


Steve-Tony Verse.

by Shell_head



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Academy - Freeform, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Comic, Character Death, Comic Spoilers, Comics/Movie Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 291,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_head/pseuds/Shell_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Stark nota una anomalía dentro del multi-universo, algún maniaco genocida está llevando a cabo una cacería salvaje, pero al parecer solo está interesado en acabar con cada Steve y Tony de las diferentes tierras, pero antes de poder detenerlo, la chica Stark termina accidentalmente en la tierra 616. </p><p>Es así, como en una carrera contra reloj, Natasha, Tony y Steve (de ese universo) viajan por las diferentes realidades, intentando salvar a sus diferentes versiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada algunas aclaraciones, por favor importante leerlas antes de continuar.
> 
> 1.El fic está inspirado en spider-verse, que es un evento de los comics de Spider-man pero no lo seguirá al pie de la letra obviamente.  
> 2\. El fic es más que nada un super crossover entre diferentes versiones de Steve y Tony en el Universo Marvel, lo cual para mi es lo más divertido de shippearlos a ellos, porque son re gay hasta en los cartoons.  
> 3.Las versiones y tierras de que aparecerán ya las he seleccionado con mi beta Selene (Gracias babe) y en las notas iniciales o finales de cada capítulo les explicaré los datos de cada una.  
> 4.Este fic es más un fic de los comics que de las películas, eso es lo que disfruto escribir, pero no pretendo que nadie sea experto, no se preocupen aclararé todo.  
> 5.Los protagonistas de la historia son Natasha Stark de la Tierra 3490, esta tierra es donde Steve y ella se casaron, evitando la civil war. Ósea ella es Tony totalmente solo que tiene vagina, enserio. Los otros protagonistas son el Steve y Tony del 616, que es la tierra principal por así decirlo, lo que pasa ahí es la palabra de Dios, es canon, punto.  
> 6.Aclaración el diminutivo de Natasha Romanov será Tasha y el de Natasha Stark será Nat o Toni (así con i latina)  
> 7.En las diferentes realidades Tony tiene los ojos de diferente color, en el 616 son azules, así que no se sorprendan con la descripción.  
> 8.Los Steve y Tony del mcu estarán presentes no se preocupen, pero serán secundarios.  
> 9.Habrá muerte de personajes, así que están advertidos, no me maten xD
> 
> \----
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Marvel, se sobre entiende que este es un fanfiction sin animos de lucro y que lo que leen es mi interpretación de dichos personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  [Portada](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmlN2vKXYAAaLXO.jpg)   
> 

_**Hace dos semanas atrás - Tierra 90110** _

Steve apretó la mandibula, tratando de hacer un lado el dolor de la evidente herida que sangraba abundantemente, producto de la enorme pieza de metal que se enterró en un costado de su vientre. Afortunadamente, Steve estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y sin mucha preparación sacó la pieza incrustada de su cuerpo, sólo para sentir como la herida empezaba a sangrar más. Steve puso su mano en la lesión, tratando de parar un poco el sangrado. Entonces se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco e ignorando el ardor en sus ojos y el dolor en todo su cuerpo, trató inútilmente de visualizar algo entre el espeso humo que llenaba toda la sala principal de la nave espacial de los Vengadores Cósmicos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Steve vagamente recordaba qué carajos pasó. 

—JARVIS, informe de daños —dijo Steve tartamudeando las palabras y tosiendo un poco de lo que seguramente sería más sangre. Él prefirió no mirar para asegurarse.  Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la I.A. 

—¿JARVIS? —repetió Steve en medio de la habitación llena de humo, pero aún nada. Al parecer quien fuera que los atacó, logró desactivar los sistemas de toda la nave y a JARVIS con ellos.

De repente un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, antes del ataque, antes del dolor y la sangre. 

Tony. 

Iron Droid estaba con él presente en la sala antes del ataque así que probablemente estaría cerca o herido al igual que él. 

No.No. 

El corazón de Steve empezó a correr a mil por hora con la sola idea de Tony herido o peor aún muerto. Así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se irguió completamente y empezó a caminar tratando de ver algo entre la neblura. 

—¡Tony! —gritó Steve con todo lo que sus pulmones maltratados le permitieron. Dio unos pasos más al frente sintiendo el hilo de sangre correr por sus piernas. Al diablo la herida, después de todo sanaría pronto con ayuda de todas sus modificaciones genéticas. Todos las tenían hoy en día a decir verdad, era una rareza no disponer de la avanzada tecnología y biogenética que podía ofrecer el siglo XXII. Pero Tony, él aún era un simple humano. Siempre tan testarudo en querer conservar su naturaleza. Sólo protegido por sus inventos, y su armadura.

 Steve y él tendrían una seria discusión esta noche después de esto. 

—¡Tony! —Steve siguió avanzando hasta lo que él recordaba como la cabina de mando, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues las llamas estaban devorando todo el lugar. 

Demonios. 

—Ste- Steve —respondió una voz apagada justo detrás de él—. Hu-huye...

Steve entendió entonces qué sucedía. Cada célula de su cuerpo se alarmó, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero contrario a lo que Tony le pidió, Steve sólo soltó un profundo suspiro, preparándose para enfrentar lo que ya sabía que vendría, lo que le esperaría a él y a Tony, no había salida. Los informes hablaban de esto.

El asesino. 

Steve se giró sólo para encontrar la extraña figura cubierta por una capucha y ropaje negro, ni siquiera podía distinguir su rostro u ojos. O al menos, no con tanto humo. 

El sujeto sostenía a Tony por el cuello, su cuerpo magullado y con múltiples quemaduras que parecían de mucha gravedad. Los ojos de Steve encontraron a los de Tony y éste pudo ver miedo allí, Tony estaba aterrado. Y Steve sólo quería poder alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada pasaría, ellos eran los Vengadores Cósmicos, por Dios santo, habían enfrentado a Thanos y cosas peores. Pero no podía engañarse, sabía bien ya lo que vendría, no había escapatoría.  No podría luchar contra este individuo, no así, no mientras tenía la vida de Tony en sus manos, literalmente. 

Steve quería llorar.

—Steve, sabes que te amo ¿cierto? —Tony luchaba por pronunciar las palabras, con el poco aire que seguramente le quedaba.

—Lo sé, Tony. Lo sé. —Steve no pudo evitar sonar angustiado, lágrimas cálidas ya cayendo por sus mejillas.  

Steve estaba a punto de decirle a Tony cuánto más lo amaba él, cuánto habían significado todo estos años juntos; las peleas, los malos entendidos, los momentos tristes pero más que nada todos los momentos felices que vivieron juntos. Cada maldito segundo, que valió tan malditamente tanto para él. Tony volvía loco a Steve, al punto de querer golpearse contra la pared más cercana, pero también lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y no alcanzarían nunca las palabras ni cada minuto de su existencia para demostrárselo, porque nada podía definir cuán grande eran los sentimientos que producía el arrogante Iron Droid en el Comandante América.

Pero ante la mirada de horror de Steve, el sujeto demostrando una gran  fuerza y agilidad rompió el cuello de Tony con un enfermizo crack que Steve estaba seguro recordaría incluso en sus sueños más dulces.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Steve mientras caía de rodillas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver la última expresión de Tony, la cual seguramente reflejaría el dolor y terror de sus últimos momentos de vida. Steve no quería recordarlo así. No sería justo. Tony siempre lucía confiado y sonriente. Ése era el hombre que Steve quería y el que mantendría en su memoria. 

Sin decir palabra alguna el extraño individuo tiró lejos el cuerpo sin vida de Tony y Steve quiso correr lejos y alcanzarlo, pero ya todo era en vano. El sujeto entonces se acercó lentamente a Steve con sepulcral silencio, sin siquiera mostrar indicios de culpa o arrepentimiento. 

—Mátame —susurró lentamente Steve, aún encorvado lánguidamente en el piso, esta vez llorando sin pudor—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátame! —Steve levantó la mirada para ver al sujeto a pocos metros de él, su rostro cubierto por lo que parecía una máscara oscura que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.  

El asesino pareció pensar un poco la petición de Steve, observándolo cuidadosamente. O tal vez tomándose unos segundos para disfrutar el momento. 

—Como desees —respondió el sujeto con voz robótica, seguramente modificada para así no revelar su identidad.

Con su sentencia dictada, Steve cerró los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y se dispuso a aceptar su destino. Después de todo ya no le quedaba nada en este mundo. 

A Steve Rogers sólo le quedaba la muerte. 


	2. Earth 3490 Nat's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este capitulo ya estaba listo así que lo publico de una vez, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Notas aclaratorias:
> 
> Tierra 3490 -Existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Steve y Natasha Stark (versión femenina de Tony se casaron deteniendo así la guerra civil)
> 
> Tierra 2108 -Existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Tony: Muere por culpa del virus Extremis.
> 
> Steve: Al morir Tony, Steve gana la guerra civil.

─¡Nat, despierta!

El sonido de la voz de Steve sonaba lejana y algo acallada por un ruido ensordecedor. Todo el mundo parecía dar vueltas. Confundida, Natasha abrió lentamente los ojos sólo para percatarse de que el ruido eran las alarmas del edificio Baxter* y JARVIS informándole de la amenaza dentro del casco. Nat  pareció ver una silueta difusa frente a ella y enfocando lentamente la vista, se dio cuenta de que el extraño se trataba de Steve, quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella... ¿tratando de levantarla del piso?

_¿Pero qué carajos? ¿En qué momento cayó inconsciente y por qué?_

Lo último que Natasha recordaba era estar charlando con Reed Richards* sobre la extraña anomalía que notó hace unas dos semanas atrás, dentro del multi-universo. Ella, Reed, Namor*, T’challa, Stephen Strange y Steve hacían parte de los Illuminaties por lo que era su responsabilidad mantenerse alerta y monitorear cualquier cambio dentro de las realidades. Era una labor rutinaria, normalmente no habían grandes acontecimientos que implicaran una interferencia por parte de ellos, pero después de todo el trabajo de los Illuminaties no era interferir o hacer contacto con las otras dimensiones conocidas _─_ joder, con líneas temporales no era una gran idea, _muchas gracias─,_ se trataba más que nada de mantener _tu_ realidad a salvo de la interferencia exterior.

Así que precisamente una gran interferencia exterior, la cual parecía estar cambiando significativamente cada Tierra, fue lo que hizo que Nat se movilizará rápidamente hacia la torre Baxter, en busca de la ayuda de Reed para detectar y frenar a quien fuera que estuviera causando tanto alboroto. Ella y Richards se encontraban trabajando, monitoreando los cambios en las otras Tierras; llevaban unos dos días en esto, leyendo cada informe dado por los Illuminaties de las realidades afectadas, mientras que Steve yacía sentado a una distancia prudente mirándolos trabajar en total silencio.

Según los informes, al parecer los cambios bruscos radicaban en la eliminación de dos factores primordiales en cada universo. Asesinatos.

_¿Así que alguien había decidido jugar al asesino serial dimensional?_

Esto no era nuevo para ser honestos, a veces algún maniaco con aires de grandeza decidía que su mundo no era suficiente para conquistar y entonces procedía a saltar por el multi-universo atacando y destruyendo Tierras sin piedad. Sin embargo estos casos eran raros y por lo general el villano era detenido uno o dos mundos continuos. Pero quien sea que fuera este sujeto, ya había causado estragos en unas diez Tierras en total.

Así que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Ellos estaban leyendo las gráficas cuando la tierra 2108 alertó un repentino cambio. Un breve mensaje del Black Panther de esa dimensión:

— _«El curso de la línea temporal fue drásticamente alterado.»_ —leyó en voz alta la castaña.

Natasha se alarmó por un momento, esperando que el patrón que parecía repetirse en estos ataques no fuera el caso de la alteración en este mundo. No era conveniente, después de todo esa tierra estaba muy próxima a la suya. Steve y Natasha se acercaron rápidamente donde se encontraba Reed, quien examinaba los últimos datos de la Tierra 2108 cuando dio el funesto anuncio.

─Ha sucedido de nuevo. ─Steve y Natasha, quienes entendieron rápidamente a lo que se refería Richards, compartieron una mirada de preocupación, y luego observaron a Reed darse vuelta perplejo─. Steven Rogers, Tierra 2108, asesinado ─finalizó.

Steve se acercó más a su esposa, tomando la mano metálica de la armadura de Iron Woman. Natasha lo observó, profesándole con su mirada el cariño de siempre. Steve se veía realmente preocupado esta vez.  Y no era para más, se suponía que esta Tierra estaría a salvo, los blancos eran los mismos que en los anteriores casos: Capitan America y Iron Man. Específicamente Steve y Tony o sus versiones más cercanas. Ambos objetivos, siempre asesinados juntos y casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero en la Tierra 2108 Anthony Stark —la versión masculina de Natasha que parecía habitar en la mayoría de los mundos, por lo que ella sabía— yacía muerto hace muchos años en esa dimensión, presa de una enfermedad terminal. Entonces, _¿por qué?_

¿Por qué asesinar a Steve, si éste estaba sólo?

Al principio Natasha pensó que el móvil del asesino era eliminar a los líderes de los vengadores y así debilitarlos, pero luego fue evidente que el homicida, una vez finalizada su labor, se desplazaba a la siguiente dimensión sin siquiera molestarse por los demás miembros del equipo, así que desechó la idea rápidamente. Entonces pareció que su objetivo era simplemente acabar con Capitán América y Iron Man de cada universo, un asesinato por motivos personales, tal vez. Sin embargo las Tierras donde alguno de los dos no existía o ya había fallecido por cualquier motivo, habían sido ignoradas y permanecido a salvo.

Hasta ahora.

Esto ciertamente agregaba nuevas variables a la ecuación, y derrumbaba cualquier hipótesis anterior sobre los motivos por los cuales se estaban llevando a cabo los asesinatos. La mente de Natasha corría a mil por hora tratando de descifrar el asunto y arrojar una solución al enigma. Steve parecía comprender fuera lo que fuese que pasara en la cabeza de su esposa en ese momento y le dio una apreciativa mirada. Parecía querer decir algo cuando de repente una luz brillante se apoderó de todo y luego _nada_.

—¿Qué? ¿Steve, qué sucede? —Natasha tomó la mano de Steve y se puso de pie rápidamente, levantando la careta frontal del casco que pareció activarse por los sonidos de alarma del edificio. Las luces rojas y el sonido estridente adornaban todo el lugar.

—Estamos bajo ataque, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es tan inoportuno de atacarnos en este momento? —Steve permanecía rígido enfrente de Natasha con esa mirada afilada que ella conocía bien, en clara señal de defensa, escudo en mano, listo para atacar y con un sólo objetivo: _protegerla._

Algo andaba mal. Steve se negaba a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos azules enfocados en la puerta del laboratorio.

—¿Dónde está Reed? —dijo Nat, llevándose los dedos a sus sienes por la eminente jaqueca que se avecinaba y preguntándose cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente.

—Está protegiendo a su familia, dijo que permaneciéramos en el laboratorio, es el sitio más seguro —fue lo único que ofreció Steve, vacilando un poco al final. Era evidente su nerviosismo.

—¿El sitio más seguro? ¡Steve, si estamos bajo ataque debemos ir a ayudar! —señaló Natasha, disgustada por la actitud de Steve de querer mantenerla a salvo por encima de todo, ella no era una chica frágil, también era una súper heroína.

Steve y ella se conocían bien, llevaban más de seis años como pareja y si bien Steve siempre admiraba el coraje de Natasha y la respetaba como una igual, como un Vengador más, nunca parecía romper el viejo hábito de preocuparse de más cuando se trataba de la vida de su esposa. 

Natasha estaba a punto de darle su famosa charla a Steve sobre cómo ella se las arreglaba bien sola, cómo nunca necesitó la ayuda de ningún hombre para defenderse; ni antes de conocerlo, ni  después de aceptar salir con él por evidente lástima (no importaba lo que Steve dijera, ¿ella enamorada de Capitán América? _Por favor_ ), ni luego de casarse con él también por lástima —el hombre era un desastre sin ella—, ni ahora, ni nunca. Entonces unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon pasillo abajo. Gritos que sonaban como Sue Storm.

─¿Steve, qué nos ataca?

─Está aquí —fue la única respuesta que dio Steve. Éste nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero años de convivencia y conocimiento mutuo les permitían a ambos llenar los espacios silenciosos con comprensión, así que eso fue lo único que Natasha necesitó para juntar las piezas del rompecabezas y comprender la gravedad del asunto.

 El asesino. Estaba allí. En la Tierra 3490, su hogar. Ellos dos, el Capitán América y Iron Woman de ese mundo, los blancos.

—Steve creo que debe...

—¡No hay tiempo, Natasha! —le interrumpió Steve en su mejor tono de Capitán América, que tanto ella odiaba. Dándose vuelta para mirarla, Steve tomó delicadamente el rostro de Natasha con sus manos, mirándola con esos dulces ojos azules que debilitaban toda fuerza de voluntad de la castaña—. No hay tiempo para esto, Nat, comprende.

—¡Pero Steve, esto es una amenaza nivel cinco!

—Protegerte es mi prioridad. —En otra ocasión Natasha hubiera apreciado el dulce comentario, pero no permitiría actitud tan egoísta de parte del soldado.

—Debemos detenerlo acá o seguirá asesinando, más gente se verá afectada, miles morirán, cariño. ¿Qué no comprendes? —Natasha se acercó entonces a Steve dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Éste pareció relajarse un poco pero Natasha sabía bien que era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al testarudo Steve Rogers. Se necesitó mucho sexo salvaje para convencerlo de que la guerra civil sería una muy mala idea.

Una sonora explosión y más gritos interrumpieron su conversación.

—Perdemos tiempo, debemos movernos.

—Pero... —Antes de que Natasha pudiera terminar la oración, Steve ya estaba arrastrándola pasillo abajo, por las cámaras secretas donde ella sabía bien Reed tenía sus experimentos e inventos más confidenciales.

Llegaron a unas puertas de lo que parecía ser metal reforzado y Natasha estuvo a punto de bromear diciendo que ni si quiera el platillo de Vibranium de Steve podría atravesar tal cosa, cuando éste simplemente se acercó al panel del lado izquierdo, tecleó unos cuantos dígitos y las puertas se deslizaron sin problemas. Natasha levantó una ceja en dirección a Steve. El rubio sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Richards me dio acceso a todos los lugares del edificio en caso de una emergencia. —Steve tomó de la mano a Natasha y la condujo hasta lo que parecía ser otro laboratorio, con paredes de vidrio traslúcido que dejaba ver todo su interior, muy parecido al que Natasha solía usar en sus años de soltería.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más te dio Reed que yo no sepa? Estuviste conmigo en todo momento, ¿desde cuándo eres tan sigiloso? —Natasha observó a Steve dirigirse hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde había lo que parecía una cámara hermética, con puertas de vidrio polarizado.

—Desde que vivo con una Stark que no entiende qué es la privacidad ni espacio personal. —Steve seguía serio y concentrado en su labor (cualquiera que fuese), pero al parecer ya estaba de humor para permitirse bromear un poco.

—¡Divorcio! —dijo Natasha con una amplia sonrisa. Aún cuando el mundo estaba estallando allá fuera, siempre era un buen momento para mofarse de Steve con el tema del divorcio, quien los primeros años de matrimonio pareció tomarse el asunto en serio, siempre inseguro y preocupado de que en verdad Natasha lo dejaría en cualquier momento. Con el pasar del tiempo, cuando Steve llegó a conocerla bien, dejaron de importarle las habladurías de su esposa e incluso tenía guardados papeles de divorcio en toda la torre, listos para legalizar, desafiando a Natasha con firmarlos si se atrevía.

—Firma acá. —Steve se dio la vuelta y sacó de su bolsillo un arrugado papel. Natasha incrédula tomó el documento en sus manos y lo revisó sólo para verificar que efectivamente eran los papeles de divorcio que tanto había visto todos estos años. _Chistoso_.

—¿Cargas esto contigo todo el tiempo? —Natasha no pudo evitar reír de verdad esta vez.

Steve se dirigió de nuevo a los paneles de la cámara, tecleando lo que Natasha pudo distinguir como coordenadas.

—Te repito, vivo con una Stark —dijo Steve sonriendo ampliamente—. Pero te sugiero que lo firmes después de que salve tu metálico trasero, Iron Woman.

Natasha rodó los ojos hastiada. Steve y su actitud de madre sobreprotectora. Vamos, que ella podía salvarse sola. 

De repente un golpe estruendoso se escuchó del otro lado de la gran puerta metálica. Ya habían llegado hasta acá.

_Imposible, ¿sólo les tomó diez minutos derrotar a los cuatro fantásticos?_

Otro golpe más fuerte llenó la habitación y lo que parecía ser un metal indestructible se resquebrajó como simples cáscaras de huevo. Éste parecía el momento, pronto se confrontarían cara a cara con el asesino.

Natasha tomó su posición de batalla, lista para hacerle frente a la amenaza, cuando fue jalada por unos fuertes brazos que la empujaron dentro de la cámara hermética. Confundida, Natasha miró a Steve de pie fuera de la habitación, mientras las puertas se sellaban. Aún sin comprender la situación, la castaña boquiabierta vio como Steve tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora cercana y regresaba de frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? ¡Sácame de aquí!

—Esto... esto te mantendrá a salvo, Nat. —Steve tragó con dificultad y Natasha comprendió que lo que fuera que su esposo estaba a punto de decirle la haría enojar—. Esto te permitirá escapar.

—¿Escapar? ¿De qué hablas, Steve? —Iron Woman frunció el ceño con molestia. Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron, pero la energía del lugar empezó a fallar. _Están hackeando el sistema_ , pensó Natasha—. Steve no hay tiempo para juegos, en menos de dos minutos estarán acá adentro, así que sácame de una maldita vez de aquí. —Natasha intentó en vano romper el vidrio con los guantes metálicos de la armadura, usar los repulsores no sería buena idea en un lugar tan cerrado.

—Basta Natasha, escúchame con atención. —Steve se acercó al vidrio a sólo centímetros de la cara de la castaña, sólo separados por el cristal—: tú leíste los informes, el asesino es muy fuerte, muy listo, conoce nuestras debilidades, sabe cómo acabarnos y no conoce la piedad.

—Es por eso que debemos enfrentarlo y detenerlo —protestó Natasha.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo cariño, debemos detenerlos, pero no podemos solos; necesitamos ayuda. Tú buscarás la ayuda, Nat. La máquina creará un portal en menos de un minuto, el cual te llevará a la Tierra 1610, mejor conocida como Ultimate. —Steve bajó la vista,  hablando rápidamente sin pausas—. Encuentra al Reed de ese universo, él te ayudará, es probablemente el más listo de todo el multi-universo conocido. El Capitán América de ese universo está alertado de tu llegada, así que no estarás perdida. Él te ayudará, Natasha, confía en él, son fuertes. Ellos... te mantendrán a salvo.

Natasha estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que Steve acababa de decirle. ¿Escapar? ¿Al universo Ultimate? ¿Ya alguien estaba al tanto de su llegada? ¿Cuándo Steve planeó todo esto sin siquiera consultarle su opinión al respecto?

Mirando con atención el sitio en el que se encontraba encerrada, se percató de lo que realmente era. Una máquina para crear portales inter-dimensionales.

_Por supuesto, Reed._

Míster Fantástico siempre ansioso por la idea de conocer nuevas realidades, explorarlas, tener la posibilidad de jugar al dios entre mundos, no pudo resistir sus ganas de crear máquinas prototipos que permitieran saltar entre universos en cuestión de un pestañeo. Sin embargo la idea no causó tanto furor entre los miembros de los Illuminaties como Richards esperó  y lo obligaron a detener el proyecto inmediatamente. Pero aparentemente eso no lo detuvo.

¿Cierto? _El muy maldito._  

—Steve, ¿qué hay de ti? No mencionaste tu participación en este alocado plan, con el cual déjame decirte de antemano que no estoy de acuerdo.  Y en cuanto vea a Reed... —Steve no la dejó finalizar, sólo le dio una dulce sonrisa y se retiró del cristal. Su mirada pronunciando una silenciosa disculpa.

Natasha comprendió cuál era su plan, podía sentir el reactor arc girando más rápido para mantener funcionando su acelerado corazón. Steve no tenía intenciones de irse. Steve se quedaría justo donde estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para su partida.

_De ninguna maldita manera._

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una manada de ultrones. Eran demasiados. Y Steve estaba allí parado, solo.

—¡Steve, vuelve aquí! ¡Entra conmigo y huyamos juntos! ─gritó la castaña angustiada. Sus ojos azules buscando encontrar a los de Steve y hacerlo recapacitar.

Steve pareció no escuchar las súplicas de la chica Stark, o simplemente decidió ignorarla pues se dispusó a pelear contra la horda de ultrones, dando puñetazos certeros que derribaban a los hombres de metal y lanzando su escudo para eliminar a otros cuantos. Natasha sabía que, si bien Steve era extraordinario en el combate mano a mano, no tardaría mucho tiempo en agotarse pues era superado en número y le daba una clara desventaja.

—¡Steve! —La voz ronca de Natasha retumbó en medio de la cámara sellada en un vano intento de hacerlo regresar, de hacerlo entender.

El sonido de estática de la máquina abriendo el portal la distrajo por un momento.

 _50 segundos_.

Natasha podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse. No dejaría a Steve acá.

—Promételo Nat —exclamó Steve mientras arrancaba el brazo de uno de los droides y pateaba a otro en el pecho—. Promete que salvarás a todos los que puedas. Debes alertarlos. Sólo tú puedes.

_30 segundos._

—Steve, yo... no puedo hacer esto sin ti. —Natasha se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, jamás pensó que la situación se saldría de sus manos. Ella siempre tenía el control, era una chica lista. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para resolver esto.

─Tú puedes cariño, confió en ti. ─Steve, suspirando con evidente cansancio, se tomó un momento para mirar fijamente a su esposa, trasmitiéndole la seguridad que Natasha sabía que no sentía y sonriéndole de la misma manera desde el primer día que la conoció.

Natasha le sonrió de vuelta.

Un gran grupo de ultrones se abalanzó entonces sobre Steve para tratar refrenarlo, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos y piernas. El rubio trataba de quitarse de encima a los robots que insistían en derribarlo y hacerlo soltar el escudo cuando uno de ellos apuntó su arma hacia él, disparándole justo en el pecho. El ataque tomó por sorpresa al soldado, quien no pudo cubrirse a tiempo.

_10 segundos._

Atónita, Natasha vio cómo una gran mancha de sangre se expandía rápidamente por el uniforme de su esposo, quien cayó de rodillas todavía mirándola fijamente y, aún sonriendo, Steve se derrumbó inconsciente al piso.

—¡STEVE! —Natasha, presa del pánico, apuntó los repulsores y disparó justo al panel central de la máquina.

_3, 2, 1._

Ya era demasiado tarde, el portal se abrió con total precisión en ese momento, arrastrándola con fuerza y dejándola con la visión de su esposo desangrándose en el piso.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Natasha aterrizó estrepitosamente de cara contra el pavimento. Sin el casco puesto no evitaría el gran hematoma que seguramente estaría en unos minutos adornando su rostro.

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Aún confundida y mareada creyó estar soñando, o peor aún, ebria.

—JARVIS, ¿posición? —Su voz sonaba rasposa y extraña en sus oídos, trató de levantarse del piso y mirar alrededor. El vértigo la tomó desprevenida y se apoyó rápidamente en la pared. Parecía estar en un sucio callejón. Sí, seguramente ebria y con la armadura puesta.

 _Dios, Steve iba a matarla_.

—¿Señor? —La voz de JARVIS sonó confundida en su auricular.

—¡JARVIS, posición! —exigió Natasha ignorando la pregunta, ¿Qué le pasaba a JARVIS? Ella definitivamente necesitaba volver a la torre antes de que Steve despertara.

—Me temo que usted no está autorizada para darme órdenes, señorita. No se cómo tuvo acceso a mis sistemas o la armadura, pero debo informarle al señor Stark que...

─¿Pero de que hablas? Yo... –Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace tan sólo unos minutos golpearon a Natasha repentinamente. Ella y Reed trabajando hasta el cansancio, su extraño desmayo, la huida, los ultrones. Steve luchando. Steve bañado en sangre.

Natasha empezó a hiperventilar. No era un sueño. No estaba ebria. _Dios_ , ella había viajado por el portal, éste no era su hogar.

Steve. Steve estaba muerto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Natasha tratando de ignorar el gran dolor en su pecho.

JARVIS pareció dudar un momento, seguramente pensando en si responder su pregunta o no, éste era el JARVIS de alguien más al parecer. 

—Nueva York, Tierra 616 —finalmente dijo la perspicaz I.A.

¿Tierra 616?

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Edificio Baxter: Es donde operan los 4 fantasticos.
> 
> Namor: El aquaman de Marvel, pero más sensual.
> 
> Illuminaties: Es un grupo de superhéroes que secretamente se encargan de los problemas más grandes en el marvel universo. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Quiero aclarar que yo lloré escribiendo esto haha, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden escribirme sus opiniones, amenazas de muertes o ecupitajos en los reviews!! :))
> 
> El siguiente capítulo será el pov de 3490 Steve con una linda portada<3
> 
> Nos vemos!


	3. Earth 3490- Steve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es del pov de Steve, se aclaran muchas cosas del capitulo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> acá un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias:
> 
> Me he tomado el atrevimiento de decir que hay universos más fuerte que otros, lo cual no es cierto, al menos no es canon

 

—Creo que debemos hablar... a solas —susurró Reed mientras caminaba al lado de Steve, dejándole una taza de café caliente en las manos.

El súper soldado tomó la taza, frunciendo el ceño y asintió. Luego miró con cautela en dirección adonde se encontraba Natasha, muy concentrada en la pantalla.

La pobre chica llevaba trabajando junto a Reed dos días sin descanso.

_Y por Dios, aún llevaba la armadura puesta, seguro ya apestaba dentro del traje._

Era por esta razón que Steve nunca se separaba de ella mucho tiempo. Aún cuando sabía bien que en estas ocasiones su presencia no era indispensable, ni siquiera requerida. Después de todo Natasha era el cerebro y él simplemente los puños. Un gran equipo y todo eso.

Sin embargo, Steve también conocía bien a Nat, quien era tan apasionada con su trabajo, siempre tan concentrada en el proyecto de turno que podía perderse en sí misma durante días, y las duchas, siestas o comidas no estaban regularmente en su itinerario, por lo que Steve se hacía cargo de ella cual niñera.

Esto ciertamente no le molestaba, él amaba ver a Natasha trabajar. Bueno, él realmente amaba todo de ella. Sus gestos al trabajar, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción siempre que una idea nueva rondaba por su cabeza, sus delgados pero firmes brazos trabajando con la llave inglesa, el aceite de motor sobre su piel bronceada... Uff.

Bueno, sí, Steve se excitaba un poco con todo eso y tenía que admitir que varias veces terminó tumbando a la castaña sobre el escritorio del laboratorio porque no podía soportar su dolorida erección. No era que a Nat le importará la interrupción, Steve sabía que ella secretamente disfrutaba provocarlo.

Pero esta vez no había tiempo para juegos, ni miradas seductoras. El asunto era serio. Un asesino multidimensional estaba causando estragos aquí y allá. Nada más y nada menos que asesinando a las versiones de Steve y Nat en otras realidades.

Natasha llevaba dos semanas sin pensar en otra cosa, no desde que había descubierto el patrón del asesino. Nat estaba tan preocupada que a duras penas y le dirigía la palabra a Steve o cualquier otro vengador. Es por eso que fue él mismo quien aconsejó monitorear la situación con ayuda de Reed. Dos súper cabezas piensan mejor que una después de todo.

Steve pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio, tampoco había dormido mucho desde entonces. Pero esto... esto era peligroso. No se podía mentir a sí mismo, una a una las tierras alternas iban siendo atacadas y hasta ahora nada había podido detener al asesino.

_¿Por qué?_

Steve no era tonto y sabía bien que el cruel destino que sufrieron sus otras versiones muy pronto tocaría su puerta. Necesitaban estar preparados. Nadie tocaría a Nat, no mientras él viviera.

El mensaje del T’challa de la Tierra 2108 no hizo más que acrecentar sus dudas y temores.

Otro Steve caído.

Esto cambiaba todo. Cualquier motivo por el cual estaban ocurriendo los asesinatos era más complejo de lo que ellos habían esperado y lo que era peor, ahora no tenían ninguna pista de cuál podría ser la razón.

Steve observó a Natasha a su lado, el cabello alborotado, con la mirada perdida y seguramente los engranajes en su cabeza moviéndose sin control. Él estaba a punto de aligerar un poco el ambiente al sugerirle que tomara una ducha y tal vez comiera un poco; tanto café la mataría y él bromearía con huir con la fortuna Stark o algo así.

Pero en un rápido movimiento Reed apuntó lo que parecía un pequeño láser hacia Natasha y ésta cayó en el suelo desmayada.

─¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?! ─Steve se agachó, alterado, a cerciorarse de que su esposa no se hubiera abierto el cráneo al golpearse en la caída.

─Lo siento, Steve, era necesario. Natasha y tú siempre están tan… juntos ─ofreció Reed encogiéndose de hombros─. No tenemos tiempo y de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas. No te preocupes, sólo es un inmovilizador temporal, se despertará en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos o menos.

Steve le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero trató de calmarse, si Richard necesitaba hablar con él a solas tan insistentemente debía ser algo muy serio, y más si no involucraba a Natasha en la conversación.

─De acuerdo, sólo déjame ponerla en...

─No, déjala allí.

─¿Estás demente? ─Steve rodó los ojos por la insensibilidad de Reed; el tipo era todo racional, de verdad que Sue estaba loca por casarse con él─. No dejaré a mi esposa tirada en el sucio y frío piso de tu laboratorio sólo porque tú tienes prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

─Viene hacia acá, Cap ─soltó sin más preámbulos Míster Fantástico, con sus ojos reflejando la seriedad de sus palabras. Steve dejó finalmente a Natasha en el piso y se levantó estrepitosamente para acercarse a Reed.

─¿Quién? ¿Quién viene?

─Tú sabes bien quién. ─Reed miró a Steve con aflicción y luego dirigió su mirada a Iron Woman tirada en el suelo─. El mensaje de T’challa dice que el asesino… que él descubrió lo que Natasha está haciendo, lo que ella sabe… La eliminará, Steve. ─Reed entonces le facilitó una tablet donde aparecía la clara letra de Black Panther en una rápida nota.

« _El asesino sabe de Natasha Stark. Su próximo objetivo es la Tierra 3490_ », se leía claramente _._

Steve estaba a punto de vomitar la comida que su estómago realmente no tenía. Él sabía que todo esto caería sobre ellos en algún momento, más si el objetivo del extraño individuo era eliminar a cada versión de ellos; pero nunca pensó que sería en estas circunstancias y tan pronto. Iron Woman, quien estaba monitoreando de cerca la situación y alertando cuidadosamente a los demás universos sobre esto, se había convertido en un blanco fácil.

Él aún no estaba listo. Ellos ciertamente no estaban listos.

_Maldita sea._

Tragando en seco, Steve procedió:

─¿Qué debemos hacer? Sabes que no dejaré que muera, tenemos que sacarla de acá, Reed. No importa lo que pasé conmigo, sólo… Sólo sácala de acá. ─Steve estaba a punto de arrodillarse e implorar si era necesario. Natasha lo era todo para él, no sólo su amiga, su esposa, su familia. Fue ella quien le dio un lugar en este nuevo y complicado mundo para el viejo soldado, una misión, un hogar y amigos en los cuales confiar con su vida.

Tocarían a Natasha sobre su cadáver.

─Sabía que dirías eso. ─Reed le dirigió una triste sonrisa─, es por eso que desde hace diez horas aproximadamente, ideé un plan de escape hacia otro universo, para ambos.

 _Gracias a todos los dioses del cielo,_ pensó Steve cerrando los ojos con alivio.

Eso podía funcionar, un escape para ambos. Estarían lejos de aquí, donde tal vez pudieran ganar más apoyo y algo más de tiempo para resolver esto.

─Espera… Otro universo, Reed. ─Steve suspiró cansado─. Creo que todos te dejamos claro que no hicieras esa estúpida máquina inter-dimensional.

─¿Desde cuándo hago lo que ustedes dicen? En serio, Steve, ni siquiera Natasha hace lo que tú dices. ─Steve estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Reed tenía la razón, así que cerró la boca y lo dejó continuar─. Además, esa estúpida máquina es la que permitirá que ustedes dos salgan de acá. ─Reed señaló a Natasha que yacía inconsciente en el suelo─. Ustedes también son mis amigos, me preocupo por los dos.

─De acuerdo... gracias. ─Steve podría besar a Reed en este momento, de verdad. Ésta era una buena idea, una en la cual él no había pensado.

─Okay, ven conmigo. ─Reed se acercó a la pantalla principal en el centro del laboratorio. Luego se estiró sin problemas cual goma hacia el otro lado de la habitación para hacer un par de ajustes y continuó─. Como bien sabes, Nat y yo hemos estado contactando con las tierras que han sido afectadas, recolectando datos aquí y allá. ─Steve se paró al lado de Richards, cruzando los brazos y asintió.

─Sí, lo sé, monitoreo constante. He estado acá, ¿recuerdas?

─Sí, como sea. El punto es que Nat también alertó a unas cuantas tierras más, las que podrían ser las siguientes en recibir un ataque. Nada profundo, ya sabes, sólo un:  _“Hola,¿saben? Un maníaco asesino podría ir a visitarlos pronto, escondan a su Capitán América y Iron Man y permanezcan alerta. Con cariño, Tierra 3490”._ ─Reed regresó a su estado no-elástico y se posó al lado de Steve señalando uno de los monitores─: Yo por mi parte me tomé el atrevimiento de ir más allá, sospechaba que lo que hacíamos sería descubierto por el asesino muy pronto y contacté con mi yo de otra tierra.

─¿Cuál tierra? ─preguntó curioso el rubio, entendiendo ahora por qué Reed no incluyó a Nat en el plan; Steve sabía de antemano que ella no aprobaría esto. Joder, liar con las realidades alternas era casi tan malo como los viajes en el tiempo.

¿Contactar a alguna versión inter-dimensional?

_Jodidamente malo._

─Tierra 1610 ─respondió Reed mientras ampliaba un holograma con las características de dicha tierra─. Aunque se llaman a sí mismos Ultimates. Es una de las tierras más poderosas. Los cuatro fantásticos de esa dimensión son jóvenes, _¡oh!_ , deberías verme. Quiero decir, su Reed es ciertamente muy...

─Al grano Richards ─le interrumpió Steve─. Natasha despertará en cualquier momento.

─Oh, cierto. ─Reed concentró nuevamente su atención en el holograma─. Bueno, el punto es que hablé secretamente con el Reed de 1610, le di un informe detallado de todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora y también le pedí que informara al Steve Rogers de su universo. Fue él quien sugirió el escape, además los recibirán con gusto ─dijo Reed con una sonrisa en su rostro, claramente diciendo:  _¿Lo ves? Soy muy listo, tengo todo bajo control._

El rubio se llevó una mano a los labios analizando toda posibilidad. La verdad era que Steve desconocía mucho sobre sus versiones alternas y los detalles de cualquier otra tierra, él compartía la opinión de Natasha de involucrarse lo menos posible con ellos. Después de todo, nunca eran necesarias tales incursiones; era como violar la soberanía de un país extranjero. Pero esto era una emergencia y ellos claramente necesitaban la ayuda. Aunque algo rondaba por su mente.

─Espera un segundo, ¿por qué no contactaste directamente con la Tierra 616? ¿Qué no son ellos el universo más poderoso conocido?

─Uhm, bueno, verás... El Steve del Ultimate tiene algo en común contigo ─respondió vagamente Reed, esquivando la mirada de Steve. _Okay, eso es extraño_ , pensó el rubio─. Pensé que así no tendrían ningún conflicto, ya sabes; dos Capitanes América y dos Stark compartiendo el mismo aire... ¡Que Dios se apiade de ellos! ─bromeó Reed.

Steve pensó que eso no era el fondo del asunto, pero hizo caso omiso pensando que la explicación de Míster Fantástico era suficiente.

─De acuerdo... ¿entonces?

─Bien, entonces aprovecharemos que… ─Reed observó su reloj─, nos quedan exactamente 20 minutos más antes de que Natasha despierte. Iré allá atrás y haré los ajustes necesarios. Tú mientras puedes contactarte con ellos, ya sabes. Hacer el primer contacto amistoso ─finalizó Reed estirando sus dedos y tecleando rápidamente algo en los hologramas que flotaban frente a él.

─¿Quieres decir, ahora? ─Steve preguntó sorprendido. Esto iba rápido. ¿Qué ni siquiera podría empacar su cepillo de dientes?

─Sí, ahora Cap. Cuanto antes salgan de aquí, mejor.

─¿Cómo le explicaré esto a Natasha? Sabes que no estará de acuerdo con esto.

─Bien, si es necesario noquearla de nuevo, lo haré ─respondió Reed con calma, continuando con su labor e ignorando olímpicamente la cara de disgusto de Steve.

─No será necesario, trataré de...

Un rostro conocido apareció sin previo aviso en la pantalla holográfica frente a ellos.

─¿Reed Richards? ─dijo el sujeto.

Steve parpadeó sorprendido hacia la persona en el monitor, quien lo miraba estoicamente; corte militar, cabello rubio, de pómulos sobresalientes y vestido con el uniforme militar de SHIELD. Era como verse en un espejo surrealista. Este Steve podría ser perfectamente su copia. Tan iguales, pero de alguna manera, tan diferentes. Ultimate Steve hacía parecer a 3490 Steve un escuálido remedo de súper soldado. Steve estaba seguro que este hombre hacía temblar a todos a su alrededor.

_Por Dios santo._

─Capitán Rogers ─saludó Reed mirando entre el rubio parado a su lado y el soldado del holograma, claramente sacando diferencias entre ellos.

─No esperaba su llamada tan pronto, a decir verdad. ─Ult Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a su otra versión, pero no le dio mayor importancia al hecho de estar viéndose a sí mismo en una realidad alterna.

─Las cosas avanzaron más rápido de lo esperado. El Cap, acá presente, discutirá contigo los detalles faltantes. Si me disculpan, yo debo ir a asegurarme de que no vuelen en pedazos cuando atraviesen el portal. ─Reed ondeó una mano en dirección a Steve, indicándole que prosiguiera con la conversación mientras él se disponía a retirarse de la habitación bajando por el pasillo.

Steve se sintió extrañamente nervioso cuando Reed abandonó la habitación, dejándolo solo con una Natasha inconsciente en el piso y un intimidante Ultimate Steve Rogers esperándolo en la pantalla.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó con un sonoro suspiro el soldado del holograma.

─Ah, bueno... el plan es simple… ─comenzó Steve tratando de secar sus manos sudadas. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Por qué este sujeto lo intimidaba tanto? ¿Qué acaso no era él mismo? Hoy era una día tan extraño─. Iremos en cuanto Reed tenga la máquina lista y Natasha despierte, entonces...

─¿Natasha? ─preguntó confundido el rubio.

─Sí, Natasha Stark, Iron Woman ─ofreció Steve recordando que, al parecer, la versión más habitual de Natasha en cada dimensión era un sujeto llamado Anthony─. Tal vez en tu mundo sea conocida como Tony.

Ult Steve, al escuchar el nombre del aludido, sonrió dulcemente sólo por unos cuantos segundos, tan rápidamente que Steve pensó que tal vez había imaginado el gesto en su cabeza.

─Así que… ¿ustedes están juntos? ─A 3490 Steve no se le pasó por alto que la pregunta fue formulada con cuidado, _¿qué acaso era sorprendente que estuviera con Natasha?_

─Sí, es mi esposa desde hace más de seis años. Es una larga historia. ─Steve sonrió tontamente al recordar las peculiares circunstancias de su relación con Nat y luego su aún más extravagante boda─. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─No es nada, sólo... es curioso. ─El Steve holográfico llevó sus dedos al frente tocando suavemente sus labios. _Oh, al parecer ésta era una manía que tenían en común los Steves_ , pensó el rubio.

─¿Qué es curioso? ─preguntó Steve ahora muy extrañado, ya que ésta era la reacción que algunos solían tener los primeros años de su relación con Natasha, porque Steve era realista; Nat era una mujer despampanante, podía tener a cualquiera. Pero lo eligió a él. Se casó con él y Steve sabía que el amor de Natasha era real.

_Así que... ¿qué mierdas?_

─No se preocupe Capitán. Los mantendremos a salvo acá y Reed ya está tramando un plan en esa loca cabeza suya, así que creo que estaremos bien por el momento. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente. ─respondió Ult Steve muy serio, claramente ignorando la pregunta de su otra versión.

3490 Steve sintió cómo el peso del gran elefante que pareció alojarse en su pecho al recibir la noticia de que el asesino estaba ahora cazando a su esposa, se iba. Debía aceptarlo, su otra versión era tan imponente y seguro de sí mismo que Steve estaba convencido de que su promesa de mantenerlos a salvo era muy real. Y era realmente lo único que le importaba saber en estos momentos.

─Uhm, ¿qué hay de Tony? ¿Está él al tanto de todo esto? ─se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente de estar tramando todo esto sin siquiera pedir la opinión de Natasha. Ésta no era la manera en la que ellos solían trabajar. Eran un equipo, pero protegerla era más importante.

Steve notó sorprendido cómo su versión Ultimate hacía nuevamente esa expresión dulce al escuchar el nombre del tal Tony.

─Sí, Tony lo sabe. Nunca se le puede ocultar nada a ese hombre, es un dolor en el trasero. ─Ult Steve puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que indicaba claramente que Tony no le era molesto para nada.

─Oh, de acuerdo. Suena mucho como a alguien que conozco y asumo que tal vez está preocupado, Natasha está muy angustiada. Ella, bueno… ─Steve dirigió su mirada a su esposa tirada en el frío suelo. _Dios mío, Nat lo mataría cuando despertara adolorida_ ─, ella teme por la seguridad de todos ─aclaró Steve.

Ult Steve asintió con la cabeza, sopesando las palabras del soldado.

─No se preocupe, Capitán. ─La voz de este Steve sonaba grave y segura. Su ceño estaba fruncido─; Puedo asegurarle que _mi_ Tony está bastante seguro justo donde está ─finalizó acentuando las palabras.

3490 Steve lo observó impasible por unos momentos, antes de percatarse del peso de la declaración del otro hombre.

_¿Su Tony? ¿SU Tony?_

_Oh._

Steve dirigió su mirada a Natasha nuevamente, malditamente seguro de que estaba sonrojado cual adolescente. Este hombre justo aquí, su yo de otro universo alterno, le acababa de decir sin pudor alguno que era gay, y no sólo eso, sino que de alguna manera terminó también con la versión masculina de Natasha. No era que Steve fuera una persona homofóbica, claro que no; es sólo que la dura mirada que su otro yo le ofreció después de sus palabras lo hicieron vacilar y por poco decir algo estúpido que seguramente terminaría arruinando todo, y bueno... Algo le decía que un Ultimate Steve enojado era alguien de temer.

Steve recordó entonces las palabras de Reed: «Ustedes tienen algo en común», así que se trataba de eso. Él y Ult Steve tenían en común su profundo amor por Tony (Natasha, en su caso). Eso cambiaba todo, y Steve se sintió nuevamente en su territorio. Él podía confiar en este hombre, no eran tan distintos después de todo.

─¿Algún problema, soldado? ─preguntó rudamente el Steve en el monitor, al parecer tomando su silencio como una mala señal.

─Oh no, para nada, lo siento. Es sólo que Reed dijo que teníamos algo en común y no pensé que fuera esto, la verdad. ─Steve sonrió con simpatía. Sonrisa que el Capitán Rogers no compartió.

─Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto, 3490 Steve Rogers. ─Sin dar mayor explicación, la imagen del soldado desapareció del holograma y dejó a un confundido Steve parado en la habitación sin mucho más por hacer.

Bueno, al menos eso salió bien, ¿no? Tenían adónde ir y fuertes aliados. Las cosas estarían mejor ahora. Satisfecho, Steve se dispuso a levantar a Natasha del suelo, pronto despertaría o si no Reed estaría en serios problemas.

Una explosión azotó en lo que Steve suponía era la sala oeste del edificio.

─JARVIS, modo centinela ─le ordenó alarmado Steve a la I.A. Ésta rápidamente siguió las órdenes del rubio, cerrando el casco de la armadura de Natasha de inmediato.

Reed apareció rápidamente en la sala, mirando confuso de un lado a otro. Las alarmas sonaban ruidosamente por todo el lugar.

─HERBIE, ¿es Johnny explotando la televisión de nuevo? ─preguntó Richards a la I.A del edificio Baxter.

─Me temó que estamos bajo ataque, señor. ─Steve y Reed compartieron la misma expresión de estupor. Todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido.

─Iré por mi familia. ─Reed miró a Steve confundido, como si realmente no supiera qué hacer en estos momentos. Ellos no estaban preparados para la situación real─. Tú ve al laboratorio del fondo, puerta metálica a la derecha, la cámara blindada del fondo. ─Reed se movía nerviosamente hacia la entrada del laboratorio sin detener sus indicaciones. Steve seguía sus pasos─. HERBIE, dale a Steve las coordenadas que necesita y acceso a todo el lugar. Explícale además el funcionamiento del portal de forma breve. ─Míster Fantástico se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a correr rápidamente hacia su familia en peligro. Steve comprendía bien el sentimiento de angustia. Antes de salir, Steve tomó del brazo a Reed, capturando su atención.

─Reed, escucha… Gracias. Por arreglar todo esto por nosotros. ─Richards, sin mirar a Steve, dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

─Steve, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer los ajustes necesarios, hay un margen de error en la máquina. ─Steve le miró confundido, así que cambió su explicación─. La máquina necesita un poco de tiempo para abrir el portal, unos tres minutos máximo, no estoy seguro. Haré tiempo para que puedan escapar, pero mi familia… mi familia es mi prioridad también. ─Reed agachó la mirada, parecía avergonzado en pronunciar las palabras, pero Steve captó bien el mensaje: Reed intentaría frenar la amenaza, pero no lo suficiente si esto significaba la seguridad de los cuatros fantásticos y sus hijos.

─No te preocupes, bastará ─le aseguró Steve.

Con una última mirada y un _“buena suerte”_ por parte de Reed, las puertas se deslizaron y Steve terminó nuevamente solo con Natasha en el laboratorio. El Capitán América tomó un profundo respiro, sostuvo el escudo de su espalda y se arrodilló frente a la castaña.

 _Aquí vamos,_ pensó.

─¡Nat, despierta!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Para ser sinceros, a Steve le tomaron unos cuantos segundos después de la tercera explosión para darse cuenta de que el plan de escape tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se había ido a la mierda.

No lo lograrían, al menos no él.

El profundo dolor en su pecho era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Lo último que 3490 Steve Rogers vio, fue la figura de Natasha aún en la cámara hermética, siendo arrastrada por un portal detrás de ella mientras él caía sobre lo que suponía era su propia sangre.

 _Lo logró_ , pensó.

Natasha estaría a salvo, y él…

Él podía morir en paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, haganme saber si les gusta este fic, se que los fics de comics no son tan bien recibidos al menos no en el fandom en español, pero sería genial saber su opinión :))
> 
> El siguiente capitulo será 616 y les adelanto que sufrirán mucho haha.


	4. Welcome to 616

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias.
> 
> Tierra 616.
> 
> -Tony tiene los ojos azules, y es mucho más alto y fornido que el de mcu. De hecho hay una persona que se parece muchisimo --> David Gandy
> 
>  
> 
> -Él mejor amigo de Steve en los comics es Tony *se lo dice cada 5 seg* Bucky es como su hermano. 
> 
> -Para este capitulo me inspiré en Marvel Now, Avengers Vol 5. Es decir lo que leerán es prácticamente la relación actual de Steve y Tony en el 616. Osea todo mal.
> 
> Bien en fin, a leer!

 

**_“Empezó con dos hombres, uno era vida (Steve) y el otro era muerte (Tony)”_ **

**_Avengers Vol 5. #29._ **

Tony probó el sabor metálico de la sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el segundo golpe dio justo en su quijada, haciéndolo retrocede y escupir. _Allí va otro diente,_ pensó.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer, se levantó y lanzó disparos con lo que quedaba de sus repulsores. Pero claro, el hijo de puta lo esquivó con facilidad.

Tony odiaba admitirlo, pero le estaban dando una paliza.

Una paliza que a su juicio ni siquiera merecía. Una paliza de parte de su mejor aliado. O el que solía serlo, considerando todas las cosas.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? _Amigo._ —Steve escupió las palabras con ira contenida, parado a unos metros frente a él.

Tony le ofreció una amplia sonrisa con sus dientes manchados de sangre. Steve, vestido con su uniforme de Capitán América, sostenía el escudo con los emblemáticos colores y fruncía el ceño con disgusto, esperando el ataque.

—Déjame pensar... —Tony fingió tomarse un momento para analizar la pregunta—. ¡Ah, sí! Digo que te vayas a la mierda, _Steve_ —concluyó el pelinegro, colocándose finalmente de pie y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

El aludido miró a Tony con una mezcla de furia y decepción en sus ojos azules que hizo a Iron Man tragar con dificultad. No podía negarlo; esto, contrario a lo que Steve podría pensar, le dolía.

A Tony le importaba.

—Tú lo pediste. —Steve se arrojó sin previo aviso sobre Tony, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente contra el asfalto y los restos de concreto que se desplomaron de la Torre de los Vengadores.

Tony estaba a punto de aprovechar la cercanía para volarle la puta cara a Steve y acabar con esto una buena vez, pero Steve fue más rápido y arrancó sin compasión lo que quedaba del repulsor izquierdo.

_Perfecto Steve, eso no vale millones, muchas gracias._

—¡Me has usado todo este tiempo, Tony! Tú lo sabías… —Tony le miró fijamente sin decir nada, ambas miradas azules enfrentadas.

Steve estaba enfadado, mucho esta vez. Tony se preguntó cómo es que todo terminó así, cómo es que siempre las cosas terminaban así con Steve. Aunque para ser honestos, si pensaba en el número de veces que esto había sucedido, no debería sorprenderle ya este tipo de confrontaciones. Pero la verdad era que lo hacía.

Discutir con Steve nunca era fácil, al menos no para Tony, quien siempre trataba de hacerle entender, de hacerle escuchar. Pero Steve nunca entendía, nunca escuchaba.

Esto era como la maldita guerra civil, otra vez.

Esta vez todo comenzó dos meses atrás, en la reunión de emergencia de los Illuminaties. El grupo estaba conformado por Reed, Namor, T’challa, Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Tony y Steve. Ellos se encargaban de tratar los asuntos más delicados en todo el multi-universo, tomar las decisiones difíciles cuando nadie más podía. Rupturas espacio-tiempo, tierras muriendo, incursiones no autorizadas, amenazas. Lo típico.

En esta ocasión el tema en cuestión eran pequeñas anomalías que poco a poco se hacían más frecuentes dentro de las realidades conocidas. Al parecer lo que antes pareció una casualidad ahora gritaba _peligro_ en el tono más alto. El hecho era demasiado recurrente para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Asesinatos? —preguntó incrédulo Steve, quien yacía sentado con el resto del equipo en la gran mesa de la sala de reuniones en el laboratorio de Reed.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo son, Capitán. —Múltiples hologramas se elevaban en el centro de la mesa, mostrando datos recolectados de otras dimensiones mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, cada uno analizando la declaración en completo silencio.

—¿Quién podría? —Stephen dirigió una mirada a Namor, quien se encogió de hombros susurrando: « _no soy yo esta vez»._

—Aún no lo sé con certeza, no he profundizado en el tema. Pensé al principio que se debía a cambios naturales, el libre albedrio de cada línea temporal haciendo de las suyas, pero luego...

—Notaste un patrón en las muertes, ¿no? —Tony finalizó la explicación de Reed, mirando a un holograma en especial, uno que al parecer tenía titulares de noticias de otras tierras.

—¿Un patrón en las muertes? —repitió cauteloso Namor, soltando un sonoro suspiro. — Díganme que no están eliminando mutantes, no de nuevo.

—Pues para tu alivió, hombre pez, ese no parece el caso —bromeó Tony, aún sin despegar la vista de la información frente a él.

—¿Entonces? Sé claro, Reed. —pidió finalmente Steve, buscando en la mirada de Tony algo que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Reed dio un vistazo a cada uno de los presentes y pensó en la mejor manera de soltar tal noticia. Él creía firmemente que esto era bastante grave, no representaba sólo un peligro propiamente para la Tierra 616, los mutantes, Vengadores o inhumanos, sino para toda la estabilidad del multi-universo.

—Se trata de nosotros, Steve —respondió sin más preámbulos Tony, sus ojos azules enfocados ahora en el ceño fruncido del rubio—. Nos están asesinado a nosotros, bueno; a nuestras versiones de otras tierras.—Tony elevó su mano y amplió lo que parecían fotografías, no muy claras, pero mostraba cadáveres. Las imágenes eran atroces y Steve no pudo evitar desviar la vista.

—Dios… —susurró Stephen, acercándose un poco más para detallar las fotografías de los cuerpos sin vida.

—Gracias por tu sutileza, Tony. Esperaba poder explicarlo mejor. —Reed rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Qué puedo decir, no soy un hombre muy paciente. —Tony se encogió de hombros, reacomodándose en su asiento—. Además no veo por qué tanto alboroto. Si mis otras versiones se parecen tanto al original, es decir yo, puedo decir con certeza que buscar el asesino es una gran pérdida de tiempo, la lista de personas que querrían asesinarme es bastante larga. —Tony rió por debajo, pero nadie compartió la diversión en su comentario. Steve lo miró con desaprobación, hecho que no pasó por alto el pelinegro.

─¿Qué? Vamos, Steve, tú mismo tienes mil razones.

─Sé amable, Tony. Ya hemos hablado de esto —siseó Steve, su tono de voz firme, advirtiéndole a Tony que parara. 

─Vamos, sabes que me apuñalarías dormido —continuó Tony, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia—. ¿Tú no lo crees, doc? —Tony se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo la pregunta a un impasible Stephen sentado al lado de él.

─Preferiría no involucrarme en sus discusiones banales, gracias Anthony —ofreció el hechicero.

—Pues entiendo por qué alguien querría asesinar a Rogers, ¿pero a Stark? —interrumpió Namor. Tony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Disculpa? —Steve preguntó sin aliento, luciendo completamente confundido.

—Sabes bien que eres un imbécil. —El rey de Atlantis se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia al comentario. Tony rió más fuerte y Steve apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

—Y tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿cierto Namor? —dijo secamente T’challa, de pie al otro lado de la habitación. El wakandiano se negaba rotundamente a estar cerca del mutante.

Los alaridos y las réplicas no se hicieron esperar, cada uno hablando de algo completamente diferente, olvidando el tema en cuestión.

—Perfecto, aquí vamos de nuevo. —Reed posó una mano en su frente, tratando de ignorar los gritos y la pelea que se avecinaba.

Era por esta razón que este estúpido equipo no funcionaba. Demasiados conflictos entre los miembros.

Black Bolt, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión por evidentes razones, se puso de pie y palmeó la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos. El rey de los inhumanos le lanzó una afilada mirada al grupo y con la calma de siempre regresó a su asiento sin emitir sonido alguno. El sujeto no podía hablar, pero el mensaje les llego fuerte y claro a todos: « _Pongan sus culos a trabajar por qué tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.»_

Todos volvieron a sus asientos a excepción de Black Panther, quien permaneció recostado en su esquina favorita. Aclarándose la garganta para retomar la conversación que realmente importaba, Reed prosiguió con la explicación.

—Bien, los asesinatos como verán son únicamente de las versiones de Steve y Tony a través del multi-universo. Estos homicidios se han dado en circunstancias peculiares; casi misma hora, mismo lugar. Es decir, el homicida se ha encargado de que ambos sean conscientes de la muerte del otro, lo cual si me permiten señalar, lo hace un crimen personal: quiere infligir el mayor dolor emocional posible. —Reed dirigió su mirada entre Steve y Tony. A estos parecían no afectarles dichas palabras; ninguno parecían no comprender la indirecta de Míster Fantástico. Éste negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior.

 _Estos idiotas_.

—Creo que es un poco apresurado decir tal cosa, ¿qué hay de los Vengadores? Tal vez simplemente quiere sacarlos del camino. Sin Steve y Tony, las cosas se descontrolarían un poco —señaló Stephen suavizando un poco la afirmación, no queriendo aumentar el ego de ambos líderes. Él sabía bien que sin el Capitán y Tony, las cosas se irían rápidamente al demonio. 

—Es lo extraño de todo el asunto: los únicos blancos parecen ser ellos dos —replicó Reed—, pero no por ello deja de ser algo peligroso.

—Qué puedo decir, somos bastante indispensables —bromeó Tony. Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

Ignorando el comentario de Iron Man, Strange agregó:

—¿Tal vez el motivo se deba a que alguien quiere conquistar las tierras? Generar cambios bruscos en el multi-universo puede generar la muerte temprana de alguna realidad.

—Es una posibilidad —concordó T’challa—; suena bastante lógico querer hacer ver estar muertes como un crimen personal, cuando en realidad su objetivo es desviar la atención de lo que realmente está buscando.

—Si ese fuera el caso, el responsable no está haciendo alarde de esto con seguridad. Los asesinatos se han llevado a cabo en dimensiones alejadas, y sólo parecen ser hechos aislados sin conexión alguna. Fueron crímenes muy cautelosos: es como opera un asesino serial —informó Reed.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —empezó Namor ya hartándose. Esta discusión no iba a ningún lado—. Supongamos que el homicida quiere conquistar tierras desestabilizando las líneas temporales. Por lo que parece no ha hecho incursiones en los universos más poderosos aún, pero tampoco quiere decir que esto no nos afecte. El multi-universo es delicado, podría morir. Necesitamos soluciones, Reed.

—Concuerdo con Namor, Reed —habló Stephen—. Podremos averiguar el fondo de esto después, pero por lo pronto creo que necesitamos un plan de ataque. Me gusta estar vivo, para ser honestos.

—Me ofende que creas que alguien puede siquiera llegar a vencernos. ¿De verdad, Strange? —Tony llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor.

—Es mejor estar precavidos. —Stephen sonrió un poco.

—Bueno… de hecho sí. —Reed llevó una mano a su nuca distraídamente mientras desviaba la mirada. Tony conocía bien el gesto.

_Oh Oh._

—Como sabrán, cuando las líneas temporales son alteradas, estos eventos pueden desencadenar incursiones entre realidades alternas, colapsos en las dimensiones, anomalías e incluso muertes de universos completos. —Reed tragó débilmente, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Pero podemos proteger nuestra tierra… usando las gemas del infinito.

Tony cerró los ojos con calma, contando los segundos para lo que —estaba seguro— pasaría. Él conocía bien a Steve. Demasiado bien para su gusto.

—No apoyo esta idea, Reed. —Steve se puso de pie, mirando duramente a Richards. Reed suspiró y trato de defender su punto.

—Nos dará una ventaja, Steve. Nos permitirá tener un poder ilimitado para enfrentarnos lo que sea que esté pasando, cualquier consecuencia que esto traiga...

—Pienso que deberíamos enfocarnos en captura al asesino y detener esta matanza antes de irnos por la solución más drástica y arriesgada —replicó el soldado.

—Eso nos tomaría una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo y tiempo —respondió T’challa—. Además, no debemos incursionar en las otras tierras a nuestro antojo sólo por cuestiones morales.

 _Grave error, T’challa,_ pensó Tony aún en silencio en su asiento.

—¿Cuestiones morales? —refutó Steve, subiendo el tono de voz. Tony sabía bien que el rubio perdería pronto la paciencia—. ¿Te parece bastante justo hacer caso omiso a lo que está ocurriendo con la vida de otros seres humanos, aún cuando puedes hacer algo? No haré la vista gorda a esto, no me quedaré aquí sentado a esperar que el multi-universo colapse y usar las gemas para proteger nuestro pellejo. 

—¡Dios _,_ siempre eres tan dramático! —Namor se levantó furioso de su asiento—. Intentamos hacer lo mejor para el 616, ¿por qué debemos preocuparnos por lo que pase con los demás en el proceso?

—Son sólo realidades alternas, Steve. —Stephen intentaba razonar, Black Bolt asintió también.

—Realidades alternas con personas reales, ¿cómo pueden ser tan egoístas? —Steve miró a todos con disgusto.

Tony permanecía como estatua en su lugar, tratando de no hacerse notar al igual que Black Bolt, que sólo miraba todo el asunto en primera fila. Sin embargo, Tony apoyaba la idea de Reed para ser honestos, ¿por qué ir por el camino largo si existe la posibilidad de tomar el rápido?, pero él no quería entrar en una disputa con Steve. No ahora que las cosas parecían haberse asentado entre ellos, volviendo a la tranquila amistad que gozaban antes de la pasada guerra civil. Tony aprendió la lección: refutar con Steve en este tipo de decisiones sólo le traería dolores de cabeza. 

—Es demasiado poder para jugar con él a nuestro antojo —prosiguió Steve, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—Usaremos el guantelete del infinito, piénsalo Steve; nos dará una clara ventaja por sobre las otras tierras. —Reed se acercó para posar una mano sobre el rígido hombro del Capitán. Steve sin embargo no apreció el gesto y se hizo a un lado.

—Mi respuesta es no. No apoyaré su loca idea para manejar esto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es monitorear el asunto, cooperar con las otras tierras y detener al asesino. —Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Tony y este último supo que estaba en problemas—: ¿Cierto, Tony?

_Mierda._

—Ah… yo... —Tony tartamudeó las palabras. La expresión de Steve cambió radicalmente, sus ojos implorándole a Tony que lo apoyara en esto, que le diera la razón.

 _Demonios_.

Tony le echó un vistazo a Reed en busca de ayuda. Éste al parecer comprendió y continuó:

—Tony, créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer: protegernos a nosotros y esperar que los demás lidien con el problema a su manera. Si interferimos podríamos agravar todo. —Reed le miró seriamente y éste supo que Míster Fantástico no mentía. Ésta era la mejor decisión, Steve tendría que entender.  Pero Tony sabía bien que a Steve no le gustaría. Tal vez podría pensar en un mejor plan de refuerzo más adelante, pero éste sería el que tendrían hasta entonces.

Desviando su mirada al casco de la armadura sobre la mesa, Tony habló por fin. Era mejor si no veía a Steve a los ojos. Lo haría dudar; lo haría flaquear.

Tony siempre le daba a Steve todo lo que quería, pero esta vez no se lo podía permitir, se trataba de la vida de todo un planeta.

—Steve, pienso que Reed tiene un punto, él es el experto en estas cosas y...

—¿Me estás traicionado, Tony? —Steve ni siquiera lo dejó terminar y _¡oh!, ahí estaba el chantaje emocional_.  Steve sabía ciertamente presionar los botones correctos para manipular a Tony a su antojo. No era que Tony no se percatara de ello; después de todo él también hacía lo mismo con Steve.

—¡Oh, Vamos! —bufó Namor, llevando sus manos a la cadera y negando—. ¿Qué esperas Rogers?, ¿que sacrifiquemos a nuestros seres queridos a expensas de la preservación de tu alma?

—Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: no lo toleraré. No permitiré que se hable de la necesidad de un mal necesario. Me niego a tal cosa, y más cuando no hay porqué. —Steve se acercó a la salida. Al parecer esto era el final de la discusión para él—. Les informaré a los Vengadores sobre esto y...

—No, Steve… no lo harás. ─Tony siguió mirando el casco como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No podía mirar a Steve a la cara con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Me lo vas a impedir tú? —desafío el soldado, estallando en cólera.

—Perdóname. Encontraré una manera de arreglar esto, lo prometo. —Tony soltó un leve suspiro y, levantándose del asiento, tomó el casco de la mesa listo para marcharse—. Stephen, bórrale la memoria a Steve. —Habiendo pronunciado dicha petición, Tony se dio media vuelta y se marchó negándose a ver esto, negándose a ver la decepción que seguramente se reflejaría en la cara de Steve.

—¡Tony! —El grito del Capitán, fue lo último que escuchó Iron Man antes de salir de la sala,  sin poder identificar si la voz del Cap reflejaba agonía o enfado. No le importaba, quería  salir de allí cuando antes. Tony necesitaba pensar y respirar. Tony sabía bien, que lo que acaba de hacer le traería serías consecuencias en su amistad con Steve, si es que éste llegaba a recordar algo de lo que acaba de acontecer.

Tony rezaba por que en verdad eso no sucediera.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

Después de volver a la torre, Tony pasó todo un día encerrado en su laboratorio. No era que tuviera miedo de ver a Steve después de aquella reunión, no, bueno... él tenía que admitirlo. Estaba aterrorizado de ver a Steve y sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, pero también se debía a que Tony trataba de pensar en una alternativa que les ayudara a salir de este embrollo y no tener que ver morir tan cruelmente a las otras tierras en pro de defender la suya.

Él lo había prometido después de todo.

Tony estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo construyendo la armadura número _Dios-sabrá-cuál,_ cuando una idea brillante se le ocurrió.

_Cooperación._

Lo que quería Steve realmente no era tan difícil de realizar. Pero Tony lo haría a su manera, claramente. Tony podía darle esto a Steve y dejar que creyera que fue su idea, así al menos se quitaría esa horrible sensación que se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho.

—JARVIS, ¿cuál es la posición de Steve? —Tony dejó su trabajo inconcluso en la mesa, tratando de limpiarse un poco todo el aceite de sus manos.

—El Capitán está dormido en su habitación, como todos los demás, señor. —Tony revisó entonces la hora _: 3:00 a.m_.  Bueno, qué importaba. No era como si Steve durmiera mucho, Tony lo sabía bien. Saliendo rápidamente del laboratorio se dispuso a ir a la habitación del soldado, muy entusiasmado con contarle a Steve su idea.

Ya estando frente a la puerta del cuarto, Tony sintió de nuevo cómo los nervios lo invadían. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse pero entonces escuchó a Steve gritar.

_¿El hechizo había salido mal? ¿Steve estaba sufriendo por su culpa?_

Alarmándose, Tony ingresó rápidamente sin permiso alguno y pudo observar a Steve retorcerse en la cama, desnudo y sudoroso. Sin darle mucha a importancia al hecho —vamos, que no era la primera vez que veía a Steve así—, Tony se acercó al lado del soldado, colocando una mano cautelosamente sobre su brazo.

—Despierta, anciano —susurró Tony. Steve abrió los ojos instantáneamente y puso una mano en su rostro para tratar de bloquear la poca luz que entraba del pasillo.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Steve se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Te desperté? —dijo inocentemente Tony, aliviado de que el hechizo hubiera funcionado. Steve no recordaba; no le hablaría a Tony en ese tono amigable de ser así. El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—De hecho te lo agradezco.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó rápidamente Tony, tratando de que su voz sonara menos preocupada de lo que en verdad estaba. Años habían pasado desde que Steve había salido del hielo, años desde que la guerra acabó, pero el soldado seguía sin poder encontrar paz en sus sueños. Al parecer nunca lo haría.

—Algo así —respondió vagamente Steve, haciendo esa expresión en su rostro que Tony sabía bien significaba que no era un tema del cual Steve quisiera hablar. No al menos ahora—. Y bien, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo siento, es que necesitaba contarte algo... algo que dijiste. No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. —Tony vaciló las palabras, necesitaba calmarse y no soltar nada estúpido como: _de verdad lo siento Steve, soy el peor ser humano que pueda existir, permíteme compensártelo._

—Está bien, Tony, vamos. —Sin mayores explicaciones, Steve empezó a vestirse y levantarse de la cama—. Veamos qué es lo que se te ocurrió. —Steve le sonrió con cariño y Tony pudo sentir la sucia vergüenza apoderarse de él nuevamente. 

Sólo les tomó unos pocos minutos llegar al laboratorio, mientras charlaban amistosamente por el pasillo. Las cosas estaban bien, eran como antes, bueno... en realidad eran como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y la verdad era que para Steve nada había ocurrido. Tony en cambio no podía quitarse el hecho de la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que no importaba, él lo arreglaría, él podía. Lo que Steve no sabía no le haría daño después de todo.

—El mundo es cada vez más peligroso, necesitamos una respuesta adecuada a las amenazas más complejas. —Tony le mostró a Steve en la pantalla pequeños diagramas con datos de otras realidades, súper héroes de todas las dimensiones; los más poderosos, no sólo de la tierra si no del universo—. Pero tú encontraste la respuesta.

—Necesitamos expandirnos —concluyó Steve sonriendo entusiasmado, sin despegar la vista del holograma.

—Sí Steve, necesitamos expandirnos. —Tony le pasó al rubio un poco del chocolate caliente que más le gustaba.

 _La estúpida culpa de nuevo_.

—Es un mundo de Vengadores. —Asintió vehemente Steve, tomando la taza en sus manos y dándole un pequeño sorbo—. Hagámoslo.

Si, definitivamente Tony arreglaría esto.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

El problema fue que Tony no lo arregló, o al menos no para el juicio de Steve.

El protocolo _“Avengers World”_ estaba empezando a funcionar; poco a poco se iría reuniendo un grupo de súper héroes de todo el multi-universo que se encargaría de los problemas más complejos dentro de todas las dimensiones, pero éste sólo podría operar en los casos de mayor emergencia.

Tony pensaba que tal vez este equipo podía secretamente encontrar al dichoso asesino, quien aún después de tanto tiempo seguía haciendo estragos en el multi-universo.

Sin embargo, tan sólo dos meses después del _“accidente”_ —como Tony empezó a llamarlo—, Steve recordó. Tony no supo realmente porqué. Tal vez su estúpido suero de súper soldado también era un suero anti-magia, pero el asunto fue que un día Steve se presentó en su laboratorio escoltado por algunos miembros del equipo: Clint, Natasha y la nueva Thor.

Steve estaba vestido con su uniforme de Capitán América, su escudo en mano y soltando chispas por los ojos. Estaba furioso y no hacía esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

—Lo recuerdo —fue lo único que espetó el rubio antes de soltar el primer puñetazo justo en la nariz de Tony, rompiéndosela, por supuesto. Tony se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo, mirándolos a todos sorprendido.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —Tony trató de mantener un tono bromista, tal vez así Steve se calmaría.

—Capitán, creo que es mejor escuchar a Tony —sugirió Natasha, poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro para protegerlo—. No hemos escuchado su versión de la historia. —Steve, sin embargo, la hizo a un lado y se negó a escuchar.

—No tengo nada que oír, lo sé todo. Lo recuerdo todo. —Steve se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

—Hey, viejo, no hagamos esto de nuevo. —Clint se acercó a Steve tratando de ayudarlo, pero también fue apartado.

—¡Tony, eres un traidor! —bramó Steve con furia—. ¡Me mentiste!

Tony logró esquivar el siguiente golpe.  Él entendió que Steve no se calmaría pronto y que seguramente no le perdonaría nunca, así que bueno, al carajo.

Tony llamó a su armadura, la cual se enfundó en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos; sin embargo, eso no lo preparó para el sorpresivo ataque de Thor, quien al parecer seguía las órdenes de Steve. Tony salió volando por el gran hoyo causado por el rayo del Mjölnir.

—Desactiva su armadura, Clint —ordenó Steve.

—Oye amigo, creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco. Tony...

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —gritó Steve, ya saliendo por el mismo agujero detrás de Iron Man.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

Y fue así como Tony terminó en la calle continua a la Torre casi sin la mitad de su armadura, siendo golpeado por su ex-mejor amigo en medio de ciento de espectadores. 

—Dejarme sin armadura fue un golpe bajo, Steve —replicó Tony mientras Steve seguía sosteniéndolo de la camiseta con su furiosa mirada.

—¿Después de todos estos años no te has dado cuenta? La máquina es una herramienta, lo que importa es lo que hay detrás de ella. Pero tú no eres digno de ser Iron Man.

Tony intentó ignorar las palabras, intentó que de verdad que no le dolieran. Pero lo hicieron. Steve siempre sabía lastimarlo donde más le dolía. Tony, en cambio, prefería no tocar esos puntos sensibles en el soldado. Lamentablemente su boca sin filtros tenía otros planes.

—¡Siempre te crees tan perfecto, el mejor de los dos! ¡No eres nada sin tu suero de súper soldado, Rogers! —Tony notó los afilados ojos de Steve lanzarle dagas, endureciendo su agarre en él, pero eso tampoco lo detuvo—. ¡¿Crees que no sé quién eres?! Te conozco, ¡eres un maldito imbécil! —Steve tomó el escudo en sus manos y le dio un golpe a Tony  justo en el rostro, lo cual lo hizo sangrar  y arruinó aún más su magullada nariz. Después de esto, Steve le debía una buena cirugía plástica a Tony.

—Tú tal vez me conozcas —empezó Steve, arrancando el otro repulsor del brazo de Tony—. ¡Pero yo no te conozco y ya no quiero conocerte! —Otro golpe llegó al rostro de Tony, seguido de otro. Su mandíbula crujió de dolor.

 _Dios, Steve quería matarlo en serio_.

—¡Dilo, Tony! ¡Di que mentiste! —bramó Steve, escupiendo las palabras con la decepción que sentía—. «Tenemos que expandirnos»; fue tu plan todo este tiempo. Me utilizaste… me engañaste.

Tony se sentía como la mierda que seguramente Steve pensaba que era. El sólo quería lo mejor para todos, quiso hacer algo bueno en verdad, pero no era tampoco como si hubiera detenido el plan de Reed —el cual seguía en pie—, y tampoco había detenido a los otros de borrarle la memoria a Steve.

_Okay, tal vez la paliza era merecida._

—Steve… —Tony susurró lentamente, sangre saliendo de sus labios y otros orificios que la verdad él no quería ni mencionar—. Yo...

—Señor, tenemos un problema —dijo la voz de JARVIS en el auricular de Tony.

—Ahora no, JARVIS. ¿No ves que estoy pateándole el trasero a mi mejor amigo? —bromeó Tony rodando los ojos. Steve lo sacudió con fuerza, haciéndolo enfocar su atención en él de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora? —exigió saber el rubio.

—Steve… —susurró una voz femenina. Sonaba próxima a ellos, pero quién podría decirlo con tanto polvo producto de los escombros.

Sin embargo, la voz que llamaba a Steve se hizo más clara y cercana, y en poco tiempo vieron aparecer —para sorpresa de ambos— a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un feo golpe en la frente. Pero eso no fue lo que asombró a Steve y Tony, no: la extraña chica tenía puesta una armadura de Iron Man. Un Mark unos números bastante atrás, por el rápido juicio que Tony pudo hacer, pero aun así era su jodida armadura.

—¿Steve? —volvió a decir con voz entrecortada la mujer, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —El rubio volvió a mirar hacia Tony, ensangrentado debajo de él y confundido, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

Steve se puso de pie soltando finalmente a Tony, quien sólo chilló de dolor en el piso por la falta de delicadeza del rubio. El Capitán se acercó a la extraña mujer para pedirle que se apartara, pero esta se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Viniste también! —decía la castaña entre hipos.

—¿Ah? —dijo vagamente el soldado.

Steve estaba a punto de pedirle a la chica que se identificara y diera explicaciones, pero ella no le dio oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna pues chocó su boca contra la de Steve con fuerza, besándolo apasionadamente.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Yo recibo los golpes y tú los besos? —protestó Tony tratando de recuperar el aliento y levantarse del piso.

Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la apartaba.

—Creo… creo que me confundes con alguien más. No te conozco —dijo nerviosamente.

Mirándola más de cerca, Steve se percató de que era muy hermosa y que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde o porqué.

La chica lo miró como si fuera una broma, pero luego entrecerró sus ojos y lo observó más de cerca. La expresión de la mujer fue de incredulidad hasta lo que Steve pudo identificar como completo pánico.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Steve? —gritó la castaña, levantando los repulsores hacia el Capitán—. ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Steve trataba en vano de acercarse y calmarla pues ella parecía muy dispuesta a volarle los sesos si se atrevía siquiera a tocarla, por lo que en señal de rendición subió las manos y soltó el escudo.

—Calma… no te haremos nada. Sólo déjame...

—JARVIS, dale un electroshock. —La mujer miró confundida hacia Tony y pareció reconocerlo también, pues lo último que sus labios pronunciaron fue su nombre antes de recibir la descarga eléctrica que la dejó inconsciente en el piso.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Steve, quien se acercó rápidamente a la intrusa.

—Sí, bien... Eso le enseñará a no robarse _mis_ cosas. —Tony tosió un poco más de sangre y se acercó hacia donde estaba Steve de rodillas frente a la ahora desmayada Iron Woman—. JARVIS, dime quién es esta loca.

—Según mi completo análisis, he concluido que se trata de usted, señor. —La voz de JARVIS sonó llena de reproche en los oídos de Tony.

—¿Qué? —Repitieron al mismo tiempo Steve y Tony, mirándose uno al otro con estupor.

—Su nombre es Natasha Stark, de la Tierra 3490.

_Jodido Cristo Jesús._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos pronto.


	5. You gave me a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dí cuenta que este capitulo hacía falta, Lo siento! Espero que ahora si se entienda todo.

 

Natasha despertó lentamente, adaptando sus ojos a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. 

La castaña se hundió un poco más en el suave colchón, arropándose completamente con las sábanas para bloquear el molesto sol que le impedía caer en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

Esto se sentía bien, no quería despertar. Ella tenía la extraña impresión de que hacerlo era una pésima idea, pero no podía recordar claramente porqué.

Su mente estaba en blanco, pero así estaba bien, se sentía correcto de esta manera.

Nuevamente la sensación de estar olvidándose de algo importante la invadió, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó al percatarse de unos cálidos y conocidos brazos rodeándola. 

Sonriendo, Natasha se dio media vuelta para ver a su esposo Steve, vestido con sólo sus pantalones de pijama a cuadros y el pecho descubierto. Steve le sonrió de vuelta con picardía. Natasha no pudo evitar morderse los labios y correr sus dedos por los increíbles pectorales del rubio.

─Hey tú ─dijo Nat, su voz ronca por los estragos del cansancio que aún sentía su cuerpo.

—Hey tú también —le contestó él mientras tomaba sus manos y plantaba dulces besos en los nudillos de Nat. Ésta soltó un gemido placentero.

—Creo que tuve un sueño horrible. —Natasha frunció el ceño tratando de entender por qué dijo tal cosa, ella no recordaba nada de un mal sueño, pero ese sentimiento de desasosiego no se iba de su pecho.

—¿Ah, sí? —Steve seguía besando sus manos con cariño—. ¿Y de qué iba este sueño atroz? —preguntó divertido el soldado. 

Nat cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de veras de estrujar el recuerdo de su cabeza pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía que había quedado en el olvido. Tal vez no era tan importante después de todo. 

—No lo sé, pero creo que tenía que ver contigo —dijo sin embargo ella. 

Steve pestañeo confundido y la acerco aún más a él. Natasha se entregó al abrazo gustosa mientras él acariciaba lentamente su cabello y ponía su barbilla en su cabeza. 

—No tienes de qué preocuparte cariño, sabes que siempre estaré acá para ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —le aseguró Steve sin pausar las caricias. Natasha sintiéndose más aliviada se apartó un poco para sonreírle de lado y poner un tierno beso en sus labios. 

—No te atreverías a dejarme, lo sé —le respondió burlonamente ella. 

—¿Y privarme de tu encantadora compañía? ¡Claro que no! —dijo Steve rodando los ojos divertido. 

Natasha rio un poco y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Éste era su hogar, su familia, su todo. Los brazos de Steve eran el lugar correcto para estar y no tenía la intención de irse nunca de ellos. Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos más, sólo los dos sosteniéndose mutuamente en la privacidad de su habitación. Hasta que Steve habló nuevamente. 

—Sin embargo, Nat… —murmuró lentamente el rubio mientras encontraba la mirada de su esposa, llevando sus grandes manos al rostro de ella—. Debes despertar ahora. 

Natasha sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones se iba, dejándola necesitada y sin aliento. Esto no podía ser, era un error. Se negaba a asimilarlo. Su mente se encontraba afligida por el repentino hoyo negro en que se convirtieron los recuerdos en su cabeza.

—No —susurró Natasha, sus ojos azules dándole una súplica silenciosa a Steve para que no le hiciera esto, para que no la soltara, no aún. 

—Lo siento, Nat… Pero esto no es real y debes despertar. —Steve sostenía el rostro de la chica con más fuerza mientras ésta negaba con la cabeza.

No, No, No. 

De repente la luz que se filtraba en la habitación se apagó, dejando la habitación sumida en profunda oscuridad. Las antes sedosas sábanas ahora se sentían como lijas sobre su piel, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la tristeza que la abrumó. Natasha sintió algo cálido y pegajoso en el colchón, mirando hacia abajo y percatándose con horror de que se trataba de sangre. 

Con un grito ahogado, intentó apartarse de la asquerosa sustancia y miró que el hilo del espeso líquido provenía del vientre de Steve. Una gran herida en su estómago sangraba abundantemente. Agobiada, Natasha dirigió sus ojos al rostro de su esposo para buscar respuestas, pero éste yacía quieto en su lado de la cama con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba muerto. 

Steve estaba muerto.

Gritando, Natasha se levantó de la cama casi cayendo de ella en el proceso. Respirando con dificultad, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación elegante con unos pocos muebles al fondo y oscuras cortinas que le impedían a la luz entrar. 

Natasha apartó el cabello sudoroso de su rostro, tomó pequeñas bocanadas de aire y se levantó del lecho. Caminando de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, trató de recordar dónde estaba y por qué estaba aquí. Ésta no era su habitación, eso estaba bastante claro. Mirándose cuidadosamente buscó alguna herida. 

¿Tal vez algún loco le había robado los órganos? 

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca –que parecía de hombre al juzgar por su tamaño- y sólo su ropa interior. Al menos su reactor estaba en su lugar. Natasha llevó una mano a su frente tratando de calmarse y no entrar en pánico por todo lo extraño de la situación. Sin embargo, seguido de la acción pudo sentir cómo un fuerte ardor le atravesó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Tocando nuevamente con más cuidado, se percató que tenía un pequeño parche en la frente. 

¿Se había caído recientemente?

Los recuerdos la invadieron con fuerza por segunda vez. Natasha recordó cómo viajo por el portal inter-dimensional a lo que se suponía sería la Tierra Ultimate, donde alguien ya la esperaba. Sin embargo los planes tuvieron un giro inesperado y para su horror se encontró a sí misma en un sucio callejón en la Tierra 616. Luego de que JARVIS le indicará hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, notó un gran disturbio en unas calles continuas a la torre de los Vengadores de ese universo. Su curiosidad le pudo más y aún aturdida por todo lo que pasó en sus últimas 48 horas, se dirigió hacia allí. No esperaba encontrarse con el Steve y Tony del 616 tan rápido y menos en esas circunstancias.  

Natasha se dejó caer pesadamente en el borde de la cama intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Ahora esa pesadilla tenía más sentido, ahora el dolor tenía razón de ser. La castaña sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos para finalmente salir con hipos ahogados. El cruel destino la golpeó como la maldita perra que era. Y vaya que la golpeó fuertemente. Esto no se suponía que pasará.

¿Por qué entre todos tuvo que morir Steve? ¡Su Steve! 

Haciendo un lastimero ovillo de su cuerpo, Nat se acurrucó en la cama tratando de callar las voces en su cabeza que la tachaban de idiota perpetua. 

¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Desde cuánto le pasaban cosas buenas en su vida? ¿Qué no entendió años atrás el peso de ser una Stark?

Natasha pensó ciegamente que esta vez sería feliz. Steve con sus torpes maneras la conquistó y la llenó de un amor tan incondicional y verdadero, de esos de los que Nat solía pensar existían solamente en la imaginación de ingenuas adolescentes que creían en cuentos de hadas. Pero Steve, él le hizo creer en dicho cuento, la hizo amarlo con todo lo que tenía sólo para abandonarla también. Como todos antes que él. Su amor le fue arrebatado justo en el momento de mayor felicidad. Maldita seguramente debía estar.

Nat calló con sus manos los lastimeros sollozos que salían por su garganta. La chica Stark sentía entonces nuevamente el dolor punzante en su pecho, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esta vez el dolor era más agudo, quemaba, ardía, ahogaba. Quería gritarle a Steve cuánto lo detestaba por hacerle sentir de esta manera, pero ni siquiera eso podía. 

Steve no estaría más, se había ido completamente de su vida. Él ya no la escucharía quejarse porque Clint y Hulk arruinaban las puertas de la mansión; no estaría para las noches semanales de películas, donde todo el equipo se reunía en el gran sofá para tener un agradable momento en familia; adiós también a todos los fines de semana en los que por algunos momentos Steve fingía dormir mientras Nat lo miraba embelesada, simplemente porque le gustaba ver la apacible cara de Steve  en sus sueños; ya no habría más momentos en los que ella y Steve discutían a tal punto que Nat se encerraba por días en el laboratorio, sin saber cómo lidiar con el asunto, hasta que regresaba agotada a la cama pidiéndole una disculpa mientras él simplemente asentía con comprensión. Steve tampoco envejecería con ella como prometió, porque simplemente ya no existía más. 

Se había ido; perdido para siempre. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y Nat escuchó pasos suaves que la sacaron por un momento del mundo de pesadillas que era su cabeza, para traerla de vuelta a algo peor: la asquerosa realidad. Éste no era su hogar, éste no era ni siquiera el sitio donde ella debía estar.

Limpiándose un poco las lágrimas se sentó en una mejor posición sobre la cama y se dio vuelta para observar a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules —un poco más oscuros que los de ella—, una pulcra barba en forma de candado, vestido con jeans y una camiseta negra. Natasha estaba segura que el sujeto debía ser muy guapo en días mejores, y  a días mejores se refería a días en los cuales tal vez no estuviera lleno de moretones por todo su rostro y una bandita en su torcida nariz. 

—Hola —saludó débilmente el sujeto, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Tú debes ser Tony —dijo ella rápidamente sin responder al saludo. 

Tony levantó una ceja con curiosidad y asintió afirmativamente. Pronto el silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos. Natasha sabía que Tony tendría miles de preguntas qué hacerle, pero éste parecía no saber por cual comenzar, sus ojos enrojecidos —señal de que había estado llorando— tal vez serían la razón por la cual Tony se portaba tan tímidamente frente a ella. 

—Uhm, espero que hayas dormido bien. Parecías agotada y además yo te electrocuté, lo cual si me permites decir, deja mucho qué desear de mí… —Tony balbuceaba sin control. Natasha perdió el hilo de la conversación rápidamente, demasiado perdida en su propio dolor como para concentrarse debidamente—; Así que espero que estemos a mano y entiendas que todo fue un terrible malentendido —finalizó Tony en su discurso. 

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que la castaña pudo decir, sin importarle su falta de modales al dejar en evidencia que no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que este hombre decía.

Tony suspiró cansado y llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, Natasha estaba a punto de decirle que eso tal vez era una mala idea, pero la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Tony le dejó claro que él ya se había dado cuenta. 

—Creo que tenemos algunas preguntas por hacerte —habló finalmente Tony, yendo al grano por fin. 

—Mi nombre es Nata...

—Natasha Stark, Tierra 3490. Esa información ya la tenemos —interrumpió Tony, sus ojos mirándole con preocupación—; lo que necesitamos saber es… ¿Qué haces aquí, Natasha?

Nat apretó los labios con fuerza, incapaz de empezar a hablar. Era demasiado pronto para ella. No quería tener que rememorar todo aquello una vez más en su cabeza y mucho menos tener que decirlo en voz alta frente a este extraño. Porque sí, tal vez Tony era básicamente ella, pero Nat acababa de conocer al sujeto y la verdad preferiría guardarse todo este mar de sentimientos para ella misma antes que ver cómo los demás la mirarían con lástima, para luego darle condolencias falsas y lamentarse porque se había convertido en una viuda a tan temprana edad.

Una viuda. Por Dios.

Natasha lloró más, abrazándose a sí misma desconsoladamente. 

Tony, inseguro de qué hacer con el repentino cambio de la chica, sólo atinó a acercarse más, arrodillándose frente a ella y apoyando sus manos torpemente sobre sus delgados hombros. 

—Oye, hey... calma. —Nat sorbió su nariz con fuerza sin dejar de llorar—. Creo que podemos dejar la charla para después, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —Nat asintió lentamente, encontrando sus ojos con los de Tony. 

El pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie.

—Escucha, no sé realmente qué sucedió, pero te prometo que te ayudaremos, ¿de acuerdo? ─Las palabras de Tony no la tranquilizaron para nada, pero Nat asintió nuevamente─. Es algo… ¿Es algo que se pueda remediar? ─preguntó débilmente Tony. Nat negó con la cabeza, clavando su mirada al piso cual ancla en el fondo del mar. 

—Yo… yo perdí… a alguien —susurró casi inaudiblemente Natasha, casi segura de que tal vez Tony no la pudo escuchar. Pero lo hizo.

—Lo siento mucho, yo...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había despertado? —preguntó una voz algo familiar justo detrás de Tony. Éste y Natasha miraron en dirección a la puerta y justo ahí parado en ropas casuales, estaba Steve. 

Ambos, Natasha y Tony, temblaron. Aunque por razones diferentes. 

Esto no podía estar pasando. Justo la persona que ella menos quería ver en estos momentos. Natasha no pudo evitar llorar más audiblemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 616 Steve era muy parecido a su esposo, pero ella sabía que no era él aunque, para su vergüenza, al principio sólo se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos porque este Steve usaba su cabello más largo a lo que solía hacerlo su esposo. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Tony? ¿Por qué llora? —dijo con reproche Steve, acercándose más a ellos. Tony resopló molesto. 

—¿Que qué le hice? ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que todo lo que pasa en el universo es mi culpa, Steve?

—Bueno, suele acontecer que donde hay problemas siempre estás tú cerca, ¿no es así? —refutó Steve—. Y además, en la mayoría de los casos tú tuviste que ver con el asunto. 

—Mira, sabandija; sé que tienes problemas conmigo, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme así enfrente de todos. —Nat estuvo segura que escucho los dientes de Tony rechinar de ira. 

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda para dañar tu reputación, Tony. —Steve y Tony se sumergieron entonces en una acalorada discusión, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de Natasha en la habitación. Sólo ellos dos existían, sólo ellos dos gritándose el uno al otro. 

616 Steve y Tony eran terriblemente ruidosos, Natasha sólo llevaba unos pocos segundos con ellos pero ya estaba hastiada. Cansada y con una gran jaqueca, Nat gritó:

— ¡¿Pueden parar ya?! 

Ambos pestañaron con confusión, como si apenas se dieran cuenta de dónde estaban y que tenían compañía con ellos. Steve lucía terriblemente avergonzado, mientras Tony trataba inútilmente de calmar su respiración. 

—Lo siento, sé que tienen muchas preguntas qué hacer, lo sé. Se las daré en su momento. Pero por favor, sólo por favor, pido que me den un tiempo, yo... —Natasha tragó con dificultad, sus labios temblando—. Yo acabó de vivir algo terrible… No tengo las fuerzas ahora.

—Entendemos —dijo Steve, su ceño fruncido con preocupación—. Te dejaremos sola para que puedas descansar. 

—Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedírselo a JARVIS. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, ir donde quieras —agregó Tony. 

—Gracias —susurró Natasha, mirando nuevamente hacia el piso. Quería evitar ver a Steve a toda costa. El recuerdo de su esposo estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria aún. 

Steve y Tony se encontraron parados incómodamente uno al lado del otro por unos minutos, así que sin mucho más qué decir, se alejaron en dirección a la puerta para salir. Pero antes de partir, Natasha se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a hacer una última petición. 

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí? —respondió éste rápidamente, dándose media vuelta para observarla. 

—¿Sería muy extraño si te pido que no vengas más a verme, por favor? —Nat miró cómo los ojos de Steve se entrecerraban, su boca a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron. 

—Claro Natasha —Steve asintió, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio—: Lo que pidas. 

Cuando por fin Natasha se encontró sola en la habitación, ésta se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas nuevamente mientras descansaba la cabeza en la gran almohada. Natasha, mirando realmente a la nada, se sintió en plena libertad de llorar nuevamente.  

Sí, despertar fue una terrible idea. 


	6. Earth 616-I

Tony fue sincero al dejar que Natasha tomase el tiempo que necesitara para poder estar cómoda y hablar con ellos sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Él vio dolor en los ojos de la chica, un dolor que le resultaba familiar. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por ella. El sentimiento de querer protegerla y apoyarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance era fuerte.

Pero su curiosidad también lo era.

Tratando de ser comprensivo Tony le dio su espacio, aunque nunca pensó que le tomaría tanto tiempo. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus más grandes virtudes y ciertamente estaba empezando a llegar a su límite.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y Natasha aún se negaba a hablar sobre ello, se negaba a responder sus preguntas, siempre estallando en llanto con la sola mención de su hogar. Al principio Tony pensó que tal vez se sentiría mejor estando con los suyos y le sugirió enviarla de vuelta a casa en cuanto ella quisiera. Natasha entró en pánico, le gritó y le pidió que la dejara sola.

Nat no le habló más después de eso, sólo permanecía en su habitación, sentada en la pequeña sala o en su cama. Siempre con la mirada perdida, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Renuente a comer, salir o responder cualquier pregunta con más de dos silabas. El cansancio y la falta de apetito empezaron a notarse rápidamente. Natasha no era la misma desde que llegó, en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas logró perder peso y feas ojeras adornaban su rostro.

Tony estaba al borde del colapso.

Sin saber qué hacer la obligó a comer y le informó que a partir de ahora otras personas tenían permitido entrar a su habitación además de él. Natasha y Tony tuvieron una fuerte discusión por esto. Sin embargo la castaña terminó por rendirse, le dio una afilada mirada y le dijo sin pudor alguno que esta era su maldita casa, por lo que él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Sin duda ella era muy parecida a él.

Fue así como los miembros del equipo empezaron con visitas diarias, ya sea para tratar de charlar con ella, llevarle algo de comida o simplemente acompañarla un poco.

Clint y Romanova iban al mismo tiempo, el arquero siempre trataba de aligerar el ambiente haciéndole bromas tontas, Nat lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Black Widow sólo se sentaba a mirarla impasible. Thor sin embargo logró causar una buena impresión en ella, Nat comentó que siempre había sospechado que detrás de esos músculos había una dulce mujer escondida y que le alegraba su decisión de cambio de género, la  diosa asgardiana entre carcajadas le aclaró que ella era Thor pero no _ese_ Thor. Confundida, Natasha le preguntó que donde estaba entonces Odinson, por lo que Thor pasaba la mayor parte de sus visitas contándole como encontró el martillo, sus aventuras en Asgard desde entonces y la no muy grata reacción del ahora indigno hijo de Odín. Natasha, aún cuando no participaba cien por ciento en la conversación, escuchaba con atención y parecía estar de mejor humor. Así que, sí,  las visitas de Thor eran un éxito en la opinión de Tony.

Carol Danvers y una muy embarazada Jessica Drew compartían su momento de visita juntas, la primera vez Natasha se conmocionó al ver a Spider-Woman en tal estado, hizo un comentario sobre cómo a la Jessica de su universo jamás le habían gustado los niños, a lo que la mujer arácnida le respondió con una sonrisa y agregó: _“es una larga historia”_. La curiosidad de Nat creció entonces y quiso saber qué había pasado, pero Jessica siempre tan astuta le dijo que compartiría su historia si ella compartía la suya de igual manera. Nat se negó y la llamó extorsionista, Carol la llamó perra amargada y fue así como nació una nueva amistad.  

Si bien Nat permitió las visitas y se sentía de alguna manera más cómoda alrededor de los otros, nadie logró tener mayor progreso del que Tony había hecho con ella. Ya sea por saber el motivo de su extraña visita, o sobre a qué se refería ésta cuando dijo que perdió a alguien. Sin embargo, Natasha no permitió sólo una cosa: ver a Steve.

Tony no era estúpido, sabía bien que el estado de la castaña tenía que ver en parte con el Steve de su universo, pero aún no podía descifrar qué era. Steve por su parte, no siguió mostrando gran interés en averiguar por qué su presencia era la única que era rechazada y se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiendo que ambos Stark no existían.

No es que a Tony le importara, después de aquella pelea bien sabía que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, tal vez incluso hasta un punto sin retorno. Tal vez su amistad con Steve había muerto después de más de diez años.

Algo triste, pero no era lo que le preocupaba más en este momento.

_Steve y sus melodramas podrían esperar._

Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en la Tierra 3490, era lo que mantenía a Tony largas horas despierto y trabajando sin cansancio en su laboratorio.

_¿Fue acaso la Tierra 3490 presa de una anomalía?_

Tony revisó inútilmente en los archivos los datos sobre esta tierra, si Natasha se negaba a hablar, entonces él tendría que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, _¿no?_

Pero para su sorpresa no había mucha información, era una tierra aislada y sin eventos notorios salvo el hecho de que la guerra civil nunca pasó allí. Tony aún no entendía porqué, pero tampoco era como que dicha guerra sucediera en cada dimensión, así que hizo caso omiso al hecho. Sabía que dicha tierra era muy parecida a la suya, pero por lo demás Tony estaba completamente en blanco.

Así que, bueno, aún después de tres semanas desde la llegada de Iron Woman a la Tierra 616, Tony sabía lo mismo que al inicio: prácticamente nada.

Una noche, mientras estaba en el laboratorio trabajando en sus proyectos olvidados para mantener su mente ocupada y evitar tener que ir a molestar a Nat nuevamente con el mismo asunto de siempre, Tony se sentó frente a su escritorio para ver los hologramas con los detalles de la nueva armadura; entonces se distrajo y miró hacia el diagrama del protocolo « _Avengers World»_ aún sin funcionar. El programa estaba diseñado con algoritmos que permitían encontrar a los superhéroes más poderosos de todo el universo conocido, pero no sólo eso, sino también determinar qué superhéroe era más adecuado para cada misión. Era un proceso de selección completo, basado en las habilidades, personalidades y debilidades de cada sujeto en cuestión.

Era una gran idea, sin embargo después de lo que pasó con Steve, éste le dejó bastante claro que no tenía intenciones de participar en dicho plan y mucho menos dejar que Tony lo ejecutara: siquiera atreverse a llevarle la contraria a Steve en estos momentos desencadenaría otra pelea, y Tony estaba bastante hastiado ya de todo eso.

Suspirando cansado, Tony restregó sus ojos. Todo esto lo estaba comiendo vivo, consumiendo cada parte de su ser, agotando su paciencia y empujándolo al límite.

_Tal vez era hora de un trago._

Tony llevaba sobrio varios años, Steve y los demás se habían encargado de eso, apoyándolo con su lenta recuperación. Steve más que nadie, fue quien estuvo ahí para él, quien incluso lo rescató de su miseria no sólo en el sentido figurado de la palabra. Steve fue la piedra angular de Tony en esos años, él siempre estaría agradecido por ello. Pero Steve no estaría más, Steve lo odiaba ahora.

_Está bien, sí, era hora de un maldito trago._

Tony se dirigió a la sala común de la torre, donde también estaba el pequeño mini bar. Tony caminaba distraído, pensando en el dulce sabor del whiskey corriendo por su garganta, el dulce néctar que acallaría todas sus dudas y mandaría lejos todas sus preocupaciones, pero apenas ingresó a la sala se detuvo abruptamente. Justo allí, sentada en el bar, estaba Natasha Stark.

Era la primera vez que Tony la veía fuera de su habitación. La castaña yacía sentada lánguidamente sobre una de las sillas altas detrás de la barra, con su cabello revuelto, usando una pijama corta casi rosando la trasparencia —que Jessica insistió en darle, alegando que alguien tenía que lucir su ropa ya que ella no podía por su enorme vientre— y con un vaso de vidrio lleno de licor.

Tony pestañó confundido.

 _¿Por qué JARVIS no le informó que Natasha había salido de su habitación?_ , pensó mientras observaba cómo la chica llevaba el vaso a sus labios y. con su cabeza hacía atrás, empujaba todo el contenido por su boca sin siquiera vacilar. Antes de que Nat pudiera servirse otro vaso, Tony cruzó la habitación en tres largos pasos, sujetándola del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Natasha enfocó sus ojos en Tony y luego en el firme agarre de éste sobre su muñeca.

—¿Q’ crees que h’go? —respondió la chica arrastrando las palabras.

Fue ahí que Tony se percató de que estaba más que borracha. _¿Así que Nat llevaba sentada allí un largo rato?_

Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Tony, Nat se sirvió otro trago.

—Estás ebria —dijo Tony señalando lo obvio.

—Duh —respondió Nat, rodando los ojos y tomando más de su bebida, pero sus torpes movimientos la hicieron derramar un poco en sus ropas.  

Al verla en ese estado, Tony no pudo evitar sentir un deja-vú, ¿acaso Natasha también había sufrido de alcoholismo?, ¿o era éste el momento en que su triste carrera como alcohólica empezaba?

Tony aún no sabía muchos detalles de la vida de Nat, sobre qué tenían en común y qué no, pero verla así, perdida y vulnerable, le hizo sentir miserable también; aún más cuando él se dirigió hasta allí planeando hacer lo mismo. Ahogarse en alcohol.

Tony sintió la vergüenza asentándose en su estómago.

—Basta. —Tony le quitó fácilmente el vaso, haciéndolo a un lado y tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste acá en primer lugar? Es la primera vez que te veo fuera de la habitación ¿y es aquí hasta dónde llegas? ¿Enserio Nat?, ¿el bar?

Nat rió tontamente ante el comentario, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás innecesariamente, lo que casi la hace caer de la silla. Por suerte Tony la atrapó a tiempo, acercándola a su cuerpo. Nat se abrazó al cuello de Tony buscando equilibrio.

—Tú le dijiste a JARVIS que me dejara hacer lo que quisiera —susurró la castaña en su oído—; V’ngo siempre aquí. ¿Cómo crees que puedo dormir en las noches? —agregó riendo nuevamente.

Y fue allí cuando Tony lo entendió: Natasha no estaba progresando. Ella no estaba abriéndose más a los demás, no estaba sintiéndose mejor como él ciegamente creyó. Natasha estaba ocultando su dolor tras el alcohol, justo allí, enfrente de las narices de todos, pero nadie se percató de ello. Él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, y pronto.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. —Tony la levantó completamente, cargándola como princesa, Natasha totalmente entorpecida por la borrachera se dejó hacer.

—Aguafiestas —bufó ella antes de caer completamente inconsciente en los brazos de Tony.

Tony llevó a la castaña a su habitación, cargándola sin ningún problema y dándose cuenta de que tal vez Nat había perdido más peso del que él había pensado. La colocó con cuidado en la cama y Natasha soltó un leve ronquido, ignorando la presencia de Tony. Fue entonces que él observó con cuidado a su versión femenina. Su piel levemente bronceada, —pero no tanto como la suya—, su largo cabello castaño oscuro, —muy diferente al suyo, pues el de él era totalmente negro— sus pechos ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, _sólo del tamaño correcto_. El reactor arc de Nat brillando en el centro de su pecho tenía una linda forma triangular, dándole un toque femenino distinto al de Tony, que tenía todos los bordes gruesos y ásperos; sus largas y delgadas piernas, sus lindas curvas femeninas… Bueno, era allí donde acababan las similitudes físicas.

Pero en lo demás, Natasha era muy parecida a Tony: sus expresiones, su terca actitud, pero sobre todo en lo rota que parecía estar por dentro. Esta chica conocía el dolor, Tony sabía que Natasha tal vez tuvo la dura infancia que le marcó a él también, y era por ello que la conexión entre ellos era fuerte, no en una manera romántica, claro que no; Tony más bien pensaba en ella como una hermana, una hermana gemela que no sabía que tenía, pero que ya estimaba.

—St… Steve —susurró Nat en sus sueños, palmeando a ciegas el otro lado de la cama. Tony vio cómo pequeñas lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

Tony no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente miserable; cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a Natasha, a su mundo o a Steve, necesitaba solucionarlo pronto. Necesitaba darle un alivio de alguna manera a esa persona que entró sin invitación a su vida, pero que ahora no quería dejar ir.

Era hora de traer a la caballería pesada.

Fue así como, a la mañana siguiente, Tony se presentó muy puntual en la habitación de Natasha, sosteniendo un vaso de agua, aspirinas, y con sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, las personas en las que Tony sabía podría confiar con su vida, los dos únicos seres humanos sobre la tierra capaces de hacerlo recapacitar o aliviarle si estuviera en una situación similar a la de Nat: Rhodey y Pepper.

La verdad era que Tony no estaba seguro si existía un Rhodey y una Pepper en el mundo de Natasha, o alguien que ocupara un lugar similar en su vida como lo hacían estos dos en la vida de Tony, pero al juzgar por la expresión de ella al verlos y cómo ésta saltó de la cama llena de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a Rhodey y susurraba: _“Rhodes, Pep”,_ él asimiló que ciertamente sí.

Después de la pequeña presentación, Tony salió de la habitación para darles un momento de privacidad, no sin antes darle un beso a Nat en la mejilla. Ella sólo le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el corazón de Tony saltara de alegría.

_¡Por fin!_

Por fin había hecho algo bueno por Natasha y sólo eso fue suficiente para mantenerlo alegre durante toda la mañana.

Claro que su alegría se esfumó rápidamente cuando después de varias horas, vio a Nat, Rhodey y  Pepper salir de la habitación, todos ellos con expresiones muy serias. Nat tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero Tony no sabía bien si se debía a la jaqueca o al llanto; Pepper y Rhodey no lo miraban a los ojos, no decían nada, sólo estaban detrás de Natasha palmeándola en los hombros. Antes de que Tony pudiera exigir respuestas, Natasha habló.

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo vacilante la castaña—: Nos veremos en media hora, necesito que lleves a todos a la sala común, y con todos… También me refiero a Steve —finalizó ella, tragando con dificultad.

Y así el buen humor de Tony se fue por un tubo.

 

 ∞∞∞∞∞

 

Natasha tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió apropiadamente después de semanas, lavó sus dientes e incluso cepilló su cabello. Y es que era difícil llevarle la contraria a una mandona 616 Pepper.

No es que la Pepper de su mundo fuera muy distinta, de hecho, eran tan parecidas que Natasha se sentía en casa sólo con mirarla. Y ni qué decir de Rhodey, siempre tan cariñoso y comprensivo, en una manera en la que sólo él podía ser.

Y fue eso lo que hizo que Natasha no pudiera soportarlo más, fue lo que la hizo contarles todo; su vida, sus inicios como Iron Woman, su entrada en los Vengadores, cómo conoció a Steve, su romance, su matrimonio, el asesino, y finalmente sobre su muerte. Todo lo que había estado guardándose desde que llegó a este mundo. Rhodey y Pepper fueron todo oídos, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo pausas donde fue necesario para brindarle a Nat un respiro o un abrazo en las partes del relato donde más lo necesitó.  Sin embargo, lo peor vino cuando Rhodey le sugirió... No, mejor dicho le exigió contarle todo esto de igual manera al equipo y sobre todo a Steve y Tony. Después de todo, esto los ponía en peligro, no es que Natasha no lo hubiera pensado, sabía bien que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos y la verdad era que Nat no se sentía lista para lidiar con todo eso tan pronto.

Pepper la miró severamente y le dijo que su egoísmo podría traer la muerte de personas inocentes, pero cuando eso no funcionó, la pelirroja usó la carta de la última voluntad de Steve: _salvar a todos los que pudiera_. Y bueno, eso fue una jugada sucia de parte de Pepper, pero terminó por dar resultado. Natasha comprendió entonces que necesitaba dejar de sentirse infeliz y empezar a actuar, necesitaba ponerse a trabajar, encontrar al asesino y detener la masacre. Esto era lo que Steve hubiera querido después de todo y además Tony le agradaba de verdad.

Nat se alistó rápidamente, bajando a la sala común donde encontró a Clint, Tasha, Thor, Jessica y Carol sentados en la mesa del comedor, conversando amistosamente entre todos. Bueno, todos excepto Steve y Tony, sentados en lados extremos de la mesa, lanzándose miradas furiosas.

 _Vaya, ellos estaban muy enamorados_ , pensaba internamente Nat.

Cuando notaron su presencia en la habitación, todos la saludaron efusivamente, haciéndole cumplidos sobre lo bien que se veía y como era un placer tenerla nuevamente _con vida_. Thor incluso le dio un gran abrazo, mientras que Spider-Woman le guiñaba un ojo.

Natasha tomó el único asiento disponible en la gran mesa, entre medio de Clint y Jessica. Todos expectantes miraron a Natasha y ésta no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony se enojara con ella por ocultarle tan valiosa información? ¿Qué pasaría si todos la empezaban a odiar por haber sido tan egoísta?

 _Dios, soy un asco de persona_ , pensó tristemente Nat.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Steve rompiendo el silencio, levantando una ceja en dirección a la chica Stark. Nat esquivó su mirada, ésta era la primera vez que veía a 616 Steve desde hacía semanas; la presencia del soldado aún causaba fuertes emociones en ella. Era demasiado doloroso mirarlo y pensar en todo lo que ella había perdido, en todo lo que ya no tendría.

—No seas impaciente, Steve —señaló Carol con su dulce voz—: Nat hablará cuando esté lista, ¿no es así, linda?

—Llevamos esperando más de tres semanas por esto, creo que ya le hemos dado el tiempo suficiente —Refunfuñó el rubio, sentándose más cómodamente.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un maldito, sólo por unos segundos? —Tony escupió las palabras directamente a Steve. Natasha pudo sentir cómo todos quedaron rígidos en sus sillas, la tensión era palpable en el aire. Nat levantó la vista sólo para ver a un furioso 616 Steve Rogers apretar la mandíbula, sus ojos azules enfocados en Tony. Este último por su parte no apartaba su vista, mirando firmemente al soldado. Era una competencia de miradas. Una irascible competencia.

Natasha levantó una ceja curiosa y miró a Clint tragar con dificultad, Jessica rió entre dientes y Tasha rodó los ojos con hastío. Al parecer algo pasaba entre Steve y Tony, algo que ella desconocía totalmente y al juzgar por sus expresiones no era nada bueno.

_¿Estarían en una pelea?_

 Antes de que Steve pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna y empezar una disputa, Nat decidió dejar los preámbulos atrás e intervenir.

—Como sabrán ya, vengo de la Tierra 3490 y soy algo así como la versión femenina de Tony —empezó débilmente ella, capturando la atención de todos nuevamente. Natasha sintió un nudo en su garganta, sin embargo, enfocando su vista sólo en Tony (quien era de todos el que más confianza le daba), prosiguió—: Caí en esta dimensión por accidente...

—¿Accidente? —preguntó curioso Clint e instantáneamente varios pares de ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpir a Natasha de esa manera.

—Oh, okay, lo siento —se disculpó el arquero, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como decía… —continuó Nat, sonriendo un poco por la torpeza de Clint—. Llegué aquí por accidente, mi destino era la Tierra Ultimate. Yo… yo estaba escapando.

La chica Stark cerró los ojos y tragó en seco tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, los recuerdos de ese día, de todo lo sucedido; el ataque, los ultrones, la imagen de Steve desangrándose, la mantenían en vela por las noches, y Nat en un intento desesperado por ahuyentar los malos sueños, tomaba todo su peso en alcohol. Era la única manera en la que podía sentirse en paz consigo misma, al menos durante unos momentos. Tal vez debió reconsiderar beber un poco antes de hacer esto.

—Escapando… ¿de qué o quién? —preguntó Thor, su voz llena de preocupación. Nat abrió los ojos, la miró y le sonrió un poco. Sin duda alguna Thor era una gran amiga, Natasha secretamente empezaba a agradarle más que el antiguo Thor.

Iron Woman se aclaró la garganta, organizando las ideas en su cabeza para explicar todo de la manera más sencilla posible.

—Tan sólo unas dos semanas antes de llegar acá, noté una anomalía en el multi-universo; al principio parecía ser nada (al menos nada importante), pero luego noté que era un hecho recurrente, y bueno… El asunto es que alguien estaba matando sin piedad a...

—Las versiones mías y de Steve —complementó Tony, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa—. Oh, no, ¿es eso lo que pasó, Nat? ¿El asesino?, ¿llegó a tu mundo? —preguntó él exaltado.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —Nat lo miró confundida y notó que los miembros del equipo también lo estaban, a excepción de Steve, quien permanecía quieto en su asiento con una expresión indescifrable. Tony asintió débilmente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Sabías sobre el asesino y no me lo dijiste?! —Natasha se levantó furiosa de su asiento—. ¡¿Te sentaste allí todo los días a tratar de sacarme información, a hablarme sin parar de tu día, pero nunca me hablaste de esto?! 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que lo que pasó en tu mundo, que tu extraña visita fue por culpa de _eso?_ ¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada! —Tony se puso de pie, señalando acusatoriamente a Natasha—. El asesino pudo haberte seguido, ¡podríamos haber muerto! Gracias Nat, pensé que éramos amigos —agregó burlonamente el pelinegro.

—Oh, perdóname Tony, ¡perdóname por haber volado por el panel de la máquina inter-dimensional y caer por accidente donde _no_ quería y poner en peligro tu egocéntrico trasero!

—¡¿Alguien podría explicarme de qué demonios están hablando?! —refutó Jessica, interrumpiendo las discusiones de ambos Stark.

—Hace dos meses, Reed y los otros encontraron una anomalía, una anomalía que estaba cambiando las tierras. —Esta vez fue el turno de Steve de intervenir—; Un sujeto de identidad y procedencia desconocida estaba matando a cada Tony y Steve de las diferentes dimensiones, causando estragos en el equilibrio del multi-universo.

—¿Dos meses? —Preguntó casi sin aliento Natasha, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Tony—. ¿Ustedes sabían de esto hace dos meses y no hicieron nada?

—Bueno… decir que nada, es un poco injusto —respondió Tony vacilando un poco al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su versión femenina.

—Oh Dios, acá vamos de nuevo —suspiró cansada Carol, mirando a Steve y Tony duramente—. Ustedes dos sabían de esto, sabían de la gravedad de la situación y no dijeron nada. Decidieron manejarlo por su cuenta como siempre, ¿no es así?

Tony y Steve permanecieron en silencio sin responder o negar las acusaciones de Carol.

—Tony… —susurró Nat con su voz casi rota—. Dime que no es cierto. Dime que no hiciste caso omiso a esto… dime que no fuiste tan egoísta. —Tony sólo desvió la mirada, inseguro de qué decir.

—Nat, yo...

—¡Oh, no! Tony sí hizo algo al respecto —aclaró Steve con una amarga sonrisa—. Pero lo que no hizo, fue lo correcto.

Nat miró con decepción a Tony y, cayendo pesadamente sobre su asiento, pudo sentir las lágrimas asomarse nuevamente. Ella odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás, pero desde que pasó todo aquello a Natasha poco le importaba. Allí estaba ella, sintiéndose como una basura egoísta al no haber compartido información tan vital con ellos, cuando la verdad era que la única burlada fue ella misma. Nat estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, y esta nueva revelación, el hecho de que la Tierra 616 supo tanto tiempo atrás la existencia del asesino y no hizo nada al respecto, era demasiado para digerir. Todo esto significaba una sola cosa, la vida de muchos pudo haber sido salvada. Más importante aún: la vida de su esposo pudo haber sido salvada.

—Nat, lo siento, yo de verdad… lo siento —dijo Tony, parado incómodo frente a todos. Su disculpa sonaba muy sincera, diablos, Natasha sabía que estaba siendo injusta con él, que tal vez Tony no pensó seriamente en las consecuencias que podría traer todo esto, que no era su culpa realmente, es decir; ¿quién podría? Ella misma se había percatado del hecho tan sólo unas semanas atrás, y no fue hasta que los asesinatos se hicieron más evidentes. Así que, ¿con que derecho podría replicarle a Tony? Además Tony había sido muy amable con ella desde que se encontró perdida en este nuevo universo, Tony fue quien se esforzó en hacerla comer, dormir y mantenerla distraída todo este tiempo. Fue él quien se preocupó sinceramente por su bienestar. Pero ella no pudo evitar sentir el feo monstruo de la traición asomar por su cabeza. El ya viejo y arraigado sentimiento de esperar lo peor de los demás se apoderó de ella.

—¡¿Que lo sientes?! —Natasha resopló, su ceño fruncido y alzando la voz—, ¡pudiste haber hecho algo! Pudiste alertar a los demás, Tony, ¡por tu culpa Steve murió! ¡Steve murió!

La declaración causó un efecto inmediato en todos. La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo. La expresión en la cara de Tony fue desoladora, y Nat instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber pronunciado tales palabras. Tony la miró con profunda tristeza, aún de pie sin saber qué hacer, como un niño perdido después de una fuerte reprimenda. Barton y Romanova compartieron miradas, mientras Carol y Thor trataban de calmar el llanto de Natasha. Steve por su parte permanecía en shock en su asiento, su cara pálida y sus manos apretadas fuertemente sobre la mesa. 

Todos permanecieron mudos varios minutos, al parecer sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno, ¿alguien más tiene hambre? Porque yo estoy _muy_ hambrienta —dijo rápidamente Jessica tratando de salvar la situación, acariciando su vientre para enfatizar sus palabras—. ¿Tony?

Tony asintió con la cabeza y Jessica se dispuso a ir a la cocina, no sin antes darle una palmada al pelinegro en el hombro. Todos observaron en silencio como Spider-Woman abandonaba la sala, antes de que Natasha hablara nuevamente.

—Yo… perdóname Tony, no quise… —susurró nerviosamente la castaña, tratando de calmar todas las emociones que sentía en esos momentos.

—No, Nat —Tony la detuvo antes de que ésta pudiera continuar con sus disculpas—. Tú tienes razón, Steve tiene razón. Yo me equivoqué: arruiné todo. —Steve levantó una ceja sorprendido antes las palabras de Tony.

—No, no es así, Tony. Nadie puede culparte por que algún maniaco decidió ir por allí matando gente en el multi-universo —exclamó Black Widow con el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo las palabras directamente a Natasha—. Si lo que quieres es buscar culpables para hacer más llevadero tu dolor, entonces culpa al asesino, culpa al destino, o tal vez, no lo sé, ¿mala suerte? Pero puedo asegurarte que Tony nunca actuaría mal intencionadamente y no tuvo qué ver en lo que sea que le haya pasado al Steve de tu universo. Lamento lo que te sucedió, pero será mejor que cuides tus palabras —finalizó la espía con rudeza, no dando pie a ningún tipo de réplica.

Natasha la miró con sorpresa, ésta era la primera vez que la pelirroja le dirigía más de tres palabras o si quiera una oración completa, y había sido nada más y nada menos que para defender a Tony. Pero _¿era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de buscar culpables sólo para aliviar su pérdida?_ Natasha se sintió asqueada de sí misma, Tony era una buena persona, ella lo sabía de antemano. Ella cometió un error, un grave error. Nat sabía bien cómo el rechazo dolía, cómo Tony se debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes.

—Romanova tiene razón. Lo siento, Tony, no quise decir tal cosa —siguió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—; es sólo que tú más que nadie debes saber lo que se siente. Lo que se siente perder a la persona que más amas…

—No te preocupes Nat, lo entiendo. No es nada —le aseguró Tony, acercándose a Natasha para tomar sus manos.

Jessica entró en ese momento nuevamente cargando una bandeja con jugos para todos, colocándola con cuidado en la mesa para que todos pudieran tomar el suyo.  Steve fue el primero en alcanzar la bebida, seguramente para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Jessica le hizo una pequeña señal a Tony para que siguieran su conversación y la ignoraran.

—Es sólo que no es tan fácil para mí enterarme de que tú sabías esto hace tanto… nosotros no tuvimos tanto tiempo para prepararnos. Yo… —Nat hablaba entre sollozos, tratando de hacerse entender. Tony le acariciaba dulcemente las palmas de las manos para tranquilizarla—, la verdad es que sólo estoy celosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Celosa? —bufó Tony divertido—. ¿Celosa de qué, preciosa?

—¡Celosa de ti y Steve! —Exclamó Nat un poco más alto de lo necesario—. ¡Celosa de tu matrimonio con Steve!

Steve, quien en ese momento tomaba rápidamente de su bebida, se atragantó a medio camino, tosiendo sonoramente. Thor se levantó de su silla y trató en vano de ayudarlo a retomar un poco de aire. Tony se distrajo un momento por el pequeño alboroto de Steve, asentando lentamente con la cabeza antes de percatarse del significado de lo que dijo Natasha.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Mi qué?  —preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

—Tu matrimonio con Steve —repitió Natasha mientras Clint y Jessica estallaban en carcajadas, Steve se atragantó de nuevo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy casado con… Steve? —preguntó en shock el millonario. Natasha lo miró como si le hubiera salido repentinamente un tercer ojo en su cabeza.

—Steve era mi esposo, Tony, y desde que mi universo es una réplica exacta de éste...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Jessica rió más fuerte, sosteniéndose el vientre─: ¡Tony se casó con Steve en otro universo!

Natasha soló frunció el ceño sin comprender qué era lo chistoso de todo el asunto. Ella acababa de decirles a todos que su esposo había muerto y estos insensibles bastardos ¿se reían?

—Escucha, Natasha. —La voz de Steve sonaba entrecortada, seguramente por su ataque de tos—. Tienes razón, tal vez tu universo es muy parecido al nuestro pero, verás... Yo no estoy con Tony de _esa_ forma.

Nat le dio un vistazo a Tony en busca de respuestas y éste afirmó lo dicho por Steve.

—Es cierto, cariño, no es que tenga algo en contra de la homosexualidad, yo no juzgo ni nada de eso, pero no sé por qué siquiera llegaste a pensar que yo podría estar _casado_ y más aún con ese cavernícola. Ya quisiera él. —Tony señaló no tan discretamente a Steve. Clint y Jessica dejaron de reír al instante.

—¡Ni aunque fueras el último culo sobre la tierra, Stark! —replicó furioso Steve, quien en tan sólo unos cortos pasos se encontró frente a frente con el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Ya quisieras tú un pedazo de mi culo, Rogers! —Tony se acercó también a Steve, quedando a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Pero… pero todas esas miradas… —susurró Natasha aún en estupor e ignorando el enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres. Tal vez el hecho de que ella amaba a Steve con toda su alma la había cegado, pero es que le era muy difícil imaginar una vida  sin Steve, aún después de perderlo, ella se rehusaba a pensar en un futuro sin el soldado, lo cual era lo más doloroso de todo. La verdad era que a Natasha jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sus versiones en otros universos podrían no estar exactamente de ese modo con Steve.

—¿Miradas? —preguntó Clint, limpiándose las lágrimas que se asomaron en sus ojos por tanto reír.

—Sí, es decir… Ellos todo el tiempo están lanzándose esas miradas. —Esta vez fue el turno de Carol para reír y Natasha pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Romanova.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron al mismo tiempo Steve y Tony, quienes apenas se percataron de que la conversación se había desviado a algo totalmente diferente.

—Lo sé, siempre están lanzándose _ojitos_ el uno al otro. ─agregó Jessica, suspirando.

—¡Basta! —Steve trató de refrenar todo el disparate en que se había convertido esto.

—A decir verdad, creo que ellos se gustan; tanta tensión y pleitos no puede significar otra cosa —concordó Tasha ignorando a Steve.

—¿Disculpa? Puedo escucharte, ¡estoy justo aquí! —exclamó Tony.

—Si me lo preguntan, creo que Anthony y Steven hacen una grandiosa pareja. —Thor les sonrió a ambos para demostrar su apoyo.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

—La verdad sólo llevo tres semanas aquí, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que ellos eran una pareja —murmuró la chica Stark, participando nuevamente en la discusión.

—¡No me estás ayudando, Nat! —Tony levantó sus manos al aire dramáticamente.

—¡Largo todos ustedes! Esta reunión termina aquí. —Steve trató de hacerse escuchar con su mejor voz de Capitán América, pero todos parecían realmente empeñados en pasar de él.

—Ahora que lo dices, Nat, no entiendo por qué no lo noté antes, es decir; ellos siempre están uno encima del otro, y toda esa _vibra_ entre ellos… —Carol levantó una ceja burlonamente, echándole un vistazo a Steve y Tony—. Tal vez lo que realmente necesitan es liberar toda esa tensión sexual.

Clint y Jessica se abrazaron, riendo juntos sin control.

—Okay, de acuerdo, si están tan empeñados en hablar de esto, entonces está bien, me largo. —Steve se dio media vuelta totalmente decidido a irse y escapar de esta tontería, sin embargo la carcajada y el comentario de Tony lo detuvieron.

—¿Tensión sexual? ¡Vamos! Creo que todos sabemos bien quién es acá el que consigue un montón de sexo y quién vive en abstinencia.

—¡Jódete, Tony! —Steve regresó rápidamente a su lugar de antes, empujando esta vez rudamente a Tony. Éste dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme en su mirada.

—Sí, Steve, ¿pero sabes qué? Tú no serás quien _lo haga_ , nunca —gruñó Tony y a nadie se le escapó el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Si fuera gay, _Stark_ , créeme cuando te digo que tú serías la última persona en la que me fijaría.

—Creo que esa sería mi frase, _Rogers_.

—¿En serio estamos discutiendo esto? —Steve rodó los ojos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—Oh, perdóname, ¿estamos hiriendo tus homofóbicos oídos? —preguntó Tony fingiendo una cara de tristeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un homofóbico? No intentes hacerme ver como el villano acá Tony...

Steve y Tony siguieron su discusión, demasiado concentrados en pelear como siempre, mientras los otros miraban divertidos desde sus asientos. Natasha notó entonces que éste fue su plan desde el principio, empujar a Steve y a Tony al límite sólo para… _¿verlos discutir?_

—¿Qué acaso no van a detenerlos? —preguntó curiosa a Jessica, quien ahora tomaba su jugo tranquilamente sin pestañar. Clint sin embargo se puso de pie, tratando de evitar que Steve y Tony se fueran a los golpes.

—¿Estás loca? —Resopló la pelinegra—, Steve y Tony son mi drama favorito de las seis —finalizó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, al parecer Natasha tenía mucho que aprender de la Tierra 616.

 


	7. Earth 616-II

El ventilador de techo tenía veinticuatro tornillos, cuatro lámparas y ochenta agujeros según el conteo de Steve. Conteo que ya había realizado repetidas veces en la noche mientras miraba rígido al techo, recostado en el cabecero de la cama a las 4:00 am, sin poder concebir sueño alguno.

Y es que Steve no podía creer en la locura que se había convertido su vida en las últimas 16 horas. Aunque, para ser sincero, tal vez debió verlo venir justo después de que Natasha nombró todo el asunto del matrimonio con el Steve de su universo y los demás —sin desaprovechar oportunidad alguna para fastidiarlo— tomaron todo como una broma sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas.

No era que a Steve le importara mucho el asunto, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas, el extraño comportamiento de la castaña hacía él; por qué lo besó apenas lo conoció, por qué se rehusó a verlo y por qué estaba siempre tan nerviosa y llorosa a su alrededor.

Steve suponía que el difunto esposo de Nat debía ser bastante similar a él físicamente, incluso una copia exacta, para que su presencia causara dicha reacción en ella.  Aunque para ser honestos, al principio Steve supuso que la actitud de Natasha se debía a lo acontecido con Tony, tal vez un acto de solidaridad con él que en esta tierra era como su hermano gemelo. Es decir, él no la culparía de ser así, Steve sabía bien que las cosas habían ido lejos, no a un punto de querer disculparse, pero sí era consciente de que cruzó la línea con Tony. Su amistad con el hombre de hierro posiblemente llegó a un punto muerto del que no sabía, si podía o quería dar marcha atrás.

Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿por qué demonios había accedido a este disparate? Pensaba el rubio aún inmóvil en la cama. Steve trató inconscientemente de tomar una posición más cómoda, para darle un descanso a sus adoloridos músculos. Se arrepintió instantáneamente del movimiento, el cual hizo a las dos personas recostadas a su lado soltar un quejido en señal de protesta, pero sin despegarse de él.

Steve contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, deseando silenciosamente que no se despertaran. Esto era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, este día ya había sido lo suficientemente pesado para todos, él no deseaba empeorarlo más.

Cuando la habitación quedó sumergida nuevamente en total silencio, Steve se atrevió a echar un vistazo a sus acompañantes; Tony yacía muy dormido, firmemente abrazado a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo echado prácticamente encima suyo, su cabello negro apuntando a todos lados y vestido con sólo con su ropa interior de Iron Man. Al lado de Tony, enrollada cual koala, estaba Natasha, quien babeaba un poco en el hombro del pelinegro, vestida con una corta pijama casi translucida que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Jesús bendito.

Steve también estaba vestido con poca ropa, era verano y las altas temperaturas en Nueva York no permitían dormir con nada más que ropa interior o en total desnudez, así que no culpaba a sus “visitantes” al dormir en tales fachas.

Steve tragó con dificulta dirigiendo su mirada al techo nuevamente. Esto era un desastre. Allí estaba él, a altas horas de la madrugada con el insomnio asechándolo, mientras compartía cama con nada más y nada menos que la persona que él suponía era su ex-mejor amigo y su versión femenina que llegó de otra dimensión y la cual hace unas cuantas horas atrás no podía tolerar su presencia o compartir la misma habitación que él.

Sí, las cosas se tornaron bastante extrañas.

Todo empezó justo después de que la reunión —en la que Steve suponía, se daría la tan esperada confesión de Natasha sobre por qué había llegado a la Tierra 616 tan repentinamente— se tornara bastante confusa para él. Después de que la chica Stark hiciera mención de su relación amorosa con la versión de Steve de su universo, todo el equipo terminó discutiendo por qué él y Tony serían una grandiosa pareja, por qué era obvio que en la Tierra 3490 habían llegado al punto incluso de contraer matrimonio —pues según todos, era bastante evidente que estaban locamente enamorados pero eran demasiado cobardes para admitirlo— y cuáles serían las desventajas y ventajas de una relación entre ellos para la sana convivencia del equipo.

La disparatada conversación fue mucho más allá, cuando Natasha anunció orgullosa que gracias a su matrimonio con Steve la guerra civil nunca aconteció en su tierra y que el desacuerdo se arregló liberando tensiones con sexo, contraria a la sangrienta batalla que hubo en la Tierra 616. Jessica dijo luego que dicha información les hubiera sido de mucha utilidad en ese entonces y que les hubiera permitido ahorrarse todo el drama que giró entorno a la confrontación, que fue mayormente entre Steve y Tony. Clint, haciendo aún peor todo para la comodidad de Steve, agregó que al menos ya sabían que en futuras disputas sólo sería necesario encerrarlos en un motel, brindarles su bendición y por supuesto protección. Carol preguntó entonces muy curiosa quién creían ellos que sería el 'Top' entre el sexo gay de Steve y Tony.

La verdad Steve aún no podía entender qué clase de demonio le poseyó en ese momento para soltar una carcajada y decir con total seguridad que era muy evidente para él quién iría arriba, señalándose a sí mismo. Por supuesto que Tony, quien jamás se permitía no tener la última palabra en toda discusión, replicó moviendo las cejas insinuantemente, diciendo que aunque Steve era todo músculos y un poco más alto que él, estaba bastante seguro que no era grande en todos lados, así que él llevaría las de ganar. El rubio aún poseído, obviamente, le hizo frente y empezaron una nueva disputa con gritos y empujones, en donde ambos reclamaban ser quien follaría al otro. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando en un arrebato, Tony empezó a bajarse los pantalones totalmente dispuesto a demostrarle a Steve su punto, y este último por su parte empezó a desabrocharse rápidamente los suyos también, porque jamás permitiría que su hombría fuera puesta en duda.  Fue allí donde Carol y Thor los sujetaron a ambos, deteniéndolos en sus planes de desnudarse allí frente a todo el equipo y una boquiabierta Natasha Stark, mientras Clint salía corriendo por el elevador gritando que ésta era la razón por la que prefería vivir con su perro Pizza y que esperaran la demanda por daños y prejuicios contra su salud mental.

Steve aún no podía entender por qué había actuado de manera tan vergonzosa delante de todos, ¡él era el líder de los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la tierra, el súper héroe más querido de América, por Dios santo! Pero ahí estaba él, violando varios códigos morales simplemente porque no podía refrenarse a sí mismo delante de Tony. Ciertamente Tony tenía un efecto en él que nadie más tenía, no era siempre un efecto positivo, pero aún así era Tony quien siempre lo hacía actuar fuera de sus autoestablecidos límites, era él quien lo impulsaba a ser de la manera en la que Steve no estaba acostumbrado, porque bueno, Tony era todo lo que Steve no era.

Esto era tal vez lo más emocionante de tener una amistad con Tony, tal vez ésta era incluso la razón por la que fueron inseparables por más de diez años, Steve sabía que el sentimiento de libertad que le brindaba Tony sería bastante apreciado en días mejores. Días en donde no quería arrancarle la cabeza o partirle toda su engreída cara, porque nuevamente Tony decidía que era mejor actuar por su cuenta, ocultarle cosas y llevarle la contraria en todo.

De la misma manera en la que Steve apreciaba a Tony, también lo detestaba a veces. Era un sentimiento bastante contradictorio el que podía producirle una única persona, pero así era.

Steve suspiró cansado y dejó de observar el techo para fijar sus iris azules nuevamente en el pelinegro dormido profundamente a su lado.

Tony.

Todo esto era su culpa. Era su culpa que el asesino estuviera por allí haciendo de las suyas aún después de dos meses de haberse detectado su actividad, trayendo muertes innecesarias, así como también la drástica muerte del esposo de Nat y que ella tuviera que huir, llegando por accidente a la tierra equivocada. 

Si, definitivamente todo esto también recaía en Tony.

Una serie de eventos desafortunados, todos desencadenados por el actuar egoísta de Iron Man. O al menos ese era el punto de vista de Steve.

No era que Steve ignorara cómo todo esto le hacía sentir a Tony, él se atrevía a decir que era la persona que más le conocía, y estaba casi seguro de que sus palabras herían a Tony profundamente,  más viniendo de su boca. Pero es que Steve estaba agotado. Agotado de darle a Tony su confianza y que éste la arrojara a la basura como si no significara nada. Agotado de darle a Tony segundas oportunidades y que éste simplemente parecía seguir sólo sus convicciones. Así que bueno, Steve pensaba que tal vez Tony no necesitaba su amistad, lo que Tony necesitaba era una lección, algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba y de las consecuencias que sus acciones impulsivas traían a los demás.

¿Había sido Steve un poco drástico al haber llegado al punto de la violencia física?

Tal vez.

Pero es que las palabras no serían suficientes para explicar cuán herido, decepcionado y confundido se encontró el soldado al descubrir que las pesadillas que lo asecharon día y noche durante dos tortuosos meses, eran ciertas. Pesadillas donde Stephen, Namor y los otros lo acorralaban y jugaban con su mente, mientras Tony lo observaba con perfecta calma en la distancia. No importaba cuán fuerte gritara Steve o cuánto suplicara en sus sueños. Su hermano, su mejor amigo; Tony permanecía inmóvil simplemente observándolo y permitiendo que le hicieran daño. Steve siempre despertaba estremecido, sudoroso y con la sensación de que todas estas pesadillas parecían aterradoramente reales. Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del súper soldado al percatarse, que de hecho, estos sueños no eran simples sueños, sino recuerdos. Recuerdos de algo que sí pasó.

Los Illuminaties jugaron con su mente borrándole los recuerdos para actuar por su conveniencia, apartándolo fácilmente del camino. Tony permitió que lo lastimaran y engañaran de esa forma. Claro que Stark llevó todo más lejos y, seguramente actuando por la culpa de sus traicioneros actos, añadió más mentiras a su larga lista de falacias y convenció a Steve de que era necesaria una expansión de los Vengadores para enfrentar problemas más complejos. Así que, mientras Tony y los otros seguían con sus planes de usar las gemas del infinito e ignorar el problema real, Steve se mantuvo ocupado con el protocolo de «Avengers World» e ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Tony se burló de él, justo en sus narices y no habría disculpa que valiera para hacerle olvidar fácilmente semejante traición.

El aludido, obviamente ajeno de los pensamientos del rubio, soltó un suspiro acurrucándose un poco más contra el cálido cuerpo de Steve, lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula con molestia al sentir como Tony tan descaradamente podía olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nada pasara. Tocándolo de esa manera tan íntima, como si aún fueran amigos, como si aún tuviera derecho de siquiera estar en su presencia. Pero para ser honestos, Steve sabía bien que Tony debería estar muy cansado como para siquiera atreverse a estar abrazándolo de esa manera. Echándole un rápido vistazo a Natasha, podía decir lo mismo de la castaña, profundamente dormida también, sujetándose a Tony como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Steve llevó su mano libre, la mano que Tony no estaba aplastando con su cuerpo, a su sien, tratando de espantar el dolor de cabeza que desde hace unas horas le incomodaba. Él sabía bien que debió decir que no, que debió negarse rotundamente a la petición de Natasha, pero es que Steve no tuvo corazón para negarle algo a la castaña. Ella ya había pasado por mucho, estaba sufriendo, pero a la vez estaba tratando de pelear contra el dolor a su manera. Lo cual era de admirar: ella acababa de perder a su esposo —el amor de su vida por lo que Steve sabía—, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a salir adelante, tragarse su aflicción y trabajar para darle una pronta solución al asunto del asesino.

¿Qué clase de bastardo sería él al negarse a ayudarle de alguna forma?

El problema fue que Steve ignoró que Natasha era una Stark, y una muy astuta.

 

 

∞∞∞∞ **Flashback** ∞∞∞∞

 

 

Steve pudo por fin recuperar la cordura y darle término a su disputa de “yo soy más macho” con Tony. El rubio necesitaba salir malditamente de allí y poner distancia entre él y el pelinegro antes de que las cosas se pusieran violentas de nuevo. Reacomodándose su ropa, se dispuso a marcharse de la Torre de los Vengadores, diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente de esto por hoy. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder presionar el botón para pedir el ascensor, Natasha estaba a su lado sosteniéndole del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues a mi apartamento, ¿adónde más? —respondió Steve curioso, ¿así que ahora Natasha sí se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra?

—¿Qué acaso no vives acá, como los otros? —cuestionó ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tony. Este último sólo se encogió de hombros antes de agregar.

—El Capi-idiota se mudó de la torre hace unas semanas atrás, debido a que, cito: “no podía tolerar mi fastidiosa presencia ni un minuto más”. —Tony levantó las manos, haciendo señas de comillas en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

—En realidad dije que no podía tolerar ver tu mentirosa y traicionera cara ni un minuto más, pero te acercaste —dijo Steve, dirigiendo sus ojos azules nuevamente hacia Natasha que seguía firme a su lado e ignorando el gesto obsceno que Tony le hizo con su dedo medio.

—¡No puedes irte, no! —Natasha negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente—. ¿Qué pasa si Tony tiene razón? ¿Qué pasa si el asesino me siguió hasta acá y te ataca mientras estás solo en tu apartamento, donde no podemos ayudarte o defenderte?

—Puedo defenderme solo —replicó Steve rudamente, zafándose del agarre de Nat lo más delicadamente posible. Él no quería ser grosero con ella después de todo, pero la verdad era que por ningún motivo pretendía regresar a vivir en la torre donde inevitablemente tendría que cruzarse día y noche con Tony, haciendo las cosas más incómodas para todos.

La única razón por la que Iron Man seguía siendo parte del equipo fue porque unánimemente todos acordaron eso, obviamente Steve estuvo en contra,  pero debido a que éste era un conflicto personal entre ellos, no había razón por la cual Steve se portara como un déspota dictador e ignorara el deseo de los demás miembros del equipo sobre conservar a Tony como un Vengador. Sin embargo, aunque Steve estuvo de acuerdo en tratar de comportarse y tolerar a Tony como un compañero más, eso no le impedía poner distancia entre él y el pelinegro. Veinte pisos no eran suficientes, ni siquiera siete calles eran suficientes. 

Steve estaba considerando seriamente trabajar con los Vengadores de la costa Oeste.

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo he visto lo que pueden hacer, ¡te mataran al instante!  —Natasha lo sostuvo fuerte del brazo nuevamente, sus ojos reflejando genuina preocupación por él, lo que hizo a Steve estremecerse por dentro. Era casi como si Natasha lo mirara con… con cariño.

—Déjalo ir, Nat, tú y yo nos cubriremos juntos, no lo necesitamos —replicó Tony acercándose a Natasha para zafarla de Steve y dejarlo ir.

—¡No, Tony! —Natasha miró rudamente a su versión masculina, él instantáneamente retrocedió levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Permaneceremos juntos y no quiero escuchar ningún pero al respecto.

—De ninguna mane...

—¡Dije sin peros al respecto! —gritó Natasha, frunciendo más el ceño mientras levantaba su dedo y pinchaba amenazadoramente a Steve en el pecho con éste.

—Okay, de acuerdo. ─Steve suspiró cansado. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria a la furiosa chica Stark; algo le decía que si se atrevía a ello, ella podría hacerle su vida lo más amarga posible durante todo el tiempo de su estadía—. Iré a mi casa, dormiré y regresaré a...

—¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? ─Nat le interrumpió de nuevo bruscamente—. Permaneceremos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana y trabajaremos juntos hasta que encontremos una solución para esto. Es importante que estemos alerta.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue el turno de Tony para mostrarse en desacuerdo—. Nat, en serio no pretendes que...

─¿Pretender qué, Tony? ─Natasha se dio vuelta y fulminó al millonario con la mirada—. ¿Pretender acaso que esto nunca pasó? ¿Pretender acaso que no he perdido al amor de mi vida, con quien se suponía tenía que envejecer? ¿Pretender que no estoy asustada cuando evidentemente estoy aterrorizada? ¡¿Eres en serio tan cruel?!

Tony tragó con dificultad, pestañando confundido ante una agitada Natasha Stark que aún lo miraba esperando su respuesta. Respuesta que por supuesto nunca llegó tras su discurso.

—Nada… olvida lo que dije —respondió finalmente Tony, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos totalmente desarmado frente a su versión femenina.

Natasha entonces se dio media vuelta, y levantó una ceja en dirección a Steve, quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, inseguro sobre que debía hacer entonces.

—Iremos a tu apartamento contigo, si es lo que quieres. —Nat soltó su agarre sobre Steve y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, expectante. 

Steve rió entre dientes, llevando sus manos a la cadera y negando suavemente con su cabeza. 

—¿Y dónde se supone que dormirán? Es un apartamento para una sola persona, es cómodo, pero poco amoblado. Es todo lo que pude conseguir considerando el poco tiempo que tuve para mudarme.

—Entonces dormiremos juntos, no veo ningún problema en ello.

Steve estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, esperando que tal vez Natasha diera muestras de que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ella permaneció con los brazos cruzados, parada frente a él con una expresión totalmente sería.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —preguntó Steve con la voz entrecortada. Porque esto tenía que serlo, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¿Que acaso no había señalado con ahínco cuán desesperado estaba por evitar la compañía de Tony? ¿Qué en la verde tierra de Dios le hacía pensar a Natasha Stark que él, Steve Rogers quería tener a Tony Stark no sólo en su apartamento, sino también en su cama compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo espacio?

Steve y Tony habían sido cercanos, pero Steve estaba jodidamente seguro que no lo suficientemente cercanos como para dormir juntos.

Está loca, totalmente loca, pensó Steve.

—Yo sugiero que nos quedemos acá, Nat, la torre es grande. Podríamos...

Natasha no dejó a Tony finalizar la oración e hizo una seña con su mano, indicándole que cerrara el pico.

—Empaca tu pijama, Tony, nos vamos —expresó la castaña con la misma expresión seria de antes, pero sin apartar su mirada de Steve.

—Sí, señora. ─Tony hizo un ademán militar con la mano para indicarle a Nat que ella estaba a cargo.

Maldito cobarde.

Cuando Tony hubo abandonado la sala junto con los demás Vengadores  —que habían permanecido todo este tiempo en primera fila, observando todo el espectáculo en silencio—, Steve volvió a enfocar su atención en los ojos azules de Natasha. Ella lo miraba toscamente con el ceño más fruncido que antes,  si es que eso era posible. El soldado dio unos pasos adelante para quedar frente a frente con ella. Nat irguió su cuello sin cortar el contacto visual de los filosos ojos de Steve. Él era más alto que ella por unos buenos centímetros y él no era Tony: él no se dejaría intimidar por esta desquiciada mujer.

—Escucha Natasha —empezó el rubio casi gruñendo las palabras—, ya dije que estoy de acuerdo en pasar el resto del día con ustedes, resolveremos esto juntos; pero no accederé a pasar más tiempo del necesario con Tony y tampoco accederé a que ustedes violen mi privacidad, mi hogar, porque tienes miedo de que algo nos pase. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy casi seguro que lo haces tan sólo porque me parezco a tu esposo y nada más.

Steve esperó que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, tenía que refrenar toda esta locura, tenía que mostrarse firme en su decisión de permanecer lejos de Tony, de no perdonarle. Sin embargo, lo que nunca esperó fue que Natasha cambiará radicalmente su expresión a una muy triste y empezara a llorar débilmente, su labio inferior temblando suavemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y desviaba la mirada hacia el piso. 

Steve quedó de piedra en tan sólo unos segundos, sintiéndose como el maldito insensible que seguramente era.

—Lo siento, yo… —Nat lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Steve deseaba internamente que el piso se lo tragara.

—No, yo… tienes razón. No debí...

—Tranquila, hey, fue mi culpa. Es que… —Steve trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse mejor esta vez y no empeorar más las cosas. Este día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones para todos, especialmente para Nat y ella no se merecía esto, ella no se merecía ser tratada de esta manera simplemente porque había quedado entre medio de su conflicto con Tony. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus modales? Dejando caer los hombros pesadamente, Steve prosiguió—: Mira, prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras, entiendo que estás pasando por un momento difícil, además tienes razón, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos en estos momentos, yo… yo me comportaré. Trataré de hacer todo esto más fácil para ti.  

Natasha limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con la palma de su mano, mirándolo esta vez con más dulzura, brindándole una gran sonrisa. Steve no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo, recordándose a sí mismo que dicho gesto seguramente no era dirigido hacia él, sino más bien a la persona que él le recordaba a Nat.

—¿En serio lo prometes? —preguntó feliz Iron Woman.

Steve se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio, mirando en dirección al pasillo donde Tony se acercaba con un pequeño maletín de equipaje.

Dios.

Steve suspiró profundamente y decidió responder antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras:

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Bien, porque no bromeé cuando dije que lo que quiero es que permanezcamos unidos y si eso implica que durmamos juntos, pues acostúmbrate Rogers, porque así será. —Nat cambió su dulce expresión de antes y le sonrió con total picardía, sus lágrimas desapareciendo casi por arte de magia.

¿Qué carajos?

—Bien, empaqué lo necesario para ti y para mí, Nat. —Tony llegó delante de ellos, dejando el maletín en el suelo. Natasha lo abrazó contenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te prometo que nos comportaremos, Rogers. Palabra de Stark —le dijo Natasha aún sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

A Steve le tomó unos cuantos segundos percatarse de lo que acaba de pasar: Natasha lo había utilizado. Natasha lo había chantajeado emocionalmente para conseguir que se ablandara en pro de obtener lo que ella quería. Pero antes de que Steve pudiera salir de su estupor, se encontró a sí mismo ya de pie en el ascensor con cada uno de los Stark a su lado para hacerse camino a su apartamento.

¡La muy maldita!

 

 

∞∞∞∞ **FlashbackEnd** ∞∞∞∞

 

 

Okay, la verdad era que Steve había sido totalmente burlado por Natasha.

No era como que él fuera admirir eso en voz alta y mucho menos enfrente de ella, pero fue así como Steve terminó pasando su noche en vela, siendo estrangulado por dos Stark —que al parecer se convertían en osos cariñositos mientras dormían— y mirando fijamente al techo, contando tuercas y orificios del ventilador.

Steve volvió a echarle un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche: 05:00 A.M.

Adiós a la posibilidad de dormir algo, pensó tristemente el soldado. Y es que Steve, acostumbrado a dormir en solitario, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la presencia de los otros cuerpos en su cama. Ademá, ¿quién podría conseguir descanso alguno con estos dos prácticamente encima de él?  Y pensar que ésta había sido sólo la primera noche de muchas.

 Steve prefería no imaginar cómo sería el resto de ellas.

Él lo había prometido después de todo y, aunque odiara admitirlo, una promesa era una promesa. Steve jamás faltaba a su palabra y no planeaba empezar ahora. Además, si los leves ronquidos de Natasha y los suaves suspiros de Tony eran una señal de algo, Steve podía decir fácilmente que estaba completamente solo en esta batalla. 

Steve seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que la castaña susurró algo ininteligible al lado de Tony.

¿Acaso Natasha hablaba dormida?

Antes de que Steve pudiera acercarse un poco más para escuchar mejor, Nat se levantó estrepitosamente, haciéndolo saltar un poco haciad atrás y sostenerse de Tony para evitar caer de la cama.

Natasha se despertó con la respiración acelerada, mirando rápidamente en todas las direcciones. Su expresión reflejaba total desconcierto. Steve percibió la rigidez en ella al no reconocer donde estaba.

—¿Nat? —susurró despacio.

Cuando ella enfocó por fin sus ojos azules en Steve, pareció relajarse un poco y suavizar su postura. Natasha volvió a mirarlo entonces de esa manera en la que hacía doler el corazón de Steve.

¿Acaso la chica estaba aún dormida y no lo reconocía?

Sin embargo, antes de poder explicarle algo, Natasha se percató de la escena frente a ella: Steve estaba medio desnudo aferrándose a Tony, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, casi completamente dormido encima de él.

Steve había decidido dormir con pijama puesto que tendría compañía, sin embargo en el transcurso de la noche, cuando la temperatura terminó por sofocarlo,  se rindió y volvió a quitarse todo, quedando tan sólo en ropa interior al igual que Tony. El rubio ciertamente estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión puesto que estaba completamente seguro que Natasha malinterpretó todo al entrecerrar los ojos, mirándolo con escepticismo, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir al pequeño balcón del apartamento, cerrando las puertas deslizables tras ella.

Perfecto, Rogers. Le dices que odias a Tony y ahora en la primera noche que pasan juntos durmiendo en la misma cama, Nat ya piensa que estuviste haciendo Dios sabrá qué con ella al lado.

Steve rodó los ojos con hastío y sacudió a Tony con fuerza para despertarlo. Esto también era su culpa. Culpa del estúpido Tony, el estúpido asesino y estúpido 3490 Steve por ser un debilucho y dejarse matar.

Tony gruñó a su lado tratando de alejarse de la fuente de las sacudidas que planeaban sacarlo de su placentero sueño. Steve no se lo permitió, quedando ahora casi encima de Tony.

—¡Despierta de una buena vez! —reclamó Steve mientras Tony abría los ojos con pereza. Sin embargo, toda pizca de sueño voló rápidamente de él al ver a Steve violando su espacio personal. Tony dio un salto sorpresivo y golpeó a Steve en la nariz en el proceso.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¡Pervertido! —exclamó Tony tapándose con las sábanas.

—¿Así que ahora sientes vergüenza? —dijo Steve apretando los dientes, sujetando su nariz con fuerza para evitar chillar de dolor por el cabezazo de Tony—. ¿Quién estuvo pegado a mí toda la noche, eh?

—Ya quisieras, Steve —resopló Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú… —gruñó Steve frente a tal descaro. ¿Así que Tony también sufría de memoria a corto plazo por las noches? Steve le haría pagar esto, con creces. Pero no ahora, así que tomando una lenta exhalación para intentar calmarse, siguió hablando—: Natasha te necesita.

Tony, al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, la buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada, al parecer recién recordando el motivo por que estaban allí. Steve hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza en dirección al balcón.

—Creo que tuvo una pesadilla y, puesto que parece que yo sólo la pongo incómoda, pienso que deberías ser tú quien la consuele —finalizó Steve, recostándose nuevamente sobre el cojín y dándole la espalda a Tony.

Steve pudo sentir las sábanas moviéndose y el peso de Tony abandonar la cama, seguido del ruido de las puertas deslizables. El rubio permaneció en la misma posición por unos momentos más, tratando de brindarles privacidad a Nat y Tony en su conversación, pero la curiosidad le pudo más y se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver como Nat lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Tony, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos con una expresión de angustia casi igual o peor que Natasha.

El Capitán sintió entonces un profundo dolor en el pecho, dolor por Nat y frustración por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Apretando sus puños contra las sábanas, Steve vio lentamente como un nuevo día se anunciaba arrojando sus primeros rayos de luz.

Maldita sea.

Agotado por la carencia de descanso en su cuerpo, el soldado de América se arrastró fuera de la cama, tomando rápidamente su ropa para hacer ejercicio y sus zapatos.

Sí, Steve ya podía darse una idea de lo que le esperaba en los siguientes días junto a Natasha y Tony.


	8. Earth 616-III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo antes de escribir: Este capitulo será corto, 4k a lo mucho.
> 
> Yo después de escribir: Mierda.
> 
> Si señores, este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, es que había tanto por decir. Uff, la verdad no espero hacer capitulos tan largos siempre por que es agotador. 
> 
> Antes de que empiecen a leer les agradezco a los pocos que me dejan siempre su review, sin ustedes no continuaría esto la verdad. Gracias. 
> 
> Les dejo el link de esta canción, pueden escucharla antes del capitulo, les dará una idea de que tratará pero les recomiendo mejor colocarla en el momento en que Natasha y Steve conversan a solas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4&index=4&list=LLNODOOcd-Wk9KEJBnA9dHpg
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> \- Todo lo que dice Natasha sobre sus origenes es inventado, combiné cosas del mcu y 616.
> 
> \- Por el contrario todo lo que dice Tony sobre sus origenes, sus padres, es totalmente canon.
> 
> Hay muchas referencias de los comics en este cap, pero se las explicó abajo.
> 
> !Disfruten! :3

 Steve trataba en vano de concentrarse en el pequeño bosquejo que hacía desde hace más de una hora, sentando en el pequeño sofá del laboratorio de Tony, mientras éste y Natasha trabajaban en nuevas actualizaciones para las armaduras. O como le llamó Tony, para actualizar la chatarra que Natasha tenía por armadura.

La verdad era que Steve regresó a vivir a la Torre porque no pudo soportar a dos quisquillosos Stark en su pequeño apartamento de plebeyos, como muy cortésmente señaló Tony al día siguiente. Así que sin más, Steve decidió darse por vencido y asumir que, por ahora, permanecer en la Torre era lo mejor para la comodidad de todos y para conservar su sano juicio.

El trío —ahora inseparable— llevaba haciendo esto desde hace unos días, acomodándose lentamente en una nueva rutina; compartían el horario de comida, iban al laboratorio, Steve dibujaba mientras Tony y Natasha hablaban o simplemente se sumergían en el silencio, cada uno haciendo su labor. Otras veces tenían pequeñas pláticas en las que compartían información sobre el asesino y los mundos que fueron afectados en busca de una solución, aunque no habían logrado llegar a nada concreto.

Era evidente que a Natasha aún le afectaba el tema, y ni Tony ni Steve tuvieron el corazón para empujarla a cooperar más de lo que ya hacía. Algunas veces iban juntos a las reuniones semanales de los Vengadores o lidiaban con algún villano de turno, nada tan importante pues Nat dejó bastante claro que exponerse sólo les traería más problemas. Era mejor permanecer en un bajo perfil,  sin llamar la atención o hacer cuestionarse a los demás por qué repentinamente ni Capitán América ni Iron Man aparecían a la luz pública. Luego de hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio y ducharse —el único tiempo que se negó rotundamente a compartir—, Steve se dirigía a la habitación de Tony para poder dormir, o mejor dicho; fingir que lo hacía. 

Steve pasaba la noche siendo abrazado casi hasta la asfixia por Tony y Natasha, y justo cuando el sueño se apoderaba de él y lo vencía, Nat tenía una pesadilla, despertando sobresaltada y pálida; luego iba a sentarse en la pequeña sala de la habitación, abrazándose a sí misma y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces Steve despertaba a Tony, el pelinegro por fin soltaba a Steve e iba a consolar a Nat, pero para entonces Steve ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir algo, así que iba a desquitar su ira contra los sacos de boxeo o alguna simulación en la sala de entrenamientos. Esto se repetía una y otra vez, noche tras noche, casi sin cambio alguno. A este punto, Steve sospechaba que lo único que lo mantenía funcionando sin desmayarse todo el día era el suero del súper soldado.

Sí, todo un desastre.

Steve profundizaba las líneas de la silueta femenina que dibujaba en su block. Aún no estaba seguro de qué o a quién dibujaba exactamente, pero sospechaba que era Natasha considerando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con ella ahora.

Al fondo del laboratorio pudo escuchar a Tony y Nat riendo animadamente, lo que le hizo enfocar su atención de nuevo en sus acompañantes.

—Te digo la verdad —decía Tony riendo mientras sostenía uno de los guantes de la armadura en sus manos—; Steve pensó durante mucho tiempo que yo era un robot de verdad.

—Deja de mentir, Tony —respondió Nat, riendo más descontroladamente y dándole un pequeño empujón a su versión masculina.

Steve apretó el lápiz en su mano. Ése era un secreto vergonzoso que por supuesto había compartido con Tony, quien era su mejor amigo, ¿pero qué podía esperarse de él? Es decir; Steve había despertado confundido en este nuevo mundo —el siglo XXI, donde había súper héroes y hombres en armaduras de hierro— después de dormir en el hielo por setenta años. Pero claro que Tony aprovechó su confusión para burlarse de él y, aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo, cada tanto sacaba el tema a relucir sólo para avergonzarlo.

—Es en serio. Cuando teníamos identidades secretas, Steve pensaba que Iron Man era mi guarda espaldas; siempre actuando nervioso a mi alrededor porque no sabía cómo comportarse frente a un robot del futuro. Era bastante tierno. —Tony rió de nuevo y Natasha le acompañó, seguramente imaginando el hecho.

—¿Saben que puedo oírlos, cierto? —reprochó Steve, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el escritorio donde Nat y Tony estaban sentados trabajando. Al oir al rubio, Tony se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró confundido, como si de repente recordara su presencia.

—Parece que hemos sido atrapados con las manos en la masa, Tony —dijo sarcástica Natasha, levantando una ceja cuestionadora hacia Steve.

¿Pero cuál era su problema?

Bueno, en realidad Steve sabía cuál era el problema de Natasha; su apariencia. El hecho de ser tan parecido a su esposo la hacía recordar el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, lo que le había sucedido. Sin embargo, Steve no podía averiguar aún por qué Natasha parecía ir rápidamente del fuego al hielo con él. Era como si realmente Nat lo detestara a diferencia de la relación entre ella y Tony, la cual había progresado mucho desde que fue capaz de salir de su habitación. Eran muy unidos, habladores; siempre queriendo saber todo de la vida del otro. Aún cuando pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Steve no podía evitar sentirse una tercera rueda en todo el asunto.

—¿Algún problema, soldado? —agregó la chica Stark. Steve se percató de que tal vez permaneció mucho tiempo mirándolos sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Ninguno realmente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a dirigir su atención al papel entre sus manos.

—Bien. Siguiente pregunta; esta vez te toca, Tony —continuó Natasha, ignorando nuevamente a Steve. Él pudo notar cómo Tony ponía el guantelete en el brazo de Nat, ajustándolo con el destornillador.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en Iron Woman? —preguntó Tony aún concentrado en su trabajo.

—Secuestro en Afganistán, una bomba Stark explotó justo en mi cara y me dio esto —Natasha señaló su pecho en donde estaba el reactor de forma triangular—; una organización llamada Los Diez Anillos quería que construyera armas, pero claro que no soy tan estúpida. En cambio hice el Mark I y pude escapar. Cuando regresé decidí que haría algo mejor con mi vida que sólo ser una fabricante de armas; armas que evidentemente se estaban usando para arruinar la vida de gente inocente. No podía seguir tolerando tal derramamiento de sangre. Paré la producción de armas en Industrias Stark, construí más armaduras, pateé traseros y el resto es historia —finalizó sonriendo orgullosa. Tony sonrió de lado antes de preguntar: 

—¿Qué hay de Yinsen?

—¿Yinsen?

—Sí. Él estuvo en cautiverio conmigo, y bueno… murió. Pero salvó mi vida —explicó Tony vagamente. Steve pudo ver cómo el pelinegro se tensaba afectado por el recuerdo.

—Oh, lo siento —susurró Nat—; no hubo un Yinsen para mí. —Tony conectó entonces los repulsores al reactor de Natasha.

—Bien, prueba esto. Dispara hacia allí —Tony señaló la pequeña pared de vidrio blindado a la izquierda. Steve se dispuso a refrenarlos puesto que no era necesario explotar cosas en el laboratorio para probar las nuevas armaduras —¡ellos tenían una sala de entrenamiento para tales cosas, por Dios santo!—, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Iron Woman levantó la palma de su mano en el aire y envió un disparo al vidrio,  el cual estalló en segundos. El disparo provocó que Nat saltara hacia atrás, casi cayendo del banco en el que estaba sentada y, boquiabierta, murmuró:

—Vaya... Eso es potencia.

—Te lo dije —respondió Tony, sonriendo engreídamente mientras Steve apretaba el lápiz en sus manos.

Estos dos lo iban a matar del estrés.

─Bien, te toca.

─Fácil: ¿cómo te convertiste tú en Iron Man?

Steve sabía bien la historia; Tony se la contó hace mucho tiempo, después de que su identidad secreta fuera revelada en una batalla contra el hombre molécula* —lo que dejó a Tony literalmente desnudo en medio del bosque y sin poder negar más tiempo que él era Iron Man y no sólo el benefactor de los Vengadores, como le hizo creer a todos—. Sin embargo, también sabía que Tony no estaba precisamente orgulloso de haberse convertido en Iron Man como Natasha. 

—Bueno… fue algo muy parecido a lo que te pasó a ti. —Tony suspiró cansado, pasándose ambas manos por su alborotado cabello—, pero no exactamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Natasha para mirar a Tony de modo cuestionante.

—¿Qué no exactamente?

—Para empezar estuve secuestrado en Vietnam, en territorio comunista y todo fue mi culpa. —Tony enfocó su mirada en el piso mientras jugaba con el destornillador en sus manos—. Estaba en un viaje de negocios y digamos que estuve en el camino equivocado, en el momento equivocado, aún cuando me advirtieron que no debía estar allí; tropecé con una granada y un trozo de metralla se incrustó en mi corazón. Caí en manos de un grupo terrorista, su líder se llamaba Wong-Chu y amenazó con dejarme morir si no construía armas para ellos. Así que acepté porque bueno, ya sabes; no iba a permitirme morir en una sucia cueva en medio de la nada. En vez de armas hice la armadura junto con Yinsen, pero no pudimos escapar juntos... Los malditos lo mataron antes de eso. Yo sí logré huir, conocí a Rhodey en medio de la selva y bueno, él también salvó mi vida y somos amigos desde entonces.

—Vaya... —Natasha lucía bastante sorprendida—. Yo conozco a Rhodey desde la universidad, el bastardo no me dejaba divertirme. —Natasha rodó los ojos con cariño—. ¿Qué hay del reactor e Industrias Stark?

—Sobre eso también pasó algo muy diferente a lo tuyo —explicó vagamente Tony, rascando su nuca—. Verás; el traje que diseñé, el Mark I, poseía una pequeña placa metálica que no permitía que el trozo de metralla llegara a mi corazón, así que la armadura me permitió vivir (y no en el sentido figurado de la palabra). Cuando por fin regresé a Estados Unidos, rediseñé la placa de forma que fuese más liviana y así la podría llevar debajo de mi ropa sin que nadie sospechara que podía sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento. Era información demasiado peligrosa para el conocimiento del público...

—Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros, los Vengadores —agregó Steve tratando de no sonar tan molesto, es decir; ya habían pasado muchos años, era tonto enojarse por un recuerdo. Pero el hecho de que en ese entonces Tony desconfiara tanto de ellos, le hacía recordar que de hecho Tony no había cambiado mucho: siempre ocultándoles cosas a ellos, y sobre todo a él.

—Sí. Yo no...  —respondió Tony, fijando sus ojos azules en Steve—. No quería que los demás me trataran diferente debido a mi discapacidad. No inventé el reactor arc sino hasta muchos años después, y para ese entonces ya había atravesado un trasplante de corazón. En cuanto a la producción de armas… no se cerró la sección sino mucho tiempo después; necesité uno que otro tropezón para darme cuenta de que no era lo correcto.  

La habitación permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras Natasha asentía con la cabeza, seguramente procesando todos los hechos. O tal vez tratando de no ser indiscreta, incomodando a Tony con un mal comentario al respecto; al menos eso era lo que pensaba Steve.

—Eso sólo prueba una cosa —dijo muy seriamente Natasha, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Tony—: eres un idiota.

¿Discreción? Los Stark no conocían tal cosa.

Steve se pateó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Sin embargo el comentario no pareció afectar a Tony, quien en cambio rió suavemente y volvió a mirar a Natasha divertido, asintiendo. 

—Sí que lo soy, linda. Sí que lo soy.

—Y soy más lista que tú: jamás tuve tal problema con mi corazón. —Nat señaló de nuevo su pecho. Steve desvió la mirada tratando de no ver fijamente el busto; él ya la había visto en menos ropa que la delgada camiseta que ahora llevaba, pero aún así no le parecía correcto.

—Sí que lo eres —concordó Tony, revolviendo los cabellos de Natasha cariñosamente.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido. Steve no pensó que Tony sacará ese tema a relucir con Nat; no tan pronto.

—Howard y Maria, obviamente —manifestó Nat levantando una ceja. Tony negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente antes de añadir: 

—Sorpresa: soy adoptado.

La conversación siguió del mismo modo durante un buen rato, hasta que Steve no pudo aguantarlo más; necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo adolorido le pedía a gritos una buena ducha y una buena siesta. Steve pensó entonces que, tan concentrados como estaban los Stark en su trabajo y su charla, no notarían su ausencia. Tal vez podría hacerse camino a la habitación y dormir apropiadamente —en solitario— por primera vez en días. Sin embargo, apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del laboratorio, escuchó a Natasha y Tony seguirle los pasos.

—¿Creíste que te irías sin nosotros, Rogers? —preguntó ella mientras sostenía en su mano las notas del trabajo de hoy.

—Sí Steve, qué grosero de tu parte —bufó Tony a su lado entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pensé que querían un momento a solas. —Steve apretó la mandíbula para no sonar tan enfadado como se sentía.  ¿Qué estos dos no se cansaban de él? No era como si lo necesitaran para algo, es decir; dibujar y observarlos trabajar todo el día en el laboratorio no estaba en sus planes para nada. De hecho, lo aburría hasta los sesos. Steve prefería permanecer en las misiones, estar con los Vengadores, ordenar los archivos, ir a las reuniones de SHIELD; hacer cosas más importantes que pasarse el día encerrado en la torre con los siameses Stark y su parlanchina bocaza.

─Si tanto te aburres aquí puedes decirlo; mañana haremos lo que tú quieras —sugirió Natasha notando la tensión en el rubio—. Algo que te sea divertido.

—Cariño, lo que Steve entiende por diversión no es algo que un mortal promedio consideraría entretenido —replicó Tony mientras Steve tomaba la sugerencia en serio. Tal vez los pondría a llenar informes por horas; eso sería divertido. Tendría su venganza.

—Seguro, Nat. Tengo varias ideas —respondió animado Steve, sonriendo triunfante mientras Tony fruncía el ceño.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Natasha. No digas que no te lo advertí. —Tony se abrió paso en dirección al pasillo, levantando las manos dramáticamente.

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

Ya en la habitación de Tony, Steve obligó a ambos Stark a vestir pijamas que él consideraba adecuadas puesto que tal exhibicionismo no era necesario. La Torre tenía aire acondicionado, gracias a Dios. Tony y Natasha, tan testarudos como siempre, bromearon al respecto e intercambiaron atuendos; Tony usó la pequeña bata de su versión femenina y Nat usó la pijama a cuadros de Tony. Steve los llamó infantiles y decidió ignorarlos mientras ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

Ya en la cama, Tony le advirtió a Steve que si lo descubría abrazándolo de nuevo, llamaría a Jennifer* y presentaría cargos por acoso sexual. Steve fulminó a Tony con la mirada y lo empujó de la cama, haciéndolo caer; el sonido poco delicado que el trasero de Tony hizo al golpearse contra el piso fue suficiente para hacer reír a Nat y Steve hasta las lágrimas y poner de muy mal humor al pelinegro, sin importar cuantas veces Natasha se disculpó o fingió reprender a Steve para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Tony terminó por dormir lo más alejado posible de ellos, mientras que Nat, al no tener el cuerpo de Tony cerca, se acurrucó tímidamente contra Steve.  

Milagrosamente la noche transcurrió tranquila, y Steve no pudo recordar en qué momento cayó profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, el soldado pudo sentir cómo las sábanas eran alejadas de su cuerpo con lentitud en algún punto. Confundido, abrió los ojos restregando sus párpados con sus manos para tratar de enfocar mejor en medio de la obscura habitación; Steve vio a Natasha caminar en silencio y sentarse en el sofá de siempre.

Una pesadilla, de nuevo.

Steve empujó a Tony discretamente mientras le susurraba que era hora de despertar, que Natasha lo necesitaba de nuevo. Tony balbuceó algo sobre que era el turno de Steve, que también era su bebé, acurrucándose más en la cama. Steve concluyó que Tony estaba decidido a no despertar pronto, así que bueno, tal vez éste era el momento que él había estado esperando para hablar con Natasha en privado y ayudarla, aunque seguramente ella no lo apreciaría, es decir; a ella no le agradaba Steve, ¿cierto?

Steve se puso de pie con cuidado, tomando asiento junto a Nat. Ella se limpió discretamente las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, esquivando la mirada del rubio. Steve suspiró cansado.

—Sé que no soy yo a quien quieres aquí, pero creo que es justo que también te ofrezca mi ayuda, ¿no?

Nat siguió sin mirarlo, tragando pesadamente. Steve se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de calmarse. Él estaba malditamente cansado, demonios, él nunca tuvo problemas en hacerse escuchar, él era el Capitán América; nadie nunca lo trató de esta manera —a excepción claramente de los villanos—. Nadie nunca rechazó su ayuda y buscó la de Tony en su lugar. Steve admitía que eso último era un pensamiento tonto de su parte, pero es que él también quería ayudar a Nat; quería que ella confiara en él de la misma manera en la que confiaba en Tony; quería que ella le hablara y le dejara saber qué demonios pasaba, al menos por una vez.

─Mira, Nat. Sé bien que me parezco mucho a tu Steve; sé bien que eso te produce gran dolor, no soy ciego, lo veo por cómo a veces me miras cuando crees que no te estoy observando. —Al escuchar esto, la chica Stark miró a Steve con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente avergonzada. Steve aprovechó entonces que ya tenía su atención para poder seguir hablando—; pero creo que debes empezar a superarlo y confiar en mí de una buena vez, porque como dijiste, tendremos que depender uno del otro en caso de que algo malo suceda. Entonces me gustaría decir que puedo confiar en ti para que protejas mi espalda, en vez de apuñalarme como algunas veces creo que lo harás.

—Steve, yo no... —Steve levantó un dedo, indicándole a Natasha que aún no había terminado de hablar.

—No sé qué te haya dicho Tony, pero sé que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí no fue la adecuada y me gustaría remediarlo. Me gustaría de verdad ayudarte de alguna manera porque sé que puedo hacerlo, tan sólo... tan sólo si me dejas, Nat. Por favor, déjame; déjame ayudarte. —Steve no se avergonzó de suplicar; se pondría de rodillas si fuera necesario. Natasha lo merecía.

Natasha respiró profundo, sentándose más rígidamente en la silla. Esta vez miró fijamente a Steve, sus ojos azules lucían tristes y cansados. Steve tuvo que refrenar el sentimiento de querer estrechar a Nat entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Él no pensaba en ella de una manera romántica; ella era hermosa, sí, pero a él le agradaba sinceramente Nat, como una amiga. ¿Y a quién no? Ella era inteligente, divertida y carismática —muy parecida a Tony en realidad—, pero también muy madura de un modo distinto a su otra versión. Era como si Natasha hubiera aprendido algo que Tony no —a excepción de su reciente pérdida—, y Steve sospechaba que su comportamiento se debía a la influencia que pudo tener 3490 Steve en ella.

—Yo no… yo no te odio Steve —habló finalmente ella—. Es sólo que eres distinto…

—¿Distinto?

Natasha apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Distinto a mi Steve.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —preguntó confundido el rubio.

—No. Sólo estaba bloqueándote de alguna manera, es que… —Nat rió suavemente—. Es sólo que es un claro recordatorio de que Steve nunca más estará, ¿sabes? De que, de alguna manera, él era único y especial; no es que no supiera eso ya, pero perderlo y luego conocerte me hizo darme cuenta de que él era único en todo el multi universo y ya no está…

Natasha calló sus sollozos con la palma de sus manos aún mirando a Steve fijamente. Esta vez Steve no se contuvo y se acercó a ella con lentitud, acariciándole las manos.

—Hey, tranquila, puedes decírmelo. —La castaña sorbió su nariz antes de volver a hablar.

—¡El amor de mi vida, la persona en quien más he confiado y que más he amado se ha desvanecido! No sólo de la tierra; de mi tierra, ¡sino de todas las malditas realidades y yo ni siquiera pude decir adiós!

Natasha empezó a llorar con más ahínco y Steve se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Natasha se dejó hacer, aferrándose fuertemente de la camiseta de Steve.

—Ni siquiera pude enterrarlo, porque no hay un cuerpo qué enterrar; porque no puedo volver, y porque estoy atrapada acá, asustada hasta la muerte de sólo pensar que lo que le pasó a Steve podría pasarme a mí. Que podría pasarle a Tony, o a ti...

—Tranquila Nat, estás a salvo con nosotros. Estás a salvo ahora. —Steve tragó el repentino nudo que se formó en su garganta al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Éste era el dolor que Natasha cargaba sobre ella? Era injusto. Steve se sentía asqueado, impotente y furioso. Nat no se merecía esto, nadie se merecía esto. Quien quiera que estuviese a cargo de tan vil genocidio lo pagaría; lo pagaría caro.

Steve no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció abrazado a Nat mientras ésta lloraba suavemente en su pecho, pero los leves rayos del sol que se asomaron entre las cortinas le dieron una señal de que probablemente fueron horas. Para cuando la chica Stark pudo recomponerse un poco, separándose avergonzada de los fuertes brazos de Steve, ella tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, no tienes porqué. —Steve limpió cariñosamente las mejillas de Nat. Ésta se enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada—. Siempre que lo necesites puedes hablar conmigo, puedes confiar en mí. Estás a salvo ahora y te prometo que nadie te hará daño, ni a ti ni a Tony. Yo los protegeré.

Nat asintió con la cabeza despacio, sonriéndole a Steve. Esta vez, Steve podía decir que era una sonrisa sincera por la forma en que toda la cara de Nat parecía iluminarse, contraria a todas esas sonrisas amargas y comentarios sarcásticos que parecía dirigirle antes. Aunque Steve ya sabía la razón; no era que Natasha lo aborreciera, era simplemente su manera de esquivarlo, alejarlo y así no tener que lidiar con el dolor que sentía al verlo.

Al igual que Tony, pensó el rubio con tristeza.

—¿Sonará muy extraño si te pido un último favor? —murmuró Natasha acercándose un poco más. Steve pestañeó confundido ante la acción, pero asintió sin preguntar nada. Natasha tomó eso como un "adelante".

—Esto es en realidad una idea de Pepper, ella cree… bueno, ella dijo que tal vez debería decirte a ti lo que siempre quise decirle a Steve, ya sabes; porque tú te pareces mucho a él físicamente, pero sería algo así como terapéutico y me ayudaría a cerrar poco a poco el ciclo. —Nat tartamudeó las palabras y Steve tuvo problemas para seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Eh?

—Ya lo sé, es tonto. Eso le dije a Pepper, pero ella insistió y... ¡demonios! —Nat se recostó pesadamente sobre el sofá, mordiéndose las uñas y jugando con la enorme camisa de la pijama masculina.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; Natasha lucía tan joven y frágil en la ropa de Tony.

—No, no; entiendo lo que quieres decir, adelante, di lo que necesites. Actúa como… como si fuera él a quien hablas. 

Nat permaneció en la misma posición, mirando nerviosamente al suelo. Steve pensó que tal vez ella podría haberse arrepentido de hacer esto por el descuido de antes, pero entonces Nat soltó un sonoro suspiro y le tomó de las manos sin previo aviso.

—Steve, cariño. —Nat lo miró entonces con dulzura y Steve se estremeció al instante. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así, ni siquiera Sharon, ni siquiera Peggy. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea después de todo—. Hay ciertas cosas que nunca te dije que me hubiera encantado supieras, es decir, ¿quién iba a decir que te perdería de ese modo? Aunque estoy casi segura de que lo sabías, porque de alguna manera tú siempre sabías, ¿no es así, amor?

Natasha acarició tímidamente a Steve en la mejilla y éste no pudo hacer más que asentir en silencio y mirarla como idiota. Ella continuó hablando, lágrimas brillando como pequeñas perlas en sus ojos.

—Lo cierto es que nunca dije estas cosas porque pensé que tendría más tiempo, que siempre estarías allí, que envejeceríamos juntos, porque sólo Dios sabe por qué me aguantabas y por qué me amabas tanto. —Nat susurraba las palabras casi como un secreto; un secreto entre ella y su esposo que ahora también era el secreto de Steve—. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, Steve… Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho muchas más veces que te amaba; me arrepiento de no haber arreglado nunca la estúpida tostadora como me lo pediste, porque estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas y te dije que compraras otra; me arrepiento de haber jugado contigo haciéndote esa tonta broma del divorcio, nunca me separaría de ti, mírame ¡soy un desastre sin ti!; me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no tendríamos hijos nunca porque no podía, te mentí. La verdad es que estaba aterrorizada de convertirme en madre y hacerle a alguien lo que Howard me hizo a mí. —Natasha hizo una pausa tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Para este punto, pesadas lágrimas corrían también por las mejillas del soldado. Steve se sentía como un imbécil, pero no podía evitarlo. El rubio intentó abrazar de nuevo a Nat, buscando consuelo para él más que para ella, pero ella le empujó suavemente, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza.

—Lamento… lamento mucho no haberte apoyado en tu búsqueda de Barnes, era tu mejor amigo y yo sólo estaba un poco celosa, ¿okay? ¡Estaba celosa de Barnes! Él era tan importante para ti y yo era la única que ocupaba ese lugar en tu vida. Quería que se mantuviera así. Pero sobre todo, Steve, sobre todo; me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho, que no soy ni la mitad de buena de lo que era cuando estaba a tu lado*.

Steve escuchó con estupor las palabras de Natasha. Eso último... esa última confesión sonaba muy parecida a…

Tony.

Steve buscó con la mirada al aludido, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama observándolos, su reactor arc iluminando la habitación.

¿Desde cuándo había estado Tony ahí? ¿Acaso había escuchado todo?

La rota expresión en la cara de Tony y su sonrisa cómplice le dijeron que ciertamente sí. ¿Había Tony fingido estar dormido sólo para empujar a Steve y Natasha a hacer esto? Tony solía actuar de esta manera cuando intentaba hacer algo por las personas que le importaban, pero sin querer sonar pretencioso o llevarse el crédito de tales acciones; siempre haciéndoles creer a los demás que él simplemente era descuidado y desatento.

Steve le sonrió de vuelta a Tony, sintiéndose cómodo en su presencia por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos, y fue allí cuando lo entendió: era momento de dejar de ser tan testarudo y arreglar las cosas con Tony. Éste era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Tony era un imbécil a veces, pero Steve también lo era, así que ¿qué demonios? Eso no hacía a Tony menos agradable, y Steve tenía que reconocer que extrañaba profundamente a su amigo, a su camarada. Las palabras de Nat aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Se grabaron para siempre en su corazón.

Arrepentimientos.

¿Acaso podría Steve vivir de esa manera? ¿Vivir una vida descuidada y darse cuenta al final de que desaprovechó todo el tiempo valioso que pudo vivir junto a las personas que amaba?

Sí, definitivamente él tendía que arreglar las cosas con Tony. Pero no aún.

—Te perdono Nat. Te perdono —susurró el rubio mientras ella lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Steve sostuvo a Natasha y la cargó de vuelta, convencido de que el mundo no ardería porque ellos durmieran un poco más. Nat necesitaba un descanso, él necesitaba un descanso. Recostándola al lado de Tony, Steve la arropó y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras Nat aún sollozaba y temblaba levemente. Tony por su lado permaneció estoico en su sitio, intercambiando miradas con Steve.

—Gracias, Winghead* —susurró finalmente el pelinegro inclinándose sobre la almohada.

—De nada, Shellhead*. —Steve sonrió nostálgico al escuchar los apodos que solían usar entre ellos hacía muchos años.

Nat sucumbió al cansancio y se durmió en brazos de Steve; Tony se acercó a ellos y los envolvió con los propios. Steve sintió ambos cuerpos cálidos al lado suyo y pensó que tal vez dormir de este modo no era tan malo después de todo.

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

Un repentino golpe en la puerta despertó a Tony, alarmándolo. El hombre de hierro se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y activó el reloj que usaba —el cual se convertía en un repulsor móvil—, apuntando directo hacia la puerta. Steve también pareció inquietarse por el sonido y se puso de pie, tomando su escudo que yacía al lado de la cama y colocándolo de manera protectora frente a Natasha. Iron Woman se sentó rígidamente, su expresión reflejaba lo que Tony podía describir como pánico total.

¿El asesino había llegado hasta ellos? ¿Cómo? ¿Estarían muertos los demás Vengadores?

Antes de que Tony pudiera preocuparse más, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a Clint y a Natasha, quienes los miraron confundidos.

Tony suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué demonios, Barton? ¡Pude haber quemado tu estúpido trasero!

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Clint cubriéndose los ojos—. Sólo han pasado unos días desde que ustedes, bueno… duermen juntos, ¿y ya están con esos fetiches? —El arquero señaló vagamente a Tony con el dedo y éste recordó que aún llevaba puesta la corta pijama de Natasha.

—¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta primero? —replicó Tony, cubriéndose con las sábanas y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado bajo la mirada cuestionadora de Black Widow.

—Tocamos pero no contestaron, tuvimos que hackearla. Lo siento. —La espía se encogió de hombros, pero lo dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no lo sentía para nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Steve, bajando el escudo y relajándose.

—Tenemos un problema en la enfermería. Un gran problema.

Steve, Natasha y Tony intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y sin hacer más preguntas empezaron a vestirse rápidamente para ir a la enfermería y averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. 

Tony sentía los latidos de su corazón pulsando descontroladamente en sus oídos; Steve y Natasha se veían igual de nerviosos a su lado. A tan sólo unos pasos del lugar —incluso a través de la pesada puerta deslizable—, Tony pudo distinguir una voz que sonaba extrañamente familiar. Acercándose, Tony contó hasta tres y suspiró pesadamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que hubiera dentro de esa sala.

Sin embargo, ninguna preparación previa lo hubiera ayudado a superar el shock que fue el ver a un rubio alto y fornido, vestido con el uniforme de SHIELD —o lo que quedaba de éste pues estaba rasgado prácticamente por todos lados— gritándole a al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre una de las camillas, mientras que Thor y Carol trataban de calmarlo.

¿Steve?

—¡Demonios, Antonio! —gritó el otro Steve con la voz rota, paseándose de un lado a otro—. Te juro que si te mueres, te reviviré sólo para matarte otra vez.

Tony escuchó lo que él suponía sería la versión latina de su nombre y dirigió entonces su mirada a la persona recostada en la cama. Tony reprimió un chillido de horror y pudo sentir a Natasha apretarle la mano a su lado, seguramente al reaccionar igual que él.

Ahí en la camilla de la enfermería, estaba el cuerpo magullado de Tony; un Tony de otro universo. El sujeto vestía un saco negro, pantalones a juego y estaba descalzo; tenía múltiples heridas en su rostro y brazos que lo hacían casi irreconocible. Tony notó entonces que su contraparte tenía una camisa —que suponía era blanca originalmente— que estaba totalmente roja.

Eso es sangre, pensó alarmado Tony.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —Steve fue el primero en preguntar, claramente sorprendido también por encontrarse con sus versiones de otro universo en tal estado.

El otro Steve dejó de pasearse en la habitación, echando un vistazo entre Tony, Steve y Natasha. El sujeto dejó caer pesadamente los hombros, pasando sus manos por su cabello y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el Tony herido.

—El asesino; eso pasó.

—¿Está él…?

—¿Muerto? —el otro Steve interrumpió rudamente a Natasha y negó con la cabeza—. ¡El hijo de puta no se morirá hasta que yo se lo permita!

Tony no pudo evitar notar que este Steve era un poco más alto y más rudo que el Steve a su lado. Era evidente que tenía la boca de un sucio camionero y no la del siempre correcto y educado Capitán América que él conocía bien.

—Escuchaste bien, Stark. —El otro Steve se acercó su respectivo Tony—: ¡No te morirás! —El sujeto finalizó su afirmación uniendo sus labios con los del pelinegro en un rudo beso. 616 Tony juró que pudo escuchar al Steve a su lado jadear; Tony resistió el impulso de mirar la expresión que tendría Steve al ver tal escena.

Eran ellos, sus versiones de otro universo, pero aun así. Era demasiado perturbador ver a Steve besar a Tony... 

Perturbador, pero de alguna manera, caliente. Tony empujó el pensamiento a un lado tan rápido como vino.

Definitivamente no.

—Tenemos que curar sus heridas… Debes permitirnos —dijo Thor de repente. El otro Steve besó suavemente a su Tony —o Antonio, como lo llamó— y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Thor empezara a rasgar las vestiduras maltratadas y proceder a curarlo.

—No me dejes, Tony —murmuró el otro Steve tan despacio, que Tony pensó que tal vez lo soñó considerando su tosca actitud de antes.

—Sus heridas no son tan profundas, él estará bien, no te preocupes. Sin embargo parece débil, su respiración...

—Necesito ir al hospital —dijo súbitamente el soldado, pareciendo recordar algo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Escucha, somos los Vengadores, nosotros te ayudaremos. Tenemos acá lo necesitas y...

—No. No lo que necesito. —El rubio pasó de Natasha, Steve y Tony, quienes seguían allí de pie cual estatuas, y se abrió paso por la entrada de la enfermería.

Los tres lo siguieron rápidamente, aún si poder procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Natasha fue la primera en alcanzar al soldado para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar. ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? ¿Qué acaso no acababa de ser atacado? ¿Era estúpido acaso? Salir lo haría todo mucho peor en definitiva.

—Steve, por favor; no sé de dónde vengas o qué pasó, pero por favor debes quedarte acá. Ayudaremos a Tony, pero no podemos dejarte salir.

—Necesitamos explicaciones también —agregó rápidamente 616 Steve, mirando desconfiado a su otra versión. El otro Steve se detuvo abruptamente de su caminata y se dio vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Natasha y Steve.

—Soy del Ultimate, o era puesto que todo el jodido planeta explotó. Fuimos atacados; todos murieron. Logré escapar con Tony y llegué acá, la tierra más cercana. Llena el reporte, Rogers, llama al equipo... ¡Haz la mierda que tengas qué hacer y no te metas en mi camino, porque te prometo que te patearé el culo!

Tony no era una persona fácil de intimidar, y él sabía perfectamente que Steve lo era mucho menos; pero Ult Steve se las arregló para casi hacerlos mearse en sus pantalones y callarlos, todo en un mismo acto. El furioso soldado se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino pasillo abajo, casi irradiando peligro por los poros de su piel. Tony no tenía intención alguna de refrenarlo y, por la expresión asombrada  de Steve, parecía que éste tampoco lo haría.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué necesitas ir al hospital? —gritó Natasha antes de que éste pudiera desaparecer de su vista.

—Porque Stark tiene cáncer; por eso —respondió casi en un grito el soldado del Ultimate.

Espera... ¿Dijo cáncer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclatarorías:
> 
> *Hombre molecula: Este es un villano que con una varita especial puede cambiar el estado de cualquier objeto -solido, liquido, gaseoso- basicamente derrite cosas.
> 
> *Jennifer Walters: Ella es She-hulk, es abogada, mejor que Matt Murdock.
> 
> *La frase que le dice Nat a Steve fue algo que le dijo Tony a este después de la guerra civil ¿Así o más gay?
> 
> *Winghead: significa literalmente cabeza con alas, es un sobrenombre que Tony usaba en los comics clasicos para referirse a Steve. GAY
> 
> *Shellhead: significa algo así como cabeza de hojalata. Es el sobrenombre que Steve le tiene a Tony. RE GAY
> 
> \- Y antes de que me maten, sí. Ultimate Tony tiene cancer, es canon, lo siento yo no hice las reglas. 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios :3
> 
> Saludos


	9. Meet the Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, nuevo capitulo!  
> Me dí cuenta que hacía falta el capitulo 5, lo siento, ya organicé bien el orden y le puse el nombre a los capitulos, les sugiero re-leer, perdonen el desastre es que publico en otra pág primero y luego acá. 
> 
> Les aviso que a partir de acá las cosas empezarán a subir de tono >:D
> 
>  
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias:
> 
> Tierra 1610- Ultimate - Existe en el universo marvel-
> 
> En esta tierra Tony, se llama Antonio Stark y es mitad italiano. Además de eso tiene un hermano mellizo llamado Gregory Stark, que es muy parecido a él solo que rubio y muy malvado. 
> 
> Los Vengadores son llamados Los Ultimates. 
> 
> Esta tierra se caracteriza por ser la versión más "oscura" de todo marvel. Pero les dare detalles de eso más adelante :D

Steve odiaba a su versión Ultimate.

El tipo llevaba solo aproximadamente cinco horas en la tierra 616, pero fueron suficientes para que Steve concluyera que su versión alterna era la persona más desagradable en el multi- universo.

Y su opinión no tenía que ver por el hecho del que sujeto lo intimidara, no.

_Absolutamente, no._

Pero Steve podía enumerar las mil y un razones por las que 1610 Steve era totalmente molesto.

Ultimate Steve salió de la torre de los Vengadores sin ofrecer mayores explicaciones. El sujeto mencionó algo sobre que todo el planeta había desaparecido, pero Steve creyó que tal vez escuchó mal, Tony también compartía su opinión así que decidieron que lo mejor era esperar en la enfermería a que el soldado regresara. Mientras, Nat, Tony y él esperaban a que Thor, quien tenía conocimientos en medicina, curara las heridas del visitante de la tierra 1610. Afortunadamente Thor les dejo saber que las lesiones no eran tan graves y que la mayoría de la sangre en la ropa de Tony, no era de él, aun así el sujeto permanecía débil e inconsciente.

¿Era posible que el asesino fuera tan fuerte como para acabar con un planeta entero?

Steve prefería pensar que no, y al juzgar por la pálida cara de Tony y Natasha, estos también esperaban lo mismo.

Cuando Thor hubo terminado de vendar, coser las laceraciones y vestir apropiadamente a 1610 Tony, esta partió diciendo que tenía importantes asuntos que atender en Asgard, pero que regresaría pronto con medicina asgardiana que le ayudaría a Tony a sanar más rápidamente.

Así que, los tres permanecieron en silencio en su sitio, escuchando solo los sonidos de los signos vitales de Ult Tony retumbando en la amplia sala.

El otro Steve regresó después de casi dos horas desde que salió soltando chispas de la enfermería, cargando bolsas clínicas y vestido aún con su uniforme hecho trizas. Steve, Natasha y Tony inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos expectantes, Steve estaba a punto de decirle que donde diablos había estado todo este tiempo, pero Ult le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y pasó de él.

─ Es la hora de la quimio de Stark, así que cierren la puta boca.

_Razón N°1: Ultimate Steve usa lenguaje inadecuado._

_¿Quimio?_

Ult Steve ignoró las caras de estupor de su otra versión y se posó al lado de la camilla donde Tony yacía reposando tranquilamente, sacando de su cargamento una bolsa plástica con un líquido de color rojizo brillante, que colgó cuidadosamente en el soporte de la intravenosa de Tony. Luego el rubio se dispuso a lavar sus manos diligentemente, se colocó guantes quirúrgicos y procedió a inyectarle al otro Tony, algo que Steve no pudo identificar bien, seguido de esto sostuvo el brazo del pelinegro delicadamente, dándole vuelta e incrustando la aguja de la bolsa en este, y manteniéndola firme con parche tegaderm. El soldado se sacó los guantes y arrojó todos los desechos en el contenedor correspondiente.

A nadie se le paso por alto el que Ult Steve realizara todo el proceso como todo un experto. Ni siquiera falló en colocar la aguja en la vena de Tony.

El silencio incómodo entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

Tony miraba a todos lados menos en dirección a la camilla, parecía realmente perturbado de solo ver a su otra versión en ese estado, Natasha en cambio permanecía de pie, con el ceño fruncido y golpeando con impaciencia sus zapatos deportivos contra el suelo.

─ ¿Cuántas veces has hecho eso? ─ Nat, por su puesto, fue quien se atrevió a preguntar, mientras el soldado se sentaba al lado de Ult Tony y le tomaba de la mano.

─ Más veces de las que quisiera recordar. ─ Admitió Ult Steve soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, y sacando de su bolsillo una cajeta de cigarrillos y un mechero.

616 Steve observó con total disgusto como su otro yo posaba en sus labios un cigarro y aun sin soltar la mano de Tony, lo encendía para luego aspirar profundamente y dejar salir el humo en un lento suspiro.

_Razón N° 2: Ultimate Steve fuma._

─ Si es cierto que Tony tiene tan delicada salud ¿No crees qué sea estúpido de tu parte hacer semejante cosa justo al lado de él? ─Refunfuñó Steve, apretando los dientes fuertemente.

El idiota ─ como Steve ya empezaba a llamar mentalmente a su otra versión─ se rió socarronamente, negando con la cabeza.

─ Stark tiene un tumor cerebral del tamaño de una pelota de golf en su cabeza, ¿Crees que un poco de humo le matará antes que eso? Vete a la mierda, Rogers. ─ Contestó tranquilamente el soldado, mientras que 616 Steve se tensaba aún más, luego el rubio dirigió su atención a 616 Tony, levantando un ceja antes de continuar. ─ ¿Cómo demonios soportas a este sujeto?

Tony solo se encogió de hombros e intentó miserablemente ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

─ Así que... ¿Nos dirás lo que sucedió? ─ Indagó Natasha, tratando de evitar un encuentro verbal entre ambos Steve.

Ultimate Steve se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

─ Con todo respeto señorita, no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso. ─ Respondió este, mientras hacia una pausa para darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. ─ Casi pierdo a Stark allá ¿De acuerdo? Lo encontré casi muerto, atrapado entre los escombros de Industrias Stark. Creo que envejecí trescientos años y tuve dos pre-infartos, ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen en paz por un rato mientras termino de administrarle la quimioterapia a mi jodido novio con cáncer terminal? ¡Gracias!

Ante tal confesión, Steve no pudo más que tragar en seco.

_¿Novio?_

Steve tal vez debería sentirse avergonzado por estar más sorprendido al escuchar la palabra _"novio"_ que _"cáncer terminal"_ , pero es que el rubio pensó que su versión Ultimate había besado a Tony en un arrebato.

_¿La adrenalina del momento, tal vez?_

El Capitán no era homofóbico y tampoco creía en los estereotipos. Pero le era un poco difícil verse a sí mismo como gay, es decir, la tierra 616 era el universo principal, las otras realidades eran reflejos de esta tierra, por lo que Steve no podía comprender como era que su versión de otro universo pudo haber terminado con el Tony de ese mundo. El hecho de que en la tierra 3490 haya acontecido algo así no era algo de mayor relevancia, es decir, era entendible, Natasha era una chica. Al juicio de 616 Steve, el Steve de este universo tendría que ser un completo imbécil para no fijarse en ella.

_¿Pero qué pasara lo mismo en universos donde él y Tony eran del mismo sexo?_

Jamás se le ocurrió algo así. Él no veía a Tony de esa forma.

_¿O sí?_

Steve estaba ahora totalmente curioso por saber la historia detrás de su otra versión y semejante relación. Quería saber más, pero también estaba seguro que a juzgar por la actitud del rubio, debía formular la pregunta con cuidado.

─ Así que... ¿Están juntos? ─ Steve tartamudeó las palabras, inseguro de cómo abordar el tema. ─ Tú y Tony quiero decir... ¿Eres gay?

 _Okay, eso no salió como lo esperaba_ , pensó débilmente Steve mientras veía como Ult Steve apretaba la boca en una línea y le lanzaba rayos por los ojos.

─ ¡Steve! ─ Natasha frunció el ceño en desaprobación, pero antes de que esta pudiera reprender al soldado por su atrevimiento, ya Ultimate Steve estaba hablando.

─ Si chuparle la polla a Tony y disfrutarlo mientras grita como la caliente perra que es... O follarlo hasta la inconsciencia.... Me hace gay. ─ Ult Steve pronunció las palabras muy suavemente apretando el cigarrillo en sus labios y disfrutando claramente el rubor que, 616 Steve no pudo evitar, aparecieran en sus mejillas. ─ Si, Rogers... Creo que soy bastante gay.

 _Razón N°3: Ultimate Steve no conoce la vergüenza_.

Steve sintió como 616 Tony dejo escapar lo que parecía un _¿gemido?_ Mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y se excusaba diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante en el laboratorio, avisando que lo llamaran solo y exclusivamente si Antonio despertaba.

Natasha vio con expresión extrañada tal comportamiento de su versión masculina, pero no intentó retenerlo o perseguirlo, en cambio dirigió su atención nuevamente en Ult Steve, quien sonreía triunfante, por qué claramente se había salido con la suya: molestar a Steve y Tony.

─ Eso no es importante ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el asesino, podríamos ayudarte, tal vez la tierra 1610 pueda ser salvada, tal vez no murió como piensas y-

─ Estoy totalmente seguro de que ya no hay nada que salvar y si fuera así me importa un demonio, la única mierda por la que me preocuparé en este momento es que Tony siga respirando.

_Razón N° 4: Ultimate Steve, es un egoísta, aparentemente solo da una mierda por Tony Stark._

─ Tienes que entender que lo que sea que le haya sucedido a la tierra 1610, no es algo que te afecte solo a ti o a Tony, sino a todos nosotros. ─ Gruñó Steve claramente harto de la actitud de su otra versión. ─ Entiendo que tal vez estas preocupado por su seguridad, pero tienes que-

Las palabras de Steve fueron cortadas por el estruendoso ruido de la silla que Ult Steve arrojó contra el piso.

_Razón N° 5: Ultimate Steve tiene problemas de control de la ira._

─ ¡Tú no entiendes ni una mierda, Rogers! ─ Gritó furioso el soldado, con una expresión de dolor. ─ ¡No pretendas saber cómo me siento simplemente porque soy una versión tuya!

─ Steve... ─ Susurró Natasha acercándose a él, pero este la detuvo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza y apretando sus puños a su lado.

─ No... Ustedes no entienden el infierno en el que vivo.

Steve aún en shock por la agresiva acción del rubio, trató de calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón y decidió que lo mejor era no presionar demasiado el tema. El sujeto irradiaba peligro y sed de sangre, era evidente que Ult Steve quería desquitarse con algo o con alguien y la verdad era que él no quería ser ese alguien. Tampoco permitiría que lastimara a Natasha.

─ Yo si lo entiendo. ─ Declaró Natasha sin apartar sus azulados ojos de Ultimate Steve. ─ Por cierto, soy Natasha Stark, de la tierra 3490, pero creo que tú ya me conoces.

Ult Steve entrecerró los ojos y pareció reconocer a Natasha, ya que su expresión se relajó un poco más y paro su agitada respiración.

─ 3490, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que irías-

─ Al Ultimate, lo sé. ─ Natasha le brindó una media sonrisa. ─ No eres el único que ha tenido dificultades.

─ ¿Qué hay de tú esposo? ─ Preguntó curioso el soldado y 616 Steve observó con cautela a Natasha, después de la conversación de la noche anterior, este aún no estaba seguro si Nat estaba lista para afrontar esto.

─ Está muerto. ─ Murmuró Nat impasible.

Ult Steve permaneció callado por unos momentos, mirando a Natasha con una expresión que 616 Steve no sabía si identificar como empatía o lastima por la castaña.

─ Lo siento. ─ Susurró finalmente él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tony y apagando el cigarro en la mesa. ─ Parecía agradable. Lo cierto es que cuando no se presentaron como acordaron, pensé... pensé que ambos habían muerto. Me alegra que al menos tú sobrevivieras, creo que él quería eso después de todo.

Nat se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Estoy aquí, gracias a él, gracias a su sacrificio. Así que creo, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero tú corriste con mayor suerte, Tony esta aquí. ─ Señaló ella con la mano.─ Eres afortunado.

616 Steve se acercó a Nat y le acarició el hombro para apoyarla. Él tenía que reconocer que ella estaba manejando la situación de los Ultimates mucho mejor que él.

La otra versión de Steve, se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de llevar su mano a su rostro y acariciar su barbilla, al parecer debatiéndose en qué decir a continuación. Sin embargo, una fuerte y repentina tos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ultimate Tony estaba despierto, con sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Este se revolvió con incomodidad sobre la camilla e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor.

─ ¡Tony! ─ Exclamó el solado Ultimate, arrodillándose a su lado, mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza al pelinegro. ─ Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Ult Tony parpadeó confundido, antes de relajar su expresión y concentrarse en Ult Steve. El pelinegro sonrió al instante.

─ Hey guapo. ─ Susurró él con la voz rasposa y echó un rápido vistazo a las otras dos personas en la sala. El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño. ─ ¿Divirtiéndote si mi?

616 Steve y Natasha observaron, con total incredulidad, como la expresión de Ult Steve cambio de alivio total a una radiante sonrisa.

─ Nunca sin ti, Tony, nunca sin ti. ─ Afirmó el rubio, continuando con las caricias, y Steve podría jurar que el sujeto estaba a punto de llorar. ─ ¿Necesitas algo, te duele?

─ Mi garganta, se siente muy seca.

Nat se acercó a la mesa y tomó un poco de agua de la jarra para brindársela a su versión Ultimate, pero Steve se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Tony a tomarla, sujetándolo con cuidado para ayudarlo a inclinarse y beber.

─ Me diste un buen susto allá, ¿Por qué demonios estabas en industrias Stark? Se suponía que debías estar en la Torre, en total reposo ¡Te busqué por todos lados! ─ Ult Steve volvió a su actitud tosca pero 616 Steve podía notar con claridad que sus palabras no sonaban tan duras como antes, solo genuinamente angustiado.

─ Lo siento bebé, soy un hombre muy ocupado ¿sabes? ─ Respondió Ult Tony mientras veía su último trago de agua y trataba de sentarse cómodamente, mientras el rubio acomodaba las almohadas detrás de él.

─ No estoy para bromas Antonio. ─ Dijo entre dientes Ult Steve.

─ ¿Te he dicho cuanto me calientas cuando me llamas Antonio?

─ ¡Hablo enserio, maldito idiota! No sabes lo que sentí cuando no te vi en la Torre, cuando no podía encontrarte por ninguna parte. Pensé que... pensé que te había perdido para siempre. ─ Balbuceó el rubio, jalando su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza y reflejando en su rostro dolor real.

Ult Tony soltó un sonoro suspiro y la acción lo hizo chillar de dolor.

─ Oops ─ Fue lo único que ofreció el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con total descaro.

Ul Steve se sentó en la camilla y rascó levemente su nuca, mirando el piso como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

─ Tony... sabes que te amo más que nada -

─ Basta, no de nuevo. No tendremos esta conversación frente a extraños. ─ Le interrumpió Ult Tony mirándolo severamente, pero Ult Steve le ignoró, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

─ Sabes que eres lo único que tengo, que mataría por ti y aun así te empeñas en jugar con tu vida como si no te importara.

616 Steve estaba realmente impactado, se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, no había en la voz de su otro yo algún rastro de que estuviera bromeando o mintiendo en sus palabras, sus ojos llenos con pequeñas lágrimas lo afirmaba de igual manera.

Esto era como presenciar una declaración suya a Tony.

Jodidamente extraño.

_¿Tan profundo eran los sentimientos de Ult Steve por Ult Tony?_

Sin embargo esto no pareció crear el mismo impacto en Ult Tony, quien solo miraba al soldado con exasperante calma.

─ Sí, lo sé. ─ Respondió este por fin, pasando sus manos por su corto cabello. ─ Pero sabes bien Steve que desearía que no fuera así.

Ult Tony abrió sus brazos y le hizo una señal a Steve para que se acercará, este aceptó la invitación gustoso y enterró inmediatamente su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, relajándose por fin y dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. 616 Steve sintió compasión por su otra versión, decidido a que tendría que disculparse por su anterior trato con él, es decir, Ult Steve tenía razón. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el infierno que tuvieron que pasar estos dos?

El asunto del asesino podría esperar un poco más.

Fue allí cuando Natasha tomó de la mano a Steve para retirarse, dejando a la pareja a solas, era evidente que necesitaban privacidad.

Nat y Steve abandonaron la enfermería, no sin antes ver como Ult Steve devoraba la boca de Ult Tony en un apasionado beso.

_Jodidos infiernos._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Tony amaba a su versión Ultimate.

Y solo por una simple razón, _Ult Tony era el jodido amo de todo el multi universo._

No se necesitaba miles de razones para saberlo. Habían pasado tan solo unos tres días desde que los inesperados visitantes llegaron de su planeta y tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento con 616 Steve y Nat en la enfermería, donde además para el asombro de todos se revelaron dos importantes detalles de sus versiones alternas, la relación amorosa de Ult Steve y Ult Tony, así como también el hecho de que este último tenía un tumor cerebral inoperable.

Desde entonces 616 Tony había visto al pelinegro recibir pinchazos, la quimioterapia y todo un coctel medicamentos sin quejarse ─ como todo un héroe ─ para luego vomitar todo su peso por el inodoro, mientras Ult Steve le daba palmaditas en la espalda con inmaculada paciencia; tomar una copa de whiskey y decirle a 616 Steve que se fuera a la mierda cuando este lo vio con desaprobación; desmayarse por casi un día entero, para luego despertar como si nada y sugerirle a Ult Steve que deberían tener sexo en la camilla, y al parecer, el rubio hacía todo lo que fuera para complacerlo puesto que se empezó a desnudar ahí mismo, dejando a 616 Steve con una mirada de horror, a Nat con una risita nerviosa y a 616 Tony caliente como un adolescente.

No que Tony admitiría eso en voz alta.

De hecho Tony no entendía por qué la versión Ultimate de Steve le producía tales sensaciones, Tony no veía a 616 Steve de esa manera, es decir, el obviamente quería a Steve y objetivamente hablando Tony admitía que el Capi era el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer.

De cualquier mujer y al parecer de cualquier Stark.

Después de saber lo de Natasha y 3490 Steve, Tony sospechó que tal vez podrían existir otras realidades donde ellos estuvieran juntos. Pero fue solo después de ver a Ult Tony y Steve, ver la manera en la que se miraban, ser testigo de cómo Ult Steve trataba a Tony ─ como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo ─ y observar al pelinegro sonreírle genuinamente, como si de verdad fuera... feliz, que Tony concluyó que seguramente la tierra 616 era la única realidad donde Steve y Tony no estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro.

Lo que dejo al pelinegro confuso, curioso, caliente y sobre todo muerto de envidia.

No que Tony admitiría eso en voz alta tampoco.

Al tercer día, cuando Ult Tony por fin se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie, y cuando sus heridas lucían mucho mejor gracias a la mágica medicina asgardiana, fue cuando Tony pudo detallar mejor a su otra versión. Este era de la misma estatura que él, aunque ligeramente más delegado, el cabello más corto ─ seguramente por los estragos de la enfermedad ─ los mismos ojos azules, y una filosa lengua que no temía usar. De hecho, 1610 Tony en tan solo unas horas había demostrado ser exactamente como Tony solía ser antes del accidente en Vietnam, pero sin llegar a ser desconsiderado o egoísta, como él había sido en ese entonces.

1610 Steve por otra parte, era muy diferente a su otro yo. No solo por su manera de hablar, comportarse y por qué obviamente estaba enamorado de otro hombre, otro hombre que resulto ser sorpresivamente Tony. No. La diferencia también era física, Ult Steve era más alto que 616 Steve, por unos buenos cinco centímetros, cosa que este no se molestó en señalar cuando dijo que no usaría la ropa de gnomo de su versión 616, cuando Steve amablemente se lo sugirió. Y tenía más masa muscular, cosa que Ult Steve tampoco dejo pasar por alto cuando le pregunto sarcásticamente al soldado que si acaso el suero del súper soldado había surgido efecto en él.

Al cuarto día, todos decidiendo que ya era hora de hablar del _"gran elefante en la habitación",_ se reunieron en el laboratorio. Tony sabía que era el mejor sitio puesto que los Ultimates parecían no conocer el pudor y no tenían reserva alguna en mostrarle su afecto al resto del mundo, así que Tony decidió que necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos si iba tener que observarlos besuquearse y manosearse por el resto del día, como habían demostrado el día anterior en su corta visita a la enfermería.

Él definitivamente quería borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la boca de Ult Steve moviéndose lentamente sobre los labios de Ult Tony, mientras este acariciaba los abdominales del rubio y acallaba sus entrecortados gemidos contra los labios del pelinegro. Ult Tony dijo algo en italiano que ninguno de ellos entendió pero que Ult Steve sí, porque dejó al soldado sudoroso y con los ojos nublados de deseo.

Tony salió despavorido de la sala a darse una jodida ducha fría, porque primero muerto antes que tener que masturbarse pensando en Steve y él juntos.

_Dios lo ayude._

Steve por en cambio no parecía estar teniendo los mismos cuestionamientos, y Tony pensaba que esto tampoco le estaba afectando en la misma manera que a él. El pelinegro diría que Steve más bien parecía terriblemente incomodo, como si el hecho de que su versión Ultimate estuviera con el Tony de su realidad fuera la cosa más bizarra y desagradable que haya podido presenciar en sus casi cien años de vida.

─ Bien como les dije, era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra. ─ Empezó contando de manera teatral Ult Tony, sentado en el sofá junto a Ult Steve quien estaba totalmente distraído con un periódico en sus manos. ─ Stevie boo boo, me dijo que me quedará en la Torre, pero la verdad era que estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, es decir literalmente estoy muriendo, pero no quiero morir de aburrimiento, así que me dije, Hey ¿Por qué no ir a Industrias Stark, molestar un poco a Pepper y a los demás inversionistas?

─ Ignorando lo que te pedí que hicieras, como siempre. ─ Dijo Ult Steve, aun concentrado en su lectura.

─ Sí como sea, el asunto es que justo cuando estaba siendo regañado por Pepper, recibí una llamada de Reed, pero cuando contesté, no fue su voz lo que oí, era otra persona, una voz que nunca había escuchado me dijo con perfecta calma que la tierra 1610 estaba condenada. Luego colgó y todo el caos empezó.

─ ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ─ Preguntó Nat, sentada en el taburete junto al escritorio de Tony.

─ Centinelas. ─ Respondió Ult Steve. ─ Miles de centinelas.

─ ¿Qué no son estos drones especializados en acabar mutantes? ─ Cuestionó 616 Steve, sentado en el sofá enfrente a los Ultimates.

─ No lo sé, Rogers, no tuve tiempo de preguntarles. ─ Dijo irónicamente Ult Steve, mientras su otra versión lo fulminaba con la mirada. Era muy obvio que el soldado Ultimate le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al rubio del 616, aunque Tony aún no entendía por qué.

─ Si, bueno, como decía, estos centinelas no solo estaban atacando mutantes o cualquier otro superhéroe... ellos estaban eliminando civiles. ─ Ult Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto y tragó con dificultad. ─ Los muy malditos hicieron explotar a Pepper en pedazos justo en mi cara antes de que todo el edificio se derrumbara. Llamé una armadura justo a tiempo antes de que el techo me aplastara.

─ Además cada dron, parecía estar especializado para combatir a cualquier superhéroe, es decir, vi como acaban fácilmente con Pietro y Thor. ─ Agregó Ult Steve, acariciando la rodilla de su novio. ─ Creí que no lo lograría la verdad. Sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de Wanda pude escapar, fue ella quien nos transportó aquí a Tony y a mí, cuando lo encontré.

─ Ella dijo que el planeta no sobreviviría, dijo que vio como la realidad estaba poco a poco siendo cambiada.

─ Una anomalía. ─ Concluyó Tony, jugando con varias piezas de la armadura de Nat en su mesa de trabajo. ─ Una anomalía causo que su planeta muriera.

─ Buscamos a la tierra 1610 hace tan solo unas horas. ─ Dijo Natasha ampliando un holograma frente a ella. ─ Efectivamente ya no hay rastros del universo Ultimate.

─ Natasha dijo que su esposo mencionó al Reed de su realidad, dijo que él estaba trabajando en una solución, ¿Es posible que Reed haya encontrado algo y eso generara ataque sorpresa? ─ Complementó 616 Steve, dirigiendo la pregunta a Ult Tony.

El pelinegro gruñó y se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza como si se le fuera a caer. El rubio a su lado frunció el ceño con preocupación y lo sostuvo rápidamente.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Preguntó este. ─ ¿Quieres descansar?

Ult Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza, recuperó su confiada postura y se levantó caminando en dirección a Natasha y Tony.

─ No sé nada sobre eso, lo único que sé es que todo el equipo murió, lo único que he hecho bien en mi maldita vida... se esfumó.

─ ¿Los Vengadores, era el trabajo de tu vida? ─ Preguntó curiosa Nat, cambiando repentinamente la conversación.

─ ¿Vengadores? ─ Ult Tony hizo un gesto de desconcierto. ─ No, el equipo se llamaba Los Ultimates.

─ Es diferente acá, nosotros somos llamados Los Vengadores. ─ Dijo 616 Steve.

─ ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vengan? ─ Bufó Ult Steve, dándole vueltas a las páginas del periódico.

616 Tony rió un poco y se encogió de hombros. ─ Nada, es solo que el nombre pareció pegajoso cuando Janet* lo sugirió.

─ ¿Janet fue miembro fundador? ─ Ult Tony dejo escapar un silbido y se acercó a Nat. ─ Si, ciertamente hay cosas muy diferentes. Como esa cosa en sus pechos. ─ Dijo este acercando sus dedos al reactor arc de la castaña. ─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace?

─ Evita que nos explote el corazón por restos de metralla. ─ Respondió Tony, tomando su café del escritorio. ─ Notamos que tú no tienes uno, lo que lleva a la pregunta de cómo te convertiste en Iron Man, por que supongo que eres Iron Man ¿No?

Ult Tony asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios. ─ Si lo soy, creé la armadura después de que papá muriera, y cuando empecé a trabajar para SHIELD, necesitaba ser diferente a él y Gregory.

─ ¿Gregory? ─ Dijeron al unísono Nat y Tony.

─ Mi hermano. ─ Y al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus otras versiones Ult agregó. ─ Mi mellizo, ¿No existe un Gregory acá?

Nat y Tony compartieron una rápida mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

─ Gracias al cielo, era un imbécil. ─ Se escuchó decir al Ult Steve desde el sofá, mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca. ─ Es hora de la medicina Antonio, nos vamos. Esta conversación se acabó.

El soldado se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, no dando pie a ninguna replica, mientras doblaba el periódico y lo acomodaba debajo de su brazo.

─ Mi amo me llama. ─ Suspiró Ult Tony dramáticamente, mientras se acercaba más a Nat. ─ Nos vemos después preciosa.

Nat rodó los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras era jalada por el cuello para unir sus labios con los de Ult Tony en un rápido y casto beso. La castaña pestañó confundida, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera quejarse por dicho atrevimiento, el pelinegro se movió rápidamente a su lado y se posó frente a 616 Tony, quitándole la taza de las manos y mirándolo con malicia. Este se acercó más a él y lo besó también.

En cuanto los labios de su otro yo, tocaron los suyos, Tony sintió su cuerpo arder. Su traicionera polla ─ que parecía no entender que estaba siendo besado por prácticamente el mismo ─ saltó en aprobación, mientras Ult Tony besaba y lamía los labios de su otra versión. El pelinegro no pudo resistirse más y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, tomó a 1610 por él cuello para profundizar el beso y abrió lentamente sus labios, permitiéndole al otro entrar. Ult Tony era un gran besador, y su lengua hizo cosas maravillosas dentro la boca de Tony y gracias a Dios que este último logró acallar un gemido antes de que sus labios se separaran por fin.

Inseguro de que más hacer Tony se quedó mirando a los bellos ojos azules de Ult Tony, que seguía observándolo con una expresión lujuriosa, mientras se relamía los labios.

─ Vaya, siempre quise saber lo que se sentiría besarme a mí mismo. ─ Exclamó 1610 Tony, casi sin aliento. ─ Aunque la barba pica un poco. ¿Te molesta mi barba cuando te beso, grandote? ─ Preguntó este dándose vuelta y 616 Tony rápidamente temió por su vida. Ult Steve actuaba todo posesivo con su novio, seguramente no aprobaría lo que acababa de pasar, aun cuando el beso había sido con él mismo.

_¿Pero qué estupidez más grande había hecho? ¿Qué acaso no había ido al laboratorio para mantener sus pecadoras manitas lejos de los problemas?_

Pero para la sorpresa de Tony, este permanecía callado, mirando con total calma a su pareja. 616 Steve por su parte estaba totalmente rojo y mirando firmemente a sus manos apretadas entre sí y revolviéndose con incomodidad, sentado aun en el sofá.

_Interesante._

─ Para nada, me gusta tu barba. ─ Le indicó Ult Steve mientras acercaba a Ult Tony a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. ─ Especialmente cuando me rozas con ella mientras lames mi pene.

─ Que galán. ─ Ult Tony levantó una ceja insinuantemente, una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

─ Hombres. ─ Resopló Natasha, observando a 616 Tony, quien aún estaba afectado por lo acontecido.

Ult Steve y Tony se tomaron de las manos y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer por la salida, los ojos de Ult Steve se cruzaron con los del Capitán del 616, mientras este último fruncía el ceño y parecía querer decir algo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Ult Steve le lanzó entonces una mirada retadora. ─ ¿También quieres que te bese, Rogers?

Cualquier palabra que Steve pudiera haber querido decir murió en su garganta al instante, mientras se enrojecía más, si es que eso era posible.

Sí, Tony amaba a los Ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias:
> 
> *Janet Van Dyne: Es Wasp, osea la avispa en español. Es uno de los miembros fundadores de los Avengers, de hecho ella dio el nombre del equipo. 
> 
> \- Bueno antes de que diga, whoa, por que se besaron los Tonys? Es por que en los comics Tony ha dicho varias veces que se besaría a si mismo, y pensé que ult Tony no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad haha.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que se pueda notar la diferencias entres los Steve y Tonys desde ya.


	10. Meet the Ultimates II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá estoy puntual en la actualización semanal, pensé que no lo lograría la verdad. 
> 
> En este capitulo continuamos conociendo a los Ultimates, me alegra que ya los amen!

─ ¡¡Cállense los dos!!

Gritó Natasha con furia de pie en la habitación, cortando los gritos de ambos hombres, mientras le lanzaba una afilada mirada a Tony y a Steve.

Estos yacían sentados en el borde de la cama, mirando con frustración hacia el piso, aun llevando puestos sus elegantes trajes, manchados con toda clase de condimentos y comida; puré de papás, queso, champiñones y solo Dios sabrá si aquello en el pelo de Steve era salsa o sangre.

Natasha no quería saber, de hecho ella solo quería gritar y correr. Alejarse de estos dos lo más rápido posible y nunca más mirar atrás.

Después de todo, fue por culpa de Steve y Tony que las cosas se salieran de control.

_Su velada perfecta._

Arruinada, todo se fue al traste porque simplemente ni Steve o Tony podían comportarse como adultos por tan solo una hora completa.

Nat se había esforzado, organizó todo con precisión, compró (con el dinero de Tony) los trajes, las vajillas, un lindo mantel y copas para la ocasión.

¡Ella incluso cocinó!

Bueno, en realidad le pidió a JARVIS amablemente que ordenara la comida para ellos. Pero Nat hirvió el agua para el té y acomodó la mesa, eso contaba como algo.

─ Nat, discúlpame pero-

─ Shh ─ Gruñó Nat exasperada y Steve hizo un movimiento con la boca como para decir algo más pero, ella lo detuvo ─ No quiero oír lo que tengas que decir.

─ Cariño-

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra Anthony Edward Stark! ─ Refutó la castaña, levantando el dedo índice amenazadoramente en dirección a Tony para callarlo.

Cuando ambos suspiraron derrotados y Nat pudo ver que de verdad esta vez la iban a escuchar sin interrumpirla, entonces prosiguió.

─ Bien, creo que hoy hemos aprendido la razón por que nunca hacemos estos intercambios multi-dimensionales. O tal vez porque no hay más de dos Steves o Tonys en un solo universo. ¡Todos terminarían por suicidarse!

─ Creo que eso es exagerado, Nat. ─ Refunfuñó el Capitán, quien instantáneamente abrió los ojos con pánico, pues había osado abrir la boca mientras Natasha claramente aun no terminaba con su regaño.

─ ¿Exagerado? ─ La chica Stark sintió sus mejillas arder de cólera ─ ¡Ustedes dos se las arreglaron no solo para enfurecer a nuestros visitantes del Ultimate si no también para dejarnos a todos sin comida! ¿Sabes cuánto costo solo este vestido, Steve?

Steve rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con temor.

─ Es mejor que no lo sepas, tendrías pesadillas. ─ Siseó aterradoramente Natasha, entrecerrando los ojos y Steve tragó con dificultad.

Tony llevó sus manos a sus labios y trató de ocultar la carcajada que amenazaba por escapársele.

─ No te atrevas Tony, a menos que quieras dormir esta noche en el piso. ─ Nat le miró con hostilidad. La risa de Tony murió al instante.

Nat dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y alisó lo que quedaba de su bello vestido blanco, ahora con una enorme mancha de salsa de soya. Trató en vano de reacomodar su cabello, ahora revuelto por todos lados en lo que antes había sido un elegante moño alto.

Esta cena se suponía que sería una buena excusa para tratar de limar cualquier aspereza o malentendido entre los Ultimates y los 616, conocerse mejor, pasar un rato agradable con una deliciosa cena, postre y una copa de vino.

Nat suponía que tal vez ni ella o Tony necesitarían tal apoyo, Ult Tony demostró ser bastante _cariñoso_ por sí solo. Pero Steve, era otra historia, el rubio necesitaba claramente una ayudita extra para poder si quiera abrir la boca enfrente de Ult Steve sin que este último lo avergonzara o quisiera saltarle encima para golpearlo.

Ellos necesitaban confiar el uno en el otro si querían cooperar y salir con vida de esto.

Así que, si, una cena era la manera perfecta para empezar todo con el pie derecho. Eso y también la ocasión ideal para por fin lucir bonita y elegante después de varias semanas solo usando jeans, camisetas y ropa deportiva.

No es que a ella le molestará, es decir, en su hogar ella prácticamente vivía en su taller y trabajar con las armaduras y motores de autos arruinaría cualquier vestidura con restos de aceite y polvo, así que ¿Para qué molestarse?  

Pero Natasha era una mujer, y una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a la diversión y el lujo. Estar encerrada en la torre no le había dado otra actividad por hacer si no trabajar con Tony en el laboratorio, entrenar con Steve y charlar con los demás integrantes de los Vengadores cuando se tropezaba con ellos en las esporádicas reuniones o en la sala común. Nat obviamente estaba cansada, cansada y aburridísima. Ella llevaba hace un tiempo viviendo en esta tierra y la verdad era que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver más allá de estos muros y observar con sus propios ojos lo que acontecía allá fuera y bueno aunque ella quisiera, no podría. Era demasiado peligroso exponerse al ojo público y que de repente todos se preguntaran porque una chica que lucía familiarmente como Tony Stark, iba por allí con un reactor en su pecho al igual que Iron Man. Eso sería como ponerse un letrero de neón que le anunciaría al asesino donde estaba.

_No, muchas gracias._

Ella simplemente no podía permitírselo.

Nat pensó que la cena sería un medio de distracción para todos, y para sus nuevos amigos del Ultimate que aunque solo llevaban unos cuantos días allí, también empezaron a mostrar señales de aburrimiento. Ellos no estaban en la misma posición que Nat, es decir, ellos podrían realmente salir si quisieran, pero las pequeñas diferencias físicas podrían ser muy obvias para cualquier buen observador, lo cual haría muy difícil de explicar por qué de repente Tony Stark parecía más delgado y cansado, y a lo mejor generaría toda clase de rumores sobre el uso de esteroides por parte del Capitán América. 

Natasha estuvo tan entusiasmada cuando Jessica le sugirió la idea esa mañana, que lo cierto fue que ella no se detuvo ni por un momento a pensar que tal vez Steve o Tony no estarían tan entusiasmados con la cena.

O peor aún que arruinarían todo de esa manera.

**_∞∞∞∞ Flashback_ ** **_∞∞∞∞_ **

 

─ Los quiero a todos a las ocho en punto, en la azotea. ¡Cenaremos juntos! ─ Anunció alegremente Nat después de que Tony y Steve regresarán al laboratorio esa tarde. Los Vengadores habían tenido que _“vengar”_ al mundo esa mañana, un asunto de  unos doombots causando problemas en Central Park, o algo así.

Tanto Iron Man y Capitán América, evidentemente exhaustos por la batalla, llenos de tierra, y sudor, le dirigieron una mirada de confusión a la castaña.

─ ¿Todos? ─ Preguntó Steve, quitándose el casco del uniforme.

─ Sí, todos. Ultimate Steve, Antonio, Tony, tú y yo. ─ Nat pronunció cada nombre llevando la cuenta con sus dedos. ─ Será una cena de bienvenida, usaremos trajes formales y todo. ¡Muero por mostrarte el mío, Tony! ─ Dijo esta con emoción, plantándole un beso a Tony en la careta de la armadura.

─ ¿Compraste un vestido? ─ Preguntó divertido Tony con su voz robótica.

─ Sí, bueno en realidad soborné a Clint para que fuera a comprarlo por mí.─ Respondió la castaña sonriendo. ─ Ah, también me encargué de comprarle algo de ropa para los Ultimates, el Capitán Rogers dejó muy en claro que si me atrevía a darle ropa de Steve la quemaría.

El gruñido de Steve no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo Tony y Nat lo ignoraron.

─ Está bien, Nat. Allí estaré. ─ Tony se dispuso a retirarse la armadura y luego miró cuestionadoramente a Steve aun parado allí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Este esquivó la mirada del pelinegro.

A Nat no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Steve estaba un poco extraño desde aquel  día en el que Antonio ofreció su pequeño espectáculo con Tony. Es decir, la castaña sabía bien que si bien Steve y Tony no estaban propiamente en buenos términos, tampoco estaban en un modo discrepante como antes. Era como si ambos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito de olvidar lo sucedido, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco volver a su amistad de antes.

Bueno, la amistad que todos solían describir, ya que Natasha evidentemente solo había presenciado peleas, miradas hostiles y silencios incomodos entre ambos desde su llegada al universo 616. El único momento del día en el que el soldado y el millonario parecían relajarse el uno con el otro, era mientras dormían, donde inconscientemente Tony se abrazaba a Steve y este último fingía no darse cuenta y se dejaba hacer.  

La legendaria relación entre Steve y Tony,  que los demás Vengadores solían contarle a Nat, era solo un mito para ella.

─ Sí, lo que sea. ─ Fue lo único que respondió el soldado antes de marcharse mostrándose poco interesado. Pero Natasha tomo eso como una respuesta suficiente.

Fue así como Nat, llegando elegantemente tarde, después de maquillarse, peinarse, colocarse tacones altos y un fino vestido blanco que le caiga en ondas por sus largas piernas, se encontró en la azotea, con los Ultimates vestidos ambos con esmoquin negros, Steve vestido con un saco estilo inglés, pantalones grises a juego y un Tony vestido con una camisa vino tinto, corbata y un elegante chaleco negro.

Todos se veían muy guapos, Nat estaba segura de que una fotografía de la escena sería codiciada por cualquier revista.

A la chica Stark, no se le escapó tampoco el que aunque ellos parecían tener ya hace algún tiempo sentados en la mesa esperándola, la conversación era casi inexistente y el ambiente era un poco tenso. La situación no cambio mucho después de que Nat ocupara su asiento y todos terminarán de servirse la comida. Solo el ruido de los cuchillos y los platos moviéndose se escuchaban en el lugar.

Ella definitivamente tendría que arreglar esto.

─ Y bien, Antonio. ¿Existen planes para una boda? ¡Quiero ser la madrina! ─ Bromeó Nat, sonriéndole a ambos.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en  el rostro de Ult Tony, mientras que Ult Steve jugaba desinteresantemente con la copa de vino en sus manos.

─ No lo creo, aunque el Cap acá presente me lo ha pedido muchas veces…

─ Diez en total. ─ Completó Ult Steve, asintiendo y mirando aun fijamente a su bebida.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Nat pestañó confundida, y tanto como Steve y Tony miraron con lastima al soldado.─ ¡¿Diez veces?! Dios, sí que sabes cómo romperle el corazón a un hombre.

─ Ni que lo digas.  ─ El rubio del 1610 solo se encogió de hombros. ─ Pero, siempre puedo seguir intentándolo.

Ante tal declaración, Nat suspiró conmovida, llevando su mano a su pecho y Ult Tony rodó los ojos.

─ Vamos Steve, ya te dije que no quiero casarme, estamos perfectamente bien justo como estamos ahora. ¿Por qué arruinarlo con simples trivialidades como esas?

Natasha pensó que tal vez no había sido una genial idea de su parte sacar el tema, pero Ult Steve parecía totalmente relajado y para nada sorprendido con la actitud evasiva de Ult Tony, lo que la hizo pensar que seguramente esto era algo que ya ellos habrían charlado e indudablemente discutido muchas veces. 

─ Creo que más bien estas asustado, digo, considerando el poco tiempo que te queda de vida. ─ Dijo Tony casualmente, tomando un bocado de su jugoso filete.

Natasha sintió su pulso acelerarse y su reactor arc empezar a trabajar más rápidamente para compensar el bombeo extra de su corazón. Ellos habían prometido entre ellos, no mencionar los detalles de la enfermedad de Antonio, no a menos que él considerara hacerlo por sí mismo, y al juzgar por el hecho de que ya habían pasado días sin que se dijera una palabra al respecto, Natasha supuso que el tema a tratar era tabú y que fue lo mejor simplemente ignorar el asunto.

─ ¿Disculpa?  ─ Preguntó claramente indignado 1610 Tony. Ult Steve apretó los labios en una fea mueca con disgusto.

Tony pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y miro a Nat, quien prácticamente soltaba humos por los odios y se disculpó silenciosamente con la mirada, mientras Steve negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

─ Disculpa, yo… no pude evitarlo, tú no quisiste contarnos al respecto, pero… creo que accidentalmente leí el informe médico de Thor y bueno ─ 616 Tony tartamudeo las palabras, pero cada una de ellas parecía solo enojar más a los Ultimates, así que resolvió cerrar la boca.

─ ¿Accidentalmente? ─ Antonio, entrecerró los ojos cuestionadoramente. ─ No creo que haya nada accidental en tus acciones, Tony. Y no necesito recordatorios diarios de que tengo solo un año y medio de vida, creo que los contantes dolores, nauseas, la quimioterapia y toda la mierda por la que tengo que pasar día a día, son un memo suficiente.

─ Yo-

─ Basta, Tony. ¡Es suficiente! ─ Interrumpió Nat, al ver que Ult Steve apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y parecía dispuesto a volarle los dientes a Tony si pronunciaba una palabra más, mientras que 616 Steve parecía listo para tomar la bandeja más cercana y usarla de escudo por si una batalla se desataba. ─ No es el momento para hablar de esto.

616 Tony asintió y se dispuso a seguir su cena en silencio. De hecho, todos hicieron lo mismo, era evidente que ahora el ambiente no solo estaba cargado de una extraña tensión sino también por incomodidad.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó Nat. 

Ella tratando de salvar lo que seguramente quedaba de la noche para ellos, pateó por debajo de la mesa a Steve, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Steve abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y esta le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que dijera algo y la ayudará con más temas de conversación. Steve respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta.

─ Y bien… Capitán, ¿También dibujas? ─ Preguntó el rubio, vacilando al final, ante la mirada sorprendida de un Ult Steve, que al parecer no se esperaba palabra alguna por parte de su otro yo.

El soldado rio entre dientes antes de hablar. ─ Pintar es para maricas.

Natasha cerró los ojos e imploró a todos los dioses del cielo que la escucharan y le dieran a Steve las fuerzas necesarias para evitar la provocación del su versión Ultimate, mientras que ambos Tony pararon de comer al instante.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─Bufó 616 Steve. ─ ¿Con que cara te atreves a decir tal cosa?

Y era por esto que Natasha solo creía en un solo dios, Thor.

─ Di, lo que tengas que decir, Rogers. ─ Gruñó Ult Steve levantándose de la silla con furia.

─Digo, que eres un hombre gay, bastante hipócrita. ¿Estás seguro que aún no estas dentro del closet?

─ ¿Encerrado contigo? ─ Rió divertido 1610 Steve.─ Preferiría que el asesino me mate antes. ─ Rió divertido el soldado. Sin embargo su otra versión no compartió la diversión.

─ ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema conmigo? ─ Steve se puso de pie también haciéndole frente a su otro yo, mientras que 616 Tony se encorvó detrás de la mesa tratando de escapar de la disputa.

─ No sé de qué hablas, nadie tiene nada contra ti, es evidente que eres demasiado _perfecto_. ─ Ult Steve hizo comillas en el aire y Nat observó las fosas nasales de Steve agrandarse por su agitada respiración.

─ ¡Solo porque tu novio este muriendo de cáncer y no tenga salvación alguna, no significa que tengas que desquitarte con el resto del mundo! ─ Gritó el rubio del 616.

Natasha acalló un chillido con sus manos, mientras que Ult Steve hizo una expresión rara, como si alguien le hubiera disparado a su perro y pateado el cadáver en el suelo.

─ ¡Esto es un record! ─ Dijo Ult Tony riendo tontamente mientras tomaba más vino. ─ Les tomó exactamente veinte y cinco minutos arruinar esta maravillosa velada, no es que nadie estaba llevando la cuenta ni mucho menos.

La palabrería de Ult Tony, pareció despertar a 616 Steve y darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca. La dureza de sus palabras y la expresión desconsolada de Ult Steve.

─ Aborten misión. ─ Exclamó 616 Tony, mientras se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Natasha para escapar, aunque ella se zafo del agarre del pelinegro tratando de que Tony dejara de bromear de una buena vez.

─ ¡Se acabó hijo de puta!

 Y eso fue la última cosa más o menos coherente que Natasha logró escuchar antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, Ult Steve arrojó a su versión del 616 sobre la mesa y de allí en adelante todo fue un gran borrón en su memoria. Nat vió la comida volando en algún punto, mientras que por alguna razón que ella aun desconocía Antonio y Tony también empezaron a pelear (aunque verbalmente), mientras que la cara de Steve era molida a puñetazos por un desquiciado Ultimate Steve. En un intento desesperado por separarlos a todos, Nat se puso entre medio de sus versiones masculinas, cuando la gran charola con el salmón, cayó completamente sobre su inmaculado vestido blanco, bañándolo con la salsa que Clint describió que estaba como para morirse.

Perfecto, porque la chica Stark se sentía morir en ese momento.

Natasha estaba segura de que su grito fue escuchado a diez manzanas a la redonda.

**_∞∞∞∞ Flashback_ ** **_∞∞∞∞_ **

 

─ Quiero que vayas y te disculpes. ─ Steve miró a Tony, pero luego se percató de que no era él a quien se dirigía Natasha.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ Preguntó él señalándose a sí mismo. ─ ¿Quieres que yo me disculpe?

─ Así es. ─ Natasha puso sus manos en su cadera, acomodando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

─ Tony fue quien mencionó lo del cáncer y ¿tú quieres que sea yo quien se disculpe?

─Que lindo Steve, siempre supe que eras esa clase de niño envidioso que acusaba a sus compañeros de clase. ─ Resopló divertido Tony, claramente gozando el momento.

─ Ambos lo harán. ─ Y esta vez fue el turno de Tony para fruncir el ceño. ─ Pero tú serás quien se disculpe en este mismo instante, por lo que dijiste allá fuera. Creo que te pasaste de la raya, Steve.

No era que Steve no supiera eso, es decir, la culpa ya lo carcomía desde el instante en el que vio como sus palabras afectaron a Ult Steve. Él pudo ver como su imprudencia golpeó a Ult Steve como ladrillos cayendo sin previo aviso sobre su cabeza. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ir a enfrentarlo nuevamente, no después de semejante paliza que le dio. Si no fuera gracias al suero del súper soldado Steve estaba seguro de que su cara luciría bastante mal ahora mismo.

Steve quería a Nat, pero no lo suficiente como para recibir dos golpizas en un mismo día por parte de su versión Ultimate. Menos si podía evitarlo, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmaran entre ellos.

_¿Algunos días, tal vez?_

Demonios, al juzgar por la dura mirada y la señal de daga en el cuello que le dio 1610 Steve antes de ser arrastrado por su pareja escaleras abajo, Steve suponía que se necesitaría un año como mínimo para recibir el perdón del soldado.

─ Te desconozco Steve, no sé cómo fuiste capaz de decir algo como eso, pero estoy segura de que mi Steve estaría muy decepcionado de ti. ─ Nat le dirigió una triste mirada al rubio, que lo hizo sentirse aún peor y arrepentirse de todo lo malo que había hecho en su toda vida hasta ahora.

¿Así que 3490 Steve, al parecer el único santo sobre la faz del multi-universo, estaría decepcionado de él si aún estuviera con vida?

_Grandioso._

─ Lo siento Nat, yo también me desconozco a mí mismo. ─ Steve suspiró con cansancio mirando fijamente a sus zapatos manchados con salsa de tomate. ─ Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya y me disculpe.

─ Bien, yo iré a tomar un largo baño, con burbujas. Es lo mínimo que merezco después de esto. ─ Nat se dirigió entonces al baño aun quejándose después de azotar la puerta, dejándolos a ellos solos en la habitación.

Steve pasó sus manos por su rostro, debatiéndose si tomar antes una ducha o no y arrojar el traje (ahora hecho trizas) a la basura.

─ ¿JARVIS, donde están nuestros huéspedes? ─ Preguntó Tony, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Steve, para apoyarlo.

Él se tensó por el gesto. Desde hace unos días Steve notó como el contacto con Tony lo ponía nervioso de alguna manera que él aun no lograba identificar, y esta era la razón por la que había aplazado indefinidamente la charla que debía tener con el pelinegro, sin embargo dentro de todo el alboroto del asesino, las misiones con Los Vengadores y la presencia de los Ultimates en la torre, él no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y aclarar su cabeza. Claro Steve bajaba la guardia por las noches cuando el cansancio lo derribaba, lo cual daba como resultado despertar en las mañanas siendo abrazado por Tony y Nat. Entre tanto roce y contacto con otro ser humano, Steve despertaba casi siempre con una erección, vamos, que Steve era solo un hombre después de todo.

Sin embargo, Steve se aterró horriblemente al descubrir que su situación al despertar se debía a la sensación del trasero de su amigo contra su miembro, que al hecho de sentir los pechos de Nat apretados fuertemente contra su espalda.

Steve prefería no pensar en eso.

Y mucho menos pensar en lo que el beso entre Antonio y Tony, provocó en su entrepierna y en los sueños sexualmente gráficos de esa noche.

_No._

─ ¿Steve? ─ La voz de Tony sonó preocupada en los oídos del rubio y este se percató de que Tony llevaba un rato hablándole. ─ ¿Estas bien?

─ Si, sí… no es nada Tony. ─ Respondió el rubio, esquivando los ojos azules de Tony, que aun reflejaban inquietud.

─ Bien, JARVIS dice que los chicos están en la sala común, al parecer no se han movido de allí desde que todo paso. ─ Tony se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco y la camisa mientras hablaba.

Que Tony se desvistiera enfrente de él no era algo extraño, a lo largo de diez años, el Capitán lo había visto prácticamente con menos que eso y mucho más ahora que dormían juntos, pero Steve sintió su boca secarse repentinamente mientras veía los firmes dedos de Tony moverse por la tela y los botones. Tony tenía unas manos muy bonitas.

_¿Y por qué demonios estaba él fijándose en las manos de Tony?_

Steve le agradeció a Tony el dato, y salió prácticamente corriendo por la puerta, dejando al pelinegro con una expresión confusa.

_Disculparse primero, pensar en qué demonios significaba todo esto, después._

Steve sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar dichos pensamientos y concentrarse en como enfrentar a su muy enojada versión del 1610, y tratar de que su disculpa sonara sincera para no terminar por empeorar todo. Nat lo mataría si fuera así.

Saliendo del elevador, él se acercó lentamente por el pasillo que daba justo a la sala común de la torre, pero antes de entrar, lo escuchó.

_¿Gemidos?_

Steve ladeó la cabeza desconcertado, eso no podía ser lo que él pensaba que era ¿cierto? Es decir, era tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer lo que sea que los Ultimates estaban haciendo en la jodida sala común, donde cualquier podría verles fácilmente.

Movido por una repentina curiosidad, Steve avanzó los pasos que faltaban y cuidadosamente asomó su cabeza, para dar un pequeño vistazo.

_Gran error._

Steve pudo sentir su cara arder de vergüenza, todo su cuerpo (y una parte en específico) ponerse rígido en el alto. Sus estomago se cerró con la imagen frente a él.

Justo allí mismo en el gran sofá de la sala se encontraba sentado Ult Tony, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y una expresión de total satisfacción en su rostro, su respiración entrecortada, mientras murmuraba incoherencias para sí mismo.  Arrodillado en el piso frente a él, estaba Ult Steve, lamiendo y chupando el miembro del pelinegro con insistencia, sus ojos azules ahora oscuros por la lujuria y deseo, mirando fijamente a su novio.

El pene de 616 Steve se movió dentro de sus pantalones.

 

Steve quería darse vuelta y olvidar esto, tal vez volver más tarde o postergar la disculpa para mañana en la mañana, era lo más correcto. Pero la verdad fue que el rubio no podía apartar los ojos de la escena. El soldado se encontró allí parado preguntándose a sí mismo si a lo mejor tendría un fetiche voyerista que tal vez él desconocía.

Ult Steve le dio una larga lamida a la polla roja y endurecida. Ult Tony dejo escapar un sonido entrecortado de su garganta antes de que el rubio lo tragara entero, quien a su vez rodeo con sus manos el miembro y empezó a bombearlo rudamente.

 _¡Dios Mio!,_ Pensó Steve, mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios para evitar jadear.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

 Él no podía estar calentándose por esto. ¿O sí?

Steve se sentía confuso, su cabeza le daba vueltas solo por la imagen de Ult Steve y Ult Tony haciendo semejante cosa a la vista de todos, pero más que nada, Steve sentía su cuerpo arder, por la sola idea de que esos podrían ser Tony y él.

Su polla se endureció más al punto de ser doloroso.

Steve escuchó entonces las respiración de Ult Tony acelerarse más, mientras que sostenía con fuerza el cortó cabello del soldado, y Steve se preguntó tontamente si lo dejaría calvo. Sin embargo Ult Steve no detuvo su atención de la polla de Tony, acelerando el ritmo de su mamada y moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo con más fuerza, lo que al parecer enloqueció al pelinegro hasta el punto de quiebre quien se sacudió con fuerza y gritó el nombre del soldado sin pudor alguno. Tony sostuvo la cabeza de Steve en su lugar, mientras eyaculaba en su boca y 616 Steve observó a su otra versión tragar todo sin derramar una sola gota.

Ult Tony cayó hacia atrás, una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en sus labios.

─ Llama a la OMS*, diles que descubriste la cura del cáncer. ─ Dijo entre jadeos Ult Tony ahora desparramado sobre el sofá. Ult Steve le dio un último beso al ahora flácido eje de Tony y le sonrió.

─ No iré por allí chupando pollas, Tony.

─ Es una lástima porque de verdad Steve, eres tan talentoso, deberías dedicarte a ello. ¡Capitán Mamadas! ─ El millonario seguía bromeando mientras se ponía de pie, con los pantalones aún por debajo de la rodilla y ayudando a su novio a ponerse de pie. Steve le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Tony mientras le acomodaba la ropa.

─ Gracias bebé. ─ Respondió Antonio, cuando terminó de abrochar sus pantalones.

─ Odio esa mierda de bebé. ─ Gruñó Ult Steve rodando los ojos.

─ Lo sé, bebé. ─ Tony hizo un puchero y le palmeo el trasero al soldado. ─ ¿Quieres que sigamos la función en nuestra habitación?

1610 negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de agregar. ─ No, creo que hay alguien acá que me busca. ¿No es así, Rogers?

616 Steve aun de pie en medio del pasillo, se maldijo internamente, mientras le ordenaba a su pene volver a su estado normal.

_Por supuesto, el odio del súper soldado._

─ Sal de una buena vez, Rogers. Sé que llevas allí un buen rato, te escuché desde que saliste del ascensor.

_Maldita sea._

Steve totalmente acorralado, no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite, no sin antes tratar de ocultar su propia reacción física, revelando su enrojecido rostro a sus huéspedes de la tierra 1610.

Ult Tony le sonrió con malicia y Steve apartó la mirada ─ Bien, supongo que entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Steve.

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de partir y desaparecer por mismo pasillo sin mostrar vergüenza alguna. Steve sintió entonces todo el peso de la mirada de su versión Ultimate, caer sobre él. Este estaba aún de pie en medio de la sala, con el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos.

─ ¿Y bien? No tengo toda la noche Rogers. ─ Ult Steve se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. ─ ¿Quieres morir hoy o qué?

El soldado del 616 aun avergonzado, negó con la cabeza y susurró lentamente. ─ Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas…  Sé que fui un idiota y no debí decir aquello.

─ Yo diría que fuiste un imbécil.

─ Sí bueno. ─ El rubio lo miró entonces a los ojos y prosiguió. ─ En verdad fui un imbécil y creo que tal vez podríamos no se… conversar.

Ult Steve dio dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, y quedó pensativo por un instante mientras 616 Steve se balaceaba incomodo entre un pie y el otro. Justo cuando Steve pensó que 1610 se negaría, este se dirigió entonces al ascensor.

─ Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? sígueme.

Fue así, como ambos Steves terminaron de nuevo en la azotea, donde la fallida cena aún estaba desparramada en el piso, platos y copas rotas por todo el lugar. Después de todo el alboroto, Natasha dijo que ni loca limpiaría tal desastre, mientras se iba furiosa por las escaleras.

Steve aun si saber exactamente que decir o como iniciar la conversación observó cómo su otro yo, sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía mientras su mirada se perdía entre la vista de las luces de la ciudad. Steve se posó a su lado, sintiendo la suave brisa de verano sobre sí, mientras admiraban el paisaje.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el soldado del Ultimate.

─ Creo que también te debo una disculpa… No debí decirte aquello. ─ Dijo él dejando escapar un poco de humo por sus labios.

616 Steve casi se cae por la impresión, él no estaba esperando ninguna disculpa de parte del Capitan, es decir, él idiota había sido él, si bien Ult Steve lo provocó, quien dijo aquellas duras palabras fue él y nadie más.

Ult Steve sonrió amargamente ─ Después de todo no dijiste nada que no sea cierto, soy el más consciente de todos que Tony morirá-

─ Hey, no tenemos que hablar de esto, no es necesario, en verdad-

─ Cierra la maldita boca ¿Quieres? ─ Ult Steve aspiró el cigarrillo una vez más antes de mirar hacia el cielo y reí entre dientes. ─ Tony morirá… y yo no puedo hacer ni una maldita cosa para evitarlo.

Steve sin saber que hacer o decir, se quedó mirándolo.

─ La razón por la que estoy tan molesto contigo todo el tiempo es porque me recuerdas a quien solía ser antes de Tony. Un recordatorio constante del tiempo que perdí por mi idiotez... ─ Los ojos de Ult Steve se llenaron de lágrimas que sin embargo no caían por sus mejillas, su voz entrecortada. ─ No empecé a salir con Tony sino hasta el puto cáncer, porque antes de eso era como tú, siempre recto, tan _perfecto_.

El soldado del Ultimate, pasó las manos por su cabello y desvió la mirada de nuevo a las luces de la ciudad que alumbraban a lo lejos.

─ ¿Cómo fue que… como fue que empezaron a salir? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por Tony? ─ Preguntó indeciso Steve, él aún estaba muy curioso por saber la historia detrás de los Ultimates, y aunque tal vez Ult Steve lo mandará al demonio, él no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no cuando Ult Steve parecía dispuesto a charlar y compartir sus emociones con él.

─ ¿En serio quieres saberlo? ─ Exigió saber Ultimate antes de dirigir su orbes azules hacía su otro yo nuevamente.

─ Sí. ─ Respondió seguro Steve.

Ult Steve asentó con la cabeza y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

─ Bien, pero antes déjame hacerte una pregunta Rogers. ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que significa Tony en tú vida?

El rubio miró con cautela a 616 Steve y este último se dispuso a responderle inmediatamente pero su otro yo lo detuvo, señalándolo acusadoramente.

─ Mejor aún, Steve. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como sería tú vida sin Tony?

616 Steve se quedó observándolo por un instante y por la expresión en el rostro de Ultimate Steve, este sospecho que la respuesta a esa pregunta podría cambiarle la vida para siempre. De repente Steve ya no estaba seguro si en serio quería saber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMS: Organización Mundial de la Salud.
> 
> Bien, les adelanto que el proximo cap, será todo el flashback de los Ultimates, y se llamará "Stay" prometé ser doloroso :)
> 
> Ahora en cuanto al trailer de Civil War, estoy sin palabra. Pero si los hace sentir mejor, sepan que mi superheroe favorito (antman) esta en el equipo contrarió al que yo le voy, y que además de eso realizará el ataque más clásico de la vida en la historia de Marvel Comics con Hawkeye, (el cual he esperado con impaciencia que sucediera en las peliculas) para atacar a Tony :))))


	11. Falling Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambié de opinión sobre el nombre del capitulo, por que decidí que lo dividiría en dos. 
> 
> En este cap, les conté prácticamente años de comics Ultimates en 14 pág más o menos, gran parte de lo narrado es canon. Personalmente creo que hice un buen trabajo, espero les guste. 
> 
>  
> 
> La canción que inspiró este capitulo.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5oIXBhJTDw>
> 
>  
> 
> Notas aclaratorias. 
> 
> Recuerdan que les dije que Ultimate es la versión más oscura de marvel? Pues si, en este capitulo se hace mención de abuso domestico e incesto. Esta es secretamente una de las razones por las que decidí matar el ultimate, vamos no puedo lidiar con algo tan jodido como este universo... es simplemente demasiado extraño todo lo que pasa ahí. 
> 
> *Bucky en esta tierra nunca se convirtió en the winter soldier, tuvo una vida normal y envejeció.
> 
> En fin, a leer.

Steve estaba de pie desde hace más de una hora frente a la tumba que ahora llevaba el nombre de “James Buchanan Barnes” grabado para siempre en la reluciente lapida.  

La suave llovizna cayendo sobre él y el frio viento corriendo sobre su piel, haciéndole erizar y temblar. 

Steve se sentía desfallecer.

Él aún no entendía como había logrado pasar por todo el funeral sin derramar lágrima alguna y mucho menos como es que continuaría viviendo ahora que la única persona cercana a él se había ido, dejándolo solo y confundido en este nuevo siglo en el cual despertó hace tan solo un año atrás.

Fue el cáncer.

Cáncer de pulmón, para ser más precisos, lo que mató al viejo soldado que en ese entonces fue su camarada, quien fue y sería siempre su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba.

Steve sintió entonces el aire abandonar sus pulmones y su estómago retorcerse de dolor.

Mirando aun a la tumba, leyó una vez más las palabras grabadas en una delicada letra cursiva:

“ _En memoria de James Barnes, amado esposo y amigo”_

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó y Steve sintió las lágrimas quemarle detrás de sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

─ Demonios, Bucky. ─ Susurró él con palabras entrecortadas, y jalando su cabello hacía atrás. ─ Yo ni siquiera conozco a nadie más, no tengo otros amigos.

Como era de esperarse, solo el silencio le contestó. A su alrededor solo se oía el sonido de las gotas cayendo en su empapado traje negro y la brisa de otoño que ahora calaba sus huesos.

El peso de la soledad cayó con más fuerza sobre él. Steve quería gritar, llorar, revolcarse en la sucia tierra ahí mismo y dejarse morir de una buena vez.

Él de verdad creyó que podía encontrar un lugar para sí. Cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que tenía otra oportunidad para vivir, para recuperar el tiempo que la guerra y posteriormente el hielo le quitó, Steve pensó con optimismo que esto era algo bueno. No se llenó de resentimiento ─ como era lo esperado─ por lo ocurrido, ni tampoco se sentó a lamentarse porque en realidad su sacrificio fue cien por ciento valedero. 

Pero la realidad fue que Steve se dio cuenta muy pronto que realmente no podía encajar, que no pertenecía a este raro país en el que despertó. Que no pertenecía a ningún lugar y que ahora estaba totalmente solo.

El soldado en cambio consideraba que su lugar estaba bajo tierra, donde ahora todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban enterrados.

Las únicas personas que lo entendían, las únicas personas con la cual podía desahogarse, sentirse mejor y que le dieron un impulso para vivir fueron Bucky y su ex prometida Gail ─ quien después de la desaparición de Steve, se casó con Barnes ─ No que a él le importará, para ser honestos, a Steve le hizo feliz saber que las dos personas que más quería en ese entonces, lograron construir una vida juntos y ser felices.

Sin embargo, ahora ambos yacían muertos. Enterrados uno al lado del otro, como así lo dispusieron.

Gail murió unos meses atrás de vejez y Bucky entristecido, simplemente dejo de luchar con el cáncer pulmonar que lo atormentaba desde hace unos años.

Steve tomó una bocanada de aire y miró al nublado cielo, buscando una respuesta, un consuelo, algo que le ayudará. Pero eso solo logró hacerlo sentir más miserable que nunca, sintió la poca cordura que le quedaba deslizarse como el agua sobre sus dedos. Se sentía sin rumbo fijo, sentía que poco a poco perdía el equilibro y no tenía ni una maldita cosa por la cual aferrarse, por la cual seguir y luchar.

Steve no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bucky, pero los pensamientos suicidas eran más recurrentes en estos días y temía que pronto encontraría el valor y le daría fin a su estúpida existencia.

 _Pobre Capitán América_ , diría la gente seguramente.

Steve estaba ya bastante disgustado de toda esa falsa comprensión que parecían darle todos a su alrededor. Él no soportaría ni un minuto más de esa mierda.

─ Creo que he llegado a la edad donde conozco más personas que están muertas, que vivos caminando sobre la tierra. ─ Confesó con amargura Steve, limpiándose las lágrimas.

─ Eso no es cierto, Capitán. ─ Le respondió alguien desde atrás.

Steve se dio vuelta inmediatamente, solo para ver a Tony, caminar torpemente hacia él con una botella en la mano.  Tony le sonrió enseguida, dejando ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

 _Esta ebrio_ , pensó desinteresadamente Steve.

El soldado había visto al resto del equipo durante la ceremonia, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propio dolor como para prestar atención a algo más, él supuso que todos asistieron por cortesía y al finalizar, ofrecieron sus condolecías y se habían marchado tan pronto como habían llegado. Al parecer Tony se había quedado, seguramente por orden de Fury para asegurarse de que Steve llegará a casa sano y salvo.

Steve no tenía ni un solo jodido segundo de paz, siempre alguien alrededor observándolo, vigilando. Siempre todos buscando obtener algo de él, esperando algo que él no podía dar. El solo era un soldado que dio lo mejor de sí para hacer lo que creyó correcto. Claro el suero le dio una que otra ventaja, pero en el fondo solo era un hombre más como cualquier otro.

Pero ahora solo era un arma y un símbolo que utilizaba SHIELD y el gobierno a su antojo.  

─ Largo de acá, Stark. Quiero estar solo. ─ Respondió rudamente él.

Hace ya un tiempo que se unió a Los Ultimates y vivían juntos en la misma base, pero él aun no podía decidir quien realmente de ellos le agradaba o no. Sin embargo de sus compañeros de equipo, Tony, no era uno de sus favoritos, aunque Steve aun no podía descifrase si tenía una razón válida para pensar así o si simplemente estaba demasiado harto ya como para si quiera hacerse una mejor impresión del sujeto.

─ ¿Y dejarte acá lamentándote todo el día? ─ Contestó el pelinegro, dándole otro trago a su botella. ─ No lo creo, Rogers, es hora de que muevas tu lamentable trasero y regreses a la torre.

─ ¿Eres sordo o qué? ─ Gruñó Steve y le fulminó con la mirada, Tony hizo una mueca divertida. ─ ¡No te quiero aquí y no quiero tu maldita lastima tampoco!

─ Vamos hombre, relájate un poco, la gente muere todo los días. ─ Tony se encogió de hombros y le palmeó la espalda a Steve.

Las palabras y el toque tan descaradamente familiar fueron suficientes para llevarlo al límite.

El rubio vio rojo y perdió los estribos.

Steve empujó a Tony con brusquedad, haciendo que este último cayera sobre la grama, jadeando y evidentemente sorprendido por el ataque. Steve no le permitió decir palabra alguna o hacer cualquier movimiento para levantarse, cuando ya se había arrojado sobre el más pequeño, lanzado el primer puñetazo en la cara de Tony.

El millonario jadeó de dolor, pero eso no detuvo a Steve, quien siguió arrojando un golpe acá y allá en la cara y cuerpo de Tony, todo su ser estremeciéndose por la sensación de adrenalina que le invadía.  Steve se detuvo solo un momento para insultar a Tony una vez más, pero este aprovechando la distracción del soldado, estrelló la botella con todas sus fuerza contra la parte lateral de la cara del rubio.

Steve ahogó un grito en su garganta, sintiendo el vidrio enterrarse en su carne y haciéndolo sangrar. El soldado se apartó de inmediato chillando de dolor y sintió a Tony empujarlo y ponerse de pie no sin antes patearlo a un costado.

─ Interesante. ─ Dijo Tony jadeando, tratando de sacarse el barro de su costoso traje de diseñador, y escupiendo un poco de sangre al piso. ─ Así que el gran Capitán América puede enojarse como los demás mortales.

Steve soló gruñó y se arrojó completamente al suelo, dejando que la lluvia le sacara la suciedad y la sangre de encima.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Insistió Tony, aun de pie expectante, al parecer la paliza no fue un memo suficiente como creyó Steve ─ No tengo todo el día para ser tu niñera, ¿De acuerdo? Así que más te vale que no me hagas perder mi preciado tiempo y muevas tu culo de ahí, nos iremos ya.

─ No necesito nada de ti, Stark ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes y me dejas solo de una buena vez?

─ Que más quisiera, cariño. ─ Tony frunció el ceño. ─ Pero dado que Fury está sobre mi todo el tiempo, tengo las manos atadas y prometí que me haría responsable. Y por cierto, me debes una botella de whisky.

─ ¡Jodete, Antonio! ─ Steve escupió las palabras con furia.

─ ¡Buena idea! ─ Tony chasqueó la lengua y miró divertido a Steve. ─ La verdad es que siempre he pensado que soy bastante atractivo, me pregunto que se sentirá joderte a ti mismo, tal vez si creo algún portal dimensional podría... ─ Tony puso una cara sería, llevando una mano a su barba en forma de candado, balbuceando cosas que Steve no entendía  y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto no bromeaba.

Steve acababa darle una golpiza al tipo, insultarlo y ¿él solo podía pensar el crear seriamente un portal dimensional para follarse?

_¿Podría ser este hombre más ridículo?_

Steve hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, no al menos en este día, frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo y mucho menos frente al sujeto más fastidioso de esta tierra.

Se rió.  Y vaya que se rió con ganas.

Tony evidentemente confundido y levantando una ceja exageradamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Steve que le dio una clara señal de que el pelinegro pensaba que se había vuelto loco.

Steve se rió con más fuerzas.

Y fue así como pasó, fue así como Steve decidió que tal vez Tony no era tan malo después de todo. Y fue así como ─ más que nada por el mandato de Fury─ que ambos hombres empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

La compañía silenciosa se convirtió rápidamente en largas charlas sobre cualquier tema, las misiones de los Ultimates, política, cultura general y más que nada sobre lo que Steve se había perdido en todos estos años mientras estuvo atrapado en el hielo y muerto en vida a lo largo de ese último año. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, era Tony quien llevaba toda la conversación, el sujeto parecía amar el sonido de su propia voz, y a Steve realmente no le importaba solo escuchar, porque el parloteo de Tony  pareció ser el remedio perfecto para acallar los gritos en su cabeza, así que lo dejaba ser.

Durante los meses siguientes, Tony y Steve forjaron lo que cualquiera llamaría una amistad, y pronto Steve descubrió que el pelinegro en realidad era una persona fascinante y mucho más compleja que el simple playboy, filántropo, Antonio Stark que por algún repentino deseo de superación personal, había decidido no seguir los pasos de su padre y en cambio trabajar para SHIELD, siendo uno de sus agentes con la armadura de Iron Man ─ que él mismo inventó ─ para tratando de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, como decían los reportes.

No.

Steve sabía que Tony era más que solo el hombre de hierro. Steve sabía que a veces Tony no podía dormir porque estaba aterrorizado de que algo malo les pasará a los miembros del equipo, que aunque este último lo negara, le hacían sentir como si fuera su familia, la que nunca tuvo a lo largo de su niñez. Steve sabía que Tony sufría de depresión con episodios maniacos y se ahogaba en alcohol para sobrellevar el dolor. Él más que nadie sabía que Tony era un hombre frágil, lleno de inseguridades y demonios con los que batallaba día a día, buscando ser una mejor persona. Steve sabía que Tony se sentía mejor dentro de la armadura metálica que dentro de su propia piel, porque el verdadero Tony estaba lleno de defectos ─ como cualquier otro ser humano ─ pero que Tony alegaba eran imperdonables para alguien como él.

Tony era un genio, y eso por el contrario a lo que muchos podrían creer no lo hacían una persona aventajada sobre los demás. La realidad era que Tony veía el mundo de un modo distinto ─ cosa que Steve encontraba emociónate ─  y eso también incluía su manera de relacionarse con otros, lo cual hacía muy difícil crear verdadera conexiones con los demás.

Cualquiera diría que el Tony real, era aquel millonario borracho, que iba de fiesta en fiesta, con una agitada vida social. Pero Steve conocía al verdadero Tony. Aquel que se reía sin control de sus estúpidas bromas, aquel que le encantaba en secreto cualquier comedia romántica de Hollywood, aquel que en medio de la noche lo sacaba de la cama solo con la excusa de que quería mostrarle alguna película, o cualquier loca experimento que se le ocurriría en el momento, cuando en realidad se sentía solo.

Steve en el fondo sabía que Tony valoraba mucho su compañía, y sospechaba que a lo mejor él era el primer amigo real que Tony hizo sin necesidad de tener que pagarle antes para soportarlo, como fue el caso de Pepper y Happy.

Y quién lo diría, pero Tony resultó ser una bendición para Steve, este le daba un toque nuevo y diferente a sus días. Y Steve estaría siempre agradecido de la paciencia y comprensión que Tony le brindó cuando el rubio le contó de sus propios problemas.

No que todo fuera perfecto, Tony lo enfurecía hasta los cojones. Siempre tomándose todo a la ligera, bebiendo sin control, aun cuando Steve le pedía amablemente que lo dejara y actuando como si nada le importara solo para mantener su estúpida fachada ante el mundo que sinceramente no daba una mierda por él. Steve necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no encenderla la puta cara a golpes. 

Pero era eso lo que a Tony le agradaba de Steve.

Steve al contrario de los otros se quejaba, Steve discutía, protestaba y no daba su brazo a torcer si creía que él tenía la razón, no importaba si eso haría sentir mal a Tony.

─ Me gusta tu honestidad, Steve. ─ Le confesó una vez el pelinegro, mientras que el rubio lo miró con desaprobación. Ese día Tony casi se hace matar estúpidamente porque simplemente no podía seguir órdenes y Steve estaba en la sala de reuniones de la torre dándole un buen regaño. ─ No cambies nunca, por favor. Es refrescante.

Tony le dirigió una extraña mirada, una que Steve nunca había visto antes, lo que le hizo sentir cosas raras en su estómago. Desarmado, el rubio se encontró allí parado boquiabierto y con el extraño deseo de borrarle esa socarrona sonrisa a Tony con sus labios.

_¿Qué jodidos?_

Steve pensó naturalmente que su estima por Tony había crecido, es decir, su amistad era más fuerte cada día, era obvio que el respeto y cariño mutuo también lo haría, como era normal en cada amistad. Sin embargo eso no explicó por qué Steve empezó a darse cuenta de detalles en Tony que un _amigo_ normalmente no notaría.

Como la forma particular de Tony de moverse, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro, de una manera insinuante, derrochando confianza por todos lados y que enloquecía a Steve al punto de querer arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana y tocarlo por todas partes solo para saber de una maldita vez si la piel bronceada de Tony era tan suave como parecía ser.

Como la simple risa de Tony le hacía estúpidamente feliz y le bastaba para mantenerlo de buen ánimo por una semana. Como le encantaba cuando Tony sin razón aparente le hacía regalos, porque vamos, Tony siempre pensaba que tenía que compensar a sus seres queridos con cosas materiales, pero en el caso de Steve, los detalles siempre tenían algún significado emocional, como el tonto casco ─ el cual perteneció a Steve en la segunda guerra mundial ─ que Tony le regaló la semana pasada, lo que lo dejo llorando como un bebé durante una hora entera por que no podía creer que Tony había hecho semejante esfuerzo en encontrar tal basura solo por él.

O como en las mañanas Tony lucía encantadoramente más joven de lo que era, con su cabello negro revuelto y sus apretadas pijamas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero en forma de burbuja, mientras este arrastraba los pies por la sala común, haciendo pucheros como un bebé porque aun el café no estaba listo.

O como un día, cuando Thor y él esperaban a Tony en la acera fuera de un bar (ellos se citaban de vez en cuando en cualquier sitio para buscar distraerse) y Stark se presentó en un elegante traje Armani negro, con una corbata azul y gafas oscuras que lo hacía ver caliente como el infierno y Steve no pudo despegar sus ojos de Tony durante toda la jodida noche.  Cuando por fin se sentaron, Tony enrolló sus dedos en la botella de la cerveza,  colocando sus labios contra el frio vidrio y mientras que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y su manzana de adán bajaba y subía al tragar el líquido y Steve se preguntó a si mismo si Tony sería así de sensual en la cama mientras daba placer a su pareja.

Steve jamás había pensado de esa manera sobre Bucky o cualquier otra persona de su mismo sexo. Y él estaba jodidamente seguro de que nadie jamás lo había dejado duro como el hierro y necesitado, con tan solo un roce casual, un abrazo o cualquier gesto cariñoso que Tony tenía con él de vez en cuando.

Steve estaba confundido, sobre-excitado, pero más que nada furioso consigo mismo. Él rubio no entendía que demonios cambio en él como para que le fuera casi imposible desarrollar un solo pensamiento heterosexual sobre Antonio _jodido_ Stark.

El Capitán América no podía ser homosexual. Simplemente no.

Steve sabía que eso estaba mal, años de educación religiosa por parte de su madre, le habían dejado bastante claro que los hombres que yacían con otros hombres o que tenían ese tipo de pensamientos hacía personas de su mismo sexo se iban directamente al infierno.

Claro que Steve había aprendido que en este nuevo siglo, las personas eran más tolerantes y que en varios lugares gay y lesbianas podían contraer matrimonio, formar una familia y acceder a todos los derechos civiles que cualquier persona o pareja heterosexual podía. Él mismo Tony, incluso le había confesado una vez que él no le importaba con quien compartía cama y en enserio él no tenía ningún problema con que Tony fuera de esa manera, pero Steve no pensaba que eso podía aplicarse a sí mismo o esa basura _Bi_ que Tony le explicó.

Sus valores, sus creencias, era lo único a lo que Steve no estuvo dispuesto a renunciar durante su adaptación a este nuevo mundo. Y Steve pensaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

Así que el soldado llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez lo que él necesitaba era una buena follada, para sacarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza de que tal vez sus sentimientos hacia Tony eran algo más.

Fue así como Steve empezó a pasar cada vez más tiempo entre misiones con SHIELD y menos tiempo con los Ultimates, en un intento de poner un poco de distancia entre él y Tony para aclarar su cabeza y eliminar tal impuros deseos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Tony de estar muy al tanto de él, siempre llamándolo y haciéndole invitaciones para que se mantuvieran en contacto como siempre.

La solución bajó del cielo para Steve, cuando Janet Van Dyne se separó por fin de su muy abusivo esposo Hank Pym. A Steve siempre le había parecido muy atractiva la científica y sin desaprovechar oportunidad empezó a salir con ella. 

Los meses pasaron y Steve por fin se sentía en paz, sintió que pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez al descubrir que de hecho si se podía excitar aun por una mujer, y vaya que mujer. Janet era perfecta para él, inteligente, divertida y sobre todo una súper heroína, la cual entendía y se ajustaba a su alocado horario combatiendo súper villanos.  

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para el shock que sufrió al descubrir que durante su tiempo alejado de Tony, este no desaprovechó el tiempo y encontró el amor en nada más y nada menos que los brazos de Natasha Romanova, La viuda negra de SHIELD, quien también disponía de un suero de súper soldado como él corriendo por sus venas. Steve no pudo evitar pensar tontamente que Natasha era básicamente él versión mujer. Los estúpidos celos se apoderaron de él, enfureciéndolo más. Sintiéndose herido y traicionado, cual ex novia celosa y sin brindarle mayores explicaciones al pelinegro, decidió cortar todo lazo con Tony.

Steve decidió dejar los Ultimates por un tiempo, se dedicó entonces al trabajo con SHIELD y a Janet. El Capitán sintió como poco a poco su vida tomaba un rumbo diferente y genuinamente por algún tiempo se creyó feliz.

Pero como todo en su vida, eventualmente todo se fue al demonio.

Janet se percató de que Steve no estaba realmente de lleno en la relación, y que este quería a alguien más, aunque Steve sabía bien que Janet solo quería una excusa que sonará mejor a _“decidí volver con mi ex esposo, porque aunque me golpeaba, sé que todavía me ama”._

Agotado y sabiendo que las cosas no tendrían ningún futuro, Steve la dejo ir sin protestar.

La depresión volvió con más fuerza que antes, y Steve se preguntó por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido al pensar nuevamente que podía encajar. Los pensamientos sobre Tony ─ los cuales realmente nunca se marcharon─ volvieron, él sospechaba que tal vez su mente jugaba con él, o trababa de hacerle ver de que necesitaba a su amigo ahora más que nunca.

Steve extrañaba a Tony, extrañaba su estúpida risa, su estúpido y alcohólico trasero y más que nada la presencia de Tony en su vida.

Él solo quería regresar, arrastrarse y pedir perdón, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Ya había pasado más de un año y Steve sabía que a lo mejor Tony lo odiaba ahora. Lo último que el rubio había escuchado sobre Stark, había sido que su relación con Natasha era muy seria y que pronto se casaría con ella. La falta de invitación a la boda, le dejo bastante claro a Steve que Tony no quería saber nada de él.

Pero entonces paso.

Gregory Stark, el egocéntrico hijo de puta y hermano mayor de Tony, decidió iniciar una carrera de súper villano y asesinó a Peter Parker, quien resultó ser Spider-man. En medio de la batalla entre Gregory y los Ultimates, Tony mató a su única familia en defensa propia.

Así que Steve tuvo que asistir al funeral y ver como Tony lloraba sin consuelo sobre la tumba de un hermano que nunca lo quiso, rodeado de gente estirada que tampoco se preocupaba mucho por él, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Parado allí justo en el mismo cementerio donde todo inicio, Steve recapacitó. Su tonto egoísmo lo hizo alejarse de Tony sin considerar como este podía estar sintiéndose. Steve no había estado allí para cuando las cosas con Gregory se pusieron tensas, ni tampoco cuando lo inevitable pasó. Steve le había fallado al equipo pero sobre todo a la persona que le ofreció todo de sí y lo salvó de la miseria tiempo atrás.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gregory se hubiera salido con la suya y hubiera acabado con la vida de Tony?_

Steve sintió su corazón arder y llenarse de desasosiego.

 _Maldita sea, estoy enamorado de él,_ pensó.

La amarga realidad lo abofeteó como la bastarda que era.

Steve quería a Tony, y no de una manera _“amistosa”._ Él sospechaba que ya sabía esto desde hace un tiempo, solo que no quería admitirlo o ponerle un nombre a ello.

Es decir, ¿qué más podía ser si no amor este miedo? ¿Qué más podía significar el hecho de que tan solo unos meses con Tony fueron suficientes para erradicar de él todo dolor previo y hacerle tan malditamente feliz como nunca nadie lo había hecho?

Después de la darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos ya no había marcha atrás, Steve se iría derechito al infierno y no habría oración que lo salvase.

Tony por supuesto no lo quería de vuelta, Tony amaba a Natasha.  

Así que Steve, como el idiota que era, tendría que callarse sus sentimientos y ver como el amor de su vida, el maldito idiota que lo hizo _bisexual_ , caminaba hacía el altar en pocos meses.

Las cosas tomaron un giró bastante sorpresivo, cuando la muy perra de Natasha, resultó ser una doble espía que trabajaba para Hydra y mató sin piedad alguna a Jarvis y a toda familia de Clint porque pusieron en peligro su fachada. 

Steve se maldijo una vez más a sí mismo, por que puso nuevamente su propio bienestar emocional por encima de la persona que decía amar. Y es que Steve no regresó a las Ultimates por que no soportó ver a Tony feliz con Natasha. No soportó saber que la sonrisa sincera en el bello rostro de Tony, no era a causa de él. Él resolvió por seguir poniendo más barreras, más distancia entre él y su amigo, porque estaba malditamente seguro de que terminaría por asesinar a la mujer.

Al parecer Steve no era solo un marica, si no también uno muy posesivo.

Natasha escapó, huyendo a Dios sabrá donde, mientras que Barton sin siquiera perder el tiempo en llorar sobre la leche derramada, se marchó a darle caza a la pelirroja para vengar a su esposa e hijos. Tony, quien no contaba con la misma fuerza de voluntad de Barton, se encerró en sí mismo, volviendo a su vieja rutina autodestructiva de fiestas, sexo y alcohol.

Fue allí cuando Steve decidió dejar de ser un idiota y regresar a vivir con ellos en la torre, puesto que aunque Tony seguramente no lo querría allí y no lo necesitaba para nada, Steve no podía evitar pensar que tal vez él podría devolverle el favor a Tony, hacerlo reír y sentirse mejor como cuando Bucky murió.

Y la verdad era que Steve ─ la quinceañera enamorada Rogers─ creía internamente que esta era su oportunidad de por fin estar con Tony.

Steve no se detuvo a desempacar siquiera cuando se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro. Encontró a Tony llorando, parado junto a la ventana de su recamara y con una botella de vino derramada en el piso.  Steve sintió verdadera pena por Tony y no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo, consolarlo, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y decirle que dejara de llorar de una puta vez, que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo feliz.

Steve se mordió la lengua para acallarse.

Entrando a la habitación, Tony le dio una mirada funesta pero le permitió entrar.

─ ¿Sucede algo, Stark? ─ Preguntó cuidadosamente Steve, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Él había resuelto volver a las formalidades con el pelinegro, puesto que había sido un imbécil y estaba seguro de que Tony aún seguía enojado con él, solo que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo tanto como para importarle una mierda.

Tony rió suavemente apoyando el brazo contra el ventanal y ocultando su rostro.

─ Es Natasha… ─ Murmuró él suavemente. ─ Rompió mi estúpido corazón y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Steve se quedó mirándolo porque la verdad no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Bueno, en realidad él tenía detalladas imágenes en su cabeza de lo que quería hacer, pero no era el momento.

Steve tenía que luchar contra esto, tenía que ser fuerte y enterrar sus malditos sentimientos porque Tony no necesitaba eso de él. Tony necesitaba a Steve, su compañero de equipo, Steve su amigo.

No Steve, y su amor no correspondido.

Tomándolo del hombro, Steve le hizo dar vuelta a Tony, este se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos pero él pudo ver sus enrojecidos ojos azules y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Steve vacilando un poco rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y lo acercó para finalmente sostenerlo en un fuerte abrazo. Tony lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Steve, mientras que este le masajeaba la espalda y le decía palabras de aliento al odio.

Sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de Tony estremecerse en sus brazos, Steve no pudo evitar pensar y dejándose llevar por el momento, imaginó que tal vez si él fuera otra persona, no Steve Rogers el Capitán América; sí no tendría tantos prejuicios internos y responsabilidades sobre su hombro; en un mundo donde Tony no sería un Stark, dueño de Industrias Stark, uno de los diez hombres más inteligentes del planeta; en un lugar donde nadie lo heriría y lo usara a su antojo para su propio beneficio, donde Tony pudiera sonreír y ser feliz; donde ambos fueran solo personas comunes y corrientes, tal vez y solo tal vez Steve y Tony estarían juntos sin tantos problemas. 

Tan solo con eso, Tony olvidó cualquier rencor que tuvo hacía Steve y le permitió poco a poco recuperar la confianza perdida. Steve prometió no desaprovechar estar segunda oportunidad y decidió que sus sentimientos por Tony tendrían que morir tarde o temprano.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco a partir de ahí. Steve volvió a la rutina de trabajar con los Ultimates, las salidas con Thor, las noches en compañía de Tony ─ quien al parecer nunca podía dormir ─ Barton regresó sin éxito de su misión _“matemos a la maldita traidora”,_ adaptándose poco a poco a su nueva vida como viudo; él y Tony dándose un consuelo silencioso por haber sido burlados y cruelmente traicionados por la misma persona. Janet se pasaba de vez en cuando a la torre, pero desde que Hank era mantenido recluido en SHIELD, la castaña prefería permanecer allí. Lo cual Steve agradecía enormemente por que no estaba de ánimos por la manejar la incomodidad de tener que lidiar con su ex. Los nuevos integrantes del equipo Pietro y Wanda, movieron un poco más las cosas, trajeron una nueva dinámica al equipo y un aire más jovial a su día a día, que sin duda a ellos les faltaba. Todos sabían que secretamente los mutantes eran más que hermanos, pero debido a que eso era problema suyo, nadie hizo mención del tema.

Fue una mañana mientras que Steve preparaba el desayuno, que la trágica noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre le golpeó.

Pietro y Wanda hacían alarde de sus nuevos uniformes como oficiales miembros del equipo, mientras que Clint y Thor discutían sobre cómo mejorar sus técnicas de combate. Steve freía huevos y tocino para alimentar un ejército completo, cuando se preguntó si tal vez sería necesario más condimentos para darle un mejor sabor. El suero del súper soldado le dio al rubio sentidos súper desarrollados, bastaba solo una pequeña olfateada aquí y allá para distinguir el olor característico de cualquier individuo y ciertamente era algo muy útil a la hora de crear sabores perfectos al paladar.

Steve aspiró profundamente tratando de concentrase en el olor de los alimentos frente a él, cuando otro olor muy distinto le llegó sus fosas nasales.

_Tony._

El rubio sintió su pulso acelerarse como cada vez que Tony estaba cerca, los días conviviendo con Tony en nuevamente no hicieron más que alimentar sus sentimientos por él, todo lo contrario a lo que él quería que pasará. Sin embargo, Steve no podía evitarlo, aun se sentía incorrecto amar a Tony de esta manera, más cuando Steve sabía perfectamente que Tony solo sentía un cariño fraternal hacía él, pero en el fondo, era ese amor a Tony que lo mantenía de pie.

Bastaba solo con que Tony le dirigiera un saludo, una mirada, o una sonrisa para que Steve sintiera nuevamente su corazón latir de felicidad y creer tontamente que para Tony, él era especial de alguna manera porque nadie era tan cercano a Tony como él.

Steve aspiró nuevamente sintiendo la fragancia de Tony más cerca ahora, cuando notó algo más en su olor. Un olor vagamente familiar. Un olor que Steve recordaba con amargura en sus largas noches en el hospital con Bucky.

Steve sintió el pánico correr por sus venas al instante. Frunciendo el ceño Steve negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser, seguro era un error.

Pero en el momento en que Tony ingresó en la sal pálido, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y luciendo horriblemente cansado, Steve confirmó sus terribles sospechas.

Tony olía a muerte.

Tony olía a… _cáncer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal les pareció?
> 
> El siguiente capitulo si será "Stay" y terminará el flashback Ult. 
> 
> Saludos :3


	12. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, actualización tan rápido por que necesito avanzar.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, creo que la gente ama tanto a los ultimates ahora que no se si lograré crearles el mismo impacto con los demás personajes que se vienen haha, espero así sea.
> 
>  Escuchen la canción en el momento de la declaración de Steve a Tony.  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eadqRczqkq8>
> 
>  
> 
> Notas aclaratorias.
> 
> Bueno me preguntaron mucho en los comentarios de si todo lo que escribí es canon y les aclaró que la mayoría de los capitulos anteriores lo son, me he apegado lo más posible a los comics. Ahora si me preguntan en especifico que no fue canon en el Ultimate de lo que dije, solo los motivos en los origenes de Tony, y también el orden de ciertas situaciones no lo fueron; de resto, el cancer, la actitud de Steve (él es el Steve más rigido de todo el multiuniverso), el regalo que Tony le hace, la relación StevexJanet, TonyxNat, PietroxWanda, la muerte de Bucky, que Nat era una doble espia y mato a la familia de Clint y Jarvis, todo eso fue canon, de vez en cuando les mostraré paneles de comics para que vean.
> 
> A leer :)

Steve escuchó las palabras: _Tumor cerebral._

Y quiso vomitar.

Luego vino el golpe final: _Inoperable._

Y Steve decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Él escuchó a Tony llamar su nombre antes de salir corriendo de la sala, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El millonario había regresado del médico apenas hace unas horas con los resultados de sus exámenes finales y por su puesto el primero en recibir la noticia fue su mejor amigo; Steve, aunque este ya lo sabía de ante mano. Los exámenes de Tony lo único que hicieron fue reafirmar sus temores, dejarlo tembloroso y sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor se había simplemente derrumbado.

Steve salió del edificio en busca de aire o al menos para alejarse y llorar en privado.

Respirando profundamente bajo el cielo difuso, Steve sentía que había corrido una jodida maratón. Sentía la vida evaporarse de sí y abandonarle. Steve se concentró en el dolor, el único sentimiento real que podía percibir en ese momento.

¿Cómo demonios fue que no vio esto venir?

Él quien más estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de Tony durante las últimas semanas; quien estaba casi siempre a su lado, prácticamente las veinte y cuatro horas del día; quien lo ayudaba a lidiar con la depresión y la gran mierda en la que se había convertido su vida.

Steve no notó nada inusual, nada que le diera una pista de que Tony estaba enfermando, o de que Tony estaba muriendo.

_Maldita sea._

Tony estaba muriendo.

Steve sintió repentinamente un gran deseo de fumar. Él nunca había sido un hombre de vicios, el alcohol y el tabaco realmente no afectaban su cuerpo, que sanaba de casi todo gracias al suero y por supuesto, después de que Bucky muriera gracias a una vida de abuso con el cigarrillo él nunca pensó en tocar uno. Pero parecía un gran momento para empezar.

_Al diablo todo._

Steve fumó una cajetilla entera ese día, lloró sin parar por más de dos horas sentado en un mugroso bar, que encontró caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York, tomó unas quince cervezas ─ que evidentemente no lo noquearon como esperaba─ y después de pensarlo un poco aceptó la propuesta indecente de una prostituta, a la que se follo rápidamente en el callejón de atrás, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y rezándole a Dios que le dejará tener alguna enfermedad venérea y morir también.

Por supuesto que él no podría contagiarse de nada aun si quisiera.

Sintiéndose desdichado, asqueado y culpable, Steve regresó a la torre esa noche pensando que si tenía suerte tal vez no tendría que lidiar con Tony, al menos no por esa noche. Sus emociones a flor de piel no le permitirían pararse enfrente de él sin derrumbarse, además Steve dudaba que pudiera dar una explicación coherente por su reacción al recibir la noticia.

Pero por supuesto, Tony lo estaba esperando en su habitación donde evidentemente no tenía ruta de escape.

─ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ─ Tony se levantó de la cama apenas lo vio entrando, restregando su cara exasperado. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Steve sintió ganas de reír.

─ ¿Preocupado por mí? No creo que yo sea el mayor de tus problemas ahora mismo, Antonio. ─ Respondió él alejándose de Tony, arrojándose a la cama y llevando sus brazos a su rostro. Steve no quería que Tony notara que había estado llorando, ni mucho menos que  percibiera el olor a humo, alcohol y sexo barato sobre él.

─ Si Steve, precisamente por eso. ─ Resopló Tony con hastió, llevándose las manos a la cintura y negando con la cabeza. ─  Porque tú no eres el mayor de mis problemas ahora mismo, al menos espero te comportes un poco.

Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a Tony, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar fijamente al otro hombre.

─ ¿Comportarme? ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó él, sintiendo que el temblor en su cuerpo regresaba ─ ¿Acaso quieres que actué como si nada pasara? ¡¿Acaso pretendes que haga la vista gorda e ignore el hecho de que te estas muriendo?! Porque déjame decirte de una buena vez que eso no va a suceder.

─ No quiero que me trates diferente Steve, esto no cambia-

─ ¿No cambia nada? ─ Steve se irguió totalmente, sentando se en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el llanto. ─ Esto lo cambia todo Tony… ellos dijeron que te quedan dos años de vida, por mucho.

─ ¡Y por eso mismo maldita sea, es que necesito que actúes como el líder del equipo y me prometas que no huiras como siempre Steve! ─ Gritó Tony con sus ojos brillando de dolor, sus labios temblando levemente. ─ ¡Necesito que estés acá, para mí, para todos! No quiero tener que preocuparme de más pensando que el equipo se desintegrará por esto… No lo permitiré. Los Ultimates es lo único que he hecho bien en mi vida y es lo único que espero que permanezca después de irme.

Steve apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo toda la bilis de su estómago revolverse y alojarse en su garganta, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

_“Después de irme”_

¿Así tan fácil Tony aceptaba la muerte? ¿Así de fácil era dejarlo todos atrás? ¿Dejarlo a él?

Steve solo quería recostarse, cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta maldita pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Steve deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le dijera que nunca había ido a la guerra, que nunca se había quedado atrapado en el hielo, que no había despertado setenta años después en un nuevo mundo cada vez más confuso donde se enamoraba perdidamente de otro hombre y su mejor amigo, que simplemente estaba en casa con Gail, criando la manada de niños que se supondría tendrían y que habían sido jodidamente felices, muerto el mismo día, enterrados el uno al lado del otro.

Pero desearlo y soñar despierto no cambiaría nada.

Steve estaba acá en el presente, frente al maldito idiota que no tenía ni una puta idea de que él suspiraba de amor por él, conversando sobre su inevitable muerte.

─ Tal vez… tal vez haya una solución. ─ Dijo él lentamente por fin, apartando la mirada de los ojos azules de Tony. ─ Podemos buscar una cura, Reed o Strange-

─ No, basta. ─ Tony le interrumpió poniendo una mirada muy seria. ─ Escúchame Steve, quiero que pierdas cualquier esperanza que tengas sobre mi salvación desde ya… Esto ─ Continuó Tony señalando a su cabeza.─ No tiene arreglo, se acabó, es el fin para mí. No me pasaré lo que me queda de vida en hospitales, de médico en medico tratando de encontrar una solución, una luz de esperanza o cualquier esa basura que te dan en los folletos… Seguiré mi trabajo en los Ultimates, si las cosas se vuelven muy pesadas para mí en Industrias Stark delegaré más trabajo para Pepper, pero no cambiaré mi estilo de vida ¿De acuerdo?

Sintiendo el corazón en un puño, Steve no pudo evitar sentir que se le iba el aliento y mirar a Tony con furia. ─ Así que ¿solo así te rindes? ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mi Tony?!

Steve llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando calmar sus entrecortados sollozos, mordiéndose la mejilla interna para acallar el grito que seguramente saldría por su garganta.

¿Cómo es que Tony no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Ahí estaba él, con el alma hecha pedazos, dándose cuenta que la persona que más quería en el mundo entero no tenía ninguna intención de vivir y seguir, ni siquiera por él. Esto no hizo más que asegurarle que Tony no lo quería, no de la manera en la que Steve le gustaría y la que evidentemente ya nunca pasaría.  Steve sintió ese viejo y familiar escozor en el pecho que nunca parecía abandonarle y lloró con más fuerzas.

Tony permaneció en silencio un largo rato escuchando los sollozos del rubio, pero Steve lo sintió por fin moverse y sentarse al lado de él. Tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa Steve sintió la brazos de Tony rodearle, haciéndolo enterrar su rostro en el cuello del menor, Steve se aferró a la espalda de Tony al instante, aprovechando la cercanía para aspirar el aroma de Tony, el aroma que tanto le encantaba y le enloquecía, ahora mezclado con el sucio olor del cáncer que lo estaba matando y que lo alejaría de él.

─ Quimio. ─ Susurró Tony con la voz entrecortada, mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello a Steve, en un gesto tan intimido que hizo al rubio temblar de anticipación. ─ Aceptaré tomar la quimioterapia… solo por favor Steve, no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles para todos y mucho menos para ti. Solo no quiero sufrir más, estoy agotado… Estoy agotado. ─ Tony suspiró fuertemente, dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos al techo y siguió sosteniendo al soldado con más fuerza.

Steve entre hipos y balbuceos, asentó con la cabeza para hacerle saber a Tony que estaba bien, que respetaría su decisión, aun si no la apoyaba y aun sabiendo que la muerte de Tony lo mataría a él en el proceso.

─ Ya verás que no notarás la diferencia. ─ Le aseguró el pelinegro. ─ Esto solo es un pequeño bache en el camino.

Steve intentó reírse pero lo que salió de su boca fue un sonido ahogado, así que resolvió por cerrar la boca y sostenerse de la frágil existencia de Tony en sus brazos, al menos por esta noche.

Y como Tony lo dijo, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, más que nada por la voluntad de hierro de este al actuar como si realmente nada hubiera pasado. Por un tiempo la enfermedad del pelinegro fue como una presencia fantasmagórica en sus vidas. Por supuesto estaban las secciones de quimioterapia de Tony, a las cuales Steve iba sin falta, a lo cual el menor le aseguró que no era necesario pero Steve se negó a ceder.

Que Stark se resignara no quería decir que él también tendría que hacerlo. De hecho Steve aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre que tuviera para hablar con los doctores de Tony e investigar por su cuenta sobre tumores cerebrales. Él incluso habló con Reed y Stephen al respecto, cualquier posibilidad ya sea mágica o científica, aun por muy pequeña que fuera, él la quería saber. Aunque hasta ahora no había encontrado nada, al parecer el cáncer seguía siendo un misterio incluso para los dioses asgardianos.

Steve aprovechaba también cualquier oportunidad que tenía para estar con Tony, no por que estuviera contando los segundos en su cabeza sobre el tiempo que le quedaba al pelinegro, sino porque estaba totalmente decidido a que cada maldito segundo valiera la pena. Él quería hacer a Tony sentir especial, hacerle ver que no estaba solo en esto, mostrarle su apoyo y retribuirle todo aquello que Tony hizo y seguía haciendo por él.

Steve le falló una vez, pero eso no se repetiría nunca más.

Las cosas marcharon bien por un tiempo, La fortaleza que demostró Tony al manejar el asunto no hizo más que llenarlo de admiración y orgullo. Tony estaba respondiendo bien a la quimioterapia, aunque a veces lo hacía sentir más cansado y le provocaban nauseas, pero por lo demás todo era normal. Por lo que Steve con frecuencia se preguntaba si tal vez los doctores se equivocaron con el diagnostico.

Claro que eso fue hasta que una noche Steve entró de urgencias al hospital, cargando a un inconsciente Tony ─ quien aún llevaba la armadura puesta─, mientras que Thor hacía estallar la puerta con su martillo y Carol exasperada pedía a gritos que trajeran a los mejores médicos del lugar. Tony se había desmayado en medio de una jodida misión, justo allí en medio de agentes de Hydra disparando por todas partes. Steve se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan imbécil y permitir tal cosa.

 _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_ , se dijo amargamente el rubio, mientras escuchaba como el doctor personal de Tony le anunciaba que este estaba empeorando en vez de mejorar, como Steve tontamente creyó, enterrando en cenizas su apagada esperanza.

Tony estuvo hospitalizado e inconsciente por tres días enteros. Steve siempre a su lado, negándose a cambiar lugar con algún otro miembro del equipo, alegando que Tony odiaba los hospitales y estaría furioso cuando despertara, así que él querría recibir el primer puñetazo.

Pero en el fondo, Steve estaba aterrorizado, aterrado por solo la idea que Tony no despertará, de que muriera mientras él iba por café o al baño. Así que Steve permaneció allí, observándolo fijamente, escuchando la lenta respiración de Tony, el ruidoso _“beep”_ de sus signos vitales, y asfixiándose por sus propios sentimientos de miedo, amargura y amor.  

Cuando Tony por fin despertó, este le sonrió como si no hubiera estado prácticamente en coma por unos días y le dijo casualmente que a lo mejor deberían ir por donas. Steve con lágrimas en los ojos le susurró un _sí_ y silenciosamente elevó una plegaría al cielo dando gracias por brindarle más tiempo con este idiota que le hacía doler el corazón.

Para ser honestos, Steve no se percató en que momento le abandonó las dudas y los cuestionamientos morales sobre querer a otra persona de su mismo sexo. Él llevaba ya un tiempo enamorado de Tony y la verdad ya no podía recordar que se sentía no amarlo, no desearlo de esta manera, sentirse incompleto porque sabía que anhelaba más de lo que podría tener. Steve estaba casi seguro de que la preocupación del cáncer y el constante temor de perder a Tony cualquier día de estos, fueron suficientes para mantener su cerebro ocupado las veinte y cuatro horas del día y no darle espacio a nada más.

_Cruel, pero cierto._

Y era por esa razón por la cual Steve decidió que confesarse no era una opción. Si el anuncio de una enfermedad terminal fue lo que necesitó para estar en paz consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, entonces quería decir que él no era merecedor del amor de Tony (en el caso remoto de que este lo quisiera), es decir, ¿Con que cara podría?

Steve no tenía ningún problema al sufrir por su amor en silencio, este era el castigo que merecía por su descuido y él con gusto lo aceptaría así.

Fue un día, luego de que Tony recibiera la quimioterapia. Este se sentía fatigado y evidentemente mareado después de recibir todos los medicamentos. Steve tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta el baño donde Tony inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¿Estás seguro que estas bien Tony? ─ Le preguntó Steve, arrodillado a su lado frunciendo el ceño.

─ Perfectamente, Capitán. ─ Respondió Tony, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su bata de dormir. ─ Una vida de abuso del alcohol me ha entrenado bien para soportar los efectos secundarios de la quimio. Vomitar, para mí, es como una rutina matutina. ─ Añadió él.

Steve lo miro severamente, mientras lo sostenía de la cintura y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Tony se apoyó en Steve temblando un poco.

─ ¿Puedo al menos traerte un vaso de agua? ─ Dijo Steve mientras observaba a Tony cepillar sus dientes y lavarse los restos de vomito sobre sí.

─ No, solo necesito que me ayudes a ir a la habitación, Cap. ─ Tony tosió un poco mientras ponía su brazo detrás de cuello de Steve. ─ Mis piernas están un poco temblorosas, pero de resto estoy teniendo el momento de mi vida.

Sin más protestas, Steve suspiró y guió a Tony de vuelta a la habitación, permitiéndole sentarse en la cama. Steve ordenó un poco las sabanas y las almohadas para que Tony se recostara cómodamente, pero al parecer eso no estaba en los planes del pelinegro.

─ He arreglado todo para que después de mi muerte Industrias Stark quede a nombre de Pepper y las armaduras, mi laboratorio y cualquier otra pertenencia de la cual SHIELD pueda adueñarse pasé a tu nombre. ─ Le confesó repentinamente Tony dándole la espalda a Steve.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Cuestionó Steve sentándose al lado del pelinegro y buscando su mirada.

─ Hablo de que ya todo está arreglado… mis asuntos pendientes quiero decir, eres la persona en la que más confió y no quiero que mis armas, mis _juguetes_ queden en manos del bastardo de Fury, sé que tú sabrás que hacer o como protegerlos. También te dejaré una gran suma de dinero, vivirá cómodamente por el resto de su vida, Capitán. ─ Tony le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas de playboy.

Steve apretó la quijada y junto sus manos con fuerza por que estaba seguro de que tendría un ataque de ira ahí mismo si no se calmaba pronto.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que dinero es lo que quiero de ti, Stark? ─ Steve escupió el apellido de Tony sin evitar sonar molesto y herido como se sentía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Tony como para pensar tan mal de él o de sus intenciones?

Tony soltó una carcajada palmeando su rodilla con diversión.

─ ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer alguien de mí, Rogers? Estoy seguro que en el fondo Pepper me quiere, pero también le gusta mucho el jugoso salario que le doy y no creo que Thor necesite más riquezas de las que tiene pero él es un hippie* así que no cuenta. ─ Tony dejo de sonreír, solo para añadir amargamente. ─ Creo que Natasha solo estuvo conmigo por eso también.

Ante la mención de la perra maldita, Steve resopló furioso y encaró a Tony, sosteniéndole de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara fijamente. Este pestañó confundido pero observó impasible como Steve respiraba pesadamente mientras dirigía sus filosos ojos azules hacía él.

─ ¡¿Es que acaso el tumor te atrofió totalmente el cerebro?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme a mí con Natasha Romanova, la sucia espía que mató a la persona que te crió, al que fue prácticamente tu padre?! ─ Gritó él apretando sus dedos sobre la quijada de Tony.

─ Steve-

─ ¡No! Cállate y escúchame por un maldito segundo ─ Steve se acercó más a Tony, sintiendo su ira ir en aumento y apretando los labios antes de susurrarle.─  Escúchame bien Antonio, ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo te ves atreves de mis ojos? ¿Te has puesto, por un segundo, a pensar que tal vez disfruto genuinamente de tu compañía sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿O por qué demonios te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mí mismo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez lloró por las noches cuando sé que nadie me ve por qué estoy genuinamente aterrado de verte morir? 

Tony negó con la cabeza lentamente mirando con sus ojos asombrados a Steve y con sus labios parcialmente abiertos. Steve se percató entonces que estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Tony y se quedó observando esos tentadores labios por unos instantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia entre él y Tony, tomándolo del cuello y estrellando rudamente su boca contra la del pelinegro.

Miles de neuronas y nervios hicieron cortocircuito en su cerebro, estallando finalmente en su miembro. Steve sintió a Tony jadear sorprendido, pero el sonido contrario a apagar sus deseos no hizo más que arrojar más leña al fuego, encendiéndolo.

Steve lamió y besó los labios de Tony, extasiado de sentir por fin esa boca que lo había vuelto loco durante tanto tiempo. La realidad era mucho mejor que todos esos sueños explícitos que lo habían llevado hasta la vigilia gritando el nombre de Tony por las noches. Tony por su parte no respondió al beso, más bien se quedó allí inmóvil dejando que Steve lo saboreará, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que este tomará a Steve de su cortó cabello rubio y abriera más su labios para enredar su lengua con la del soldado. Steve pensó que podría morir ahí mismo y correrse solo por la sensación de la boca de Tony sobre la suya.

El soldado acalló un sonoro gemido en su garganta y se separó del pelinegro totalmente confuso. La realidad de lo que había hecho le golpeó.

_Oh Dios, él había besado a Tony._

Esperando un puñetazo que nunca llegó, Steve miró por fin a Tony a los ojos sintiéndose expuesto y avergonzado por haber dejado que sus sentimientos se apoderaran así de él. Tony tenía la respiración acelerada, con los labios enrojecidos por el beso y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.  

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ Fue lo único que Tony murmuró.

Steve rió internamente, por su puesto el estúpido de Tony no tenía idea de su enamoramiento y jamás se imaginó que el correcto Capitán América lo besaría.  Steve se relamió sintiendo el sabor de Tony aun sobré su sí y decidió que ya que su tapadera se había ido a la mismísima mierda, tal vez era hora de dejar de fingir y darle rienda suelta por una maldita vez a todos sus deseos.

Steve arrojó a Tony sobre la cama y se posó encima de él, quitándole rápidamente la bata de dormir, para luego casi arrancarse su camiseta y arrojarla lejos. Steve trabajó desesperado sus pantalones y posó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Tony, sintiendo por fin la apetecible y bronceada piel bajo sus dedos. Steve vio a Tony revolverse debajo de él y querer decir algo pero Steve lo acalló.

─ ¡Cállate Antonio! ─ Le dijo este exasperado. ─ Esto va a suceder ¿De acuerdo? Y si te niegas te juro por Dios que te violaré.

Tony cerró inmediatamente la boca y le dirigió una mirada caliente a Steve que no hizo más que endurecerlo. ─ Solo iba a decirte que el lubricante está en la primera gaveta a la izquierda.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Steve pensó que tal vez debería exigir unas cuantas respuestas, pero cuando Tony le acarició la polla por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, Steve se sobresaltó y cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera follar a Antonio Stark ahora mismo, voló lejos de su cabeza.

Fue esta vez Tony, quien se acercó y besó a Steve, sin dejar sus atenciones sobre el miembro del soldado. Steve gimió sin pudor alguno sobre la boca de su mejor amigo, sintiendo su distintiva barba rasparle la piel y se dejó deleitar con todas las sensaciones que le abarcaban en ese instante.

Steve no supo cómo Tony se las arregló para dejarlos a ambos desnudos con una sola mano y sin dejar de besarlo, pero sospechaba que este tal vez era el súper poder secreto de Iron Man. Tony restregó su desnuda erección contra el grueso miembro de Steve y este juró que vio estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Esto se sentía demasiado bien y más que eso, se sentía correcto.

Separándose un poco en busca de aire Tony empezó a derramar pequeños besos sobre la barbilla de Steve. ─ ¿Él tuyo o el mío, precioso?

Steve le tomó un momento entender que era lo que Tony le estaba preguntando, es decir, como podría esperarse de él un pensamiento coherente si Tony estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas con su boca sobre su garganta.

─ El tuyo ─ Murmuró Steve, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarse un poco para evitar eyacular como un adolescente. ─ Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Tony se movió rápidamente buscando el lubricante y condones, paseando sin vergüenza con su erección al aire. Steve se tomó un momento para apreciar por fin el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. El pelinegro no era tan musculoso como él obviamente, y la quimioterapia estaba haciendo lo suyo, pero años de trabajo con los Ultimates hicieron del cuerpo de Tony algo digno de apreciar, con firmes y delgados músculos aquí y allá. El miembro de Tony era ligeramente más pequeño que el suyo pero Steve era más grande que el promedio así que en realidad Tony estaba bastante bien. Y ese trasero.

_Por Dios._

Steve tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza el pene.

No había ninguna duda, Steve quería esto, Steve quería a Tony.

Tony le arrojó a Steve un condón y este lo puso sobre su eje con rapidez.

─ ¿Sin juegos previos? ─ Bromeó Tony y se posó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Steve para luego morderle los labios.

─ ¡Demonios, no! Te quiero ahora mismo. ─ Steve había esperado demasiado por esto.  

Tony dejo escapar una risita tonta, mientras bañaba sus dedos con lubricante y los llevaba hacía su culo, para prepararse.

─ Calma, cap. ─ Dijo este antes de lamer sin previo aviso el pezón izquierdo de Steve. El rubio soltó un grito entrecortado, casi saltando de la cama. ─  Hace mucho que no hago esto con un hombre.

Steve frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Con quién? No, espera… no me digas mataré al desgraciado hijo de perra y-

Tony lamió el otro pezón del soldado, más lentamente esta vez y Steve solo pudo balbucear incongruencias y apretar las sabanas con fuerza. El pelinegro continuó con las caricias por el musculoso cuerpo de Steve, mientras que este no podía más que hacer que gemir y convertirse en una masa débil bajo las calientes y callosas manos de Tony, las que le recordaban que estaba haciendo esto con un hombre, que estaba en verdad haciendo esto con Tony.

Steve tembló de anticipación cuando Tony por fin dejo de trabajar los dedos en su agujero y se posó sobre la dura polla de Steve, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo.  Steve sintió repentinamente un calor rodearle el miembro y los firmes músculos de Tony apretarle.

─ ¡Mierda se siente muy bien! ─ Gruñó Steve, sin poder evitar balancear las caderas hacia arriba y enterrarse completamente en Tony. El pelinegro gimió sonoramente, abriendo los ojos completamente.

Pensando que le había hecho daño y sintiéndose totalmente inexperto, Steve se quedó rígido en la cama.

─ ¡Vamos que esperas follame! ─ Le alentó Tony y Steve decidió que era su turno de actuar, rodando con Tony para invertir posiciones y enterrarse más en ese calor abrazador.

Steve sintió su cuerpo arder con más vigor y empezó a empujar de ida y regreso dentro de Tony. El rubio sintió como el éxtasis en su cuerpo se incrementaba a medida que los gruñidos y jadeos de Tony hacían eco en la habitación.

La sola imagen de Tony debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados de placer, mientras bombeaba su propio eje, fueron suficientes para llevarlo a la locura.

Steve aumentó el ritmo, chocando sus caderas con fuerzas contra el menor, sintiendo sus bolas golpear y rebotar contra el firme culo de Tony. El soldado observó sin aliento como Tony incrementaba sus movimientos sobre su pene, soltando chorros de semen en su propio abdomen tan solo unos segundos después al gritar el nombre del rubio. Tony estaba con el pelo enmarañado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Steve se llenó de orgullo al pensar que él le había hecho eso a Tony, él había hecho a Tony correrse así, él había puesto esa mirada satisfecha en su bello rostro.

Steve sintió su pulso incrementarse y su propia liberación muy cerca también.

─ ¡Bésame! ─ Le ordenó apretando los dientes y empujándose dentro y fuera de Tony con fuerza, haciéndole saber a Tony quien estaba al mando aquí. ─ ¡Ahora!

Tony invirtió las cartas y se hizo cargo de la situación, haciendo a Steve gemir por la sensación de esos experimentados labios rojos recorriéndole. Pero Steve no se quedó atrás, besó a Tony con toda la pasión enterrada que lo había estado atormentando por casi ya año y medio, sintiéndose por fin realizado al poder expresarse como quería. Steve tembló bruscamente y tuvo la corrida más fuerte que podía recordar en años, llenando completamente el condón.

Jadeando y todavía conectados, Steve se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Tony y empezó a llorar.

¿Pero qué estúpido había sido? ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Es que acaso pensó que acostarse con Tony le traería alguna paz?

_No._

Steve lo sabía ahora, Steve tenía total conocimiento ahora de cómo era besar a Tony, tocarlo y follarlo. Steve ahora sabía la expresión de Tony al perderse en el placer sexual. Steve sabía ahora la forma en que Tony gruñía y gemía durante el sexo.

Y Steve amó cada maldito segundo de ello.

Llorando inconsolablemente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de Tony, mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda y el culo, Steve se percató de algo.

Él no amaría a nadie más de esta manera nunca más.

Steve estaba condenado.

─ Hey, si estas arrepentido prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. ─ Le susurró Tony al oído y Steve soltó una carcajada.

─ ¿Arrepentido? ─ El rubio levantó su rostro para mirar a Tony, sorbiendo su nariz. ─ Ha sido jodidamente increíble ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en esto?

Tony se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a la confesión. ─ Relájate Cap, todos somos un poco gay de vez en cuando.

─ Esto no se trata de eso Tony, durante más de un año he estado teniendo sueños húmedos contigo, ¿Qué eso no te dice nada? ─ Steve se separó del menor, sacándose el condón cuidadosamente para amarrarlo y arrojarlo al piso. Tony se puso de pie enseguida, limpiándose el semen con la bata de dormir.

─ Si te hace sentir mejor te confesaré que lo había pensado antes, es decir, Steve por favor me conoces. Soy una persona muy sexual, me caliento viendo animales follar. ─ Tony le miró divertido pero Steve solo se sentó en la cama mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose repentinamente muy desnudo y expuesto.

─ Te digo que no se trata de eso Tony-

─ Entonces ¿Sobre qué? ¡Vamos habla! ─ Le exigió el pelinegro. ─ Por que créeme, he tenido muchas reacciones después del sexo, pero llorar no ha sido una de ellas.

Steve respiró profundamente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y poner en palabras todo lo que sentía por Tony. El último por su parte solo lo miraba expectante.

─ Te amo. ─ Dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente.

Tony no hizo ninguna señal de haberle escuchado, así que Steve repitió la afirmación nuevamente.

─ Tony, te amo.

El hombre de hierro pareció darse cuenta del significado de las palabras y su mandíbula callo hacía abajo, dejándolo atónito. Sin embargo la confusión en los ojos de Tony se convirtió rápidamente en cólera.

─ ¡No!

─ ¿No? ─ Preguntó confundido Steve.

─ No, tu no me amas, solo crees que lo haces por mi condición ¿No es así? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡¿Crees que necesito tu lastima?!  ─ Tony recogió la ropa de Steve en un pestañeo y se la arrojó al rubio en la cara. ─ ¡Sal de mi maldita habitación ahora mismo!  ─ Señaló este hacía la puerta.

Steve se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo el rechazo acuchillarle el pecho.

─ Eso no es lastima. Estoy enamorado de ti.

─ ¿Así que me dices que una buen polvo basto por hacerte gay y repentinamente amarme? ─ Tony le miró con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos. ─ ¿Tú, el hombre más heterosexual de Estados Unidos? No me hagas reír, Rogers.

─ ¡Eso no es algo repentino Tony, llevó sintiendo esto hace mucho tiempo! No sé qué fue lo que paso…Esto comenzó como una pequeña fiebre que luego me recorrió todo el cuerpo y nunca más me abandonó ─ Steve sintió las lágrimas quemarle los ojos nuevamente. ─ Tal vez es algo en la manera que te mueves, no lo sé, pero me hace sentir como si no pudiera vivir sin ti. Te amo tanto, Antonio hasta el punto que es doloroso, no tienes ni una maldita idea. ─ Tony apartó la vista de Steve y solo permaneció ahí mirando el suelo, de pie, gloriosamente desnudo mientras Steve desparramaba los sentimientos que tanto había acallado en todos estos tortuosos meses.

─ Steve… ¿Quién ama con la convicción de que terminará pronto? ─ Tony susurró lentamente con una expresión rota en su rostro. ─ ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? No tengo nada que ofrecerte-

─ Necesito que te quedes, Tony. ─ Steve le aseguró con la voz entrecortada. ─ No quiero que mueras, quiero que te quedes… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

─ No puedo prometerte eso. ─ Dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Steve como si este fuera un niño pequeño.

Steve sonrió de lado, lamiendo sus propias lagrimas que ya caían por sus mejías y labios.

─ Entonces, ámame Tony. Ámame y te prometo que atravesaré hasta el mismísimo infierno por ti. ─ La voz de Steve le falló e hizo sonar su declaración de amor como una súplica desesperada. No que Steve no se sintiera totalmente desesperado de todas maneras.

Tony no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándolo y Steve sostuvo la respiración esperando ansioso por una respuesta, un sonido, algo.

─ Fuera de mi habitación. ─ Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tony, y este le dio la espalda a Steve.

Steve obedeció, vistiéndose en silencio y marchándose tan rápido como pudo.

Sintiéndose como una mierda, Steve decidió que tal vez debía tomarse el resto del día libre e ir a buscar problemas en cualquier puto bar de Nueva York. Alguien con quien desquitarse el dolor y la ira. Por fin había tenido a Tony, como tanto había querido pero solo para que este lo mandara al diablo justo después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos por él.

 _Así que bueno, que se joda Tony_ , pensó.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

¿Quién demonios se creía Antonio Stark para hacerlo sentir de esta manera? Enamorándolo, brindándole el mejor sexo de su vida y luego deshacerse de él cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco serias.

_Pues al demonio._

Steve regresó esa noche, sudado, sucio de tierra y sangre (del maldito súper villano que tuvo la mala suerte de a travesársele en el camino), totalmente decidido a que estaría bien, se mudaría lo más lejos posible, metería un poco de sentido a su cabeza y así olvidaría al bastardo sin problemas.

La actitud optimista le duro tan solo cinco segundos antes de ver a Tony, vestido elegantemente, esperándolo nuevamente es su habitación.

El millonario le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora por el aspecto que tenía. Steve solo resopló cansado.

─ No estoy de humor, así que-

Tony no lo dejó terminar cuando ya estaba sobre Steve, besándolo con brusquedad y recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

─ Lo siento, fui un idiota, me tomo como dos horas darme cuenta que si quiero esto. ─ Susurró Tony contra los labios de Steve.

Steve sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus esperanzas elevarse.

─ ¿Define esto? ─ Dijo Steve mientras juntaba sus caderas y se restregaba con fuerza contra la ya dura erección de Tony. Los ojos del pelinegro se dilataron de deseo.

─ Dios, Steve… Esto, nosotros dos. ─ Tartamudeó Tony algo indeciso.

─ ¿Exclusivos? ─ Preguntó Steve sin querer presionar mucho, él sabía bien que era demasiado pronto para poder exigir una confesión amorosa por parte de Tony, pero al menos podría apelar por algo justo para ambos.

─ Si, no quiero compartirte con nadie, eres malditamente caliente y no quiero no tenerte cerca.

─ Esto no es algo solo sexual Tony, no para mí, así que si solo quieres un folla-amigo es mejor que-

─ No. ─ Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza y posó un suave beso en los labios de Steve, como si la acción fuera muy natural y Steve decidió que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso. ─ Quiero darnos una oportunidad y hacerlo bien… Lo que dijiste allá Steve, me hizo pensar, yo… Creo que inconscientemente también he pensado sobre ti de esa forma durante algún tiempo.

Steve decidió que por lo pronto eso le bastaba.

Por Dios, él tendría a Tony para él, podría tocarlo, besarlo y profesarle su amor sin represiones.

Sonriendo genuinamente y sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz Steve asintió con la cabeza, ladeó su rostro para unir su boca con la de Tony en un tranquilo beso, sin ninguna doble intención detrás, solo para poder transmitirle sus sentimientos una vez más.

Steve se sintió en el cielo, la boca más que dispuesta de Tony le respondió al instante y el soldado se deleitó en el suave sabor a mentas y whisky de la boca del pelinegro.

─ Hay algo más. ─ Tony rompió el beso y le miró fijamente. ─ No quiero que esto sea un secreto ¿Entiendes? No quiero que te arrepientas y luego te acobardes cuando recapacites al darte cuenta que el mundo te mirará distinto. Soy muy presumido cuando quiero Steve, y créeme que le presumiré al mundo entero que he corrompido al gran Capitán América. ─ Las palabras de Tony le aseguraban problemas y cosas que Steve estaba malditamente seguro que le encantaría descubrir.

─ Te aseguró que no pasará, estoy cansado de fingir, Tony… quiero ser quien yo quiera y quiero más que nada estar contigo. ─ La voz de Steve no reflejó duda alguna y Tony le sonrió de lado.

─ Perfecto ¿Listo para una segunda ronda?

Y fue así como Steve y Tony empezaron su relación. Relación que no todos tomaron bien, puesto que los prejuicios de parte de la opinión pública no se hicieron esperar. Los demás miembros del equipo solo se encogieron de hombros y le dijeron que secretamente sospechaban que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Pero Steve realmente le importaba una mierda, Tony le hacía feliz y él hacía feliz a Tony.

Iron Man Y Capitán América pasaron sorpresivamente sin ningún problema o momentos incomodos a una relación de pareja, la cual realmente no cambió su previa amistad sino más bien añadirle un factor sexual. Lo que le reafirmó a Steve lo estúpido que había sido por haber perdido tan preciado tiempo. ¿Por qué buscar en otra persona las cualidades que ya él sabía de ante mano que su mejor amigo poseía?

Steve ya no podía regresar el pasado, así que se concentraba en vivir el presente.

Pasando sus días con Tony, yendo a las misiones de los Ultimates juntos, acompañando al menor al hospital para su tratamiento, escoltándolo de vez en cuando para atender algún asunto en industrias Stark y pasando las noches haciéndole el amor lentamente.

Steve era nuevamente feliz aunque sabía que cada día que pasaba significaba que el cáncer estaba alejando a Tony más y más.

A veces en momentos de borrachera Tony le decía que él nunca moriría, que a lo mejor algún día desaparecería, pero que siempre estarían juntos de alguna manera, como siempre.

Steve sonreía y le aseguraba que así sería.

Steve sabía que lo perdería, perdería lo único por lo que realmente vivía y la única persona que sentía podía ser para él. Él sabía que muchas cosas podrían cambiar en el día a día. El futuro era algo incierto.

Quien más si no él podía dar testimonio de ello. 

Pero Steve sabía que no importará lo que le deparará su vida mañana, él amaría a Tony profundamente para siempre.

Y aunque Tony no lo expresaba con palabras, Steve estaba seguro que al juzgar por la manera en la que Tony lo miraba ─como si fuera su héroe, lo más bello en el mundo─ que este lo amaría por el resto de sus días también.

 

_> >Solo tres meses después el Steve de la 3490 lo contactaría<<_

_> >Solo unas semanas después, la tierra 1610 desaparecería<<_

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

─ ¿Y qué pasó durante la guerra civil? ─ Indagó 616 Steve sollozando, interrumpiendo el relato de su otra versión.

Su versión del 616 había empezado a llorar solo justo después de que Steve le contara sobre la muerte de Bucky. Ult Steve rodó los ojos y se preguntó si este idiota había realmente escuchado todo lo que le acababa de contar.

─ ¿Te refieres a esa tonta disputa matrimonial entre tú y Tony, la cual pudo haberse resuelto pacíficamente con solo conversar?

616 Steve miró hacía el paisaje de la ciudad con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

─ Lo resolvimos con una partida de ping pong.*

616 Steve le miró incrédulo, casi seguro de que Ult Steve le estaba jugando una broma como siempre.

 ─ No entiendo… como puedes ser tan valiente. Es decir, aun cuando sabes que lo perderás tú-

─ Déjame decirte algo Rogers. ─ Le interrumpió el soldado del 1610, mirándolo seriamente. ─ Después de darme cuenta de que existían otros Steves y Tonys juntos, me di cuenta de algo.

─ ¿Crees que hay otros Steves y Tonys enamorados uno del otro? ─ Preguntó suspicaz 616.

─ Puedes apostarlo. ─ Bufó Ult Steve, como si fuera la más obvio del mundo. ─ El punto es que me di cuenta de algo… Tony y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero estoy jodidamente seguro que no estamos destinados a ser felices. Pero estoy bien con ello, solo necesito a Tony, después de eso, se acabó para mí.  ─Ult Steve se encogió de hombros.

616 Steve sopesó la declaración en su cabeza, dejando que el sonido de la suave brisa fuera lo único a su alrededor por unos momentos. Inseguro de que más decir, decidió aclarar todas sus dudas de una vez.

─ Así que… ¿estás seguro? ─ 616 Steve hizo un vago movimiento con las manos. ─ Quiero decir… de que lo tuyo con Tony es real.

─ Tan real como que Antonio se aparecerá por esa puerta en cualquier momento inventadose una excusa tonta para que me vaya con él, porque en realidad me extraña y no puede dormir sin mí.

616 Steve iba a decir algo más, cuando casi por arte de magia Ult Tony atravesó la puerta de la azotea, luciendo unas pijamas oscuras y descalzo, como si hubiera salido rápidamente de la cama.

─ Steve, no creerás esto. ─ Manifestó indignado Tony, lanzando sus manos al aire. ─ Estos plebeyos tienen camas con colchones baratos que me están matando la espalda.

Ult Steve le dirigió una mirada de _“te lo dije”_ a 616 Steve, quien seguía aun tocado por todo lo que ahora sabía.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ Dijo en un tono totalmente sorprendido Ult Steve y 616 Steve pensó que podría morir de risa ahí mismo. El rubio del Ultimate se puso de pie, haciéndose camino al lado de su pareja.

─ Si, lo sé. ─ Agregó Ult Tony negando con la cabeza. ─ Necesito que me ayudes a mover esa horrorosa cosa y quemarla, ahora.

Ult Steve le dio un rápido vistazo a su otro yo antes de decir: ─ Lo siento Rogers, pero los deseos de Antonio Stark son órdenes, nos veremos después. ─ Indicó este antes de guiñarle un ojo al otro rubio.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Respondió 616 Steve divertido, y vio como ambos hombres se iban escaleras abajo, mientras que Antonio seguía balbuceando cosas sobre el endemoniado colchón y Ult Steve le decía que lo amaba y que también lo había extrañado.

Steve miró entonces al cielo estrellado, calmando sus propias emociones y tratando de analizar todo lo que Ult Steve le acababa de contar.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?  ─ Se dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias.
> 
> *Ultimate Thor de verdad es un hippie, cuida ballenas y tales.
> 
> *No es broma, en el Ultimate no hubo guerra civil, Steve y Tony jugaron un partido de ping pong y hablaron sobre el tema.
> 
> *La escena del baño donde Steve le ayuda a Tony, pasó en verdad en los comics.
> 
>  
> 
> \- ¿Y bien que les pareció mi primer intento de smut? Espero sus comentarios al respecto. 
> 
> PD: Se acercan otros personajes, este nuevo par ustedes los conocen bien.


	13. Steve-Tony Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias. 
> 
> Recuerden que Shellhead y Winghead son los apodos que se dicen los del 616. 
> 
> Les sugiero que se aprendan bien los numeros de las tierras, es la unica manera de diferenciar a los Steves y Tonys. Así que les recuerdo una vez más.
> 
> Tierra 3490: Natasha Stark y Steve Rogers *esposos o lo eran?*
> 
> Tierra 1610- Ultimate-: Antonio y Steve. *los emos del barrio*
> 
> Tierra 616- Tierra principal-: Tony y Steve *le llevan rompiendo el corazón a la gente desde 1963*
> 
> Dato curioso: la manera correcta de leer los numeros es "34-90" "6-16"
> 
> En fin a leer! Nos leemos abajo.

Steve estaba raro.

Tony lo sabía. Natasha lo sabía. Los Ultimates lo sabían. Todo el equipo lo sabía.

Y es que desde que Steve regresó esa noche, después de irse como alma que lleva el diablo para disculparse con su versión Ultimate, Tony notó algo extraño en él.

No fue la manera en la que Steve le miró como si no hubiera visto al pelinegro en muchos años, o sus ojos enrojecidos, ni tampoco fueron las lágrimas que derramaba el rubio entre hipos y sollozos, lo que le dio un indicio de un comportamiento anormal en el soldado de América.

No.

Fue que Steve regresó esa noche, con la mirada rota, hecho un manojo de nervios y le había jodidamente abrazado apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación, sin ninguna razón aparente, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido sobre que por favor no muriera y que pronto irían al médico para asegurarse.

Tony sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, le respondió con una palmadita en la espalda y murmuró que lo que sea que lo hiciera feliz, pero que por favor dejara de llorar o despertaría a Natasha.  

Al día siguiente y sin falta Steve obligó a Tony a ir a su médico personal y que le hiciera un completo chequeo, en busca de cualquier enfermedad, desde una simple gripe hasta un cáncer de próstata y pruebas de VIH.

La doctora Amara*, le dijo que Tony estaba perfectamente sano para su edad y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Steve abrazó atrevidamente a la doctora y susurró un _gracias al cielo_ , mientras Tony lo miraba estupefacto.

De ahí en adelante las cosas escalaron un poco más.

Tony despertaba siendo abrazado ─ casi ahorcado ─ por Steve, quien antes se quejaba por la manera tan melosa de dormir de los Stark,  era ahora quien buscaba el contacto por las noches en la cama compartida. Tony pensó que simplemente Steve se había dado por vencido y que seguramente se sentía culpable por haber sido tan idiota con él durante estas últimas semanas.

Sin embargo eso no explicaba la actitud de Steve hacía él en todo lo demás.

Steve le hacía cumplidos a Tony cada vez que podía, sobre qué bien se veía su cabello, o como la ropa que usaba ese día le hacía ver más elegante, o le alagaba cuando tomaba una decisión acertada en el campo de batalla, o sobre los nuevos diseños de las armaduras.

Steve no había sido así de “afectuoso” con él desde… Tony ya ni siquiera podía recordar.

Lo más sorprendente vino en la última reunión del equipo.

Los Vengadores estaban discutiendo como manejar el asunto de Reed y su plan de las gemas del infinito en caso de que el asesino o cualquier otra anomalía multi-dimensional pusieran en riesgo a la tierra 616.

Tony estaba muy seguro cual era la opinión de Steve sobre el tema, su mandíbula aun le dolía a veces, recordándole bien lo que Steve pensaba de esto, por lo que cuando llego la hora de la votación, Tony casi se ahoga en su café cuando escuchó a Steve muy calmadamente decir que él haría lo que Tony decidiera hacer.

Tony lo miró incrédulo, mientras todo los demás miembros del equipo y Natasha Stark miraban al Capitán boquiabiertos por sus palabras.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Fue lo único que ofreció Steve ante la mirada de horror de todos.

─ Tú… ¿acabas de acordar confiar totalmente en el juicio de Tony? ─ Preguntó cautelosamente Clint.

─ Sí ¿Y? ─ Steve solo hizo un encogimiento de hombros. ─ No es como si nunca he estado de acuerdo con Tony.

─ Si lo sabemos. ─ Agregó Carol, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios. ─ Es solo que… bueno, parecen siglos desde la última vez que resolvimos estas cosas tan rápidamente o que ustedes dos estén en el “mismo bando” por así decirlo. ─ Dijo ella haciendo comillas en el aire.

─ Tonterías, confió plenamente en Tony, sé qué hará lo mejor para todos.  ─ Declaró con voz firme y segura el soldado, mirando directamente a un Tony que sentía estaba en la dimensión desconocida. ─ ¿No es así, Shellhead?

Tony tembló al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que Steve no había usado en casi ocho años y asentó lentamente con la cabeza, sin poder formar una frase coherente en su cerebro. Steve le dirigió a Tony una dulce mirada, una que Tony ─ quien conocía a Steve desde hace casi una década ─ estaba muy seguro jamás le había dado el rubio.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Las cosas no terminaron allí.

Al día siguiente, Antonio, Nat y Tony trabajaban en las armaduras en el laboratorio mientras conversaban de los negocios y posibles nuevos proyectos de Industrias Stark.

Si algo bueno había traído todo este conflicto inter-dimensional, había sido que Tony tenía la oportunidad de convivir realmente con sus otras versiones.

Tony no podía mentir, él amaba esto de sobremanera.

Fue allí donde el pelinegro concluyó que es cierto lo que dicen: ¿Quién puede conocerte mejor si no tú mismo? Es decir, tanto Antonio y Natasha eran muy inteligentes, divertidos y especialmente personas que lo comprendían en todos los sentidos; su sentimientos sus traumas, sus miedos, su palabrería científica, y principalmente que entendían que era ser Iron Man, el simple humano rodeado de dioses con una armadura de hierro para defenderse.

Si bien era cierto que cada uno de ellos habían pasado por cosas distintas y luchaban internamente con diferentes demonios del pasado, presente y futuro. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que en realidad eran prácticamente la misma persona.

Así que, sí, los días en el laboratorio en compañía de Ult Tony y 3490 Toni ─ como Antonio burlonamente se refería a Nat ─ eran los momentos más especiales en el día del millonario.

Los Stark estaban hablando animadamente sobre una genial idea que se le había ocurrido a Ult Tony sobre el protocolo _Avengers World_ y cómo utilizar el algoritmo del programa para calcular otras posibilidades, no solo encontrar los superhéroes más fuertes en todo el multi-universo, cuando Ult Steve y 616 Steve entraron en la sala.

Desde aquella noche ambos rubios pasaban más tiempo juntos y parecía que incluso estaban formando poco a poco una amistad.  Los soldados estaban sudados y sofocados, seguramente regresando de su sección de entrenamientos en el gimnasio, ─ el lugar favorito de cualquier Steve al parecer ─ cuando Tony se percató de que Ult Steve estaba sin camiseta, luciendo esos perfectos abdominales ─ que Tony apostaba toda su fortuna, serían un genial lavadero─ y con unos cortos shorts de ejercicio.

Tony no pudo evitar mirarlo embobado y repentinamente su boca se secó.

Tony se sentía sediento. Sediento de Ultimate Steve Rogers.

_Maldición._

Tony aun no lograba entender por qué el rubio del Ultimate lograba ponerlo de esta manera y generarle tan confusos sentimientos.  

_¿Era acaso esto una anomalía?_

Bueno, Tony estaba seguro que no. Él sabía bien porque se sentía atraído al soldado, después de conocer a Nat, y la relación de los Ultimates, Tony sabía perfectamente que había muchos Tonys por allí enamorados o babeando por algún Steve. Alguna regla o ecuación común que parecía regir el multi-universo. Como si cada Tony debía estar con cada Steve o al menos querer estarlo.

_¿Destino o karma?_

Tony aun no lo descifraba.

Sin embargo Tony estaba totalmente renuente a pensar en 616 Steve de esa manera. Primero muerto. Así que su traicionero cerebro hormonal pareció enfocar toda la atención en la versión más cercana; 1610 Steve Rogers.

─ Se mira y no se toca. ─ Dijo Ult Tony tomando a Ult Steve de la mano, y sonriéndole maliciosamente a su versión del 616.

Tony se sintió inmediatamente abochornado ¿Cuánto tiempo se le había quedado mirando a Ult Steve? ¿Es que acaso eran tan obvios sus repentinos deseos sexuales hacía Rogers?

─ ¿Ah? ─ Dijo Tony tratando de hacerse el desentendido, mientras podría jurar que sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas de vergüenza.

Ult Tony levantó una ceja y con una expresión en el rostro  que decía claramente _¿Estas de broma? No engañas a nadie,_ mientras que Ult Steve intentaba ocultar sin éxito, la pícara sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

─ No tienes por qué estar celoso, Stark. A Tony no le gusta tu novio. ─ La voz de Steve retumbó de repente en la sala allí parado al lado de Natasha.

Ult Tony rio entre dientes. ─ ¿Ah sí? Eso explica por qué siempre se lo folla con la mirada ¿No?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Preguntó claramente confundido 616 Steve echando un vistazo entre Natasha, quien solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y 616 Tony quien mantenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara rápidamente.

El repentino silencio pareció ser suficiente para 616 Steve por que la expresión incrédula de este se convirtió repentinamente en una de sorpresa como si hubiera descubierto algo, o por lo menos atado cabos. 

─ ¿Tony, te atrae Rogers? ─ La interrogante sonó más bien como una afirmación y Tony decidió que tal vez era hora de correr antes de responder cosas que no estaba seguro como contestar.

Pero antes de que poder darse si quiera la vuelta, Steve susurró casi dolorosamente. ─ ¿Entonces por qué no te gusto yo?

Tony pensó que se había golpeado repentinamente la cabeza y estaba ahora incosciente soñando con un universo alterno, donde el jodido Steve Rogers, El Capitán América, símbolo del macho más macho, el hombre más heterosexual del planeta, le preguntaba casi con decepción, por qué demonios no se sentía atraído hacía el, pero si hacía su otra versión.

─ Oh Steve, cariño. ─ Murmuró casi maternalmente Natasha, colocando una mano en la mejilla del rubio.

Steve pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta, porque pestañó confundido, un tierno rubor lo abordó de pies a cabeza y salió casi corriendo del laboratorio, mientras Ult Steve le gritaba que recordará su conversación en la azotea y que dejara de romperle las pelotas.

 No que Tony le importará lo que sea que significará eso.

 _Viles mentiras_.

A Tony le importaba mucho y fue así como se encontró esa misma noche parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Ultimates, tratando de encontrar respuestas antes de tener que enfrentarse a Steve para la hora de dormir.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Steve para que se comporte de esa manera? ─ Preguntó Tony irrumpiendo en la sala sin ni siquiera avisar.

Ult Steve estaba gloriosamente desnudo sobre la cama, empujando sus caderas contra el culo del Ult Tony, quien estaba casi desparramado debajo de él, sudado, jadeando y con los ojos perdidos.

Solo Ult Steve observó a Tony entrar en la habitación por la posición en la que estaban ambos hombres y detuvo sus pelvis a medio camino, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a 616 Tony.

─ ¡Vamos, no te detengas! ─ Gruño Ult Tony claramente enfadado con Steve, empujando su trasero contra el miembro del rubio, pero se percató de la expresión de este y seguidamente dio vuelta a su rostro encontrando sus ojos azules con los de su otra versión.

Antonio resopló y pareció perder su deseo de seguir con el acto sexual y se separó del cuerpo del soldado.  La idea de perder su oportunidad de tener sexo ese día, no le gustó para nada a Ult Steve quien en una zancada llegó a la mesa más cercana y tomó lo primero que encontró.

─ ¡¿Qué nadie puede follar tranquilo en este universo de mierda?! ─ Grito Ult Steve, mientras arrojaba la lámpara contra la pared, haciendo que 616 Tony saliera despavorido.

La visita a sus amigos del Ultimate no sirvió para nada más que para dejarlo con más interrogantes que respuesta y con una dolorida erección en sus pantalones.

Tony caminó derrotado de vuelta a la habitación, maldiciendo al estúpido dios del multi-universo por jugarle estas malas pasadas, y hacerle sentir como un niño perdido y confundido, navegando en aguas desconocidas.

Cuando Tony por fin entró a la recamara, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de encontrar a Steve allí esperándolo y completamente solo. Para ser honestos Tony sabía bien que esto pasaría, aunque no tenía idea si este encuentro fue planeado por Nat o Steve.

─ Hey Steve, ¿Qué tal? ─ Saludó Tony tratando de sonar casual.

─ Tenemos que hablar Tony. ─ Respondió Steve yendo directamente al grano y sin siquiera responder el saludo.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? ─ Preguntó el pelinegro tratando de alargar más las cosas. Maldita sea, Tony quería salir corriendo ya, estos temas sentimentales no eran nada de su agrado.

Steve suspiró y enfoco sus ojos azules en el piso.

─ Bueno… tú sabes bien. ─ Balbuceó el soldado. ─ Es algo que he estado aplazando durante semanas pero creo que ya no puedo hacerlo más, tengo que hacerlo.

Tony sintió repentinamente el sudor correr por las palmas de su manos, mientras que Steve se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección hacia él.

 _Oh Dios no,_ _¿Lo hará? ¡Dirá que está enamorado de mí y luego tendré que rechazarlo y romperle corazón! ¡Le romperé el corazón al Capitán América!_

 _Mierda._ Pensó Tony, su mente corriendo a mil por hora mientras observaba a Steve pararse finalmente frente a él y sonreírle. El corazón de Tony se aceleró y el miedo le invadió.

─ Steve mira eres mi amigo y todo pero yo no te veo de esa forma. ─ Habló rápidamente el pelinegro justo al tiempo que Steve decía; ─ Quiero que me perdones.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose con desconcierto el uno al otro.

─ Tú primero. ─ Dijo Tony ondeando una mano en dirección al rubio.

Steve frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta, mientras ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

─ Quería pedirte disculpas oficialmente por lo que paso hace unas semanas atrás, ya sabes, la pelea. Sé que tal vez piensas que no son necesarias ya que en realidad ya no estamos enojados el uno con el otro, pero sí lo son. ─ Steve hizo una pausa para verificar que Tony le estaba escuchando, dudoso de seguir por la expresión extraña que tenía Tony en su rostro. ─ Fui un idiota, pero tú también lo fuiste conmigo, estoy bastante harto ya de que me traiciones una y otra vez.  ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti plenamente si no me lo permites? De igual forma yo…Es solo que… ─ Steve parecía vacilar con cada palabra que salía de su boca, como si buscara cuidadosamente que decir. ─ Quiero que todo sea como antes Tony. Sé que hay muchas cosas sin resolver entre nosotros y sé que tal vez nunca se resolverán, Dios sabe que nunca dejaremos de pelear y de verdad quisiera que no fuera así pero…─ Él coloco una mano en el hombro del menor y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas. ─ La verdad es que más que nada quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, la verdad es que te extraño Shellhead.

Tony asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto en una película de acción donde todo se movía en cámara lenta. Pero que idiota había sido. Por supuesto que Steve no quería confesársele, Steve quería disculparse. Significaba que todo estaba bien entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad, nada por qué preocuparse.

 ¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentía decepcionado por ello?

Haciendo un lado sus confusos sentimientos y el desasosiego en su pecho, Tony le sonrió de vuelta.

─ Claro, Winghead. Yo también te extraño. Y de verdad perdona lo que te hice, en ese momento me pareció lo mejor, traté que no salieras lastimado de esto-

Steve le interrumpió levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza. ─ Ya todo quedo en el pasado Tony. Entiendo tus métodos y también sé que entiendes los míos. Sin embargo ahora mismo debemos enfocarnos en el presente y apoyarnos mutuamente.

Tony asintió nuevamente ─ ¿Así que amigos de nuevo? ─ Preguntó cautelosamente el pelinegro.

─ Por supuesto que sí.

Entonces Steve empeoró todo aún más, para el confuso corazón de Tony. Sin previo aviso el rubio se acercó a él y lo apretó en un firme abrazo. Tony se dejó hacer sin protestar, de repente demasiado concentrado en la cálida sensación del cuerpo del soldado contra el suyo y sus fuertes brazos rodeándole. No que Steve nunca le haya abrazado, así que ¿Por qué demonios se sentía esto tan diferente? ¿Por qué le afectaba en una manera en la que Tony no podía identificar?

─ Por cierto ¿Qué querías decir antes? ─ Susurro Steve contra el cuello de Tony, haciéndole a este tragar con dificultad.

─ Ah… Ah… Nada. No sé de qué hablas Rogers. ─ Tony dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

─ ¿Seguro?

─ Totalmente. ─ Le aseguró él solemnemente. ─ Más bien porque no me hablas de que paso en el laboratorio antes. ─ Tony era un genio, su ruta fácil ruta de escape de esta conversación tan vergonzosa, él podría besarse ahora mismo o en el mejor de los casos buscar a Ult Tony y besarlo.

Steve se soltó de repente del abrazo, sus ojos azules brillando con temor e inmediatamente se ruborizó.

─ No se… no sé de qué hablas. ─ Respondió con voz vacilante el rubio.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ Comentó Tony sintiéndose tenso como un puño.

La manzana de adán de Steve se movió de arriba hacia abajo en su garganta, pestañando varias veces antes de decir; ─ Totalmente.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

─ ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

Ult Tony escuchó la voz de su sexy versión femenina gritarle con desaprobación.

─ Uso la computadora ¿Qué más crees que hago? ─ Digo él sin despegar su vista de los hologramas y programas corriendo delante de él.

─ Ese es el programa _Avengers World_. La computadora principal está por allá. ─ Respondió Natasha colocando una mano en su cadera y con la otra señalando hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

Antonio le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

─ Si lo sé, pero es _esta_ la que necesitaba. Tenía que cambiar algunas cosas si quiero-

Natasha jadeó y le empujó a un lado observando los datos en los hologramas mientras fruncía el ceño. ─ ¡Cambiaste todo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le tomó a Tony armar este algoritmo y poner el programa en funcionamiento? ¡Tony te matará!

─ Sobre mi cadáver. ─ Se le escuchó decir a Ult Steve sentado en el sofá. Antonio saltó de la impresión.

 _¿Desde cuándo Steve estaba allí?_ Se preguntó.

Él se había levantado en medio de la noche sin hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al rubio, porque necesitaba urgentemente sacarse esta idea de la cabeza. Poner el plan en marcha. Era esto por lo que ellos estaban allí después de todo.

_Su misión._

Pero por supuesto, su caliente y sobreprotector novio tenía que seguirle.

No que a Tony le molestara, de hecho él se hacía el difícil solo para mantener el interés de Steve despierto y escucharlo gruñir.

─ Steve boo boo, ve a la cama, los mayores tenemos que trabajar. ─ Dijo él, tratando de hacer a un lado a Natasha y que le dejará seguir con los ajustes.

─ No puedo dormir si no estás ahí, lo sabes Stark.

Ult Tony rodó los ojos al escuchar su apellido, mientras que Steve le miraba levantando una ceja como diciendo; _descarado._

─ ¡Oh no! Tú no harás nada más, llamaré a Tony inmediatamente. ─ Natasha señaló a Antonio acusadoramente. ─ No te muevas.

─ Tranquila Nat, se de esto, esta clase de mierda es mi especialidad. ─  Ult Tony le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero la castaña no se tragó el gesto, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¡Vamos Steve díselo!

─ Él conoce bien su _mierda_. ─ Respondió a secas Ult Steve sin darle importancia a la pelea entre ambos Stark.

Antonio se rió antes de lanzarle un beso en el aire a Ult Steve. Él rubio sonrió de lado y le dirigió un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio. Su novio era el mejor de todos, sin lugar a dudas.

─ Te quedas aquí, iré por Tony. ─ Repitió Nat sin dar pie a replicas y marchándose del laboratorio.

Bueno, eso no había salido como él hubiera esperado, la verdad no pensaba contarle del plan a los del 616, si no hasta que este estuviera finalizado y Antonio tuviera algo en concreto. Sin embargo los últimos ajustes eran pocos para poner todo en marcha. Dirigiéndole un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a Steve, quien estaba sentado en el sofá del laboratorio, se dispuso a trabajar nuevamente.

Tan solo unos quince minutos después Nat regresó en compañía de 616 Steve y Tony, quienes por alguna razón parecían tensos e incomodos, pero no enojados. Al parecer la chica Stark no le había comentado nada aun a su versión del 616.

Ult Tony tecleó unos cuantos dígitos más y el programa empezó a correr con éxito. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera entender que estaba pasando, un gran holograma con el mapa del multi-universo se expandió frente a ellos.

─ ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi programa? ─ Susurró 616 Tony mirando aturdido las miles de tierras proyectadas frente a él, muchas marcadas por puntos azules, algunas con amarillos, y otras pocas con puntos rojos. Ambos Steve observaban a los Stark como buscando respuestas, mientras que Natasha a su lado examinaba cuidadosamente cada una de ellas, la castaña pareció ubicar la tierra 3490, su hogar, la cual tenía un brillante punto amarillo en el medio, sus ojos brillaron con repentino entendimiento. Al parecer la mente de su versión femenina trabajaba un poco más rápido que la de su versión del 616.

Ult Tony le sonrió levemente cuando la castaña cruzó su mirada con la suya.

─ Esto es… ─ Dijo Natasha mostrándose muy sorprendida. ─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Preguntó curioso 616 Steve.

─ Esto… ─ Ult Tony levantó las manos triunfante. ─ Es nuestra salvación queridos amigos. Utilice el algoritmo del protocolo _Avengers World_ , el cual primeramente Tony creo para encontrar los superhéroes más aptos de cada universo que pudieran ser útiles en las situaciones más complejas, bien, esta vez el algoritmo está rastreando a todos los Steves y Tonys existentes en el multi-universo. ─ Explicó Antonio rápidamente, su tono de voz reflejando la emoción y el orgullo de un trabajo bien realizado. ─ Además de eso introduje todo los datos que poseemos hasta ahora sobre los asesinatos, los patrones existentes y cada tierra atacada hasta ahora para crear un programa que arroja una simulación de los posibles nuevos ataques antes de que sean efectuados. Aún no sabemos el motivo de los asesinados ni quien carajos está haciendo todo esto, el asesino ha sido cuidadoso, pero no tanto, ¡él ha dejado huellas, ha dejado pistas! El programa se encarga de estudiar esas pequeñas variables que nosotros no podemos ver o nos hemos saltado y ¡taran! ─ Ult Tony aplaudió con las manos.─   _Azul_ ; Steves y Tonys muertos. _Amarillo_ ; Universos que han sufrido ataques pero no se tienen datos de su situación actual. Y el más importante de todos. _Rojo_ ; Tierras que están peligrosamente cerca de ser atacadas.

Nat y Steve analizaban la tremenda bomba que acababa de lanzarle la versión ultimate de Tony, pero 616 Tony frunció el ceño como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que le decía su otro yo y estaba a punto de protestar.

─ Wanda nos habló de esto. ─ Dijo Ult Steve colocándose protectoramente delante de Antonio.

─ ¿Wanda? ─ Esta vez fue el turno de Natasha de preguntar.

─ Sí. ─ Afirmó Ult Tony. ─ ¿Crees acaso que sacrifico la única oportunidad que tenía de escapar de la explosión de la Tierra Ultimate, por simple filantropía? Por supuesto que no, la chica quería venganza, Pietro fue uno de los primeros en morir en manos de los centinelas. Pero el problema es que sabía que no llegaría al asesino sin nosotros, así que utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para mandarnos hasta acá y salvarnos.

─ Y supongo entonces que no escogió esta tierra al azar, como nos hicieron creer ¿O sí?  ─ Cuestionó 616 Steve colocando sus manos en sus cinturas, con un tono de voz que Ult Tony conocía bien, ya que era el mismo tono que usaba _su_ Steve para reprenderle cuando hacía algo mal o que él desaprobaba.

─ Claro que no Rogers, si pensaron eso fue porque son unos ingenuos. ─ Aclaró Ult Steve a su lado, mientras Nat y 616 Tony fruncían el ceño. ─ Wanda dijo que tuvo una visión, dijo que nuestro medio de salvación estaba en la tierra 616. Y es por eso que acá estamos.

─ Y finalmente lo encontramos ─ Complementó Ult Tony aun exaltado como un niño en una dulcería y señalando los hologramas.

─ ¿Por qué no nos dijeron de esto antes? Pudimos haberlos ayudado ¿Cómo se supone que confiemos en ustedes si nos ocultan información tan vital? Nuestra vida también depende del trabajo en equipo. ─ Ahí estaba el tan esperado regaño de 616 Steve. Ambos hombres del Ultimate pusieron los ojos en blanco.

─ Steve tiene razón. ─ Afirmó 616 Tony, mientras Nat seguía sin decir una palabra más, claramente enfocando su vista en el punto amarillo que le señalaba su tierra, ahora que sabía que significaba.

─ ¿En serio? Les acabo de decir que tenemos una solución perfecta y ¿esto es todo lo que tienen que decir? ─ Reprochó Antonio sintiéndose repentinamente muy agotado y masajeando levemente sus sienes, un nuevo dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

Ult Steve observó a su novio y fulminó con la mirada a todos, evidentemente ya harto de esta discusión sin sentido. ─ ¡Váyanse a la mierda! Antonio se rompió los sesos tratando de descifrar por su cuenta a que se refería a Wanda con su visión y además ha estado horas trabajando para modificar la estúpida máquina de Stark, aun cuando el tumor le está taladrando la cabeza, así que será mejor que cierren la maldita boca de una vez y se preparen mentalmente para mañana por que ¡Es su día de suerte! Viajaran a… ─ Ult Steve hizo una pausa para enfocarse en una de las tierras con los puntos rojos. ─ Tierra 199999*, felicidades. Den las gracias como se debe y no se preocupen por la maquina dimensional, sé que 616 Tony tiene una, aunque Rogers cree que no.

616 Steve amplió sus ojos, reprimiendo al millonario con la mirada mientras apretaba los labios en una delgada línea, claramente molesto.

─ Pasado en el pasado, Stevie. ─ Le recordó el pelinegro, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Dijo por fin Natasha con la voz angustiada. ─ ¿Viajar directamente a las tierras? Eso es peligroso, nos exponemos al peligro, y podríamos alterar la dinámica del multi-universo con nuestra interferencia.

─ ¿Más de lo que ya se ha alterado? ─ Bufó Ult Tony, apoyándose en el escritorio tras de él. ─ No lo creo, preciosa. Debemos actuar ya, tenemos que empezar a movernos o más personas morirán.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ─ Natasha dudó unos momentos, antes de suspirar. ─ Supongamos que vamos a la dichosa tierra 199- como se llame. ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Matar a nuestras otras versiones de un infarto al revelarles porque estamos ahí? ¿Alertarlos? ¿Esconderlos?

Ult Tony hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza antes de decir; ─ Traerlos aquí.

─ ¿Aquí? ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos incluidos Ult Steve, quien al parecer no estaba al tanto de esa parte del plan.

─ Estas demente. ─ Exclamó casi sin aliento 616 Tony. ─ ¿Crees que no se darían cuenta de su repentina desaparición? ¿Crees que el asesino no notaría que de repente hay Tonys o Steves faltantes? Y más si son tierras que están a punto de ser atacadas ¡Además eso pondría en peligro nuestro propio hogar!

─ Lo sé, lo sé. ─ Insistió Antonio calmadamente. ─ Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer, pensaremos luego en como ocultarnos mejor, pero Tones te digo que los puntos rojos solo significan malas noticias. Debemos hacer algo más que solo sentarnos acá a esperar.

Su versión del 616 se dio vuelta y empezó a pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Ult Tony sabía que tenía la razón, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que arriesgarse y tomar el toro por los cuernos o terminarían muertos al igual que los otros, Steve y él ya no tenían nada que perder, su hogar, su vida había desaparecido allá en el Ultimate, pero él sabía bien que el 616 no querría correr la misma suerte. Sin embargo antes de tomar una decisión su otro yo preguntó;

─ ¿Tú que piensas Nat? ¿Steve? La verdad es que no me atrevo a dar el salto sin ustedes.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí silenciosamente aun si saber que opinar al respecto. Fue Natasha sin embargó quien rompió el silencio primero.

─ Mi tierra es color amarillo. Si nadie ha reportado la muerte de Steve será seguramente porque no hay nadie quien lo haga. ─ Manifestó Nat con la voz entrecortada. ─ A lo mejor la era de Ultrón, esta reinando ahora mismo y yo estoy acá sin poder hacer nada. Así que mi respuesta es sí. Ult Tony tiene razón, debemos actuar. ─ Nat dirigió entonces sus ojos azules hacía 616 Steve, mirándolo con cariño. ─ Además hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla o al menos morir en el intento. ─ Afirmó solemnemente la castaña, sus brillantes orbes azuladas irradiando valentía.

─ Sí… ─ Susurró débilmente el rubio del 616 sin despegar la vista de Natasha. ─ Hagámoslo.

616 Tony echo un vistazo entre sus amigos, antes de abrazar a Natasha y plantarle un suave beso en la frente y hacerle una seña con la cabeza a 616 Steve. Dirigió su atención entonces a sus visitantes del universo 1610 antes de hacer un leve asentamiento y poner una expresión seria.

─ Tierra 199999, acá vamos. ─ Dijo él con voz firme.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

─ Te voy a extrañar, Tony.

El millonario, playboy, filántropo, Anthony Stark, no pudo evitar que su recién reparado corazón saltara de júbilo y confusión al escuchar tales palabras, como siempre que Steve le decía cosas así, sin razón aparente.

Él no podía simplemente evitarlo.

Tony era un idiota.

─ Si, claro. Pero me tomaré un respiro. ─ Dijo él tratando se sonar lo más casual posible y llamando a su convertible.

 _No le dejes saber, Tones_. Se decía mentalmente.

─ Posiblemente siga los mismos pasos que Barton, ponerle su granjita a Pepper. ─ Añadió él burlonamente y mintiendo completamente. Solo Rhodey, Happy, él y por supuesto la misma Pepper sabían bien que la relación había terminado amistosamente por decisión de ambas partes hace varios meses atrás. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Tony de seguir con el juego del perfecto novio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conviviendo nuevamente con sus compañeros de equipo, más por vergüenza de admitir que no pudo hacer funcionar la única relación amorosa que realmente le había importado en años, que otra cosa. ─ Ya sabes, esperar que no la destruyan. 

El soldado frente a él sonrió forzosamente, ahora cambiando completamente la actitud relajada que tenía tan solo unos minutos atrás.

─ La vida simple. ─ Dijo entre dientes Rogers, haciéndolo temblar y Tony no sabía qué demonios había hecho ahora como para poner al rubio de esa manera, se suponía que ahora eran amigos.

─ Un día la tendrás. ─ Le aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

Steve apartó la vista, apretando los dientes antes de decir; ─ El que quería eso se sumergió en el hielo hace más de setenta y cinco años. Y alguien más surgió.

Las palabras y la mirada firme del Capitán, parecían traer un mensaje oculto y peligroso que Tony trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar. Steve seguía ahí parado con sus bellos ojos azules mirándole fijamente. Tony podía sentir sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos.

 _Maldita sea_ , él tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin agregar una palabra más y sin responder si quiera a la confesión de Steve, este abrió la puerta de su auto listo para marcharse. Sin embargo tuvo la gran equivocación de darle un último vistazo al soldado.

Steve seguía mirándole, pero esta vez sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto, reflejaban dolor. Tony se sintió como una mierda. Steve acababa de decirle algo importante, él trataba duramente de no leer entre líneas, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal. Como si estuviera omitiendo una pieza del rompecabezas y Steve estaba tratando desesperadamente de darle la respuesta.

_¿Pero que era? ¡Maldita sea!_

Tony estaba a punto de preguntarle al soldado si estaba bien, si quiera acompañarle, no sé, escapar juntos, o alguna cursilería por el estilo. Cuando gracias al cielo fue interrumpido por un ruido estático proveniente justo del lugar donde hace tan solo unos minutos atrás Thor se había marchado con rumbo desconocido.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su atención hacia el ruido solo para ver como de la nada aparecían tres figuras enfundadas en armaduras de Iron Man, o lo que parecían serlo, puesto que los diseños eran distintos y Tony ─ quien no sabía si sentir miedo o envidia ─ estaba jodidamente seguro que nunca había hecho esos.

El primer sujeto vestía una muy parecida a la suya, estilizada, con los ya familiares colores, rojo, amarillo y plateado. La siguiente persona a su lado, al juzgar por la armadura, plateada y morada con forma femenina y pechos, sugería que quien estaba dentro era una mujer, y el tercero tenía forma masculina un poco más alto que las otras dos, adornada con los emblemáticos colores de la bandera de los Estados Unidos y un escudo pegado a la parte trasera.

Tony y Steve estaban aun de piedra en su sitio y con la mandíbula levemente abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando uno de los extraños sujetos hablo.

─ Por favor, díganme que estamos en la tierra correcta. ─ Preguntó  repentinamente una voz robótica y femenina.

_¿Qué carajos?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> *Amara es un nuevo personaje del comic Invencible Iron Man, es la actual novia de Tony, obviamente acá no lo es pero lo coloque como un guiño a los comics.
> 
> Tierra 199999- Existe en el universo marvel-
> 
> Creo que quedo bastante claro, pero este ese el nombre oficial del MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, el universo de las peliculas. Obvio no la llamaré con los numeros todo el tiempo por que Jesus! tantos 9 que dolor.
> 
>  
> 
> Si señores ya llegamos a donde creo que todos querían.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos!


	14. Earth 199999 MCU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No olviden pasarse por : Brainwash, DEBEN leer este fic, no solo por que es increible y Selene esta esforzandose mucho para hacerlo si no por que es de SIM y Cap Hydra y repitó, ellos aparecerán acá. Así que ese fic es como un spin-off de mi fic lol. No olviden dejarle sus reviews. 
> 
> Notas aclaratorias. 
> 
> \- Todo lo señalado con * es canon. 
> 
> \- Me referí a MCU Tony y Steve simplemente con sus nombres a secas, por que le dí mi propía definición a las siglas MCU, entonces al principio no se entendería.
> 
> !A leer!

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó Tony haciendo una mueca, su voz sonó llena de duda y desconfianza, reflejando la manera en la que Steve se sentía con todo esto.

 

3490 Natasha Stark ─ como se había presentado la chica con la armadura de color plateado y morado ─ suspiró sonoramente, tamborileando los dedos cubiertos con el guante metálico sobre la nueva y reluciente mesa de la sala de reuniones de la nueva base de los Vengadores a las afueras de Nueva York.

 

 ─ Te lo repetiré una vez más. Yo soy Natasha Stark, tu versión femenina de otro universo, la tierra 3490, para ser más precisos. ─ Dijo está señalándose a sí misma y hablando pausadamente como si le hablara a niños pequeños que no podían aun ni siquiera leer por si solos. Steve vio a Tony apretar los labios en una delgada línea y fruncir el ceño. ─ Ese de allá, es Tony Stark Y Steve Rogers, Iron Man y Capitán América, de la tierra 616, sus otras versiones. ─ Continuó la castaña señalando a los aludidos.

 

─ Más bien, ellos son _nuestras_ versiones. ─ Aseguró 616 Tony.

 

Ambos hombres estaban al final de la sala, de pie uno al lado del otro, con los brazos cruzados en sus pechos y mirándolos con sigilo, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien les atacara. Ninguno de ellos se había retirado aun la armadura completamente.

 

Steve les echó otra mirada discreta, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

 

 En un segundo, Steve estaba allí con Tony en el jardín, insinuándosele de la mejor manera en la que podía hacerlo ─ es decir, muy implícitamente ─ y al siguiente aparecían estos sujetos salidos de la nada, para poner sus vidas de cabeza. Y es que desde que los extraños sujetos se habían retirado los cascos, el soldado de América juró que estaba soñando. Él tuvo que parpadear varias veces y pellizcarse para poder creer lo que estaba viendo en frente suyo.

 

Una chica de cabello castaño, que caía en ondas por sus metálicos hombros, los ojos azules y una sonrisa que llevaba la marca _Stark_ por todos lados, le observó amistosamente. Steve se sintió ruborizado e intimidado con solo mirarla directamente. Sin embargo su mayor sorpresa vino después, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al que podría ser perfectamente su hermano gemelo perdido, acercándosele para ofrecerle una mano en señal de saludo. 

 

Steve quedo totalmente paralizado ante tal acontecimiento y sintió a Tony jadear totalmente sorprendido también.

 

─ Mucho gusto, ¿Capitán? ─ Le dijo su copia exacta, con voz firme pero vacilando un poco al final de la pregunta, intercalando su mirada entre Tony y él. ─Estamos acá para ayudarles, venimos de otra dimensión, sé que tal vez les pueda parecer extraño, pero ¿serían tan amables de guiarnos a un lugar donde podamos charlas más tranquilamente?

 

─ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres tú?  ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ Respondió tembloroso Steve, sin responder al saludo ni entender nada de lo que su otro yo le decía.

 

─ Ella es Natasha y yo soy tú. ─ Dijo el otro, señalando lo obvio. ─Pero de otra tierra.

 

─ Hemos venido en paz. ─ Exclamó la tal Natasha, fingiendo ser una alienígena y haciendo la señal de la paz con sus dedos metálicos.

 

─ ¿Ah? ─ Ambos, Tony y Steve preguntaron, aún más confundidos que antes.

 

─ Vamos, Steve, Nat. No sean tan insensible, claramente los están asustando. ─ Dijo alguien con un tono divertido, detrás del par frente a ellos y Steve dirigió sus ojos hacía el otro sujeto.

 

Si Steve pensó que verse a su yo proveniente de otra dimensión era una experiencia totalmente alucinante, ver al visitante restante, lo dejo totalmente sin habla y babeando. Un pelinegro enfundado con la armadura de Iron Man ─ está de colores más familiares que las otras dos─ le miraba fijamente con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  

 

_¡Ese era Tony!_

 

Steve podría reconocer esa voz, esa desfachatez y porte de aquí a la luna.

 

La mandíbula del Capitán casi cae al piso.

 

Era Tony sin lugar a dudas, pero no exactamente, ya que este sujeto tenía los ojos más azules y encantadores que Steve había visto en su vida, el pelo totalmente negro, apuntando en todas direcciones y evidentemente era más alto y más fornido que él Tony a su lado. Pero su rostro, su actitud, la manera en la que se paró erguido, confiado al lado del “otro Steve” y le apretó la mejilla, mientras le reprendía burlonamente, le dijo todo. El otro rubio torció los ojos, en un gesto tan familiar y tan enraizado en sus propios patrones de comportamiento ─ especialmente cuando estaba en presencia de Tony─  que Steve no le quedo dudas de que estos sujetos estaban diciendo la verdad.

 

─ Tony… ─ Susurró Steve dirigiendo su mirada al Stark a su lado evidentemente en shock y pálido como una hoja de papel. ─ Creo… creo que ellos dicen la verdad, deberíamos ir adentro.

 

Tony siguió absortó observando a los visitantes balbucear cosas sin sentido como _“Ultimates, asesino, Tierra 616”_ y Steve decidió llamar la atención del castaño sacudiéndole levemente el hombro.

 

─ Tony ─ Repitió más fuerte de lo necesario, logrando que el mencionado le mirara fijamente, pero también ocasionando que los otros se callaran.

 

─ ¿Tú eres Tony? ─ Preguntó casi horrorizado el pelinegro de ojos azules.

 

─ Vaya. ─ Comentó Natasha dejando escapar un silbido, mientras revisaba al otro Stark de pies a cabeza.

 

Y solo eso le bastó a Tony para que su confianza y actitud de playboy volvieran al instante ─ Sí, soy yo ¿Ves algo que te guste?

 

Natasha le miró arqueando una ceja.

 

─ Nada, es solo que eres-

 

─ ¿Guapo, encantador, impresionante, sublime, majestuoso, hermoso? ─ Le interrumpió Tony, quitándose los lentes de sol, de esa manera tan arrogante como solo él podía hacerlo y centrando su atención totalmente en la castaña. Steve sintió los estúpidos celos arder dentro de él y que lo ponían tenso como una tabla, cada vez que Tony coqueteaba con alguien. Y para su desdicha Tony coqueteaba bastante.

 

─ Enano. ─ Complementó el otro Iron Man resoplando.

 

 _Oh oh_ , pensó divertido Steve, listo para el discurso que se sabía de memoria. 

 

Tony apretó los labios fuertemente y acercándose a su otro yo, con la barbilla levantada. ─ ¡No soy enano, soy compacto! Que te quede muy claro. Y no tengo culpa de que tu cuerpo hormonal te hiciera crecer tan desproporcionadamente. ¿Sabías acaso que en las primeras sociedades humanas, los hombres considerados más sanos y fuertes medían tan solo 1.45 cm? ¡Yo soy más alto que eso! Así que no hay nada malo conmigo, soy como debería ser, es obvio que mi cuerpo le dio prioridad al crecimiento estructural de mi cráneo y mi cerebro que gastar energía innecesaria haciendo crecer mis fémures, tibias y peronés, así que evidentemente tú eres el problema.

 

El Tony de cabello oscuro, arqueó una ceja divertido, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que su otro yo lo fulminaba con sus ojos cafés, mirándolo hacia arriba.

 

─ Si, pero los primeros hombres solo eran recolectores de fruta, sin embargo hoy en día... ─ Le respondió Natasha repentinamente, mirándolo de pies a cabeza nuevamente. ─ Querido, estoy segura que tú no podrías alcanzar ninguna manzana. 

 

Después de eso les tomó una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo a ambos Steves, hacer callar a los tres Tony que empezaron una agitada discusión sobre estaturas, hormonas sintéticas del crecimiento, que más adelante se convirtió en toda una lección de historia de las física y química, que luego dio paso a un argumento sobre los nuevos mercados exploratorios en materia de prótesis mecánicas y un tal experimento llamado _Extremis*,_ del que ningún Steve había escuchado hablar antes.

 

Cuando finalmente se percataron de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, allí de pie en el jardín de la nueva base, donde los cadetes de SHIELD pasaban y los observaban curiosos. 616 Steve ─ como le pidió este, que lo llamará  ─ Le imploró que confiaran en ellos y que tenían que tratar asuntos delicados y de extrema urgencia, su rostro con una expresión muy sería que no le dio pie al rubio para dudar de lo contrario.

 

Steve arrastró a Tony ─ quien seguía discutiendo para defender su postura ─ a la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores, mientras los demás con sus caras cubiertas nuevamente por las armaduras, para evitar más alborotos, les seguían los pasos.

 

Después de una rápida llamada a Black Widow para que se hiciera cargo de la inducción de los nuevos Vengadores, Steve reingresó a la sala y tomó asiento antes de que Natasha se retirará el casco y empezara a contarles todo. De donde venían, porque estaban allí, algo sobre un asesino inter-dimensional que planeaba matarlos pronto y que querían de ellos.

 

Lo que los llevó a la conversación que actualmente estaban teniendo.

 

─ Eso ya lo entendí bien, universos paralelos, esta es la tierra 199999, reflejos de la Tierra 616, bla bla. No soy tonto, preciosa. De hecho me atrevería a decir que soy el humano más inteligente del planeta ─ Replicó Tony entre dientes.

 

─ Reed, no le gustaría que dijeras eso ─ Comentó divertido 616 Tony más para 616 Steve que para los demás.

 

Steve los observó curioso y preguntó. ─ ¿Quién es Reed? 

 

Los tres huéspedes inter-dimensionales miraron al soldado como si este hubiera perdido repentinamente la razón.  Steve se sintió pequeño bajo la mirada cuestionadora de 616 Tony, haciéndolo sentir sin aliento.

 

Demonios, mirar a 616 Tony era demasiado para él, y ni que decir de la despampanante Natasha. Al parecer Tony se las arreglaba para ser más y más desconcertante en cada universo.

 

Eso ni siquiera era justo. 

 

─ ¿Reed Richards? ─ 616 Iron Man hizo sonar el nombre como si fuera alguien que Steve _debería_ conocer. Pero tanto Tony como él negaron con la cabeza, luciendo confundidos.

 

─ ¿Qué hay sobre Susan Storm? ─ Natasha también hizo ese raro gesto que su otra versión masculina del 616. ─ ¿Los cuatro fantásticos?

 

Tony y Steve volvieron a negar con la cabeza. 

 

Después de una lista interminable de nombres que ni Steve o Tony podían identificar, sus otras versiones empezaron a exasperarse.

 

─ Así que, ¿los Vengadores son los únicos héroes de todo este universo? ¡Yo enloquecería con tanto trabajo! ─ Habló el pelinegro del 616 con un tono de voz totalmente incrédulo y las cejas arqueadas. Esta vez Steve hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza, pero solo sirvió para que 616 Tony suspirara ansioso y pasara sus manos por su cabello revuelto. ─ Con razón los matarán, esta tierra es débil y nueva. Te aseguró que hasta el pobre Spider-man se aburrirá acá.

 

─ ¿Spider-man? ─ Indagó Tony, su otra versión le miró boquiabierto.

 

─ ¿Peter ni siquiera existe acá? ¡Dios! Steve empaca tus cosas nos vamos de aquí. ─ El pelinegro hizo un gesto dramático con las manos, mientras que 616 Steve le detenía, relajando su postura tensa y sonriendo bastante entretenido.

 

─ Basta de bromas Shellhead, no es por eso que estamos acá. ─ Le dijo este.  El tono y el apodo que le dirigió al Tony del 616, fueron bastante afectuosos para el juicio del Capitán.

 

_¿Podría ser que…?_

 

Natasha y Tony, ignorando a todos los demás y se sumergieron en su propia conversación, la única que realmente importaba, pero Steve no pudo evitar prestarle más atención a la plática casi silenciosa que tenían sus otras versiones, ahora demasiado curioso por entender que pasaba entre esos dos.

 

─ Me conoces. Sabes que no puedo tener estas conversaciones agotadoras con el estómago vació. ─ Refunfuñó casi infantilmente 616 Tony.

 

616 Steve sonrió más ampliamente y le palmeo la cabeza. ─ Lo sé, Tony, lo sé. Terminaremos pronto. Te conseguiré algo de comer después de esto, una pizza grasosa y asquerosa como te gusta ─ Le aseguró.

 

El otro Tony arqueo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro al Capitán. ─ Veré si puedo conseguirte una de esas donas de semillas de sésamo que tanto amas*.Cruza los dedos por que al menos eso exista aquí.

 

Steve observó atónito como su otro yo, miraba al pelinegro casi como si lo fuera a besar ahí mismo delante de todos.

 

─ ¿Enserio harías eso? ─ Le preguntó él.

 

─ Por supuesto, Winghead. ─ 616 Tony arqueo una ceja. ─ Lo que sea por ti.

 

El corazón de Steve retumbó con fuerza en su pecho al escuchar tal cosa. Esa era la voz de Tony, diciendo las dulces palabras que él anhelaba dentro de sí con fervor contenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Antes de que el rubio pudiera refrenarse a sí mismo, se encontró abriendo la boca y preguntando en voz alta. ─ ¿Ustedes… son cercanos?

 

Todos enfocaron su atención en el soldado y este nuevamente se sintió como si hubiera olvidado sus pantalones esa mañana y estuviera allí desnudo en medio de la sala.  616 Tony y Steve lo miraron confundidos por la pregunta, mientras que el otro Tony le dirigía una extraña mirada a ambos hombres, como si de igual manera esperará la respuesta también. Steve apartó la vista y se quedó parado incomodo por un momento sin saber que decir, pero Natasha le dirigió una mirada cómplice,  sus ojos brillando con algo  que él no pudo identificar.

 

─ Steve, cariño. ─ Natasha se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al soldado del 616. ─ ¿Cuál es el código que desactiva la armadura de Tony?

 

616 Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de agregar. ─ Solo hazlo.  

 

Sin embargo su otro yo no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que observó al pelinegro a su lado encogerse del hombros y hacerle una señal con la mano para que prosiguiera. 616 Steve suspiró pesadamente.

 

─ Anular armadura. Código de Steve Rogers  34-44-54-64*.

 

En menos de un pestañeo la armadura de 616 Tony se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó pesadamente al piso haciendo un eco en la habitación. El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada aburrida a todos, sacudiéndose las pelusas imaginarias de su camiseta blanca, mientras que Steve y Tony no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, ambos con expresiones de conmoción en sus rostros.

 

Al ver sus reacciones, Natasha sonrió satisfecha. ─ Tony, ¿Cuál es la contraseña de Steve para entrar al laboratorio?

 

616 Steve frunció el ceño, al parecer no entendiendo cual era el punto de este interrogatorio. Pero su contraparte del 199999 sospechaba más a menos a donde quería llegar Iron Woman con todo esto.

 

616 Tony por su parte soltó una carcajada, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, como recordando algo en verdad muy divertido, pero el soldado del 616 no compartió su humor y rodo los ojos. ─ Capitán guapo, rocanroleando en la 45*.

 

 _¡Oh Dios!_ Pensó sonrojado, Steve.

 

Él no pudo evitarlo y dirigió inmediatamente sus ojos azules hacía su Tony, quien lucía entre fascinado y extrañado al mismo tiempo, seguramente por llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

 

─ Steve, Tony. Podrían por favor salir un momento. ─ Pidió repentinamente Natasha recostándose en la silla más cómodamente.

 

─ ¿Qué demonios, Nat? ─ Protestó 616 Steve, pero ella levantó una mano para acallarlo.

 

─ Confíen en mí. Ahora largo.

 

616 Tony volvió a enfundarse en su armadura llamándola solo con los dedos, mientras que 616 Steve reacomodaba el casco y cerraba la careta frontal, no sin antes dirigirle una filosa mirada a su otro yo, como advirtiéndole que si le pasaba algo a la castaña la pagarían caro. Una vez que ambos hombres hubieron abandonado la sala dejándolos solos a los tres, Natasha se relamió los labios, sonriéndoles con malicia.

 

─ Bien, lo que queremos es simple. Sacarlos de acá, rescatarlos de lo que sea que les pasará, tendrán que inventarse alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia. Sin embargo no podemos hacerlo inmediatamente por que también queremos investigar, quedarnos tal vez uno o dos días y ver si realmente ocurre algo, así podremos verificar si el protocolo _“Stevetony Verse”_ funciona a la perfección, lo sé, no me pregunten por el nombre, el idiota de Antonio dijo que era una buena idea. ─ La castaña hablaba sin parar y tanto Steve como Tony trataban con todo esfuerzo de seguir su habladuría y entender que significaba eso o quién diablos eran Antonio o el dichoso protocolo con ese nombre tan vergonzoso. Este día se tornaba cada vez más confuso. ─ Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor será si nos llevan a un lugar seguro, ya saben, la torre o la mansión o lo que sea que tengan ustedes los Vengadores en este universo. También es importante que no le digan a nadie quienes somos o donde estamos, debemos ser prudentes, pero tampoco tan sigilosos o podrían sospechar algo, ¿les mencioné que 616 están casados?

 

Steve tosió sonoramente atragantándose con su propia saliva, mientras que el castaño dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa y se revolvió en la silla pestañando nervioso.

 

─ Disculpa, Natasha. ─ Tony volvió a reír entre dientes cohibido. ─ ¿Puedes repetir eso último por favor?

 

La castaña arqueó una ceja y les sonrió ampliamente a ambos como si se hubiera salido con la suya de alguna manera.

 

─ Dije que sus versiones del 616, Steve y Tony están casados.

 

─ ¿Casados? ─ Steve no pudo evitar que la pregunta sonara tan incrédula como sonó, haciendo que Tony apretará los labios fuertemente como si de repente estuviera molesto.

 

─ Sí, casados desde hace más de diez años, dos divorcios y contando. ─ Le aseguró la castaña, cruzando las piernas aburridamente. ─ ¿No me creen? Llévenos a un lugar seguro y verán lo que Steve y Tony son… de cerca ─ A nadie se le escapo el doble sentido de las palabras de la chica Stark y Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ─  Nosotros los protegeremos y ustedes podrán preguntarnos lo que quieran y obtener sus respuestas, de ya saben... La relación de Steve y Tony.

 

─ No sé de lo que hablas ¿Por qué querríamos saber nosotros sobre eso? ─ Le respondió nervioso el soldado, demasiado arraigado en la costumbre de ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a que Tony se enterará, se burlará de él o peor aún que lo rechazara.

 

─ Seguro. ─ Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Tony sin embargo se levantó rápidamente de la silla, aun frunciendo el ceño fieramente y mirándolo duramente con esos dulces ojos cafés que lo enloquecían tanto despierto como en sueños, antes de agregar;

 

─ Si, Nat  ¿Por qué querríamos nosotros saber sobre algo así? ─ Dijo este irónicamente con tono amargo y encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Te llevaremos a la torre Stark, acompáñame. Tú por otra parte Rogers, puedes quedarte acá y esperar a que te asesinen, gracias.

 

Sin decir una palabra más y dejándolo con la extraña sensación de que había metido la pata de alguna manera en la que él no podía descifrar, Tony salió de la sala no sin antes dar un portazo que le hizo casi saltar de la silla.

 

_¿Y ahora qué demonios había hecho mal?_

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

─ ¿Qué tú les dijiste que? ─ Exclamó consternado 616 Steve de pie en la habitación que le habían asignado sus otras versiones en la torre Stark.

 

Natasha, acababa de salir de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla blanca, mientras que con otra se secaba sus húmedas hebras. Ella le dirigió una mirada inocente. 

 

─ Ups. ─ Dijo simplemente haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

 

─ Nat, les dijiste que estábamos casados. Tony y yo. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo así? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo eso? ─ Steve puso sus brazos en jarra sobre su cadera. ─No servirá de nada sostener semejante mentira.

 

La castaña le miro con esos bellos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a Tony y sacudió la cabeza un poco.

 

─ En eso te equivocas Steve, para ellos significa algo. ─ Replicó ella con seguridad. ─ ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?

 

Steve repasó mentalmente todo lo acontecido durante su encuentro con sus versiones del 199999 y comprender si de verdad se había saltado algo importante. Natasha se levantó y le palmeó la mejilla con una mirada de lastima.

 

─ Oh Steve, cariño. Eres tan denso a veces.

 

Steve se quedó mirándola silencioso sin comprender aun a que se refería con eso.

 

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─ El pelinegro les interrumpió, saliendo también de la ducha con el cabello chorreando pequeñas gotas de agua al piso y sosteniendo una diminuta y ridícula toalla de Iron Man en sus caderas que a duras penas y le daba una vuelta entera.

 

─ ¡Tony! ─ Le reclamó Steve sin poder evitar mirar hacía a un lado para no tener que repasar el cuerpo de Tony con esas ansias hambrientas que lo asechaban últimamente. Esto era ridículo ¿Por qué querría él mirar y detallar el cuerpo de Tony? No era como si nunca lo hubiera visto en poca ropa, por no decir desnudo, y tampoco era como si Steve no supiera a la perfección cada rincón y firme musculo del cuerpo de Tony, es decir, el mismo puso esos músculos allí, en los entrenamientos matutinos que él solía darle al pelinegro para que aprendiera a defenderse sin la armadura y con la reciente rutina de compartir la cama juntos, abrazarse por las noches y pretender que nada pasaba en las mañanas, Steve ya estaba seguro que aun con los ojos vendados, sus manos podrían reconocer cada cicatriz, lunar o textura en la piel de su amigo.

 

─ Lo siento, Cap. Natasha acaparó todas las toallas. ─ Tony le restó importancia al hecho por supuesto, colocándose con una mano su ropa nuevamente y por Dios bendito, Steve casi grita horrorizado ─ y para ser honestos fascinado─  al ver que Tony se ponía los pantalones sin ropa interior.

 

_¡Tony andaba con las pelotas al aire!_

 

Steve se quedó estático sin poder refrenarse e imaginar un millón de escenarios que involucraban el cuerpo desnudo de Tony.

 

─ Sí. ─ Suspiró la castaña enfrente de él llamando su atención nuevamente. ─ Totalmente denso.

 

La chica Stark se dirigió a la cama para tomar su ropa y caminó al baño nuevamente para alistarse y reencontrase en la sala común con sus otras versiones, no sin antes decir rápidamente.

 

─ Tony, felicidades estas casado con Steve. Nos vemos abajo, adiós.

 

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Gritó casi histérico su versión masculina.

 

Steve rezó porque este viaje acabará pronto.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Natasha fue la última en reunirse con ellos en la sala común.

 

Para cuando llegó los chicos estaban sentados en la cocina comiendo pizza y charlando amistosamente, a excepción de Steve quien estaba totalmente concentrado en comer sus preciadas donas de semillas de sésamo que lo volvían loco, y haciendo sonidos casi obscenos con sus boca en cada mordida.

 

A la chica Stark no se le escapó que ambos Tonys miraban sin pestañar a 616 Steve, con sus pizzas a medio masticar, como si estuvieran hechizados y no pudieran apartar la vista del soldado para no perderse nada importante, sus ojos brillando con lujaría mientras seguían los movimientos del Capitán del 616, y temblando cuando este le dio una larga chupada a sus dedos manchados de mermelada, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

 

El pelinegro del 616 apretó los labios casi con sufrimiento y a Tony se le cayó un champiñón de la boca.

 

Al parecer todos estaban disfrutando mucho esta noche, excepto por 19999 Steve, quien estaba sentado al lado de su otra versión y sus ojos de cachorrito clavados en Tony claramente pidiéndole a gritos que por favor dejara de mirar así a su otro yo y enfocara su atención solo en él.

 

La castaña se rió internamente.

 

Estos hombres eran tan jodidamente obvios que a Natasha le costó trabajo entender como era que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Al parecer sus versiones masculinas eran unos ciegos.

 

_Estos idiotas._

 

─ Quieto ahí Rogers. ─ Dijo ella, sentándose al lado de sus versiones masculinas y tomando un pedazo de pieza. ─ ¿O prefieres que te dejemos a solas con las donas?

 

Steve se sonrió.

 

─ Lo siento, es que en verdad amo estas cosas. Gracias Shellhead.

 

─ No hay de qué. ─ Se apresuró a decir 616 Tony empujando la caja de donas hacia 616 Steve. ─ Sírvete, no seas tímido.

 

─ Sí, por favor. ─ Dijo casi suplicando el castaño. El rubio enfrente de él gruñó.

 

Nat rodó los ojos con hastió. Ella esperaba de verdad que su plan diera resultado.

 

─ Así que… ─ Empezó vacilante Steve mientras que Natasha mordía un pedazo de pizza. ─ Sobre este asesino…

 

Nat le sonrió tragando rápidamente su bocado, su intuición le decía que este Steve se parecía mucho a su Steve, pero a diferencia de su difunto esposo este no la conocía bien, así que ella sabría perfectamente como manipularlo, presionar los botones correctos y hacerle actuar a su antojo.

 

─ Aun no sabemos quién es, o sus motivos. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que no actúa solo, que conoce a sus víctimas y sobre todo que no temé liquidarlos. ─ Explicó ella ganando la atención del resto de ellos.

 

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya hay víctimas? ─ Preguntó cuidadosamente Tony.

 

616 Steve y Tony intercambiaron miradas con Natasha, reflejando la misma preocupación que sentían por ella cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema. Ella les sonrió levemente y asentó con la cabeza.

 

─ Sí las hay, muchas de hecho. Todos Steves y Tonys a través del multi-universo.

 

─ ¿Alguien que conozcan? ─ Steve dejo su comida y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, mirándola con curiosidad.

 

Nat contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de agregar. ─ Si, mi esposo, 3490 Steve Rogers.

 

La expresión de ambos hombres se ensombrecieron, mientras que los del 616 se miraban entre sí como teniendo una conversación telepática. Natasha sintió el dolor fantasma que la acosaba desde su perdida, pero trato de relajarse y pensar positivamente, pensar en el futuro, en lo que podría hacer por sus nuevos amigos.

 

Ella casi podía escuchar la voz dulce de Steve en su cabeza diciéndole; _Protégelos Nat._

 

Y así sería. Ella lo lograría, esta vez no fallaría.

 

Dirigiendo sus ojos cafés hacía ella, Tony le dijo en un tono calmado y sincero. ─ Lo siento, lamento mucho tu perdida.

 

─ Gracias, MCU. ─ Respondió ella con un tono burlón y cariñoso.

 

─ ¿MCU? ─ El castaño le miró divertido con esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo caracterizaba mucho. Natasha pudo sentir el ambiente relajarse nuevamente y no la opaca atmosfera que siempre se creaba al hablar de su esposo.

 

─ Most Cute Universe* ─ Exclamó ella riéndose de su propia broma. ─ Su tierra es 199999, a partir de ahora conoceremos muchas de nuestras versiones, nosotros nos llamamos por los números de nuestras tierras porque es más sencillo. Pero desde que esta dimensión tiene un número tan extenso, sería un dolor de cabeza usarlo todo el tiempo, así que decidí darles mi propio nombre. ¿Te gusta?

 

─ Claro. ¿Pero qué significa? Es decir, sé que soy hermoso, pero-

 

─ Es en realidad porque eres el más pequeñito de todos. ─ Se burló Nat, hablando casi con la boca llena. ─ Y perdóname Steve, eres alto y todo un súper soldado pero cuando conozcas a Ultimate Steve, te llevaras una buena impresión.

 

616 Tony dejo escapar un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza y añadió. ─ Créeme te llevaras más que una buena impresión, sobre todo cuando le meta la lengua en la garganta a Ult Tony justo allí enfrente de ti.

 

─ O se desnude en medio del gimnasio porque a Stark se le ocurra que es una buena idea hacer un show nudista después de hacer ejercicio. ─ Dijo Steve con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, casi reproduciendo la escena en sus ojos.

 

Natasha se rió con ganas y continuó. ─ O cuando lo encuentres en la mañana antes de salir a tu muy importante viaje inter-dimensional, medio desnudo encima del mesón, solo porque Antonio lo provocó y le amenazó con ir a buscar a 616 Steve si no tenían sexo ahí mismo.

 

616 Steve dejo su dona a medio masticar.

 

─ ¿Qué él hizo qué? ¡Oh Dios mío, estoy jodidamente muerto! ─ El terror en la voz del rubio fue totalmente real y tanto como Nat y 616 Tony compartieron una sonora carcajada.

 

Sin embargo las expresiones de MCU Steve y Tony no hicieron más que hacerla reír más. Ambos hombres les miraban incrédulos con sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, como si dudarán de que lo que ellos decían era cierto o simplemente una broma compartida que claramente ellos no entendían.

 

Aclarándose tímidamente la garganta MCU Steve preguntó. ─ ¿Así que todos los Steves y Tonys que conocen hasta ahora son pareja?

 

 _Bingo_ , cantó Natasha en su mente.

 

Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba. No importaba el universo que fuera Steve ciertamente nunca la decepcionaba. Él era como un libro abierto que ella podía leer al derecho y al revés.  

 

─ Sí, así es. ─ La castaña dirigió sus azulados ojos hacia sus compañeros del 616. ─ ¿No es así, Tones, Steve?

 

La manzana de adán de 616 Steve se movió irregularmente en su garganta y Nat juró que vio a MCU Tony babear. Natasha rogó internamente porque Steve le siguiera el juego, sin embargó fue su versión masculina quien la salvó del apuro.

 

─ Sí, así es. ─ Afirmó 616 Tony, colocando un brazo alrededor del soldado del 616. ─ El día en que Steve despertó, que por cierto es el día favorito de toda mi vida*, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin él nunca más. ─ El pelinegro suspiró dramáticamente y mirando a Steve expectante, incitándolo a que dijera algo.

 

616 Steve pestañó confundido, claramente tocado por lo dicho por el pelinegro, pero habló por fin; ─ Hemos tenido muchos baches en el camino, muchas personas a nuestro lado, sin embargo con el pasar de los años… ─ 616 Steve miró fijamente a Tony hablando suavemente. ─ Simplemente hemos sido él y yo al final. Siempre Tony y yo.

 

Nat casi se derrite allí mismo, por las palabras que ella sabía muy bien no eran actuadas. Ver a Steve y Tony llevarse tan bien nuevamente siempre la ponía muy contenta.

 

─ Vaya. ─ Susurró casi sin aliento MCU Tony con una expresión rara en el rostro.

 

─ ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ─ Curioseó ella sabiendo lo que quería provocar. ─ ¿Están juntos también?

 

MCU Steve se sonrojó totalmente avergonzando. Este chico sin duda le recordaba mucho a su Steve antes de que se casaran.

 

─ No… ¿Cómo crees? ¿Tony y yo? ─ Rió nerviosamente el soldado.

 

Nat observó el ambiente tensarse nuevamente mientras MCU Tony le lanzaba una mirada asesina a MCU Steve, como si en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y lo acuchillaría con los cubiertos de plástico.

 

─ Claro, por supuesto que no. Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Rogers ¿No es así, señor perfecto?

 

MCU Steve lució totalmente confundido, en señal de que esa no era exactamente la reacción que él esperaba obtener del castaño.

 

─ Tony, eso no fue lo que quise decir-

 

─ No me mientras, Rogers sé cómo me miras todo el tiempo, de cerca, sé que me vigilas en cada paso. ¿Buscando defectos que resaltar, acaso? ─ Tony le interrumpió y en menos de unos cuantos pasos ya estaba delante del Capitán con una expresión venenosa y listo para pelear.

 

Tanto Nat como los hombres del 616 se alejaron un poco de ellos en caso de que empezaran a arrojarse comida entre ellos. Ya tenían malas experiencias que no pensaban repetir nuevamente.

 

─ ¿De qué hablas? No estas ni cerca de entender lo que pasa por mi cabeza o porque te observó cómo lo hago. ─ MCU Steve se puso de pie y alzó la voz─  y es por qué no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que sea que pase a tu alrededor, siempre enfocado en tus propios problemas ¿No es así, señor importante? ¡Eres un total egoísta!

 

La expresión de MCU Tony no estuvo ni cerca de relajarse con dichas palabras, acortando más la distancia entre ellos, así quedando frente a frente uno del otro, separados por solo unos cuantos centímetros.

 

─ Oh, ¿entonces por que acabamos de pasar por todo este drama en Sokovia? ─ MCU Tony frunció el ceño profundamente. ─  ¿Te recuerdo acaso la razón por la que creé a Ultron? ¡Es porque estaba aterrado de perderlos a todos ustedes! ¡Mis amigos! ─ Le señaló acusadoramente este. ─ Pero la verdad es que tú y yo nunca seremos amigos ¿No es así, Rogers? ¡Entre nosotros nunca ha habido ni habrá nada!

 

MCU Steve apretó la mandíbula casi dolorosamente con sus ojos firmemente clavados en MCU Tony, muy concentrados ambos en su pequeño enfrentamiento en una manera familiar que Natasha conocía bien por lo aprendido ya por sus amigos del 616.

 

─ Callate Tony. ─ Amenazó peligrosamente el rubio entre dientes.

 

─ Así es amigos. ─ MCU Tony alzó las manos y dirigió sus ojos cafés hacía sus visitantes, estos brillando con aflicción y decepción. ─ Entre este anciano y yo no hay absolutamente nada, ni jamás lo habrá. Lo único que siempre existirá entre Rogers y yo será aire.

 

─ ¡Callate Tony! ─ Grito MCU Steve, cada musculo de su cuerpo rígido.

 

MCU Tony apretó los labios en una delgada línea y se acercó más al rubio, pegando casi su nariz con este.  

 

─ Oblígame. ─ Las palabras pronunciadas lentamente acentuando cada silaba, mientras ambos hombres tenían una fuerte lucha de miradas. Ojos Azules y cafés chocando entre sí.

 

 _¡Demonios!_ Pensó Nat aterrada.

 

La tensión sexual entre MCU Steve y Tony hacían ver la de 616 como un bebé en pañales.

 

─ Oigan chicos. ─ Dijo 616 Steve, acercándose un poco a ellos y tratando de calmar un poco las cosas antes de que se salieran de control. ─ Creo que-

 

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos le dejo terminar la frase al soldado porque MCU Steve estaba hablando nuevamente.

 

─ Retráctate, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices. ─ El pecho de mcu Steve bajaba y subía irregularmente y su cara era de enfado total.

 

MCU Tony sonrió de lado.

 

─ No. ─ Afirmó él. ─ Dije obliga-

 

Las palabras de MCU Tony murieron en su garganta con un jadeo entrecortado, cuando de repente MCU Steve le tomó bruscamente del cabello y unió sus bocas en un rudo beso que tomó totalmente desprevenido a todos.

 

En menos de un segundo ambos hombres se estaban besando, luchando entre sí pero esta vez por ver quien controlaba el beso.

 

─ Oh perfecto ¡Somos gays en todas las malditas dimensiones! ─ Refunfuñó 616 Tony, pero claramente sus otras versiones no le estaban escuchando, demasiados enfocados en devorarse los labios mutuamente y tratar de rasgarse las ropas, como para prestar atención a algo más.

 

Nat soltó un chillido emocionado y dio un pequeño brinco.

 

_¡Todo salió de maravilla!_

 

Esto era un record, le tomo tan solo unas cuantas horas solucionar la evidente atracción que sentían MCU Steve y Tony.

 

Que el asesino temblara, pues sin dudas Natasha Stark era la mujer más audaz de todo el multi-universo.

 

                                                                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias:
> 
> -Most Cute Universe, significa el universo más lindo o tierno. Soy super creativa haha. 
> 
> \- La explicación de que es extremis esta en el fic Brainwash.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Se que estas notas ya estan super extensas pero debo aclarar algo de la trama, se que tal vez muchos se sorprenderán por que escogí hacer esto del universo mcu ya que se viene civil war, pero Selene quien es mi beta y sabe TODO del fic, (quienes apareceran, quien es el asesino, quien morirá, quienes son la pareja secreta y que por cierto me odia y dice que soy muy malvada y que la gente no esta preparada para el giro que tomará este fic lol) me dijo que la idea oscura y terrible que tenía para el MCU no concordaba por que mi fic trata en lo posible de ser canon, entonces ponerme a inventar mi propio conflicto quedaría raro para quienes leyeran el fic después de la pelicula, así que le hice caso, pero a medias...
> 
> !Nos vemos!


	15. Earth 199999- MCU II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff tardé tanto haciendo este capitulo, pero es que la verdad no me gustó como estaba quedando y borré, escribí, volví a borrar y bueno luego me inspiré y salió esto, espero haya quedado decente xD
> 
> No quiero que eso los asuste, en realidad este fic esta planeado en casi toda su totalidad, soy muy organizada y ya tengo notas de prácticamente todo el fic y lo que pasará en cada capitulo, así que no piensen que me saco cosas de la nada haha. También recuerden eso mucho más adelante cuando se revele quien es el asesino, sus motivos y especialmente quienes mueran o resulten heridos. No vayan a decir ¿Por que hiciste eso? !Que cruel! haha osea si lo pueden decir pero recuerden que ya todo esta planeado y no cambiaré nada. 
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias. 
> 
> \- Todo lo que dice 616 Tony sobre la guerra civil es canon en el 616.
> 
> \- Tal vez muchos reconozcan esta frase de los comics "It wasnt worth it", para quienes lo hagan no sera tan duro la parte de la conversación de los Tony, pero para quienes no, bienvenidos sean a un nuevo martirio. De los mismos creadores de "You gave me a home" y "So Was I" les traigo la frase más desgarradora de todo la civil war de los comics, significa "No valió la pena" y entenderán su significado en un espacio muy breve que le dedique en este capitulo. 
> 
>  
> 
> !En fin, disfruten! *susurra* mientras puedan.

─ ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

 

Susurró suavemente contra los labios de Tony el rubio del MCU.

 

Tony por su parte aún seguía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de retener la sublime experiencia por la que acababa de pasar antes de tener que afrontar la realidad. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños Steve le besaría. Así que seguramente estaría en su cama soñando.

 

_¿Por qué despertar?_

 

─ Tony. ─ Murmuró Steve con voz temblorosa. Tony entendió entonces que esto era muy real.

 

_Mierda._

 

Sin poder detener más la confrontación que seguro tendría con Steve después de esto, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con el capitán rígido frente a él con los ojos abiertos y brillando con temor.

 

Tony quería derretirse ahí mismo en el piso.

 

─ ¡Oh Dios mío, mira la hora! ─ Natasha fingió ver en su muñeca un reloj invisible. ─ Los niños tienen que ir a la cama. Steve, Tony a dormir. ─ Dijo ella refiriéndose a los visitantes del 616.

 

616 Steve se marchó enseguida casi corriendo fuera de la sala y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, mientras que 616 Tony lucía en shock y como si quisiera realmente quedarse más tiempo y exigir unas cuantas respuestas, pero Natasha lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con ella.

 

_Perfecto._

 

Los muy bastardos los abandonaban cuando más los necesitaba. ¿Qué no estaban allí para protegerlo?

 

─ Griten si ven al asesino. ─ Nat les arrojó un beso en el aire antes de marcharse, mientras les sonreía maliciosamente a ambos.

 

Tony se restregó la cara con ambas manos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que sea que pasaría ahora después de lo acontecido.

 

_¿Fue Steve quien le besó, cierto? ¿O fue él mismo en el medio de todos los gritos y la discusión?_

 

Todo paso tan rápido que él ya no estaba seguro de quien había iniciado todo. De lo único que Tony estaba seguro fue que él siguió el beso. Él abrió sus labios y empujo su lengua dentro de la cálida y dulce boca de Steve, devorándole los labios con ansias y poniendo en evidencia los sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro desde hace un buen tiempo.

 

No habría excusa que valiera que pudiera explicar su comportamiento.

 

 _Estoy jodido_ , pensó él.

 

─ Steve… ─ Empezó débilmente. El rubio por su parte seguía mirándole fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido. ─ Sobre ese beso-

 

─ ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

 

─ Fue un… ¿Espera que? ─ Tony entrecerró los ojos y creyó que tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza repentinamente, porque probablemente estaba alucinando. ¿Acaso Steve había dicho lo que él creía que dijo?

 

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ Curioseó inseguro para cerciorase.

 

El millonario observó maravillado como Steve se ponía rojo, tragando con dificultad y vacilando un poco esta vez, mientras volvía a formular la pregunta;  ─ ¿Puedes… besarme otra vez?

 

_Oh._

 

MCU Tony arqueo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Él debería haberse avergonzado por la rapidez con la que reaccionó al escuchar tal cosa. Pero la verdad era que no lo hacía. En menos de un segundo ya estaba arrojándose de nuevo contra el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de Steve, mientras que le tomaba del cuello y lo besaba con todo lo que tenía.

 

El Capitán América sin perder tampoco más tiempo, lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, le apretó el culo y lo arrojó contra superficie solida más cercana, posicionándose sobre él. En un acto intrépido, Steve juntó sus caderas y se restregó contra el ya endurecido miembro de Tony con arrebato, arrancándole varios gemidos entrecortados de sus labios. Tony podía sentir todo su cuerpo zumbar en adrenalina y lujuria pura.

 

─ Admítelo, querías hacerme esto desde el Hellicarrier ¿No es así? ─ Murmuró el castaño separándose un poco de los salvajes besos de Steve para buscar aire.

 

El rubio simplemente sonrió de lado, en una manera tan desvergonzada y tan impropia del Capitán, que hizo que la polla de Tony se pusiera dolorosamente dura.

 

─ Si… Dios he querido hacerte callar desde hace mucho. ─ Steve se inclinó nuevamente sobre Tony y le mordió el labio inferior. Tony abrió los ojos fascinado dejó escapar un suave jadeo.

 

─ Creo que sería una muy buena idea si vamos a la habitación ahora mismo, te enseñaré como podemos divertirnos más, Cap. ─ Tony arqueo las cejas, su tono de voz insinuante dejando en claro cuál eran sus intenciones; llevar esto al siguiente nivel. Después de todo, él no era alguien que desaprovechara oportunidades como estas.

 

La expresión suave del rubio se endureció repentinamente y Tony temió que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos o tal vez muy rápido, es decir, hace tan solo diez minutos estaban a punto de matarse el uno al otro, hace tan solo diez minutos Steve Rogers era el ser más heterosexual e intocable para él en todo el universo conocido.

 

─ No. ─ La voz de Steve sonó firme y clara en sus oídos, justo como cuando daba órdenes en el campo de batalla.

 

Tony pestaño confundido y sintió su corazón apretarse dolorosamente en su pecho. Tal vez Steve se había arrepentido de esto, tal vez Tony solo había arruinado el momento. Después de todo, el perfecto Capitán América, Steve el ídolo de todos, el superhéroe más querido, no merecía estar con un sujeto herido y roto como él.

 

_Un Stark._

 

Si bien era cierto que Tony había madurado y aprendido miles de cosas en el camino, principalmente desde el momento en que su vida corrió peligro al ser capturado por los Diez Anillos en Afganistán. El cambió más grande, la persona que más lo había influenciado en toda su vida había sido Pepper. Y aunque no pudieron hacer que su relación funcionara como esperaban y a pesar de que realmente seguían siendo amigos, su tiempo con la pelirroja le había dejado muchas lecciones valiosas, la más importante de ellas:

 

_Él nunca haría feliz a nadie._

 

Tony se separó de Steve, empujándolo débilmente mientras que se ponía de pie, decidido a hacerle las cosas más sencillas a ambos, sin embargo Steve arqueó una ceja cuestionadoramente.

 

─ Entiendo. ─Murmuró él rápidamente ─ No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, haré como si estoy nunca paso, le pediré a los chicos además que lo olviden también, yo-

 

─ Tony. ─ Steve paró su habladuría, sonriendo suavemente y negando con la cabeza. ─ Quiero decir que no quiero exactamente _eso_ … Es decir, no quiero ser algo de una sola noche para ti. No es lo que quisiera para nosotros dos.

 

─ Oh ─ Fue el único el sonido que salió de la boca de Tony. Este día seguía sorprendiéndolo cada vez más y más.

 

El rubio del MCU se relamió los labios nerviosamente y trago en seco antes de continuar.

 

─ Yo quiero una relación Tony, contigo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti. ─ Confesó Steve, con voz sincera.

 

Tony soltó un pequeño bufido en señal de burla y estaba a punto de empujar a Steve juguetonamente y decirle que dejara de hacerle esa clase de bromas. Pero el soldado se quedó ahí observándolo fijamente con sus filosos ojos azules, mirando a Tony de esa manera en la que solo Steve lo hacía, de esa manera que lo afectaba solo como Steve podía.

 

Y ahí fue donde Tony lo supo.

 

Steve estaba diciendo la verdad.

 

Primeramente el castaño no pareció consternado por la declaración, aun cuando ciertamente no era algo pensó podría sucederle alguna vez. Para ser honestos Tony siempre había tenido un _no se que_ por el Capitán América, ya saben, como un adolescente hormonal que fantaseaba con cualquier ídolo.

 

 Pues el ídolo de Tony siempre fue Steve.

 

El súper soldado del cual Howard le habló sin cansancio, el gran héroe que luchó en la segunda guerra mundial contra los Nazis y salvó al mundo entero de las garras de Hydra. Si bueno, al parecer Tony tenía una cosa por los hombres mayores y en mallas, pero él había superado esto con el paso de los años. Pero para su horror, su flechazo adolescente volvió con toda la intensidad del mundo cuando conoció al sujeto de sus fantasías juveniles en persona. Esas historias, los miles de comics, o documentales sobre Steve, no le hacían justicia. Steve resultó ser más fascinante de lo que Tony jamás soñó, pero también más testarudo y rígido de lo que Tony se hubiera esperado.

 

Para nadie era un secreto que la primera impresión que tuvieron ambos del otro fue muy mala. Las peleas y desacuerdos no se hicieron esperar. Era como si ambos adoraran la confrontación. Con el paso del tiempo y cuando el equipo se conoció mejor ─ las experiencias con alienígenas que querían dominar el mundo cambiaban a cualquiera─ Steve y Tony aprendieron a ser compañeros de equipo. El trabajo como Vengadores los llevo lento pero seguro a una tranquila amistad. No seguramente tan cercana como los del 616, quien habían llegado incluso a casarse, ─ Por Dios santo─ pero realmente su relación con Steve ya no era tan hostil como lo fue en un principio.

 

Incluso desde unos meses para acá, Tony notó que Steve buscaba más su compañía con cualquier excusa tonta y Tony jamás se negaría a pasar tiempo de calidad con el Cap. Él adoraba al sujeto en secreto.  

 

Pero para ser honestos, siembre hubo algo allí. Algo entre ellos, como una especie de energía invisible que parecía unirlos o hacerlos chochar con frecuencia. Tony siempre sospecho que se debía solo a una gran y acumulada tensión sexual. Vamos que no era ciego.

 

Sin embargo nada de eso le hizo imaginarse que lo que todas esa miradas, esas palabras, los actos de Steve para con él llevaran un mensaje oculto.

 

_Rogers estaba enamorado de él en secreto._

 

¡Al diablo el asesino, porque MCU Tony se moriría ahí mismo sin la jodida ayuda de nadie!

 

El castaño pestaño confundido, con su reparado corazón dando tumbos dentro de su pecho y transpirando todo su peso por los poros de su piel.

 

─ Steve… yo. ─ Tony estaba pensando seriamente llamar a Natasha por ayuda. Los nervios lo invadieron. ─ Sabes que estoy con Pepper. ─ Fue lo que atinó a decir él.

 

Tony esperó que tal vez eso apagara cualquier esperanza que Steve tuviera sobre la posibilidad de algo serio con él. Que lo ayudará a salir de este embrollo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que paso.

 

─ Se que eso no es cierto, deja de mentirme de una buena vez. ─ Bufó Steve rodando los ojos. ─ Se que terminaron hace ya unos cuatro meses.

 

─ ¿Lo sabes? ─ La voz de Tony sonó tan confundido como se sentía.

 

─ Claro que sí. ─ Le aseguró el rubio. ─ ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa en tu vida? ¿Acaso me escuchaste? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Tony!

 

─ Si, lo entendí. ─ Dijo rápidamente él, aun sin creerlo realmente, pero Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

─ No, tú no lo entiendes. Esto me está matando. ─ Steve le sostuvo del rostro gentilmente y se acercó a él, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos cafés. ─ No duermo, no como, no puedo entrenar ni hacer nada, porque pienso en ti todo el maldito día. ─ El rubio hizo una pequeña pausa, soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. ─ Para ser sinceros pensé al principio que era solo cariño y genuina preocupación por un amigo, un compañero de equipo. Pero no fue así. ─ Steve le aseguró con una voz entrecortada. ─ Al final del día siempre eras tú, Tony. Cuando nuestra vida corrió peligro allá en Sokovia, lo único que podía pensar era en ti. Y esa visión, lo que Wanda me mostró…

 

Steve pestañeo varias veces en un intento desesperado de refrenar las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos. A Tony se le encogió el corazón, solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que hacer esto ahora. El solo recuerdo de su visión le producía escalofríos aun, él no tenía ni idea de que vieron los demás en sus propias visiones, pero al juzgar por la suya supuso que fue algo tan terrible que los dejo a todos desarmados.

 

─ Fue una visión de mi pasado, yo sé que no estoy bien… Sé que aún no he superado del todo el haberme saltado setenta años de historia, setenta años de _mi_ vida. ─ El rubio le brindo una cálida sonrisa a Tony, una que lo hizo sonreírle de vuelta inmediatamente. ─ Muchas veces me siento confundido, siento que no pertenezco aquí. Pero contigo Tony, todo parece encajar… Gracias a ti, el futuro parece un lugar más sencillo, me siento mejor, me siento en mi hogar. Jamás dije nada de esto porque bueno, pensé que nunca pasaría, pensé que tú no estabas interesado en mí.

 

Tony inclinó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

 

¿Qué podría decir él después de semejante confesión?

 

No que Tony no quisiera a Steve. De hecho, aun cuando Steve jamás le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, el castaño sabía bien que el cariño y la atracción por el soldado habían crecido sin darse cuenta, cual raíces de un árbol y enraizándose fuertemente dentro de sí, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Lo correcto.

 

Sin embargo esa visión que tuvo y de la cual nunca habló con los demás, donde vio morir no solo a sus amigos, su familia, sino también a Steve, le hizo atormentarse tanto al punto de la obsesión. Era por esa razón que creó a Ultron, él necesitaba proteger lo que le importaba, lo único que le daba fuerzas para vivir, ese era Steve.

 

Y era por esto que Tony sentía miedo. Más que eso, él estaba aterrorizado.

 

Amar a Steve implicaría un _“game over”_ para él. Un inicio y un final.

 

Él podía ver como el rubio frente él, lucía pálido y extremadamente nervioso, mientras aun le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla levemente con sus pulgares. Era obvio que Steve estaba esperando por una respuesta de parte del castaño. Pero Tony no podía formar una frase coherente ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

 

─ Así que, ¿Qué dices Tony? ─ Pregunto este con la voz temblorosa.

 

─ Steve, yo… ─ Empezó Tony torpemente. ─ No lo sé, yo-

 

Steve se acercó repentinamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios acallándolo. Tony se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, apretando su boca contra la de Steve.

 

─ No tienes que responderme ahora mismo, sé que no estás listo. ─ El aliento cálido de Steve chocó contra su piel haciéndolo vibrar. ─ Ya he esperado bastante, creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

 

 _Steve es un ángel,_ pensó Tony.

 

Este asentó con la cabeza lentamente mientras Steve depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

 

─ Hasta mañana Tony. ─ Dijo este sonriéndolo, sus ojos azules brillando con lo que Tony podía identificar como genuina felicidad.

 

Steve se separó entonces del menor y le dio una pequeña seña de despedida con las manos, mientras se disponía a retirarse de la sala.

 

─ Mantente alerta, Steve. No olvides, él asesino. ─ Le recordó Tony con el ceño fruncido.

 

─ Lo haré. Descansa Tony ─ Fue lo último que dijo Steve antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

 

Tony se encontró entonces allí solo, sentado sobre el frio mesón, y sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas mientras el pulso de su corazón retumbaba sin control por todo su cuerpo.

 

_Demonios._

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

 

Tony no durmió una mierda.

 

El millonario no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche en Steve, su confesión de amor, el asunto del asesino, los visitantes inesperados de otras dimensiones que llegaban de la nada para protegerlos, pero sobre todo en que carajos haría de ahora en adelante al respecto de la propuesta de Steve.

 

Agotado, confundido y en gran parte molesto, este se levantó sin más para empezar este nuevo día.

 

Al juzgar por todo lo que paso ayer, Tony esperaba que las sorpresas hubieran terminado allí. Su cuerpo no soportaría tantas emociones juntas, nunca más. Él se estaba haciendo viejo.

 

Tony se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta negra y jeans sencillos. Medio sonámbulo y solo gracias a su dosis de cafeína ─ sin la cual no podía funcionar jamás─ Tony arrastró los pies a su laboratorio.

 

─ ¿Qué novedades hay hoy, FRIDAY? ─ Preguntó este sorbiendo del caliente liquido en su taza de Hulk, mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio.

 

─ Tiene una entrega, señor. ─ Respondió inmediatamente su nueva I.A. ─ De parte del general Ross.*

 

Tony arqueó una ceja sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto del cual no había oído desde hace muchos años. Si su memoria no le fallaba la última vez que él había visto al hombre fue después de que este fracasara en su intento de refrenar a Hulk. Si, era aquel viejo arrogante y obsesionado con acabar con _el otro sujeto_ y por consiguiente con Banner.

 

Tony dirigió sus ojos cafés a lo que le señalaba FRIDAY y encontró fácilmente el archivo al cual se refería la I.A. Un gran paquete con letras en el frente que decían _“clasificado”,_ lo cual le dio a entender que esto seguramente venía de parte del gobierno o de SHIELD, aunque eso era imposible, se suponía que aquella organización ya había caído con la infiltración de Hydra.

 

Con un sonoro suspiro Tony abrió la envoltura de papel, solo para encontrar un gran libro con portada azul. Las letras en dorado en el frente decían _“Acta de Sokovia”._

 

_¿Qué demonios?_

 

Tony frunció el ceño claramente confundido, un mal presentimiento lo asechaba e iba a leer inmediatamente de que trataba todo esto, pero antes de poder hacerlo se llevó el susto de su vida al ser sorprendido por unas manos que le apretaron a los costados sin previo aviso.

 

─ ¡Hey enano! ─ Grito en su oído 616 Tony, y el castaño no pudo evitar dar un salto en la silla y casi caer hacía atrás.

 

El pelinegro del 616 soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras se sostenía el estómago para dejar de reír. MCU Tony gruñó y le fulminó con la mirada.

 

Cuando 616 Tony pudo recuperar su aliento y parar de burlarse de él, habló. ─ ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿En que estas tan concentrado?

 

El pelinegro aprovechó el descuido del más pequeño para quitarle de las manos el archivo súper secreto ─ ya no tan secreto─ que le acaban de enviar. MCU Tony molestó intento con todas sus fuerzas arrebatarle a su versión del 616 el paquete, pero este lo sostenía lo más alto posible, con una burlona sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, mientras que el millonario del MCU gruñía y le maldecía por ser más alto que él.

 

─ Vamos, pequeñín, entre Tonys no hay secretos. Pregúntale a Nat, la he visto desnuda ─ Afirmó 616 mientras que se dispuso a hojear el documento que MCU Tony aún no había ni siquiera leído.

 

_¡El muy entrometido!_

 

Aun con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, 616 leyó rápidamente las primeras páginas, mientras que con su mano libre seguía empujando a MCU Tony hacía atrás para que no lo alcanzará. Sin embargo la expresión del pelinegro se ensombreció y su respiración se aceleró repentinamente, llamando la atención del más pequeño.

 

Tony observó expectante como su otro yo, dejaba los juegos y tomaba firmemente el libro en sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos azules brillando con lo que solo podía ser pánico puro.

 

─ ¿Tú, lo firmaste? ─ Preguntó de repente 616 Tony, mirándolo ahora con el ceño fruncido y una filosa mirada.

 

MCU Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza. ─ No, no lo he leído aun ¿Qué es?

 

─ Gracias a Dios. ─ Susurró con alivió el pelinegro, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del castaño quien lo observaba esperando respuestas.

 

─ ¿Acto de Sokovia?  ¿Debo firmarlo acaso? ─ Inquirió el millonario de la tierra 199999, cuando 616 Tony no respondió a su pregunta.

 

─ ¡NO! ─ Exclamó asustado 616, tomándolo repentinamente de los hombros.

 

MCU Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claramente no esperando tan exagerada reacción.

 

─ ¡Si lo haces, todo cambiará! ─ Le dijo lentamente el otro hombre. ─ ¡Todo en este universo, y no solo eso, todo entre tú y Steve!

 

Tony se tensó y sintió los nervios arrollarle. Inseguro de que estaba pasando preguntó; ─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cambiaría?

 

616 Tony bajó la mirada y le soltó de su fierro agarre. MCU Tony le miró angustiado, mientras que el otro sujeto le sonreía amargamente en una manera tan sínica que hizo al castaño estremecerse.

 

─ Si firmas el acta de registro, te despertarás un día preguntándote si las cosas que crees correctas lo son; te despertarás en un bando contrario al de tu mejor amigo, enfrentándote a tus compañeros de equipo, las personas en las que más confías, pero sobre todo a  la única persona a la cual admirabas y creías que podrías enorgullecer con tus acciones, porque creías que era lo correcto por hacer, ¡Aunque maldita sea, era lo correcto! Pero Steve no lo pensará así. Steve te llevará la contraria, como siempre, pero esta vez será distinto esta vez él… ─ 616 Tony mordió sus labios fuertemente antes de continuar. ─ Esta vez él irá demasiado lejos, pero tú también lo harás, por que sentirás la necesidad de que ganarle ¿No es así?, Entonces esto ya no se tratará sobre el acta, sobre el gobierno ni los derechos de los superhéroes como ciudadanos, se tratará de ti y él, luchando por demostrar que ambos tenían la razón. Tú querrás que lo admita, querrás que lo diga y que te reconozca por una vez en su maldita vida que se equivocó.

 

Para este punto los ojos de 616 Tony brillaban con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, reflejando el dolor y la crudeza de sus palabras, dejando a MCU asustado y sin aliento.

 

─ Entonces cuando ganes Tony, porque seguramente te las arreglaras para hacerlo a cualquier precio, a cualquier costo como el bastado que eres. Steve te preguntará sínicamente si todo esto valió la pena y de repente te encontrarás en una fría y oscura sala en SHIELD, con el alma hecha pedazos, jodidamente sobrio y el sonoro llanto haciendo eco en las paredes, diciendo en voz alta las palabras que nunca le podrías decir a nadie más, solo a él, siempre solo a él.

 

616 Tony llevó sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás con desesperación mientras seguía balbuceando. ─ Le dirás que jamás en la vida volverás a beber, y cumplirás tu promesa, lo harás sin falta, porque ya no podrás vivir con lo que hiciste. Le dirás que sabías que serías considerado el chico malo de la historia, y que sabías con total seguridad de que jamás volverían a hablar otra vez, ser amigos o incluso compañeros de equipo. Te encontraras allí, solo, angustiado y roto, gritándole que no podrás vivir con esto nunca y créeme no lo harás porque te borraras los recuerdos, porque jamás volverás a hacer el mismo, jamás te recuperaras de esto, Steve se llevará todo. ¡Y tú Tony, terminarás en una sala de SHIELD, gritándole al frio cadáver de Steve sobre la mesa que no valió la pena!

 

MCU escuchó todo atentamente, totalmente shockeado. ¿Steve muerto? ¿Por sus acciones?

 

La sola idea le hizo enfermar y pensar que si algo así llegara a pasar, se mataría con toda seguridad. Entregarse a los brazos de la muerte sería mejor consuelo que vivir en un mundo donde Steve no existiera, donde Steve y él se enfrentarían. Peor aún, donde Steve moría por su jodida culpa. 

 

616 Tony le seguía observando con la mirada clavada en él, inquieto, rogándole con sus orbes azules que por favor hiciera lo correcto y confiara él. El castaño sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto y tomó el pesado archivo que se suponía cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 

─ Es importante que sepas que el registro puede salvar a millones, pero…Si desatas la guerra civil, Stark. ─ Repitió 616 con la voz firme. ─ No tendrás una oportunidad con Steve nunca más.

 

MCU Tony apretó más su agarre sobre el libro, sintiendo el peso de la vida de millones sobre sus débiles hombros. ¿Debía ser egoísta? ¿Debía acaso renunciar a sus convicciones por el amor del soldado?

 

Viendo la inseguridad que manifestaba MCU, 616 Tony se acercó más a él, con la clara intención de arrebatarle el registro.

 

─ Tony, tú-

 

─ No tienes que decirlo de nuevo Stark, entendí bien. ─ Murmuró MCU Tony mientras que rompía el acta de Sokovia con sus manos, destrozándolo por completo. 616 Tony sorprendido le sonrió. ─ Elijo ser egoísta, es lo que ya todos piensan de mí, ¿Por qué decepcionarlos de esa manera?

 

616 Tony le brindó una risa de alivió y negó lentamente con la cabeza. MCU Tony le devolvió el gesto amistoso y se encogió de hombros.

 

─ Te deseo lo mejor con Steve, de verdad. ─ Dijo repentinamente 616 con una expresión melancólica en su rostro que MCU Tony no logró entender.

 

─ Sí, bueno. Resulta que-

 

Una sonora explosión proveniente de la que sería la cocina y FRIDAY informándoles sobre un intruso en la torre, interrumpieron su conversación.

 

Ambos hombres se miraron alarmados, pero la realidad los golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

 

_El asesino._

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

 

MCU Steve se levantó de la cama más entusiasmado que nunca.

 

¡Por fin se había confesado a Tony!

 

Y vaya que fue una gran confesión, es decir, él había besado al hombre de hierro ahí justo en medio de la sala común, enfrente de sus versiones de otras dimensiones, aun cuando pensó que jamás en la vida podría ocurrir algo así. Ciertamente lo único que necesito fue ver a 616 Steve y Tony tratarse con cariño, saber que al parecer casi todas sus versiones existentes en el multi-universo estaban juntos como pareja e incluso casados, para tomar valor y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus sentimientos.

 

No que todo hubiera salido perfectamente. ¿Pero que salía perfectamente con Tony? Así que Steve sabía que no debía preocuparse, solo debía darle tiempo al tiempo.

 

Así que con el ánimo por las nubes y la confianza renacida, Steve se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a todos. El rubio estaba silbando una tonada de una canción popular de su época, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes, cuando una profunda voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

 

─ Siempre tan madrugador, Rogers.

 

El pulso de Steve se aceleró. Él conocía bien esa voz. Ese era…

 

─ Bucky. ─ Susurró con la voz entrecortada el soldado de América al darse la vuelta y comprobar sus terribles sospechas.

 

Quien iba a pensarlo, Steve llevaba meses buscándolo pero ahí estaba por fin; Barnes. Su mejor amigo estaba vestido con el viejo uniforme del soldado del invierno con el que Steve lo vio la última vez. Mirándolo con el mismo desprecio con él que le dijo _“eres mi misión”,_ y armado hasta los dientes _._ Sin embargo algo en él era diferente, su cabello no lucía largo como en la anterior ocasión, sino más bien cuidado y corto, lo que le hizo recordar a los viejos tiempos, al viejo Bucky, antes de que todo esto pasara.

 

─ Bucky. ─ Volvió a repetir el soldado entusiasmado aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

 

Sin embargo el de cabellos oscuros no compartió su alegría, endureciendo su agarre en su arma y apretando la mandíbula.

 

─ Cuantas veces tengo que decirte a ti y tus asquerosas versiones que mi nombre es James, no Bucky. ─ Respondió este torciendo los ojos.

 

Steve estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

 

─ Pero como sea, no importa. Porque he venido a matarte imbécil.

 

Steve sintió un leve sentimiento de deja vu, al observar como Bucky, o mejor dicho James le apuntaba con el arma, enfocado justo en su cabeza. Steve levantó las manos en señal de rendición, él no había traído su escudo consigo, había estado tan distraído con todo el asunto de Tony que olvidó por completo que un asesino inter-dimensional estaba detrás de ellos.

 

¿Era Bucky acaso el dichoso asesino?

 

El soldado del invierno cargo el arma y puso sus metálicos dedos en el gatillo.

 

─ ¿Unas últimas palabras? ─ Preguntó sonriendo casi diabólicamente. Este sujeto ciertamente estaba disfrutando de todo esto, este sujeto no era el Bucky de su tierra.

 

─ Yo-

 

─ Te sugiero que bajes el arma Barnes o te juro por Dios que te arrancaré el brazo con el repulsor. ─ La voz robótica de Iron Woman sonó firme y amenazadora justo detrás del extraño Bucky. Pero este al contrario de asustarse, soltó una risa salvaje.

 

─ ¿3490, que haces aquí? ─ Exclamó divertido James, arrugando la comisura de sus labios en una chueca sonrisa. ─ ¡Demonios hoy es mi día de suerte!

 

─ ¿Cómo sabes-

 

Bucky aprovechó la confusión de Natasha para darse vuelta rápidamente, darle una patada en medio del estómago cubierto por la armadura, pero que aun así la mando a volar lejos de ellos. Steve entró en pánico con la idea de Nat herida, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, mientras que tomaba a Barnes por detrás, haciéndolo arrojar el arma e intentaba que este no se acercara a Natasha.

 

Sin embargo Bucky forcejeó salvajemente y apretó fuertemente su mano metálica sobre la muñeca del soldado del MCU, haciéndola crujir. Steve aulló de dolor y sin poder evitarlo liberó a Bucky, quien sin desaprovechar oportunidad alguna, lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

 

Los repulsores de Natasha hicieron eco en la sala mientras le disparaba a Barnes, pero esto no sirvió para nada más que enfurecer a su atacante. Bucky pronunció algo que ninguno de ellos pudo identificar pero que hizo que la armadura de Natasha se desprendiera de su cuerpo y lanzará casi todos los explosivos del traje. Sorprendida e indefensa la castaña se arrojó al piso para cubrirse de los estallidos, mientras que Steve continuaba su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Bucky con todo lo que podía hacer con un solo brazo. Todos sus entrenamientos no parecían servir de mucho ya que Barnes parecía leer cada uno de sus ataques y esquivarlos todos con facilidad. James tomó a Steve por el cuello y lo empujo estrepitosamente contra la mesa, resquebrajándola por la mitad. Los furiosos ojos de Barnes le observaban con atención, mientras que sus metálicos dedos se cerraban sobre su garganta cortándole la respiración.

 

Steve se estaba ahogando.

 

Pero gracias al cielo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Bucky fue tacleado por detrás por 616 Steve, quien estaba solo con sus pantalones de pijama, el pecho descubierto, enojado, con escudo en mano y listo para matar.

 

─ ¿De qué tierra eres? ¡Identifícate! ─ Exigió el Capitán América de la tierra 616.

 

Bucky sacó una navaja de su cinturón y se puso en posición defensiva intercalando la mirada entre MCU Steve, Natasha y el rubio del 616. La expresión de desconcierto que hizo Bucky les dejo muy en claro que no se esperaba esta amarga sorpresa.

 

─ ¿Por qué demonios hay dos de ustedes en esta tierra? ─ Cuestionó Bucky más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

 

MCU Steve ayudó a Nat a levantarse del suelo mientras que 616 Steve se posaba frente a ellos para protegerlos con el escudo.

 

─ Te hice una pregunta, Barnes. Responde. ─ Ordenó firmemente el soldado del 616.

 

Bucky soltó un bufido e ignoró la petición.

 

─ Vete a la mierda, Steve cualquiera que seas. De todas maneras morirán. ─ Bucky ni siquiera había terminado su frase cuando sacó otra arma, una que lucía modificada y le disparó a 616, quien obviamente reaccionó por auto reflejo y se cubrió con el escudo.

 

Sin embargo, 616 se dio cuenta de su grave error al percatarse del sonido chirriante que hizo el disparo al chocar contra su escudo de Vibranium, aturdiéndolos el tiempo suficiente para que Bucky retomara la confianza perdida y arrojara pequeños discos a los pies de MCU y Natasha, los cuales los electrocutaron a ambos.  

 

MCU Steve cayó casi de inmediato inmóvil al piso, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso y sin responderle. Aturdido y de donde estaba pudo ver angustiado como Natasha caía de rodillas al lado de él, pero a diferencia suya esta simplemente apretó los dientes y con movimientos inseguros y temblorosos se conectó rápidamente el repulsor que le quedaba a su pecho para apoyar a 616 Steve contra su intercambio de puños con el Barnes de procedencia desconocida.

 

─ ¡Steve! ─ Él rubio escucho su nombre a la lejanía, sintiéndose lento y atolondrado. La voz de su Tony sonó tan preocupada como él se sentía.

 

MCU Steve sintió las manos de Tony sostenerlo y ayudarlo a levantar su rígido cuerpo del piso. El soldado del 199999, vio como 616 Tony movía rápidamente las manos llamando su armadura pero está en vez de adherirse a su cuerpo, rodeó totalmente a Barnes atrapándolo dentro de una prisión de hierro. El gruñido de Barnes sonó dentro del casco metálico y no parecía nada contento.

 

─ ¡Nat, Steve! ¡Abran el portal rápido! ─ Decía 616 Tony mientras que este apretaba más sus manos tratando de retener a Barnes quien claramente sabía cómo desactivar la armadura y estaba en estos momentos tratando de liberarse.

 

616 Steve relamió su labio partido y se apresuró a cargar a Nat quien no dejaba de temblar al lado su suyo, al tiempo que tecleaba algo en el extraño reloj de su muñeca.

 

El ruido de la estática no se hizo esperar y en menos de unos cuantos segundo un portal de un azul brillante se abrió frente a ellos. 616 Tony seguía reteniendo a Bucky, mientras que Steve y Nat desaparecieron al instante al traspasar el portal.

 

MCU Tony sostuvo a Steve con todo fuerzas, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros para arrastrarlo cerca de su salida y escapar de una jodida vez de esta tierra que evidentemente ya no era segura.

 

─ Hey, Stark de ojos cafés. ─ Susurró Bucky jadeando entrecortadamente, con la voz robótica de Iron Man. ─ Esa persona irá detrás de ti personalmente, te lo aseguro. ─ Barnes soltó una carcajada tenebrosa al final y MCU Steve aun sin poder moverse sintió a Tony tensarse a su lado, pero sin observar a Barnes.

 

─ ¡Tú no iras detrás de nadie idiota! ─ 616 Tony gritó con furia, mientras que ayudaba a MCU Tony a cargar el peso muerto en el que se había convertido Steve.

 

─ Armadura, autodestrúyete. ─ Ordenó el pelinegro antes de saltar por el portal.

 

La luz brillante cejó a Steve por un momento, antes de encontrarse en un laboratorio parecido al de su Tony, pero más grande.

 

616 Steve corrió enseguida hacía 616 Tony abrazándolo y diciéndole que por qué demonios había tardado tanto. Natasha sin embargo, estaba sentada en el sofá con la piel blanca como una hoja de papel, sus venas marcándose horriblemente sobre su cuello, mientras que era examinada por un Steve alto, fornido, vestido con el uniforme de SHIELD y una expresión de pocos amigos.

 

 _Ese debía ser el Ult Steve del que tanto hablaban_ , pensó internamente el soldado del MCU.

 

MCU Tony posó a Steve en el suelo, para que examinarle mejor. Steve acalló un quejido en su garganta. Esto dolía como el demonio, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y acalambrado. La sensación de euforia y peligro que siempre lo acompañaba en la batalla aun no le abandonaba, haciendo peor toda la situación.

 

─ Steve, por favor háblame ¿estás bien? ─ Le rogó casi llorando MCU Tony, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

 

Steve quiso responderle con palabras, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un extraño sonido casi como un chillido, así que opto por solo parpadear. El gesto pareció aliviar un poco a Tony  quien se dejó caer en el piso y besando a Steve en sus tiesos labios.

 

─ Te amo Cap. ─ Confesó este sin previo aviso con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

 

MCU Steve le miró dudoso por un momento, mientras que Tony asentía suavemente con la cabeza. El rubio se llenó de regocijo y se maldijo así mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, y permitir que le inmovilizaran de esa manera. Joder el necesitaba tocar a Tony ahora mismo o moriría en verdad. Sin embargo ambos optaron por mirarse con ternura el uno al otro.

 

─ Perfecto, creo que deberíamos llamarnos el escuadrón chupa pollas. ─ El Steve desconocido puso los brazos en jarra dirigiéndose a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

 

_Si, definitivamente ese debía ser Ultimate Steve._

 

─ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ─ 616 Tony se acercó al soldado más alto y le miro con ira. ─ ¡Se suponía que debían estar atentos a los intercomunicadores por si necesitábamos su ayuda! ¡Si Steve no hubiera llevado el jodido reloj inter-dimensional que preparé a última hora hubiéramos muerto allí! ¡El asesino envió al jodido Barnes a liquidarnos!

 

Ult Steve apretó los labios y miró impasible a 616 Tony, acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

 

─ Calma Tony, seguro Rogers tiene sus razones. ─ 616 Steve se puso en medio de ambos tratando de evitar el confrontamiento.

 

El pelinegro solo resopló y dijo entre dientes; ─ ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Nat y a MCU Steve! ¿Dónde está Antonio? El maldito me va a escuchar.

 

Ult Steve hizo un gesto raro y apartó la mirada, cambiando su tosca actitud de la nada.

 

Su versión del 616 pareció entender que algo malo pasaba. ─ ¿Dónde está Antonio, Steve?

 

Ult Steve, llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

 

─ Antonio está en coma inducido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creyeron que iba a hacer la Civil War en MCU? No en mi maldita granja Marvel!
> 
>  
> 
> Notas aclaratorias. 
> 
> \- El general Ross es el señor de cabello blanco y bigote que salé en The Increible Hulk y que en CW les muestra a ellos el acta de registro.
> 
> \- Les aclaró de una buena vez que el asesino no es Bucky, eso sería muy obvio y nada interesante. 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> !Gracias nuevamente a sus comentarios! Ojala les haya gustado. 
> 
> El proximo capitulo será un capitulo transitorio y posiblemente corto, por que pasaremos a otra tierra pronto. ¿Cual creen que sea?
> 
> !Nos vemos!


	16. Your Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Siento haber tardado tanto en la actualización semanal, el cap estaba más o menos listo, pero decidí mejor publicar después de ver CW por que necesitaba sacarme eso de la cabeza primero haha. En los comentarios de abajo les digo que me pareció la película. 
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> -Se que dejé alguno que otro cabo suelto en este cap, pero quiero que sepan que eso fue adrede por que lo colocaré en el siguiente o más adelante. 
> 
> -Hay sexo en este capitulo, disculpen de antemano, SOY MUY MALA ESCRIBIENDO SMUT.

**_Hace dos días._ **

 

Antonio se despertó esa mañana con la cabeza vibrando de dolor.  

 

Y fue allí donde lo supo. Este sería uno de  _esos días_.   

 

Esos días donde el cáncer, lo arrollaba y le pateaba en las pelotas para recordarle que estaba muriendo y que no tendría oportunidad alguna de escapar de esto.  

 

Restregando su cara con fastidio, Tony se levantó de la cama para disponerse a buscar a Steve, quien evidentemente no estaba en la habitación.   

 

Antonio sabía que hoy era el importante día. El día del viaje inter-dimensional de Natasha y 616 Steve y Tony. Ellos debían estar en el laboratorio seguramente. Pero eso no le importaba realmente en estos momentos, no con el dolor acribillándoles las sienes.  

 

Medio tambaleando y aferrándose a las paredes, buscando un apoyo sólido que lo mantuviera erguido, Tony caminó lentamente hacia la sala común. Él necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Steve. Si hoy era el día de su inminente muerte, al menos quería decirle adiós a la única persona que le importaba en este mundo, la única persona que en verdad amaba, quien le dio un propósito, una invaluable amistad y un hogar sin pedir nada a cambio, aun cuando sabía que él no tenía chance de superar esta enfermedad y salir con vida de esto.    

 

El olor a waffles y fruta fresca inundó su nariz a meros instantes de ingresar a la cocina. Steve estaba de pie dándole la espalda, mientras que picada fresas sobre el mesón, vestido con una sudadera deportiva de color gris, y el cabello aun húmedo por la evidente ducha que recién había tomado.   

 

Antonio le dio un apreciativo repaso al trasero firme de Ult Steve y este debió sentir la feroz mirada del pelinegro sobre él porque al instante habló;  

 

─ Deja de mirarme el culo, Stark.  

 

Tony sonrió de lado. Él jamás se cansaba de Steve.   

 

 _Dios, él lo amaba demasiado._   

 

Steve se dio media vuelta y debió ver el aspecto terrible que seguramente tenía Antonio en esos momentos por que inmediatamente su expresión se endureció y su pecho se agitó, subiendo rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo al son de su perturbada respiración.   

 

─ No. ─ Dijo firme el soldado negando con la cabeza. ─ No será hoy-  

 

─ Steve…─ Tony pronunció su nombre con ese tono que él rubio conocía bien, ya que era el que usaba para suavizar las malas noticias. ─ Me muero, bebe.   

 

Steve trago en seco y Tony intentó sonreírle, pero el vértigo le pudo más y sintió sus piernas fallarle. Sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y lo atrapó en media caída, rodeándolo con sus brazos inmediatamente y posando su cabeza en el cuello del menor.   

 

─ Ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces… es solo una crisis más. ─ Le recordó Steve con la voz entrecortada y apretándolo más contra él, como si aferrarse al cuerpo de Tony le brindaría más tiempo.   

 

Antonio apretó los labios e intentó darle consuelo a su pareja, pero nada parecía salir de su garganta, nada al menos alentador para tranquilizar a Steve.   

 

Él se sentía como la mierda. 

 

La tristeza de dejar a Steve y el dolor en su cabeza le calaba hasta los huesos.   

 

─ Hagámoslo. ─ Fue lo único que atinó a decir Tony, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos azules que le encantaban.   

 

Steve pareció confundido por un momento, pero entendió lo que el otro quería decir.  

 

─ No, estas muy débil yo-  

 

Antonio ni siquiera le dejo terminar la frase cuando ya lo estaba desnudando. El tiempo era oro para él, pero Steve parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, le agarró fuertemente de las muñecas para detenerlo, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.   

 

Antonio lo besó con furia, tomándolo de sus cortas y rubias hebras con rudeza, mientras que introducía su lengua en la boca ajena. La sensación de los labios de Steve sobre los suyos no hizo más que incrementar la sensación de mareo en sí mismo, se aferró entonces a los hombros del soldado buscando apoyo y profundizando el beso.   

 

Tony pensó que se había salido con la suya e intentó que Steve le dejara quitarle el resto de sus vestiduras, pero Steve nuevamente frustró sus planes.   

 

 _El muy maldito quería dejarlo morir con una erección._   

 

Suspirando pesadamente, Tony decidió ir por el plan B; ─ Si no lo haces, entonces iré a buscar a 616 Steve para que me folle duro como quiero… él chico parece un poco dispuesto, al juzgar por la manera en la que últimamente mira a Stark. ─ El pelinegro lamió sus labios y observó triunfante como el agarre de Steve se incrementaba mientras que su mirada se convertía en filosas dagas. Cualquiera diría que Ultimate Steve era un sujeto muy intimidante y seguramente lo era, pero para Antonio su Steve no era más que un gran oso de peluche al que le encantaba fastidiar.   

 

─ No te atreverías. ─ El rubio de la tierra 1610 le fulminó con la mirada.  

 

─ ¿Quieres apostar Rogers? ─ Tony empujó sus caderas contra las de Steve para mostrarle su ya dura erección, restregándola contra el miembro erguido de Steve.   

 

Un jadeó de sorpresa se escuchó en la habitación y no fue realmente el ninguno de ellos.   

 

Ambos hombres miraron hacia un lado para ver a Nat con las manos sobre el pecho y la cara enrojecida.   

 

─ ¡Dios lo siento tanto! Sigan en lo que estaban haciendo. ─ Dijo ella rápidamente cubriéndose los ojos de la vergüenza.   

 

Antonio ignoró el dolor y el calor que vibraban en todo su cuerpo por unos instantes y se concentró en Natasha. Su sexy versión femenina le ayudaría ciertamente.  

 

─ ¡Nat, justo a quien buscaba! ─ Dijo él entusiasmado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su novio. ─ ¿Puedes decirme donde esta 616 Steve?... Quiero tener sexo pero Rogers es un idiota y me niega su polla, por suerte hay más acá disponibles.   

 

Natasha ahogó otro jadeo en su garganta y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, evidentemente asustada de la reacción del soldado.  

 

Steve gruñó enfrente de él de una manera casi animal.   

 

─ ¡Maldito hijo de puta, te mataré si te atreves! ─ Ult Steve le tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo arrojó de frente contra el mesón, casi rasgándole los pantalones en el proceso.   

 

Steve rodeó con sus fríos dedos la erección de Antonio y este casi grita por la sensación, pero sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de formar una respuesta coherente en su cabeza, Steve ya estaba restregando su desnudo miembro contra el culo de Tony.   

 

─ ¿Así que quieres morir follado? ─ Le dijo Steve en su oído, sin parar de masturbarle. ─ ¿Quieres que te entierre justo después de que te haga gritar como una perra en celo y llene tú culo con semen? ¡¿Eso quieres idiota?!  

 

─ ¡Oh Dios mío! ─ Se le escuchó gritar a Natasha mientras que salía corriendo avergonzada, pero a Tony no podía importarle menos, él había ganado.   

 

─ Sí... ─ Susurró empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Steve, él estaba tan cerca de correrse tan solo con eso. Steve lo hacía sentir como un adolescente hormonal y emocional.   

 

La respuesta de Antonio provocó que él miembro de Steve saltara y le hizo gruñir una vez más.   

 

─ Pon tus manos contra la mesa y abre tus piernas para mí, Antonio. ─ Exigió él.   

 

Tony obedeció al instante, es decir, ¿Quién era el para negarle algo al jodido Capitán América?   

 

Steve abandonó las caricias en el miembro de Tony y este lo escuchó escupir en su mano. Segundos después el rubio le abrió ambas nalgas exponiendo su agujero ahí sin pudor alguno en la sala común, donde cualquier podría entrar en cualquier momento como Natasha hace unos segundos.   

 

Pero esto no hacía más que calentarlo mucho más.   

 

 _Antonio Edward Stark no sería recordado por su prudencia y recato, jamás._   

 

Steve se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás, derramando besos sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo recorría con sus manos hambrientas.   

 

─ Te amo…imbécil. ─ Le dijo antes de penetrarlo totalmente sin previo aviso o sin preparación alguna.   

 

Tony soltó un sonoro gemido y trató de acostumbrarse rápidamente a la sensación de la gruesa polla de Steve perforándolo. Esto ardía un poco, pero ciertamente el dolor no era nada comparado con el que provocaba el tumor en su cabeza, así que él podía tomarlo con facilidad.  

 

Tony apretó las manos contra el mesón, tratando de calmar el mar de sentimientos y sensaciones que le carcomían por dentro, mientras que Steve empezaba las estocadas contra su trasero, sin darle tiempo de calmar su respiración. Tony sintió entonces a Steve acariciarle sus recortado vello sobre su pene y apretarle nuevamente.   

 

Tony mordió sus labios con fuerza, gimiendo enloquecido mientras empujaba contra la mano del rubio al son de los movimientos de las caderas de Steve contra sí. El pelinegro sintió el calor en su vientre abrirse paso una vez más, anunciando que tendría una fuerte corrida pronto.  

 

─ ¿Es esto lo que querías, no es así? ─ Dijo Steve penetrándolo con fuerza, Tony gimió más. ─ Se que amas mucho esto, sé que te gusta cuando te follo Tony, se lo caliente y puta que puedes llegar a ser... ─ Steve seguía con sus balbuceos y Tony no podía responder ni una maldita cosa, no con Steve acariciándole las bolas y jodiendolo de esta manera tan brutal.   

 

 Antonio tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar y apoyándose en el cuerpo sudado de Steve, pero este suavizó el ritmo de repente. Tony estaba a punto de quejarse y exigir que no se detuviera que estaba a punto de tener una derrame cerebral ahí mismo si Steve se atrevía a detenerse, pero este continuo hablando;  

 

─ Pero también sé, que disfrutas más cuando te hago el amor lentamente. ─ El soldado busco sus labios para compartir un tierno beso.  

 

 _Mierda_.  

 

Steve le acarició el estómago lentamente, mientras empujaba suavemente dentro de Tony, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo y explorar su cuerpo. Tony sintió los cálidos dedos de Steve recorrerle, al tiempo que gemía placenteramente.   

 

─ Te amo, Tony. ─ Le susurró al odio este mientras que le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca. ─ Si me dejas, moriré también…   

 

Antonio inhalo profundamente, llevando sus manos hacía atrás para acariciarle a Steve el cabello y el cuello. Esa era típicamente su respuesta, Tony jamás había pronunciado dichas palabras, no que él no las sintiera, pero es que pensaba que decir un simple  _“te amo”_ no era justo para todos los sentimientos que él tenía por Steve. No alcanzaban las palabras para expresarlo, no alcanzaría ni el puto diccionario para decirlo.   

 

─ Yo, Steve-   

 

La débil confesión de Tony fue acallada por el puño de Steve cerrándose nuevamente sobre su caliente polla, mientras que se deslizaba arriba y abajo en un ritmo torpe y apresurado. Steve le besó nuevamente con hambrientas ansias mientras que susurraba contra su boca que se corriera para él.  

 

─ ¿No quieres sentirte mejor, bebé? ─ Le preguntó Steve aun relamiendo sus labios. ─ Vamos, termina para mí.   

 

─ Pensé que odiabas esa mierda de “bebé” ─ Respondió astutamente el otro, sin embargo Steve cambió el ángulo de su estocada y tocó ese dulce punto dentro de Tony que le hacía apretar los dientes con fuerza y ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Antonio gimió con fuerza y se empaló desesperado a sí mismo mientras se corría con fuerza en la palma de Steve, quien no le soltó incluso cuando hubo derramado la última gota de semen.   

 

Agotado y satisfecho Tony dejó que Steve lo sostuviera totalmente y empujara lentamente contra su culo hasta que llegó a su propia culminación, gritando desvergonzadamente el nombre de Antonio a todo pulmón.   

 

Con los cuerpos sudados y las respiraciones agitadas haciendo eco en la habitación, Steve le dio media vuelta a Tony para encararlo, brindándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa. El pelinegro por su parte exhausto y adolorido por todos lados, le palmeo débilmente la mejilla, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo para tomarse la cabeza y aullar de dolor.   

 

Steve entró en pánico, e inmediatamente lo levantó del suelo. Tony se sentía aturdido y débil, la vida escapándose de los dedos como agua, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Steve llamar desesperado por el teléfono a Thor o en este caso Jane, la enfermera.   

 

Tony sintió como si miles de bloques de cemente cayeran uno por uno en su cabeza, y se mordió los labios con fuerza para tratar de no gritar más. Lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad rodearle y Steve gritar su nombre esta vez con profundo miedo.   

 

  

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

  

 

 _Obscuridad._  

 

 _Sufrimiento._  

 

 _Gritos._  

 

 _Sonidos de máquinas y el espantoso olor a hospital._   

 

Era todo lo que Antonio podía vagamente percibir en su estado de letargo.   

 

Antonio intentó tomar una profunda respiración con sus maltratados pulmones, pero incluso eso dolía.  

 

Él reconoció a lo lejos la voz de Steve llamándolo, pero le temblaban los parpados y no podía hacer que sus estúpidos ojos cooperaran y se abrieran.  El tumor hacía que a veces le fuera muy difícil concentrarse y coordinar sus movimientos, especialmente con el pasar de los días y el cáncer creciendo con más fuerza. Devorándolo de apoco, matándolo silenciosamente.   

 

 _Solo quiero verlo,_  pensó.  

 

 _Por favor solo quiero verlo una última vez._   

 

El pelinegro sintió unas manos acariciarle sus cabellos y ese fue todo el impulso que necesito para poder abrir sus ojos lentamente. La luz de la habitación le cegó por un leve momento pero logró enfocar su vista en quien estaba frente a él, llorando sonoramente, con los ojos enrojecidos y sorbiendo su nariz.   

 

Steve era hermoso, incluso cuando lloraba. Tony debería sentirse como un bastardo por poner esas lágrimas en los bellos ojos de Steve, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía. Tony era egoísta, Tony quería a Steve para sí, incluso sabiendo que Steve no sería feliz cuando él se marchara.   

 

─ Antonio… ─ Susurró Steve entre hipos apoyándose un poco más en la camilla y posando su frente contra la mejilla del menor. ─ No me dejes… te lo imploro, pelea amor, pelea por mí.   

 

Tony sintió el corazón arder de amor, pero el dolor, la angustia, el malestar era mucho más fuerte. Él estaba cansado. ¿Cómo decirle a Steve que era suficiente? ¿Cómo romperle el corazón de esta manera y hacerle entender que lo dejara ir?  

 

─ Steve… duele… ─ Fue lo poco que pudo decir con la máscara de oxígeno cubriéndolo la boca. ─ Duele… mucho.  

 

Steve parpadeó varías veces apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos, e inmediatamente llamó a Jane a la sala. La diosa del trueno ingresó rápidamente a la habitación dirigiendo su mirada entre Steve y Tony, mientras que apretaba los labios con fuerza.   

 

─ Está sufriendo, Steve. Debes tomar una decisión, ya lo hablamos ─ Dijo ella con voz angustiada, pero Antonio no entendió realmente a que se refería.   

 

El millonario esperó alguna explicación por parte de Steve, pero esta nunca llego. Él solo sorbió su nariz y afirmó con la cabeza, susurrando un lastimero  _“hazlo”_  antes de que Thor se moviera a su lado y se dispusiera a inyectarle vía intravenosa algo que rápidamente lo dejó desfallecido y casi inconsciente.  

 

Antonio se llenó de temor al sentir como lentamente la fría obscuridad lo tomaba en brazos y lo arrastraba consigo nuevamente.  

 

 _Esta podría ser la última vez._  

 

Tony trató de mantener los ojos firmemente en la imagen de Steve para grabarla en piedra en su memoria, fallando miserablemente. Ningún recuerdo le haría justicia a lo que realmente era Steve Rogers para él. 

 

─ Ti amo ─ Susurró casi inaudiblemente Tony antes de desvanecerse, al tiempo que Steve abría los ojos con extrema sorpresa al escuchar las palabras en italiano que sabía bien significaban  _“te amo”._   

 

Y luego,  _nada._  

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

_**Tiempo actual** _

 

 

 

616 Tony suspiró pesadamente mientras Ult Steve relataba todo los hechos ocurridos con el alma colgando en un hilo.  

 

 _Perfecto._  

 

Antonio en coma. Ahora tenían que lidiar no solo con el asesino, si no también este delicado asunto.   

 

No que Tony no se preocupara por su versión Ult, pero todo esto era más de lo que podía manejar en un solo día. Por suerte no estaban solos ahora.  

 

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos? — Preguntó Nat, acariciando su cuello tensamente. Ella y MCU Steve apenas se habían recuperado totalmente de aquel electroshock hace unos minutos atrás.  

 

— Por lo pronto, esperar que Antonio despierte. — Ofreció 616 Steve sentado al lado de Nat con el ceño fruncido.   

 

616 Tony negó con la cabeza.  

 

— No creo que sea lo más prudente,  Steve  — Dijo 616 Tony y Ult Steve le fulminó con la mirada inmediatamente. - De hecho creo que tenemos que movernos lo más pronto y rápido posible, lo siento Ultie pero deberías ir con nosotros esta vez y Nat debería descansar. 

 

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Respondieron al unísono Natasha e Ultimate Steve.  

 

─ De ninguna manera. ─ Replicó Ult Steve. 

 

El pelinegro del 616 se encogió de hombros. 

 

─ Prioridades.  

 

1610 Steve entrecerró los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. 

 

─ ¡Pues puedes meterte tus prioridades por el cu- 

 

─ ¡Lenguaje! ─ MCU Steve habló por primera vez, sentado aun al lado de MCU Tony, quien estaba muy mimoso con el rubio.  

 

Natasha resopló suavemente, mientras que 616 Steve trató de no reírse. Aunque ambos visitantes del MCU parecieron no entender y les miraron confusos. 

 

─ ¿Y de dónde sacaron a este maricón de mierda? - Ult Steve se acercó a su versión del MCU, quien solo hizo una mueca de disgusto por el  _elegante_ vocabulario del soldado del Ultimate.  

 

─ Soy de la tierra 199999 y no creo que deberías expresarte de esa manera y mucho menos delante de una respetable mujer como Natasha.  

 

Ult Steve soltó una carcajada y le dirigió una mirada burlona a su versión del 616 quien intentaba no reírse también.  

 

─ ¿Insinúas acaso que no soy respetable? - Refutó Natasha retadoramente.  Ult Steve puso las manos en sus caderas y negó con la cabeza. 

 

─ No, linda.  Insinúo que tienes más bolas que todos nosotros juntos.  

 

Natasha le sonrió pícaramente, satisfecha con la respuesta.  

 

─ Sin embargo Rogers, creo que somos más idiotas en cada universo. ─ Expresó seriamente 1610 Steve al parar de reír y 616 Tony fue quien rió fuertemente esta vez.  

 

MCU Tony se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Ult Steve en una pose defensiva. La imagen no podía ser más disparatada, el Tony más pequeño de todos frente al Steve más grande de todos.  El rubio del Ultimate levantó una ceja con curiosidad mientras que el millonario del MCU le apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo. 

 

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar a mi  _novio_ de esa manera? 

 

─ ¡Tony! ─ Dijo casi sin aliento MCU Steve, sonrojado como una virgen de pueblo.  

 

Pero Ult Steve ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente les brindo a ambos una sonrisa ladeada antes de añadir; ─ ¿Así que están juntos?  

 

MCU Tony levantó la barbilla lo más que pudo sin romper contacto visual con el rubio, con esa actitud tan altiva y desfachatada que lo caracterizaba bien.  

 

─ Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello gorila? ─ Repuso el Tony enano y de acuerdo, 616 Tony tenía que reconocer que su versión del MCU tenía pelotas al enfrentarse así a Ult Steve.  

 

El soldado del 1610 simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña risita mientras que negaba con la cabeza, mirando amistosamente al castaño. ─ No, de hecho creo que ya me agradan.  

 

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a todos excepto a Nat quien estaba de brazos cruzados y totalmente molesta. 

 

─ Lamento interrumpir su romance, pero definitivamente no me quedaré acá siendo la niñera de MCU y Antonio mientras ustedes van a hacer todo el trabajo. 

 

─ Nat … ─ Empezó 616 Steve tratando de calmarla, pero ella lo detuvo. 

 

─ ¡Dije que no! ─ La chica Stark golpeo su pie contra el piso apretando los puños a su lado. ─ No soy una muñeca de porcelana, estoy entrenada. ¿Recuerdas con quien estuve casada? Mi Steve me enseñó toda clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se usar armas, tengo mis armaduras y definitivamente puedo contar  con mi cerebro cuando nada de eso sea suficiente.  

 

─ No queremos exponerte a más peligro Nat, viste lo que sucedió allá. ─ Su versión masculina del 616 intentó hacerle entender, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza. 

 

─ Pudo pasarle a cualquiera, también le pasó a MCU Steve ¿no es así? 

 

MCU asentó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a Iron Woman. 616 Steve se restregó la cara fastidiado sabiendo que no ganarían esta discusión con Nat, pero el pelinegro del 616 se negaba a exponer así su versión femenina, verla pálida y herida le asustó como la mierda, él no quería repetir la experiencia.  

 

─ ¿1610, Quieres acaso irte y dejar a Antonio bajo la supervisión de alguien más? ─ La chica Stark puso una mano en su cadera y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el rubio.  

 

─ Por supuesto que no. ─ Resopló él aludido, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.  

 

Natasha sonrió triunfante hacía ambos hombres del 616, levantando una ceja.

 

─ Que no se diga más, no iremos mañana en la mañana. MCU acompáñenme les enseñaré sus habitaciones.  

 

La castaña giró sobre sus talones y salió casi en un pestañeo de la sala, mientras era seguida por unos tímidos MCU Steve y Tony, quien intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y sus otras versiones inseguros de a quien obedecer o que hacer ahora que se habían quedado sin sitio a donde ir.  Al parecer optaron por seguir las órdenes de la chica de hierro.

 

Una vez que el trio desapareció de su vista 616 Tony tiró su cabeza sobre el escritorio casi golpeándose a sí mismo en el proceso. 

 

─ Amo a Nat, enserio lo hago. Pero a veces también quiero matarla.  ─ Dijo el pelinegro, 616 Steve dejo escapar un resoplido.  

 

─ Se cómo se siente, conozco a alguien exactamente como ella, también me saca de mis casillas con frecuencia. ─ Tony levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse a 616 Steve sonriéndole con ternura y mirándolo fijamente. Tony sintió algo raro en su estómago sin saber por qué.  

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, solo ellos dos, juntos en su propia burbuja.

 

─ Podrán chuparse los pitos cuando estén solos, ahora díganme cual es el siguiente paso. ─ Por supuesto Ult Steve tenía que arruinarlo todo, 616 Steve se revolvió incomodo en su silla y se aclaró la garganta mientras evitaba mirar a Tony nuevamente.  

 

_Como sea, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra._

 

Tony deslizó sus manos por los paneles del escritorio, tecleando unos cuantos dígitos que al instante revelaron los hologramas  del protocolo  _“Stevetony Verse”,_  con el mapa del multi-universo y todas las tierras con los pequeños puntos de colores. Tony llevó sus dedos a sus labios pensando cómo proceder ahora. 

 

─Así que… - Dijo dudoso el rubio del 616. ─ ¿Debemos elegir una al azar o qué?  

 

─ No seas estúpido, Rogers. ─ Ult Steve tomó asiento nuevamente y activo los paneles de su lado de la mesa. ─ Antonio me enseñó unos cuantos trucos, por si algo le pasaba a él. ─ Dijo este con orgullo al entender más el programa que su versión del 616, Steve solo hizo una mueca.  

 

Después de que Steve parara de teclear y de encontrar lo que parecía que estaba buscando, los datos de una nueva tierra en específico se reflejaron en la parte central de los hologramas resaltando entre todas las demás.  

 

─ Esta por ejemplo. ─ Ult Steve señaló la tierra con la punta de sus dedos. ─ Según las probabilidades, esta dimensión tiene un 99% de probabilidad de ser atacada pronto, creo que esta debería ser nuestra siguiente jugada.  

 

Tony por su parte se puso de pie y acercó las proyecciones para detallarlas más, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente y empapándose con toda la información que necesitaba sobre esta nueva dimensión. Él quería estar más preparado esta vez para lo que sea que se enfrentaran allí, no solo por la seguridad de quienes se suponía debían salvar, sino también por la propia seguridad de Steve y Natasha, quienes serían los que viajarían con él nuevamente.  

 

Dándole un fugaz vistazo a Steve, este hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Steve hizo un gesto afirmativo como respuesta. El pelinegro dirigió sus ojos azules a Ult Steve quien permanecía en silencio aun sentado, esperando a que ambos tomaran una decisión.  

 

─ Necesito que estés alerta Rogers, debes prometer que mantendrás a todos a salvo aquí y no solo a MCU Steve y Tony u Antonio, si no también nuestro hogar. ─ Afirmó Tony, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. ─ Necesitamos estar seguros de que la tierra 616 no quede desprotegida mientras no estamos, si el equipo llega a necesitar al Capitán América o Iron Man, quiero que tú o los demás tomen nuestros lugares durante nuestra ausencia.  

 

─ Puedes contar con ello, Stark. ─ Le aseguró el otro con un tono de voz firme.  

 

─ Perfecto. Descansemos por hoy, crearemos una estrategia y partiremos mañana. ─ Dijo 616 Steve poniéndose de pie y masajeándose el cuello.  

 

Tony le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar una postura erguida y poner las manos en sus bolsillos. El pelinegro enfoco su vista en la tierra que sería su siguiente parada.  

 

─ Bien, tierra 1872*. Acá vamos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> \- ¿Quien agarró la referencia de la tierra 1872? Esta tierra es la versión de marvel del lejano oeste, es decir se vienen Sherrif Steve y El borracho del pueblo Tony. Los fans de los comics, saben bien que pasa en esta versión, sin embargo advierto yo jugaré un poco con lo canon y mi imaginación.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Bien sobre CW que les puedo decir, es muy buena película, muy buena como la ultima película de Steve, pero muy mala como una película de CW, no fue nada como los comics, ni de cerca, aunque si tenía referencias pequeñas. Fue divertida, llena de acción y mucho drama. Hay mucho stevebucky y angst stevetony para diez años de fics, si son sensibles lleven pañuelos. En mi opinión dejaré de shipear mcu stevetony por que me parece irrespetuoso con Tony (yo soy más fan de Tony) y en la manera en la que Steve se comportó pues no, lo odié, OJO no dijo que MCU stony murió algunos no lo ven así, lo mio es una opinión personal. Steve si tiene sus buenas razones para pelear, pero al final hirió a Tony muchisimo y le mintió sobre algo importantisimo, no se lo perdonaré tan fácil. 
> 
> Que no los asuste mi perspectiva, yo nunca he sido muy fan del MCU stony en realidad, ni siquiera los empecé a shippear por las películas, y he sido muy neutral con ellos en lo que escribo y lo seguiré haciendo por que sé que los aman, en este fic yo planeé algo muy importante dentro de la trama para ellos, no lo cambiaría ni aunque pudiera, así que relax. Si han visto la película déjenme sus reviews comentándome que les pareció. 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ahh! casi lo olvido, me gustaría que me dejarán también en los comentarios sus teorías sobre el asesino, es muy interesante ver si estoy siendo obvia o al contrario. El otro día le revelé a una amiga quien es y quedó de piedra, fue muy chistoso, creo que me odia ahora ;p
> 
> En fin, nos vemos! Gracias por el apoyo!


	17. Earth 1872~ Oh Danny Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!  
> Acá estoy con la actualización semanal, he estado muy ocupada pero al menos saqué tiempo para re-leer el fic, corregír la ortografía los signos de puntuación y hacer que todo quedará más organizado y bonito para quienes quieran leerlo de nuevo y por supuesto para quienes apenas empiezan y así logren entender más.  
> Corté el capitulo en dos por que sentí que era demasiada información para uno solo y sobre todo para que les de chance de conocer esta versión. 
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> Bien, llegamos a la tierra 1872, hogar de mi Steve favorito.Esta tierra es muy reciente, salió el año pasado en el evento de Secret Wars y solo tiene 4 issues, sin embargo solo eso fue suficiente para que me enamorara de este Steve, me gusto mucho como lo manejaron acá, por que sus ideales de justicia me parecieron muy correctos en una manera en la que 616 Steve no me logra convencer del todo, pero a que este Steve si se lo creí en el contexto en el que estaba, no lo se, pero me gustó. Y por su puesto su dinámica con Tony fue super buena. 
> 
> En fin, a leer.

─ ¿Entonces esta tierra tiene una línea temporal parecida al viejo oeste, en el año 1872?  ─ Preguntó Natasha con entusiasmo, paseando de un lado a otro, vestida solo con una pequeña camiseta de Industrias Stark y su ropa interior. ─ ¿Y tú eres el sheriff del pueblo? ─ Natasha estaba leyendo la información obtenida de la base de datos del programa de “ _Stevetony –verse”_ en su tablet con total concentración.

─ Así es. ─ Respondió Steve moviendo las sabanas, para disponerse a dormir. ─ Y Nat ¿podrías por favor usar más ropa? Sé que nos tienes mucha confianza a Tony y a mí… Pero aun así. ─ Le insistió por enésima vez el soldado del 616, como lo hacía todas las noches desde que compartían habitación y dormían juntos.

Natasha detuvo su caminata, despegando por fin la vista del aparato electrónico mientras que ponía una de sus manos en sus caderas y levantaba una ceja burlonamente hacía Steve.

─ No creo que verme medio desnuda te ponga incomodo, después de todo no soy yo quien te pone nervioso ¿O sí? ─ Afirmó ella sonriendo con picardía, como si supiera algo que Steve no.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y trató de ver más allá de dicha frase, pero nada vino a su mente.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, con una expresión incrédula.

─ Nada Rogers. ─ Natasha resopló suavemente y puso los ojos en blanco.

Steve estaba a punto de manifestarle su inquietud y exigirle que dejara los juegos con él de una buena vez, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tony ingresó en la habitación, luciendo cansado y como si fuera a desmayarse ahí mismo en el suelo. Después de su rápida reunión, el pelinegro se la había pasado encerrado en el laboratorio dando los últimos ajustes a la maquina inter-dimensional y además de ello preparando algún que otro artefacto que pudiera utilizar para que no les tomarán por sorpresa esta vez. Tony sin embargo, se había negado a recibir ayuda de Natasha o de MCU Tony, insistiendo en que ambos tenían que descansar y lidiar con otros asuntos ahora mismo.

─ ¡Demonios, creo que podría dormir por años! ─ Dijo el pelinegro, mientras se desnudaba y arrojaba la ropa por todos lados, quedando tan solo en sus estúpidos y apretados boxers de ─ _por Cristo Jesús_ ─ Capitán América.

Steve no pudo evitarlo y se quedó mirando una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo, como su rostro se ajustaba perfectamente sobre el miembro de su mejor amigo. Tan solo eso consiguió que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el vientre hasta llegar directamente hasta su pene, Steve trató de ocultar ─ totalmente abochornado─ su reacción física de Nat y de Tony. Sin embargo Tony pareció notar la mirada del rubio sobre su desvergonzada ropa interior, por que soltó una carcajada repentinamente y le miró divertido. 

─ ¿Te gustan? Puedo decirte donde los conseguí. Eres bastante popular en productos de lencería también. ─ Dijo el menor, recostándose por fin en la cama, pero Steve pareció perder toda la capacidad de habla, moviéndose simplemente en piloto automático, acercándose al pelinegro como una polilla al fuego y recostándose al lado de este, es decir, en el medio de la cama donde ambos Stark podían disponer de su cuerpo para estrangularlo como quisieran.

No que él se quejara realmente, ya nunca más.

─ Como dije, no es mi desnudes por  la que deberías preocuparte. ─ Le susurró Natasha por detrás, también recostándose en su lado en la amplía cama. Steve sintió que podía haberse tragado la lengua de la impresión.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nat? ¡Diciéndole esas cosas delante de Tony!_

El rubio presa del pánico le echó un vistazo al aludido, pero este ya estaba profundamente dormido, recostado a medio lado y roncando levemente. Steve sonrió de lado.

_Vaya, ciertamente Tony estaba acabado._

Ver a Tony dormir siempre era un momento alucinante para Steve, era el momento del día donde él podía apreciar una faceta de Tony que no había conocido. El pelinegro bajaba todas sus defensas, se relajaba y se permitía lucir como en verdad era; un hombre cualquiera.

Aunque claro, Tony no era cualquiera, Tony era _Tony_.

Steve observó a Nat enrollarse en las suaves cobijas, mientras que le ordenaba a JARVIS apagar las luces, dejando la habitación en total oscuridad, solo ambos reactores brillando levemente. La chica Stark también se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, sus suaves suspiros indicando que pronto entraría en un estado profundo también.

Sintiéndose repentinamente osado y también muy cansado, Steve se inclinó suavemente en el colchón hacía el lado de Tony, tomándolo por detrás para abrazarlo mientras que enterraba su rostro en el cuello del menor, disfrutando plenamente la sensación de las suaves hebras del cabello de Tony y estremeciéndose por la cálida piel bajo la palma de sus manos. Steve giró un poco su rostro y aspiró profundamente el olor de aceite de motor, sudor y un leve perfume sobre Tony.

_Esto era el cielo._

Steve estaba acariciándole a Tony el estómago, totalmente perdido en el momento que no se percató de que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. El pelinegro se revolvió un poco dentro de sus brazos, dejando escapar un leve quejido y el corazón de Steve se detuvo por un microsegundo.

_¡¿Pero qué idiotez había hecho?!_

Steve se llenó de miedo, y se preparó mentalmente para inventar una excusa creíble, sin embargo Tony soló se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del súper soldado, restregándose contra él y soltando un suave suspiró seguido de más ronquidos.

Steve apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar gemir, pero sonrió satisfecho cuando se percató de que no había sido descubierto. El rubio abrazó a Tony con más fuerza, no importándole nada más. Él estaba terriblemente asustado. No solo por lo acontecido en el MCU, la batalla con el Bucky de origen desconocido, por todo lo que pasaba con los Ultimates, sus propios e inexplicables deseos y sentimientos por su mejor amigo; si no también lo que sucedería mañana y la inquietud de lo que sucedería después de eso.

Así que bueno, Steve necesitaba tener contacto humano desesperadamente, pero él no deseaba cualquier contacto ahora mismo. Steve quería esto con Tony.  Además, él podría siempre culpar a Tony en la mañana si despertaban en tan vergonzosa posición.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes se fueron al caño cuando escuchó la suave risita de Natasha al otro lado de la cama.

─ ¿En serio Steve? ─ Murmuró ella suavemente. Steve se convirtió en piedra ahí mismo aun si soltar a Tony. ─ ¿A quién crees que engañas?

─ No sé de qué hablas. ─ Insistió rápidamente él, tratando de aferrarse a su mentira con la misma fuerza con la que se aferraba al suave cuerpo de Tony ahora mismo.

Oh si, Steve sabía perfectamente a que se refería Natasha, es solo que él no estaba listo aun, probablemente nunca lo estaría para admitir tal cosa.

El soldado escuchó las sabanas moviéndose mientras que el cuerpo de Nat se acercaba a él por detrás y se acurrucaba contra su espalda.

─ Sabes que Tony podría morir mañana ¿no es así? ─ Dijo Natasha repentinamente. Steve tragó en seco, sintiendo su corazón dar tumbos en su pecho. ─ De hecho todos podríamos morir mañana.

─ Basta-

─ Debes saberlo Steve. ─ Continuó ella sin permitir que le interrumpiera, con voz firme. ─ Debes entenderlo, porque no quisiera que perdieras tiempo valioso, o que te arrepintieras que tus decisiones sean guiadas por el temor. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo por Tony en estos momentos deberías aclararlo y decírselo pronto. Puede que sea tarde luego.

─ Yo no sé lo que quiero Nat. ─ Confesó él sin embargo en un entrecortado susurro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, posando su mano sobre el reactor de Tony de manera sobreprotectora. ─ Solo quiero mantenerlos a salvo, a ti, a Tony a todos. No quiero perderlos.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda a Steve, reconfortándolo.

─ No puedes salvarnos a todos Steve. ─ Nat le acarició la cabeza esta vez y Steve se dejó hacer, aun si darse la vuelta para enfrentarla. ─ Somos un equipo, permaneceremos unidos. No tienes que actuar como el Capitán América y esperar que toda la responsabilidad caiga sobre ti. Todos queremos ayudar de alguna manera, todos estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a quien sea que sea el culpable por esto, pero sabes que no todos saldremos vivos de esta.

Steve enterró su rostro nuevamente en el cuello de Tony, tratando de ahogar sus lastimeros sollozos. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho ya si el menor se percataba de ello, Steve solo quería sostenerse a la existencia de Tony como un salvavidas. Steve podía ser el Capitán América, un súper soldado, un súper humano, como quisieran llamarlo, pero debajo del uniforme era solo un hombre, un hombre que cometía errores.

_¿Qué pasaría si este repentino deseo por Tony no era real, si no tan solo el miedo de perderlo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera y Tony no sintiera lo mismo? ¿Dañaría esto su amistad para siempre?_

La relación de Steve y Antonio, le dio un claro ejemplo de lo que sería amar a Tony Stark. Sería como tener un nervio al filo de la cuchilla constantemente; alocado y peligroso.

Steve no estaba seguro si era eso lo que él quería para sí con Tony, o sí esto siquiera significaba algo, así que ¿porque complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban por toda la situación de los asesinatos multi-dimensionales?

─ Steve… ─ Volvió a repetir Natasha suspirando con tristeza. ─ Yo quiero que de verdad seas feliz, creo que tú y Tony podrían-

─ No es el momento para esta conversación Nat. ─ Aclaró Steve con la voz temblorosa. ─ Por favor no. Es hora de dormir, tenemos asuntos que atender mañana.

 _Por favor,_ imploró él mentalmente una vez más.

Natasha pareció recibir claramente el mensaje puesto que se hizo a un lado, tomando la posición de antes.

─ Te quiero Steve. ─ Murmuró ella en medio de la oscura habitación.

─ Y yo a ti, Nat. ─ Respondió él, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y envolviendo a Tony con sus brazos. ─ También te quiero a ti, Shellhead. ─ Susurró él casi inaudiblemente antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

─ ¿Crees que ellos estarán bien vaquero? ─ Preguntó burlonamente Tony cruzado de brazos, enfrente de la maquina dimensional, mientras que Steve se colocaba el gran sombrero de color gris que le había traído Ultimate Steve esa mañana para completar su atuendo del viejo oeste.

─ No tengo ni la menor idea. ─ El rubio suspiró pesadamente mientras que le daba un vistazo a la ropa de Tony. Este estaba vestido con una simple camisa blanca de botones, pantalones café, una vieja y gastada chaqueta del mismo color y los guantes que solía usar para trabajar en taller.

Según lo que sabían 1872 Anthony Stark era un mecánico y fabricante de armas, mientras que 1872 Steven Rogers el sheriff del pueblo llamado _“Timely”._ La verdad no estaban seguros que tanto se parecían ellos a los Steve y Tony de esta dimensión, así que simplemente optaron por tratar de imitar los atuendos que se supondría lucirían estos dos para no llamar la atención.

─ La verdad creo que MCU se están llevando muy bien, Ultimate se ve más calmado también. ─ Dijo Steve retomando la conversación, mientras observaba a sus otras versiones charlar amistosamente sentados en el sofá del laboratorio.

616 Tony negó con la cabeza, con el ceño levemente fruncido ─ No lo sé, hay algo muy raro en todo esto. Presiento que traer a los MCU acá fue un total error.

Steve miró al pelinegro extrañado. ─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Tony dio un disimulado vistazo a sus visitantes para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran prestándole atención. Ellos estaban totalmente concentrados en lo que sea que Ult Steve estuviera diciéndoles porque ni siquiera pestañaban.

─ Ese sujeto, es decir, el Barnes que nos atacó. ─ Susurró Tony acercándose a Steve para que los demás no le escucharan. ─ Dijo algo sobre MCU Tony. Dijo que el asesino vendría directamente a buscarlo, lo que me puso a pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si el asesino tiene una conexión directa con los de MCU, que pasaría si en verdad viene por ellos y nos atrapa a nosotros en el proceso?

─ ¡Tony! ─ Exclamó Steve con severidad y hablando también muy suavemente. ─ Esa es una acusación muy delicada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto antes? MCU Tony tampoco se pronunció al respecto.

El pelinegro del 616 resopló. ─ Por supuesto que no él no lo dirá de su propia boca, está nervioso también ¿crees que él no ha pensado en esto al igual que yo? En este punto Steve, creo que cualquiera puede ser el culpable y no solo eso, ese Bucky nos demostró que el asesino puede lucir como cualquier persona que conocemos. ¡Es el multi-universo! hay miles y miles de copias de cada uno de nosotros por allí. El asesino podría ser cualquiera, creo que debemos andarnos con cautela.

─ No lo sé Tony. ─ Steve masajeó un poco el puente de su nariz, totalmente harto ya de esta situación. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas aún. ─ Creo que no es lo correcto actuar a espaldas de los demás, si estamos haciendo esto es por un bien común, salvarnos entre todos. El trabajo en equipo nos mantendrá con vida. ¿Qué no es ese el punto de estos viajes inter-dimensionales?

Tony puso las manos en sus bolsillos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mirando a sus otras versiones nuevamente, quienes ahora estaban riendo de algún chiste que MCU Tony había contado. 

─ Si, tienes razón. ─ Afirmó el pelinegro derrotado. ─ Sin embargo, te lo digo Steve, no estoy totalmente seguro si MCU Steve esté involucrado también, pero MCU Tony es una pieza clave de este rompecabezas.

616 Steve observó por un rato al castaño y no pudo en verdad imaginar que ese enano hubiera causado todo ese alboroto dentro del multi-universo, seguramente había algo más en el fondo de todo este asunto. Sin embargo la intuición de Tony casi nunca fallaba, así que ellos debían ser cada vez más prudentes y cuidar cada paso que tomarán de ahora en adelante.

─ ¡Les juro que odio este vestido con todas mis fuerzas! ─ Refunfuñó repentinamente Natasha, entrando en el laboratorio, vestida con un largo traje de época color rojo, entallado casi dolorosamente en su cintura y con muchos encajes, su cabello totalmente rizado y semi recogido, mientras que daba tumbos enfadada con sus botas de cuero.

MCU Tony le ofreció un silbido a su versión femenina, mientras que MCU Steve le daba un pequeño codazo en un lado del estómago.

─ No seas celoso Steve. ─ Le regañó este.

─ No son celos, es solo que no quiero que Natasha te mate. ─ Respondió el soldado del MCU rodando los ojos.

MCU Tony abrió la boca para decir otra broma, pero la chica de hierro habló primero.

─ Si dices una palabra más te arrancaré el bigote con cinta pegante mientras duermes. ─ Le amenazó Natasha señalándolo con el dedo. El castaño hizo una mueca divertida e hizo una sella de labios sellados.

616 Tony se acercó con una amplia sonrisa a Nat, y pasó su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacía él.

─ Vamos no es tan malo, necesitamos que te veas bonita para el plan. ─ Le recordó Tony, gozando totalmente del momento, él quería darle una lección a Natasha por no haberlo escuchado el día anterior.

─ Pues déjame decirte que tu plan es totalmente basura. ─ Gruñó ella, zafándose de su versión masculina del 616 y caminando hacía la maquina inter-dimensional para activar las coordenadas.

Steve simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que se ponía en posición. ─ La verdad pienso que el plan de Tony podría funcionar, es sencillo y nos ahorraríamos una buena cantidad de tiempo en explicaciones. Además no podremos usar mucha tecnología allá, podríamos alterar radicalmente su línea de tiempo.

─ ¿Qué pasaría si no funciona? ─ Preguntó curioso Ult Steve quien ahora estaba de pie juntos a los huéspedes del MCU, observando a Nat trabajar.

─ Pues para eso llevo estos. ─ Indicó 616 Tony señalando el reloj con los colores de Iron Man en su muñeca. ─ Steve y Nat tienen unos también, son máquinas inter-dimensionales portátiles, nos permitirán abrir portales donde sea, cuando sea y escapar si es necesario.

─ Pues yo voy más que preparada. ─ Explicó Nat, levantándose levemente la larga falda de su vestido revelando una pequeña pistola atada en su muslo. ─ Es el salvaje oeste, cualquier podría dispararte.

Ult Steve afirmó con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación a la castaña. ─ Si se meten contigo, hazle comer balas, preciosa.

Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa de lado antes de terminar los últimos ajustes en la máquina y abrir el portal. El sonido estático no se hizo esperar y prontamente se creó frente a ellos un gran ovalo azulado que los llevaría hacía la tierra 1872.

Tanto Nat como Steve se posaron frente a la máquina, observando con un poco de nervios a Tony. Esperando que este diera la señal.

─ Bien, nos iremos. Estén alerta, si no regresamos en 24 horas, dennos por muertos y continúen ustedes la misión. No pierdan tiempo y esfuerzo buscándonos, solo manténganse a salvo. ─ Les imploró el millonario, mirando directamente a Ult Steve, quien era el de todos en el que más confiaba. Ultimate solo le miró estoicamente e hizo un leve asentamiento, mientras que los visitantes del MCU se miraban entre si y le deseaban suerte en su misión.

El pelinegro tenía un leve presentimiento sobre este viaje, algo le decía que no estaba bien. O tal vez eran los simples nervios de enfrentarse nuevamente a este villano desconocido que no quería otra cosa más que matarlos. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso, Tony se dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces para no arrepentirse o acobardarse, tomó de la mano tanto a Steve como Nat y saltó con ellos dentro del portal que se cerró inmediatamente.

 

                                                                                                 ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞           

 

     

 

**_~ Earth 1872_ **

****

El pueblo de Timely no era más que cálido abrevadero, lleno de tierra, corrupción, coloridos personajes y emociones baratas.

Sin embargo este era el hogar del hombre más terco que haya pisado la faz de la tierra, él era un héroe a los ojos de todos, pero también un hombre lleno de enemigos en un pueblo que solo conocía la venganza y el sudor. El alguacil del pueblo, Steven Rogers.

Steve estaba en el único bar que tenía Timely, como todas sus rutinarias mañanas desde que Wilson Fisk había tomado el mando del pueblo, recostado contra la vieja barra de madera y charlando con el mismo sujeto de siempre, como todas las malditas mañanas; Anthony Stark.

Sin embargo hoy el pelinegro lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente mientras levantaba otro vaso de whiskey y empujaba rápidamente el líquido hacía su boca y tragaba sin ni siquiera pestañar.

─ Creo que ya has sacado suficientes corchos por hoy Stark, y no son ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana. ─ Le dijo Steve, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, mientras levantaba una ceja en dirección a Tony.

─ Hola allí sheriff. ─ Él simplemente le miró y resopló divertido. ─ Yo por mi parte supongo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que privarme de mi derecho constitucional de buscar la felicidad.

Steve solo rodó los ojos con hastió. Él no entendía como aun totalmente ebrio Tony se las arreglaba para arrojarle comentarios tan inteligentes y hacerle callar.

─ No te mofes de mi Stark. ─ Le advirtió este rechinando los dientes. ─ Yo solo trató de salvar vidas, eso incluye la tuya.

─ Por supuesto que sí, recuerdo esos días. ─ Respondió vagamente el mecánico, con aire melancólico y tomando un poco más de su trago.

Steve no se esperó tal reacción por parte del otro, así que se dio media vuelta para encararlo y preguntarle si de verdad estaba bien o si simplemente esto era parte de su actuación de borracho, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo eco en todo el salón.

El sheriff miró por encima de su hombro, solo para observar como una mujer castaña, se acercaba refunfuñando hacía la barra e ignorando todos los murmullos que empezaban a crearse a su alrededor. La extraña estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, rizos alborotados cayendo por sus hombros e incluso por su rostro, los ojos más azules y filosos que Steve había visto en toda su vida.

 _¡Maldición!,_ pensó él totalmente encantado.

Esa mujer era todo un ejemplar. Steve estaba jodidamente seguro que ella no era de por allí, al juzgar por su piel tan delicada (nada bronceada por el sol infernal que azotaba a Timely), sus finas ropas, y sobre todo porque ninguna señorita en su sano juicio entraría sola a este bar de mala muerte atiborrado de hombres sucios y malolientes, que solo buscaban sexo, problemas y licor.

La chica desconocida se acercó rápidamente al cantinero, arrojó varios dólares a la mesa y pidió un vaso de whiskey ─ que Steve sabía por experiencia propia, era bastante fuerte ─ con mucho hielo, el cual tomó de un solo trago, para luego pedir otro sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

Steve estaba parado ahí estupefacto.

_¿Quién era esta mujer?_

_─_ ¡Demonios, que calor hace aquí! ─ Dijo ella repentinamente agitando sus manos en su enrojecidas mejillas, totalmente sofocada. ─ ¡Mataré a Tony, lo juro por Dios!

Steve levantó una ceja sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del sujeto que estaba tan solo sentado allí a centímetros suyos, totalmente concentrado en ahogarse en alcohol y nada más. Tony al parecer no se había percatado ni siquiera de la presencia de la castaña, porque no pareció reaccionar al sonido de su propio nombre. La curiosidad de Steve creció más y le dio otro repaso a la hermosa chica. Algo en ella parecía levemente familiar, pero él aun no podía descifrar que era. Steve volvió a mirar a Tony a su lado, luego a la mujer y repitiendo el proceso varias veces.

Algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y pareció responder a si mismo su incógnita.

─ Anthony, ¿tienes alguna hermana que yo desconozca? ─ Preguntó él totalmente desconcertado.

El pelinegro sin embargo le dirigió una mirada aburrida, como si de repente recordara que Steve aún seguía al lado suyo.

─ ¿D’ que demonios h’blas? ─ Respondió él arrastrando las palabras y con movimientos torpes.

Steve hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la extraña invitada, y fue allí cuando Tony por fin se percató de la presencia de la mujer a su izquierda bebiendo como cualquier experimentado borracho del lugar.

─ Vaya. ─ Exclamó el pelinegro soltando un pequeño chiflido, para luego enfocar su atención en el sheriff una vez más ─ Soy hijo único Rogers y si tuviera una hermana como esa no te la presentaría jamás.

La chica de rojo por fin notó a ambos hombres porque su expresión de enfado y su ceño fruncido parecieron relajarse, brindándole una amplia sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de Steve flaquearan. Ella era demasiado bella para ser real. La misteriosa mujer se acercó con total gracia, cual gato a su presa mientras que el rubio se le cortaba toda la respiración.

─ Hola chicos. ─ Habló ella con su melodiosa voz, Steve estaba totalmente hipnotizado, Tony por su parte ni siquiera se molestó en despegar su vista del vaso ─ Mi nombre es Natasha, no soy de por aquí y me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes podría darme un recorrido por el lugar o algo así.

Steve la escuchó sorprendido y empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, es decir, ¿Qué acaso esta mujer no acababa de nombrar a Tony? ¿Por qué ahora actuaba como si no lo conociera?

Algo se tramaba esta tal Natasha, y él iba a averiguarlo.

─ Por supuesto que sí, señorita. Soy el sheriff del pueblo, será todo un placer para mí ayudarle. ─ Respondió Steve usando su acento irlandés que nunca fallaba con ninguna mujer, y posándose al lado de ella para ofrecerle su brazo en señal de cortesía.

Natasha le brindó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, mientras que le echaba un último vistazo a Tony.

─ Por supuesto alguacil. ¿Qué hay de su amigo, nos acompañará? ─ Preguntó ella con total interés, lo cual le hizo a Steve sospechar más de todo el asunto.

─ No, Stark jamás sale de acá a menos que sea para dormir. ─ Dijo él mientras que Tony asentía con la cabeza y se servía más licor de la botella, emitiendo un pequeño _“ujum”._

La castaña se encogió de hombros, relamiéndose esos sensuales labios rojos que Steve no pudo evitar mirar con mucha atención, mientras que salían por la puerta hacía la calle principal, o prácticamente la única que tenía Timely.

Natasha iba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, hablando demasiado rápido, con un extraño acento y palabras que él no acababa de comprender, mientras que él solo asentía y la guiaba por uno de los callejones que daban a la comisaría, su lugar de trabajo y único hogar.

Steve tuvo repentinamente la sensación de que era observado por alguien y no solo eso, sino que también lo estaban siguiendo, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas sobre esta tal Natasha, planeando algo en contra de él.

La castaña parecía no percatarse de nada a su alrededor y seguía sostenida de Steve, señalando las pequeñas casas de madera, mirando todo con mucha atención y sorprendiéndose como una niña pequeña que nunca había visto un caballo en su vida ni siquiera por error. El rubio sin embargo solo dio un pequeño vistazo por encima de su hombro, solo para observar como un sujeto alto de cabello negro caminaba peligrosamente muy cerca de él, Steve no alcanzó a ver su rostro pero si vio muy claramente como este sacaba lentamente las manos de sus bolsillos, haciéndolo entrar en pánico rápidamente.

Actuando por su viejo instinto como hombre de la ley, Steve sacó una de sus pistolas del cinturón y tomó a Natasha por el cuello, sola para hacerla darse vuelta y apuntar al extraño sujeto. Un hombre como Steve tenía que cuidarse la espalda siempre, él no podría permitirse otro error como el ocurrido con Barnes, donde este último terminó siendo asesinado.

Steve estaba totalmente dispuesto a volarle la cara al maldito hijo de perra que se atrevía a tratar de engañarlo en esta mañana tan tranquila. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que la persona quien los seguía era nada más y nada menos que Anthony Stark, quien estaba dándole una sonrisa boba como disculpa, mientras que levantaba las manos al aire. Steve suspiró tranquilo antes de que Natasha se quejara y le pisará fuertemente con los tacones de sus botas.

─ ¡Suéltame idiota! ─ Protestó ella mientras que Steve se mordía los labios de dolor.

─ Nat, tranquila no le hagas daño. ─ Dijo Tony acercándose a ambos mientras que Natasha reacomodaba su vestido resoplando fuertemente.

─ Odio este lugar Tony. ─ Exclamó ella.

Steve estaba tan aturdido por el pisotón que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

_¿Tony conocía a la chica después de todo?_

El sheriff levantó la vista y encontró su mirada con el pelinegro, solo para darse cuenta que los ojos de este eran de un color azul muy claro, totalmente diferentes a los ojos grises del Stark que él conocía bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces Steve apuntó nuevamente su revolver hacía estos dos sospechoso, que claramente lo estaban confundiendo más y más.

─ ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ─ Cuestionó el totalmente enfadado y con la voz firme. ─ Y no me mientan porque sé que no eres Tony, acabo de dejarlo sentado en la barra del bar y no llevaba esas ropas, así que, tú señor impostor has cometido un gravísimo error.

El falso Tony le echó un vistazo a Natasha quien estaba fulminándolo con la mirada ahora, cambiando su semblante amistoso de antes, mientras que se levantaba el vestido lentamente.

─ Ni lo pienses querida. ─ Le advirtió Steve, sospechando lo que podría tener ella allí debajo y apuntándole con el arma. ─ Levanta tus manos donde pueda verlas. ¡Ahora!

Ambos extraños optaron entonces por hacer lo que se les pedía, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición, Steve estaba a punto de exigir las malditas respuestas que quería, cuando una voz conocida lo sorprendió por detrás.

─ ¡Hey Danny boy!* ─ Dijo Stark, llamándolo por ese estúpido apodo, que le había inventado a Steve por su descendencia irlandesa.  ─ Creo que tenemos un problema.

Steve le miró sin alejar los dedos del gatillo, aunque por poco arroja el arma al suelo solo por la impresión de ver a una copia exacta suya sosteniendo un arma junto a la mejilla de Stark, mientras que lo sujetaba firmemente de la chaqueta para que no escapara.

─ Ahora, si eres tan amable de dejar de apuntarles a mis amigos, yo no le dispararé en la cara al tuyo. ─ Señaló el otro rubio con el ceño fruncido.

_¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratoria. 
> 
> \- Le puse los ojos grises a 1872 Tony por que en el comic aveces se lo mostraban oscuros y otras veces azules, así que me dije, bueh un punto intermedio entonces xD
> 
> \- Oh Danny Boy es una canción irlandesa que 1872 Tony le canta a Steve para llamar su atención, pondré el link y el profundo significado que tiene esta dentro de los comics en el siguiente cap. 
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Bien, lamento si este capitulo les parece algo flojo o transitorio, la verdad dejé todo la acción y el drama para la siguiente parte, pero no se preocupen estará muy pronto.
> 
> Sus teorías fueron muy buenas, no puedo negar o afirmar nada para no dañarles la sorpresa, sin embargo me divirtieron mucho. Dedico este capitulo a Valeria por su apoyo acá en AO3, por prestar tanta atención y darse cuenta de las pocas pistas que he dejado y siempre dejarme su lindo comentario acá, gracias Vale! 
> 
> Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan siempre su review, el fic ya paso las 800 lecturas, es simplemente wow osea jamás pensé que la historía gustaría así, o que me leyeran tantos. Gracias a todos de corazón ioi


	18. Earth 1872~ Oh Danny Boy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización rápido por que necesitamos avanzar, enserio me desespero haha.
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios y kudos que me dejan *-*
> 
> Canción del cap, pueden escucharla cuando a partir de donde yo la coloqué o al final:[Oh Danny Boy -versión moderna-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfRielL3Q94)
> 
>  
> 
> *[Elektra version 1872](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Chv1uFDUoAAAZ9m.jpg)  ella es mi personaje femenino fav en marvel, acá es mala como la leche agria
> 
> *[Bullseye version 1872](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Chv1aeeUYAAWAih.jpg)  este tipo es un Hawkeye villano, su poder es que tiene muy buena puntería.
> 
>  

 ─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ─ Preguntó Ult Steve con un tono de voz casi venenoso, entrando en la habitación.

MCU Tony se sobresaltó inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a un furioso Ultimate Steve Rogers que casi lo estaba estrangulando con la mirada.

─ Eh… Nada, solo revisaba sus signos vitales, es decir, ¡míralo! Él está muy-

─ Aléjate de él. ─ Ordenó el rubio del 1610, apretando los puños a su lado y pronunciando lentamente las palabras. ─ No lo repetiré otra vez.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacía Antonio, quien yacía en la cama conectado al equipo médico que marcaba sus signos vitales y lo ayudaba a respirar, mientras que dormía pasiblemente.

 A simple vista cualquiera podría decir que se encontraba tomando una simple siesta, pero la realidad era que su aspecto no era tan prometedor; pálido, delgado y con el rostro levemente demacrado. Antonio Stark parecía más muerto que vivo. MCU Tony ciertamente no conocía a esta versión suya, este era el primer contacto que tenía con el sujeto, pero verlo en ese estado le dejo un doloroso vació en el pecho.

En un simple acto de nobleza y compasión, se acercó para acariciarle lentamente el cabello.

─ Stark. ─ Repitió el soldado, mientras que se acercaba a él y le tomaba del brazo para detenerlo.─ No lo toques.

El menor se zafó hastiado, fulminando con sus ojos cafés al otro hombre.

─ ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿A qué viene toda esa actitud hostil conmigo?   ─ Cuestionó él, apretando los labios fuertemente sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Hasta hace unas horas Ult Steve se había portado muy gentil con él, de hecho había mencionado que le agradaba. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio? ¿Qué acaso todos los Steves del multi-universo adoraban pelear con él sin razón aparente?

Ult Steve simplemente lo ignoró, sentándose al lado de Antonio, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que le acariciaba lentamente el cabello, su mirada totalmente clavada en su pareja, y sus pensamientos ya muy lejos de allí.

Sin embargo, Tony no dejaría esto así como así, él necesitaba saber. Aunque claro él sí que sospechaba a que se debía la actitud de Ult Steve con él. Tony no era idiota, sabía bien que seguramente todo era a causa de esa maldita cosa que le dijo Barnes antes de escapar de la tierra 199999. No que él no haya pensado día y noche sobre eso, pero es que aun así, él no le encontraba sentido a tal acusación. Él literalmente no tenía ni idea de nada.

_¿Qué demonios significaba? ¿Acaso el asesino tenía que ver con él en un nivel distinto a los otros Tonys o Steves? ¿Por qué acaso todo lo malo que pasaba parecía ser su jodida culpa?_

La historia de su puta vida. Él estaba confundido y asustado como el demonio.

─ ¿Quién te lo dijo? ─ Preguntó este, suspirando pesadamente mientras que ponía sus manos en las caderas. ─ ¿Fue 616 Tony, Natasha o 616 Steve acaso? Supongo que todos lo saben y me están señalando con el dedo, hablando a mis espaldas ¿cierto? Supongo que ahora todos sospechan de mí, creen que yo tengo que ver en esto.

El castaño pensó que tal vez Ultimate no lo estaba escuchando, tan concentrado como estaba en adorar a Antonio con la mirada, pero este dejó escapar una pequeña risita que sonó muy sínica en los oídos de MCU Tony.

─ No, no fue ninguno de ellos quien me lo dijo. ─ Respondió Steve enfocando sus azulados ojos en el más pequeño.

─ ¿Entonces quién? ─ Exclamó el castaño con los nervios crispados.

1610 Steve curvó sus labios en una sonrisa antes de decir;

─ Fue  _tu_  Steve.

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

**Mientras tanto  ~  Earth 1872.**

 

─ ¡Te dije que tu plan era basura! ─ Gruñó exasperada la castaña, mientras que se paseaba de un lado a otro en el taller de Stark.

─  ¿Acaso dije que no lo era? ¿Por qué demonios me escuchan de todos modos? ─ Respondió el pelinegro del 616 exasperado.

Más gritos y discusiones sin sentido hicieron eco dentro de la pequeña choza de madera que era el hogar de Tony, su taller. Él por su parte estaba aburrido hasta los sesos, sentado en el suelo al lado de 1872 Steve, –el número que le habían explicado correspondía a su tierra y por lo tanto a ellos ─ quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras que llevaba a cabo una silenciosa competición de miradas con el tal 616 Steve.

Después de que los secuestran, o los tomaran de rehenes  _amistosamente_  como le dejo en claro 616 Tony, estos no habían parado de balbucear cosas sobre otras dimensiones, un asesino que estaba peligrosamente cerca de acabar con ellos y como debían irse inmediatamente. Pero para ser honestos 1872 Tony, quien por supuesto era un total creyente de aliens, universos desconocidos, viajes en el tiempo y todo lo relacionado a la ciencia, estaba demasiado ebrio como para prestarle atención a este asunto e importarle una mierda. Él solo quería que 616 Steve se moviera de su camino y le dejará tomar la botella de whiskey, puesta dolorosamente cerca suyo en la repisa detrás del rubio y que a duras penas había alcanzado a saborear.

― “ _Nat, tú tienes un buen par de senos, úsalos para seducirlos y atraerlos a nosotros por su propia voluntad, abriremos el portal y nos largaremos”._  ―Dijo la castaña, continuando la pelea e imitando burlonamente lo mejor que podía la voz de su versión masculina. ― ¡Pues te tengo noticias Tony! ¡Steve tiene las tetas más grandes que yo, él debió usar el vestido!

1872 Tony curioso le miró el pecho al soldado para comprobar lo que su loca versión femenina decía. 616 Steve dio un respigo inmediatamente e hizo una expresión de que ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la discusión que tenían aquellos dos, sin que pudieran avanzar propiamente en la dichosa misión de la que tanto les habían oído hablar 1872 Steve y Tony.  El rubio se levantó de la silla, caminando hacía Tony y Nat, quienes no se callaban ni por un segundo. Steve estaba tratando con toda la paciencia del mundo de que se pusieran de acuerdo y que hicieran silencio de una maldita vez.

─ ¿Por qué no usas tu magia con ellos? ─ Le cuestionó 616 Steve. ─ Así irán con nosotros sin poner resistencia.

Natasha le miró como si de repente el sujeto le hablara en chino. ─ ¿De qué demonios hablas?

─ Pues ya sabes… Juntarlos. ─ Respondió vagamente el soldado, vacilando un poco al final.

─ Si es que ya no lo están. ─ Agregó Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La mujer simplemente puso las manos en garras sobre su cintura y resopló furiosa;

─ Primero que nada Rogers, estos sujetos no son gays.  ¡Es el año 1872! ¿Acaso te diste cuenta como tu versión me miró? Y sobre este Tony, creo que está más enamorado del licor que otra cosa. Segundo, ¡mi misión no es juntarlos a ustedes par de idiotas, es salvarles el trasero!

1872 Tony rodó los ojos desesperado, desabrochándose el corbatín del cuello y mirando el reloj en su muñeca. ¿Cuánto más tiempo duraría este dichoso secuestro? Él tenía importantes asuntos que atender. Asuntos que involucraban no estar nada sobrio.

― Hey Stark. ― Susurró suavemente el Sheriff Steve, llamando su atención. ―Este sería un buen momento para sacar el arma que sé, ocultas debajo de tu manga.

El de ojos grises le dirigió una cansada mirada. Por supuesto que él tenía un arma oculta, este era Timely, el pueblo más corrupto y olvidado por Dios y el demonio en el salvaje oeste ¿quién en su sano juicio podría salir por allí desarmado? Incluso el doctor Banner llevaba una consigo todo el tiempo, y qué decir de la viuda de Barnes; Natasha, quien el mes pasado mató a un ladrón con una escopeta.

Sin embargo Tony había hecho una promesa, Tony había aprendido su lección tiempo atrás. Él vio la destrucción que sus invenciones y sus armas podrían lograr. Todas esas muertes, todos esos cadáveres producto de su ingenio.

Tony aun podía oler la sangre en sus manos.

Él llevaba esa vieja pistola consigo más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Y era por esta razón que él no podía mantenerse sobrio, aun si lo quisiera. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza: las voces, el estrés, los ataques de ansiedad. No que el alcohol fuera un buen remedio, de hecho no hacía más que empeorarlo todo. Pero al menos le dejaba pretender que todo estaba bien por unos momentos. Aunque Tony no estaba bien y nunca lo estaría.

― Lo siento, sheriff. Pero quemé todas mis armas hace un tiempo atrás. ― Dijo él brindándole una sonrisa al rubio que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido. ― Prometí que primero moriría antes que usar una de esas cosas.

Steve le echó un rápido vistazo a sus otras versiones, ─ quienes estaban sumergidos aun en su conversación ─ mientras que lentamente sacaba una pequeña pistola que estaba atada a su tobillo y jalaba el gatillo hacía atrás.

_Por supuesto, el sheriff también estaba armado hasta los dientes._

― Dije que te armes Stark. Es una orden. ― Refunfuñó el otro. ― No sé tú, pero yo no me trago nada de esta basura dimensional. Solo hay una cosa en la que Steven Rogers cree, y es la ley.

Tony suspiró derrotado sabiendo que no podría refutarle nada a Rogers, el conocía bien al sujeto. Habían sido amigos desde siempre, así que sabía de antemano que era terco como una mula. Tony se lo había dicho muchas veces, Steve se haría matar un día de estos por esa obstinación suya.

El pelinegro enfocando su vista en lo único que le importaba realmente ─ la botella de Whiskey ─ se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba seguro sucedería.

En menos de un segundo Steve se levantó disparando peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de 616 Tony, quien en un saltó tomó a Natasha, la arrojó contra el piso y la protegió con su cuerpo. Steve aprovechó el momento de confusión y se dio a la fuga por la puerta principal. El rubio del 616 con perfectos reflejos respondió disparando su propia arma de fuego. 616 Tony se puso de pie en un instante e intentó refrenar a su otro yo, pero este pateó un balde con agua que dio a parar en su muy sorprendida cara. 1872 Tony caminó entonces a la repisa, sosteniendo su preciado premio con descaro y corriendo detrás de Steve, mientras que esquivaba los disparos del otro Steve.

_Ninguna salvaje borrachera superaría esta experiencia._

― ¡Steve basta! ― Se le escuchó gritar a la castaña a lo lejos. ― ¡Si sigues disparando, seremos nosotros quienes los maten!

El rubio pareció hacerle caso  y dejarlos en paz, puesto que Tony dejó de escuchar los zumbidos de las balas cerca de él pero la adrenalina no le permitía darse vuelta para cerciorarse. Tony Stark moriría, pero no sería este día.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Anthony dejó de correr cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que los había perdido de vista. El pueblo era bastante pequeño, pero si eras ingenioso podías despistar algunos cuantos por las calles tan parecidas unas con las otras.

Jadeando sonoramente y sudando como un puerco, este se refugió en un callejón para escapar del ferviente sol y por fin disfrutar tranquilo el trago que tan merecidamente se había ganado.

El pelinegro sacó el corcho en un santiamén, pero no hubo ni siquiera pegado los labios a la botella, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo estaban arrastrando hacía la calle nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué demonios Stark?─ Rogers agitado y con la melena rubia alborotada, le sacudió con fuerza haciéndolo tambalear. ─ ¿Casi nos matan allá y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en embriagarte como siempre?

Tony dirigió sus ojos grises hacía el alguacil, haciéndole una mueca de disgusto. ─ Por favor Steve. Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que casi muero. ¿Crees que me importe?

Al sheriff pareció no gustarle para nada su respuesta, ya que apretó su agarre sobre la vieja chaqueta del pelinegro, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño de esa manera tan particular que tenía cuando estaba supremamente enojado. Y para la desgracia de Tony, Rogers solo hacía esa mueca cuando estaba con él.

─ Uno de estos días Tony, te juro que-

La oración de Steve fue interrumpida por la risa molesta de un hombre que caminaba en dirección hacia ellos, vestido con una traje negro ─ muy costoso, según el rápido vistazo que le dio Tony ─ y un singular tatuaje de tiro al blanco en la frente, mientras que los miraba socarronamente. Le acompañaba una mujer joven, vestida con ropaje asiático, el cabello negro, corto y una expresión que Tony conocía bien, una expresión de alguien que ha visto lo suficiente como para no importarle nada nunca más.

_¿Quiénes eran estos dos?_

Tony jamás los había visto por allí, y el llevaba viviendo en ese jodido pueblo desde hace diez años. Y por la expresión confundida de Steve, él supuso que el sheriff tampoco conocía a estos sujetos.

─ Buenos días caballeros. ─ Dijo el hombre mirándolos muy divertido, mientras que jugaba con una baraja de naipes con sus dedos. ─ Mi nombre es Lester, mejor conocido como Bullseye.

─ Cierra la boca Lester. ─ Le advirtió la otra mujer, apretando un sai en sus manos.

El sujeto hizo un puchero. ─ Vamos Elektra, los bastardos necesitan al menos saber quién los va a asesinar.

─ Sabes que a _él_ no le gusta cuando hablas demasiado. Les da tiempo de correr. ─ La tal Elektra, les dirigió una filosa mirada mientras que caminaba lentamente hacía ellos, la sed de sangre zumbando en toda su aura.

Tony sintió como el aire le abandonaba los pulmones y a Steve tensarse al lado suyo. Estos dos sujetos no iban de bromas, parecían totalmente dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

_¿Era sobre esto lo que tanto hablaron sus otras versiones?_

Tony se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos burlado y dejarlos atrás.

─ ¡Stark huye! ─ Le ordenó el rubio, empujándolo rápidamente por debajo de una de las casas altas para que pudiera arrastrarse por debajo de ella y salir por el otro lado.

Mientras que Steve se refugiaba tras la pared más cercana y sin perder tiempo alguno, desenfundaba sus armas y empezaba un cruce de disparos entre Bullseye y él, quien parecía tener una muy buena puntería.

_¡Santo cielos!_

Tony totalmente aterrado, hizo lo que Steve le pidió y gateó lo más rápido que pudo, escuchando todo el alboroto de allá fuera y totalmente decidido a huir y encontrar a los demás para que pudieran ayudarle a Steve cuanto antes. El mecánico sabía que Steve era un gran pistolero, y ciertamente jamás lo había visto vacilar o temer a un enfrentamiento, pero estos dos parecían ser algo más que los casuales bandidos o borrachos a los que el sheriff se enfrentaba en estos días. Ellos necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Sin embargo Tony olvidó totalmente a Elektra, quien lo estaba esperando del otro lado con una maliciosa sonrisa. El pelinegro se maldijo a si mismo por su estupidez, se levantó del piso sacudiéndose la tierra y alzando las manos en señal de rendición, mientras que Elektra le apuntaba directamente a su garganta con el sai. Tony tragó en seco, cerrando los ojos y sudando frio a la espera que su inminente muerte fuera lo más rápida e indolora posible.  

Pero antes de que la ninja pudiera enterrarle la filosa arma en sus cuello, fue golpeada fuertemente en la quijada por el puño de una irascible Natasha, quien estaba con el cabello desgreñado, el vestido rasgado desde las rodillas hacía abajo, y una furiosa expresión en su bello rostro.

_¡Su maldita versión femenina era el peligro en corset!_

─ Elektra, maldita. Por supuesto tú estás involucrada en esto ─ Dijo ella entre jadeos, sobando la mano con la que golpeo a la otra chica. ─ Nunca me agradaste, ni siquiera en mi universo.  

La pelinegra limpió incrédula su labio ensangrentado, enfocando su mirada en la causante de esto. La expresión de Elektra pasó de _“te mataré maldita perra”_ a una de total asombro en un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos antes de agregar;

─ ¿ R-63*?

─ ¿Espera, quién? ─ Natasha levantó una ceja confundida.

Elektra aprovechó la momentánea confusión de la chica Stark para desenfundar su espada y batirla en dirección a su rostro, dispuesta a cortarla de un solo tajo.

Natasha se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque con rápidos reflejos, mientras que 1872 Tony le arrojaba la botella de whiskey, ― que apenas se había percatado no había soltado en todo ese rato―  la cual golpeó fuertemente en su frente. Elektra chilló de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al piso y desenterrándose un pedazo de cristal de la frente. El mecánico tomó de la mano a su versión femenina y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, ellos necesitaban desesperadamente encontrar a los demás.

─ ¿Dónde están los otros? ─ Cuestionó él sin detener la marcha.

─ Los perdí unas cuadras atrás. ─ Respondió ella con el aliento entrecortado.

En la calle principal, los alaridos de la gente que miraba todo el espectáculo no se hicieron esperar, entrando en pánico y corriendo por todas partes para refugiarse en sus casas. El sonido de los disparos se escuchaba muy cerca, por lo que Tony y Natasha corriendo en esa dirección. Entre los gritos y la confusión de la gente del pueblo se podía distinguir sutilmente la canción irlandesa _“Oh Danny Boy”_ , con la cual Tony le encantaba fastidiar a Steve, haciendo todo este drama algo irónico.

 

**_“Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_ **

**_From glen to glen, and down the mountainside”_ **

En la lejanía Nat y 1872 Tony pudieron ver como 1872 Steve ya había acorralado al tal Bullseye, pidiéndole que arrojara el arma descargada al suelo y colocará sus manos donde pudiera verla.

─ Te arrepentirás de esto Steve. ─ Expresó el sujeto de cabello grises mientras que levantaba las manos y caminaba hacia donde lo guiaba el alguacil.

─ De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho esto antes. ─ Respondió sin embargo el rubio. ─ Eres uno de esos matones de Fisk ¿no es así?

Ambos Stark apresuraron el paso, esquivando a la gente y tratando de alcanzar a Steve lo más pronto posible.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este idiota? ¿Qué acaso no escucho a sus otras versiones decir que estos sujetos venían de otras dimensiones matándolos sin piedad alguna?_

Al parecer Steve realmente no creyó ninguna palabra de lo narrado puesto que se detuvo en frente a la gran casona de Wilson Fisk, el corrupto alcalde que había auto-instaurado su gobierno hacia unos años atrás, enriqueciéndose de las minas de plata de la región y robándole el agua a los pobres nativos de la zona.

**_“The summer's gone, and all the roses falling._ **

**_´Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.”_ **

 

─ Arrodillate imbécil. ─ Le ordenó 1872 Steve apuntándole a Lester, quien obedeció enseguida dejándose caer en la ardiente arena. ─ ¡Pueblo de Timely, salgan todos y escúchenme con atención! ─ Gritó repentinamente el rubio, tratando de alertar a todos los curiosos. ─ ¡Podemos tomar nuestro gobierno ahora mismo! ¡Por mucho tiempo hemos vivido en la represión de Fisk y su gobierno de terror! Salgan de sus casas ahora mismo y demanden una vida mejor, una vida de libertad. Salgan y díganle _no_ al acaparamiento de tierras, _no_ al robo del agua, _no_ a la tiranía y la corrupción…

La gente empezó lentamente a salir de sus hogares y asomarse de igual manera por los corredores, y ventanas solo para escuchar a Steve hablar. Incluso el mismísimo Fisk en persona salió para ver de qué trataba todo ese alboroto.

 ─ ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ─ Dijo Nat al lado de 1872 Tony, quien estaba totalmente sorprendido frente a la osadía de Steve. ─ ¡Detenlo!

─ ¡Tomemos Timely de nuevo junto a mí! ¡No estén asustados de salir a la calle y exigir una vida libre en una tierra libre! ─ Siguió  exclamando Steve concentrado en su tarea, gritando a todo pulmón.

 

**_“But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_ **

**_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,”_ **

Unos quejidos y gritos se escucharon a pocos metros de allí, todos centraron su atención en los potreros donde una salvaje Elektra se batía en duelo con 616 Steve y Tony, este último con una herida en su cabeza, puesto que su cabello negro estaba manchado de sangre que escurría de un lado de su cara, mientras intentaba inútilmente de ponerse de pie en el resbaladizo barro.

616 Steve con la respiración agitada caminaba lentamente tratando de proteger a Tony con su cuerpo. El rubio del 616 levantó su arma y disparó, solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin municiones, Steve tiró la pistola al suelo gruñendo exasperado. Elektra con el rostro totalmente bañado en sangre y una amplia sonrisa que la hacía ver más macabra aún, empuñó su espada y se dispuso a atacar a ambos hombres.

1872 Tony observó como el alguacil, apuntaba su fusil hacía la pelinegra, cerrando un de sus parpados para mejorar su puntería y no fallar. El rubio del 1872 disparó hacía la chica, dándole un balazo certero en la frente. La sangre salió a borbotones de su cabeza y esta cayó al piso muerta con una expresión aterradora en su rostro. 1872 Tony se le estrujó el estómago y quiso vomitar. Sin embargo Rogers en un intento por ayudar a sus contrapartes no se dio cuenta de que descuidó a Lester a sus espaldas, quien inmediatamente sacó una pequeña arma con un mecanismo debajo de sus mangas, muy parecido al que Tony solía fabricar para el ejército.

─ Di adiós Rogers. ─ Susurró el villano.

 

**_´Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow._ **

Tanto Tony como Natasha se sorprendieron y corrieron inmediatamente a socorrer al rubio. El de ojos grises podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y toda su presión sanguínea elevarse a niveles anormales.

Él jamás se perdonaría si Steve muriera y mucho menos a manos de sus armas.

_Él sería maldecido de por vida._

¡Al diablo su promesa, Steve era más importante!

En un acto desesperado por salvar la vida de su amigo, el pelinegro de 1872 sacó su vieja y gastada arma debajo de sus mangas, gritando un fuerte “no” cuando Bullseye apretó el gatillo, ambos revólveres estallando al mismo tiempo. El fuerte olor a pólvora inundó el aire, mientras que se escuchaban varios jadeos de sorpresa.

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.

Tony temblaba incontrolablemente aun sosteniendo el arma en dirección al de pelos grises. Sin embargo este respiró profundamente cuando vio a Lester caer totalmente muerto al piso, un charco de sangre bañando la árida tierra del lugar.

 _Lo logré,_ pensó el mecánico enorgullecido.

Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo cuando se dio media vuelta y vio al sheriff en el suelo, boca abajo y sin mover un solo musculo. La gente del pueblo empezó a sollozar inmediatamente, acercándose más al lugar. El doctor Banner se hizo presente al instante tratando se aparta a los curiosos para darle atención médica a Steve.

_No. No. No._

Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza Tony, dejando caer la pistola al suelo, tomándose fuertemente del cabello y temblando aún más. Esto no podía ser verdad, Steve no podía estar muerto. Se trataba de Rogers, es decir, el mejor hombre que él haya podido conocer en toda su jodida vida, si alguien no merecía morir ciertamente era él y nadie más.

1872 Tony había tenido muchas experiencias en su vida, muchas aventuras y muchas locuras, más de las que quisiera realmente recordar a decir verdad. Pero nada se compararía nunca a la sensación de alivio que este sintió cuando vio a Steve toser sonoramente, apoyándose en sus manos lentamente mientras que se sentaba y le dirigía una confusa mirada a todos a su alrededor.

Tony se rió mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas con su chaqueta.

_¡Gracias al jodido Dios del cielo, Steve estaba vivo!_

La gente empezó a celebrar inmediatamente, arremolinándose para abrazar y ayudar a su querido alguacil a ponerse de pie. El pelinegro de 1872 pudo distinguir a 616 Steve, quien estaba ayudando a 616 Tony a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, para reunirse con ellos, ambos luciendo exhaustos, sobre todo 616 Tony quien estaba bañado en barro de pies a cabeza. 1872 Tony pestañó confundido tratando de localizar a Natasha entre la masa de gente, localizándola unos minutos después.

Esta estaba de pie casi frente de 1872 Steve, tambaleando un poco.

_¿Qué demonios?_

─ Tony. ─ Se le escuchó decir a esta casi dolorosamente.

Ambos Tonys sin pensarlo dos veces dirigieron su mirada hacía la castaña. Fue allí donde lo notaron. Nat estaba un poco encorvada sobre si, mientras que apretaba fuertemente su vientre con una mano, un hilo rojizo corriéndole por las desnudas piernas que dejaba ver su rasgado vestido y dejando pequeñas gotas del vital líquido en el suelo.

Tanto 616 Tony y Steve se alarmaron inmediatamente, mientras que un pálido 1872 Steve se acercaba a ella para ayudarla, pero ninguno llego a tiempo. Cual peso muerto, cayó la castaña de cara contra la gravilla, que se convirtió rápidamente en un sucio color escarlata a su alrededor.

─ ¡NATASHA!

**_Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy, I love you so._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias.
> 
> *Tierra R-63 - Existe en el universo marvel-
> 
> Tierra de la segunda Natasha Stark que existe en los comics, junto con Stephanie Rogers (no me lo inventé yo xD) Le agregé el tag al fic y es por que en este capitulo confirmo la aparición de esta pareja.
> 
> *se va antes de que la maten*


	19. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> A todos parece que les impactó mucho el capitulo anterior, lo cual me sorprendió haha y bueno, este estuvo pronto por que ya tenía la idea, así que no quise ser mala y lo posteé enseguida, además por que ya quiero llegar al cap 20, por que ahí culminará la primera parte del fic y pasaremos a una nueva etapa ;3
> 
> Este capitulo quedo super largo y literalmente pasa de todo, mi beta se carcajeó, lloró, me maldijo y mejor dicho.
> 
> Hablando de betas gracias a Sole, quien me esta ayudando ahora con la revisión de la trama del fic, cuidando que todo este conectado como espero. Ella ya sabe quien es el asesino y su cara de sorpresa fue muy chistosa haha espero que así se sorprendan ustedes. 
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> *Antes de que lean, creo que saben que este fic es sobre stevetony en todo el multi-universo, muchas tramas en una, podría ser incluso historias separadas si así quisiera, pero todo lo que planeé para cada personaje dentro de su "mini-historia" esta conectado con muchas otras cosas, que al final de cuentas si tendrá que ver con la trama principal, que es la del asesino. Es decir, todo pasa por una razón, no le disparé a Nat por que sí no más, poco a poco descubrirán por qué pasó y que desencadenará eso más adelante. 
> 
> * Creo que lo dije antes, no lo sé. Pero este fic explorará varios tipos de relaciones entre Steve y Tony, no todas serán románticas eso sería muy aburrido y repetitivo; hay relación de amigos, bros, amor no correspondido, odio-amor, divorciados, y así. Poco a poco descubrirán quien esta en cada categoría. 
> 
> *Sepanlo desde ya, este fic tendrá Top Tony, se que a muchos les disgusta, no entiendo por que, !vamos que a Steve también le gusta que le den!
> 
>  
> 
> !A leer!

MCU Tony estaba en el laboratorio, haciendo actualizaciones para su armadura y enojado como nunca.  

 

Y es que él no podía creer aun tal traición de parte de Steve.  

 

 _¿Steve, su Steve?_   

 

El sujeto que tan solo un mes atrás se molestó con él por haber actuado por su cuenta y crear a Ultron, el mismo Steve que le dio todo un discurso sobre la confianza y como debían hacer todo en equipo, pelear en equipo, caer como un equipo y morir como uno.    

 

 _¿Y ahora se atrevía a ocultarle semejante cosa y hablar a sus espaldas?_   

 

Aunque Tony se le había confesado a Steve, todo este pleito del asesino, el viaje de los 616 y Natasha a la tierra 1872, lo mantenía demasiado nervioso como para tener realmente un momento a solas con el soldado, así que ellos no habían hecho nada más que compartir unos cuantos besos fugaces y dormir en habitaciones separadas, demasiados cansados y ansiosos como para estar en compañía de nadie ahora mismo. Y bueno Tony lo entendía, de verdad que sí.  

 

 _¿Pero esto?_   

 

Esto no tenía ninguna lógica y si bien Tony aún no había escuchado la versión del rubio, el hecho  ciertamente no hacía más que atormentarlo y asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba por las palabras de Barnes, y sobre todo por la muy reciente y frágil relación que llevaba con Steve. Alimentando sus miedos e inseguridades, dándole la certeza de que realmente esto no funcionaría jamás.   

 

Tony estaba a punto de volverse loco y arrojarse por la ventana más cercana.   

 

El castaño apretó los labios ignorando el ardor en su brazo izquierdo y en su pecho mientras que se colocaba los guantes de trabajo y sostenía la llave inglesa con más fuerza para ajustar las últimas piezas. A lo lejos escuchó las puertas del laboratorio abrirse pero lo ignoró totalmente, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo y en sus propios pensamientos.   

 

Sin embargo unos musculosos brazos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, abrazándolo por detrás, pegándose a su cuerpo sudado mientras que una boca cálida le repartía besos húmedos por su cuello.   

 

─ Hey Tony, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estarías acá? ─ Le susurró el soldado estrujándolo más contra sí y sin detener las caricias. Tony apretó los dientes con fuerza deteniendo su labor al instante.   

 

─No lo sé, creo que ambos no nos decimos ciertas cosas últimamente ¿no es así? ─ El castaño escupió las palabras con toda la rabia y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, esperando que Steve captara la indirecta.    

 

Sin embargo Steve pareció no darse cuenta de la actitud evasiva del menor, porque simplemente le tomó de las manos y le hizo dar media vuelta. El viejo soldado lo miró con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con emoción, mientras que se acercaba a él para compartir un fogoso beso. En unos instantes la lengua de Steve saboreó con ahínco la boca de Tony, lamiéndole, devorándolo con ansias y haciéndole sentir cosas que Tony realmente no quería sentir, no ahora.  Steve gimió extasiado contra los labios de Tony, al tiempo que le apretaba la cadera casi dolorosamente con sus amplias manos y restregando su erección contra el estómago del más bajo. 

 

Steve se separó un momento de los labios de Tony, solo para mirarle con los ojos nublados y las mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, invitándole a hacer cosas que harían avergonzar hasta a Ultimate Steve.   

 

Al castaño se le encogió el corazón, y apartó la mirada abochornado. Steve era tan malditamente adorable.   

 

 _Esto apestaba y dolía._   

 

Steve debió entonces notar el poco entusiasmo de su pareja porque frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión.   

 

─ ¿Hice algo mal? ─ Preguntó casi con terror. Tony se sintió nuevamente terrible por hacerle esto a Steve pero es que él no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo dicho por el soldado del Ultimate.   

 

Tony se apartó del rubio y caminó unos pasos hacía el otro lado de la sala tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre él, Steve y todo sus difusas emociones. La confusión en el rostro del Cap se incrementó más.   

 

─ No lo sé, dímelo tú. ─ Dijo él quitándose los guantes, concentrándose en sus manos para evitar mirar a Steve a la cara. Eso lo haría flaquear, Steve lo miraría con esos ojos de cachorrito y esa mirada perdida y lo haría olvidarse de todo esto.   

 

Conocer a otras versiones de Steve le dejó algo muy en claro al castaño. Y es que su Steve era el más joven y adorable de todas las dimensiones conocidas. 1610 Steve era una máquina de testosterona y 616 Steve era una mezcla extraña entre  _“llevaré a tu hija a casa a las 8”_  y  _“tu mujer me llama papi”_. En verdad, parecía que el dios del multi-universo quiso jugarle una divertida broma a MCU Tony, porque toda la ternura de los Steves pareció ser totalmente absorbida por el Steve que le tocó a él.   

 

Él no sabía si llorar o reírse por todo el asunto. 

 

─  No tengo ni idea de que hablas. ─ Respondió el otro hombre con un tono de voz perplejo.  

 

Tony se desesperó al instante, no confiando para nada en el asombro que mostraba Steve. El menor resopló pesadamente, mientras que encaraba a su traidor novio.  

 

─  No me mientas Rogers. ¡Sé lo que le dijiste a 1610, sé que hablaste a solas con él, a  _mis_ espaldas! ─ Exclamó Tony un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido. 

 

La expresión de Steve cambió rápidamente, sus ojos brillando esta vez con lo que Tony solo podía describir como absoluto terror.  

 

─ N-No… No es lo que tú piensas. ─ Respondió el rubio casi balbuceando las palabras y desviando su mirada hacía el suelo, un leve sonrojo bañando sus mejillas, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar las sospechas del hombre de hierro.  

 

Tony dejó escapar una risita amarga. ─ ¿Y qué es lo que se supone debo pensar entonces? Si vas por allí diciéndoles a todos que yo estoy involucrado con el asesino. 

 

Steve le miró nuevamente confundido, pero con el ceño fruncido.  

 

─ ¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo Ult Steve? ─ Preguntó con la voz firme y tragando en seco.  

 

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay más? ─ Esta vez fue el momento de Tony de sentirse desorientado, como si algo más estuviera pasando aquí, algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea.  

 

─  No. ─  Contestó rápidamente Steve, parpadeando varias veces lo que le dejó claro a Tony de que le estaba mintiendo totalmente. ─ Y en cuanto a eso, lo malinterpretaste todo. Solo le expresé a Ult Steve mi preocupación por ti, ¿crees acaso que eres el único al que James afectó con sus palabras?  

 

Tony quedó congelado en su sitio. Él realmente no lo había pensado de esa forma. Tony no había pensado en lo que Steve estaba sintiendo con todo esto. Pero para ser honestos, Tony siempre le costaba incluso entender sus propios sentimientos, ¿Cómo demonios esperaban los demás que él entendiera los ajenos?  

 

Aun así algo olía mal,  y Tony estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.  

 

El millonario entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, mientras que Steve le miraba fijamente irguiendo su postura, como retándolo.  

 

─ ¿Estas totalmente seguro que-  

 

Un ruido de estática dejó al castaño con las palabras en la boca. Tanto Steve como Tony concentraron su atención en el lugar donde provenía el sonido, solo para ver un portal abierto en la maquina inter-dimensional.  

 

De repente apareció un Steve que ellos no conocían, vestido con ropas del viejo oeste, arrastrando a un Tony vestido también con ropa de época y que parecía estar desmayado. MCU Steve y Tony miraron perplejos como el rubio les dirigía una mirada de total confusión, mientras que cargaba a su muy inconsciente Tony como una princesa.  

 

─ ¡¡Háganse a un lado!! ¡¡Quítense de mi camino!! ─ Gritó repentinamente 616  Tony atravesando el portal, mientras que le ayudaba a alguien detrás de él.  

 

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, 616 Steve apareció cargando a una pálida Natasha, quien estaba bañada en sangre desde la cintura hacía abajo. Ambos hombres del 616 salieron corriendo velozmente fuera del laboratorio y en dirección a la enfermería. Nadie lo pensó dos veces, MCU Steve, Tony y los nuevos integrantes del 1872 corrieron detrás de ellos, siguiéndole los pasos.  

 

─ ¡¡Llamen a Jane inmediatamente!! ─ Ordenó 616 Steve, mientras que colocaba a Nat en la camilla y le rasgaba lo que quedaba del resto del vestido para mirar la herida. ─ ! Alguien traiga gazas y agua caliente!  

 

MCU Steve actuó rápidamente, buscando dentro de la habitación lo que su otra versión le pedía. El sheriff por su parte dejó a 1872 Tony en otra camilla y demostró más que valentía al presionar la herida con abundante sangre sin ni siquiera pestañar. Totalmente diferente a los Tonys, quienes parecían totalmente fuera de lugar y sin saber qué hacer consigo mismos.  

 

616 Tony se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, mientras que se agarraba el cabello con fuerza, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y conteniendo las lágrimas a muy duras penas. MCU Tony permaneció a  una distancia prudente, no queriendo estorbar y mucho menos ver a Natasha de esa manera, tal vez él no era tan cercano a ella como su versión del 616, pero joder si esto no lo ponía jodidamente nervioso también.  

 

─ ¿Esta ella- 

 

─ ¿Muerta? ─ Su yo del 616 completó la frase, deteniendo su incansable caminata. ─ No, pero ella… Ella… ─ El pelinegro parecía que estaba teniendo un momento difícil, no encontrando ni siquiera las palabras para hablar o decir algo. MCU Tony le entendió y simplemente le palmeó en el hombro.  

 

─ ¿Qué hay de 1872? ¿Está herido también? ─ Pregunto el de ojos cafés.  

 

616 Tony negó con la cabeza, dándole un rápido vistazo a su otra versión. ─ No, él simplemente se desmayó al ver toda la sangre… Y bueno, no lo culpo. ─ Complementó encogiéndose levemente de hombros. 

 

Gracias al cielo Ultimate Steve se presentó en el lugar, escoltando a la diosa Asgardiana, esta ayudo rápidamente a los otros Steves con lo que habían avanzado y ordenó que llevaran a Nat hacía la otra sala inmediatamente. Ellos así lo hicieron, mientras que ambos Tonys caminaban lentamente detrás de los rubios y vieron desaparecer a su versión femenina detrás de las blancas puertas de la sala de cirugía.  

 

  

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

616 Tony necesitaba una tercera cirugía de corazón abierto y otro reactor nuevo, porque estaba totalmente seguro de que acababa de experimentar un infarto y el suyo ya no le servía más.  

 

Y es que después de ver a Natasha caer al suelo y la sangre…  _Oh Dios_ , toda esa sangre saliendo de su vientre, Tony perdió los estribos.  

 

Evidentemente su vida como un superhéroe le había traído uno que otro susto. Él había visto a muchos compañeros caer en batalla. Pero la sola idea de perder a Natasha le hacía estremecerse y asustarse más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella era como la hermana que él nunca tuvo. De hecho, Nat era como la familia que él siempre deseó. 

 

Sí Natasha no sobrevivía a esto, Tony tenía toda la certeza de que no podría recuperarse jamás de dicha perdida. 

 

El pelinegro se mordió las uñas nerviosamente, ahí sentado en la sala de espera de la enfermería de la Torre. En el asiento al lado suyo estaba MCU Tony, seguido de MCU Steve, mientras que 1872 Steve permanecía cruzado de brazos manteniendo su distancia y recostado a la pared. Todos lucían igual de angustiados y agotados como él. 

 

─ Shellhead. ─ Se le escuchó susurrar a alguien enfrente de él. Tony levanto rápidamente la vista, encontrándose a 616 Steve, quien no lucía nada bien tampoco, sucio como estaba de tierra y de sangre que seguramente pertenecía a Natasha, mientras que lo veía con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de preocupación.

─ Acompáñame, te ayudaré con esa herida. ─ Le dijo este. 

 

Tony pestañó sorprendido, llevando una mano a su cabeza, tocándose el cabello hecho un desastre por la sangre coagulada y recién recordando que en la batalla con Elektra, esta alcanzó a rozarle con su filosa espada, abriéndole una pequeña laceración. Era obvio que con todo lo que paso con Natasha, a Tony le importaba una mierda su condición.  Tony hizo un gesto de molestia, realmente no queriendo irse de donde estaba, él quería estar allí cuando Nat saliera de la cirugía.  

 

─ Tony, ella estará bien. Necesitas atender eso o podría empeorar. ─ Exigió Steve nuevamente. ─ Acompáñame.  

 

El pelinegro dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, mientras que se ponía de pie y seguía a Steve hacía una de las habitaciones más pequeñas dentro de la enfermería. El rubio cerró la puerta detrás suyo y le pidió que se sentara en la camilla. Tony hizo lo que le pidieron y observó impaciente como Steve sacaba el kit de primeros auxilios y unos paños húmedos de las repisas. El rubio se paró enfrente de él y empezó a limpiarle el rostro sucio de barró con total delicadeza. Tony se estremeció totalmente por el gesto, apoyando sus manos sobre su suave asiento y concentrándose en mirar fijamente a los ojos azules de Steve que le transmitían siempre una calma que él ciertamente no poseía.    

 

─ Sé que estas asustado ahora mismo, sé que temes perderla. Pero debes saber que esto no es tu culpa. ─ Le prometió Steve, limpiándose las manos y abriendo el kit médico. Pero sus palabras lejos de tranquilizar a Tony no hicieron más que enfadarlo.  

 

─  ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ─ Le replicó él, conteniendo las lágrimas. ─ ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que le paso allá?! ¡Yo fui quien planeó esta misión, fui descuidado y confiado! ¡Y ahora Nat esta… Nat esta… 

 

─ Tony, basta. ─ Steve pronunció las palabras con lentitud apoyándo las manos en la camilla entre medio de Tony. Para cuando este volvió a abrir los ojos tenía la respiración agitada y le miraba fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos azules que le recordaban al cielo y al mar. Su bello rostro peligrosamente cerca al suyo, haciéndole sentir como si pudiera ver atreves de él, como si pudiera saber todo de él solo con mirarlo. Su corazón se agitó y su enfado se acrecentó.  

 

 _¿Por qué demonios Steve le afectaba tanto?_  

 

─ Yo también estoy asustado. ─ Le confesó Steve muy suavemente, su cálido aliento chocando con la cara de Tony. ─ Tengo miedo Tony, más miedo del que puedo recordar he sentido en toda mi larga existencia.  No estoy seguro de que hacer sobre esto. Quiero mantenerlos a ustedes dos a salvo, yo hubiera puesto mi propio cuerpo para recibir esa bala por Nat, pero todo pasó tan rápido… Yo, no quiero lidiar con esto solo. 

 

Tony vio atónico como Steve tartamudeaba las palabras, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, o al menos no desde que Tony lo conocía. El rubio se quebró y empezó a sollozar suavemente, alejándose de él y caminando hacia el otro lado, agachando la cabeza medio avergonzado. Tony tragó en seco y sintió un feo nudo formarse en su garganta.  

 

El pelinegro no supo en qué momento pasó, pero ya se había puesto de pie y estaba parado detrás de Steve, quien seguía llorando débilmente mientras que intentaba contener su tembloroso cuerpo. Tony no pudo soportarlo más, él odiaba de sobremanera ver a Steve en esas condiciones, no que él se sintiera mucho mejor y pudiera brindar consuelo alguno, pero Steve siempre había demostrado ser de los dos el más maduro emocionalmente hablando. Por lo que esta reacción suya lo dejo hecho un manojo de nervios y jodidamente confundido.  

 

Tony tomó a Steve del hombro, haciéndole girar lentamente. El rubio tenía sus ojos enrojecidos, pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras que sorbía su nariz. Steve se veía tan malditamente frágil y Tony odiaba eso. Steve era el capitán América, el héroe favorito de todos, incluso el favorito de Tony ─ no que él lo dijera en voz alta ─ y nadie, absolutamente nadie hacía llorar al Cap. El pelinegro abrazó a Steve repentinamente tomando al rubio totalmente desprevenido.  

 

─To-Tony ─ Steve se revolvió incomodo en los brazos de Tony y casi salta cuando este último le acunó la cabeza con las manos, acariciando sus rubias hebras suavemente.  

 

─ Yo también estoy asustado, maldita sea… Si ella muere… ─ Tony ya no pudo aguantarse más y dejo escapar todas las emociones y el llanto contenido, escondiendo su cara de Steve y aferrándose a los musculosos hombros del soldado tan fuerte como podía.  

 

Tony quiso hablar otra vez pero nada salió de su garganta, nada más que un lastimero sollozo, acompañado de las pesadas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Steve por su parte respondió al abrazo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Tony y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos completamente.  

 

Ambos estaban sosteniéndose uno al otro, sin importarle la suciedad en sus ropas, la sangre o mundo allá fuera, solo Steve y él. Ambos lidiando con esta situación de mierda lo mejor que podían. Solo el silencio y el sonido de su llanto rodeándoles.  

 

Claro que eso fue hasta que Ult Steve entró abriendo la puerta de un golpe.  

 

Tony y Steve pegaron un salto al mismo tiempo y se separaron. 616 Steve mirando al suelo, rascándose la nuca descuidadamente, mientras que Tony se limpiaba las lágrimas y actuaba como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada.  

 

Ult Steve simplemente rodo los ojos. 

 

─ Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de llorar. Ya pueden alegrarse y chuparse las pollas. ─ Exclamó él con esa actitud socarrona de siempre. ─ Natasha salió perfectamente de la cirugía. Ella sobrevivirá.  

 

Las miradas de 616 Tony y Steve se encontraron rápidamente y ambos compartieron una amplia sonrisa de alivio. 

 

─ Sin embargo… ─ Agregó débilmente Ult Steve, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. ─ Hay algo que deben saber… Nat no volverá a ser la misma después de esto.  

 

Toda la emoción ganada por la notica anterior se desvaneció como el humo. Tony sintió su reactor detenerse.  

 

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó consternado el soldado del 616.  

 

Ult Steve dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba al techo, con una expresión no propia de él, una expresión de hastío. 

 

─ Vengan conmigo, la señorita Foster nos contará a todos.  

 

Así sin más explicaciones el soldado del Ultimate salió tan rápido como entro, mientras que 616 Steve y Tony lo seguían asustados como la mierda, sin saber que les deparaba ahora tanto a ellos como a la castaña. 

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

 

 

**_~ 2 días después._ **

 

 

 

Natasha estaba desorientada y adolorida.

 

Ella podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, pero no podía distinguirlas o recordar donde demonios estaba o que había pasado.

 

El sentimiento de deja vu la invadió, rememorando como llegó a la tierra 616 por error y despertó en la habitación de Tony, en plena oscuridad, confundida y sola.

 

Sin embargo cuando Nat abrió los ojos esta vez, las resplandecientes luces blancas la cegaron por un momento, pero parpadeó varias veces para luego enfocar su vista en las personas que hablaban a su lado.

 

Lo primero que vio fue a quien parecía ser 1872 Tony ─ ella lo sabía por su particular bigote en punta y sus ojos grises ─ pero estaba vestido con ropas modernas, por lo que podría ser confundido fácilmente con 616 Tony, sentado en lo que parecía ser su cama. El pelinegro se sobresaltó emocionado y enseguida llamó la atención de los otros en la sala.

 

616 Steve apareció entonces en su rango de visión, sonriéndole ampliamente y acercándose a ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

 

─ Nat... ─ Dijo él con la voz quebrada. ─ Gracias al cielo estas bien.

 

Natasha lo miró totalmente confundida, mientras que les echaba un vistazo a los demás. Ult Steve estaba allí también sonriéndole y luciendo terriblemente aliviado, mientras el sheriff Rogers, quien también estaba usando ropas modernas, le brindó un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza, sosteniendo su sombrero de vaquero.

 

─ ¿Qué paso? ─ Natasha pronunció las palabras con dificultad y se percató de que tenía la garganta seca y rasposa.

 

La castaña llevó su mano a su rostro solo para percatarse de que tenía una máscara de oxígeno, trató de quitársela y moverse pero un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su vientre la detuvo. Ella observó el resto de su cuerpo y notó que tenía una venda que le rodeaba de la cintura hacía abajo.

 

Steve le acarició la mejilla, y la miró con ansiedad. ─ Nat, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

 

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de traer el recuerdo a su mente. Lo último de lo que ella se acordaba era de estar en la tierra 1872 con Tony y Steve, encontrarse con sus versiones de ese universo y descubrir luego que otros secuaces del asesino habían aparecido para matarlos. Natasha recordaba que durante el enfrentamiento, Bullseye apuntó su arma hacía el alguacil Rogers y que ella, en un intento desesperado por salvarlo, corrió hacía él sin pensarlo dos veces y lo empujó con fuerza para quitarlo de su camino... Luego vino ese agudo dolor y luego....

 

─! Tony! ─ Exclamó angustiada, buscando con la mirada a su versión masculina del 616 y sin prestarle atención realmente al hecho de que estaba en la enfermería y al parecer herida.

 

Como por arte de magia el pelinegro apareció por la puerta, donde casi se resbala por la apresurada entrada que realizó, mientras que jadeaba sonoramente. Tony estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca y viejos jeans que solía usar siempre que estaba en el laboratorio, eso y que estaba sucio con aceite por todos lados le dejaron claro a la castaña de que Tony seguramente venía de allí.

 

─! Oh Dios mío Nat! ─ Tony se arrodilló a su lado, llorando con ahínco, mientras le tomaba de la mano. ─ ! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! !¿Me entiendes?!

 

Natasha aliviada de verlo sano y salvo, hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza sin entender realmente que estaba prometiendo.

 

Ultimate Steve se acercó a ella para pellizcarle infantilmente la mejilla.

 

─ Te regalaré mi escudo linda, así la próxima vez no tendrás que pretender que eres uno. ─ El rubio la reprendió burlonamente y Nat no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

 

Sin embargo la acción le hizo sentir ese dolor agudo en su vientre nuevamente. La castaña llevo su mano por auto reflejo al lugar de la herida y apretó los labios con fuerza. Tony hizo una expresión rara como si de alguna manera  estuviera sufriendo más que ella por todo esto.

 

─Me alegra que estén todos bien. ─ Comentó, sintiéndose aún muy débil.

 

─ Eres muy valiente, Natasha Stark. ─ 1872 Tony, una pequeña sonrisa curvada formándose en sus labios. ─ Hacer eso por Steve, fue… ─ Él pareció quedarse sin palabras, mientras que miraba al rubio a su lado.

 

─ Gracias, no tengo manera de pagártelo. ─ Complementó el aludido, expresándole total gratitud a través de sus ojos azules. ─ No todos los días alguien recibe un balazo por mí. 

 

Nat hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho. ─ No fue nada, ya me han disparado antes.

 

616 Tony sin embargo parecía no compartir este ambiente familiar y bromista que había entre ellos, levantándose del suelo, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

 

─ No, Nat. Tú no entiendes lo que realmente pasó.

 

La chica Stark levantó una ceja en dirección al pelinegro, rodando los ojos. Tony pareció ocupar la labor de mamá oso que antes su Steve había realizado.

 

 ─ ¿Así? Entonces, explícame que fue lo que paso. Hasta donde sé, vencimos a los malos, rescatamos a 1872, volvimos a casa, salí herida, sí, pero no es como que no me haya pasado antes. Soy Iron Woman, ¿recuerdas?

 

Natasha le sonrió, pero Tony seguía con esa cara de piedra, apretando los puños a su lado. El aire se llenó de tensión en tan solo un momento. Natasha estaba segura de que si decía una palabra más iniciaría una confrontación con su versión masculina.

 

_¿Cuál era su maldito problema?_

 

Sin embargo fue 616 Steve quien intervino esta vez, salvándola de la inminente pelea.

 

─ Nat, cariño. Como te diste cuenta te dispararon.

 

─ Aja. ─ Dijo ella a secas enfocando sus orbes azules hacia el rubio y no entendiendo realmente a donde quería llegar Steve con todo esto.

 

Él se sentó a su lado y juntó sus manos, su mirada paseando entre Tony y ella, como si tuviera dificultad para expresarse y buscara la ayuda del otro hombre.

 

─ La bala no te atravesó, si no que se incrustó en ti… En tu útero para ser más específicos. ─ Tony miró al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y pasó sus manos por su desordenado cabello. ─ Jane tuvo que realizar una cirugía.

 

─ ¿Y? ─ Insistió ella aún más confundida, era obvio que había algo que le estaban ocultando, pero ella aun no entendía que, lo que la empezó a poner un poco nerviosa.

 

Ult Steve dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras que se rascaba la barbilla; ─ El sangrado no se detenía Nat, ¿entiendes?

 

─ Pues la verdad es que no y agradecería que se dejaran de rodeos de una buena vez y me digan qué demonios está pasando. ─ Exigió ella con un tono de voz furioso, fulminándolos con la mirada.

 

Hubo un silencio incomodo, todos ellos mirándose entre sí, como si estuvieran tratando de decidir quién debía hablar primero. Natasha se enojó.

 

─ ¿Steve? ─ Preguntó ella al soldado del 616 en busca de respuestas.

 

El rubio tragó con dificultad, abriendo la boca y cerrándola al mismo tiempo como si estuviera tratando de encontrar su propia voz.

 

─  Ellos tuvieron que retirar la bala Nat. ─ Explicó él por fin, mirándola fijamente con una expresión cerrada. ─ Pero hubo daños internos y el sangrado no se detenía, así que Jane tuvo que realizarte una histerectomía*… Nat, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Tú…tú no podrás tener hijos jamás.

 

Ella escuchó todo el balbuceo de Steve muy atenta, pero ante tal cosa Natasha solo atinó a soltar una risa incrédula.

 

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se rió con ella.

 

 _Oh por dios,_ pensó histérica, llevando sus manos hacia la venda.

 

Nat volvió a mirar a Steve, buscando una confirmación, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que el rubio apretaba los labios en una delgada línea y afirmaba con la cabeza.

 

Ella se revolvió en la cama incomoda, mientras que su pulso y respiraciones se agitaban. Natasha le había mentido a Steve sobre su capacidad de tener hijos. Ella sabía bien que su difunto esposo deseaba mucho ser padre, sin embargo jamás tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo y decirle que ella por el contrario estaba aterrada de ser madre y aunque supo que su terrible mentira le iba a costar caro alguna vez, también recordaba con detalle como Steve simplemente le sonrió, dándole un suave beso en los labios y le manifestaba que realmente no importaba, que ella y los Vengadores eran la única familia que él necesitaba.

 

Pero ahora su vil mentira se había convertido en realidad.

 

─ No importa. ─ Dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas. ─ Soy una viuda, ¿recuerdas? No es como que planeaba casarme de nuevo o formar una familia por mi cuenta, nunca lo deseé de todos modos. Los tengo a ustedes chicos. ─ Natasha se repitió lo mismo en su cabeza, tratando de que esto realmente no le afectara como lo estaba haciendo.

 

Los demás la miraron con compasión, mientras que fingían que le creían. Pero 616 Tony no se lo tragó, él no parecía nada feliz.

 

─ Claro. No me molesten estaré ocupado. ─ Fue lo único que dijo este antes de salir de la habitación dando fuertes pasos.

 

Steve pareció querer levantarse y salir detrás de Tony pero Ult Steve le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera, por lo que este permaneció en su sitio.

 

─ Y bien, si eso es todo lo que tenían que decirme, está bien… Lo entiendo, pero por ahora quiero estar sola. ─ Natasha respiró profundamente, mientras que se recostaba y concentraba su mirada en el techo. Ella no quería ver la tristeza reflejada en sus caras ahora mismo y mucho menos quería que ellos vieran la fragilidad que reflejaba suya.

 

La castaña escuchó a Steve y los demás moverse y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo 1872 Steve se detuvo antes de abandonar el lugar, dándose media vuelta para hablar nuevamente;

 

─ Yo debí morir allá. Tú no te merecías esto-

 

─ Basta. ─ Replicó ella, con voz firme. ─ No digas eso, tú merecías vivir, merecías estar acá.

 

1872 Steve pestañó confundido por las palabras pero hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza, antes de partir por fin.

 

Natasha se sintió cómoda entonces para llorar, su garganta secándose más, mientras que se mordía los labios para tratar de contener el sonido de sus sollozos.

 

_Mierda._

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

 

 

El rubio del 616 estaba dando vueltas en la cama, revolviéndose con incomodidad sobre las sabanas y perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

Y es que después de que le dieron la terrible noticia a Natasha sobre su infertilidad, Tony había salido disparado hacia el laboratorio nuevamente, negándose a salir de allí, comer o dormir, y no importó cuanto le insistió Steve.

 

Así que bueno, el soldado de América tuvo que resignarse a dormir en solitario por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y por supuesto él ya bastante acostumbrado a dormir con ambos Stark no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la jodida noche.

 

Steve se levantó furioso de la cama, restregando su rostro con cansancio.

 

─ JARVIS, ¿dónde está Tony? ─ Preguntó a la I.A, mientras que se ponía de pie y se colocaba una camiseta limpia.

 

─ Perdone el atrevimiento Capitán Rogers, pero desde que en esta torre habitan cinco Stark, debo pedirle que sea más específico.  ─ Contestó inteligentemente el programa.

 

─ Oh, cierto. Bueno yo me refería a mi Tony. ─ Dijo Steve sin pensarlo, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. ─ Quiero decir, el Tony de mi Universo… Tony el de esta tierra, no es que él sea _mi_ Tony ni nada por el estilo.

 

JARVIS sin embargo ignoró totalmente su pobre explicación; ─ Entiendo  Capitán. El señor Stark esta donde ha estado en las últimas 10 horas; en el laboratorio.

 

Steve resopló cansado.

 

_¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Tony?_

 

¿Qué acaso no le dejó bastante en claro que él no quería lidiar con esto solo, que también estaba asustado? Steve derribó todas sus defensas y le mostró a Tony cuan humano podía ser también, cuanto le afectaba todo esto al igual que él, pero ¿qué hizo Tony? Le dejó solo.

 

_Perfecto._

 

─ ¿Qué hay de los otros J? ─ Preguntó nuevamente, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un bocadillo de media noche que le ayudará a mantenerse en vela o al menos calmar la ansiedad.

 

─ La señorita Natasha está dormida en la enfermería, 199999 parece estar teniendo una discusión consigo mismo en su cuarto; Anthony de la tierra 1872 está en su habitación descansado igualmente; el estado de Antonio sigue siendo el mismo, aunque sus análisis muestran mejorías, y en cuanto a sus otras versiones, todos se encuentran en la azotea Capitán.  

 

Steve se detuvo al instante y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

 

_¿Qué hacían todos los Steves juntos?_

 

Y sobre todo ¿por qué no le dijeron ni una palabra de su reunión secreta en medio de la noche?

 

Movido por la repentina curiosidad, el rubio cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la azotea de la torre. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en las escaleras escuchó las risas y las voces de los hombres.

 

Los tres rubios estaban sentados en un gran sofá, ─ que al parecer ellos mismo habían movido hasta allí ─ vestidos en ropas casuales, a excepción de Ult Steve quien solo traía puesto unos ligeros pantalones negros y rodeados de comida chatarra, botellas vacías de cerveza, vino y whiskey, mientras que sostenían bebidas en sus manos.

 

Steve impresionado vio como Ult Steve se reía de algo que 1872 Steve le decía. El rubio del 1610 había estado decaído en estos días, y no era para menos considerando la condición de Antonio, pero para ser honestos Steve jamás lo había visto reír así en compañía de nadie que no fuera el pelinegro.

 

─ Hey, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ─ Preguntó él con tono perplejo al ver todo ese desastre. Esto parecía una fiesta privada con Steve Rogers como único invitado.

 

Los tres hombres centraron su atención en él, mientras que MCU Steve terminaba de tomar de su botella y le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

 

─ Vaciando todo el alcohol que existe en esta torre, algo me dice que los Stark empezarán a tomar muy pronto. ─ Manifestó el sheriff con preocupación.

 

 _Cierto_ , pensó el soldado del 616, apoyando la idea totalmente.

 

─ Hasta donde sé, el alcohol no afecta el suero del súper soldado. ¿Pero qué hay de ti alguacil? ─ Cuestionó 616 Steve, hablando directamente con el nuevo invitado. ─ Esto parece suficiente licor como para derribar a Hulk.

 

El otro hizo un gesto divertido y se encogió de hombros. ─ Soy irlandés, puedo con ello. 

 

─ Lo siento, no te dijimos nada porque pensamos que estabas ocupado. ─ Dijo MCU casi como disculpándose.

 

─ ¿Ocupado? ¿Con que? ─ Preguntó el rubio totalmente perdido.

 

Ult Steve dejó escapar un ruidoso eructo, antes de sonreírle descaradamente y decir; ─ Lamiéndole las pelotas a 616 Tony, ¿en qué más?

 

616 Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza contando hasta tres para no perder la paciencia, él aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a la actitud tan desfachatada de Ultimate.

 

1872 Steve se le salió toda la cerveza por la nariz, a lo mejor haciéndose una imagen mental de lo dicho por su otro yo, y ahogándose completamente, mientras que a su lado MCU Steve hacía una cara de _“te entiendo amigo”._

 

─ Ya te dije que no veo a Tony de esa manera. ─ Le recordó 616 Steve, mintiendo fatalmente como todas las otras veces que Ult Steve sugería lo mismo.

 

El otro rubio rió con ironía. ─ Si claro. Nadie te cree Rogers, a decir verdad creo que él único que no se da cuenta de lo _obvio_ que eres, es el mismo Tony.

 

Steve se le paró el corazón cuando vio a sus otras versiones asentir para corroborar lo que Ultimate estaba diciendo. Incluso 1872 Steve asintió.

 

─ Por favor ¡tú solo llevas tres días acá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ─ Le reclamó él aun de pie y colocando sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas.  

 

El sheriff le dio otra larga probada a su cerveza antes de añadir pensativo; ─ Pero, todas esas miradas…

 

Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era lo mismo que Natasha había dicho.

 

_Tenía que ser una jodida broma._

 

El rubio de viejo oeste se reacomodó en su asiento enfocando toda su atención en Steve.

 

─ El punto es que, si yo pudé notarlo, a pesar de que soy un… ─ Empezó él entrecerrando los ojos y tronando los dedos buscando la palabras indicadas. ─ ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste Ultimate?

 

─ Un simplón heterosexual que le da miedo ver dos pollas juntas. ─ Agregó el otro rápidamente con una gran porción de papas fritas en la boca.

 

Sheriff Steve chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y continuó hablando. ─ ¡Eso! Aunque realmente no creo que soy un… ─  El rubio hizo una mirada confusa, buscando la ayuda de MCU Steve esta vez. ─ ¿Cómo era nuevamente la palabra, Cap?

 

─ Homofóbico. ─ Respondió su versión MCU sonriendo.

 

─ Exacto. No soy un homofóbico, de hecho pienso que MCU Steve y el enanito se ven muy lindos juntos y definitivamente creo que te gusta tu Tony. ─ Finalizó por fin 1872 Steve recostándose nuevamente en su asiento.

 

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza nuevamente, emitiendo un pequeño _“ujum”_ con los labios.

 

El soldado del 616 se sintió repentinamente muy expuesto y trató de cambiar el tema de conversación.

 

─ ¿Qué? No… No. ─ Steve dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. ─ ¿Qué hay de ti sheriff?, seguramente te gusta Tony, ¿cierto?

 

Su versión del 1872 se rió palmeando su rodilla divertido. ─ Claro que no, Tony es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde siempre. ─ Él pareció recordar algo antes de seguir hablando.─ Natasha por otra parte…

 

Ult Steve levantó una ceja con curiosidad y el alguacil pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de confesar porque se sonrojó un poco. Steve casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

 

 _Jodidamente perfecto_ , no importaba en que paquete viniera Anthony Stark, parecía que a Steve Rogers solo le atraía él o ella ─ en este caso─  sin importar que.

 

─ Bueno, creo que es lógico de tu parte, es decir, por la época en la que provienes. Nunca he conocido un vaquero real que fuera gay. ─ Expresó 616 Steve pero tanto MCU Steve y Ult Steve negaron con la cabeza.

 

─ Amigo, no creo que tenga que ver con la época. Si yo hubiera conocido a Tony en la segunda guerra mundial… ─MCU silbó divertido.─  Créeme ahora verías documentales del Capitán América siendo muy gay. ─ Concluyó MCU Steve jugando con la botella en sus manos. ─ 1872 Steve creció con su Tony, es distinto.

 

Ult Steve también apoyó la teoría de su otra versión. ─ El capi paleta tiene razón, no importa la época en la que hubiera conocido a Antonio, ¿has visto ese culo, Rogers? Me haría matar por el.

 

Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a Ultimate, porque enserio, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a repasar el trasero de Ult Tony, conociendo a Ult Steve y sin temer por su vida?

 

─ Es simplemente la manera en la que deben ser las cosas, creo. Alguno de nosotros preferimos estar con nuestros Tonys en una manera romántica, pero otros supongo que solo son muy buenos amigos. ─ MCU Steve seguía explicándoles a los otros mientras que tomaba caramelos de la mesa y los metía en su boca. ─ Pero todos tenemos algo en común y es que nos preocupamos mucho por ellos, los amamos.

 

616 Steve entendió entonces a donde querían llegar sus otras versiones con toda esa habladuría. Ellos estaban tratando de animarlo, de hacerle entender que amar a Tony en la manera que fuera no estaba mal, que no debía tener miedo porque ellos se sentían igual con respecto al Tony de su universo.  

 

El rubio se balanceó de un pie a otro, perdido en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Todo parecía tan sencillo, pero a la vez no. No era como si él pudiera ir ahora mismo, confesársele a Tony y esperar que todo fuera de color de rosas para ellos.

 

Los otros Steves respetaron su silencio sin decir nada más o presionar el tema.

 

─ Yo… Yo ni siquiera he besado a otro hombre. ─ Soltó él repentinamente mirando al cielo. ─ Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de dónde provino y-

 

─ ¿Así que de eso se trata todo esto? ¿Es por tu falta de experiencia con hombres que estás tan asustado? No me jodas ─ Maldijo Ult Steve, dejándose su cerveza a medio tomar encima de la mesa, mientras que se ponía de pie y se paraba enfrente del rubio. ─ Lo hubieras dicho antes, MCU Steve tenía el mismo problema y lo solucioné.

 

616 Steve parpadeó confundido antes de que Ult Steve lo tomará de la cintura con arrebato, sin previo aviso y lo besara.

 

_¡El muy maldito lo estaba besando!_

 

Los labios humedecidos de Ult Steve cayeron sobre los suyos, recorriéndolo, degustándolo y Steve no pudo evitar prácticamente saltar de la sorpresa. Él intentó empujar a su versión del 1610 hacía atrás pero este, aprovechando su altura y demostrando tener más fuerza, lo apretó contra sí en un poderoso abrazo del cual Steve no pudo salir. Ult Steve le apretó el culo, provocando que el otro rubio abriera la boca para protestar, pero lo que no se esperó fue que Ult Steve aprovechara su descuido para profundizar más el beso e introducir su lengua dentro de su boca. Steve pudo percibir de inmediato el fuerte sabor a cerveza en la cavidad ajena. Ult Steve rompió el contacto dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el proceso, mirándolo fieramente mientras que le ponía la mano en su miembro. Steve se percató entonces de que estaba duro como una roca.

 

_¿Qué jodidos?_

 

El rubio del 1610 dibujó una caliente sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que se acercaba nuevamente a un muy mareado 616 Steve y le mordía fuertemente el labio inferior.

 

Steve lo empujó de nuevo, teniendo existo esta vez. ─ ¡Me mordiste hijo de puta!  ─ Exclamó llevándose los dedos a su boca, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

 

_¡Joder!_

 

Ult Steve soltó una desvergonzada carcajada antes de mirar a sus otras versiones y recoger su botella nuevamente.

 

─ Bueno, si alguno de ustedes _perdedores_ necesita mi ayuda pueden encontrarme en mi habitación. Ya que a diferencia suya, y aunque mi novio este en coma, al menos puedo compartir la cama con él.

 

Dicho eso el sujeto salió por las escaleras, dejando a un muy confundido 616 Steve Rogers, un sonrojado MCU y un sorprendido 1872 en la azotea.

 

─ ¿Esto es lo que hacían cuando yo no estaba acá? ¿Se la jalaban entre ustedes? ─ Preguntó burlonamente el sheriff, dirigiendo su atención a MCU ─ ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo a ti?

 

MCU Steve casi deja caer la botella de sus manos, mientras que se sonrojaba aún más.

 

─ Créeme, tú no quieres saberlo.

 

616 Steve se lamió el labio ensangrentado y volvía a mirar en la dirección en la que Ultimate se había ido. El rezó internamente para que Antonio despertara pronto, porque Ult Steve parecía estar aburrido y jodidamente loco.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> *histerectomía, es el procedimiento medico con el cual te extraen el útero. Yo no estudio medicina, perdonen la impresición de mis datos, solo usé la imaginación y un poco de logica. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Que les pareció? 
> 
>  
> 
> Les debía una escena así solo entre los Steves, espero la hayan disfrutado aun después de todo el angst que metí ñ.ñ
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por todos los reviews, ya contesté todos! 
> 
>  
> 
> Aviso, el proximo capitulo estará cargado de muchas emociones nuevamente por que será el cierre de la primera etapa. El asesino hará una pequeña aparición, nuevos personajes, nuevas revelaciones :D
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en la proxima
> 
>  
> 
> Chauu


	20. Battle cry I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! acá sigo.
> 
> Tuve que hacer lo que no quería, dividir el capitulo en dos. Mi beta me dijo que los mataría de un infarto con tantas cosas juntas, así que pues le hice caso por que ella sabe más jaja
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me motivan muchisimo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias
> 
> * Incluí los nuevos uniformes que tienen 616 Steve y Tony en los comics actualmente por que son muy geniales, acá una imagen. [Steve](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11125/111256920/5062870-captain-america-steve-rogers-costume-new-shield-.jpg)  [Tony](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/2/20/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_51.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151007020354)    
> * Tierra 1020 - No existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Esta es la primera tierra que me inventé y no daré detalles para que lo descubran por ustedes mismos.

─ Creo que es conveniente que empecemos a designar tareas. ─ Dijo Tony pasándole a cada uno un folio con varios documentos dentro.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores, donde Tony los convocó esa mañana para discutir con urgencia lo que había pasado en la última misión y como procederían de ahora en adelante.

Así que bien, allí estaban todos ellos a excepción de Nat ─ quien aún no se sentía realmente cómoda en la presencia de los ellos ─  y Antonio por supuesto.

─ Le he pedido a los miembros del equipo que abandonarán la torre, tal vez estoy siendo paranoico, pero ya no confió en tenerlos acá. No desde que el asesino podría lucir como cualquiera de ellos o incluso como nosotros mismos-

616 Steve enfocó su vista en Tony, quien seguía hablando sin parar, aunque para ser honestos sus pensamientos estaban a millas de ahí, demasiado concentrado en el movimiento de los labios del pelinegro como para prestarle atención a algo más.

Desde el beso con Ultimate, el rubio se había pasado la noche en vela pensando en ello. Aunque no precisamente en el bizarro beso compartido con su otra versión, sino más bien en que se sentiría besar a Tony.

_¿Sería distinto?_

Steve tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, aquello con Ult Steve fue bastante caliente, pero ¿se sentiría igual o mejor experimentarlo con Tony? ¿Qué se sentiría el roce de la barba de Tony sobre su piel? ¿Sus labios serían tan dulces como parecían ser?

─… Creo que MCU serían perfectos para ayudarles a 1872 a adaptarse más rápido a este nuevo siglo, además de enseñarles a cada uno como explorar sus habilidades en batalla… ─ Continuó el pelinegro, llevando un dedo a su barbilla pensativo y haciendo un leve puchero.

Ante tal gesto, Steve se relamió los labios, sintiendo la boca seca como un desierto.

MCU Tony estaba hablado de algo que a Steve no podía importarle menos, mientras observaba a 616 Tony asentar con la cabeza, en ese momento el pelinegro cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Steve suspiró embelesado y se enorgulleció por dentro, ya que hasta ahora ningún Tony parecía ser igual de fornido que el suyo.

_¡Todas esas mañanas entrenando a Tony valieron malditamente la pena!_

Steve lo miró más de cerca detallando el cuerpo del menor centímetro a centímetro e imaginando por un instante que sería ser sostenido por esos brazos, los musculosos brazos de Tony, los brazos de otro hombre. Aunque Steve sabía bien que el pelinegro no podría realmente _sostenerlo_ , es decir, él era más pesado y un poco más alto que Tony.

─… Pienso que con los conocimientos necesarios harías tu propio Mark I, Anthony…

_Pero… tan solo si Tony usara la armadura, su brillante armadura roja y dorada, suficientemente fuerte como para levantar a un súper soldado, sujetarlo fuerte contra el metal y-_

El millonario del 616 detuvo su charla y arrojó el informe sobre la mesa, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra el vidrio. Steve dio un pequeño brinco y salió de su ensoñación, solo para darse cuenta de que el protagonista de sus fantasías estaba centrando toda su atención en él, mientras le daba una mirada funesta con esos encantadores zafiros azulados que tenía por ojos.

─ Steve, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? ─ 616 Tony apretó la mandíbula mirándolo duramente. ─ Me estas desconcentrando y estoy tratando asuntos muy serios, ¿qué no eres tú quien adora estas reuniones?  

─ ¿D-De que hablas? ─ Balbuceó, notando que todos se habían dado vuelta para mirarlo. Steve se sentía como esos días en el viejo Brooklyn cuando la profesora lo reprendía por meterse en problemas.

El pelinegro resopló con cansancio. ─ Estas todo el tiempo mirándome de una manera extraña, como si estuvieras prestándome atención, pero sé que no estas escuchando ninguna palabra de lo digo, ya que estas demasiado callado y no estas protestando. ─ Señaló Tony, levantando una ceja para añadir. ─ Además estás haciendo esa cosa rara con tu boca,  ¿qué demonios te paso en el labio?

Steve sudó frio y vio horrorizado como los otros Steves desviaban la mirada hacia Ult Steve y reían suavemente entre dientes.

─ Si Rogers, ¿qué te paso en el labio? ─ Preguntó el soldado del Ultimate, con tono inocente inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos sobre la lustrosa mesa.

616 Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de calmar su respiración.

 _¡Muérete maldito!,_ susurró en su cabeza.

MCU Steve apretó la boca en una delgada línea, temblando levemente por la carcajada que amenazaba por escapársele. El sheriff por su parte solo le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole ampliamente.

Los Tonys miraron a su alrededor cada uno con una cara de confusión. El pelinegro del 616 inclinó levemente la cabeza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y les daba un vistazo a los rubios.

─ ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros? ─ Cuestionó el de ojos azules y Ult Steve abrió la boca como para decir algo y 616 Steve juró que vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

─ No realmente. ─ Respondió sin embargo 1610 mientras que le sacaba la lengua maliciosamente a su otra versión.

Tony pareció no quedar convencido por la respuesta de Ult Steve y mucho menos con el rubio del 616 tan tenso como estaba, parpadeando y desviando la mirada de un lado a otro como si quisiera salir corriendo de un momento a otro. Tony irguió su postura y restregó su cara con ambas manos.

─ Les recuerdo que la confianza es primordial para esta misión y-

─ Cierto, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre eso Capitán? ─ Bufó el castaño del MCU dirigiéndose a su Steve.

Rogers rodó los ojos y suspiró con hastío. ─ Ya te dije que malinterpretaste todo Tony.

MCU empezaron entonces una fuerte discusión, ambos sumergidos en su propia burbuja. Y si bien Steve no se alegraba por los problemas ajenos, tuvo que admitir con vergüenza que si respiró aliviado cuando el tema de conversación se desvió totalmente hacía otra cosa y no a lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

─ ¡Basta ustedes dos! ─ Exclamó 616 Tony, llevando las manos al aire y deteniendo sus alaridos. ─ No tenemos tiempo para sus problemas maritales, tenemos que seguir con esto.   

Tony lucía tan cansado, y no era para menos debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado en el laboratorio. Él incluso había preparado todo el informe por si solo y Steve sabía cuánto Tony odiaba hacer el papeleo. Steve lo observó mientras que el menor terminaba de reprender a sus versiones del MCU, percatándose de las feas ojeras que ya adornaban el rostro de su amigo.

Aclarándose la garganta Steve decidió ponerse manos a la obra, dejar las fantasías para después e intervenir debidamente.

─ Bien, como decía Iron Man. ─ Empezó llamando la atención de todos en la sala nuevamente. ─ Creo que todos deberíamos tener funciones específicas de ahora en adelante. Debido a que Natasha está herida y no podrá salir con nosotros a las misiones en un tiempo, creo que MCU Steve podría acompañarnos en la próxima incursión. MCU Tony sería perfecto para enseñarle todo lo que necesiten saber los 1872, principalmente tú Anthony. ─ Steve señaló al aludido quien lucía extremadamente aburrido, vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa de industrias Stark. ─ Como Tony dijo, creo que dentro de poco tiempo te adaptarás bien y podrás crear tu propia armadura, Ultimate por otra parte-

─ Esperen un momento. ─ 1872 Tony interrumpió el discurso del Capitán, alzando las manos y dejando escapar una risita que pasó a ser bastante irónica ─ ¿Quién les dijo que quiero hacer parte de esto?

─ Stark. ─ Le reprendió el sheriff mirándolo rudamente.

1872 Tony simplemente negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie. ─ ¡No Rogers! Ustedes me trajeron acá contra mi voluntad, y no solo eso, ¿en verdad esperan que yo colabore en esta masacre?  Yo no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero luchar.

─ Nadie matará a nadie, eso es un punto que también debemos discutir, somos súper héroes no súper villanos, nosotros no acabamos vidas, las salvamos… ─ Aclaró 616 Tony, masajeándose las sienes de la cabeza. Ult Steve, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, como si realmente no quisiera estar allí, se levantó repentinamente tomando al pelinegro de los hombros mirándolo con extrema preocupación.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Preguntó casi sin aliento.

─ S-Sí. ─ Dijo un Tony totalmente sorprendido por la dulce voz del rubio.

Ult Steve parpadeó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y rascó la parte trasera de su cuello desinteresadamente.

─ Lo siento, es una costumbre… supongo que por un momento pensé que eras Antonio.

Ult Steve y Tony se quedaron mirando por un largo momento como si estuvieran teniendo su propia conversación privada, cosa que no le gustó nada al Cap del 616.

El bichito de los celos picó a 616 Steve con fuerza, molestándolo bastante. El soldado tosió no tan disimuladamente, haciendo que  todos enfocaron su vista en él nuevamente. Ult Steve levantó una ceja cuestionadoramente.

─ Como decía Tony. ─ Repitió el soldado del 616 con voz firme. ─  Lo que pasó en 1872 no puede repetirse nuevamente, es mejor tomar a estos sujetos en custodia y sacar la mayor información posible. ─ Dijo dirigiéndose a ambos hombres del viejo oeste. ─ No sé cómo operan en las otras tierras, pero no es así como lo hacemos acá en el 616.

Tanto MCU Tony como MCU Steve asintieron con la cabeza en señal de total acuerdo.

El sheriff le brindó una fría mirada. ─ ¿No te parece irónico Rogers? Es a nosotros a quienes quieren eliminar y ¿pretendes que seamos amables con ellos? ¡Viste lo que le pasó a Natasha!

─ Pensé que tú sobre otros lo entenderías más, alguacil. ─ Indicó MCU Steve frunciendo el ceño.

─  Oh sí que lo entiendo. ─ Exclamó el otro con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba bastante cabreado.─ Creo firmemente en la justicia y un juicio digno para todos, pero cuando eso no es suficiente, creo en la justicia de las balas. ─ Concluyó el vaquero señalando el arma que tenía enfundada en su cinturón.

1872 Tony dejó escapar una risa fingida, mientras que sacaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña cantimplora de su bolsillo, desenroscando la tapa y tomando un largo trago de lo que seguramente sería whiskey. Ellos habían literalmente agotado todo el alcohol existente en la torre, pero parecía que este Tony era experto en encontrar más provisiones. 1872 Steve apretó los puños a su lado.

─ ¿Ven? Es por esta razón, por la que no quiero estar involucrado en nada de esto. ─ El de ojos grises se limpió los labios con las mangas de su sudadera, mientras que observaba a 616 Tony seguir la cantimplora con la mirada y hacer una mueca extraña.

─ ¿Quieres? ─ Le ofreció entonces, pero su otra versión inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás como si de fuego se tratase.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ Jadeó dolorosamente el pelinegro de ojos azules, mientras que lucía en verdad herido al no poder creer que una versión suya pudiera hacerle algo así.

616 Steve se puso de pié al instante echando humo por los oídos. El rubio se posó delante de Tony de manera sobreprotectora y empujó no tan delicadamente a 1872 Tony hacía atrás, quien no se esperaba tal reacción y cayó de golpe contra el piso, un sentimiento de temor reflejándose en sus ojos grises.

─ ¡¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!! ─ Le advirtió 616. ─ ¡Tony lleva sobrio más de ocho años, no intentes tentarlo de esa manera!

El sheriff Steve detuvo a su versión del 616 a medio camino, interponiéndose entre él y un muy asustado 1872 Tony.

─ Calma Rogers, no tienes por qué ser un idiota, él no lo sabía.─ Murmuró el alguacil tratando de defender a su amigo.

─ ¡Eres muy suave con él, tiene que dejar la bebida ahora! ─ Le exigió el soldado, haciendo un gesto con la mano. ─ ¡Ultimate!

Ult Steve, caminó hacia delante e hizo a un lado fácilmente al sheriff como si de un muñeco se tratase. Si bien 1872 Steve no había pasado por la época de fragilidad de todos los Rogers, y era un hombre totalmente sano, tampoco disponía de un suero de súper soldado, por lo que tenía una clara desventaja en contra de sus otras versiones.

Ult Steve levantó a 1872 Tony, quien tragó en seco, mirándolo con temor y expectante, como un pequeño hámster tembloroso.

─ Ves esto de acá. ─ Le dijo el rubio agachándose un poco para ponerse a su altura y señalándole uno de sus puños. ─ Se llama responsabilidad, y este de acá. ─ Continuó el levantando la otra mano y apretándola fuertemente enfrente del pelinegro, sus ojos grises brillando con angustia. ─ Se llama sobriedad. Hazme enfadar y te juro que ambos te golpearan sin piedad. ¿Entendiste? Ahora discúlpate.

─ Lo siento 616. ─ Dijo el mecánico rápidamente, asintiendo avergonzado y fulminando con la mirada a todos antes de salir de la sala dando grandes zancadas.

1872 Steve siguió al pelinegro con la mirada. Luego negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¡Imbéciles, no tenían que ser tan duros con él y avergonzarlo de esa manera!

─ Es por su bien. ─ Le recordó 616 Steve mientras que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de 616 Tony, el menor se tensó al instante. ─ Lo sé por experiencia propia.

─ Lo que digas Rogers, quiero ver que te comportes tan calmadamente cuando algún brabucón amenacé a si a tu _amigo_. ─ El sheriff hizo comillas en el aire y sin decir nada más, se marchó furioso detrás del pelinegro.

La sala se sumergió entonces en un silencio sepulcral.

MCU Steve y Tony fueron los siguientes en marcharse saliendo lentamente de la sala, suponiendo que ya la reunión se había dado por terminada por todo el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

─ Que desastre. ─ Exclamó el Stark del 616, mientras que se disponía a recoger los documentos olvidados encima de la mesa.

Steve estaba a punto de disculparse por arruinar de esa manera la reunión que con tanta dedicación planeó Tony. Pero algo se proyectó en su reloj de Iron Man, unos hologramas con un contenido que Steve no pudo identificar. Tony abrió los ojos como platos y sin ofrecer ninguna explicación, recogió todo y se marchó en dirección al laboratorio.

El rubio quedó de pie allí viendo como un idiota el pasillo por donde Tony se había marchado y sin realmente saber qué hacer.

─ Deberías ir detrás de él. ─ Sugirió Ult Steve sacándolo de su letargo.

─ ¿Y luego qué?

Ult Steve le brindó una arrogante sonrisa antes de llevar uno de sus dedos para delinear el labio maltratado de su otro yo, sabiendo bien que él había sido el causante del moretón en su boca.

─ ¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo Rogers? ─ Su tono de voz muy insinuante.

El rubio del 616 lo hizo a un lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ─ Por supuesto que no, quítate de mi camino.

Ult Steve rió con ganas antes de palmearle el culo al otro soldado. Steve apretó los dientes, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso.

─ Eso es Rogers, ve por él. ─ Exclamó antes de marcharse del lugar también, su risa haciendo eco por el pasillo.

Steve tomó una profunda inhalación y se dispuso a hacerse camino hacia el laboratorio. Cuando hubo llegado a las puertas notó que todo estaba terriblemente silencioso, es decir, Tony nunca trabajaba en total quietud, siempre con el ruido de las maquinas, soldadores o la estridente música de rock que escuchaba. El rubio ingresó entonces en la sala solo justo a tiempo para ver a Tony enfundado en una armadura de Iron Man nueva, con los colores de siempre pero que parecía ser de un material más ligero, haciéndolo ver como si fuera una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo. Steve frunció el ceño totalmente perdido, pero todo cobró sentido cuando el hombre de hierro abrió un portal y lo traspasó rápidamente.

_¿! Pero qué?!_

Con el corazón pendiendo en un hilo Steve se acercó rápidamente a los paneles del protocolo “ _Stevetony-verse_ “para descubrir a donde carajos se había marchado Tony sin decirle absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

 _Tierra 1020,_ señalaba la pantalla con un gran punto rojo en el medio del pequeño planeta. Esta era una de las tierras en peligro de ataque.

_Oh no, Tony._

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

**_“Los desequilibrios, al parecer, irían más por el lado psicológico que físico, puesto que el gineco-obstetra asegura que está comprobado que no tener útero no altera la vida ni goce sexual”_ **

_  
_ Natasha estaba leyendo en voz alta, los pequeños hologramas que flotaban frente a ella.

─ No creo que tú y yo tengamos sexo en un buen tiempo, ¿cierto amigo? ─ Dijo ella divertida hablándole a Ult Tony, quien estaba recostado en la cama, aun durmiendo tranquilamente conectado a toda clase de sondas y equipo médico.

Natasha odiaba de sobremanera verlo de este modo, pero desde que regresaron del Most Cute Universe ─ como ella los llamaba ─ y muy a su pesar no había podido visitar a su yo del Ultimate. Debido a que debía tener reposo total por la cirugía y la herida, ella aprovechó el momento para estar con Antonio y contarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.  

La chica Stark sacudió su cabello hacia atrás, recogiendo su vestido blanco un poco y continuó leyendo en voz;

**_“Existen mujeres que frente a la imposibilidad de ser madres, las hace sentir tristes, vacías, con poca capacidad creativa y surge en ellas, un duelo”._ **

La castaña resopló, mientras que apartaba toda la información lejos de su vista, recostándose con cuidado al lado de Antonio. Nat se reclinó hacia un lado mientras que le acariciaba el cabello con ternura a su versión masculina.

─ No me siento exactamente de esa manera. ─ Le confesó ella. ─ Aunque si algo vacía… no lo sé es algo extraño, supongo…

Natasha observó el pecho de Tony subir y bajar suavemente en su muy tranquilo sueño. Ella dejó las caricias, apretando los labios y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo inmóvil del pelinegro.

─ Te extraño mucho Antonio. ─ Ella le miro con ojos tristes. ─ A ti y tu divertidas ocurrencias, me vendría muy bien un poco de tu humor ahora mismo.

─ Yo también lo extraño…

La voz rota de Ult Steve retumbó en la habitación repentinamente, haciendo que Natasha levantará su cabeza solo para verlo recostado al marco de la puerta, vestido con el uniforme de Capitán América y jugando con un pequeño frasco entre sus manos.

─ Hey Ultie. ─ Dijo ella brindándole una amable sonrisa. ─ Lo siento, me metí a tu habitación sin permiso, yo solo quería verlo.

Steve le sonrió de vuelta acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

─ No tienes que preocuparte de ello preciosa. Puedes venir cuando quieras. ─ Respondió este haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros y restándole importancia al hecho. Nat se recostó contra Ult Tony nuevamente, mientras que Steve le pasaba el frasco con un líquido amarillo.

Natasha hizo una cara de disgusto.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Preguntó asqueada viendo el espeso contenido con un extraño aspecto.

Ult Steve rió.

─ _Eso_ es tu medicina.

_Ugh._

La chica de hierro arrugó la nariz al instante. De ninguna manera Natasha tomaría eso por su propia voluntad, no importaba cuan adolorida estuviera. La cara que de mortificación que puso la castaña debió ser muy cómica porque Ult Steve rió nuevamente, esta vez casi cayéndose de la cama, sosteniéndose a duras penas de los bordes, mientras que se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

─ Te pareces tanto a él. ─ Comentó recuperando el aliento, al tiempo que le quitaba la máscara de oxígeno a Antonio y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego colocarla en su lugar nuevamente. ─ Antes del cáncer, Tony odiaba cualquier medicamento, haciendo pucheros como un niño malcriado…  ─ Ult Steve narraba todo con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro, observando al pelinegro con total devoción y sin borrar su amplia sonrisa. ─ Su disgusto por los hospitales no ha cambiado sin embargo, no lo culpo… siempre está allí.

Natasha se quedó viéndole un largo momento, sintiendo verdadera compasión por el soldado. La relación de Ultimates la ponía muy feliz, ella deseaba que 616 tomaran un poco de su ejemplo. La chica Stark estaba segura de que ambos se amaban con locura, pero al mismo tiempo le estrujaba el corazón saber que parecía que en ningún universo Steve y Tony podían ser completamente felices.

Natasha miró de nuevo el frasco en sus manos, pensativa.

─ ¿Para qué sirve? ─ Preguntó curiosa, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Ult Steve enfocó su atención en ella antes de agregar; ─ Es medicina asgardiana, Thor dice que te ayudará a cicatrizar mejor. No quisiéramos privar al mundo de Natasha Stark en bikinis.

Nat rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

─ Por favor, todos ustedes preferirían ver a sus Tony llevando una de esas horripilantes tangas para hombres que a mí. 

Ult Steve soltó nuevamente una carcajada imaginándose seguramente el hecho, mientras que le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello a Nat, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

─ Creo que 616 le encantaría eso, yo por mi parte prefiero a _mi_ Tony sin nada puesto. ─ Dijo con una mirada picara. ─ Sin embargo 1872 Steve, creo que estaría totalmente concentrado en ti.

Dicho esto el rubio se puso de pie sin más y caminó hacia la puerta nuevamente, dejando a Natasha muy confundida.

─ Espera ¿Qué significa eso?  ─ Gritó ella antes de que Ult Steve pudiera desaparecer por la puerta.

─ Te traeré algo para comer, cuida a Antonio por mí. ─ El soldado ondeó una mano en dirección a la castaña ignorando su pregunta totalmente.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

**_Earth 1020 ~_ **

****

_Fuego_

Todo estaba en llamas a su alrededor.

Tony aun protegido por la armadura metálica, podía sentir el calor del abrasador fuego rodearle. Angustiado intentó apagar parte del incendio con los extintores de su traje, pero era demasiado para contenerlo un solo hombre.

Iron Man intentó ver algo entre la espeso humo fallando miserablemente.

─ JARVIS, dame un escáner, señales de vida ¡pronto! ─ Pidió desesperado, buscando algo por sí mismo con la mirada.

Esta tierra era una de las pocas de las cuales había permanecido a salvo hasta ahora. Tony lo sabía bien puesto desde que Natasha fue gravemente herida, él se había obsesionado en verdad con todo el asunto, estudiando día a día el protocolo _“Stevetony-verse”,_ memorizando cada tierra que no había sido atacada y aquellas como esta que presentaban cambios drásticos salidos de ninguna parte. Al parecer la tierra 1020 había sido uno de esos desafortunados universos que sufrían ataques devastadores e impredecibles.

Y si bien él no entendía aun por qué, no dudo ni un instante en aprovechar la oportunidad y  averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Tony había pensado en varios planes de contingencia y además de ello había desarrollado una nueva armadura que le permitiera estar preparado para literalmente todo, este Mark era el modelo más especial que hasta ahora había construido. Un adaptoide que reunía todas las características de sus otras armaduras especiales, como el hulkbuster y su armadura del espacio. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle a enfrentar cualquier amenaza sin la ayuda de nadie. Él no permitiría que otro de los suyos saliera herido de nuevo.

_Él no fallaría otra vez._

─ Detecto señales de vida cincuenta metros a su derecha, señor. ─ Indicó JARVIS mostrándole los indicadores dentro del traje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tony se elevó en el aire con sus repulsores llegando al punto señalado por la I.A en menos de un pestañeo. El pelinegro giró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a quien se suponía estaba vivo entre tantas llamaradas, humos y cenizas. Tony pudo distinguir prontamente una figura difusa que se movía torpemente entre los escombros. 

Una rubia de cabello corto apareció frente a él, vestida a duras penas con lo que parecía ser un largo vestido de fiesta, o lo que quedaba de él, puesto que estaba hecho trisas y chamuscado en gran parte. La chica le dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión, detallándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

El pelinegro la reconoció al instante, abriendo el casco en su totalidad para revelarle su rostro y que ella le dejará acercarse.

─ Stephanie… ─ Tony pronunció el nombre inseguro si sería el correcto, pero por lo que él podía recordar de los datos de la base central del programa, Stephanie Rogers era el nombre más común de esta versión femenina del Capitán.

─ ¿Tony? ─ Cuestionó ella con un tono de incredulidad total, entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente. ─ No puede ser, te vi morir…

Stephanie no completó la oración y se abrazó a sí misma, temblando levemente como si frio sintiese, aun con este calor del demonio rodeándoles.

A Tony se le hizo un nudo pesado en la garganta negando levemente con la cabeza y cortando la distancia entre ellos lentamente.

─ Ellos se llevaron a mi Tony…  ─ Ella lloró, llevándose las manos al pecho e hipando un poco. ─ ¡Se llevaron a Tony lejos de mí!

Iron Man posó una mano temblorosa en su hombro, inseguro si la chica le permitiría tal atrevimiento. Stephanie seguía llorando, ignorándolo por completo y mirando hacia todos lados nerviosamente.

─ ¿Quiénes?  ─ Preguntó por fin, tratando inútilmente de que ella enfocará sus pensamientos dispersos y su atención en él. ─ ¿Quiénes hicieron esto?

─ El asesino… Vino aquí, todo fue tan rápido.

El tiempo pareció permanecer quieto por un momento, mientras que Stephanie le veía con la mirada quebrada, sus ojos azules ahora rojos por el llanto y una expresión de absoluta desolación. Tony la tomó del rostro con los metálicos guantes acercándola más a sí, tratando de darle fugaz un consuelo. 

Ella contuvo el aliento, perladas lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos.

─ Eres muy parecido a él.

─ Lo siento cariño, en verdad que sí. Pero necesito que me respondas. ─ Tony se mordió la mejilla interna tratando de no sonar como un bastardo insensible ahora mismo, pero es que esta era una oportunidad de oro, Stephanie seguramente pudo estar frente a frente con el autor intelectual y material de todo este embrollo, esta era sin duda su oportunidad para descifrar el enigma, acabar con esto de una buena vez. ─ ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?

Steph abrió sus ojos con temor, se mordisqueó sus labios un poco, apartando la mirada de Tony y llorando más.

─ Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. ─ Balbuceó ella, palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para el hombre de hierro, lo cual le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño.

─ Stepha─

La chica no le dejó completar la frase, soltando una risa amarga y mirándolo con sus ojos endurecidos.

─ Él dejo un mensaje para ti. ─ Susurró ella tomándole el rostro a Tony con sus delgadas manos. ─ “Dime 616, si tu estas acá….”. ─ cito ella con voz firme, levantando una ceja. ─  “¿Quién está en allá protegiendo tu hogar?”  

El pánico cavó un hoyo profundo en el pecho de Tony, a tal punto que no se percató del dispositivo explosivo que Stephanie sacó de la nada, con la mirada clavada aún en la suya, acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y confesarle algo al oído.

─ Solo quiero estar con Tony otra vez.

El hombre de hierro pestañó confundido, su cerebro conmocionado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo, tratando de conectarse a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

─ ¡TONY CUIDADO!

La explosión no lo mato por puro milagro. Un milagro llamado Steve Rogers. El solado arrojó a Tony al suelo, apenas a tiempo protegiéndolo con el escudo mientras que se agachaba detrás del mismo, buscando refugio también.

 _¡Oh Dios mío, Stephanie se había hecho estallar a sí misma!,_ pensó él con el corazón hecho trizas.

Después del estruendoso sonido, los escombros estallando por doquier y las llamaradas que lo cejó por un momento, Tony decidió encarar a un furioso Steve, vestido con el nuevo uniforme que él había diseñado exclusivamente para el rubio, pero que Tony no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle. Parecía que alguien había estado espiando en su laboratorio.

─ ¿Me repites tu discurso sobre la confianza nuevamente Tony? ─ El Capitán le reprendió severamente, poniéndose de pie y enganchando su nuevo escudo en su brazo, este con un diseño más medieval. Otro regalo que Tony tuvo el pequeño detalle de olvidar mencionar.

Iron Man le ignoró enfadado. Él no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, por lo que tecleó rápidamente en los paneles laterales de sus brazos. Steve sin embargo parecía no querer dejar esta discusión para después tomándolo del brazo y apretando su quijada casi dolorosamente. Tony se zafó hastiado.

─ No tenemos tiempo para esto Steve, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí. ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Stephanie está muerta, el Tony de este universo también! ─ Steve miró a su alrededor corroborando con sus propios ojos todo lo que el pelinegro estaba diciendo. ─ Tony fue asesinado y Stephanie fue obligada a hacer esto… Están muertos ─ Exclamó brindándole una última mirada dolida a Steve antes de cerrar su casco, la voz robótica de Iron Man tomando el lugar de la suya. ─ ¡Y pronto lo estaremos nosotros si no nos damos prisa y regresamos a nuestra tierra _ahora_!

Un sin número de emociones cruzaron por la expresión de Steve en menos de un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y usar el reloj inter-dimensional que Tony inventó días atrás, abriendo su propio portal.

─ Andando. ─ Respondió este, dándole la espalda sin ofrecer nada más. Dejandole muy en claro al menor que esto los distanciaría una vez más.

Tony se sintió como un imbecil por actuar por su cuenta nuevamente, pero el rubio tenía que entender que él solo trataba de protegerlo. Tony no soportaría perderlo.

_!Maldita sea!_

 

Él dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza antes de seguirle los pasos al rubio.

Iron Man y Capitán América desaparecieron entonces por el túnel que los guiaría de regreso a su dimensión, con la incertidumbre de lo desconocido esperando del otro lado.

A la distancia dos figuras observándoles con morbosa atención.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Ambos sujetos permanecieron un poco más de tiempo en su escondite, cerciorándose de que los súper héroes de la tierra conocida como 616, hubieran desaparecido de la vista.

─ Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. ─ La voz firme de una de las oscuras figuras, vestida con los atuendos del soldado del invierno, retumbó entre las pequeñas paredes del sucio callejón.

El otro hombre ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, concentrado en jugar con el pequeño y gastado reloj de bolsillo entre sus dedos. El militar tomó el silencio como una autorización para seguir hablando, aunque él realmente no estaba seguro de nada, su mente era caos en estos días, los recuerdos mezclados como confusas y profundas lagunas en su cabeza.

─ ¿Debería ir detrás de ellos? ─ Preguntó tomando firmemente su rifle en las manos, él tenía una sola misión y estaba jodidamente seguro de que la cumpliría sin importar que, después de todo era esto lo que le mantenía con vida.

─ No. ─ Susurró el encapuchado por fin sin revelarle su rostro, aunque él ya lo conocía bien. Era su guardaespaldas personal después de todo.

─ Pero Natasha…  ─ Insistió, pero su acompañante vestido de negro simplemente lo silenció con un dedo.

El soldado observó cómo su jefe se levantaba de su asiento, guardando por fin el dichoso reloj en sus bolsillos, cruzando los brazos en su espalda y caminando directamente hacia la salida donde ahora no había más que ruinas y pedazos de lo que fue la Torre de los Vengadores de esta dimensión. Ellos habían acabado con el lugar hace unas cuantas horas, esperando pacientes por el momento en el que 616 aparecieran, justo como su señor había predicho que pasaría.

Siguiéndole los pasos, vio con curiosidad como el misterioso hombre tomaba del suelo un cráneo calcinado, llevándolo frente a él.

─ Sabes, el asesinato es una experiencia radical y oscura… ─ Le habló con suaves palabras y con su voz real. Esta era una de las raras ocasiones donde el otro no llevaba ese extraño casco cibernético que lo hacía lucir espeluznante y más intimidante de lo que en realidad era. ─ Tan intensa como la creación misma, la oportunidad de encontrarte con Dios, o la vocación. ─ Finalizó él, pulverizando la ennegrecida calavera con una sola mano. Levantó su cabeza y dejó ver sus facciones, iluminadas por las débiles fogatas que aún ardían a lo lejos y la luz natural de la ahora tranquila noche.

El subordinado percibió un leve sentimiento de rebeldía retumbando en su pecho, pero la sensación fue tan fantasmagórica que vagamente pudo sostenerla y aferrarse a ella. La frase se grabó como fuego en su cabeza y no pudo más que asentir como el miserable perro guardián que era. El otro tipo levantó una ceja con satisfacción antes de seguir hablando.

─ Ya he dispuesto a alguien que se encargue de ellos, después de todo no sería tan divertido de ese modo. Tendrás tu venganza te lo aseguro, ella pagará por su traición, pagará por haberte abandonado y dejarte moribundo a merced de la muerte. ─ Él se echó a reír. ─ No es así, ¿3490?

El aludido salió del oscuro rincón solo para revelar su rostro finalmente. El rostro del presunto soldado muerto de la tierra ya nombrada.

Steve Rogers, el Capitán América.

Ahora convertido en una vil arma, con un único objetivo; asesinar a Natasha Stark.

─ Sí, emperador.

Su acompañante resopló divertido al escuchar tal título.

─ Por favor, somos amigos. ─ Le aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.  

Steve le miró apacible con sus fríos ojos.

─ Llámame-

 

**_Continuará._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ノ°ο°)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima parte!


	21. Battle Cry II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tardé muchisimo esta vez, tuve una semana dura y realmente pensé que no iba a actualizar si no dentro de unos días más, pero hoy tuve tiempo y terminé el capitulo.
> 
>  
> 
> De antemano gracias por el apoyo, no pensé llegar hasta acá y mucho menos que el fic gustara tanto. Tomen este capitulo como un final de temporada, por lo que tiene de todo un poco.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas aclaratorias. 
> 
> *Bueno no se que tanto saben de los poderes de Spider-Woman pero ella no lanza telarañas como Spider-man ni tampoco tiene el sentido arácnido, sus poderes son más bien bio-químicos. 
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, a leer!

Ultimate Steve estaba recostado contra el frio vidrio del gran ventanal en la sala común de la torre, tratando de calmar su respiración.

 

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil actuar como si nada, tratar de mostrarse optimista frente a su situación y la de Antonio. Sorpresivamente sus otras versiones lo habían ayudado mucho de hecho, él había reído con sinceridad y disfrutado mucho de sus encuentros con ellos.

 

Pero cada día que pasaba era cada vez más doloroso que el anterior.

 

Antonio llevaba una semana en ese estado. Y eso era mucho más tiempo que cualquier coma en el que el pelinegro había estado antes. Los sedantes habían sido reducidos hace mucho tiempo, Thor había dejado en claro que ya era seguro, debido a que la inflamación en su cerebro había disminuido considerablemente y por lo tanto era tiempo de sacarlo de su estado de letargo.

 

Pero el maldito aún no había despertado, dejando a Steve asustado como nunca y con ganas de sentarse a llorar.

 

 _No te quiero perder,_ se repetía él una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, mientras que disfrutaba la frescura que le brindaba el cristal.

 

─ Hola soldado. ─ Una voz femenina y empalagosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

Ult Steve se dio la vuelta, no esperando encontrarse a Jessica Drew vestida con su antiguo traje de Spider-Woman. Ese ridículo traje de látex, que parecía estar pintado sobre su cuerpo, pegado a sus curvas y que no dejaba absolutamente nada para la imaginación. La pelinegra se relamió los labios de brillante color escarlata mientras que dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

 

616 Tony había mencionado que todos los Vengadores habían salido de la torre esa mañana, por lo que ciertamente la presencia de la mujer araña era todo una sorpresa.

 

Steve levantó una ceja curioso mientras le daba un repaso a Spider-Woman.

 

Fue allí donde lo notó. El soldado se despegó del ventanal y caminó en dirección a ella, quedando frente a frente y con una mirada impasible en su rostro la sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros.

 

─ No sé a quién demonios crees que engañas, pero la Jessica de este universo está embarazada.

 

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, no esperando tal cosa, pero la confusión en su rostro no duro mucho tiempo cuando haciendo uso de su impresionante fuerza arácnida, se zafó del agarre y le hacía una poderosa llave de lucha que lo derrumbó en el suelo al instante.

 

─ Bueno, creo que eso me ahorra mucho tiempo. ─ Le respondió ella mientras tomaba su brazo, halándolo hacía atrás. Steve trato de gritar de dolor pero su voz no llego muy lejos, debido a que Jessica aplastó su mandíbula con sus botas, presionándola fuertemente contra el piso.

 

Steve le dirigió una fría mirada. Drew soltó una carcajada.

 

─ No me mires así bonito, eso no te ayudara en nada. ─ La pelinegra estaba claramente disfrutando el momento, mientras que apretaba su agarre sobre el brazo lastimado de Steve. Él apretó los dientes para tratar de no darle la satisfacción de verlo sufrir. ─ Ahora, esto es lo que pasará, me dirás cuántos hay en esta torre y quienes son exactamente, entonces tal vez y solo tal vez consideré matarte rápidamente y sin dolor alguno.

 

Steve simplemente le dirigió otra mirada de odio antes de susurrar;

 

─ Acá Capitán mamadas, haciendo un 69.

 

La confusión se reflejó en los ojos de Spider-Woman como era de esperarse, pues no era la respuesta que quería obtener ni por lejos. La mujer mostró su enojo, apretando los labios y pateando a Steve a un costado, seguramente lastimándole una costilla en el proceso. Steve chilló de dolor, esta vez sin poder contenerse, pero al menos estaba hecho. Esa era la tonta contraseña que Antonio le había designado para activar el protocolo de seguridad de la torre, los demás estarían alertados muy pronto.

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

─ ¡Señorita Stark! ¡Señorita Stark!

 

Natasha se levantó sobresaltada de la cama con las marcas de las sabanas plasmadas en su mejilla. Ella no sabía en qué momento había caído profundamente dormida al lado de Ult Tony, pero calculaba que debieron ser a lo sumo unos veinte minutos desde que Ult Steve había salido de la habitación. Al parecer estaba más agotada de lo que imaginó.

 

─ Señorita Stark. ─ Repitió la angustiada voz de JARVIS.

 

Natasha se restregó los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño de ella.

 

─ ¿Qué sucede J? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ─ Preguntó sentándose en una mejor posición, mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la mano.

 

─ Estamos bajo ataque. El Capitán Rogers del 1610 activó el protocolo de seguridad de toda la torre.

 

Todo el cansancio voló lejos de Nat en un instante.

 

_¿Estaban siendo atacados? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso el asesino había llegado hasta ellos?_

 

─ ¿Dónde están 616 Tony y Steve?

 

La inteligencia artificial pareció pensárselo por un momento antes de responder, como si realmente no supiera la ubicación de los aludidos.

 

─ Me temo que el Capitán Rogers y el señor Stark no se encuentran en esta dimensión.

 

 _Oh perfecto,_ pensó Nat.

 

Steve y Tony los abandonaban cuando más lo necesitaban.

 

Natasha paseó de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio insegura, mientras posaba una mano sobre su abdomen, donde aún estaba el vendaje fuertemente puesto en su lugar por debajo de sus ropas. Ella no podría hacer la gran cosa con semejante herida, pero eso no la detendría de intentarlo.

 

─ JARVIS, llama a mi armadura pronto y dame la posición de todos los presentes en la torre. ─ Ella dio rápidas instrucciones, mientras se quitaba sus prendas, quedando en ropa interior. Por ningún motivo, arruinaría este precioso vestido,  vestido que fue regalo de Tony además.

 

Natasha escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los repulsores. El traje metálico atravesó la ventana, quebrando el vidrió al tiempo que se adhería inmediatamente en su cuerpo. Iron Woman cerró el casco metálico por último, antes de recibir la ubicación de las otras versiones presentes en la torre, a través de los hologramas que se reflejaban dentro del traje.

 

Ella se encargaría de esto sin problemas, antes no estaba preparada, pero algo como lo que le pasó a su Steve, no volvería a sucederle a nadie. No mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

 

La castaña enfocó su vista entonces en Antonio, recordando que no podía abandonarlo allí, pero tampoco podría cargarlo y llevarlo con ella sin herirlo o arriesgar la vida de ambos.

 

_Joder._

 

 _─_ JARVIS.

 

─ ¿Si, señorita? ─ Respondió la I.A enseguida.

 

Iron Woman se posó al lado del equipo médico, escaneando los signos vitales velozmente y pensando en una solución lo más rápido que podía.

 

─ ¿Podrías buscar en yahoo preguntas y respuestas como despertar a alguien del coma inducido en menos de cinco minutos?

 

 _Sí, ella definitivamente se encargaría de esto_.

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

Otro golpee, seguido de otro más llego a su rostro. 

 

Ult Steve escupió sangre en el piso, manchando la lujosa alfombra. 616 Tony se iba a enojar.

 

─ ¡Habla ahora imbécil! ─ Le exigió Jessica, agarrándole del cabello rubio y obligándole a mirarla fijamente. Ella estaba perdiendo evidentemente la paciencia. ─ ¿Crees que retrasarlo salvará a alguien? ¿Crees que tu querido Antonio saldrá con vida de esto? ─ Se burló ella.

 

Al escuchar el nombre de su pareja y la mueca de disgusto que hizo la tipeja, Steve vio rojo e intento zafarse de las cuerdas con las que la pelinegra lo había atado a la silla. Ella le dirigió una mirada aburrida y soltó de sus manos una ráfaga de energía radioactiva hacía el soldado del ultimate, electrocutándolo al instante.

 

Steve gritó y dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse dolorosamente, mientras que se le cerraban los pulmones, su respiración se agitó, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas en busca de aire. Otro electroshock como ese y su corazón empezaría a fallar seguramente.

 

Drew le haló del cabello de nuevo para levantar su cabeza, mientras que sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

 

─ Tengo maneras de sacarte lo que quiero mucho más fácil y rápido que esto, pero quiero verte sufrir. ─ Le decía al tiempo que restregaba la navaja por su mejilla, abriéndole una herida. ─ ¡Ustedes bastardos quemaron a Bucky vivo!

 

─ No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita. ─ Steve tragó en seco, lamiéndose la sangre de sus labios. ─ Acabaremos con el responsable de esto, y con las ratas que lo siguen como tú.

 

La pelinegra arrugó los labios en una mueca burlona, mientras que temblaba levemente al tratar de contener una carcajada.

 

─ ¿Crees en verdad que tendrán éxito? ¿Qué tan ingenuo pueden ser? ─ Spider-Woman se acercó a él, y le besó con arrebató en los labios. Steve forcejeó y escupió nuevamente, haciendo que su torturadora riera con diversión una vez más. ─ No sé qué es lo que crees saber Ultimate, pero nosotros no somos los chicos malos, ustedes lo son y por eso deben ser eliminados. Hubieras sido una gran adicción en nuestro equipo, pero tu vacante ya fue ocupada por alguien mejor.

 

El soldado del 1610 pensó entonces que esta Spider-Woman debía estar más loca de lo que aparentaba, al decir semejante disparate con esa expresión seria en el rostro. La pelinegra se irguió nuevamente con una actitud confiada, mientras que levantaba una ceja socarronamente. Steve no entendió realmente que pasaba hasta que sintió ese horrible aroma de feromonas invadir sus fosas nasales.

 

_Oh mierda._

 

Steve sintió el pánico correr por sus venas, al tiempo que trataba de contener la respiración. Si inhalaba un poco más del empalagoso olor estaría totalmente jodido, por lo que él sabía, solo las mujeres podían resistirse a las toxinas de Spider-Woman en todos  los universos conocidos y para la mala suerte de Steve, él tenía pelotas.

 

─ Shhh ─ Le consoló la pelinegra, acariciándole el rostro con ternura esta vez al ver que el solado trataba inútilmente de poner resistencia. ─ No luches, pasará pronto… Solo mírame a mí. ─ Steve tuvo que respirar como era obvio, mientras que empezaba a sentirse muy mareado, solo la imagen difusa de la mujer arácnida ─ quien ahora parecía jodidamente atractiva─  enfrente de él.

 

Steve asintió con movimientos torpes, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

 

 ─ ¿Lo ves? Todos los demás cayeron al igual que tú.

 

─ Seguramente, pero ellos no tenían a una Natasha con ellos ¿o sí? ─ La voz robótica retumbó en la sala, pero Ult Steve solo podía mirar embobado a Jessica, quien se sorprendió un poco por la interrupción.

 

Spider-Woman se dio vuelta lista para lanzar un ataque pero Iron Woman fue más rápida que ella, disparando los repulsores y haciéndola retroceder. La castaña no detuvo su ataque ahí, al lanzarle redes que ataron a la otra mujer de pies a cabeza. Steve hizo un movimiento brusco aun sentado ahí, queriendo liberarse para ayudar a Jessica.

 

─ ¡Ahora! ─ Exclamó Natasha, mientras que varias armaduras de Iron Man aparecían en escena y abrazaban a la mujer arácnida y salían volando por la ventana con ella, sus quejidos haciendo eco en la lejanía.

 

─ ¡No! ─ Grito por su parte Ult Steve, cayendo al suelo con todo y silla, aun bajó los efectos de las feromonas en su sistema.

 

Nat se dispuso a ayudarlo, cortando las sogas y exigiendo que enfocara su atención en ella. Steve sin embargo, no le hacía mucho caso, mientras se zafaba de su agarrare y parecía confundido. Iron Woman perdió la paciencia, resoplando pesadamente mientras que le daba una gran bofetada al soldado.

 

─ ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! ─ Exigió una voz que Steve conocía perfectamente, haciéndole por fin levantar la vista.

 

Antonio estaba parado allí frente a él, aun con las pijamas puestas, tembloroso y desaliñado, pero sin lucir pálido y casi muerto como él lo había visto todos estos días. Steve parpadeó confundido, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, él debía estar alucinando, o afectado por las toxinas de Spider-Woman, porque de ninguna manera ese podía ser Antonio, solo había pasado una hora por mucho desde la última vez que vio lo vio, tendido en su cama y en coma.

 

Steve se levantó, dirigiéndose al pelinegro que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, tocándole el rostro lentamente como hechizado.

 

─ Parece que alguien me extraño de más. ─ Dijo Antonio, dejando escapar una risita y mirando a Steve con nada más que devoción.

 

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Preguntó el soldado dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacía Nat, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

 

─ Lo siento Steve, tuve que inyectar adrenalina en Tony, pero funcionó ¿no es así? ─ Se excusó ella.

 

─ Oh Dios mío eres tú… realmente eres tú. ─ Jadeó sorprendido Ult Steve, antes de tomar a Tony por el rostro para compartir un fogoso beso. Ult Tony se dejó hacer, sujetándolo del cuello para profundizar el contacto.

 

El rubio sin embargo rompió el beso repentinamente para darle una dura mirada.

 

─  ¡Me asustaste mucho esta vez estúpido! ¡Te juro por Dios que te  follaré tan fuerte esta noche que entraras en coma nuevamente! ─ Ult Steve sacudió al más bajo para enfatizar su amenaza.

 

Ult Tony movió ambas cejas insinuantemente, mientras que Steve sonreía. ─ ¿Es eso una promesa, Capitán?

 

Natasha tosió sonoramente, y ambos hombres recordaron donde estaban, que estaba pasando y sobre todo que no estaban solos.

 

─ Enserio, adoro que se amen demasiado pero podrían hacerlo dentro del Quinjet porque tenemos que salir de acá, ¡ya! ─ Iron Woman se elevó en el aire y salió de la sala. Ult Steve no estaba muy seguro a donde se suponía que debían ir ahora que el asesino y sus secuaces sabían que estaban ocultándose en la tierra 616, pero él confiaba con su vida en Natasha, así que solo le siguió los paso y cargó a Tony quien evidentemente no podía sostenerse muy bien después de pasar una semana en coma.

 

La castaña los guió rápidamente hacía el tejado donde estaba el Quinjet listo para ser usado. Ult Steve pudo ver que sus versiones de MCU y 1872 ya estaban allí.

 

─ ¿Cuál es el plan? ─ Preguntó un nervioso MCU Steve. ─ ¿A dónde iremos?

 

─ Eso no es de importancia, solo metete de una buena vez. ─ Le aclaró Ult Tony, bajándose de los brazos de Ult Steve, y caminando por su cuenta hacia la nave, mientras que Natasha ingresaba también y  le pasaba una gran arma aparentemente modificada a 1872 Steve.

 

─ Tienes buena puntería, ¿verdad vaquero? ─ Le preguntó ella, el rubio tomó el arma analizándola y asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza. ─ Pues demuéstralo, dispárale a todo lo que se acerque a ti o a 1872 Tony. ─ Natasha entonces levantó la careta frontal de su armadura para hablarle a su versión del MCU, quien también tenía su propio traje de Iron Man. ─ Enano, tendrás que tratar de mantenerte más alerta que los demás y alejarte de cualquier confrontación, no sabemos cuántos de ellos están acá y tampoco por qué, pero parece que eres un objetivo, sé que MCU Steve te protegerá pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos a ambos, todos mantengan los ojos bien abiertos. ─ Ordenó finalmente Natasha con voz firme, mientras cerraba la escotilla.

 

1872 Steve empuñó el arma con más confianza y se posó al lado de un tembloso 1872 Tony, quien evidentemente no tenía idea de que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El rubio del 1610 observó cómo su pareja se sentaba en la cabina de mando y empezaba a teclear con rapidez sobre el panel de control.  

 

─ ¿Qué carajos Antonio? ─ Preguntó él confundido mientras la nave se elevaba y se alejaba de la torre.

 

─ No hay tiempo para esto Stevie. ─ Dijo el otro con tono burlón, sin despegar la vista del frente. ─ Te explicaré luego, pero necesitamos con urgencia llegar a estar coordenadas precisas, si no, mi plan se irá al demonio.

 

Steve enfocó su vista donde el pelinegro señalaba, grabando los números en su memoria. Al parecer Antonio le había ocultado una que otra cosa sobre todo lo que planeó mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio a solas, pero en estos momentos no importaba mucho eso, con tal de que ello salvara sus traseros, él no se comportaría como un idiota al igual que 616 Steve y haría gran alboroto, él conocía a su Tony más que nadie y confiaba en él.

 

Lo que le llevó a recordar sobre sus versiones faltantes.

 

─ ¿Qué hay sobre 616 Steve y Tony? ─ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio.  

 

─ Dejé un mensaje a Tony a través de JARVIS, no podíamos simplemente sentarnos a esperar, esta tierra ya no es segura, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que Reed se enteré que el asesino ya llegó hasta aquí y decidan usar las gemas para destruir planetas.  ─ Aclaró Natasha, sin mirarlo fijamente, lo que le dejo bastante claro a Steve que abandonar así a los 616 no fue una decisión sencilla para la castaña. Natasha estaba manejando todo muy bien, demostrando un gran sentido de liderazgo.

 

Un ruido se escuchó afuera, como si alguien hubiera aterrizado sobre la nave y estuviera caminando sobre el techo metálico.  Todos se alarmaron inmediatamente, tomando una posición de batalla. MCU Steve le arrojó inmediatamente un escudo a su versión Ult para que estuviera listo.

 

El mismo sonido hueco se dejó escuchar, pero esta vez más cerca de la puerta.

 

Nat le hizo una seña con los dedos a su versión del 1872 para que abriera la escotilla, mientras que ella apuntaba los repulsores hacía esta. El de ojos grises así lo hizo, tomando una larga bocanada de aire y abriendo la puerta en un brusco movimiento que le hizo casi caer hacía atrás. 1872 Steve dio dos largos pasos hacía en frente apuntando su arma cargada, mientras que MCU Tony y Nat estaban más que listos para rostizar a los muy malditos.

 

─ ¡Whoa, quietos ahí! ─ Advirtió un sorprendido 616 Tony, retirándose el casco, mientras que entraba volando, sosteniendo a 616 Steve, quien lucía molesto hasta los cojones.

 

Todos dejaron de contener la respiración, bajando sus armas, mientras que Nat se acercaba aliviada hacía su versión del 616 para darle un abrazo.

 

─! Gracias al cielo Tony! Estaba tan preocupada. ─ Ella le dirigió una cariñosa mirada al Capitán América, él sonrió levemente ─ ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?

 

─ Nat, te lo contaré después, no sabes lo asustado que estaba cuando-

 

─ ¡Ding Dong! ¿Hay alguien en casa? ─ La charla de Nat y Tony fue interrumpida por una voz chillona, que estaba hablando justo detrás de ellos, por la jodida puerta del Quinjet que ellos aún no habían cerrado. 

 

─ Deadpool. ─ Susurró 616 Steve sorprendido al observar a esta versión del mutante que vestía un traje blanco y negro, no como la versión que él conocía bien con su distintivo traje negro y rojo. Steve levantó su escudo y 616 Tony y Nat se disponían a dispararle.

 

─ ¡Hola amigos, me llamo piscina de la muerte! ─ Informó el mercenario con un mal acento mexicano, desplegando sus katanas y saltando de acá y allá, evitando los repulsores de Iron Man y Iron Woman.

 

Ult Steve trató en vano de alejar al intruso arrojando su escudo, pero fue esquivado con facilidad, mientras el otro hacía lo que parecía una danza, mofándose de él.

 

Ult Tony balbuceaba cosas enfadado desde la cabina, mientras trataba de seguir piloteando la nave hacia el lugar planeado, al ver todo el alboroto 1872 Tony prefirió ayudarle.

 

616 Steve se enfrentó al anti-héroe cuerpo a cuerpo, Ult Steve se le unió en la batalla, sin embargo Deadpool, recibió cada puñetazo y golpe como si de una caricia se tratase, riéndose de ellos y devolviendo los golpes con la misma o mayor intensidad. 1872 Steve trató de dispararle en la cara, pero el mercenario cortó a la mitad el arma con su afilada espada. Deadpool dio una voltereta en el aire y arrojó entonces dispositivos que se pegaron a las armaduras de Iron Man y Iron Woman, tratando de desactivarlas. Natasha cayó pesadamente al suelo, las luces de su traje apagándose, mientras que 616 Tony luchaba contra el hackeo de su propia armadura. MCU Steve trató en vano de ayudarle al Tony de su universo a quitarse el aparato de encima, pero fue allí donde Wade se percató de la presencia del castaño, con una expresión de emoción reflejada perfectamente es su ridícula mascara.

 

─ ¿Qué tenemos acá? ─ Exclamó este, dándole una patada a 616 Steve en el estómago y tirándolo al suelo. ─ ¡BINGO! Señoras y señores he aquí el premio mayor. ─ Dijo este imitando el tono de voz de un locutor de radio, y sacando un látigo que se enrollo en el cuello metálico del traje de MCU Tony. En menos de un parpadeó el mercenario se arrojó por la escotilla hacía el océano sobre el que sobrevolaban ahora mismo, arrastrando consigo al Stark del 199999.

 

MCU Steve desesperado corrió detrás de ellos, totalmente dispuesto a arrojarse e ir por Tony, pero Ult Steve le detuvo.

 

─ ¡Suéltame! ¡Matarán a Tony! ─ El rubio de MCU forcejeaba contra su versión del Ultimate, su tono de voz angustiado.

 

─ Ayuda a los demás a escapar. Yo iré por él, lo prometí ¿no es así? ─ Señaló el soldado mirándole con seguridad. ─ Antonio sigue el plan, no se retrasen por nosotros.

 

─ Steve, ¿qué demonios? ─ Cuestionó Ult Tony, suplicándole con la mirada a Steve que no hiciera lo que sea que estaba pensando hacer. Steve solo le sonrió.

 

─ Volveré, ¡616 dame un aventón!

 

616 Tony, quien era el único con una armadura operable, tomó a Ult Steve de la cintura y sin dar mayores explicaciones o mirar hacia atrás, salió volando por la escotilla en dirección hacia donde se había marchado Deadpool con el castaño.

 

─ ¡TONY! ─ Clamó sin embargó 616 Steve, levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacía la salida, mirando hacía las azuladas aguas, buscando alterado cualquier señal de la brillante armadura de Iron Man

 

La turbulencia pronto azotó la nave y Ult Tony aumentó la velocidad.

 

─ ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ir tras ellos ─ 616 Steve no se molestó en sonar tan asustado como se sentí en esos momentos. ─ ¡Da la vuelta, es una orden!

 

─ Ni lo pienses Rogers. Estamos muy cerca. ─ Exclamó Antonio, para luego dirigirse a su versión del viejo oeste ─ 1872, ¿cierto? A mi señal activa el transportador inter-dimensional.

 

Las palabras del pelinegro no hicieron más que aumentar la ansiedad de 616 Steve, al entender que estaban a punto de dejar su tierra y dejar atrás a los otros.

 

_De ninguna jodida manera._

 

─ ¡Te dije que no! ─ Replicó el soldado tratando de buscar el apoyo de MCU Steve, quien estaba estático en su sitio, inseguro de que hacer. El rubio entonces enfocó su atención en Iron Woman, al desaparecer Wade ella pudo recuperar el control de su armadura.

 

─ Solo diez segundos para abrir el portal. ─ Informó Antonio.

 

─ ¿Nat? ─ Imploró el rubio del 616. ─ No lo dejaré aquí.

 

Steve no podía leer la expresión de Natasha, con la cara recubierta por el casco, pero su silencio se lo dijo todo. Ella apoyaba a Ult Tony en su decisión de apegarse al plan y confiar en que Ult Steve sabía lo que hacía.

 

─ Cinco segundos.

 

Steve apretó el agarre en su escudo, dándole una funesta mirada a la castaña y caminó hacía la escotilla para marcharse también.

 

─ No, lo siento Steve. ─ Fue lo último que Steve alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir algo punzante en su cuello. El soldado confundido llevó su mano allí, solo para encontrar algún tipo de dardo.

 

El Capitán miro a Natasha cuestionadoramente, mientras que sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Steve cayó sobre sus rodillas, tratando de enfocar las borrosas imágenes que bailaban a su alrededor. Natasha se acercó a ayudarle a recostarse o eso fue lo que pareció puesto que Steve ya había cerrado los ojos al no poder enfocar ninguna maldita cosa.

 

─ ¡Ahora! ─ La voz de 1872 Tony se escuchó a lo lejos antes de que todo se volviera totalmente negro.

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

 

616 Steve abrió lentamente los parpados.

 

El rubio desorientado intentó descubrir que pasaba, sin embargo se percató prontamente de que estaba aún en el frio suelo del Quinjet. El soldado echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a sus otros compañeros, sin éxito alguno.

 

Steve se alarmó, su corazón corriendo a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. El Capitán se puso de pie de inmediato al escuchar voces afuera de la nave, moviéndose en esa dirección.

 

Cuando Rogers se encontró por fin fuera, notó de inmediato que donde sea que se encontrasen ahora, no era la tierra 616 evidentemente. Este lugar desconocido era realmente encantador. La noche ya había caído, dejando ver el cielo con más estrellas de las que Steve había visto en toda su vida, una pequeña plazoleta se distinguía a lo lejos, adornada por lo que parecían ser plantas de extrañas formas y colores. Las figuras sentadas en el lugar eran nada más ni nada menos que las personas que Steve estaba buscando.

 

Natasha estaba recostaba a uno de los árboles, en tan solo ropa interior negra, con una de sus manos sobre la venda que ya tenía una pequeña mancha de color rojo sobre esta. Nat tenía una expresión de dolor, la cual se acrecentó cuando 1872 Steve le ayudó a cambiar de posición para desenvolver gasa, para examinar la herida.

 

MCU Steve caminaba nerviosamente de un lado hacía otro sosteniéndose el pelo con fuerza, y con los ojos enrojecidos, mientras que 1872 Tony y Antonio estaban sentados calmadamente uno a lado del otro. A 616 Steve le bastó tan solo un segundo para entender que los otros no habían regresado, exasperado se dirigió hacía Ult Tony.

 

Antonio al ver al soldado levantó una ceja y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero 616 Steve ya había levantado su puño, dejándolo caer con fuerza en la nariz del otro hombre. Antonio aulló de dolor y por poco cae hacia atrás de no ser porque el mecánico Stark lo sostuvo.

 

─ ¡Steve! ─ Natasha le reprendió, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

 

─ ¡¿Dónde están?! ─ Exigió saber el rubio del 616 tomando a Antonio por el cuello de su camisa. ─ ¿! Donde esta Tony?!

 

El pelinegro le miró duramente con sus ojos azules, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que ya corría por sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Steve no le dio buena espina su silencio.

 

─ Ellos aún no han regresado. ─ Le aclaró el mecánico del viejo oeste, mientras que trataba de hacer que Steve soltará a su otra versión. ─ Hemos estado esperando desde entonces, ya ha pasado casi una hora.

 

El Capitán frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Dónde estamos?

 

─ Tierra 13*. ─ Fue esta vez Ult Tony quien habló. ─ Es una tierra cósmica, casi abandonada y más importante casi indetectable, no está en los archivos, la encontré accidentalmente mientras trabajaba en el protocolo de _Stevetony verse_. Parecía ser un sitio seguro para esconderse en caso de ser necesario, pero necesitas coordenadas exactas para llegar acá y poder abrir el portal.

 

─ Si necesitas las coordenadas exactas, entonces ¿cómo esperas que ellos puedan encontrarnos? ─ Respondió 616 Steve con la voz entrecortada, mientras que empezaba a llorar. ─ Tú los dejaste allá a su suerte… Los dejaste morir.

 

El rubio soltó por fin a Antonio, dejándose caer en el suelo. Steve se mordió los labios y se sostuvo la cabeza, balanceando su cuerpo como si de un enfermo mental se tratase.

 

_Dios, Tony seguramente estaría muerto._

 

¿De qué otra manera se explicaría que no estuviera allí con ellos? Tony siempre tenía un plan, Tony siempre pensaba en algo, y aunque a veces sus métodos eran bastante estoicos y alocados, siempre funcionaban.

 

616 Steve sollozó más audiblemente.

 

─ Steve… ─ Natasha apareció a su lado tratando de consolarlo, pero ella también temblaba e hipaba. El rubio se abrazó a la chica Stark.

 

Steve sintió un vacío asentarse en su estómago, provocándole una leve sensación de nauseas. Él había estado tan molesto por el asunto con Tony que no fue cuidadoso, no prestó suficiente atención en la batalla y su descuido había provocado que MCU Tony fuera capturado. Sin tan solo él hubiera sido más ágil, más fuerte, más astuto, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Sin tan solo él no hubiera estado tan malditamente enojado con Tony.

 

_“¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que sería de tu vida sin Tony?”_

 

La pregunta que le hizo Ult Steve esa noche vino a su mente de inmediato, haciéndole sentir más miserable.

 

_¡No, demonios!_

 

Steve jamás se lo había preguntado, porque jamás lo creyó necesario, jamás pensó ni por un solo instante que Tony podría desaparecer algún día. Fue Tony la primera persona que Steve vio y habló al salir del hielo, fue Tony quien estuvo allí para Steve cuando este se sintió deprimido al entender cuanto lapso de tiempo había perdido, fue Tony quien le brindó su sincera amistad desde el principio, fue Tony quien estaba allí para discutir con él, escucharlo, hacerle enojar, hacerle reír, verlo llorar y poner una mano consoladora en su hombro;  Tony en las reuniones de los Avengers, Tony en los entrenamientos en el gimnasio, Tony en las estúpidas noches de películas, Tony en las fiestas con los amigos; Tony estaba en cada maldito recuerdo bueno o malo de Steve y este jamás pensó que el pelinegro podría desaparecer algún día de su vida. Tony era un factor común en la vida de Steve, un ente imprescindible, como siempre lo había sido.

 

─ Ellos volverán. ─  Indicó Antonio, sentándose calmadamente nuevamente, aunque la verdad parecía que estaba más bien tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que otra cosa.

 

A Steve no le interesaba. Él estaba demasiado perdido en el abrumador sentimiento de haber perdido a Tony, sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de hablarle sobre el amor que sentía hacía él. Steve se abrazó a Nat, al pensar cuan estúpido había sido, ella le había advertido que podía arrepentirse, que podría desperdiciar tiempo valioso. _Dios_ , Steve había sido confiado y necio.

 

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

 

Steve limpió inútilmente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Él no quería estar allí, de hecho Steve no quería estar en ninguna maldita parte donde no estuviera Tony.

 

Decidió a marcharse de vuelta al 616 sin importar que, Steve aparto a Nat y sin dirigirle una mirada o palabra alguna, camino de vuelta a la nave. El sheriff trató de detenerlo, pero la mirada funesta que le dio 616, fue suficiente para dejarle claro que le patearía el trasero si se atrevía si quiera a intentarlo. Tan concentrado estaba Steve que no se percató a tiempo del portal que se abrió detrás de él, sino hasta que escuchó a MCU Steve correr emocionado hacía allí.

 

El soldado se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con Ult Steve, quien lucía agotado y sucio, como salido de un campo de batalla, sosteniendo a MCU Tony, quien no se veía mejor que él. Aunque no parecían estar gravemente heridos ni nada por el estilo.

 

La esperanza renació dentro del rubio del 616.

 

─ ¡Tony! ─ Exclamó MCU reconfortado, mientras se abrazaba al castaño. Stark respondió al abrazo enseguida, pareciendo igual de aliviado. ─ Por favor, nunca más me asustes de esa manera. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes.

 

─ Lo siento Capi-paleta. ─ MCU Tony le brindó una encantadora sonrisa a su Steve, arrugando las esquina de sus ojos.

 

Ult Tony fue el siguiente en levantarse de su sitio, Ult Steve abrió los brazos para recibirlo, pero eso no parecía estar en los planes del pelinegro, quien lo miró disgustado y le apretó las bolas al soldado. Ult Steve dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor.

 

─ ¡Si vuelves a hacerme tal cosa Rogers, te cortaré las pelotas! ¿Comprendes? ─ Antonio apretó las partes sensibles de Steve en su puño, y este no pudo más que dejar escapar un _sí_ entrecortado y asentir con la cabeza. ─ Bien, ahora bésame imbécil.

 

Ult Steve no se lo pensó dos veces, cuando ya estaba devorándole la boca a Antonio.

 

616 Steve y Natasha se miraron confusos entre sí, tratando de entender dónde demonios estaba su Tony.  

 

─ ¿Dónde está-

 

La oración de Steve fue interrumpida por el sonido del portal cerrándose.

 

─ Bueno, creo que eso fue suficiente emoción por un día, si me permiten me arrojaré acá en el suelo y dormiré por dos días enteros.

 

─ ¡Tony! ─ Natasha no le importó estar medio desnuda, cuando ya estaba sobre el pelinegro, mientras que lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad.

 

616 Steve pudo sentir como el alma regresaba a su rígido cuerpo, mientras observaba conmovido como Tony consolaba a Nat. Tony tenía una herida en la cabeza, aun enfundando en su nueva armadura y actuando casualmente como si no hubiera pasado realmente nada malo, como si no le hubiera provocado a Steve la terrible desolación que sintió tan solo unos momentos atrás.

 

Steve debió quedarse mucho tiempo mirando a Tony sin decir absolutamente nada, porque el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos antes de llamarlo por su nombre.

 

─ ¿Estas bien, Winghead? ─ Le preguntó, posándose inseguro al frente suyo. Steve aún tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, con la respiración agitada y las pequeñas lágrimas bailando en sus ojos.

 

Tony se rascó la mejilla tímidamente, en una manera muy impropia de él, que no hizo más que provocarle ternura a Steve. ─ Sé que estás enojado conmigo por aquello de-

 

Las palabras de Tony murieron en su boca, porque el rubio lo tomó repentinamente del cuello y sin darle un segundo pensamiento, pegó su boca rudamente contra la de Tony. El pelinegro, quien tenía los labios entre abiertos y quien evidentemente no vio venir tal cosa, se sobresaltó cuando la lengua cálida de Steve lamió la suya. El Capitán cerró los ojos, no importándole nada y perdiéndose por completo en el momento y en la sensación de éxtasi y frenesí que le recorría el cuerpo. La confusión de Tony al parecer no duró mucho, porque respondió al beso en poco tiempo, chupando labios de Steve y tomándole del cabello. La participación de Tony no hizo más que darle un corrientazo a Steve que le fritó los sesos junto con todo su sistema nervioso y se dirigió rápidamente a su miembro.

 

 _Por Dios, el beso de Ult Steve era nada comparado con esto_ pensó, mientras que tomaba a Tony por la cintura metálica y lo apretaba contra si en un poderoso abrazo que seguramente le rompería los huesos de no ser porque llevaba puesta la armadura de Iron Man.

 

Steve seguramente debía preocuparse un poco por estar besando a su mejor amigo de esta manera tan salvaje y casi desesperada, exponiéndose a sí mismo delante de todos sin realmente hablar antes del asunto con Tony, pero el mar de sentimientos que se arremolinaron en su pecho y el hecho de que pelinegro hizo una cosa loca con su lengua dentro de su boca, envió el pensamiento lejos de su cabeza en un pestañeo.

 

El soldado del 616 quedó besando el aire, cuando Tony se apartó bruscamente buscando aire. Steve despertó de inmediato de su ensoñación y decidió que lo mejor era no abrir los ojos.

 

─ ¿St-Steve? ─ Se le escuchó decir a Natasha con voz incrédula. La risita de Ult Steve sonó bastante molesta en sus oídos.

 

─ Si alguien esta tan confundido como yo, por favor levante la mano. ─ Dijo 616 Tony, su aliento chocando muy cerca aún de Steve y este se percató de que aún no lo había soltado si quiera.

 

Steve realmente no quería dejarlo ir, no después del terrible miedo que sintió cuando lo creyó muerto. Steve quería seguir besando a Tony, rogarle por más, ponerse de rodillas y chuparle la polla o lo que sea que le pidiera, pero él no creía que Tony estaría dispuesto a tal cosa, no al juzgar por su respuesta. Con lo que acababa de hacer no solo había asustado a Tony, si no que también había confirmado sus terribles sospechas; él estaba irrevocablemente atraído hacía el otro hombre.

 

En un acto de cobardía Steve se dio media vuelta sin ni siquiera enfrentar a Tony o a nadie y caminó hacía el Quinjet, decidido a ocultarse allí hasta que el próximo ataque ocurriera o al menos hasta que pasaran setenta años más y Tony se olvidará de todo el asunto.

 

_Okay, mierda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
>  
> 
> * La tierra 13- Existe en el universo marvel-
> 
>  
> 
> Esta tierra si existe y es en realidad un reflejo del 616, pero es una tierra que se creó al azar, es allí donde en Spider-Verse se esconden todos de los asesinos, sin embargo la adapté a mi conveniencia.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> El primer beso de los 616 (σ‾▿‾)-σ
> 
>  
> 
> Debo confesar que desde que planeé el fic en mi cabeza, en diciembre del año pasado, esta fue una de las primeras escenas que imaginé y no puedo creer que me tomará 21 capítulos llegar hasta acá lol
> 
> Bueno a partir de acá empezamos una nueva etapa en el fic, las cosas avanzarán más rápido -espero- ¿Que les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? ¿Cual es su cap favorito? El mio es Stay, siento que lo escribí muy bien, osea exactamente como me lo imaginé. 
> 
>  
> 
> !Nos vemos!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: El siguiente capitulo les encantará lo prometo.


	22. One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Este capitulo además de largo tuvo grandes cambios, tuve cambiar el nombre y añadir una escena final que nunca planeé, por que lo que iba a pasar no lo pude meter en este capitulo por que sentí que los iba a dejar calvos de tanta emoción haha, será entonces para el siguiente. 
> 
> Agradezco enormemente a mis betas, Selene y Sole por ayudarme tanto, fue Sole quien me recomendó esta canción y la quien le dio el nombre al capitulo. 
> 
>  
> 
> [One and Only-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXDc8M3L_gw)
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en las notas finales, 
> 
> !A leer!
> 
>  

**_~ 1  semana después._ **

─ ¡Ah, demonios! ─ Exclamó exasperado 1872 Tony, maldiciendo por debajo y revisando con cuidado donde se había electrocutado con el estúpido cableado.

La verdad era que Anthony se estaba esforzando mucho, y si era cierto que poseía una inteligencia igual a la de sus pares de otras dimensiones, él aún se estaba adaptando a este nuevo siglo, lleno de electricidad y cosas misteriosas como hombres en armaduras de hierro y mallas ajustadas.

Él junto a los demás Tonys estaban dando los últimos ajustes a lo que sería su nueva base, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo asignado. El pelinegro del 616 estaba tratando de instalar a JARVIS y FRIDAY en este viejo edificio que encontraron abandonado muy cerca de lo que sería Central Park en esta tierra, donde habían aterrizado ya una semana atrás, escapando del ataque sorpresa del asesino y sus misteriosos secuaces.  MCU Tony estaba revisando la nueva computadora central junto con el nuevo integrante del equipo;  Noir Tony, proveniente de la tierra 90214, quien había sido rescatado junto con Noir Steve tan solo dos días atrás.

Desde que habían arribado a la Tierra 13, nadie había tenido descanso alguno, demasiados ansiosos y preocupados de que algo así les pudiera pasar nuevamente.  Durmiendo prácticamente en la intemperie o en el Quinjet y realizando guardias cada tanto, pues era mejor estar precavidos, no importaba cuanto insistiera Ultimate Tony de que esta tierra no era nada fácil de localizar y que no habría manera de que los encontrarán pronto.

Y hablando de Ult Tony, hace un rato que el mecánico del viejo oeste no lo había visto por ningún lado. Este se suponía debería estar trabajando en la construcción del nuevo algoritmo y actualizaciones del protocolo _Stevetony-verse_ , pues el anterior programa fue destruido por mandato del mismo Antonio antes de escapar, para evitar que el asesino posará sus manos en este y se diera cuenta de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo y como lo habían estado haciendo.

Anthony dio un vistazo en toda la sala donde se encontraban trabajando, hasta que finalmente lo ubicó. Ult Tony estaba vestido como todo el demás, con jeans y camiseta deportiva, de pie frente al gran muro de vidrio que tenía una amplia vista hacía el gran salón del piso de abajo. 1872 se acercó al otro hombre por detrás tratando de descifrar que mantenía a Antonio tan concentrado y sonriendo como un idiota.

Lo que vio realmente no le sorprendió para nada.

_Steve._

Bueno todos los Steves para ser más exacto. Ellos se habían encargado de mover las cosas pesadas, re-acomodando toda la maquinaria, los pocos trajes de Iron Man y armas que habían traído consigo, desasiéndose de los escombros e incursionando cada tanto a la ciudad abandonada que se encontraba a unas cuantas millas de allí, para traer las que cosas necesitaban, como comida, agua y suplementos. Es decir, los Tonys se encargaron de actualizar el lugar e instalar toda la tecnología necesaria, mientras que los Steves se preocuparon más por mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

En estos momentos los rubios se encontraban en el piso de abajo, limpiando el lugar para armar lo que ellos mismos habían decidido sería una cafetería. Los soldados se movían de aquí allá, trabajando en perfecta sincronía mientras que 616 Steve dirigía toda la operación. Cada uno de ellos sudorosos y medio desnudos.

 _Por supuesto, Antonio no se perdería tal espectáculo_ , pensó el de ojos grises alzando una ceja en dirección al sujeto, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

─ ¿Disfrutando de la vista? ─ Preguntó por fin 1872 Tony, Antonio simplemente le miró sonriente mientras resoplaba divertido.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo mira todo esos músculos! ─ Respondió el otro señalando directamente a Ult Steve.  

El mecánico le echo un rápido vistazo a los Steves nuevamente, encontrando a Ultimate Steve rápidamente, pues era el más grande de todos, su amplio pecho desnudo y esculpido, brillando con gotas de sudor mientras levantaba con una sola mano lo que parecía un refrigerador industrial.

1872 soltó una carcajada apoyándose en el pelinegro del 1610.  Por supuesto, aunque todos creyeran lo contrario, Antonio solo tenía ojos para su Steve.

El de ojos azules golpeó el vidrio con fuerza, llamando la atención de los soldados. Antonio le hizo un gesto a Ult Steve, quien pareció entender el mensaje –cualquiera que fuera este- y bajó la carga en sus manos, mientras alzaba los brazos para exhibir sus fornidos músculos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara a su novio.

Ult Tony se limpió una lágrima falsa de los ojos, mientras tomaba al mecánico de la cintura.

─ No sé qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto, pero gracias a todos los demonios del infierno. ─ Antonio terminó su plegaría y  le hizo frente entonces, entrecerrando los ojos. ─ ¿Qué hay de ti amigo? ¿Ves a algo que te guste? ¿Tal vez un vaquero? El sueño mojado de cualquier adolescente e incluso el mío. No le digas a Stevie es un poquito celoso. ─ Finalizó él susurrando.

El de ojos grises volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Ya te lo dije miles de veces Antonio, no veo a Rogers de esa manera, es mi mejor amigo, mataría por él, lo protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario, pero eso no significa que quiera meterle la lengua en la garganta, como muy gráficamente me demostraste la otra noche con Ultimate Steve.

El pelinegro del 1610 rodó los ojos como siempre que el mecánico decía lo mismo, como si realmente no le creyera.

─ Noir por otra parte… ─ Anthony no pudo evitar decir, al mirar al pequeño y enclenque Steve tratando de mover varias sillas de madera por sí solo, fallando miserablemente.

Todos se habían sorprendido mucho al ver a esta versión de Steve, principalmente él, quien nunca había visto esta faceta que los otros llamaron _“pre-suero”,_ pues el Rogers de su universo nunca fue un chico delgado, ni mucho menos enfermizo como la versión Noir, quien provenía de los años 30’s, años antes de la guerra, años antes de que Steve Rogers fuera recluido en el programa del súper soldado como sucedía en las líneas temporales más comunes.

─ ¿Noir? ─ La voz de Ult Tony sonó llena de confusión.

Anthony miró encantado como 616 Steve reprendía al menor, al parecer por querer levantar tanto peso por sí solo, mientras que este hacía un pequeño puchero con sus labios, y esa expresión retadora que le había dirigido a todos cuando lo llamaron pequeñito el día que los conoció.

1872 Tony sonrió.

─ Sí, ¿no te parece que es adorable? Como un pequeño hámster con rabia.  

La expresión de horror de Antonio se incrementó por la extraña comparación, pero Anthony no le prestó atención, él estaba muy concentrado en mirar la expresión de enfado del rubio, mientras que hacía todo lo contrario a lo que 616 le decía.

─ La próxima vez empaquen ropa interior femenina, llevo días usando los boxers de Tony. ─ Exclamó Natasha, entrando en la habitación y vistiendo de hecho la ropa de su versión masculina del 616.

─ ¡Hey, Toni! Ahí estas. ─ Se burló Antonio, mientras que iba y la tomaba del brazo para acercarla al ventanal. La castaña hizo una expresión de desconfianza. ─ ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?

─ ¿Es otra vez ese video que colocaste en todo el edificio de ti y Steve teniendo relaciones sexuales?  ─ Cuestionó Natasha, levantando una ceja y colocando una mano en su cintura.

Ult Tony rió fuertemente echando su cabeza hacía atrás.

─ No, pero admite que la cara de horror de Noir Tony no tuvo precio.

Natasha alisó su coleta alta y pronuncio un “ujum” en señal de aprobación.

─ Solo miren esto. ─ El pelinegro del Ultimate abrió leventemente el cristal y gritó a todo pulmón. ─ ¡Hey Steve, bebé! ─ Todos los Steves detuvieron su labor para escuchar el alboroto de Antonio. ─ ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me partí la nariz en el aterrizaje forzoso? ¡Fue una mentira, la verdad es que 616 me rompió el tabique con un puñetazo!

El soldado del Ultimate dirigió sus afilados ojos azules inmediatamente hacía su versión del 616, quien tembló y dejó caer los planos que tan concentradamente estaba leyendo en esos momentos. Ult Steve entrecerró los ojos cuestionadoramente y tronó los huesos de su cuello, 616 Steve por su parte salió corriendo a toda marcha, pálido como una hoja de papel mientras era perseguido por un furioso Ultimate Steve, que gritaba que lo mataría apenas colocará una mano encima de él. MCU Steve trataba de detenerlos al tiempo que el sheriff detenía al pequeño Noir de involucrarse en la confrontación.

Antonio rió más fuerte, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, mientras que Natasha y 1872 Tony le miraban boquiabiertos.

Desde que el mecánico conoció a su versión del Ultimate le había quedado algo muy en claro; Antonio podía tener cáncer terminal y no importaba lo que los médicos dijeran, pero él sobreviviría a eso, al asesino y viviría mucho más años que todos ellos juntos para contarlo.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

MCU Tony arrastró los pies en dirección a su nueva habitación, molido hasta los huesos y apestando a sudor y aceite.

Después del incidente en la cafetería, él había tenido que instalar junto con Nat, las cámaras y sensores de movimiento que les garantizarían de ahora en adelante seguridad y la dicha de poder dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin tener que levantarse en medio de la noche asustados hasta la mierda, porque alguien podría estar vigilándolos, listos para atacarlos y asesinarlos en cualquier momento.

Tony abrió la puerta de su habitación y prontamente se encontró una figura oscura sentada en la cama esperándolo. El millonario gritó con pavor.

─ ¡¿Qué sucede?! ─ Preguntó MCU Steve alarmado acercándose al castaño para acallarlo.

Pronto la habitación fue invadida por todos.

─ ¡¿Qué, Que?! ¡Acá estamos! ─ Natasha llegó vestida con las pijamas de 616, con un repulsor conectado a su reactor, mientras que el sheriff apuntaba una de esas grandes pistolas modificadas que habían preparado para él, Ult Steve estaba totalmente desnudo solo llevando el escudo en sus manos y listo para matar. Los demás se mantuvieron atrás tratando de ver donde estaba el dichoso enemigo.

MCU Steve resopló con cansancio, alzando las manos para calmar a todos. ─Falsa alarma chicos, fue solo Tony, parece que lo asusté un poco.

─ ¿Un poco? ─ Cuestiono el de ojos café, con voz dura. ─ Casi me meo en mis pantalones Rogers ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

─ Si, de acuerdo. La próxima vez trata de no gritar tan fuerte, suficiente tensión tengo ya durmiendo junto con Steve y Tony, los cuales están jugando a ignorarse y pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos existe. ─ Natasha rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, los aludidos brindándose miradas incomodas entre sí, antes de seguirle los pasos de regreso a su recamara.

Todos los demás respiraron aliviados mientras regresaban de igual manera a sus habitaciones para descansar.

─ ¿Estas bien Steve? ─ Preguntó un Ultimate muy desnudo acercándose al rubio y tomándolo delicadamente de la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente. ─ Si necesitas algo solo llámanos, mi habitación y la de Antonio está a solo dos pasos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Tony vio a su Steve ponerse rojo como un tomate y sudar mares, mientras asentía lentamente, mirando embelesado a su otra versión.

_¿Pero qué carajos?_

Antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar algo, se escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta detrás de él.

─ Creo que al enano no le gustará que toques de más su mercancía, Steve. ─ Dijo Antonio, cruzándose de brazos, observando a su pareja con una mirada cómplice, lo que acrecentó las dudas de MCU Tony.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

─ Si, bueno. Demasiado tarde. ─ Ult Steve se encogió de hombros, saliendo junto con Antonio por la puerta, dejando finalmente solos a Steve y Tony del MCU.

El castaño cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar al rubio.

─ ¿Steve, podrías explicarme que signi-

El Capitán le interrumpió pegándose a su cuerpo y besándolo con arrebato, sus manos recorriéndolo por todos lados. Tony respondió enseguida al beso, enredando su lengua con la del rubio y en menos de un segundo se le olvidó que cosa era tan importante.  

─ ¿En verdad tenemos que charlar de esto ahora? ─ Preguntó Steve con la voz entrecortada, colocando pequeños besos en los labios del más bajo cada vez que hablaba. ─ Esta es nuestra primera noche juntos después de tanto tiempo y necesito en verdad hacer el amor contigo, Tony.

Al escuchar tal cosa, MCU Tony se atragantó con su propia saliva haciendo un sonido ahogado con su garganta.

─ ¿Qué tú qué? ¿Perdón?─ Cuestionó lleno de incredulidad. Steve realmente no había parecido muy interesado en pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación, tomándose las cosas con exasperada calma. Tony pensó que tal vez el Cap se sentía un poco angustiado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor ahora mismo, lo cual era bastante entendible, así que lo dejó pasar.

─ Quiero estar contigo Tony. ─ Steve le miró fijamente tomándolo el rostro dulcemente, su voz bañada en lujuria. ─ Sé que no soy el más experimentado de todos, de hecho nunca lo he hecho con-

─ ¿Con nadie? ─ Tony levantó la ceja curioso, pues se rumoraba en el equipo que Steve Rogers era aún virgen. Clint le debía diez dólares.

Steve rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza. ─ Con un hombre. T-tú serías el primero.

El recién reparado y débil corazón de Tony no pudo evitar saltar de emoción, su ego y otra parte especifica de su anatomía se infló.

─ Steve, ¿tú quieres que te descorche? ¿Qué desflore tu flor? ¿Qué te folle? ─ Preguntó nervioso el castaño parpadeando varias veces. Parecía que todos los años jugando al playboy no le servían de nada cuando se trataba del Cap.

Steve dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, brindándole una caliente mirada que Tony estaba jodidamente seguro le hubiera hecho mojar y arrancar sus bragas si es que usara alguna.

El rubio se acercó al castaño cual ágil pantera a su presa, tomando a Tony de las caderas y empujándolo bruscamente en dirección a la cama. Tony rebotó en el colchón y observó pasmado como Steve se deshacía de su camiseta, mostrando sus firmes músculos de lavadero y desabrochándose los pantalones con desesperación.

─ No Tony. ─ Dijo él con la voz ronca y los ojos nublados de deseo, al tiempo que se posaba sobre el millonario, depositando calientes besos que iban desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Tony no pudo hacer más que gemir. ─ Yo te follaré a ti.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Demuéstrame de que estas hecho soldado ─ Respondió el castaño en un débil jadeo que realmente no sonó muy sexy.

 No que eso detuviera a Steve de sus caricias, quien procedió a desnudar a su pareja con paciencia sacra, tanteando cada rincón de su piel, como si estuviera memorizándolo, llegando a cada punto sensible que Tony ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Steve posó sus manos casi sobreprotectoramente sobre la cicatriz en su pecho, donde solía estar el reactor y le miró con extrema dulzura.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Tony era una masa débil y sudorosa debajo de Steve, malditamente seguro de que solo un suspiro sobre su miembro bastaría para hacerlo venirse abajo.

_¿Pero de dónde había salido este Steve Rogers, dios y maestro del sexo?_

Steve le brindó una mirada confiada y dura, mientras que los ojos de Tony brillaban con emoción y excitación. El rubio se acercó nuevamente para un beso, puliendo el interior de la cavidad de Tony con su lengua, arrancándole sonidos entrecortados de su garganta. Instintivamente el castaño abrió las piernas, permitiéndole al otro acomodarse entre ellas y _por Dios santo_ , todo su cuerpo vibró de placer con la sensación de la cálida y dura polla de Steve sobre la suya. El solado sin poder evitarlo movió sus caderas para aumentar la fricción entre ambos miembros, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Steve aún sin despegarse de los labios del otro hombre, deslizó sus dedos sobre el  pene de Tony y le dio unos suaves tirones.

El de ojos cafés le agarró la muñeca con firmeza.

─ ¿Qué? ─ La voz de Steve sonó un poco dudosa. ─ ¿No te gusta?

─ ¿Estas demente? ─ Respondió Tony abriendo los ojos, Steve no tenía ningún sentido, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo ahora mismo, solo con unos cuantos toques? ─ Si haces eso, créeme que esto será una cabalgata muy rápida.

Steve rió recuperando la confianza perdida, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas en un beso que quemó a Tony desde la punta de su cabello hasta los pies, haciendo que este se aferrara con fuerza a la musculosa y sudorosa espalda del soldado.

_Joder, esto en verdad estaba pasando._

Steve se levantó repentinamente, abriendo las gavetas de la mesa de al lado, revolviéndola como buscando algo. El soldado pareció encontrarlo prontamente ya que regresó a la cama, mirando a Tony con ojos necesitados, mientras le agarraba del tobillo para arrástralo hacía el, exhibiendo una botella de lubricante.

Por supuesto, el maldito de Antonio equipó cada recamara con jodidos tubos de lubricante, incluso en la habitación de 1872 Steve y Tony quienes ni siquiera eran pareja.

El soldado de América abrió la tapa del tubo, mientras derramaba una generosa cantidad en su largo miembro.

─ Voy a hacer que te sientas increíble. ─ Le prometió Steve al millonario, arrodillándose enfrente de él.

─ ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Steve? ─ Preguntó confuso Tony con voz chillona, cuando observó con morbo como el otro se posaba frente a él, abriéndole las piernas, exponiéndolo. Por un segundo el castaño pensó que Steve ─ tan osado como se estaba comportando ─ le daría la mamada de su vida, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua del rubio lamerle su agujero.

_¡Santo Dios!_

El cuerpo de Tony sobresaltó y se revolvió incomodo en la cama, tratando de alejarse de Steve más por el exceso de placer que le recorrió, que por vergüenza. Pero el rubio ejerciendo un fuerte agarre sobre las caderas de Tony, lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar, continuando con sus atenciones.

─ ¡Joder Steve, follame ya! ─ Imploró Tony casi llorando por ello.

─ No estás listo, no quiero lastimarte. ─ Steve lamió más profundamente. Tony jadeó sonoramente.

─ Si, si ya entiendo, eres una amante muy paciente y todo, ahora empuja tu polla dentro de mí o tendré que llamar a alguien más para que lo haga. ─ Exigió el menor apretando los dientes con fuerza y tratando de concentrarse para no tener que correrse tan solo con eso.

Steve se puso de pie nuevamente, limpiando con la palma de sus manos un camino de saliva en sus labios y alineó su cuerpo nuevamente con el de Tony para entrar.

─ Te amo Tony, eres insufrible lo juro por Dios, pero aun así te amo más que nada, si algo llegará a pasar quiero que recuerdes eso. ─ Las dulces palabras de Steve hicieron cosas raras en el corazón de Tony, grabándose en su cabeza y en su piel, calentándolo mucho más, como si eso fuera realmente posible. El rubio no esperó por respuesta alguna cuando se empujó con fuerza dentro de Tony.

Ambos gimieron por la conexión.

Steve posó ambas manos al lado de la cabeza del menor, impulsándose hacia delante nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

─ Joder que apretado. ─ Gimió el rubio, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─ ¿El capi-paleta acaba de maldecir? Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Ultimate. ─ Bromeó Tony entre jadeos, tratando de relajarse y adaptarse a la gran polla, enterrada en su carne hasta la empuñadura.

─ Ni que lo digas. ─ Steve resopló divertido, dejando caer todo su peso encima de Tony y continuando con las lentas estocadas una vez que sintió a los músculos de su pareja relajarse a su alrededor.

Después de empujar hacia dentro introduciéndose tan profundo como pudo, Steve tomó el miembro ya casi flácido de Tony, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez mientras que depositaba húmedos besos en su labios y le profesaba palabras de cariño. Tony se sentía en el cielo, un cielo donde el jodido Steve Rogers le hacía el amor. Steve demostró ser un amante dedicado y apasionado, todo lo que Tony siempre pensó que sería y mucho más, llenándolo de sentimientos que el castaño creía haber olvidado y enterrado para siempre la cruel noche en la que Pepper y él terminaron.

Steve estaba haciendo sonidos dulces, Tony se perdía en la sensación de éxtasis hasta que el soldado hizo algo con el pulgar en la cabeza de su adolorida polla, jugando con el pre-semen que se asomaba por la punta, enviándole un electroshock a Tony por todo su sistema, haciéndole terminar en la mano de Steve con un gritó ahogado, mientras que le decía que lo amaba.

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, balanceando sus caderas hacía la entrada de Tony y amasándole el trasero con su mano libre, llegando a su límite. El rubio hizo una pequeña “o” con sus labios y se corrió con fuerza, vertiendo su líquido dentro de Tony, su respiración agitada, ambos cuerpos bañados en sudor y semen.

Steve se desplomó a su lado jadeando incontrolablemente, y Tony pareció fundirse con el colchón, sus huesos licuados y un culo adolorido por el sexo nunca lo habían hecho más feliz en su vida.

─ Creo que me mentiste. ─ Exclamó repentinamente el castaño tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban incontrolablemente en sus oídos.

Steve hizo una expresión de confusión.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Dijiste que nunca habías estado con un hombre, pero estoy seguro que es mentira ya que parecías saber perfectamente lo que hacías mientras me jodias. ─ Tony rió entre dientes, recogió su camiseta para limpiarse un poco, mientras Steve se sentaba en la cama y le miraba con una expresión rígida.

─ ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Es decir, acabamos de tener un gran momento y no quisiera arruinarlo. ─ El rubio tragó en seco, Tony se llenó de miedo al no esperar semejante respuesta.

─ ¿Tiene que ver con tu extraña cercanía con Ultimate? ─ Preguntó cuidadosamente entrecerrando los ojos, no realmente seguro si quería escuchar sobre esto en este preciso instante. Steve asintió levemente con la cabeza, y la curiosidad terminó por ganarle al castaño.

Tony le miró fijamente con sus ojos cafés, y le palmeo el hombro invitándolo a hablar.

Steve tomó una profunda respiración.

─ Bien… Lo que sucedió fue que…

 

**_∞∞∞∞∞ Flashback ∞∞∞∞∞∞_ **

 

Ultimate Steve entró en la habitación del rubio de la tierra 199999 con esa actitud de _“te patearé el culo”_ y este último dudó de que esto fuera realmente una buena idea, él no conocía muy bien al sujeto después de todo.

─ ¿Me buscabas? ─ 1610 dejó caer su chaqueta de cuero en la cama de Steve y se sentó en ella, sin que le dieran permiso, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

MCU Steve estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre como el tabaco era nocivo para la salud, pero algo le decía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada si quería ganarse la confianza de Rogers.

─ Sí, yo… Bueno, quería comentarte algo. ─ Expresó él dudoso, masajeando sus manos, sin saber realmente por dónde empezar. Ultimate debió sentir su inseguridad puesto que resopló y rodó los ojos con hastió.

─ Habla ya, no tengo todo el día, por si no lo sabes tengo problemas más urgentes ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo? Me la he pasado todo el puto día llorando cual adolescente porque Antonio no despierta. Tengo las pelotas azules por que no he tenido sexo en días y estoy listo para degollar a alguien. ─ Ult Steve le dirigió una afilada mirada, apretando el cigarrillo con sus labios. MCU se intimidó y tragó en seco, decidido entonces a soltar todo de una buena vez.

─ Bueno verás, por alguna extraña razón el Bucky que nos atacó, dijo que el asesino vendría personalmente por Tony, al parecer quiere algo de Stark o podría tener una conexión con él que aún desconocemos. No lo sé.  ─ El soldado del MCU se restregó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de pensar con claridad, esto en verdad le asustaba. ─ Estoy tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a todo este asunto, pero solo he obtenido una gran jaqueca. Sin embargo, me percaté de algo, y  bien sé que el ataque nos tomó por sorpresa a todos... ─ MCU Steve miró fijamente a su versión Ultimate, con una expresión seria. ─ Pero basto para hacerme entender que no soy suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Tony, si no hubiera sido por Nat y los 616, estaríamos muertos los dos.

Ult Steve le escuchó con atención, aspirando de su cigarro y soltando el humo lentamente por su nariz.

─ ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? ─ Le preguntó casi con un tono de voz aburrido.  

El otro rubio se relamió los labios, no muy seguro de si le pedía esto a la persona indicada, sin embargo él tenía que intentarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que Tony estaría a salvo sin importar que.

─ Quiero que tú protejas a Tony también, entiendo que tienes las manos bastantes ocupadas con tú situación con Antonio, pero tú eres probablemente uno de los más fuertes de nosotros y me gustaría poder en verdad contar contigo si algo me pasa o si las cosas se salen de mis manos, por favor. ─ Imploró por fin, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y su corazón en un puño, el futuro de la persona que más amaba dependía en parte a lo que decidiera el soldado del 1610.

Este le sostuvo la mirada, observándolo impasiblemente mientras que permanecía callado. 

─ ¿Lo amas en verdad? ─ Indagó repentinamente Ult Steve cambiando de tema. La confusión se reflejó en la expresión de MCU, más sin embargo decidió responder con sinceridad.

─ Más que nada en mi vida. ─ Le aseguró fehacientemente.

Ult Steve rió por lo bajó, haciendo varios asentamientos de cabeza.

─ De acuerdo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ MCU Steve estaba incrédulo, realmente no pensó que sería tan sencillo, él de verdad esperó que Ultimate lo mandara a la mierda y le hiciera rogar por ello.

─ Te digo que sí. ─ Manifestó el otro casi perdiendo la paciencia. ─  ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué te lama la polla cerrar el trato o qué? Si te digo que lo haré, lo haré.

El rubio del 199999 no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él aun no entendía cómo podía existir una versión tan desvergonzada de él como Ultimate.

─ Oh por Dios. ─ Comentó Ult Steve, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo más de cerca. ─ ¿Eres virgen?

MCU Steve sintió la sangre recórrele las mejillas nuevamente.

─ Claro que no, he estado con mujeres antes, pero Tony es el primer hombre con el que estoy en una relación, de hecho creo que Tony es mi primera relación seria en mucho tiempo. ─ Confesó él sintiéndose avergonzado sin motivo aparente. ─ Todo eso, me intimida un poco ¿sabes? Es por eso que decidí no dormir con él en la misma habitación, es decir, Tony seguro tiene un montón de experiencia con todos sus años de playboy pero yo-

Las palabras de MCU fueron acalladas por el sonido de su camiseta rompiéndose. Confundido miró a Ult Steve, quien sostenía los pedazos de tela en las manos. Ultimate le había jodidamente desgarrado la ropa.

_¿Qué?_

Sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad a su cerebro para conectarse y entender que estaba pasando, Ult Steve arrojó el cigarrillo en el piso, aplastándolo con sus botas militares, tomando a MCU del cuello y le besó. Los labios firmes y húmedos de Ultimate se presionaron contra los suyos, chupándole y mordiéndole levemente. El ser besado por Ultimate fue muy extraño, pero no realmente desagradable, y por un instante se dejó hacer, más curioso que por otra cosa. Pero la falta de la ya familiar sensación de la picazón que le producía la barba de Tony en su piel lo despertó prontamente de la ensoñación, haciéndolo sentir terrible por estar haciendo esto con otra persona, cuando su pareja estaba tan solo a unas puertas de distancia.

El rubio del MCU intentó resististe y empujar a su otro yo hacía un lado pero este le pellizco un pezón con rudeza, lo que envió un cosquilleo eléctrico hacía la parte baja de su columna vertebral. MCU Steve acalló un sonoro gemido contra los labios de su otra versión.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Preguntó aterrado cuando Ult Steve le dejó respirar por fin.

Ult Steve dibujó una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios y lo arrojó contra la cama, abalanzándose sobre él nuevamente.

─ Te doy experiencia. ─ Respondió él como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo. ─ Conozco mi cuerpo, sé que eres extremadamente sensible en la zona de tus pezones, y  también en tu cuello. ─ Ult Steve refutó sus palabras lamiendo la manzana de Adán de MCU, y este último dejó escapar un chillido con un tono de voz unas octavas más debajo de lo normal.  Ult Steve lo cogió del pelo con fuerza y lo besó fieramente una vez más, una oleada de placer le atravesó el cuerpo y llegó directamente hasta su miembro.

Ultimate le manoseó la entrepierna y MCU Steve se ruborizó al saltar pero no de vergüenza. Su otro yo tomó eso como una invitación, porque le desabrochó los pantalones, deslizando sus frías manos entre sus calzoncillos, para apoderarse de su polla con apropiación.

─ Por favor detente. ─ Pidió el soldado del MCU, tratando de aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba, como se aferraba en estos momentos a las sabanas.

─ Shh, tú no quieres que me detenga ¿o sí? ─ Ult Steve se burló de él lamiéndole un pezón, y sobándole el pene.

 _Oh Dios mío, Ultimate lo iba a violar,_ pensó él abriendo los ojos como platos.

MCU Steve sintió a Ultimate revolverse un poco sobre sí y el sonido de una hebilla abriéndose, pero no se percató de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que sintió el pesado miembro del otro sujeto sobre el suyo. Ult Steve abrió sus amplias manos y cerró su puño sobre ambas pollas frotándolas juntas con movimientos frenéticos. MCU Steve gritó por la sensación de éxtasis que le invadió, él odiaba admitirlo pero las callosas manos de Ultimate se sentían muy bien, más que bien, se sentía delicioso. Él se acercó más y agitó sus caderas sin poder refrenar sus torpes meneos al querer prolongar la fuente de su placer.

─ Ahora… ─ Empezó Ult Steve mirándolo fijamente, sudor corriendo por su frente. ─ A Tony le gusta que tomes el control, le gusta bastante cuando lo follas duro hasta la inconsciencia… ─ Decía el rubio sin detener la masturbada. ─ Pero en el fondo, Tony lo único que querrá es que lo llenes de amor y palabras dulce, tu Tony sobre todo parece perdido y herido, sugiero que le hagas sentir especial, le hagas el amor lentamente, luego te acurruques con él y todas esas mierdas que hacen la gente cursi como tú.

MCU Steve le escuchó atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza incontrolablemente como marioneta, desplomándose totalmente en la cama, mientras se perdía en la exquisita sensación de los firmes músculos de Ultimate Steve sobre los suyos, quemándole, hirviéndole la sangre hasta el punto de ebullición.

─ ¿Entendiste lo que dije idiota? ─ El soldado del 1610 paró los movimientos de su muñeca soltándole solo para agarrarle de las bolas.

La descarada acción y su tono de voz posesivo fueron suficientes para derrotar a MCU Steve, quien no pudo contenerse más, corriéndose con largos y espesos chorros sobre su propio abdomen, Ult Steve le dirigió una sonrisa casi demoniaca y MCU Steve enojado le tiró del cuello para besarle, sintiendo el sabor a cigarrillos bañarle la lengua. Ultimate se apretó contra él, entregándose al beso derramando su propia culminación sobre su versión del MCU.

Separándose del otro al instante, Ult Steve se limpió la mano sobre la mejillas enrojecidas de MCU Steve, llenándosela de semen con descaro, recogió su chaqueta y se puso de pie, reacomodando sus ropas, totalmente decidido a irse por donde vino.

MCU Steve aclarando sus pensamientos por fin,  se sentó indignado sobre la cama y le detuvo. ─ ¿Espera, que demonios acaba de suceder? ¡Oh dios mío, engañaste a Antonio y yo a Tony! ─ Dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, la prueba de lo que había hecho con su otra versión aun escurriéndose por sus abdominales.

Ult Steve se carcajeó, dándose media vuelta.

─ ¿Engañar? Amigo, no sé qué piensas que acaba de pasar,  yo solo me la jale y tu polla estaba en el camino. ─ Respondió Ultimate encogiéndose de hombros, sin un gramo de arrepentimiento en el rostro y acercándose de nuevo al otro hombre. ─ Y sobre Tony, no conozco bien al tuyo pero si al mío y déjame decirte que cuando le cuente sobre esto, porque lo haré,  querrá una copia autografiada del video.

Dicho esto Ult Steve se inclinó levemente para compartir un último roce de labios con su otro yo.

─ Ahora, se un buen chico y no olvides lo que te enseñé.

─ Sí señor. ─ El Cap parpadeó aturdido.

Fue así como su contra parte se marchó, no sin antes darle un guiño, dejándolo abochornado, pegajoso y sucio.

 

**_∞∞∞∞∞ Flashback ∞∞∞∞∞∞_ **

 

─ ¿Estás enojado? ─ Preguntó temeroso Steve cuando terminó de narrar lo ocurrido.

MCU Tony, permanecía mirándole con una expresión de estupor, los labios parcialmente abiertos y sus ojos mirando realmente a la nada.

La preocupación de Steve se incrementó.

─ ¡Oh Dios! Estás enojado, sabía que esto pasaría. ─ Empezó él, pasándose una mano por el cabello. ─ Lo siento mucho Tony, entiendo que te sientas herido después de semejante cosa…

─ Yo también quiero el video.

─ Te prometo que jamás volverá a… ¿Espera que? ─ Steve había estado balbuceando sin control y no había prestado atención a lo que el castaño había dicho.

Tony le sonrió de lado, aún desnudo sentado sobre la cama. ─ Dije, que si Antonio obtiene una copia de la cámara de seguridad, yo también quiero una.

El alivió atravesó el pecho de Steve, respirando más tranquilo, mientras descansaba su frente en el hombro del más bajo.

─ Te juro que te amo demasiado. Gracias por no enfadarte Tony. ─ Steve le miró con ojos dulces. Tony por su parte mantenía la misma sonrisa en sus labios, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Steve para acariciarles.

─ ¿Enojarme? Todo esto es muy chistoso si lo miras detalladamente. ─ Le aseguró. ─ Steve no puedo creer que te dejaras manosear de Ultimate solo por que querías tener un poco de experiencia para no decepcionarme, no sé qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza pero a mis ojos ya eres bastante perfecto justo como eres. ─ Tony le besó dulcemente en la comisura de sus labios antes de continuar. Steve no hizo otra cosa que suspirar. ─  Adoro como te sonrojas cada vez que digo algo fuera de tono, o como pareces querer todo el tiempo poner el mundo a mis pies para impresionarme, como si no estuviera bastante perdido por ti ya. Además, ¿Quién podría hacerle prometer a Ultimate Steve algo, además de Antonio? Bastante impresionante, ¿no lo crees?

 El castaño levantó una ceja, sonriendo ampliamente, arrugando su nariz y las esquinas de sus ojos en esa manera tan particular, que hacía el corazón de Steve latir enloquecido. El rubio pegó su boca con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Tony, para compartir un apasionado beso. Él jamás se cansaría de esto.

─ Gracias Steve. ─ Susurró Tony con los ojos cerrados, contra la boca de Steve. ─ Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, te prometo que resolveremos esto juntos, pase lo que pase permaneceremos unidos sin importar que.

El rubio estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, acariciando el cuello del millonario y sonriéndole.

─ Sin importar que. ─ Le garantizó de igual manera, besando la frente de Tony.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

─ ¿Estas totalmente seguro? ─ Manifestó el misterioso sujeto, dirigiéndole la pregunta directamente a Wade. Jessica, quien estaba parada al lado de este, con el rostro lleno de rasguños por el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron con aquellos Steves y Tonys, levantó una ceja socarronamente, disfrutando realmente no ser ella quien tuviera que darle semejante noticia al emperador.

**_Definitivamente lo está disfrutando._ **

¡La muy perra!

_> >La mataremos mientras duerme<<_

Las voces en su cabeza no paraban de hablarle haciéndole desconcentrarse por un momento.

Su líder palmeó la mesa con furia.

─ ¡Concéntrate Wade! ─ Le exigió apretando los dientes.

El mercenario respiró pesadamente sabiendo de antemano que el otro se enojaría y le haría pagar caro por su descuido.  

─ Sí, es igual a él, estoy seguro que es él. ¡Lo vi con mis ocho ojos! ─ Bromeó el mercenario, alzando las manos. ─ Ojos cafés, cabello castaño, no más de 1.70 cm.

El otro hombre inclinó la cabeza lentamente, apretando los labios en una delgada línea. ─ Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Existe otro como _él._

─ Y Deadpool lo dejó escapar. ─ Señaló 3490 Steve entrando en la sala, parándose de lado del anti-héroe. Él era nuevo Soldado del Invierno, una marioneta hueca con la que el amo le gustaba jugar y se creía la gran cosa solo por ello, Wilson sacó sus pistolas para volarle la puta cara.

─ Alto ahí Wade. ─ Por supuesto que _él_ , lo detendría. ─ Sabes que lo necesitamos.

─ Pero S-

─ ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, te lo advierto! ─ Exclamó enojado el otro perdiendo totalmente la compostura, en la manera en la que Deadpool siempre desquiciaba a todo el mundo. El mercenario hizo un puchero y Spider-Woman resopló hastiada.

─ ¿Él te reconoció? ─ La timidez en la voz del emperador le sorprendió, pero no era para menos considerado quien era ese Tony en particular.

─ No, no me reconoció. Al parecer aún no sucede _aquello_ , aún no sabe sobre ti.

─ ¿Cómo demonios lo dejaste escapar? ─ Inquirió saber él.

Wade se balanceó de un pie a otro, rascando su nuca, malditamente seguro de que la otra noticia que tenía tampoco le gustaría al otro sujeto.

─ No estaba solo, quiero decir, había otras versiones de ellos. Natasha estaba allí. ─ Al escuchar el nombre de la chica Stark, 3490 hizo una expresión confusa, su cuerpo tembló de anticipación. ─ Capturé al maldito, pero Ultimate Steve y 616 Tony se interpusieron en mi camino.

El emperador se re-acomodó en su silla escuchando atentamente, mientras acariciaba su barbilla pensativo. Deadpool tragó en seco.

**Nos matará.**

Nos cortará las pelotas y las usará de collar.

_> >¡Sálvame, oh dulce zombie Jesús!_ _< <_

─ Él también estaba allí. ─ Confesó por fin.

El otro hombre levantó una ceja curioso. ─ ¿Quién?

─ Steve Rogers, quiero decir, el Steve de ese universo también estaba allí. ─ Como era de esperarse la expresión de total asombró se reflejó en la cara del emperador. ─ Él está vivo y no solo eso, ellos parecían estar… Juntos.

Él misterioso hombre se levantó furioso, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada.

─ No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, no me importa si tienen que buscar debajo de cada maldita piedra en el multi-universo, o viajar de tierra en tierra. ¡Encuéntrenlos ya! ¡Traigan al que llaman 199999 ante mí!

─ Como ordene. ─ Repitieron al unísono Jessica y el rubio del 3490 antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y  partir.

Deadpool pensó que ya había hecho suficiente daño por un día y caminó en puntitas hasta la salida, decidido a escapar.

─ Wade. ─ La voz del emperador hizo eco en la ahora vacía habitación.

_Mierda._

─ ¿Sí?

─ No me falles esta vez. No lo toleraré, ¿te quedó claro?

La decepción en el tono del emperador, sonó fuerte y clara en los oídos del mercenario, haciéndolo sentir como una mierda. Él era el mejor entre todos los asesinos de esta jodida tierra y probablemente de todo el multi-universo. Él solo había matado al mayor número de Steves y Tonys, y vaya que lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo. No era su costumbre fallar en una misión, menos en una tan personal como esta.  

─ Por supuesto que no. ─ Afirmó Deadpool, apretando los puños a su lado. ─ Te lo prometí, acabaremos con ellos, y así será.

El mercenario se marchó entonces, mientras que el culpable de todo este desastre dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias. 
> 
> Earth Noir- Existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Esta tierra se desarrolla en los años 1920-1930, su nombre significa "Negro" en fránces, Tony es algo así como un Indiana Jones aventurero, no hay datos de Steve en esta tierra, así que yo me imaginé como sería. 
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> ¿Qué tal? Les debía escenas hots en grandes cantidades y es por eso que me reserve la primera vez de MCU para este capitulo en especial. 
> 
> He dejado tantas pistas que me sorprende que nadie aún me haya dicho el nombre del asesino, ni se haya acercado si quiera un poquito, parece que no es tan obvio.  
> \--------------------------------
> 
> Este capi esta dedicado a Karo, quien siempre esta muy atenta de leer cada actualización y me escribe por fb cada que leé un capitulo.
> 
> Infinitas gracias a quienes dejan su comentario!
> 
>  
> 
> Adelanto del siguiente cap:
> 
> 616 Steve se inclinó sobre el pelinegro en la cama. Tony olía bien. Maldición. Jodido imbécil. 
> 
> ─ Amigo, lo digo enserio. Voy a follar tu culo. ─ Tony le retó, levantando una ceja como invitándolo a detenerlo. 
> 
> ─ E-Eso es bastante gay, Tony. ─ Fue todo el disparate que salió de su boca, sin embargo su pene se movió con interés. 
> 
> El pelinegro se echó a reír, sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad. 
> 
> ─ Sí, bueno... Prepárate para ser más gay que nunca Steve.


	23. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Actualización! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con esta complicada historia, sigo muy sosprendida por el recibimiento que ha tenido, la verdad no pensé nunca que iba a gustar así. Yo la empecé a escribir más que nada para agotar todas las fantasias que tengo con SteveTony haha, por qué no se la verdad si pueda escribir más. Gracias en serio, me motiva a escribir mejor y actualizar seguido.
> 
> En este capitulo hay nuevos integrantes y nuevos enredos para el 616. Les aclaro que a partir de acá algunos personajes no aparecerán tan seguido, pero no se preocupen todos tendrán su espacio, ya he pensado como manejar a tanta gente.  
> 
>  
> 
> [Love Me Like You Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6DFLNa6MBA)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Notas Aclaratorias.**  
>   
> 
> * [Noir Tony](http://comicattack.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/IM-NoirPage.jpg), olvidé dejar una imagen de él para que se haga una idea. 
> 
> *Earth 28- No existe en el universo Marvel- 
> 
> La descripción de esta tierra si coincide con una que apareció en Spider-verse pero no salió el número, así que mi beta Sole le dió uno. 
> 
>  
> 
> *** Earth R-63 - Existe en el universo Marvel-**
> 
>  
> 
> Es la tierra de la segunda Natasha y Stephanie Rogers, son pareja. !Las lebianas, por fin!
> 
>  
> 
> *** Earth 5246 - No existe en el universo Marvel-**
> 
>  
> 
> Me la inventé para acomodar allí al Director Stark y Comandante Rogers, ellos son en realidad una versión del 616, pero a mi me gustan mucho y quise darles su espacio en el fic también. 
> 
> * Creo que no quedo algo claro, me lo han preguntado mucho, pero 3490 Steve si le lavaron el cerebro, por eso es el nuevo Soldado del invierno. 
> 
> Ahora si a leer!

Los chicos y Natasha estaban sentados en su nueva sala de reuniones, donde acordaron debían conversar sobre las tareas que se le asignaría a cada uno, y bueno, considerando como les fue en su anterior encuentro, Tony no estaba nada entusiasmado con la idea de enfrentarse una vez más a sus otras versiones.

Antonio estaba sentado en el regazo de Ult Steve, quien parecía más feliz que nunca, abrazándose al menor por detrás y susurrándole cosas al oído, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente sonreía maliciosamente y le respondía en italiano. 1872 Steve yacía sentado al lado de Natasha, hablándole tímidamente, ella por su parte no parecía muy interesada en seguir la conversación, pero si en fulminar con la mirada a su versión masculina del universo Noir, quien no dejaba de preguntar cuándo podría salir a una incursión multi-dimensional porque estaba demasiado aburrido sin nada que hacer en este viejo edificio, al parecer el sujeto era todo un aventurero y no estaba tan interesado en quedarse allí trabajando en el laboratorio como sus otras versiones. Noir Steve y 1872 Tony estaban sumergidos en su propia platica, al parecer el mecánico había tomado gran interés en la versión pre-suero de Rogers, sin embargo por la manera en la que el pequeño parecía mirar a Noir Tony cada tanto, daba la leve impresión de que esto terminaría mal.

MCU Steve y Tony se habían tomado el día libre, al parecer estaban demasiado ocupados en su luna de miel.

El pelinegro del 616 observó entonces la silla vacía que correspondía al soldado de su universo, pero él estaba jodidamente seguro que Steve no se aparecería por allí pronto. El rubio había estado ignorándolo olímpicamente desde aquel beso, y bueno Tony no podía decir que él no tenía parte de la culpa, pues prefirió ignorar todo el asunto también antes que preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

 Aquello lo dejo terriblemente confundido, Steve había despertado en él algo creyó no poder volver a sentir jamás, no después de todos los intentos fallidos de relaciones amorosas que había tenido antes.

Steve le besó, sí, pero la palabra beso era demasiado corta para lo que el rubio le había hecho. Steve succionó el aire y la vida de Tony en una manera tan exquisita y necesitada, dejándolo caliente y ansioso por más. Claro que Tony sospechaba (conociendo a Steve tan bien como lo hacía) que las razones del rubio para hacer aquello podría ser guiadas más por algo sentimental que por otra cosa, y Tony estaba malditamente seguro no querer pisar ese viscoso y peligroso terreno nunca más, menos con Steve quien últimamente le ponía la piel de gallina con tan sólo una mirada.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos tormentosos sobre su amigo, enfocando su atención una vez más en sus acompañantes mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

─ De acuerdo, ya que tengo su atención, creo que podemos iniciar esta reunión. ─ Empezó 616 Tony cuando todos hubieron hecho silencio.

El de ojos azules empezó a revolver los papeles en la mesa tratando de encontrar el estúpido reporte que había preparado para esto, pero al parecer lo había perdido por su distracción.

Natasha rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

─ Yo lo haré Tony, ahora lárgate. ─ Se le escuchó decir a ella, mientras se posaba al lado de su versión masculina y le arrebataba la carpeta con los documentos en sus manos. Tony levantó una ceja curioso.

─ ¿A dónde? ¿De qué hablas? ─ Preguntó él.

Natasha volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y posó una mano en su cadera, en esa actitud que siempre tenía cada vez que estaba terriblemente enojada.

─ A hablar con Steve. ─ Exigió la castaña, y todos hicieron asentamientos con la cabeza aprobando la idea. ─ ¿A dónde más?

Tony bufó.

─ No iré a ninguna parte, Nat. Además me necesitan, soy el líder de esta misión. ─ Refunfuñó el pelinegro tratando de que su versión femenina soltara el folio y se lo diera.

La carcajada de Antonio hizo eco en el lugar. 616 Tony le lanzó una dura mirada.

─ Lo siento, lo siento. ─ Se disculpó este, levantando las manos y apretando los labios. ─ Es que no sé qué te hizo pensar que eras el líder, cuando claramente lo es Toni.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Tony echó un vistazo a todos los demás, quienes asentían levemente aprobando una vez más la idea.

Natasha también se echó a reír.

─ Tones, yo sólo te dejaba pretender que estabas a cargo, parecía hacerte feliz. ─ Indicó ella, acariciándole la mejilla. ─ Ahora quiero que saques tu terco trasero de aquí, vayas a la habitación de Steve y hables con él porque lo extraño en nuestra cama, no puedo dormir cuando estas todo revoltoso por que no puedes abrazarle.

El pelinegro del 616 sintió sus mejillas arder. Natasha era como una odiosa hermana mayor que le encantaba avergonzarlo enfrente de sus amigos.

─ Nat yo no-

─ ¡Dije que desaparezcas y soluciones esto! ¡Ahora! ─ Volvió a exigir ella, frunciendo el ceño y con ese tono de voz agudo que le indicaba siempre a Tony que no ganaría la discusión.

El millonario apretó la quijada, tirando los papeles en la mesa como un niño berrinchudo y se dispuso a ir a la recamara de Steve, donde este se suponía estaba descansando, puesto la noche anterior salió furioso de la habitación que compartían. Al parecer todo el asunto del beso fue demasiado embarazoso y el soldado no pudo soportarlo más, alejándose de Tony todo lo que pudo, ni siquiera mirándolo a la cara o dirigiéndole la palabra, absolutamente nada en todo el jodido tiempo que ya habían pasado en esta tierra.

Justo como estaban hace unas semanas atrás.

 _Aquí vamos_ , pensó Tony resignado antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar en la habitación sin ni siquiera anunciarse.  

 ─ ¿Tony? ─ Fue lo primero que dijo Steve al verlo entrar, este estaba levemente recostado en la cama, con su uniforme de Capitán América, aparentemente haciendo nada más que mirar el techo.

─ Hey Steve. ─ Saludó el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más casual posible y eliminar la tensión que ya se palpaba en el aire, Steve simplemente le miraba con esos ojos de cachorro, cada musculo de su cuerpo parecía estar dolorosamente rígido.

─ Hey… ─ Respondió débilmente el rubio jugando con sus manos y clavando sus ojos en el piso.

El silencio incomodo entre ellos no se hizo esperar, aparentemente ambos habían olvidado como ser normales, como hablar, como actuar el uno con el otro.

Tony restregó su cara con desesperación.

─ Mira Steve, quiero hablarte de algo.

─ Yo no quiero hablar de nada, Tony. ─ Musitó Steve apretando sus labios, irguiendo su postura y pasando sus manos nerviosamente por su cabello. El pelo se le alborotó enseguida, y Tony sintió el extraño impulso de acomodárselo.

Hace una semana lo hubiera hecho sin preocuparse por el gesto.

_Esto era una mierda._

─ Pues yo sí. He estado pensando en ello toda la semana. ─ Continuó el pelinegro, sentándose al lado de Steve en la cama. El soldado se revolvió incomodo, como si la cercanía del otro le quemase. ─ Sobre ese beso-

─ Fue sólo un juego, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Expresó rápidamente Steve, moviendo las manos exaltado. ─ ¡Gay Chicken!

Tony frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Gay Chicken?

─ Si, ya sabes, ese tonto juego donde alguien te reta a hacer cosas gays y el que gané es quien tiene más pelotas, metafóricamente. ─Explicó el rubio casi tartamudeando las palabras. ─ Ultimate Steve fue quien me retó, dijo que sabía que yo era una gallina y que jamás podría superarlo en esto. Él lo hace todo el tiempo con Antonio, tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que lo hice contigo, por favor no me odies. ─ La preocupación se veía reflejada en la cara de Steve, en sus manos sudorosas y en sus músculos agarrotados.

─ Pero Antonio y él son pareja. ─ Señaló Tony, todo esto le parecía tan estúpido. ─ No tiene ningún sentido-

─ Antonio dijo que tú tampoco podrías hacerlo y que por eso él era el rey del Gay Chicken.

La frase se enterró profunda y punzante en la vena competitiva del millonario.

─ ¿Disculpa?  

─ Es lo que dijo. ─ Aseguró el otro hombre tragando en seco, mirándolo sólo por el rabillo del ojo. ─ Ult Steve y él se rieron de nosotros, porque bueno ya sabes, ellos están uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo y dijeron que tú y yo éramos unos cobardes de mier-

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

La voz de Steve quedó atrapada en su garganta por qué sintió la mano de Tony rozarle la entrepierna, peligrosamente cerca de sus huevos. Steve saltó en el acto, alejándose un poco.

─ ¿Me puedes mirar? ─ La pregunta fue más una exigencia, la voz de Tony sonó bastante dominante en sus oídos.

Steve pestañó confundido, pero le obedeció. La fiera mirada del pelinegro le puso los pelos de punta, calándole hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, Steve estaba seguro que cada centímetro de su piel se había vuelto de color rojo. Tony seguía allí, inmóvil observándole con una expresión determinada, como esa que hacía cuando tenía malas ideas. Ideas que sólo significaban problemas para Steve.

Tony no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo una señal de advertencia, lo siguiente que supo Steve fue que su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de su amigo, luchando por tener el control. Steve no entendía que estaba pasando, pero poco le importaba puesto que estaba probando a Tony una vez más. La realidad era mucho mejor que todas sus sucias y pegajosas fantasías.

Las manos de Tony se aferraron fuertemente en su enmarañado cabello, Steve simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando el paraíso que era la boca del pelinegro contra sus labios, posando sus temblorosas manos sobre la musculosa espalda del otro.

Sus dientes chocaban, lentos y húmedos besos que le derretían por dentro. El tiempo pareció detenerse y volverse eterno.

Tony sabía correcto, Tony sabía perfecto.

Steve emitió un profundo gruñido desde su garganta cuando el otro le mordió levemente el labio inferior, haciéndole estremecer y sentir que podía llorar ahí mismo por el suave y plácido cosquilleo que la acción emitió en su rígido miembro.

Tony fue el primero en separarse de él, dejándolo con las mismas ansias, a la espera de más, como el primer beso que compartieron.

 _Dios_ , ahora Steve entendía por qué Ultimate parecía querer devorar a Antonio todo el maldito tiempo. Tony debería ser ilegal. Tony era como la más adictiva de las drogas.

─ ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente gay para ti? ─ Preguntó el menor con respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados.

_¡Demonios, el hijo de puta era tan hermoso!_

Con razón las mujeres aguantaban sus mierdas.

─ ¿Ah? ─ Dijo Steve totalmente aturdido, sin despegar su vista de los labios ajenos, su cerebro daba vueltas y vueltas.

─ El juego, ¿es esto lo suficientemente gay para ti?

El soldado de América por fin pudo conectarse a lo que sea en lo que se había convertido esta extraña situación.  Por supuesto que Tony no le había besado por que compartía sus sentimientos, Tony le había besado por que se tragó su estúpida excusa del Gay Chicken. Tony jamás se alejaba de una buena competición, menos si se trataba de demostrar su hombría y humillar a otros, lo hacía sentir superior, lo hacía sentir que tenía el control.

Steve sabía que debía detenerse, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Él sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Tony y parar esta locura antes de que alguien saliera lastimado, y sí, él estaba bastante seguro de que ese alguien seguramente sería él.

Tony inclinó levemente la cabeza expectante, relamiéndose los labios. El pene de Steve saltó aprobatoriamente y olvidó por completo porque esto era una mala idea.

─ No, no lo creo. ─ Respondió mientras se acercaba hipnotizado hacía Tony para otro beso.

Steve pensó que tal vez Tony podía sentirse un poco extraño por todo el asunto, es decir, ellos habían sido cercano por mucho tiempo, pero esto era totalmente nuevo.

_Nuevo, caliente y aterrador._

Sin embargo, Tony lo rodeó con sus brazos y abrió su boca sin problema alguno, invitándolo a entrar. Steve cerró la distancia entre ellos, encajando sus pechos, uno contra el otro. Él nunca había pensado en cómo serían dos cuerpos masculinos chocando entre sí, musculo contra musculo rozando suavemente, la barba de Tony acariciándole la barbilla en una deliciosa fricción, pero joder si Tony no lo estaba calentando más que cualquier mujer con la que Steve había estado antes, y la lista no era para nada pequeña.

El rubio abrió los ojos por curiosidad, simplemente por el deseo de ver que esto le estaba afectando a Tony de alguna manera, de la misma forma como estaba haciendo estragos y comiéndoselo por dentro a él. El millonario tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lamiéndole los labios con ahínco, pequeñas caricias repartidas en la parte baja de su espalda. Steve tanteó un poco el terreno, metiendo sus manos en la camiseta de Tony, para acariciarle los abdominales. Él había puesto esos ahí con sus entrenamientos, él tenía derecho a tocar algo de su arduo trabajo después de todo. Tony por su parte hizo un sonido ahogado, que se sintió como un coro celestial en los oídos del soldado. Llamas le lamieron la columna vertebral, él iba a correrse. Iba a correrse en sus calzoncillos sólo que Tony le estaba besando de esta manera.

El soldado no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro en este instante, pero si lo dejaba tocarlo así por más tiempo, _al carajo todo lo demás._ Steve estaba desesperado cual naufrago sediento perdido en el mar, dispuesto a hundir la cabeza en el agua salada sólo por el deseo angustiante de calmar la sed, aun si eso lo matara.

Al parecer este enamoramiento por Tony le había convertido en un chico fácil y ansioso por cariño, cualquiera que fuese.

─ Steve, voy a follarte. ─ Tony pronunció las palabras en medio del beso que aún compartían, tomándole del cuello y guiando al soldado a recostarse sobre el suave colchón con él.

Steve se inclinó sobre el pelinegro en la cama, llenando sus pulmones del aroma del otro.

_Tony olía bien. Maldición. Jodido imbécil._

Fue Tony quien rompió el contacto otra vez, y Steve estaba jodidamente decido a callarlo, él no entendía por qué el otro insistía tanto en usar su osada boca para hablar, cuando podría estar dándole mejores usos como devorarle los putos labios y nada más.

Steve buscó insistentemente el unir sus bocas nuevamente, pero el hombre de hierro se rió suavemente, apartándolo.

─ Amigo, lo digo enserio. Voy a follar tu culo. ─ Tony le retó, levantando una ceja como invitándolo a detenerlo.

─ E-Eso es bastante gay, Tony. ─ Fue todo el disparate que salió de su boca, sin embargo su pene se movió con interés.

El pelinegro se echó a reír, sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad, encendiéndole más.

─ Si, bueno… Prepárate para ser más gay que nunca Steve.

Como todo lo que Tony hacía, ni siquiera espero por la respuesta, él ya se estaba desnudando, sacando su camiseta por encima de sus brazos y empujando sus pantalones a la velocidad de la luz. Steve observó fascinado como la suave piel bronceada salía a la superficie entre la tela, el reactor brillando tenuemente en su lugar y medio aterrorizado cuando vio el grueso y largo miembro de Tony escapar orgulloso y erguido desde sus calzoncillos.

Él nunca lo había visto así de desnudo, Steve nunca había visto la monstruosa polla de Tony, no que él no tuviera un gran paquete también, pero él jamás pensó enterrar su miembro en el culo de nadie, la acción parecía dolorosa.

Steve no sabía que quería, el deseo estaba haciendo meollo en su cabeza.

─ Okay, tú ganas la tienes enorme. ─ Dijo con el aliento entrecortado, recordando aquella vez que Tony aseguró que Steve sería quien lo montaría a él y juró que empezó a babear. Su jodido mejor amigo lo estaba haciendo babear, él se atragantaría en su propia saliva antes de que esa cosa entrara en su muy virgen culo.

Tony soltó una carcajada.

─ Gracias hombre. Ahora, creo que necesitaré un manual para quitarte eso, así que sugiero que te des prisa y lo hagas por ti mismo. ─ El pelinegro señaló al uniforme de Capitán América de Steve.

Con manos temblorosas, Steve encontró las correderas de su traje y se deshizo de él, nervioso por la reacción de Tony al verlo desnudo. Retiró rápidamente su ropa interior, exponiendo su propia verga mojada y dura. Él a diferencia del menor, quien no tenía ni un sólo vello en sus bolas o miembro, llevaba su vello púbico al natural.

_¿Qué pensaría Tony? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Le daría asco?_

Steve temblaba al punto de la histeria, mientras Tony lo recorría con la mirada, centímetro a centímetro, evaluando su piel, su pene, su rostro. Sin embargo cualquier duda escapó pronto de su corazón, puesto que el pelinegro sólo se mordió los labios y le palmeó el culo desnudo, posando sus manos sobre sus redondas nalgas, amasándolas.

Steve casi grita, de verdad.

─ ¡Eres tan jodidamente caliente! ─ Le aseguró, brindándole la confianza que necesitaba. Steve le sonrió extasiado. ─ Ahora hermoso, recuéstate y date la vuelta para que pueda joderte.

El Capitán tragó en seco, nuevas dudas se asentaron en su pecho.

─ No lo sé, Tony. ¿No crees que hemos ido demasiado lejos? ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Esto lo cambiaría todo entre ellos, no era sólo sobre el sexo, lo era sobre todo. Steve tenía toda la certeza del mundo que esto los separaría o los uniría para siempre. No habría punto medio.

El genio sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con una mueca en los labios.

─ Vamos Steve, que no soy tan feo. ─ Tony bromeó, sonriéndole dulcemente haciéndolo relajar, mientras que se acercaba para compartir otro pequeño beso.

Steve asintió e hizo lo que Tony le pidió, bajándose encima de él, colocándose de espaldas y permitiéndole al otro hombre posarse sobre sus nalgas. El miembro de Tony le rozó la raja, Steve se tensó frente a lo desconocido.

─ Espera, necesito algo. ─ Tony se estiró un poco en dirección a la mesa de noche. El rubio escuchó el tapón de lo que sería una botella. ─ Ahora entiendo por qué Antonio insistió tanto en poner esto aquí.

Steve entendió entonces a que se refería el de ojos azules, _el lubricante y condones_.

El soldado escuchó el deslizar de las lubricadas manos de Tony, estas se hicieron paso en su espalda, restregándolas de arriba hacia abajo con dulzura, apretando los sitios correctos. Steve jadeó placenteramente, las manos conocedoras de Tony eran como lava hirviendo sobre su piel.

─ Quiero que te relajes para mí. ─ Pidió el pelinegro inclinándose, su amplio pecho y el frio metal del reactor contra su musculada espalda.

 _¿De dónde sales?_ pensó Steve aturdido.

En diez años de amistad él nunca había conocido a este Tony; el amante dedicado, paciente y tranquilo. Steve no conocía esta persona en lo absoluto, él suponía que seguramente así era Tony en la privacidad de su habitación. El descubrimiento lo inquietó, posesividad y celos crecieron en su ser. Él no quería que nadie más viera esta faceta de Tony, nadie más que él.

Las ásperas manos de Tony siguieron acariciando sus omoplatos, eliminando el estrés de sus rígidos músculos. El otro hombre se inclinó un poco más, repartiendo besos húmedos en la espalda de Steve, haciéndose camino hasta su culo.

_¡Sí, por favor!_

Una gota de sudor cayó entre sus nalgas, Tony pareció darse cuenta y la lamió. Steve gimió sin control, inseguro de que hacer consigo mismo en esta situación.

Instintivamente Steve abrió sus piernas, separándolas lo más que pudo para permitirle a Tony entrar, joderle, lamerle o nalguearle, lo que sea que quisiera. Él sólo quería que no dejara de tocarle.

─ Eso es. ─ Le animó el otro, mordiéndole una nalga, su barba raspándole en el musculo. ─ Levanta un poco tu culo para mí.

Él ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, la lujuria nublándole el juicio. Steve alzó su trasero al aire, apoyándose con sus codos, mientras escondía su enrojecida cara de la vista de Tony. Él otro hombre rasgó el papel del condón con los dientes, deslizándolo por su pene, mientras que derramaba más lubricante, esta vez sobre sí.

Steve estaba malditamente empalmado y ya no le importaba un comino el destino de su agujero.

Su mejor amigo lo iba a follar, esto iba a pasar. Ni siquiera el mismísimo asesino entrando por esa puerta lo detendría.

Tony posó su polla sobre el rosáceo musculo, dándole pequeños golpecitos, atrás y adelante. Frotándose contra él, tentándolo, enloqueciéndolo, sometiéndolo. Steve pudo sentir como su ano se relajaba, mientras que se perdía en esta delirante sensación de dejar que otro tuviera el control. En el siguiente golpe Steve pudo sentí como Tony se introducía un poco más dentro de él.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Steve esperó incomodidad al sentir el pene de otro hombre invadiéndolo de esa manera, pero lo que no esperó sentir fue el calor abrazador que le recorrió. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero no desagradable. Tony empujó de nuevo, más profundo esta vez, haciéndole sisear, él quería que Tony le penetrara de una vez y así acabar con su agonía, pero estaba inseguro de como pedirlo.

Steve nunca había sido alguien enteramente tímido, pero al parecer Tony tenía experiencia en follar a otro hombre y él no. Eso y añadido al hecho de que Tony le hacía sentir pterodáctilos en el estómago.

_Sí, la perfecta fórmula para el desastre._

─ Vamos, Rogers. ─ Habló el millonario con voz ronca. ─ Sólo somos tú y yo ahora mismo, dime lo que quieres, pide lo que deseas.

Steve contuvo el aliento, antes de atreverse.

 ─ Fóllame ya, cabrón. ─ Le exigió, dirigiéndole una mirada caliente al otro por encima de su hombro.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Tony, por supuesto que se había salido con la suya.

─ Como desees.

 Y así sin previo aviso, se arqueó fuertemente y lo penetró. Ambos dieron un grito ahogado.

Steve sintió el corazón latirle fuertemente en los oídos, su miembro se hinchó hasta dolerle, su culo poco preparado para recibir la polla ajena ardía ferozmente, pequeñas lagrimas le quemaron detrás de los ojos, pero él no retrocedería, no rogaría por una follada suave, porque eso no era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.  

Steve estaba embriagado por amor y deseo, pero sobre todo deseo.

Tony le permitió relajarse y adaptarse por unos instantes, más sin embargo ningún preparativo previo lo preparó para la sensación alucínate de Tony taladrándole el culo con su grueso falo.

El soldado lanzó un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta cuando Tony le lamió la parte trasera de su cuello y le pellizcó los pezones. Steve apretó inconscientemente el anillo de músculos y Tony abrió los ojos ampliamente.

─ Dios. Joder. Mierda. ─ Iron Man balbuceaba incoherencias y maldecía a su espalda sin detener sus salvajes estocadas, sosteniendo con fiereza la cadera de Steve como si este podría tener la loca idea de escapar hacía algún lado.

 _Hermano,_ Steve Rogers se quedaría justo donde estaba.

Tony le empujó rudamente hacía abajo, haciéndolos a ambos desparramarse sobre el colchón. El cuerpo sudado de su amigo cayó sobre él suyo, sus firmes caderas golpeando sin cesar contra sus nalgas. El pelinegro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiéndole su sensible carne, al tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban otro pezón que clamaba por atención y _Dios Santo_ todo el cuerpo de Steve vibró angustiado.

Steve se arqueó contra Tony, dirigiendo su mano hacía el trasero del otro para ayudarle a follarle más rápido, para invitarlo a ir más lejos, más profundo, con más fuerza.

Steve quería más.

El genio le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, sosteniéndolo en la manera en la que Steve había soñado y clavándose en la resbaladiza carne. Tony hizo algo divertido dentro de él, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco y estremecerse.

_¿Qué demonios era eso?_

En el siguiente empuje, Tony dio con ese lugar de nuevo. Steve no pudo evitar temblar descontroladamente.

Tony le iba a matar. Él estaba muriendo.

─ Haz eso de nuevo. ─ Pidió con la poca vida que le quedaba.

─ _Oh_. ─ La cara de Tony se llenó de entendimiento, balanceándose hacia delante con fuerza.

─ ¡Sí, sí, por Dios! ¡Deja que te folle! ─ Exclamó y rogó el soldado, empalándose a sí mismo con desesperación.

Tony así lo hizo, empujando adelante y hacía atrás con todo lo que tenía, gimiendo y respirando pesadamente, cada célula de su ser hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo.

─ Me voy a correr, Cap. ─ Anunció el otro, con una voz rota y halándole del cabello. ─ Me voy a correr en tu apretado culo. 

A los pocos instantes y con unos cuantos empujones más, Tony culminó, mordiéndole en el hombro. Y eso fue todo. Steve vio todos los ángeles del cielo y la entrada al infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras se corría con fuerza sin que nadie jodidamente le tocara.

Él no entendía nada, todo era tan loco y maravilloso.

Tony se deslizó fuera de él, temblando levemente con su polla flácida y su cara satisfecha. Pero antes de que pudiera quitarse el condón y relajarse, Steve se dio media vuelta y lo levantó con un gruñido. El soldado arrojó a un muy confuso Tony debajo de él, mientras que se acercaba para compartir un fogoso beso.

─ Diez años Tony… ─ Dijo este jadeando, mientras apoyaba la frente contra la frente del menor. ─ Diez años y nunca me dijiste que podías hacer eso. Me siento estafado, es mi turno.

Steve miró fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo y sólo pudo ver cosas malas y calientes allí.

─ ¿Gay Chicken? ─ Preguntó Tony, con el pelo espeso y negro apuntando en todas las direcciones y sonriendo de lado.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Steve debieron encenderse, pero lo único que se encendió fue la llama de pasión que sentía por Tony, él tomaría lo que sea que el otro estaría dispuesto a darle.

_A la mierda, maldita sea._

─ Gay Chicken. ─ Afirmó, al tiempo que juntaba su boca con la de Tony, ladeando su rostro un poco para profundizar el contacto. Tony enredó sus desnudas y velludas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve y aunque este se sentía satisfecho, su caliente polla no recibió el memo, puesto que volvió a crecer y endurecerse en el acto.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se percibió a lo lejos, ambos hombres se congelaron al instante, mirándose entre los dos.

─ Hey Tony, Steve, esto es lo que acordamos en la reunión. Las medicinas de Antonio están pronto por terminarse, por lo que creo que…

Natasha fue la causante de la interrupción, concentrada en los papeles que llevaba en su mano, sin embargo cuando levantó la vista y les observó, tiró todo al suelo y gritó.

Como era de esperarse en menos de un segundo todos estaban allí.

Si Tony quería mantener esto en secreto, Steve no lo sabía, pero ya importaba un rábano, pues era bastante tarde para pensar sobre ello.

Ahora no sólo todos sabían lo que había pasado, si no que los habían visto desnudos, sudados y pegajosos por los fluidos corporales desparramados por las sabanas y sobre ellos mismos. Nada que ocultar, ninguna excusa que inventar

─ Hola chicos. ─ Tony por su puesto tuvo el descaro de saludar aún desnudo con Steve sobre él.

Ultimate Steve se posó con una actitud burlona en la puerta, cruzando sus grandes brazos sobre su pecho y mirándole el brillante culo al otro Rogers.

─ Pero mira que tenemos acá. ─ Le dijo este a Antonio, quien lucía igual de divertido. ─ Los líderes del escuadrón chupa pollas.

─ Oh por Dios. ─ Se le escuchó decir a Natasha tratando de sacar a todos de la habitación. ─ Nada que ver aquí, absolutamente nada.

─ 616, ¿Qué es eso blanco en tu cabello? ─ Dijo con clara curiosidad el rubio de la tierra Noir, acercándose a la cama.

_¡Oh maldición!_

Steve se había corrido tan fuerte que parte de su propio semen aparentemente dio a parar a su cabello.  El soldado abochornado escondió su rostro en el hombro de Tony, decidido a no salir jamás de allí. Tony por su parte sólo se rió y le abrazó.

Noir Tony se acercó a su pequeño amigo y le tapó los ojos, alejándolo de sus versiones del 616. ─ ¡Steven malo, no los toques! Fuchi.

─ Oigan, tal vez deberíamos establecer un código de gritos. ─ Propuso el sheriff, no muy interesado en ver a sus contrapartes desnudas y parado al lado del mecánico, ambos asintieron.

─ Oye, eso no estaría tan mal. ─ Concordó la castaña pensativa y olvidándose de la escena frente a ella. ─ Lo anotaré.  

Fue así como 616 Steve y Tony tuvieron su primera vez, con todos allí discutiendo sobre qué tipos de señales dar cuando estuvieran enfrentándose a una amenaza real, con los gritos 616 Steve retumbando en las paredes mientras que les pedía a todos que se largaran, la risa descontrolada de los Ultimates y del mismo 616 Tony rodeándoles y la advertencia de Natasha sobre que quemarían esas sabanas antes de dormir.

_Muy romántico en verdad._

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

**~ Earth-28**

Stephanie estaba perdida.

Ella odiaba admitirlo pero estaba más que pérdida, pronto estaría muerta.

Sudando en exceso, dio unos vacilantes pasos sobre la arena purpura y desértica que abundaba en este planeta.

La rubia no llegó muy lejos puesto que casi todo su pie se enterró de lleno en el bulto de tierra. Inútilmente intentó de controlar su respiración agitada y limpiarse el polvo, pero tenía granitos de arena en lugares que ella prefería ni siquiera mirar.

Ella necesitaba llegar con urgencia al siguiente pueblo, le habían asegurado que allí podría arreglar por fin el reloj inter-dimensional y así escapar de este infierno. Eso y el hecho de que no había visto ni sabido absolutamente nada de su prometida Natasha, la mantuvo moviéndose en el calor abrazador y la helada noche durante tres días consecutivos.

Ella no quería morir sin saber que había pasado con Nat desde aquella noche en la que fueron atacadas por una Elektra de origen desconocido, quien salió de la nada, irrumpiendo en su casa y por poco las mata a ambas, haciéndolas separarse y huir por el multi-universo para reunirse luego en un punto de encuentro que habían establecido con anterioridad.

Ellas habían recibido hace unos dos meses atrás una alerta de la tierra 3490 sobre el asesino, y ese había sido su plan de contingencia.  Pero el ataque había sido hace casi dos semanas. Stephanie no esperaba para nada que su estúpido reloj inter-dimensional se averiara por la tormentosa caída que tuvo en un barranco apenas llegó a esta tierra desconocida. Ella rogaba al cielo que Natasha hubiera corrido una suerte mejor que la suya y que estuviera sana y salvo, donde sea que estuviese.

Stephanie revisó la cantimplora de agua amarrada a su cinturón, abriéndola y agitándola sobre su reseca y adolorida boca.  

_Nada._

La jodida agua se había agotado y ella no estaba segura cuanto más faltaba para llegar. El calor ya estaba haciendo estragos en su adolorido y maltratado cuerpo. La Capitana no era chica débil, pero estaba segura de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Ella no quería morir allí, maldita sea.

La rubia estaba allí lamentándose de su miseria y no se percató de las dos figuras cubiertas con ropas de desierto, que le cubrían incluso los rostros sino hasta que estuvieron muy cerca de ella. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, el latido en su muñeca pulsando fuera de control.

¿Pero de donde habían salido estos sujetos? ¿Estaban acá para terminar el trabajo y matarla?

Ambos la sostuvieron sin esfuerzo alguno, ella estaba demasiado débil como para ofrecer una pelea justa. Aun así forcejeó, pataleó y gritó todo lo que pudo, enviándole su mejor gancho derecho al más bajo de ellos, el sujeto chillo de dolor tambaleándose hacia atrás y ella consideró eso al menos una victoria. El hombre más alto la sostuvo con más rudeza, su firme agarre parecía de hierro y la levantó cual pluma, cargándola en su hombro.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y el más pequeño abrió un portal frente a ella.

Eso es todo, se acabó, pensó con pánico la soldado medio perdiendo el conocimiento.

Para cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, se encontró más confundida y perdida, ya que ambos hombres la dejaron amablemente en el piso de lo que parecía un laboratorio, alejándose de ella mientras revelaban sus rostros.

Uno de ellos era de piel levemente bronceada, cabello negro y salvaje, ojos azules y determinados, una distintiva barba en forma de candado le adornaba el rostro. El otro hombre era un rubio alto, de hombros anchos y mirada seria que simplemente le observó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella como detallándola.

─ Ella es muy bonita, ¿no es así, Tony?

Stephanie sacó rápidamente un cuchillo de su estuche, apuntándolo en dirección a los extraños.

─ ¿Q-quienes son ustedes? ─ Preguntó con voz rasposa, lastimando su garganta.

El tal Tony hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que bajara el arma corto punzante.

─ Tranquila, solo queremos ayudarte. Soy 5246* Tony Stark, director de SHIELD. ─ Aclaró señalándose a sí mismo. ─ Y este grandote es mi segundo al mando, el Comandante Rogers. Que no te intimide, en realidad es bastante agradable.

─ No me importa, solo quiero que me dejen en paz. ─ Stephanie estaba cada vez más perdida, ella no conocía a ninguno de estos tipos, así que no estaba segura sobre que pensar de su extraña amabilidad.

─ ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Están más que muertos! ─ Una voz femenina los hizo a todos saltar por la sorpresa. ─ Les dije claramente que tendrían que esperar a que tomáramos una decisión.

Una castaña, con el ceño fruncido, vestida con ropa deportiva ajustada apareció en su rango de visión.

¿Nat?

Stephanie dejó caer lágrimas de alivio, soltando su arma para llevar sus manos a sus labios, acallando un pequeño chillido de dolor.

─ Lo siento, pero ya que 616 están tan ocupados follando, tomamos la decisión por nuestra cuenta, no podíamos esperar más. ─ Aclaró el director de SHIELD, torciéndole los ojos a la castaña. La chica no le gustó la acción y se paró desafiante delante del hombre.

─ Admite que somos buenos en esto, Tony y yo tenemos el mejor record en trabajo en equipo, sin errores, sin discusiones banales y sobre todo sin dramas amorosos. ─ El rubio se puso de pie enfrente de Stark interponiéndose entre él y Natasha.

─ ¡Somos la bomba! ─ Tony elevó la mano en el aire para chocarla con el Comandante Rogers.

La otra chica parecía a punto de estallar.

─ Natasha.─ Stephanie interrumpió su discusión sin entender por qué la otra mujer parecía renuente a mirarla, ignorándola cuando ella estaba justo allí.

¿Que no la había extrañado para nada?

La chica Stark le dirigió una mirada confusa, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la viera y fue allí donde la rubia lo notó. Esta mujer no era su prometida, esta mujer tenía los ojos de un color azul claro y el cabello evidentemente más largo que su Nat.

─ Tú no eres mi novia. ─ Exclamó indignada más consigo misma por la terrible confusión. La otra mujer negó levemente con la cabeza.

─ No, ella no lo es. Pero yo sí. ─ La dulce voz que ella conocía bien invadió la sala. Stephanie se dio vuelta solo para encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños parada en la puerta, siendo escoltada por unas copias exactas de los hombres enfrente suyo. Su Nat le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos color café brillaron con emoción, pequeñas lágrimas empaparon su rostro nuevamente.

─ ¡Nat! ─ Gritó, corriendo hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

─ Auch. ─ Se quejó la otra. ─ Steph lo siento pero yo no tengo un súper suero de soldado, me puedo romper, cariño.

La rubia soltó una leve risita, apartándose un poco, mientras Natasha le peinaba cariñosamente sus enmarañadas hebras doradas con sus manos, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. Ella seguramente lucía mal y apestaba.

─ Gracias a Dios, estaba tan preocupada cuando no apareciste. ─ Explicó la castaña del R-63, suspirando con alivió, brindándole otra abrazo.

─ Mi reloj inter-dimensional se averió. ─ Se excusó la soldado, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mugrientas mejillas.

─ Al menos ya estas acá, conmigo. ─ Natasha se acercó y la besó. La rubia se avergonzó un poco por el mal aliento que seguramente tenía, pero se dejó hacer, demasiado perdida en todos los sentimientos angustiantes que le avasallaron en estos últimos días sin la presencia de su prometida. Ambas se separaron y se miraron con dulzura.

─ ¡Steve, lesbianas! ─ Se le escuchó jadear al segundo pelinegro, sosteniéndose del fuerte brazo del otro rubio. ─ ¿Puedo quedarme con una? ¿Puedo, bebé?

─ Lo juro por Dios te romperé el culo si te atreves, Antonio. ─ Respondió el hombre vestido con el uniforme de SHIELD, con voz ruda, fulminándolo con la mirada y apretando la quijada, dejándole bastante claro a Stephanie que de hecho el tipo le rompería el trasero al pelinegro a golpes en cualquier momento.

La amenaza no pareció hacer nada en el tal Antonio, puesto que simplemente hizo un puchero, acercándose al soldado para apretarle los labios cariñosamente.

─ Siempre dices las cosas más calientes. ─ El otro hombre tembló levemente y prácticamente le gruñó.

─ ¿Lo ves? Distracciones. ─ Se jactó el comandante Rogers, junto con el Director Stark aun discutiendo con la otra Natasha.

Stephanie estaba a punto de preguntarle a la castaña de su tierra que estaba pasando, cuando sintió las manos de la mujer apretarle los senos suavemente. La rubia dejó escapar un chillido, medio excitada, medio avergonzada.

─ Mis niñas, las extrañe. ─ Nat le lamió la boca y Steph estaba malditamente segura de que estaba roja por todos lados.

─ ¡Steve! ¿Puedo, puedo? ─ Se le volvió a escuchar rogar a Antonio, halando a su Steve del brazo.

─ ¿¡Quieres morir, desgraciado!? ─ Rugió el rubio.

Stephanie no estaba segura de que estaba pasando aquí, pero sospechaba que las cosas se pondrían bastante interesantes de ahora en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Portada](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CknzGLpUgAELDNT.jpg)
> 
> La portada la dibujé yo y Soleil hizo el coloreado, está muy genial. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que voy mejorando con el smut, para los 616 me esforcé un montón y si no les dio una hemorragia nasal o les arrancó un pelo de la cabeza, le he fallado a la otp y a la vida. ヽ(°◇° )ノ
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente! 
> 
>  


	24. Earth 666 ~ Fire Meet Gasoline I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, sigo viva!
> 
> Disculpas a todos por mi retraso. Estaban haciendo reparaciones en mi casa y no podía escribir, todo estaba lleno de polvo y desordenado, pero bueh acá estoy con el actua, por fin. 
> 
> Saltamos a una nueva tierra pero al final, empieza el drama de 1872 Steve y Tony y se explica a detalle el nuevo cambio de estrategia que tendrá el equipo de ahora en adelante. Sugiero leer con atención este cap por que dejé una pista (muy sutil) que explica la conexión del asesino con la tierra 199999, veamos quien lográ descubrirlo. 
> 
> Hay introducción de tres nuevos personajes. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Notas Aclaratorias.**  
>   
> 
> **Tierra 666 - Existe en el universo Marvel-**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Esta es la tierra paranormal, dí detalles de ella dentro del fic, por lo que será sorpresa quien es Steve y Tony acá. Steve existe en este universo, pero Tony no, así que yo me lo inventé. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Tierra 8096 -Existe en el universo Marvel-**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Este es el número oficial de la tierra que corresponde a la serie animada Earth Mightiest Heros (EMH), le dí una explicación a las siglas. 
> 
> \- Dejo el panel de [Rules 63 panel](http://66.media.tumblr.com/1083555b4d8278d3bb58a1e73c73a205/tumblr_ny3h9rtXmZ1skdbiao1_500.jpg) para los que me preguntaron si de verdad existe. 
> 
>  

El mecánico del viejo oeste estaba sentado en su escritorio asignado en el laboratorio que compartían todos los Tonys, concentrado en lo que sería su primera armadura de Iron Man, mientras escuchaba el parloteo del rubio sentado a su lado.

─ ... Una vez Tony peleó con una organización criminal llamada HYDRA con la ayuda de Rhodey en las lejanas selvas de Sur América, con sólo un cuchillo y una pistola con tres municiones. Y ¿sabías que también navegó por los siete mares junto al capitán Namor en busca de tesoros misteriosos? ─ Noir Steve hacia mímicas con sus brazos enfatizando cada palabra que salía de sus labios, sus ojos brillando con emoción y lo que seguramente sería admiración por el sujeto en cuestión.

O al menos eso es lo que prefería pensar 1872 Tony.

─ Impresionante. ─ Respondió sin levantar la vista de su trabajo pero tratando de participar un poco en la conversación y no desalentar al joven muchacho. El chico hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza y continuó hablando.

─ Algún día sé que seré lo suficientemente fuerte y podré ir a todas esas aventuras con él, el primer lugar al que quiero ir será...

El de ojos grises sonrió complacido al ver en la manera en la que Steve hablaba sin cesar, sin importarle realmente si Tony solo escuchaba con atención. Noir era muy tímido con los extraños, había sido bastante complicado para el pelinegro acercársele, sacarlo un poco de su caparazón, ganarse su confianza y paulatinamente desarrollar una amistad con él. Pero es que él no podía evitarlo, desde el momento en que había visto a esta versión de Steve supo inmediatamente que se sentía atraído hacía él.

Era un poco confuso que el Rogers de su universo no le inspirara tal cosa, es decir, él quería mucho a Steve, lo protegería con su vida si fuese necesario, pero su lazo con el alguacil era puramente amistad.

El hecho que le atrajera un hombre no le causó mayor conmoción a pesar de su época, solo unas semanas perdiéndose en libros de historia para ponerse un poco al corriente de todo lo acontecido en los últimos siglos, y también el hecho de ver a los Ultimates y los MCU expresar su amor tan abiertamente al mundo le habían acostumbrado bastante al asunto. Pero sobre todo se debía a que esta era sin duda la primera vez que se sentía genuinamente interesado en algo más que no fuera beber y sentarse a esperar su inminente muerte.

Bueno, no que eso último haya cambiado realmente, considerando la situación en la que se encontraban todos, pero ahora todo era distinto, Tony se sentía _vivo._

Noir Steve no solo le brindó apoyo y motivación para hacer las cosas bien, para dejar la bebida completamente, sino que también le trajo algo de esperanza a su vida y eso era más importante que nada.

Tal vez hablar de amor era algo muy apresurado, pero con solo mirar al rubio, Tony sentía el aliento escapársele del cuerpo, no debido su apariencia física, vamos, él entendía que al lado de las otras versión con suero de súper soldados de Steven, Noir lucía como un chico delgado, escuálido y enfermizo. Sin embargo eso no lo hacía menos hermoso; el cabello rubio y salvaje, peinado hacía un lado en una manera que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que realmente era, sus delgados pero firmes pómulos, la forma en la que pequeños hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas cada vez que esbozaba una amplia y honesta sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando con ferocidad y confianza.

_Sus ojos._

Eran esos pequeños zafiros azules los culpables de que las piernas del pelinegro flaquearan cada vez que enfocaban su atención en él o los que no le permitían concentrarse en las reuniones con el equipo, los que le hacían desvelarse por las noches, sus pensamientos llenos con cada palabra o mirada que Noir le había dirigido durante el día.

1872 Tony no estaba nada seguro en que terminaría todo este asunto del asesino, pero si estaba malditamente seguro de que no importará que pasase ahora ni mañana, él quería estar con Steven, quería estar junto a él, y no en una manera amistosa.

El de ojos grises hizo los últimos ajustes, para luego limpiarse las manos embarradas de aceite.

─ Terminé, está listo. ─ Anunció por fin, poniéndose de pie y colocando el casco en su lugar, para luego mirar el modelo Mark I en tonos grises que logró armar gracias a las instrucciones de su versión del MCU.

Esto le había tomado semanas comparado al tiempo que le tomó a sus otras versiones hacer su propia armadura, pero vamos, un poco de piedad, que incluso la electricidad era un tema aún nuevo para él.

Noir sentado a su lado, detuvo su habladuría para levantarse, posarse junto con él y admirar el trabajo realizado por el otro hombre. El de ojos grises le pidió a JARVIS encender la máquina y las luces de la careta encendieron por fin. El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño chiflido.

─ Vaya… Eso sí que es impresionante. ─ Steve le alabó y le miró bastante asombrado.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─Preguntó él con tono inseguro. ─ Se  que este Iron Man no era realmente tan estilizado y avanzado como el de los otros, de hecho se parece más ese rustico y viejo modelo que MCU creó en cautiverio.

Steve le echo un vistazo a la armadura enfrente suyo una vez más, solo para agregar;

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─ Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ─ _Esto_ , es algo en lo que haz trabajado duramente en las últimas semanas, y sé que lo hiciste con toda la dedicación y pasión del mundo porque he estado acá, viéndote. Además considerando todo lo que tuviste que aprender, tú vienes de unos dos siglos más atrás que yo y ni siquiera el Tony de mi universo ha comprendido todo aún. ─ El rubio del Noir encontró su mirada con la suya de una manera muy seria y determinada. ─ _Esto_ es la prueba de todo lo que eres capaz, no te compares con los otros, no te avergüences de ser quien eres, nunca.

Tony se quedó mudo, sin nada más que decir, no después de aquello.

 _Dios_ , Noir era tan seguro de sí. A Tony le encantaba todo de él.              

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, grabándose en su cabeza mientras que ambos se quedaron allí mirándose uno al otro. El pelinegro no pudo refrenarse a sí mismo mientras se acercaba al más bajo, inclinándose un poco hacía él. Steve frunció el ceño un poco confundido por la proximidad pero no cortó el contacto visual ni se alejó en ningún momento, el de ojos grises se acercó un más con la intensión de posar su boca sobre la del rubio y así confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

 _“No pierdas el tiempo y ve por él”_ Fue el claro consejo que le dio Antonio.

Él se agachó alineando su rostro con el del otro, y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio algo reflejado en los ojos de Steve y en su lenguaje corporal, que lo hizo dudar… Él vio reflejado el rechazo.

El miedo le acuchilló el pecho y se congeló inmediatamente en su lugar. Steve pareció entonces percatarse de cual eran sus intenciones, por que abrió la boca para decir algo;

─ 1872, yo no creo que…

─ Hey, Stark ya es tarde, hoy es nuestra noche de películas. No puedo creer que lo olvidaras otra vez. ─ La voz de sheriff retumbó en el lugar al tiempo que aparecía refunfuñando por el pasillo.

Noir pestañó, retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar distancia entre él y el pelinegro, clavando sus ojos en el suelo, mientras lucía totalmente incómodo. El pequeño suspiró levemente antes de mirarlo por fin a la cara pero esta vez no de la manera cariñosa e íntima con la que solía mirarle.

Steve le miró con lastima.

Tony sintió que quería vomitar.

∞∞∞∞∞

El sheriff del 1872 notó enseguida el ambiente tenso y la expresión dolida de su amigo. Un silencio incomodo pareció llenar el lugar, confundiéndolo.

Él había entrado en el laboratorio buscando al pelinegro de su universo para su noche semanal de películas, (la manera práctica y divertida que MCU Steve les había sugerido, para ponerse al tanto de este siglo y todo lo acontecido después de 1872) sin ni quiera anunciarse puesto que no lo creyó necesario, no pensó que el pequeño Noir estaría acá con él… a solas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba Stark parecía pasar mucho tiempo con el rubio últimamente. Eso no era nada extraño, es decir, cada uno de ellos se habían hecho amigos de sus otras versiones de una manera diferente, después de todo él mismo se había vuelto cercano a Ult Steve y 616 Steve.

Pero las reacciones de ambos hombre cuando entró en la sala, fue como si los hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa, como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo algo que no debían…

_Oh._

─ ¿Stark, interrumpo algo? ─ Preguntó 1872 Steve levantando una ceja cuestionadoramente en dirección al mecánico, mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

─ ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas. ─ Fue todo lo que respondió el otro, dándole la espalda.

Pero el rubor que bañó las mejillas de su versión Noir, mientras que este se excusaba y salía corriendo del laboratorio, no hicieron más que acrecentar sus temores. El alguacil le permitió al otro marcharse sin decir palabra alguna, y para cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Steve confrontó a Tony nuevamente.

─ ¿Estás seguro? Porque déjame decirte que eso no parecía ser _nada_. ─ Insistió él, con un tono de voz más severo, acercándose al escritorio de Stark, donde este se disponía a recoger sus herramientas.

El mecánico sin embargo le ignoró y siguió recogiendo todo con demasiada lentitud, como tomándose más tiempo del necesario para esquivar la conversación.

─ ¿Te gusta Noir? ─ 1872 Steve entrecerró los ojos, yendo directamente al grano. 

Tony dejó escapar una risita amarga, mientras hacía esa expresión de dolor una vez más.

─ Claro que me gusta, así como me gustas tú, Nat o Antonio. ─ Señaló el pelinegro en tono burlón, haciéndose el inocente.

Steve apretó la mandíbula, palmeando la mesa con rudeza. ─ No jodas conmigo Stark, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando-

─ ¿Acaso percibo celos, Danny Boy? ─ Indicó el otro hombre, dirigiendo por fin sus ojos grises e impasibles hacia él.

─ No, más bien percibes a tu mejor amigo salvándote de tirarte de cabeza por el barranco. ─ Bufó el rubio, tratando de calmarse. ─ Por que déjame decirte que eso es lo único que resultará entre tú y Noir. Te lastimará y te ahogaras en la bebida nuevamente. Lo estás haciendo tan bien Tony, yo no quisiera verte-

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─ Tony se dio vuelta para encararlo, esta vez fue confusión lo que mostró su rostro.

─ Hablo de que es muy evidente de que tus sentimientos por Noir no son correspondidos, a él le gusta Noir Tony. ─ Steve no esperó que sus palabras sonaran tan duras, pero todo este asunto le daba la impresión de que terminaría en problemas para Stark, él no estaba seguro si el aventurero del universo Noir estaba interesado o no de esa manera en pre-suero Steve, pero incluso si ese no fuera el caso, el chico parecía bastante enamorado del sujeto.

─ ¿Quién lo dice? ─ Fue todo lo que comentó el pelinegro, rodando los ojos.

La expresión incrédula del sheriff seguramente fue bastante cómica.

─ Ahm, ¿todos? ─ Respondió él señalando lo que era bastante obvio, pues a nadie se le había pasado por alto la manera en la que el rostro de Noir Steve parecía iluminarse cada vez que Noir Tony estaba presente.

El pelinegro resopló, negando lentamente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar a limpiar su sitio de trabajo. ─ Sé que no es así. Cuando todo esto acabe Stark se casará con la editora en jefe de su revista, Virginia Potts.

─ ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes eso? ─ Cuestionó curioso Steve, puesto él recordaba que hace unas noches atrás Tony le comentó que Noir no le era para nada de su agrado.

_¡Pero por supuesto que no le agradaba!_

Y ahora él entendía bien el por qué.

─ Le pregunté. ─ Confesó el otro hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la salida. Steve le siguió de cerca. 

─ ¿Qué? Steven nunca dijo nada de eso cuando...Oh Tony, no.  ─ El sheriff entendió entonces de que iba todo esto, llevando sus dedos a sus sienes, pronto tendría una jaqueca. ─ Por favor, dime que no le dirás esto al pobre chico, él no lo sabe ¿no es así? Por favor, dime que te mantendrás alejado de todo esto.

Steve le tomó del brazo, el mecánico enfrente suyo detuvo su caminata, dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida.

─ No lo sé. ─ Indicó a secas este, dejándole en claro a Steve que seguramente si lo haría.

El sheriff del 1872 sintió la ira apoderarse de él, todo por esa actitud tan fastidiosa que Stark tenía a veces, como si nada en el mundo le importará, como si fuera sólo un egoísta de mierda, cuando él sabía bien que todo eso eran apariencias, una máscara, un show montado por el mismo mecánico para alejar a todos de él.

Tony parecía adorar que la gente pensará lo peor de él.

─ Tony habló enserio, lo que sea que pase entre ellos dos no es tu asunto. Si los sentimientos de Steven son unilaterales, no te corresponde a ti hacérselo ver y romperle el corazón de esa manera tan cruel. ─ Señaló él pausadamente esperando que su amigo entendiera de una vez por todas. Tony pareció sopesar sus palabras puesto que su expresión relajada se tensó.  ─ No es lo correcto, solo lo harás sentir incomodo o peor aún, harás que te odie. Y por lo que vi estas muy cerca de hacer lo primero.

La expresión tranquila del mecánico se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca de enojo, mientras se zafaba del agarre de Steve con rudeza.

─ Y tú sabes muy bien de eso, ¿no es así Steve? ¡Solo estás enojado porque Natasha ni siquiera te dirige la palabra! ─ Manifestó el pelinegro fulminándolo con la mirada, su respiración agitada.

Steve se sintió expuesto y avergonzado. ─ No entiendo de qué hablas, yo-

 ─ Enfréntalo, Danny Boy. ─ Tony le interrumpió. ─ A ella no le interesas.

Las rudas palabras de Tony le hirieron por supuesto. No era algo que él realmente no supiera bien. Él más que nadie sabía que Natasha no lo quería y seguramente jamás lo haría, claro, no en la manera en la que a él le gustaría. De hecho el alguacil había estado pensando olvidar todo el asunto y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de ver a la castaña como una compañera de equipo más, una amiga, una aliada. Sin embargo eso no le daba el derecho a Tony de restregarle esto en la cara. Especialmente no Tony, no ahora.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ Preguntó el sheriff con el aliento entrecortado y sintiéndose traicionado. ─ Tony, esto no se trata sobre mí. Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver que no obtendrás nada forzando las cosas de esa manera. Estoy preocupado por ti.  Hombre, sabes que te quiero, solo intento protegerte.  ─ Finalizó el alguacil.

─ Ahórrate tu preocupación y sentimentalismos, Rogers. No los necesito.  ─ Tony escupió las palabras, con su postura rígida y  endemoniadamente enojado. ─ Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y no te metas en mi camino.

El rubio escuchó estupefacto como así sin más Tony le decía en su jodida cara que se fuera a la mierda, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo el apoyo mutuo que se habían dado a través de los años. Steve nunca le había fallado a Tony en su amistad y Tony jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ellos nunca habían realmente peleado o discutido seriamente por nada. Siempre habían sido cercanos, pero la experiencia de casi morir los había unido aún más, compartían la misma habitación, los horarios de almuerzo, hablaban de cualquier cosa, tenían su noche semanal de películas, que se había convertido en un nuevo ritual en el que ambos podían relajarse y divertirse, mientras aprendían juntos a adaptarse a toda esta situación. Tony había dejado de beber, volviendo a ser el hombre curioso, inteligente y divertido de antes.

Él no podía creer tal cosa de Tony, no podía creer tal traición de su parte solo porque era demasiado terco para darse cuenta de que su estúpido enamoramiento por Noir Steve era totalmente irracional.

_¿Qué era lo que veía Tony en ese enano, de todos modos?_

─ Vete al diablo, Stark. No me llames cuando 616 Steve te intimide y te haga mojar tus pantalones otra vez. ─ El sheriff empujó al pelinegro para hacerlo un lado, dando por terminada esta discusión sin sentido. Si Tony no quería entender, entonces él no se molestaría en hacerle entender.

 ─ ¡Eres un imbécil!  ─ Gritó aún más furioso 1872 Tony, mientras el rubio desaparecía por el pasillo, rumbó a su habitación. ─ ¡Considera la noche de películas cancelada, para siempre!

Steve siguió caminando furioso, dándole la espalda mientras levantaba el dedo medio en dirección al otro hombre.

_Idiota._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

─ Eres un idiota, ¿sabías eso? ─ Dijo Natasha cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

616 Steve parpadeó confundido, no esperándose tal respuesta, al menos no de parte de la castaña.

─ P-pero Nat-

─ ¿En serio, Rogers? ─ Cuestionó Ult Steve rechinando los dientes casi dolorosamente. ─ Me hiciste venir acá porque dijiste que era importante, pero ahora me sales con tus estupideces de siempre, mientras Antonio esta en cama con fiebre. No puedo creerlo. ─ El rubio posó sus manos en su cadera y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

─ ¿Antonio está enfermo, de nuevo? ─ Preguntó confundido 616 Steve.

El soldado no sabía si Ult Tony había sufrido una recaída o que había pasado esta vez, de hecho Steve no sabía nada de lo que había acontecido en los últimos días con nadie. Él había pasado una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo escapándose para ocultarse en los pasillos, el Quinjet, el laboratorio, cualquier lugar ─ puesto que Natasha había dejado bastante claro que no quería que tuvieran sexo en _su_ cama, _su_ habitación o ninguna superficie plana que ella usara ─ que sirviera para follar o tocar a Tony. Todo con la excusa del Gay Chicken.  Era por esto que él le había pedido a Nat y Ultimate que hablaran en privado por unos minutos antes de la reunión oficial del equipo, para ponerse al tanto de todo y también para explicarles como su vil mentira había sido la única razón por la cual Tony se había convertido ahora en su folla-amigo.

─ Antonio tiene cáncer y recibe quimioterapias, Rogers.  Por supuesto que siempre está enfermo. ─ Señaló su versión del Ultimate, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

─ Eres un idiota. ─ Reafirmó Natasha todavía cruzándose de brazos. ─ Para serte sincera Steve, cuando te vi con Tony fue totalmente asqueroso, creo que fue como ver a mi hermano teniendo sexo con mí otro hermano. ─ Natasha hizo una mueca de disgusto. ─ Desagradable. Pero no dije nada porque realmente pensé que por fin habían conversado como dos adultos y arreglado sus diferencias, ya sabes tener una relación estable y saludable. Un final feliz y todo eso. Pero tú en vez de confesar tus sentimientos vas y te atreves a engañar a Tony de esta manera.

─ ¿Gay Chicken? ¿Qué tan infantil puedes ser? ─ Ult Steve arrugó sus labios tratando de no reírse.

616 Steve le fulminó con la mirada.

─ Lo sé Nat, lo sé. ─ Respondió él, pasando sus manos por sus hebras rubias. ─ Me acobardé un poco lo admito, Tony quería respuestas y yo no estaba listo para dárselas.

─ ¿No estabas listos para decirle que lo amabas, pero si para recibir su polla en tu culo? ─ Indicó el soldado del 1610. Natasha hizo otra expresión rara, como si fuera a vomitar el desayuno allí mismo, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo con Ult Steve. ─ Enserio hombre, me confundes.

─ Lo dices enserio, ¿tú entre todos? ─ Reclamó 616 Steve exasperado, señalando a Ultimate acusadoramente. ─ ¿Recuérdame como empezaste tu relación con Antonio?

Ult Steve sonrió tensamente.  

─ Eso fue diferente, 616 no está muriendo.

─ Steve, cuando te aconsejé que debieras dejar de perder el tiempo y aclarar tu situación con Tony, definitivamente no me refería a esto. ─ Le recordó Nat con una expresión seria.

─ Lo sé, Nat. Es solo que pensé que… bien, ya sabes… ─ Se defendió él débilmente. ─ Que algo bueno podría resultar de todo esto. Como que, Tony por fin se dé cuenta de lo que siente o de lo que siento, por si solo... Y estaremos juntos.

Tanto Ult Steve y Natasha se miraron entre sí antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

─ Definitivamente no lo hará.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ El soldado frunció el ceño con confusión.

Natasha dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercársele y acariciarle la mejilla.

─ Steve, hablamos de Tony, _nuestro_ Tony.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Preguntó él más confundido no entendiendo ciertamente el punto de la castaña.

─ Rogers, 616 no se dará cuenta de lo que sientes aun cuando te ahogues con su polla en tu garganta. ─ Aclaró exasperado Ult Steve. ─ No se dará cuenta porque 616 es uno de los hombres más inteligentes del multi-universo, pero es totalmente terco y emocionalmente ciego. Stark creerá tontamente en cualquier cosa que le digas, si le dices que solo quieres jugar con él a ser gays, lo tomará literal y no leerá entre líneas, porque no le _interesa_ leer entre líneas. ¿Entiendes?

El corazón de Steve se agitó con miedo, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir su versión del 1610. Ellos tenían razón, en los años recientes Tony no se veía realmente interesado en establecer una conexión emocional con otros o expandir su muy cerrado círculo de amigos. Hace muchos años que Steve lo había visto rendirse en ese aspecto. Steve lo conocía como la palma de su mano, Tony era una persona con muchos traumas, con muchos miedos internos.

Por lo que Steve sabía a Tony le aterrorizaba las relaciones y todas las cosas sentimentales, él no se daría cuenta, definitivamente no, pero incluso aunque por algún milagro divino lo hiciera, Tony seguramente correría despavorido hacía la otra dirección.

¿Por qué demonios no pensó eso antes de arruinarlo todo con el sexo?

_Mierda._

─ Bueno, yo diría que es más que nada una manera de auto-protección. ─ Explicó la chica Stark, suspirando. ─ Steve, muchas personas se han aprovechado de él, han jugado con sus sentimientos y sus buenas intenciones. Obviamente está cansado de eso y busca la manera más fácil de _cubrirse_ del daño que pueda sufrir.

─ Si quieres recibir una respuesta apropiada de parte de Stark, tienes que ser directo con él y explicarle sin rodeos cómo te sientes. ─ Añadió el soldado del Ultimate con un tono de voz más relajado, mirando a su otra versión con preocupación.

Steve se restregó la cara con fastidio.

─ Sí, bueno creo que la próxima vez que lo vea debería-

─ Hey chicos ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ─ La voz de Tony detrás suyo lo hizo temblar enseguida, poniéndolo nervioso.

_Joder._

_─_ Los demás ya están listos para el abrir el portal, hoy es el día de reclutar al Tony y Steve de la tierra paranormal, ¿recuerdan? ¿El plan de ataque que acordamos todos? ─ Continuó hablando el pelinegro, dirigiendo sus ojos azules entre Natasha, Ult Steve y el rubio del 616.

─ Sí, 616 ¿qué estamos haciendo acá? ─ Ultimate lo miró expectante y Natasha le susurraba suavemente _“hazlo_ ” alentándolo.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Tony los miró con confusión, no entendiendo el doble significado de aquello.

Steve quería decirle a Tony la verdad, quería hablar con él, decirle que lo amaba, arrodillarse en el suelo e implorar perdón, más sin embargo un feo nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. El pelinegro levantó una ceja curioso mientras esperaba.

El rubio escuchó al soldado del 1610 gruñir exasperado, mientras que se marchaba hacía el laboratorio con Natasha, la última con la evidente decepción reflejada en su rostro.

─ ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Pasó algo?  ─ Fue lo que preguntó Tony, antes de acercársele plantarle un húmedo y rudo beso en los labios.

_Jesús, María y José._

Steve aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de la boca de Tony sobre la suya, se sentía tan mágico, tan irreal, era todo como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Mil veces mejor que la adrenalina en el campo de batalla, la emoción que se asentaba en su estómago antes de lanzarse sin paracaídas de un avión.  

¿Sería muy egoísta de su parte querer prolongar tal emoción? ¿Quién podía culparlo?

Steve se sentía como un adicto fuera de control y Tony su droga favorita.

El pelinegro terminó el beso con un leve gemido, dirigiendo sus brillantes y dulces ojos azules hacía los suyos.

─ Nada, no pasa nada.  ─ Finalizó Steve, sintiendo aún el sabor de Tony sobre sí.

Tony asentó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Sí, él estaba jodido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Stephanie no podía ocultar su emoción, ella estaba literalmente temblando.

Pero era un sentimiento de euforia, en el buen sentido. Uno que siempre le anticipaba a cada misión, a cada batalla, a un nuevo reto que se asomaba en el camino.

A su lado estaban con una expresión similar 1872 Steve Rogers, el sheriff del viejo oeste y R-63 Nat, su prometida. Este era su nuevo equipo, el escuadrón C.

Todos habían decidido hace unos días atrás que debían cambiar su estrategia de defensa. Después de lo ocurrido en la tierra 616, consideraron que debían dejar incursionar deliberadamente en los otros universos que estaban a punto de ser atacados, los convertía en blancos fáciles, podría además revelar su nueva posición en la tierra 13, su nuevo refugio.

Antonio, quien estaba a cargo ahora del protocolo de _Stevetony-verse_ y de todo lo referente a la actualización de las armaduras, tecnología y monitoreo de las demás tierras junto con MCU Tony y 1872 Tony, sugirió que la mejor opción para ellos ahora mismo sería _reclutar_ , no rescatar. Claro que esa era solo una manera elegante de llamar “secuestro” a lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

Era algo cruel a decir verdad, al menos eso fue lo que consideró Stephanie, ella estuvo en contra de dicha decisión junto con Noir Steve y 8096* Steve o como lo había empezado a llamar Ult Steve EMH, Earth Mightiest Homos, los héroes más homosexuales del planeta. La verdad ella no entendía la referencia, puesto que al parecer EMH Tony y Steve no estaban juntos de manera sentimental, pero su versión del Ultimate insistió que el apodo era el correcto puesto que su radar de _“chupa pollas”_ no fallaba nunca. Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, así que lo dejaron ser.

EMH Tony era bastante peculiar, él era un poco más bajo que su versión original ─ 616 Tony ─ y con un tono de piel más oscuro que todos, sus ojos de un hermoso color miel. Las diferencias finalizaban en la parte física puesto que su personalidad demostró ser bastante similar a la de los demás Tonys, sonriente, bromista, inteligente y audaz. EMH Steve por su parte era alto como Ultimate Steve, su cuerpo musculoso como una pared ladrillos y una mirada bastante seria. Él parecía no tener ningún interés en hablar con los otros o hacer amigos y las únicas veces que lo habían escuchado hablar había sido para responderle al Tony de su universo. Ambos habían sido los primeros reclutados por el escuadrón B, conformado por el Director Stark, Comandante Rogers y Noir Tony.

_Presumidos._

Para cuando la Natasha de ojos azules apareció por fin en el pasillo junto con 616 Steve y Tony, la soldado estaba sudando excesivamente dentro de su armadura de American Dream* (como le llamó Antonio) con los colores de su uniforme, especialmente diseñada para soportar el gas toxico de la atmosfera de esta tierra a la que se trasladarían.

El universo 666, la tierra paranormal.

En realidad el estado de esta dimensión cambió a rojo días atrás,  es decir sufriría un ataque pronto. MCU Tony les aseguró que aliarse al Steve y Tony de esta dimensión sería una de las mejores jugadas que podrían hacer, según los datos del protocolo, esta tierra era habitada por cualquier clase de demonios, fantasma, zombis, y toda clase creaturas paranormales, seres que solo habitaban en novelas de ciencia ficción y terror, pero que aquí eran muy reales. Ellos no estaban muy seguros de que clase eran Steve o Tony en este universo, pero si estaban completamente seguros de algo; los necesitaban.

Los bastardos eran inmunes a la magia realizada fuera de su mundo.

Esto era de suma importancia, puesto que para el horror de todos, Stephen Strange resultó ser uno de los aliados de este asesino misterioso. El suceso quedo registrado en una señal de alerta enviada desde la tierra 2099*, un universo reflejo exactamente igual al 616 pero con una línea temporal más adelantada, en el año 2099. El Capitán América y Iron Man de esta tierra fallecieron, pero su mensaje sirvió para prepararlos, ellos no tenían ningún defensa contra un poder mítico como el de Doctor Strange o cualquier otro sujeto similar como Wanda.

Era por esto que era primordial traer a los 666 hasta la base, sanos y salvos. Si fallaban, y Strange los atacaba estarían perdidos.

MCU Tony hizo los últimos ajustes en la armadura del sherrif antes de hablar por fin;

─ Bien, eso es todo chicos. Recuerden no estamos seguro a que nos enfrentaremos, la armadura está basada en el modelo de 616 Tony, está preparada para casi todo, pero en caso de que necesiten escapar o abortar la misión, cada uno tiene su propio reloj inter-dimensional por lo que será más sencillo, tiene grabado miles de realidades existentes a las que podrán transportarse con un simple _click_. ─ El castaño tomó el guantelete de Nat para señalar y explicar el funcionamiento del artefacto. ─ Además, no olviden que para regresar directamente acá, deberán teclear las coordenadas de forma manual, saben que no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar rastros de nuestra ubicación, en… ya saben, si los atrapan.

─ Sí, sí. ─ Respondió con fastidio la castaña del R-63. ─ Nos has repetido lo mismo una y otra vez por días, hemos entrenado arduamente, estamos más que listos para esto Mini-me.

MCU Tony apretó los labios en una delgada línea al escuchar el apodo por el que Natasha había empezado a llamarlo, desde que supo que probablemente ella era un reflejo del Tony de este universo.

─ Nat, te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera, ¡no soy pequeño, soy compacto! ─ Exclamó él.

─ Claro, claro. ─ Respondió ella con una carcajada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su versión masculina. ─ Lo que digas enanito.

616 Steve y Tony junto con 3490 Natasha se acercaron a ellos en cuanto vieron que MCU había terminado su trabajo.

─ Bien, todo listo. ─ Informó el castaño haciéndose a un lado y marchándose a la otra sala donde se encontraba la maquina inter-dimensional.

─ Les deseo buena suerte, por favor regresen sanos y salvos. ─ Expresó la castaña del 3490 con honesta preocupación. Ella era muy tierna, o eso era lo que creía Stephanie.

Su prometida en cambio resopló.

─ Como digas, copia barata. ─ Expresó ella con un tono de burla, insulto dirigido claramente a la otra Natasha. Stephanie suspiró agotada, por alguna razón que ella aún no acaba de comprender su Nat no le agradaba su versión de 3490, siempre haciéndola quedar en ridículo, haciéndole burlas o bromas pesadas enfrente de todos solo para ver su reacción.

3490 se tensó por supuesto, su expresión cambiando a una de ira. 616 Steve y Tony la sostuvieron, deteniéndola de darle un puñetazo en la cara a la otra mujer. Steph hizo lo mismo con el aparente perro rabioso que tenía como novia.

─ El portal está abierto, pueden pasar. ─ El mecánico del viejo oeste apareció de repente y por alguna razón el sheriff desvió su mirada al piso, esquivando la vista del otro hombre. Stephanie había escuchado rumores de que habían tenido una gran pelea el día anterior, rumores que parecían ciertos, al juzgar por la actitud rígida del pelinegro del 1872 cuando observó al Steve de su universo. ─ En unos minutos podrán partir.

 _Gracias al cielo_ , pensó la soldado. Ella no aguantaría más la inquietante espera, los nervios la estaban devorando viva.

La rubia tomó de la mano a Nat, caminando junto con los otros en dirección hacia la maquina inter-dimensional, un portal del tamaño de una puerta doble estaba ahora flotando en el lugar.

El escuadrón se posó frente a este, colocándose los cascos y cerrando la careta frontal, inmediatamente varios datos y hologramas se vieron reflejados dentro del mismo.

─ Lo que están observando son las posibles ubicaciones de 666 Steve y Tony. ─ Explicó el mecánico mientras revisaba los mismos datos en una tableta de Industrias Stark, MCU Tony a su lado. ─ Enviamos armaduras centinelas hace varias horas para revisar el lugar, fueron destruidas en esos puntos. ─ El de ojos grises señalo a las cruces rojas marcadas en el mapa. ─ Como pueden ver, están bastante lejos el uno del otro, sugiero que transporte a 666 Rogers primero, es quien está más cerca del punto donde se abrirá el portal.

─ Sospechamos que el Steve y Tony de este universo no se conocen. ─ Agregó MCU Tony, con una expresión pensativa. ─ Según los datos de esta tierra, cada “especie” existente se mantiene dentro de un mismo rango, por lo general no se juntan o conviven el uno con el otro. Al parecer existe un grupo llamado Los Vengadores, pero no está claro quiénes son sus integrantes.

─ Así que no solo los vamos a secuestrar, sino que además de eso ¿tendremos que lidiar con el posible odio racial que sientan por el otro? ─ Preguntó sorprendido el alguacil.

─ Bueno, creo que eso agitara un poco las cosas por acá. ─ Dijo burlonamente 616 Tony, detrás de ellos. 616 Steve lo miraba embobado, Natasha le palmeó en la cabeza para que prestará atención.

La respuesta del pelinegro sólo provocó que 1872 Steve frunciera el ceño.

─ Basta de habladurías, estoy harta. ─ La castaña de ojos café fue quien habló esta vez. ─  ¡A la cuenta de 1, 2, 3! ¡Ya!

Nat sonrió perversamente, mientras tomaba a Steph de la mano y halando al rubio a su lado, antes de saltar sin previo aviso por el portal.

_¡Oh Dios!_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**~ Earth 666**

─ ¡Natasha! ─ Reprendió Stephanie, con voz robótica.

Ella simplemente soltó una sonora carcajada.

─ Admite que fue divertido. ─ Respondió Iron Woman con descaro, posando sus manos en su cadera. ─ El vaquero se divirtió, ¿no es así?

El aludido simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo a donde fue a parar, debido la acción de la castaña que le tomó desprevenido. Natasha se hizo la ofendida, posando una mano en su pecho y dejando escapar un jadeo de forma dramática.

─ Bah, sólo estás amargado porque te peleaste con tu novio. ─  Ella se burló. ─ Hombres, nunca los entenderé. Es por eso que soy lesbiana, bueno eso y por qué Stephanie es tan caliente.

─ Por enésima vez, él no es mi novio. Y no me interesa lo que pase con ese idiota nunca más. ─ El tono de voz del sheriff sonó bastante molesto, por lo que Nat decidió que tal vez no era buena idea fastidiarlo en este momento.

─ De acuerdo, no te enfades. ─ Iron Woman le palmeó amistosamente en la espalda, el rubio se apartó, el parecía tener esa reacción con ella, Nat estaba segura que se debía por su parecido con 3490 Natasha -La copia barata -Stark.

─ Iron Woman, concentremos en la misión, ¿quieres? ─ Pidió la Capitana halándola del brazo para empezar a caminar, ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en lo que parecía un bosque, era de noche, ninguna estrella en el cielo alumbraba el lugar, la luna era de un extraño color rojizo, un poco de espesa neblina de un extraño color purpura les limitaba su campo de visión y todo estaba en total silencio.

El ambiente era bastante tenebroso para ser sinceros.

El sheriff desprendió de su espalda metálica la gran pistola modificada que crearon para él, mientras que se disponía a ir en el frente para protegerlas de cualquier ataque frontal, Steph en la retaguardia sosteniendo su escudo con firmeza y Nat en el centro estudiando el lugar, un repulsor hacía el frente listo para volarles el trasero a los que se atrevieran si quiera a tocarles.

Ellos habían entrenado juntos desde la asignación de equipos, afilando sus habilidades y conociéndose para ganar confianza entre ellos y así funcionar con precisión. Si esto sería igual a los simulacros con los que habían entrenado, sería pan comido.

Ella sabía cuán importante era esta misión, era su primera tarea asignada, ella quería demostrarles a todos que su escuadrón era digno de confiar, que eran los mejores. Fue una suerte poder trabajar con Stephanie, los grupos fueron designados casi al azar, escuadrones con tres personas cada uno. Sin embargo había integrantes como MCU Tony o Antonio, quienes no se les permitían realizar incursiones, el primero porque al parecer era buscado por el asesino y todos sus secuaces y el segundo por su enfermedad. De parte de los Steves, fue solo Noir Steve quien quedó fuera de la designación, él se encargaría de trabajos pequeños como ayudar con los monitores o los diseños de armaduras y trajes, al chico por supuesto no le agradó, él quería estar en la acción, pero Noir Tony pudo convencerlo al final.

Así que sí, Nat quería hacer esto bien, quería ofrecer su ayuda reclutando a 666 y así retribuir lo que ellos habían hecho por ella al salvar a Stephanie. Bueno, eso y porque quería patearles el trasero al escuadrón B, quienes eran unos creídos.

Un rugido espeluznante se escuchó cerca, alertándolos a todos.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Susurró el sheriff, sosteniendo su arma con más fuerza y apuntando en la dirección dónde provino el sonido.

─ No lo sé, pero suena como problemas. ─ Bromeó Nat.

Otro rugido, esta vez más cerca de su posición. Natasha estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad, pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro dentro el casco.

─ Quietos. ─ Anunció Stephanie haciéndole un gesto con la mano a 1872 Steve para que se acercara a los arbustos. El sheriff hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza y dio varios pasos temblorosos al frente.

El silencio absoluto volvió a rodearlos.

El rubio dio unas cuantas sacudidas a la planta, Natasha y Stephanie esperaban expectantes solo a unos metros detrás, pero nada pasó. Steve se dio vuelta haciendo una señal con sus dedos para anunciar que el sitio estaba _limpio_.

La castaña soltó su postura rígida relajándose un poco y brindándole una sonrisa a la rubia a su lado, cuando de repente una criatura peluda saltó por detrás de ellas, dejando escapar un aullido atroz que le puso la piel de gallina.

Ellos actuaron enseguida, Steve fue quien disparó primero, soltando rayos parecidos a la energía de los repulsores, un golpe certero que enojó más a la bestia. Natasha se elevó en el airé tratando de ganar un rango más amplio de ataque, con esta maldita neblina no veía absolutamente nada. Ella observó a Stephanie arrojar su escudo contra el animal, pero este se paró en sus patas traseras, adoptando una postura erguida al tiempo que atrapaba el escudo con sus garras delanteras.

 _Posee inteligencia,_ pensó Natasha, antes de dispararse con los repulsores varias veces.

La bestia desvió su mirada hacía ella y le gruñó, mostrándole sus afilados dientes blancos en su hocico.

El sheriff continuó disparando, pero la criatura se movió con agilidad esquivando el ataque.

La luna en el cielo ofreció un poco más de claridad.

Natasha le estudió aprovechando la nueva visibilidad que tenía, el animal era una especie de lobo gigante, ella podía decir que medía aproximadamente dos metros de altura, su pelaje era de un color castaño claro, casi rubio, pero eso no fue la que la detuvo de su ataque. El lobo, estaba vestido con un uniforme del Capitán América, rasgado y que colgaba de su cuerpo a duras penas.

_¿Sería posible?_

─ ¡Vaquero! ─ Gritó ella captando la atención del hombre. ─ ¡Activa la transparencia del casco! ¡Muéstrale tu rostro!

1872 Steve pareció no comprender lo que quería hacer Natasha por que solo se quedó mirándola. Ella no podía ver su expresión pero seguramente la estaba viendo como si estuviera loca.

─ ¡Hazlo! ─ Ordenó ella, mientras que Stephanie seguía combatiendo, esquivando las filosas garras del animal.

Finalmente el rubio siguió la orden. Su rostro se reveló en la parte frontal del casco, el sheriff estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a Natasha cuestionadoramente.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ Preguntó aturdido. Iron Woman aterrizó a su lado y lo guió hasta el frente del lobo, parándose peligrosamente cerca de él.

El peludo animal respiraba agitadamente, babeando y gruñendo entre dientes, cuando dirigió finalmente si atención a ellos. Natasha y Steve se quedaron estáticos en su puesto, ambos conteniendo la respiración, ella esperaba que su corazonada fuera cierta. El lobo rugió una vez más y estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el rubio frente suyo, este hizo un movimiento de lado con la cabeza, mientras que parecía confundido.

Stephanie corrió en dirección a ellos pero Nat negó lentamente con la cabeza, en señal de que no lo hiciera. La criatura se acercó a ellos con clara curiosidad, sus orejas levantándose con expectación, mientras se agachaba para olfatearlos y detallarlos, su mirada clavada en 1872 Steve, su cálido aliento a solo unos centímetros de sus rostros.

Si esto no funcionaba, con tan solo un mordisco se convertiría en la cena de lobo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el animal se posó nuevamente en sus cuatro patas, hizo un sonido sordo y doloroso, antes de cambiar  y convertirse en un hombre. Él estaba casi desnudo, alto, musculoso y rubio, de brillantes ojos azules. El sujeto le gruñó a Natasha, pero desvió su afilada mirada hacía 1872 Steve, señalándole con el dedo.

─ ¿Por qué este humano luce igual que yo? ¡Expliquen!

_¡Bingo!_

Natasha sonrió triunfante mientras escuchaba a Stephanie hablar por los inter-comunicadores.

_─ “Escuadrón C, reportándose.”_

_─ “18-72 acá”_

_─ “Encontramos al primer objetivo.”_

_─ “¿Sí? Eso fue bastante rápido._

_─ “Tony, creo que tendremos que expandir la habitación que teníamos preparada, ¡Steve es un jodido hombre lobo!”_

¡Qué cool! Natasha no podía esperar a descubrir qué clase de criatura sería el Tony de este universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Notas Aclaratorias.**  
>   
> 
> * American Dream, es una referencia que hice a los comics, hay otra Capitana America que no es Stephanie si no Shannon Carter y ese es su nombre de super heroe, yo me basé en su apariencia fisica para la Steph del fic. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> *** Tierra 2099 - Existe en el universo Marvel-**  
>   
> 
> Es una tierra como dije que es 616 pero en el año 2099. 
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Sí chicos el Cap Wolf existe en los comics, haha de hecho existe en muchisimas tierras incluso en el 616, pero yo me centré en la 666.
> 
>  
> 
> [Cap Wolf](https://41.media.tumblr.com/27e5107e52fa6af7faedd9162d04dd33/tumblr_ny2ms4PVG91rw95j3o2_1280.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¿Que creen que será Tony? Creo que es muy obvio. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	25. Earth 666 ~ Fire Meet Gasoline II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actua :3
> 
> Exactamente una semana después, bueno en este cap continuanos con 666 Steve y Tony. 
> 
> Dibujé una portada pero la colocaré para el proximo por en realidad me faltó una escena más con los 666 así que será para después. 
> 
> Enormes agradecimientos a Valeria quien me ayudó con la correción de este capitulo, así como mis betas Selene y Sole, sin ustedes chicas no hago nada, en verdad xd
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> \- En este cap conté la historia de Steve, sepan que me inventé todo, así como también me inventé la apariencia de Tony de esta tierra, espero que les guste.  
> \- Hay la introducción de una nueva tierra al final, pero les explico cual en las notas finales por que es sorpresa :)
> 
> !A leer!

─ ¿Me estas ignorando, _cachorro_? ─ La pregunta flotó en el airé mientras el pelinegro se movía hacía él  con ese andar elegante y peligroso que lo caracterizaba y que lo estaba enloqueciendo de a poco.

─ N-no, no lo hago. ─ Él por supuesto balbuceó, la sola habilidad de hablar parecía ser un reto imposible delante de este sujeto.

─ Creo que te he visto _literalmente_ correr cada vez que me ves. ─ Explicó el hombre enfrente suyo, haciendo énfasis en las palabras mientras lo acorralaba contra la fría pared de concreto a sus espaldas.

_¡Dios bendito!_

─ Anthony, yo-

─ Mi nombre es Antonio. ─ El pelinegro le gruñó, mostrándole sus filosos dientes y pegando su casi desnudo cuerpo contra el suyo. Steve tembló levemente sin poder despegar la vista de esos brillante zafiros de color escarlata que lo miraban ferozmente en este momento.  

─ De acuerdo… Antonio. ─ Él pronunció las palabras lo más delicado posible. ─ Podrías por favor darme un poco de espacio… Tú estás _literalmente_ aplastándome contra la pared. ─  Steve, avergonzado entendía que no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera empujarlo e huir. Antonio había demostrado ser más fuerte que él y por mucho.

El otro hizo una mueca de confusión, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? ─ Antonio casi ronroneó, restregándose sin pudor alguno contra su cuerpo mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de su yugular.

El vampiro lo olfateó, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

 ─ Hueles muy bien, ¿por qué hueles tan bien? ─ Preguntó en un doloroso susurró que calentó las mejillas de Steve.

El alago hizo cosas locas en su cabeza, Steve estaba seguro de que si estuviera en su forma lobuna, estaría moviendo su cola cual perrito emocionado.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

─ N-no lo sé. ─ Respondió jadeando cuando Antonio posó una mano en sus abdominales, tanteándolo, manoseándolo.

Ningún hombre le había tocado de esa manera tan íntima… tan prohibida. Steve no pudo evitarlo y le olfateó levemente aprovechando la proximidad, ese extraño cosquilleo que sintió la primera vez que vio al vampiro le invadió nuevamente.

Antonio pareció notarlo por que levantó una ceja con curiosidad, dibujando esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¿Es mi olor de tu agrado, _pulgoso_? ─ El de ojos rojos se rió, obviamente gozando la manera en la que Steve parecía querer vibrar de ira cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera tan denigrante. Steve no era ningún cachorro, ninguna mascota o un pulgoso.

¡Él era el lobo Alfa de su manada por Dios Santo!

_¿Qué derecho tenía esta criatura demoniaca de hablarle así?_

─ No. ─ El lobo mintió terriblemente apretando la quijada, pero eso no borró la sonrisa de la cara del otro hombre.

 _Joder_ , el odiaba admitirlo pero Antonio olía delicioso, él sólo quería restregarse contra su macizo cuerpo, solo para calmar un poco de sus ansias. Se sentía hambriento y sobre-excitado. Y era esta la razón por la que el rubio había estado evitándolo desde que llegó a este lugar, él no podía permitirse estar cerca de él, porque simplemente no podía ser verdad… Antonio no podía ser…

─ Deja de pensar tanto. ─ El pelinegro llamó su atención nuevamente lamiéndole la mejilla y para su horror la acción en vez de asquearle o hacerlo retroceder, solo lo empujó más cerca con un gemido entrecortado. Su polla yacía dolorosamente hinchada contra sus jeans.

Steve estaba confundido, el olor y la cercanía del otro no hacían más que hacerlo todo peor. Él jamás había estado así de duro por nadie, así de _interesado_ por nadie.

─ Vamos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. ─ Le aseguró Antonio, sus ojos brillando como llamas ardientes y un tono de voz rasposo que le dejó bastante claro que él se arrepentiría… _vaya_ que se arrepentiría de esto.

Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de aferrarse a lo que quedaba de su cordura. Esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que le pedía a gritos que se detuviera.

─ Escucha Stark, yo-

El pelinegro ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, tomándolo fuertemente del cabello y uniendo sus bocas en un feroz y arrebatado beso que le erizó la piel.

_Mmm._

La boca de Antonio se fundió sobre la suya como la lava en ebullición, Steve perdió toda su voluntad de luchar, de resistirse a esto y se convirtió en una sustancia liquida y viscosa en los firmes brazos del otro hombre, gimiendo y respondiendo con igual intensidad. Los colmillos del pelinegro le rozaron los labios, pellizcándoselo levemente, enviándolo un hormigueo por su espina dorsal, su miembro caliente y rígido vertía pequeñas gotas de pre-semen. Steve había besado a pocas mujeres en su vida pero después de que la lengua de Antonio barrió su cavidad con precisión, continuando sus besos, arrebatándole el aire como si su vida dependiera de ello, estuvo malditamente seguro de que él no querría besar a nadie nunca más.

Steve gimió más audiblemente.

─ Eso es cachorro. ─ Susurró Antonio contra sus labios húmedos y parcialmente abiertos cuando se separó por fin. El vampiro le agarró la cara con delicadeza.  ─ No te preocupes, yo te haré aullar.

Su polla se sacudió nuevamente aprobando la idea ferozmente.

_Esto no podía ser._

¿En qué clase de embrollo se había metido? ¿Cómo podía ser esto cierto?

Su compañero de vida no podía ser un hombre, y mucho menos _un vampiro._

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**~ 2 días atrás.**

 

Este era un día de mierda.

_“Steve, no hay otra solución. Debes casarte con Sharon”_

El rubio estaba sentado en una roca, cerca de la cascada y la gran montaña que yacía detrás de su hogar, mientras seguía repasando las palabras de su beta y mejor amigo Bucky una y otra vez, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

La sugerencia o más bien imposición había caído sobre él esta mañana con todo el peso del mundo. No que él no sospechará lo que venía, desde hace varios meses los rumores y las miradas llenas de cizaña lo habían acechado sin cansancio, bueno, más que de costumbre. Steve no era tonto, él sabía que algunos pocos miembros de la manada aún se oponían a él y querían sacarlo del liderazgo a como dé lugar. Después de todo Steve nunca nació para ser el Alfa, no fue un derecho otorgado por nacimiento o linaje.

_No._

Como todo en su vida Steve debió luchar por ello, arrastrarse en el suelo, romperse el lomo con trabajo duro y llenar sus nudillos de sangre para hacerse un lugar en esta injusta vida, un puesto digno donde todos lo aclamaban y respetaban.

Steve siempre había sido diferente al resto. Diferencia que se marcó desde su concepción. Él nunca conoció a su padre y su madre Sarah Rogers era una loba gamma de los más bajos rangos dentro de la comunidad. Ella nunca conoció a su compañero de vida, por lo que Steve sospechaba que tal vez su madre había sido violada, dando como resultado su embarazo. Sarah nunca habló de ello, por lo que el rubio tampoco se molestó en indagar más, es decir, si el bastardo que la embarazó huyo tan pronto como pudo como un maldito cobarde, sin hacerse cargo de él o su madre, entonces no era digno de quedarse en primer lugar. A lo mejor fue esa una de las razones por la que Steve nació maldito, como muchos solían creer. Él era simplemente el pobre hijo bastardo por el que nadie daba una segunda mirada, el que todos esperaban que muriera pronto, sin penas ni mayor gloria.

Él era Steve –el debilucho─ Rogers, quien estaba a destinado a ser nada ni nadie.

Pero por su puesto su terca y valiente madre no lo permitió, haciendo cuanto estuvo en su poder para mantenerlo sano y salvo, o al menos lo más sano que Steve podía estar con un cuerpo tan enfermizo como el suyo. Sarah era la mejor madre del mundo, pero Steve tenía que ser sincero, él odió con ahínco su niñez. Él prefería pensar que ese niño escuálido y frágil que fue alguna vez era solo un mal sueño del que pudo despertar a la pronta edad de 14 años cuando la pubertad por fin le golpeó, edad además en la que todos cambiaban a su forma de lobo por primera vez y que definiría qué clase de hombre se convertiría, que clase de rol cumpliría en la manada de ahora en adelante. Para sorpresa de todos, la transformación produjo cambios positivos en Steve, haciéndole crecer esculpidos músculos aquí y allá y llegar hasta la considerable altura de 1.80 cm.

Steve no era tonto, su nueva figura imponente lo hacía un candidato digno de ser un Alfa. Sin embargo eso poco le importaba, Steve no era una persona que quisiera llamar la atención de esa manera. _“Vive y deja vivir”_ era principalmente su lema. A Steve ciertamente solo le importaba eso, tener una vida plena al lado de su madre sin que nadie lo molestará.

La buena suerte tocó su puerta y pudo por fin defenderse a sí mismo y sobre todo a Sarah, quien al ser de un rango tan bajo era sometida con frecuencia a abusos físicos por parte de los lobos más grandes y fuertes. Poco a poco Steve se percató que era bueno para pelear, de hecho él adoraba una buena y sangrienta batalla, lo mantenía alerta y llenó de euforia, lo hacía sentir importante y peligroso. Eso añadido al hecho de que rápidamente descubrió que al matar a su enemigo podía subir su estatus aún más, los demás agachaban la cabeza y lo miraban con respeto.  

El cómo terminó siendo el Alfa de su manada fue un hecho bastante divertido a decir verdad, Steve no pretendió tal cosa cuando rasgó la garganta de Logan o “Wolverine” (el anterior Alfa) después de una feroz batalla que duro aproximadamente una hora entera, donde cada uno de ellos luchó totalmente decidido a matar al otro. La única intención de Steve había sido proteger a su madre, pues Logan insistió que si quería conservar su lugar en la manada debía por lo menos darle un hijo, como casi todas las demás lobas. Logan estaba loco si creía que Steve consentiría tal cosa.

La intención de Logan había sido por supuesto someter a Steve por su desobediencia. Steve no lo permitió y casi sin tener conocimiento de cómo, ganó. Para cuando el rubio se percató de lo que había hecho, varios ojos sorprendidos lo miraban con temor, su madre se acercó rápidamente hacía él, adoptando una postura sobre protectora enfrente suyo. Steve temió por unos segundos. Él había sido estúpido y terco, ahora seguramente los matarían, no solo a él sino también a Sarah. Sin embargo lo que en realidad pasó fue que Steve – quien mató al Alfa en un duelo justo y con testigos─ adquirió el derecho de convertirse en el siguiente a cargo.

Y así de simple fue como de la noche a la mañana el chico frágil y desprotegido con el que todos habían crecido, del que todos se habían burlado por años, se convirtió en el Alfa. La vieja manada de Logan dejo de ser llamada “Los Vengadores” y pasó a ser los Howling Commandos*. La manada de Steve, su gente, su cálido hogar, regido bajo sus propias reglas.

Su nuevo cuerpo y titulo le brindó otros beneficios con las damas como era lógico. Aunque Steve disfrutaba del sexo (como cualquier werekin caliente y cachondo que habitaba esta tierra) este nunca se sintió realmente interesado o completamente satisfecho por el acto. Sam y Bucky se burlaban de él, llamándolo tonto cuando se los comentó, por lo que Steve nunca habló más del tema y reservó sus inquietudes para sí mismo.

Quién lo diría, después de todos estos años él seguía siendo un raro, _un freak_.

Steve era un líder estricto pero justo, o al menos eso es lo que a él le gustaba pensar. Pero era consciente que habían ciertas cosas que se esperaban de él, ciertas cosas que no podían ser cambiadas de la noche a la mañana por el simple hecho de que se manejaron de esa forma por generaciones.

_¿Quién era él para romper la tradición?_

Él mismo se consideraba bastante conservador a la hora de tomar cualquier decisión en su vida, las reglas estaban allí por alguna razón después de todo.

Sin embargo lo que Steve nunca se imaginó es que el hecho de no tener pareja o descendencia alguna después de cinco años de ser el Alfa, fuera un problema serio. Su puesto como el líder, su lugar en la manada y todo lo que ya había logrado estaba en riesgo.

Steve sospechaba que era Daken (el hijo de Logan con su pareja de vida; Itsu) quien estaba moviendo los hilos desde las sombras, convenciendo a todos de que la falta de descendencia e interés de Steve por procrear no era más que una firme prueba de que este era un Alfa débil o pero aún; uno estéril.

Bucky, como su mejor amigo y Beta, por supuesto buscó una solución factible, una que además dejara contentos a todos; casarse con Sharon y tratar de concebir en un lapso de tiempo no mayor a un año.

Sharon era linda a decir verdad. De todas las mujeres de la manada era una de las pocas que demostró tener tanta fuerza o habilidad como cualquier hombre. Steve estaba incluso seguro que en otras circunstancias, tal vez si su manada no fuera tan machista y tradicional, Sharon sería una candidata a Alfa. Ella sería una digna compañera en circunstancias normales. Pero incluso todas sus buenas cualidades, toda su belleza no lo convencía de hacer esto.

La solución que planteó Bucky tenía sentido, él lo sabía bien, es decir, casarse lo libraría de tener que acostarse con todas las hembras de la manada, tener hijos por montones en pro de acatar las reglas y quedarse como el Alfa. Steve sabía que si se negaba a tal cosa, lo que le seguiría sería un sinfín de duelos en el ring ancestral donde tendría que defender a capa y espada su título. No sólo tendría que luchar contra Daken, sino también contra cualquier otro miembro que se creyera digno de ser un Alfa y realizar una mejor labor que la suya. La lista de candidatos no era corta y Steve no quería tomarse tantas molestias por esto para ser honestos. Su única preocupación, lo único que lo mantenía aferrándose firmemente al ser el Alfa, era el hecho de que gracias a esto Sarah ahora gozaba de más respeto y una vida más tranquila.

_¿Quién era él para obligar a su cansada madre a una vida llena de hambre, luchas e injusticias nuevamente?_

Lo mínimo que le debía Steve era un poco de retribución por lo que ella había tenido que pasar en todos estos años criándolo y manteniéndolo a salvo de los lobos más grandes. Así que, no, retirarse no era una opción, ahora no solo Sarah dependía de él, a pesar de la leve oposición muchos miembros agradecieron el cambio de Alfa. Logan era un líder despiadado que no daba lugar a lobos diferentes como Sarah o Bucky, quien le faltaba un brazo, producto de un accidente que sufrió hace muchos años. No que Barnes fuera un inútil o menos aguerrido después de esto, de hecho su nuevo brazo metálico (regalo de una bruja cercana llamada Wanda) probó ser bastante efectivo como nueva arma a la hora de luchar.

No era que Steve no quisiera una esposa, él estaba malditamente seguro que quería el paquete completo, una mujer que amará, una casa gigante al pie de la montaña y muchos niños que criar.

No obstante Steve era renuente a casarse con Sharon más por miedo que por otra cosa. Él se conocía bien a sí mismo, sabía que aunque tal vez la rubia no le atrajera tanto ahora mismo, esa atracción podría crecer y luego de un tiempo de convivencia estaba seguro que incluso podía desarrollar sentimientos hacía ella.

_¿Pero qué pasaría si alguno de los dos encontraba su compañero de vida mientras estaban casados y con un hijo a bordo?_

Las reglas eran simples, los matrimonios eran anulados automáticamente cuando uno de los dos conyugues encontraba su pareja destinada, era algo normal en la vida de los lobos, quienes eran seres sociables y fieles. Encontrar a tu soulmate era un hecho importante, era la culminación e inicio de un ciclo. Después de esa persona ya no existiría nadie para ti, ya no sentirías atracción ni satisfacción al estar nadie más.

Su madre a pesar de nunca haber encontrado al suyo, le aseguró de que cuando el momento llegará Steve lo sabría, de alguna u otra manera él lo haría. Y sería feliz para toda la vida. Pero nadie le aseguraba eso, los accidentes ocurrían. Steve sabía que perder a un compañero de vida era doloroso, el mismo Logan había perdido a Itsu años atrás, volviéndose el amargado y déspota Alfa que fue en sus últimos años de vida.

¿Pero qué pasaría si Steve estaba enamorado de Sharon e ignoraba a su pareja destinada por ello, perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Qué pasaría si Sharon conocía a su pareja primero y él se quedaba solo nuevamente?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y preocupaciones que lo estaban comiendo de apoco.

Steve no quería salir lastimado y mucho menos negarle la posibilidad a Sharon de estar con quien sea que debía estar simplemente por un matrimonio arreglado. Él no tendría el corazón. Aunque Steve estaba totalmente convencido que con su suerte su dichosa compañera de vida estaría muerta o nunca la conocería, así que sin lugar a dudas la balanza se inclinaba hacía él, desfavorablemente.

El rubio suspiró agotado, aún si saber que hacer mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba para admirar la hermosa luna rojiza y llenaba sus pulmones con el dulce aroma del bosque, el agua… y algo más.

Sus sentidos se alarmaron al instante.

_Era acaso ese olor de… ¿Humanos?_

No era posible, la gran mayoría de humanos de esta tierra habían muerto hace varios cientos de años en el conflicto conocido como “La Gran Guerra”, donde muchas especies de seres sobrenaturales se habían enfrentado por el control de tierras y otras especies. Por su puesto los humanos, quienes eran simples esclavos y minoría, fueron los primeros en sucumbir. Él recordaba el olor porque hace unos veinte años conoció a un niño humano vagando por los alrededores, desnudo, lloroso y perdido. Steve realmente no quería matarlo, por lo que guardó el secreto y lo dejó escapar.

Steve se puso de pie y olfateó el aire una vez más para cerciorarse. Él estaba en lo cierto, eran humanos, muy cerca de sus tierras además. El rubio sintió sus instintos abrirse paso por sobre su pensamientos calmados y racionales.

_Protege a la manada._

Un profundo gruñido retumbo desde lo profundo de su pecho, Steve corrió con rapidez en dirección al bosque y cambió, desgarrando sus ropas en el proceso.

Steve se enfrentó a los humanos enfundados en extraños trajes de metal, solo para descubrir que uno de ellos lucía exactamente como él. El cambia formas no retrocedió pero si bajo su guardia. Decisión que estaba seguro lamentaría por mucho tiempo en su muy larga existencia.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

666 Steve se sentía mareado y desorientado.

Él podía percibir voces y gritos cerca pero su cabeza palpitaba de dolor por lo que no era capaz de entender lo que decían.

Steve estiró las piernas y se dio cuenta que el espacio en el que estaba era bastante reducido. El rubio decidió abrir los ojos lentamente soltando un quejido cuando vio la luz brillante en el techo.

 _¿Cómo era eso posible?_ En su tierra siempre había oscuridad, nunca luz. Siempre era de noche.

Steve parpadeó confundido adaptando sus ojos al resplandor mientras se sentaba sobre el frio suelo en el que estaba. Girando un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba en una jaula de hierro.

_¡Una jodida jaula!_

Pero eso no era lo único extraño, Steve prontamente se percató de que no estaban en el bosque, ni siquiera cerca, los olores, el aire, el lugar, estas personas, todo era distinto. El rubio sintió su respiración agitarse con pánico al tocar levemente las barras metálicas, solo para darse cuenta que estaban protegidas por algún tipo de electricidad.

─ ¡Tenemos que volver allá! ¡Me separé de Stephanie y Natasha! ¡Necesito encontrarlas! ─ Gritó el hombre que lucía como él, el hombre que había estado allí en el bosque antes de que lo noquearan.

Junto a él habían varias personas más, hombres de cabello negro y barba que parecían gemelos, también una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño…Eran humano todos, Steve gruñó.

El gruñido de Steve atrajo la atención de sus captores, pero estos solo lo observaron curiosos por unos momentos antes de que la mujer se acercará a él, arrodillándose en el piso para quedar a su altura. Steve la olfateó como era costumbre al conocer a alguien nuevo, grabándose su olor en la memoria, la chica olía bien, como a hierba fresca recién cortada en el verano.

Su suave aroma le tranquilizó un poco antes de que esta hablara por fin, en un tono calmado y suave.

─ Lo siento 666, sé que fue muy rudo de nuestra parte encerrarte de esta manera y traerte forzosamente desde tu hogar, pero créeme cuando te digo que fue por tu propia seguridad. ─ Ella sonrió levemente. ─ Te prometo que te sacaré de allí en cuanto estés más calmado y cuando estés dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte.

─ Mi nombre es Steve, no 666. ─ El rubio dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje, lo que hizo a la chica estremecerse un poco. ─ No soy un animal y exijo que me liberen ahora mismo, _humanos_.

La castaña frunció el ceño antes de desviar su mirada hacía el grupo de hombres detrás de ellas que seguían parloteando algo sobre la tierra 666, deadpool y la desaparición de dos mujeres. A él le importaba poco, él solo quería salir de allí, regresar a su casa con su manada y continuar con su vida de mierda.

─ Claro, disculpa mis modales… uhm Steve. Yo soy Natasha Stark, de la tierra 3490. ─ Ella se presentó estirando su mano tímidamente en dirección hacia él. Steve se quedó observándola por un momento antes de corresponder el gesto apretando su mano con la de ella en un breve saludo.

Al parecer debió apretar demasiado fuerte por que la mujer se quejó con un leve _“auch”_ mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano y la inspeccionaba. Steve se preocupó por un momento, pensando que tal vez le había roto un hueso o algo, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

─ Eres bastante fuerte, ¿no es así, grandote?  

─ Lo siento. ─ Se disculpó él avergonzado. Al parecer los humanos eran endemoniadamente frágiles. ─ No era mi intención lastimarte.

─ No, no de hecho. Tu fuerza nos será de mucha ayuda de ahora en adelante, creo que-

La frase de Natasha fue interrumpida por el sonido de estática en dirección donde los pelinegros y el clon de Steve estaban discutiendo. Tanto él como Nat girando su rostro en dirección al ruido solo para ver un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, vestido con lo que quedaba de las piezas de una armadura medieval de color gris brillante y filosas puntas en sus brazos. El sujeto estaba cubierto de sangre y cargaba a una chica inconsciente de cabello oscuro, muy parecida a… Natasha.

El cambia formas escuchó a Natasha ahogar un jadeo de terror con sus manos al tiempo que los hombres retrocedían varios pasos inseguros de que hacer. Steve no los conocía, pero quien sea que fuera este sujeto al parecer no era alguien familiar para ellos tampoco.

Fue el rubio que conoció en el bosque quien se acercó por fin al intruso, arrebatándole a la mujer de los brazos, su cara pálida como la nieve.

─ ¿Está muerta? ─ Preguntó casi sin aliento, limpiándole la cara a la chica y buscando sus signos vitales.  

El extraño negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de quitarse el casco por fin y revelar su rostro ante ellos.

Desde donde estaba Steve podía ver muy poco pero su perfil le reveló que el sujeto era una copia muy similar a los pelinegros presentes, más sin embargo sus facciones lucían un poco más joven, era más blanco que ellos, casi pálido y sin barba. También era muy obvio que era más alto que sus otras versiones (incluso un poco más alto que él) y tenía más musculatura. Algo en él le pareció curioso pero aún no podía saber que, él intentó detectar su olor, pero solo podía percibir la sucia peste de la sangre sobre él.

─ No, la he salvado antes de que pudieran hacerle daño, más sin embargo creo que absorbió gases venenosos, su casco se rompió. ─ La dulce voz con un acento que él jamás había escuchado llenó sus oídos. Por alguna razón su corazón latió más fuerte.

_¿Qué carajos?_

─ ¿Dónde está Stephanie? ─ Esta vez fue un pelinegro de ojos azules quien preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños a su lado.

El pelinegro de cabello largo ladeó el cabeza confundido.

─ ¿Stephanie?

─ La chica que estaba con ella… Por Dios dime que sigue allá, dime que no está muerta. ─ Rogó él rubio en el suelo abrazándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer.

El otro hombre pareció entender a quien se referían porque levanto la mano izquierda y reveló lo que estaba sosteniendo.

Una cabeza humana decapitada.

─ ¿Es acaso esta mujer de la que hablas? ─ Cuestionó el sujeto con voz impasible y levantando una ceja.

Natasha gritó espantada mientras los demás tragaban en seco.

El mismo pelinegro de ojos azules se acercó vacilante hacía el otro y sostuvo la cabeza con manos temblorosas, dándole vueltas y analizándola antes de hablar y dar el veredicto final.

─ No… Esta es Jessica Drew, Dios ¿tú la mataste? ─ Exclamó él sorprendido.

El hombre en armadura asintió levemente.

─ La maldita estaba invadiendo _mi_ territorio y trató de atacarme con sus apestosas feromonas. Soy un ser paranormal, uno muy antiguo, esa clase de trucos baratos no me afectan. La mujer… ─ Él señaló con el dedo a la Natasha desmayada. ─ Intentó protegerme, me explicó un poco del por qué su presencia allí, pero fui yo quien terminó salvándola y acabando con el problema. Ningún estúpido asesino inter-dimensional me va a intimidar, no a mí, Antonio Stark príncipe de los Vampiros.

_¿Un vampiro?_

Steve había odio hablar rumores de ellos, pero nunca había conocido uno o alguien que alguna vez hubiera visto a uno con vida. Se decían que eran creaturas casi muertas, de piel y actitud fría como el hielo; que eran egoístas y arrogantes, seres que solo les importaba arrebatarte tu sangre. Él había oído historias sobre como en La Gran Guerra, los vampiros habían sido uno de los más temibles guerreros, destruyendo todo a su paso y que además habían querido ejercer control sobre los hombres lobos de ese tiempo.

Steve no pudo evitarlo y gruñó en dirección al sujeto, mostrando sus dientes y adoptando una posición erguida (o al menos todo lo que podía considerando el poco espacio que tenía), el sujeto desvió su atención hacía él al instante.

Unos profundos y misteriosos ojos de color rojo se posaron sobre él.

Por alguna razón Steve se sintió intimidado, algo en este sujeto le decía que debía mostrar sumisión.

El vampiro lo miro con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que sus fosas nasales se abrían. El rubio se dio cuenta con nerviosismo que estaba siendo olfateado, nerviosismo que aumentó al ver la expresión lujuriosa que hizo el tal Antonio.

─ Sabía que disponían de varias versiones mías, pero nadie me dijo que tenían su propio cachorro de werekin solo para ustedes. ─ El pelinegro se acercó con una sonrisa malvada a la jaula, agachándose antes de hablar nuevamente. ─ Hace ya varios siglos que no veía uno… Al menos no con la ropa puesta.

Antonio levanto una ceja insinuante, llevando sus manos cerca de las barras. La electricidad de estas parecían solo funcionar desde dentro de esta, la verdad Steve no estaba seguro, pero para su sorpresa Antonio rompió el panel con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra abría los lingotes metálicos como si simple barras de caramelos se tratasen. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de pestañar cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia afuera y levantado por Antonio quien lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, encerrándolo en un poderoso abrazo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ Exigió saber mientras lo examinaba, Steve intentó zafarse pero el otro solo lo agitó con fuerza como un muñeco de trapo.

─ Steve Rogers, Alfa y líder de los Howling Commandos. ─ Respondió irritado, cambiando su mandíbula a una con largos y filosos dientes para indicarle al otro que no debía jugar con él.

Steve esperaba intimidarlo pero lo único que logró fue que Antonio se riera con fuerza.

─ Me gustas, _pulgoso_. ─ Le aseguró antes de acercarse a él y susurrarle en el oído. ─ Hueles exquisito.

Steve trató de reprochar pero antes de eso captó la esencia de Antonio, su esencia real, aquella que yacía oculta por debajo de la mugre, el sudor, la sangre y el olor de la batalla.

El aroma que lo asaltó era delicioso, nada como lo que hubiera olido antes, dulce como las galletas que su madre solía hacerle de niño. El olor era encantador y le atrajo de inmediato. Su mente gritó “pareja” y su polla se levantó con entusiasmo.

 _No… de ninguna maldita manera,_ pensó Steve asustado como la mierda.  

Antonio debió notar el cambio en cierta parte de su anatomía porque lo apretó más, sus ojos estaban prácticamente en llamas ahora mientras se relamía los labios obscenamente.

Steve jadeó.

─ _Dios_ , cachorro tenemos público, no me hagas tumbarte acá mismo.

─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Natasha, por favor! ─ Gritó avergonzado tratando de escapar de esto, tratando de alejarse del pelinegro. ─ ¡Aléjalo de mí!

Natasha actuó inmediatamente llamando una armadura metálica que se desplego e iluminó todo el lugar con una luz azulada y brillante. La luz pareció hacerle algo extraño a Antonio, quien lo soltó gruñendo de dolor mientras que caía al suelo.

Feas llagas aparecieron en la inmaculada piel del vampiro y Steve pudo sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse, él quería pedir que se detuvieran, que dejaran de lastimarlo. Steve podía sentir todo su ser clamar ayuda para su pareja. Pero este hombre, este vampiro no podía ser su compañero de vida, no había soulmates de otras especies para los lobos ni mucho menos hombres. El dios del universo debía estar totalmente chiflado si pensaba que este tipo sería perfecto para él.

Sarah le había prometido que al encontrar su pareja sería feliz, pero ¿cómo carajos sería feliz con un vampiro masculino como compañero?

La manada lo mataría.

Así que Steve, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas sus instintos salió despavorido de la sala.

─ ¡Corre todo lo que quieras pero no podrás esconderte, cachorro! ─ Él le escuchó decir a Antonio con voz entrecortada antes de salir de ahí. ─ ¡Siempre tengo lo que quiero Rogers, siempre!  Y te quiero a ti.

_¡Que Dios lo ayude!_

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Stephanie había aprendido una muy importante lección hoy; ella y los relojes inter-dimensionales no se llevaban bien.

En medio de la batalla con Deadpool y Spider-Woman, ella se la había arreglado para caer sobre su estúpido reloj cuando el mercenario la atacó. La máquina había abierto dos portales, los cuales se los tragó a ambos antes de que pudieran hacer nada. Lo último que vio Stephanie fue la cara de espanto de Natasha quien trató de ayudarla sin éxito.

La Capitana había despertado entonces, por segunda vez en una tierra desconocida, confundida, asustada y sin su prometida. Steph abrió el casco de la armadura para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno ya que esta tierra parecía tener un aire respirable a diferencia del universo paranormal. La soldado ya había probado varias veces comunicarse con la base centra en la tierra 13 y abrir un portal de regreso a casa, pero aún nada. Parecía que en su estrepitosa caída había averiado los sistemas de igual manera.  

Era de noche, al menos estaba en una zona civil, estudiando el sitio se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un campus universitario.

 _“Tierra- TRN562*”_ se leía en la pequeña pantalla de la máquina.

La rubia frunció el ceño, esta dimensión no estaba en la lista de las tierras en peligro pero tampoco en las tierras que les interesaba al equipo para realizar reclutamientos. Stephanie caminó unos pasos hacía una estatua en el centro de una pequeña plazoleta que parecía ser de Howard Stark y que tenía una brillante placa de metal con letras grabadas en ella.

─ Avengers Academy. ─ Leyó ella en voz alta totalmente confundida.

_¿Pero a dónde demonios había ido a parar esta vez?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * Earth TRN562 : Para los que no les quedó claro que tierra es esta, es el nombre oficial de la tierra que corresponde al videojuego AVAC, Avengers Academy. Se nos vienen los adolescentes Steve y Tony.  
> \---------------
> 
> ¿Les gusto?
> 
> Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, hay algunos que me faltan por responder pero lo hago al ratito no se preocupes. Ahm les quería decir también que falta muy poco para que SIM y Hydra se unan al fic, ellos vendrán después de AVAC, así que no desesperen y vayan a leer Brainwash para que esten preparados. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!
> 
> Chau


	26. Earth TRN562 ~ Avengers Academy I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actua semanal :)
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo, no saben cuanto me animan para escribir. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Notas Aclaratorias.**  
>   
> 
> \- El capitulo empieza con la continuación de la primera escena del cap anterior, es decir dos días después, luego volvemos atrás para contar lo de AvAc. 
> 
> \- En mi cabeza AvAc Tony tiene 15 años y AvAc Steve tiene 18, sin embargo eso lo especificaré también luego dentro del fic. 
> 
> \- Dejo una imagen del juego para que se hagan una idea _._[Avengers Academy](http://img.youtube.com/vi/AergY6ijsfI/maxresdefault.jpg)  
>  _-_ Se que este es un fanfic de tematica yaoi, de relaciones m/m o como quieran llamarlo, pero en realidad solo hay 4 personajes propiamente gays, tres de ellos ya los conocen. R-63 Step y Nat, Noir Steve y hoy conocerán al cuarto. Me gusta la diversidad y eso es lo que hay en esto, cuando esten todas las versiones que meteré ( solo faltan SIM, Hydra, AA Steve x Tony, xxxx [sorpresa] Steve x Tony, Baby Steve y Baby Tony) les especificaré la sexualidad con la cual YO he interpretado a cada uno, sé que se sorprenderán con la de algunos haha.
> 
> Bueno ahora si, a leer. 

Antonio adoraba el juego del gato y el ratón.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie lo retaba de esta manera tan interesante. Él había olvidado cuan emocionante era acechar a una _presa_ antes de saborear el dulce premio.   
No era costumbre para un vampiro sufrir de rechazos, menos uno como él.

Al final todos caían a sus pies, es decir, los vampiros estaban diseñados para ser atractivos, seres dotados de increíble belleza que eran deseados tanto físicamente como hormonalmente. Ellos eran capaces de producir un ataque de feromonas que inducían la seducción, lo cual les garantizaba mayor éxito a la hora de obtener sangre. Era una habilidad muy sutil que casi nadie notaba, ni siquiera creaturas con un buen olfato como Steve. Era sin dudas muy eficaz en momentos como estos donde se moría de hambre.

Antonio incluso sabía que los demás miembros del equipo estaban experimentando ese extraño magnetismo que se sentía en la presencia de un vampiro. Sabía que eventualmente cederían y se ofrecerían amistosamente en darle un poco de sangre. Pero Antonio se reusaba, al menos por ahora. Él deseaba de sobremanera saborear al joven lobo primero. Saborearlo en todos los sentidos.

Nadie se le había resistido como Steve. Antonio no sabía si sentirse ofendido o emocionado.   
Lo único que sabía era que tenía que enterrar sus colmillos y su pene en el lobo hoy mismo.

Steve había sido muy escurridizo los últimos dos días, Antonio se encontró a si mismo tratando de no carcajearse cada vez que se tropezaba con el rubio en los pasillos o en cualquier sala y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con temor y algo que él no podía identificar, antes de que Steve corriera despavorido como un pequeño cervatillo tembloroso.  
Steve parecía querer jugar a esta extraña danza de esconderse y atrapar. Antonio lo había dejado ser, fascinado y entusiasmado por el momento correcto en el que por fin tendría al cachorro de lobo para sí.

Los vampiros no dormían, no que no pudieran hacerlo, pero él era uno muy viejo y cosas como comer y dormir ya no eran actividades que le produjera placer o descanso. Así que el momento perfecto llegó cuando una noche mientras paseaba por el edificio buscando algo que hacer mientras amanecía, vio a Steve sólo en el laboratorio, mirando con extrema curiosidad las armaduras de Iron Man.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente cuando se acercó por detrás del cambia formas y este no notó su presencia, tan concentrado como estaba.  Antonio lo hizo dar vuelta, lo acorraló contra la pared y después de un breve intercambio de palabras, decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y avanzar. 

Él unió sus bocas en un húmedo beso, haciéndole al otro jadear de sorpresa. Steve puso un poco de resistencia, muy poca a decir verdad y se entregó por completo al beso.

Besar a Steve era como besar un cable de alta tensión. Estaba atrapado, electrizado y adicto por dulce aroma que provenía de la piel del hombre y principalmente de su sangre.   
El rubio parecía ser bastante joven, a lo sumo unos 25-30 años, nada en comparación con los 1000 años que pesaban sobre los hombros de Antonio, por lo que el pelinegro estaba totalmente seguro de que Steve no sabía la razón por la que sus instintos le pedían correr lejos de él.

Los werekin tenían la sangre más dulce y adictiva de todo el reino paranormal. Eran como afrodisiacos para su raza. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual los suyos habían tratado de controlar y esclavizar a los lobos en la Gran Guerra. Tener a un hombre lobo sólo para ti, era un gran premio, era como disponer de  mejor reserva de vinos durante aproximadamente 200 años.

 Cualquiera lucharía y se haría matar por algo así. 

Sin embargo los vampiros eran más numerosos. Pronto los seres inmortales estaban acabando rápidamente con la población de hombres lobos y con la sociedad vampírica, quien estaba en constante riña por quien disponía de más esclavos, más lobos, más sangre. Al final se había optado por un firmar un tratado entre ellos que establecía que no se tocarían o retendrían a los hombres lobos nunca más. Las reglas eran importantes para ellos y cualquiera que se atreviera a quebrantarlas sufría terribles consecuencias.

Antonio era consciente de estaba rompiendo las reglas y a él le importaba un comino. Cualquier cosa que fastidiara a Howard, su padre, era una dicha para él. 

Steve volvió rudo el beso, pegándose más contra él, como si no tuviera suficiente. Eso confundió a Antonio un poco debido a su esquiva actitud hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, pero cuando escuchó los dulces sonidos que Steve estaba haciendo mientras le mordisqueaba los labios, dejó de pensar con coherencia. 

El vampiro tomó la bragueta de los pantalones de Steve y en un fuerte jalón la arrancó. El rubio abrió ampliamente los ojos, jadeando pesadamente mientras lucía maravillado por la muestra de fuerza.

─ Quítatelos.  ─ Le ordenó y Steve sin vacilar obedeció. Al instante el hombre lobo estuvo parado allí en toda su desnuda gloria.

_Y que gloria era._

Antonio gruñó salvajemente mientras lo cargaba, Steve enredó sus musculosas piernas alrededor de su cadera y le haló del cuello para otro beso, lamiendo su cavidad como si fuera a encontrar un tesoro escondido allí dentro.

La sensación de la piel desnuda contra la suya le hizo a Antonio despertar algo dentro de sí. Algo que lo aterrorizó por completo, como si el realmente necesitara esto de una manera que no acababa de comprender.

El vampiro caminó a ciegas hacia la mesa más cercana para tirar al lobo y joderlo. Su adolorida polla necesitaba un alivio con desesperación y por la manera tan desvergonzada en la que Steve estaba restregando su dura verga contra su estómago, suponía que él también explotaría pronto.   
Antonio encontró una linda mesa de madera y arrojó a Steve contra esta. La estúpida cosa crujió y se rompió, ambos cayendo uno sobre el otro sobre los restos. 

Steve jadeó pero de dolor.  Antonio gruñó exasperado.

─ ¡Mis estúpidas versiones humanas no pueden ni siquiera hacer una mesa resistente! No te preocupes haré una para ti, una que no se rompa mientras te follo.

Steve le miró confundido pero luego se carcajeó. El sonido fue dulce y le llenó de regocijo. Steve era hermoso cuando sonreía, Antonio suponía que el cambia formas no reía muy a menudo, y se preguntaba por qué. Él quería poner una sonrisa en Steve cada día.

 Antonio negó lentamente con la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. No podía estar preocupándose por un hombre lobo. Antonio no se preocupaba por nadie. Se levantó cargando a Steve como si no pesara nada, y bueno él tenía fuerza sobre humana, así realmente no pesaba nada. Antonio los guió esta vez a la mesa metálica que tenía el nombre de “ _1610 Antonio Stark”_ plasmada en la superficie. Retiró todas las herramientas y piezas de armaduras, tirándolas al suelo y posando más delicadamente a Steve sobre la misma.

Steve tenía el pelo enmarañado, los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y sus ojos bañados en absoluto deseo. Algo se estrujó en el estómago de Antonio.

_Tal vez esto era una mala idea._

Steve pareció no ver la vacilación que se reflejó en el rostro de Antonio porque se acercó y le besó nuevamente, con posesividad y locura. 

─ ¿Todos los vampiros son tan suaves como tú? ─ Preguntó con voz entrecortada el rubio, mientras recorría el pecho desnudo de Antonio con las manos. ─ Tal vez deba hacer un muestreo para asegurarme.

La idea de Steve tocando a otro, gimiendo por otro le repugnó totalmente.

─ Escúchame pulgoso. ─ La voz de Antonio sonó gruesa y llena de ira mientras le tomaba fuertemente del cabello. ─ Todo muestreo de vampiro que hagas me incluirá a mí y sólo a mí.─  
Steve le sonrió ampliamente como si esa fuera la respuesta que quería obtener. Antonio frunció el ceño con confusión.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

Él quería borrar esa sonrisa en el lobo, romperlo, hacerle rogar por misericordia para luego tirarlo lejos.

_De eso se trataba todo esto, ¿no?_

Antonio sacó de su bolsillo trasero el tubo de lubricante y se lo enseñó a Steve con una mirada arrogante.

─ Un regalo de un tal Ultímate Tony.

El vampiro empujó a Steve hacia la mesa reteniéndolo allí con una sola mano. Él sabía que era más fuerte que el lobo, pero aun así la cara de emoción que tenía Steve le indicaba que este no parecía querer ir a ningún otro lugar. 

Él destapó la botella con la boca y derramó el espeso líquido sobre sus dedos e inmediatamente los llevó hacia el firme agujero de Steve. El chico se arqueó dejando escapar un sonoro gruñido mientras Antonio lo tocaba y lo estiraba con sus largos dedos.

Los músculos de Steve se apretaron contra su tacto y Antonio siseó, tembló y maldijo, todo al mismo tiempo. Él estaba malditamente excitado sólo con ver a Steve empalarse a sí mismo y disfrutar de verdad lo que le estaba haciendo. 

─ Por favor, tócame. ─ Le rogó Steve con la voz rasposa y empujando sus caderas hacía arriba, dándole una señal al vampiro donde quería exactamente ser tocado.

Antonio lo ignoró por supuesto, una sonrisa con colmillos carente de toda inocencia se dibujó en su pálido rostro.  El pelinegro se dirigió a los pezones de Steve lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como si fuera a perforarlos.

Un gritó ahogado gorjeó de la garganta de Steve.

Antonio continuó con las atenciones, enterrando sus dedos tan profundo como podía y lamiendo cualquier porción de piel desnuda del rubio. Él olfateó al lobo una vez más, la fragancia que emitía la piel de Steve lo atraía como una sirena a un marinero desaventurado.

Más, más, él necesitaba más, estaba ansioso y desesperado por más.

Los suaves gemidos de Steve hacían eco en la sala vacía y Antonio se arrepintió de no haberlo llevado a un lugar más privado para tomarlo. Él no era un exhibicionista, sin embargo le importaba el culo de una rata que alguien lo viera teniendo sexo. Pero por alguna razón quería conservar todo esto sólo para sí mismo.  Steve debajo de él, sudado, sonrojado y excitado. Nadie más que él debería apreciar semejante obra de arte.

Antonio retiró los dedos de la estirada carne de Steve y este dejó escapar un gimoteo para quejarse por el repentino abandono. El pelinegro le compensó cerrando su agarre en el miembro de Steve. La polla del otro hombre palpitó caliente y lista en la palma de su mano. Antonio le dio unos suaves tirones y miró fascinado como un sonido entrecortado escapaba de los labios del rubio, al tiempo que se corría sobre su propio abdomen.

─ Eres fácil de complacer. ─ Antonio levantó una ceja curioso. Steve le miró entre avergonzado y angustiado.

─ Uhm, tal vez. ─ Fue todo lo que dijo el lobo en un tono de voz realmente tímido. Al vampiro le pareció muy adorable y se acercó para un beso.

Steve abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua de Antonio le invadiera. El pelinegro gimió contra los labios de Steve al sentir la cálida lengua del lobo enredándose con la suya. El cambia formas se separó y enredo sus dedos en el largo cabello de Antonio mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del hombre, sin saber por qué Steve empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la piel de su cuello. 

Antonio lo detuvo de inmediato. Él sabía bien que significaba tal acto. Él había visto a otros lobos hacer eso entre sí.

─ ¿Me estas marcando? ─ Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

Un rubor bañó las mejillas de Steve y este lo observó tragar con dificultad.

─ S-sí. ─ Respondió desviando la mirada. ─ Es una cosa de lobos, ¿te importa?

Antonio se enojó y lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza para encontrar sus ojos con los de Steve.

─ No lo hagas. Esto no es algo eterno, ¿comprendes? ¡Es sólo sexo!

─ ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿Has estado con cambia formas lobos antes? ─ La pregunta sonó más a reproche. Antonio no le gustó ni un poco.

─ Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué esperabas? Los vampiros somos creaturas muy sexuales, he dormido con seres de toda clase. ─ En cuanto sus palabras fueron pronunciadas una expresión dura y casi primitiva se reflejó en el rostro de Steve.

El lobo lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó estrepitosamente contra la mesa metálica. La espalda de Antonio crujió, los fieros ojos azules de Steve lo miraban con algo caliente y posesivo en sus profundidades. Antonio iba a protestar y golpear a Steve en la puta cara por asustarlo de esa manera, pero el lobo le apretó más cerrándole el aire y le arrancó los pantalones negros que llevaba puesto de un sólo tirón. La tela cedió y se volvió trizas frente a sus ojos. Steve le agarró de las bolas con violencia, un sonido vergonzoso salió de la garganta de Antonio.

─ ¡Mío! ─  Steve le lanzó un gruñido casi animal con una actitud muy distinta a su auto-controlada forma de ser. El rubio se posó entre sus piernas y tomó el duro miembro de Tony, dirigiéndolo hasta su entrada.

_¿Enserio? ¿Steve se iba a joder él mismo?_

Antonio no entendía como la situación había cambiado tanto, se suponía que él era quien tenía siempre él control, siempre era él quien sabía qué hacer, nada lo tomaba por sorpresa. Más sin embargo se encontró allí, siendo estrangulado por este caliente hombre lobo que apenas acababa de conocer, apunto de ser prácticamente violado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que fuera más jodidamente caliente que esto.

Steve se dejó caer empujando sus caderas hacía abajo con fuerza, un calor abrazador le rodeó el pene y Antonio entendió que estaba enterrado bastante profundo dentro del otro.

Antonio gritó, sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio. Su cuerpo ardía y palpitaba mientras Steve se empalaba a si mismo con movimientos apresurados y desesperados. El pelinegro miró a Steve confundido. Él tenía expresión afilada, feroz con dominio y la necesidad, ni por asomo se iba a retirar ni mucho menos dejarlo ir.

Steve no era un amante suave, el propio salvajismo de Antonio salió a su encuentro, enterrando sus largas uñas en la piel perfecta de Steve, arañándolo, marcándolo también a su manera. Antonio tomó un poco el control nuevamente empujándose dentro de Steve fuerte y rápido, ásperos gruñidos se escuchaban al son de ambos cuerpos musculosos y sudados que chocaban uno contra otro.

─ Mío. ─ Repitió Steve, esta vez más suavemente, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás, exponiendo su terso cuello. El cuerpo de Antonio se arqueó en una muda suplica. Steve pareció entender lo que quería por que le soltó por fin. En un parpadeó el pelinegro se inclinó hacía él, incrustando sus colmillos en la sensible piel del cuello del lobo. Steve gimió dolorosamente pero Antonio no detuvo la succión.

En cuanto la sangre tocó su lengua, el tiempo se detuvo y todo cambió. Steve sabía exquisito, más que eso, Steve sabía mucho mejor que cualquier sangre pura que él hubiera probado antes. El mundo se volvió hermoso a su alrededor. Steve estaba produciendo suaves sonidos de afligido placer. Las sensaciones parecieron incrementarse a tal punto que el lobo se corrió por segunda vez, esta vez en el abdomen del vampiro y este último pudo ver un vistazo de los pensamientos de Steve. Era algo normal para los vampiros adquirir esta habilidad a la hora de alimentarse, y la verdad que era la parte más excitante de todo esto. Pero lo que vio en la cabeza de Steve, la adoración que parecía sentir por él, como de hermoso y extraordinario se veía ante los ojos del otro, fue tan abrumador que Antonio terminó por quebrarse, corriéndose con fuerza mientras Steve exprimía literalmente el placer de él con su culo.  

Antonio lo soltó totalmente agotado, y se dejó caer débilmente contra la mesa. Él estaba a punto de desmayarse.

_¿Qué demonios había sucedido?_

La oscuridad lo estaba tomando de apoco, el cansancio apoderándose de él. Observó a Steve sonreírle suavemente mientras sin su permiso volvía a acariciar su mejilla contra su cuello, Antonio no tuvo la energía para ni siquiera empujarlo o expresar queja alguna.

_¿Pero qué mierdas estaba haciendo Steve?_

Werekin y Vampiros no se mezclaban como compañeros.

_Cachorro tonto._

Con ese último pensamiento y con el macizo cuerpo de Steve aún sobre él, Antonio se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. En un sueño tan profundo como no lo había tenido en más de 500 años.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ultimate Steve observó atónito el desastre en que se había convertido el laboratorio.

Herramientas y piezas de armaduras tiradas por el piso; la mesa de 1872 Tony estaba partida a la mitad; la de Antonio tenía las patas dobladas y había caído al suelo también.

Los culpables aún estaban sobre la maldita mesa, desnudos y llenos de semen, profundamente dormidos mientras roncaban levemente.

666 Tony tenía su largo cabello enmarañado, mientras era aplastado por un lobo gigante de un hermoso pelaje de color amarillo.

El soldado sabía que era mala idea despertar a la bestia, así que decidió patear al pelinegro del 666 a un costado para llamar su atención. El sujeto por supuesto se quejó, murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras restregaba su cara y posaba sus ojos en el rubio frente suyo.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ─ Tuvo el descaro de preguntar el vampiro. Ult Steve apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

─ No, ¿Qué demonios crees _tú_ que estás haciendo? ─ Él señaló el desastre del lugar, y luego la mesa rota sobre la que ambos sujetos estaban descansando. ─ Rompiste el escritorio de Antonio, y no sólo eso, tú follaste sobre su jodido lugar de trabajo. Escucha zoofilico, no me importa en qué clase de mierdas estés metido pero-

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Cuestionó el otro con confusión, seguramente no dándose cuenta del animal que estaba protegiéndolo posesivamente con su cuerpo sobre él. Ult Steve señaló a la creatura con una mueca. Antonio pareció darse cuenta por fin de lo que sucedía y se sobresaltó cuando el animal dejó escapar un resoplido, aún dormido.

─ No estaba así antes, lo juro. ─ Aseguró él moviéndose y cargando al animal recién despierto como si fuera un simple juguete de peluche, para luego posarlo sobre sus cuatro patas en el suelo.

─ Me importa una mierda, sólo quiero que limpies este desastre y te largues de acá. ─ Ult Steve lo fulminó con la mirada. El lobo le gruñó, el pelo de su lomo se erizó. Sin embargo tal cosa no intimidó al soldado, quien sólo le dirigió una dura mirada.

El pelinegro rió entre dientes de una manera sarcástica; ─ Jodete. No acataré las órdenes de un simple mortal como tú. ─ Antonio le miró con una expresión aburrida y se disponía a salir de la sala, 666 Steve aún en su forma lobuna le seguía de cerca.

_El imbécil quería escapar._

Ult Steve lo tomó del hombro deteniéndolo.

─ No iras a ninguna parte, sanguijuela. ─ Antonio apretó los dientes, soltándose del agarre de Steve con rudeza. ─ Ni tú tampoco. ─ El rubio tomó al lobo fuertemente por su pelaje. Un gruñido retumbó en el lugar pero no fue de parte del cambia formas, si no de Antonio, sus ojos irradiaban rabia.

─ ¡Suelta a _mi_ maldito perro! ─ Ordenó acercándose a Ultimate para liberar a su versión 666.

─ Es un lobo. ─ Ult Steve le corrigió levantando una ceja por la posesividad con la que ahora actuaba el vampiro, él había visto al sujeto molestar al más joven, pero pensó que tal vez sólo estaba jugando con él, nunca pensó que Antonio se lo estaba tomando más enserio.

─ Como sea. ─ El pelinegro escupió las palabras, mientras 666 Steve movía la cola emocionado, absorbiendo la atención como perrito necesitado. Ult Steve se maldijo internamente por ser tan estúpidamente débil frente a cualquier versión de Tony.

El pelinegro se acercó al solado del 1610 y le olfateó un poco. Ult Steve no supo cómo reaccionar frente al gesto. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y el rubio decidió que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente romperle esa socarrona sonrisa con un puñetazo.

─ Tú sangre apesta. ─  Expresó Antonio suavemente con su acento inglés, entrecerrando los ojos. ─ No me agradas 1610, ni si quiera un poco. 

Steve bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

─ El sentimiento es mutuo, _sanguijuela_.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, en una extraña competición de miradas, mientras el lobo a su lado los observaba ladeando su gran cabeza como si no entendiera del todo que estaba pasando.

Fue Ult Tony quien los interrumpió llegando al lugar casi corriendo y con el aliento entrecortado.

─ Steve, tengo malas noticias… ─ El pelinegro del Ultimate se detuvo abruptamente para detallar al otro Antonio, quien estaba parado con el mentón en alto mostrando su desnudo cuerpo. ─ ¡Whoa! Creo que no nos han presentado, mucho gusto soy 1610 Antonio Stark. Veo que ya conociste a mi Stevie. ─ Él estiro su mano para saludar a su otro yo con una expresión caliente en el rostro, 666 Antonio se relajó y estiró su mano para responder el saludo. Ult Steve le detuvo a medio camino, tomando a Ult Tony por la muñeca.

─ No toques a _mi_ humano. ─ Dijo enfatizando las palabras. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del vampiro. Ult Antonio echó un vistazo entre ambos hombros con una expresión confusa, antes de hablar nuevamente;

─ Steve, no hay tiempo para tu estúpida competencia de quien tiene el pito más grande, tenemos problemas.

Ult Steve dirigió su atención a su pareja.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

Ult Tony suspiró lentamente.

─ Es Stephanie, ha vuelto pero… regresó junto a dos adolescentes, versiones adolescentes nuestras, Steve. ─ El pelinegro pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. ─ Uno de ellos está muy mal herido. No sabemos si sobreviva.

_Oh no._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**El día anterior ~ Earth TRN562**

 

Hoy era un día hermoso en Avengers Academy, soleado y tranquilo.

El Director Fury no le había regañado, nada había explotado en el laboratorio, Loki y Janet lo acompañaron para compartirle de su almuerzo casero, él incluso había hecho su tarea. Enserio, un día extraordinario.

 Por lo que Tony se preguntaba en que se había equivocado en el transcurso de todo eso para terminar secuestrado. Secuestrado y atado en una silla en el sucio almacén de inventario que ni el mismísimo Fury usaba.

Su secuestradora; una rubia loca y patriótica vestida con una armadura de los colores de la bandera de Estados Unidos.

─ De acuerdo, escúchame con atención Anthony. ─ Empezó ella cuando dejo de pasearse nerviosamente por el lugar. ─ Esto es bastante importante, por lo que necesito que te concentres.   
Tony hizo sonidos con su boca, sonidos que fueron acallados por la cinta adhesiva que estaba pegada firmemente contra sus labios. 

Stephanie ─ como la secuestradora se había identificado ─ resopló con hastió mientras se acercaba y le arrancaba el papel de un sólo jalón. Tony se quejó con un pequeño _"auch"._

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó ella levantado la voz.

─ Soy gay, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no tan gay como Unión Jack pero si lo soy. ¡Me gustan los hombres, los penes! ¡Déjame ir, ahora! ─ Tony balbuceó todo tan rápidamente que Stephanie le costó seguir las palabras. Confusión se vio reflejada en su delgado rostro.

─ Uhm, ¿okay? ¿Y por qué querría yo saber eso? 

Fue esta vez el turno del menor para mostrar confusión.

─ Eres uno de esos secuestradores que encierran a menores de edad por años en sus sótanos, para luego criarlos como suyos, maltratarlos y violarlos, ¿cierto? ─ Stephanie hizo una mueca de horror. ─ Te lo advierto, no funcionará conmigo porque a pesar de que tienes un gran par de pechos allí, no es en lo que estoy interesado. Me gustan los rubios sin embargo. ─ Tony pareció pensar por unos segundos. ─ Pero, nah tú no eres mi tipo, ¿si me explico? No quiere decir que seas fea, ni nada por el estilo, de hecho eres bastante caliente. ─ El adolescente movió sus cejas insinuantemente. ─ Pero ya me gusta alguien, ¿sabes? Es rubio también, tienen nombres parecidos. Ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a él y-

 Stephanie le calló la boca con la mano, eso no detuvo a Tony, quien seguía balbuceando incoherencias.  
─ Jesús, ¿nunca te callas? ─ Dijo ella con el aliento entrecortado. Tony empezó a hablar de nuevo explicándole como su cerebro parecía no tener filtro y decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

─ ¡Basta! ─ Reprochó ella luciendo como si estuviera a punto de arrancarse el cabello. 

Tony cerró el pico por fin, mientras su captora volvía a pasearse de un lado al otro discutiendo consigo misma. ─ Un Tony adolescente... debí suponer que esto pasaría... como demonios saldré de aquí... Natasha debe estar muy preocupada. ─ Stephanie murmuraba, restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

 ─ Señora secuestradora, ¿puedo ir al baño? ─ Tony le brindó la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

─ No te creas tan listo, Stark. ─ Respondió ella posando una mano en su cadera. 

─ Que puedo decir, soy un genio. ─ Manifestó Tony con esa actitud engreída que lo caracterizaba.

La rubia puso una expresión seria y se acercó a él enseñándole su guantelete derecho.

─ Justamente por eso es que necesito tu ayuda, ¿conoces esto? ─ Indagó la soldado, un poco nerviosa, como si la respuesta que le diera Tony fuera de suma importancia. Él observó el aparato señalado, identificándolo inmediatamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

─ Claro que sí. ─ Comentó el pelinegro. ─ Es un reloj inter-dimensional. Bastante arcaico si me permites decirlo, ¿Quién diseño esta basura?

Stephanie dejó escapar el aire contenido, sonriéndole ampliamente.

─ Tú lo hiciste.

─ ¿Ah? ─ Tony estaba cada vez más intrigado, esta mujer seguramente tenía varios tornillos flojos. Él debía escapar de esta absurda situación lo más pronto posible.

─ 616 Anthony Stark, Iron Man. Una versión tuya de otro universo fue el creador de este aparato, ya sabes, el multi-universo, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo? ─ Stephanie balbuceó vacilando en cada palabra.

Tony rodó los ojos lentamente.

_¿Qué si él conocía el multi-universo? ¡Por favor!_

─ Por supuesto que sí, el profesor Pym nos hace estudiarlo en su clase. Máquinas y relojes inter-dimensionales son pan comido para mí. Esta es una academia que forma jóvenes súper héroes, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea si queremos salvar el mundo. ─ Explicó Tony brindándole una sonrisa amistosa a la rubia, ella se relajó aún más, brincando emocionada para luego darle un caluroso abrazo.

Tony se sobresaltó un poco por el gesto, él no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de cariño, sus padres siempre habían sido muy fríos, demasiado ocupados para encargarse de su problemático hijo.

─ Oh, lo siento, lo siento. ─ Stephanie se disculpó torpemente al notar el cuerpo tenso del adolescente. ─ Es sólo que en verdad me tranquiliza mucho haberte encontrado, Tony. Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí, como habrás notado no soy de por acá y necesito volver a mi hogar cuanto antes.

Tony escuchó las palabras de la mujer con atención tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en esto, él debía ser cuidadoso, ella lo había secuestrado y amarrado después de todo. Sin embargo la voz de Stephanie sonaba genuinamente sincera, por lo que él asintió levemente. La rubia sonrió aún más.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Afirmó. ─ Aunque para ello necesitare mis manos, ¿no lo crees? ─ Tony señaló las sogas que lo mantenían firmemente sujeto a la silla.

─ Sí, claro. ─ Dijo Stephanie golpeándose suavemente en la frente, mientras empezaba a cortar las cuerdas. ─ Sólo promete no gritar, por favor, no estoy segura si estamos a salvo acá. ─ Ella miró nerviosamente de un lugar a otro, para luego susurrar. ─ Creo que alguien me siguió hasta aquí.  

Tony le observó con interés, la chica estaba vestida con una de sus armaduras de Iron Man, al parecer quien sea que fuera ella parecía tener acceso a su tecnología y estaba en una misión o algo por el estilo. Una buena idea cruzó por sus pensamientos, él era alguien generoso pero tampoco significaba que no podría sacarle provecho a esto.

─ Sabes Stephanie, he cambiado de parecer. ─ Él se miró las uñas con una expresión impasible.

Los músculos del cuerpo de la rubia se pusieron rígidos en el acto. Tony hasta se sintió un poco mal.

─ ¿D-De que hablas, Tony? ─ Tartamudeó ella, pestañando varias veces. ─ Dijiste que me ayudarías.

─ Lo haré, lo haré. ─ Le prometió el colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla. ─ Pero quiero algo a cambio, seguramente tienes algo que ofrecer, ¿no es así? ¿Qué tal si me llevas contigo a esa misión secreta en la que estás? ¡Muero por una aventura! ─ Stephanie estuvo lejos de relajarse al escuchar tal cosa.

─ Tony, no puedo hacer eso. Esto no es un juego, es bastante serio, mucha gente del multi-universo está muriendo.

─ Pues con más razón. ─ Expresó el pelinegro, sin darle mayor importancia a la advertencia y levantándose del asiento. ─ Necesitarás ayuda extra, puedo ser de mucha ayuda, te lo aseguro. Le callaría la boca a Fury, siempre está diciendo que no tengo lo necesario para convertirme en un Vengador, ya verá.

Stephanie negó con la cabeza varias veces.

─ No.

El adolescente refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos, sabes qué puedo hacerlo! Si no fuera tan genial, no me hubieras buscado precisamente a mí en primer lugar, ¿no es así? ─ Se quejó él, levantando los brazos dramáticamente. ─ Además, si lo que me dices es cierto, parece que soy muy cool en todas las realidades.

─ Vamos Tony, no me hagas esto. Debe haber otra cosa que quieras, puedo pagarte de otra manera.  ─ Ella estaba casi rogando, Tony sin embargo solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Él sabía bien que se estaba comportando muy infantilmente, pero esto era justo lo que necesitaba para sacarse a Fury de encima y demostrarle a todos que él si era capaz, que si se graduaría y sería el mejor súper héroe del mundo.

─ Lo dudo. No necesito nada más, soy un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo. ¿Sabes eso, no?

Stephanie se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció en silencio unos momentos, parecía pensar en algo. Su cara se iluminó.

─ Dijiste que te gustaba alguien, ¿no? ─ Comentó ella con un tono de voz divertido. ─ Te apuesto que es Steve Rogers, ¿o me equivoco?

Tony casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

_¿Cómo lo sabía ella? ¿Era acaso su estúpido enamoramiento por Rogers tan evidente?_

La expresión de Tony pareció ser suficiente respuesta porque Stephanie soltó una carcajada, mientras se sostenía el estómago.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ─ Decía ella entre risotadas. Tony aún seguía mirándola con incredulidad.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Refutó el pelinegro, avergonzado de que alguien más supiera del asunto.

─ Lo siento. Es que te sonrojaste y todo. ─ Stephanie se cubrió la boca para dejar de reír. ─ Así que, ¿Steve es tu chico? ─ Preguntó curiosa.

Tony dejó escapar un resoplido, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y clavando la mirada al suelo.

─ Por supuesto que no, Rogers ni siquiera sabe que existo, es decir, compartimos una que otra clase, pero no tenemos amigos en común, es del último año y por supuesto esta con los más populares de la academia, esos serían Bucky, Sam, Romanoff y Sharon. La verdad sospecho que ella es su novia, no estoy seguro… ¡Oh Dios Mío! Lo sé, es demasiado vergonzoso, he estado observándolo de lejos desde que entré acá este año, soñando despierto como un adolescente-

─ Eres una adolescente. ─ Señaló Stephanie levantando las cejas y deteniendo sus habladurías.

─ Lo sé, pero yo nunca actúo de esa manera tan irracional, pero cuando veo a Rogers mi cerebro parece hacer corto circuito y mi pene, que parece tener mente propia hace esta cosa de-

─ Woo, Suficiente información. ─ La rubia lo detuvo nuevamente. ─ Puedo ayudarte con Rogers, a cambio de que me envíes a casa.

─ No, gracias. ─ Dijo inmediatamente Tony, ya había pasado por las locas ideas de su amiga Janet, cuando se enteró de sus sentimientos. ─ Wasp intentó hacer lo mismo, créeme no fue divertido. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda mi vida.

Stephanie rió suavemente. Su honesta sonrisa le recordó de alguna manera a Steve, pero no entendía bien por qué. Él la miró con interés.

─ No, lo que yo haré será acercarte más a Steve, para que puedas conocerlo mejor. Créeme cuando te digo que se exactamente que le gusta, demonios incluso podría decirte que está comiendo justo ahora. ─ Ella lucía confiada, pero Tony no estaba del todo convencido. La idea era tentadora sin embargo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Empezó él. ─ ¿Cómo lo harías? Es decir, podría obtener la misma información de su página de Facebook o Twitter.

─ Pero lo que obtendrías sería información de _primera línea._ ─ Aclaró ella, colocando las manos en sus caderas. ─ De mí.

─ Imposible, no es como si tú fueras-

Tony quedó mudo por unos segundos, mirando más detalladamente a la rubia frente suyo. El entendimiento le golpeó.

─ ¡Oh Dios! ¿Steve? ¡¿Eres Steve?!  ─ Este día se ponía cada vez mejor, Tony no podía creer su suerte. _¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?_ El cabello rubio, el uniforme con esos colores, la actitud de Stephanie, sus gestos, su risa; todo gritaba _Steve_ por todos lados. Él estaba frente a una versión adulta y femenina de Steve Rogers, el chico por el que había estado babeando por aproximadamente ocho meses.

Stephanie volvió a reír, asentando con la cabeza.

─ Si, R-63 Stephanie Rogers. ─ Ella se presentó con un saludo militar. ─  Capitana de los Howlings Commandos, líder de los Vengadores, junto a Iron Woman, Natasha Stark, mi prometida. ─ Explicó ella sacándose los guantes y enseñándole un anillo con un gran diamante incrustado en el centro. La cosa lucía bastante costosa. Tony quedó boquiabierto.─ Tú versión femenina, Tony.

_¿Qué?_

─ ¿E-Estoy con Steve en otro universo? ─ Él no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta. La esperanza y celos lo arroyaron. Sus otras versiones se las habían arreglado para estar con Steve.

─ En muchos de hecho. ─ Indicó la soldado. Tony se ahogó de nuevo. ─ Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Stephanie estiró su mano expectante por su decisión. El pelinegro la miró seriamente por unos minutos antes de lanzarse al agua. Esta era una oportunidad de oro, una que no podía desaprovechar.

─ Es un trato. ─ Respondió apretando su mano contra la de ella, en señal de acuerdo. Stephanie le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa, antes de abrazarlo nuevamente. Ella era mucho más alta por lo que pronto se vio atrapado entre un gran par de pechos.

─ Presiento que esto es el inicio de una buena amistad, AvAc Tony. ─ Le susurró ella emocionada.

 _Ni que lo digas,_ pensó Tony devolviendo el abrazo inseguro.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Wade maldijo en voz alta por enésima vez.

─ ¡Mierda! ¡Jodida mierda! ─ Gritaba mientras pateaba todo a su paso. El mercenario estaba oculto en uno de los salones del edificio. Él estaba furioso, la mala suerte parecía estar de su lado últimamente. Había fallado nuevamente, y no solo eso sino que se las había arreglado para dañar su cinturón inter-dimensional que le permitía saltar entre realidades, quedándose atrapado en este campus universitario sin saber qué hacer.

El emperador seguramente debería estar enojado ahora mismo, preguntándose porque ni Jessica ni él habían regresado de la misión. La maldita perra de Spider-Woman había muerto sin embargo, ella no regresaría jamás, la chica nunca le agradó, era una desgraciada, pero había sido importante para el emperador. Una aliada segura y fuerte, todos estos años.

Ahora todo se había ido al demonio.

Las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de gritarle.

<< Estúpidas versiones de Steve y Tony >>

**Nosotros fuimos estúpidos, y confiados. Es nuestra culpa.**

_“! La culpa es de Jessica, ella se dejó asesinar, ahora nosotros moriremos también!”_

─ Nosotros no podemos morir. ─ Respondió Wade en voz alta, rodando los ojos.

 _“!Oh cierto!”,_ contestó con voz torpe la “ _tercera caja”_ , como le llamaba él a las voces.

El mercenario chasqueó la lengua, mientras se retiraba la máscara. Él necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, tal vez rastrear a la rubia que cayó en este universo con él y así al menos redimirse un poco y calmar su enojo. Él estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que alguien abrió la puerta sino hasta que estuvo enfrente suyo y le hablo.

─ ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Se le escuchó decir a un chico.

Wade actuó por instinto sacando una de sus katanas para dirigirla al cuello del sujeto, pero se detuvo al percatarse de quien era. Lo que vio le cortó la respiración y lo dejo con la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

<< ¡No puede ser! >>

**¡Es él, es él!**

_“!!Estamos salvados!!”_

Las cajas tenían su propia celebración privada dentro de su mente, pero él aún estaba tratando de asimilar esto. Ahí frente a él, estaba una versión joven y muy distinta de la persona que él conocía… una versión del emperador, era él, era justo como él, sólo que lucía como antes de que todo _aquello_ pasara.

─ Hola. ─ Dijo Wade, el chico le miro un largo momento antes de responder.

─ Hola. ─ Respondió el adolescente a secas mirándolo con desconfianza, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía allí un sujeto lleno de cicatrices y con espadas, vestido con un traje ajustado traje de latex, en blanco y negro.

Su boleto de salida de este universo vino en forma de un chico de 17 años, quien lo diría.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sé que este cap no tuvo tanto de los adolescentes, ni siquiera salió Steve pero no se preocupen el siguiente será enteramente de ellos, es que necesitaba acabar con los 666. Pero ahí les llegó otra pista, el asesino tiene una versión en AvAc, piensen bien quien es >u<
> 
> Nos vemos para la siguiente actua !
> 
> PD: según mis cuentas falta aprox 6-7 cap para revelar la identidad del asesino, pero no prometo nada, si se que estoy dejandolo de lado un poco pero es por que necesito introducir a los demás primero. 
> 
> Chauu


	27. Earth  TRN562 ~ Avengers Academy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola acá la actualización semanal.  
> Seguimos con la tierra de Avengers Academy, para quien no esté familiarizado con el juego, es un juego donde todos son adolescentes y hacen pequeñas misiones para ganar dinero, construir edificios, reclutar a otros superhéroes y así avanzar. Es muy divertido se los recomiendo, sobre todo en los diálogos que tienen entre ellos, hay indicios de Stevetony en el juego y también de Superfamily, parece que a los creadores les gusta el fanservice, yo no me quejo jaja.
> 
> Bueno a leer.  
> *Advertencia; hay mención de sangre y desmembramiento en este cap, no fui muy gráfica aunque si lo pensé u.ú

Stephanie quedó maravillada por la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Ella había visto el campus universitario el día anterior, pero cuando era de noche y este estaba totalmente solo. Ahora en cambio, podía apreciar mejor los edificios y la masa de estudiantes moviéndose a través de el. Copias adolescentes de los superhéroes con los que ella había trabajado, comido, y vivido a lo largo de su vida iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Era simplemente impresionante.

Capitán Bretaña le sonrió pícaramente; un muy joven Scott Lang corrió a su lado casi chochando contra la rubia mientras tenía una manada de hormigas corriendo detrás de él; Enchantress y Loki estaban haciendo una demostración de magia a unos pocos metros; Peter Quill estaba montado sobre una caja de cartón hablando sobre alienígenas mientras el Director Fury trataba de hacerlo callar; MJ y Black Cat discutían sentadas en el césped; Un Bucky de aproximadamente 18 años, estaba con una guitarra eléctrica, cantándole a una boquiabierta Natasha Romanoff, que al parecer no sabía si estar avergonzada o alagada. Stephanie trató de no reír. Parecía que en todos los universos Bucky caía perdidamente por la espía rusa, incluso el Bucky de su universo era gay y estaba con Nathaniel, quien era la versión masculina de la pelirroja.

─ ¡Hey, Stephanie! ─ Gritó Tony detrás de ella, casi trotando para alcanzarla. La soldado se detuvo percatándose de que se había alejado bastante de su acompañante. ─ No creo que sea buena idea que te separes de mí.  ─ Continuó, recuperando el aliento y acomodando su chaqueta con los colores emblemáticos de Iron Man.

─ Lo siento, Tony. ─ Se excusó ella, al parecer había estado demasiado distraída con todo a su alrededor que perdió al adolescente sin darse cuenta. Alisó el vestido floreado que Janet Van Dyne muy amablemente le había regalado de su boutique, para que pasara desapercibida. Tony había mentido diciendo que Steph era su nueva asistente personal, pero la suspicaz chica no se lo tragó y le hizo prometer que más tarde le contaría los detalles.

─ Esta academia es realmente genial, una escuela de súper héroes, ¡qué gran idea!

─ Si, lo sé. Desde que hice mi primera armadura, mi objetivo fue entrar acá. He sido el único estudiante que logró pasar el examen a la edad de 15 años. ─ Expresó el pelinegro colocando sus manos en la cintura con orgullo.

─ Vaya, Tony. Eso es sorprendente. ─ Stephanie lo felicitó. ─ Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.

El ánimo de Tony cambió enseguida. Un sinfín de emociones se vieron reflejadas en su joven rostro. Stephanie supo entonces que había tocado una vena sensible en el pelinegro. Ella no entendía como era que Howard se las arreglaba para ser más imbécil en cada dimensión. Stephanie solo quería disculparse y abrazar a Tony, quien se veía desconsolado enfrente suyo, ella odiaba de sobremanera verlo así.

A su parecer esta versión de Tony era aún muy jovial y alegre, aun cuando tal vez tuviera problemas con sus padres, ─ como casi todo los Tonys que ella conocía ─ pero AvAc Tony demostró tener una pizca de un optimismo refrescante que sus otras versiones habían perdido con el paso de los años, a medida que más mierda se acumuló en sus vida. Este Tony era aún inocente y lleno de vida, Stephanie rezó internamente para que eso se mantuviera así por muchos años más.

─ Sí, bueno… ─ Dijo Tony con un tono de voz inseguro, enfocando sus ojos café en el camino. ─ Vamos, te llevaré al laboratorio de la Torre Stark, así podré echarle un vistazo a tu reloj inter-dimensional. ─ Él cambió el tema y siguió caminando, así que la rubia decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

A medida que se acercaban al sitio, Stephanie se percató del edificio alto y brillante que resaltaba entre los demás. Ella no podía creer que a Tony se le haya permitido tener una torre con su nombre dentro del campus, pero él le comentó que simplemente era un centro de investigaciones y desarrollo científico patrocinado por su padre, uno de los fundadores de la Academia junto con Peggy Carter, y que ni siquiera se le permitía dormir allí, si no en los dormitorios estudiantiles, como todos los demás. Por suerte Tony no tenía un compañero de cuarto, y se ofreció a darle su cama a Steph en caso de que necesitara pasar una noche más en esta tierra.

A decir verdad, tener la ayuda de Tony era una bendición, incluso si era un Tony tan joven, hablador y vanidoso. Tenerlo a su lado era un alivio enorme. Se sentía menos perdida y más animada. Pronto saldría de acá, pronto estaría con el equipo y calmaría sus angustias por saber qué demonios había sucedido en la tierra 666 después de su partida y sobre todo si Natasha estaba bien.

 _Seguramente estaría muy preocupada,_ pensó suspirando la rubia, mientras Tony la guiaba dentro de las puertas deslizables, haciéndose camino a uno de los laboratorios.

El sitio estaba ocupado por dos estudiantes más. Stephanie alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Ella conocía a estos dos.  

─ !Hey chicos! ─ Saludó animadamente Tony. Los aludidos levantaron la vista y le dirigieron una mirada aburrida. ─ ¿Qué hacen acá todavía? ¿Por qué no van afuera y se divierten un poco como la gente normal?

Uno de los adolescentes, vestido con una camiseta de _“Sciences Bros”_ y pantalones morados, resopló acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

─ No todos somos almas fiesteras, Tony. Sabes que no me gustan las grandes multitudes. ─ El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo en el microscopio.

Tony hizo un puchero como si estuviera herido. ─ Vamos, Brucie. Hieres mis sentimientos.

La versión adolescente de Bruce Banner, le ignoró completamente y siguió en los suyo. Sin embargo el castaño cerca de él, vestido con una camiseta roja con un símbolo de araña en el centro, le dio una apreciativa mirada a Stephanie, entrecerrando los ojos, como tratando de descifrar de donde la conocía. La rubia se puso nerviosa al instante. Tony se percató también del hecho y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar;

─ Hey, Parker. Ella es mi nueva asistente, Stephanie Rogers. ─  Dijo Tony sin pensar en lo que había hecho.

El castaño frunció más el ceño.

─ ¿Rogers? ¿Cómo Steve?

─ Oh, sí. ─ Respondió débilmente Tony, luciendo casi pálido mientras tomaba a su amigo por los hombros en un amistoso abrazo. ─ Es un apellido muy común estos días, ya sabes. Como sea Stephanie, él es Peter Parker, mejor conocido como Spider-man. Es mi bebé*.

El adolescente rodó los ojos con hastío, mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia y olvidaba completamente el tema del apellido.

─ Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, Tony. ─ Reprochó el joven arácnido. ─ ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad!

Tony hizo un vago movimiento con la mano, tomando a Stephanie de la cintura mientras la guíaba a un escritorio con piezas de armaduras. ─ Mi bebé es un poco refunfuñón, se niega a llamarme papi.

─ ¡Ni lo sueñes! ─ Gruñó Peter desde su lugar de trabajo.

Stephanie no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora carcajada. AvAc Tony era ciertamente muy divertido. 

En poco tiempo Tony se sumergió en el trabajo, desarmando y armando el aparato a su antojo, Stephanie lo observó atenta sin entender realmente que estaba haciendo el chico, pero ya que no podía ir a ningún otro lado no tenía muchas opciones de entretenimiento.

Al pasar de las horas, tanto Bruce como Peter abandonaron el lugar, dándole un pequeño adiós a Stephanie antes de partir. Tony siguió concentrado un muy buen rato en lo suyo, hasta que la noche cayó y el estómago de Stephanie empezó a crujir.

─ Oops, siento eso. ─ Se disculpó ella totalmente abochornada, la verdad era que no había comido absolutamente nada desde hace dos días, los nervios le habían impedido digerir alimento alguno.

Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba por fin de su asiento, estirándose un poco. ─ No te preocupes, el reloj está casi listo, pero creo que podemos hacer una pequeña pausa y dirigirnos al Club para comer algo, seguro todos están allí también, te encantará. ─ Finalizó él antes de recoger el reloj con las piezas faltantes y colocarlo en su bolsillo.

Stephanie simplemente asintió dejando que Tony la guiará por el campus nuevamente. Afuera se respiraba tranquilidad y el suave aroma de la primavera. Stephanie empezaba a adorar este lugar. Tony estaba animado nuevamente enseñándole a la rubia donde estaban los demás edificios importantes dentro del campus como el laboratorio del profesor Pym, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, el dojo de luchas, la zona asgardiana y por supuesto los dormitorios.  

En pocos minutos se encontraron en el Club, un sitio muy movido y colorido sin lugar a dudas, donde varios estudiantes estaban bailando, jugando billar o simplemente sentados en la barra conversando con lo que parecía ser un barman robot. Tony sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear rápidamente en este, diciéndole a Steph que estaba tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. El adolescente pareció obtener una respuesta rápida por que pronto se encontró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando entre la multitud. Tony ubicó a sus compañeros, haciéndole una seña con la mano, y se dirigieron a la mesa. Janet, Loki y Rhodey eran los únicos presentes, Stephanie se sorprendió al notar que en efecto estos eran los mejores amigos de Tony.

Una combinación muy extraña, pero interesante.

Apenas se sentaron Rhodey acaparó toda la atención de Tony, y ambos se sumergieron en su propia conversación.

─ Hola nuevamente, Stephanie-la-nueva-asistente-de-Tony. ─ Le saludó Janet con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo comillas en el aire por el título que sabía era falso. ─ Ya conoces a Loki y a Rhodes, supongo.

La soldado asentó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sándwich y bebida.

─ Sí, aunque ciertamente nunca pensé estar sentada en un modo amistoso con Loki ─ Ella sonrió, el aludido le dirigió una mirada arrogante.

─ ¿Amigos? Los humanos sólo son parte de mi plan maestro. ─ Dijo este moviendo las manos mientras energía de un color verde brillante salía de la punta de sus dedos. Janet sólo puso los ojos en blanco, como si el semi-dios estuviera loco de remate.

Sin embargo algo pareció capturar la atención de la chica porque su cara se iluminó de repente, dándole golpecitos a Tony con el codo para tratar de hacer que le hiciera caso. Tony en cambio parecía totalmente dispuesto a ignorarla mientras seguía sumergido en su conversación con War Machine. Stephanie vio como Janet dibujaba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, ahuecando las manos junto a sus labios antes de gritar a todo pulmón;

─ ¡Steve!

Stephanie observó conmovida como la piel de las mejillas de Tony se bañaban de un color rojo brillante.

_¡Adorable!_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Steve giró su cabeza con curiosidad hacia el lugar donde creyó oír a alguien llamándolo por su nombre. Aunque entre tanta gente y el sonido estridente de la música era difícil decir si en verdad había escuchado algo.

Steve continuó viendo entre mesa y mesa para ver si localizaba a sus amigos, tal vez eran ellos quienes estaban llamándole, después de todo habían acordado reunirse acá después del entrenamiento en el gimnasio. El rubio se movió unos cuantos pasos antes de que unos fuertes brazos le apretaran en el cuello, casi ahogándolo. Steve se zafó al instante sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

─ Hey, hermano. ─ Saludó Bucky dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro. ─ ¿Por qué tan tenso? ─ Preguntó.

Sam prontamente se unió a ellos, dándole un abrazo al rubio.

─ Por favor, Steve siempre esta tieso como las cuerdas de una guitarra. ─ Dijo este como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Steve sin embargo decidió ignorar las burlas de sus amigos. Él no era rígido, tieso ni nada por el estilo, sólo muy disciplinado.

Alcanzar metas requería trabajo duro _¿por qué nadie lo entendía?_

─ ¿Dónde estaban? Llevo buscándolos un buen rato.

─ Te llamamos varias veces a tu teléfono celular, ¿recuerdas, Steve? C-e-l-u-l-a-r. ─ Bucky tuvo la osadía de incluso deletrear mientras sostenía el aparato electrónico enfrente de la cara del rubio.

Steve se rascó incomodo la parte baja de su nuca, no sabiendo cómo expresar lo que tenía que decirle a sus amigos sobre por qué no atendió sus llamadas.

─ Uhm, bueno… veras… es que… ─ Decía él balbuceando, tanto Sam como Bucky abrieron los ojos como platos, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que Steve quería decir con eso.

─ No puede ser, lo perdiste otra vez ¿cierto? ─ Sam se restregó la cara y Bucky soltó una risotada, sosteniéndose del moreno. ─ Steve, es el tercero esta semana. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Lo tiraste accidentalmente contra un robot de entrenamiento?

─ ¿El escudo cayó casualmente sobre el? ¿Lo arrojaste sin querer al inodoro? ─ Continuó preguntando Bucky entre carcajadas.

Steve frunció el ceño tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las burlas de los otros dos. No era su jodida culpa que el aparato siguiera sufriendo accidentes, el rubio creía fervientemente que la cosa estaba maldita. Aunque para sus amigos era simplemente que él y la tecnología no se llevaban bien, Steve pensaba que exageraban pero tal vez eso explicaría sus desastrosas notas en la clase de ciencias o porque el profesor Pym le prohibió hacer algo en su clase o si quiera tocar los tubos de ensayo, la última vez que Steve trató de mezclar los químicos, el laboratorio cerró por casi un mes por las reparaciones. Steve aún podía escuchar los gritos de Fury en sus oídos.

Sam y Bucky seguían riéndose y haciendo bromas, hasta que Steve caminó lejos, decidido a largarse de ahí, él estaba cansado y no le gustaba realmente esta clase de eventos, así que prefería irse a dormir de una vez. Pero Sam lo haló cerca y lo guió hasta su mesa, insistiéndole que se quedara un rato más y que prometían no decirle a nadie sobre la torpeza del popular Capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Y he ahí otra de las cosas que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar. Su extraña popularidad. Steve podía enumerar las mil y un razones por las cuales Sam, Bucky o Natasha eran bastante conocidos en el campus, vamos, el trio era impresionante, tanto en habilidades de combate como en apariencia física, rompiendo corazones de la población femenina y masculina por igual. Steve iba abriéndose paso con Bucky y Sam entre la gente aglomerada entre las mesas y la pista de baile, mientras varias chicas le guiñaban el ojo o trataban de llamar su atención valiéndose de cualquier cosa, incluso Enchantress, quien odiaba a todos por igual le había dirigido un pequeño saludo con la mano, relamiéndose los labios con sensualidad.

Steve tembló pero no por gusto.

Todo esto lo ponía incomodo de sobremanera, Steve simplemente era un chico de Brooklyn que gracias a el experimento del suero de súper soldado logró ingresar en la prestigiosa academia de súper héroes, regida por SHIELD, este era su sueño y él estaba enfrascado en no hacer más nada que cumplirlo. Todos lo veían y naturalmente veían el escudo, el uniforme, el Capitán América, el héroe adolescente, pero en el fondo Steve era alguien sencillo, de la clase más humilde de Nueva York, y no sabía qué hacer con toda la atención que recibía.

 A veces Bucky le preguntaba con total recato si no estaba interesado en las chicas, ya que Steve rechazaba las invitaciones que le hacían, hundiendo cualquier intención romántica que las féminas pudieran tener con él. Pero no, no se trataba de eso, la verdad era más compleja de lo que parecía, y es que Steve nunca había estado enamorado, nunca le había atraído alguien, ni siquiera en un aspecto sexual y con el tiempo empezó a preguntarse si había algo mal con él, es decir, él era un adolescente que se suponía debía estar caliente incluso al buscar las llaves en sus propios bolsillos, sin embargo Steve no era de esa clase de chico.

Pero para ser honestos Steve estaba acostumbrado a esta clases de cosas, ya que nunca fue como los demás, siempre más frágil, más pequeño, más lento. El doctor Erskine le había dicho que había sido escogido sobre todos los otros para recibir el dichoso suero porque él era especial y bueno, aun cuando el suero corrigió todo lo que se suponía estaba mal, si esto fuera una anomalía debió haberse encargado de esto también ¿no?

Con frecuencia Steve se sentía fuera de lugar, como una pequeña pieza en un gran rompecabezas que simplemente no encajaba con las demás. Claro que todas estas inquietudes y pensamientos los guardaba con recelo para sí mismo, no muy seguro de cómo expresarlo o sólo porque no quería fastidiar a sus amigos con sus tonterías.

Cuando tomaron asiento Natasha estaba allí riéndose de algo que Sharon le decía. Todos creían vehementemente que Sharon era la novia de Steve, pero la realidad era que Steve y Sharon se llevaban de maravilla por que se conocían desde antes de la Academia, en las facilidades de SHIELD cuando él era aún el escuálido Rogers y ella aún andaba por ahí en coletas persiguiendo a su tía Peggy por todos lados.

La gente de la Academia simplemente adoraba hablar de la vida poco interesante de Steve, creando chismes cada vez más ridículos, incluso hubo rumores un tiempo de que la misma Natasha era su pareja, rumores que fueron disipados fácilmente cuando Bucky reingreso después de ser rescatado de las garras de los locos de la Academia de Hydra. Nat y Bucky estaban hechos uno para él otro y era evidente.

─ Que gusto verte por aquí, Steve. ─ Comentó la rubia cuando terminó de hablar con la espía rusa, tomando un poco de su soda. ─ ¿Cómo va todo el asunto del presidente estudiantil?

Steve tomó un poco de la comida en la mesa antes de responder.

─ No muy bien, creo que necesitaré ayuda para conseguir algunos votos de los reclutas más jóvenes, no conozco a muchos.

─ ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a Stark? ─ Sugirió Natasha sumándose a la conversación, mientras ignoraba a Bucky, quien trataba de abrazarla.

─ ¿Stark? ─ Preguntó él con extrema curiosidad, pues si bien no conocía mucho al chico tampoco le parecía alguien con tanto poder de convencimiento para ayudarle a tal cosa.

A los ojos de Steve, el hijo de Howard era un manojo de nervios que siempre volteaba la mirada y nunca le contestaba sus saludos, él había intentado acercarse un poco a Iron Man, movido por la curiosidad de saber más sobre el famoso genio que logró ingresar a la Academia a tan temprana edad, pero cuando notó la actitud esquiva del pelinegro se había rendido en la tarea y no le dio mayor importancia.

─ Sí, Anthony Stark. Él habla con casi todos los de sus clases, y seguro estará más que dispuesto para ayudarte a convertirte en el presidente estudiantil. ─ Le aseguró la peliroja, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con intensidad y algo más que Steve no podía identificar. Natasha siempre parecía actuar con dobles intenciones o ver a través de él, conocer los secretos de todos y por lo tanto manipular las situaciones para su beneficio. Sin embargo él sabía que ella tan sólo quería ayudar.

Steve pensó en silencio por unos minutos la propuesta de Natasha, tal vez debería aceptar su sugerencia, él quería mucho ser el presidente, no por un aspecto de ego o algo así, si no porque ya estaba harto de ciertas actitudes de Fury y de la misma Academia y creía que la única manera de lograr un cambio en el lugar era por ese medio.

─ Hablando de Stark, no mires Steve pero el chico y sus amigos llevan mirándote y susurrando desde hace un buen rato. ─ Sam fue esta vez quien habló, sonriendo y hablando entre dientes para no levantar sospechas.

Steve movido por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar no mirar. Inmediatamente pudo distinguir a Wasp, el hermano menor de Thor; Loki y a un compañero de clases James Rhodes, quienes estaban hablando entre sí, pero Stark conversaba con una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas, por lo que Steve no pudo identificarla. El rubio notó que evidentemente Tony tenía los ojos clavados en él, pero cuando se percató de que Steve estaba mirando de vuelta, desvió los ojos y tragó en seco.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Antes de que Steve pudiera procesar pensamiento alguno sobre el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro, la rubia giró levemente la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro. Steve por fin pudo ver su rostro, pero lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sin aliento y con siete tipo de confusiones distintas. Y es que seguramente sus ojos lo estaban engañando, porque simplemente no podría ser.

_¡Esa chica era la viva imagen de su madre!_

∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

─ ¡Stephanie, salgamos de acá! ¡Ahora! ─ Exclamó Tony, mientras tomaba a la soldado por el brazo y la obligaba a levantarse sin darle tiempo de si quiera despedirse de los otros.

─ P-pero Tony, aún no termino de comer. ─ Protestó ella, sintiendo aún sus jugos gástricos devorarle el estómago. Stephanie como todo súper soldado gozaba de un gran apetito, y hasta ahora había comido tres hamburguesas y suficiente soda como para llenar una piscina pequeña.

─ Te compraré un montón de hamburguesas para ti sola, te compraré el jodido restaurante si quieres, ¡pero salgamos de acá ya! ─ Tony seguía arrastrándola por la plazoleta de la Academia, la misma donde Stephanie había caído la noche en la que llegó a esta tierra.

Steph notó que Tony estaba nervioso y de vez en cuando miraba con cautela a sus espaldas, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los siguiera, así que ella decidió que lo que sea que haya espantado así a Tony, era un asunto serio.

Entonces Tony hizo una pausa y se agarró el pecho dándose golpecitos en el reactor como si se le fuera a salir. Stephanie se preocupó de verdad.

─ Tony, ¿estás bien? ─ Preguntó ayudándolo a calmarse. Las mejillas del adolescente ardían.

─ Dios, ¿lo viste, Steph? ¿Lo viste? ─ Tony parecía histérico lo cual no hacía más que alarmar a Stephanie, oleadas de temor la invadieron prontamente.

─ ¿Ver qué? ─ Ella miró de un lado a otro tratando de entender la situación, sus sentidos de súper soldado en extrema alerta, en caso de que fueran atacados en cualquier momento.

─ ¡A Steve! ¡Me miró directamente! ¡A mis jodidos ojos, Stephanie! ─ Tony alzaba las manos y gritaba como loco. ─ ¡Ahora sabe que estaba hablando de él! Joder…

Stephanie suspiró molesta y le dio un manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza al pelinegro. Tony protestó, sobándose donde ella le había golpeado.

─ ¿Hiciste tanto alboroto, sólo porque tuviste 5 segundos de contacto visual con Rogers? ─ Ella sonrió y le apretó juguetonamente la mejilla. ─ Cariño, no sobrevivirías ni diez minutos en la misma habitación que Ultimate Steve.

─ ¿Quién es Ultimate Steve? ─ Preguntó él intrigado. Stephanie no había querido hablar mucho de su misión o de los demás por miedo a que Tony pudiera decirle a otros sobre ellos. Con lo hablador que era el chico, ella sospechaba que cualquier secreto por mínimo que fuera, se escaparía por esos escurridos labios.

─ Nadie. ─ Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndole fin a la conversación. ─ Andando, dijiste que me comprarías más comida.

Tony echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió con fuerza.

─ Eres una mujer muy fácil, ¿no lo crees? ─ Le dijo en tono de broma.

─ Comida y una cama caliente es todo lo que se necesita para tenerme feliz, claro que tampoco podría vivir sin mi linda y chiflada prometida. ─ Steph no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta al hablar de Natasha, ella la amaba con todo su ser. ─ Ella hace mi vida más interesante.

 _Ojala Nat se encuentre bien_ , pensaba con desasosiego, odiando el hecho de que siempre se las arreglaba para caer en estas situaciones, dejando a su novia desprotegida.

─ ¿Puedes al menos hablarme de ella? ─ Tony indagó, batiendo sus pestañas con inocencia, mientras Stephanie entrecerraba los ojos. Ella sabía bien que era lo que realmente quería escuchar el joven. ─ Prometo que sólo preguntaré sobre Natasha, ¿está bien para ti? ¿Puedes al menos decirme eso?

Stephanie asentó levemente con la cabeza, mientras le relataba a Tony como conoció a su versión femenina y sobre todo como fue que cayó perdidamente enamorada de la excéntrica Iron Woman.

Fue un gran error distraerse.

Porqué fue así como Deadpool llegó caminando inadvertidamente hacía ellos empujando a Tony hacía un lado, antes de darle una bofetada a Stephanie con tanta fuerza que la envió casi volando hacía el piso.

Ella había estado en lo cierto. Deadpool había sido arrastrado a este universo también.

─ Pero mira que tenemos acá… un joven Tony de ojos cafés. ─ Wade examinó dando palmaditas con sus manos y saltando emocionado. ─ ¡Oh, Oh! ¡Ya sé! ─ Continuó señalando a Tony, su tono de voz cambió radicalmente a uno más grave y serio. ─ Te eliminaré antes de que puedas hacerle daño a alguien.

Stephanie se levantó enseguida ignorando el ardor en su ya raspada espalda, corriendo en dirección a Tony quien lucía incrédulo frente al sujeto. Deadpool estaba vestido de civil, con jeans, tenis y una chamarra roja con la que ocultaba su rostro, aún llevaba las fundas de las katanas sujetas a su espalda. Tony no sabía que Wade era una amenaza, por lo que no se preocupó en alejarse cuando el mercenario se posó frente él.

─ ¡Tony, corre! ─ Le alertó Stephanie mientras sujetaba al anti-héroe por detrás, ambos forcejeando. ─ ¡Llama tu armadura con los microchips de tu brazo, rápido!

El pelinegro la miró con terror antes de cambiar su expresión a una con confusión.

─ ¿D-de que hablas? ¿Microchips? ─ Joder, al parecer Tony no había inventado esa actualización aún en este universo. Estaban en problemas.

Wade le dio un codazo a la rubia, haciéndola retroceder. Un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó la cara al sostener su nariz y percatarse de que estaba rota, pero ella no retrocedió, levantando sus puños al frente en posición de batalla y lista para darle una paliza a Wade. Sin darle oportunidad al mercenario para huir o hacer otro movimiento más, se arrojó contra él, repartiéndole golpes en su abdomen y lugares desprotegidos, él respondía los ataques con patadas de igual intensidad. Steph deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber olvidado su maldito escudo en la tierra 666.

Como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado un escudo salió disparado desde atrás, dándole un golpe en la cara a Wade para luego rebotar, él tambaleó y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás.

─ ¡Retrocede! ─ Alertó alguien a espaldas de Stephanie. Ella se dio media vuelta sólo para ver a AvAc Steve detrás suyo, con su uniforme juvenil de Capitán América, el escudo posando en sus manos y una mirada gélida en su rostro. ─ ¡Dije que te alejes de ellos, ahora!

─ ¡No! ¡Steve, huye! ─ Stephanie tomó nuevamente a Deadpool por ambos brazos quebrándoselos. Él soltó un grito de dolor y la maldijo totalmente cabreado, pero ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a sanar.

─ Toma a Tony y lárgate de acá. ─ La rubia sin soltar al mercenario buscó con la mirada al adolescente, esperando que se hubiera escabullido y refugiado en algún sitio. Sin embargo Tony estaba arrodillado en el mismo sitio, ni un milímetro más, ni un milímetro menos, moviendo sus manos con rapidez, tratando de armar algo que ella no podía ver. 

_¿Pero en que carajos estaba pensando ese muchacho?_

─ ¡No me iré hasta que me digan quien es este villano y quien eres tú y por qué te pareces tanto a mi madre Sarah! ─ Stephanie casi gruñe de frustración. Steve- el terco adolescente- Rogers, tampoco se movió una pulgada de su lugar y se acercó para atacar a Deadpool y ayudarla.

Deadpool no le dio oportunidad alguna al inexperto Steve, levantando las piernas y enrollándolas en su cuello, asfixiándolo. El chico pronto se puso azul por la falta de oxígeno y Stephanie no tuvo más remedio que soltar los brazos de Wade y socorrer a su versión masculina. El mercenario por su parte desenfundó su katana haciéndole un corté profundo en la parte lateral derecha de la cabeza de Stephanie, ella no le dio la satisfacción de gritar o chillar, apretando los dientes con fuerza por la dolencia y sintiendo la sangre cálida y espesa correr por su cuello hasta su pecho. La soldado tomó control del escudo de AvAc Steve, abrazándose al chico para protegerlos a ambos, mientras Wilson hacía movimientos descontrolados con sus filosas espadas.

─ ¡Steph, mira lo hice! ¡Arreglé el reloj! ─ Tony gritó agitando el aparato con su mano. ─ ¡Puedes irte a tu mundo, ahora!

Tanto Wade como Stephanie se quedaron estáticos mirándose por un segundo, una sonrisa de medio lado se perfiló en el rostro del mercenario, antes de que ambos corrieran al mismo tiempo en dirección hacía al adolescente. Wade fue jodidamente más rápido que ella y en menos de un segundo blandió su espada con un movimiento veloz de sus manos justo unos centímetros por encima de la muñeca de Tony, en la mano donde el chico sostenía el reloj inter-dimensional, arrancándosela de un solo tajo.

_¡¡No, no no!!_

─ Creo que eso no sucederá. ─  Wade soltó una macabra carcajada mientras sostenía la mano amputada de Tony, junto con el reloj.

Tony soltó un grito de aflicción, mientras se sostenía su extremidad lacerada, borbotones de sangre se escurría de la herida. Tony se desplomó de cara en el piso. Stephanie tiró el escudo sobre el pecho de Wade, y al tiempo dirigió una patada en su estómago con todas las fuerzas que tenía para alejar al maldito de Tony.

Cuando pudo acercarse al joven, Steve ya estaba allí, luciendo confundido y nervioso como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto tanta sangre y de verdad que era mucha, si no hacían algo pronto Tony moriría desangrado. Stephanie actuó con prisa, se rasgó el vestido con manos temblorosas mientras amarraba el pedazo de tela en la herida. Tony se quejó, sus ojos parpadeando con  desconcierto, él debía estar en el dolor extremo ahora mismo, Steph sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia.

─ Su cinturón… ─ Susurró sin embargo Tony, mientras Steph atendía la herida y le daba los primeros auxilios. ─ Quítaselo… es una maquina inter-dimensional también.

─ Tony, no creo que-

─ No, lo sé. ─ Dijo él apretándole la mano, cruzando la delgada línea de la inconsciencia. ─ Reconocería esos aparatos donde sea. Escapa, es tú única oportunidad, Steph.

Stephanie respiraba con dificultad, insegura si dejar a Tony y hacer lo que le pedía o simplemente cargarlo y correr lo más lejos que pudiera. Ella podía ver que Steve tenía la misma batalla interna en su cabeza. La sangre del brazo cercenado de Tony no se detenía y ella estaba allí temblando, asustada como el demonio por la sola idea de perder a este maravilloso chico, por haberlo involucrado en esta situación de mierda y herirlo de esta manera.

Varios gritos se escucharon atrás y tanto Steve como Stephanie se dieron cuenta de que un gran grupo ─ la mayoría amigos de Tony y Steve ─ se habían juntado alrededor de Wade y estaban luchando contra él, impidiéndole llegar hasta ellos.

─ ¡Black Widow, Falcon, Winter Soldier ! ─ Gritó Steve recuperando la compostura y le expresión de miedo de su rostro. ─ ¡Quítenle el cinturón, dénmelo!

Los jóvenes súper héroes derribaron a Wade después de un intercambio de puños, patadas y armas de fuego. Ellos se movían como un gran equipo y en pocos minutos le quitaron el cinturón y se lo arrojaron a Steve. El rubio se lo dio a Stephanie y presionó varios botones insegura de cómo demonios funcionaba el aparado. Rhodey aterrizó al lado de ellos, levantando la careta con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

─ Por favor, déjenme llevarme a Tones. ─ Pidió el moreno tratando de levantar a su amigo del suelo. Stephanie se lo impidió.

─ No, lo siento Rhodey, pero el lugar más seguro para Tony ya no es la Academia. ─ Stephanie por fin puso teclear las coordenadas que sabía de memoria de la tierra 13 y le hizo una seña a Steve para que cargara a Tony. ─ Steve, tú también vienes conmigo. ─ Anunció.

El rubio acomodó mejor a Tony en sus brazos, y quiso negar con la cabeza pero ella lo detuvo apretándole el brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que le dejaría una marca.

─ ¡Sigue mis órdenes si quieres mantenerte con vida, soldado! ¡Yo estoy a cargo y digo que nos iremos de una puta vez! ─ Stephanie vio la indecisión brillando en los ojos del adolescente, pero por fin asintió sin decir una palabra más.

Stephanie ni siquiera miró atrás para saber que sucedió con Wade, ella simplemente abrió un portal y se marchó a casa. Esperando que los chicos tuvieran una enfermería disponible para operar a Tony de inmediato, ella misma se encargaría de todo.

La sangre de Tony y la culpa ardía con la intensidad de mil infiernos sobre su cuerpo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**~ Unas horas más tarde.**

─ ¿Disculpa? Creo que oí mal, repite lo que dijiste. ─ El emperador apretó los dientes con fuerza y 3490 Steve creyó que se rompería la mandíbula o peor aún se la rompería a alguien más si no se calmaba pronto.

El mercenario tomó una rápida bocanada de aire antes de dirigir sus ojos al suelo y hablar otra vez.

─ Dije que Jessica murió en combate, me perdí,  tuve que conseguir ayuda para arreglar mi jodido cinturón inter-dimensional y por si fuera poco una manada de Vengadores adolescente me atacó y me hizo perder a los objetivos. ─ Él repitió las palabras como si las hubiera ensayado con anticipación.

─ Y fallaste… otra vez. ─ Agregó el emperador, su pecho subiendo de arriba hacia abajo a medida que su respiración se agitaba más.

Wade apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más. Era raro verlo así de callado y serio pero Steve sabía que incluso Wade reconocía cuando la había jodido en grande.

─ Escucha, lo intenté, ¡maldita sea! Incluso te traje el jodido reloj inter-dimensional que están utilizando para escapar. ─ Wade restregó una mano contra su cara llena con sangre que seguramente era de otra persona, ya que él podía sanar con rapidez de cualquier cosa. Bueno, cualquier cosa excepto las cicatrices grotescas que adornaban toda su cara y su cuerpo. ─ Dame algo de maldito crédito al menos, salgó allá y pongo mi trasero en peligro todo el tiempo por _tu_ misión, he matado más que cualquiera de tus secuaces, pero tú solo ves mis errores. Púdrete S-

─ ¿Estas cuestionando mi autoridad, Wade? ─ El emperador habló en un tono seco y pausado. Steve sabía que Wade estaba ahora patinando sobre hielo muy delgado.

Deadpool se quitó la capucha y miró directamente al emperador a los ojos, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento simplemente mirándose, mientras parecían tener una discusión privada tan sólo con verse el uno al otro.

Incluso antes de ser reclutado para el servicio del hombre que en esta tierra llamaban “emperador”, Steve se percató de que Wade era la mano derecha del sujeto, no era un simple mercenario al cual se le pagaba o que seguía la causa por motivos personales. Wade conocía al hombre desde hace un tiempo, quizás mucho antes de que todo esto empezara. La curiosidad por saber más le carcomía por dentro, pero Steve decidió que tal vez lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado, después de todo él era solo un peón más en este cruel juego de ajedrez.

─  Lo siento. ─ Dijo Wade finalmente rindiéndose, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y luciendo jodidamente arrepentido.

El otro hombre sin embargo no aceptó las disculpas y le dio una risa sonrisa sínica antes de tomarlo del hombro, empujarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndolo arrodillar. Wade miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos ajenos, tan solo para descubrir una de sus propias pistolas siendo arrebatada de su funda, y volarle la cara en pedazos. El cuerpo sin vida de Deadpool se desplomó sobre el charco de sangre.

Steve se estremeció.

─ 3490, revisa esto. ─ Le dijo el otro, pasándole el reloj. ─  Haz una lista de las tierras que ellos incluyeron en este aparato, visítalas todas si es necesario, no me importa, sigue su rastro y averigua como es que están al tanto de nuestros movimientos, como es que están allí justo antes de que nosotros lleguemos. ─ El emperador se limpió la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo, sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento o pena por Wade.

─ Natasha estaba reuniendo una base de datos con las tierras atacadas y aquellas a las que se les alertaba, estaban tratando de seguir patrones. ─ Él no pudo evitar decir, ellos habían jugado con su cerebro lo suficiente como para convencerlo de que lo que hacían era lo correcto. ─ Antonio Stark y Steve Rogers de la tierra 1610 también estaban haciendo lo mismo. Puede que hayan averiguado una manera de predecir los ataques con esa información.

El emperador pareció sopesar sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza.

─ Tiene sentido… estoy seguro que no es gracias a 199999, él aún no está al tanto de lo que pasará, pero él ya está con Steve… ─ Su rostro se endureció de repente. ─ El reloj corre 3490, y no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Cuando tengas alguna pista, algún indicio de como acorralarlos, dímelo. Iré directamente hacía ti, ya sabes lo que dicen. ─ Él sonrió pero de una manera perversa, sus ojos brillaban con total locura.─  Si quieres que algo salga bien, simplemente hazlo tú mismo.

3490 Steve asintió, diciendo un _“sí, señor”_ como todo un perro faldero.

─ ¿Qué hay de Wilson? ─ Preguntó él dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás.

El emperador sonrió pero su sonrisa era distinta esta vez, como si fuera una persona diferente. Steve no entendía para nada al sujeto.

─ Wade estará bien, se levantará y volverá, siempre lo hace…. ─ Steve notó que el otro estaba allí parado con los ojos mirando fijamente a la nada y repitiendo las palabras como un mantra. ─ Siempre lo hace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * Tony le ha dicho a Peter su bebé en el juego y me pareció divertido incluirlo acá.  
> Les dejaré la duda de si AvAc Tony sobrevive o no, pero creo que ya saben cuál es la respuesta pues lo que he hecho con él es un headcanon popular en el fandom que juega AvAc, por algo que dice Tony al principio del juego.
> 
> Deje más pistas, por Dios creo que estas alturas ya estoy diciendo demasiado haha
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios/reviews y perdón si la historia les está pareciendo muy larga, ya pronto revelaré quien es el asesino.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


	28. Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, nos leemos en las notas de abajo.
> 
> Advertencia; Este capitulo tiene ligeros spoilers del fic llamado  **Brainwash** , si no lo han leido le recomiendo se pasen antes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [Unstoppable](https://youtu.be/s8bVE4sXE7U)  
> 

_¡Estoy muerto!,_ pensó Tony. 

¿O no?  

AvAc Tony tuvo que parpadear varias veces, porque simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos.  

Dos hombres de cabello negro y con barba estaban mirándolo con extrema curiosidad, detallándolo de pies a cabezas, como si trataran de ver a través de él. Ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel, la barba en forma de candado, y casi la misma altura. Podrían ser gemelos o ser confundidos fácilmente como tal, sin embargo las similitudes acababan en la tonalidad de sus ojos, ya que uno de ellos los tenía de un particular color miel, mientras que el otro tenía los ojos azules. 

 A Tony tampoco se le pasó por alto el hecho de que estos sujetos se parecían extrañamente a Howard, su padre. Eso y la mirada cuestionadora que le estaban dando, fueron más que suficiente para ponerlo rígido y nervioso al instante.  

El joven se revolvió incomodo sobre la cama en donde estaba recostado. El leve movimiento envió una oleada de dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero principalmente hacía su brazo derecho. Tony se sentía como si alguien le hubiera molido todo el cuerpo a golpes para luego atropellarlo con un auto, repetidas veces. Dejó escapar un leve quejido, lo que no hizo más que profundizar el ceño fruncido del hombre barbudo con ojos azules. 

─ ¿Te duele? ─Preguntó este con sincera preocupación. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? 

─ ¿Recuerdas que pasó? ─ Fue el turno del pelinegro de ojos miel para preguntar, checando las máquinas con los signos vitales.  

─ S-sí, creo… ─ Respondió vagamente el adolescente, ignorando sus maltratados músculos, tratando de determinar dónde demonios había dado a parar ahora y preguntándose si Steve y Stephanie habían logrado salir con vida de aquello, o si la última había logrado escapar.  

Según lo que recordaba había metido la pata en la batalla con el extraño de las katanas y este le rebanó la mano. Tony suponía que seguramente esa era la razón por la cual le dolía tanto su extremidad derecha, o porque sentía una venda apretarle el brazo. Sin embargo él prefería no observar para confirmar sus terribles sospechas.  

─ Llegaste aquí anoche, con Stephanie y el otro Steve. ─ Aclaró el de ojos miel. ─ Nos diste un gran susto, pero por suerte para ti, Noir Steve y Stephanie tienen conocimientos en enfermería, por lo que pudieron operarte con éxito. Estabas muy débil, pero ya que eres compatible con nuestro tipo de sangre como es obvio, te hicimos transfusiones hasta que estuviste estable nuevamente.  

Tony asentó levemente con la cabeza, procesando toda la nueva información, no entendiendo muy bien donde exactamente era “aquí” y quienes eran ellos.  

─ Gracias. ─ Dijo sin saber que más decir, estas personas aparentemente lo habían salvado, era normal agradecerles primero, antes de obtener la información que necesitaba. ─ No quiero sonar muy rudo ni nada, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde esta Steve, Stephanie? ¿Soy acaso su rehén? ¿Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada? ¿Puedo tomar mis drogas ahora? Me duele todo, por favor. No digan que es tarde, nunca es tarde para las drogas lo sé- 

Pronto las manos de ambos sujetos estuvieron apretándole los labios para que parara de hablar.  

─ Vaya, Steph no mintió cuando dijo que eras algo… especial. ─ El de ojos azules hizo una mueca divertida antes de volver a hablar. ─ Yo soy 1610 Antonio, puedes decirme Ultimate si gustas, y este de acá es 8096 Tony, pero todos les decimos E-M-H. ─ El chico deletreó las siglas y se rio sin razón aparente, el pelinegro a su lado rodó los ojos. ─ Te contaremos que significa después. Sobre Stephanie, ella está descansando por ahora, la pobre ha estado a tu lado desde que te trajeron a esta tierra. Y el joven Steve, está sano y salvo también, sólo algo agotado y confundido, los demás Steves se están encargando de él. No te preocupes, este es un lugar seguro y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase, somos tú pero de otras dimensiones, después de todo. 

─ Entre Tonys nos apoyamos. ─ Complementó EMH Tony sonriéndole suavemente, antes de relatar todo lo acontecido sobre el asesino y como habían terminado todos en este refugio.  

El adolescente dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo después de escuchar todo lo que tuvieron que decirle, asentando con la cabeza cada tanto, intercalando la mirada entre ambos Tonys, y riendo en las partes divertidas y seguramente un poco exageradas que contaba Ult Tony, es decir no era posible que los tal 616 Steve y Tony se hayan acostando por una absurda apuesta, o que MCU Steve y Ult Steve hayan tenido un revolcón, o que su versión de la tierra 666 era un vampiro. Al parecer sus otras versiones no solo estaban con Steve, si no que obtenían una cantidad absurda de sexo.  

En ese justo momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a otro Tony. Esta versión era un hombre alto, sin barba y vestido como en la época victoriana, el pelo largo y negro amarrado con una pequeña coleta.  

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, 666? ─ Cuestionó EMH Tony. ─ Pensé que estarías dormido a esta hora de la mañana.  

El sujeto le dirigió una afilada mirada con los ojos más rojos que Tony había podido ver, pero ahora que lo pensaba, él jamás había visto ojos de ese color. ─ Lo estaba, pero necesitaba esconderme. ¡Dios, Steve no me deja en paz! Sigue insistiendo en perseguirme por todas partes como si fuera… como si fuera mi novio o algo así. ─ Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.  

Ult Tony lanzó una risotada.  

─ ¿Y no lo eres? Creo que mi escritorio todavía tiene la _prueba_ de su amor eterno pegada en la superficie.   

─ Cállate 1610, o le diré a tu querido _Stevie_ que hackeaste las cámaras de seguridad y tienes las grabaciones de todos los encuentros sexuales entre las chicas. Seguro le encantará saber cómo te excitas viendo a las lesbianas, aun cuando te dijo claramente que no lo hicieras. ─ Amenazó 666 Tony, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Antonio dejó de reír y jadeó ofendido.  

─! No te atreverías, rata traicionera! 

─ ¡Yo no quería saber eso! ─ EMH Tony miró entre sus otras versiones negando con la cabeza, como si esto fuera una cosa de todos los días.  

AvAc estaba allí con el cuerpo molido, el brazo lacerado y con la boca abierta.  

Ambos Antonio siguieron su discusión llena de amenazas, mientras que el pelinegro de ojos miel trataba desesperadamente que se callaran y dejaran de torturarlo con esa clase de información vergonzosa. El vampiro y Ult lo ignoraron y estaba ventilando cada sucio secreto que parecían saber él uno del otro.  

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, AvAc Tony pensó que ya nada más podría sorprenderlo, pero se equivocó totalmente, porque justo allí entró el Steve más caliente que él seguramente conocería en toda su vida. El sujeto era todos músculos, casi de la misma altura que 666 Antonio y con la expresión más ruda que él jamás había visto en la cara de Steve, haciéndole ver imponente y aterrador. No que él conociera muchos Steves, pero de verdad que el sujeto daba miedo.  

El rubio apartó con un gruñido de hastío a 666 Antonio, dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose directamente a Ult Tony. Le abrazó, para luego plantarle un feroz beso en los labios, si es que a eso se le podría llamar beso. ¡El tipo le estaba devorando la boca! 

AvAc Tony estaba seguro que ya estaba babeando. 

─ Antonio. ─ Dijo Steve con una mirada hambrienta. ─ Han pasado exactamente 14 horas desde que tuve tu polla en mi boca, y créeme… estoy sediento.  

 _¡Que llamarán a los paramédicos, AvAc estaba teniendo un jodido infarto!_  

666 Antonio hizo arcadas como si fuera a vomitar, EMH Tony rodó los ojos y Ult Tony sólo sonrió cual gato que conocía todos los trucos.  

─ AvAc, este gentil caballero de aquí es 1610 Steve, es mi pareja, mi amante, el hombre que me folla todas las noches. ─ La descripción fue redundante, con aquello al chico le había quedado bastante claro.  

Ult Steve le miró amablemente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que las rodillas de Tony temblaran. Él estaba seguro que si no estuviera recostado, se habría caído.  

─ Eres el Tony quien perdió la mano y vivió para contarlo. ─ El soldado bromeó. ─ Bueno, pudo haber sido peor.  

El pelinegro de ojos cafés quiso responder pero no encontró las palabras en su garganta para hacerlo, así que se limitó a asentar con la cabeza. Ult Tony se rio nuevamente.  

─ ¡Pudiste haber perdido _partes_ más importantes! ─ Anunció este, guiñándole un ojo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. ─ Pero ya que no fue así, ten esto. Conocimos a tu Steve, es joven pero adorable, estoy seguro que chicos como ustedes dos tienen mucha energía, pero recuerda sexo seguro es lo mejor.  

AvAc Tony pestañó confundido mientras tomaba con su mano buena lo que su versión del 1610 le estaba ofreciendo. Lo que vio le hizo enrojecerse desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. 

 _¡Un tubo de lubricante saborizado!_  

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con eso? ¿Con quién lo usaría? ¡Él aún era virgen, por Dios santo!  

Los demás parecieron leer sus pensamientos, lo cual lo hizo todo más vergonzoso, por que pronto estuvieron compartiendo una carcajada. Tony se sonrojó más, tratando de meterse bajo las sabanas.  

─ Tranquilo, creo que podemos enseñarte un par de cosas que te ayudarán. ─ Ult Steve arrojó condones sobre su regazo. 666 Antonio le palmeó el hombro con cariño y le pasó un par más.  

─ ¡Tiene 15 años, ustedes serán los peores padres del mundo! ─ EMH Tony fue el único que no compartió la diversión, tratando de que los demás se alejaran de AvAc. Él no se quejaba, pero agradecía la ayuda porque estaba seguro de que no podía soportar más la vergüenza.  

Su martirio estuvo lejos de acabar cuando Stephanie y el Steve de su universo aparecieron, cruzando la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que murió cuando vieron la escena frente a ellos. AvAc Steve parpadeó y también se sonrojó.  

─ St-Stark. ─ Susurró el adolescente, desviando la mirada como si no supiera a donde mirar. Stephanie seguía con una expresión de estupor, mientras que pedía explicaciones a EMH Tony.  

─ Ste-Steve, no es lo que piensas. ─ Él no pudo evitar tartamudear como siempre que hablaba frente al rubio. ─ P-puedo explicarlo. 

No, él no definitivamente no podía explicarlo.  

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

616 Tony estaba sin lugar a dudas enamorado de Steve. 

No en una manera suave y superficial, como podría esperarse de un amor nuevo y recién descubierto, sino más bien de una manera ardiente, profunda e irrevocable.  

El sentimiento no había salido a la luz inmediatamente, ni siquiera aún después de que su relación cambiara a una más sexual. Pero la idea había estado allí, plantada debajo de sus pensamientos en algún lugar, enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, comiéndolo como un pequeño monstruo que creció sin ser notado.  

La sola idea de estar enamorado nuevamente era aterradora, más si se trataba de Steve. Pero cuando Tony por fin logró completar las piezas de sus confusas emociones dentro de su cabeza, no fue tan espantoso como esperó que fuera.  

Le había tomado una gran cantidad de tiempo para ser honestos. Una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo para percatarse del hecho. Tony era alguien que solía ignorar esta clase de situaciones, empujarlas hasta el fondo, poniéndolas en la lista de cosas sobre las cuales era mejor no pensar, allí subrayado con líneas gruesas y marcadas junto a un gran “no”.  

Tony era patético, él más que nadie lo sabía.  

Pero algo como esto no fue fácil de ignorar, no fue ni siquiera algo que pensó podría desconocer., no tuvo el tiempo, no pudo reaccionar frente a esto. 

Porque ahí estaba, siempre lo estuvo.  

La realización del hecho no llego pronto ni tampoco causó gran conmoción. Cualquiera esperaría que algo así hubiera desatado un gran alboroto, como una bomba cayendo sin previo aviso, arrasando y cambiando todo a su paso. 

Sin embargo eso tampoco sucedió. Todo fue tan tranquilo… y silencioso.  

Tony había despertado esa mañana más temprano que lo habitual, la verdad solo había dormido unas pocas horas. La desaparición y previa re-aparición de Stephanie los había tenido a todos con los nervios de punta. Su prometida Natasha había sufrido una leve intoxicación que fue tratada de inmediato. Entonces cuando despertó, la castaña había estado histérica y terriblemente preocupada por el paradero desconocido de la rubia.  

Tony y Ult Antonio no descansaron tratando de localizarla. No era una tarea sencilla, las opciones eran infinitas. Pero entonces sin previo aviso, Stephanie volvió. Pero no lo hizo sola. Dos versiones adolescentes de ellos, le acompañaban. AvAc Tony estaba mal herido y tuvo que ser tratado urgentemente. Stephanie se encargó de todo y aunque no fue una tarea fácil, aunque Tony pensó de verdad por un segundo que el chico no lo lograría, resultó bien y todo volvió a una impasible calma.  

El pelinegro del 616 ni siquiera recordaba en que momento de la noche se arrastró de la enfermería hasta su cama, pero sospechaba que Steve había tenido que ver con eso.  

Bostezando un poco y aun con la mitad de su cerebro apagado por el cansancio, y la falta de cafeína por sus venas, Tony se abrió paso hacia la ducha. Él aún estaba lleno de sudor y la sangre, producto de ayudar a cargar a su versión juvenil hasta la camilla más cercana. Deslizó las puertas de vidrio y abrió la llave dejando que el agua caliente corriera por su espalda, llevándose consigo la suciedad, sus preocupaciones y temores. Tony cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras que el cálido liquido lo empapaba por completo.  

Tony no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, o cuánta agua ya había gastado, pero si se percató de inmediato del ruido de las puertas corredizas al abrirse, seguido del cuerpo masculino y totalmente desnudo detrás de él, que le rodeó con suaves manos, abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba el estómago con delicados movimientos. Steve parecía _feliz_ de verlo, su erguido miembro contra su espalda era una prueba de ello.  

Tony sonrió de lado, entregándose a la caricia, aun con los parpados cerrados.  

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rogers? Te recuerdo que es mi turno de usar la ducha.  

El sonido tranquilizador de la risa de Steve llenó la atmosfera.  

─ Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que siempre acaparas toda el agua caliente, haces enojar a Nat. Así que se me ocurrió que esta era una buena manera de llegar a un acuerdo. ─ Steve continuó con los mimos, posándose completamente bajo el chorro de agua.  

Tony asintió con la cabeza, dándose media vuelta para encarar a Steve. Sus ojos azules se encontraron prontamente con los azulados orbes del rubio y este último le sonrió. La sonrisa de Steve siempre era como un rayo de sol sobre la fría nieve, una porción de cielo que Tony no creía merecer. Tony por supuesto sonrió de vuelta, no podía evitarlo, no cuando Steve sonría así, haciendo que todo estuviera bien, el mundo era un lugar mejor, todo era correcto.  

Steve se acercó para plantar un beso en sus labios. Y ahí estaba, ese corrientazo de energía al que parecía nunca acostumbrarse cuando Steve le besaba así. Con arrebato, lleno de necesidad, necesidad por sexo fugaz y desesperado que contrario a satisfacerlos solo les hacía anhelar un próximo encuentro.  

Tony fue quien cortó el roce, antes de relamerse los labios y hablar con el aliento entrecortado.  

─ No tenemos tiempo para esto, Steve. Los chicos esperan que nos reunamos para diseñar la prótesis de AvAc, el chico querrá tener su nueva mano lo más pronto posible.  

Steve asintió con la cabeza, pero pareció ignorar sus palabras, porque simplemente le lamió la boca y le hizo dar la vuelta nuevamente. Tony posó sus manos sobre las frías y húmedas baldosas, al tiempo que Steve tomaba su erección y derramaba un poco del jabón líquido en sus dedos.  

─ Entonces hay que darse prisa, ¿quieres? ─ Le susurró en el oído con la voz rota.  

 _¿Qué si Tony quería?_  

¡Él ya estaba abriendo las piernas, listo para ir por ello! 

La boca de Steve se conectó con el punto sensible en su cuello, pellizcándole y mordiéndole más duro de lo que realmente debería hacerlo. Tony sintió el calor abrirse paso por su cuerpo, ya jadeando y gimiendo. El rubio siguió succionando su carne sensible y sin muchos preámbulos abandonó su erección para empujar sus dedos dentro de Tony, el anillo de músculos cedió fácilmente, apretándolos. Steve gruñó, meneando sus dedos en forma de tijera dentro del apretado agujero. Tony se dejó hacer, Steve podía tomarlo rudo, suave o como quisiera.  

Las últimas semanas habían sido un gran maratón de sexo que los había hecho conocerse más, Tony sabía a la perfección en la manera que le gustaba a Steve, como follarlo, como hacerlo correrse más rápidamente o cómo hacerlo todo más lento y tortuoso. Steve por en cambio sabía cómo despertar en él una vena salvaje, casi desquiciada, el sexo rudo, simple y carnal nunca fue mejor que esto. Era una delicia, una experiencia abrumadora y sensual.  

En algún punto esto dejo de ser un juego, una apuesta. Ambos lo sabían, aunque acordaron continuar con ello, por el simple acuerdo tácito de no decir absolutamente nada al respecto. Era así como funcionaba las cosas entre ellos.  

Lanzar, tomar y obtener.  

Steve dejó de estimularlo con sus dedos solo para empujar la cabeza de su miembro dentro de Tony, este se sacudió un poco, no listo aún para tal intromisión en su apretada entrada. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo, esto era un polvo rápido en la ducha. Tony tomó las caderas de Steve y de un solo empujé se enterró completamente. El grito agudo de Steve y el gruñido de Tony se evaporaron junto con el agua.  Steve no se detuvo, aumentando las estocadas y _Dios_ , se sentía tan cálido, tan bueno. Steve envolvió sus manos con las de Tony, y busco su mirada, Steve siempre hacía eso, no importaba en qué posición follaran. Steve siempre le miraba, como si necesitara una ratificación de que este era Tony y nadie más. Era un gesto cariñoso que el pelinegro aún no acaba de entender.  

Steve estaba haciendo esos sonidos entrecortados que sonaban a todas las cosas buenas en el mundo, Tony ajusto el ángulo buscando tener ese placer desmesurado que producía el grueso falo de Steve contra su próstata. Tomó su propia polla en sus callosas manos y se dio a sí mismo la liberación que necesitaba. Steve se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido mientras que se enterraba fuerte y duro en Tony, llenándolo de esa manera que Tony no podía soportar. El soldado se corrió dentro de su magullado agujero con un palabras entrecortadas que él no tuvo el tiempo de comprender.  

Tony aún temblaba cuando Steve salió de él, lavándolo delicadamente con la esponja y el jabón, el agua se llevó prontamente la prueba de lo que habían hecho. Compartieron un último beso fugaz y torpe antes de salir por fin, con los músculos y el culo ardiendo de placer.  

─ Te veré en unas horas en la piscina. Creo que es el único lugar en el que no lo hemos hecho, deberíamos darle una apropiada inauguración. ─ Steve tomó su toalla y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo secó a Tony con ella, antes de arrojar otra sobre su cabello mojado.  

Tony asintió, sonriendo con picardía.  

La estúpida idea de la piscina. La verdad era que él edificio ya contaba con una, ellos habían hecho remodelaciones al lugar, pero había espacios que aún no habían ocupado. La zona de la piscina era hermosa, estaba en el primer piso y tenía ventanales enormes por donde el sol entraba a su antojo y con vista hacía la ciudad abandonada. Fue el Director Stark quien insistió que deberían hacer algo con ella, un lugar para relajarse o al menos para tomar un poco de sol. Casi todos los Steves se negaron, diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos. Sin embargo un puñado de Tonys curiosos y con mucho tiempo libre no era algo que pudiera ser detenido con unos cuantos gruñidos.  

Ellos lo remodelaron por su puesto, instalaron sus propios caprichos; estéreo, un pequeño bar con toda clase de bebidas, sillas de sol incluso.  

─ Tienes razón. ─ Afirmó Tony. ─ Iré a la enfermería, veré como está el chico y después de terminar la prótesis, te veré allá.  

Tony y Steve se dirigieron a la habitación, se cambiaron en silencio, tomando lo que necesitaban para cumplir con sus tareas del día de hoy. Se separaron en el pasillo, Steve tenía que reunirse con MCU Steve, quien estaba a cargo de los patrullajes nocturnos por la zona, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran a salvo mientras dormían.  

Ni para que hablar del desastre en la enfermería, Tony encontró a su versión adolescente despierto y abochornado. Con una cantidad de condones y lubricantes suficientes para follar por todo el año. Tony tuvo que poner orden y mandar a todos los presentes a sus tareas diarias, todos cumplieron y se largaron a lo suyo, excepto Ult Steve, porque solo Dios y Antonio podían hacer mover a ese hombre.  

El millonario del 616 tuvo que tomar las medidas de brazo de AvAc para poder empezar con su labor, desarrollar un remplazo bionico, parecido a los guanteletes de la armadura. Seria práctico, eficaz y además lo haría ver como un verdadero hombre de hierro. Ver al adolescente enfrentarse al hecho del cambio radical que acababa de sufrir su cuerpo, fue la parte más dura, Stephanie le ayudó al chico a desprender la venda y este vio con consternación lo que quedaba de su extremidad derecha. Él aún conservaba gran parte de su brazo, eso era una buena noticia, pero centímetros debajo de su codo había absolutamente nada. Sin duda esto sería un cambio duro para él, la herida, los puntos y los sentimientos aún estaban frescos. Para hacerle todo más fácil Tony dejó que fuera Stephanie quien lo tocara, él chico parecía más cómodo alrededor de ella, así que él no quiso inmiscuirse.  

Tony trabajó casi toda la mañana en la prótesis, recibiendo la ayuda de MCU Tony, del mecánico del viejo oeste y de R-63 Natasha, quien quería agradecerle al joven de alguna manera por toda la ayuda que le brindó a Stephanie. A Tony no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que su Nat lo había estado esquivando, a ella le había afectado mucho ver a AvAc herido, Tony lo vio en sus ojos, más cuando Nat supo la edad que tenía.  

 _“Es tan joven, Tony”,_ le susurró ella en un tono afligido, cuando lo vieron inconsciente en la sala de cirugía casi improvisada que habían organizado.  

Tony se conocía bien, y con todos estos meses compartidos con Natasha, también la conocía bien a ella. Por lo que estaba seguro que lo mejor por hacer era darle su espacio y dejar que la chica asimilara las cosas a su manera, concentrándose en su propio trabajo. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer, aun si quisiera.  

Después del descanso del almuerzo, más trabajo con la prótesis y una pequeña siesta en el escritorio, Tony decidió que era suficiente. Se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose la ropa rápidamente sólo para usar unos cómodos shorts que usaba como traje de baño, tomó su toalla, bronceador y unas gafas de sol antes de marcharse.  

A Tony le extrañó un poco que Steve no se encontraba aún allí, él no lo había visto en toda la mañana, pero asumía que la reunión que tenía siempre con todas sus versiones se había retrasado. Dándole poca importancia al hecho, Tony arrojó su toalla sobre una de las sillas, ubicándose en el lugar más soleado. Al menos podía sacar algo de provecho a la espera, hace mucho que no se bronceaba, su piel ya empezaba a lucir pálida.  

Steve entró a la sala aproximadamente una hora después, llevando unos apretados shorts con estampado de escudos del Capitán América, exponiendo su pecho esculpido y luciendo terriblemente avergonzado. Tony lo conocía bien, el hombre era un reloj andante, ellos no habían acordado una hora fija pero Steve odiaba ser impuntual, o mejor dicho, odiaba que Tony llegara primero que él.  

─ Lo siento. ─ Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, colocando sus cosas junto a las de Tony y recostándose con él en la silla. ─ Los chicos nunca hacen nada fácil. ¿Quién pensaría en los niveles de terquedad a los que puedo llegar en cada dimensión?  

Tony recibió el musculoso cuerpo de Steve en sus brazos y le besó con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. 

─ Sí, quién lo diría. ─ El sarcasmo en sus palabras no se hizo esperar.  

Steve rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero no perdió el tiempo cuando ya lo estaba abrazando, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, todo el peso del soldado cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Tony sentía cada musculo ondeante, firme y cálido sobre sí. Steve depositó un húmedo y desesperado beso en sus labios, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si no lo hubieran hecho en la jodida ducha tan solo unas horas atrás. Tony abrió la boca extasiado, le permitió entrar, joderle la boca, sus lenguas enredándose en una poderosa batalla.  

Tony gimió, Steve estaba ganando sin lugar a dudas.  

El sol entraba lánguidamente por la ventana, iluminando sus cuerpos que ya empezaban a sudar. Steve le tomó del cuello, profundizó el beso como si fuera posible unir sus bocas más que esto. Tony enredó sus dedos en las hebras rubias, buscando más acceso. Steve se separó, dejando un rastro de saliva en el camino, le miró fijamente, solo por unos instantes antes de volverle a besar. El pelinegro movió su cadera hacía arriba, buscando algo de fricción. Gemidos de placer se escaparon de los labios de Steve.  

Después Steve hizo esa cosa de nuevo. Rompió el contacto y busco sus ojos, las yemas de sus dedos le recorrieron la piel, como tocándolo y a la vez no.  Steve lo veía, pero no solo eso, lo estaba detallando centímetro a centímetro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era un sueño, como si quisiera inmortalizar el momento. Tony le apretó la mandíbula, buscó su boca nuevamente.  

Entre besos y jadeos, Tony se dio cuenta.  

Tal vez fue la manera en la que la luz hacía ver a Steve distinto, o el ángulo de la lengua de Steve dentro de su boca, o la sensación de júbilo en su mecánico corazón. Él no lo recordaba bien.  

Tony estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado de Steve.  

Steve el soldado fuera del tiempo. Steve el Capitán América. Steve su amistoso rival. Steve el líder. Steve el idiota. Steve, su mejor amigo. Simplemente Steve.  

 _Mierda_.  

─ ¿Quieres… quieres que lo hagamos? ─ Preguntó Tony tratando de romper el contacto y pisar un terreno más conocido.  

Steve le miró con confusión, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.  

─ No… ¿te importa si hacemos, solo esto? ─ La voz vacilante de Steve le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, era casi como si tuviera miedo de preguntar, lo cual era absurdo ellos habían literalmente _corrido_ todo el camino. 

─ ¿Besarnos?  

─ Sí… besarnos. ─ El cálido aliento de Steve chocó contra sus labios y él estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo en tener nada más que una simple sesión de besos. El sexo en la piscina podía esperar. 

─ Si, ¿por que no?. ─ Aseguró con voz firme y encogiéndose de hombros. Steve le miró con una cantidad absurda de felicidad en sus ojos, como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de navidad.  

Steve lamió su boca y repartió pequeños besos en las mejillas de Tony, su cuello, sus labios. El rubio estaba en lo suyo, concentrado y complacido. Pero la idea ya estaba allí, haciendo meollo en la cabeza de Tony. 

Okay, Tony no podía mentirse a sí mismo, la idea de correr latió tentadoramente en su cabeza por unos instantes. Empujar a Steve, decirle que se fuera a la mierda y que lo dejara en paz, que no podía hacer esto, no ahora. 

El problema de correr es que tienes que llevarte a ti mismo contigo. Por eso Tony no corrió, no huyó. Por qué el sentimiento estaba justo ahí... por qué siempre lo estuvo. _Demonios_ , no fue amor a primera vista. Sino una cosa más familiar. Como, ¡Hey! eres tú… siempre has sido tú, tenías que ser tú. Es el final del juego.  

Tony estaba a punto de decirlo, tenía las palabras justo en la punta de su lengua, cosquilleando en su paladar, listas para salir a la superficie.  

Pero entonces, como siempre alguien los interrumpió.  

─ Necesito su atención, por favor. ─ Natasha fue esta vez quien apareció y gracias a Dios ellos aún estaban vestidos. ─ ¿Qué les he dicho Steve, Tony? Saben las reglas.  

Steve se levantó abochornado de inmediato antes de que Tony se aclarara la garganta y calmara los latidos de su confuso corazón para hablar. 

─ Nada de sexo antes de las 10:00 pm ─ Contestó el pelinegro hacía su versión femenina, notando que esta esta vestida con un ajustado vestido negro que le llegaba a hasta las rodillas, y que marcaba a la perfección su silueta.  

─ Exacto, pero acá están ustedes dos, perdiendo el tiempo. ─ Natasha apretó sus brazos contra su pecho, fulminándolos con la mirada.  

─ Vamos Nat, no estábamos haciendo nada. Solo nos besamos. ─ Tony no se tomó el trabajo de ocultar su voz rasposa ni la enorme erección que tenía en los pantalones.  

Natasha entrecerró los ojos cuestionadoramente. ─ _Eso_ en los shorts de Steve, me dice totalmente lo contrario.  

Las mejillas de Steve se bañaron de un tierno color rojo, tratando de taparse con sus manos y Tony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tan fuerte que estaba seguro que uno de sus pulmones sufrió un daño.  

─ ¿Vas a alguna parte, Nat? ─ Steve por su puesto quiso acabar el tema allí y saltó a la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.  

Natasha ajustó su cabello hacía atrás y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea.  

─ Si… de hecho, necesito que vean algo. Es una idea que se me ocurrió, pero creo que necesito su aprobación primero. Nos vemos en el sala de conferencias en 5 minutos ¿tal vez?  

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza, y sin decir nada más, Natasha se marchó, el sonido de sus tacones altos repicando y haciendo eco por el lugar.  

─ Bueno, creo que tendremos que volver luego, a ya sabes, _inaugurar_ el sitio. ─ Steve se rascó la nuca con desinterés. Tony se le quedo observando unos instantes, analizando lo que acababa de descubrir.  

─ Sí ¿Por qué no? ─ Él trató de sonar lo más confiado posible. Tony no estaba asustado. Él realmente no quería huir. No. Pero necesitaba un tiempo, algo de espacio para asimilar las cosas y descubrir cómo decirlas, porque estaba seguro que tendría que hacerlo, porque algo dentro de él le decía que Steve podría gustarle la idea, la de idea de algo más entre los dos, de ellos dos juntos, como una pareja real.  

Esto con Steve, podría funcionar. 

El pelinegro caminó junto a Steve para reunirse con Natasha, colocándose una camiseta para cubrirse. Cuando entraron la chica Stark ya estaba allí, con varios hologramas flotando en el lugar. Tony empezó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto. No había ni siquiera tomado asiento cuando ella arrojó un par de carpetas sobre el escritorio, con una mirada seria en su rostro, antes de hablar por fin;  

─ Esta es la tierra -991. Quiero organizar una incursión y traer al Steve y Tony de esa dimensión, convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros. ─ Empezó explicando ella, señalando los hologramas.  

─ ¿Tierra -991? ─ Steve fue quien intervino. ─ No está en la lista de los posibles aliados, ¿Cómo diste con ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial?  

Natasha dudó unos segundos, como si realmente no supiera como responder a la pregunta.  

─ Bien, no te enojes ¿de acuerdo? ─ Dijo ella dirigiéndose directamente a Tony. ─ Hice que JARVIS se acoplará al protocolo Stevetony-verse y accediera a varios sistemas a través del multi-universo, quería encontrar a alguien fuerte, no con el tipo de fuerza como 666 Steve o Antonio, simplemente alguien más… despiadado.  

Tony juntó los dedos en el puente de su nariz, seguro de que quien sea que fueran este Steve y Tony, no eran personas agradables.  

─ Explícate. ─ Pidió Steve con un tono de voz calmado.  

Natasha no habló, no al menos inmediatamente, sólo se quedó allí jugando un poco con su cabello. Ella suspiró pesadamente antes de pedirle a JARVIS que corriera un video, que se presentó inmediatamente en sus hologramas.  

La cinta mostraba lo que parecía ser una confrontación en un salón de fiestas, las figuras eran confusas, pero los gritos y las escenas sangrientas no lo eran. Lo que sea que estaba pasando allí no era agradable.  

─ Este es -991 Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como Capitán Hydra. ─ El video se paralizó en un sujeto alto y fornido, como Ultimate Steve pero como una expresión vacía y los ojos de un horrible color rojo. El tipo parecía poseído y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tony escuchó a Steve toser como la primera vez que Natasha malinterpretó todo y pensó que ellos estaban casados. Sin embargo la castaña continuó. ─ Este de aquí es -991 Anthony Stark, se hace llamar a si mismo Superior Iron Man. ─ Tony observó curioso como el aludido usaba una armadura de color platinado, con bordes azules brillantes, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír mientras que el tal Capitán Hydra le arrancaba los brazos a Barnes, Natasha Romanova parecía luchar contra el pelinegro pero este la embistió y le rompió el cuello. Barnes gritó, pero no se rindió aun cuando parecía estar muriendo desangrado. SIM y Hydra unieron sus ataques solo para arrancarle las piernas. El baño de sangre no paraba ahí, pero ni Steve y Tony tuvieron el estómago para mirar más. Natasha sin embargo continuó hablando. ─ Aunque déjenme decirles que debería llamarse a si mismo súper imbécil, lo que ha hecho es- 

─ Natasha, basta. ─ Steve se levantó del asiento y apagó la transmisión. ─ Creo que hemos visto más que suficiente, ¿de hace cuánto es esa grabación de todos modos? 

─ Tres meses. Pero escucha Steve, su tierra está a punto de ser atacada y-  

─ ¿Tres meses? ─ Tony sonó tan confundido como se sentía. ─ ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podemos recibir a alguien así en nuestro equipo? Son inestables, por no decir que extremadamente violentos, Nat estamos huyendo de unos asesinos, no trayéndolos a casa.  

─ ¡Precisamente por eso! ─ Protestó Natasha no dando su brazo a torcer. ─ ¡Es porque son asesinos que los quiero en nuestro equipo, de nuestro bando! Piénsalo por un momento Tony, llevamos varios meses dando vueltas alrededor de esta situación, pero aun así no estamos ni cerca de resolver el problema, necesitamos a alguien que piense diferente, que piense como lo haría un villano, un criminal. ¡Tal vez así y solo así podremos descubrir el motivo de todo esto o mejor aún quien está detrás de los asesinatos y volver a casa con la seguridad de que nada malo pasará! 

─ Natasha, entiendo pero- 

─ ¡No, creo que no lo haces! ─ Ella palmeó las manos con fuerza contra el escritorio, perdiendo los estribos. ─ ¡Estoy agotada de estar escondida, Tony! ¡Estoy cansada de ver como nuestros amigos mueren o se exponen al peligro! Tú viste lo que le hicieron a AvAc, es sólo un niño, pero ellos… ellos no dudaron ni por un segundo en hacerle daño. Es evidente que necesitamos ese tipo de frialdad de nuestro lado si queremos avanzar y dejar de estar ocultándonos de tierra en tierra como ratas asustadas.  

Para cuando Natasha terminó todo su discurso, estaba sulfurada y respirando con dificultad. Sus palabras tenían sentido. _Maldición_ , ella tenía gran parte de razón. Pero esto, esto era muy descabellado. ¿Qué les aseguraba que estos sujetos psicópatas no eran los culpables de todo esto después de todo?  

─ Natasha, lo siento. ─ La disculpa de Steve sonó sincera pero Nat se tensó enseguida. ─ No apruebo esto, no dejaré que pongas a los demás en riesgo. Superior Iron Man y Capitán Hydra no pueden unirse a nuestro equipo, y por lo que vimos no parece que necesiten nuestra ayuda tampoco. ─ Frente a la negativa de Steve la castaña buscó inmediatamente la ayuda de su versión masculina, mirándole con una muda suplica.  

─ Tony, por favor. Sabes que esto es lo correcto, sabes que los necesitamos. ─ La voz de Nat sonó desesperada, haciendo que el corazón de Tony se estrujara en su pecho. Él quería ayudarla, pero Steve tenía razón también, era muy arriesgado. Tony había tomado decisiones arriesgadas y estúpidas a lo largo de su vida, él no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie más.  

Negando lentamente con la cabeza y sin poder mirar a Natasha a los ojos, Tony abandonó el lugar.  

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

Steve estaba plácidamente dormido en los brazos de Tony cuando la jodida noticia le llegó.  

─ ¡Ustedes dos, despierten! ─ Ultimate Steve y Noir Tony llegaron irrumpiendo en la habitación estrepitosamente. Tanto él como el pelinegro saltaron inmediatamente.  

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó con voz soñolienta y confusa Tony, restregándose los ojos. Steve en cambio tomó su escudo listo para luchar, esto debía ser grave si los habían despertado tan tarde.  

─ Sucede, que ustedes dos han estado tan ocupados lamiéndose el culo que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien abrió un portal inter-dimensional e hizo una incursión por su cuenta. ─ Ultimate Steve jaló a 616 Tony del brazo, haciéndolo levantar para que empezara a caminar. Noir le siguió los pasos con una expresión de preocupación.  

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?  ─ Steve comenzó casi a trotar, dirigiéndose al laboratorio junto con los demás.  

─ ¿Enserio, no lo notaron? ─ Noir Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza, pasándole unos cuantos billetes a Ult Steve, este sonrió con malicia.  

─ Te dije que no habían notado que Natasha había desaparecido. 

─ ¡¿Natasha, que?! ─ Dijeron al unísono Steve y Tony, no creyendo lo que ambos sujetos estaban contando.  

─ Ustedes duermen en la misma habitación que ella, ¿Cómo es posible? ─ Noir rodó los ojos y su tono de voz fue de total reproche. La verdad era que Steve si había notado la ausencia de Natasha, pero debido a lo que había pasado esa tarde, él supuso que la chica estaría demasiado molesta con ellos y prefirió ignorarlos y buscar otra habitación para pasar la noche. Steve pensó que era prudente darle su espacio. 

 _¡Pero que idiota había sido!_  

─ ¿Dónde está? Dios, Steve… ¿Qué haremos si le sucede algo? ¡Iré por mi armadura! ─ Tony ya estaba sudando y viéndose pálido mientras balbuceaba cosas. Fue Ult Steve quien lo detuvo de correr, sosteniéndolo como una pequeña marioneta mientras le señalaba las puertas del laboratorio.  

─ No es necesario que hagas nada, 616. Natasha ya regresó, sana y salva.  

 _¡Gracias a todos los dioses!,_ pensó Steve con alivio, respirando con normalidad nuevamente.  

Ellos se apresuraron a entrar en el lugar, escucharon la voz de Noir decir algo detrás suyo pero poco les importó, lo único que les importaba ahora mismo era ver a Natasha, examinarla, ver si estaba bien, y luego darle el regaño de su vida por desobedecer órdenes directas.  

Tony paró a medio camino, haciendo que Steve se tropezará. El rubio iba a preguntar qué demonios lo hizo refrenarse, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a casi todos en el laboratorio, rodeando a Natasha y sus acompañantes.  

El jodido -991 Tony estaba allí mostrando sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa, que lo hacía ver como el dueño del mundo. El sujeto lucia ligeramente diferente al video, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y desordenado, tenia un solo ojo de un color azul brillante casi irreal, estaba vestido de traje, pero este estaba sucio, y por si fuera poco estaba esposado. Junto a él, con el rostro y manos cubiertas en sangre, estaba Capitán Hydra, en carne y hueso, sosteniendo a Stark de las esposas. 

La escena era impresionante, Steve debió haberlo sospechado. Natasha por supuesto no se quedaría sentada a esperar que ellos tomaran otra ruta, dándoles la posibilidad de analizar esto y buscar otras opciones. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante no era el hecho de que Natasha hubiera viajado sola, a otra tierra a buscar estos sujetos del demonio, arriesgándose a ser asesinada o poniendo a todos en peligros. No, definitivamente no lo era.  

Natasha estaba allí de pie, disculpándose con la mirada mientras sostenía un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, un bebé que lucía como él. Hydra por su parte sostenía a otro infante, pero este tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. El chico podría ser cualquiera pero su nariz tenía material Stark, así que no era muy difícil de adivinar de quien se trataba; Tony.  

─ Nat, ¿Qué carajos? ─ Tony se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, con el aliento entrecortado.  

─ Chicos, lo siento. ─ Nat miró al bebé dormido en sus brazos y al risueño Tony que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el ser sostenido por un posible asesino en serie. ─ Tuve que hacer una pequeña parada.  

_¡Natasha Stark era sin duda alguien difícil de manejar!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> Tierra -991 - No existe en el universo de Marvel-
> 
> *Esta es la tierra de satanás Aka Superior Iron Man y Capitán Hydra. Ambos son canon en el 616, pero de eso mejor ni hablemos xd
> 
> Bueno espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Como se darán cuenta alcancé a Brainwash, Selene no ha podido actualizar, porque tiene problemas con la compañía del internet, fue muy tierna y se tomó la molestia de redactarme un resumen detallado de los capítulos que faltan, pero yo no quiero arruinar así la sorpresa de su fic, ya acá hice bastantes spoilers y me sentí mal, son sus bebés, le permitiré terminar la historia, le falta muy poco, así que esperaré que ella lo haga para yo seguir actualizando. Por eso no aseguro una actua la próxima semana, yo seguiré escribiendo pero sin publicar. 
> 
> Nos vemos!!


	29. Make Me Wanna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me extrañaron?
> 
> Nuevo capitulo!! esta más largo que nunca, y con mucha información nueva y confusa jaja actualicé solo por que Sele dijo que lo hiciera, pero puede de que no entiendan mucho que onda con Hydra y SIM por que Brainwash no ha terminado y acá fui muy vaga con los detalles, lo hice intencionalmente para no dar muchos spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Canción que describe la relación de Hydra y SIM al finalizar Brainwash. [Make Me Wanna Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txBfhpm1jI0)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Notas Aclaratorias**  
>   
> 
>  ****  
> * Tierra 12 -No existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> En esta tierra acomodé a los bebés, en el universo marvel se le conoce como Marvel's little Size pero son bebés superpoderosos que hablan, acá son normalitos. 
> 
> * La explicación del extremis esta en Brainwash, Selene tomó cosas del 616 y del MCU pero básicamente lo adaptó a su conveniencia y a la mia. 
> 
> !A leer!
> 
>  Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene No-Con (Violación) si no les gusta esto absténganse de leer.
> 
> #Sin-FreeForm #IRegretNothing
> 
>  

Natasha estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Después de su precipitada aparición en el laboratorio, junto con Superior Iron Man y Capitán Hydra, las alarmas se activaron por la presencia de estos dos extraños y como era evidente, muy pronto todos se habían presentado en el laboratorio mirándola de una manera confusa y precavida.

Y no era para menos, sus acompañantes lucían como si estuvieran a punto de pelear y empezar a romper unos cuantos cráneos, sobre todo el soldado, quien no dejaba de gruñirle a Stark por que no podía dejar de mirar a sus otras versiones con total lujuria, susurrando obscenidades que no hacían más que tentar su suerte.

616 Tony y Steve no se hicieron esperar, siendo escoltados por Ultimate Steve y Noir Tony, luciendo como si acabaran de salir de la cama y preocupados como el infierno. Natasha pensó que ambos estarían histéricos al ver que ella no solo había desobedecido sus órdenes, sino que también había traído consigo a dos infantes provenientes de la tierra 12.

Por supuesto, ella estaba en lo correcto.

Los gritos empezaron antes de que Nat pudiera siquiera tomar asiento. A consecuencia del alboroto, el pequeño Stevie se había despertado de su apacible sueño y estaba ahora llorando con toda la capacidad que permitían sus pequeños pulmones. Natasha, quien tenía cero experiencias con bebés, trató en vano de arrullarlo, hablarle, o mecerlo como había visto hacer a otras personas que lidiaban con sus hijos, pero nada parecía funcionar. El bebé sabía bien que ella no era su madre. La algarabía de 616 Tony no acabó allí, arrebatándole al Capitán Hydra el bebé Tony de los brazos. Natasha estaba a punto de decirle que no era una buena idea, que ella le había dado el infante al rubio por una buena razón, pero los alaridos del pequeño al ser sostenido por su versión adulta, les dejándole bastante claro a todos que lo mejor era devolvérselo a -991 Steve, al menos por ahora.

La histeria colectiva duro alrededor de una buena media hora, donde Natasha escuchó todo tipo de discusiones, opiniones, el gruñido salvaje de 666 Antonio cuando SIM le tocó el trasero a 666 Steve, los disparos al aire de un furioso -991 Steve, 1872 Steve apuntándole en la cara al soldado de Hydra y la cara pálida MCU Tony cuando fue su turno de sostener a Stevie para tratar de calmarlo.

─ Explicate Nat, y más te vale que sea una buena explicación. ─ Siseó entre dientes el soldado del 616 cuando la sala se sumergió por fin en un silencio considerable, sosteniéndose de la poca paciencia que seguramente le quedaba.

Natasha suspiró pesadamente antes de traer a la memoria lo que había acontecido en las últimas tres horas de su agitada vida.

 

**∞∞∞∞Flashback∞∞∞∞**

Natasha Stark no era una persona que se diera por vencida tan fácilmente.

Absolutamente no.

Y si Tony o Steve creían lo contrario, pues tonto de ellos.

Después de la fallida reunión que tuvo con ambos hombres, donde ella en verdad intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerles entrar en razón, Natasha decidió que lo mejor por ahora era tomar el asunto en sus propias manos e ignorar a Steve y Tony. Ellos estaban _ocupados_ en otras cosas después de todo.

No que Natasha fuera una persona insensata que no escuchara las razones de nadie, o alguien que no pudiera seguir ordenes, ella simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitir que -991 Steve y Tony fueran asesinados por la simple razón de que sus contra partes del 616 estaban asustados. Este era un mal necesario.

Nat tenía la corazonada de que podría convencer a Superior Iron Man y el Capitán de Hydra para unírseles. Y bueno sí, por lo que ella sabía estos sujetos eran villanos terribles, pero seguramente algo de bondad quedaba en ellos, ella podía tratar de apelar a su lado bueno, después de todo ellos eran versiones de Steve y Tony.

_¿Cierto?_

Sin embargo a Natasha le bastó tan solo cinco segundos para darse cuenta que estos dos eran unos imbéciles. La única razón por la que SIM le siguió fue para huir de la Carol Danvers de su tierra, quien encontró a Stark ocultó y buscaba venganza porque Steve había decapitado a Rhodey en un “pequeño” ataque de celos como él mismo lo llamó. El soldado de Hydra con sacra calma y voz imponente manifestó que iría solo a donde Tony fuera, porque tenían cuentas pendientes por saldar. El mismo pelinegro imploró para que dejaran a Steve atrás, y Natasha tuvo que sobornarlo para conseguir un favor del sujeto a cambio de asegurarle de que no dejaría por ningún motivo que el Capitán lo matara. Tony aceptó a regañadientes pero dejo bastante claro que no movería un dedo más o salvaría a nadie.

_¡Menudo lio!_

En medio de toda la confusión, Natasha fue alertada por JARVIS sobre una anomalía que estaba aconteciendo en la tierra 12, la I.A le expresó además de que las versiones de Steve y Tony que habitaban este mundo eran simples pequeños que no podían defenderse a sí mismos. Natasha pensó que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a 616 Steve y Tony que sus versiones del -991 podrían ser de ayuda si se les daba la oportunidad.

Sin embargo controlar a este par fue más difícil de lo que ella esperó. A penas arribaron Stark fue esposado por Hydra y le dijo que si se atrevía a separarse de él tan si quiera unos 50 centímetros, no le temblaría la mano para volarle los sesos. Steve lo sostuvo por el mentón y le plantó un rudo beso en los labios, mirando con total devoción. Stark se negó sacando su armadura platinada hecha con ese líquido viscoso y brillante que salía por debajo de su piel. Steve le bastó sólo darle una bofetada en la cara con tanta fuerza que logró sacarle un diente para detenerlo. No que a Natasha le importara, ella había estudiado un poco los datos hackeados de la computadora de Tony y sabía bien que el virus Extremis, con el que estaba fabricado su armadura y el que corría tanto por las venas de Steve y del mismo Stark, funcionaba como un tipo de regenerador celular que lograba curar casi todo. Steve al menos tuvo la gentileza de disculparse, para luego de eso decir con total descaro que hacía esto porque lo amaba.

Natasha no quería imaginar ni por un segundo que haría Rogers si alguna vez llegaba a odiar a Tony.

Una vez que llegaron a la ubicación de Stevie, no fue muy difícil adivinar de qué se trataba la dichosa anomalía. La casa de los Rogers estaba totalmente incinerada. El corazón de Natasha se estrujó en su pecho al pensar que las constantes incursiones, las interferencias con el multi-universo y los asesinatos hubieran causado la muerte de una familia entera y de un bebé que evidentemente no cargaba ninguna culpa encima por ello. La escena no causó gran aflicción en sus acompañantes, quienes simplemente observaban a los bomberos y la policía trabajar con miradas aburridas.

Preguntando a unos cuantos bomberos, comprobaron que efectivamente los habitantes de la casa habían fallecido. Natasha sintió las lágrimas quemarle detrás de los ojos, pero refrenó sus lamentos mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

Ella estaba tan exhaustada. Esto era simplemente desagradable.

─ ¿Estoy alucinando o esa pequeña masa llorona se parece mucho a Steve? ─ Comentó repentinamente Stark señalando a un pequeño que llevaba una de las oficiales, envuelto en varias mantas y llorando con ahínco.

Natasha sintió como la vida  regresó a su tembloroso cuerpo al ver que efectivamente se trataba de una versión minúscula y extremadamente joven de Steve Rogers. La chica Stark se acercó más, tratando de esquivar a la multitud de vecinos y transeúntes curiosos solo para mirar al pequeño más de cerca. El niño no podía tener más de ocho meses, sus mejillas regordetas y rosadas cubiertas por las gruesas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, una pequeña mota rubia, casi indistinguible, adornaba su cabecita. Los ojos azules, familiares y llorosos del pequeño se encontraron con los suyos, por esas simples y extrañas coincidencias de la vida, y fue allí donde Natasha supo al instante que debía hacer.

Ella no podía permitir que el bebé Steve permaneciera en esta tierra, huérfano y desamparado ni un minuto más.

Nat no había realmente traído su armadura consigo, puesto que su misión en la tierra -991 no estaba planeada para durar más de diez minutos, pero por supuesto que ella había traído juguetes consigo. El reloj-repulsor era una de ellos, objeto que fue más que suficiente para acorralar y amenazar discretamente a la oficial con el bebé para hacer que se lo entregara, Natasha dudo por un segundo que su acción impulsiva fuera a dar resultado, pero la mirada intimidante y el sonido del arma cargada del Capitán Hydra fueron suficientes como para que al final la mujer cediera.

En menos de unos minutos Natasha se alejó del lugar cargando al bebé en sus brazos. La criatura había parado de llorar, su cuerpecito acurrucado contra sus pechos se sentía extraño y frágil en sus brazos, Stevie hipó un poco por los sollozos restregando su rostro contra ella, para luego mirarla con sus amplios ojos de una manera curiosa y casi cómica. Algo cálido y satisfactorio rebozó en su pecho, pero Natasha no tuvo el tiempo para acostumbrase a la sensación, cuando ya estaba disponiendo de JARVIS para saltar prontamente a la siguiente ubicación, la castaña sospechaba que la anomalía había afectado solamente a Stevie y su familia, pero debía asegurarse de que el bebé Tony estuviera a salvo también. Al menos hasta el momento SIM y Hydra habían permanecido callados y levemente cooperantes, lo cual era un avance increíble.

Al atravesar el portal se encontraron en medio de un pasillo de un lujoso edificio. Natasha confundida al ver que no estaban precisamente en la residencia Stark, le preguntó a JARVIS si esta era la localización correcta. La respuesta de la I.A no fue necesaria porque inmediatamente se escucharon los lamentos casi dolorosos de un niño al final del pasillo, seguidos por los gritos de una voz espeluznantemente conocida.

Natasha corrió rápidamente al lugar, empujando la puerta, solo para encontrar a Howard Stark parado en el medio de la habitación gritándole al pequeño Tony que lloraba en su cuna, que se callara de una buena vez. No había que ser un genio para saber que Howard estaba ebrio, la botella derramada en el piso, su actitud violenta y su figura desaliñada lo decía todo.

Pronto unos ojos cafés y profundos les miraron con desprecio. Natasha pudo sentir la tensión en cada musculo de su cuerpo, la mirada del hombre que le recordaba tanto a su abusivo padre le caló hasta los huesos.

─ ¿María? ─ Preguntó Howard con un tono de desconcierto, mirando entre ellos. ─ Imposible, tú estás muerta. Estoy alucinando. ─ Él se tocó la cabeza y les ignoró. Tony seguía llorando en su cuna, agitando los brazos desesperado porque alguien lo cargara y consolara.

Natasha no dijo ni una sola palabra, un feo nudo yacía en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Nat apretó a Stevie más cerca tratando de desterrar el recuerdo doloroso, la presencia aterradora de Howard era demasiado para ella, años de maltrato verbal y físico aún estaban frescos en su memoria, este hombre no era su padre, él estaba muerto, ella lo sabía bien, pero aun así el miedo de siempre se apoderó su ser.

-991 Tony parecía estar teniendo la misma batalla interna, sus ojos de colores impares estaban ahora brillando con repudio, toda su postura irradiaba temor.

─ Steve mátalo. ─ Ordenó con la respiración agitada Superior Iron Man.

El rubio no necesito una segunda orden, acercándose a su víctima para luego sacar el arma de su funda. Steve le disparó a Howard por la espalda repetidas veces descargando todo el cartucho. La sangre salpicó mórbidamente por las paredes, la cara y manos del Capitán. Natasha gritó y cayó de rodillas al suelo aun sosteniendo a un tembloroso Stevie.

─ ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ─ Chilló ella sintiendo las náuseas atravesarle el estómago. ─ ¡No se suponía que debías matarlo, nosotros vinimos a ayudar!

El soldado de Hydra se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a la cuna para tomar el bebé en brazos. Este paró un poco su llanto al sentir por fin manos cálidas tocándole, ensuciando su ropa infantil con motas de la sangre de su propio padre. 

─ Te aseguro que esta tierra estará mucho mejor sin la presencia de una alimaña como Howard Stark rondando por aquí. ─ SIM fue quien ofreció las explicaciones, mientras que Steve le pasaba al bebé en brazos. Tones se revolvió incomodo empezando a gimotear nuevamente. ─ Tal vez este bebé pueda ser un buen secuaz, ¿qué dices Rogers, deberíamos convertirlo en nuestro sucesor? ¿Enseñarle los beneficios del lado oscuro? ─ El pelinegro se rió de su propia broma y Steve sonrió levemente.

Natasha enfurecida se levantó y le arrebató al infante, Tones era más pequeño que Stevie y parecía un poco más delgado. Ella no quería imaginarse por cuanto tiempo la creatura había sido sometida a los descuidos y abusos de Howard. Cargar a dos bebés no era nada fácil, pero el bebé Tony hacía todo más difícil porque pataleaba y lloriqueaba cada vez más fuerte, poniendo nervioso al bebé Steve. Nat estaba a punto de enloquecer, pero fue Hydra quien se acercó a ella, y con movimientos lentos y precavidos retiró al chico de sus brazos nuevamente para acomodarlo en los suyos. Steve le susurró cosas al oído y sorprendentemente Tones dejó de llorar.

─ ¿C-como hiciste eso? ─ Cuestionó Natasha, sintiéndose un poco ofendida. Vamos, ella no era una mujer conectada con su lado maternal, ni siquiera era una que deseaba tener hijos ─ ella no podía tenerlos después de todo ─ pero Nat estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que hería un poco su ego el hecho que Tones prefiriera los brazos de un asesino a los de ella.

Steve le miró con esos profundos ojos rojos ─ productos de sus experimentos con el extremis ─ y se encogió de hombros antes de decir;

─ Ustedes le ponen nervioso, es obvio que no quiere tener nada que ver con las personas que les recuerdan a sus padres, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré.  ─ Y bien esa era de por si la frase más larga que -991 Steve había dicho en todo el jodido día y fue extrañamente para decir algo amable.

─ ¿Y bien, ya podemos irnos a tu dichosa guarida o qué? ─ Refunfuñó SIM agitando sus esposas. ─ Sugiero que nos demos prisa ya que acabamos de robarnos a un bebé y matar a alguien, la policía no tardará en encontrarnos. 

Aunque ella odiaba admitirlo, y aunque estos dos necesitaban una seria reprimenda por sus acciones y a lo mejor una sesión psiquiátrica, también tenían razón. Debían irse pronto.

Natasha tragó débilmente, sosteniendo protectoramente a Stevie con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre tecleaba las coordenadas para abrir el portal a la tierra 13. Justo segundos antes de partir, Nat recapacitó un poco y entendió el peso de lo que había hecho.

_La anomalía._

Esta no había sido precisamente causada por las incursiones o los asesinados multi-dimensionales. Mirando una vez más el cuerpo sin vida de Howard en el piso, Natasha entendió que ella misma había traído a los causantes de la anomalía a esta tierra, en la cual ahora ni Steven Rogers o Anthony Stark existirían.

 

**∞∞∞∞Flashback∞∞∞∞**

─ Así que… ¿Sus padres están muertos? ─ Comenzó con voz insegura 616 Tony cuando hubo escuchado el relato de Natasha, o gran parte de él, puesto que ella había omitido intencionalmente la parte donde -991 Steve asesinaba a balazos a el papá de Tones. ─ ¿Son huérfanos?

Natasha no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

Ella observó al rubio del 616 tomarse el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse un poco.

─ Nat, no podemos simplemente quedarnos con estos bebés, no pertenecen a esta tierra, su hogar esta allá, con su familia.

─ No tienen ninguna Steve, revisé los datos. JARVIS pueden decirte lo mismo si no confías en mí, los padres de Stevie murieron en un incendio hace tan solo unas horas. María y Howard… ─ Ella hizo una leve pausa. ─ Están muertos también. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Crees que su vida será agradable en un orfanato? ¿Qué pasaría si su tierra es atacada? No conocemos a que niveles de crueldad pueden llegar nuestros atacantes. Lo más sensato que pude hacer fue traerlos acá y hacer algo por ellos, no tendrás que lidiar con esto, lo prometo. ─ Prometió ella implorándole con la mirada.

─ Nat no tienes que cargar con todo esto sola, todos te ayudaremos. ─ Le aseguró 1872 Steve a su lado, mirándola con cariño, posando una mano sobre la suya para tranquilizarla. Fue solo allí que ella se percató de que había estado temblando todo este tiempo.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose retumbó en la sala.

─ Si me permite señorita Stark, yo podría ayudarles con eso. ─ AvAc Steve habló con voz y una postura firme, parado como si estuviera alistándose a la milicia. ─ Hasta ahora no tengo ninguna tarea asignada y quiero voluntariamente ofrecerme para esta. He sido niñero antes, con excelentes resultados, así que no sería ningún problema para mí encargarme de los bebés.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos, no muy segura de sí el joven realmente era capaz de tal cosa, pero ella vio a 616 Steve y Tony susurrarse algo entre si y estaba casi segura de que la decisión estaba tomada.

─ Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Steve. ─ Stephanie palmeó la espalda del adolescente. ─ Pero tú solo no puedes cuidar a dos bebés, es demasiado trabajo. Mi sugerencia es que todos nos tomemos pequeños turnos para cuidarlos mientras no estemos haciendo rondas ni las otras labores de cada escuadrón. El resto del tiempo, el cual será mucho, AvAc Steve y Tony podrían ser los niñeros oficiales.

AvAc Steve sonrió orgulloso por la confianza que habían depositado en él, pero el pelinegro a su lado sentado en la silla de ruedas y con la bata de la enfermería aún puesta, jadeó con confusión.

─ St-Steph, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo cuidar a un bebé? ¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo! ─ Se quejó él, pero Stephanie simplemente rodó los ojos.

─ Precisamente por eso, creo que esto meterá un poco de responsabilidad y sentido de auto-protección en esa terca cabeza tuya.  ─ Ella le acarició la mejilla con ternura. ─ Tony, tal vez cuidar de otros es lo que necesitas ahora mismo para afrontar esto de mejor manera, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué hay de mi brazo? ─ El chico señaló a la venda que le cubría la herida. ─ No puedo hacerlo con un miembro amputado, yo… estoy roto.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, Stephanie abrió y cerró la boca como tratando de decir algo para animar a Tony, pero nada salió de sus labios. Fue allí donde SIM, quien no había dicho nada desde que se sentaron, soltó una sonora carcajada, palmeando la mesa con diversión. La castaña del 3490 vio cómo su versión del R-63 apretaba los labios en una delgada línea mientras era sostenida por su prometida para evitar que golpeara al sujeto.

─ Enserio, todos ustedes son tan divertidos. ─ Superior Iron Man rió una última vez antes de hablar. ─ Toda esta habladuría sentimental me ha dado una pequeña ulcera estomacal, de hecho creo que estoy a punto de vomitar.

─ Cuida tus palabras -991. ─ Fue el Comandante Rogers quien habló esta vez, apretando sus brazos sobre su pecho. ─ No hemos decidido aún si se quedarán aquí, por lo que sabemos Natasha les salvó la vida, podrían por lo menos estar un poco más agradecidos.

─ ¿Agradecidos? ─ El pelinegro bufó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. ─ Por si no lo sabes Rogers, estoy acá solo porque Natasha me chantajeó, no me salvó por simple altruismo. Si es cierto que para este momento podría estar muerto, pero también es cierto que le prometí a Nat que sanaría al chico que perdió el brazo a cambio de un poco de seguridad, aunque para ser honestos se lo advertí, le dije claramente que cualquier lugar donde el Capitán o yo estemos, no será seguro para nada. No estoy interesado en formar parte de su grupito de niñas exploradoras, solo quiero librarme de este asesino inter-dimensional lo más pronto posible, no me gusta la competencia.

Todos ignoraron las últimas palabras de Superior imbécil, y sólo prestaron cuidado a lo que dijo sobre sanar a AvAc.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con sanarme? ─ Indagó con extrema curiosidad el adolescente, luciendo interesado.

Superior Iron Man se levantó de su asiento con elegancia, chasqueando los dedos. Sus ojos azul y café brillaron con mayor intensidad, haciéndole ver irreal. Varios hologramas se desplegaron en el lugar, miles de datos pasaban en estos con velocidad. Natasha entendió que estaban siendo hackeados, SIM estaba haciéndolo por supuesto.

_¿Pero cómo?_

Sus manos seguían esposadas y no estaba manipulando ningún aparato electrónico. Tanto ella como, MCU Tony y 1872 Tony se levantaron para detenerlo. Hydra se paró sobreprotectoramente delante del pelinegro y les hizo una seña con la mano para que no lo tocaran.

─ Tranquilos, solo estoy tratando de conectarme con su computadora principal. ─ Superior seguía concentrado moviendo los ojos entre los hologramas y con voz calmada. ─ Así podrán entenderme mejor.

─ ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? ─ Cuestionó 616 Tony, buscando una explicación.

El pelinegro del -991 sonrió ampliamente con sus brillantes dientes blancos.

─ Extremis. ─ Respondió él a secas. ─ Es un virus maravilloso que puede reparar tejido dañado, curar células muertas, y cualquier otra imperfección en el cuerpo. ─ Ultimate Steve quien había permanecido estoico en su asiento, empezó a prestar atención, ahora con total interés.─  Además de que es la clave para hacer funcionar mi armadura Endo-Simbiótica. ─ La cosa viscosa y plateada que Natasha había visto antes se desplego nuevamente de las manos del pelinegro cubriéndolo por completo, el producto final fue una armadura sólida del mismo color.

─ Pero el virus no es estable, al menos no en mi mundo. Vi a los soldados de A.I.M * morir por usarlo, literalmente explotaban. ─ Manifestó con el ceño fruncido MCU Tony. ─ Yo pude estabilizarlo en Pepper pero a duras penas, lo suficiente para desarrollar una cura.

─ Eso es porque son unos principiantes. ─ Replicó SIM. ─ Y no, privarme de esta extraordinaria creación sería considero un pecado, incluso para mí. ─ Expresó arrogantemente él. Esta era la razón por la que ella se había interesado en Superior Iron Man y el Capitán Hydra, ambos habían perfeccionado el trabajo con el extremis y lograron adaptarlo a algo más o menos estable, algo beneficioso para la humanidad, al menos en gran medida.

─ ¿Así que puedes hacer que tenga un brazo nuevamente? ─ AvAc Tony le miró con escepticismo en sus ojos. El pelinegro del -991 negó firmemente con la cabeza.

─ No niño, no seas ingenuo. El virus no puede crear tejido nuevo, debe trabajar sobre el tejido existente.*Lo que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a sanar en unas cuantas horas, unas pocas dosis y esa horrible cicatriz que seguramente llevarías, desaparecerá. Te ahorraré el dolor y las semanas que debías pasar en terapia intensiva, adicional a eso el virus te hará notablemente más inteligente, un poco más fuerte. ─ Los hologramas en que SIM manipulaba empezaron a mostrar los resultados de sus investigaciones con el extremis y también videos que mostraban los experimentos que habían desarrollado en su mundo. ─ Ciertamente no soy conocido por mi generosidad, pero ya que Natasha salvó mi trasero, esto es lo que haré por ella.

AvAc Tony asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Natasha de una manera agradecida. Ella suspiró aliviada, esto era poco para lo que ella realmente deseaba ofrecerle al chico, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más que esto. Tal vez SIM le permitiría trabajar con el extremis más adelante y terminar de perfeccionarlo para hacer que este pudiera crear tejido por sí mismo.

─ ¿Qué tanto puede curar esta cosa? ¿Puede curar el cáncer? ¿Tumores cerebrales? ─ Y ahí estaba Ultimate Steve preguntando por fin. Justo como Natasha esperaba que sucediera. Ella no había hecho un trato con Superior para tratar también a Antonio debido a que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie. Ella sabía bien que el extremis en grandes dosis podría afectar considerablemente el cerebro, el mismo SIM y Hydra eran una prueba de ello, no era seguro arriesgarse.

─ Steve… ─ Antonio apretó la mandíbula, en señal de que este era un tema que no quería tratar. Sin embargo ya el pelinegro del -991 estaba hablando.

─ Por supuesto que sí, tomaría dosis más elevadas de las que se necesitarían con el mocoso, pero si es posible.

Los ojos de Ult Steve se abrieron ampliamente, su cara se iluminó con lo que Natasha identificó como esperanza.

─ Entonces úsalo con Tony, cúralo también. ─ Ult Steve caminó en pocos pasos hacia SIM, apretándole el brazo, este último haciendo una mueca de disgusto por ser tocado con tanta familiaridad. Antonio también se puso de pie y trató de tomar a su pareja de la mano para que se alejara.

─ ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ─ SIM lo fulminó con la mirada. ─ No soy conocido por ser una persona generosa, pero… ─ Él pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, brindándole una lasciva mirada a Ult Steve, echándole un vistazo de pies a cabezas. ─ Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Te parecería bien hacer un trato?

─ Lo que sea. ─ Aseguró con voz confiada Ult Steve ignorando las réplicas de  Antonio a su lado.

Superior Iron Man se retiró la armadura, lamiéndose los labios al tiempo que se acercaba más al rubio para susurrar con total descaro;

─ Bien, ¿Qué tal si empiezas por utilizar esa boca tuya para darme una mamada?

Natasha jadeó indignada, pero los jadeos colectivos se presentaron cuando Ult Steve sin parpadear se puso de rodillas y empezó a trabajar la bragueta de los pantalones del pelinegro. Antonio estalló en cólera, empujó a su versión del -991 y el soldado de Hydra tomó a Stark de las esposas y lo acercó a él en un poderoso agarre, susurrándole amenazas al oído.

─ Si lo tocas, te mataré. ─ Hydra sentenció al rubio, pero tal cosa no pareció importarle a Ult Steve quien seguía acercándose al otro para hacer lo que le pidió.

─ Steve, ¿estas dementes? ─ Protestó Antonio tomando a su novio por el brazo.

─ ¡Esta puede ser la solución Tony! ─ Ult Steve se dio vuelta para tomarle del rostro. ─ Haré lo que sea, no me importa.

Antonio soltó un bufido y restregó su cara con cansancio.

─ Estoy preparado para morir, Steve. ─ El pelinegro desvió la mirada al piso, sus palabras sonaron amargas en los oídos de todos.

─ ¡Pero yo no lo estoy, maldita sea! ─ Gritó Ult Steve con el aliento entrecortado, empezando a llorar débilmente. El hombre era alguien rudo y confiado, verlo llorar siempre le partía el corazón a los otros, Natasha desvió su atención en los bebés que estaban ahora felices en los brazos de AvAc Steve. ─ ¿Crees que es agradable? ¿Crees que es placentero para mí verte morir lentamente? ¿Crees acaso que no lo notó? Te queda poco, y no estoy listo hijo de puta, nunca lo estaré. Sabes bien eres lo único que tengo, no lo lograré sin ti…

─ Tú sabias que esto pasaría desde el principio, te dije que no me amarás. ─ Antonio sonrió de lado, de una manera sínica e hiriente. ─ Moriré y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, yo ya llegué a una conciliación conmigo mismo al respecto.

Un sentimiento desgarrador y lleno de reproche se reflejó en la expresión del soldado del 1610.

─ ¿Entonces por qué no me matas de una buena vez? ─ Él sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo puso en las manos del pelinegro, quien lo miró sorprendido. ─ Sabes bien que cuando te vayas moriré, así que ¿por qué no ahorrarme la molestia de hacerlo yo mismo? ¡Anda, mátame! ¡Hazlo ahora por tu propia mano, porque no importará de qué manera pase Antonio, sabes que será por ti!

Antonio permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, jugando con el arma en sus manos y mirando a todos en la sala para luego posar sus cansados ojos sobre Steve nuevamente.

─ Steve, no quiero esto. No de esta manera. ─ Antonio le miró impasible, pero respirando con dificultad. ─ Y no hablaré más al respecto.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro salió de la sala, dejando a Ult Steve parado allí en medio de todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ni Natasha ni los demás supieron que hacer frente al ambiente incomodo que se había formado. La tensión podía palparse en el aire, así que todos regresaron lentamente a sus habitaciones. Ella por su parte se quedó para mostrarle el sitio a SIM y Hydra y explicarle las reglas, Stephanie y R-63 Nat prometieron encargarse de los infantes por esta noche. Nat dio una última mirada hacia atrás solo para ver como Ult Steve seguía allí limpiándose la cara con la manga de su informe antes de salir silenciosamente también.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El maldito hijo de la gran puta que era Antonio, ¿creía que las cosas iban a terminar así?

_Ja!_

Ultimate Steve esperó pacientemente que todos hubieran regresado a sus habitaciones para poder buscar a Superior Iron Man y seguir con su plan, él le importaba un comino si tendría que besarle el culo al otro, lo que sea que fuera necesario para hacer que le diera de ese tal extremis para curar a Tony. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener, ni siquiera el mismo Antonio.

Las palabras del pelinegro en el laboratorio le habían herido profundamente pero también lo habían hecho enfurecer hasta los cojones. Después se encargaría de eso.

Steve no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para encontrar al sujeto, este estaba solo en la azotea, sentado en una de los sitios de vigilancia, mirando curioso los alrededores. Su presencia fue inmediatamente notada. Una expresión burlona fue lo único que recibió por parte del otro.

─ ¿Planeando huir tan rápido? ─ Comentó Ult Steve posándose al lado del sujeto.

─ Para nada. ─ Él negó con la cabeza. ─ Llegas tarde, por cierto.

Ult Steve le miró con desconcierto, no entendiendo a que se refería.

─ Por favor, era muy obvio predecir que no me libraría de ti muy fácilmente. No después de esa escenita de Romeo y Julieta que montaste con tu _novio,_ Antonio. ─ El pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar la palabra novio, Steve estaba a punto de asesinarlo, en verdad. Sin embargo reprimió toda su furia para poder concentrarse en lo único que le importaba obtener.

─ El trato del que hablaste. ─ Empezó hablando él, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. ─ ¿Sigue en pie? ¿Me darás la dosis de extremis que necesito si hago lo que me dices?

Superior Iron Man se levantó de su asiento, retirando la armadura de su cuerpo solo para revelar que estaba desnudo debajo de este. Su mirada confiada y llena de peligro se encontró con la de Steve. Él tenía la sospecha de que este imbécil no quería una simple mamada, no ahora que se percató de lo importante que era esto para él, de lo mucho que necesitaba esto.

_Coño._

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de Steve con cuidado, llegando hasta su barbilla. Stark depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y sonrió cuando Steve se dejó. El rubio apretó la mandíbula incomodo por el contacto, si bien él ya no era alguien que se incomodara por el tacto de otro hombre, que otro Tony hiciera esto era tremendamente extraño y le hacía doler el pecho.

─ Escúchame bien, _hermoso_. ─ Las callosas manos de SIM empezaron a acariciarle los hombros y los brazos. ─ Esto es lo que va a pasar, te daré las dosis que necesitas para curar a tu patético Tony, pero no me encargaré de su tratamiento o me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarle, tú mismo podrás administrárselos y que otro lo supervise, pero por ningún motivo lo haré yo, no me importa lo que pasé con él, ni con nadie aquí. ─ Steve se estremeció al sentir como el pelinegro apoyaba la palma de su mano contra su miembro, tratando de frotarlo para ganar su atención. Ult Steve no estaba disfrutando esto. ─ Todo a cambio de que me permitas follar ese increíble culo tuyo.

El súper villano del -991 empezó a desnudar a Steve pero este le sostuvo de las muñecas con fuerza tratando de detenerlo. El tipo era fuerte, pero no más que él.

─ Eso no estaba incluido en el _paquete_. ─ Siseó Steve sonando más nervioso de lo que había querido. ─ N-No puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera Antonio a-

Steve se calló entendiendo que había hablado de más. Inmediatamente los ojos de SIM brillaron con emoción por la nueva información. Steve se maldijo internamente, él mismo se acaba de poner la soga al cuello.

─ ¿Tú nunca has dejado que nadie te folle? ¿Ni siquiera Antonio? ─ Superior echó la cabeza hacía atrás para reír. ─ Interesante, los archivos decían que llevan un tiempo juntos pensé que habían hecho de todo, mi versión del 1610 es alguien estúpido al parecer. Bien, mejor aún... ─ La mirada lasciva que el pelinegro le dirigió lo hizo tragar en seco. ─ Seré tu primera vez, que adorable. ─ Sus ojos desiguales se endurecieron. ─ Ahora, apresúrate si no quieres que cambie de opinión.

Steve parpadeó confundido, inseguro de que hacer. Él simplemente no podía, no podía acostarse con este sujeto. Él solo había estado en esta situación con Antonio, – molestar a sus otras versiones no contaba, vamos, que era como masturbarse a sí mismo ─ pero esto era distinto, tener sexo… dejar que otro Tony le follara, era imperdonable.

Antonio jamás le perdonaría algo así, ellos se habían prometido exclusividad, y joder, Tony se había esforzado, nunca había mirado hacia el otro lado, había seguido la relación cursi y monogamia que Steve había querido.  Steve nunca había estado con otro hombre antes de Antonio, nunca lo quiso. Tony por su parte nunca había estado en una relación estable y duradera. Ellos habían aprendido del uno del otro.

Steve amaba tanto a Tony pero el imbécil estaba muriendo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué otra clase de ruta podría tomar?

La respuesta era ninguna, porque no habría cura para el cáncer, nada que pudiera hacer lo que el extremis podía.

El rubio se tragó su orgullo junto con toda la bilis de su estómago, para asentir lentamente, darse vuelta y prepararse mentalmente para convertirse en la puta de Superior Iron Man.

Él escuchó al otro reír antes de trabajar rápidamente su cinturón, bajando un poco sus pantalones y tocarle el trasero. Steve ahogó la larga lista de obscenidades que quería gritar en este momento y cerró los ojos, deseando que su vergüenza pasara lo más pronto posible, regresar a su habitación con Antonio y tratar de olvidar esto.

Sin embargo nada más sucedió, las manos del pelinegro le abandonaron y nunca más le tocaron. Steve confundido se dio vuelta solo para ver como el Capitán Hydra le había colocado una mordaza con una bolita roja en la boca a SIM, el tipo lo estaba halando por el cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sostenía los brazos hacía atrás. El pelinegro estaba pataleando y enojado como el demonio, nada contento de que le hubieran quitado su diversión.

─ Lárgate. ─ Le ordenó el Capitán, lanzándole un tubo plateado. ─ Eso es una dosis de extremis, te facilitaré las otras cuando descubra donde las está escondiendo este malnacido.

Steve no esperó más, reacomodó sus pantalones y pasó una mano sudada y temblorosa por su cabello revuelto. Él se dispuso a irse rápidamente no queriéndose entrometer entre estos dos, ni mucho menos tener que ver con Superior nunca más en su puta vida, pero antes de marcharse su otro yo habló;

─ Escucha 1610, no te ayudo porque me importes, sino porque quiero que te quites de mi jodido camino. Tony es mío y de nadie más. Mío para follar, mío para jugar, mío para romperlo, mío para matarle. Si vuelvo a verte cerca de él, respirar sobre él, tocarle te mataré lenta y dolorosamente para darle tus intestinos a los perros ¿comprendes?

Steve compartió una dura mirada con el otro, no gustándole nada que le amenazaran.

─ No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ese pedazo de mierda.─  El soldado de Hydra asintió con la cabeza y Steve se marchó.

Él casi trota de regreso a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, sudado y nervioso, Tony estaba sentando en la cama y no dormido como él esperaba. Cuando Steve entró el pelinegro le dio una mirada cargada de tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos. Antonio no era nada tonto y lo conocía bien.

─ ¿Qué hiciste Steve? ─ Preguntó. ─ ¡¿Dime qué demonios hiciste?!

─ Nada. ─ Steve respondió con la pura verdad, enseñándole el tubo del extremis. ─ Pero lo conseguí, mira podemos empezar con-

Antonio se levantó furioso de la cama, dispuesto a marcharse. Steve le detuvo.

─ ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

─ ¡No me toques! ─ Espetó Tony apretando los dientes. ─ ¿Crees que no sé lo que estabas haciendo con -991? ¿Crees que no sé lo que seguramente te pidió? ¡Así que no me toques con tus asquerosas manos, Rogers!

Tony intentó escapar, pero Steve en cambio lo envolvió en sus brazos, enterrando su cara en el cuello del menor. Antonio estaba débil y no podía realmente luchar contra él, así que se quedó allí de pie, como una masa inmóvil.

─ Hice esto por los dos… ─ Steve depositó un beso en su cuello, sintió a Antonio respirar pesadamente pero no relajarse. ─ Y no, te equivocas no tuve que hacer nada de lo que piensas para conseguirlo. Sorprendentemente el maniaco de Hydra me ayudó.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Steve sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Antonio, seguramente su imaginación ahora había dado a parar a la zona XXX.

─ No, no tuvimos un trio si eso es lo que piensas. ─ Steve posó una mano en el corto cabello de Antonio para acariciarlo. ─ Él simplemente se ofreció a darme las dosis para asegurarse de que Stark no se acostara conmigo, su egoísmo resultó beneficioso para mí.

Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y lo abrazó de vuelta.

─ _Dios,_ Steve… lo siento, es que… yo. Sabes que no lo soportaría, lo sabes. ─ Steve asintió, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el pelinegro.

─ Lo mismo para mi Tony, eres el único para mí. ─ Ellos permanecieron sosteniéndose el uno al otro por un momento, disfrutando de la calma de la noche. Steve sin embargo tenía que preguntar, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

─ ¿Tomarás el extremis?

─ Steve, yo-

─ Antonio. ─ Dijo firmemente el soldado mirándolo al rostro. ─ ¿Por qué estás tan renuente a la idea de intentar curarte? Estoy empezando a pensar que solo aceptaste estar conmigo porque sabías que no era algo duradero, sabías que era algo que eventualmente acabaría y así tú no tendrías que preocuparte de tener futuro alguno conmigo.

─ ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Qué acaso no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti? ─ Antonio le dirigió una mirada dolida. ─ Sabes que te amo, idiota.

Steve aún no se acostumbraba a que tales palabras salieran de los labios del Tony, él se acercó para compartir un beso. Un beso caliente y profundo, de esos que le robaban el aire a ambos.

─ ¿Entonces de que se trata? ─ Indagó cuando se separó del otro, respirando con dificultad, él estaba ahora encendido como el infierno y planeaba hacerle el amor a Antonio ahora mismo.

El pelinegro suspiró antes de hablar por fin, acariciándole la espalda con cariño a Steve.

─ Estoy asustado, Steve. ¿Qué sucede si esto no funciona? Lo único que servirá es para darnos esperanzas y luego arrebatárnoslas, odio profundamente cuando pones esa mirada, esa mirada triste en tus ojos cuando te diste cuenta que la quimio no funcionó. Y si lo sé, sé que no es agradable para ti verme partir, no es fácil para mí herirte tampoco, sufro también, no te imaginas cuánto. Yo me detesto Steve, más que nadie. ─ Para cuando Tony terminó de hablar pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, a Steve se le estrujó el corazón. Antonio nunca lloraba, nunca se mostraba débil, ni siquiera cuando era sometido a la quimio y a los tratamientos.

Steve por otra parte era el marica de la relación.

─ No digas eso, sabes que eres una buena persona. Nuestra relación es insufrible y a veces quiero huir de esto, porque apesta como la mierda, pero no lo hago, porque te amo más que a nadie. Y si esto no da resultado. ─ Steve tragó con dificultad. ─ Si eso sucede siempre estará nuestro plan inicial. ─ El rubio le limpió las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. ─ Disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda y nada más. Solo por favor, inténtalo una vez más Antonio, solo una vez más. ─ Imploró él.

Antonio asintió luego de lo que a Steve le pareció una eternidad y sorbió su nariz, abrazándolo más fuertemente. Pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

─ Discúlpame, lamento haberte humillado así delante de todos. ─ Dijo él después de un rato.

Steve sonrió pícaramente antes de levantarlo.

─ Oh no, recibirás tu merecido por eso justo ahora. ─ Él lo arrastró a la cama, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones. Su miembro ya estaba listo y duro, Antonio se relamió los labios. ─ Más vale que estés preparado, no caminarás bien por una semana entera.

Antonio estuvo de acuerdo y tomó con gusto su penitencia.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

-991 Tony exhaló profundamente, dolor le atravesó la espina dorsal mientras que las estocadas nada delicadas del Capitán le perforaban su maltratada carne.

Superior Iron Man sabía bien que Rogers estaría furioso, y que estaba esperando su oportunidad para realizar su pequeña venganza después de lo que le hizo, pero no pensaba que la tontería de Steve llegaría a este punto.

¿Violarlo? ¿Era esto lo único que tenía el rubio para él?

─ _Perra_. Tú, maldita y jodida perra. ─ Rogers, sudado y denudo encima de él, escupió las palabras con el aliento entrecortado. ─ Habías estado rogando por esto durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Tony no podía hablar, así que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.  La mordaza contra sus labios le impedían expresar palabra alguna, la saliva se acumulaba y ya escurría por su barbilla. Él intentó escapar del empalamiento salvaje de Steve, pero las cuerdas le apretaban en todo el cuerpo, la fricción era incomoda pero deliciosa. El jodido Rogers había aprendido unos cuantos trucos en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

─ Tú nunca querías estar abajo, pero lo disfrutas ¿verdad? ─ Steve continuo follandolo y hablando. ─ Disfrutas tener mi polla en tu culo, porque solo eres una maldita perra, mi perra.

Tony decidió que había tenido suficiente de este absurdo juego y empezó a desplegar el extremis, para defenderse y quitarse a Rogers de encima. Steve fue más rápido sin embargo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con bastante arrebato. Tony chilló de dolor, apretando la bolita con sus dientes y sintiendo el sabor de la cálida sangre en su lengua.  Steve lo empujó contra la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte para extraer otro lamento de él, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo a la inconsciencia por unos momentos. Una mano le agarró del cabello, tirándolo hacia arriba para levantar su cabeza.

─ No, Tony. No escaparás de esto, no otra vez. ─ El Capitán se enterró profundamente con un solo movimiento de sus caderas, ajustándose para encontrar ese punto caliente dentro de él.

Para el disgusto de Tony, él gimió. Él odiaba a Steve, sus asqueroso amor y lo que Steve le hacía a su cuerpo.

─ Puedo escuchar tus latidos, esto te pone caliente ¿cierto? ─ Steve le lamió la sangre de los labios, sus ojos brillaron del mismo color del líquido. ─ Te gusta que te domine de esta manera, es por eso que no me dejabas hacerlo, porque descubriría tu debilidad, ¿no?

El pelinegro pronunció un rápido; “Púdrete, vete al infierno”, pero la frase solo se escuchó como un balbuceo incoherente. Steve le ofreció una mirada siniestra, antes de posar su agarre sobre su flácido miembro. Tony se arqueó, no pudiendo evitar lo que su traicionero cuerpo quería, vamos, que no era de piedra. Steve le estaba violando y por supuesto que él se estaba excitando por esto.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

_Todo.  Absolutamente todo estaba mal con él._

─ Quieres correrte, lo quieres tanto…

Steve continuó follandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y moviendo su mano deliciosamente sobre su entusiasta polla. Tony no pudo retenerlo más. Se corrió con fuerza sobre su abdomen, soltando una maldición. Steve le siguió minutos después, respirando sonoramente y diciéndole con total descaro de que lo amaba.

La mordaza por fin fue retirada de su boca. Su mandíbula crujió adolorida. Tony no esperó ni un segundo más y le escupió sangre a Steve en la cara.

─ ¿Amor? No me hagas reír Rogers, yo no amo a nadie, ni siquiera te quiero cerca. Lo único que me produces es deseos de morir. ─ Como era de esperarse a Steve no le gustó nada sus palabras, otro golpe contundente llevo a su rostro, haciéndole maldecir nuevamente.

─ Nunca seré suficientemente bueno para ti. El sentimiento es mutuo, cada vez que te miró, que miro a tus ojos, me das ganas de morir también, pero eso no sucederá. ─ Steve enojado le agarró del cabello para atraerlo cerca de su rostro magullado y obligarlo a mirarle. ─ Porque sabes que somos iguales, el único que puede hacerte daño, el único que realmente puede matarte. Yo soy _tú_ y tú soy _yo_ , así que tengo noticias para ti _amigo_ , ¡estarás estancado conmigo por un largo tiempo, siendo mi perra!

Steve cerró la distancia entre ellos, pegando sus labios para compartir un rudo beso, lleno de sangre, saliva, mordiscos y maldiciones entrecortadas. Succionándole el alma, llenándole con promesas vacías de un amor que él no quería, que no necesitaba.  

Un beso que sellaba así el inicio de su abusiva y enfermiza relación con Steve Rogers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * A.I.M ; puse las siglas en ingles pero se trata de la organización que sale en Iron Man 3. 
> 
>  
> 
> * Ustedes saben bien que el extremis sí regenera miembros pero acá no me convenía que pudiera hacer eso, por lo que le pasó a AvAc, a Natasha y lo que le sucederá a otro Tony.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, kudos y los bookmarks! no merezco tanto i3i
> 
> En la siguiente actua habrá capitulo doble y aviso, serán los últimos capítulos de comedia que tendrá el fic hasta el final jaja se viene lo bueno.


	30. The Invincible Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola acá esta la actualización semanal, pido disculpas por que realmente me ocupé y no pude completar el otro, pero a cambio alargué este.  
> Es básicamente un capitulo de "relleno" con pura comedia y mamadas, pero quise hacerlo así por que es el cap #30! yay! he llegado bastante lejos ya!
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * Acá estan presente TODOS los Steves por lo que deben hacer de su memoria para recordar los numeros y detalles de ellos. 
> 
> * Hay una leve pista del asesino que será detallado en el capitulo 32, que será ya cuando retomemos la trama principa de la historia. 
> 
> *Earth 12041 - Existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Es el número oficial de la tierra que corresponde a la serie animada Avengers Assemble, se las recomiendo mucho, hay mucho stony allí.

─ Pienso que es pertinente realizar un reporte sobre todos ellos. ─ Empezó explicando tranquilamente 616 Steve en la reunión diaria que tenía con todas sus versiones. Sorprendentemente hoy habían asistido todos, incluso el Capitán Hydra estaba allí, sentado en su lugar en total silencio.

Ultimate Steve nunca hacía las cosas fáciles y como siempre levantó una ceja desafiante, antes de hablar;

─ Disculpa, creo que no entendí bien. Tú quieres que hagamos un reporte sobre cada Tony… un reporte sobre lo que hacen o no hacen. ¿Eso incluye también a 616 Tony? ─ El soldado del 616 asentó con la cabeza, respondiendo así la incógnita de su otra versión, sin embargo el otro solo se carcajeó, apoyándose sobre el hombro del EMH Steve.

Steve no entendía que podía ser tan chistoso, esto era una labor simple que no interferiría en las demás tareas de mayor importancia. Un tarea menor, pero necesaria.

─ 616, por favor. ─ El Comandante Rogers rodó los ojos. ─ Admite que sólo quieres que espiemos a tu _esposito_ Stark, para que así puedas saber qué hace mientras no está follando contigo.

616 Steve abrió los ojos como platos. Ult Steve rió más fuerte y los demás asintieron, incluso Stephanie, quien de todos solía ser la que nunca se burlaba o reprochaba.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─ Él negó con la cabeza. ─ No se trata de eso, es debido a que ahora somos tantas personas coexistiendo juntas, que me parece esencial establecer reglas para una sana convivencia, pero para eso debemos conocernos mejor, saber más sobre nosotros y sobre ellos. ─ Steve resopló cuando vio que sus otras versiones lo estaban ignorando. ─  Vamos, admitan que un solo Tony es bastante conflictivo, ¡nosotros convivimos con doce de ellos!

─ ¿Y tu solución es espiarlos? ─ Preguntó 1872 Steve confundido. ─ ¿No crees que eso sea un poco exagerado?

─ Por no decir incorrecto. ─ Complementó MCU Steve, mirándolo cuestionadoramente.

616 se sujetó el cabello, mientras suspiraba con fuerza. Él podía ser bastante cabezota, lo sabía bien, pero sus otras versiones eran jodidamente tercas como unas mulas, siempre cuestionándolo, siempre juzgándolo, sobre todo burlándose de él. Era como vivir con una manada de hermanos insoportables.

─ No, no se trata de espiarlos. O tal vez sí. ─ Él se corrigió a sí mismo, dándoles un poco de la razón. ─ Si es necesario que los espíen un poco para saber si algo sospechoso o conflictivo está pasando alrededor, entonces háganlo, diviértanse. 

─ Si es lo que quieres, jefe. ─ Noir Steve se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Steve se levantó de la mesa, tomando varias carpetas en sus manos. Él fue pasándole a todos, uno de los folios. Se trataban de los expedientes de cada Tony que hacían parte del escuadrón, datos vitales como su procedencia, estatura, tipo de sangre, patrones en su personalidad, etc. Steve tan organizado como era, se había encargado de hacerlos a mano, con el fin de llevar datos escritos sobre los miembros del equipo. Él no confiaba enteramente en la tecnología. No importaba lo que Tony dijera. Superior Iron Man había demostrado que no era algo difícil hackearlos, la información podría perderse con facilidad.

─ Para hacerlo más justo, decidí que era mejor si nos repartimos a nuestro sujeto de observación al azar. Hacer un reporte del Tony de nuestra tierra, puede nublar nuestra objetividad en el mismo. ─ Manifestó cuando hubo terminado de recorrer la mesa. Cada uno abrió su carpeta, revelando así que Tony les había tocado.

Como era de esperarse Ultimate Steve fue el primero en protestar.

─ De ninguna jodida manera. No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes pervertidos vaya por ahí espiando a Antonio. ─ Él le arrebató de la mano a 666 Steve la carpeta con los datos de Ult Tony. El hombre lobo gruñó pero aceptó tomar otra. ─ Yo mismo lo haré, ustedes pueden irse a la mierda.

─ Sí, como sea. ─ 616 Steve dejó que Ult Steve hiciera lo que quisiera, hace mucho había aprendido que no debía fastidiar al hombre. ─ ¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja con su asignación?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo con la persona que les había tocado. Todos excepto el Capitán de Hydra, quien levanto la mano como si de un alumno tímido se tratase. El tipo era tan silencioso en todo lo que hacía que daba miedo. Steve aún no podía acostumbrarse al él, es decir, no cabía en su cabeza la idea de que una versión de sí mismo fuera un súper villano, integrante de una de las organizaciones nazis más repulsivas que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

─ ¿Si, -991? ─ Preguntó el rubio del 616 sabiendo muy bien que diría el otro.

─ Yo me encargaré del Stark de mi tierra, ninguno de ustedes podrá siquiera atraparlo, mucho menos saber dónde demonios se mete cuando nadie lo está mirando.

Steve asintió, pasándole la carpeta de Superior Iron Man, a él de verdad le importaba poco quien observaba al súper villano. Las cámaras de seguridad, FRIDAY y JARVIS estaban constantemente vigilándolo, en caso de que hiciera cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Aunque si bien, él había cumplido su palabra y ayudado a AvAc Tony, el tipo no era de fiar en lo absoluto.

─ Bien, eso es todo por hoy. ─ Steve empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. ─ Los reportes tienen un límite de siete días para ser entregados, recuerden que no deben ser detalles de que hacen cada uno en el día. Simplemente escriban las situaciones que consideren son importantes a resaltar en cada Tony, aspectos de su personalidad que nos ayuden a entenderlos mejor, o eventos en los que se involucren, los cuales puedan generar cualquier conflicto entre ellos mismos.

Dicho eso, Steve dio por concluida la reunión, esperando que de verdad esta vez, sus versiones de otras dimensionas hicieran lo que se les pidió.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 **Reporte de:** 616 Steve

 **Sujeto:** TRN562  Anthony Stark

**Situación:** “El chico será el mejor papá del mundo”

 

Steve estaba seguro de que si AvAc Tony pudiera físicamente, ser capaz de soltar humo como una chimenea para expresar su ira en estos momentos, lo haría.

El adolescente estaba de pie, escuchando el regaño de 616 Tony con atención y sin decir una sola palabra, pero el tic nervioso en su ceja daba a entender que lo único que quería era salir de allí, gritarle a su otra versión que se fuera al demonio y azotar la puerta de su habitación. Pero el chico no lo hacía y la única razón que se lo impedía era que tenía a al bebé Steve en los brazos, apretándole fuertemente del cuello con sus manitas y mirando a 616 Tony de una manera tímida.

─ ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Stevie hiciera esto?! ─ Gruñó el pelinegro del 616 señalando las paredes del laboratorio, que ahora estaban pintadas con toda clase de garabatos.

Desde que los bebés estaban acá, y como era obvio, tuvieron que conseguir toda clase de cosas para mantenerlos sanos y activos; comida para bebé, medicinas, pañales, juguetes, biberones, cunas, mantas, y cualquier cosa que encontraron en la tienda especializada en una de las tierras a las que iban por provisiones.

Ellos vaciaron los estantes.

A Stevie le gustaron particularmente los crayones y marcadores de colores, por lo que Stephanie en su última incursión, le había traído miles de ellos, junto con blocks de dibujos para que el pequeño pudiera entretenerse.

─ ¡Es increíble que AvAc Steve no tenga problemas y haga que Tones se porté como un ángel, mientras que tú, quien está cuidando a Stevie, lo malcríes y lo dejes hacer todo lo que quiere!

─ ¿Por qué eres tan amargado? ¿Qué no ves que Stevie estaba pasando un buen rato? ─ AvAc Tony refunfuñó y acomodó al bebé mejor, recargándolo en su nueva mano biónica. Cuando su versión adulta no se relajó, agregó; ─ Viejo, relájate es solo un poco de arte.

Steve observó como 616 Tony estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello y volverse apopléjico.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Llamas a esto arte? ─ Tony señaló la hormiga gigante y purpura que Stevie había dibujado sobre uno de los cascos de Iron Man. Steve trató de no reírse.

El adolescente rodó los ojos exasperado.

─ Sí, es arte. Stevie será un artista, estoy seguro. ─ Expresó él orgulloso.

Sin embargo 616 Tony no dio su brazo a torcer.

─ Tienes prohibido entrar al laboratorio por una semana. ─ Antes de que AvAc pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Tony habló de nuevo. ─ Y Stevie no tiene permitido jugar con los crayones, lápices o cualquier cosa que pueda usar para dibujar, hasta que aprenda que sólo deber hacerlo sobre el papel.

─ ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ─ Gritó el adolescente un poco más fuerte de lo que quiso, alterando al pequeño en sus brazos. Stevie empezó a llorar. AvAc  se disculpó con el bebé y lo arrulló por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, más suavemente esta vez. ─ Vamos, no tienes por qué ser de este modo. Castígame todo lo que quieras, pero no le quites sus colores a Stevie, créeme cuando te digo que es una mala jugada.

Steve, quien había estado observando todo el asunto decidió intervenir también.

─ Tony, el chico tiene razón. Es solo un bebé, no tienes por qué ser tan duro con él.

El pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada.

─ No, Steve. Somos responsables por ellos ahora y no permitiré que los malcriemos, lo que aprenden durante sus primeros años de desarrollo los definirán como personas. Si Stevie sigue así, se convertirá en un vándalo. ─ Dijo Tony con expresión seria.

Steve sonrió con ternura, porque la verdad nunca pensó que Tony pudiera ser ese tipo de papá rígido. Tony era el sinónimo de diversión y chico malo, ¡por Dios santo!

─ ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ─ AvAc Tony se rindió y recogió los juguetes del bebé para marcharse. ─ Pero te aseguro que en menos de dos días estarás arrepentido de tu decisión. 

─ Por supuesto que no, niño. ─ Aseguró Tony en modo desafiante. ─ Yo soy el adulto aquí, y sé que es lo mejor para ti y para Stevie. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

AvAc Tony le dirigió una seña obscena con su dedo robótico antes de salir a toda marcha de la sala y gritar;  

─ Lo que digas, viejo amargado.

≠

Lo chistoso de todo fue que Tony levantó el castigo de Stevie en menos de dos horas, cuando el niño no paraba de llorar por que no se le permitía jugar con sus amados colores. Desde entonces Tony no se quejó nunca más por los dibujos que aparecían todo el tiempo en las paredes, las armaduras y las mesas.

Porque sin duda AvAc Tony sabía lo que hacía con el bebé.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** 1872 Steve

 **Sujeto:** R-63 Natasha Stark; 3490 Natasha Stark

**Situación:** “Natasha Stark es peligrosa, lo digo enserio”

Como Sheriff de un pueblo peligroso, Steve estaba acostumbrado a ver toda clase de peleas feas; peleas entre borrachos, mujeres que descubrían a sus esposos siéndoles infiel, peleas entre hermanos que se disputaban riquezas, peleas entre vándalos, etc.

Pero sin duda la tensión y discusiones entre ambas Natasha le ganaban a todo lo demás.

Ambas chicas estaban en el laboratorio, mirándose fijamente y lanzando chispas por los ojos, mientras que MCU Tony y 616 Tony estaban quietos en sus lugares esperando a ver si algo ocurría y si sería necesaria su intervención.

─ Te dije que no quería que trabajaras sobre mi escritorio. ─ Dijo la castaña de ojos azules, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

R-63 Nat bufó, colocando una mano sobre su cintura.

─ No sé si te has dado cuenta de esto, Stark. Pero el lugar se está llenando cada vez más, no hay suficiente espacio para trabajar, así que lo hago sobre tu escritorio. ¿Problema?

Steve jamás había visto a 3490 Natasha patalear como una niña pequeña.

─ ¡Hazlo sobre el escritorio del enano! ¡Siempre que empiezo con la actualización de una armadura, tan solo al día siguiente encuentro las partes regadas por todos lados! ¡Además de tu baba!

─ Yo no babeo. ─ Contestó ofendida la castaña de ojos café, cambiando su postura a una defensiva.

3490 Nat bufó divertida. ─ Por supuesto que sí, incluso roncas. Te he escuchado, no sé cómo Stephanie puede dormir contigo, de hecho no sé cómo puede soportarte.

Y ahí vino la primera cachetada.

Para ser sinceros ambas chicas parecían iguales de sorprendidas, 3490 Nat seguramente por haberse pasado de la raya y R-64 Nat por haber sido ella quien perdiera los estribos primero.

─ ¡Maldita! ─ Gritó la de ojos azules antes de abalanzarse hacía su otra versión y darle un puñetazo en la nariz, la algarabía en el lugar no se hizo esperar.

Las chicas no habían mentido cuando dijeron que estaban bien entrenadas, para nada. Demostrando que sabían todas las técnicas de lucha y defensa personal, al ser capaz de hacerse moretones, romperse la nariz, arrancarse un mechón de cabello e incluso darles una paliza en el proceso a sus versiones masculinas, quienes trataban de detenerlas.

≠

─ ¿Cuál es tu recomendación? ─ Preguntó muy serio 616 Steve cuando hubo leído el informe de lo sucedido.

1872 Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza, apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

─ Mi recomendación es que vayamos a la iglesia ya mismo y roguemos a Dios para que ninguna Natasha Stark sea la asesina.

El soldado del 616 pensó que tal vez su otra versión estaba bromeando y estuvo a punto de reírse, pero su cara seria le dijo que definitivamente no lo hacía.

Tal vez ir a rezar no era una mala idea.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** AvAc Steve

 **Sujeto:** 666 Antonio Stark

**Situación:** “Tiene una fuerte debilidad por el tocino”

AvAc Steve maldijo su suerte al tener que sentarse junto a los indeseables del grupo durante el desayuno; Superior Iron Man y 666 Antonio, quienes aparentemente habían desarrollado algo así como una amistad durante estos últimos días.

El rubio suponía que se debía a que ambos eran igual de… retorcidos.

Las sonrisas picaras que le brindaron cuando hubo tomado asiento, no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso y querer salir corriendo, pero la verdad es que no tenía otra opción, todos los demás sitios ya estaban ocupados. Él debía darse prisa, Stephanie prometió cuidar a Tones tan sólo unos 15 minutos mientras él regresaba.

Steve estaba totalmente enfrascado en su comida, ignorando a sus acompañantes y los susurros que tenían entre ellos. Sin embargo, después de un rato notó un silencio inquietante y los movimientos nerviosos de Antonio, por lo que se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza y prestarle atención.

Antonio estaba moviendo el pie incontrolablemente, fulminando con la mirada a 666 Steve, quien  estaba sentado del otro lado del comedor con los Ultimates y MCU Tony y Steve. Antonio parecía querer llamar la atención del otro hombre, pero la verdad es que 666 le estaba ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía concentrado en su montaña de comida.

Al parecer se exasperó porque se levantó furioso y en grandes zancadas llegó hasta la mesa del rubio.

─ ¿Siempre le haces el amor a la comida, pulgoso? ─ Le preguntó golpeando la mesa y mirándolo con sus profundos y extraños ojos rojos. El adolescente observó al hombre lobo tragar en seco y abandonar su bocado repentinamente. 666 Steve se chupó la grasa de los dedos y gimió antes de hablar, pero la acción provocó un leve temblor en el cuerpo del pelinegro delante de él.

El vampiro respiró profundamente como olfateándolo.

─ ¿Si te compro una libra de tocino, prometes hacer esos sonidos obscenos? ─ Propuso Antonio, relamiéndose los colmillos.

AvAc Steve les escuchó con atención, esperando a ver lo que haría su versión del 666.

─ ¿Estarás desnudo? ─ Preguntó osadamente 666 Steve, siguiéndole el juego al vampiro.

─ ¡Si, demonios! Hasta podrás comértelo encima de mí.─ Antonio ondeó una mano─  Ahora muévete.

El rubio de AvAc se atragantó. Sus mejillas bañándose de color rojo. SIM por supuesto se rió.

Al escuchar la orden del más alto, 666 Steve se movió en el acto, levantándose y olvidando la comida. El pelinegro del 666 se veía complacido. 666 Steve por su parte lo miraba embelesado. Entonces, Antonio haciendo uso de su salvaje fuerza, levantó al rubio como un saco de papas y lo cargó al hombro frente a los ojos de todos los demás Steves y Tonys.

Vaya, a 666 Antonio sí que le gustaba el tocino.

≠

─ Que tierno eres, pero te explicaré. El tocino era solo una excusa, lo que en realidad le gusta a 666 es la gruesa poll-

616 Steve le tapó la boca a Ult Steve a medio camino, antes de que pudiera dañar la salud mental de su versión adolescente y la suya.

AvAc Steve les dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión, preocupado de que hubiera cometido algún error. El chico era extremadamente inocente. 

─ No te preocupes TRN562. ─ Explicó 616 Steve. ─ Hiciste muy bien, gracias. Ya puedes irte.

El chico sonrió y salió de la habitación, luciendo extremadamente feliz.

─ Tal vez AvAc necesite un empujoncito… ─ Dijo Ult Steve cuando por fin se le permitió hablar. ─ Me ofrezco a ayudarle.

616 Steve le miro con escepticismo, pero Ult Steve parecía ir enserio.  

─ Si te mueves un centímetro de esa silla, te juro por Dios que te dispararé en el culo.

∞∞∞∞∞

El informe de Capitán Hydra fue tan sexualmente gráfico, que 616 Steve no pudo ni siquiera terminar de leer el primer párrafo.

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** 5246 Steve “Comandante Rogers”

 **Sujeto:** 1872 Anthony Stark.

**Situación:** “El sujeto es el protagonista de su propia telenovela”

El comandante Rogers no había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar realmente con 1872 Tony, por lo que cuando descubrió que le había tocado su nombre en la asignación de la tarea dada por 616 Steve, este no supo ni por dónde empezar. Su amigo, el Director Stark, no podía realmente ayudarle, puesto que esta una misión “secreta”.

Así que el rubio hizo lo que creyó más sensato.

Sentarse frente a las cámaras de seguridad y espiar al mecánico durante todo el día, a ver si encontraba algo interesante sobre él.

Lo primero que notó, fue que el pelinegro pasaba demasiado tiempo solo y en el laboratorio. 1872 Tony no parecía ser alguien tan sociable, pero tampoco daba la impresión de ser alguien que odiara la compañía.

Steve suspiró cansado, pensando que tal vez este sería una misión de observación muy aburrida.

Sin embargo todo cobró un giro inesperado, cuando de la nada se apareció 1872 Steve, luciendo extremadamente furioso, mientras le pasaba un plato de comida a su compañero. El mecánico del viejo oeste rechazó la comida, y entonces ambos se sumergieron en una acalorada discusión.

El Comandante Rogers había escuchado los rumores de que ambos hombres habían tenido una fuerte riña hace unas semanas atrás y que por eso no se hablaban realmente, pero no lo había creído cierto hasta ahora.

El soldado del 5246 creyó que tal vez debería intervenir pronto, por la manera en la que 1872 Steve apretó la mandíbula y los puños a su lado, pero no fue necesario puesto que Noir Steve entró en escena. La cara de felicidad del mecánico y la expresión vacilante de Noir Steve al percatarse de la presencia del sheriff, terminó por crearle más incógnitas.

_¿Qué estaba pasando acá?_

El mecánico se posó al lado de Noir de manera sobreprotectora ignorando a su amigo. Sin embargo, MCU Tony entró repentinamente al laboratorio, avisándole a su versión del 1872 que lo necesitaba para correr algunas pruebas con el Extremis en Antonio. Él echó un vistazo entre ambos Steves, como si no quisiera irse realmente y dejarlos solos, pero terminó por aceptar.

El de ojos grises pasó una mano por el cabello del rubio más pequeño de una manera muy cariñosa y le dijo que regresaría pronto. Cuando estuvieron por fin solos, el sheriff empujó a Noir Steve levemente y le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de Stark si no quería meterse en problemas.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. 

Noir lo fulminó con la mirada y le manifestó que ellos sólo eran amigos, que no entendía realmente cuál era su jodido problema. El sheriff refunfuñó y dijo que él sabía bien sobre los sentimientos de Tony, y que si se atrevía a jugar con él, no le importaría en lo más mínimo si lo expulsaban del equipo o si lo abandonaban a su suerte, pero se encargaría de darle una lección que jamás olvidaría. El sheriff salió entonces del laboratorio, dando grandes zancadas y furioso como el demonio.

Para este punto el Comandante Rogers pensó que sería buena idea conseguir un poco de palomitas y cerveza, si tendría que ver más de este drama por el resto del día.

≠

─ Creo que esto es serio, 5246. ─ Expresó 616 con el ceño fruncido. ─ Los chicos podrían llevar esto a una agresión física y lastimarse de verdad.

─ Nah, no creo que el sheriff llegue a tanto. ─ Aclaró él, dando su opinión al respecto. ─ De hecho creo que sólo está un poco celoso, pero aún no se ha percatado de ello.

616 Steve negó con la cabeza mirándolo dudoso.

─ Al sheriff le gusta Natasha.

─ Pues creo que el sheriff en realidad no sabe bien lo que quiere. ─ El Comandante estaba seguro de lo que vio, años de trabajo en SHIELD lo habían entrenado bien para saber leer a las personas de esta manera, encontrar sus más sucios secretos. ─ Te apuesto lo que quieras que para el final de esto, el vaquero estará rogándole a Stark para que no se vaya con Noir. 

616 Steve pareció pensárselo por un momento, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargó dejo escapar una leve risa cuando abrió el informe del Comandante.

─ De todas maneras tu informe está mal, tú misión era _espiar_ a 1872 Tony y hacer un reporte de eso. No hacer un informe de veinte páginas sobre 1872 Steve y Noir Steve.

_Okay, mierda._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** 1610 Steve Rogers

 **Sujeto:** 1610 Antonio Stark

**Situación:** “Puede usar un cubo de hielo como un arma mortal.”

Steve acababa de salir del gimnasio cuando encontró a Antonio en la cocina. Este inmediatamente se abrazó a él, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño porque MCU Tony no le había dejado ponerse la dosis del virus Extremis el mismo.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Preguntó Steve con un tono de voz preocupado. Hoy había sido el primer día del nuevo tratamiento de Antonio. Él estaba optimista y confiaba en MCU Tony, pero sabía que si esto generaba efectos secundarios y nocivos para la salud de Antonio, tendría que buscar la ayuda de Superior nuevamente.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, tomando un poco de agua con hielo.

─ No, en realidad no me siento distinto o mareado como con las quimios. ─ Él puso un cubito del líquido en su boca. ─ Solo me ha dejado la garganta muy reseca.

Steve sonrió complacido, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Antonio.

─ Pero la próxima vez quiero-

Sin querer Antonio había dejado caer el hielo de su boca y este dio a parar al pecho desnudo de Steve. Para sorpresa de ambos, el rubio gimió, a causa del contraste del frio corriendo por su cálida piel. Antonio levantó una ceja con malicia. Steve temió por su vida.

─ No. ─ Dijo él firmemente, antes de que Antonio tomará más cubos de hielo, los colocara en su boca y se dejara caer de rodillas frente a él.

Tony le quitó los pantalones de su sudadera de un solo jalón.

─ Relájate, _bebé_. ─ Fue lo único que comentó antes de llevarse el miembro de Steve a la boca.

Steve estaba hiperventilando. Podía sentir con claridad los cubos de hielo frio recorrer su carne caliente. Él enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de Antonio y lo incitó a seguir con lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su lengua en la cabeza de su polla. Sus caderas se empujaban dentro de la experimentada boca de Antonio, mientras perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, él estaba a punto de correrse, y solo por un jodido cubo de hielo.

Pero, para su desdicha, MCU Tony se apareció para decirle a Antonio que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y que debían volver a checarlo para asegurarse de que el Extremis estuviera haciendo su trabajo. El enano ni siquiera se avergonzó al verlos en ese estado. Antonio se levantó como si nada, sacando el pene de Steve de su boca con un sonoro _plop._

─ ¿Qué demonios haces? ─ Exigió Steve casi gruñendo. ─ ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Ponte de rodillas y sigue!

Antonio le dio un leve encogimiento de hombros, burlándose de él con la mirada.

─ Lo siento, Steve. Tú me hiciste prometer que seguiría el tratamiento al pie de la letra y me curara.

─ ¡Me importa una mierda, hijo de puta! ¡Regresa acá! ─ Steve palmeó el mesón con fuerza, su polla mostrándose erguida y orgullosa. Su erección estaba lejos de irse.

La risa de Antonio retumbó por el pasillo, mientras salía de la cocina en dirección al laboratorio. Ult Steve se sostuvo el cabello con fuerza, respirando pesadamente.

_Maldito._

MCU Tony seguía parado allí, mirándole curioso.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te obligue a terminar lo que Antonio empezó! ─ Gritó Steve.

El enano corría rápido a pesar de sus cortas piernas.

≠

616 Steve estaba rojo como un tomate cuando terminó de leer el informe de su versión Ultimate, apretando el folio con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

─ No hay palabras que puedan expresar cuanto te odio ahora mismo. ─ Él pronuncio las palabras lentamente. Ult Steve se carcajeó, por que ciertamente se había salido con la suya.

─ Lo sé, querido. ─ Ult Steve le palmeó el culo a Rogers, mirándolo con diversión. ─ Lo sé.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** R-63 Stephanie Rogers

 **Sujeto:** Noir Anthony Stark

**Situación:** “Es un rompe-corazones.”

─ ¿Me llamabas, Steph? ─ Noir entró a la sala común luciendo tan sólo una toalla blanca y el cabello empapado. El tipo recién había salido de la ducha.

─ S-sí. ─ Respondió ella un poco nerviosa, tratando de no mirar el cuerpo casi desnudo del hombre. ─ Creo que Nat te lo dijo, pero en comparación con mis otras versiones se me da algo fatal la pintura, pero quisiera practicar un poco más.  Es por eso que necesito un modelo, y justo pensé en ti. ─ Ella le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

A Stephanie se le daba tan mal mentir, pero esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder sacarle información a Noir Tony o al menos tenerlo cerca por unas horas y así poder completar su dichoso informe. Ella le había pedido a su Nat que hablará con su versión masculina, porque la verdad ella no se creía capaz de lucir confiada frente al otro y sostener la mentira.

─ Oh sí, Natasha me habló de eso esta mañana. ─ Noir pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo. ─ No te preocupes, lo haré con gusto.

Stephanie sonrió, se dispuso a ordenar sus pinturas y alistar el taburete, antes de que Tony regresara. Sin embargo el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y empezó a desnudarse. Steph hipó sorprendida.

─ ¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?

Noir Tony frunció levemente el ceño, no entendiendo a que se refería ella.

─ Pues lo que me pediste. Natasha me dijo que tu especialidad son los desnudos. ─ Noir hizo una leve pausa antes de agregar con una sonrisa. ─ Oh, no te preocupes, no soy tímido ni nada.

Y así no más, para la consternación de Stephanie, el pelinegro dejo caer la toalla, dejando expuesto todo su peludo cuerpo y las partes que Stephanie estaba segura, no quería ver.

Ella pestañó varias veces, gritando internamente.

La risa, de quien sería seguramente Natasha, retumbó detrás de ella, sonando bastante complacida.

─ Si, Steph. No seas tímida, Noir sabe cuál es tu especialidad. ─ Stephanie se dio media vuelta, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los ojos cafés de su novia. Natasha lucía una sonrisa cómplice.

_Oh Oh._

Natasha lo sabía. Natasha sabía que ellos los estaban espiando. La castaña le había jugado una broma porque estaba molesta con ella, seguramente porque no le comentó sobre esto.

─ ¿Y bien, cuando empezamos? ─ Noir seguía allí, sentado como Dios lo trajo al mundo y expectante.

Stephanie tragó en seco. Ella ya no quería hacer esto, menos si Natasha estaba molesta con ella. Para empeorar su martirió, EMH Steve, 666 Steve y Ult Steve se aparecieron en la sala también.

─ ¿Qué carajos? ─ Preguntó Ult Steve abriendo los ojos de par en par. ─ ¿Por qué nadie me invitó a la hora de _veámosle el pito a Noir_?

EMH Steve ladeó la cabeza mirando al pelinegro a detalle. 666 Steve desvió la mirada y permaneció estoico en su sitio. Noir Tony en verdad no era nada tímido, puesto que ni siquiera se inmutó.

─ Saben chicos, Stephanie jamás ha tocado un pene en toda su vida. ─ Natasha habló acercándose a su versión masculina. ─ Ella estaba curiosa así que le pidió a Noir que le dejará tocarlo, _allí_.

Stephanie se atragantó con su propia saliva.

─ Nat, por favor. ─ Imploró, sintiendo la mirada cuestionadora de sus otras versiones sobre ella.

─ No te preocupes Steph. ─ Noir se acercó con pasos firmes y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. ─ No pasa nada, ven aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Noir Tony le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su flácido miembro. Stephanie gritó avergonzada. Ella en verdad jamás había tocado un pene en toda su vida, siempre supo que le gustaban las mujeres. Sin embargo su vergüenza se transformó en curiosidad.

─ _Oh_. Es…suave. ─ Indicó ella apretándole. Noir sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

En ese momento Noir Steve tuvo la mala suerte de aparecer. El rubio quedó de piedra al ver la escena frente a él. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a lo que estaba sosteniendo Stephanie. Natasha tembló levemente tratando de no reírse.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

─ Al parecer a ti tampoco te invitaron a verle la polla a Noir. ─ Comentó Ult Steve rodando los ojos.

El rubio del Noir hizo un leve puchero, su labio inferior temblando levemente. El chico salió de la habitación corriendo y maldiciendo a Stephanie.

≠

─ No puedo creer lo que hicieron. Hirieron los sentimientos de Noir. ─ 616 Steve, por supuesto llamó a los involucrados para reprenderles por sus acciones, como si fueran niños pequeños.

Stephanie agachó la cabeza sintiéndose extremadamente culpable.

─ Tal vez podamos recompensárselo. ─ Sugirió ella.

─ Buena idea. ─ EMH Steve apoyó la moción. ─ Algo que le guste, no lo sé…

─ Pero lo único que parece gustarle mucho es Noir Tony. ─ 666 Steve habló esta vez.

─ Te diré lo que gustará al chico, golpeemos a Noir Tony, lo desnudamos y se lo dejamos en la puerta. Te juro que le encantará. ─ Ult Steve por su puesto fue quien sugirió tal cosa.

Todos le miraron con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Qué?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** 666 Steve Rogers.

 **Sujeto:** EMH Anthony Stark.

**Situación:** “Creo que necesita lentes.”

El hombre lobo había odiado esta tarea tan estúpida, pero ya que Antonio se estaba escondiéndose de él, como siempre, decidió que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, donde estaba seguro que EMH Steve estaba entrenando a EMH Tony, como lo hacía cada día. Steve por supuesto no podía permitir que nadie lo viera, por lo que ingresó por el segundo piso del gimnasio, donde se podía obtener una vista completa del lugar. Él sacó su libreta para tomar notas y no olvidar algún detalle importante.

Su versión del EMH estaba de pie en medio del ring de boxeo colocándole los guantes y el equipo de seguridad al pelinegro.

─ Ahora Tony, quiero que me golpees con todas tus fuerzas. ─ Indicó el rubio levantando las manos, señalándole a Tony donde quería que le golpeara. El de ojos miel sin embargo, lucía en verdad aterrado con la idea.

─ No lo sé, Steve. No quisiera hacerte daño. ─ Respondió, acariciándose la nuca con los guantes.

─ No seas tonto, no lo harás. ─ Dijo Steve, Tony no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. ─ Vamos, Tony. Necesitas aprender a defenderte sin la armadura, me odiaría a mí mismo si te pasara algo.

Stark pareció convencerse por que dio varios pasos, colocándose en posición de batalla. Tony lanzó el primer puñetazo, pero Steve fue más rápido y le noqueó en un instante. El pelinegro cayó inconsciente en el piso.

666 Steve estaba horrorizado.

 _“EMH Steve es un brabucón”,_ escribió en letras grandes en la libreta.

El rubio del EMH suspiró cuando vio a Tony en el piso, luciendo un poco culpable. Él se dispuso a levantar a Tony, pero pareció cambiar de idea, porque en vez de eso se acercó a su rostro. EMH Steve acarició la mejilla de Tony donde le había golpeado, luego miró de lado a lado, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera viéndolos. El musculoso soldado se inclinó un poco más y unió sus labios con los de Tony. El beso no duró mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacer que EMH Steve se ruborizara.

666 Steve boquiabierto escribió en su libreta nuevamente;

_“!EMH Steve es un brabucón y un abusivo!”_

Pero luego se percató de que el pelinegro ni siquiera se despertó por aquello, totalmente ignorante de lo que había pasado. El hombre lobo esperó paciente que EMH Tony despertara, él querría ver que pasaría. Tal vez EMH Tony se enojaría y golpearía de verdad a Steve, o tal vez simplemente le agradaría la idea. Por lo que él sabía, ellos no estaban juntos, pero Ult Steve insistía en que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro regresó del mundo de los sueños, simplemente le dijo a Steve que siguieran con el entrenamiento. EMH Steve un poco tímido, respondió que sí.

Steve se palmeó en la frente.

_¡Pero que ciego era este Tony!_

≠

666 Steve estaba tan emocionado por contarle su descubrimiento a todos, que no pudo contenerse y se transformó a su forma lobuna. Por supuesto nadie entendió de qué iban todos sus aullidos.

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** MCU Steve Rogers.

 **Sujeto:** 5246 Anthony Stark “Director del SHIELD”

**Situación:** “Hará lo que sea para ganar una apuesta”

MCU Steve y Tony estaban compartiendo su noche de póker junto con el Director Stark y el Comandante Rogers. Y la verdad era que estaban recibiendo una paliza. Ambos hombres parecían ser ridículamente bueno en todo lo que hacían juntos, funcionando como una maquina bien engrasada. Era una suerte que no fueran pareja, le restregarían su relación perfecta a todos.

─ ¡Gané! ─ El Comandante Rogers cantó victoria una vez más.

MCU Steve soltó las cartas con cansancio. El castaño a su lado resopló molesto.

─ ¿Les he dicho a ambos cuanto los detesto? ─ Dijo él. ─ No entiendo como lograron dominar el juego tan rápido, nosotros les enseñamos tan sólo unos días atrás.

─ Tuvimos tiempo para practicar. ─ El Director Stark se apoyó sobre la mesa tomando su cerveza en las manos. ─ De hecho tenemos mucho tiempo libre aquí, no entiendo como no se aburren de estar encerrados todo el jodido día, ustedes no van a ninguna incursión.

MCU Steve y Tony compartieron una mirada antes de decir al mismo tiempo;

─ Sexo.

El Comandante Rogers se rió amargamente, dándole un tragó largo a su bebida.

─ Por supuesto.

─ Vamos, sólo estas celoso. Ninguno de ustedes dos consigue sexo aquí. Las únicas chicas cerca son lesbianas y Natasha es intocable. ─ Comentó MCU Steve, sintiendo que al menos llevaba las de ganar en esto. ─ Creo que deberían reconsiderar su heterosexualidad.

─ Cierto, Steve. ─ El Director se burló, pasando una mano por los hombros del Comandante. ─ ¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando?

─ Dime, _bebé_. ─ El Comandante Rogers imitó lo mejor que pudo a Ult Steve.

─ Ya que no obtenemos ningún sexo, deberíamos, ya sabes. ─ El pelinegro fingió timidez. ─ Hacerlo entre nosotros.

El rubio soltó un suspiró dramático, acercándose a su amigo para tomarle de las manos.

─ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado a que digas eso?

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente y luego se rieron al mismo tiempo, chocando las manos en el aire.

─ Steve es mi mejor amigo, lo amo, enserio. Pero estoy jodidamente seguro que no lo quiero en mi cama.

MCU Steve rodó los ojos.

─ Lo que creo es que te da miedo un poco de acción entre hombres. ¿Eres homofóbico?

─ Por supuesto que no, Rogers. ─ El Director lució genuinamente ofendido. ─ Podría besar a todos los Steves y no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

Al escuchar eso, a MCU Steve se le ocurrió una genial idea.

─ Entonces hazlo.

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─ Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

─ Besar a todos los Steves, te daré cien dólares si los besas a todos y me traes una prueba de ello.

─ Oh, tú vas a lamentar esto. ─ El Comandante Rogers cruzó las piernas, luciendo muy divertido.

─ Hecho. ─ Respondió el Director antes de que Steve pudiera preocuparse. Pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

─ Pero deberás hacerlo con el traje de Maid que trajiste para R-63 Nat.

El Director hizo una mueca de disgusto.

─ De ninguna manera.

─ Lo ves, sabías que no lo harías ─ MCU Steve abrazó al castaño a su lado, sabiendo que ya había ganado.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de la habitación. Steve pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero sonrió triunfante, cuando minutos después, Stark regresó con el pomposo traje de sirvienta puesto. Él incluso se tomó la molestia de usar tacones.

El Director de SHIELD se acercó entonces al Comandante Rogers, jalándolo de la camisa para plantarle un beso en los labios. Steve se carcajeó cuando el sonido de una cámara se escuchó. Seguido de esto, el pelinegro se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso también.

Stark enseñó la foto con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Ves?

Steve no vio al Director por varios días, pero este siguió enviándole fotos suyas besando a los demás Steves, él se preguntaba como el sujeto se las había arreglado para besar a Hydra y no ser asesinado. Pero lo que Steve si presenció, fue como el pelinegro, aún con el vestido de Maid puesto, le dio un sonoro beso a AvAc Steve, antes de reclamar su dinero.

─ E-ese fue mi primer beso. ─ Se le escuchó decir al adolescente, quien lucía confundido y avergonzado de pies a cabeza. ─ Y fue con un hombre. Un hombre mucho mayor que yo.

_Joder._

El resto de la semana MCU Steve observó como el pelinegro del 5246 era perseguido por un furioso AvAc Tony, gritándole que era un traidor, un tramposo, y toda clase de nombres e insultos que se le ocurrían, mientras que Stevie balbuceaba incoherencia en sus brazos, tratando de imitar a su niñero.

≠

─ ¿En serio, MCU? ─ 616 Steve se frotó la sien, tratando de entender todo este circo en el que se había convertido el asunto de los informes.

─ No me arrepiento de nada.  ─ Comentó MCU Steve, porque enserio, eso había sido lo mejor de su semana.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** Noir Steve Rogers.

 **Sujeto:** 616 Anthony Stark.

**Situación:** “El señor Stark está enamorado”

Noir Steve estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaban todas las señales.

616 Tony estaba enamorado.

El pelinegro se había levantado esa mañana muy temprano, ─ cosa que nunca hacía ─ y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, mejor dicho cocinar por el mismo.

_¡Cocinar!_

Así que, era eso o significaba que el pelinegro estaba terriblemente enfermo.

Pero los suspiros. Noir Steve había visto al otro hombre suspirar por lo menos unas nueve veces en tan solo unos pocos minutos, y también echar sal a su café. Él lo observó más atentamente.

Tony abrió el refrigerador lentamente antes de tomar el cartón de huevos. Se le quedó mirando una ridícula cantidad de tiempo, como si fuera lo más fascinante en el mundo, antes de suspirar por enésima vez y dejarlos caer. Los huevos hicieron _crack_ en el piso, dejando un asqueroso desastre en los pies de Tony. Él solo suspiro.

3490 Natasha quien también estaba allí, le dio un golpe con la espátula.

─ Lárgate de mi cocina, Tony. Y no vuelvas jamás. ─ Ordenó ella con un tono de voz tajante.

El pelinegro no protestó siquiera, y arrastró sus pies de vuelta hacía a su habitación, con la mirada perdida.

Era un hecho, 616 Tony estaba enamorado.

≠

─ ¡Le falta una página! ─ Dijo desesperado 616 Steve releyendo el informe de Noir. ─ ¿De quién jodidos está enamorado Tony? ¡Dime!

Noir Steve se balanceó de un pie a otro, observando a MCU Steve guiñarle un ojo, mientras trataba miserablemente de no reírse. El rubio del 199999 le había pagado para arrancar la última página de su informe y no entregársela jamás a 616, todo porque quería vengarse por haberle mentido sobre su “matrimonio” con Tony cuando fueron por ellos a su tierra.

─ La verdad creo que necesito más observación, pero estoy casi seguro de que es Ultimate Steve. ─ Afirmó él.

Noir había recibido su dinero por supuesto, pero sin duda la cara de horror de 616 Steve no tuvo precio.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 **Reporte de:** EMH Steve Rogers.

 **Sujeto:** MCU Anthony Stark.

**Situación:** “Tony necesita un abrazo”

Al final de la semana el escuadrón D, conformado por Ult Steve, EMH Tony y el mismo, tuvo que hacer una incursión a la tierra 12041*. Esta vez Ult Steve se negó a ir, puesto que prefería quedarse para supervisar a Antonio y su nuevo tratamiento. Así que este le había pedido a MCU Steve que los acompañara en su lugar.

El rubio nunca había realizado incursiones de “rescate” a otras tierras, ya que su Tony no podía hacerlo por seguridad.

Y era por esto que el castaño lucía ahora triste y preocupado, mientras les indicaba todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre esta nueva misión.

─ Ya hemos hecho contacto con ellos, están al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Pero su mundo tiene un Tony con ojos cafés y aceptaron recibir una visita, sólo para saber a detalle a que se están enfrentando. ─ Explicó MCU Tony. ─ Traten de convencerlos de venir acá y unirse a nosotros.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Contestó EMH Tony emocionado y dirigiéndose con Steve hacía el portal. Ellos se alejaron para darle más privacidad a los MCU.

El rubio vio conmovido como su otra versión trataba de calmar al castaño. Tony simplemente frunció el ceño y parecía no entender razones. Entonces Rogers, sacó algo de su uniforme y se lo entregó a su pareja en las manos. EMH Steve no podía escuchar que estaba pasando, pero entendió que se trataba de un viejo reloj de bolsillo*. MCU Tony sonrió de lado y pareció cambiar de actitud por lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole Steve.

El Capitán le dio un suave beso al castaño en los labios antes de caminar hacia ellos.

─ ¿Listos? ─ Preguntó él. EMH Steve asintió.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron EMH Tony y MCU Steve, pero él se quedó mirando hacia atrás, a la expresión rota del “enano” como cariñosamente le llamaban todos. Él no pudo resistirse y armándose de valor, se acercó al otro y rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos. EMH Steve era el doble de grande que este Tony, el doble de musculoso también, así que sus brazos prácticamente se comieron al más pequeño.

El castaño rió suavemente, palmeándole la espalda.

─ Gracias, grandote.

─ No es nada. ─ Él le soltó brindándole una sonrisa también, antes de marcharse a su nuevo destino.

≠

616 Steve concluyó que tal vez lo de los informes había sido una idea estúpida. Por lo que mejor redactó un manual con aproximadamente cien páginas con reglas que controlaran el deplorable comportamiento de su otras versiones.

Por supuesto ellos no lo leyeron.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? si les sacó al menos una sonrisa me basta jaja. 
> 
> Este cap esta dedicado a Fernanda porque tuvo un duro día y esperaba con ansias este cap!
> 
> Nos vemos en el prox, que será en este formato pero con las ocurrencias de los Tonys.


	31. Captain America: Red, White & Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresé, bueno acá esta un nuevo cap. La verdad no estoy segura si esta tan chistoso como el anterior, puede que no, por que agregué cosillas que me ayudarían a avanzar en la trama. De todos modos espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente a Vale por ayudarme a editar el fic y este capítulo.
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> \- Noir Tony no es malo, no me lo maltraten jaja en el sig cap verán que pasa realmente con Noir Steve y él. 
> 
> \- Ya que Avengers Academy tiene muchas cosas que son canon del 616, supuse que AvAc Steve tendría como mejor amigo de la infancia a Arnie, un personaje que es gay en los comics, si señores, en los comics Bucky no es el amigo de la infancia de Steve y es por Arnie que 616 Steve es canonicamente muy tolerante y nada homofobico, él adora a su amigo.

─ ¡Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que vengarnos! ─ La castaña de la tierra R-63 palmeaba la mesa con fuerza, mientras le hablaba a sus otras versiones. Los chicos estaban escondidos dentro del laboratorio, planeando como "vengarse" de los Steves, quienes básicamente habían decidido espiarlos y hacer reportes sobre ellos, obviamente sin su permiso. Se habían enterado por boca de Natasha, y de la misma Stephanie, quien fue sobornada por su novia para confesar que demonios estaban haciendo y como lo estaban haciendo.

616 Steve fue al parecer, el autor intelectual de todo. Por lo que 616 Tony había decidido, que sería él quien llevará acabo toda la organización. Steve no se burlaría de él en su jodida cara. Sabrá Dios que clase de cosas vergonzosas habrán escrito sobre ellos en su dichoso reporte.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo-

─ ¡Esperen, esperen! ─ Se le escuchó gritar a AvAv Tony, llegando tarde como siempre. Tony rodó los ojos, él estaba jodidamente seguro de que el chico llegaría tarde a su propio funeral. ─ Tuve que cambiar a Steve y créanme no es nada sencillo. ─ Se excusó él, mientras tomaba asiento.

El bebé Steve estaba abrazado al pelinegro, vestido con nada más y nada menos que una pijama del pokemón Pikachu. Tony ni siquiera se molestó en regañar al adolescente por las vestimentas de Stevie, no después del episodio de los crayones.

─ ¿Por qué trajiste a Stevie contigo? ─ Preguntó 3490 Natasha confundida. ─ ¡Deberías haber traído a Tones! ¡Stevie es un uno de ellos, es un espía!

 El adolescente tomó asiento y resopló.

─ Ustedes me convirtieron en un perfecto candidato de _“16 and pregnant”,_ al menos déjenme escoger al bebé que yo quiera. Además, Tones solo le gusta ser cargado por los Steves, el muy pervertido.

 ─ Tones tiene cinco meses de edad, AvAc. Ni siquiera puede hablar. ─ Señaló EMH Tony, con un toque de burla en su voz. Antes de que AvAc pudiera responder y empezar una discusión ridícula, el pelinegro del 616 decidió intervenir nuevamente.

─ Bueno, es suficiente. Nos repartiremos las asignaciones ahora mismo, quiero que vayan allá afuera y me traigan el secreto más vergonzoso de esos rubios en mallas, si alguno tomó del envase de leche directamente, si 666 Steve toma agua del inodoro, ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo quiero saber! ─ Suplicó Tony en un tono de voz desesperado.

El adolescente le dirigió una mirada desafiante y Tony supo que el chico quería problemas, al parecer AvAc disfrutaba mucho fastidiar a su versión adulta del 616.

 ─ Solo estas preocupado porque Noir sabe que estas ena-

─ Oh, por cierto chicos, escribiremos nuestros informes en el diario de AvAc Tony. ─ Le interrumpió él, antes de que el chico terminara la frase, sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña libreta con el logotipo de Iron Man en el frente. Por supuesto que tal cosa no le agradó a AvAc, quien ahora lo miraba con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua, a punto de morir por la falta de oxígeno, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Les juro que no es mío! ¿Quién tendría una cosa como un diario a esta edad? ─ Comentó el adolescente, con el aliento entrecortado.

─ Uh, AvAc tiene un diario. ─ Se burló 666 Antonio, colocando sus largas piernas sobre la mesa y ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa que revelaba sus filosos colmillos.

─ Te aseguro que dibuja corazones con el nombre de AvAc Steve en el centro. ─ Ult Tony siguió burlándose también, y 616 Tony estaba seguro de que su versión adolescente estaba a punto de desmayarse.

─ Vamos chicos, no sean tan infantiles. ─ 3490 Natasha intervino. ─ Les apuesto que AvAc escribe cosas muy vergonzosas allí. ¡Quiero verlo! ─ Dijo ella, saltando de la silla y quitándole la libreta a 616 Tony. Todos empezaron entonces a pelearse por el pequeño objeto, discutiendo sobre quien lo leería primero y apostando sobre el contenido del mismo.

 El pobre chico de la tierra TRN562 se levantó furioso, tomó a su bebé pokemón, ─ quien aplaudía alegremente sin saber bien que estaba pasando en realidad ─ y gritó;

─ ¡Los odio a todos! ─ Antes de salir dando un portazo.

 _AvAc Tony es un chico berrinchudo_ , pensó 616 Tony, pero de igual manera, nada los iba a detener de escribir en el jodido diario. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Los Steves lo iban a lamentar, sí señores.

∞∞∞∞

 

_“ **Querido diario** ;  El Capitán Hydra, nos hará llamar a la policía un día de estos,_

**_Att:_ ** _616 Tony & 3490 Nat.”_

 

Natasha y Tony se dirigían al salón principal, donde Tony había dejado olvidado su jodido reloj inter-dimensional. El pelinegro estaba tan distraído últimamente que Natasha le daba pavor dejarlo solo para ir incluso al baño, temiendo que entraría un día y lo encontraría ahogado en la bañera. A ella le parecía increíble que Steve no se diera cuenta de la actitud extraña de Tony, ni el motivo de esta. Era muy evidente para todos que el pelinegro estaba todo suspiroso y pedido, debido a su enamoramiento con Steve. El rubio, por supuesto, ignoraba esto, ahogado en su propia miseria al pensar que Tony sólo quería una relación física con él.

Natasha los dejaba ser, y se reía en privado de toda la ridiculez de la situación.

 ─ Bien, Tony. Dime dónde demonios dejaste el reloj, así podremos salir a-

 Las palabras de Natasha murieron en su garganta, debido a la escena frente a sus ojos. Tony levantó una ceja curioso, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, Nat apuntó con el dedo en dirección a la mesa principal que utilizaban para las reuniones.

Y es que allí encima de esta, estaba el Capitán Hydra, en toda su desnuda gloría, golpeando sus caderas vigorosamente contra el culo desnudo del pelinegro del -991, mientras le sostenía con fuerza de las manos. Superior Iron Man estaba desparramado sobre la superficie lustrosa del escritorio, babeando, con la ropa desgarrada y la mirada perdida. A decir verdad, su actitud era muy extraña, es decir, estaba sudoroso, gimiendo y ciertamente disfrutando de aquello, pero no tenía la actitud cínica y desafiante que solía tener frente al Steve de su universo, parecía más bien perdido, como si estuviera…drogado.

_¡Oh, Oh!_

 ─ ¡Oh, por un demonio -991! ─ Se quejó 616 Tony exasperado, colocando sus manos en su cadera. ─ ¡Ahora tendremos que comprar otra mesa!

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía ellos, pero no detuvo las salvajes estocadas en el culo ajeno. SIM gimió sonoramente.

 ─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué esta así? ─ Preguntó Natasha, temerosa de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

El soldado de Hydra les brindo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, antes de tomar a -991 Tony por su cabello, haciéndole levantar su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo. Superior Iron Man les miró como si nunca en la vida los hubiera visto, como si no pudiera recordar ni siquiera su propio nombre.

 ─ Steve, por favor… ─ Rogó el villano desesperado. El Capitán le acarició el cabello con una mano y con la otra, rodeó de manera posesiva el rígido miembro del otro hombre.

─ Le di un poderoso afrodisiaco y sedante para caballos. ─ Confesó, sin el más mínimo remordimiento. ─ Es la única manera de que se quede quieto y se comporte como un buen chico. ─ Complementó él, dándole un apretón al pene del pelinegro, SIM gimoteó y se retorció indefenso, antes de correrse sin pudor alguno sobre el jodido escritorio, ante la mirada perpleja de Nat y 616 Tony.

Natasha tomó a su versión masculina de la mano, dando unos pasos temblosos hacía atrás.

─ Tony, retrocede lentamente… ─ Dijo ella, mirándole seriamente. ─ Y llama a la policía.

Por su puesto, que no lo hicieron. ¿Quién podría arrestar a ese hombre? Pero al menos el Capitán tuvo la decencia de comprar una mesa nueva.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

_“ **Querido diario del pequeño Tony** ;  Me preocupa que 1872 Steve este enamorado de mí,_

**_Con cariño:_ ** _Noir Anthony Stark.”_

 

El pelinegro del universo Noir, había notado desde hace un par de días, que el sheriff Steve no le quitaba la mirada de encima, donde sea que se encontrasen, en cualquier situación; en el desayuno compartido, en la sala común, a veces en las reuniones grupales, en la piscina, en la cocina. Donde sea que Tony cruzará su camino con el rubio, este no despegaba sus ojos de él, como si su presencia borrara todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Incluso en la jodida ducha común, ─ donde se encontraban ahora ─ y que utilizaban cada vez que iban a incursiones en tierras con atmosferas contaminadas para un proceso completo de esterilización. Steve ya se encontraba allí cuando Noir Tony llegó. El rubio, como siempre, había clavado sus ojos en él desde el momento que ingresó. Tony se quitó lentamente el uniforme que usaba debajo de la armadura, abrió la ducha, y repartió el agua y jabón por todo su cuerpo, todo esto bajo la mirada cuestionadora del vaquero. 1872 Steve le observaba fijamente, transmitiéndole un mensaje con sus profundos ojos azules, que parecían saber algo que él no.

Anthony no era un hombre tímido ni prejuicioso, pero el hecho de que 1872 Steve pareciera tener esta “fascinación” por él, le ponía un poco nervioso a decir verdad. Más cuando el rubio no decía absolutamente nada al respecto. Así que, Tony se encontró allí en la ducha, desnudo y tembloroso deseando que Steve le dijera algo, que hiciera algo.

Steve seguía lavándose, con paciencia sacra, mirando impasible al otro. Tony tragó en seco, y no pudo evitar mirarle el miembro. El estúpido vaquero estaba bien dotado. Él apretó el jabón en sus manos con fuerza, deseando que no se le cayera.

 _El que se agacha pierde, Anthony_. Se recordó internamente.

Cuando pareció, que por fin el rubio se acercaría y lo violaría o mataría, el Comandante Rogers y el Director Stark entraron sudados y polvorientos, para tomar un baño de igual manera.

Rogers se alejó inmediatamente, como si la cercanía del otro le quemase, tomó su toalla y sus cosas y se fue, no si antes de darle un último vistazo a Noir Tony, quien ladeó la cabeza confundido.

─ ¿No me digas que el sheriff es tímido? No pareció serlo cuando lo besé. ─ Comentó el Director Stark con sátira.

El Comandante por su parte, le fulminó con la mirada, antes de abrir la llave y empezar a sacarse de encima toda la mugre.

─ Si te involucraras en la novela romántica de 1872, te aconsejó que sea para hacer algo a mi favor. Aposté mucho dinero por el sheriff, espero que no lo arruines. ─ Noir no tenía ni idea a que se refería el Comandante con tal cosa. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que al parecer, el sheriff estaba profundamente enamorado de él. 

_¿Qué otra jodida explicación podría haber?_

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Diario de AvAc Tony; _ ** _666 Steve es un masoquista,_

 **_Att:_ ** _EMH Tony.”_

El pelinegro del universo 8096 estaba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, como siempre, cuando 666 Steve y Antonio aparecieron en su campo de visión. Eran las 3:00 a.m. de la madrugada, que ambos hombres de la tierra paranormal estuvieran despiertos y paseándose por el edificio a altas horas de la noche, no era nada extraño, de hecho era lo rutinario, ellos eran creaturas nocturnas después de todo. Sin embargo, lo que era inusual esta vez, era la vestimenta de 666 Steve.

El rubio estaba con el pecho descubierto, descalzo, usando únicamente unos pantalones de cuero negro, tan apretados, que EMH Tony estaba jodidamente seguro que el pobre hombre tuvo que acostarse para poder cerrar la cremallera.  El kit de la vergüenza lo complementaba 666 Tony, quien jalaba al hombre lobo de una correa negra con púas, que lucía en su cuello. Steve caminaba detrás del furioso vampiro, con la mirada gacha, las mejillas de un tierno color carmesí y EMH Tony decidió que tendría que intervenir y rescatarlo.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, 666? ─ Preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente a su otra versión. Antonio le gruñó, pero eso no lo intimido. _¡Hola! ¿Alguien había visto el tamaño de su Steve?_

─ ¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Saco a pasear a mi jodido perro! ¿No lo ves? ─ Respondió el pelinegro, con un toque de sarcasmo al señalar 666 Steve.

─ No creo que a Steve le guste eso, Antonio.

─ Me importa una mierda lo que le guste. El _pulgoso_ aquí presente, tuvo la gran idea de rasgar y masticar toda mi jodida ropa. ─ Steve levantó por fin la cabeza, luciendo apenado y culpable. ─ Si el cachorro quiere comportarse como un perro real, entonces se comportará como uno, en todo el sentido de la palabra. ─ Antonio siseó y apretó la pieza de cuero en sus manos, tirando del cuello de Steve con poca delicadeza. El hombre lobo le gruñó y empezó a respirar pesadamente. El pelinegro del EMH pensó que pronto perdería los estribos y se transformaría en un hombre lobo.  

─ ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Steve? ─ Preguntó EMH, totalmente perdido.

_¿Qué acaso 666 Steve y Antonio no eran pareja?_

─ Yo-yo… sí. ─ Respondió él agitado, lamiéndose los labios resecos. ─ E-es que… esa estúpida ropa cubre las partes importantes, las detesto. ─ Steve se acercó a Antonio y lo rodeó con sus musculosos brazos, restregando sus mejillas contra el cuello del pelinegro, de una manera desesperada. La acción pareció no gustarle nada al otro, quien lo empujó inmediatamente, con tanta fuerza, que EMH Tony se preocupó de que 666 Steve se hubiera roto un hueso o algo.

_¡Estos dos eran muy agresivos el uno con el otro!_

─ Te he dicho una y mil veces, que no soy tu jodido compañero, no te restriegues contra mí, contra mis cosas. ¡Toda mi puta habitación huele a ti! ¡No te quiero cerca! ─ Antonio apretó los dientes con fuerza, pronunciando las palabras de manera amarga y tajante, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo, mientras que 666 Steve dejaba escapar un sonido gutural desde lo profundo de su garganta.

─ ¡Eres mío, _joder_! ─ El hombre lobo no pareció entender lo que era el rechazo, porque se acercó para tomar a Antonio en sus brazos nuevamente. EMH pensó que ambos iban a pelear, estaba a tan solo un segundo de llamar a su armadura.

Sin embargo, 666 Steve empujó sus caderas contra la entrepierna del vampiro, susurrándole cosas al oído, y en un parpadeo la actitud de Antonio se suavizó, cambiando completamente. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho Steve, había funcionado.

─ Bien, pero harás lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Respondió el pelinegro en un susurró, tirando de la correa para irse directo a su habitación.

─  ¿Qué no lo hago siempre? Oh, gran príncipe de los vampiros. ─ Dijo el hombre lobo, en un tono burlón, guiñándole un ojo a EMH Tony, antes de girarse completamente y seguir a Antonio.

_¿Qué carajos?_

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Hey Diario; _ ** _Stephanie es una poderosa Top,_

 **_Att:_ ** _Tu sensual amigo, Ult Tony.”_

Antonio no podía creer su suerte, cuando por cosas de la vida, tuvo que dirigirse al sótano del edificio, para que -991 Steve le facilitara la dosis del extremis necesaria para su próxima inyección. Esta era la manera, en que habían acordado el intercambio, para evitar así, alguna confrontación con Superior Iron Man y su Steve, además de que de así se aseguraba de que el bastardo no sobornara o tocara al rubio.

Lo que Ult Tony no se esperó fue, que al parecer, este era el lugar donde Stephanie y Natasha venían para tener algún fugaz encuentro sexual. Él por supuesto tenía algunas grabaciones, ─ Dios bendiga a JARVIS ─ muy explicitas de ambas chicas; en las duchas, el laboratorio y las escaleras de emergencia, donde acostumbraban a tener besos, toques, alguna que otra palabrería cursi y por supuesto sexo. Pero esto era distinto, esto era ver la función en vivo y en directo, con entradas en primera fila.

Antonio sacó su StarkPhone para filmar por supuesto. Desde que su jodido universo explotó en mil pedazos, él estaba oficialmente en bancarrota, así que bueno, un poco de material pornográfico del multi-universo podría servir como aporte para recuperar un poco de su dinero.

Natasha estaba con la espalda recostada contra la pared, su cabeza echada hacía atrás, dibujando una perfecta y redonda “o” con sus labios. Stephanie barría con su lengua un pezón marrón y endurecido que se asomaba por la blusa a medio quitar de la castaña, lo cual le arrancó un gemido sensual y entrecortado desde lo profundo de su pecho.

─ Vamos, Nat. Córrete para mí, cariño. ─ Pidió Stephanie con un tono de voz caliente. La soldado repartió húmedos besos en ambos senos, antes de meter la mano entre los shorts de Nat.

Antonio observó fascinado, como los dedos expertos de Stephanie trabajaban la húmeda entrada de su pareja, mientras que con su mano libre la mantenía clavada en la pared, haciéndole lo que ella quería. Natasha estaba sudada, con el pelo alborotado, ambas mejillas enrojecidas, y gritando a todo pulmón, anunciándole al mundo entero sobre el glorioso orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Al terminar, ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, un beso pausado y lleno de cariño, mientras se arreglaban las ropas rápidamente, para luego subir por las escaleras. Para cuando el soldado del -991 llegó con la dosis del extremis, Antonio era un mar de lágrimas, que miraba fijamente a su aparato móvil.

─ ¿Por qué estas llorando, 1610? ─ Preguntó el rubio, buscando alguna herida en el cuerpo de Antonio.

El pelinegro sorbió su nariz con fuerza.

─ Es que…creo que necesito un nuevo teléfono. ─ El soldado asentó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Antonio con todo el dolor de su alma, miraba una vez más a su celular, donde se podía ver claramente que su dichosa cámara no grabó una mierda.

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Querido diario que robamos; _ ** _“MCU Steve quiere ser padre”_

 **_Firma:_ ** _1872 Anthony.”_

El mecánico del viejo oeste, jamás en su vida, había visto a un hombre tan feliz de sostener un bebé en sus brazos. MCU Steve irradiaba alegría pura, mientras repartía pequeños besos en la pancita de Tones, el niño respondía con una risa histérica y angelical.

─ Steve, presta atención a lo que te digo. ─ Se quejaba MCU Tony a su lado, haciendo un puchero. ─ Podrías _por favor_ , darme un poco de amor a mí también.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, haciéndole caras tontas a Tones, quien seguía riendo.

─ No seas celoso Tony, es mi turno de cuidar al bebé. ¿Recuerdas?

MCU Tony rodó los ojos, apoyándose sobre el mesón de la cocina, donde estaba comiéndose descaradamente las papillas de Tones. 1872 Tony lo detuvo, su otra versión resopló y abandono la idea.

─ Okay, sostenlo un momento. Es la hora de la comida de Tones, y ya que _alguien_ se comió lo que prepare para él, tendré que ir por su biberón. ─ Explicó Steve, pasándole al bebé a su pareja. El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, sosteniendo al bebé con nerviosismo.

─ St-Steve, no te vayas. ─ Dijo cuándo el infante empezó a llorar, revolviéndose incomodo en los brazos de su versión adulta. Sin embargo, Steve lo ignoró y se dirigió al refrigerador. ─ ¡Oh Dios! Creo que lo rompí, ¡1872 ayúdame, por favor!, ¿qué hago?

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que sé de esto más que tú? ─ Le recordó el mecánico, con tono aburrido. ─ Además, a 12  parece no gustarle nadie, sólo los Steves.

Tony trató en vano de mecer al niño, hablarle, arrullarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Por suerte para él, Steve regresó y lo tomó inmediatamente en brazos. Tones, tan astuto como era, dejo de llorar en el acto.

─ Vamos, Tony. Sólo tenías que mecerlo un poco, ¿ves? ─ Dijo el soldado, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos.

─ Si, claro. ─ Respondió Tony, fulminando con la mirada a su versión infantil.

─ Oh, parece que olvidé el babero en su habitación, no tardaré. ─ Steve salió a toda prisa de la cocina, en dirección a la zona donde se encontraban las recamaras de todos.

Tony pareció perder el apetito, y se sentó pensativo junto al mecánico. El de ojos grises, habló nuevamente.

─ Sabes, creo que tu Steve quiere ser padre. ─ Comentó él, señalando lo que creía era muy evidente. Tony sin embargo frunció el ceño, no esperándose aquello.

─ ¿Tú crees?

Anthony rió suavemente.

─ Claro que sí, es obvio que tu Steve quiere todo el paquete completo, ya sabes, una boda, una casa en eso que llaman “suburbios”, hijos, una familia. Tal vez podrían adoptar, digo ¿qué acaso no has pensado que harán después de que todo esto termine? Quiero decir, es evidente que no pasaremos toda la vida encerrados y huyendo de esto.

─ Sí, lo sé. ─ Tony asentó con la cabeza, suspirando y mirando en dirección a donde se había marchado Steve. El rubio apareció pronto, cargando a Tones, mientras le daba de comer como un experto, el pequeño tenía sus deditos enrollados en la mano de Steve, alentándolo para darle un poco más del biberón. La imagen era ciertamente adorable. 1872 Tony miró como la expresión de su versión del MCU, se transformaba en una muy seria. ─  Creo que puedo hacerlo, sobre adoptar… creo que puedo darle eso a Steve.

El mecánico del viejo oeste palmeó a su otro yo en el hombro, para alentarlo. MCU Steve y Tony eran una pareja extraña, tan disímiles el uno del otro, con una diferencia de edades considerable, pero al menos se querían, lo hacían de verdad. Así que 1872 Tony consideró que al menos por hoy, había hecho algo bueno.  

 

∞∞∞∞

 

 **_ “Querido diario; _ ** _“AvAc Steve es un excelente amigo.”_

 **_XoXo:_ ** _AvAc Tony._

Después de que Stevie se durmió, el adolescente se había sentado solo para la hora de la cena, con la esperanza de poder escribir en privado sobre el sujeto de su asignación. Como una broma amarga del destino, le había tocado el Steve de su universo, el Steve que admiraba en secreto, el mismo Steve del que se había estado enamorado desde hace un buen tiempo, y el Steve, que por supuesto, no era ni siquiera su amigo y al cual no podía acercarse para formar dos palabras coherentes.

Así que bueno, Tony había decidido que haría su reporte con lo que sabía, ─ de memoria ─ de la personalidad de Steve, con detalles, que desde luego le había brindado Stephanie, en su afán de ayudarle a dejar a un lado su timidez y acercarse al rubio de manera apropiada, para así entablar una amistad, y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que los Ultimates se habían sentado con él en la mesa, sino hasta que hablaron.

─ ¿Qué haces mocoso? ─ Preguntó Ult Steve con el sándwich a medio masticar. El adolescente se tensó inmediatamente y trató de ocultar, totalmente abochornado, su diario, no que fuera un secreto el hecho de que tuviera uno, ya no, pero aun así, era vergonzoso. ─ ¿Es ese tu reporte sobre uno de nosotros, del cual se supone no sé nada al respecto?

AvAc le dirigió una mirada cargada de sorpresa. Antonio se rió suavemente, comiendo su ensalada.

─ Lo siento niño, pero Steve y yo no tenemos secretos. ─ Explicó este con la boca llena.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos café, levantando una ceja como diciendo; _“¿De verdad?” “¿Quieres que hablemos de tus videos pornográficos?”_

Antonio pareció leer sus pensamientos por llevó un dedo a sus labios, en señal de guardar silencio.

─ ¿Quién te tocó? ─ Ult Steve siguió empujando el tema, decidió a sacarle la información al adolescente.

AvAc Tony suspiro, tocando su nuca suavemente.

─ TRN562 Steven Rogers. ─ Contestó él. Ult Steve le sonrió dulcemente y Tony, quien no se había esperado tal cosa, se sintió repentinamente tímido.

─ Él te gusta ¿no es así? ─ Indicó el rubio del 1610, más como una afirmación, que como una pregunta real.

─ S-sí, ¿es muy obvio? ─ AvAc Sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus manos empezar a sudar. El soldado se rió brevemente antes de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta y dirigirle una mirada peligrosa y caliente. Las jodidas piernas de Tony le traicionaron y temblaron.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? ─ Preguntó Ult Steve relamiéndose los dedos, haciendo sonidos obscenos, que el adolescente estaba seguro, eran producidos apropósito. Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, no sabiendo que esperar de aquello, pero curioso como el infierno.

Ult Steve se dirigió entonces a su pareja, quien estaba muy concentrado en su comida.

─ ¿Te importa, Stark? ─ Ult Steve parecía estar pidiendo permiso, para algo que AvAc no acababa de comprender. Antonio le miró por unos segundos, luego observó a su alrededor, como buscando algo o alguien. Al final se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ampliamente.

─ Por supuesto que no, Rogers.

Dicho aquello y sin más preámbulos Ult Steve se levantó, tomando de los hombros a AvAc Tony, colocándolo a su altura. El chico jadeó de sorpresa, porque enserio, nada en el jodido multi-universo lo hubiera preparado para la sensación de los suaves labios de Steve sobre los suyos. El pelinegro se sonrojó, y tensó inseguro de que hacer. Este no era su primer beso con un hombre, es decir, fue así como supo que era gay, pero sin dudas era su primer beso con… bueno, Steve. El beso fue un beso casto, sin roce de dientes o feroces batallas de lengua, pero antes de separarse Ult Steve le apretó el culo con una mano, mientras le mordía el labio inferior de una manera sensual y AvAc Tony decidió, que este era el mejor jodido beso que le habían dado en toda su corta vida, entrando en su la cima de su top 10, con una estrella brillante al lado.

─ JARVIS, haz una copia de eso. ─ Pidió Antonio riéndose como un loco, mirando a alguien detrás suyo. AvAc decidió dejar de comerse con la vista la boca de Ult Steve y observó al nuevo visitante en su mesa. Era Steve, su Steve.

_¡Jodidos infiernos!_

─ ¿S-Stark? ─ Dijo el rubio, sonrojado e inseguro a donde mirar. Tony sintió que se tragaría su propia lengua ahí mismo.

─ Hey, soldado. ─ Ult Steve intervino, cortando el momento incómodo. ─ ¿Sabías que Tony es gay? Se siente un poco avergonzado por ello. ─ El rubio estaba mintiendo, Tony no se sentía para nada avergonzado. Él se sentía orgulloso de serlo, siempre lo supo. En una escala de uno 1 a 100, Tony era 200% gay, y así estaba bien. ─  Antonio y yo queríamos enseñarle que no debe sentir vergüenza, por ser de la manera en que es, ¿qué piensas tú?

Ante aquello, Steve clavó sus ojos azules en Tony, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

─ Por supuesto que no debería. Stark, ser gay no tiene nada de malo, eso no te convierte en una mala persona, o menos hombre. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Arnie*, es gay y es un ser humano excepcional, de los mejores que he tenido el placer de conocer. ─ El joven soldado, tomó asiento al lado de Tony y le palmeó la espalda, de una manera cariñosa y familiar que hizo que el corazón de Tony empezara a bombear con mayor velocidad. ─ Si alguien te dice lo contrario o te hace sentir menos por esto, solo dímelo, te prometo que les daré una paliza. Puedes confiar en mí Tony, ¿de acuerdo?

 _¡Whoa!_ Esta era la primera vez que Steve le llamaba Tony, no Anthony ni Stark como acostumbraba a hacerlo. El adolescente miró sorprendido a los Ultimates, quienes le sonreían amablemente, Ult Steve le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que contestara la pregunta.

─ P-por supuesto, Steve. ─ El tanteo el terreno, usando también el diminutivo del rubio de una manera amistosa. ─  Sé que eres un gran chico, excelente, confió plenamente en ti.

Tony se palmeó la frente, por el desliz de sus palabras, su bocaza enserio necesitaba un filtro. Pero AvAc Steve simplemente se carcajeó, antes de revolverle el cabello.

─ Tú también lo eres Tony, he visto lo que puedes hacer, eres sorprendente…

El rubio continuo conversando, contándole a Tony sobre su infancia y sobre su amigo Arnie, sobre como al principio tuvieron muchos problemas con brabucones de la escuela, que habían decidido entremeterse y hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo; sobre el proyecto Rebirth, sus días en la Academia y cómo de asustado se sentía por todo el asunto del asesino. Las palabras de Steve y su  actitud de camarería, provocaban un leve cosquilleo en el estómago de Tony. Él observó como los Ultimates, levantaban sus pulgares en señal de aprobación, y se levantaban de la mesa dejándolo solo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony sintió, que esto con Steve, que su estúpido enamoramiento por el Capitán adolescente, avanzaba a pasos agigantados, de una manera positiva.

∞∞∞∞

 **_  “Diario de AvAc; _ ** _“Ult Steve es un pendejo.”_

 **_Att:_ ** _666 Antonio._

─ ¿Estas escribiendo sobre mí? ─ Preguntó Ult Steve entrando en el laboratorio. El soldado se sentó sobre su escritorio de trabajo, ─ la mesa que el mismo construyó y que no se rompía, _muchas gracias_ ─ mientras le brindaba una presumida sonrisa.

─ ¿Quién demonios te dijo sobre eso? Oh, espera, no me digas. Antonio… ese sucio traidor. ─ Respondió el vampiro, apretando el lápiz en sus manos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que dirás? ¿Qué soy guapo, muy carismático, que te encanto en secreto? ─ Ult Steve siguió burlándose de él, jugando con el largo cabello del otro. Antonio chasqueó la lengua y se apartó del contacto.

─ Diré que eres un idiota, un malcriado, un apestoso, ¿qué te parece eso? ¿Crees que voy bien?

El soldado del 1610 apretó su mandíbula con furia.  

─ Vete al infierno, _sanguijuela_. ─ Le dijo con poca delicadeza.

─ Claro que sí, pero para cuando llegues seré dueño del lugar, y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de guardarte algo especial, ¡Un sitio donde te den por el culo todo los días!

Las palabras del vampiro no tuvieron la reacción esperada por parte del otro, puesto que Ult Steve re rió con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

─ Bien, asegúrate de que Antonio este allí también. ─ El rubio se puso de pie y le lanzó un pequeño beso en el aire. ─ Nos vemos, _princesa_.

_¡Jodido imbécil!_

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “!Hola diario!; _ ** _“EMH Steve, es un ángel”_

 **_Att:_ ** _R-63 Natasha._

Nat se sentía ridícula con el equipo completo de boxeo que le había hecho poner EMH Steve, no solo a ella, sino a todos los Tonys presentes en el edificio. El rubio insistió, en que todos ellos debían ser capaces de defenderse sin la armadura.

 Natasha había sido entrenada desde muy pequeña, al ser una Stark los intentos de secuestro eran algo comunes en su familia, por lo que desde joven aprendió técnicas de defensa personal, las cuales, más adelante fueron pulidas y mejoradas por su muy sensual novia, Stephanie. Sin embargo, el rubio de la tierra 8096 les incitó, para que le ayudaran a practicar con sus otras versiones, o al menos a aquellos que no sabían absolutamente nada de lanzar un adecuado puñetazo, es decir; EMH Tony, Ult Tony, MCU Tony, El mecánico de 1872 y el adolescente de AvAc. Tones estaba allí también, con su equipo de guantes de box, pero vamos, nadie esperaría que el bebé se defendiera solo, pero al menos podría divertirse dándole golpes a su niñero, AvAc Steve.  

616 Steve se negó a que 616 Tony participará, diciendo que él mismo se encargaría en privado del entrenamiento de Tony. R-3 Natasha sabía bien, qué clase de “entrenamiento” le daría el rubio, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. El pelinegro de la tierra 666 también se negó a participar, diciendo que él había ganado una jodida guerra contra toda clase de creaturas paranormales y que tenía 500 años más de entrenamientos que cualquiera de ellos juntos, aunque se quedó allí, a observar como los demás se ponían en vergüenza, al ser noqueados de un solo golpe.

Como siempre, todo se tornó un poco complicado antes de empezar el entrenamiento real.

La cara de indignación de Ult Steve cuando EMH Steve logró derribar y hacerle una llave a Ult Antonio, fue sin duda gloriosa. Noir Tony tuvo una fuerte discusión con el rubio, sobre las razones por las cuales no quería que Noir Steve recibiera tal entrenamiento, alegando que el muchacho ya se metía en suficiente problemas en su universo. 1872 Tony en cambio, apoyó a Noir para que entrenara con ellos como un igual. El mecánico y el aventurero tuvieron una dura competencia de miradas después de eso, todo con el pobre de Noir Steve en el medio. El Comandante Rogers por su parte, animaba al sheriff para que fuera a pelear por “su honor”, el vaquero le miró con una expresión de confusión y vergüenza.

Por suerte EMH Steve intervino, diciendo que esto debería ser beneficioso para todos, y no generar confrontaciones. Luego de eso, todos empezaron a combatir en parejas, que rotaban cada quince minutos. Cuando fue el turno de ambas Natasha para pelear, las cosas se pusieron serias, ella no pudo evitarlo, 3490 la enfurecía hasta los cojones. Una mala caída y R-63 Nat terminó con una rodilla raspada y un moretón en el ojo.

Stephanie estaba cuidando de Tones, por lo que no estaba presente, así que, fue EMH Steve, quien la cargó hasta la enfermería y se encargó de atender sus heridas. El rubio había aplicado el antiséptico en la pequeña herida. Natasha apretó los dientes con fuerza y siseó.

─ ¿Te duele? ─ Preguntó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eso definitivamente dejará una marca! ─ Nat señaló dramáticamente a la raspadura de su rodilla, la cual no era más grande que una moneda. Steve se rió por su exageración. El sonido de su risa masculina, le hizo sentir cosas raras a Natasha, cosas que solo sentía por Stephanie.

Ella no había interactuado mucho con EMH Steve, de hecho, creía que nadie realmente lo había hecho, aparte claro del Tony de su universo. Entre todos los Steves, él era uno de los más reservados, como si de alguna manera no confiara del todo en ellos.

El rubio se acercó y sopló lentamente sobre la herida, tratando de no rozarla con sus dedos. Natasha le miró detalladamente, el rubio era grande por todos lados, pero de alguna manera parecía ser suave por dentro. Steve atendió la herida de Nat, con extremo cuidado, limpiando la sangre y colocando un poco de crema, él revisó el moretón en su ojo, apartándole el cabello enmarañado de la cara con mucha delicadeza, sin previo aviso, y sin entender realmente por qué, Steve colocó un pequeño beso en su frente. Nat no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabezas, sintiendo un hormigueo intenso por toda su piel. Este era un gesto muy dulce de parte de Steve.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ Indagó el soldado, mirándola fijamente.

─ Y-yo soy lesbiana, estoy felizmente comprometida. ─ Fue todo lo que pudo decir Natasha, sintiendo el corazón en un puño. EMH Steve se rió tan fuerte, que tuvo que sostenerse de la camilla para no caerse. Eventualmente, y cuando pudo por fin dejar de reír, le ayudó a Nat a levantarse, apoyando una mano delicadamente en la cadera femenina.

─ Por supuesto que sí, Nat. ─ Le susurró él, en un tono de voz amigable. Nat dejó escapar una risita tonta y nerviosa.

_¡EMH Steve era un ser milagroso, que podía convertir a la gente a su voluntad!_

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Querido diario; _ ** _“Noir Steve será la causa de la tercera guerra mundial.”_

 **_Att:_ ** _Director Stark._

El Director Stark sabía, por boca de su amigo Rogers, sobre el escandaloso triángulo amoroso que protagonizaban 1872 Steve, Tony y Noir Steve. Él sabía también, por supuesto, de que Rogers había hecho un reporte de ello y que ahora parecía obsesionado en seguirle la pista a los chicos, ansioso de saber sus avances o como cámbiala la situación entre ellos.

El pelinegro personalmente, no creía que el sheriff estuviera involucrado en tal drama, por motivos amorosos, sino más bien, por una genuina preocupación por su amigo. Es lo que él haría también por Rogers, si estuviera en la misma situación.

Fue una cosa curiosa, que fuera él, precisamente quien presenciara lo que pasó, lo que lo cambió todo, derrumbando la apacible calma que disfrutaban todos en su día a día.

El Director Stark estaba sentado en la sala común, conversando amigablemente con Superior Iron Man sobre los avances del Extremis y sus investigaciones con el mismo, el tipo era un presumido, pero al menos no era uno tonto, cuando vieron a Noir Steve salir furioso del laboratorio, 1872 Tony le pisaba los talones, rogándole que se detuviera. Steve cumplió y se detuvo, dándose media vuelta, mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos en su pecho.

─ Lo siento, y-yo… ─ El mecánico del viejo oeste se veía nervioso, colocando sus manos tímidamente en los hombros de Steve. ─ No quise decírtelo así, es que…

─ ¿Ah, no? ¡Creo que fue totalmente tu intensión! ─ Gritó Noir, apartándose de la cercanía del de ojos grises. ─ ¡Púdrete, Tony!

El rubio entonces, empezó a caminar nuevamente, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero eso no parecía estar en los planes del mecánico, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo rodeó en un poderoso abrazo, levantándolo fácilmente. Steve se rehusó, protestando con toda las fuerzas que tenía. 1872 no dijo mucho, sólo lo acalló con un beso, tan rudo, que la cabeza de Steve se echó hacía atrás con fuerza, sus labios pegados fuertemente contra los del mecánico. El Director Stark y -991 Steve compartieron una mirada de estupor.

1872 Tony no soltó a Noir hasta que lo besó completamente y le arrancó el aliento como quiso, separándose de él, sólo cuando la falta de oxígeno le obligó a ello. Noir Steve le miró con furia, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. El de ojos grises tragó en seco.

─ Steven, yo-  

El muchacho del Noir, no le permitió terminar, cuando en un movimiento arrebatado se zafo de él, y le dio un derechazo tan preciso, y tan duro, que terminó por partirle la nariz a 1872. Al parecer el entrenamiento de EMH Steve era bastante efectivo. El pelinegro cayó al suelo, chillando de dolor.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ─ Se le escuchó gritar a 1872 Steve cuando ingresó en la sala, intercalando su mirada entre todos los presentes. El sheriff ubicó sus ojos en su amigo, y en su condición, sus ojos se llenaron de ira en menos de un segundo.

 ─ ¡Noir, tú te lo buscaste! ─ Anunció el rubio, al tiempo que tomaba a Noir del cuello de su camisa, totalmente dispuesto a darle una paliza. El Director de SHIELD decidió que era momento de intervenir, separándolos a ambos, y tratando en vano de calmar la situación.

─ No estoy para juegos, 1872. ─ Dijo el pequeño Noir, apretando los puños a su lado. ─ Déjame en paz.

─ ¡Te dejaré en paz cuando me expliques, porque demonios le partiste la nariz a Tony!

─ Es mi culpa, Steve. ─ El mecánico se levantó del suelo con la ayuda del Director, tratando de parar la hemorragia en su nariz. ─ Lo juro, es mi culpa. Yo le dije… le dije sobre el matrimonio de Noir Tony.

─ Stark, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan terco? ─ Se quejó 1872 Steve, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, dando pie así, a una discusión con el pelinegro.

Varias personas llegaron a la sala común, como era obvio, para descubrir la razón de tremendo alboroto. Uno de ellos fue Noir Tony, quien llegó junto con el Comandante Rogers. Ambos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, más que nada Noir, al parecer no entendiendo por que su Steve estaba involucrado.

─ Steven, ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó curioso, acercándose al joven. El rubio al verlo, se tensó, respirando pesadamente.

─ ¿Es cierto, Anthony? ─ Él respondió con una pregunta. ─ ¿Es cierto, que te casaras con Virginia?

Los ojos azules de Noir Tony se llenaron de entendimiento. Él llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

─ Sí, lo es. Planeo proponerle matrimonio cuando resolvamos esto, cuando regresemos a casa.  ─ Su respuesta generó una reacción inmediata en Steve, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su frágil cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─  Cuestionó él, con la voz rota. ─ ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de esto?

Los músculos de la mandíbula del pelinegro se tensaron, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso.

─ Tú sabes bien por qué, Steven.

El rubio no necesitó saber más, su expresión reflejaba lo que el Director podía identificar como completa y abrumadora tristeza, él se marchó. Noir Tony levantó la mirada y trató discretamente de ocultar las lágrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos. Al parecer el sujeto no era ignorante de los sentimientos de Noir Steve, como todos creían.  

─ No te quiero cerca de Steven, ¿me entendiste, 1872? ─ Amenazó el pelinegro, señalando al sheriff.

El vaquero dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica.

─ Dile a _Steven_ , que será mejor que duerma con los ojos abiertos. ─ El sheriff se paró de manera desafiante, chocando su nariz con la del pelinegro.

─ Si no quieres problemas, Rogers. Te mantendrás alejado de él, sé que estas tratando de defender a Tony, pero yo también haré lo necesario para proteger a mi amigo, y eso incluye matarte. ─ Noir no esperó la respuesta del rubio, saliendo en silencio del lugar, en dirección a las habitaciones.

1872 Tony también se fue, no sin antes dejarle claro a Rogers que no era necesario que lo defendiera, que él mismo podía defenderse solo. Steve no le siguió, quedando de pie en medio de la sala, mirando al mecánico como un cachorro abandonado.

Esto… esto calentaría las cosas de ahora en adelante.

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Hey, estúpido diario; _ ** _“El Comandante Rogers, es un más astuto de lo que imaginé.”_

 **_Att:_ ** _Superior Iron Man._

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, por lo ocurrido con los 1872 y los Noir, Superior Iron Man observó divertido, como el Comandante se acercaba al sheriff para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

─ Vamos, Rogers. ¡Anímate y mueve el culo! ¡Ve por Stark! ─ Le decía él. ─ Aposté mucho dinero por ti, estoy de tu lado, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

El rubio respiró pesadamente en señal de cansancio.

─ Ya te dije que no sé de qué demonios hablas, 5246. ─ Respondió el sheriff con voz apagada, marchándose también.

El Comandante maldijo para sus adentros, susurrando cosas para sí mismo. Superior Iron Man se carcajeó con fuerza, al verlo tan abatido.

─ ¿Te divierto?  ─ Cuestionó el Comandante con su mejor voz autoritaria. -991 Tony no se intimidaba tan fácilmente, él se miró las uñas con desinterés.

─ Por supuesto que sí, dime ¿Cómo van las apuestas?

Su pregunta causó, que los ojos azules de Rogers brillaran con malicia.

─ La mitad de nosotros creé que 1872 Steve hará un movimiento antes de regresar a nuestras tierras, la otra mitad apuesta a que Noir Steve y el mecánico escaparán juntos.

─ Vaya, tienes bastante tiempo libre, ¿no? ¿Estás tan aburrido?

─ Como una ostra. ─ Respondió el Comandante, riéndose de su propia broma.

El pelinegro asentó con el cabeza, pensativo.

─ Te apuesto mil dólares a que puedo hacer que Noir Steve cambié de opinión con respecto a quien quedarse. ─ Sugirió él con un tono de voz pícaro, los engranajes de su mente planeando ya, la manera para acabar con este ridículo drama barato.

Rogers le miró divertido, acercándose lentamente, para posarse justo enfrente de él. El tipo era más alto, por lo que  tuvo que levantar la barbilla.

─ Te apuesto todo el dinero que tengo… ─ Susurró el rubio lentamente. ─ Que a -991 Steve no le gustará nada que tontees con otro, y te asesinará para el final de la semana. ─ El pelinegro tembló y eso, por supuesto, hizo reír al otro hombre.

_¡Maldito!_

∞∞∞∞

 **_ “Querido diario; _ ** _“616 Steve es… increíblemente denso”_

 **_Att:_ ** _MCU Tony_

─ Tony, es por este lado. ─ Indicó 616 Steve, guiando a un muy distraído Tony hacía el portal inter-dimensional. ─ ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?

Tanto Natasha como el castaño del MCU se rieron discretamente.

_¿Enserio, Steve?_

─ Nada, nada. ─ Respondió el pelinegro, enfundándose en la armadura de Iron Man rápidamente. Él y Natasha estaban a punto de partir de vuelta a la tierra 616 por provisiones y para tomar algunas cosas del laboratorio de Tony, que necesitarían. Steve no los acompañaría esta vez, puesto que, prefirió quedarse y asegurarse de que 1872 Steve y Noir Tony no empezaran una nueva masacre. Dejar solos a sus amigos más cercanos, parecía tenerlo muy tenso de todos modos.

─ ¿Estás seguro que no puedes venir con nosotros, Steve? ─ Dijo Nat, con voz robótica. ─ No somos el escuadrón A si no estás allí. Ultimate Steve podría quedarse a cargo.

─ ¿Estás loca? ─ 616 Steve entrecerró los ojos. ─ Si dejamos a Ultimate Steve a cargo, esto se convertida en Sodoma y Gomorra para cuando regresemos.

─ Que exagerado. ─ Nat se rió, dirigiéndose con MCU Tony hacía el portal.

El pelinegro del 616 se abrazó entonces cual koala al soldado, dándole un beso profundo y desesperado. El soldado de América gimió complacido contra los labios de Tony.

─ ¿Q-que fue eso, Tony? ─ Steve estaba sonrojado y sin aliento, ahuecando con sus manos las mejillas del menor.

─ Nada, es sólo que… ─ Tanto Nat como MCU Tony cruzaron los dedos para que su otra versión confesara por fin sus sentimientos. ─ Permanece atento, debes cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Fue lo que terminó por decir. El castaño se palmeó la frente, _¿Qué demonios retenía a 616?_

Natasha y Tony se marcharon, haciendo una seña con la mano en señal de despedida, para luego cruzar el portal que los enviaría a la tierra 616. Steve permaneció allí unos segundos más, mirando a la nada.

─ ¿Crees que Tony este bien? ─ Habló él por fin, con un tono de voz preocupado.

─ No, creo que esta estreñido. ─ Respondió MCU Tony tratando de no reírse. 616 Steve hizo una cara de consternación.

─ ¿Estreñido?

─ Sí, ya sabes, tantos gases te ponen de mal humor. Te recomiendo que te prepares esta noche, para la hora de dormir. ─ 616 Steve asentó con la cabeza y MCU Tony no pudo evitar reírse de verdad.

_¡Que locura!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusto? 
> 
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/861783ad0d3d7665d5273488ad25b841/tumblr_obh0xoli2b1vz69qxo1_1280.jpg
> 
> Pásense por este blog, para que miren el increible fan art de Yaramis, con el beso de Ult Steve y AvAc Tony. De ahí fue que saqué la idea, puesto que esto no estaba en mis planes jaja
> 
> agradezco mucho sus comentarios y kudos. El siguiente capitulo ya va por la mitad, fui escribiéndolo al tiempo que este, depende de mi tiempo a lo largo de la semana para terminarlo antes.  
> Regresa el Angst! si!
> 
> Nos vemos :3


	32. Earth 12041 ~ Avengers Assemble I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, acá esta el actua de la semana. Esta será la ultima tierra a la que viajarán los chicos, y a partir de acá se empezarán a desenmarañar todos los enredos de este fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Quiero también advertirles que a partir de acá este fic se convertirá en Angst totalmente, osea no así súper trágico... creo, pero si empezarán a morir personajes. Recen por la vida de sus favoritos ;3
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * Partimos desde donde lo dejamos en el cap Invencible Iron Man, los hechos de los capítulos pasados fueron en un transcurso de una semana, lo ultimo que pasó es cuando EMH Steve, Tony y MCU Steve se van. Había olvidado decirles eso.  
> * Para los que no se han visto la serie de Avengers Assemble, no se preocupen, no les hago spoilers acá, simplemente mezcle cosas y mantuve la esencia de AA Steve y Tony. Son re gays esos dos.  
> * Nuevas pistas del asesino, para los que quieran entenderla mejor, váyanse al cap "Battle Cry I" ultima escena.
> 
> !A Leer!

Steve se sentía extremadamente culpable por hacerle esto a Tony, por ponerle en esta situación,  pero _¿qué más podía hacer?_

No era como si pudiera negarse al favor que tan gentilmente Ult Steve le pidió y decirle a su otra versión que se fuera al demonio, por la simple razón de que Tony estaba demasiado asustado para dejarlo ir y permitirle hacer esto. Lo cual era muy normal, es decir, desde el ataque en la tierra 616, Ni Steve o Tony habían salido a incursión alguna y difícilmente se alejaban de la seguridad que le brindaban los cuatro pisos del edificio que usaban como refugio

Pero Steve le había dado su palabra a su versión Ultimate, ellos se protegerían mutuamente y estarían allí cuando el otro lo necesitase. Así que, el soldado del MCU cubriría el puesto de Rogers en la misión de "rescate" o mejor dicho misión de persuasión en la tierra 12041.

Tony por supuesto protestó, lo chantajeó emocionalmente e incluso lo amenazó con dejar de tener sexo con él si no se quedaba. Al final Steve tuvo que recordarle a su pareja, que Ultimate Steve y Antonio estaban  pasando por una situación delicada y complicada en sus vidas, y que esto era lo menos que podían hacer por ellos. El castaño testarudamente se ofreció entonces a acompañarlos y asegurarse por sus propios medios, de que Steve regresara sano y salvo a casa. El rubio tuvo que negarse a tal locura, menciónale que él asesino parecía estar empeñado en acabar con él, por lo que su presencia podría traer peligro a los demás y a la misión en sí.

Cuando Tony lo acusó de llamarle un estorbo, Steve usó la carta de Antonio, explicándole que si no se quedaba a supervisar el tratamiento del pelinegro, las cosas podrían ir muy mal. Tony era indispensable para el equipo si lugar a dudas, pero también era indispensable para Steve mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de los problemas y de las garras del asesino. Suficiente susto tuvo ya con el dichoso Deadpool llevándoselo lejos de él cuando hicieron aquel escape improvisado de la tierra 616. La experiencia fue sin duda aterradora y Steve no quería, ni por un segundo, volver a repetir tal cosa.

Tony aceptó quedarse, pero no se lo hizo fácil. Negándose a mirarlo a la cara, cuando con voz fría y calmada les daba las instrucciones de la misión al resto del escuadrón D, conformado por EMH Steve y Tony. Para cuando el millonario terminó de hablar,  Steve se acercó cautelosamente hacia él, agradecido internamente de que ambos hombres del EMH entendieran que necesitaba un poco de privacidad, antes de pronunciar las palabras embarazosas que estaba a punto de decir.

─ Tony, ven acá, sabes que te amo. Por favor, no puedo irme si estás enojado. ─  Steve trató de usar un tono suave en su voz, así persuadir al menor para que le mirara.

Tony suspiró, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Pero no dijo nada más.

Steve entonces decidió poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Él había planeado hacer esto hace un tiempo, pero no en estas circunstancias. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme de Capitán América, para sacar el objeto que llevaba siempre consigo; un viejo y gastado reloj de bolsillo que su madre le había regalado antes de morir, el cual a su vez fue un regalo de su padre, el abuelo de Steve.  El aparato realmente ya no funcionaba, no desde hace muchos años, incluso antes del hielo. Steve conservaba el reloj más por una razón sentimental que otra cosa. Era lo único tangible que le quedaba de Sarah, lo único que, ─ gracias al cielo, y debido a su fuerte manía de llevar consigo el dichoso objeto a todos lados ─  había conservado con él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo congelado.

Steve jugó con el aparato unos minutos entre sus dedos, antes de sonreír y brindárselo a Tony para que lo tomase en sus manos. El menor, por supuesto, le miró con confusión antes de estirarse y alcanzarlo. Tony, como un niño curioso, estudió la reliquia con fascinación.

 ─ Es un regalo para ti. No tengo riquezas ni nada de valor que pueda ofrecerte Tony, pero esto es lo más importante que poseo en todo en el mundo. Pertenecía a mi madre, ella me explicó, me lo daba por que era la persona que ella más amaba y que esperaba, algún día, yo pudiera encontrar alguien al cual yo amara en igual medida. Es por eso que ahora te pertenece a ti, porque eres esa persona Tony, la persona que más me importa y amo en todo el multi-universo. ¿Comprendes?

Tony permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, su mirada pensativa se intercalaba entre el reloj cobrizo en sus manos y el rostro de Steve. Cuando por fin habló, su expresión se suavizó.

─ Lo sé, Steve. ─ Tony ya lucia como alguien que se ha rendido. El rubio no pudo evitar no sonreír.─ Por favor sólo regresa a salvo...no lo soportaré. No lo haré y sobre esto... te lo agradezco, se lo mucho que significa para ti y no sabes cuánto significa para mi ahora. Lo atesoraré de la misma manera en la que sé, lo has hecho todos estos años.

Un rápido beso en los labios fue todo lo que compartieron. Steve no quería alargar más su despedida, requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad no girarse y volver a los brazos de Tony, no girarse y verlo a los ojos una vez más. Porque eso sería como un adiós definitivo y esto no lo era, este era un simple y efímero _hasta luego_.

 

∞∞∞∞∞

Noir Steve yacía recostado en el suave pasto de la plazoleta que estaba enfrente a su refugio. El edificio que desde hace un tiempo era su hogar.

El problema era que Steve ya no lo sentía así, no desde lo ocurrido con 1872 Tony, Steve y por supuesto, después del espectáculo tan bochornoso que hizo gracias a su discusión con el Tony de su universo.

No era como si los demás no supieran de sus obvios sentimientos, pero él creía que solía tener más autocontrol que esto. _Demonios_ no sólo se avergonzó a sí mismo, sino que también avergonzó a Tony, y eso le dolía más que nada. Steve suspiró, cerrando los ojos para tratar de alejar el amargo recuerdo y fundirse con la grama y el suelo.

─ ¿Me permites sentarme contigo? ─ Preguntó alguien detrás suyo. Steve abrió lentamente sus parpados, encontrándose así con el pelinegro del Noir.

_Por supuesto que Anthony lo buscaría, él siempre lo hacía._

─ Claro, ¿por qué no? ─ Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque aún se sentía enojado, no lo estaba lo suficiente como para negarle a Tony charlar con él si así lo quería. Steve se sentó, para adquirir una mejor posición. Tony, a su lado, hizo lo mismo.

 ─ Quiero disculparme por lo de antes, ya sabes, por haberte ocultado mis planes con Virginia. ─ Tony jugaba desinteresadamente con las hojas a sus pies, ni siquiera mirándole a la cara. ─ Sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, Steven. ─ Al pronunciar su nombre, por fin le miró a los ojos, su expresión calmada cambió, una mezcla de difusas emociones se reflejaron en su rostro, antes de hablar nuevamente.

 ─ Sabes que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo...y cambiar aquella noche, retribuírtelo de alguna ma-

─ Basta, no quiero hablar de eso. ─  Él rodó los ojos. Steve estaba harto ya del tema. Lo habían discutido más veces de las que podía rememorar.  ─ Te he dicho una y mil veces que no fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte por nada. De hecho fui yo quien me aproveche de ti, lo sabes.

Tony dibujó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Steve odiaba eso. Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, que Anthony, el hombre más seguro y capaz que conocía en todo el multi-universo, se comportara tímido y de una manera auto-controlada en su presencia, como si Steve fuera una muñeca de porcelana que merecía un trato especial, porque en cualquier momento podría romperse. Steve era fuerte, tal vez no físicamente como sus otras versiones, pero él no le envidiaba nada a nadie, porque siempre podía contar con su espíritu aguerrido. Steve nunca había ganado batallas con los puños, él siempre se valió de nada más que su coraje y su convicción.

Tony lo conocía bien, eran amigos desde lo que parecían siglos. Steve de hecho trabajaba en la revista Stark, diseñando las portadas de la misma. La razón por la que se enamoró del otro hombre, fue por que Tony, a diferencia de otros, veía más allá de su físico, Tony le veía y no veía a un escuálido chico que casi muere de hambre en la gran depresión. Tony lo miraba y lo veía a él, a Steve, su igual, su amigo.

Sus preferencias sexuales nunca fueron un secreto para Tony, el mismo Steve se lo manifestó cuando su amistad se volvió más sólida. La homosexualidad eran un crimen en su época y Tony necesitaba saberlo en caso de que esto representara un problema entre los dos. Anthony nunca dijo nada malo al respecto, su trato considerado hacia Steve nunca cambió, por lo que el rubio consideró que su amigo le apoyaba.

Steve poco a poco se fue fijando en Tony, no en una manera amistosa, si no en una manera sentimental. Él sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debería enamorarse de un hombre heterosexual y mucho menos de Tony. Para cuando quiso detener todo el asunto, ya era tarde, él se había enamorado, se había enamorado con fuerza del otro.

Steve no le había dicho nada a Tony, no creía que él se lo tomaría a mal pero tampoco quería generar incomodidad entre ellos. Él era consciente que debía alejarse, darle tiempo a su maltratado corazón de sanar y sacar esta _cosa_ por Tony lejos de su sistema. Sin embargo no lo hizo, y se encontró a si mismo empujándose más cerca de Tony, cada vez más, como un adicto que necesita una dosis.

 _Dios_ , este amor estaba mal en tantos niveles que Steve prefería ni siquiera nombrarlos.   

Él trató de ser fuerte.

No obstante, todo cambio esa noche. Esa noche en la que Tony bebió de más, en la que Steve también lo hizo, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Steve se valió de la excusa del licor y se armó de valor para arrinconar a Tony contra la puerta de su apartamento, antes de poseer esos labios gruesos y jugosos que lo habían estado atormentando por meses. Tony no sabía dónde estaba parado o cual era su nombre, como para distinguir acaso la diferencia entre Steve y una mujer, él supuso que fue eso, porque Tony respondió al beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía en sus sueños. Las cosas no terminaron allí. Steve pensó que tal vez esto le costaría caro, no solo se trataba de su empleo, sino también de la amistad sincera que Anthony le había brindado con el paso de los años. Pero es que la tentación de hacerlo era muy grande. Él solo era un hombre que deseaba el amor después de todo.

Él guio a Tony hasta su cama, desnudándolo lentamente. Anthony protestó un poco, dijo cosas incoherentes y Steve le acalló juntado sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, tratando de quebrar la obstinación de Tony antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. El sabor a cerveza cara le nubló los sentidos, haciéndole marear un poco. Posó sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Tony y retiró lo que quedaba de su camisa. Nuevamente el pelinegro intentó alejarse, pero Steve posó una mano temblorosa sobre el rector de Tony, y derramó pequeños besos en su pecho, apoderándose de la erección del otro hombre con su mano libre. Tony respiró pesadamente y toda resistencia previa voló lejos, junto con el resto de su ropa.

Tony fue su primera vez con un hombre. Steve no necesitó otra prueba para saber lo que quería, él le gustaban las pollas, ─ sobre todo la de Tony ─  no había por que mentirse al respecto. Anthony le folló duro casi hasta la inconsciencia y él había amado cada maldito segundo de ello.

A la mañana siguiente, por su puesto, Tony había enloquecido, disculpándose una y mil veces, sintiéndose culpable, por que según él, se había aprovechado de Steve. El rubio le aseguró calmadamente que esto no significaba nada, que era sólo una aventura de una noche.

_¡Qué gran falsedad!_

Significó todo. Steve quería más, no solo quería el cuerpo de Tony, él quería ganarse su mecánico corazón. Quería que Tony lo mirara de la manera en la que él lo hacía, pero Tony era heterosexual, o al menos bi-curioso, lo sabía bien. Esta atracción sin esperanzas estaba destinada a fracasar desde el principio.

Su amistad poco a poco fue cambiando, mutando a una cosa asquerosa que ya ninguno de los dos entendía. Tony vivía con la culpa de lo que creía haber hecho, y Steve tomaba las migajas del cariño que Tony le daba, cualquiera que fuese, como el peor premio de consolación.

─ Creo... creo que en realidad yo sí sabía lo que hacía Steve, y eso es lo que me atormentó más.─ Confesó el pelinegro en un tono de voz apagado, regresando su mente nuevamente al presente. ─ Yo no tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia a ti, pero si sabía que tú los tenías hacía mí, lo supe desde mucho antes de que me lo dijeras, y tontamente pensaba, que si no te complacía, si no te daba lo que querías, entonces tú te marcharías y no estaba dispuesto a perderte. Aún hoy no estoy dispuesto a perderte, Steve.

El rostro de Tony era una mar de emociones que él no podía realmente identificar, pero la tristeza sin dudas estaba allí, mostrando su fea cara en algún lugar. El rubio le miró sorprendido, por que ciertamente no tenía ni idea de aquello. Steve se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar que este temblase.

_¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido que era capaz de hacerle sentir a su mejor amigo así de miserable?_

Sus sentimientos hacia Tony habían sido puros y honestos, sí, en algún punto, en algún punto que él ya no podía recordar. Pero ahora esto no se sentía correcto, se sentía sucio y desleal, se sentía como lodo sobre su piel, pegajoso y nauseabundo, haciéndole imposible avanzar.

─ Yo lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Tony. ─ Dijo, acallando los sollozos y  tratando de enmendar su error. ─ Sabes que la homosexualidad es un delito que se paga con cárcel y jamás te condenaría a esa clase de vida por mí.

─ No se trata de eso Steven, me conoces, sabes que vivo al límite, esa clase de leyes absurdas no me impedirían estar contigo si así lo sintiera. ─Tony por su puesto bromeó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro rígido.

─ Pero no lo sientes, ¿no es así? ─ Steve no pudo evitar preguntar con el aliento entrecortado. Él necesitaba saber, tenía que reafirmarlo, tal vez así metería algo de sentido en su mente.

El pelinegro negó lentamente con la cabeza, apartando sus ojos azules para dirigirlos al cielo.

─ Te quiero Steve, sabes que lo hago. Pero no, no me siento así con respecto a ti, y es una lástima puesto que gracias a los demás he visto cuan increíble podemos ser juntos. ─ Tony le brindó una sonrisa amarga, sus ojos brillaban con pequeñas lágrimas. ─  Sin embargo yo-

─Tú amas a Virginia, siempre lo has hecho. ─ Complementó Steve. ─ Desde el instante en que atravesó las puertas de la oficina, tú no podías apartar los ojos de ella, yo lo supe, y aun sí… aun así te lleve a mi cama y pensé que podía retenerte con eso. _Dios_ Tony, estoy tan avergonzado. ─ Steve no pudo evitar que el llanto le ganara esta vez, él se sentía tan arrepentido.

Hace mucho sabía que lo suyo con Tony no tenía futuro, pero él se había aferrado con fuerza a ello, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Amar a Tony se había vuelto natural, una costumbre que se arraigó en su corazón desde hace mucho, por lo cual, él no sabía cómo detener esto, como dejar de quererlo.

─ Hey, tranquilo Steve. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. ─ Tony le abrazó con fuerza, corriendo su mano cariñosamente de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda. Steve lloró más fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Tony. ─ Te quiero hombre, lo sabes. Estoy realmente alagado que te sientas así con respecto a mí, y _joder_ si no debí decir algo al respecto hace mucho… estaba asustado. Lo siento.

─ Lo siento, lo siento. ─ Seguía diciendo Steve entre murmullos lastimeros. Tony guardó silencio por un buen tiempo, reteniendo sus propias lagrimas a duras penas, sólo sosteniendo a Steve y permitiéndole que llorara todo lo que quisiera en su hombro.

Cuando se hubieron calmado un poco, Tony habló nuevamente.

─ Entonces… ¿estamos bien? ─ Steve levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Tony. Él le sonrió.

─ Claro que sí, idiota. ─ El rubio le dio un golpe sin fuerzas en el hombro, sorbiendo su nariz. Tony le brindó la más amplia de las sonrisas.

Esto era todo. Este amor no correspondido, este sentimiento de desamor, tenía que irse, tenía que irse pronto.

Steve lo superaría, él estaba seguro que lo haría.

Necesitaba avanzar, necesitaba tener una vida nueva y hacerlo bien esta vez.

─ Bien, me alegro.  ─ Tony asentó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. ─ ¿Te gusta 1872? 

La pregunta cayó tan de repente que Steve no tuvo tiempo de procesarla. Él pestañó confundido.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No te hagas. ─ Tony le empujó leventemente. ─ Toda esa escenita de celos y besos forzados no fue por nada ¿o sí?

Sí, el beso… Steve recordaba eso. Fue tan inesperado y tan salvaje que lo descolocó un poco. Pero debido a su previa discusión con Tony, él no le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento.

─ No lo sé… me agrada, sí. Pero no sé si pueda llamarle atracción. He estado ocupado en otras cosas. ─ _Mirándote a ti_ , omitió él.

Tony miró al horizonte y no dijo nada más.

─ Pero… creo que funcionaría, él me agrada mucho.  ─ Dijo Steve retomando la conversación. Tony levantó una ceja curioso. ─ Con 1872, quiero decir, creo… creo que podríamos funcionar.

Con estas palabras Steve le estaba dando un mensaje oculto a Tony. Le estaba avisando que dejaría de quererlo, que se movería hacia adelante y que no miraría atrás.

─ Por supuesto que sí, Rogers. ─ Tony revolvió su cabello de manera juguetona.

No hubo más palabras después de eso, ellos se quedaron allí, en silencio, observando el paisaje, disfrutando de la cómoda atmósfera entre ellos. Como dos personas que se conocían hace mucho, como dos personas que se importaban tanto que dolía, como dos personas que saldrían adelante no importaba que.

Steve cerró este capítulo en su vida, con una tranquilidad que no había anticipado.

∞∞∞∞

 

**Mientras tanto ~ Earth 12041**

Y Steve pensaba que el Comandante Rogers y el Director Stark eran perfectos juntos aunque no se chuparan las pollas.

_¡Todos deberían mirar a 12041!_

Meditaba el rubio del MCU, mientras que veía a la pareja sentados con ellos en la mesa de la sala de los Vengadores de este universo. AA Steve y AA Tony ─ como él había empezado a llamarlos en su cabeza ─ estaban casi el uno sobre el otro, susurrándose y riéndose en privado, devorándose con la mirada y viéndose como la pareja perfecta en todo el multi-universo.

Joder a Steve incluso le daba celos.

─ ¡Ay, por Dios! Alguien podría por favor asesinarlos de una buena vez y ahórrarnos las molestias. ─ Se quejó el Clint de este universo, sentado al lado del par de tortolos.

─ ¿Celoso, Barton? ─ Contestó AA Tony, con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios, mientras le acariciaba la nuca al rubio con la yema de sus dedos.

─ No gracias, estoy feliz por ustedes y todo eso. Pero vamos chicos, llevan tres años casados y aún no superan esta etapa de _luna de miel._ Es suficiente. ¡Están alterando mi estabilidad mental! ─ Refunfuñó el arquero casi dolorosamente. Hulk y Thor a su lado parecían totalmente de acuerdo.  ─ Y juro por Dios, que si vuelvo a ver sexo gay en la cocina, renuncio.

EMH Steve se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. EMH Tony seguía mirando atónico a sus versiones de esta tierra. El soldado del MCU entendía el sentimiento. Era imposible no mirarlos y sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, como si de alguna manera estaban violando su privacidad, como si estuvieran viendo algo tan personal e íntimo que no tenían derecho a mirar.

AA Steve y Tony los habían recibido amistosamente cuando llegaron, mostrándoles el lugar y presentándolos con los miembros del equipo; Natasha, Sam, Hulk, Thor y Hawkeye. No bastó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que estos dos estaban juntos, eran como dos imanes que se atraían entre sí, siempre tocándose uno al otro, sonriéndose y compartiendo sucios secretos con la mirada. Ambos hombres le manifestaron entonces que estaban casados, desde hace unos años, pero que el asunto era secreto y sólo sus amigos cercanos lo sabían, puesto que lo preferían así. Ellos incluso les mostraron a todos sus anillos a juego, luciendo una radiante sonrisilla y viéndose como la pareja perfecta de un comercial.

_¡Jesús!_

Steve ya los odiaba un poquito en secreto.

─ Sobre el asunto del asesino. ─ Manifestó Falcon, retomando la conversación que realmente importaba.

EMH Steve fue quien tomó la palabra.

─ Aún no tenemos conocimientos sobre quien es o porque está haciendo esto. Sólo sabemos con certeza de que está acabando paulatinamente con cada Steve y Tony en el multi-universo y que tiene cierta fijación con los Tonys de cabello castaño y ojos café. ─ Concluyó su otra versión, mirando fijamente a AA Tony, quien de hecho tenía las cualidades físicas para ser una de las víctimas, es decir, el sujeto era una mezcla extraña entre 616 Tony, con su cuerpo fornido y alta estatura, pero sus expresiones faciales y ojos eran ciertamente idénticos a MCU Tony. Lo cual ponía más incómodo a Steve, era como sí su Tony y 616 hubieran tenido un hijo ilegitimo y él lo tenía justo enfrente.

─ ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? ─ Preguntó AA Steve, quitando sus manos por fin de encima de Tony. MCU Steve respiró aliviado, todo esto era tan confuso.

EMH Tony y EMH Steve compartieron una mirada.

─ Hace unos cinco meses, más o menos. ─ Ofreció el pelinegro de ojos miel.

─ Eso es una gran cantidad de tiempo. ─ Dijo repentinamente Natasha, uniéndose a la conversación. ─ Aun después de eso, ¿no tienen ninguna pista de quien puede ser?

─ Bueno es algo difícil de descifrar, es decir, tiene muchos aliados, algunos de los cuales realmente no tienen relación entre sí. Parecen más bien mercenarios operando por encargos. ─ Respondió EMH Tony, haciendo una mueca con sus labios cuando vio las expresiones decepcionadas de AA Steve y Tony. ─ Sé que no es mucho la información que tenemos, sé que ustedes han accedido a nuestra presencia aquí para obtener respuestas y para asegurarse de que están preparados por sí algo ocurre, pero créanme cuando les digo que lo mejor que podrían hacer ahora sería regresar con nosotros, a nuestro refugio seguro, y mantenernos unidos. Estamos formando un equipo de contingencia, cuando estemos listos atacaremos.

─ ¿Y por cuanto tiempo sería eso? ─ Fue el turno de AA Steve de preguntar. El soldado cruzó los brazos en su pecho, luciendo no muy contento con la idea.

─ No estoy seguro, unas cuantas semanas ¿tal vez? ─ Dijo EMH Tony.

AA Tony resopló.

─ No creo que eso sea una buena idea, nuestra tierra nos necesita, necesita a los Vengadores y seguro como el infierno que necesita a Steve. ─ Respondió él señalando a su esposo. El rubio sonrió.

─ Tony, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te denigres de esa manera, el mundo también necesita a Tony Stark, de hierro o no, tú todavía eres el _hombre_. ─ Steve dijo las palabras melosas de una manera tan natural y desvergonzada que hizo que MCU se sonrojará.

─ Steve… ─ El castaño se relamió los labios con una mezcla de amor y deseo.

─ Acá vamos de nuevo. ─ Clint golpeó su cabeza con la mesa.

Todo el ambiente meloso y tranquilo fue interrumpido por la alarma de los Vengadores.

─ ¡Sí, algo para aplastar! ─ Hulk y Thor se levantaron de inmediato, chocando las manos en el aire. Natasha y Sam le siguieron.

─ Lo siento chicos. ─ Se excusó AA Steve, colocándose la capucha de su uniforme. Tony llamó a su armadura. ─ El deber nos llama, pueden quedarse acá y utilizar la Torre como les plazca.

EMH Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza.

─ No, iremos con ustedes. ─ Afirmó en un tono de voz seguro. ─ Esta tierra no estaba en señal de alerta, pero nunca se sabe.

AA Steve no dijo un “ _no”_ como respuesta y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron saber. Se alistaron, cada uno con sus armas, los sentidos alertas y preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Se metieron todos en el Quinjet, cada uno en su asiento, mientras que MCU Steve y los hombres de EMH se quedaron en un rincón, mirándose entre sí.

Llegaron a un lugar inhóspito y cubierto de nieve. Al parecer el villano de turno era Red Skull, quien nunca murió en este universo y cada tanto les daba un gran dolor de cabeza a los Vengadores. El sujeto al parecer estaba dando problemas en su base secreta, había secuestrado a varios civiles, seguramente para llamar la atención de los súper héroes y atraerlos hasta acá.

─ Esto huele a trampa. ─ Susurró EMH Steve mientras caminaban a tropezones por la nieve.

─ Lo sé. ─ Murmuró el soldado del MCU en respuesta. ─ Pero no creo que podamos interferir con sus decisiones como equipo, este es su tierra después de todo, ellos son los Vengadores.

El equipo se reunió, planeando su táctica de combate. Los secuaces de Red Skull no se hicieron esperar, pero estos Vengadores estaba bien afilados, cada uno funcionando al máximo y mostrando sus mejores habilidades. Sin lugar a dudas se conocían bien y trabajan en equipo adecuadamente. AA Steve daba las órdenes por los intercomunicadores; AA Tony servía de apoyo en el aire y se burlaba de él; Sam dio una palabrería científica, explicando el funcionamiento de las armas modificadas de Hydra; Thor y Hulk tenían una competencia sobre quien derribaba más enemigos, mientras que Hawkeye y Black Widow pateaban traseros al mejor estilo de SHIELD. La verdad sea dicha, ellos no necesitaban su ayuda propiamente, pero EMH Steve, Tony y MCU dieron lo mejor de sí y sirvieron como apoyo.

La batalla terminó pronto, y fue demasiado fácil para el gusto de Steve. Esto estaba empezando a oler mal, él no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima y estaba seguro de que EMH Steve lo sentía también, puesto que su cuerpo lucía increíblemente engarrotado y no se debía al frio.

Hubo una risa detrás de ellos, se dieron vuelta encontrándose así con una cabezota flotante llamada Modok. El Capitán del MCU no lo conocía pero parecía que sus otras versiones sí, puesto que se colocaron en modo defensivo al instante. El sujeto parecía poder controlar la tecnología, cualquier tipo de tecnología y en un parpadeó transportó a los soldados y a los Iron Men hacía lo que parecía ser un sótano. El lugar estaba vagamente iluminado, con varias máquinas que él no podía identificar.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó Steve amargamente. Al parecer su plan era separarlos de los otros y lo habían logrado sin esfuerzo.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ Se le escuchó decir con voz robótica a AA Tony.

El hombre de hierro del EMH intentaba encontrar una salida, escaneando el lugar con su armadura. AA Steve trataba de restablecer la comunicación con el resto de su equipo.

 _Nada_ , estaban jodidamente solos.

MCU Steve observó detalladamente de un lugar a otro, tratando de descifrar donde se encontraban y escapar de allí lo más pronto posible. Toda esta situación le estaba dejando una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago, como si fuera más compleja y peligrosa de lo que se habían esperado.

─ Bienvenidos. ─ Dijo una voz sombría en medio de la oscuridad. ─ Por fin pude acorralarlos, justo como quería.

Ellos se tensaron expectantes. Steve sostuvo su escudo más cerca. La voz no era reconocible, no al menos para ninguno de ellos, por la expresión que todos tenían en sus rostros. El eco de unos pasos se escuchó por el sitio, retumbando en las paredes. El pulso de Steve palpitaba con fuerza en su muñeca, sudor corría por su rostro. Gracias a la poca luz que había en el lugar, se percataron de quien era su captor.

Era un rubio de ojos azules fríos como el hielo, de más o menos la misma altura que Steve, y vestido con lo que parecían ser el uniforme del soldado del invierno, un gran rifle yacía en su mano derecha. Tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, por lo que les fue imposible identificarlo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ Exigió saber AA Steve parándose confiado delante de su esposo. ─ ¿Dónde esta Red Skull y Modok? ¿Trabajas para ellos?

El soldado echó la cabeza hacía atrás, riendo.

─ Yo no trabajo para ellos. Ellos trabajan para mí. Fue fácil conversarlos de que me ayudaran, después de todo, soy el único que puede acabar con ustedes realmente y están muy interesados en deshacerse de los líderes de los Vengadores. ─  Él colocó el rifle en su hombro, paseándose con confianza, mientras los estudiaba a detalle.

MCU Steve le seguía con los ojos, preparando cada musculo de su cuerpo para el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, él tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo, tenía que tratar que los Vengadores se reagruparan para sí sacar a AA Steve y Tony de aquí. Al parecer su presencia los había puesto en peligro. Esta tierra no se suponía que sufriría un ataque. No era lo que había anunciado el protocolo _Stevetony-Verse_ de Antonio.

─ ¿Estas con Deadpool? ─ Preguntó entonces, tratando de construir una conversación momentánea.

El rubio le miró fijamente, enfocando toda su atención en él.

─ ¿Deadpool? No, Wade es un inútil guiado por sus tontos sentimientos. Yo tengo una misión y soy más eficiente. ─ Steve no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que el otro estaba sonriendo siniestramente debajo de la máscara.

─ ¿Cuál es tu misión? ─ MCU Steve trató una vez más de hacerlo hablar.

─ Matarlos por supuesto. ─ Contestó el extraño, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo normal de decir. ─ He estado rastreándolos desde hace unas semanas, descifrando a donde llegarían la próxima vez… No fue fácil, pero acá estamos. ─ Él apoyó una mano en su delgada cintura, de manera arrogante.

MCU Steve respiró pesadamente, llevando su escudo hacía el frente.

─ Lamento decepcionarte, _muchacho._ Pero no será una misión tan fácil. ─ Expresó él.

─ ¡Cierra la boca 199999! No te vuelo la cabeza porque _él_ dijo que no lo hiciera. Tú no morirás, no tendrás tanta misericordia. ─ El soldado se enfureció y apuntó su arma directamente hacía él. AA Steve Y EMH hicieron una especie de barricada humana enfrente suyo para protegerlo.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que confundir a Steve.

_¿Así que él asesino no estaba interesado en matarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no a él, pero a Tony si?_

─ Existe una falla en tu maravilloso plan. ─ Comentó AA Tony, apuntando los repulsores hacía el enemigo. ─ Tú estás solo y nosotros somos más.

El villano rió nuevamente, esta vez más suavemente.

─ ¿Quien dijo que estaba solo? ─ Él chasqueó sus dedos y de la nada aparecieron varios soldados de Hydra, Modok y Red Skull.

_Mierda._

Steve no podía recordar quien lanzó el primer golpe, pero todo lo demás que siguió fue producto de la mezcla de confusión y adrenalina bailando por su cuerpo. Unos tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, tratando de detenerlo, Steve estaba más entrenado y por su puesto pudo quitárselos de encima. EMH Steve luchaba mano a mano con Red Skull y ambos Tonys estaban teniendo dificultades para hacer funcionar sus armaduras con la presencia de Modok allí. El rubio buscó con la mirada al soldado del invierno, el sujeto que parecía trabajar de cerca con el asesino. Si le capturaban tal vez tendrían oportunidad de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas.

El hombre estaba repartiendo una serie de golpes y patadas sobre AA Steve, y este último estaba teniendo dificultades para seguirle el ritmo. Prontamente le quitó el escudo al rubio y lo utilizó a su favor, lanzándolo y atrapándolo, usándolo como si de otra extremidad se tratase. Él malnacido estaba bien entrenado, no sólo eso, sus movimientos, su técnica parecían levemente familiar. Era como verse en un espejo.

_¿Podría ser?_

El Capitán del MCU emprendió la marcha, abriéndose paso entre un mar de gente en dirección a su versión de esta tierra. Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Una gran pared de concreto cayó a un lado.

El equipo, los Vengadores habían vuelto.

AA Steve dio las órdenes prontamente, Natasha y Clint ayudaban a EMH Steve con Red Skull, mientras que Hulk y Thor aplastaba todo a su paso. Sam ayudaba a AA Tony a lanzar un pulso electromagnético para sacarse de encima a Modok. Con la ayuda extra, MCU Steve pudo, por fin, estar frente a frente con el misterioso soldado. Él le miró con lo que podía ser descrito como odio absoluto.

─ Ríndete, no hay manera que salgas bien librado de esto. ─ MCU Steve respiraba con fuerza, agotado por el esfuerzo. ─Si cooperas con nosotros me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño, tenemos aliados con una cordura bastante cuestionable y créeme cuando te digo que no tendrán piedad contigo.

El otro pareció no impórtale, porque no le respondió, ya no lucía tan seguro de sí mismo sin embargo.

─ ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto? ─ Intentó Steve una vez más. ─ ¿Quién es el culpable de esta locura?

El rubio le lanzó dagas con sus ojos azules, antes de sacar un objeto de su cinturón. El habló con un tono suave y acusador.

─ Tú Rogers… tú eres uno de los causantes de esto. Me condenaste a mí y a todos.

Tal cosa aturdió al Capitán, porque no tuvo tiempo de detener al otro hombre. Él lanzó su artefacto al suelo, un campo de fuerza apareció, empujándolos hacía atrás con arrebato.

─ ¡Modok ahora! ─ Gritó el soldado del invierno, corriendo hacía un lado.

Steve confundido pensó que el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, hasta que un grito abrumador lo sacó de su letargo. Era AA Tony. El castaño estaba en el centro del campo fuerza, flotando en el aire mientras su armadura era desprendida de él por la tecnopatía de Modok.

─ ¡Iron Man! ─ bramó su esposo, lanzando su escudo hacía la barrera de energía que los separaba. El resto del equipo trató de hacer lo mismo, golpeando en varios puntos para tratar de abrir un espacio, una entrada, algo. Los quejidos de AA Tony se hacían más fuerte, toda su armadura había sido retirada, dejándolo tan solo en el traje gris que solía usar debajo de esta.

─ Tú no eres el Tony que busco, lo sé. ─ Anunció el soldado del invierno, con voz sínica. ─ Pero te mataré, para advertirle a todos. ¡Díselos 199999! ─ Él le señaló. ─ ¡Diles que iremos pronto a donde sea que se ocultan y acabaremos con todos ustedes!

─ ¡Golpeen más fuerte, sáquenlo de ahí! ─ Ordenó angustiado AA Steve, sus ojos brillando con absoluto pavor. Los demás siguieron intentando, lo hicieron en verdad.

Tony dio un último aullido de dolor, antes de que su reactor fuera estrepitosamente arrancado de su pecho. El rubio soldado, tomó el corazón mecánico de Tony y lo aplastó con la mano. Le dirigió un saludo militar cargado de ironía a MCU Steve, antes de abrir un portal y desaparecer junto con sus secuaces.  

El castaño, indefenso cayó al suelo.

_¡No!_

AA Steve fue el primero en llegar a él, su rostro había perdido todo rastro de sangre, luciendo pálido y asustado hasta la mierda. Él tomó a Tony en sus brazos con cuidado. Tony por su parte, ahogó un gruñido y abrió los parpados lentamente.

─ Bueno, eso fue divertido. ─ Bromeó sin aliento. Steve le acalló con los dedos.  

─ ¡Sam, rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Su corazón… su corazón se detendrá. ─ EMH Tony empezó a ordenar y a buscar la salida con el Steve de su universo.

Steve apretó a Tony con fuerza contra sí, reteniendo las lágrimas que se amenazaban con escapársele.

─ Steve… te amo. ─ Dijo el castaño, posando una mano sobre el agarre firme de Steve. ─ No lo olvides, tú…e-eres el líder ahora.

─ No, cállate. ─ Steve apretó los dientes. ─ No te atrevas a dejarme Tony, no te atrevas.

MCU Steve no lograba encontrar la fuerza para moverse, él estaba viendo todo allí de pie, como un tercero lejano. Esto había salido jodidamente mal, su primera misión, su primera incursión, se había ido a la mierda en tan sólo unos segundos.

La aeronave llegó, ellos abordaron con rapidez. Thor hizo un túnel de viento para aumentar la velocidad. Viajaron lo más rápido que podían de regreso a la Torre para atender a Tony, quien cada vez lucía peor, Steve no se había despegado de él en ningún momento. Los minutos pasaban dolorosamente lentos.

─ Steve… ─ Decía Tony con los parpados cerrados y murmullos cada vez más apagados.

─ Tranquilo, acá estoy. ─ El rubio sostenía su mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando llegaron JARVIS ya tenía el laboratorio listo. Una máquina de electroshock especial para Tony ya estaba dispuesta con una camilla, para hacer arrancar el corazón de Tony de nuevo. El castaño se desmayó antes de que pudieran llegar.

─ ¡Muévete, lo estamos perdiendo! ─ Gritó EMH Tony, para que Steve ubicara a su otra versión sobre la camilla. Él conectó los cables directamente al hoyo en el centro del pecho de Tony. Sam se puso en posición y levantó la palanca cuando el de ojos miel le avisó que era el momento.

El cuerpo de Tony saltó una, dos, tres veces. Ellos repitieron el proceso atentos a los _beeps_ de la máquina, buscando el pulso de Tony. Un silencio aterrador fue lo único que llegó. Lo intentaron una vez más.

_Nada._

EMH Tony frustrado, inició el proceso manualmente, colocando sus manos en el pecho de su otro yo.

_Nada._

─ ¡NO! ─ AA Steve cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Natasha lo sostuvo de inmediato, luciendo igual de quebrada que él.

─ Tony… basta, está muerto. ─ EMH Steve hizo el funesto anuncio, puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que se detuviera.

─ ¡No! ¡No lo está! ─ Insistió el pelinegro, realizando aún los primeros auxilios. Steve tuvo que arrancarlo del lado de AA Tony, abrazándolo. EMH Tony empezó a llorar también.

 MCU Steve dejó caer el escudo a sus pies, los sonidos y los sollozos de los demás parecían ahora lejanos en su cabeza. ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a los todos? ¿Cómo miraría a Tony a la cara ahora que había dejado morir a uno de los suyos?

Aquel soldado del invierno tenía razón… él tenía la culpa, era su culpa.

Dando pequeños y temblorosos pasos hacía la salida, Steve se sentó en la azotea de la Torre, pensando realmente en nada, sintiendo realmente nada. Todo era tan abrumador como para describirlo en una sola palabra. Hasta que Clint se acercó a él y le anunció con voz entrecortada que debían hacer los preparativos para el funeral.

_Demonios._

 


	33. Earth 12041~ Avengers Assemble II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo, estuve supremamente ocupada.  
> Sin más los dejos leer, hay nuevas pistas aquí. 
> 
> Escuchen la canción al principio.
> 
>  
> 
> [Portada](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrsegrWXEAAd3ID.jpg)
> 
>  Fan art realizado por Jonathan Suo
> 
> Talk Me Down

Decir que el funeral de Tony fue horrible era un eufemismo.

Lo odioso de todo es que ni siquiera era un día nublado y horrendo. El clima parecía no haber encontrado un punto de acuerdo con ellos para que pudieran sentirse cómodos y llorar su pena. El cielo estaba soleado y azul, los pájaros cantaban al rededor, la suave brisa de otoño se sentía refrescante sobre su piel. Definitivamente no era el día perfecto para hacer esto.

Natasha, vestida con el mejor vestido negro que tenía, observaba conmovida los rostros afligidos de los integrantes de los Vengadores de este universo, cargando el ataúd de su amigo muerto, posarlo en su lugar correspondiente y dar inicio a la ceremonia.

A penas supieron la noticia, la mayoría de ellos se habían desplazado hasta aquí para mostrar sus respetos. No era prudente que todos abandonaran la base al mismo tiempo o que dejaran la seguridad de su refugio, por lo que fueron turnándose para ir hasta allí y brindar sus condolencias. Sólo seis de ellos habían asistido al funeral; 616 Steve, MCU Steve, Tony, EMH Steve, Tony y ella.

El sepulcro fue un evento público, había suficiente personas allí como para llenar un estadio pequeño. Políticos, reporteros, fanáticos, amigos cercanos, cada uno pasó al estrado y habló de la vida de Tony, de cuanto lo extrañarían, de cuanto significó Tony Stark e Iron Man para el mundo. Recordándoles que su legado, su vida, su misión, no serían olvidados. Las caras largas y desinteresadas, sin embargo, dejaban en evidencia la hipocresía de semejante declaración.

Natasha echó un vistazo rápido a donde estaba sentado 12041 Steve. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el rubio lucía más pálido y más desconsolado, tenía los ojos hinchados y ya no derramaba lágrima alguna, posiblemente porque no podía. Natasha no pudo evitar pensar que esa podría ser ella, que en realidad esa sería ella si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de darle una sepultura apropiada a su Steve. El dolor y el ambiente eran agotadores. Natasha no pudo evitar recordar lo que había perdido, lo que había sacrificado por estar ahí parada viendo como el asesino ganaba una batalla más y cobraba la vida de otra víctima.

Fue el turno de AA Steve para decir sus palabras y el último adiós a su esposo, pero en medio de su discurso, las frases se atoraron en su garganta, seguida de una expresión de dolor que no pudo ocultar. Ver el sufrimiento de AA Steve era demasiado, Nat no lo podía soportar.  _Dios,_  sus esperanzas de ganar esta guerra, de salir con vida de este lío, se estaban desvaneciendo como la niebla en un día soleado.

Natasha dio pasos temblorosos entre medio de la gente aglomerada y se dirigió hasta un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso. Cuando por fin se vio sola, apoyó la espalda sobre un árbol, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás, mientras tomaba varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones pausadas. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Nat trató de cerrar sus sentidos y volverse una con el silencio. La fría brisa se arremolinaba a su alrededor, haciéndole estremecer un poco.

De repente sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, toda su piel se erizó, poniéndola en estado de alerta. Nat giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando al responsable de tal reacción. Fue allí donde lo vio; Steve.

_Su Steve._

Él estaba vestido de saco negro y una elegante camisa de color rojo, mirándola con sus brillantes y distintivos ojos azules.

Era una alucinación, seguro lo era. Nat las tenía con frecuencia. Creía ver a su esposo en todos lados, en las horas más inusuales. Ella no le había comentado a nadie tal cosa, por no querer preocuparlos sobre su delicado estado mental. No era como si ella estuviera caminando sobre la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura de todos modos, pero la realidad era que Nat solía ver a Steve, a su Steve. A veces pasaba en los lugares más extraños, como cuando un día en la piscina creyó verlo sentado en el trampolín observándola, o a veces creía que Steve estaba en la ducha con ella, o cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo cualquier trabajo con la armadura y él entraba moviéndose de forma pausada, como si quisiera sacarla de allí pero no sabía cómo. Steve fue parte de la vida de Natasha por muchos años y su repentina desaparición la dejó con un vacío que no supo llenar. Tal vez nunca lo haría. Así que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas e inventaba una figura parecida a su esposo donde no la había.

Este espejismo en particular no hacía nada, sólo estaba allí, parado entre las tumbas, con las manos en los bolsillos analizándola bajo su inquisidora mirada. Nat empezó a preocuparse, pues sus juegos mentales casi nunca duraban tanto tiempo.

Él le sonrió tenuemente, de una manera arrogante muy impropia del hombre que ella conoció. Pensó por un segundo que estaba equivocada y que se trataba más bien 616 Steve. Entonces, la alucinación le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano y empezó a caminar despacio, perdiéndose entre las lapidas, pero como si esperara que ella lo siguiera.

Nat deliberó que sería mejor regresar con los otros, a torturase más con el fantasma de su esposo muerto. Sin embargo, la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a este show lleno de falsa lastima montado por los medios, le hizo enfermarse del estómago.

Ella prefería sostenerse a su fantasía que lidiar con esto sola. Así que le siguió.

Se fueron introduciendo más en el cementerio, llegando a la zona más descuidada con tumbas anónimas, abandonadas a la buena de Dios. Él no volvió a dirigirle mirada alguna, simplemente caminaba despacio delante de ella. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, él se giró lentamente para darle la cara. Sus facciones eran las mismas que ella rememoraba, las mismas que ella atesoraba en el lugar más valioso de sus recuerdos. No obstante, algo se sentía levemente diferente, él lucía más endurecido de alguna manera, más... oscuro.

Sin si quiera decir una palabra, él desabrochó con una sola mano los primeros botones de su camisa, revelando así, una horrenda cicatriz con líneas blancas y abultadas que tenía en el pecho. Natasha ahogó un jadeo con sus manos.

_El disparo._

La herida que sufrió Steve a manos de los Ultrones, la cual le causó la muerte. La prueba física del auto-sacrificio que realizó, para salvarla a ella. Natasha, casi por auto-reflejo, llevó sus dedos hacía su vientre, donde yacía una cicatriz similar. Tembló, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas.

El fantasma de Steve llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio, que guardara el secreto. Ella no pudo evitar evocar en sus recuerdos lo que esos labios y esas fuertes manos le habían hecho a su cuerpo en un pasado que parecía cada vez más lejano, como si hubiera sido en otra vida y no hace tan sólo tres meses.

─ Tú te salvaste a ti mismo, Steve...Te salvaste de esto. ─ Murmuró con un sonido sofocado. Él endureció su mirada. Su fantasía era buena, pero a la vez ajena. Sus ojos fríos como hielo le observaban como si habría problemas por delante, problemas de los cuales sólo él tenía consciencia.

Natasha se estremeció nuevamente. La presencia de Steve en este cementerio, en este momento sólo presagiaba malas cosas. Lo peor de todo, es que ella no estaba segura de poder enfrentar tal cosa otra vez.

Nadie la salvaría de la ruina en esta ocasión, porque todos se hundirían con ella.

Su alucinación dio pasos firmes hacía el frente, con una expresión tosca y decidida, como si de algún momento a otro fuera a atacarla. Natasha se quedó estática, insegura de cómo reaccionar, cuestionándose por qué no tenía control de esta visión.

_Era algo que su mismo cerebro había inventado, ¿no?_

─ ¿Natasha? ─ La voz de 616 Steve la hizo despertarse un poco del hechizo. Ella se dio la vuelta, encontrándose así al soldado, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él se acercó a ella y la tiró de la mano para un fuerte abrazo. ─ No vuelvas a irte de esa manera, mucho menos sin avisarme. Estaba terriblemente preocupado.

Nat rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, entregándose al contacto.

─ Lo siento, es sólo que... esta clase de cosas revive recuerdos dolorosos que aún no han sanado del todo.

Él se separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos, acunando su rostro con sus manos, para luego plantar un beso pausado en su frente.

─ Lo sé, pero ya todo ha terminado. Es hora de reunirnos con AA Steve y tratar de convencerlo para que regrese con nosotros, después de lo que pasó, no es prudente dejarlo por su cuenta. ─ Steve le tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero apretón, mientras empezaba a caminar. Natasha le siguió los pasos, no sin antes echar un vistazo a donde solía estar su Steve.

Como ella sospechó, este ya había desaparecido.

∞∞∞∞

Ellos entraron en la sala de la Torre de los Vengadores, la espía rusa de este universo los guiaba hacía donde se encontraba Steve. No habían podido alcanzarlo cuando terminó la ceremonia, había tanta gente estrechando la mano del soldado, que 616 Steve pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él cuando estuviera solo y más calmado.

Él no podía imaginar, ni de cerca, lo que su otra versión estaría sufriendo en estos momentos, pero si sabía exactamente lo que se sentía o se sentiría perder a su Tony. Los mismos sentimientos le atacaron cuando lo creyó muerto, ese día que escaparon de su tierra de origen. Por lo que no podía evitar sentir genuina compasión por el otro soldado. Ellos llegaron a la sala, estaba oscura, las luces apagadas, las cortinas y puertas habían sido cerradas. Allí en el medio de la oscuridad, luciendo como la soledad encarnada, estaba AA Steve, sosteniendo un vaso con lo que seguramente sería alcohol y la fotografía de su esposo.

─ Los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar cómodamente. ─ Manifestó Romanova con un suspiro amargo, antes de darse vuelta y marcharse.

Natasha fue quien primero se acercó al rubio, sentándose en el sofá justo al lado de él. Steve copió su acción y se acomodó en otro asiento. La castaña se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

─ Capitán Rogers, es un placer conocerlo, aunque ciertamente no lo es en estas circunstancias. ─ Ella hizo una leve pausa, moviéndose de manera incomoda al no recibir respuesta alguna. ─ Permítame presentarme yo soy 3490 Nat-

─ No me interesa. ─ Respondió rudamente AA Steve, dirigiéndole una de sus peores miradas. Nat tragó en seco y le suplicó a Steve con un leve vistazo, para que le ayudara con esto.

─ Escucha amigo, sé que es muy pronto para hablar de esto, pero lo mejor es que empaques tus cosas y nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes, nunca he odio hablar de que estos sujetos muestren misericordia y dejen alguno de los dos con vida. ─ Explicó el rubio rápidamente. ─ Sé que estas devastado, créeme que nosotros también, pero te ayudaremos lo prometo.

─ ¿Ayudarme? ─  AA Steve echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras reía sínicamente. ─ Ustedes arruinaron mi vida. ─  Sin previo aviso arrojó el contenido de su vaso en la cara de su versión del 616. En respuesta, Natasha se levantó inmediatamente y le propinó una buena cachetada.

─ ¡Nat! ─ El Capitán del 616 la detuvo, limpiándose con la manga de su traje el líquido que escurría por su cabello y rostro. ─ No empeoremos las cosas.

─ Créeme Rogers, no creo que puedan empeorar nada. ─ AA Steve siguió riendo sin ganas, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, apretando la mandíbula casi dolorosamente. ─ Los quiero fuera... fuera de mi casa, de mi tierra, de mi vida. Nunca debí pedirles que vinieran, Tony estaba dudoso, él realmente no quería involucrarse con ninguno de ustedes, pero yo lo convencí, creyendo ciegamente que sería lo mejor, ¡mira como terminó!

Ante esto, Natasha pareció calmarse un poco, volviendo a su calmado carácter de siempre.

─ Esto fue un accidente, un error, el protocolo aseguraba que esta tierra aún estaba a salvo. Lo sentimos mucho en verdad, ¡pero tienes que mover tu culo rápidamente, juntar tus mierdas y largarte con nosotros de una puta vez! ─ Expresó Natasha tratando de explicarse con un vocabulario soez que seguramente pondría muy orgulloso a Ult Steve.

─ ¡Dije largo! ─ AA Steve se puso de pie también, respirando pesadamente. ─ No lo repetiré otra vez.

En ese momento apareció Natasha Romanova, la espía rusa pareció escuchar lo que estaba pasando, y quiso impedir una pelea innecesaria.

─ Chicos, ¿serían tan amables de seguirme? ─ Dijo la pelirroja, señalando la puerta. ─ Los guiaré hasta la salida.

Nat y Steve no dijeron nada más. Sabían ya que sus palabras no eran bienvenidas y se evaporarían con el aire. Con un leve asentamiento de cabeza se despidieron de AA Steve, y se reunieron en la azotea de la Torre donde ya estaba listo el portal para su partida. Los demás ya estaban ahí, incluso los Vengadores de este universo se reunieron con ellos para decir adiós. Nuevamente 616 Steve se sintió terrible por el giro drástico de los acontecimientos, estas eran buenas personas, buenos superhéroes y habían perdido a un miembro valioso de su familia.

Uno a uno fueron atravesando el portal y ofreciendo sus disculpas nuevamente por lo acontecido. Antes de que 616 Steve se marchara, Black Widow lo detuvo.

─ Lo haré entrar en razón, lo enviaré con ustedes, lo prometo. ─ Le aseguró ella con la misma seriedad que parecía caracterizarla en toda las realidades. ─ Sólo dale un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, estoy segura de que buscará vengarse, él no es de los que se rinde tan fácilmente, pero supongo que eso lo sabes bien.

616 Steve confió en su palabra y decidió marcharse más tranquilo. Aunque la sensación de que algo malo pasaría pronto se había asentado en la boca de su estómago desde hace unas horas ya y no había palabra alguna que remediara eso.

∞∞∞∞

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó allí, MCU? ─ Preguntó 616 Steve una vez que todos regresaron. Él por supuesto necesitaba un informe detallado de lo que sucedió, buscar al responsable, atacar cabos y rezar por que pudieran al menos estar más preparados la próxima vez.

La reunión en realidad no incluía a nadie más que al escuadrón encargado de la misión, él y Natasha. Steve no quería angustiar a los demás con los horrorosos detalles de la muerte de uno de los suyos.

MCU Steve lucía como la mierda, como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza y estuviera sosteniéndose por mera voluntad. No era para menos, nadie podía culparlo. Su primera misión y todo había salido terriblemente mal. Le podía pasar a cualquier, en verdad, pero el soldado parecía estar tomándose el asunto bastante personal.

Él respiró profundamente antes de relatar lo sucedido, haciendo las pausas necesarias cuando hubo llegado a lo peor del asunto. Como el rubio del 616 sospechó, la muerte de AA Tony no fue para nada suave y agradable, los bastardos le habían arrancado su reactor y lo hicieron agonizar hasta el último momento. MCU Steve entonces contó como EMH Tony había tratado en vano de realizar los primeros auxilios, pero para cuando pudieron conectarlo a la máquina, ya el pulso de este era inexistente. El pelinegro de ojos miel, se levantó estrepitosamente y se marchó de la sala rápidamente como si el fuego le quemase los pies, y sin ofrecer ninguna explicación al respecto. EMH Steve suspiró y se excusó, retirándose para ir detrás de su amigo.

─ ¿Un soldado del invierno? ─ Preguntó sorprendido MCU Tony. ─ Pensé que nos habíamos desechó de él en nuestra tierra.

Su pareja asintió levemente.

─ Lo hicimos, este sujeto era un soldado totalmente diferente, más experimentado.

─ Descríbelo. ─ Pidió 616 Steve enseguida.

─ Bueno... era rubio, ojos azules, no vi mucho su rostro para ser honestos, llevaba una máscara negra, sin embargo...

─ ¿Sin embargo? ─ Preguntó Natasha, quien había permanecido en total silencio escuchando todo.

─ Es una acusación apresurada y tal vez sin muchos fundamentos, pero me dio la impresión de que era uno de nosotros, quiero decir, que era un Steve.

Nat y 616 Steve compartieron la misma expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ Cuestionó MCU Tony, dibujando una mueca con los labios. ─ Me es difícil pensar que uno de nosotros podría aliarse con un asesino serial para acabarnos.

─ Bueno, estoy completamente seguro de que si -991 Stark fuera menos egocentrista, él sería el primero en aliarse para matarnos. ─ Espetó el soldado del 616. ─ Pero obviamente eso no pasará, pues ya dejo claro que no le gusta la  _competencia_. ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros pueda ser el responsable de esto? ¿Por qué motivo lo haría?

─ No lo sé, no lo sé. ─ MCU Steve negó con la cabeza, pasando una mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio. ─ Pero créeme cuando te digo que el sujeto sabía lo que hacía, sabía moverse como yo, como EMH Steve, incluso sabía perfectamente como lanzar y atrapar el escudo, contrario a la opinión popular, usar un escudo como arma no es algo sencillo, requiere práctica, él la tenía. Claro que sus características físicas también encajan.

616 Steve pensó en esta nueva posibilidad un momento y como podrían actuar al respecto, antes de informarles a ambos hombres del MCU que la reunión había terminado y que podían retirarse. Ellos lo hicieron inmediatamente, Natasha le siguió los pasos, marchándose tan deprisa que Steve quedó un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

Algo andaba mal con Nat, desde hace un buen rato, desde que la había encontrado perdida en el cementerio, aparentemente hablando sola.

Decidido a saber que sucedía, Steve la siguió también. El rubio la encontró prontamente en dirección a la cafetería común, donde seguramente todos estarían cenando ya. Nat se disponía a tomar una de las bandejas para servirse la comida que Noir Steve preparó para todos hoy, cuando Steve la tomó del brazo, llamando su atención.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo Nat? ─ Imploró Steve con un tono de voz amigable, para hacerle entender que no necesitaba tragarse todo sola como siempre, que él estaba allí para ella, Tony también, que todos estaban allí por ella y para ella.

Nat desvió su mirada hacía el piso, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente. Cuando Steve pensó que ella no pronunciaría palabra alguna, la escuchó hablar.

─ Lo ví… ví a Steve, mi Steve. ─ Confesó ella en lo que pareció ser un susurro.

─ No lo entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con que lo viste? ─ Preguntó él con confusión. ─ Steve está muerto, ya hemos hablado de esto Nat-

Ella no le dejó terminar, cuando ya se estaba zafándose de su agarre. Nat le miraba ahora directamente al rostro, con una expresión afilada.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé? ─ Espetó. ─ Creí que se trataba de una alucinación, a veces pasa, pero… pero después de oír el testimonio de MCU Steve ya no estoy tan segura si se trababa de una fantasía. Es un poco confuso.

Steve la observó vacilar con sus palabras al final. Él sabía que Natasha no estaba siempre contenta como aparentaba estar, a veces la pillaba mirándole con una expresión cargada de nostalgia y tristeza, como si deseara que él fuera otra persona, que fuera su Steve. Pero Steve nunca imaginó que ella estuviera a tan grado de ensimismamiento como para  sufrir delirios con el fantasma de 3490 Steve.

─ Te juro que era él, parecía tan real, yo-

─ Nat, sabes que él está muerto, y aunque fuera real, pudo haberse tratado de cualquiera, un Rogers que este aliado con el asesino, como manifestó MCU ¿tal vez? ─ Respondió Steve, acariciándole lentamente el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

─ ¿Crees que no reconocería la diferencia? ─ Dijo ella, casi ofendida. ─ Mira hacía allá y dime que no sabes acaso cuál de todos es _tu_ Tony.

Steve echó un vistazo en la habitación, encontrando así rápidamente al Tony de su universo. El pelinegro estaba sentado al lado de Ult Tony, riendo por algo que este último le había dicho. Steve debía admitir que a pesar de que había muchas personas en la habitación, muchos Tonys alrededor, sus ojos parecían tener la capacidad de encontrar a 616 con tan solo una pequeña mirada.

Natasha rio un poco, sabiendo bien que había demostrado su punto.  

─ ¿Lo ves?

Ella se marchó de su lado, sin darle oportunidad alguna para refutar la afirmación.

∞∞∞∞

Superior Iron Man estaba acomodándose su ropa después de la tercera ronda del “pequeño” tratamiento al que el Capitán de Hydra decidió someterlo. Al pelinegro le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que Steve no se diera cuenta de que esto no iba a funcionar con él, no es que no disfrutara que le dieran por el culo. _Demonios,_ él mentiría si no se sentía placenteramente adolorido después. Pero Stark no era un tonto, y estaba al tanto de las pretensiones de Rogers.  El otro hombre pretendía violarlo, someterlo, hasta hacerle entender que los dos podían funcionar juntos, como una pareja, exclusivos, amorosos y toda esa mierda.

Obviamente eso no iba a suceder jamás.

Superior estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero le sorprendió ver al soldado muy callado, sentado medio desnudo sobre el escritorio mientras observaba el protocolo _Stevetony-verse_ creado por Antonio. Él se acercó por detrás, esperando entender que mantenía a Rogers tan concentrado y con esa expresión tan fascinante, expresión que nunca le había visto hacer.

─ Es la guerra civil. ─ Declaró con un semblante calmado el soldado de Hydra.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ El pelinegro arrugó la frente en señal de confusión.

Steve se dio media vuelta, encarándolo.

─ El patrón de los ataques, es la guerra civil.

-991 Tony ladeo la cabeza, sin contenerse una engreída sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

─ Estos boy scouts llevan en esto varios meses y aún no resuelven tal enigma, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú pudiste hacerlo por ti mismo? ─ Expresó él sin delicadezas, moviendo desinteresadamente los hologramas con las formas de las tierras.

El soldado a su lado, cruzó los brazos sobre su firme y esculpido pecho.

─ Como siempre me subestimas. El extremis…  ─ Él señaló su cabeza. ─ Me hace listo, ¿recuerdas? Incluso tanto como tú.

El pelinegro ignoró tal declaración, no teniendo las fuerzas para discutir con Rogers ahora mismo, es decir, nadie era más listo e impresionante que él, no importará cuanto el virus trabajara para arreglar las imperfecciones, para hacer mover tus neuronas más rápido, más eficientemente. -991 Tony Stark era perfecto y ciertamente no necesitaba ningún arreglo, por lo que el Extremis sólo lo acercaba a ser algo así como un dios.

─ No todas las tierras sufrieron una guerra civil al ser atacadas, tu idea no es lo suficientemente coherente,  _bonito._ Tal vez deberías simplemente dejar de pensar en tema de adultos y sólo lucir apetecible para mí, como un muñeco, o mejor aún como un dildo. ─ Expresó Stark con una sonrisa despampánate, que sabía bien, le derretían las rodillas al rubio.

Esta vez, sin embargo, pareció no causar efecto alguno en Rogers. Él se dedicó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Te equivocas, yo también he analizado los datos, vi los archivos del protocolo y de la computadora. Antonio dejó que el programa hiciera el trabajo, mirando el panorama como un todo pero no se detuvo a observar los pequeños detalles. ─ El Capitán tomó una de las representaciones holográficas de las tierras en sus manos. ─  Como por ejemplo; la tierra 1872, el vaquero tonto estaba a punto de organizar una revolución civil en su pueblo, justo el día que fue rescatado. ─ Entonces, tomó otra realidad, posándola en la palma de su mano. ─ Tierra 199999, el enano recibió el acta de registro tan solo un día después, si ellos no hubieran llegado e intervenido, seguramente ahora mismo se estaría desarrollando ese evento y no estaría tan meloso con su Rogers. ─ Finalmente el rubio señaló una tierra, donde ambos, habían fallecido. ─  La tierra 2108, fue una de las primeras tierras que Natasha colocó en los archivos, la cual no seguía un patrón normal que las otras, ya que el Capitán América de ese universo estaba solo, pero si lo miras se cerca-

─ La guerra civil continuó, aún después de la muerte del Tony de ese universo. ─ El pelinegro de ojos desiguales complementó la frase de Steve, esta vez con un semblante más serio.

─ Exacto. ─ Concordó el soldado de Hydra, levantando una ceja y luciendo una sonrisa triunfante.

Superior lo pensó por un momento, los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando a la velocidad de la luz, desglosando y analizando la nueva información para entender más sobre el asunto. Una nueva incógnita surgió de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué me dices de 3490 o del 616? La guerra civil nunca aconteció en la primera, y por lo que sé los 616 ya habían limado asperezas desde hace mucho.

Steve resopló divertido, actuando tan arrogante, como si Tony hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida. Él le castigaría más tarde por eso.

─ Dime, qué harías si estuvieras haciendo lo mismo que él. Tienes un plan brillante, un perfecto plan de ataque, las cosas te salen de maravilla pero de repente  _¡bam!_  Llegan unos idiotas a aguarte la fiesta. ¿Qué harías?

─ Fácil, los eliminaría. ─ Respondió Superior Iron Man encogiéndose de hombros. Steve le miró con cariño, como si acabara de decir la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, en vez de expresar tan cómodamente que le importaba un comino la vida humana.

─ Justo eso pasó. Ellos fueron atacados por que estaban metiendo sus narices en algo que no les concernía ni les afectaba en lo absoluto. Estoy casi seguro que nunca hubieran sido atacados, no al menos en la situación en la que se encontraban en ese entonces. ─ El rubio llevó un dedo a su labio, pensativo. ─ Creo que si Natasha hubiera tenido conocimiento de esto desde el principio, su participación en esta misión sería distinta, creo que ella jamás hubiera intervenido. 

Stark tenía que admitirlo, no en voz alta, pero si tenía que admitir que Rogers había hecho un trabajo impresionante al descubrir una pieza clave de este rompecabezas en tan sólo diez minutos. Él le palmeó la espalda, como a un perrito al que se le felicita por el trabajo bien realizado.

─ Esta tierra de aquí por ejemplo. ─ Señaló Steve. ─ Estoy seguro de que ir acá sería extremadamente peligroso ahora mismo.

Una idea brillante cruzó por la mente del millonario.

─ Perfecto, hackeemos el sistema, alteremos la lista de las misiones, que dices, ¿a quién de estos imbéciles enviaremos para demostrar nuestro punto? ─ Sugirió él. Steve le miró como si Tony acabará de perder completamente su mente.

─ ¿Enserio serías tan cruel? ¿Enviarías a uno de ellos a una misión suicida simplemente para demostrarte a ti mismo que estas en lo correcto? ─ El tono condescendiente de Rogers no le gustó para nada al pelinegro. Él había creado este hombre, esta máquina de matar, este monstruo, ¿por qué debería permitir que se arruinara?

─ No seas estúpido Rogers, ¿crees que ellos tendrán algo de compasión por ti cuando llegue el momento? ─ Él le tomó fuertemente de la barbilla. ─ No olvides porque estás aquí, porque estamos aquí. Eres un arma para ellos, alguien que utilizarán en caso de que sus otros planes se vayan a la mierda, lo cual créeme que pasará eventualmente. Así que te sugiero que te alíes a la única persona de este equipo que sabe perfectamente que esperar y que hacer, es decir, yo.

Steve por supuesto no se enojó, al contrario Steve le sonrió.

_¿Porque el maldito nunca hacía lo que se esperaba de él?_

─ ¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que estas celoso? ─  El soldado corrió un dedo por los labios de Tony, delineándolos. Una ráfaga de lujuria le atravesó desde la cabeza hasta a los pies, y se alojó en su pene. Por un segundo quiso tumbar al rubio en la mesa y joderlo hasta los sesos, pero ya había tenido sexo tres veces hoy, si seguía usando su polla con tanta frecuencia estaba seguro que se le caería.

Él apartó la mano de Steve con una brusca palmada.

─ No seas imbécil, sabes perfectamente que no siento tal cosa como el amor y celos por ti. Eres mi esclavo Steve, mi perro, mi objeto. ─ Él esperó que el rubio estallara en cólera esta vez, como siempre, pero este simplemente se quedó mirándole, con ojos cansados. ─ ¿Estas dentro o no?

Steve hizo un leve asentamiento, firmando así su sentencia, su participación en esta conspiración, pero desvió sus ojos azules de su rostro.

─ Lo que sea que te haga feliz, Tony.

Si Superior Iron Man fuera otra persona le hubiera preocupado un poco las palabras de Steve y su expresión abatida. Por suerte, él era simplemente _él_.  

∞∞∞∞

El soldado de Hydra observó al Tony de su universo acomodarse las relucientes gafas platinadas en el puente de su nariz, mientras saboreaba una paleta roja que le dejó los labios de un color rojo brillante. Steve tuvo el breve impulso de querer lamer esa tentadora boca, mordisquearla y chuparla con posesividad, hasta que Stark le maldijera en tres idiomas distintos, creando así una escena que él no quería protagonizar. No ahora mismo. El soldado en cambio, se concentró en su misión.

Ellos estaban sentados en el comedor principal, donde los demás también estaban presentes, totalmente ignorantes de los planes de los dos súper villanos.

─ ¿Cuál de ellos debería ser el ganador? ─ Preguntó el pelinegro, echando un vistazo de un lado a otro. ─ No puedo deshacerme de 616 por que bueno, son el universo principal, no sé lo que su muerte pueda ocasionar. Natasha es demasiado hermosa y sexy para morir. ─ El dirigió una mirada obscena hacía su versión femenina. Steve refunfuñó. ─ Tal vez los adolescentes, son tan inocentes, sería fácil engañarlos.

Superior seguía balbuceando, al mismo tiempo que la voz de 666 Antonio se elevó sobre las demás.

─ Tengo hambre, _cachorro_.  ─ Dijo el hombre de la tierra paranormal, levantando completamente a Steve como si se tratase de un niño desnutrido y no de un hombre de cien kilogramos. El vampiro miró al rubio como si de un filete se tratarse y -991 Steve temió, de verdad, por la vida de su contraparte.

Antonio no dejo que el hombre lobo protestara o dijera cosa alguna, cuando ya lo estaba arrastrando por toda la habitación, ubicándose en una esquina retirada de la vista de los demás. El pelinegro entonces pegó su cuerpo con el de 666 Steve, y empezó a devorarle los labios, succionándole con fuerza, enterrando su lengua en la cavidad ajena como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio no se quejó, no al menos hasta que su atacante le hizo separarse para luego tomarle del cabello y obligarle a mostrar su cuello. Las fosas nasales de Antonio se expandieron, sus ojos rojizos resplandecieron con mayor intensidad, respirando pesadamente. El vampiro parecía a punto de perder el control cuando abrió su boca, mostrando sus largos colmillos y los clavó en la tersa piel de 666 Steve.

El soldado de Hydra supuso que eso debía ser bastante doloroso, pero los sonidos placenteros que dejaba escapar su otro yo, seguido de sus caderas moliéndose desesperadamente contra las caderas del pelinegro, le dejaron bastante claro qué clase de ingenuo era, al pensar que Antonio se estaba haciéndole esto al hombre lobo sin su entero consentimiento.

─ Deberíamos enviar a 666 Steve, ya sabes sin Antonio. ─ Murmuró en su oído Superior. ─ Me agrada el vampiro a decir verdad, pero me encantaría verlo retorcerse de dolor al saber que el lobito está en peligro o mejor aún… muerto.

Y como si los hubiera escuchado a pesar de la distancia, Antonio desvió su atención hacía ellos dos. El pelinegro interrumpió su comida, separando sus labios de la piel de Steve, este último gimoteando en sus brazos por la falta de contacto. Antonio soltó su férreo agarre sin dejar de mirarles, lamiendo la herida coagulada en el cuello de 666. En menos de un pestañeó el pelinegro estuvo frente a ellos.

─ Aléjate de Steve. ─ Expresó con voz tajante el vampiro, yendo directamente al punto.

─ No sé de qué hablas. ─ Por supuesto Tony se hizo el inocente, mirando por encima de sus gafas. ─ Steve y yo sólo nos preguntábamos como haces para meter tus bolas en esos pantalones tan ajustados.  

Antonio apretó la boca, claramente no disfrutando de la broma, su pecho desnudo iba de arriba hacia abajo.

─ Lo que sea que estés planeando, no te atrevas a involucrar a Steve. Te destrozaré antes de que puedas si quiera pensarlo.

El Capitán de Hydra sabía bien que amenazar a Tony no haría más que elevar sus deseos de hacer justo lo que le pidieron que no hiciera. Era así como si retorcido cerebro funcionaba. Como era obvio, Tony se levantó quedando frente a frente de su otra versión.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me harás si toco a tu _cachorro_? ─ Se burló él, jugando con el cabello largo del pelinegro.

Antes de que alguien pudiera entender que estaba sucediendo, un gigante lobo de casi dos metros, estaba de pie detrás Antonio, gruñéndole severamente a -991 Tony. Él retiró las manos del vampiro lentamente, sonriendo como si fuera quien estuviera a cargo de la situación.

─ Ciertamente has adiestrado bien a tu juguete Antonio. Míralo, tan tierno defendiéndote de los tipos malos como yo. ─ Tony tuvo el gran error de darle un toquecito poco delicado con los dedos al hocico húmedo de 666 Steve. El lobo apartó su gran cabeza con un estornudo.

Antonio tomó del brazo a su otro yo, lanzando su cara contra el piso e hizo presión en el miembro capturado, echándolo con fuerza hacía atrás. Stark se quejó de dolor, la paleta roja que tenía en la boca, rodó por el piso, junto con algo de su baba.

─ No lo toques. ─ Rugió Antonio, enojado como el demonio, aplastando su pie contra el rostro del millonario del -991. ─ Es la última advertencia Stark, no me importa lo que sea que hagas, simplemente aléjate de Steve, te mataré si lo haces, soy más fuerte que cualquiera, soy inmune a tus armaduras y tus estupideces.

Tony chilló de dolor una vez más, cediendo bajo el tono agresivo de Antonio.

─ A-ayúdame, Rogers. ─ Superior pronunció la súplica con dificultad, mirando directamente al soldado.

Steve por su parte, posó una mano en su mejilla y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, con la menor intensión de moverse una pulgada.

─ Lo siento Stark, pero creo que te ves increíblemente sexy justo allí donde estas.

El millonario le envió todo su odio a través de sus ojos de colores impares. Como respuesta, Steve sonrió ampliamente, decidido a disfrutar el momento. Antonio, satisfecho, optó por dejarlo en paz, sabiendo bien que a Stark le había quedado bastante en claro la amenaza. Él y el lobo de pelaje rubio se alejaron de ellos, saliendo del comedor bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

Tony se levantó, limpiándose el traje con las manos, y luciendo malditamente humillado. Steve ganó una erección por el aura patética y desarmada del otro. Él adoraba de sobremanera ver a Tony así de indefenso, era algo así como su fetiche preferido. Más tarde se haría una increíble paja con la imagen en su cabeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se percató del Comandante Rogers y el Director Stark tratando de contener en vano las risas que amenazaba por escaparse de sus labios. Superior se tensó al instante, no acostumbrado a que las burlas fueran dirigidas hacia su persona.  

─ Enviaremos al escuadrón B. ─ Manifestó Tony con una mirada asesina. ─ Está decidido, Noir Tony, el Comandante y el Director serán los elegidos, espero que los maten lenta y dolorosamente, entonces sabremos que tenemos la razón.

Steve hizo un breve asentamiento con la cabeza, para dejarle en claro a Tony que entendía. Él no apartó los ojos de la figura del pelinegro saliendo de la sala, soltando su enojo y disconformidad en grandes oleadas.

El escuadrón B seguía riendo, disfrutando el momento, ajenos al tremendo destino al que habían sido sentenciados.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien espero que les haya gustado y también espero que las actualizaciones vuelvan a su días regulares, todo depende de mi tiempo.  
> Gracias a todos por su reviews.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


	34. Impossible I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día lograré hacer capítulos más cortos jaja tuve que cortar este en dos para no sobrecargarlos con información.  
> Nuevos personajes, los últimos que presentaré de hecho y vienen a traer problemas.  
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> * Tierra 42 - Existe en el universo Marvel
> 
> Esta tierra en realidad se llama Proyecto 42, es del evento Civil War de Secret Wars. Resumiéndoles las cosas, es básicamente la misma guerra del 616 pero la diferencia es que al final nadie ganó y Estados Unidos se dividió en dos, (Iron y Blue). Steve ganó a Peter en el divorcio y Tony se llevó a Bucky ajaja así o más salseo? 
> 
> * Puse una cuenta regresiva dentro del capitulo, por que sépanlo de una vez, en el cap # 36 ya revelaremos la identidad del asesino y todo se irá a la mierda.  
> !A Leer!

El dolor, fue el que de alguna manera, le avisó que seguía con vida.

MCU Tony tosió sonoramente, tratando con desesperación de alejarse de la espesa nube de polvo que produjo el derrumbe del área donde se encontraba. Sus oídos aun zumbaban por el sonido de la explosión, estaba mareado, cansado y golpeado en cada parte que aun sentía de su cuerpo. Él intentó seguir huyendo pero no era mucha la distancia a la que podía llegar tirado en el suelo como estaba.

El castaño echó un vistazo alrededor, evaluando los daños y tratando de localizar a alguien. No quedaba prácticamente nada ni nadie, salvo por alguna que otra estructura que ahora estaba chueca. Su refugio había sido completamente demolido. Los cuatro jodidos pisos no eran más que cenizas y restos de concreto.

Tony tuvo muchísima suerte de no ser aplastado justo en el momento en que estaba corriendo para escapar. Bueno, tenía que aceptarlo, él había sobrevivido únicamente por la ayuda de Ult Steve, quien venía detrás de él cuando se separaron de los demás.

Tony se arrastró como pudo, levantó la careta de la poca armadura que le quedaba y buscó con la mirada al sujeto en cuestión. Tenía muy poca visibilidad, pero logró ver una figura oscura acercándose hacia él con cautela.

─ ¿Ultie? ─ Inquirió saber con voz rasposa.

Con la poca luz que se filtraba en el cielo, muy pronto logró darse cuenta de quien se trataba. No era Rogers. No era ninguno de sus aliados o amigos. Era el asesino.

Tony sintió su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su caja torácica, cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que corriera, que se alejara. Pensó que se había librado de él por la ayuda de Ultimate. Si el soldado había luchado sin éxito contra este hombre, eso sólo significaba que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era alejarse de allí e huir como un maldito cobarde. No tenía las fuerzas físicas ni emocionales para enfrentarse a esto, no sin su Steve, no sin Ultimate o los demás. Se percató pronto de que el hombre no había salido ileso de aquella explosión que tomó por sorpresa a más de uno. Estaba malherido en el hombro, una pieza de metal se había incrustado en su carne, haciéndolo sangrar abundantemente. Tony prestó poca atención a ello, debido a que el sujeto de sus pesadillas, el villano que los había atormentado por meses, el autor de esta masacre, por fin yacía de pie delante de él, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Por fin, podía mirar a la cara al maldito.

─ No puede ser... ─ La repentina voz de Ult Steve detrás suyo le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

El soldado del 1610 tenía la ropa desgarrada y una herida profunda en la cien. Su expresión no era de dolor, sino más bien de confusión. La emoción se transformó rápidamente en reconocimiento, mientras miraba fijamente al asesino. Tony le echó un vistazo nuevamente.

Considerando que el tipo parecía estar obsesionado con él, pensó que dado el momento de verle, podría reconocerlo y determinar por qué lo odiaba. La verdad sea dicha, Tony no le conocía, jamás en su vida lo había visto. Sus ojos de color marrón le observaban con lo que él podía identificar como completa y total demencia.

Ult Steve habló nuevamente.

─ Tú eres...

∞∞∞∞

**_7:00 A.M  ~ 18 horas antes del ataque._ **

─ Steve, despierta. ─ Una dulce y familiar voz trataba de sacarlo de su ensoñación. Ult Steve se rehusaba. Nunca había sido muy madrugador después de todo. Así que la voz, por muy dulce que fuera, se podía ir a la mismísima mierda.

─ Vamos, Steve boo-boo. ─ Esta vez el dueño de la voz, tuvo la osadía de sacudirlo. Alguien quería sacarlo de sus casillas y seguro como el demonio que lo estaba consiguiendo. Las sacudidas seguían siendo insistentes, Steve había tenido suficiente.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Gritó, incorporándose de la cama y abriendo los ojos. Él estaba a punto de saltar, tomar su cuchillo y desgarrar la garganta del bastardo, pero lo que vio lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Frente a él, un hombre desnudo, con el cabello negro, un poco largo al frente y apuntando en varias direcciones; tenía los ojos más azules que él haya visto jamás, el cuerpo esculpido y tonificado, una sonrisa cómplice se perfilaba en su rostro. Era Tony obviamente, pero no su Tony. Steve se detuvo un momento, tratando de conectar su cerebro a la situación.

_¿Qué demonios?_

─ ¿616? ─ Cuestionó Steve con una voz rasposa por los estragos del sueño. ─ ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Dónde mierdas esta Antonio?

El pelinegro hizo expresión extraña, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo o reírse, pero aun no decidía cuál de las dos acciones eran más conveniente.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ Dijo casi irritado, posando las manos sobre su cadera desnuda. Steve se le quedó mirando la entrepierna.  _Diablos,_  este definitivamente no era su Tony, este tenía la polla más grande que la suya. ─ ¿Estas bromeando no es así? ─ Steve volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El extraño Tony dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado. ─ Escucha Rogers, si estas teniendo sueños sexuales con 616 te juro que te cortaré las pelotas, estoy seguro que esta no es la hora del día para que me digas que quieres un trio, son apenas las siete de la mañana. ─ La expresión del pelinegro cambió, sus ojos se ampliaron notablemente. ─ ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quieres un trio? ¿Es por eso que me estas mirando de esa manera?

Esa actitud y las palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

─ ¿Antonio? ─ Dijo más como una afirmación, que como una pregunta real. Antonio levantó una ceja confundido, pero sacudió su cabeza diciendo que sí. Steve casi se ahoga en su propia saliva. Antonio se acercó inmediatamente y le pasó un poco de agua, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

─ Antonio, ¿Te has mirado al espejo? ─ Comentó Steve cuando tragó el líquido y pudo recuperar el aliento. El pelinegro le miró con desconcierto, pero se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en el baño. El soldado le siguió también, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

La expresión de Antonio al mirarse a sí mismo, no tuvo precio. Lucía tan perdido como Steve se sentía. Y es que era él, era Tony, pero a la vez no. Parecía más joven, más fuerte, una versión de él que Steve jamás había conocido. Por la expresión maravillada que tenía el mismo Tony al recorrer con sus manos los firmes músculos, se podría decir que seguramente, él tampoco se había visto de esta manera en años, o tal vez nunca.

_¿Era acaso este un efecto secundario del Extremis?_

Ult Tony había empezado el tratamiento con el virus desde unas semanas atrás, pero la verdad es que las dosis que recibía eran pequeñas, por temor a que algo pudiera resultar mal, ellos no habían notado un cambio relevante en el físico de Antonio, ni tampoco en el estado del tumor cerebral. Bueno, ningún cambio importante, hasta ahora.

─ Whoa, ¿Es mi imaginación o mi pene ha crecido unas pulgadas? ─ El tono engreído de Tony no se le escapó a Steve. El rubio se quedó mirándole un rato, cruzándose de brazos, recostado contra en el marco de la puerta, al tiempo que contemplaba este nuevo y mejorado Antonio Stark.

─ Bueno, considerando la cantidad de tiempo que he pasado estudiando tu polla, puedo decir con certeza, que así es. ─ Las palabras de Steve hicieron que Tony echará la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras una sonora carcajada retumbaba en el lugar. El sonido de la risa de Steve y el admirable cuerpo desnudo, calentó la sangre en su torrente sanguíneo, bombeándola con fuerza hacía su polla.

 _Maldición,_  Steve tenía que admitirlo, este cambio o efecto secundario, era algo...sexy.

Él definitivamente no se quejaba.

─ Ven aquí, Antonio. ─ Ordenó Steve, sintiendo como su erección cobraba vida. Su pareja le brindó una sonrisa ladina, antes de casi correr hacía él y treparse en su cuerpo como si de un mono se tratase. La fricción de su miembro contra el culo del pelinegro le hicieron gimotear. Inmediatamente sus manos se posaron con propiedad en las firmes nalgas.

Antonio envolvió sus piernas en la caderas de Steve, al tiempo que se apoderaba de sus labios entre abiertos, chupando y mordisqueando en los lugares correctos.

─ Vamos a la cama, grandote ─ Dijo Tony, lamiéndole el cuello,  cuando se separaron en busca de aire. ─ Te cabalgaré mejor que 1872 Steve en una noche rodeo.

La imagen mental arrancó otro gemido de sus labios y gotas de pre-semen en su adolorida polla. Antes de Antonio, Steve creyó que era un hombre recto y recatado. Bastó meter su pene en el culo del malnacido para convertirlo en un adicto al sexo y a cualquier fetiche que al otro hombre se le ocurriera. Ellos lo habían hecho con Tony travestido de Natasha la semana pasada, pero esa era otra historia.

─ ¿No crees que primero deberíamos ir por el enano para que te analice? ─ La voz de Steve sonó como la de una rana moribunda por todas las caricias que estaba repartiendo su pareja. Antonio estaba ahora jugando con sus pezones. _Joder_ , él era ridículamente sensible en sus pezones.

El pelinegro rio suavemente.

─ No sé si este cambio físico sea permanente. ─ Él movió sus caderas un poco, restregando su erección contra los abdominales de Steve, tentándolo y calentándolo más. Antonio quería una dura follada y eso conseguiría.  ─ No me he visto así de bien en años, diablos, no me he sentido así de bien en siglos. Es como si el cáncer hubiera desaparecido.

Mientras Antonio hablaba Steve tanteaba el agujero del pelinegro con los dedos para prepararlo, pero la última oración, lo hizo detenerse de inmediato.

_¿Podría ser?_

Steve tiró el cuerpo de Antonio sobre su hombro con la delicadeza de un leñador y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al laboratorio.

─ Steve ¿qué carajos sucede? ¡Estoy desnudo! ─ Se quejó su pareja, claramente sorprendido por el cambio de escenario y de la situación.

_Mierda._

Steve no era alguien pudoroso, años en la armada, vistiéndose frente a otros hombres, había erradicado de él cualquier rastro de vergüenza frente a la desnudes ajena y propia. Pero celoso y posesivo como era, odiaba que los demás vieran a Antonio. Él corrió de vuelta a la habitación, colocando rápidamente unos pantalones de una sudadera para cubrir a Tony y ropa interior para él.

A pesar de las protestas de Tony, salió disparado hacia el laboratorio. Aun siendo tan temprano, MCU Tony estaba allí, el sujeto parecía vivir por completo en ese taller.

─ Necesito que hagas un análisis completo de Antonio, muestra de sangres, escáneres, tomografías, todo. ─ Indicó con el aliento entre cortado, empujando a su novio hacia las maquinas. ─ Por ultimo revisa el estado actual del tumor, ¡ahora!

MCU Tony se sacudió levemente por el tono de voz autoritario, pero hizo lo que se le pidió sin decir palabra alguna o protestar.

─ ¿Steve? ─ Cuestionó Ult Tony con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer aún no se percataba de nada, pero esto podía significar que las cosas habían salido como lo esperaron. Que su plan había dado resultado y que el cáncer se había ido. Steve rezaba internamente a todo los dioses del cielo porque así fuera. Estaba tan ansioso, su pecho se llenaba de expectación a medida que los análisis mostraban que Antonio estaba mejor, mucho mejor desde la última vez que le revisaron. Para cuando llegó la hora del TAC, no le quedaba más uñas de los dedos para masticar. Optó por temblar en silencio.

La mirada sorprendida de MCU Tony se lo dijo todo.

─ Está limpio... ─ Exclamó el castaño sonriéndole, con un semblante de sorpresa y curiosidad. ─ Funcionó, el cáncer se ha ido.

_¡Dios mío!_

Steve corrió inmediatamente en dirección a Tony, – quien parecía totalmente en shock ─  rodeándolo con sus brazos para levantarlo, para luego dar vueltas cual niños pequeños, ambos riéndose como locos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esto era como un sueño, estaba tan feliz y emocionado que pensaba que un leve toque lo haría  estañar de genuina felicidad.

Había esperado tanto por este momento. Había soñado infinidad de veces con esto, pensando que se trabada de una fantasía lejana a la cual escapaba cuando el dolor era demasiado para soportar, cuando no le quedaba esperanzas por las que aferrarse en una noche dura después de que Tony se desmayaba o veía con horror como su piel cambiaba, su cabello caía, y su vida se esfumaba. Steve había fantaseado con esto y sabía exactamente qué decir, sabía exactamente que quería ahora.

Él dejó de girar, posando a Antonio en el piso, para tomarle del rostro y mirarlo de cerca.

─ Dime que te casaras conmigo. ─ Pidió por enésima vez, con la misma seriedad de siempre. Algunos podrían pensar que su propuesta carecía de encanto o de alguna preparación pomposa, pero después del tercer intento fallido, Steve había mandado al demonio esa clase de cosas.

Antonio mordisqueó su labio inferior y se quedó en absoluto silencio contemplándolo. Steve estaba jodidamente seguro que sería rechazado otra vez, pero…

─ Sólo si eres tú quien lleva el vestido blanco, sé que es difícil de creer pero no soy virgen. ─ Bromeó Tony con una amplia sonrisa.

Los pulmones de Steve dejaron de funcionar justo en ese instante, estaba seguro.

─ ¿Eso es un sí? ─ Preguntó incrédulo, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Como siempre era él quien se quebraba primero.

Antonio dio un leve vistazo a su versión de MCU, quien levantaba un pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación, para luego centrar sus ojos azules en él nuevamente. El amor resplandeció en esos cristales azulados e infló el corazón de Steve.

─ Si, Rogers. Me casaré contigo.

∞∞∞∞

**9:00 A.M ~ 16 horas antes del ataque.**

─ No puedes dar a Stevie en adopción, es mío, mi bebé. ─ Se quejó AvAc Tony detrás de él.

Hoy era el turno de 616 Steve para cuidar a los bebés, alistarlos para mandarlos a desayunar con el resto de ellos. El rubio estaba tratando –  fallando miserablemente ─ de cambiarles el pañal a dos inquietos infantes que no dejaban de moverse. Su versión infantil era particularmente muy travieso. Steve no recordaba que su madre se quejara porque él hubiera sido característicamente de ese modo, pero considerando que Stevie se estaba criando con ellos y no con Sarah, como debió, podía entenderlo. Tony, en cambio, era el bebé perfecto, completamente tranquilo y muy bien portado. Disciplina que parecía irse a la porra cuando el pequeño rubio estaba a su lado como ahora.

Cuando Tones dejó de tratar de fugarse al lado del bebé Steve, 616 pegó correctamente las tiras adhesivas de su pañal, sólo para darse cuenta que Stevie se había orinado sobre el cambiador y ahora le miraba como si fuera inocente. Él suspiró agotado. Estaba convencido de que Stevie se convertiría en un busca pleitos algún día.

_Demonios._

─ Es porque ellas son mujeres y yo no ¿cierto? ─ Refunfuñó el adolescente, ayudándole a limpiar el desastre que causó el bebé. ─  Eres un machista.

Steve le miró a la cara por primera vez desde que el adolescente le abordó cuando se enteró de las intenciones de Stephanie y Natasha para adoptar a uno de los bebés.

─ Claro, es por eso, nada que ver con el hecho de que sólo eres un muchacho. ─ Respondió sarcásticamente Steve, tomando paños húmedos para limpiar a Stevie nuevamente. ─ Tienes quince años, no puedes ser el tutor legal de nadie.

─ Pero... Pero, yo conozco a Stevie mejor que nadie, yo sé lo que es mejor para él. ─ AvAc le dio la mano al bebé en cuestión, el pequeño balbuceó y envolvió sus deditos inmediatamente en el pulgar de su niñero. ─  No quiero perderlo. ─ Confesó el castaño, luciendo devastado.

Steve se conmovió mucho. Él sabía que Tony estaba muy apegado a Stevie, aun cuando al principio vio esto como una tarea la cual sus versiones adultas le obligaron a hacer, pero que inmediatamente se convirtió en algo más.

─ No lo perderás, AvAc. Tú eres muy cercano a Stephanie, estoy seguro que te dejará cuidarlo. Ellas se casarán pronto, seguro necesitará un niñero, no hay reglas que prohíban tener un niñero inter-dimensional. ─ Afirmó para tranquilizarlo, para luego añadir divertido. ─ Además, no es a Stevie a quien ellas quieren adoptar, es a Tones.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ El adolescente sonrió plenamente, la tensión previa abandonó su temple. Aunque luego frunció el ceño, como si algo le molestara.  ─ Okay, espera, ¿qué tiene de malo Stevie? ¿Es que acaso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser adoptado?

Jesús, ¿Qué acaso nada satisfacía a este chico?

_¿Dónde estaba su botón de apagado?_

La discusión sin sentido continúo por un buen rato más. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, 616 Steve logró ponerles el resto de la ropa a los bebés, abrigándolos para protegerlos del frio, pues Noir Steve había prometido llevarlos a pasear esa misma mañana, y aunque esta tierra contaba con un sol, al parecer no era lo suficientemente fuerte para calentar correctamente, ya que siempre parecía estar a muy baja temperatura allá afuera.

Fue 3490 Natasha ─ quien gracias a Dios ─ interrumpió el parloteo de AvAc. La chica Stark entró a la habitación, luciendo hermosa y arreglada de pies a cabeza, como si se hubiera despertado muy temprano esa mañana para prepararse adecuadamente. Él ya no sabía sus horarios, pues ella había decidido obtener su propia habitación desde hace dos noches atrás, manifestando que ya era el momento oportuno para brindarles algo de privacidad a él y a Tony.  Natasha le brindó una sonrisa, un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y un pellizco en la oreja para su versión adolescente.

─ Steve, ¿negro o gris? ─ Preguntó ella casi desinteresadamente, antes de tomar a Tones en sus brazos y hacerle gestos chistosos. Sorprendentemente el bebé ya no lloraba porque Natasha lo cargara, aunque la magia parecía solo funcionar con ambas Stark y no con sus versiones masculinas.

─ ¿Gris? ─ Indicó Steve, inseguro de que se trataba esto.

─ Perfecto, entonces Tony usará el negro. ─ Ella besó a Tones en la nariz, haciéndolo sonreír.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando ahora de todo el asunto. Él ya había pasado más de un buen susto debido a Natasha y sus alocados planes.

─ Disculpa Nat, ¿pero a que exactamente te refieres con eso?

Ella rodó los ojos como si se Steve hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

─ A tu fiesta sorpresa para confesar tus sentimientos por Tony, por supuesto. ─ Manifestó ella con calma.

_Espera, ¿su qué?_

─ ¡Whoa! ¿Tendremos una fiesta? ¡Sí, por fin algo de diversión! ─ Celebró AvAc casi brincando con Stevie en brazos.

─ Nadie tendrá un fiesta. ─ El rubio sostuvo a AvAc en su lugar para que dejara de saltar. ─  Y mucho menos confesaré mis sentimientos delante de todos ustedes. ─ Steve se estremeció con la sola idea de cómo podría resultar tal cosa. ─ No pienso hacer el ridículo.

─ No seas tontito, Steve. ─ Natasha le palmeó en el hombro. ─ Todos acá sabemos cómo te sientes con respecto a Tony, bueno, todos excepto el ciego de Tony. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no harás el ridículo, Tony se muere completamente por ti y estoy cansada de verlos a ambos dar vueltas sin sentido.

AvAc Tony y Stevie afirmaron vehementemente.

─ Eso no es verdad, Tony no se siente de esa manera hacía mí. ─ Su corazón traicionero, sin embargo, latió más rápido por la afirmación de Natasha.

─ Vamos, viejo, tienes que arriesgaste si no nunca lo sabrás.  ─ Le animó el adolescente.

Steve no pudo evitar señalar la ironía de tales palabras.

─ Y tú lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿no, niño? ─ _Dios_ , ahora estaba peleando con un chico de quince años.

AvAc Tony no se ofendió, ni siquiera se enojó. Más bien pareció… determinado.

─ Sí tú lo haces, yo lo haré. ─ Dijo el castaño. ─ Me confesaré a Steve, en privado claro, pero verte a hacerlo con tu Tony seguramente me dará algo de valor, además sé al igual que Natasha que no serás rechazado.  ¿Trato hecho? ─ El chico entonces ofreció su mano libre, la mano con la cual no sostenía a Stevie, para sellar así su acuerdo.

Steve sabía que AvAc estaba tratando de retarlo, empujarlo al límite para ver hasta donde llegaba. Pero tenía que aceptarlo. Steve estaba lleno de miedo, estaba comportándose como una completa gallina. Pero, ¿sería posible que ellos tuvieran razón? ¿Lo quería Tony de esa manera?

El pelinegro se había estado comportando un poco extraño en las últimas semanas. Steve no pasó por alto el hecho de que Tony estaba más distraído, más cariñoso, cuidadoso de sus palabras hacia él. A veces lo pillaba mirándolo de cerca, estudiándolo, la incertidumbre brillaba con fuerza en su rostro. Él había querido preguntar más de una vez que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero conocía bien a Tony, sabía que lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, sería manifestado cuando este estuviera listo para hacerlo.

─ Sabes, fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio a mi Steve. ─ Comentó repentinamente Natasha con un tono de voz nostálgico. Steve salió de los pensamientos en su cabeza y centró su atención en ella. ─ Entiendo que tomar el primer paso es bastante aterrador, pero… ─ Ella miró hacía el anillo de oro que aun traía puesto en su dedo con el nombre de Steve grabado en hermosas letras cursivas. ─ Cosas maravillosas pueden suceder cuando menos lo esperas.

Steve tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y decidió que enviaría al demonio todo. Él confiaba en Natasha, confiaba en AvAc, y aunque realmente no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para juntar el valor de decirle todo lo que quería decirle a Tony, como mantendría a su estómago tranquilo y evitar vomitar sobre sus zapatos  ─ o sobre Tony en el peor de los casos ─ cuando llegara el momento, esta podría ser una buena idea, podría resultar en algo hermoso, justo como Natasha le quería hacer ver.

Él tomó la mano del adolescente, apretándola con firmeza.

─ Trato hecho.

∞∞∞∞

**_02:00 P.M  ~ 10 horas antes del ataque._ **

616 Tony se despertó con dificultad y encontró el espacio de Steve vacío. Extrañado, revisó la hora en el reloj ubicado en la mesa a su lado. Marcaba las dos de la tarde.

_Mierda._

Era jodidamente tarde. ¿Por qué demonios Steve le había permitido dormir tanto? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Bueno, él entendía que seguramente Steve sólo le había dejado descansar de más, debido a que Tony  ─ como siempre ─ abusó de sus horas de trabajo en el laboratorio, porque estaba bastante estresado y quería aclarar su mente. Era lo único que funcionaba para él en estos casos.

Se colocó la ropa rápidamente, para luego desplazarse hasta la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar algo de comer y su adorado café. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso, escuchó de inmediato los gritos que provenían de la sala común. Tony, por supuesto, se dirigió hacia allí para saber que carajos pasaba ahora. Al parecer los _niños_ con los que vivía, no podían convivir sin dejar de pelear o gritar por un solo día.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró a todos allí reunidos, observando con cautela como Natasha y 616 Steve trataban de calmar a dos versiones suyas que él no conocía. Tenían visitantes nuevos y él ni se había enterado.  

_¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?_

─ Comprendo 42, pero si el Comandante Roger te envió hasta acá, seguramente fue porque consideró que necesitabas protección inmediata. ─ El soldado del 616 estaba hablando pausadamente, alzando las manos como si le hablase a un animal rabioso.

Este Steve estaba vestido con camuflaje militar de color vede, era alto, musculoso e inexpresivo. Muy parecido a EMH Steve, pero con un semblante de amargura que el otro no poseía.

─ No, tú no entiendes. ─ Habló él. ─ Estás completamente loco si crees que me quedaré encerrado aquí con un montón de versiones de Tony alrededor y con mi jodido enemigo, para que intente asesinarme nuevamente y tenga éxito esta vez.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no fui yo el responsable! ─ Afirmo 42 Tony, gritándole directamente a su Steve.

Tony observó a esta versión suya con curiosidad. Era casi de su misma altura, tenía su distintiva barba en forma de candado, ojos azules, mayor que él, ─ a juzgar por el cabello blanco y las marcadas líneas de expresión en su rostro ─ podía decir que tenía aproximadamente 50 años, tal vez un poco más. Se parecía a Howard. Mucho. Pero a diferencia del hombre que lo crió, 42 Tony tenía un excelente estado físico, conservado su marcada musculatura.

Parecía que Tony envejecería con estilo y eso le complacía mucho.

─ No me vengas con tus mentiras de mierda, Stark. Quieres ganar esta guerra a cualquier precio, conozco bien tus métodos, quince superhéroes caídos y quince millones de civiles inocentes conocen bien tus métodos.

─ ¡Por enésima vez Steve, yo no fui el responsable por esa bomba! ─ El mal humor de 42 Tony se palpaba en el aire. ─ Según mis informes tú fuiste quien nos tendió esa trampa, sacrificando a todos en el camino. Maldito bastardo.

 _Vaya_ , estos dos sin duda tenían muchos problemas sin resolver y estaban algo... tensos. Por sus palabras, Tony podía decir con certeza que estaban atravesando por la guerra civil, aunque él no sabía nada de una bomba que matara a esa cantidad exorbitante de personas. Recuerdos amargos de la guerra de su propio universo le llegaron. Definitivamente necesitaba primero meter algo de cafeína en su cuerpo si iba a hacer esto.

42 Steve y Tony seguían gritándose uno al otro. Los demás los observaban en silencio, cada uno con la misma expresión el rostro, era muy evidente que estos dos no se llevaban nada bien, eran sin duda agua y aceite.

616 Steve se acercó a Tony con una mirada cargada de disculpa en su rostro.

─ ¿Tú autorizaste esta incursión? ─ Susurró cuando estuvo a su lado. ─ Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no involucraríamos a personas conflictivas en el equipo.

Tony frunció el ceño. Él estaba durmiendo. Había estado dormido la mayor parte del día y no había revisado para nada la lista de tareas que se cumplirían hoy, y estaba seguro como el infierno que él no había mandado a su mejor escuadrón de rescate para buscar a este par de idiotas y  traerlos a su base secreta. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las incursiones eran organizadas por JARVIS y el protocolo, si la tierra 42 estaba en la lista, seguramente se debía porque esta sería atacada pronto o porque estos dos podrían ser de ayuda para el equipo.

─ ¿Dónde está de todos modos el escuadrón B? ─ Tony buscó por todos lados a los sujetos en cuestión. Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza.

─ No han llegado aún, dijeron que estaban investigando algo _interesante_ y que debido a que 42 Steve sufrió un intento de asesinato esta mañana, los enviarían a ellos primero. ─ El rubio se encogió de hombros. ─ Ya sabes como son, seguro se aparecerán en unas horas más presumiendo por el éxito de sus misiones, como siempre. Aunque ciertamente no sé qué beneficio pueda traernos estos dos.  

Tony podía ver claramente porque Steve estaba tan confundido. 42 Steve y Tony eran una bomba de tiempo, un riesgo para misión y la sana convivencia del equipo. 

─ De nosotros dos tú eres quien se está favoreciendo con todo esto, ¿no es cierto, General? ─ El pelinegro del 616 enfocó su atención nuevamente en sus nuevos acompañantes.

El soldado de la tierra 42 bufó.

─ Contrario a la publicidad engañosa que tanto te esfuerzas en mostrar en _Iron_ , yo quiero la paz presidente Stark. No soy estúpido, sé lo que mi pueblo anhela.

─ Por supuesto que no General, eres bastante listo, lo suficiente para saber que le sucede a un soldado cuando las batallas terminan. ─ Tales palabras parecieron enfurecer más al General Rogers, pues en un santiamén se encontró enfrente de 42 Tony, sujetándolo con fuerza de su costoso traje. Todos se pusieron en estado de alerta, pues si bien no querían intervenir, tampoco permitirían un acto de violencia en su jodida casa.

─ Cierra la maldita boca Tony, ya no soy el hombre que creíste conocer. ─ El rubio apretó los dientes, y pareció refrenarse un poco con sus palabras, como si quisiera decir algo más pero no podía.

─ Y yo no soy el monstruo que tú aseguras que soy. ─ Replicó Tony, sin despegar su mirada fulminante de Steve. Él se giró levemente para decirle algo a Natasha. ─ ¿Saben qué? Él tiene razón, no puedo quedarme acá cuando tengo asuntos urgentes que atender en mi país. No puedo quedarme a jugar a Sherlock  Holmes y la casita con todos ustedes y mi ex-esposo. ─ Hubo una risita sarcástica. ─ Por algo firmé el divorcio.

 _Oh_ , eso explicaba muchas cosas. De hecho, explicaba todo.

Tony no era alguien que juzgara, pero no entendía en que momento esta versión suya pudo haberse casado con Steve, él parecía mucho mayor, de hecho podría pasar fácilmente como el papá de Steve.

─ ¿Ex – esposo? ─ Preguntó casi sin aliento Ult Steve. ─ Oh no, ustedes dos lárguense, esto es de jodida mala suerte, amigo. Tony está recuperado del cáncer, yo acabo de comprometerme con él, no vengan a arruinar mi felicidad, muchas gracias.

¿Antonio ya no tenía cáncer? ¿Los Ultimates se habían decidido a casarse por fin?

 _¿Qué jodidos?_ Tony estaba empezando pensar que había dormido por años en vez de unas cuantas horas de más.

La carcajada de 666 Antonio le hizo preocuparse enseguida.

─ En una escala de uno a Ultimate Steve, ¿qué tanta mala suerte puedes tener? ─ El vampiro parecía adorar meterse en problemas, específicamente con Ult Steve. Tony tenía que darle algo de crédito, 666 era alguien valiente por si quiera atreverse a hacer tal cosa.

─ ¿Quieres que rediseñe tu cara, 666? ─ Gruñó exasperado el rubio del 1610, enseñándole sus puños.

─ ¿Te comprometiste con Tony? ─ 42 Steve volvió a intervenir, su desagradable gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa dirigida a Ult Steve, pero todos podían decir que no había ni una pizca de amabilidad en tal cosa. ─  Eso es definitivamente una mala decisión. ─ El parpado de Ult Steve palpitó con furia, pero eso no impidió que el otro siguiera hablando. ─ Te diré lo que seguramente pasó y pasará, 1610.  Tony te hará creer que te ama, oh…como te lo hará creer. ─ Se acercó lentamente para hablarle al rubio, pero por alguna razón no despegaba la vista de Antonio, quien lucía pálido como un fantasma, pero 616 sabía bien que no se debía a algún problema de salud. Antonio estaba asustado de 42 Steve, de lo que sus palabras le harían a su Steve. ─  Ya sabes, jugando esa faceta suya del hombre escondido detrás de una máscara, el hombre herido que no ama a nadie ni nada, pero que por alguna razón se fijó en ti, te dio su amistad, se hicieron cercanos y te sientes dichoso, por que Tony es el mismo cuando está contigo y sólo contigo. Entonces te engatusó, se metió debajo de tu piel y se quedó, como si siempre perteneció allí; seguramente tenías cuestionamientos internos y Tony te demostró que no había nada de malo en querer a otro hombre, te mostró, sin lugar a dudas, lo placentero que podría resultar el sexo entre ustedes. Te enseñó que puedes ser amado como nadie nunca te ha amado, todo será hermoso, te sentirás como el bastardo más afortunado del planeta.  ─ El general chasqueó la lengua, divertido. ─  Pero estamos hablando de Tony, el mismo sujeto que hace miles de armaduras por diversión. Al final se cansará, te echará a un lado cuando menos te lo esperes, se volverá frio, distante, cruel, y tú estarás preguntándote todo el tiempo ¿en qué fallé? ¿Qué hice mal? Tratarás de remediarlo, claro, pero será tarde y será allí donde te encontrarás desarmado en una guerra que ya habías perdido desde hace mucho, entonces-

─ Corta tú mierda de una buena vez, Steve. ─ El presidente Stark tomó al rubio del brazo, interrumpiéndolo. Claramente su discurso no había logrado hacerle cosquillas a Ult Steve. El soldado era confiado en sí mismo, todos sabían la clase de cosas por las que había pasado en su relación con Antonio y nada ni nadie podrían mover la montaña de seguridad en la que se convertía el hombre cuando se trataba de su amor por el pelinegro. Antonio, sin embargo, era otra historia.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Se burló mordazmente el rubio del 42. ─ ¿Por qué no les dices tú también? Anda ve, diles todo lo que sabes, diles que yo era jodidamente feliz y tú me arrebataste todo. ─ La voz del General se quebró y por la cara angustiada de 616 Steve, Tony supo que esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que parar este melodrama. Afortunadamente Natasha también lo entendió.

─ Hey, chicos, tal vez deberíamos relajarnos un poco. Les prometemos que podrán regresar a su casa en cuanto nuestros amigos vuelvan con nosotros. ─ Sugirió Iron Woman. ─ ¿Les parece bien?

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, el odio y la tensión salió de ellos en grandes oleadas, pero asintieron afirmativamente. Un ruidoso sonido de un intercomunicador se escuchó. 42 Steve apartó la mirada de su ex para enfocarla en el aparato en su muñeca. El nombre de _“Peter”_ resaltaba en el holograma. Confusión arroyó la mente del pelinegro del 616.

─ Acá llegamos a la parte de la historia donde les digo que Steve se llevó a nuestro hijo adoptivo a su bando y hace seis años que no lo veo. ─ Comentó con sátira el presidente Stark, reacomodando su traje como si nada hubiera pasado.

─ Peter tiene treinta años, jodido imbécil. ─ Aclaró Steve, antes de contestar la llamada. ─ Es un adulto y si se niega a verte, es porque es completamente su decisión. Tú te llevaste a su esposa y mi nieta de su lado, obviamente no le agradas.

Esta era una familia feliz sin lugar a dudas.

Una figura holográfica de un Peter Parker ─ o Peter Stark, Tony no estaba seguro ─  apareció en la muñeca del general. Lucía cabello corto, ojos profundos y serios, todo un hombre del ejército, vestido de uniforme militar con sus representativos colores; azul y rojo. Era muy claro con quien estuvo viviendo el chico después del divorcio de sus padres.  

─ Por tus palabras, asumo que es cierto lo que oí y estas con ese _sujeto_. ─ Comentó el hombre arácnido cruzando los brazos sobre su firme pecho.

Un expresión de dolor se reflejó claramente en el rostro de Tony, pero la emoción desapareció por completó en unos instantes, volviendo a su inmutable calma, como si no importara, como sí el hecho que su hijo le odiará era natural y casi esperado. Le dio la espalda a ambos, enfocando sus ojos en el reloj en su muñeca.

─ Sí… ─ Steve suspiró. ─ Versiones nuestras del multi-universo nos intersectaron en la reunión de los acuerdos de paz, nos secuestraron y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, nos empujaron a unos portales inter-dimensionales. Ahora estoy en _Dios-sabe-dónde_ , con gente que creo me matará mientras duermo.

El enojó brilló en la mirada de Peter.

─ ¡Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Te dije que no debíamos jugar a _“los chicos buenos”_ con ese tipejo! ─ Al parecer el General no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Peter tenía poca o nula estima por su padre. _Diablos,_ Tony realmente no quería estar en el lugar de 42 Tony.

─ Peter, escucha, eso no es lo importante ahora. ─ Le tranquilizó Steve. ─ ¿Puedes prometerme que mantendrás todo bajo control mientras no estoy?

El muchacho asintió sin mirarlo fijamente, mientras acariciaba su nuca.  

─ Por supuesto que sí, General. ─ Él pareció observar a algo a su lado, algo que ellos obviamente no podían ver, pero que lo hizo tensarse. ─ De hecho, tengo todo bajo control. No debes preocuparte por nada, resolveré todo este desastre muy pronto.

616 Tony observó a 42 Steve sonreír genuinamente por primera vez desde que estaba allí, luciendo como el papá más orgulloso del mundo.  

─ Sé que lo harás, Peter. Pronto estaré de vuelta. ─ Le aseguró el rubio.

─ Sí…  ─ Dijo con vacilación Spider-Man. ─ Tengo que irme, te llamaré luego…

El chico colgó, la imagen desapareció de inmediato. Si la confusión golpeó al General, no mostró señales de ello, porque simplemente metió las manos en sus bolsillos, quedándose incómodamente de pie, bajo la mirada cuestionadora de todos los demás.

El silencio incomodo que se creó fue interrumpido por Stephanie, quien se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. La Capitana dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

─ ¿Alguien quiere galletas?

∞∞∞∞

**_3:00 PM ~ 9 horas antes del ataque. (Tierra 42)_ **

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Peter empuñó su arma y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su misterioso invitado. Él sujeto yacía sentado en el escritorio del General Rogers, derrochando arrogancia y autoridad por todos lados, como si el lugar le perteneciera. No vino solo, por supuesto, traía dos feroces guardaespaldas consigo; un soldado del invierno y Deadpool. Ambos armados hasta los dientes.

─ Mi identidad no tiene importancia. ─ Manifestó con voz pausada el enmascarado de traje negro. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando, aun con esa mascara puesta lo sabía. Toda su atención se enfocaba en un gastado reloj de bolsillo con el que jugaba con sus dedos. ─ Simplemente soy alguien que quiere hacer negocios contigo. Dime, ¿es cierto que tienes en tu poder a tres sujetos de procedencia desconocida y que lucen exactamente igual a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark?

Peter le miró con desconfianza, no sabiendo cómo demonios pudo este sujeto obtener información clasificada, y mucho menos como logró llegar hasta allí sin que nadie lo detectara. Peter asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Perfecto. ─ Respondió el hombre, aun sin mirarlo. ─ Creo que seremos buenos amigos, _Peter_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutando, creo que en dos días más postearé el otro, aún no estoy segura, tal vez los haga sufrir esperando. Conocerán más de estos dos nuevos personajes y que pasa en su universo en los siguientes capítulos.  
> Nos vemos!


	35. Impossible II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Hay escenas de violencia, si me van a matar les digo que, traje mi hacha. ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง
> 
>  
> 
> [Portada By Misakyo](http://misaky0.tumblr.com/post/150204550709/de-nuevo-para-el-fic-steve-tony-verse-las)
> 
>  
> 
> [Impossible](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=GRvAw5RGJoo)
> 
>  
> 
> Disfruten!

**_5: 00 p.m. ~ Siete horas antes del ataque. (Tierra 42)_ **

Ninguna guerra dura para siempre.

O eso es lo que Tony y Steve creyeron ilusamente en ese entonces.

Todo empezó por algo llamado  _"Acta de Registro de Súper Humanos"_ , que era básicamente un acuerdo sobre las identidades secretas,  _las máscaras_ ; quien podía llevarlas y quien no, en quien recaía la culpa y quien  _debería_  ser responsable por ciertos actos.

Tony apoyó y lideró la campaña del acta de inmediato. Peter entendía bien el por qué. Stark adoraba la idea del orden, de seguridad, de una paz controlada. Steve por otro lado, aludía que esta ley violaba las libertades de los súper héroes como ciudadanos, convirtiéndolos en títeres de un gobierno con agendas cambiantes, además de que ponía en peligro la seguridad de los familiares de aquellos que tenían una identidad secreta.

Peter sabía que la guerra y el desacuerdo entre ambos líderes de los Vengadores no empezaron realmente por su previa separación, como muchos afirmaban. Ellos habían decidido terminar su matrimonio unos dos años atrás, Peter no hizo gran algarabía por todo el asunto, las cosas habían estado frías y tensas por un buen tiempo y pensó, con alivio, que era lo más sano para ambas partes.

Steve fue el mayor opositor del divorcio, al parecer Tony incluso había llegado al punto de falsificar las firmas del rubio para deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible. Su hijo los conocía mejor que nadie, había una verdad oculta, allí en algún lado. Tony había amado sinceramente a Steve, o al menos eso dio a entender en todos esos años, cuando las cosas aun eran  _normales._  Nadie podía fingir esa mirada de fervor, sus acciones cargadas de amor, las sonrisas plenas y sinceras. No obstante, algo sucedió y de repente Tony se levantó un día actuando como si la presencia de Steve le perturbara al punto de la intolerancia extrema. Entonces vinieron los gritos que atravesaban hasta las paredes más gruesas, las miradas frías, las palabras que destilaban hipocresía y los llantos apenas contenidos. Tony se fue poco tiempo después, dejando atrás a un Steve destrozado y a Peter para recoger sus pedazos.

Él no era tonto y sabía que los sentimientos vengativos de Steve tuvieron que ver en gran parte en su decisión de no apoyar el acta de registro en la cual creía tan fervientemente Iron Man.

Entonces vino la batalla final, la que se suponía pondría fin a todo. Habría un ganador y un perdedor, alguien tomaría el control de todo y el otro tendría que observar en silencio. No había espacio para las negociaciones ni puntos medios. No había tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

Nadie esperó que hubiera una bomba. Steve y Tony compartieron acusaciones y miradas llenas de sorpresa. Cloak* intentó abrir un portal y sacarlos a todos de allí sin importar a que bando pertenecieran, pero las cosas no salieron como debían y muchos perdieron la vida.

La guerra no terminó, nunca hubo un cierre, sólo la separación.

El país siguió tomando bandos, las líneas del bueno y el malo se volvieron cada vez más difusas y de repente Steve y Tony se encontraron atrapados en una nación divida en dos que los clamaban a ellos como los líderes.

Nació  _Iron_  y  _Blue,_  Este y Oeste separados por muros ideológicos cual guerra fría.  _Iron,_  liderado por Tony, poseía la menor porción de tierra, pero mayor cantidad de población, se caracterizaba por ser un país bastante tecnológico y moderno, donde predominaba la ley y el orden, si obtenías poderes debías registrarte, entrenarte con el gobierno hasta que eras apto para usarlos a favor de la humanidad.

 _Blue_  en cambio, tenía menos habitantes pero una vasta extensión de tierra que realmente no utilizaban y era considerado un estado rebelde. Situación que llevo a más conflictos y amenazas. La frontera estaba completamente custodiada y si alguien osaba cruzar al otro lado sin permiso, era simplemente eliminado.

Todos estaban agotados. El conflicto debía terminar, pero como un soldado sin descanso, Steve no sabía realmente cuando parar una batalla. Tony era como todo futurista, ambicioso por más, poniéndolos a ambos en una situación de tira y afloja constante que no hacía más que revivir viejas heridas que nunca pudieron respirar y sanar.

La solución que ofrecía este sujeto era cruel. Más que eso, era una acción de alta traición.

¿Tendría Peter el corazón necesario para cometer tal falta?

 _"Esto no se trata de ti o de mí, Peter"._  Fueron las claras palabras de Steve cuando el castaño preguntó el por qué aceptó reunirse con Tony para negociar la paz.

Entonces, sino se trataba de él ni de Steve, sino de los miles de personas que dependían de ellos, Peter no tendría por qué dudar, acá estaba la solución, justo en sus manos, sólo tendría que renunciar a algo para obtener otra cosa a cambio.

─ ¡Hey,  _Baby Boy_! ─ El Deadpool vestido con un traje blanco y negro chasqueó los dedos deteniendo su hilo de pensamientos y regresando su atención a los hechos presentes. ─ Qué sexy te ves de soldadito. ─ Peter podía jurar que el mercenario estaba levantando las cejas de manera insinuante debajo de la máscara.

─ Cuidado, Wade. ─ Dijo el rubio con medio rostro cubierto, sosteniendo un rifle en el hombro. ─ Tu Peter podría ponerse celoso.

Deadpool refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero infantil.

─ El Emperador no me deja ver a  _Petey-Pay_  desde hace meses. ¡No he tenido nada de acción en mucho tiempo! ─ El mercenario, entonces, empezó a sacudir al aludido con total atrevimiento, como si le hablase a un amigo cercano y no a su jefe al mando. ─ Me dejarás verlo pronto. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ─ Insistía él con la terquedad de un niño pequeño.

El misterioso hombre de negro gruñó antes de golpear a Deadpool en el estómago. El mercenario se retorció adolorido, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de maldiciones.

─ Cierra la maldita boca, Wade. ─ Su voz sonaba vagamente familiar, como si Peter la hubiera escuchado antes. El Emperador dirigió su atención hacia él, hablando en un tono calmado y profesional. ─ Por tus palabras puedo asimilar entonces que estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu parte del trato.

─ Sólo si tu estas dispuesto a cumplir tu palabra. ¿Me devolverás a  _MJ_ y a Mayday? ─ Peter tragó en seco, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en este hombre, pero no eran muchas las opciones que le quedaban. Hacía seis largos años que no veía a su familia y estaba desesperado.

─ Claro que sí. ─ Aseguró el hombre colocándose de pie. El sonido de sus botas militares repicó con fuerza mientras se paseaba sobre el piso de madera. ─ Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, objetivos similares, aunque métodos... _Diferentes_. No interferiré en los planes de paz que pretendes llevar a cabo en este mundo, yo quiero lo mismo, es sólo que... Yo pienso a gran escala, llevaré paz, sí, pero al multi-universo.

Peter lo miró detenidamente, tenía la corazonada de que, hacia lo correcto, de que estaba bien. Pero el precio a pagar era bastante alto y él no sabía si podía vivir con la consciencia de haber realizado  _aquello._

Ciertamente quería llorar.

─ Traquilo,  _Sweetums_ * ─ Deadpool se acercó, retirando la mitad de su máscara para dejar al descubierto sus labios. Wade envolvió sus dedos en el rostro del castaño. Peter lo permitió.  
─  _Shhh_ , tranquilo, te aseguro que él cumplirá su palabra, es un maldito hijo de puta, le odio la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es un mentiroso. Chistoso ¿no? Asesino en serie, psicópata con bipolaridad de episodios maniacos que tiene un gran sentido de responsabilidad.

Peter no pudo evitarlo y rió.

─ Wade... Cuida tus palabras. ─ Gruñó el Emperador de una manera casi cómica. Al parecer Deadpool lo volvía loco, como a todos.

Hubo una breve pausa, todos permanecieron en silencio. Deadpool se retiró un poco, pero permaneció a una corta distancia, atento a sus movimientos. El sujeto enmascarado parecía importarle más limpiar su rifle que otra cosa y el Emperador... Bueno, era difícil saberlo, su rostro totalmente cubierto no daba señales de emoción alguna.

─ Está bien. ─ Manifestó después de lo que parecieron horas. El Emperador ladeó la cabeza, la única señal que obtuvo de ser escuchado. ─ Les entregaré a los prisioneros, pueden llevárselos una vez que traigan a mi esposa e hija sanas y salvas. Y en cuanto a mis padres... ─ Él tartamudeó. ─ H-Hagan lo que quieran, mátenlos, no me importa más.

Una risa macabra escapó de los labios de Deapool, quien ahora celebraba arrojando confeti y una piñata, sabrá Dios de donde había sacado tal cosa. El Emperador se acercó y ofreció su mano enguantada para apretar la mano del hombre arácnido.

─ Sabía que entenderías, Peter. Tú siempre lo haces.

∞∞∞∞

**_07:00 p.m. ~ Cinco horas antes del ataque._ **

616 Anthony Stark, el invencible Iron Man; genio, playboy, millonario, filántropo, no podía lograr conciliar el sueño.

Tony estaba considerando seriamente empezar a invertir dinero en la industria farmacéutica y crear sus propias píldoras para dormir. No confiaba mucho en los productos hechos por los demás, menos cuando el mismo podía hacer uso de su intelecto para crear y desarrollar cosas mejores.

Tony suspiró agotado después de tres horas continuas de trabajo. La armadura número  _realmente-perdí-la-cuenta_  estaba dando problemas. Su objetivo era que el nuevo traje adaptoide pudiera hacerse completamente invisible. El experimento había funcionado bastante bien, a decir verdad. Tony había pasado sus últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos de existencia tratando de encontrar la maldita cosa. FRIDAY estaba siendo una pequeña perra al respecto y no quiso revelarle donde demonios quedó la armadura, así que se dio por vencido y caminó rumbo a la sala común.

No había nadie allí. Era extraño, por lo general esta era la hora donde todos estaban comiendo o amontonándose frente al televisor para ver películas. Tony recordó que 666 Antonio y Steve se suponía tenían que cuidar a los  _apestosos y frágiles mortales_ , como ellos le llamaban, pero no había rastro de ellos en el cuarto de los bebés.

El pelinegro entonces caminó alrededor, notando un inquietante silencio que perturbaba su calma. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, lo mismo que el laboratorio.

¿ _A dónde habían ido a parar todos?_

Fue en el mini-bar de la piscina donde encontró señales de vida. Aunque no era realmente a quien él quería ver en estos momentos;

_42 Tony Stark._

El presidente estaba sentado lánguidamente en uno de los taburetes, sirviéndose un trago de vino. Por sus movimientos pausados y torpes el pelinegro del 616 podía jurar que ya estaba ebrio. Tony se dio la vuelta lentamente dispuesto a marcharse, no quería involucrarse mucho con este sujeto.

─ ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que Steve y yo terminamos? ─ Dijo de repente el platinado, captando su atención.

Tony debió seguir su camino, ignorarlo e irse, pero su maldita curiosidad le pudo más.

─ Uhm no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque eres un idiota? ─ Respondió a secas. Él había tenido miles de desacuerdos con Steve a lo largo de los años, y había aprendido que la falta de comunicación entre ambos era siempre la raíz del problema. Estaba malditamente seguro que este conflicto, esta discordia entre 42 Steve y Tony podría arreglarse con una pausada, civilizada y honesta charla.

El mayor rió levemente, mirándolo de una manera extraña.

─ Creo que tú mismo te diste cuenta... Tal vez todo lo hicieron, pero principalmente tú. ─ Dio un largo trago a su bebida, para luego limpiarse los labios con la palma de las manos. ─ Tú sabes que mi Steve no está envejeciendo ni un solo día.

 _Sí_... Tony notó ese detalle. No era algo seguro, pero la idea se le cruzó por la mente, no le dio mucha importancia, de todos modos, no era algo que le concernía a él.

─ Me di cuenta por accidente, sabes. ─ 42 Tony tenía sus ojos enfocados al frente, mirando a la nada, con un aura de nostalgia y tristeza. ─ Steve se burló de mí cuando obtuve mi primera cana, entre todas las bromas y juegos noté que él lucía exactamente igual al día en que lo conocí, ni una arruga más, ni una arruga menos...

Ya que el presidente parecía estar bastante parlanchín en este momento, Tony resolvió por quedarse y ofrecerle su compañía, el hombre parecía querer simplemente un buen par de oídos que le escucharan para desahogarse.

─ La intriga de saber me pudo más y corrí todas las pruebas necesarias, en secreto claro. ─ Él dejó escapar una risita de borracho. ─ Y ahí estaba, mis sospechas indiscutiblemente confirmadas. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé?

Tony enfrascó su mirada en sus manos, que yacían apretadas una contra la otra. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

─ Pensé,  _demonios,_  un día me iré y lo dejaré solo. ─ El presidente retuvo las lágrimas que ya se acumulaban en sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces como si eso alejaría el dolor que sentía. ─ Steve tendría que verme enfermar, envejecer y eventualmente morir... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo así de miserable? ─ Débil sollozos se arrancaron de sus labios. ─ Y-Yo lo amaba demasiado, aun lo hago y.... Fue injusto de mi parte, lo sé, pero ya lo sabía, ya conocía la verdad de nuestra condenada relación y no pude sopórtalo. Lo aparté y me fui, pero no lo hice por mí, lo hice por él... Todo ha sido por él.  _¡Maldita sea!_ ─ Una fuerte palmada en la mesa refutó la fuerza de sus palabras. ─ No quería causarle un dolor mayor, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar esto con anticipación, como una pequeña roncha que con el tiempo sanaría, no cuando sería tarde para recuperarse.

Tony no sabía cómo responder a eso y mucho menos como consolar al otro. Creía que si estuviera en el mismo lugar de 42 probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Jamás condenaría a Steve a atravesar por tal martirio, lo haría demasiado triste, terminaría por apagarlo, siempre con el pensamiento de que Tony se iría alguna vez, pero él no.

─ Después vino la guerra. ─ 42 siguió hablando entre lamentos. ─ Y todo se fue a la mierda, Steve ya me odiaba para ese entonces, yo era su persona menos favorita en todo el mundo, y verme escoger el bando contrario terminó por quebrarlo. ─ Él hizo una breve pausa solo para derramar más alcohol por su garganta y lamer las saladas lágrimas de sus labios. Tony odiaba verse a sí mismo beber, le recordaba los días donde no tenía control de nada, donde sólo era un esclavo de la bebida, le recordaba con precisión todo lo que perdió y tuvo que sacrificar por su adicción.

─ Steve fue un día a verme, sabes, aun en medio de toda la guerra, fue a buscarme y me rogó, me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos que volviera con él. Me prometió que dejaría de liderar a los rebeldes, que dejaría atrás la idea de los bandos divididos, lo que sea, sólo si regresábamos a lo de antes. Se veía tan... desdichado y todo por mí. ─ Su otra versión lo miró directamente al rostro, con ojos cansados y abatidos. ─ Y ahí lo entendí. No importaba ya lo que hiciera, jamás podría hacerlo feliz, porque se trata de mí, de alguna u otra manera encontraría el modo de arruinarlo, de decepcionarlo y arrástralo junto a mi aflicción... ─ Un dedo acusador le apuntó en el rostro. ─ Y eso es lo que le harás a tu Steve.

Tony apretó la mandíbula y fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre. Tal afirmación hizo que su rabia hirviera a borbotones en su sangre. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando 42 abrió la boca nuevamente.

─ El multi-universo está compuesto por reflejos de los mundos, no todos son exactamente copias o símiles de la misma tierra, las líneas temporales varían y un pequeño hecho puede cambiar todo un acontecimiento, eso lo sabes. ─ El mayor de los Stark sonrió de lado, un breve momento de sobriedad parecía haberle llegado. ─ Mi tierra, 616. ¿Es un reflejo de qué?

 _Imposible._  Lo que este sujeto estaba insinuando era simplemente imposible. Él lo habría notado hace años, es decir, era un detalle que resaltaría a simple vista.

_Lo haría ¿cierto?_

─ No, tú estás-

─ ¿Equivocado? ─ Complementó el presidente, llevando su copa a sus labios. ─ Si no me crees, ¿por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?

Tony no lo soportó más. No tenía por qué aguantar las impertinencias y arrogancia de nadie. Mucho menos de sí mismo. Sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie y se fue.

Tony debió seguir buscando a los demás o irse a su habitación y olvidarse de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo, regresando al laboratorio, sólo para asegurarse de que 42 Tony era solo un viejo insolente y amargado que estaba equivocado.

Él ordenó a JARVIS correr las pruebas en las muestras de sangre de cada Steve.

∞∞∞∞

**_09:00 p.m. ~ Tres horas antes del ataque._ **

Por supuesto que tenía que ser su Steve el que no estaba envejeciendo.

Todos los demás lo estaban haciendo, al ritmo que se consideraría normal dadas las características de cada uno. El informe final de JARVIS y FRIDAY -que corrió varias veces para estar seguro- resplandecía en letras rojas y claras frente a él.

Tony tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para recordar como respirar nuevamente.

_¿Cómo pudo haber omitido algo así? ¿Cómo fue que nunca pensó que el suero podía hacer algo como esto?_

Todo tenía sentido ahora, estaba ahí, claro como el agua. El hielo tuvo que ver en gran medida con mantener el cuerpo de Steve intacto durante todos esos años, pero el suero, el maldito suero también había hecho su parte del trabajo.

Entonces, era cierto, 42 Steve y Tony era una muestra perfecta a lo que él y su Steve podrían convertirse, más ahora cuando Tony había aceptado sus sentimientos por el soldado.

_Jodida mierda._

Tony lloró. Lloró de rabia, frustración y tristeza por un pasado que lo seguía atormentando y un futuro menos prometedor. Lloró hasta que tembló, hasta que sus ojos enrojecieron y se convirtieron en nada más que dos bolsas hinchadas en su rostro. Lloró porque Steve no le quería, porque aun si lo hacía, Tony ya no lo tendría.

Cuando por fin tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie y que sus piernas no temblasen por el esfuerzo, caminó hasta la salida, agotado y moribundo. Allí se encontró a 666 Antonio, luciendo un traje negro confeccionado a la medida, su cabello largo estaba peinado elegantemente hacía atrás, cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros. Era la primera vez que Tony veía a su versión vampírica vestida con ropas modernas o completamente vestido para ser más precisos. Su look era bastante formal, como si fuera a ir a una fiesta o algún evento con clase, pero Tony no preguntó nada al respecto, no le interesaba.

─ ¿Qué carajos, 616? ─ Se quejó el otro señalando el aspecto deplorable de Tony. El vampiro lo tomó de brazo con arrebato y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia las habitaciones. ─ Ya deberías estar vestido, ¿no viste la nota de Natasha? ─ Antonio hizo una mueca de disgusto. ─ ¿Y por qué demonios estás llorando?

Tony se quedó en silencio, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, en el dolor y rabia que sentía. Antonio lo metió con prisa a la habitación que él compartía con 616 Steve, un traje de saco y corbata yacía perfectamente acomodado sobre la cama.

_¿Era eso a lo que se refería Antonio con la nota de Natasha?_

─ Entra al baño. ─ Le ordenó el otro hombre, casi empujándolo. ─ Desnúdate, date prisa.

Cuando Tony no procedió a hacerlo como se le ordenó, Antonio se dispuso a desnudarlo por sí mismo.

─ No, déjame en paz. ─ El pelinegro trató de huir del vampiro, empujándolo, pero era como tratar de mover una pared de ladrillos. Antonio gruñó antes quitarse su chaqueta, arrancarle las prendas a su otra versión, meterlo a la fuerza a la ducha y abrir la llave.

─ ¡Está fría, maldito! ─ Tony empezó a tiritar, sintiendo como su carne desnuda se congelaba. Prontamente unas manos enjabonadas lo recorrieron con la paciencia y lentitud de un corredor de fórmula 1. Antonio, aparentemente, estaba decidido a arrástralo a donde sea que Natasha había pedido que fuera llevado y si eso significaba que tendría que darle un baño, lo haría. El vampiro incluso lavó sus partes privadas sin que se le pidiese. El proceso fue humillante y casi clínico, nada como los baños fugases y candentes que compartía con Steve.

El de ojos escarlatas lo sacó finalmente de la ducha helada, para luego secarle el cuerpo con la misma velocidad de antes. Tony, a regañadientes, fue literalmente cargado de vuelta a la habitación, ahora para ser vestido como si de una muñeca se tratase.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué llorabas? ─ Preguntó Antonio sin previo aviso mientras le acomodaba la corbata de color rojo.

─ No es de tu incumbencia. ─ Él desvió la mirada, creyendo que cualquier pequeño vistazo dentro de sus ojos podría revelar la razón de su llanto.

Tony sintió un doloroso apretón en el cuello, donde ahora Antonio lo estaba prácticamente estrangulado con la pieza de tela, luciendo completamente enojado por su respuesta o más bien la falta de ella.

─ Tienes razón, no lo es. ─ El vampiro suspiró, rindiéndose.

El silencio incomodó les hizo compañía. Tony le echó un leve vistazo a su otra versión, la versión más extraña y distinta de sí mismo que había conocido. 666 Antonio era muy fuerte, ágil, veloz, completamente dependiente de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, poco interesado en la ciencia, pues había manifestado hace un tiempo que tal materia había dejado de fascinarlo desde hace un siglo o dos, terminado por aburrirlo. Sin embargo, este ser, este vampiro tenaz, había sucumbido a los encantos de Steve a pocas horas de conocerlo, como siempre sucedía.

Parecía que no importara el universo o la clase de persona que Tony y Steve fueran en estos, ellos terminaban juntos de alguna manera.

─ Sabes que 666 Steve no vivirá para siempre como tú, ¿no? ─ Contrario a lo que Tony pensó, 666 no mostró sorpresa o angustia por sus palabras. Él simplemente siguió vistiéndolo con calma.

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? ─ Cuestionó confundido por el cambio de tema. ─ Pero si te tranquiliza saber, sí, estoy plenamente consciente de ello, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no debo aferrarme a nada ni a nadie.

─ No creo que eso suceda en este caso, Steve dijo que eras su compañero destinado, no sé qué demonios signifique eso, pero parece bastante importante para él. ─ Tony, ya vestido, fue llevado de la mano por Antonio, esta vez en dirección a la cafetería.

─ No importa lo que ese cachorro tonto diga, no existe tal cosa como compañeros destinados para los vampiros y nunca he visto que un hombre lobo se enlace con un macho, no permanentemente. Esto con Steve es temporal, sólo sexo, cuando este harto, lo dejaré atrás, como si nunca hubiera pasado. ─ Manifestó con calma el pelinegro, con las mismas palabras que, Tony sabía, le habían sido dichas al hombre lobo.

Tony detuvo la caminata, mirando seriamente a su otro yo.

─ Te equivocas en eso, Antonio, he corrido análisis completos hoy, en todos los Steves. ─ Expresó 616. ─ No tengo manera de explicarlo, pero JARVIS dice que ustedes dos se han  _acoplado_  de alguna manera.

─ ¿A qué demonios te refieres? ─ Antonio se dio la vuelta, luciendo entre exasperado y enojado por la insistencia de Tony en el tema.

─ El ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón, tu apetito, tu nivel de azúcar en la sangre, tus hormonas, tu olor. ─Tony cada detalle con los dedos. ─ Todo está totalmente sincronizado con el sistema de Steve, cualquier clase de magia, truco barato o como sea que funcione esto de los soulmates, parece algo bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para decirte que probablemente Steve no está jugando cuando dijo que sin ti no sobrevivirá, es como si ambos fueran  _uno_  ahora. 

La expresión en el rostro de Antonio fue de total confusión, su rostro palideció, sus ojos resplandecieron con total y rotundo pánico. Tony estaba seguro de que el vampiro se desmayaría allí mismo.

─ ¡Tony, ahí estas! ─ Natasha apareció en su rango de visión. Llevaba un vestido escotado color esmeralda con pequeñas piedras brillantes que la hacían ver como una joya preciosa. Ella estaba hermosa. ─ Ven, entra, rápido. Te estábamos esperando. Tú también Antonio, 666 Steve ha estado un poco ansioso por que no sabía a donde te habías ido. ─ Ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la cafetería, dejando atrás al vampiro.

Cuando entraron a Tony le costó un momento entender dónde estaban. Era la cafetería, pero a la vez no. Había sido remodelada, las sillas y las mesas desaparecieron, dando espacio a la ahora pista de baile donde luces de colores adornaban el lugar. Había jarrones con flores azules, rojas y amarillas, y muchos globos con las figuras de Capitán América e Iron Man.

Notó inmediatamente a los demás alrededor, riendo, conversando y bailando, vestidos también con trajes elegantes y ropa formal. Incluso Stevie y Tones ─ quienes jugaban ahora con los globos ─ tenían sacos a juego y diminutos corbatines con sus respectivos colores; azul y rojo.

Era una jodida fiesta.

Tony definitivamente no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto.

Sus ojos vagaron por el sitio, donde todos le miraban con atención. Tony empezó a sospechar que él era el invitado de honor. Sospecha que se hizo evidente cuando la música se detuvo y las luces en el techo iluminaron el centro de la pista donde apareció Steve, su Steve.

_No..._

El rubio vestía un traje similar al suyo, pero que de alguna manera lucía un infierno más caliente que el de Tony; con la chaqueta a medio corte entre abierta, dejando ver como la camisa blanca de botones se aferraba a su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, su cabello rubio peinado perfectamente hacia atrás con algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente, todo el conjunto de infarto era acompañado por la espléndida sonrisa que rebosaba en los labios del soldado, sonrisa que era dirigida total y completamente a Tony.

Steve se veía tan guapo, tan joven, tan...  _Eterno_.

El corazón de Tony dolió con ferocidad dentro de su pecho.

Steve se acercó con pasos vacilantes hacía él.

─ Seguramente te preguntarás de qué trata todo esto... Verás. ─ Él tartamudeaba, señal de que estaba nervioso por algo, sus ojos azules miraban a cualquier lado menos al rostro de Tony. ─ Y-Yo Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Steve dirigió las manos a sus bolsillos y sacó unas pequeñas tarjetas de colores.

_¿Un discurso?_

¡Qué bueno!

Tony se relajó un poco, dejando escapar la tensión de sus músculos. Él podría manejar un discurso motivacional o lo que sea que haya preparado Steve para el equipo.

Steve tomó lo que pareció ser su último hálito de aire antes de hablar por fin, concentrándose en leer sus tarjetas.

─ Tony, sé que serán un poco repentinas mis palabras, sé que tal vez causen un poco de confusión. Han pasado tantos años desde que te conozco, desde que me sacaron del hielo y desde que nos convertimos en amigos. ─ Steve hizo una pausa, para proseguir a leer otra tarjeta. ─ Y henos aquí, los mismos de siempre, Capitán América e Iron Man contra el mundo, aunque algunas veces, muchas en realidad, somos solo tú y yo, uno contra el otro...

Esto no era un discurso motivacional, esto era algo más, jodidamente más.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

─ ... Los últimos meses nos han cambiado a todos, de alguna manera u otra, para bien o para mal, pero siento que el cambio más grande lo he sufrido yo y he tratado de llevar las cosas con calma porque esto... Esto entre nosotros podría ser más, lo que siempre he estado buscando y...

Steve enmudeció, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¿Enserio Noir? ¿Te llevaste las últimas partes? ─ Steve bufó pasando las tarjetas una a una, al parecer tratando de encontrar la que necesitaba. El pequeño rubio reía a carcajadas junto con MCU Steve. ─ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. ─ Steve tiró los papeles a un lado para luego mirar a Tony con una postura determinada.

Steve tomó una profunda inhalación.

─ Tony, lo que quiero decir en verdad es lo siguiente; estoy enamorado de ti. ─  _Oh Dios mío._  ─ Por qué llegaste repentinamente cuando no te lo pedí, cuando más lo necesite y aunque quise callarme este sentimiento, que creí no necesitar... ─  _Detente_. ─ Inconscientemente tú lo dejaste fluir. ─ Steve posó las manos en su cintura y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. ─ Gracias Shellhead, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida y por entrar en la mía y cambiarlo todo tan dulcemente... ¿Por qué te digo esto? ─ Él desvió sus ojos hacia Natasha, quien tenía las manos puestas en su pecho cubriendo su reactor mientras suspiraba. ─ Pues alguien suele decirme que no hay un día ni hora precisa para decirle a alguien cuanto lo amas, por eso aprovecho este día inexistente a esta hora de nadie para decirte que estoy completamente perdido por ti...

Tony iba a tener un infarto pronto. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que huir, porque por ningún motivo podría pararse allí, escuchar esto y decirle a Steve algo que seguramente no lo hiriera, algo que lo haría sentir endemoniadamente peor de lo que él se sentía ahora.

 _No digas que me amas, no lo digas._ Repetía como un mantra en su cabeza.

─ Te amo _, Shellhead_.

 _Dios,_  ¿cómo tres palabras bastaban para hacerte tan malditamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?

Esto era lo que él había querido, lo que había deseado. Steve, como siempre, se las había arreglado para hacer de sus sentimientos un acto noble, lleno de flores, rodeado por las personas que más les importaban en el multi-universo y música cliché. Todo lo que Tony secretamente hubiera querido y más.

Pero ahora todo se sentía incorrecto.

Los chiflidos burlones de parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

─ Jodánse, los odio a todos ustedes. ─ Steve rodó los ojos con fastidio. ─ Claro que a ti no. ─ El rubio procedió entonces a acunar el rostro de Tony en sus manos, para besarle con una sonrisa triunfante. Tony apartó la cara en el último segundo.

─ Alto ahí, Rogers. ─ Tony rió sin ganas, colocando sus manos al frente para ganar un poco de la distancia que necesitaba. La sala se sumergió en el silencio más estremecedor que Tony haya podido recordar.

Steve seguía allí parado, luciendo entre nervioso y confundido. Tony se le quedó mirando por un largo momento, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para recuperar su compostura, calmar su mecánico corazón y colocar en su rostro la mejor expresión de  _póker_  que conocía, una sonrisa falsa, una mirada arrogante, y la actitud de  _playboy_  que usaba frente a los medios.

Tony se concentró en algún punto de la cara de Steve, que le permitiera hablar sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

─ Hey  _Winghead_ , no sé de qué va todo esto, pero creo que cometiste un error. ─ Tony vio el terror apoderarse de la mirada de Steve, pero eso no le hizo detenerse, mejor tarde que nunca. ─ Esto entre nosotros se trató meramente de sexo.

_No, nunca lo fue, cada caricia, cada beso, fue real, lo más real que nadie jamás ha visto de mí._

Tony le dio un golpecito en el hombro rígido de Steve. El rubio lucía pálido ahora, su mirada cayó al suelo. Tony echó un vistazo alrededor donde todos lo miraban como si estuvieran a punto de asesinarlo, especialmente Natasha. Él continuó:

─ Te quiero hombre, pero no de esa manera. ─  _Te amo tanto que duele._ ─ Lamento que hayas tenido una mala impresión, aunque me siento halagado. ─  _Siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de mí, porque no lo merezco._ ─ No tenías que hacer todo esto para confesarte, ¿qué, somos adolescentes? ─  _Eres tan cursi y me encanta._  ─ Pero no, lo único que significó para mí fue sexo, un juego, fue caliente, sí, pasamos un rato agradable no lo niego, pero pensé que lo entendías bien. ─  _Significó un mundo, más que eso, Steve, perdóname,_   _pero esto entre nosotros es **imposible** , por favor aléjate de mí. ─ _Sabes que nunca me ato a nada ni a nadie demasiado tiempo, es más, pensaba decirte pronto que lo dejáramos, estaba empezando a hartarme. ─  _Jamás olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, lo que descubrí entre nosotros, por favor olvídalos tú y sé feliz._

Cuando Tony terminó de hablar, en medio de sus risitas tontas, se dignó a ver a Steve fijamente a la cara. El soldado lo veía con estupor, con asco, odio, amor y tristeza, todo en uno.

Tony aguantó sus propias lágrimas junto con las ganas de abrazar a Steve y consolarlo. No retrocedería, esto era lo mejor, y aunque Steve no lo entendiera ahora, aunque Steve lo odiará para siempre, algún día se lo agradecería. Steve se recuperaría de esto, Tony a lo mejor no.

Steve tenía lágrimas corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas, su quijada se endureció y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de avergonzarme frente a todos? ─ La voz del soldado salió rota. Tony metió las manos en su bolsillo y asintió. Steve se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando hubo llegado a la puerta le dio un último vistazo a Tony, como si le rogara que lo detuviera, como si le pidiera volver y aclarar esto. Las palabras nunca salieron de la boca de Tony, así que Steve se fue.

Había un lugar en el infierno para quien pusiera esa mirada desdichada en el bello rostro de Steve.

El lugar de Tony estaba claramente reservado.

∞∞∞∞

Tony no hizo esfuerzo alguno por esquivar la cachetada que lo tiró al suelo con fuerza, la tenía bien merecida.

─ Esto Tony... ─ La respiración agitada de Natasha y su cara con una fea mueca le dejó en claro cuánto la había jodido. ─ Es el peor error de toda tu vida.

La castaña y AvAc Steve fueron los únicos que se quedaron allí para reprenderle. Los demás ni se molestaron, se habían marchado dándole funestas miradas y susurros con palabras soeces.

─ Puedes engañar a Steve y los demás, pero no a mi Tony, no a mí. ¿Por qué mentiste? ─ Inquirió saber ella. ─ ¿Qué clase de bicho te picó para decir semejante estupidez?

Tony no se molestó en responder o levantarse del suelo, aun cuando el adolescente se ofreció a ayudarle, - claramente sintiendo lastima por él -pero Tony no creía que se merecía la ayuda ni la lastima de nadie. Él no iba a huir de esto, no iba a correr, planeaba quedarse justo donde estaba y sentir el dolor que corría ahora por sus venas, bailando en su pecho, retorciendo su estómago y quemándole por dentro.

─ Señor. ─ Se le escuchó decir repentinamente a JARVIS. ─ Me temo que tenemos una interfe-

La voz de la I.A fue interrumpida por la risa maniática de alguien. Tony, Nat y AvAc Steve dirigieron su atención a la fuente de la risa. Una pantalla holográfica flotaba en el centro de la habitación, en ella se veía claramente la imagen de un hombre vestido de pies a cabeza en ropajes negros, una máscara de color gris cubría su rostro, ellos no le conocían pero toda su aura gritaba  _peligro_.

El corazón de Tony dio un tumbó, y pudo jugar que escuchó los latidos acelerados de sus otros dos acompañantes.

─ No te molestes J, lo haré yo mismo. ─ Dijo el extraño como si conociera a JARVIS y fuera un amigo cercano. ─ Creo que las presentaciones no son necesarias, estoy seguro de que saben quién soy, bueno no exactamente  _quién_  soy. ─ Él rio divertido. ─ Pero sí lo que soy.

─ El asesino. ─ Murmuró sin aliento Natasha más como para ella misma que otra cosa.

─ No puedo verlos realmente, no a través de este intercomunicador pero sé que ustedes a mí sí. ─ Comunicó el enmascarado. ─ De todas maneras esto será suficiente para informarles que tengo en mi poder a tres de sus aliados.

La cámara entonces enfocó a tres hombres arrodillados en el piso. Eran Noir Tony, el Director y el Comandante Rogers.

El profundo jadeo de Natasha hizo eco en las paredes.

Estaban con las manos atadas a la espalda, lucían apaleados, cansados y sobre todo asustados, como si los hubieran torturado y obligados a permanecer conscientes por mucho tiempo. Noir tenía la ropa desgarrada, un feo moretón en la mejilla que ya empezaba a inflamarse y cortadas en sus brazos. El Director, se veía igual o peor, con la sangre escurriéndose de su boca y los ojos mirando erráticamente mientras trataba de permanecer erguido. El cuerpo del Comandante, en cambio, no daba señales de abuso alguno, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado recientemente y parecía tratar de mantener a su amigo despierto.

Esto... Esto no podía ser, este día definitivamente se estaba yendo a la mierda.

─ Quiero que sepan que todo esto es su culpa. ─ Manifestó el asesino con un tono de voz profundo. ─ Ustedes me obligaron a hacer esto, y en ustedes recae la muerte de estas personas inocentes, a las cuales han convencido de seguirlos a tal punto que, no importó cuanto los torturé, no revelaron su ubicación.

Tony sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando observó como el misterioso sujeto caminaba con arma en mano en dirección hacia el Director Stark.

─ Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años es que Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, es un hombre firme y audaz, pero si le quitas a Tony.... ─ El cargó y apuntó la pistola en la frente del pelinegro, este último tragó en seco y cerró los ojos. Steve protestó, intentó moverse, pero Deadpool apareció para sostenerlo. ─ Si matas a Tony, se quebrará e implorará de rodillas por su muerte.

─ ¡No! ¡No! ─ Decía entre gritos angustiados el Comandante. ─ ¡Por favor, no! ¡Déjalo, deja de atormentarlo! No lo soporto más.

616 Tony no podía ver la expresión de este lunático, pero estaba seguro que debía ser una de completa satisfacción, cuando sin ninguna vacilación e ignorando las suplicas de Steve, le disparó al Director en la frente. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó hacía el frente, la sangre saltó a la cara del Comandante y goteó en el suelo.

─ ¡NO! ─ Bramó el rubio con desesperación. ─ ¡¡Tony!!

Natasha y Tony se abrazaron al instante. La castaña escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tony y gimoteó. Tony respiró pesadamente y deseó fuertemente estar en otro lugar. AvAc Steve a su lado lucía pálido como el papel.

El asesino entonces se inclinó levemente frente al Comandante Rogers, obligando a que lo mirara fijamente.

─ Ahora 5246, tienes dos opciones. ─ Dijo él casi aburrido. ─ Puedes morir aquí mismo y salir de tu miseria, o puedes ser un buen chico y decirme en donde se están escondiendo. Sabes que no tienes muchas opciones para salir vivo de ésta, ellos no vendrán por ti, no se tomarán tantas molestias.

Los ojos del Comandante brillaron con odio y luego procedió a escupirle en la cara al sujeto.

─ Prefiero morir. ─ La voz de Rogers fue firme, ni un rastro de miedo o de arrepentimiento.

El asesino limpió su máscara con los dedos y ondeó la mano en dirección a Wade. Deadpool a un paso adelante, sacando un cuchillo.

─ Seré rápido no te preocupes. ─ Wade se encogió levemente de hombros, para luego empezar a acuchillar sin piedad al rubio en el estómago. Las estocadas eran salvajes y profundas, Steve chilló de dolor y pronto convulsionó por el extremo sufrimiento. El mercenario no le soltó hasta que las tripas del soldado estuvieron derramadas en el suelo.

_Dios..._

Tony sostuvo a Natasha con fuerza en sus brazos, para evitar que viera tal cosa, pero no pudo hacer nada por el adolescente quien se inclinó en el piso y vomitó.

El asesino ni se inmutó y volvió a hablar.

─ Como ven, no soy alguien benevolente, esto no es un juego para mí. ─ Entonces sostuvo a Noir Tony por el cabello, el pelinegro no estaba llorando, pero si temblaba levemente. ─ Pero podemos hacer un trato justo. JARVIS les entregará las coordenadas de mi ubicación, es un terreno neutro, no soy estúpido como para llevarlos a mi propio mundo. Tienen veinticuatro horas para enviarme al que llaman MCU Tony, lo quiero a él y sólo a él, no traten de engañarme enviando a otra persona, puedo asegurarles que lo reconoceré fácilmente. ─ Su mano se apretó con fuerza en la cabeza de Noir, halando sus hebras negras. ─ Veinticuatro horas, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. Espero que sean razonables.

Dicho eso la transmisión se cortó.

Las luces y la música volvieron a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

Apenas que pudieron salir del estupor, Natasha, Tony y AvAc Steve se dirigieron a toda prisa a la sala común, donde estaban todos. Era evidente que ellos habían visto lo mismo. MCU Tony estaba en un rincón, luciendo enfermo y pensativo, mientras que su Steve trataba de consolarlo.

─ ¡Tienes que hacer algo, tienen que hacerlo! ─ Exclamaba Noir Steve, halando del brazo a 616 Steve. Por la mirada del soldado, Tony podía decir que estaba en su modo de Capitán América, sus ojos enrojecidos eran la única prueba que quedaba de lo que había sucedido antes.

─ Lo siento, Noir, pero no podemos ir allá y arriesgar la seguridad de todo el equipo, trataremos de rescatarlo, pero necesitamos planear una estrategia. ─ Steve, entonces, empezó a dar órdenes. ─ AvAc Tony, Steve, llévense a los bebés a su habitación, manténganse cerca de ellos, EMH Steve, Tony, los quiero en la azotea, estén a atentos a cualquier movimiento. 1872 Tony encárgate de Noir, por favor trata de tranquilizarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. ─ El pelinegro pronto sacó al muchacho de la sala, prácticamente arrastrándolo. ─ Sheriff, ve al laboratorio vigila las cámaras de seguridad, infórmame de todo lo que veas. ─Todos empezaron a moverse con rapidez. ─ Superior, Capitán, sé que no quieren cooperar, pero sepan bien que, si somos atacados, moriremos todos. ─ Los aludidos compartieron miradas nerviosas y cómplices entre sí, pero no protestaron. ─ Vayan al gimnasio, de ahí podrían vigilar la zona sur del edificio; Ultimate Steve, Antonio, encárguense de proteger a MCU Tony junto con Steve, si llegan a nosotros ten por seguro que lo buscarán, Stephanie, Natasha, quiero que ustedes vayan al primer piso, vigilen el frente.

Steve se dirigió entonces a Tony y Natasha.

─ Nat reúnete conmigo en la sala de conferencias, necesitamos analizar el video, encontrar alguna pista de quien es esta persona y tal vez así podremos tener un plan de ataque y ganar una ventaja. ─ Ella asintió y se despegó del lado de Tony, dejándolo solo para darle la cara a Steve.

El rubio suspiró antes de enfrentarlo. 616 sintió la palma de sus manos sudando mientras que su corazón decidía revolotear con fuerza dentro en su pecho.

─ Stark. ─ A secas. Simple. ─ Necesito que vayas y descanses, sé que no has dormido bien en las últimas noches, no nos servirás de nada si te desmayas en medio de la batalla.

Su tarea lo dejó claramente confundido, pero entendió que esta era la manera de Steve para decirle que no lo quería cerca, que no podía lidiar con él ahora, pero que necesitaba que lo apoyara al cien por ciento con el equipo.

_¿Era este hombre siquiera real?_

Era injusto. Más que injusto era un martirio. Aun después de toda la mierda que Tony arrojó sobre Steve, este seguía preocupándose por él, como un compañero de equipo, como su aliado, pero ciertamente no como su amigo. Steve no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y empezó a preguntar dónde demonios se habían metido 666 Steve y Antonio y los visitantes de la tierra 42.

Así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Este sería todo el trato que Steve le daría. Así estaba bien, Tony tendría que acostumbrarse. El pelinegro se quedó mirando hacía el pasillo donde 616 Steve desapareció, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Él definitivamente no podría dormir, no con los nervios acribillándole los intestinos, no después de ver morir tan brutalmente a dos de sus amigos. Pero Tony decidió irse a encerrase a su habitación, porque de ninguna manera le mostraría a nadie como el hombre de hierro se caía a pedazos.

∞∞∞∞

La mano de Noir temblaba como una hoja en pleno otoño.

─ Déjame ir. ─ Imploraba él con la determinación de siempre. ─ Sabes que tú harías lo mismo, lo sabes.

Sí, eso estaba claro, él haría lo mismo por el sheriff sin pensarlo, pero, aun así, su mano se negaba a soltarlo, no podía dejarlo ir, porque sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver.

─ Steven, por favor, te lo suplico-

Cálidos labios chocaron contra los suyos entrecortando sus palabras. Steve le estaba besando, finalmente, pero esto se sentía mal, como una despedida, como un beso de judas.

El pelinegro de ojos gris se apartó.

─ No vas a detenerme. ─ Afirmó Steven.

─ Nadie te acompañará en esta misión suicida, nadie, entiende. ─ 1872 Tony trataba de meter en la cabeza de Noir Steve algo de sentido común.

─ Eso lo sé, por eso iré solo. ─ El rubio por fin se soltó y caminó hacía el portal que había abierto en el laboratorio sin el permiso de nadie. Steve estaba desesperado, él lo sabía bien. ─ Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte, no puedo dejar allí y morir solo en manos de ese psicópata. ─ Su voz se quebró un poco. ─ ¿Qué harías tú si fuera el sheriff quien estuviera allí?

¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Tony iría por él. Tony iría hasta el mismísimo infierno por su amigo.

Sintiéndose inútil, el mecánico del viejo oeste soltó la mano del Steve, y con ojos llorosos lo vio partir.

La primera explosión llegó exactamente a las 00:00 a.m.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La revelación es el prox cap y me demoraré en actualizar porque probablemente sea muy largo, ya que se narrará la batalla desde el POV de todos, así sabrán que pasa con sus favoritos.
> 
> Gracias por leer. ❤


	36. Chaos Day I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al final, decidí que publicaría los POV por partes, Los pequeños pov quedaron muy largos y no quería publicar un cap eterno y aburrido de leer. Los demás se actualizarán cada dos-tres días, aunque igual no prometo nada por que realmente estoy muy ocupada, abajo les explico un poco de eso.
> 
>  
> 
> Estos POV son fragmentos que tal vez al principio les parezcan un poco confusos y los dejen con muchas dudas, pero no se preocupen, al final se complementarán y armarán un todo, como un rompecabezas. Deadpool tendrá su propio POV también para que sepan que esta haciendo el asesino mientras avanza hacía su destino wuajaja.
> 
>  **EMH Steve x Tony**  [Lost Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3D0AFD1q_I)
> 
>  **666 Antonio x Steve.**  [Shatter Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoNRQ7Z47Fo)

_La vida está llena de arrepentimientos._

_Pequeños momentos en los cuales creíste que no hiciste lo correcto. O donde miraste hacía atrás y pensaste que, tal vez, un leve cambio, una acción distinta, pudo hacerlo todo aún mejor._

_Pero mirándolo en retrospectiva, no era arrepentimiento lo que sentía 1872 Tony en estos momentos. No. Porque de nada valdría hacerlo. Nada cambiaría. Ya no. Porque su decisión de dejar ir a Noir trajo consecuencias graves. Varios murieron ese día. Muchos caminos se cerraron. Otros cambiaron para siempre. Y él tendría que vivir con el peso de aquello por el resto de sus días._

≠

**~ Shatter Me (666 Tony x Steve)**

666 Steve fue sacado de la fiesta y arrastrado - a regaña dientes - por un frenético y descontrolado vampiro. No es que Antonio estuviera siempre de un humor de color de rosas, Steve ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus pequeños berrinches, pero este repentino ataque de furia tenía al hombre lobo un poco extrañado.

Llegaron finalmente a la piscina. Al parecer el destino final de su secuestro.

─ Quiero que me expliques que demonios significa ese asunto de los compañeros destinados que tanto andas alardeando por allí, _cachorro_. ─ El pelinegro lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, con poco menos que delicadeza.

_¡Que no se dijera que su hombre lo trataba como una cosita frágil!_

Steve frunció levemente el ceño por la pregunta, pues Antonio ciertamente no había querido saber mucho del asunto, claro, fuera de decirle todo el tiempo que ellos no eran compañeros y tener sexo todo el jodido día.

No es que él se quejara de eso último, es decir, al principio tuvo sus dudas sobre Antonio siendo su pareja destinada, pero una vez que había aceptado sus sentimientos, - okay, no - una vez que había tenido sexo con el vampiro, supo que no había marcha atrás. Él adoraba a este malhumorado hombre y lo amaría por el resto de sus días.

─ Pues, no sé cómo funciona para los vampiros-

─ Nosotros no tenemos algo así. ─ Dijo rápidamente Antonio. Steve, le ignoró y siguió hablando.

─… Pero para los hombres lobos un compañero destinado es tu otra mitad, alguien que el destino y el universo ha elegido para ti como tu pareja. Es como estar divido en dos y por fin estar completo. ─ Explicó él acariciándole la mejilla al otro hombre. Antonio le miró fijamente, inclinándose inconscientemente hacía el toque delicado de Steve, pero de repente, pareció percatarse de lo que el rubio había dicho y su rostro lleno de furia regresó.

─ Así que, ¿es algo así como tener un soulmate? ¿Es un vínculo mágico? ─ Cuestionó el vampiro, respirando pesadamente. ─ ¿Es permanente?

Steve no sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo afirmativamente todas las preguntas.

─ Bueno, realmente no se toda la explicación, el conocimiento entre las Manadas es traspasado por medio de historias que son compartida por los ancianos a las nuevas generaciones y lo poco que se tiene escrito sobre ello, pasa al poder del Alfa. ─ Steve dirigió su mirada al piso un poco avergonzado por lo siguiente que tenía por decir. ─ La verdad es que nunca tuve el tiempo suficiente para leer todo, eran montones de papeles, una biblioteca entera para ser precisos.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ El pelinegro se apartó de él, luciendo ahora entre horrorizado y curioso.

─ Ehm, pues yo soy el Alfa de mi Manada, Antonio.

Si Steve no conociera bien a su príncipe vampiro diría que en estos momentos su expresión era de total pánico. Pero eso era imposible, en las pocas semanas que llevaba conociéndolo, Antonio mostró una valentía inquebrantable, nada ni nadie le asustaba. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, bueno, eso y su fuerza bruta a la hora del sexo también le hizo ganar unos cuantos puntos extras, para ser honestos.

_¿Entonces por qué esa simple oración pareció haber sacado de él una expresión tan asustadiza?_

─ ¿E-Eres el Alfa? ─ _De acuerdo_ , el tartamudeo era aún más raro. Steve se acercó lentamente a su pareja, posando su mano cuidadosamente sobre su brazo para evitar que éste retrocediera más y cayera a la piscina.

─ Claro que soy el Alfa, vamos, te lo dije antes. ─ Se burló el hombre lobo, tratando de tranquilizar a Antonio. Tranquilidad, que aparentemente, nunca llegó.

─ ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando! ¡Tratando de impresionarme o algo así! _Joder_. ─ Maldijo el otro, nuevamente apartándose de él. El pelinegro, entonces, empezó a pasearse nerviosamente de un lado a otro.  ─ Por supuesto que tenía que ser yo, tenía que ser yo el que se las arreglará para ser el primero en romper la regla más sagrada en todo el acuerdo de la jodida Gran Guerra. ¡El acuerdo que yo mismo ayudé a redactar!

Más confundido que nunca Steve se plantó firmemente frente al vampiro.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué viene todo esto Antonio? ─ Exigió saber. ─ ¿Podrías por favor decirme de una vez por todas a que se debe tanto alboroto?

─ No lo entiendes, Steve. ─ Antonio pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello largo, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba el chaleco del elegante traje negro que llevaba. ─ Está prohibido para nosotros los vampiros tener relación con los hombres lobos, la codicia por su sangre llevó a tu raza y a la mía casi a la extinción. ─ Bueno, esa información era totalmente nueva para Steve, por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de esto pues era joven, a diferencia de Antonio, quien al parecer estuvo allí en persona luchando y todo eso. ─ Yo me involucré contigo simplemente porque quería retar un poco a mi padre, volver a casa apestando a hombre lobo seguro y lo sacaría de sus casillas.  Aunque sé bien que no soy el único que quebranta de vez en cuando este tipo de reglas.

Steve quería hacer un comentario acerca de lo cruel que eso había sido, pero los ojos rojos del pelinegro le miraban con tal seriedad que le permitió seguir con su explicación.

 ─ Sé que algunos secretamente aun tendrán conexiones con las ciento de manadas que hay en los alrededores, no se puede controlar a todos los Vampiros, pero… ─ Él hizo una pausa, dejando escapar una risa amarga. ─ Hay una regla que nunca debes traspasar, es demasiado peligrosa, por que ten por seguro que no saldrás bien librado…  ─Steve le miró expectante, queriendo saber a qué regla se refería. ─ Jamás se debe esclavizar o involucrar a un Alfa en tus _juegos_ , porque no se trata de un simple hombre lobo saciándote de sangre, se trata de una amenaza real y directa contra la corte de Vampiros, contra quienes tienen el poder. ─ Antonio señaló a Steve de manera acusatoria. ─ Tú… siendo mi _compañero_ …

Joder, era la primera vez que Antonio admitía algo remotamente cercano a la aceptación desde que se habían emparejado, pero, por supuesto, esto estaba lejos de ser la situación en la que Steve lo hubiera querido. Su lobuno corazón, sin embargo, se emocionó un poquito, - _mucho_ \- tenía que admitirlo.

─ Es como decirles a toda la comunidad vampírica con bombos y platillos que me he hecho el jodido dueño del Alfa de una Manada de lobos y de toda su camada. ─ El rubio quería corregirlo nuevamente, decirle que ser una pareja destinada no se trataba de _posesividad,_ sino más bien de compañerismo y amor mutuo, y que mucho menos se trataba de adueñarse del resto de la Manada, Steve era el Alfa, y los protegería con su vida. Claro que su vida ahora estaba unida a Antonio.

 El pelinegro puso un dedo en sus labios y eso descarrilló totalmente su línea de pensamientos.

 ─ Ellos lo verán de esa manera, ¿sabes lo que me harán cuando se enteren? ¿Cuándo se den cuenta de tu olor y el mío totalmente mezclados? ─ Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza, con la extraña sensación de que la respuesta no le gustaría. ─ Me ataran a la cruz más cercana y me quemarán vivo. ─ Declaró Antonio tranquilo, como si hacer eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. ─Soy inmortal, pero ni siquiera el vampiro más fuerte puede curarse de tal cosa.

Un rugido feroz escapó de los labios de Steve, por la sola idea de Antonio en peligro, sobre todo a consecuencia de algo tan sagrado para los hombres lobo como era un compañero destinado. Nadie se interponía entre tal unión, ni siquiera un Alfa tenía derecho a cuestionar aquello.

─ Yo no dejaré que te toquen, si no puedes volver con los tuyos, entonces, quédate conmigo y mi Manada, debo mantenerte a mi lado de todos modos-

─ ¿Estas demente? ─ Cuestionó Antonio entrecerrando los ojos. ─ Tal vez no soy un experto en la materia, Steve, pero algo me dice, por la manera en la que huiste de mí al principio, que la unión de dos hombres, específicamente en tu Manada, no es algo que se ve todos los días, mucho menos una entre dos especies distintas, ¿o me equivoco?

Steve tragó en seco, sin saber que decir. _Demonios,_ Antonio parecía ver a través de él.

─ Por supuesto que lo es. ─ Bufó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. Steve no pudo evitarlo y prontamente se vio abrazando a Antonio, posando su nariz en su cuello, justo donde su pulso latía con más fuerza, llenándose de su aroma, el olor que era ahora su favorito. Eso parecía siempre tranquilizar a su compañero de alguna manera, esta vez funcionó, como siempre.

─ Hey, no tienes que preocuparte. ─ Aseguró Steve masajeando los rígidos músculos de la espalda del pelinegro. El vampiro le gruñó suavemente, de esa manera exquisita que ponía a Steve duro como una roca. ─ Lo resolveremos, estoy seguro que sí, además la unión aún no se completa, tendrías que dejar que te folle y luego podré marcarte y-

─ ¿Quieres decir que hay tiempo para dar marcha atrás con esta magia? ¿Podemos deshacerlo?  ─ Le interrumpió Antonio con una expresión de felicidad que acuchilló el pecho de Steve.

 _Antonio, por favor, no me hagas esto_ , pensó.

**_~ Lost Stars (EMH Tony x Steve)_ **

EMH Steve escuchó el familiar sonido de las botas repulsores de Tony en la distancia. El pelinegro aterrizó prontamente en la azotea, donde llevaban cerca de unos diez minutos, haciendo guardia como 616 Steve les ordenó. Tony, enfundado en su armadura favorita, había decidido hacer un rápido patrullaje en los alrededores para cerciorarse de que la ciudad estuviera tan abandonada como la encontraron.

─ Está limpio. ─ Dijo con tranquilidad la voz robótica. ─ Por ahora.

El pelinegro levantó la careta de la armadura, revelando así sus hermosos ojos de color miel que brillaban como las estrellas de la noche, y por supuesto, su ceño fruncido. Tony había estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo, exactamente desde su regreso de la tierra 12041. La muerte de AA Tony le había afectado muchísimo, Steve lo sabía bien, él mismo había tratado de consolar a su amigo, pero Tony… él simplemente se había alejado, llorando en silencio la perdida.

─ ¿Te has preguntado cómo nos recordará la historia? ─ Tony lanzó la pregunta que parecía venir de ninguna parte. ─ Yo jamás, y ahora no dejo de hacerlo. ─ El suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Su preocupación parecía salir en grandes oleadas de su cuerpo.

Steve quería poner una mano en el hombre metálico del pelinegro, y así, liberar un poco de su tensión, pero lo dejó continuar, entendía bien que lo que Tony necesitaba ahora mismo era desahogarse.

─ Es chistoso. ─ Comentó Tony con una risa carente de humor. ─ Nosotros somos Vengadores, hemos combatido monstruos de la zona negativa, alienígenas, súper villanos... Pero todo ha estado empeorando... y desde la muerte de AA Tony, yo... no he dejado de pensar en esto. Yo nunca había imaginado un mundo en el cual yo no estuviera en él.

 _"Yo tampoco, me duele hacerlo"._  Se dijo EMH Steve para sus adentros, tragando un nudo en su garganta y deseando que Tony no notara el leve temblor que le produjo la sola idea de perderlo.

─ Creí que todo lo que hacía como súper héroe bastaría para alcanzar la redención que he buscado desde Afganistán, pero después de escuchar lo que el soldado del invierno le dijo a MCU Steve, después de lo que ese sujeto hizo en el video, como nos culpó de ello... creo que yo mismo me he convencido de que así es., de que tenemos la culpa de esto. ¿Qué sucedería si la tenemos, Steve? ─ Tony le miró con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ─ Sí, tal vez he enloquecido un poco, pero Steve, ¿es este es el futuro que estoy construyendo?... Es un futuro bañado en sangre-

Steve detuvo a Tony, negando con la cabeza. Él se acercó para mirarlo fijamente, para hablarle de cerca.

─ Tony, sabes bien que esto no es tú culpa, no es  _nuestra_  culpa. Sé que eres un futurista, sé que siempre estas mirando más allá. ─ Él rubio le sonrió levemente, esperando tranquilizar a su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su confidente, la persona que él deseaba en secreto. ─ Sé que tienes fe en el futuro, pero yo tengo fe en las personas. ─ Con movimientos vacilantes, el soldado tomó la mano de Tony, enlazando sus dedos con los dedos metálicos del guantelete. Internamente, Steve agradeció que Tony tuviera la armadura puesta, pues estaba seguro que éste podría sentir su pulso alborotado en su muñeca. Tony abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión cambió a una de confusión. Luego, casi como un susurro, como una confesión, se encontró diciendo. ─ Y decido tener fe en ti, Iron Man.

Tony se quedó estático por un momento, sospesando las palabras de Steve. O a lo mejor pensando como rechazarlo, porque vamos, Tony podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto, él entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir Steve con esto, y sí, tal vez este era el peor momento de la historia para confesarse, pero con todo el giro de los acontecimientos, Steve no quería hacer nada más que dejarle saber a Tony como se sentía por él, como siempre se había sentido hacía él. Steve entregaría su congelado corazón a Tony sin dudarlo, aun en el día en el que aparentemente todo se estaba yendo a la porra.

¿Pero que más daba un día más, un día menos?

Los mejores planes, a veces, eran el resultado de una aventura de una sola noche después de todo.

EMH Tony le sonrió ampliamente, apretando el agarre en su mano. Steve dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

─ Sí... definitivamente, sí. ─ Respondió con el aliento entrecortado Tony, acercándose para depositar un pequeño y extraordinario beso en los labios de Steve.

Él rubio no podía creerlo, abrió su boca al instante fundiendo sus labios con los ajenos, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua en labio inferior de Tony, queriendo prologar la sensación lo más que podía. Steve se derritió tan sólo con ese leve roce. Tony se separó soltando una pequeña carcajada por la reacción del soldado.

 ─ Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando esto termine, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve le brindó un pequeño asentamiento con la cabeza, aun sonriendo como un idiota. Sonrisa que se borró de su rostro al ver como la armadura de Tony se derretía sin ninguna razón. Echó un rápido vistazo a su compañero y vio un pequeño aparato pegado a su brazo metálico. Para cuando el rubio entendió que estaba sucediendo y quiso tomar su escudo para hacer algo, una poderosa explosión lo lanzó hacía atrás.

El Capitán no fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirse del impacto o proteger a Tony de ella. La abrazadora llamarada de la explosión logró alcanzar la parte izquierda de su rostro, quemando su carne al instante. Steve gritó de dolor, pero nada fue más desgarrador que escuchar el aullido de sufrimiento que salió de la garganta de Tony, al ser atrapado totalmente por lo que sea que los haya golpeado.

Su piel había estado expuesta, por lo que Steve sabía que Tony seguramente había recibido un impacto mayor al suyo.

_¡Dios, no!_

Con el único ojo que podía abrir, Steve se vio frente a frente con el temido autor de esta tragedia y sus secuaces. Antes de que el rubio pudiera alertar a los demás del ataque, (no que la explosión haya sido discreta ni mucho menos) el que parecía ser el hijo de Wolverine; Daken se posó sobre el cuerpo calcinado de Tony. El pelinegro dejó escapar un gemido tenso, la única señal de que seguía con vida. Steve estaba a punto de desmayarse, ya sea por el dolor producto de la quemazón en su propia piel, o por la imagen de Tony completamente herido e indefenso, tirado en el suelo, en manos de estos maniáticos, sin que él pudiera acercarse y hacer algo.

─ ¿Son estos dos los 1872? ¿Son ellos los que mataron a Bullseye? ─ Preguntó el asiático con interés. Wade revisó algo en su muñeca y negó con la cabeza. Daken les dirigió una mirada aburrida. ─ Oh, entonces, liberémoslo de su sufrimiento. ¿Puedo?  ─  Daken le habló directamente al auto-proclamado Emperador.

─ Haz lo que quieras, ellos no me interesan. ─ Respondió el sujeto caminando hacía las escaleras, seguido de Deadpool y el soldado del Invierno. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, EMH Steve le escuchó dar órdenes a su alrededor. ─ Barton, quiero que desplaces al ejército imperial y ordenes acabar con todos, revisen cada rincón del edificio, mátenlos a todos, menos Anthony Stark de la tierra 199999, él es mío ¿entendido? ─ El arquero enfundado en un traje negro y dorado, asentó con la cabeza. ─  Strange, encárgate de los sujetos paranormales, según Noir son los más fuertes, no te olvides traer nuestro elemento sorpresa para ellos, como lo acordamos. ─ El aludido asentó con la cabeza y desapareció junto con Hawkeye, abriendo un portal con la punta de sus dedos. ─ 3490, ve y cumple tus sueños de venganza, mata a tu esposa; Wade… no te apartes de mí lado.

El asesino entonces se detuvo para mirar a Daken, quien esperaba con paciencia sus órdenes. ─ Daken, haz lo que sea que haces mejor.

El Wolverine oscuro se encogió de hombros, dibujando una sonrisa macabra en sus labios antes de clavar sus garras de adamantium en el cráneo de Tony. Iron Man arqueó la espalda en una posición extraña y dolorosa, respiró pesadamente y quedó inmóvil al instante. Fue rápido, eficaz e indoloro. Así como así, EMH Tony estaba muerto.

Steve pudo jurar que escuchó a Tony pronunciar su nombre, en un jadeo entrecortado y lleno de lágrimas, pero ya no estaba seguro si estaba alucinando, si estaba en su cama soñando todo esto o si simplemente era una pesadilla real, de la cual no podría despertar jamás.

Los villanos se marcharon rumbo a sus posiciones de ataque, donde seguramente eliminarían a más de sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero, _¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer Tony?_

Nada.

Ellos tan sólo eran estrellas perdidas, tratando de iluminar la oscuridad.

Al final, Steve se desmayó.

≠

**_Shatter Me (666 Antonio x Steve)_ **

─ ¿Deshacerlo? ─ Steve sintió su garganta repentinamente muy seca. ─ ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?

─ Por supuesto que sí, no seas estúpido, Steve, esto entre tú y yo jamás funcionaría. ─  Antonio, descaradamente, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. ─ Es obvio que esperas mucho de esta unión de soulmates o como se llame, y yo no estoy listo para dejar ir mi libertad ni por ti ni por nadie.

─ ¿Así que no estás listo para entregarte a mí, pero si lo estás para clavar tu polla en mi culo cada vez que se te antoja? ─ Preguntó Steve más que indignado. ─ ¿Es eso lo que he sido para ti en estas últimas semanas? ¿Alguien a quien follar y tirar?

Antonio quedó en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable.

─ ¿Es que acaso valgo tan poco para ti? ─ Steve no sabía que más hacer, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Antonio pensara tan poco de él. Y es que a pesar de estar tan renuente al principio, el pelinegro poco a poco había estado cediendo terreno, o eso es lo que ilusamente había pensado Steve.

Una explosión repentina hizo vibrar con fuerza el edificio entero. Ambos hombres se tensaron, pues no tenían ni idea de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Pero evidentemente no era nada bueno.

─ Hablaremos de esto luego. ─ Manifestó Antonio, arrancándose la camisa y caminando en dirección al ventanal para salir.

Steve sospechaba, muy en el fondo, que no lo harían, que el tema no sería tocado en un futuro cercano. El trató de retener las lágrimas y la furia contenida, mientras se transformaba en su forma lobuna y aullaba con fuerza.

≠

Antonio salió a la fría noche, sólo para enfrentarse a una horda de locos humanos con pistolas que le estaban apuntando y gritándole que alzara las manos y se rindiera.

Los muy incrédulos, creían de verdad, que él, el príncipe de los vampiros, uno de los seres sobrenaturales más fuertes que existían, podría rendirse y someterse frente a estos mortales. El pelinegro hizo uso de su velocidad para acercarse a varios y literalmente destrozarse el cráneo con sus propias manos. La sangre espesa y cálida empañó su cara y los gritos de terror retumbaron en sus oídos. Los demás humanos trataron de dispararle pero la figura de un gran hombre lobo los detuvo en el acto. Steve, tan idiota como era, seguía protegiéndolo a pesar de que Antonio prácticamente lo había rechazado.

Él no sabía si sentirse alagado o extremamente ofendido por la falta de cariño propio de Steve.

Estaba confundido. Sabía que esto con Steve fracasaría, sabía que una relación con el rubio, más allá de lo sexual, lo hundiría. Sería afortunado si le dieran el exilio por tal cosa. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de él, estaba tentado a hacerlo.

Pero ¿Podría? ¿Podía de verdad entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Steve y unirse para siempre a esta criatura?

Antonio no era tonto, a pesar de que lo había negado por mucho tiempo la presencia de Steve era una constante en sus días, ya podía sentirlo de alguna manera debajo de su piel, calentando su fría sangre y calándole los huesos. Era como si… le amara. Pero tales emociones infantiles no eran bien vistas en la sociedad vampírica, quienes se regían más por la lucha de poder y por los matrimonios con beneficios de estatus y económicos.

El hombre lobo lo hacía sentir como si hubiera vuelto a la vida, pero a la vez como si lo estuviera destruyendo. Así que él simplemente no sabía qué hacer con esto. Quería gritar y maldecir, hacer una pataleta como un niño pequeño, sacarle la mierda a Steve a puñetazos, pero como no podía hacerlo, se dedicó a utilizar a estos humanos que los estaban atacando.

Era una suerte que los idiotas los habían emboscado en la madrugada, esta tierra a diferencia de la suya tenía un sol, y él no quería morir calcinado, _muchas gracias._

El miedo y la putrefacción de los cuerpos que iban cayendo sin vida se palpaban en el aire. Antonio no entendía bien que había pasado cuando salió de la fiesta, pero ya no importaba mucho porque esto era una prueba de que todo se había ido a la mierda. Los habían encontrado y ahora los estaban atacando. Él dirigió una última mirada a Steve, quien asentó con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo en cuatro patas para luchar contra otra tropa que se acercaba.

El vampiro estaba partiendo huesos y espinas dorsales como si de palillos de madera se tratasen, cuando vio en la distancia a Superior Iron Man y al Capitán Hydra luchando contra su propio grupo de villanos. Aunque luchando era una palabra algo injusta para describir lo que estaban haciendo estos sujetos. SIM y Hydra estaban bañados en sangre, masacrando sin piedad a sus enemigos, ni siquiera dándole la oportunidad de contra atacar. Ambos hombres chocaban las manos, con una expresión en el rostro de felicidad, señal de que estaban disfrutando esto.

 _Oh,_ y ahora se estaban jodidamente besando en medio de los cadáveres.

_Raros._

En medio de la confusión de gritos, llantos y más explosiones que venían den edificio, portales inter-dimensionales empezaron aparecer y desaparecer de manera misteriosa. Antonio buscó entre el mar de gente, para determinar quién podía ser el responsable de tal cosa, y se encontró prontamente cara a cara con un sujeto de cabello negro con canas a los lados, barba con un corte estilizado y una capa roja. Según la apariencia del hombre, y de acuerdo al entrenamiento que había recibido para enfrentarse a esto, se trataba del temido Doctor Strange.

Temido por mortales, puesto que él podía matarlo.

─ 666 Antonio Stark. ─ Dijo el mago, lanzando un hechizo desde la punta de los dedos. La ráfaga de energía pegó con fuerza contra el pecho descubierto de Antonio pero no le hizo nada. Él sonrió triunfante. Acercándose para posar sus garras en el cuello del hechicero.

─ Tú magia no afecta a los seres como yo. ─ Informó, a pesar de no ser necesario. Strange, sin embargo, lejos de intimidarse al ser estrangulado, lució confiado y altanero.

─ Eso fue solo una distracción. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por la causa.

Antonio, curioso, se dio media vuelta solo para encontrar a uno de los sujetos más temidos, no solo por la comunidad de vampiros, sino también por todas las creaturas sobrenaturales de la tierra 666. Este hombre, era uno de los únicos humanos que quedaban en su mundo, uno de los únicos humanos que se habían acostumbrado a la atmosfera toxica, y que además, se había especializado en el arte de matar. Lo llamaban Frank Castle, _The Punisher_ , pero Antonio lo conocía como…

─ ¡Van Helsing!* ─ Exclamó el pelinegro rompiendo el cuello de Strange con furia, para luego correr rápidamente hacía el hombre, quien empuñaba un arma en dirección a 666 Steve.  El olor de las balas de plata llenaba el lugar, si una de esas cosas alcanzaba al hombre lobo, éste estaría acabado.

─ Despídete de tu lobo. ─ Susurró el mercenario con mirada confiada, disparando una sola bala, lo único necesario, pues tenía una puntería mortífera.

El vampiro desesperado aceleró su paso lo más que pudo, esquivando a los soldados, los portales y a Nat y Stephanie, quienes también estaban participando en la pelea. No obstante no llegó a tiempo, lo único que logró hacer fue usar su propio cuerpo como escudo. La bala traspasó dolorosamente por el costado izquierdo de su torso. Antonio se mordió los labios para evitar gritar. Esto no era nada después de todo, la herida sanaría. Steve, aun en su forma lobuna, ladeo la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión, él alzó su nariz y olfateó el aire. El pelaje del lobo de Steve se puso de puntas y su posición cambió a una de tensión. Antonio, respiraba pesadamente, cuando vio a _Punisher_ sonreírle con malicia y lanzarle una jodida granada en su dirección.

Antonio no lo pensó dos veces, pateó a Steve lo más fuerte que pudo para alejarlo.

El impactó no le llegó, no precisamente. Pero algo lo había alcanzado porque ahora podía sentir un dolor espantoso y el olor de su propia sangre saliendo a borbotones.

_Jodida mierda._

─ ¡Antonio! ─ Gritó la figura borrosa de Steve - desnudo y en su forma humana - desde un punto cercano.

El vampiro, estaba desorientado y adolorido, pero reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie. Cuando el humo se aclaró un poco, vio a Steve, observándole de con una expresión de miedo que no había visto antes.

─ Antonio… tu pecho. ─ Dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa, él no se acercaba, parecía estar paralizado por el miedo.

El pelinegro se miró entonces el lugar señalado, dándose cuenta de que pedazos de metal estaban enterrados en su piel. La imagen era algo asquerosa, pero no era solo eso, él podía sentir como la metralla estaba desplazándose poco a poco contra su corazón. La herida no estaba sanando. No lo estaba haciendo, porque mientras intentaba hacerlo, las pequeñas piezas de metal se acercaban más hacía su destino fulminante.

Esto era como si le hubieran estacado. Incluso aun peor.

_¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido?_

Claro… él sabía por qué.

Estaba enamorado del hijo de puta. Estaba enamorado de Steve.

¿De qué otra forma hubiera saltado sin pensárselo dos veces para salvar la vida del hombre lobo?

Antonio jamás había hecho eso por nadie, ni siquiera por uno de los suyos.  El dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia Steve, esperando morir al menos en los brazos de alguien que le quería. Lo que no esperó que pasara, es que un portal salido de ningún lugar, se lo tragara.

El rugido de dolor de Steve fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente en un sitio desconocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Para los que estén en shock y no sepan que onda con 666 Steve, no se preocupen SIM y Hydra contarán esa parte. 
> 
> El siguiente cap será con los siguientes POV
> 
> 1872 Steve x Tony x Noir Steve (War of Hearts)
> 
> -991 Steve x Tony (Heaven Knows)
> 
> \----
> 
> Bueno, les explico un poco, resulta que me graduaré el fin de semana de la universidad, y por supuesto entraré en una nueva etapa de mi vida donde mi tiempo libre se acorta cada vez más, suelo ser muy equilibrada, ya he trabajado antes y publicaba sin problemas, pero ahora no sé si pueda hacerlo por que debo viajar recurrentemente. Por eso les aviso que las actuas de todos mis fics serán irregulares, no algo así como un cap por mes jaja pero no prometo ya que sean semanales. Espero tengan paciencia y comprendan, de todos modos no abandonaré, eso no :3  
> Bueno, era solo eso, nos vemos!!


	37. Chaos Day II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, acá estoy de nuevo, trayendoles más dolor. 
> 
> Las canciones para hoy. 
> 
>  **-991 Steve x Tony**  [Heaven Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHBxJCq99jA)
> 
>  **1872 Steve x Tony x Noir Steve.**  [War Of Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVHOmubHAFA)
> 
>  
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias. 
> 
> * En este cap el Capitán Hydra habla en alemán, yo estudié el idioma por tres años, pero si alguien encuentra un error en lo escrito por favor dígamelo. La traducción de lo que el dice se los puse ahí mismo, excepto "Meine Lieber" que signifca "Mi amor" en genero masculino. 
> 
> * Recuerden que estos POV son fragmentos de un todo, acá en este cap se hacen menciones de lo que esta pasando con otros, traten de no gritar y matar a nadie antes de tiempo.
> 
> * Me han preguntado mucho dos cosas; primero, que si este fic tendrá un final feliz. Por supuesto que sí, para los sobrevivientes claro. Segundo, que si los personajes que mueran regresarán de alguna forma, no chicos, los que mueran se quedarán bien muertos, y les explicaré brevemente por qué. Si todos sale bien y terminó esto a tiempo habrá dos secuelas para St-verse una llamada Aftermath, que tratará de las consecuencias de St-verse para los sobrevivientes y la segunda no les puedo decir ni el nombre por que tiene spoilers. Claro ninguno de esos fics será tan largo como este, Dios me libre. Así que eso. 
> 
>  
> 
> A leer!

**_~ Heaven Knows (-991 Steve x Tony)_ **

El pelinegro de la tierra -991, mejor conocido como Superior Iron Man, sabía perfectamente cuando la jodía un poco. En esta situación, no solo había metido  _levemente_  la pata, sino que más bien había enterrado la pierna hasta la rodilla en el sucio y pestilente barro.

Traducción; las había cagado en grande.

No era ingenuo, él definitivamente había esperado algún tipo de reacción de parte del dichoso asesino, cuando envió al escuadrón B a esa misión suicida, pero lo que no había anticipado era que dicha respuesta fuera así de grande. Las muertes de los demás no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo - vamos, que él no era una buena persona y nunca lo sería. Esperar más de él sería una rotunda tontería. - Pero luego, hubo un estruendo en lo que pareció ser la azotea del edificio y ahora varias personas estaban tratando de derribar las puertas del gimnasio - donde se encontraba encerrado, junto con el Capitán - para entrar y seguramente matarlos.

─ El diablo está tocando nuestra puerta, Rogers. ─ Manifestó Tony con el aliento entrecortado en dirección al rubio, quien ahora le estaba lamiendo, con sacra paciencia, las bolas. El soldado había insistido en darle una rápida mamada para aliviar un poco su tensión antes de la batalla.

Steve era un idiota, pero uno muy considerado.

Tony lo odiaba hasta la medula.

El Capitán no se molestó en contestar, simplemente le apretó con más firmeza el miembro, mientras posaba su boca en la cabeza rosácea y movía sus labios de arriba hacia abajo con posesividad, usando la lengua en los lugares correctos, medio mordisqueando y chupando en otros. Un gemido tembloroso vibró en los labios de Tony. No pudo evitarlo, por mucho que le gustaba poner cara de piedra y fingir que Rogers no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, tenía que admitir que el soldado se había graduado con honores en esta materia.

Los golpes insistentes en la puerta continuaban. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran derribarla y entrar por fin. La idea, sin embargo, no causó el temor esperado, sino más bien una oleada de deseo que, junto con el insistente y firme bombeo de la mano de Steve sobre su polla, terminó por hacerlo acabar en un instante. Steve, por supuesto, no le soltó, siguió chupando y se tragó toda su semilla como un el buen niño que era.

_Imbécil._

Tony le empujó y se apartó, para acomodarse mejor sus finas ropas, las cuales había usado en la fiesta de la patética confesión de 616 Steve a 616 Tony. Enserio, él se preguntaba con frecuencia que demonios había hecho mal en su vida para merecer versiones tan cursis y cargadas de dramas sentimentales.

─ ¿Crees que tendrán algo de diversión en el cielo? ─ Preguntó Tony, tratando de mantener el ambiente relajado. Según su rápido conteo y gracias al hackeo en la cámara de seguridad que realizó minutos antes con el Extremis, habían treinta soldados armados detrás de la puerta, otros más en el pasillo, algunos moviéndose entre los diferentes pisos; esperándolos afuera, unos cien. No que no se hubiera enfrentado a algo así antes, pero estos sujetos, parecían que sabían lo que hacían, entonces, tal vez y solo tal vez podrían tener éxito.

Steve tomó su escudo con el emblema de Hydra brillando en el frente, antes de limpiarse los labios con la palma de la mano.

─ " _Der Himmel?_  [¿El cielo?] ─ El soldado habló en alemán, como solía hacerlo antes, durante sus momentos más íntimos, en los momentos donde Steve perdía más la cordura. El Capitán rió suavemente. ─  _"Tony, Wir werden zu andere Ort gehen. Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein."_  [Tony, nosotros iremos a otro sitio. Dios sabe que yo no quiero ser un ángel.]

Bueno, Steve tenía un punto. Tony se dejó rodear por la armadura simbiótica, mirando al rubio fijamente a esos ojos endemoniadamente rojos.

─ Tienes razón, el cielo sabe que nosotros pertenecemos a un lugar mucho más abajo. ─ Él se encogió de hombros de manera casual.

El tiempo se había agotado. Las puertas no soportaron más y se quebraron como simples cascaras de huevo. Una horda de hombres armados hasta los dientes los rodeó prontamente, no eran conocidos, parecían simples sirvientes. Nadie movió un musculo en lo que parecieron horas, Steve y Tony estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer.

─ Hey chicos, calma. ─ Comentó SIM levantando las manos, brindando su mejor sonrisa de comercial. ─ Creo que ha habido una terrible confusión, nosotros somos los chicos malos. Prácticamente estamos de su lado, no es a nosotros a quienes deben acorralar y masacrar, ¿saben?

─ Cierra la boca, sujeto -991. ─ Respondió toscamente el que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. Tony levantó una ceja en dirección a Steve.

─  _"Denkst du, wir müssen Angst von dir haben?"_  [¿Crees que deberíamos tener miedo de ti?] ─ El soldado de Hydra apretó el agarre en su escudo, con esa mirada determinada que Tony conocía bien, esa mirada que indicaba que Steve sólo estaba ganando tiempo para estudiar la trayectoria de su tiro.

Los soldados siguieron apuntándole, pero sin hacer nada más. Tony perdió la paciencia. Era la hora de que alguien malditamente muriera y seguro como el inferno que no sería él ni Steve.

Sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, el súper villano empezó a disparar con sus repulsores. A diferencia de sus otras versiones, él no tenía ningún tipo de cuestionamiento moral. Sus armas estaban diseñadas para matar y eso hicieron. Un golpe certero en la cabeza del líder fue lo que bastó para confundirlos un poco. A su vez, Steve mantuvo los disparos lejos, protegiéndolos con su escudo. El rubio repartió puñetazos y desgarró gargantas a diestra y siniestra, sin que nadie pusiera mucha resistencia. Como era la costumbre, Tony se quedó atrás, defendiéndose única y exclusivamente si era necesario, Steve solía hacer el trabajo pesado, estos sujetos no eran realmente nada, ellos deberían preocuparse más por los que yacían afuera del edificio.

Cuando Capitán Hydra hubo terminado, tenía ya la cara y el cabello embarrotado de sangre. Tony estaba analizando a sus enemigos mentalmente, tratando de determinar con rapidez a donde era más conveniente dirigirse, él sabía bien que el asesino estaba acá en persona, y esa era la única razón por la cual había decidido que no escaparía. Bien podría dejar a este montón de inútiles a su suerte y no tener que preocuparse ni un segundo más. Internamente sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, algunos de los bastardos le agradaban un poco. Solo un poco.

─ Pasillo norte, escaleras hacia el segundo piso. ─ Le dijo prontamente a Steve. ─ Hay un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro, de la misma altura y características... ─ Sus ojos desiguales brillaron con interés, su mente se movía a la velocidad de una computadora. ─ Parece que esta con MCU Steve, solo Deadpool le acompaña. Es nuestra oportunidad, podríamos acabar con él y ser los únicos amos del multi-universo.

Steve, recogió su hojalata de vibranium del suelo, no mostró mucho interés por sus palabras.

─ ¿MCU Steve dices? ¿Qué no estaba con su adorado enano?

Tal cosa, le generó también un poco de curiosidad, si bien estaban siendo atacados, -991 Tony dudaba mucho que el rubio del MCU pudiera separarse por voluntad propia de Tony, menos cuando sabía que éste era un objetivo directo del psicópata. Él revisó las cámaras de seguridad nuevamente, viéndolo todo a través de sus ojos como si de una película se tratase.

─ Uhm, parece que se separaron. ─ Tony llevó sus dedeos a su barbilla para acariciar su barba. ─ Varias paredes ya se han desplomado, la estructura es débil, creo que otra explosión más podría simplemente desmoronar todo el lugar.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo allí entonces? ¿Están matando MCU Steve? ¡Cuéntame los detalles! ─ Steve parecía repentinamente emocionado. Tony dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

─ No, creo que sólo están charlando, no lo está matando. ─ Suspiró. ─ Lastima.

Steve frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

─ ¿Crees entonces que es cierto? ─Comentó él. ─ Lo que dicen, de que MCU Steve y Tony tienen que ver con esto, ¿crees que ellos sean los culpables?

─ No lo sé. ─ Respondió con total sinceridad Tony, empezando a caminar hacia el frente. ─ Aun no puedo descifrar quién demonios es este sujeto y porque está haciendo esto, pero estoy seguro que no se trata de ninguno de los MCU, por favor, ambos son demasiado buenos para hacer tal cosa, les falta pelotas.

El rubio le brindó una risa burlona en señal de acuerdo.

─ Entonces vayamos al frente, donde está la batalla real, _Meine Lieber_ ─ Steve le tomó del brazo alentándolo a tomar la ruta detrás del edificio. Ellos estaban en una posición favorable, podrían caminar fácilmente por la parte trasera sin ser notados, sería un golpe que los tomaría desprevenidos.

Tony vaciló por un segundo, debatiéndose entre su oportunidad de llegar al asesino, pero tomar el camino difícil, donde seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a una amenaza real como lo había demostrado ser el payaso de Deadpool, o entre ir por el camino más fácil y optar por un ataque sorpresivo que aumentaría sus probabilidades de enfrentarse al maniaco asesino un poco después.

─ Si, ¿Por qué no? ─ Respondió casualmente. ─ Demostrémosles a estos idiotas porque somos _superiores._

Salieron por la ventana, caminando lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegaron a la parte delantera, ya todo era un caos, había soldados disparando a prácticamente todo lo que se movía, las chicas del universo R-63 estaban luchando con rapidez, esquivando balas y enfrentándose contra el que parecía ser Hawkeye; no muy lejos estaban 666 Steve, en su forma lobuna, quebrando huesos a su antojo. Los gritos más aterradores, sin embargo, estaban reservados para las víctimas de 666 Antonio, el vampiro parecía tener todo absolutamente bajo control, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, las manos ensangrentadas y medio desnudo.

Sí Antonio moría hoy, lo haría luciendo condenadamente bien.

-991 Steve le dio un último vistazo, y a partir de allí se dedicaron a lo que sabían hacer mejor; _matar._

Eran muchos, pero no les costó mucho trabajo, puesto que se limitaron a deshacerse de la basura y no de los súper héroes importantes con poderes mágicos como Strange, SIM se jactaba de siempre tener un plan, pero simplemente no tenía uno contra la magia, si el hechicero los notaba estarían un poco jodidos. Por suerte no lo hizo.

Steve mantuvo las cosas elegantes, siendo ágil, contundente y eficaz, como siempre. Su mirada cargada de odio y de locura brillaba como la sangre derramada en el piso, y ahora, en su cuerpo. El pelinegro no pudo resistirse. El soldado se veía como un el mismísimo dios griego de la muerte rodeado de los cadáveres sin vida de los ingenuos que osaron retarle. Tony se acercó, descubriendo su rostro, para luego chocar sus bocas en un feroz y apasionado beso digno de la película de los locos Adams.

Entendiendo que este podía ser el último beso que compartirían, no quiso ponerle fin enseguida. Steve, quien estaba acostumbrado a recoger migajas de afecto, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura, succionando su lengua con locura, devorando sus labios con ahínco.

─ ¿Preocupado de que muera, Stark? ─ Steve sonrió con arrogancia cuando se separaron.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Indicó, haciendo que el Capitán pusiera una cara de sorpresa, al no esperar tal respuesta. ─ Si mueres, ninguno de estos inútiles me chupara tan bien la polla.

Estaban metidos en su burbuja de pasión y sangre cuando un grito mitad rugido, retumbó.

─ ¡Antonio! ─ Se le escuchó clamar, casi con dolor, a 666 Steve.

El vampiro, ensangrentado, fue tomado por sorpresa y succionado sin esfuerzo por un portal salido de ninguna maldita parte. El portal, así como llegó, desapareció, antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera hacer algo.

_Demonios._

Tony hizo una nota mental para ir poner flores en la tumba de Antonio cuando esto acabara. El hijo de puta las merecía.

El rubio del 666, entonces, se vio perdido, como un cachorro confundido que acababa de perder a su amo. Estaba respirando pesadamente, sus ojos resplandecían trastornados, estaba en su forma humana, si, pero su rostro era una rara combinación entre lobo y hombre; sus colmillos y garras estaban extendidos y listos para destrozar a cualquier que se atravesara en su camino. Sin embargo, parecía tener un sólo objetivo, un sujeto que lucía como _The Punisher_ , vestido como el perfecto cazador de brujas y armado con todo tipo de municiones, le estaba apuntando.

666 Steve rugió de nuevo y corrió en dirección al hombre sonriente. SIM quería ignorarle y seguir defendiéndose de quienes estaban atacándolo a él, pero el Capitán de Hydra parecía tener otros planes, puesto que se vio prontamente acelerando el paso hacía su versión paranormal.

 _Joder,_ Steve era un completo idiota.

Frank disparó varias veces, pero las balas fueron detenidas por el escudo de -991 Steve, quien se posó de manera protectora delante de su otra versión. El hombre lobo no parecía distinguir entre aliados y enemigos, puesto que con sus garras arañó la espalda del Capitán. Steve gritó adolorido, y se encontró a si mismo defendiéndose del hombre que antes protegía.

SIM, por su parte, decidió deshacerse del que parecía el problema principal. Extendió el Extremis por sus dedos, llevándolo hasta el cuello del cazador, convirtiéndolo en solido en un parpadeo. Empezó a ahorcarlo. _Punisher_ , por supuesto, empezó a luchar, disparándole con sus pistolas, pero era inútil, esa clase de armas no servían de nada contra el acero blindado del Extremis.

El Capitán Hydra y el hombre lobo seguían combatiendo, pero en ese momento, 666 Steve, haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta tomó de la pierna a Steve, como si realmente no pesara nada, y lo arrojó hacía uno de los portales misteriosos que estaban apareciendo y desapareciendo por el lugar. El rubio se esfumó enseguida, 666 le siguió, sediento de sangre y venganza.

─ Parece que tu amigo morirá a manos de quien menos pensó. ─ Se burló Castle, aprovechando la distracción para abrir su propio portal inter-dimensional y desaparecer.

_¡Maldito cobarde!_

Superior miró de un lado a otro, inseguro de que hacer.

_¿Quedarse e ignorar el problema? ¿O ir tras Steve y salvarle de ser la inminente cena del lobo?_

El portal pronto se cerraría como los demás. Sin esperar más tiempo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, -991 Tony, tomó la decisión de ir tras la única persona que inexplicablemente lo quería, el único que era como él, quien _entendía._  

Él se elevó en el aire y atravesó el portal con rumbo desconocido.

∞∞∞∞

**_~ War of Hearts (Noir Steve x 1872 Tony, Steve)_ **

El sonido de la primera explosión alertó a 1872 Steve, y como era evidente, su primer pensamiento fue ir en busca de su amigo en el laboratorio.

Armado y listo para la acción llegó a las puertas del recinto, para su sorpresa, estaban totalmente abiertas y sin ningún tipo de defensa. Al parecer Stark había dejado de su instinto de auto-protección tirado en alguna parte en el viejo lejano oeste. Él quiso entrar inmediatamente y regañarlo por tal imprudencia, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que Tony estaba hablando con alguien por medio del inter-comunicador. Echando un pequeño vistazo se percató de que se trataba de Noir Steve. La imagen de su versión pre-suero estaba flotando en forma de holograma justo enfrente del pelinegro.

_¿Pero qué carajos?_

Se suponía que él chico estaba ahí con Tony – físicamente - en el laboratorio.

─ Sabes que no es tu culpa, no quiero que te culpes. ─ Noir hablaba rápidamente entre lágrimas. ─ Esto hubiera sucedido, sin importar si tú estabas allí para detenerme o no.

El mecánico, por su parte, tenía sus ojos grises clavados en el piso, en una posición casi encorvada, como si todo su cuerpo le doliera.

─ Nos traicionaste… ─ Dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca. ─ Tú nos traicionaste, a nosotros, a _mi_ … ¿Cómo pudiste?

─ ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Era la única manera! ─ Se defendió el rubio, tratando de calmar su respiración. ─ Era la única forma de darle una oportunidad a Anthony, una oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por el sheriff, tú-

─ ¡No metas a Steve en esto! ─ Expresó alterado el mecánico. Desde donde estaba parado el rubio del viejo oeste no podía ver su rostro, pero podía jurar que Tony estaba llorando también. ─ No te atrevas, él jamás hubiera permitido esto, él es bueno y yo soy una mierda… yo causé esto… yo-

─ Te he dicho que no es tu culpa, Tony… ─ Noir suavizó el tono de su voz esta vez. ─Por favor, no te culpes, no quiero que lo hagas, sabes en el fondo que todo esto será siempre mi culpa y de nadie más.

─ ¿Y acaso sabes que _tú_ , que este trato con ese psicópata pudo hacer sido todo un engaño? ¿Cierto? ─ Tony dejó escapar una risita irónica. ─ Después de esto, él podría perfectamente ignorarlo e ir por Anthony, lo sabes bien, ¿no es así? Y aun así tú…  tú lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

 _Dios_ , todo estaba empezando a cobrar sentido, Noir había escapado, había utilizado las coordenadas señaladas para ir por Anthony.  Había hecho un trato, un trato con el asesino y era por esa razón que, él y sus secuaces, supieron donde se encontraban. Por eso los estaban atacando.

El rubio del Noir pareció tomarse un momento para responder, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

─ Sé que no lo hará, porque sé quién es y sé por qué está haciendo esto. No es Anthony quien le interesa. Ellos además… ─ Hubo una vacilación en su voz quebradiza. ─ Ellos le borraron la memoria, él no recordará nada de estos últimos meses, nada sobre ustedes, sobre el asesino y ni siquiera me recordará a mí. Yo no era precisamente popular en mi tiempo. ─ Noir rió amargamente, desviando la mirada. ─ Ni él ni nadie notará mi ausencia, te lo aseguro.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Pi-piensas desaparecer? ─ Ahora Tony cambió su postura lastimera, a una de alerta. ─ Steven, dime, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Qué te hicieron prometer?

─ Y-Yo, no quise que ellos lo hicieran, quiero decir, hubiera sido más doloroso y creo que no quería eso, realmente, yo… ─ Las palabras del muchacho no tenían ningún sentido, pero 1872 Steve podía decir, por lo poco que entendía, que no se trataba de nada bueno. ─ Yo no regresaré a mi mundo, no me convertiré en el Capitán América, y así, la guerra civil jamás sucederá en mi tiempo. Tony vivirá tranquilo, jamás lo tocarán.

─ Steven, yo-

─ Esta es la despedida. ─ Le interrumpió Noir, sonando determinado y serio. ─ Yo me suicidaré, Tony.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No, no! ─ El pánico fluyó en grandes oleadas en la voz de Tony, su cuerpo entero vibraba aterrado. ─ Vuelve acá, conmigo, _por favor_ , podemos arreglarlo, no tienes que hacer esto… No, _por favor._

El rubio pasó una mano por su cara bañada en lágrimas y suspiró.

─ Ellos querían que lo hiciera enfrente de ti, querían lastimarte, ya sabes, para debilitarte. ─ Debido a estas palabras, el sheriff decidió que debía intervenir y cortar la trasmisión, de ninguna maldita manera permitiría que Tony viera tal cosa. Sin embargo, se detuvo por lo siguiente. ─ Pero yo no puedo hacer esto, yo no puedo herirte de este modo. No quiero que me recuerdes como un bastardo cobarde. ─ Steve sonrió dulcemente. ─ No llores cuando me vaya, Tony. No lo merezco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

─ Steven, no… no me hagas esto, no ahora. ─ Escuchar a Tony tan desgarrado, tan roto, suplicándolo al idiota de Noir, le rompía el corazón a Steve de mil y una maneras distintas. Al menos el muchacho estaba en lo cierto en algo; él no se merecía a Tony. Ni en un millón de años.

No obstante, su otra versión ignoró sus suplicas y continuó hablando.

─ Adiós, 1872 Anthony Stark, fue un placer coincidir contigo en esta vida. Confió en que todos saldrán bien librados de esta. ─ Noir le brindó una sonrisa pasible y así como así la transmisión se cortó.

Nadie necesitó ser un genio para entender lo que había pasado. Noir Steve se había ido, había muerto, y ya no regresaría. Él se había auto-sacrificado por brindarle un segundo chance a su mejor amigo, a la persona que amaba. Steve sintió un poco de empatía, en verdad, algún día harían estatuas de Noir por su valentía, en algún lugar, pero no había tiempo para eso. No permitió que Tony perdiera más tiempo valioso lamentándose y hundiéndose en la miseria.

─ Toma tus armaduras. ─ Dijo el sheriff anunciando su llegada. Tony se sobresaltó un poco e intentó en vano ocultar sus gruesas lágrimas. ─ Es hora de pelear Tony, así que necesito que pongas toda tu mierda junta y te concentres.

No esperando alguna respuesta, el rubio se marchó en dirección al pasillo, donde ya era evidente, que alguna clase de batalla épica había iniciado. Había unos cuantos soldados vestidos con ropaje negro, cascos, el signo de Industrias Stark en el frente. Quien sea que haya pasado por aquí antes que él, había hecho un buen trabajo acabando con todos.

 Steve, dio unos pasos cuidadosos hacía adelante, donde escuchó un ruido. Llevando su arma al frente, el rubio dio media vuelta en el pasillo, donde a la lejanía vio a 3490 Natasha, siendo acorralada por un Steve, un Steve que él no conocía, un Steve vestido como uno de los soldados que los estaban atacando.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Natasha lucía asustada, mucho, como nunca la había visto antes, era casi como si conociera al sujeto pero se debatía entre cerrar los ojos, desear desaparecer o mantenerlos abiertos y torturarse con la imagen. El Steve de procedencia desconocida, se acercó más a Natasha, violando su espacio personal en todo el sentido de la palabra, al recorrer con sus manos las curvas femeninas y llevar sus labios a la mejilla de la castaña. Natasha no pareció gustarle nada el gesto, estaba tensa y engarrotada, como si quisiera atacar, pero no hacía absolutamente nada. El rubio del viejo oeste sabía a la perfección que Natasha era una chica grande, que sabía defenderse bien, ella estaba con su armadura puesta, pero no hacía absolutamente nada para luchar contra este abusivo, ni siquiera parecía respirar, estaba solo allí, congelada, con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, mientras el tipo hacía lo que quería con ella.

1872 Steve salió de su confusión y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, él estaba a punto de dispararle al malnacido, pero el agarre fierro de 1872 Tony, enfundando en su armadura lo distrajo.

─ Nos vamos. ─ Manifestó con voz robótica el pelinegro. Steve frunció el ceño.

─ ¿De qué hablas?  ─ Susurró extrañado, al tiempo que intentaba zafarse. ─ Déjate de estupideces, Tony, déjame ir.

─ No. ─ Indicó firmemente el otro hombre. ─ Dije que nos vamos, nos permitiré que mueras, tú no. Le he dicho a JARVIS y FRIDAY que abran portales hacía tierras seguras alrededor del edificio en un radio de 1 kilómetro, les permitirá a los demás escapar, Steve. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Era una buena idea, pero al Sheriff no le interesaba eso, lo único que quería ahora era luchar contra estos villanos y proteger a sus amigos, proteger a Natasha, quien estaba indefensa a tan solo unos pasos de él.

No obstante, sin previo aviso, la otra armadura que yacía detrás de Tony lo envolvió, casi tragándoselo. Steve luchó, claro, pero era inútil, frente a la evidente fuerza del hombre de hierro. Pronto se vio atrapado dentro de una presión de acero, y antes de que pudiera procesar que demonios estaba sucediendo, él y Tony, salieron volando a máxima velocidad.

A fuera, la situación era aún peor, todos estaban peleando, defendiéndose como podían de los intrusos. Steve gritó, pero su voz no alcanzó los oídos de nadie. Tuvo que ver furioso como era arrastrado por la armadura, lejos de allí, en dirección a la ciudad abandonada, donde evidentemente no quería estar.

Llegaron a una zona despejada y tranquila, donde se tenía una buena vista de su guarida. Tony salió de su armadura al instante, y le quitó el cascó a Steve pero no liberándolo del todo, ordenándole al Mark II que permaneciera en modo centinela, lo cual dejó al rubio atrapado, allí de pie, como un idiota.

Tony cayó de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar a cantaros, gritando, temblando, maldiciendo, como si no hubiera un mañana y esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de desahogarse.

Steve estaba ahí, mirando a la distancia, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la batalla en la que debería estar y que se estaba perdiendo. El llanto de Tony, sin embargo, hacía imposible concentrarse en algo más, lucia devastado y desconsolado.

En otra ocasión Steve le hubiera ofrecido su hombro y palabras de apoyo, es decir, Tony acababa de perder a la persona que decía amar, de la que estaba enamorado, pero Steve estaba demasiado ocupado estando enojado con el mecánico que no podía importarle menos. En su lugar, entonces, se encontró diciendo;

─ ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto, a _mi_ Tony! ¡Entre todos! ─ Se quejó él con furia contenida. ─ ¡Yo merecía estar allá, defendiendo a los míos!

Tony dirigió sus ojos grises y enrojecidos hacía él.

─ No puedo perderte, no podía permitir que murieras, entiéndeme un poco. ─ Respondió entre sollozos lastimeros.

 _Demonios,_ Steve entendía, lo hacía, pero aun así, era muy injusto. Tony no le había hablado en lo que parecía una vida, y ahora, sin más, se preocupaba por él y lo había alejado del único objetivo que lo había mantenido cuerdo en todo ese tiempo.  

─ ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? ¿Crees que soy débil y que necesito que me protejas?

─ Claro que no, Steve. ─Tony se puso de pie con movimientos temblorosos. ─ Sé de lo que eres capaz, sé que te has estado entrenando duramente, pero también sé que tu terquedad terminaría metiéndote en problemas de todos modos.

─No es justo, sabes que tú impertinencia puede significar la muerte de Natasha, tú mismo lo viste, ella...ella podría estar herida o peor aún, muerta y no hicimos absolutamente nada para impedirlo. ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!  

Tony pareció repentinamente enojado, apuntándole con el dedo.

─ ¡Solo quiero proteger lo único que me queda! ¡Lo único que me importa! ─ Anunció 1872 Tony con las mejillas húmedas. ─ Ese serías tú por si no lo has notado. ─ El pelinegro se acercó a él, estiró sus brazos, como si estuviera a punto de abrazarlo.

─ No, no me toques, yo... tal vez mañana o en una semana entenderé y seguramente te consolaré, pero ahora Tony, ahora como que te odio un poco y no soporto tenerte cerca. ─Expresó el rubio, amargado como se sentía. ─  Así que haznos a ambos un favor y mantente alejado de mí.

─   _Por favor_ , Steve. Te necesito. ─ Se encontró diciendo el pelinegro, luciendo tal solo, tan herido, débil. Pero Steve no quiso escuchar. Tony había hecho mal. No por haber dejado ir a Noir, no, si no por haber sido egoísta y abandonar a todos a sus suerte de ese modo, reteniéndolo acá contra su voluntad.

Steve desvió la mirada. Tony recibió fuerte y claro el mensaje.

El silencio llenó el sitio por mucho tiempo. Finalmente Tony dejó de llorar, sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia ninguna parte. Cuando Steve decidió que había tenido suficiente con este voto intrínseco de silencio, una luz brillante resplandeció a lo lejos, justo donde estaba su viejo edificio. Después vino un ruido estruendoso, el ruido característico de una explosión.

Steve y Tony, totalmente estupefactos, vieron como toda la jodida estructura se veían abajo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ¿que les pareció?  
> Así se resuelve un poco que pasó con 666 Steve y el por qué de los misteriosos portales que aparecían y desaparecían, no eran obra del diablo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus encantadores comentarios diciéndome cuanto me odian, yo también los quiero.  
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


	38. Chaos Day III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones y no pude escribir nada donde estaba. Espero no seguirme tardando tanto, sólo faltan dos cap más para revelar la indentidad del asesino, prometo tenerlos pronto.
> 
> **AvAc Steve- Tony; Baby Steve - Baby Tony**  [Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs)
> 
> **R-63 Stephanie - Natasha; 616 Steve.**  [We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNBxaWTzU30) - Por favor vean este video, son prácticamente Nat y Stephanie- 

**_Youth ~ (AvAc Steve – Tony)_ **

─ Bueno, creo que Tones no está nada hambriento. ─ Dijo de repente AvAc Steve meciendo al quejumbroso niño en sus brazos.

Cuando la fiesta había terminado, Tony y Steve, por órdenes directas de 616 Steve se habían marchado a sus cuartos, colocándose ropa cómoda para luego encerrarse en la seguridad que ofrecía la habitación de los bebés. El sistema había sido instalado por el mismísimo 616 Tony, para mantenerlos a salvo por las noches, así que se suponía que era bastante confiable.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Contestó el otro adolescente, arqueando una ceja y señalando el biberón en el suelo que el bebé había palmeado con furia cuando intentaron dárselo.   ─ Para mí que Tones es un malvado manipulador, mira que ¿ponerse a llorar así, justo en este momento?

Steve rió un poco por todo el dramatismo de Tony.

Ellos habían estado conociéndose mejor durante las últimas semanas. Steve descubrió pronto que Tony era una persona muy agradable y divertida, sobre todo una vez que lograbas derrumbar la timidez que parecía rodearle. Él se encontró pasando más tiempo con el chico; durante los almuerzos, entrenamientos, y por supuesto, cuando a ambos estaban a cargo del cuidado de los bebés. Él estaba seguro que Tony y él ya podían considerarse oficialmente amigos, si es que la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos decía algo.

─ Por supuesto que no, Tones solo es un poco más consentido, recuerda que perdió a su madre muy joven y su padre fue asesinado justo enfrente de él. Creo que por eso es un poco más demandante que Stevie. 

─ Stevie también perdió a sus padres y míralo, todo un ángel. ─ El castaño sonrió orgulloso, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño bebé recostado en su cuna, durmiendo plácidamente. Si no callaban a Tones pronto, Stevie despertaría y ambos podían hacer un gran alboroto juntos, vaya que podían.

─ Iré a la cocina por su chupete, tal vez solo tenga un poco de comezón en sus encías. ─ AvAc Steve suspiró entregándole el bebé a su nuevo amigo. Tones, procedió a llorar con más fuerza, no gustándole para nada ser cargado por su versión adolescente. Steve aun no entendía por qué, pero Tones parecía renegar de los suyos.

Él procedió a marcharse pero Tony le tomó del brazo, mirándole entre preocupado y alarmado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ─ Señaló el castaño, meciendo al inconsolable bebé como podía con su brazo metálico. ─ No podemos salir, ellos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos aquí, a salvo. No podemos descuidar a los chicos, depende de nosotros.

─ Lo sé, lo sé. ─ Se disculpó Steve, sabiendo bien que todo el asunto lo tenía igual o peor de nervioso que Tony. Él tampoco querría quedarse solo, no ahora, no después de ver las muertes de sus amigos. El estómago de Steve aún se restorcía por el recuerdo, estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas con el Comandante Rogers y el Director Stark de por el resto de su vida. La culpa y la tristeza le abordaron. ─ No tardaré, lo prometo. ─ Le aseguró a Tony en un susurro.

El Capitán adolescente, entonces, caminó a un paso apresurado por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala común, pudo ver la posición incómoda en la que estaba sentado MCU Tony; en medio de Ult Steve y Ult Tony, quienes al parecer estaban teniendo una tensa discusión. No estaban gritando, no, pero era muy obvia el aura discrepante que había en el aire, especialmente porque los Ultimates parecían siempre estar de muy buen humor uno con el otro.

Esta no parecía ser la ocasión.

Él entendía que la situación del asesino estaba jugando con todos ellos de una manera diferente. No había rastros de su versión del MCU, pero el adolescente le hizo poco caso al hecho y siguió su rumbo hacía la cocina.

Justo en el preciso momento, en el que tomó las cosas de Tones del gabinete, se escuchó la explosión y el crujir de las paredes. Steve quedó paralizado por casi un minuto entero antes de reaccionar y entender que estaba sucediendo. Él puso el chupón de Tones en su bolsillo y salió a toda marcha a su propia habitación, donde había dejado su escudo. Si su corazonada era cierta, lo necesitaría para defenderse y defender a los bebés.

Steve iba corriendo por las escaleras y pasillos, con el corazón dando tumbos en su pecho. Él estaba en buena forma, sabía que era ágil y rápido, - como casi todas sus versiones -estaba seguro que no le tomó mucho tiempo recorrer la distancia entre el segundo piso y el primero, (donde estaba la habitación de los bebés) pero sintió su garganta cerrarse en un apretado nudo al abrir la puerta de la recamara de los chicos, sólo para encontrarla vacía. No había señales de nadie, ni de Stevie, Tones ni mucho menos de Tony.

_¿Dónde demonios estaban?_

Steve tuvo un ataque de pánico por unos segundos, respirando en grandes bocanadas de aire, sosteniendo con fuerza el cabello, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear.

No obstante, recuperó la compostura cuando escuchó gritos y un gran alboroto afuera.

_Ellos estaban aquí. Los habían encontrado._

Pensando en lo peor, Steve tomó con firmeza su escudo y empezó a correr alrededor, en dirección hacia las demás habitaciones. El soldado, jadeando, podía sentir el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Él confiaba en Tony con su vida, sabía que el joven genio era sorprendente, sabía que él seguramente mantendría a los chicos a salvo sin importar qué, él sabía que los encontraría, pero Steve esperaba que cuando lo hiciera, no fuera demasiado tarde.

≠

Tones había dejado finalmente de llorar, cuando el sonido de lo que pareció una explosión retumbó con fuerza, haciendo que Tony y su versión de la tierra 12 saltaran de sorpresa.

Tones, por supuesto, retomó su algarabía justo donde la había dejado. Tony, por su parte, empezó a angustiarse.

─ ¿JARVIS, que fue eso? ─ Preguntó con temor, colocándose la armadura prototipo que tenía, la cual solo disponía de repulsores en manos y piernas, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo.

La Inteligencia artificial no contestó inmediatamente, no en lo que parecieron horas. Tony se alarmó más.

─ Estamos siendo atacados, señor. Varias personas han entrado al perímetro. ─  Respondió por fin JARVIS, confirmando las sospechas de Tony. El terror se apoderó prontamente de él y empezó a empacar las cosas de los bebés en su mochila.

─ ¡Dame una ruta de escape! ¡Rápido, J! ─ Exigió el joven, entendiendo, que si bien esta era la habitación más segura del lugar, no serviría de nada ya si estas personas estaban dentro del edificio. Tony se detuvo y pensó por un momento en Steve, quien se había marchado y aun no regresaba.

_¿Debería esperarlo?_

No. No podía, Steve seguramente estaría ya con los otros. Su prioridad era mantener a los bebés a salvo y eso haría.

─ El señor Anthony de la tierra 1872 ha dispuesto portales como rutas seguras de escape, recomiendo usar ese método, señor.

_¡Perfecto!_

Alguien había pensado en algo, ¡hurra por el mecánico!

Tony despertó suavemente a Stevie, acomodándolo en su canguro para bebés. El pequeño rubio estaba más acostumbrado a él, así que podía dejarlo tranquilamente allí, simplemente colgando en su espalda. Tones, en cambio, parecía que le odiaba, así que tendría que ser cargado en brazos para tratar de acallar sus frecuentes quejidos.

─ Descarga los destinos más cercanos de los portales en mi armadura J, aquellos que me envíen a un sitio seguro pero cercano. ─ El adolescente hizo un rápido repaso mental, para asegurarse de que tenía todas las cosas de los bebés, o al menos todas las cosas que necesitaría para mantenerlos cómodos.

Tratando de controlar sus temblorosas manos, Tony se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Según los datos de JARVIS, en unos diez minutos se abriría un portal en la zona de la piscina en dirección a la ciudad abandonada. Tony creía que era lo más conveniente, pues no quería alejarse tanto de la batalla, por si acaso, su presencia era requerida.

Siendo lo más sigiloso posible - lo más que se podía ser con un bebé lloroso en brazos  -  Tony llegó al lugar señalado. Fue rápido, él ya estaba en el primer piso después de todo. El lugar era un desastre, las ventanas estaban rotas y era evidente que alguien ya había estado allí luchando antes que él llegara.

Ocho jodidos minutos, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tan solo en ocho minutos más podría escapar en silencio, sin que nadie supiera que estuvo allí.

Afuera se escuchaba la fuerte algarabía de la batalla. Tony estaba sudando a mares, mirando inquietamente de un lado a otro. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. El castaño sintió cada fibra de su ser tensionarse.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

¿Correr? ¿Implorar por su vida? ¿Hacerse el muerto y esperar que el susodicho villano se cansara y se fuera?

¡Estoy no estaba en el manual de supervivencia de SHIELD!

Tal vez lo mejor era esconderse en la piscina.

Era posible, los bebés podían aguantar la respiración bajo el agua unos cuantos minutos. Era una habilidad adquirida gracias a su estadía de nueve meses en el líquido amniótico, y que además permanecía con ellos hasta casi el primer año de edad. Los bebés hacían un montón de mierdas increíbles.

Sí, Tony hizo su tarea en la materia.  

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, esconderse detrás del mini-bar. Al menos así, podría atacar por sorpresa a los bastardos, tan sólo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo. Faltaba tan poco.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Incluso el pequeño Tones parecía haberse agotado y había cesado su llanto. El sonido de pasos volvió, pero se convirtió en una voz, una voz levemente familiar.

─  ¡Sí, sí ya voy, sólo me tomará un minuto! ─ _Mierda_ , ese era Deadpool.

El saber que estaba tan cerca del sujeto que había desfigurado su cuerpo para siempre, le envió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Él se quedó inmóvil, sus planes de ataque enviados al caño en unos instantes.

AvAc Tony estaba frito.

─ Sal de ahí chico, sé que estás ahí. ─ Dijo el mercenario suspirando, como si estuviera aburrido. Un jadeo entrecortado quedó atrapado en la garganta de Tony. ─ Dije que salgas, no me hagas obligarte.

Tony no quería que los bebés salieran lastimados, lo que seguramente pasaría si Deadpool lo _obligaba_. Ya conocía en carne propia los métodos del mercenario. Él hizo lo que el otro le pidió, salió de su escondite con pasos cortos y temblorosos.

─ Por favor, no le hagas nada a Stevie y Tones. ─ Imploró el muchacho, abrazando con fiereza a Tones y llevando su mano robótica hacía el frágil cuerpo de Stevie, colgando en su espalda.

Deadpool llevaba la mitad de la máscara descubierta, así que el adolescente podía ver su amplia sonrisa. Él empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro, con su arma en mano, como si estuviera asegurando el perímetro.

─ No tengas miedo, estoy acá para asegurarme de que escapes. ─ Wade se encogió de hombros. ─  Yo fui quien te permitió estar aquí después de todo.

Tony le miró confundido, sin poder dejar de temblar. Él no creía en las palabras de este hombre, no después de lo que le hizo. 

─ ¿D-De que hablas?

Deadpool se le quedó observando fijamente. Tony no podía ver sus ojos, pero parecía que Wade llevaba una expresión seria que no concordaba nada con su fama de payaso.

─ Si, así como escuchaste. ─ Él ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo nuevamente. ─  El emperador es listo, hace mucho que hackeó sus computadoras, pero esta tan distraído con su obsesión de encontrar a 199999 que se ha descuidado. Él siempre está observándome, cuidando de que yo no interfiera, que no haga nada _estúpido_. Pero ya es tarde, el que esto esté pasando, él que tú estés acá significa que esta es la línea temporal correcta. ─ Tony no entendía absolutamente nada, pero eso no impidió que Deadpool continuara hablando. ─  El hecho de que 1872 Stark  pudiera abrir portales inter- dimensionales para que escaparan algunos de ustedes. ─ Deadpool apuntó un dedo enguantado hacia su rostro.─  Yo permití eso. Que JARVIS te diera esta ruta de escape, yo planeé eso también.

─ ¿Qué?  Pero ¿por qué? ─ Su sorpresa se transformó pronto en desconfianza. ─ ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

─ Por él.  ─ Deadpool dejó de señalarse a sí mismo y apuntó en dirección a Tony o mejor dicho la cabecita de Stevie que sobresalía en su hombro. Tony se quedó mirándole boquiabierto. Wade pareció perder la paciencia. ─ Mira niño no tengo todo el día para explicártelo, lo único que te diré es que el que Stevie sobreviva, es fundamental, abrirá una puerta para que esta locura termine de buena manera.

Tony se quedó estático en su sitio.

_¿De qué iba este hombre?_

¿Estaba acaso intentando engañarlo con sus palabras para luego matarle?

En ese instante, el portal esperado se abrió a unos pasos al lado de Wade. El mercenario hizo una seña para que el chico se acercara, pero Tony permaneció de pie en su sitio, como esperando que le dieran una mejor explicación que esa.

Deadpool hizo una mueca.

─ No puedo darte detalles, arruinaría todo, pero créeme cuando te dijo que Stevie es será una pieza clave, lo juro. ─ Aseguró el anti-héroe. ─ No miento, mi propio destino está en juego. Ahora entra allí y lárgate.

AvAc sabía que su tiempo se estaba agotando, el portal se cerraría y el próximo lugar donde se abriría podría ser muy lejos de su ubicación, en un sitio más peligroso. Él tomó la decisión de arriesgarse y confiar - a medias - sobre lo que Wade decía.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros del portal, el mercenario habló de nuevo.

─ Hey niño, un último consejo. ─ Deadpool vaciló, como si estuviera dudando de decir lo que aparentemente quería decir. Al final, pareció rendirse. ─  Algún día, te encontrarás a un chico solitario que necesitará que alguien le ayude, tendrás fuertes razones para odiarlo, pero ¿podrías tratar de ser amable con él? Significará mucho.

Sin entender aun de que iba todo esto, Tony asintió levemente con la cabeza y se marchó.

Ya en la seguridad que ofrecía la ciudad abandonada, Tony se permitió respirar con normalidad. Él se sentó en donde pudo, soltando su mochila y desenganchando a Stevie de su canguro, para abrazar a ambos bebés y llorar.

Había estado tan asustado. Por un segundo pensó que los perdería, que fallaría en la única misión que tenía; proteger a estos dos.

Sonrió levemente cuando Stevie frunció el ceño, de una manera adorable, que solo podía significar que no entendía exactamente que estaba sucediendo pero que no le gustaba nada. Tony se le quedó observando fijamente por un momento.

_¿Sería posible?_

¿Sería posible que Deadpool tuviera la razón y este niño sería su salvación?

Su debate interno fue interrumpido por otra explosión. Una explosión más fuerte que la anterior.

Tony, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio aterrado como un destelló iluminaba el cielo, llevándose consigo el edificio en el que se había refugiado en estas últimas semanas.

_Steve… No._

∞∞∞∞

**_We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow ~ (R-63 Stephanie – Natasha; 616 Steve)_ **

Las chicas, a diferencia de sus otras versiones, no fueron tomadas por sorpresa en el ataque.

Ellas estaban en su lugar de vigilancia, atentas y en guardia, justo como 616 Steve les ordenó, cuando la primera detonación golpeó la azotea.

Stephanie, vestida con su mejor traje de Capitán América y su escudo, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejar a los villanos del edificio, mantenerlos en la entrada, mientras que Nat se encargaba de unos cuantos de ellos desde el aire.

Su objetivo era noquearlos y mantenerlos ocupados. Contrario a lo que estaban haciendo algunas de sus desvergonzadas versiones, quienes estaban masacrando a todos a su paso sin importarles nada.

Ellas eran súper heroínas, no villanas, después de todo.

Las líneas entre villanos y súper héroes eran delgadas, con frecuencia se atravesaba de un lado a otro. El asesinato los ubicaría definitivamente del otro lado de tal línea invisible y eso no estaba en sus opciones, ni siquiera en una situación de vida y muerte como esta.

Stephanie estaría orgullosa de morir con la dignidad intacta.

Un Clint de procedencia desconocida empezó a atacarlas. Él tipo había salido de ninguna parte, justo cuando Iron Woman estaba terminando de derribar a sus oponentes.

Hawkeye lanzó una de sus flechas especiales en dirección a la castaña, electrocutándola. Natasha cayó al piso desde una altura considerable. Stephanie, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, corrió hacia él, con la intensión de derribarlo y evitar otro ataque hacia su prometida, pero el rubio fue más rápido, arrojando otra flecha. Instintivamente, Stephanie se cubrió con el escudo, pero al parecer eso era lo que tenía planeado el arquero, pues disparó nuevamente, esta vez hacia sus pies, pegándola con un líquido viscoso en el piso. La Capitana, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, al tiempo que varios secuaces del asesino se acercaban a ella, golpeándola donde podían. Uno de ellos le dio un contundente derechazo en el ojo izquierdo, nublando su vista por unos segundos.

En la confusión del momento, fue el repentino y desgarrador grito de Natasha, quien la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Iron Woman, quien sabía un poco de defensa personal, forcejeaba contra Clint, ambos revolcándose en el suelo, mientras que el rubio trataba de apuñalar a Nat en el rostro con una navaja.

Stephanie por fin logró zafarse del poderoso pegante, pero los hombres que la rodeaban seguían tratando de detenerla.

Su corazón empezó a desbocarse en su pecho.

No lo lograría, no lograría llegar a tiempo y salvar a Natasha. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que su chica muriera a manos de estos canallas, justo enfrente de sus narices.

Clint haló con fuerza el cabello corto Nat, obligándola a aflojar el agarre en sus manos. Barton, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, ubicó el filo del cuchillo en la garganta de la castaña.

_¡No!_

Justo cuando Stephanie creyó que lo había perdido todo. 616 Steve apareció en su rango de visión y derribó a Hawkeye de un puñetazo, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

El soldado ayudó a Natasha a levantarse y moverse con la pesada armadura, que aparentemente ya no funcionaba, y eso fue lo que le bastó a Stephanie para recuperar el ánimo y responder los ataques de sus oponentes. Con patadas y maniobras dignas de una gimnasta olímpica, la Capitana de América los derrotó, dejándolos desmayados en el piso.

Stephanie corrió inmediatamente hacía Iron Woman, y examinó cada rincón de piel visible de Natasha, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Su novia le brindó una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios. El sentimiento de alivio logró aflojar la tensión de sus maltratados músculos.

─ Tenemos que irnos. ─ Fue lo que dijo Steve cuando se acercó a ella.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? El asesino está allí adentro.  ─ Respondió Iron Woman, claramente indignada. ─ ¡Debemos defendernos, debemos acabar con esto ahora!

─ Ya no importa Natasha, mira a tu alrededor, son demasiados y ellos están dispuestos a acabar con todos, nosotros no. ─ Steve bloqueó un ataque de otro soldado, para luego lanzarle el escudo. Volvió a hablar cuando el disco metálico volvió a sus manos. ─ ¿Ven esos portales? 616 Tony dijo que eran seguros, dijo que podríamos escapar por ellos.

Stephanie preguntó curiosa.

─ ¿Seguros? ¿Hacía donde llevan?

─ Para ser sinceros, no lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo, confió en Tony. ─ Steve pareció decir las palabras con dificultad, pero con al mismo tiempo con sinceridad. Stephanie sabía bien a lo que se refería, ella entendía que Steve estaba muy dolido por todo lo que había pasado con su Tony unas horas antes, pero también sabía que no importaba qué, ella siempre confiaría en Natasha, así como Steve siempre confiaría en Tony.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Ella tomó de la mano a su novia, quien le brindó un asentamiento de cabeza.

Los tres, entonces, corrieron hacía la seguridad del edificio, donde Steve ya había _limpiado_ los pasillos. Varios soldados, yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Steve los guió hacia el laboratorio. Seguramente pensando que traspasar los portales sería más seguro allí.

Stephanie y Nat iban detrás de él, atentas a cualquier amenaza.

Cuando llegaron ya había dos portales abiertos. Ambos soldados se acercaron hacia ellos. Nat, sin embargo, se apresuró a recoger algunas herramientas de su escritorio, guardándolas rápidamente en un maletín.

─ ¡Dense prisa, debemos irnos ahora! ─ Dijo el soldado.

─ ¿Qué hay de los otros? ─ Cuestionó la castaña mirando de un lado a otro. ─ ¿Nos iremos sin ellos? Algunos aún están acá dentro Steve, no podemos abandonarlos.

Steve pareció dudar, su postura confiada se derrumbó por unos segundos.

─ 42 Tony dijo que se encargaría de todo, lo encontré unos minutos antes de verlas a ustedes afuera, él dijo que-

Un sonido estremecedor interrumpió a Steve. Fue tan fuerte que los hizo taparse los oídos. Stephanie sintió los vellos de su cuello erizarse al sentir como las paredes y toda la estructura crujía. Parecía como si un terremoto estuviera partiendo la tierra en dos. Pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a resquebrajarse. El techo se vino abajo.

Ella actuó rápidamente, sosteniendo con sus brazos una pieza gigante de concreto que amenazó con aplastarlos. Steve se movió ágilmente hacia su lado, tratando de ayudarla, sin embargo ella se lo impidió.

─ ¡No, no! Protege a Natasha. ─ Exigió Steph apretando los dientes, mientras veía impotente como Nat estaba agachada en el suelo, protegiéndose con lo que quedaba de su armadura. Steve así lo hizo, abrazando fuertemente a la castaña, al tiempo que colocaba su escudo encima de sus cuerpos para evitar que los escombros les alcanzara.

Stephanie, movida por la necesidad de proteger a su futura esposa, presionó sus adoloridos músculos para que trabajaran más rápido, más fuerte. Ella siguió sosteniendo el gran pedazo de techo que parecía pesar una tonelada. Todo a su alrededor era polvo y confusión. Si no salían de allí pronto, terminarían enterrados vivos.

─ Steph, tenemos que irnos, el portal se cerrará. ─ Gritó Natasha entre medio de todo el ruido. La rubia vio que, efectivamente el portal aún seguía a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, pero seguramente no por mucho.

Pero estaba segura que si soltaba el pedazo de concreto, terminarían aplastados en pocos segundos. Ella tomó la decisión de ser la última en partir.

─ Steve, sácala de aquí, yo los cubriré.

─ ¡No! Ni siquiera lo pienses Stephanie Sarah Rogers, no te dejaré acá. ─  Natasha empezó a protestar, sus ojos cafés brillando con temor.

Stephanie la adoraba con locura, por eso tenía que asegurarse de que Nat estuviera a salvo.

─ Por favor, cariño confía en mí, prometo que te seguiré. ─ Suplicó ella sosteniendo con más fuerza su pesada carga. En ese momento más partes empezaron a caer alrededor. Stephanie sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo, con suero de súper soldado o no, nada la salvaría de un desgarre muscular. ─  Váyanse ahora.

Iron Woman pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, mirando a la soldado con preocupación y sobre todo con amor.

Ella tomó de la mano a un confundido Steve, que parecía no saber qué hacer, corriendo rápidamente hacia su salida, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su novia.

─ No tardes. ─ Rogó con la voz quebrada.  ─  Te amo Steph.

Luego de eso, la rubia la vio desaparecer junto con su versión masculina.

≠

Agua salada llenó sus pulmones.

Natasha estaba tan confundida por el repentino cambio de escenario, que en vez de hacer lo sensato, abrió su boca en un grito desesperado que no hizo más que agravar el problema. Ella pataleaba con fuerzas, buscando ir a la superficie, pero la triste realidad era que no sabía nadar.

Unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron del hombro y la arrastraron hacia arriba. Natasha pensó por un segundo que era Stephanie, pero trato de ocultar la decepción reflejada en su rostro cuando se percató que se trataba de 616 Steve. El Capitán la siguió sosteniendo, permitiéndole flotar junto con el.

Ellos habían caído al mar.

El portal, seguía flotando a pocos metros por encima de ellos. Natasha contó dolorosamente los segundos, esperando pacientemente que su Stephanie saltara a través de el.

_¿Por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?_

Stephanie lo había prometido, dijo que los seguiría inmediatamente.

Dolor llenó su siguiente bocanada de aire, al ver, como la esfera azulada se cerraba sin dejar rastros de Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este cap es muy confuso jaja lo hice así a propósito. Las palabras de Deadpool tendrán sentido después, mucho después, pero eran necesarias para conectar cosas interesantes que planeo.
> 
> En cuanto a Stephanie y AvAc Steve, despídanse de uno de los dos, uno de ellos empezó a agonizar en este capitulo, pero no sabrán quien fue hasta que estos POV acaben *risa malvada*
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente;
> 
> **Chaos Day IV**
> 
> **616 Tony - 3490 Natasha;** (Coming Down)
> 
> **42 Steve - Tony;** ( Let me in)
> 
> **MCU Steve; Deadpool - Emperador;** (I'll keep Coming)


	39. Chaos Day IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actua con modificaciones, lamento la tardanza tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta parte. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **3490 Steve- Nat; 616 Tony**  [Coming Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CyNPwdtvTg)
> 
>  **MCU Steve; Deadpool-Emperador.**  [Waving Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EFsFNjNgjI) - Cambié la canción porque no pude escribir el cap desde el POV del asesino sin dar muchas pistas de quien era, así que sufran con el POV de Steve en cambio.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Nota:** Recuerden que el cap donde revela la identidad del asesino es el SIGUIENTE, no este. Tenganlo en cuenta para leer. 
> 
> \- El POV de 42 Steve y Tony lo corté, porque me dí cuenta que entonces el siguiente cap sería muy corto y no hago cap de menos de 3k. 
> 
> Disfruten. 

**_~ Coming Down (3490 Nat – Steve; 616 Tony)_ **

Natasha pensó que ya nada podría empeorar este día.

Claramente se equivocó.

La chica Stark había estado tan concentrada viendo la repetición del video del asesino mientras mataba sin piedad al Comandante y al Director, que ni siquiera escuchó la primera explosión. Fue 616 Steve, quien la sacudió y la sacó de su ensoñación, luciendo alarmado y pidiéndole inmediatamente que tomara su mejor armadura y saliera a luchar.

Steve tomó una ruta diferente a la suya, el soldado parecía más interesado en combatir en el frente, Natasha estaba más preocupada en encontrar a su Tony que otra cosa. Su terca y estúpida versión masculina del 616 había entrado en un estado depresivo casi al instante en el que - por razones que ella aun no lograba comprender - rechazó a Steve, aun cuando éste había confesado sus sentimientos de la manera más dulce y sincera posible.

Nat creyó ilusamente que después de la fiesta, Steve y Tony tendrían su  _"felices por siempre"_  como en un cuento de hadas. Porque en verdad, cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales podría notar que esos dos estaban completamente perdidos el uno por el otro.

Pero al parecer Tony tenía otros planes, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en el villano de su propia historia.

_¿Sí Tony no quería ser feliz, entonces qué demonios quería?_

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, Nat apresuró el paso por los pasillos, donde varios soldados vestidos de negro caminaban. Ella se defendió, atacándolos a todos con sus repulsores y su reactor.

Alguien tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer rodar una bomba de gas lacrimógeno en el suelo, cubriéndoles con un espeso humo blanco. Todos los soldados empezaron a toser incontrolablemente, mientras que caían uno por uno, evidentemente inconscientes.

 _Genial_ , pensó la castaña, quien gracias a su armadura no sufrió daño alguno. Los muy estúpidos hicieron todo el trabajo por ella.

Natasha se disponía a marcharse, cuando entre la neblina, una figura alta y familiar se acercó. Un jadeo entrecortado murió en su garganta al percatarse de quien era.

 _Oh no_ , definitivamente lo que faltaba. Su cordura le estaba jugando una mala pasada, justo en el momento menos indicado.

¿Era acaso este gas algún tipo de droga alucinógena que podía filtrarse por la armadura?

Era la única explicación razonable para que justificara la presencia de su Steve, justo allí, de pie frente a ella nuevamente; vestido con el uniforme del soldado del invierno y la distintiva mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Era justo como MCU Steve lo había descrito, pero no podía ser real.

Nat pestañó varias veces, tratando de alejar al fantasma de su campo visión. Ella claramente no necesitaba esta clase de alucinaciones ahora mismo. Natasha no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta, hasta que Steve se rió de ella.

─ No, no soy una alucinación, soy bastante real, ¿que no lo ves? ─ Él sonrió de lado, haciendo que el pecho de Natasha se estrujara por los recuerdos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, quitándose la careta de la armadura.

─ Imposible, tú...tú estás muerto, yo te vi morir, te vi...caer. ─ Nat estaba segura que su balbuceo no tenía sentido. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Cuando Steve se quitó la máscara también y le miró a los ojos con frialdad, olvidó como respirar. Él era justo como ella lo recordaba.

─ Si lo sé, pero estoy vivo, aunque no gracias a ti. ─ Aclaró el soldado con una mueca amarga.

Ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio. Nat sin saber que decir, aun en shock por lo que sea que significara esto. Steve, seguramente, porque no sabía que haría Natasha, él la observaba con cautela, como si esperara ser atacado. Ella se acercó con pasos dudosos, quitándose los guanteletes para recorrer con sus dedos las mejillas del soldado. La cálida piel se sentía extremadamente real, Steve le sonrió levemente, esta vez, de manera cariñosa y Nat supo en ese instante que no estaba soñando. Ninguna droga o alucinación podría imitar a la perfección esa sonrisa.

Este era Steve,  _su_  Steve.

_¿Cómo era posible?_

Las lágrimas le quemaron detrás de los ojos. _Dios,_ Su esposo estaba vivo.

─ Steve... ─ Sollozó ella, acunando su rostro y sintiéndose que acababa de entrar en la dimensión desconocida.  _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_  ─ Pensé... pensé que estabas muerto, yo... yo-

Natasha no sabía cómo expresarse, como poner en palabras el remolino de sentimientos que tenía en estos momentos. No sabía en que creer, en quien confiar. Si Steve había estado vivo todo este tiempo, ¿por qué solo hasta ahora se enteraba de ello?

─ Tú me dejaste allí para morir. ─ Steve cambió su actitud relajada, acorralándola contra la pared. Natasha abrió los ojos ampliamente, no esperándose una reacción tan violenta. ─ Tú me dejaste allí, desangrándome... Yo te amaba ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

─ No sé de qué hablas, Steve. Tú me enviaste a buscar ayuda. ─ Indicó ella sintiéndose asustada. Este Steve lucía como su Steve, pero algo estaba muy mal con él, no solo eran sus palabras acusadoras, sino también su actitud. ─ Tú me obligaste a dejarte atrás, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

Esta vez fue el turno del soldado para fruncir el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, como si en verdad no comprendiera ni una sola palabra de lo que Natasha le decía. Él recuperó la compostura rápidamente, rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Nat, ejerciendo presión, cortándole el aire.

Nat le miró con miedo.

─ Tú eres una maldita y mentirosa _perra_. No intentes confundirme. ─ Él se acercó más, casi rosando sus labios, susurrándole sus venenosas palabras. ─ Me dejaste atrás, por que querías deshacerte de mí, vi los papeles de divorcio. Ni siquiera pudiste esperar más de unas semanas para saltar a la polla de 616 Steve ¿no es así? ─ Steve apretó más el cuello de la castaña, mirándola con total odio. Natasha tembló horrorizada, sus ojos reflejaban todo el miedo que sentía.

Se había dejado engañar nuevamente, _maldita sea_. Su Steve jamás le haría daño, su Steve jamás le hablaría con tal rudeza. Este debía ser un simple truco del asesino, ella extrañaba a Steve con cada latido de su corazón, pero eso no significaba que podrían jugar con ella de esta manera.

─ ¡Tú no eres él! ─ Declaró ella firmemente, con el poco aire que llegaban a sus pulmones. ─ ¡Aléjate de mí, _imbécil_!

─ Oh _cariño_ , no me mires así. ─ Se burló él, acariciando su mejilla levemente, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba sus labios. ─ Sabes que eres hermosa cuando te enojas.

Natasha le fulminó con la mirada. Este _idiota_ , esta copia barata de Steve la había engañado por un segundo pero ya no más. Haciendo uso de los movimientos de defensa personal que su mismo esposo le había enseñado, se deshizo del fierro agarre del farsante, partiéndole la nariz en el proceso. Steve retrocedió al instante, evaluando el daño con sus dedos sólo para ver sorprendido como sus dedos se manchaban de su propia sangre. Su afilada mirada se llenó de rabia.

─ Código de armadura, 4-16-23-42. ─ Dijo el soldado, haciendo que la armadura de Natasha se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

Natasha le observó atónita. Sólo su esposo sabía cómo desbloquear la armadura, sólo él sabía el código secreto de seguridad. Era un protocolo básico de los Vengadores estar preparados para enfrentarse entre ellos, Natasha le había confiado a Steve y solo a Steve los códigos que permitían desactivar la armadura.

Steve aprovechó la confusión de Natasha para acercarse y darle un derechazo, tan fuerte, que seguramente le causaría un hematoma en pocos segundos. Nat cayó al suelo, indefensa y tambaleante, dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión y tristeza al soldado. Ella acarició su mejilla lastimada. Natasha estaba segura que ningún otro golpe le había dolido más en toda la vida y es que esto ardía con la intensidad de mil soles.

─ T-Tú me golpeaste… ─ Comentó Natasha en un susurró doloroso. ─ Aún después de saber de Howard… aun después de saber lo que él me hizo, tú me golpeaste.

Steve pareció consternado por unos momentos, dirigió sus ojos azules a su puño adolorido, pestañando varias veces como si luchara consigo mismo, como si las palabras de Natasha le hubieran afectado de alguna manera. El sentimiento se fue tan rápido como vino, ya que él recuperó la postura decidida de antes.

─ Es mi misión acabar contigo, a como dé lugar. ─ Respondió Steve con fría calma.

Nat no pudo retener las lágrimas más tiempo. Ella deseaba poder despertar de esta horrorosa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida en tan pocos meses. Steve había vuelto de la muerte, pero Natasha no podía sentir alivio, ni siquiera felicidad, porque claramente algo le había pasado a su esposo. Alguien había jodido la mente de Steve, sus recuerdos, su amor hacia ella, transformándolo en este… _monstruo_.

Todo este tiempo en el que Natasha lo creyó muerto, todo este tiempo en el que ella pasó añorándole, Steve había estado planeando como matarla, odiándola.  

─ Sí esto es en lo que te has convertido, Steve. ─ Señaló ella sollozando. ─ Preferiría que estuvieras muerto.

La cólera bañó el rostro del soldado, él se acercó para propinar otro ataque, Natasha cerró los ojos aterrada. El golpe nunca llegó, y lo siguiente que Natasha vio fue el cuerpo de Steve cayendo inconsciente en el piso. No entendió exactamente qué estaba pasando hasta que 616 Tony apareció de la nada frente a ella enfundando con una nueva armadura.

─ Armadura con invisibilidad.  ─  Explicó Tony sonriéndole. ─ Valió totalmente la pena no haber dormido por actualizar esta cosa.

Nat no respondió, ni siquiera pudo compartir el buen humor de su versión masculina. El peso de lo que acaba de descubrir, de lo que acababa de vivir, seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza como un firme mazo. Nat permitió que Tony la levantara, que le ayudara a manipular la armadura para vestirse con ella nuevamente. Dejó que Tony le tomara de la mano y le dijera con paciencia sacra que debía sacarla de allí. Ella caminó sin rechistar. Sus ojos, sin embargo, nunca abandonara la figura de Steve en el suelo, ni siquiera cuando atravesaron un portal y se encontraron en otro lugar.

Ella había abandonado a Steve, por segunda vez. Su corazón se rompió con cada paso dado.

≠

616 Tony no sabía que carajos hacer.

Como que quería encerrarse en su armadura como un caparazón y no volver a la superficie jamás.

Decir que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro era poco decir. La situación se había ido más allá de su control; el asesino los atacó por sorpresa, él y los demás se habían dividido, no sabía el paradero de nadie, ya no tenían un hogar, un lugar donde ir. Pero sobre todo, Natasha había sido atacada brutalmente por nada más y nada menos que su esposo ya-no-tan muerto.

Ellos habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un bunker militar. Según Jarvis este era una tierra abandonada la cual sufrió una devastadora guerra nuclear, dejándola completamente inhabitada. Tony no era idiota, no abriría la jodida puerta para comprobarlo, así que resolvió por explorar el refugio y darle un poco de espacio a Natasha para asimilar las cosas en privado.

Tony no era bueno consolando a nadie, después de todo, ¿Qué podrías decir cuando la persona que más amaste y creíste muerta aparece de la nada sólo para matarte?

Si alguien sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sería mejor que escribiera un libro al respecto.

Había simplemente cosas con la que no podías lidiar, cosas que no podías entender. Esta era una de ellas.

Tony estaba concentrado revisando la poca comida y agua que había en el lugar, cuando escuchó un ruido en la sala continua. Alarmado, pensando que se trataba del asesino o alguno de sus secuaces corrió hacía el sitio dispuesto a volarle la cabeza a los malnacidos.

No obstante, lo que se encontró lo dejó igual de asustado. Allí tirado en el suelo, casi ahogándose en su propia sangre, estaba 666 Antonio; medio desnudo, pálido como si toda la vida le hubiera sido succionada del cuerpo y una evidente herida en el pecho.

─ A-Ayúdame. ─ Imploró el vampiro con la voz entrecortada, levantando una mano temblorosa en dirección a Tony. ─ Po-Por favor.

Si Tony no sabía que hacer antes, ahora no tenía idea de absolutamente nada.

∞∞∞∞

**_~ Waving Goodbye (MCU Steve; Deadpool – Emperador)_ **

─ Mírate nada más, tan confiado de ti mismo.

MCU Steve había tenido sin fines de fantasías sobre qué haría y que diría en el momento en el que por fin conociera al dichoso Emperador. Ninguna de ellas ubicaba al sujeto en cuestión de pie frente a él, luciendo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y hablándole como si nada.

El soldado no había permanecido ni siquiera cinco minutos en la sala común, cuando recibió un mensaje por su intercomunicador. Dicho mensaje decía que si quería proteger a Tony, si quería asegurarse de que éste permaneciera con vida, debía dirigirse a esa ubicación exacta en el edificio, para hacer un trato. Las indicaciones eran claras, debía ir solo, y no comentarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Tony. Por supuesto que tal disparate le generó mucha desconfianza, pero como estaban las cosas en este momento, Steve estaba dispuesto a aferrase hasta a la posibilidad más arriesgada.

El soldado le dijo a Tony que no tardaría, que simplemente aseguraría el perímetro. Aun con lo asustado que parecía el castaño, éste le dejó marcharse con un fugaz beso en los labios. Ult Steve le aseguró que protegería a Tony hasta con su vida, si era necesario y Steve internamente se prometió hacerle un altar al hombre.

El rubio llegó rápidamente al sitio pactado, permaneció unos minutos solo, pensando de que esto se trataba de una jodida trampa. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con anticipación, la palma de sus manos sudaban por los nervios. Si metía la pata, esto le costaría la su vida y la de Tony. Sus temores no se aplacaron ni por un segundo cuando escuchó la explosión, de hecho, Steve decidió que esto era una locura y que lo más prudente sería volver a la sala común con Tony. No había recorrido un largo camino, cuando fue intersectado por el extraño sujeto.  

Steve se quedó estático, observándole detenidamente por unos momentos.

El emperador venía solo, usando su ropaje oscuro de siempre. Aunque, la sofisticada mascara de antes había sido remplazada por una simple mascara de tela negra y unos binoculares. Era la primera vez que Steve lo tenía de frente, y aunque tenía un aura misteriosa e intimidante, era más bajo y menos musculoso que él, de hecho Steve podría jurar que se trataba de alguien joven.

_¿Cómo alguien que parecía tan insignificante podía ser tan cruel?_

─ ¿Así que me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? ─ Preguntó curioso el rubio del MCU. Si esto no funcionaba, al menos podría distraer al villano y permitirle a Tony refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

El extraño rió sin ganas, paseándose alrededor de Steve, rodeándole como si él fuera su presa.

─ Por supuesto que sé bien quien eres. ─ Respondió el asesino como si Steve debería saber el hecho de antemano. ─  Podría reconocerte donde sea. Pero es la primera vez que te veo tan… _vivo._

Steve apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, sin intención alguna de ocultar el odio que sentía por el bastardo. Él no podía ver su expresión pero podía jurar que debajo de esa estúpida mascara estaba una burlona sonrisa.

─ ¡Ahí está! ─ Indicó el emperador con sarcasmo. ─  Una expresión más familiar. Tú siempre parecías estar enojado conmigo.

Cada palabra de este hombre, cada cosa que descubría sobre él, sobre esta situación en general, no hacía más que generarle confusión y más preguntas. Era como si cada nuevo detalle revelado, guiara a un callejón sin salida. Nada tenía sentido o una explicación coherente que pudiera explicar por qué estaba sucediendo esto, porqué _él_ estaba haciendo esto. Pero Steve no estaba acá para saciar su curiosidad, Steve estaba allí para proteger a Tony. No debía perder más tiempo, si era visto acá con este hombre, se levantaría sospechas hacia él y se cuestionaría su lealtad al equipo.

Steve elevó su mentón, apretó el escudo en su mano, él no se dejaría intimidar por este maniaco.

─ No importa, solo quiero que te largues, quiero que olvides cualquier asunto que tengas con Tony y lo dejes en paz. No permitiré que lo alejes de mí, que lo lastimes. ─ Finalizó él con un tono de voz firme.

El asesino le brindó como respuesta una sonora carcajada

─ Pero Rogers. ─ Expresó el otro entre risas. ─ Tú eres el único que lastima a Tony… tú serás el único que lo dañe para siempre. Lo único que yo quiero es salvarlo… _de ti._ Por eso estás aquí _._

_¿Qué demonios?_

Las palabras de este hombre no eran más que patrañas e insensateces.

Sí, Tony y Steve eran dos polos opuestos que chocaban con frecuencia. Sí, tal vez ellos eran los que más discutían entre todos los Tonys y Steves del equipo. Sí, tal vez él y Tony no eran la pareja perfecta, a veces ambos podían ser bastante cruel el uno con el otro. Pero Steve estaba seguro que jamás dañaría a Tony, jamás le haría daño al punto en el que este extraño creyera que Tony necesitaba ser alejado de él, de que Tony necesitara ser _protegido_ de él.

Si de algo estaba seguro en esta vida era de cuanto amaba a Tony. Sus sentimientos eran reales, su deseo de salvar y proteger a Tony era totalmente sincero.

_¿Qué sabía este canalla al respecto?_

─ Mucha charla, poca acción. ─ Deadpool apareció saltando de repente, cargando una jodida bazuca.

_Joder._

─ ¡Wade! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Me dejaste solo! ─ La actitud confiada del Emperador pareció venirse abajo con la sola presencia del mercenario. Steve incluso podía jurar que la voz del sujeto cambió un poco. ─ Sabes que no puedo hacer esto solo… _Oh Dios,_ es Rogers, Wade, _ese_ Rogers y yo, yo… creo que mejor deberíamos irnos… Yo-

El balbuceo incontrolable y lastimero del asesino fue interrumpido por la despampanante cachetada que Wade le propinó.

─ ¡No! ¡No es momento para esto! ─ El mercenario tomó a su jefe de los hombros. ─ ¡Necesito que te concentres!

Steve esperó lo peor, considerando que el hombre era totalmente desquiciado y volátil. Pensó que era el fin de Wade, pero nada pasó. El asesino se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, para luego estremecerse y alegarse de Deadpool con arrebato.

Steve pestañó totalmente perdido.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui? ─ Manifestó con rabia el enmascarado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo,  palabras sin sentido y ese ligero cambio en su timbre de voz. Un cambio susceptible pero que era obvio en los oídos de un súper soldado. Steve había pensado que el sujeto estaba usando su propia voz, pero bien podría estar engañándolo con la falsa voz de los videos. De todos modos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo esto era cada vez más extraño.

_¿De quién demonios se trataba?_

─ Sólo unos segundos, pero eso no importa. ─ Deadpool señaló a Steve con exasperación. ─ ¿Puedes darte prisa? ¡Algunos de estos tipejos están escapando! Si no somos lo suficientemente rápidos nos habremos tomados tantas molestias para nada. MCU Tony podría esfumarse frente a nuestras narices.

La mención del nombre de Tony pareció despertar algo en el Emperador puesto que se apresuró a sacar algo de su bolsillo, acercándose rápidamente hacia Steve. El rubio estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia para bloquear el ataque que seguramente llegaría, pero lo que el otro hombre le mostró lo dejó totalmente estupefacto.

Era el reloj. Su viejo y gastado reloj de bolsillo, su posesión más preciada. Objeto que ahora pertenecía a…

─ ¿Tony? ─ Exclamó con ojos llorosos Steve. Un feo nudo se alojó en su garganta, oprimiéndole el pecho con fuerza.

_No…_

¿Sería posible? Todo este tiempo, el autor de todo este desastre era alguien cercano a ellos, alguien en quien ellos habían confiado, alguien que los conocía de cerca y que podía destruirlos.

Tenía sentido si lo mirabas detalladamente. La obsesión por los Tonys de ojo café, su claro entendimiento con la tecnología, su evidente conocimiento en las debilidades y modo de batalla de cada Steve o Tony; su fácil poder de convencimiento, al punto de hacer que otros le siguieran. Las palabras de aquel soldado del invierno; Tony solía culparlo de todo. Tony podía llegar a ser el ser más obsesivo del universo. Tony podía llegar odiar al punto de querer vengarse.  

Todo este tiempo, Steve estuvo durmiendo con el enemigo.

El asesino no negó ni afirmó nada, simplemente alojó el reloj en la palma de la mano de Steve. Observándolo de cerca pudo comprobar que era se trataba de la misma reliquia, estaba más gastado y roto, ni siquiera funcionaba, pero era evidente que era el mismo.

Steve elevó los ojos al techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas y buscar una respuesta menos dolorosa que esta.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sostener la mano de Tony y con la otra decir adiós?

Si era Tony a quien se suponía que debía enfrentar, Steve tenía cero posibilidades de ganar. No cuando su corazón estaba en juego como ahora.

─ Rogers, yo nunca te odié. De hecho entendí tus razones. ─ Confesó el Emperador con palabras que parecían ser sinceras. Steve se quedó allí parado como un idiota, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de descubrir. Le dolía hasta el alma. No quería perder a Tony, no quería luchar contra él. ─ Sin embargo, sí odié lo que tus acciones causaron. Es tu turno para llorar.

─ Ni siquiera te atrevas a resistirte, soldadito. ─ Añadió Deadpool. ─ Por que seguiremos viniendo, una y otra vez, hasta que entiendas que debes alejarte de Tony.

Sin más explicaciones Steve fue electrocutado por una ráfaga de energía que salió de las manos del Emperador. Un gritó angustioso escapó de sus labios, antes de ser empujado hacia atrás por una patada de Deadpool. No tuvo tiempo de procesar pensamiento alguno, de quejarse o pedir más explicaciones, una suave brisa tropical le dejó bastante claro que ya no estaba en su refugio.

Steve, adolorido, se desmayó con la imagen del reloj apretado firmemente entre sus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen si este cap no esta tan bien redactado, me costó.   
> Espero traer el otro pronto, pues es el más importante en todo el fic. Me ha costado meses llegar hasta acá -.-"
> 
> 42 Steve - Tony; Let me In - Ya escribí una parte, hasta lloré lol -
> 
> Ult Steve - Antonio; MCU Tony: Crystals. 
> 
> Les advierto que a partir del siguiente, las relaciones románticas entre TODOS cambiarán, para bien o para mal, vayan preparándose.  
> Gracias por su apoyo y por sus lindos comentarios, nos vemos!


	40. Chaos Day V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***respira profundo***
> 
>  
> 
>  ****  
> Acá esta el capitulo con la revelación que tanto esperaban, no diré nada más por que al igual que ustedes estoy nerviosa.
> 
> Nos leemos abajo.
> 
>  **1610 Steve - Antonio; MCU Tony**  [Crystals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUClIslXKZo)
> 
>  **42 Steve - Tony**  [ Let me In ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03xKEdx665A)

**_~ Crystals (Ult Steve – Tony; MCU)_ **

Al parecer los Ultimates discutían como todo lo demás que hacían; de manera intensa y desvergonzada.

MCU Tony, abochornado, no sabía en qué lugar esconderse o en qué dirección mirar. Pensó ingenuamente que, tal vez, si se encogía lo más que podía en el sofá podría pasar desapercibido y evitar involucrarse en esta pelea que no le concernía.

Él notó que el ambiente estaba algo pesado entro los Ultimates desde que 616 Steve les ordenó quedarse allí. La situación no mejoró cuando MCU Steve se marchó unos minutos atrás, de hecho, pareció ser el detonante de todo, dándole la libertad a sus otras versionas de expresar con frialdad lo que parecían estar conteniendo desde hace un buen rato.

─ Admítelo, admite que estas dudando de tu decisión de casarte conmigo. ─ Expresó en un tono amargo el soldado.

─ Por enésima vez, Rogers. ─ Comentó Antonio, hablando entre dientes. ─ No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto.

El rubio a su lado, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo sin ganas.

─ ¡A otro con esa mierda! Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, desde que ese 42 abrió la boca te vi vacilar, te vi dudar. ─ Steve se veía enojadísimo, pero sobre todo, MCU Tony podía decir que estaba dolido. ─ Aunque ciertamente agradecería que me lo dijeras en mi puta cara, ahora Antonio, cuando me dolería menos.

Tony observó a Antonio fruncir el ceño, cada musculo de su rostro tenso en una mueca rara. Su otro yo permaneció unos minutos en silencio, y cuando Tony pensó que ya dejaría el tema ahí, hablo;

─ ¡Bien! Tú ganas. ─ El pelinegro levantó las manos en el aire de manera dramática, colocándose de pie frente a su pareja. ─ ¿Quieres que sea honesto? De acuerdo. ¡Pienso que 42 tiene razón, pienso que casarnos es un maldito error!

Antes de que Steve pudiera ponerse más rojo de la ira, Antonio continuó;

─ Piénsalo Steve, este es el momento indicado para detener esta locura, sobre todo ahora que estas libres de mí, ahora que ya no represento un peso para ti. ─ Señaló Antonio, hablando sin pausas. ─ Estoy curado, ya no necesito que me des tu lastima. Eres libre para ir por allí y tener la relación que quieres, con quien quieras-

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─ Steve le interrumpió, levantándose de igual manera, mientras miraba con fiereza a un ofuscado Antonio.

El millonario de la tierra 1610 rodó los ojos.

─ No me digas que no eres consciente de por mucho que te amé terminaré decepcionándote, es así como siempre sucede, mis testigos están muertos pero tú mismo me has visto ir por allí, entusiasmarme y saltar de cabeza al vacío. ─ Él se acercó al otro hombre, hablando con extrema confianza, sin flaquear o apartar la vista. ─ Lo único que te mantenía conmigo era el cáncer, tu deseo de salvarme, ¡como el buen Capitán América que eres, el héroe de todos!

 _Okay_ , esto estaba empeorando.

─ Por si no te era bastante obvio, Stark, yo no hago milagros, jamás podría haberte curado del cáncer. Además, no puedo salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado. ─ Respondió crudamente Steve, apretando la mandíbula de manera dolorosa. ─ Sólo se sincero contigo mismo, tú no pensaste en esto como algo a largo plazo, soy alguien del cual querías deshacerte desde un principio, pero como eres un egoísta de mierda preferiste retenerme sólo para ti, ¿no es así?

El castaño vio como un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Ult Tony.

─ ¡No actúes como si fueras mejor que yo! ¡Lo único que quieres con todo este asunto del matrimonio es cumplir los sueños frustrados de tu vida pasada! ─ Los gritos de Antonio retumbaban en las paredes, MCU Tony temió, por un segundo, que alguien pensara que los estaban atacando. Él solo deseaba que su Steve se diera prisa en lo que sea que estaba haciendo. ─ ¡Admite que sólo quieres casarte porque Gail te olvidó y se comprometió con otro!

Las palabras hicieron algo raro en Steve, emociones como sorpresa, tristeza e ira se dibujaron en su rostro. El soldado pareció perder completamente la paciencia, por que tomó a Antonio por el cuello, estrellándolo con arrebato contra la pared. MCU Tony soltó un gritito nada masculino que fue casi acallado por el sonido del cuerpo de Antonio chocando con fuerza contra el concreto.

─ No te atrevas a nombrar a Gail. ─ El rubio pronunció la oración lentamente y con cuidado, todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar con la furia que sentía. Ult Tony permanecía en calma, como si no pasara nada, el hombre no batió ni una pestaña. ─ No te atrevas a decir su nombre con tu  _sucia_  boca.

Tony tragó en seco, esperando lo peor. Antonio, por su parte, no le tenía miedo a Steve, lo cual era una buena cosa porque Tony estaba a punto de mearse en sus pantalones.

Él había visto a los Ultimates en las posiciones más vergonzosas, en los momentos más íntimos, - vamos, que ellos no eran nada discretos - pero esto era distinto. Tony podía jurar que nadie, en todos estos meses, los había visto pelear enserio.

Steve pareció tomar una respiración pausada, soltando a Antonio. El pelinegro procedió a arreglar su arrugada camisa.

─ Tu y yo no somos material para un cuento de hadas, Tony. ─ Steve le tomó de las manos, hablando lentamente. Antonio desvió la mirada con terquedad. ─ Pero nos queremos, siempre lo hemos hecho de alguna u otra manera. Esta es nuestra historia para contar, a nuestros amigos o posibles hijos y nietos. ─ Confesó el rubio, acariciando con ternura los nudillos de las manos de su pareja. Ult Tony abrió los ojos ampliamente, como si no se hubiera esperado que Steve quisiera una familia con él.  ─ Incluso si no tenemos un futuro perfecto, incluso si solo seremos tú y yo al final, no importará. Tú eres diferente a todas las personas con la que he estado antes, Gail fue mi chica, fue especial, sí, pero eso fue en una vida que ya no puedo recordar. Esta es nuestra historia juntos, no es perfecta, no es agradable-

─ Está llena de  _angst_.─ Bromeó el menor, sonriendo tímidamente.

─ Si... ─ Respondió Steve con una sonrisa similar. ─ Pero el punto es que es  _nuestra_  Antonio, no la cambiaría por nada. No te obligaré a hacer lo que no quieres, sólo te pido que seas sincero conmigo, contigo. Yo siempre estaré allí para ti, Tony. ─ Lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos del pelinegro, Steve se acercó tomándolo del mentón para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios.

 _Vaya_ , los sentimientos y la relación de estos dos eran tan intensa que MCU Tony sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Antonio abrió la boca y dijo algo, pero cualquier cosa que respondió fue imposible de escuchar por el estremecedor sonido de una explosión.

Todos compartieron la misma mirada de preocupación, al entender que significaba eso. Steve dejó ir a Antonio, al tiempo que éste llamaba a su armadura, Tony también hizo lo mismo, sin decir una palabra al respecto de la situación de antes.

Ellos escucharon pasos apresurados hacia ellos. El estómago de Tony se apretó en un complicado nudo, lo suficiente como para querer doblarse y vomitar en el piso. Tragó en seco la bilis que amenazaba por escapar por su garganta en cualquier instante. Esperando lo peor, se relajó un poco al ver que se trataba de AvAc Steve, jadeando y sudado por la maratón que parecía haber corrido.

─ Por favor díganme que han visto a Tony y a los bebés. ─ Fue lo primero que dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El castaño, confundido, no pudo hacer más que pestañar.

¿Tan rápidos eran sus atacantes? ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para meterse con unos inofensivos bebés?

Fue Antonio quien negó lentamente con la cabeza. El Capitán adolescente ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos una segunda vez, él continuó corriendo en dirección opuesta. Antonio parecía que iba a sugerir que fueran detrás de él pero Steve se le adelantó.

─ No podemos preocuparnos por nadie ahora mismo. Salgamos de acá, _ahora_. ─ Ordenó Ult Steve. El castaño se negó rotundamente.

─ No, iremos en esa dirección. ─ Indicó él apuntando al pasillo que, estaba seguro, guiaba a donde estaba Steve, era por allí donde se había ido después de todo. ─ No iré a ninguna parte sin Steve, no importa lo que digan.

El rubio rodó los ojos con hastió, pero no se rehusó.

A pocos pasos se encontraron a un sujeto asiático que, Tony estaba seguro jamás en su vida había visto, pues era difícil olvidar a alguien con esa apariencia; el joven lucía una cresta en el cabello y tatuajes en sus brazos, con un actitud de sabelotodo. Estaba siendo seguido de varios solados armados. Claramente no venían en son de paz.

─ Daken. ─ Murmuró Steve a su lado, reconociéndolo.

─ Vaya, vaya. ─ El chico apretó los puños a su lado, revelando lo que parecían ser garras. Sí, definitivamente no venían en son de paz. ─ Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí.

Antonio fue el primero en responder al ataque. Rogers demostró su enojo contra el mundo repartiendo puñetazos. Tony disparó con toda la energía que tenía su reactor para apartar al idiota de Daken del camino. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba encontrar y asegurarse de que su Steve estuviera bien.

Daken le hizo retroceder, arañando la armadura con rápidos movimientos que eran difíciles de seguir, él no conocía a esta persona ni sus habilidades por lo que era de gran dificultad responder con un ataque preciso. Él estaba perdiendo pedazos importantes de su traje metálico. Tony intentó hacer contacto con FRIDAY para desarrollar un plan de ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que los sistemas parecían estar caídos.

_Demonios._

Fue Antonio quien vino en su ayuda, ambos usando el reactor al mismo tiempo para hacer el daño suficiente al villano de origen desconocido. Daken con la piel al rojo vivo dejó escapar un grito de dolor, mientras que Steve se acercaba por detrás de él y torcía su cuello.

─ No te preocupes. ─ Explicó el soldado cuando Tony jadeó totalmente espantado. ─ Su cuerpo se regenera al igual que Deadpool, es el hijo de Wolverine y al igual que él es un dolor en el trasero.

─ Demosnos prisa. No hay tiempo que perder.  ─ Antonio fue el primero en continuar la marcha. Steve siguiéndole los pasos de cerca, seguido por Tony.

Estaban muy cerca del comedor comunal cuando le vieron. El castaño tuvo pestañar varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estaban engañando. Porque la imagen frente a él era totalmente bizarra.

Ahí estaba el asesino, hablando tranquilamente con Steve. El soldado lucía confundido pero en total calma, como si charlar con un asesino inter-dimensional le pasara todo los días.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

A la distancia que estaba no podía escuchar que estaba sucediendo, pero cualquier curiosidad por saberlo murió cuando el misterioso individuo colocó algo en las manos del rubio, antes de atacarlo y hacerle desaparecer a través un portal con la ayuda de Deadpool.

─ ¡NO! ─ Gritó consternado Tony sin poder evitarlo.

Los intrusos desviaron su atención hacia él. Aun cuando Ult Steve trató de refrenarlo, Tony se encontró en pocos pasos frente a frente con su némesis.

─ ¡¿Me buscabas?! ─ Le desafió con la confianza que no sentía. ─ ¡Muy bien, acá me tienes!

Un silencio anonadado de parte del asesino le siguió a sus palabras. Incluso Deadpool estaba terriblemente callado, sus labios formando una pequeña “o” en señal de sorpresa.

─ To-Tony… ─ Soltó de repente el enmascarado de negro, como si tuviera problemas para asimilar el hecho.

MCU Tony elevó el mentón, fulminándole con la mirada.

─ Terminemos con esto.

**∞∞∞∞**

**_~ Let me in (42 Steve – Tony)_ **

Steve supo, desde el momento en el que salió de su habitación y vio todo el caos al rededor, que estaban bastante jodidos.

Su primer pensamiento fue buscar al Tony de su universo. No exactamente para protegerlo, sino porque no confiaba en el bastardo. Donde había problemas, generalmente (unas 9 de cada 10 veces) Tony estaba involucrado.

El hombre que él había conocido como Tony, su atento y cariñoso esposo, ahora era simplemente Tony el presidente Stark; peligroso, desleal, mordaz y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quería. Al rubio no le sorprendería en lo absoluto si el villano de esta narrativa resultará siendo su Tony. Y después de todo el daño que había causado aquel hombre en su vida y en su tierra, él sencillamente no podía permitirlo.

Steve lo encontró en las escaleras que guiaban a la azotea. El hombre mayor le dirigió unas cuantas palabras al que parecía ser 616 Steve, quien le brindó un asentamiento con la cabeza a Tony para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo siguiente. El presidente Stark subió rápidamente los escalones, despareciendo de su vista. El General tomó su arma, dispuesto a acabar con esto ya mismo.

Para cuando Tony apareció en su rango de visión, éste estaba empujando el cuerpo inmóvil de EMH Steve. El General lo reconocía porque era el Steve más parecido a él. Por las heridas que se reflejaban en el cuerpo de su otro yo, podía asegurar que el soldado no estaba nada bien.

Un mal presentimiento se deslizó a través de Steve.

─ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ─ El soldado apuntó su arma hacia Tony, directo a su cara, entre su ceño fruncido.

─ Pues si no te das cuenta Steve, lo cual seguramente no haces, estoy ayudando. ─ Respondió a secas él, procediendo luego a agacharse sobre un cuerpo calcinado que Steve, tan concentrado como estaba en Tony, no se había percatado que estaba allí. Era bastante evidente que quien sea que fuera ya estaba muerto, aún así Tony revisó el pulso en su cuello, y lo arrastró lo más delicadamente que pudo hacia el portal.

Steve no dejó de apuntarle a Tony ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando el portal hubo desaparecido.

─ ¿A dónde los enviaste? Responde. ─ Exigió saber. Tony dirigió sus ojos azules y cansados hacia él. Steve trató de que la mirada del hombre no le afectara, él había pasado una ridícula cantidad de tiempo en su vida admirando esos ojos.

─ A un lugar seguro. ─ Fue lo único que ofreció Tony como respuesta.

Steve resopló.

─ ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú si hay un lugar seguro alrededor? No sé si te has fijado Tony, pero al parecer el asunto del asesino es más grande de lo que nuestras otras versiones imaginaron.

─ Bueno, resulta que a diferencia de ti, yo si estuve haciendo mi tarea desde que llegué a esta base. ─ Tony empezó a juguetear con el reloj en su muñeca. Pronto, Tony se vio usando la armadura transparente, la que solía llevar hace muchos años, cuando aún se encargaba personalmente de liderar las batallas. ─ El lugar donde los he enviado es bastante seguro porque ya ha sido atacado, por lo cual será ignorado. Sé que sospechas de mí pero no, no soy el culpable de esto masacre. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una bomba de la cual encargarme.

Por supuesto que el idiota quería causar una reacción en Steve con lo que dijo, porque lo que siguiente que supo el soldado fue que estaba quitándole el seguro a su arma, con los dedos contra el gatillo, totalmente dispuesto a volarle los sesos al maldito.

Tony se rió socarronamente.  

─ Tranquilo allí, Rogers. ─ Comentó él como si nada pasara. Esto era lo que Steve más odiaba de Tony. Su fría indiferencia frente absolutamente todo bajo la tierra. Era como si nada le importara, nada le afectara. Nada ni nadie podía atravesar al hombre de hierro. Ni siquiera Steve. ─ No es cualquier bomba, es un artefacto especial que diseñé hace algunas semanas la cual se encargara de bloquear los súper poderes de cualquier individuo en menos de un km a la redonda. No funciona con el suero de súper soldado sin embargo, pero no te preocupes, no planeaba usarlo contigo.

Tony se encogió de hombros. Steve sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse. Por fin dejó de apuntarle, pero sólo porque necesitaba tomar unas cuantas respiraciones pausadas y tratar de pensar con claridad.

Tony había diseñado una bomba para neutralizar a las personas con súper poderes, no planeaba usarla en Steve, pero si contra el ejército de Steve.

_¡El muy maldito!_

Él observó a Tony desplegar un artefacto redondeado en el suelo, para luego teclear en el panel de control. Al parecer Tony no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que detonaría la cosa justo allí. Un segundo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

─ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Tony? ─ Cuestionó con  sincera curiosidad. ─ ¿Por qué estas desaprovechando la oportunidad para ganarle definitivamente a _Blue_?

Tony le brindó una sonrisa conocedora.

─ ¿Es que acaso importa?

 _Demonios_ , no. No importaba en lo más mínimo. Porque a diferencia de Tony, Steve tenía buena memoria. Steve no perdonaba fácilmente, y ya no importara lo que Tony hiciera o dejara de hacer, eso no cambiará el hecho de que él arruinó su vida, que se burló de él, de que lo dejó de lado con un corazón roto y casi 50 millones de personas dependiendo de él.

Steve cerró la boca y decidió no hacer más preguntas.

El soldado estaba debatiéndose entre bajar y ayudar a sus otras versiones con la acalorada batalla que estaba ocurriendo o quedarse y vigilar a Tony, cuando este último dejó escapar una maldición.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ Exclamó, viéndose genuinamente desesperado. ─ ¡Jodida mierda!  

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

─ Es el control del explosivo, no funciona. ─ Tony colocó las manos en sus caderas, tratando de pensar. ─ Bueno, supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí y activarlo de manera manual.

Steve sintió su respiración cortarse en el acto.

─ Te refieres que te quedarás acá a… ¿te sacrificaras? ─ Steve no trató de ocultar el tartamudeo en su voz. Simplemente no entendía por qué Tony estaba dispuesto a tomarse tantas molestias por unos extraños. Esta no era su manera usual de actuar.

Tony se encogió de hombros nuevamente, restándole importancia al hecho.

─ Claro, es lo correcto por hacer, les dará tiempo a los chicos para combatir con el asesino, para tenerlo indefenso. ─ Tony empezó a desplegar hologramas frente a él. ─ Quiero que vayas con 616 Steve y le digas de mi plan, asegúrense de acabar con el maldito, hazlo tu personalmente si puedes, sabes las tácticas y movimientos perfectos para pelear contra él, además creo que muchas de nuestras versiones no apoyan aun la idea de acabar con la vida de nadie, aun si es la vida de un ser atroz como este señor.

─ Espera un segundo. ─ Interrumpió Steve, tratando de ir a la corriente de todo lo que decía Tony. ─ ¿Estas insinuando acaso que sabes la identidad del asesino?

Tony permaneció mudo observándole. Años de convivencia con el otro hombre le enseñaron a Steve que en lenguaje Stark eso siempre significaba un _sí._

─ ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes y ni siquiera le dijiste nada a nadie! ─ Steve pasó una mano por su cabello, temblando de furia. Tony siempre actuaba de esta manera, creyéndose el vaquero solitario en un rodeo que involucraba a todos aparte de él. ─ ¡Dime de quien se trata!

Tony despegó la vista del tablero holográfico, sólo para mirarle seriamente.

─ Créeme Steve, no quieres saberlo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos. Los únicos que siempre parecían existir entre ellos desde que su relación terminó.

─ ¿Hay alguna maldita cosa que si estés dispuesto a decirme, Tony? ─ Preguntó Steve perdiendo la paciencia.

─ Sí, que salgas de una buena vez de aquí. ─ Tony, entonces, presionó el botón de la parte frontal del tablero de la bomba. El conteo marcaba tres minutos. _Mierda_.

─ ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a morir por una causa que no es tuya? ─ Steve se acercó a Tony, olvidando su arma por completo en el suelo.

─ Steve, lo digo enserio tienes que irte ¡Ahora! ¡No tuve tiempo de probar esta cosa, pero sé que la explosión será como la de una bomba normal, no hay manera que sobrevivas a eso!  ─ La preocupación en la voz de Tony sonaba real. De hecho, se veía pálido, como si temiera, de verdad, por la vida de Steve.

_¿Así que Tony se preocupaba por él?_

Chistosa manera de demostrarlo, a juzgar por todos los años que habían pasado peleando uno contra el otro en esta guerra. Tony no debería preocuparse en lo absoluto por la muerte de Steve, es más, si el General desapareciera entonces Tony…

─ ¿Estás haciendo esto para que yo pueda ganar? ¿Para que _Iron_ pierda la guerra? ─ El entendimiento le golpeó con fuerza. Tony estaba dispuesto a morir no porque se preocupara genuinamente por el asesino o por sus otras versiones. Tony quería morir para hacerle las cosas fáciles a _él._

─ Steve…

─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─ El soldado sostuvo a Tony por los hombros metálicos. ─ No es así como se supone que pasaría, ¡no!

─ Algún día tenía que pasar, sabes que eres mejor líder que yo, sabes que puedes encargarte de todo. Es mejor de esta manera. ─ Explicó el presidente mirándolo dulcemente. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Steve. Tony no le había mirado así en años.

Los recuerdos le hicieron difícil respirar.

El amor podía doler a veces. Algunas, como una bandita arrancada con fuerza y sin previo aviso, el daño era tan fugaz que, de alguna manera, tenías dificultad para recordar si de verdad estuvo allí.

Tony no era nada de eso.

Tony dolía a grandes a mares, como un taladro en la cabeza, un disparo en las pelotas, como las palabras crueles de adiós que no lograba sacar de su cabeza. Pero la verdad era que Steve nunca había pensado que algún día Tony no estaría alrededor, por mucho que le odiase, por mucho que desconfiara de él. Y no era tonto, una vocecita en el fondo le decía que la razón real por la que Tony le dejó fue por los efectos secundarios del suero, efectos que no fueron evidentes sino hasta hace unos pocos años. Steve acallaba la voz, reprochándose que no fuera tonto, que no se dejara convencer.

─ Siento mucho que esto nos pasara a nosotros, Steve. ─ Tony le abrazó de repente, como si tratara de consolarlo. ─ Lamento no haberte amado como merecías, por no haberte mentido, por _todo._ ─ Steve podía sentir a Tony temblar a través de la armadura, podía jurar además, que Tony estaba llorando, al igual que él. Tony se estaba despidiendo, Tony estaba realmente decidido a morir. ─   Estoy seguro que nos conocimos en el universo y momento equivocado, porque dijiste que me amarías para siempre y sé que en alguno de esos mundos te dejé hacerlo. Pero eso no nos pasó a nosotros, yo te hice sufrir, te alejé de mí como un cobarde. ─ Tony hipó entre sollozos. ─  Así que por favor, aprovecha esta oportunidad y vete, vete y vive una vida feliz y tranquila desde ahora.

Tony le  apretó más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de dejarle ir aun cuando era eso precisamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Steve respondió al abrazo, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el _tic tac_ del reloj.

─ No, Tony. Me quedaré contigo. ─ Dijo Steve, aferrándose a Tony antes de que este pudiera reprochar. ─ Es lo justo, no se trató de ti solamente. Fue mi culpa también. Lo siento, lo siento. ─ Su voz temblaba al tiempo que su corazón se encogía. Si tal solo hubiera sido menos terco, si hubiera escuchado sus instintos, si hubiera confiado más en Tony, nada de esto hubiera pasado. A lo mejor la guerra jamás se hubiera detenido, pero al menos, al menos él tendría a Tony y eso bastaría.

Su voz tembló la siguiente vez que habló.

─ Tal vez en un mundo distante nos veremos el uno al otro y podremos disfrutar de nuestras nuevas vidas. Te sonreiré y tú me sonreirás, seré tu única excusa de amante. Todo será perfecto, lo prometo.

Tony intentó hacer que le dejará ir, le maldijo una y otra vez, diciéndole cuan equivocado estaba, que él debía salvarse, que no era así como debía terminar todo. Steve le acalló con un beso, susurrándole al oído, que era justo así como debía terminar. Tony finalmente sonrió y  se relajó en sus brazos, acusándoles de ser la pareja más _cliché_ de la historia del multi-universo.

El sonido del temporizador llegando a cero le hizo asustarse un poco. Lo siguiente que Steve escuchó fue una explosión y luego _nada._

Estaba hecho.

∞∞∞∞

**_~ Crystals (Ult Steve – Tony; MCU)_ **

¿Sería patético de su parte ser honesto y decir que Tony no alcanzó ni siquiera a lanzar el primer puñetazo?

No porque le faltaran ganas para hacerlo, sino porque todo el jodido edificio se vino abajo.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender, Ult Steve corrió en su ayuda y no dirección a Antonio como se hubiera esperado. Varias paredes se desplomaron y los separaron. Deadpool y su otra versión desaparecieron de su vista y en cuanto al asesino, él se quedó allí de pie mirándole de pies a cabeza como si no estuviera pasando nada extraordinario, como si no estaban siendo enterrados vivos.

Ultimate le hizo correr, le dijo que tenía que moverse lo más veloz y rápido que podía, que él se aseguraría de lidiar con el _problema._ Tony no quería dejarlo atrás, pero sabía bien que Ult Steve había realizado un gran sacrificio al decidir protegerlo por encima de Antonio, así que corrió, esquivando lo mejor que podía el material y el concreto que caían sobre él. Obviamente no llegó muy lejos, quedó atrapado. Esperó despertar en el infierno, pero para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en un área más o menos despejada. Arrastrándose por el suelo, logró salir a la superficie.

Escuchó a algo o alguien caminar en dirección hacia él.

─ ¿Ultie? ─ Preguntó ilusamente.

Por supuesto que no era Rogers, su suerte no era tan buena.

Tony sintió su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su caja torácica, cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que corriera, que se alejara. Pensó que se había librado de él por la ayuda de Ultimate. Si el soldado había luchado sin éxito contra este hombre, eso sólo significaba que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era alejarse de allí e huir como un maldito cobarde. No tenía las fuerzas físicas ni emocionales para enfrentarse a esto, no sin su Steve, no sin Ultimate o los demás. Se percató pronto de que el hombre no había salido ileso de aquella explosión que tomó por sorpresa a más de uno. Estaba malherido en el hombro, una pieza de metal se había incrustado en su carne, haciéndolo sangrar abundantemente. Tony prestó poca atención a ello, debido a que el sujeto de sus pesadillas, el villano que los había atormentado por meses, el autor de esta masacre, por fin yacía de pie delante de él, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Por fin, podía mirar a la cara al maldito.

─ No puede ser... ─ La repentina voz de Ult Steve detrás suyo le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

El soldado del 1610 tenía la ropa desgarrada y una herida profunda en la cien. Su expresión no era de dolor, sino más bien de confusión. La emoción se transformó rápidamente en reconocimiento, mientras miraba fijamente al asesino. Tony le echó un vistazo nuevamente.

Considerando que el tipo parecía estar obsesionado con él, pensó que dado el momento de verle, podría reconocerlo y determinar por qué lo odiaba. La verdad sea dicha, Tony no le conocía, jamás en su vida lo había visto. Sus ojos de color marrón le observaban con lo que él podía identificar como completa y total demencia.

Ult Steve habló nuevamente.

─ Tú eres... ─ Empezó con tono dudoso el soldado. ─ ¿Peter?

El maniaco rió fuerte y claro, sin despegar su mirada de Tony, ignorando completamente la existencia de Ult Steve.

─ Hola, Papá.

A pesar de todos sus miedos, Tony vio todo tan claramente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les dije alguna vez que este fic era superfamily? Oops. 
> 
> No voy a responder nada que implique spoilers, pero sí puedo desde ya afirmar que hay spideypool entre el Emperador y Wade, claro que es uno cargado de angst lol
> 
> Entramos en la etapa final del fic queridos lectores, según mis cuentas y expectativas sólo nos quedan 10 caps para finalizar. La verdad nunca pensé que el fic se me haría tan largo, pero había tanto por contar y decir, no pude evitarlo, espero que no hayan abandonado por que fuí muy lenta.
> 
> Agradezco enormemente a las personas que me han permitido llegar hasta acá, todos los que me leen sagradamente, todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews chistosos cargados de amenazas y lagrimas. A mis betas; Sole, Selene, Valeria.
> 
> Les queda un nuevo misterio por descubrir, ¿por qué esta haciendo todo esto Peter, que le pasó? 
> 
> Hagan sus apuestas,
> 
> ~ Nos vemos!


	41. Aftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que agradezco infinitamente su apoyo hacia este fic y que disfruten. 
> 
> Notas:
> 
> \- No se habla del asesino acá, pero obviamente en los siguientes si.

Stephanie despertó lentamente de lo que seguramente fue la peor pesadilla que había tenido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, la ráfaga de dolor que le acompañó al acto le hizo desear inmediatamente nunca haberlo hecho.

Estaba adolorida, en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentir dolor alguno. Pero claro, ¿qué más podía esperar estando herida y atrapada entre los escombros como estaba?

Stephanie no podía creer su suerte. El destino le había jugado una mala pasada y su oportunidad de oro para huir se le había escapado rápidamente como agua entre sus dedos.

Y es que en un momento estaba allí, corriendo hacia su salida y lo siguiente que supo fue que una flecha le atravesó el vientre haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo mientras un grito tormentoso escapaba de sus labios.

Steph no perdió tiempo. Apretó la quijada dolorosamente antes de romper la flecha con sus manos y la sacarla de su cuerpo. El dolor y la sangre saliendo a borbotones no se hizo esperar. Estaba segura que dentro de poco iba a desmayarse.

─ No irás a ningún lado. ─ Exclamó un agitado Clint Barton detrás de ella. Al parecer, el arquero se las había arreglado para seguirla hasta allí, aun con el jodido edificio cayéndose a pedazos.

Más escombros se desplomaban sin control. Stephanie, sangrando, intentó con todas sus fuerzas arrastrarse hasta el portal pero este se cerró estando a pocos metros de distancia.

_¡No!_

Su única oportunidad de salir de allí, su único chance de sobrevivir, se había ido. Y no sólo eso, se las había arreglado para fallarle a Natasha una vez más. Su jadeo de consternación causó en Hawkeye, una risa melodramática que retumbó fuerte y claro entre las paredes.

─ Ya te dije que no irás a ningún lado. ─ Dijo el arquero confiando, satisfecho por haberla jodido. Entonces, sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto, Stephanie se tensó de inmediato, pensando que el sujeto acabaría el  _trabajo_ , pero éste sólo abrió un portal inter-dimensional a su lado. ─ Yo por otra parte me despediré aquí, Capitana.

Haciendo un saludo militar a manera de burla, el villano partió hacia un destino desconocido, dejándola moribunda y olvidada en el suelo.

Los ojos de Stephanie se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de odio, de frustración y de tristeza por lo que sería de Natasha ahora que ella no iría como lo planeó. Estaba profundamente herida, sí, pero eso no quería decir que esta sería su última batalla, no quería rendirse y terminar de esta manera. No sería justo para nadie.

Stephanie era una soldado, una guerrera, toda su vida había peleado sin cansancio por obtener lo que quería y si este era su final, su conclusión en esta historia, entonces, lo terminaría haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer;  _luchando._

La rubia rompió parte de su uniforme, envolviéndolo rápidamente a su abdomen para tratar de frenar el hilo de la sangre espesa que brotaba de allí. Luego, tomó su escudo, protegiéndose lo mejor que pudo mientras lo que quedaba del edificio se venía abajo. El sonido de cada parte cayendo era estruendoso, la oscuridad la rodeó y la llenó de miedo. Pensó por un momento que el concreto caería y caería para siempre, enterrándola viva. Pero tan rápido como empezó todo, terminó.

Después de un momento todo quedó en total silencio.

Stephanie, con el espacio limitado que tenía, empujó su escudo hacia arriba, abriendo poco a poco un pequeño túnel por el cual salir. Fue un proceso doloroso y casi eterno, pero lo consiguió. Un poco de luz lunar se filtraba entre la tierra y las piedras, una señal de que se acercaba a la superficie. Cavando con sus manos el último tramo que quedaba, Stephanie salió a la superficie, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire que supo a gloria.

La rubia limpió la tierra de su rostro y rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, frente al cielo estrellado que parecía tan calmado y tan ajeno a la atrocidad que allí había acontecido. Apretando su vientre enrojecido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Stephanie trató de no entrar en pánico y observar a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pues entendía bien que tan débil como estaba, no llegaría a ningún lado, aun si lo intentara.

Todo era un desastre, parecía un planeta arrasado por una bomba nuclear donde ella, era la única sobreviviente. Trató en vano de encontrar su voz, en algún lugar escondido en su garganta pero lo único que consiguió fue toser más del vital líquido.

No era una buena señal, para nada. Si no se daba prisa perdería el conocimiento pronto y se desangraría allí en medio de la nada sin que nadie se percatara del hecho y escuchara, al menos, sus últimas palabras.

─ Ayu... ─ Tos, seguido de otro poco más de sangre. Un momento de pausa. El sonido lento de su respiración retumbando en sus oídos. ─ ¡Ayuda! ─ Chilló finalmente con todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones. ─ ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Sólo el sepulcro silencio de la noche le hizo compañía a sus gritos.

─ Por favor.... ─ Imploró en un murmuro entrecortado por sus sollozos. Sentía tanto frio, aun cuando no era ni siquiera una noche particularmente helada. Estaba asustada. Mucho.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de imágenes de Natasha, de la primera vez que la conoció; la chica de hierro, valiente y decidida con una sonrisa que te daba la sensación de que podía derretir hasta el hielo; Nat en el campo de batalla, liderando una legión de Iron Man con tan sólo sus pensamientos; su chica hermosa y divertida que sin muchos preámbulos se acercó un día como cualquiera para invitarle a salir y decirle exactamente lo que quería de ella; su relación llena de altibajos que había sobrevivido al acta de registro, las más duras de las pruebas; la noche tranquila y estrellada como esta donde Stephanie se puso de rodillas e hizo promesas que ya jamás cumpliría; los últimos momentos con Nat ese día donde entre besos pausados se dijeron cuanto se querían; la boda perfecta y llena de rosas blancas que ya nunca tendría; sus amigos que la esperaban en casa; el equipo que ya nunca más lideraría; el gato tonto que jamás la recibiría después de una larga jornada. También pensó en Steve y Tony, sus versiones masculinas de las distintas tierras, tan diferentes y tan similares entre sí, la prueba viviente de que su amor por Nat podía alcanzar hasta el más distante universo.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados e insistían en cerrarse, pero temía hacerlo y nunca más abrirlos. Como la más rápida de las pestes, el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo. Terror al pensar en lo que vendría, por lo que pasaría ahora con Natasha, por AvAc Tony y los pequeños bebés que se había convertido en seres preciado para ella en tan poco tiempo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando escuchó pasos apresurados en su dirección. Podría perfectamente tratarse de un villano, pero su corazón atormentado, no pudo evitarlo y dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Gritó con una voz ronca e irreconocible, ignorando el dolor. ─ ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

Los pasos se detuvieron por un momento y luego se escucharon cada vez más cerca.

_¡Sí!_

Más tranquila, se obligó a permanecer despierta, apretando su mano empapada en sangre sobre su estómago. Esperó paciente a que su nueva compañía apareciera en su limitado rango de visión. En pocos segundos el extraño se reveló.

─ ¿Steph? ─ Se le escuchó decir a una voz masculina muy familiar.

Stephanie sollozo de alegría.

─ ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?

─ ¡Steph! ─ Exclamó el adolescente, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. AvAc Tony tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello enmarañado, como si hubiera pasado sus manos constantemente por el. Su rostro llenó de preocupación contaba por él lo que había vivido. Pero aparte de eso, lucía bien, ninguna herida, además traía consigo a los bebés, quienes tampoco estaban heridos.

─ N-No sabes cuándo me alegro de verte sano y salvo. ─ Susurró dolorosamente la rubia, sonriendo levemente.

La expresión de pánico de Tony, sin embargo, no cambió ni un poco.

─ ¡Por Dios Steph! Estás sangrando mucho... Y-Yo, por favor dime que hacer, ¿Qué debo hacer? ─ Preguntó desesperado, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, sus manos temblorosas e inseguras no sabían donde tocarla. Steph tomó la mano del chico para tratar de calmarlo.

─ Shh tranquilo. No hay nada que puedas hacer. ─ Confesó lentamente ella con calma. ─ No te preocupes.

─ ¡¿Que no me preocupe?! Estas, tú estás.... ─ Dijo Tony con voz apagada y empezando a llorar. ─ No te muevas iré por ayuda, debe haber alguien por allí que sepa mejor que yo de esto, y todo estará bien, lo prometo, te vamos a curar y-

─ Tony. ─ Dijo ella en el tono que sólo usaba con el chico para hacerle saber que necesitaba concentrarse porque estaba divagando. ─ No hay nada que hacer... Es-Estoy muriendo, he perdido mucha sangre, es tarde.

El rostro de Tony palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, su cuerpo entero temblaba incontrolablemente.

─ No, tú no... Stephanie-

─ Está bien Tony, no llores. ─ Trató de tranquilizarle ella, apretando sus dientes para evitar gritar por la nueva punzada de dolor que la invadió por querer estirar su cuerpo más para abrazarle. ─ Ahora estas aquí y ya no siento miedo.

Tony lloró aún más. Sus quejidos agitaron a los bebés que yacían en sus canguros, haciéndolos quejarse. Tony trató de consolarlos con su mano libre.

─ Quiero que me hagas un favor. ─ Imploró Stephanie rápidamente, entendiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ella soltó la mano de Tony por un segundo, para quitarse su anillo de compromiso, seguidamente lo posó en la palma de la mano de Tony, cerrándola. ─ En-Entrégaselo a Nat. Dile que lo siento, que lo siento mucho. ─ Su voz se quebró, no puedo evitarlo. Natasha lo era todo para ella y ahora por su descuido la abandonaría. ─ Dile que no podré llegar hoy a casa.

Stephanie trató de sonreír pero debido a toda la sangre acumulada en su boca no quiso espantar a Tony más de lo que estaba. El pelinegro asentó varias veces, cerrando sus ojos llorosos con fuerza y tomando nuevamente su mano. Stephanie agradeció internamente el tierno gesto y apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo, su consciencia más tranquila ahora que sabía que al menos Nat conservaría algo de ella para recordarla.

La mente de Stephanie bailó entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia por varios minutos más. Tony estaba callado y con una expresión devastada, como nunca lo había visto estar desde que lo conoció, aferrándose a su mano en un agarre que seguramente sería doloroso si es que pudiera sentir algo más que frio.

─ Es-Estoy muy cansada. ─ Murmuró débilmente la Capitana, cerrando los ojos.

El adolescente entre lágrimas apretó los labios y asentó con la cabeza.

─ Steph, eres mi mejor amiga, en todo el mundo... Gra-Graci- ─ Tony se ahogó con sus propias palabras hipando y no pudo terminar la oración.

Era tan injusto, era injusto que haya sido Tony el que la encontrara. Él era tan joven y llenó de vida, y ahora estoy lo cambiaría, estaba segura.

─ Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Tony. ─ Se escuchó decir ella, aunque su voz sonaba ajena y extraña en sus propios odios. Solamente quería dormir, dormir y esperar que todo el dolor pasara pronto.

─ Lo sé. ─ Respondió Tony en la lejanía.

_¿O no lo hizo?_

¿Quién sabe?

Lo siguiente que Stephanie vio fue la  _oscuridad._

∞∞∞∞

**_~ Mientras tanto 616 Tony, Nat y 666 Antonio._ **

─ No entres en pánico. ─ Dijo por onceava vez Tony mientras Natasha con manos temblorosas trataba de meter el pequeño reactor en el orificio (que ellos mismo habían hecho y el cual le causaría pesadillas por el resto de sus días,  _muchas gracias Tony_ ) del pecho de Antonio.

─ Hicimos esto antes en una sucia cueva Nat, podemos hacerlo aquí con los ojos vendados. ─ Tony seguía intentando alentarla, pero su expresión revelaba que estaba más asustado que ella. 

─ Cierra la maldita boca, ¡me pones nerviosa! ─ Siseó Natasha, tomando una respiración profunda que le impediría desmayarse cuando tocó la carne al rojo vivo del vampiro. Sus dedos se llenaron de sangre al instante y tuvo que respirar más lentamente para evitar tener un ataque.

Ellos tuvieron que tomar medidas, amarrar a Antonio para evitar que se moviera y entorpeciera todo, pero la verdad es que no fue muy necesario, pues por suerte el pelinegro se habia desmayado por el dolor cuando tomaron el equipo de primeros auxilios y empezaron a cortar - sin anestesia, cabe resaltar - más profundamente en su pecho, para sacar los pedazos de metralla más grande y por consiguiente ubicar el rector.

Tony se había encargado de desarmar su armadura y proporcionarle a Nat lo que necesitaba, mientras que ella misma decidió encargarse de la labor más pesada. No había problema en verdad, era justo lo que necesitaba para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en asuntos dolorosos como su esposo no-tan-muerto; Steve, golpeándola y acusándola de ser una maldita  _perra,_  el nuevo moretón en su mejilla, entre otras cosas más.

Un día perfecto, enserio.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el reactor por fin hizo  _click_ dentro de su chasis y brilló tenuemente. El mecanismo ronroneaba como un gatito, encargándose de ayudar al maltratado corazón del vampiro a alejar la metralla de el. El pobre hombre suspiró aliviado en su sueño. Tony le sonrió a Natasha, felicitándola por un trabajo bien realizado.

Natasha prosiguió entonces a desinfectar sus manos y el pecho de Antonio con antiséptico, no que éste pudiera contagiarse de alguna enfermedad, y era una bendición pues estaba segura que Tony y ella habían quebrado más de una norma de salubridad en todo el proceso, pero no estaba de más ser precavidos.

Nat estaba quitando manchas de sangre en el rostro de su versión masculina cuando Tony habló;

─ Creo que alguno de los dos debe alimentarlo.

─ ¿Alimentarlo? ─ Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Si, ya sabes, darle un poco de sangre. ─ Comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Según los estudios que le hicimos cuando lo conocimos, su proceso curativo se acelera si logra recuperar la sangre que perdió. Creo que deberíamos tratar de darle algo.

Natasha arrugó la nariz, un poco disgustada por la idea de que Antonio le mordiera y succionara su sangre, pero si era lo que éste necesitaba para sanar más rápidamente y asimilar el reactor como una nueva parte de su cuerpo, entonces ella sin lugar a dudas se ofrecería a hacerlo.

Tony pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque enseguida comentó;

─ No te preocupes, podemos tomar turnos, por ahora lo haré yo. ─ El pelinegro del 616, inmediatamente tomó uno de los bisturís y dándole una mirada vacilante a Natasha hizo un corte profundo en la palma de su mano.

Tony siseó de dolor, pero se apresuró a posar la herida sangrante en los labios de Antonio, derramando el líquido rojizo en sus labios. Las fosas nasales del vampiro se ampliaron y sus parpados se abrieron rápidamente, revelando sus ojos de color carmesí brillantes. Él pareció confundido por un minuto, pero al entender por qué la mano de Tony estaba contra su boca, empezó a succionar avivadamente.

La cara de satisfacción de Tony le hizo saber a Nat que todo el asunto de alimentar a Antonio, no parecía tan doloroso como ella creyó, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto al vampiro alimentarse de otro que no fuera 666 Steve y éste jamás se quejaba por ello, de hecho, parecía gustarle.

De repente Antonio apartó la mano de Tony como pudo y empezó a toser. Parecía estar ahogándose y Natasha, preocupada, le desató para permitirle darse media vuelta y vomitar en el piso toda la sangre que, aparentemente, acabada de consumir.

La expresión de confusión de Natasha fue totalmente similar a la de Antonio, quien le miró pálido y asustado.

─ N-No puedo. ─ Susurró con dificultad el vampiro.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó Natasha, ayudándole a limpiarse nuevamente y recostarlo en la camilla.

─ No puedo consumir su sangre... sabe mal, no puedo. ─ Antonio pareció palidecer más si es que eso era posible.

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ─ Cuestionó Tony, tomando una venda para atender su mano.

Antonio tragó en seco, su ceño fuertemente fruncido indicaba malas noticias.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_  Pensó Natasha alarmada.

─ Significa que si no traen al  _cachorro_  pronto, moriré. ─ Antonio pronunció las palabras como si las estuviera saboreando por primera vez en su paladar, como si tal información fuera nueva incluso para él.

El problema era que ellos no sabían dónde había ido a parar 666 Steve, de hecho, no sabían dónde estaban todos. JARVIS y FRIDAY fueron desactivados y no habían podido hacer contacto nuevamente.

_Mierda._

∞∞∞∞

─ ¿Crees Stephanie este bien? ─ Preguntó la chica Stark del R-63 una vez que lograron llegar a la orilla de la isla donde habían ido a parar. El agua estaba helada y por lo tanto la brisa golpeó fuertemente contra su piel apenas pusieron un pie en tierra firme.

─ No lo sé. ─ Contestó sinceramente el soldado del 616, tratando de ser honesto y no brindar falsas esperanzas. Steve estaba preocupado de igual manera por el paradero de su Tony y de su Nat. ─ Tengo fe en que así sea, pronto estaremos con nuestros amigos, lo sé, pero por lo pronto debemos concentrarnos en no morir congelados.

Natasha estaba tiritando, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de brindarse calor con sus manos, aun cuando tenía la armadura puesta, ella estaba empapada.

─ Tenemos que encontrar un refugio y encender fuego. ─ Steve se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente, caminando hacia unas cuevas rocosas que había podido distinguir mientras nadaba en dirección a la playa.

Natasha, por su lado, se quitó la pesada armadura averiada, que cayó como peso muerto sobre la arena. Efectivamente sus ropas estaban igual de húmedas que las de Steve.

El rubio ayudó a Nat a arrastrar la armadura, caminaron sin decirse una palabra, y así permanecieron cuando llegaron a su destino e incluso cuando después de varios intentos Steve logró obtener una llama decente que los calentara a ambos.

Natasha se sentó en el lado opuesto del fuego y pareció perderse dentro de su propio mundo.

Steve y esta versión de Nat no eran realmente cercanos, se podría decir incluso que a duras penas habían conversado más de dos palabras en todo ese tiempo que llevaban escondidos. Pero eso no quería decir que él no le importaba su bienestar, que no estaba preocupado por la manera tan angustiada en la que se veía, por la manera en la que su delgado cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

─ Pienso que la mejor forma de sobrevivir es si tú y yo... ─ Steve miró la expresión expectante de Nat y no supo realmente como explicarse. Natasha rodó los ojos.

─ Soy bastante resistente al frio, podríamos intentar compartir algo de calor. ─ Indicó Steve finalmente, procediendo a hacer justamente eso. Natasha no discutió ni dijo nada más, simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza, apartándose un poco del soldado para tener privacidad y quitarse la ropa húmeda. Steve colocó cuidadosamente sus ropas sobre las piedras para que se secaran, podía escuchar a Natasha retorcer las suyas y colocarlas cerca del fuego.

Lo siguiente que vio Steve fue la figura desnuda y curvilínea de Nat acercarse hacia él con seguridad. La imagen trajo un rubor a sus mejillas y un inexplicable sentimiento de timidez que sinceramente no debía sentir un hombre que chupó la polla de otro hombre tanto como él lo había hecho. Natasha se sentó, sin preguntar si quiera, en medio de sus piernas desnudas, recostando todo su peso contra el pecho de Steve. Él permaneció tensó por un momento, inseguro si Natasha le permitiría rodearla con sus brazos o no. Ella parecía haber entrado en calor así que optó por hacerlo.

─ Relájate Rogers, no eres mi tipo. ─ Comentó ella con un resoplido, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Steve rió suavemente.

─ Al parecer tú tampoco lo eres. ─  _Jesús,_  ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso?

Steve no quería pensar en Tony para nada, no quería recordar la manera cómo le humilló y mucho menos quería pensar en cómo, durante el ataque Steve y Tony se cruzaron en el pasillo, se miraron uno al otro en silencio y cómo fue Steve quien rompió el contacto primero y caminó hacía la otra dirección, dejando al pelinegro a su suerte en medio de un jodido ataque, simplemente porque no sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Steve estaba arrepentido y preocupado hasta los cojones. Y es que ahora la duda de saber si Tony estaba a salvo, de saber si Tony estaba si quiera  _vivo,_  le estaba matando. Si salía de esta, lo primero que haría sería enmendar este estado de incomodidad entre ambos. Él era un hombre adulto y racional que podría superar esto, no un adolescente suspirando melancólicamente porque tenía el corazón roto.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ La pregunta de Natasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

─ Sí, ya puedo sentir los dedos de mis pies y-

─ No, quiero decir...ya sabes, por lo  _otro._  ─ Le interrumpió Natasha sonando un poco insegura, como si un paso en falso haría sentir mal a Steve, como si él fuera una cosita frágil y es que _oh cierto,_  Steve había roto en llanto frente a todos.

Él suspiró agotado.

─ Sí, quiero decir... ─ Inició diciendo él, pensando cómo poner en palabras todo lo que sentía. Realmente no se le ocurrió nada y se encontró a sí mismo diciendo. ─ Pasará. Mi amor por Tony, es como la lluvia. ─ Expresó el soldado mirando hacía el fuego. ─ Pasará.

Natasha asintió y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo firme de Steve. Ella no dijo nada por un buen rato y el rubio pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida, por eso, cuando escuchó el sonido de su voz nuevamente, se sorprendió un poco.

─ ¿Y qué pasaría si Tony no es una simple lluvia? ─ Cuestionó ella con voz soñolienta. ─ ¿Sino un huracán?

Steve permaneció en silencio porque sinceramente, le daba miedo contestar esa pregunta. 

∞∞∞∞

AvAc Steve encontró a su Tony sosteniendo aun la mano del cuerpo sin vida de Stephanie una hora después de que ésta falleciera.

El adolescente se maldijo internamente por haber perdido tanto tiempo tratando de mover la jodida pared que lo había atrapado cuando estaba intentando escapar del derrumbe. Para cuando logró salir, ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie alrededor, aunque él creyó haber escuchado la voz de MCU Tony y Ult Steve en algún punto, pero recorriendo el sitio no encontró rastros de ninguno de ellos.

Así que el Capitán adolescente caminó y caminó entre los miles de escombros, con su mente afligida por el vacío que sentía en su pecho al ver los restos de lo que fue su hogar y ni una señal de su Tony, los bebés o algún otro rostro conocido que le pudiera ayudar y asegurar, que esto era una pesadilla, que estaría bien pronto.

Fue allí en medio de su pequeño ataque de pánico cuando divisó a Tony sentado en suelo con los bebés. La imagen trajo lágrimas de dichas a sus ojos, el alivio recorrió su torrente sanguíneo y su corazón hizo una cosa loca dentro de su pecho. Sin poder contenerse corrió en dirección a Tony, cayó de rodillas junto a él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

─ ¡Dios, Tony! Estaba tan preocupado. ─ Le confesó al oído al otro chico con las mejillas mojadas. Tony no le contestó, ni siquiera pareció reconocer su presencia, así que cuando Steve se apartó para mirar que sucedía se percató de que las manos de Tony estaban manchadas de sangre, él estaba con los ojos hinchados y llorosos sosteniendo la mano de…

_Jesús._

Se trataba de Stephanie. Stephanie estaba muerta.

Steve apartó la mirada porque realmente no podía soportar ver sangre o cadáver alguno, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien conocido. Pero lo poco que vio fue suficiente, Stephanie estaba pálida, sus risos rubios estaban alborotados y pegados a su blanco rostro, sus labios tenían rastro de sangre, vestía su uniforme de Capitán América pero estaba tan sucio y bañado en _rojo_ que era difícil decirlo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al entender que habían perdido a otro de los suyos. Stephanie había genial con él y supremamente tierna, ella además había salvado su vida allá en su tierra y el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por ella le golpeó fuerte. No obstante, su pena y su dolor seguramente no se igualaría al del Tony quien era muchísimo más cercano a la soldado que él.

Steve no supo que decir, así que hizo lo que creyó mejor. Le dio otro pequeño abrazo a Tony para manifestarle lo mucho que lo sentía y tomó a los bebés en sus brazos para permitirle al otro descansar un poco. El pelinegro no le respondió, simplemente le brindó una mirada cargada de emociones que Steve entendió bien.

Permanecieron allí sentados varios minutos, Tony llorando su perdida en silencio, mientras que Steve consolaba a los inquietos infantes que seguramente ya estaban hambrientos.

─ ¿Sabes por qué hay docenas de libros sobre la risa y tan pocos sobre el llanto? ─ Dijo Tony sin ninguna razón aparente. Tony siempre decía las cosas más extrañas en los momentos más inesperado. Steve ya estaba acostumbrado la particular personalidad del chico por lo que negó con la cabeza y le permitió continuar. ─ ¡Es por que llorar es inútil, Steve! Llorar no tiene ninguna función fisiológica en mi cuerpo, sólo es una mezcla de estrés y hormonas. Llorar no me traerá a Stephanie de vuelta. Y aun así... heme aquí llorando.

─ Tony no seas duro contigo mismo, ningún entrenamiento de SHIELD nos preparó para esto y dudo mucho de que alguna vez lo haga. ─ Le aseguró el rubio mirándole directamente a la cara.

Tony no le respondió, solamente miró de nuevo a Stephanie, acariciándole el cabello y lloró más. Steve pensó que tal vez era hora de apartarse del cadáver, es decir, necesitaban buscar a los otros o al menos un refugio, los bebés no soportarían más tiempo en la intemperie y no le hacía ningún bien a Tony permanecer allí junto al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

Steve estaba a punto de decirlo, pero una mirada decidida se cruzó por el rostro triste de Tony por lo que cerró la boca.

─ Steve, te amo. ─ Dijo de repente Tony, haciendo que Steve se congelara en su sitio, boquiabierto y totalmente atónito. Enserio, Tony  nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Steve entendió el peso de la declaración y pestañó confundido, cuando por fin encontró su voz dijo;

─ Tony, estás confundido y en estado de shock creo que-

─ ¡No, tú no lo entiendes! ─ Tony le miró fijamente y pasó una mano impaciente por su cabello revuelto.  ─ Sí, esto no es como lo planeé ¿de acuerdo? Quedará marcado en el calendario como la peor confesión de la historia de la humanidad pero debo hacerlo. ─ Se apresuró a decir el chico cuando Steve abrió la boca para decir algo nuevamente. ─ Sé que tal vez piensas que esto es algo nuevo, pero no, llevo sintiendo esto desde hace un tiempo y te lo digo ahora porque tengo miedo. ─ El labio inferior de Tony tembló ligeramente, su expresión era tan vulnerable que Steve sólo quería abrazarlo otra vez. ─  Creo que moriremos todos y yo no puedo llevarme esto conmigo Steve, no puedo.

─ No moriremos. ─ Le aseguró Steve a manera de promesa.

Tony bufó.

─ Tal vez si, tal vez no, ahora no se en que creer. ─ Él adolescente, entonces se acercó al otro, sus ojos cafés jamás dejaron de mirarle. ─ Pero si me voy Steve, no quiero que me recuerdes como una pequeña silueta en tu vida que con el tiempo olvidarás, porque tú no eres, ni serás eso para mí jamás. Eres mi primer amor, ese que estoy seguro que siempre recordaré, que siempre extrañaré. No quiero que me respondas ahora, sé que nunca pensaste sobre ello y no quisiera que me rompas el corazón, sinceramente creo que podría morir aquí mismo si lo haces…

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando una inhalación.

─ Pero quiero que te quede claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi y no porque eres guapo ni nada de eso, y no es que me moleste tu apariencia porque, _¡hola!_ todo esos músculos. ─ Tony intentó reír pero le salió más como un sollozo entrecortado. ─  Me gustas porque sé que te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces, eres valiente, decidido, leal, tan amable con todos que no hay absolutamente nadie que te odie, tú inspiras a todos a dar lo mejor de sí. El primer día que te vi fue un día de mierda, ¿okay? Howard estaba furioso porque había explotado algo el laboratorio por enésima vez y no te imaginas lo bien que se le da hacerme sentir como una mierda y tú… tú ni siquiera me conocías, pero me miraste y me brindaste una de tus mejores sonrisas y eso fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír también…yo caí completamente por ti.  

Steve estaba seguro que estaba empezando a sonrojarse. Y es que la mirada devota que Tony estaba dirigiendo hacia él era suficiente para respaldar sus palabras. Tony estaba allí, confesándole sus sentimientos con una expresión de determinación, mirándole como si Steve fuera el sol y la luna y él no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse y tratar de calmar su agitado corazón.

El rubio no respondió, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte porque Tony tenía razón, él no tenía una respuesta.

Steve había recibido muchas confesiones de amor en la Academia, era ridículamente popular pero siempre se aseguró de rechazar a todos amablemente. Pero esta confesión era distinta de alguna manera, en especial por que Tony ya era su amigo, alguien quien sinceramente le agradaba y con quien había establecido una conexión, eso sin añadir el hecho de que Steve se la había pasado observando en las últimas semanas como podía llegar a hacer una relación romántica con Tony gracias a sus otras versiones. Él no pensó muy duro sobre ello porque también sabía que no todos los Steves estaban interesados en sus Tonys de esa manera y viceversa, la legendaria amistad entre el Comandante Roger y el Director Stark - que en paz descansen -era una prueba fehaciente de ello. Así que Steve creyó genuinamente que Tony no le veía más que como un amigo. Aparentemente había estado ciego y _muy_ equivocado.

─ Sólo, por favor, ¿podrías pensar sobre ello y darme una respuesta adecuada cuando estés listo? ─ Preguntó Tony repentinamente tímido. ─ Cualquiera que sea, estará bien, lo juro. ─ Steve con las mejillas ardiendo asentó varias veces con la cabeza, escudándose detrás de los cuerpecitos de Stevie y Tones. Tony pasó una mano por su cabello, mordiéndose el labio. ─ No quisiera que esto cambie nada entre nosotros aunque probablemente lo haga, pero no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu amigo Steve.

Steve lo observó por unos segundos y sé dio cuenta que de alguna manera Tony parecía más maduro, como si de alguna forma hubiera envejecido años en tan sólo unos minutos. No estaba seguro si esto se debía a lo que había pasado esa noche con ellos o a la muerte de Stephanie pero probablemente así lo era.

Tony le dio torpe palmadita en su hombro y ese fue el fin de la conversación. Steve trató de actuar como si nada, pero las palabras ya estaban danzando en su cabeza, haciéndole cosas graciosas a su estómago.

─ De-Debemos irnos de aquí. ─ Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

─ Lo sé. ─ Tony apartó su mirada y se puso de pie.

─ No podremos lleva a Stephanie con nosotros. ─ Steve se mordió la mejilla interna por la rudeza de la afirmación.

Tony sólo suspiro cansado, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

─ Lo sé.

Y justo en ese instante cuando Steve se ponía de pie y re-acomodaba a los bebés en sus brazos, se escuchó el ruido de los motores de una aeronave en el cielo. Pronto pudieron ver que se trataba del quinjet de los Vengadores. La nave se posó justo encima de ellos y empezó a descender.

─ Bueno, parece que estamos salvados. ─ Comentó Tony sin ganas, mientras metía en su bolsillo lo que Steve pudo identificar como el anillo de compromiso de Stephanie.

AvAc Steve abrazó a los bebés con más fuerza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este fic seca mi alma se los juro.
> 
> En el siguiente pasarán muchas cosas, les adelanto que el Emperador se llevó a alguien que ustedes quieren como rehén. 
> 
> Chau!


	42. Eyes Of The Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta dedicado a Angela. Siento mucho tener que dedicarle el cap más horrible de St-verse linda, pero que se le hace. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Notas aclaratorias.**  
>   
> 
> _Esta puede nota contiene un spoiler significativo, por lo que puede ser leída al principio o después del cap, lo importante es que por favor no se la salten._
> 
>  
> 
> -          Como habrán notado el comportamiento de Peter es algo “bipolar” pero ese no es el término adecuado para lo que padece. En este fic Peter sufre de identidad disociativo o como se conoce mejor; trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Por lo general las personas que padecen esta enfermedad cuentan como unas 5 o más personalidades, cada una con una función, razón y cualidades particulares. Acá Peter posee 3, llamadas; Peter (El host o personalidad principal), Ben y Parker. En este capítulo se hace una introducción de Ben y Parker pero centrándose un poquito más en Ben.
> 
> -          Simplemente quiero añadir que si bien hice una investigación en la materia no soy una experta y puede que sea muy poco precisa con respecto a los síntomas y/o razones de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, trataré que no sea así. Pido también disculpas si ofendo con lo escrito a quien lea esto y sufra de TID. Es un trabajo simplemente para entretener pero de ninguna manera estoy implicando de que aquellos con enfermedades mentales sean villanos o personas de temer. La razón por la que Peter la padece es porque siempre me ha parecido interesante esa clase de dualidad y personajes complejos por lo que decidí incluirlo en el fic.
> 
> Quedando aclarado lo anterior, entonces le manifiesto que los alter-ego de Peter están basados en Spider-men dentro del canon.
> 
> Parker está basado en Assassine Spider-Man de la tierra 8351. (Hay fan art spideypool con este Peter para quien le interese buscarlo en tumblr)
> 
> Ben está basado en Noir Spider-man aunque no al pie de la letra pues es el alter-ego joven.
> 
> Peter será una mezcla de Ultimate Spider-man (serie animada) y 616.
> 
>  -          Segunda aclaración; Peter tiene 23 años de edad y Wade 27. No me gusta mucho la idea de un Peter adolescente con un Wade casi treintañero, lo siento. 

616 Tony no conocía bien al que todos llamaban AA-Steve, por lo que jamás pensó que se sentiría tan aliviado de verlo.

Antonio se había vuelto completamente salvaje, la pupila de sus ojos dilatados, lo cual no permitía ver rastro alguno del color rojo que normalmente adornaba su iris. Hace media hora el vampiro había perdido cualquier sentido de la razón que le quedaba y que le impedía alimentarse de la fuente de alimento más cercana que disponía (Nat y Tony) aun si dicha sangre no era precisamente la que anhelaba más.

El soldado llegó justo a tiempo, cuando Antonio estaba a punto de soltarse de los amarres de la camilla, por la desesperación y la sed. El pelinegro estaba seguro de que si esta versión de Steve no se hubiera presentado, 666 le habría matado a él y a Natasha sin tener realmente la intensión de hacerlo.

Los Vengadores del universo de AA-Steve se encargaron de contener el frenético vampiro y guiarlos hacia el portal que los llevaría a su hogar.

Por lo que le contaron, fue 42 Tony quien envió a un herido EMH Steve y el cuerpo sin vida del Tony del mismo universo hacia la tierra 12041, dejándole bastante claro al Capitán de que algo no estaba bien. Movido por la preocupación, el rubio se transportó junto con su equipo a las coordenadas de donde provinieron los cuerpos, y fue así que encontraron a 1872 Tony y el sheriff, quienes se encargaron eventualmente de ubicar a los demás.

Poco a poco todos los que sobrevivieron fueron rescatados.

El pelinegro del 616 no sabía realmente que había pasado, pero cuando dio un paso al frente, atravesando el portal, entendió la gravedad de lo que realmente sucedió.

La imagen frente a sus ojos parecía haber sido diseñada para trastornarlo, recolectando en una sola las mil y una pesadillas que invadían su mente con frecuencia.

El mecánico del viejo oeste estaba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo directamente de una botella de licor mientras murmuraba algo sobre Noir Steve con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Por su aspecto cansado y sucio, Tony entendió bien de que era así como lo habían encontrado. Fuerte sollozos hicieron que apartara la vista de su otro yo y volteara a su derecha. A unos pasos de distancia, el sheriff con la cara enrojecida por el llanto, envolvía en un consolador abrazo a R-63 Natasha, que a su vez abrazaba el cuerpo pálido y ensangrentado de Stephanie. Los lamentos de la mujer, su rostro ennegrecido por el dolor y la angustia, añadida a la expresión vacía de AvAc Tony sosteniendo la mano de la soldado; el repugnante olor de la muerte golpeó su nariz y le dio a entender que ella ya había dejado atrás este mundo.

─ ¡No, no! ─ Gritaba la chica Stark con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo, apretando con sus brazos el cadáver de su prometida. 1872 Steve trataba en vano de calmarla un poco. ─ ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Steph por favor despierta, por favor!

Tony se tensó en su lugar, enlazando sus dedos con los de su Nat. Ella le dio un fuerte apretón y le brindó una sonrisa amarga. Tony echó un rápido vistazo por toda la sala para tratar de localizar a su Steve entre todos los presentes. Logró reconocer a AvAc Steve conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas y sentado en el suelo, dándole de comer al bebé Tony en sus brazos, mientras que el Hulk de ese universo le ayudaba con un muy emocionado bebé Steve que evidentemente no tenía miedo de él.

MCU Steve se encontraba solo, recostado contra la pared en el otro lado de la habitación, con una expresión pensativa y la mirada perdida. Tony tuvo miedo de acercarse y preguntar sobre el paradero de su versión del 199999, por lo que no lo hizo.

666 Antonio llevaba ahora una especie de bozal en su boca y estaba siendo llevado a la fuerza hacia otra habitación por Thor, pero justo en ese instante entraron en escena -991 Steve y Tony, luciendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada malo, sujetando por una cadena creada por el material viscoso que salía de la armadura de Iron Man a un enloquecido 666 Steve. El hombre lobo tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, de hecho, parecía más un animal rabioso que un hombre, salivando mientras enseñaba sus colmillos, gruñendo salvajemente.

─ ¡Cariño regresamos y trajimos al perro con nosotros! ─ Expresó alegremente -991 Tony, liberando a la  _bestia._  Tony esperó lo peor y abrazó a Natasha para protegerla de cualquier ataque, pero en cambio los ojos azules de 666 Steve se enfocaron única y exclusivamente en el Tony de su universo.

La reunión de ambos hombres fue bastante extraña.

El vampiro se quedó inmóvil, observándole interesado con sus ojos oscuros, como si estuviera transmitiéndole un mensaje oculto que sólo Steve parecía entender. El hombre lobo dejó de gruñir y adoptó una posición sumisa - de rodillas y exponiendo su cuello - al tiempo que sonidos angustiosos parecidos a un lloriqueo escapaban de sus labios. Steve entonces se acercó cuidadosamente hacia Antonio, como un cachorrito ansioso. Thor hizo un mal movimiento al querer alejar al vampiro de su presa-amigo-novio, (o lo que sea que fuera Steve para él) provocando que el rubio se lanzara a atacarlo. Por suerte para todos, Superior Iron Man y Capitán Hydra, le ayudaron a llevarse a ambos seres paranormales hacia el laboratorio y darles privacidad en lo que sea que necesitaban hacer estos dos para calmarse.

Tony les ignoró, echando otro vistazo de un lado a otro. Era evidente sacar cuentas y saber quiénes faltaban. Podía ser producto de que aún no habían sido rescatados o porque realmente ya no había nadie que rescatar, pero eso no impidió que el terror se apoderara de cada célula de su ser.

─ ¡Steve! ─ Exclamó Natasha repentinamente, soltándose de su mano y corriendo hacia el pasillo. Tony miró en esa dirección con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Su Steve lució terriblemente aliviado, cuando levanto con solo una mano el cuerpo de Natasha, permitiéndole que ésta envolviera sus piernas en su cintura y le rodeara el cuerpo con sus brazos. La castaña enterró enseguida su rostro lloroso en el cuello del rubio, Steve susurró algo en el oído de Nat y sonrió. Sus ojos azules pronto se cruzaron con los de Tony y este último tembló visiblemente, incapaz de recuperar el aliento.

 _Gracias al cielo,_  pensó con alivio, pero lo cierto es que hasta ese segundo se le había olvidado que Steve le odiaba ahora, que Steve y él jamás volverían a ser amigos o siquiera conocidos.

Tal vez era tarde para arrepentirse, pero es que Tony jamás pensó que algo como esto sucedería. Deseaba tanto poder correr hacia Steve y abrazarlo como Nat lo hizo, dejarle saber cuánto le alegraba verle con vida y en una sola pieza, decirle que lo sentía y que le amaba de vuelta, que no sabía cómo afrontar la muerte de sus compañeros y que temblaba por el miedo. Tenía, de hecho, tantas cosas por decir, pero el nudo en la garganta, por supuesto tenía que surgir.

Steve le miró y como siempre pareció entenderle. Él asentó con la cabeza y estiró su mano libre para indicarle a Tony que se acercara. El pelinegro no perdió más tiempo y se estrelló contra el cuerpo musculoso del soldado, abrazándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─ Steve... ─ Susurró Tony con indecisión.

─ Shh... ─ Respondió de vuelta el otro hombre, acariciando su cabello negro. Tony suspiró por el gesto. Le parecía casi un sueño el hecho de disfrutar la cercanía de Steve una vez más. ─ Ahora solo necesito a mi amigo,Tony, por favor.

Tony asintió y cerró la boca, entendiendo que esto no significaba que las cosas estuvieran bien. Simplemente un; " _estoy lo suficiente asustado y traumatizado ahora mismo como para importarme un comino si rompiste mi corazón o no."_

Ambos Stark se aferraron con fuerza al soldado, cada uno tomando el consuelo silencioso que Steve les ofrecía, hasta que el sonido de estática de otro portal abriéndose los hizo centrar su atención en el punto en el que éste apareció.

El Clint de ese universo fue quien atravesó primero, seguido de Romanoff y MCU Tony y Ult Antonio.

Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos en polvo y con los restos de armadura colgando de su cuerpo. MCU Steve se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia su Tony pero pareció cambiar de opinión a último momento pues se detuvo justo a su lado, mirándole entre confundido y asustado. Ult Tony tenía una expresión seria y una mueca amarga se perfilaba en su ensangrentado rostro, parecía tener una pequeña herida en su frente. MCU Tony, por otro lado, lucía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o vomitar.

Fue MCU Steve quien se atrevió a romper el crudo silencio y preguntar lo que todos se morían por preguntar.

─ ¿Dónde está Ultimate Steve?

Antonio miró directamente a MCU Tony, quien pareció dar un sutil respingo con una mirada cargada de culpa. Antonio resopló y no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, antes de caminar en grandes pasos y salir del lugar.

MCU Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza como si deseara desaparecer.

La pregunta, sin embargo, permaneció sin responder.

∞∞∞∞

**~ 45 minutos antes.**

Todo pasó en un parpadeo.

El soldado del Ultimate no perdió tiempo alguno y tomó al que llamó Peter por el cuello, apretándole en un fierro agarre. El joven de cabello castaño intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible. De la nada su actitud confiada se esfumó y sus ojos se llenaron de genuino miedo.

Antes de que MCU Tony pudiera hacer o decir algo, Deadpool salió entre los escombros, empujando a Antonio, quien ya no llevaba su armadura puesta y tenía una cortada en la frente con la sangre fresca aun escurriendo.

El rubio del 1610 se sorprendió, pero intentó ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo. MCU Tony sabía que debía estar preocupado hasta la medula.

─ Wade... ─ Susurró el asesino estirando sus brazos hacia el otro hombre. Ult Steve le apretó con más fuerza para que cerrara la boca.

El mercenario, entonces, posicionó un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de la yugular de Antonio. Todos se quedaron silenciosamente quietos en su sitio.

─ Suéltalo o cortaré su garganta antes de que puedas decir  _queso._  ─ Amenazó Deadpool despojándose de la máscara, revelando así el rostro de un hombre guapo con ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del tal Peter.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué te ves... normal? ─ Acusó con poco aire el castaño. Wade rodó los ojos.

─ Cierra la boca, Ben, no estas ayudando. ─ Dijo el mercenario, llamando a Peter por otro nombre. ─ Esa explosión hizo algo raro con nuestros poderes, es por eso que Parker no pudo usar su  _mojo_  arácnido y entró en pánico.

Tony entrecerró los ojos totalmente confundido, pues Deadpool parecía referirse a la misma persona pero a la vez no.

Miles de incógnitas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, pero la más importante de todas; ¿era verdad que este muchacho era su hijo? ¿Sería posible que el causante de todo esto haya sido alguien relacionado a él?

Tony le observó detenidamente tratando de sacar algún parecido físico, pero no encontró ninguno aparte del cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos, que realmente no eran muy similares.

_¿Sería el chico igual a su madre?_

Eso explicaría todo, pero a la vez no.

─ ¡Steve no pierdas el tiempo, acaba con esto de una buena vez! ─ Gritó Antonio, provocando que Deadpool le propinara un buen golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

Tony observó cada musculo de Ult Steve ponerse dolorosamente rígido. El soldado lucía totalmente enfadado y seguramente quería correr y ayudar a Antonio, pero eso lo pondría en clara desventaja.

─ ¿Es que acaso eres sordo o qué? ─ Exclamó con una expresión de furia Wade. ─ ¡Suelta a Ben o juro que lo mataré!

Y para refutar sus palabras apretó el mango del cuchillo en sus manos, totalmente dispuesto en enterrarlo en el cuello de Antonio.

─ ¡No! ¡Espera! ─ Imploró MCU Tony. Varios pares de ojos que parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia enfocaron su atención en él. ─ Creí que habían venido por mí, prometo hacer lo que me pidan, sólo por favor dejen a mis amigos fuera de esto.

El susodicho Emperador-Peter-Ben o como sea que se llamase, le vio fijamente por unos momentos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero lo que sucedió fue totalmente lo contrario. Cerró lentamente los ojos y su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Luego, el chico apuntó a la cara de Ult Steve, arrojándole una especie de telaraña que parecía salir de un dispositivo escondido dentro de las mangas de sus muñecas. El ataque, que tomó totalmente desprevenido al soldado, le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo y fue allí donde Peter lo pateó en la cara noqueándolo.

─ De hecho hagámoslo más interesante, papá. ─ Susurró repentinamente el joven al darse vuelta, llamándole de nuevo de esa manera con esa actitud seria de antes, haciendo que todos los vellos de la nuca de Tony se erizaran. ─ Quiero que regreses con los tuyos y convenzas a tu Steve de no seguirte o buscarte más, no me importa lo que debas hacer, tú eres creativo, sé que te las arreglaras. ─ Él señaló entonces a Ult Steve en el suelo. ─Mientras me llevaré a este fortachón como garantía de que cumplas con tu palabra. Cuando estés listo, contáctame por medio de esto ─ Él arrojó un intercomunicador a las manos de Tony ─ Te devolveré a 1610, tú estarás bajo mi cuidado y todos felices.

─ ¡No lo hagas Tony, están mintiendo! ─ Manifestó un desesperado Antonio, las lágrimas amenazando con escaparse.

─ O podríamos hacerlo de la manera fácil y deshacerme de ellos de una buena vez. ─ Sugirió Deadpool, tomando del cabello a Antonio con rudeza. Un quejido angustioso salió de los labios del pelinegro.

─ ¡No, no! Haré lo que dices...por favor. ─ Rogó MCU Tony de rodillas, asentado enérgicamente, casi en una manera descontrolada. Se sentía enfermo, acorralado y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, ni muchas posibilidades. Tenía que actuar con rapidez y aunque no confiara en nada de lo que decía _“su hijo”_ tampoco podía arriesgarse a perder a Ult Steve.

─ Por supuesto que lo harás, sé que mueres por preguntarme muchas cosas y te daré toda la información que quieras, pero sólo cuando cumplas con mis condiciones. ─ Peter se alejó con  sonrisa casi macabra en sus labios. Tecleó algo en el panel que llevaba en el brazo derecho. ─ Nos veremos pronto, Stark.

Dicho esto el sujeto desapareció a través de un portal que permaneció abierto. Deadpool empujó a Antonio al suelo y cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ult Steve en su hombro. Cuando Antonio intentó detenerle fue sorprendido por el arma del mercenario apuntándole directamente en el rostro.

─ Ni lo pienses. ─ Fue lo último que dijo Wade antes de desaparecer también.

Antonio pareció quebrarse entonces, mirando hacia MCU Tony como si éste tuviera la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no había sido preguntada.

─ Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. ─ Dijo el castaño con la convicción que no poseía.

A los pocos minutos, aparecieron los Vengadores del 12041 para rescatarlos.

Tony sabía bien que, alguien como él no tenía salvación alguna.

∞∞∞∞

Deadpool maldijo para sus adentros mientras caminaba furioso por el pasillo.

Esta mansión era tan jodidamente grande que podrías perderte con facilidad si no estabas familiarizado con el lugar. En medio de su rabieta encontró a 3490 Steve haciendo guardia en la que ahora era la habitación de Ult Steve, su nuevo e inesperado prisionero.

El soldado del invierno lucia devastado, y bueno, todos lo hacían desde que regresaron de la misión fallida donde habían perdido muchísimos hombres y mujeres reclutas. Incluso el bastardo de Daken había desaparecido.

Y es que quien se iba a imaginar que los malnacidos poseían una bomba que era capaz de anular sus poderes. Le había tomado casi dos horas completas a su factor curativo para restablecerse y volver a funcionar, regresándolo a su aspecto original; calvo como un bebé y luciendo como un aguacate poseído por el demonio.

» Si señor, justo como nos gusta « Le dijo en su cabeza una de las _cajas._

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ Preguntó la voz confundida de 3490 cuando Deadpool pasó justo a su lado.

El mercenario se encogió de hombros.

─ Es un Steve.

─ Eso es obvio. ─ El soldado puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado. ─ Quiero decir, ¿de dónde proviene? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

─ Eso no es importante, 3490. ─ Aclaró Wade, acercándose al militar. ─ ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto? No eres de los que haces muchas preguntas.

_“No desde que le fritamos el cerebro.”_

» No, señor «

El rubio del 3490 lució conflictuado, frunciendo el ceño y apretando su boca en una delgada línea.

─ No, es sólo que… creo que lo conozco. Creo que ya lo había visto, de hecho, es como si ya hubiera hablado con él-

─ No, no lo has hecho. ─ Le corrigió Wade, tratando de detener el hilo de pensamientos del soldado. No les convenía ahora que 3490 recordara cosas y les diera problemas. Wade estaba seguro que sus recuerdos estaban haciendo meollo en su cabeza debido al encuentro que tuvo con su esposa. Sin embargo, Steve había permanecido callado, como siempre. ─ Sólo encárgate de vigilarlo y que no escape, nadie debe entrar allí ¿de acuerdo?

El soldado asintió, respirando profundamente y recuperando la compostura.

─ El Emperador habló con él hace una hora, salió bastante extraño de esa habitación, creo que-

─ ¿Qué? ─ Casi gritó Wade alarmado.

_“Joder, Joder.”_

Nadie debería ver a Peter así, no cuando estaba tan vulnerable y fuera de sí. Wade era el único que sabía el secreto del Emperador sobre su enfermedad mental, y debía permanecer así porque era peligroso que alguien más lo supiera. Alguien podría aprovecharse, tratar de sacarlo de su posición como Emperador Supremo de esta tierra o peor aún matarle y Wade estaría condenado si permitiera que algo le pasara a su _Baby Boy_ después de todos estos años.

Él estaba seguro que quien sea que atravesó esa puerta, quien sea que haya hablado a solas con Ult Steve no era Peter. Y no podía serlo, porque Peter, el verdadero Peter, no había salido de la prisión que era su cabeza desde hace un mes completo. O al menos no en su presencia. Wade tenía la terrible sospecha de que Peter lo estaba esquivando por algo, pero no podía entender exactamente porque.

Peter jamás lo había dejado tan _solo_ desde que todo esto empezó. Y no era que Wade se quejara de Ben porque en realidad el chico le agradaba mucho, pero Parker era otra historia.

Ignorando lo que sea que 3490 Steve estaba diciendo, caminó rumbo a la habitación del Emperador. Los guardias le saludaron como siempre, permitiéndole pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con lo peor. El cuerpo desnudo y lleno de cicatrices de batalla de Peter yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un frasco vacío de pastillas en su mano izquierda.

» !Ben! «

_“! Este chico nos matará, nos matará!”_

Un infarto fulminante atacó el corazón estresado de Wade, quien con su factor curativo luchó por no tambalear y seguir en pie.

Wade actuó rápidamente, arrastrando al castaño hacia la bañera, abriendo la llave y metiéndose con él dentro de ésta, teniendo cuidado de no empapar la herida recién cosida en su hombro. Luego llevó sus dedos temblorosos hacia la boca de Peter, lo más profundo que podía para hacerle vomitar.

Pronto el chico se encontró vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago, agitándose y estremeciéndose con fuerza. Wade lo sostuvo todo el tiempo, permitiendo que el agua fría le lavara a ambos. Para cuando todo terminó, el otro hombre se recostó contra él, claramente consciente pero sin decir una sola palabra.

─ Es la tercera vez este mes, Ben, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. ─ Reprochó Wade tratando de calmarse.

No era la primera vez que esta identidad de Peter trataba de suicidarse, ya que era él quien cargaba toda la culpa y recuerdos dolorosos de todo lo que Peter había vivido y sufrido en todo este tiempo. Según lo que Peter le había confesado, Ben fue la primera identidad en aparecer. Era el más joven de los tres, con tan solo quince años. Edad en la que todo empezó para Peter, donde toda su vida se fue literalmente a la mierda.

 _“Un día cuando ya no pude soportarlo más… Ben estaba allí, él simplemente me habló y me dijo su nombre.”_ Fue lo que Peter le explicó esa noche, después de admitir que algo estaba pasándole.  

─ Sólo quiero que se detenga… ─ Dijo con voz rasposa el alter-ego. ─ No quiero lastimar a nadie más.

─ ¡Tú no estás lastimando a nadie, idiota! ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciéndolo por ti? ─ Wade no pudo contener la rabia y frustración. Empezó a llorar.

Ben parecía tener ese poder sobre él. Parecía que todo el peso de sus acciones, el dolor y todo los sentimientos conflictivos que cargaba sobre si, salían a flote cuando Ben estaba presente. Tal vez se debía a la lástima que sentía por el chico o simplemente porque Ben, a pesar de ser más joven, era quien más entendía. Peter no sufría esto, Peter no solía recordar nada de esto.

Ben lo hacía.

El agua siguió corriendo, junto con sus lágrimas y pensamientos.

─ Tienes que dejarme ir Wade, tienes que. ─ Insistió Ben llorando igualmente, tratando de alejarse de él.

─ No, no lo haré. Te necesito a ti y a Peter. ─ Aclaró Wade, apretándole con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  

─ ¡Pero ese es el problema! ─ Expresó con calma Ben. Él nunca gritaba realmente, nunca se enfadaba. Era de los todos quien más permanecía tranquilo, la tristeza parecía ser la única emoción que realmente sentía. ─ No somos sólo nosotros… Parker estar allí también, él me habla, me obliga a saber lo que él hace… me obliga a escucharlo. ─ El chico empezó entonces a palmear su cabeza con fuerza, como si tratará de acallar la voz de alguien allí dentro.

Deadpool conocía bien el sentimiento, sus propias voces le volvían loco la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque seguramente para Ben y Peter era muchísimo peor. Nadie debería merecía el martirio de  tener que _compartir_ el mismo espacio que Parker. Absolutamente nadie.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Wade trató de detenerle, tomándole de las manos. ─ Peter también está ahí dentro, ignora a Parker y sólo escucha a Peter, él te ayudará.

El castaño negó varias veces, con los labios morados y su cuerpo entero temblando por el agua helada.

─ Peter no quiere saber nada de eso. Yo _nací_ para ayudarlo a lidiar con el dolor, ¿recuerdas? ─ Susurró con un tono de voz cansado. ─ Pero es demasiado y ya no puedo más, sólo quiero desaparecer.

─ No, no lo harás. ─ Insistió con terquedad Wade, dándole vuelta a Ben para que le mirara fijamente a la cara. Sus lágrimas caían al ritmo de sus latidos. ─  Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué será de mí si te vas?

Ben sonrió a través del dolor.  

─ Tú seguirías a Peter, siempre lo haces.

─ Ese es el punto… ─ Dijo Wade tragando en seco, sus manos frías acariciando el cabello húmedo de Ben. ─ Yo no puedo seguir a Peter a ese lugar a donde quieres llevártelo. Yo no puedo morir.

» Ya lo hemos intentado » Aseguró una de sus voces con diversión.

_“Muchas veces”_

**Nada funciona.**

El cuerpo de Ben se tensó de repente, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

─ Parker dice que no te dejaría morir, nunca. ─ Dijo claramente asustado, escuchando a alguien que el mercenario no podía escuchar.

Wade resopló.

─ Parker puede irse a la mierda, él no me importa y yo no le importó.

Ben tembló, abriendo los ojos como platos.

─ Por supuesto que le importas. Parker está enamorado de ti. Secretamente piensa cosas muy sucias sobre ti… Siempre le dice a Peter todo lo que te hará sólo para molestarlo y es bastante… incómodo.  ─ Ben hizo una muesca de asco. Y Dios bendito, Wade no quería ni siquiera imaginar qué demonios pensaba Parker de él.

Últimamente Wade había visto los ojos interesados de Parker seguirle a todos lados y era bastante difícil no dejarse llevar, puesto que él lucia completamente como Peter. Bueno, técnicamente él _era_ Peter, pero Wade odiaba a Parker, le odiaba de verdad y simplemente rogaba porque el sentimiento fuera mutuo. 

─ Discutiremos sobre eso luego. Sólo necesito que me prometas que dejaras de hacerle daño a este cuerpo, Ben. ─Le explicó Wade retomando la conversación. ─ Tu no estas a cargo de este cuerpo, no es tuyo, ¿entiendes?

Ben le miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de responder.

─ No, pero Peter tampoco lo está…

Wade frunció el ceño confundido, pero antes de que Ben pudiera decir algo más, éste pareció desmayarse por unos instantes y recuperarse inmediatamente.

─ No sabía que los chicos menores de edad fueran tu tipo, Wilson. ─ Expresó con su voz profunda y cínica Parker, acercando su cuerpo desnudo hacia Deadpool de manera insinuante. Wade se separó inmediatamente, levantándose de la bañera no sin antes empujar al otro sin delicadeza. Parker apretó los dientes, se quejó y llevó su mano a su hombro lastimado.

─ ¿Qué demonios hacías en la habitación de 1610? ─ Preguntó inmediatamente, quitándose su uniforme empapado. Los ojos cafés de Parker atravesaron la piel expuesta como dagas.

─ ¿Estas celoso? ─ Cuestionó interesado el castaño, recostándose contra la bañera con esa actitud de hijo de puta que lo caracterizara. Parker lo confundía de sobre manera. Wade aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que un ser tan _oscuro_ pudiera vivir dentro de Peter.

─ Déjate de tus juegos absurdos. ─ Siseó Wade. ─ Sé que eres un psicópata, sé que estas enfermo. Pero también sé que jamás te acostarías con alguien que se ve exactamente como tu jodido padre.

La rabia afloró en el rostro de Parker, justo como Wade esperó. Era igual cada vez que se tocaba el tema.

Parker era el protector de Peter, o eso decía él. Su función era deshacerse de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño. Confiado, despiadado, dispuesto a hacer miserable a quien sea que se atravesara en su camino. Parker era quien, de hecho, _asesinaba_. Parker era el Emperador, la mascará detrás de la máscara. El rostro que el mundo exterior creía como el verdadero.

─ Él no es mi padre. ─ Respondió él, apretando los lados de la bañera y doblándolos en el proceso con su fuerza arácnida. ─ Ese hombre jamás tuvo que ver conmigo o con Stark. Es por eso que necesito alejarlo de él y que se dé cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

─ No es así como funciona, _Emperador_. Lo sabes bien, no puedes cambiar lo que ya ha pasado. El pasado ya es pasado, está escrito y no puede ser alterado.

─ Pero puedo alterar su presente y por consiguiente el futuro. ─ Bufó Parker, colocándose de pie mientras envolvía su cuerpo llenó de cicatrices en una toalla. ─ Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto, Wade. No lo olvides. Estamos tratando de llevar paz al multi-universo, tratar de cambiar las cosas para _mejorarlas._ Es por eso que fui a ver a Ult Steve… para alterarlo, para mejorarlo.

El corazón de Wade dio un tumbo dentro de su pecho.

─ ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ─ Inquirió saber.

─ Nada. ─ Mintió sin esfuerzo el otro hombre, echando su cabello húmedo hacia atrás. Una sonrisa ladina y peligrosa perfilada en sus labios. Wade quería borrársela a puñetazos.

─ Le prometiste a 199999 que le devolverías a Ult Steve, ¿crees que podrás retenerlo a tu lado si no cumples tu palabra?

─ Mi promesa fue regresar a Ult Steve, nunca dije en qué condiciones lo haría ¿o sí? ─ Él le dio la espalda y Wade trató en vano de que el terror no entrará. Pero lo hizo. Y era esa la razón principal por la que odiaba a Parker. Porque le hacía temerle, le asustaba como el demonio. Porque Parker era capaz de todo, simplemente por el placer que le producía el poder hacerlo.

El pasado no podía ser cambiado, no. El futuro, sí.

Por eso él tenía un plan para hacerlo todo mejor. Para él, los demás y sobre todo para Peter.  

Era arriesgado y posiblemente ni siquiera daría resultado.

Parker podía incluso matarlo con sus propias manos si se enteraba de lo que Wade sabía, de lo que Wade estaba pensando hacer. No quería confiarse y pensar que obtendría algo bueno de esto. Para Deadpool la esperanza era una ilusión.

Como querer meter el tiempo por el ojo de una aguja.

∞∞∞∞

Tony estaba sentando en la mesa de la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con sus pensamientos, cuando su Steve entró.

─ Si no te conociera bien, diría que me estas ignorando. ─ Dijo el rubio en un tono sarcástico. ─ ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Desapareciste y cuando regresaste no me dirigiste la palabra, ni siquiera parecías haberte dado cuenta de mi existencia.

Tony permaneció en silencio, tratando de mirar a otra parte que no fuera Steve. Realmente sabía lo que debía hacer, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos duro, más sencillo. Era vital no perder el tiempo. Cada segundo que desperdiciaba significaba una tortura más para Ult Tony y Steve.

El castaño aún no estaba seguro de quien era Peter o de dónde provino, pero si su instinto no le fallaba, y rara vez lo hacía, presentía que este chico no era solo _suyo_. También lo era de Steve.

Su hijo adoptivo, de ambos.

Un asesino en serie, el culpable de toda esta aflicción y el llanto angustiado de cada uno de sus compañeros sobrevivientes y de aquellos que no contaron con la misma suerte.

─ ¿Me estas escuchando? ─ Preguntó Steve molesto. Tony entendió entonces que el soldado había estado hablando todo este tiempo y él ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus palabras.

─ Tenemos que hablar. ─ Manifestó Tony interrumpiendo a Steve.

─ Estamos hablando, Tony. ─ Steve lucia como si estuviera a punto de perder los estribos. 

Tony tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose para ser el ser más odiado y repudiado por Steve en todo el multi-universo. Él trató de hacer cara de piedra, del que no le importaba, como si no le amará, como si no le doliera ni un poco lo que sea que Steve pensara de él de ahora en adelante.

─ No, no sobre eso, yo…Steve, creo que debemos terminar. ─ Soltó de repente con menos delicadeza de la que esperó.

Steve pestañó confundido, su cara palideció.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ A lo nuestro, por supuesto. ─ Comentó Tony señalándolos a ambos con un gesto vago. ─  Mira creo que deberíamos dejar de fingir más tiempo, es obvio que esto no irá a ningún lado.

─ ¿De qué viene todo esto, Tony? ─ Steve apretó los puños a su lado, cada musculo de su cara parecía estar a punto de estallar.

─ ¡De que me abandonaste a la primera oportunidad que se te atravesó! ─ Mintió Tony, tratando de tener una excusa a la cual aferrarse. ─ Cuando todos estábamos corriendo por salvar nuestras vidas, cuando Ult Steve y Antonio estaban tratando de protegerme a _mí,_ ¿Dónde estabas tú, Steve?

Steve hizo una expresión rara. Una de dolor que Tony jamás había le había visto hacer. El soldado, entonces, sacó de su bolsillo derecho el reloj. Uno idéntico al que Tony tenía en su propio bolsillo. Era imposible, a menos de que…

 _Él lo sabe,_ pensó con agonía y una expresión sorprendida.  

─ Tienes razón, Tony. ─ Steve le miró atentamente. Tony estaba temblando, pero decidido a no llorar. ─ Esto entre nosotros fue un maldito _error_. Somos demasiado diferentes, demasiado volátiles. Creo que la única razón por la que no hemos peleado en estos últimos meses ha sido porque estábamos más preocupados por salvar nuestro pellejo que por abrir los ojos y darnos cuenta de lo que teníamos enfrente.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Comentó Tony, con la rara sensación de que Steve y él estaban hablando de algo completamente diferente.

─ De que lo sé todo, Tony. ─ Dijo Steve amargamente. ─ Sé la clase de persona que eres, la clase de _basura_ que eres.

Dolor. Temor. Sufrimiento.

Eso provocó las palabras.

─ _Oh_. ─  Su cerebro confundido se volvió monosílabo. Y es que Tony entendía bien el rechazo del mundo. _Joder_ , si a veces ni el mismo lograba encontrar un poco de amor propio. Pero recibir tal mirada cargada de repudio por parte de Steve era algo nuevo. Y dolía. Dolía como el infierno.

─ Si, _oh_. ─ Respondió Steve riendo sin humor.

─ Escucha Steve, yo-

─ Eres despreciable. ─ Steve echó un vistazo al reloj en sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ─ Yo realmente no puedo apoyarte en esto, yo… aún me cuesta creer que todo este tiempo estuviste engañándonos, en especial a _mí,_ Tony, yo-

La voz de Steve se quebró, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras hicieron camino por sus mejillas.

─ No quiero volver a verte, Tony. ─ Dijo el soldado casi sin aliento. ─ Aunque tengo la leve impresión de que estabas tratando de deshacerte de mí porque ese era tu plan, ¿no es así?

Tony quería explicarse, quería hacerlo, pero no tenía tiempo. Tal vez, esto era lo mejor. Tal vez si Steve pensaba lo peor de él, no se preocuparía. Steve no merecía cargar con la culpa de esto. Tony asumiría el papel del villano, porque eso funcionaba para él y para el resto del mundo.

Él asentó con la cabeza, dándole la razón al otro. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y se dio media vuelta. Tony le tomó del brazo, impidiéndole irse así sin más. Él tenía que dejarlo en claro, tenía que asegurarse de que Steve no le siguiera o le buscará cuando desapareciera.  

─ Steve, sabes que yo jamás hubiera podido hacerte feliz. ─ Se excusó.

Steve se zafó de su agarre, como si Tony tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

─ Estoy de acuerdo.  

Palabras acidas y venenosas se clavaron en su pecho. Tony sonrió y se negó a llorar. Él vio a Steve marcharse furioso, mientras que metía las manos en su bolsillo y activaba el inter-comunicador para anunciar que estaba listo para dejar la vida que conocía atrás.  

Sabía que algunos no entenderían su decisión, seguramente Antonio lo delataría el algún punto, pero todos se lo agradecerían. Con el tiempo.

Esto era lo correcto.

∞∞∞∞

Fue a altas horas de la noche que alguien sacó a Antonio de su habitación.

No era como si estuviera durmiendo ni mucho menos. ¿Quién podría dormir con la preocupación comiéndole las entrañas?

Necesitaba tener a Steve de regreso como necesitaba respirar. Lo único que lo había detenido hasta ahora fue MCU Tony, quien se encontró con él luego de que todo el asunto sucediera, haciéndole prometer que por favor no dijera nada por ahora, que él arreglaría todo. Antonio le dio la oportunidad a Tony de hacer lo que creía necesario, pero tampoco era como si se sentaría paciente a esperar que su jodido Steve regresara dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres.

El pelinegro estaba dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño y no hundirse en la depresión, cuando AvAc Steve fue a buscarlo. Él no entendía a que se debía todo el alboroto pero pronto lo descubrió.

Steve estaba allí, de pie frente a 616 Tony y Natasha, vestido con un nuevo uniforme de Capitán América, sus pocas heridas, claramente, curadas y debidamente atendidas.

Antonio sonrió entusiasmado, pero se permitió unos segundos para tratar de despertar. Odiaría tener que caer de la cama y darse cuenta de que todo se trataba de un simple sueño.

─ ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ─ Preguntó su Steve con una expresión confundida.

─ Tierra 12041. Estamos aquí de paso. ─ Explicó calmadamente 616 Tony.  

─ ¿De paso? ─ Steve frunció el ceño, en una expresión que Antonio le había visto hacer varias veces y éste entendió que definitivamente no estaba soñando.

Él corrió en dirección a su pareja, estrellándose contra su pecho, casi arrojándolo al suelo en el proceso. El pelinegro no espero que Steve hiciera o dijera nada, uniendo sus bocas en un beso torpe y desesperado. Steve no pareció responderle o sentirse aliviado de verlo. De hecho, Antonio estaba seguro de que el rubio había dejado de respirar completamente.

Lo siguiente que Antonio supo fue que Steve le había apartado con fuerza, con una expresión colérica. Un puñetazo que ardió como una _perra_ llegó hasta su cara. El tabique de su nariz hizo un _crack_ , rompiéndose. Tambaleando cayó al piso, su expresión confundida se unió a la enfurecida de Steve.

─ Aléjate de mí, yo no soy un maricon. ─ Le dijo clavándole sus ojos llenos de odio.

─ ¡Ultimate! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que se trata de Antonio? ─ Le reprendió 616 Steve, quien trató de ayudar a Antonio con su nariz sangrante. El pelinegro confundido se dejó ayudar, las miradas aturdidas de todos los presentes en la sala le observaban con cuidado.

─ ¿Quién? ─ Steve entrecerró los ojos como si el nombre no le fuera familiar.

_¡Oh Dios!_

Algo le había pasado a Steve. Ese maldito de Spider-man le había hecho algo a su preciado Steve.

El rubio no parecía herido, pero la manera en la que se comportaba, sus palabras, fueron como un sentimiento de deja-vu y Antonio creyó saber justo lo que pasaba. Él tragó en seco, tratando de calmar los latidos temerosos de su corazón retumbando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

─ Capitán, ¿Puede decirme en que año estamos? ─ Preguntó presionando su camiseta contra su nariz y rezando internamente por que estuviera equivocado.

Steve le dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él. Ni una emoción, ningún reconocimiento.

─ 1945, por supuesto.

Antonio podía jurar que escuchó como cada uno de los presentes contuvo el aliento.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Contestó con amargura, entendiendo bien que si bien físicamente le habían regresado a Steve. El Steve que él conocía, el Steve que amaba, ya no existía más.

Steve no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos veremos el próximo año.


	43. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Decidí adelantar el actua del aniversario del fic (que es el 14 de Enero) debido al cumpleaños de mi amiguita Erin, que pidió que actualizara, aunque este cap está "suave", creo. 
> 
> Disfruten!
> 
> PD: Deseenle feliz cumple a Erin y a St-verse en su primer añito jaja
> 
> [Clarity](https://youtu.be/2XVZqWM55R8)  
>  La canción hace referencia al avance de la relación de 666 Steve y Tony, escuchanla por favor.

666 Steve se despertó confundido y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Parpadeó perezosamente, tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar, intentando recordar donde estaba y por supuesto, como demonios había llegado allí.

El último recuerdo que vino a su mente fue el ver a Antonio caminar despacio hacia él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzarlo, mientras la espesa sangre salía desde el centro de su pecho. Después de eso, Antonio se había ido, había desparecido justo enfrente de sus ojos y Steve perdió totalmente los estribos.

Todo a partir de ahí era un poco borroso.

Steve sabía que a seguramente se había convertido en su estado  _berserker_. El punto medio entre hombre y bestia, con el juicio nublado por la sed de sangre y venganza. Era una transformación tabú dentro de los suyos, porque era justamente lo que le pasaba a los lobos solitarios sin una manada que no podía realmente controlar el cambio.

Y era eso lo que le había sucedido a él.

Antonio era su compañero, su  _manada_ , su cuerpo y corazón lo reconocía como tal y verlo desvanecerse fue más de lo pudo soportar.

Steve estaba agradecido de que nadie de los Howling Commandos estuvo allí para verle derrumbarse, porque la humillación de perder a su compañero, de no haber podido salvarlo - aunque estuvo justo  _allí_ , a tan solo unos pasos enfrente de él - era suficiente como para que todos perdieran el respeto que tenían por su Alfa.

Steve hubiera, sin lugar a dudas, perdido a su compañero y a su gente en cuestión de horas.

Y no era eso lo que le preocupaba. No realmente.

En esos momentos lo primero que imaginó fue la mirada de decepción que seguramente tendría su madre al no haber apreciado lo suficiente el regalo que significaba tener un soulmate, un compañero destinado, aun si este había llegado a él en el cuerpo de un vampiro masculino. Porque si bien entendió desde hace mucho - desde que observó a sus otras versiones - el hecho de que no importaba en que dimensión fuera, si Tony era una chica o un adolescente, Tony siempre sería importante para él y viceversa.

Él lo entendió, pero a la vez no se esforzó más por hacerle ver a Antonio cuan genial podían llegar a ser juntos, de conocerse mejor, de llegar a ser si quiera  _amigos_.

Y ahora que se le había ido la oportunidad de las manos. Se sentía perdido y vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado un órgano vital, una parte de sí que ya no volvería. Se atragantó con el torrente de emociones que corrían por su adolorido cuerpo. Steve trató de retener las lágrimas y no dejarse llevar, dándose vuelta en donde estaba recostado para poder ponerse de pie finalmente, y darle la cara a quien sea que lo haya traído aquí.

─ ¿Qué sucede, cachorro? ─ Dijo la suave y dulce voz que conocía bien.

_Oh Dios_ , Steve estaba alucinando. Estaba volviéndose loco a tan sólo unas horas de haber perdido a Antonio.

Él sabía que los werekin que perdían a sus parejas destinadas tendían a enloquecer y luego, paulatinamente, morir. Sin embargo, Steve había esperado poder soportar al menos algunas semanas, las suficientes para regresar a casa y poner en orden todos sus asuntos pendiente; asegurarse de que Bucky se convirtiera en el nuevo Alfa, que su madre tuviera una vida tranquila después de su partida, patearle el culo a Daken por hacerle la vida miserable todos esos últimos meses y así, irse a algún lugar tranquilo detrás de la montaña para llorar su perdida en secreto y simplemente marcharse de este mundo.

Una mano fría le acarició la sien y Steve cerró los ojos, esperanzado. Pronto el aroma a galletas combinado con su propio olor a especias invadió sus fosas nasales. Tal vez estaba soñando.

─ Shh, todo está bien. Estoy aquí, Steve.

El aludido abrió rápidamente sus parpados, entendiendo bien que ni siquiera en sus mejores fantasías Antonio lo trataría de ese modo tan dulce. A lo mejor y estaba muerto.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado junto él, totalmente desnudo, luciendo como la más hermosa estatua del multi-universo con su piel pálida, sus brillantes ojos rojos que parecían estar envueltos en llamas, ni un rastro de barba y su cabello negro - ahora corto - peinado hacia atrás.

Steve se mordió la lengua por la sorpresa, lastimándose un poco.

Las fosas nasales de Antonio se expandieron y sus ojos brillaron aún más, seguramente percibiendo el olor de la sangre y el deseo que hervía dentro del cuerpo de Steve.

El pelinegro se acercó entonces para un beso, invitando al cambia formas a abrir sus labios y fundir su cuerpo contra el de él. Steve empujó su lengua dentro de la boca del otro hombre y Antonio la chupó hambrientamente. Un ruidito lastimero, parecido a un lloriqueo, escapó de su garganta mientras que Antonio se separaba y hacia un siseo extraño, mostrándole sus blancos y filosos colmillos. El sonido por alguna razón fue lo suficiente para hacerle quedar completamente quieto, pero Steve se sentía ansioso de más, sentía como sus propios colmillos se extendían, estaba a punto de perder el control y salirse de su propia piel.

Con la fuerza de siempre, Antonio lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos cual niño pequeño, acercando el rostro de Steve a su cuello, permitiéndole que le olfateara. Steve, como un adicto, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, inhalando la esencia de Antonio que lo volvía loco. Él restregó su mejilla contra la piel expuesta, porque si bien Antonio  _apestaba_  a él, parecía que nunca tenía suficiente de esto. Su lobo siempre quería más y más, envolverse en la fragancia de su compañero y nunca dejarle ir.

Steve llevó sus manos a la parte trasera del cuello de Antonio, para llevar sus labios a su yugular y hacer que le mordiera, pero el vampiro le tomó de la muñeca para refrenarlo. Steve gimoteó como un cachorrito de nuevo. La vergüenza que alguna vez pudo haber sentido había quedado olvidada en alguna parte de la Tierra 666 aparentemente. Su manada sin dudas se espantarían al ver a su Alfa comportase como una vulgar zorra necesitada por la atención de un vampiro.

_¿Pero quién podía culparlo?_

Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se lo creía. Antonio estaba allí con vida, abrazándole y acariciándole como si le importara, como si le  _quisiera_. Permitiéndole además marcarle con su esencia, cosa que su lobo interno necesitaba desesperadamente para reafirmar su unión con su compañero.

─ Basta, no me tientes. Ya te he lastimado lo suficiente. ─ Dijo Antonio con un tono de voz culposo.

Steve frunció el ceño, confundido. Antonio suspiró y le señaló sus brazos. El hombre lobo abrió los ojos de par en par por la imagen. Sabía que estaba adolorido por todos lados, pero le había atribuido dicho dolor a su transformación en  _berkerser_  más no a  _esto._

Su piel estaba llena de mordidas y chupetones, en ambos brazos, en sus muslos y en algunas partes de su pecho, incluso había una en su cadera peligrosamente cerca de su polla. Las heridas estaban casi frescas, las mayorías cubiertas por moretones de todos los colores. Si bien Steve tenía un metabolismo acelerado y podía recuperarse, siempre era más difícil y lento cuando se trataban de heridas producidas por otros seres paranormales de igual o mayor fuerza que él. En este caso de Antonio.

Steve vio la mirada triste del vampiro, seguramente culpándose por haberle maltratado al alimentarse, pero a Steve le importaba poco. Si su sangre era suficiente para ayudar a Antonio, entonces que así fuera. Se abrazó al cuerpo masculino, repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de Antonio, aspirando nuevamente su esencia y gimiendo. El vampiro suspiró pesadamente y fue allí donde Steve notó el reactor en su pecho. La luz ligera de antes se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un reactor arc que yacía en el centro del pecho del pelinegro, justo por encima de su corazón. Steve se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, incapaz de articular palabra o pensamiento alguno.

Antonio había salido herido y ahora tenía metralla en el pecho. Justo como sus otras versiones. Repentinamente, Steve quería gruñir, morder, cortarle la garganta con sus garras al malnacido que había osado herir a su compañero, de haber cambiado su cuerpo de esta manera.

─ No te preocupes, no es nada grave, de hecho... me gusta. ─ Antonio debió sentir su agitación porque simplemente le abrazó, llevando una mano de Steve por encima del frio metal y friccionando sus mejillas juntas.

El corazón de Steve dio un salto olímpico dentro de su pecho por la emoción y se olvidó, inmediatamente, porque estaba tan molesto.

─ Cortaste tu cabello. ─ Dijo estúpidamente cambiando el tema, casi ronroneando en los brazos de Antonio.

_Joder,_  Bucky y Sam se reirían hasta partirse el culo cuando se enterara de esto.

El vampiro suspiró nuevamente, pasando sus manos por sus hebras cortas.

─ Si, estaba hecho un desastre por toda la sangre y... no podía soportar el olor. ─ Aclaró él con la misma expresión de culpa de antes. ─ Era... era tu sangre, yo...

─ Hey, no pasa nada. ─ Steve se encogió de hombros. Antonio gruñó, rodando los ojos.

─ ¿No pasa nada? ─ Reprochó. ─ Steve, casi te aniquilo, casi te dejo totalmente  _seco._

─ Sé que no me harías daño, confió en ti. ─ Expresó calmadamente el hombre lobo, colocando un tierno beso en los labios de Antonio.

El pelinegro apartó la cara a último segundo.

─ Steve, ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ─ Antonio se apartó de él, dejándolo sentarse nuevamente a su lado. La distancia no era mucha pero para su lobo eran como kilómetros. ─ ¡Se supone que eres un Alfa! ¿Qué acaso tus instintos no te dicen que no debes confiar en los grandes y malos vampiros como yo? ¿Cómo demonios ha sobrevivido tu manada con un Alfa tan descuidado?

─ Eres mi compañero, ya te lo dije, eres más importante que todo lo demás. ─ Explicó por millonésima vez Steve, ya bastante harto del tema.

─ ¿Así que te alejarías de tu familia, de todo lo que conoces solo por mí? ¿Te das cuenta que me conoces desde hace tan sólo mes y medio? ─ Dijo el otro, entrecerrando los ojos como si la idea fuera la cosa más descabellada que había escuchado.

Y bueno, seguramente lo era, pero para Steve no. Él ya había tomado su decisión. Sí su manada no aceptaba a Antonio como su compañero, se encargaría personalmente de que Bucky o Sam asumieran en puesto como Alfa y huiría con Antonio.

_¿A dónde?_

Poco le importaba, pero ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Los lobos se apareaban de por vida. Él siempre sería de Antonio y de nadie más.

Steve asentó con la cabeza, contestando afirmativamente la pregunta. Antonio puso una expresión seria.

─ Sé perfectamente lo que le pasa a los lobos cuando abandona a su manada, Steve. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Porque yo era uno de esos vampiros que disfrutaba torturarlos con ello, insolarlos hasta el punto de que enloquecían y rogaban por ser sacrificados, me divertía de esa manera. ─ Steve debería estar asustado, sí, pero la expresión de dolor de Antonio no iba a acorde con sus palabras, para nada, de hecho, se veía como si rememorar aquello le produjera genuino dolor físico.

─ No me importa quién solías ser, me importa quién eres ahora. ─ Antonio resopló frustrado por la evidente terquedad del lobo.

─ Tú no me conoces. ─ Dijo.

─ Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que me  _permitas_  hacerlo. ─ Respondió Steve, tomándole de las manos.

─ ¿Es por qué soy tu compañero? ¿No te parece eso un poco injusto? ─ Antonio parecía estar totalmente empeñado en hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez era diferente, no se sentía como el rechazo de las semanas previas, sino más bien como si quisiera alejar a Steve porque se sentía inseguro de sí. ─ ¿No quisieras tener una opción en todo esto? Una magia retorcida te unió a un vampiro, tu enemigo natural, de por vida y tú ¿ni siquiera tienes le derecho de negarte, de escoger por ti mismo?

─ La tengo, Antonio. ─ Explicó Steve con una sonrisa. ─ Si nuestros sentimientos no fueran mutuos, nuestra unión como soulmates no hubiera ni siquiera iniciado. Sé que para ti tal vez no es tan intenso como lo es en mi caso, pero sé bien que en el fondo también te sientes atraído, de alguna manera siempre vuelves a mí, ¿no es así?

Antonio desvió la mirada como avergonzado. Steve sonrió para sus adentros, celebrando la victoria.

─Yonopuedobebersangredenadiemás. ─ Dijo Antonio rápidamente, hablando entre dientes. Parecía enojado.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ Steve rió suavemente.

─ ¡Que no puedo beber sangre de nadie más que no seas tú! ─ Confesó agitado. ─ ¡Nada sabe tan bien como tú! Lo intenté y sentí como... como si muriera por dentro, como si me envenenara de a poco, como si... te engañara.

Steve se quedó boquiabierto, mirándole como un idiota. Sabía que al iniciar el Lazo como compañeros destinados ocurrían ciertos cambios, pero nunca había escuchado de uno tan drástico, pero a decir verdad él nunca había conocido compañeros destinados interraciales, por lo que Antonio y él estaban pisando terrenos desconocidos.

─ N-No tenía ni idea. ─ Steve miró entonces las mordidas en sus brazos, y lo entendió. Antonio no había sido cuidadoso al alimentarse porque realmente no pudo controlarse. Estaba sediento y desesperado... por sangre. La  _suya_  en específico.

La revelación envió felicidad a su lobuno corazón, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Antonio gruñó exasperado.

─ Quiero ser tu compañero... ─ Susurró Antonio de repente, tan inaudiblemente, que si Steve no tuviera sentidos súper desarrollados jamás lo hubiera escuchado. ─ Quiero estar contigo.

La respiración de Steve se entrecortó.

¡Dios, estaba muerto! ¡Estaba muerto y esto no era más que un jodido y cruel sueño!

─ No estás muerto, pulgoso. ─ Respondió Antonio con una mirada divertida, al parecer Steve había dicho eso en voz alta. Sus mejillas se bañaron en color rojo. ─ Quiero intentar esto... entre los dos. Pero no quiero que te apresures y te obligues a dejar a tu manada, a tu gente, solo por mí. No es justo para ti. Cuando regresemos yo... ─ El vampiro suspiró intranquilo, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. ─ Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar la corte, no los necesito, podría vivir contigo y  _ellos,_  si así lo quieres.

─ ¿Quieres vivir con mi manada? ─ Jadeó Steve incrédulo. ─ ¿Una manada de sucios lobos que viven en cabañas en medio el bosque?

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco.

─ No necesito grandes riquezas, Steve. Puede que sea el príncipe de los vampiros pero eso es simplemente así porque Howard está empeñado en mantenerme ocupado y con los pies en la tierra. ─ Explicó él con un tono de voz amargo, el mismo que hacía siempre al referirse a su padre. Steve aun no entendía bien porque era tan difícil la relación entre esos dos. ─ Créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada ni nadie atándome a ellos. Puedo hacerlo, y sobre todo, quiero hacerlo.

Y como si sus palabras dijeran poco, Antonio le miró directamente a los ojos, exponiendo su cuello en señal de sumisión, invitándole a morderle, a marcarle.

Su lobo interno aulló contento en algún rincón de su mente. Su corazón se aceleró de manera descontrolada, haciéndole compañía a los latidos de Antonio que retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

─ Joder, Antonio. ─ Steve, respiró pesadamente, sus ojos dilatándose mientras aspiraba el aroma que gritaba  _deseo_  en el cuerpo de su compañero más que dispuesto. ─ No sabes lo que me estas ofreciendo, una vez que te de la Marca no hay vuelta atrás, no hay manera de que podamos mantenernos separados por mucho tiempo, ser el compañero de un Alfa conlleva una serie de cosas que-

Un dedo frio detuvo su balbuceó.

─ No me importa, Steve. ─ Aclaró el pelinegro, sonriéndole dulcemente, de una manera tan única, en la que Steve no estaba acostumbrado y  _maldición,_  Antonio era muy hermoso cuando sonreía. Como que le daban ganas de ponerse de espaldas y exponer su vientre. ─ Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por ti. Te deseo más que a nadie, más que a nada, y estoy seguro de que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti.

Frente a eso, la razón le abandonó. Steve actuó totalmente por instinto, acercando el cuerpo de Antonio para enterrar su nariz en el punto sensible de su garganta, justo donde su hombro se unía con su cuello. Steve lamió la zona y gruñó tensamente desde lo profundo de su pecho. Antonio echó su cabeza hacia atrás, brindándole más espacio, al tiempo de que un gemido sensual salía de sus labios. La polla de Steve se levantó entusiasmada, perdiéndose a sí mismo en el dulce aroma a lujuria que emanaba la piel perlada de Antonio. Sus dientes se extendieron y sus garras se enterraron dolorosamente en el hombro ajeno.

─ Mío. Mío. ─ Gruñó de manera salvaje antes de clavar su colmillos en el punto preciso, donde de ahora en adelante Antonio luciría una marca de apareamiento, una marca que no sanaría del todo y que mezclaría sus olores en uno solo, dejándole saber a todos aquellos con una buena nariz a quien pertenecía este testarudo y bello vampiro. Su compañero de por vida.

Antonio siseó pero no de dolor, apretándole con la suficiente fuerza para dejar nuevos moretones. Steve apretó la mandíbula sobre la carne debajo de sus dientes, saboreando la sangre de su pareja. Su cabeza dio vueltas, el olor de excitación de Antonio y la realización de lo que acababa de acontecer fue lo suficiente como para que el orgasmo le golpeara con fuerza en el estómago, dejando su cuerpo débil y sus huesos licuados. Se corrió con fuerza y sin vergüenza en su propio abdomen, justo como la primera vez que el vampiro puso una mano sobre él.

Steve se separó, lamiendo la herida levemente y cayendo casi inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Antonio llevó una mano a su cuello, cubriendo con la palma su nuevo  _chupetón,_  mientras levantaba una ceja burlona.

─ Eres fácil de complacer. ─ Dijo Antonio de esa manera tan socarrona que Steve conocía bien.

Según lo que Sarah le había contado, brindarle la marca a tu compañero era un acontecimiento único e irrepetible. Significaba un momento dulce y conmovedor que debía ser celebrado, después de todo, era como un matrimonio. Un matrimonio eterno para los hombres lobos.

Antonio no le dio nada de eso.

Antonio, en cambio, se burló de él y le dio una sonora palmada en el culo.

Por supuesto que este era su  _esposo,_  esta era su vida.

Sí, Bucky y Sam se reirían hasta morir.

∞∞∞∞

EMH Steve murió esa mañana.

Fue como si de alguna manera el soldado supiera que su Tony le había abandonado y por ende, dejó importarle, se rindió, dejó de luchar. En un minuto allí estaba él, recuperándose y en el siguiente, había dejado de respirar.

Tan simple como eso.

R-63 Natasha - la única que realmente tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle en vida - se dio en la tarea de recitar unas hermosas palabras antes de enterrarlo en una tumba anónima junto a Stephanie y el Tony de su universo. En espera de que todo esto terminara pronto y así darles una despedida apropiada a todos. Incluso a los cuerpos que no pidieron ser recuperados como los del Comandante, el Director Stark y los 42.

Ocho de ellos habían perecido en aquella emboscada. En un lapso de doce horas el asesino y sus secuaces se la habían arreglado para arrebatarles las vida de ocho de sus compañeros.

El dolor era grande y la tristeza desesperanzadora.

Al menos les quedaba de consuelo que el sacrificio de Noir Steve - que algunos pocos de ellos veían como traición - no había sido en vano, pues por una rápida incursión se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba sano y salvo en su hogar sin un solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Y era un alivio, enserio, la misma Natasha deseaba poder arrancar y desaparecer sus propias memorias para siempre. Así no tendría que pensar, no tendría que  _sentir._

Nat dio un paso enfrente y se sentó junto a su otra versión femenina, quien se había quedado allí, como una estatua de mármol, mirando fijamente a hacia la tumba sin nombre donde ahora sólo ellos sabían que yacía Stephanie Sarah Rogers.

Ella, inmediatamente, buscó su mano, dándole un apretón. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que R-63 tenía un gesto cariñoso con ella. Se sentía un poco raro, pero correcto.

─ ¿Cuándo dejará de doler? ─ Preguntó con la voz débil y agotada por el llanto su otro yo. Se veía tan pálida y pequeña que Natasha quería envolverla con sus brazos y protegerla. Pero esta "amistad" con la otra mujer era muy nueva y frágil y no sabía si el gesto sería apreciado.

─ Nunca lo hará. ─ Respondió con sinceridad, recordando lo duro que fue para ella atravesar por su propio duelo. Y aun ahora que su Steve había vuelto, no dejaba de doler el hecho de que había regresado con memorias trastocadas y odiándole. ─ Supongo que sólo te acostumbras a ello.

La otra Nat, limpio las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y luego apretó el anillo que había pertenecido a Stephanie y que ahora llevaba colgando en su cuello.

─ No quiero acostúmbrame. ─ Señaló con tosquedad. ─ Quiero venganza.

─ Natasha-

─ No, no intentes detenerme o decirme que esto no me llevara a ningún lado o que jamás me devolverá la calma y a Stephanie. ─ Ella respiró profundamente, parecía a punto de llorar, quebrarse o gritar. Lo que sea que sucediera primero. ─ Porque cuando la vi desaparecer en ese ataúd, créeme que me di cuenta de que esto es muy, muy real y que eso no va a pasar jamás. Pero al menos estaré satisfecha sabiendo que los culpables de esto pagaron por sus crímenes y si tengo que asesinarlos por mis propias manos lo haré.

─ Nosotros no somos villanos, nosotros no  _asesinamos._  ─ Recalcó Natasha tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

─ Entonces supongo que este es mi origen como súper villana. ─ Bromeó lastimeramente su contraparte femenina, sorbiendo su nariz.

Una pausa incomoda.

─ Sólo prométeme algo, 3490. ─ Continuó hablando R-63 Nat. ─ Prométeme que cuidarás de los bebés si algo llega a pasarme.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Preguntó consternada Natasha. Ella definitivamente no quería perder a nadie más, su corazón no soportaría más muertes. Y en lo que sea que estuviera pensando su otra versión no era nada bueno a si es que sus palabras eran un indicio de algo.

─ Hablo de que iremos allá, esta vez preparados y pateáramos traseros, saldremos victoriosos. Traeremos a tu Steve y a tu esplendorosa vida de vuelta.

Nat quería refutar y decir que ella no tenía una vida  _esplendorosa_  ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera antes de que todo esto sucediera, de hecho, creía firmemente que si alguien había tenido una vida maravillosa aquí había sido R-63, pero se abstuvo de decirlo por miedo a causar otro momento de discordia entre ellas.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Desde cuando te importa tanto. ─ Se encontró diciendo en su lugar.

R-63 Natasha se le quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos por el llanto por unos segundos, mordiéndose su labio inferior, como si se debatiera entre contestar esa pregunta o no.

─ Mira, sé que piensas que no me agradas, sé que incluso me porte como una  _maldita_  todo este tiempo. ─ Empezó a decir ella con un suspiro. ─ Pero es que no se me da mucho eso de consolar a nadie y sé que no todos lo notaban pero se reconocer la tristeza en mi propio rostro y pensé que era injusto. ─ Natasha frunció el ceño frente a esto. La otra Nat empezó a sollozar de nuevo. ─ Tú eras quien siempre te esforzabas más, tú nos uniste, tú arriesgaste tu vida, perdiste a Steve y fuiste prácticamente echada de tu mundo para ayudarnos a  _nosotros_. Unos extraños. ─ Había un toque de lastima en su voz, pero a la vez también de algo más parecido al... respeto. ─ Así, que si, Natasha Stark yo te admiro y más que eso, quisiera con todas mis fuerzas que fueras feliz, y sé que Stephanie... ─ R-63 hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca de afligido dolor al pronunciar el nombre de su amada, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, seguramente para evitar mirar en donde ahora se encontraba ella; bajo tierra. Natasha apretó su mano aún más. ─ Steph querría de igual manera que los chicos fueran felices. Ahora que ella no está, no sé si pueda hacerlo, yo... ellos merecen una familia. Ellos te merecen a  _ti._

_¿Lo hacía?_

Natasha jamás había pensado realmente en tener hijos, es decir, no seriamente. Tenía miedo de que tal vez fuera una madre ausente y algo descuidada como lo fue María. O aun peor, alguien déspota y abusivo como lo fue Howard.

Después de que Steve se  _fuera_ y después de la herida que sufrió en la tierra de los vaqueros, Natasha se había desecho de la mínima esperanza que alguna vez pudo haber tenido frente al tema. No obstante, tampoco podía negar que estaba tan encariñada con los bebés al igual que los AvAc, R-63 Natasha y en su momento Stephanie. Ella entendía que alguien  _debía_ adoptar a los bebés después de esto, ellos eran las victimas que habían perdido  _todo_  a causa de esto. Aunque no era como si Natasha había esperado que ese "alguien" hubiera sido ella.

Natasha recordó momentáneamente el refrán aquel que dice que aquel que no quiere sopa obtiene dos cucharadas. Bueno, este caso era algo... literal.

Se trataban de dos bebés, dos grandes responsabilidades. Si Natasha había estado asustada por todo el asunto de que podía _joderla_  con un simple bebé, ahora el miedo se multiplicaba por dos. Y no era un hecho escrito en piedra el que Steve regresara,  _diablos_ , de que incluso ella lograra sobrevivir esto.

La castaña tragó un gran nudo en su garganta que fue aparar a su estómago, asentándose allí. Su contra parte la sacó de sus pensamientos al hablar otra vez.

─ Promételo,  _por favor._  ─ Rogó ella con una mirada suplicante.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

─ De acuerdo. Lo prometo. ─ Respondió finalmente. La otra mujer sonrió de par en par y le abrazo cariñosamente.

_Mierda._

∞∞∞∞

Desde el momento en el que Superior Iron Man puso un pie dentro de la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores de esta tierra, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Todos estaban allí sentados, luciendo repentinamente como una familia mafiosa o algo así.

616 Steve y Tony, uno al lado del otro asesinándole con la mirada. Ambas Natasha estaban sentadas muy cerca una de la otra, charlando en voz baja, luciendo como esta clase de chicas populares en la escuela que te dicen que no puedes sentarte junto a ellas. El sheriff, por su parte, le susurraba algo al odio a su Tony, dándole palmaditas en su espalda mientras el otro hombre intentaba no llorar. AvAc Steve sostenía a un muy dormido bebé Tony; su versión adolescente, en cambio, luchaba por hacer que el bebé Steve se quedara quieto. AA-Steve estaba recostado contra la pared, tratando de mantener su distancia y al parecer de no involucrarse demasiado.

MCU Steve estaba sentado en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda a todos y quién demonios sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota. SIM sabía - gracias al su conexión con el sistema y el JARVIS de este universo, que ya había hackeado, por supuesto - que el enanito se había marchado en medio de la noche. Parecía que ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, lo cual hacia todo aún más patético y triste.

_Que desastre._

666 Antonio, con su Steve sentado en su regazo, le veía como si supiera un sucio secreto que él no conocía, crispando sus nervios. El Capitán de su universo también se encontraba allí, sentado junto un Ult Steve con el ceño fruncido aniquilando con la mirada a Ult Antonio. La manera en la que se estaban observando era muy distinta a la acostumbrada y el pelinegro se preguntó que tanto se había perdido desde que se fue a descansar después de todo el fiasco de la emboscada que sufrieron.

─ ¿Por qué repentinamente me siento como si he sido llamado a la oficina del director porque me porté mal?

─ Tal vez es porque justamente eso hiciste. ─ Contestó en un tono de voz grueso y lleno de reproche 616 Steve.

SIM levantó una ceja confundido. 666 Antonio sonrió de lado y fue allí donde entendió todo.

_Oh._

─ Les contaste. ─ Aclaró, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella vez Antonio había escuchado absolutamente todo acerca de su plan.

Antonio se encogió de hombros, relamiendo sus colmillos.

─ Efectivamente.

SIM se retractaba de haber pensado que el vampiro se merecía flores en su funeral. Lo que Antonio merecía era una estaca y agua bendita.

─ Traidor. ─ Musitó el súper villano. ─ Y yo que traje a tu preciado perro de vuelta a casa.

El aludido _perro_  gruñó entre dientes, luciendo como si estuviera lista para arrancarle la cara, pero pareció calmarse cuando su Antonio acarició su cabeza, echando hacia atrás sus hebras rubias.

─ No te ofendas -991. ─ Comentó el vampiro sin dejar de acariciar a su Steve, quien ahora gimoteaba. ─ Pero según lo que Steve empezó a recordar, fue él quien los salvó a ustedes de no morir congelados y devorados en el planeta inhóspito al que fueron a parar.

Superior se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a tal afirmación.

─ Detalles.

El pelinegro buscó con la mirada a su Rogers, quien permanecía silencioso como siempre. Ni siquiera negando nada o defendiéndolo. El Capitán de Hydra era la clase de hombre que no revelaba secretos pero que tampoco hacia un esfuerzo por negarlos una vez que había sido acorralado, seguramente todos ellos lo habían interrogado antes de que él se presentara.

Superior rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

─ Así que están todos acá reunidos, ¿y para qué? ¿Castigarme? ─ Se burló él. Tal vez ellos le superaban en número, tal vez incluso usarían la ayuda de los Vengadores de este universo, pero ni por un segundo se dejaría vencer sin dar una pelea. Él estaba más que listo.

Su versión del 616 se puso de pie antes de hablar por fin;

─ No, estamos acá para decirte que es hora de que te marches. ─ Sentenció él con una mirada fulminante.

─ ¿Están dejándome fuera de su equipo de porristas? ─ Resopló -991 Tony, casi a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa. ─  _Dios,_  mira como tiemblo, al menos sé que me llevaré al mariscal de campo. ─ Dijo, señalando a su Steve.

─ Creo que no has entendido bien, SIM. ─ Comentó su versión del Ultimate, bastante cabreado. ─ Tú te irás, pero Hydra puede quedarse con nosotros si así lo desea, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero confió más en él que en ti. Después de todo, fue él quien descubrió el patrón de asesinatos, no tú.

─ Tú provocaste esto, gracias a ti fuimos atacados y gracias a ti hemos perdido vidas  _preciadas._  ─ No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el sheriff se estaba refiriendo a vidas más valiosas que las de él.

─ Queremos que te largues ahora. ─ Complementó el mecánico a su lado. ─ No interfieras nunca más, no trates de  _ayudar,_  aunque tú realmente nunca hiciste nada de eso.

Superior Iron Man bufó frente a eso último.

─ Así que, ¿creen que pueden deshacerse de mí, así como así? ─ Reclamó en voz alta. ─ ¿Creen que pueden humillarme como les venga en gana? Ustedes me trajeron aquí en primer lugar-

─ Y es por eso que te pedimos  _amablemente_  que te marches. ─ Respondió en voz calmada 3490 Nat, pero apretando los puños sobre la mesa, en clara señal de que ella le patearía el culo si no accedía a irse por su propia voluntad.

Todos parecieron liberar la tensión contenida una vez que SIM se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado. Pero eso no significaba que ellos hubieran ganado, por supuesto que no. De hecho, esto era lo mejor que podría pasarle, así no tendría nadie quien lo detuviera, nadie que estuviera vigilando cada movimiento que realizaba. Sería libre para actuar como quisiera.

Era hora de ponerse serios y solucionar esto a su manera.

Porque si, contrario a la opinión popular, a SIM no le agradó nada en como resultó todo esa noche, se sintió como un perdedor y -991 Tony Stark no perdía frente a nadie.

─ Esto no se quedará así. ─ Aclaró, antes de dar unos pocos pasos hacia atrás. ─ Les demostraré a todos ustedes porque soy mejor, porque soy  _superior._

No se quedó esperando a ver sus miradas cargadas de recriminación, se dio media vuelta con la corazonada de que Rogers le seguiría. Éste nunca lo decepcionaba y así lo hizo, levantándose de su asiento e ubicándose a su lado.

─ Rogers nuestra oferta sigue en pie, puedes quedarte. ─ Se apresuró a decir AA-Steve, hablando por primera vez.

─ Declinaré  _amablemente_. ─ Comentó con una ligera sonrisa el soldado. ─ No se preocupen conozco la salida, me encargare de sacar la basura.─ Steve tomó de la mano a Tony. El pelinegro tan enojado como estaba lo permitió.

─ ¿Y ahora qué haremos? ─ Habló nuevamente el otro hombre mientras caminaban a pasos apresurados en dirección al pasillo. Steve suspiró como si de repente se percatara de que su  _diversión_  se había terminado.

Oh no, esto y apenas empezaba para ellos.

─ Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, lentejuelas. ─ Los ojos desiguales de SIM le miraron con picardía. ─ Tratar de conquistar al mundo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo;  
> Wolves Without Teeth, vuelve el angst con el encuentro de Peter y MCU Tony. Además de que SIM y Hydra harán de las suyas, otra vez. 
> 
> Nos vemos!
> 
> PD: no olviden pasarse por mi perfil y leer mi nuevo proyecto "Utopía" que será bastante corto, pero es un regalo adicional para ustedes por el aniversario :3


	44. Wolves Without Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, acá estoy con otro cap. 
> 
> Peter hace una pequeña aparición, y se revela por fin a que tierra pertenece pero no le den muchas vueltas porque no existe en el universo Marvel, me la inventé con Selene para acomodar allí a Peter, es una tierra reflejo del MCU con una linea temporal del futuro.
> 
> [Wolves Without Teeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAI5GSyXMjA) 

El olor metálico de la sangre era palpable en el aire con tal solo una simple olfateada, mientras que el sonido de la víctima suplicante, la carne rasgándose, los huesos cediendo a la presión y rompiéndose, por fin, eran música para sus odios.

Superior Iron Man y Capitán Hydra estaban actualmente en un viejo almacén abandonado ubicado en la Tierra 001, lugar donde SIM sabía bien que terminaban todos los desechos de las guerras batalladas entre el multi-universo, y entre ellos, aquellas personas que no querían ser encontradas.

Fue una de esas personas que lo llevó a parar allí, en una tierra de nadie, donde el pestilente olor a muerte y putrefacción adornaba el aire, las calles eran tan inseguras que ni el súper héroe más valiente y audaz se atrevería a pisar este sitio ni por equivocación. Lo cual lo hacía todo más perfecto, pues Superior estaba más que harto de sus versiones heroicas, juzgándole y siguiéndole de cerca para evitar que hiciera algo, para refrenar su naturaleza violenta y despiadada.

Pues ya nunca más.

Tony y Steve eran libres ahora, libres para hacer lo que les diera en gana, libres para ir donde quisiera, libres para conquistar el multi-universo si así lo querían. Pero dicho plan estaba siendo obstaculizado por una  _personita_  en particular, alguien igual de cruel, decidido e inteligente que estaba causando estragos desde hace ya un tiempo sin que nadie pudiera saber su identidad ni mucho menos detenerle.

Pero claro, eso estaba a punto de cambiar, porque para desgracia del malnacido, -991 Tony y Steve seguían con vida y estaban dispuestos a dar con él a como dé lugar, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

Fue esa motivación la que los llevó a la situación en la que estaban ahora.

Daken, el hijo de Wolverine, había participado en aquella batalla en la que más de una de sus versiones pereció. El chico era listo y escapó lo más lejos que pudo cuando fue innegable que no podrían ganarles. Pero evidentemente no contó con que Tony y Steve se las arreglaran para darle caza y encontrarle.

Les tomó varias horas y una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo, las posibilidades eran casi infinitas después de todo, pero no había reto imposible para Superior y su mente modificada con el Extremis. Él era un hombre con herramientas y un plan, por supuesto que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Daken estaba ahora sentado en una silla metálica, atado con el líquido viscoso del Extremis, el cual hacía imposible que escapara o usara sus garras de  _adamantium_  para liberarse. Su cara estaba desfigurada por los repetidos golpes que seguía dándole el soldado de HYDRA, la sangre salía a borbotones por varias heridas: cortadas en los brazos abiertas con pinzas que impedían que se sellaran con la regeneración con su factor curativo; un cuchillo clavado en su muslo izquierdo, los pies hundidos levemente en un ácido que estaba de apoco comiendo su carne y si Tony no tenía piedad y le electrocutaba una vez más, el chico simplemente se fundiría en la silla antes de poder darles la información que necesitaban.

Ya habían pasado varias horas en esto, pero el hijo de puta era duro de quebrar. Tony le concedería al menos eso.

─ Es suficiente. ─ Le ordenó con calma SIM al rubio que seguía haciendo de la cara de Daken una obra de arte. Steve obedeció en el acto, limpiándose la sangre fresca de sus nudillos en su uniforme oscuro, sus ojos brillaban con especial locura, era evidente cuanto disfrutaba el soldado de esto. El asiático, por su parte, respiraba pesadamente mientras escupía un par de dientes.

Superior se acercó a él, para tomarle de su cabello negro y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Él sonrió complacido cuando la mirada de odio de Daken se encontró con la suya.

─ Esto no estaría pasando si hubieras sido inteligente y me dabas desde el principio la información que te pedí. ─ Explicó. ─ Soy muchas cosas, te lo aseguro, pero benevolente no es una de ellas.

Daken, como muchos otros, tuvo el gran error de no escucharle, de no de analizar la situación desfavorable en la que se encontraba y en vez de cooperar, se encontró escupiéndole en la cara. La saliva mezclada con la sangre corrió por la mejilla de SIM y en menos de un segundo Steve le propinó una cachetada a Akihiro que lo envió volando al suelo.

Él gritó de dolor. Tony se carcajeó, limpiándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

─ No sé a quién le estas siendo tan leal en este momento, muchacho, pero es evidente que si estás acá con nosotros, es porque de todas maneras tu vida se encontraba en peligro. ─ Tony se agachó en el suelo para hablar nuevamente cara a cara con el anti-héroe. ─ He de suponer que el que ustedes llaman  _Emperador_ tampoco es conocido por su piedad, en especial con las personas que le fallan, como tú.

El silencio de Daken fue suficiente respuesta. Tony sonrió ampliamente.

─ Te propongo un trato, si me das la información que necesito, te dejaré ir, te dejaré escapar con la garantía de que nunca más me cruzaré en tu camino, ¿qué dices? ─ Él estiró su mano amistosamente.

Daken bufó.

─ ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Es evidente que cuando hable, mantenerme con vida no te será de ninguna utilidad, me matarás en cuanto tengas la primera oportunidad. ─ Tony asentó levemente con la cabeza pensando un poco. Dio un leve vistazo en dirección a Steve, quien seguía parado allí, luciendo infernalmente caliente. Steve seguramente notó el interés de Tony, porque levantó un dedo bañado en sangre para lamerlo obscenamente sin dejar de mirarle.

_Distracciones._

─ Si, seguramente eso habría hecho, pero te equivocas, no te mataré, sé que tú y yo tenemos algo en común. ─Explicó Tony, enfocando su atención nuevamente en Daken. Tony tuvo el amable gesto de levantarlo del suelo, acomodando la silla en su lugar.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué demonios podríamos tener en común tú y yo? ─ El asiático gruñó entre dientes por el cambio de posición pero siguiéndole el juego.

─ Venganza. ─ Dijo Tony con sinceridad, provocando que Daken abriera ampliamente los ojos. ─ Veras, utilicé el Extremis para conectarme al sistema y las cámaras de seguridad ese día, así supe bien que ruta debía tomar para evitar a todos los guardias, pero sobre todo para capturar los detalles más interesantes. Tú mi amigo, fuiste uno de esos detalles interesantes.

Tony le señaló con el dedo y se detuvo un momento para analizar la expresión seria de Daken. Era evidente que sabía a qué punto quería llegar Tony, pero aun así estaba escuchándole.

─ Tú estabas allí buscando a alguien en específico, 1872 Steve Rogers, ¡el valiente sheriff! ─ Tony hizo un gesto dramático con las manos para enfatizar su discurso. Esto era lo que se le daba mejor, porque sí, la fuerza bruta de Steve era bastante útil, pero las mejores batallas eran ganadas con las palabras. ─ Tú querías vengarte por la muerte de Lester, Bullseye. ─ Daken desvió levemente la mirada, la única afirmación que Tony necesitaba. ─ Estabas allí sólo por tu pequeña e inútil venganza, debo suponer que Lester era alguien importante para ti, pero mira como terminó; muerto, a manos del sheriff que seguramente en un día cualquiera representaba una misión sencilla, pero con lo que el Emperador no contó jamás fue con la presencia 616 Steve, Tony y Natasha en el lugar, ¿no es así?

Daken apretó los labios en una delgada línea, todos sus músculos de su cuerpo tensos, pero Tony sabía bien que no era por el dolor. Él estaba en lo cierto, estaba tocando un punto sensible y Daken estaba molesto por ello.

─ Ahora, normalmente no importaría ¿sabes? Yo jamás quise unirme al patético grupo de niñas exploradoras de mis otras versiones, yo jamás quise ayudarles, circunstancias de extrema urgencia me llevaron a aceptar un trato con Natasha. ─ A Tony no se le pasó por alto cuando Steve levantó una ceja a manera de burla, seguramente recordando cómo entre Carol Davenrs y él había acorralado a Tony y éste había temido genuinamente por su vida. Él rodó los ojos. ─ Como sea, el punto es que realmente no me importaba que ellos murieran, sé que él asesino envió a alguien a eliminar a Steve y a mí, y créeme, ni siquiera eso me hubiera hecho resentir tanto como el hecho de un ataque sorpresa en medio de la noche justo cuando estaba pasándola bien. Yo estaba intentando demostrar  _mi punto_ , decirles a mis estúpidas versiones en la cara cuan erróneos estaban, pero el Emperador respondió de manera exagerada, debo resaltar, humillándome en el proceso, y eso... ─ Tony apretó la mandíbula, enojado. ─ Es algo que no toleraré.

SIM le concedió a Daken unos minutos de silencio, los suficientes para que pusiera a trabajar su cerebro, procesara sus palabras y atara cabos.

─ Entonces ¿estás haciendo esto para vengarte del Emperador y no porque te preocupe que esté matando a tus otras versiones? ─ Respondió claramente confundido el asiático.

─ ¡Bingo! ─ Contestó Tony, chasqueando los dedos. ─ Pero para mí venganza necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me digas quien es él. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que alguien que protege su identidad con tanta ferocidad es porque esta genuinamente preocupado de que eso se convierta en su talón de Aquiles. Quiero saberlo, su debilidad y utilizarlo en su contra ¿entiendes? ─ Daken le miró fijamente pero no respondió nada. Tony procedió, entonces, a deprender las pinzas de sus heridas y limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Esto pareció confundir aún más a Daken.

─ Te permitiré pensarlo por unos momentos, permitiré también que tu cuerpo sane, así estarás más tranquilo y podrás contármelo todo con más calma. Sí decides bien, entonces no tendrás que atravesar por más dolor, si crees que Steve es despiadado es porque aún no me conoces a _mí_. ─ Le aseguró Tony con un tono de voz frio para que la sutil amenaza surgiera efecto. ─ Espero que decidas lo que es correcto para ti, Daken.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la mesa donde estaba corriendo varios programas, en espera de analizar los videos y las pocas grabaciones que tenía del susodicho Emperador. Él no era paciente, y si esto de las amenazas y las torturas no funcionaban con Akihiro él siempre tendría su plan B.

Steve caminó junto a él, no sin antes darle una expresión de pocos amigos a Daken, en clara señal de que lo estaría vigilando y si se atrevía siquiera a pensar en escapar, él simplemente le destrozaría con información o no.

─ ¿Crees que de verdad él sepa algo? Bien podría ser un simple peón que nunca estuvo enterado de nada. ─ Murmuró Steve en voz baja, una vez que Tony se sentó en el escritorio y enfocó su vista en los datos en los hologramas.

─ Sí, podría ser, pero tengo la intuición de que, de hecho, Daken sabe mucho más de lo que anticipé. ─ Manifestó Tony con seguridad. ─ Nadie que sepa nada importante se mantiene tan silencioso en esta clase de torturas. Él sabe bien que está acorralado, pero parece tenerle más miedo a lo que el Emperador pueda hacerle si habla con nosotros, así que debemos convencerle primero de que somos lo suficientemente malos y fuertes para acabar con esta persona misteriosa antes de que pueda llegar a Daken.

─ ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? ─ Inquirió saber Steve, observando a Tony con una mirada cargada de interés. Tony se acercó y barrió la comisura de los labios del rubio con su lengua. Steve se estremeció por el gesto.

─ No te preocupes,  _bonito_. ─ Le dijo con un tono sensual y peligroso. ─ Yo siempre tengo un plan.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

Si no fuera por el pasillo que lucía bastante normal, decorado como cualquier típica casa familiar, MCU Tony creería que le estaban escoltando a su funeral.

O probablemente así era pero y ya nada que hacer al respecto.

Estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios, su corazón estallaría si no se calmaba pronto. No podía, por todo lo sagrado en el mundo, dejar de sudar. El nudo que se formó en su garganta desde hace varias horas atrás pareció pedir residencia definitiva, dispuesto a no marcharse nunca.

En pocas palabras, era un completo desastre emocional.

Había llegado hace varias horas atrás a esta tierra desconocida, de hecho, Tony creía que ya había pasado casi un día completo en este sitio, pero era difícil saberlo puesto que en el mismo instante que puso un pie fuera del portal, fue apuntado con armas por varios guardias (que al parecer ya estaban al tanto de su llegada) y llevado a una habitación donde fue retenido durante todo este tiempo a la espera de que el Emperador pudiera  _atenderlo._

Enserio, Tony no entendía por qué el chico le obligó a ir hasta allí, si estaba tan ocupado como para si quiera decirle que demonios se esperaba de él ahora que había cumplido con sus demandas.

De todos modos, Tony trató de ser paciente, de relajarse y esperar con prudencia su nuevo destino. En algún punto, el cansancio le venció y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Eso hasta que - el que él suponía que era 3490 Steve, el soldado de invierno del que le habló su Steve - le despertó e informó que le siguiera, ya que el Emperador estaba listo para verle.

Tony no tuvo tiempo para asimilar las cosas o el hecho de que se encontraría cara a cara con su supuesto hijo nuevamente, cuando ya estaba atravesando las enormes puertas que le condujeron a lo que sería el comedor más gigantesco y lujoso que haya podido ver en toda su vida, y créanlo, porque Tony conocía a gente de la realeza, pero esto... esto rayaba en lo exorbitante.

Tony se puso más nervioso y hacía todo peor el hecho de que sólo Peter estaba sentado allí, brindándole una mirada amistosa apenas le vio, sacudiendo su mano en dirección hacia a él para que se acercara. Cuando Tony no se movió, 3490 Steve le tomó del brazo y le arrastró hacía la silla al lado de Peter. Tony tomó asiento, como se esperaba que lo hiciera, y tragó con nerviosismo.

Los guardias y 3490 se retiraron de inmediato, dejándole solo para enfrentarse a Peter.

_Joder._

Tony miró de un lado a otro, observando la decoración, las cortinas, la apetitosa comida sobre la mesa, todo menos a Peter. Deadpool no se encontraba allí, lo cual era una bendición, pues Tony no se creía capaz de manejar a tantas personas mentalmente inestables en un solo sitio.

Peter, quien estaba vestido como la persona más común del mundo, con una camiseta sencilla con el logo de una araña en el centro y jeans, se le quedó observando en silencio, con una mirada inquietante y conocedora que le hacía querer ir corriendo hacia la salida más cercana. Él chico sonrió de medio lado y acercó un plato vacío hacía él para que se sirviera. Tony asentó con la cabeza y empezó a tomar algunas frutas de la bandeja con cobardía. La repentina _amabilidad_ y timidez de Peter le inquietaba más que si le estuviera gritando y ordenando cosas.

Después del silencio más incómodo en toda la existencia de la raza humana, el chico habló por fin;

─ Vamos, sé que no eres tímido, y te mueres por saber, pregunta lo que quieras. ─ Le animó él, como tratando de ganar su confianza.

─ ¿Cómo sé que responderás con honestidad? ─ Inquirió saber Tony, entrecerrando los ojos.

Peter colocó los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras le miraba con seriedad.

─ Sé que tienes razones para dudar de mí, seguramente me has visto hacer muchas _cosas_ de las cuales no estoy orgulloso. Soy un desastre, papá, pero me enseñaste bien a no mentir. ─ Dijo con naturalidad.

El cuerpo de Tony dio un pequeño respingo, por el tono suave y cariñoso en la voz del otro. Este chico era tan cambiante que seguramente confundía a todos a su alrededor.

─  Relájate un poco, no te mentiré y tampoco te lastimaría. ─ Él le sonrió nuevamente. ─ De hecho, estás acá para que nadie pueda lastimarte.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ─ Tony no pudo refrenar el tono amargo en su voz. ─ Si no mal recuerdo, tú eres quien está masacrando a mis amigos sin ninguna razón aparente.

Peter desvió la mirada, como si estuviera genuinamente avergonzado por ello. Era la primera vez que Tony le veía hacer una señal de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento, incluso se sintió un poco mal por él.  

─ Si… ─ Peter vaciló un poco. ─  Pero eso es por otra razón que no tiene que ver nada contigo, bueno si, pero no.

─ Tus respuestas son bastante ambiguas, muchacho. ─ Reprochó Tony, arqueando una ceja.

Peter rió suavemente.

─ Eso es porque tus preguntas no son las correctas. ─ Él le miró fijamente de nuevo, con una mirada cargada de cariño. _Joder,_ Tony no estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran de ese modo. ─ Por favor, te conozco bien y se exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber. Sé que tienes una idea, porque no eres nada estúpido, pero quieres estar completamente seguro.

Tony movió sus manos inquietas por debajo de la mesa, inseguro si debía hacerlo o no. No sabía si podía bajar la guardia y confiarse de este sentimiento vago de camaradería. 

─ Es Steve... ─ Empezó a decir. ─ Es el tú-

─ Si, lo es. Ustedes me adoptaron, ambos. ─ Le respondió tajantemente Peter. ─ Pero sólo porque un pedazo de papel diga que eres el padre de alguien no quiere decir que en realidad lo sea ¿no es así? Tú más que nadie lo entiendes bien.

Era obvio que había una historia detrás de esas palabras, una historia cargada de resentimiento y si bien, Tony se moría por saber, no estaba seguro de estar psicológicamente listo para afrontar lo que sea que descubriría al escucharla.

─ Escucha, estoy tratando de asimilar muchas cosas al tiempo. ─ Se encontró diciendo el castaño. ─ Estoy tratando de que mi cerebro funcione y me dé una explicación racional del por qué esto está sucediendo, del por qué tú estás haciendo esto y yo-

─ Tu punto. ─ Interrumpió su _hijo_. El sólo pensar en el término le daba escalofríos. ─ Vamos, adelante, quiero escuchar tu teoría.

Tony volvió a dudar. Se sentía en un campo minado, cualquier error que cometiera, lo mandaría a volar sin alguna parte importante de su cuerpo.

─ Fui un mal padre, el peor de todos, tal vez desde el comienzo no fue tan malo, pero en algún punto seguramente traté de compensar con dinero la falta de cariño, pero eso sólo te generó más inseguridades y traumas, ahora por supuesto me odias,  y por eso estás haciendo lo que haces. ─ Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Peter le miró con la boca abierta, como si estuviera sorprendido de su palabrería. El castaño, entonces, agachó la cabeza, sus hombros temblando levemente. Tony pensó por un instante de que algo estaba mal, que había dicho algo terriblemente inapropiado, pero se percató prontamente de que Peter estaba riendo, la carcajada que salió de su boca lo dijo todo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Comentó el chico arácnido entre risas. ─ Había olvidado que eras tan divertido. ─ Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de mostrarse sorprendido. Peter dejó de reír al ver que Tony no estaba jugando. ─ Papá, ¿porque crees que fuiste tú el que causaste esto?

─ Siempre lo soy. ─ Él ni siquiera dudo en decirlo, porque era cierto. Tony siempre se las arreglaba para causar problemas, aun cuando esa no había sido su intención, era lo que siempre sucedía. ¿Por qué sería esta la excepción? 

Peter negó lentamente con la cabeza.

─ No… no lo fuiste. ─ Aseguró, sonando genuinamente honesto. ─ Fuiste un padre genial, el mejor de todos. Yo te adoraba, hombre, eras mi jodido mundo y luego...

Las palabras parecieron morir en la garganta de Peter, aunque de alguna manera seguía luchando por hablar. Él palideció y su respiración se descontroló. Tony se preocupó e intentó acercársele, pero ya que no estaba seguro de que hacer o que decir, se detuvo. 

─ Tú… ─ Dijo en un suspiro entrecortado el joven, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, como si no pudiera soportarlo. _Dios_ , Tony había traído un mal recuerdo a su memoria, estaba seguro. Tony no lo soportó más y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de que el gesto le ayudara al chico a centrarse un poco. Peter cerró sus parpados con fuerza, de repente su respiración errática se calmó un poco, pero para cuando abrió los ojos, tenía esa mirada fría y desalmada que Tony había visto antes y que le dio la extraña sensación de que él ya no se encontraba con Peter.

─ Luego, lo siguiente que supe, fue que tu cuerpo estaba desparramado en suelo y lo que quedaba de tu cerebro escurriéndose por mi rostro. ─ Tony tembló por la imagen y por la expresión macabra del hombre más joven.  

_¿Qué jodidos?_

¿Peter lo había matado? ¿A su padre real?

Es decir, si, Tony suponía que Peter era de una realidad alterna de la Tierra 199999. Estaba, además, seguro de que el Tony de Peter estaba muerto, no había que ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión. No era sólo la insistencia del chico por tenerle a su lado, a él, el que sería la viva imagen de su padre, el que sería su tutor en el futuro, sino también la manera en la que se refería al sujeto; siempre en pasado, siempre con cariño, como si hablara de un recuerdo, de un _muerto._

Pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente el que Peter haya asesinado a su propio padre. Peter hablaba de él como si de verdad le quisiera, y aunque estuviera loco de remate no se imaginaba a este joven matando a la persona de la que hablaba tan bien, de la que insistía tanto en proteger.

─ No seas ridículo, no fue Peter quien lo mató. ─ Comentó el otro hombre, riéndose con cinismo. ¿Había dicho Tony eso en voz alta? ¿O su expresión de pánico había sido tan transparente? ─ Tampoco lo hice yo, si es lo que te preocupa.

Tony pestañó con confusión. Peter resopló

─ Yo no soy Peter, mi nombre es Parker. Nunca comentas el error de confundirnos, me molesta. ─ Aclaró tomando su copa de vino para darle un sorbo. ─ El idiota sufre de TID y aunque está consciente de ello no lo controla, especialmente cuando le hablas de aquello que no quiere recordar.

¿TID? ¿Trastorno de identidad disociativo?

Trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

 _Jesús Bendito,_ eso lo explicaba todo. El comportamiento inestable y cambiante Peter, la manera en la que Deadpool se refería a él por distintos nombres, los ataques de ansiedad que parecía sufrir, como parecía no recordar las cosas que hacía o decía.

 _Dios,_ este muchacho era simplemente alguien que necesitaba ayuda con desesperación.

─ Parker. ─ Dijo Tony refiriéndose a él de la manera en la que pidió. ─ Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca pensé que tú… bueno, que padecías una enfermedad mental. ─ Tony trató de ser cuidadoso y no ofenderle. Parker no batió ni una pestaña. ─  Si me permites, creo que podríamos ayudarte, podríamos llevarte a alguna terapia, yo y Steve-

Ante la mención del soldado, Parker pareció enojarse, su semblante calmado explotó.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ Gritó con fuerza el castaño, lanzando la silla hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Tony temió nuevamente por su vida. Parker, entonces, rompió la distancia entre ambos y le sujeto del cuello de su camiseta con arrebato.  ─  No sabes de lo que hablas. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices. ─ Parker escupió las palabras con todo el odio del mundo. Tony quería correr y esconderse, pero no había lugar a donde ir. ─ ¿Por qué demonios siempre lo escoges a él? Lo escogiste incluso por encima de mí y ¿ahora vienes y dices que una simple terapia podría ayudarme? ─ Parker rió sin ganas. ─ No, Stark, ninguna terapia puede arreglarme, ¡ninguna jodida terapia puede arreglar esto!

Tony cerró los ojos con temor, su cuerpo entero esperando un puñetazo o algo igual de doloroso. Sin embargo, eso no pasó.

─ Suéltalo ya, Parker. Es obvio que lo estás asustando. ─ Deadpool entró repentinamente en la sala, escoltando a un hombre esposado y una capucha en su cabeza que le impedía revelar su rostro. Parker le soltó finalmente, no sin antes hacer una expresión de piedra que le dejó bastante claro a Tony que no cometiera el mismo error otra vez. Por supuesto que a Tony le había quedado bastante claro.

Él trató de relajarse un poco y calmar los latidos de su descontrolado y débil corazón, pero cuando Deadpool sentó al misterioso individuo en la mesa con ellos y sacó una navaja, la presión arterial de Tony se fue a la jodida mierda.

─ Stark, este es Wade Wilson, mejor conocido como Deadpool. ─ Dijo Parker con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. ─ Creo que ya te habrás familiarizado un poco con él, pero no te preocupes él no te haría daño. Wade jamás lastimaría a su suegro.

_¿Q-Qué?_

Parker se carcajeó al ver la expresión atónita de Tony. Wade, en cambio, parecía estar frunciendo fieramente el ceño por debajo de la máscara.

─ Si, lo sé. ─ Parker le dio una palmadita a Deadpool en el hombro. El mercenario se apartó como si el toque del chico le molestase de sobremanera. ─ Peter y Wade se casaron cuando Peter tenía dieciocho años, créeme, jamás lo hubieras aprobado. Pero ya que estabas muerto para ese entonces, ¿qué importó?  ─ Él rió nuevamente, claramente disfrutando de una broma que ni Tony, y al parecer, Wade compartían.

─ Sólo está celoso, ¿no es así, _Sweetums_? ─ Dijo Wade en un tono burlón, quitándose la máscara para mirar a Parker a los ojos. Ambos se miraron por un buen rato, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación telepática. Una vena palpitó con furia en la frente de Parker, Wade no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo.

Cuando finalmente Deadpool se rindió, el joven arácnido habló nuevamente.

─ ¿Quién es este? ─ Inquirió saber Parker, cambiando el  tema con tosquedad. ─ ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la mañana? No recuerdo haberte enviado a ninguna jodida misión.

Deadpool no se molestó en contestar, simplemente retiró la capucha, revelando así la identidad del otro.

Se trababa de un hombre cerca de la edad de Tony, cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos parecían ser de color café, pero era difícil decirlo a esta distancia. Una mordaza yacía apretada con fuerza contra su boca. Lucía calmado, pero no miraba a nadie directamente, sus ojos se movían erráticamente como si fuera... ciego.

Tony no le conocía, pero el reconocimiento y excitación brilló en el rostro de Parker, así que supuso que este sujeto era alguien familiar para él.  

─ Pero mira nada más quien decidió complacernos con su presencia. Matt Murdock, mejor conocido como  Daredevil. ─ Parker retiró la mordaza con poco menos que delicadeza. El tal Matt gruñó. ─ Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, no desde que decidiste estar en mi contra y empezar esa loca revolución tuya.

─ Emperador.  ─ Contestó el otro, apretando la mandíbula. Era bastante claro que usaba el término como una burla y no en señal de respeto. ─ Por la presencia de Tony aquí, puedo darme cuenta de que los rumores son ciertos. ¿Así que ahora te dedicas a jugar a ser el dios en otros mundos también?

─ ¿Tú, me conoces? ─ No pudo evitar preguntar Tony al extraño.

Matt le brindó una sonrisa amistosa.

─ Por supuesto que sí, reconocería esos latidos donde sea, aunque estoy seguro de que no eres el Tony de este universo. ─ Él ladeó su rostro, en dirección a donde se encontraba Peter. ─ Pues nuestro Iron Man está muerto.

─ Eso me han dicho. ─ Expresó Tony, mirando inquieto entre la cara llena de cicatrices de Deadpool y de el ceño fruncido de Parker.

Matt le sonrió levemente, antes de enfocar su atención en Parker nuevamente.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ Preguntó con atrevimiento Daredevil sin derramar una gota de sudor. Él sujeto tenía las bolas bien puestas.

Parker se acercó a él, justo al lado de su oído.

─ Ahora, serás un buen chico y me dirás donde se esconden las otras ratas que suelen acompañarte. Aquellos que se hacen llamar La Resistencia. ─ Susurró él con amargura.

Matt, mirando realmente a ninguna parte, sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

─ ¿De verdad esperas que haga eso? ─ Preguntó con una mueca divertida. ─ Dejémonos de juegos y acaba con mi vida de una buena vez, ¿no es eso para lo que Wade me trajo ante ti? ¿Para qué fueras tú el que tuviera el placer de deshacerte por fin de mí? Saber que no te daré ninguna información, ni aunque intentes sacármela a golpes.

─ Ay, Matt, Matt.  ─ Parker suspiró. ─ Extrañaba esa terquedad tuya, enserio ─ El chico tomó la navaja de las manos de Deadpool. ─ No esperaba otra cosa del hombre sin miedo.

Y dicho eso, clavó sin previo aviso la navaja en la frente de Matt, su cuerpo se retorció por un segundo y cayó como peso muerto contra la silla. Había fallecido, esta obvio, pero Parker no pareció satisfecho con ello, pues siguió apuñalándole sin piedad, la sangre salpicando por todos lados; su ropa, la mesa, la comida, sobre _Tony_.

El millonario palideció por el extremo acto de violencia, tratando de mantener en su estómago la poca comida digerida.  El asesino, entonces, se tomó un momento para apreciar su trabajo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para reír con locura. Tony se tambaleó hacia atrás con temor, lo que provocó que el joven enfocara su atención en el nuevamente.

_Oh, no._

El alter-ego de Peter se acercó  en unos cuantos pasos y le obligó a levantarse y caminar, la navaja aún era sostenida por sus dedos ensangrentados. Tony estaba cerca de vomitar o desmayarse.

Parker lo dirigió hacia un balcón con vista panorámica. Luego le empujó levemente, haciéndolo dar varios pasos vacilantes hacia adelante. Él señaló hacia afuera, Tony miró al horizonte que tenía enfrente. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una mansión en medio de las montañas, el cielo era opaco como si estuviera contaminado, varios guardias se movían con prisa de un lado a otro en el patio delantero. Arriba,  varias armaduras de Iron Man con diseños que él jamás había visto sobrevolaban en el cielo. El sonido casi imperceptible de explosiones se escuchaba en la lejanía.   

Esta era una zona de guerra.

─ Bienvenido a la Tierra 2031, padre. Bienvenido a _mi_ mundo. ─ Parker enfatizó las palabras para que él lo entendiera bien, para que captara fuerte y claro el mensaje que le estaba dando.

Esta era la tierra de Peter. Él era el Emperador porque controlaba todo a la fuerza. Tony no podría escapar ni aunque lo intentara, él no estaba allí temporalmente, estaba allí para quedarse.

Ser un prisionero era su nuevo destino.

 

∞∞∞∞

**_~ Mientras tanto, en la Tierra 001_ **

 

A la mierda con Daken y su obstinación.

El plan B sería entonces. 

Superior Iron Man decidió electrocutarlo hasta causarle un paro cardiaco, si el maldito sobrevivía, entonces, se encargaría de abrirle las vísceras y mearle encima.

El asiático convulsionaba con arrebato con cada electroshock que se descargaba en su cuerpo, los chillidos de dolor del mutante hacían eco entre las paredes, pero para Tony y Steve no era más que un sonido afrodisiaco que los calentó lo suficiente como para olvidarse por un momento de revisar los hologramas y tumbarse sobre la mesa a follar como conejos en celo.

Steve se encontraba sobre su estómago, con las manos atadas hacia atrás y gimiendo entre adolorido y extasiado con cada estocada nada delicada del pelinegro en su resbaladizo agujero. Tony le jaló del cabello con brusquedad, hundiéndose más profundamente en su culo apretado, lo cual arrancó otro gemido entrecortado de los labios hinchados del Capitán.  

Era así como le gustaba Steve; dócil, cooperante, usando sus cuerdas vocales sólo para gritar como la gran zorra que era.

En la otra esquina de la habitación, el cuerpo maltratado de Daken seguía agitándose sin control. El olor a carne quemada empezaba a impregnar el lugar.

Steve se empujó contra la polla dura de Tony, al tiempo que enfocaba su atención en su víctima y en la sangre que se escurría por sus orificios. El soldado de HYDRA pareció fascinarle lo que vio, porque con un gruñido casi animal, terminó por correrse encima de los papeles sobre la mesa.

 

_“Merodeas como un colibrí, me persigues mientras duermo.”_

 

─ Estás enfermo. ─ Declaró SIM riéndose mientras el rubio trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo, sus parpados parecían pesados.

Pero no era hora de descansar.

Tony todavía tenía un problemita entre las piernas y si Steve creía que se no se encargaría de ello, estaba muy equivocado. El pelinegro, entonces, obligó al soldado a levantarse para luego ponerlo de rodillas y tomarle de la barbilla con fuerza.

─ Pon a trabajar esa increíble boca tuya. ─ Dijo, empujando su erección en los labios ajenos. Steve lo tragó entero sin rechistar, sus ojos carmesí no se apartaban de su rostro, mirándole con admiración, y otra cosa que seguro como el demonio haría enojar a Tony.   

 

_“Navegas desde otro mundo, hundiéndote en mi mar, alimentándote de mí energía.”_

 

Steve era un imbécil, un masoquista. Era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

─ Escúchame, Rogers. ─ Stark habló entre dientes cuando el Capitán lamió la punta de su pene, prestando sumo cuidado a la hendidura. Jodido Steve y su boca de prostituta experimentada _._ ─  Tu y yo no somos amantes, no nos besamos bajo las estrellas ni declaramos nuestro amor bajo la luna. ─ Steve ni siquiera dejo de chuparle, pero su expresión concentrada decía que le estaba prestando atención y que no le estaba gustando a donde estaba dirigiéndose esto. Pues a la mierda con él.  ─ Esto no es amor ni mucho menos, _bonito._

No, no lo era. No era amor lo que había entre ellos, pero si algo más fuerte, más conveniente, algo que los definía mejor a ambos. Algo que los hacía diferente a sus otras versiones.

Tony no amaba a nadie. Y Steve, bueno, él estaba loco de remate.

¿Qué otra explicación había?

─ Esto es algo más poderoso, Rogers. ─ Tony cerró los ojos disfrutando como Steve extraía cada gota de placer de su cuerpo con su boca experta. ─ Se trata de obsesión mezclada con locura y lujuria. Tu y yo somos iguales, la misma clase.

 

_“Y puedo ver a través de ti, somos iguales, es completamente extraño sentirte correr en mis venas.”_

 

Tony no se había percatado de ello al principio, aunque la verdad era que se había empeñado, con todas sus fuerzas, en empujar el sentimiento lejos, mantenerlo a raya y controlado. No quería hacerle ver a Steve cuanto disfrutaba de su presencia, de su compañía, de sus juegos retorcidos que le hacían competencia a los suyos, porque era peligroso.

Algún día uno de los dos terminaría matando el otro.

 

_“Yo seré la sangre, si tú eres los huesos._

_Te estoy dando todo.”_

─ Tú en realidad me odias, me odias tanto que eso te descoloca y no sabes de qué manera actuar. Es por eso que siempre terminas regresando a mí y yo siempre terminaré regresando a ti. ─ Steve pareció gustarle lo que Tony decía o simplemente era un adicto a su polla, porque empezó a succionar con más ahínco, ahuecando sus mejillas para ejercer más presión, para enloquecerle. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza las hebras rubias mientras su cadera se movía erráticamente hacia delante.

_“Así que eleva mi cuerpo y pierde el control.”_

Steve rozó con sus dientes su miembro y Tony terminó liberando su semilla con fuerza en la boca del soldado. Steve hizo un sonido vulgar y exquisito, tragándose cada gota como si fuera el mejor manjar que haya podido degustar.

─ Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. ─ Aseguró el soldado cuando le soltó, devorándole con la mirada. Tony sonrió complacido y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza, como el buen perro guardián que era. Se separó rápidamente antes de que Steve dijera algo que arruinaría todo, como siempre, y tuviera que ponerle una bala en su bonita cara para deshacerse de él.

─ ¡Lo diré! ─ Gritó repentinamente Daken con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo. ─  ¡Sólo dejen de torturarme!

Steve se deshizo del agarre en sus manos y tomó su arma de la mesa. Tony re-acomodó su ropa y decidió ignorarle. Ya era tarde para los tratos, era tarde para tratar de apelar al lado bueno del que carecía.

─ ¡Por favor! ─ Imploró Daken de nuevo. Steve empezó a cargó las balas una a una. ─ ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Perderás porque estas equivocado!

Okay, si este hijo de puta quería hablar, entonces que hablara. Iba a morir de todos modos.

Tony apagó la electricidad, para permitirle tomar un respiro y decir sus últimas palabras. Si le hacía perder el tiempo lo mandaría derechito al infierno.

─ Sobre su debilidad. ─ Daken se tomó un momento para toser sangre y recuperar el aliento. ─ Estas equivocado, no es su identidad, no es una cosa, un objeto, es una persona. ─ Aseguró. Tony arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. ─ Lo único que le importa en el mundo es una persona en particular.

Bueno eso hacia las cosas muchísimo más interesantes. Steve y Tony se miraron entre sí, ambos, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

 

 **Yo**  respiro lo que es  **tuyo**.

 **Tú**  respiras lo que es  **mío**.

 

Era hora de empezar el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán este POV de SIM y Hydra tiene una estructura similar al primer cap de Brainwash, eso fue adrede chicos. Como inició, terminó. 
> 
> Estamos en la recta final y no se si lo han notado pero ya algunos personajes no tendrán POV en lo que queda del fic, (ojo no estoy diciendo que no van a aparecer nuevamente, simplemente ya no habrá cap dedicados enteramente a ellos) pero esta es como la despedida de SIM y HYDRA en el fic, el pasado fue la de 666 Steve y Antonio.
> 
> El siguiente cap es el flashback de la vida de Peter, por fin sabrá que le pasó y como inició todo. Yo tengo una lista de cosas que debo agregar para aclarar todo los enredos del fic, pero me ayudaría mucho si me dejaran en sus comentarios las preguntas que tienen, así no dejo nada de lado. 
> 
> Nos vemos!


	45. So Who The Hell Was I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- La canción del cap, tenga cuidado con el video que tiene flashes, no les vaya a dar epilepsia, no es broma.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [Echo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v09szDPryXE)  
>   
> 
> Que sepan que este cap esta larguísimo, tiene casi 10k ( eso es un one-shot entero) pero bueno, es que se supone que es este el cap que aclarará todas las dudas o la gran mayoría, si no es así, lo siento, lo intenté jaja
> 
> Aclaraciónes
> 
> Les explico sobre el nombre, todos sabemos que cuando Steve dice en CW "pero el era mi amigo" Tony responde; "Yo también lo era" que es So Was I en inglés y eso nos marcó para siempre, pero la verdad yo siempre pensé que Tony debió decir más bien; "So who the hell was I? - que significa, "Entonces quien demonios era yo?!" Así que por eso el cap se llama así, pero en el cap esta la linea de la película. 
> 
> Disfruten.

─ Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso por él. ─ Dijo Deadpool con voz suave y cansada apenas entró en la habitación donde Tony yacía ahora con un muy dormido Peter que apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo.

Tony negó con la cabeza y corrió los dedos por las enmarañadas hebras del menor. Peter suspiró pesadamente en medio de su sueño.

Bueno, no Peter, sino más bien Ben.

Después de todo el show de sangre y furia que montó Parker en el comedor, a Tony se le permitió retirarse y permanecer en su habitación si así lo deseaba. Tony, por supuesto, así lo hizo, utilizando esas cuatro paredes como un escape a una situación que definitivamente no sabía cómo manejar.

Unas horas después y aun en estado de shock, 3490 Steve le pidió ir nuevamente con el Emperador para cenar en su propia recamara, pero éste había dejado en claro que sólo si Tony lo deseaba así, que no le presionaría a hacerle compañía nunca.

La petición hecha con amabilidad fue la que empujó a Tony a ir y darle a esto una nueva oportunidad. El chico claramente estaba esforzándose por ganarse su confianza y realmente no era la culpa de Peter tener una enfermedad compleja que le hacía actuar de manera tan arrebatada y cambiante.

Era evidente que ni el mismo Peter sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo la mayoría del tiempo. Esto estaba fuera de su control y Tony no era nadie para juzgarle o exigirle nada.

El millonario caminó hasta allí, haciendo de tripas corazón, tratando de que su temor no fuera notorio, luciendo una amplia y falsa sonrisa que enterraba pequeños gusanos de culpa en su vientre y la determinación de hacer esto bien de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró no hizo más que desarmarle. Su coraje lleno de ilusión se transformó rápidamente en preocupación.

Peter estaba hecho un desastre, los ojos llorosos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto, a medio vestir, mientras que estaba sentado en su cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. La coraza de valor que pareció lucir hace unas horas atrás se había vuelto completamente inexistente. Apenas Tony estuvo dentro de su campo de visión, el chico corrió a su lado, abrazándole fuertemente y pidiéndole que por favor le perdonara, que no le odiara, que trataría de ser un mejor hijo.

─ Por favor no te vayas de nuevo, papá,  _por favor._  ─ Rogaba con gruesas y pesadas lágrimas el muchacho una y otra vez. Tony no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo desesperado que se escuchaba.

Tony había tenido muchas cosas en su vida; dinero a montones, una compañía que ya realmente no manejaba, oficinas en las ciudades más importantes del mundo, un avión privado, miles de millas de vuelo, los autos más finos, las mujeres más bellas y codiciadas, gente cercana que se habían transformado en enemigos, un solo amigo, dos personas que le amaron genuinamente y que ahora le odiaban con la misma intensidad, una lista interminable de defectos y una enfermedad en el corazón que seguramente le mataría.

Pero Tony... él jamás había tenido a nadie que le necesitara genuinamente, que le quisiera desde el inicio y no porque se  _acostumbró_ y aprendió a hacerlo, alguien que le amara sin dobles intenciones, sin esperar realmente nada a cambio, sólo cariño y apoyo de su parte.

Peter le quería, Peter le necesitaba. Deseaba tanto su aprobación que cruzó el jodido espacio y tiempo para encontrarle.

─ Shh, tranquilo, estoy acá y no me iré a ningún lado. ─ Respondió Tony abrazándole de vuelta, al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de Peter. Él chico le miró entonces, sus ojos amplios y asustados, con una expresión cargada de fragilidad. Luego, sorbió su nariz en un gesto muy familiar, un gesto que Tony había visto repetidas veces en otra parte, porque era el mismo que hacia Steve cuando lloraba.

Fue en ese momento que realmente lo entendió. Sí, lo había escuchado ya, pero ver la evidencia física era totalmente distinto, lo hacía todo mucho más real.

Desde que había puesto un pie en esta tierra, Tony había tratado de empujar cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Steve lejos de su mente. No servía lamentarse o arrepentirse de lo que ya estaba hecho. Pero de repente, Tony pudo visualizarlo con facilidad; Steve y él sosteniendo a un pequeño Peter en brazos, riendo, jugando, siendo una familia, construyendo un hogar juntos, la vida que secretamente siempre desearon.

Ya bien lo había dicho 1872 Tony, su Steve era alguien que quería el paquete completo de la relación; un anillo, una casa, hijos.

Y este era  _su hijo_ , suyo y de Steve.

Él le abrazó con más fuerza, Peter sollozó audiblemente y Tony maldijo a su otro yo del futuro por ser un idiota y haber lastimado a su propia familia hasta el punto de poner a su propio hijo en esta situación.

Cuando se calmó y dejó finalmente de llorar, este alter-ego llamado Ben, le habló un poco sobre sí mismo; sobre su edad, su función dentro de la mente de Peter, cuan diferente era de él y cuanto odiaba a Parker por lo que hacía.

Ben era un poco más hablador que Peter y obviamente más que Parker, además de eso, era mentalmente más joven, sólo un adolescente, por lo que encontraba extraño estar atrapado en un cuerpo que no correspondía a como él se sentía. Ben era más emocional, lloraba con facilidad y si bien Tony no era un experto en la materia estaba empezado a entender que era Ben quien cargaba con los sentimientos de culpa por las acciones de Parker que Peter claramente no podía recordar.

Tony escuchó atónito cada experiencia dolorosa por la que había pasado el chico en los últimos meses, el odio a sí mismo, el cansancio, los intentos de suicidio. Tony prestó atención a cada palabra, dándole una palmadita de ánimo al joven cada vez que lo necesitó. Ben, por su parte, se apoyaba en su hombro y sonreía cada vez.

El chico le confesó a Tony que el hecho de que Parker lo trajera allí, había sido lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que estaba  _consciente, c_ omo si Tony fuera el premio del primer lugar, alguien valioso e importante que no podía ser remplazado con nada.

_Madre mía._

Llámenlo lastima o un instinto paternal recién descubierto, pero Tony se encontró sin razones para odiar al muchacho. Fue por ello que no le dejo sólo, ni siquiera cuando Ben dejó de hablar y se quedó dormido. Tony se quedó allí con él, observándole detalladamente, mirando su cara apacible en sueños. Su presencia parecía traerle calma  y Tony jamás se había sentido tan cercano a alguien, no de esta manera. Era un sentimiento de euforia parecido al estar ebrio pero sin alcohol.

No iba a mentirse, esta emoción alojándose de apoco en su pecho, era maravillosa.

Este chico confundido y desesperado por ayuda no era perfecto, por supuesto que no, pero era  _suyo_  y de ahora en adelante cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle algo estaría condenado.

Él estaba decidido a ayudar a Peter, ayudarle a sanar un poco, a olvidar a como dé lugar.

Fue en medio de sus profundos pensamientos que Deadpool regresó de quien-sabe-donde.

─ No es ningún problema. ─ Manifestó Tony contestando la pregunta previa.

Wade se sentó en el sofá a su lado, quitándose la máscara para descubrir su rostro cansado y lleno de esas particulares cicatrices que parecían ser quemaduras. Tony no sabía si el mercenario había estado en algún tipo de accidente pero no quiso ser grosero y preguntar sobre ello.

Deadpool se le quedó mirando fijamente, enfocado más que nada en la mano de Tony que acariciaba la cabeza de Peter, como si le molestara el hecho de que Tony tuviera ese gesto cariñoso con el chico.

Bueno Wade podría ser su supuesto  _esposo_ , pero Tony era su padre y no iba a permitir que le separara de él sólo porque Wade odiara al hombre en el que Tony supuestamente se convertiría.

─ Jessica hacia eso por él. ─ Confesó de la nada el otro hombre. ─ Ellos dos eran cercanos, claro, no era algo que supieran todos... pero ella se convirtió en su tutora legal después de que Stark murió.

Tony tembló, como siempre que alguien mencionaba de esa forma tan casual su muerte. Suponía que ni a Peter o Wade le importaba seguir con la ley de no entrometerse con el transcurso de las líneas temporales, si es que la manera en la que estaban alterando las diferentes realidades con las muertes de sus otras versiones decía algo al respecto.

─ Yo la odiaba,  _joder,_  ella era una maldita conmigo todo el tiempo, pero desde que murió... desde que  _tus amigos_  la mataron, él ha empeorado. Ya no quiere verme, siempre esta estresado, parece que nunca duerme-

─ Lo siento. ─ Dijo Tony rápidamente con honestidad.

Wade resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. A Tony le ponía un poco furioso la actitud burlona del mercenario frente a él. Era evidente de que Wade le culpaba de algo, pero Tony no podía hacerse responsable por crímenes que ni siquiera había pensado cometer.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por no haber llegado antes. ─ Explicó Tony. ─ Si tan sólo me hubieras explicado la situación en vez de intentar  _secuestrarme,_  había estado aquí desde hace mucho, yo habría hecho algo.

─ No lo creo. ─ La risa de Wade sonó bastante irónica en los odios de Tony.

Él apretó los dientes para intentar no decir nada de lo que se arrepentiría, pero su boca sin flitro como siempre tenía otros planes;

─ Pues yo pienso, que podría haber hecho algo mucho mejor de lo que tú evidentemente has estado haciendo.

Deadpool dejo de reír al instante para fulminarlo con la mirada.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ Acusó claramente ofendido. ─ ¡Tú no sabes ni una mierda! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he hecho por Peter, lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por él! ─ Wade dejó de gritar cuando Peter se estremeció levemente, volviendo a quedarse dormido al instante.

─ No tienes ni una puta idea de lo siento por él. ─ Susurró Wade mientras observaba a Peter con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Se escuchaba tan apagado, tan agotado. Tony se quedó mirándole sin saber realmente que decir. ─ Escucha Stark, tú no me conoces a mí, pero yo sí te conozco a ti. ─ Un dedo acusador le señaló. ─ Estabas demasiado embelesado con Steve como para importarte algo más, como siempre. Las muertes, la misión que estamos llevando acabo aquí, no la entiendes, esto está por encima de mí, de ti e incluso de Peter. No sé qué fue lo que te dijo pero tienes que saber que él no recuerda mucho de su vida, así que bórrate la idea de la cabeza de que eres el bueno aquí, tú no lo eres, no entiendes nada.

Un silencio incómodo.

─ Entonces cuéntame que sucedió, ayúdame a entender. ─ Pidió Tony retomando la conversación. Wade desvió la mirada, como si estuviera sopesando la petición. Eso no era una buena señal.

Un suspiro lleno de indecisión.

Wade se inclinó levemente en la silla, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Tony fijamente, de una manera bastante seria que no hizo más que ponerle la piel de gallina.

─ Antes que nada quiero aclararte que esta no es una historia de malos y buenos. No hay héroes o villanos, sólo personas tomando malas decisiones.

 

**∞∞Flashback∞∞**

 

Existen instantes que parecen insignificantes, pero que en el fondo son tan poderosos, que logran cambiar tu vida para siempre.

 

_» Señor, Stark. «_

_» Capitán. «_

 

Éste en particular, cambió la vida de Wade, la de Peter, y eventualmente, la del multi-universo entero.

Wade sabía a la perfección la historia, en realidad, todos en la Tierra 2031 sabían exactamente como inició, no era un secreto o una mentira a medias. Y la razón por la que lo sabían era porque de alguna u otra manera les afectó, porque estuvieron presentes, porque se trató de sus amigos, de su  _familia._

Claro que algunos pedazos de la misma habían sido exagerados, omitidos u olvidados, enterrados para siempre en algún lugar en el subconsciente de la única persona que estuvo realmente allí para verlo; Peter. Y dichos recuerdos, para bien o para mal, ya no volverían jamás. Al menos no completamente.

 

_» ¿Es todo una broma para ti? «_

_» Sólo si me hace reír. «_

Al principio Steve y Tony se odiaron.

Wade estaba seguro que nadie entendió realmente el origen de tal hostilidad. Algunos decían que el Capitán estaba enojado con Tony, inconscientemente, por parecerse a Howard y recordarle a un pasado del cual ya no hacía parte. Otras pensaban que Tony era quien inició la confrontación avivada por un sentimiento de resentimiento que creó el Capitán - sin querer - por ser el ídolo de un padre que nunca tuvo tiempo para él.

Wade también tenía su propia teoría; Rogers y Stark fueron dos imbéciles.

Pero eso era sólo su humilde opinión, ¿de acuerdo?

En fin, ahí estaban, Tony y Steve, los líderes de los Vengadores, tratando de soportarse, - o al menos pretender hacerlo lo suficiente para engañar al resto del público - salvando al mundo de amenazas alienígenas, odiándose y discutiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hasta que de repente no fue así.

Y esta era la parte de la historia que era muy confusa para Wade, porque no lograba entender como dos personas tan disimiles, amantes de la discrepancia y llenas de orgullo, pudieron enamorarse y llegar incluso a casarse.

Peter le dijo que Tony le confesó cuando era pequeño, que sus sentimientos hacia Steve cambiaron por el miedo que le produjo la sola idea de perderle. Al parecer, Tony se dio cuenta de lo que Steve significaba para él en el instante en el que pánico afloró cuando lo creyó muerto en una visión que le dio Wanda Maximoff. Steve en cambio, había cruzado la línea de odio-amor muchos meses atrás al evento de Ultron y fue quien tomó el primer pasó.

 

_» Steve... sobre ese beso. «_

_» ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? «_

Las cosas mejoraron a partir de allí.

Los momentos compartidos de antes llenos de hostilidad y sonrisas cargadas de hipocresía se llenaron de miradas amorosas y camaradería. Los Vengadores se transformaron en una familia real, la Torre se convirtió no sólo en el espacio donde dormían y pasaban el rato de vez en cuando, sino más bien en su cálido hogar.

Las pocas fotos que aún quedaban como evidencia lo refutaban. Steve llevaba siempre esa amplia sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que Tony estaba alrededor, el millonario, por su parte, parecía más maduro, más centrado, atrás quedaron los días de borracheras y decisiones impulsivas como organizar fiestas de cumpleaños que terminaban con él volando cosas con la armadura puesta.

Ambos se adoraban, estaban felices, la pareja de la que todos hablaban, que todos envidiaban.

El siguiente paso fue, por supuesto, el matrimonio y por consiguiente Peter.

Wade aún conservaba los álbumes familiares en secreto. Peter había insistido en deshacerse de todo lo que le causaba un recuerdo doloroso, pero es que a Wade le encantaba mirar al bebé regordete de ojos café, mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada bañada en curiosidad, que alguna vez fue.

 

_» Nuestra vida, por extraña que sea, es perfecta «_

 

Peter había sido dado en adopción después de que sus padres - ambos agentes encubiertos de SHIELD - fallecieran en una misión. Sus únicos familiares cercanos eran May y Ben Parker, una pareja anciana que ya no tenía la energía y fondos suficientes para hacerse cargo de su sobrino aun si lo amaban con locura.

A todos les sorprendió, que fuera Tony y no Steve, el que sugiriera la idea de adoptar a Peter, pues el millonario había demostrado tener cierto recelo en cuanto al tema de niños se tratase. Pero al parecer, Tony se enamoró prontamente de la creatura y de su especial situación. Fue entonces una adopción abierta que le permitió a May y a Ben formar parte de la vida de Peter de alguna manera, ellos era buenas personas después de todo.

Y vaya que Peter lo agradeció, ya que ellos representaban un respiro para lo que significaba ser el hijo de los dos superhéroes más famosos de la historia. No significaba que Steve y Tony fueran malos padres, Wade tenía que reconocerlo, fueron buenos, ellos se preocupaban, eran atentos, Tony en particular.

En los años venideros, Steve y Tony llenaron a Peter de amor y no de  _cosas_. Pero él adoró con locura a sus tíos, de una manera especial que no se comparaba con lo que sentía por sus padres pero que era igual de fuerte.

Hasta donde él sabía, Peter fue un niño feliz.

Fue a los diez años, con la muerte de su tío Ben, que Peter se enfrentó a la pérdida de un ser querido, un tema que desafortunadamente sería recurrente en su vida.

May siguió a su esposo unos meses después.

Más o menos allí empezaron los problemas... y las peleas.

Vino el acta de registro y sorpresa, sorpresa; Steve y Tony no estaban de acuerdo el uno con el otro.

Las discusiones sobre el futuro de los superhéroes se transformaron lentamente en una pelea por su matrimonio. Viejos rencores e inseguridades afloraron, heridas que nunca sanaron se abrieron nuevamente. Las cosas se pusieron un poco violentas.

Tony empezó a dudar del amor y lealtad Steve. Tony le presionó tanto, le empujó hasta el límite, que el mismo Rogers terminó por dudar también. Todos lo notaron de inmediato, este conflicto entre ambos, se sentía de alguna manera diferente a los demás, no se trataba de una competencia amistosa, era puro e irracional odio.

Al parecer, así de fuerte como se amaban, podían hacerse daño.

 

_» Vamos, miénteme, dime que lo hiciste. Hazme sentir como el pedazo de mierda que seguramente soy. ¡¿Me amaste o no?! «_

 

Las cosas escalaron rápidamente a partir de entonces.

El Capitán América e Iron Man se divorciaron oficialmente y tomaron bandos separados, arrastrando a todos con ellos en el proceso. Su hijo Peter en el medio.

Fue un escándalo nacional, el mundo entero televisó todo el asunto, los reporteros y paparazis se aprovecharon y picotearon como buitres de mala calaña los pedazos de esta familia que se destrozaba. Tony, como el peor de los perdedores, le quitó la  custodia completa a Steve.

Y okay, eso fue un golpe bastante bajo, porque para nadie era un secreto que Peter Rogers-Stark era más cercano a su padre, porque tenía más cosas en común con él, que con el que cariñosamente llamaba el capi-paleta, por lo que la separación terminó por abrir una brecha entre ambos que Steve - lleno de rabia como estaba - no hizo nada por reparar.

 _Jodido Jesús_ , el chico sólo tenía trece años, una edad esencial en la que necesitaba el apoyo de ambos. Pero Steve y Tony estaban tan ocupados odiándose mutuamente, tan concentrados en joder al otro de alguna manera, que dejaron de pensar en lo que era más importante; su propia familia.

Así que como era obvio, para Peter, Steve se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en el Capitán América, la figura de poder que veía una vez al mes y que con suerte se acordaba de sus cumpleaños, que Steve Rogers, su papá.

 

_» ¿Te duele llorar? Entonces no pienses en cosas tristes «_

 

Fue una de las cosas que por aquel entonces Tony le enseñó. Y Peter lo recordaba bien porque, en algún momento de su vida, ese se convirtió en su mantra del día a día. Peter solía decirle que fue una de las lecciones más valiosas que le dio. Wade, en cambio, quería revivir al malnacido sólo para darle un puñetazo por la insensibilidad de tal declaración.

Fue así como Peter se fue cerrando de a poco sin que nadie realmente lo notara, como se fue convirtiéndose lentamente en otra persona para tratar de escapar de la realidad que le agobiaba. Su hogar, su familia, su vida, se caía tristemente a pedazos y ni el mismo Tony sabía cómo volver a pegarlos.

Tony se esforzaba por hacer de Peter un chico normal, mantenerlo a raya de todo esto, pero eventualmente la mierda cayó sobre él.

Peter fue mordido accidentalmente por una araña genéticamente modificada y obtuvo poderes, él se convirtió en Spider-man, un superhéroe más y Tony, quien no dejo pasar la oportunidad, se regodeó frente a los medios al señalar como su hijo adolescente ponía el ejemplo y firmaba el acta de igual manera, aun si Peter no era un héroe activo, sino más bien uno en entrenamiento.

Esta demás decir que Steve estaba furioso.

Entonces las cosas se ponen feas.

Empezó la guerra.

Una explosión en un edificio lleno de civiles es lo que estalla todo  _literalmente_. Muchas personas murieron, y como era obvio, la gente quería señalar culpables y que rodaran cabezas importantes, cabezas de los Vengadores.

El equipo de Steve no tomó la responsabilidad porque;

A) Wanda apenas es una niña aunque la ley decía lo contrario  
B) El Capitán América se negó a firmar el acta y por lo tanto no actuaba frente a ésta.

Y la favorita de Wade, C) La libertad de Bucky Barnes, el ex - soldado del invierno que llevaba prófugo varios años, estaba en riesgo.

Tony, al ser la cabeza principal de los Vengadores oficiales y principal portavoz del acta, fue obligado a tomar represalias y pronto. Steve, con su terquedad de mierda, se rehusó, porque bueno, al parecer la seguridad de su amigo de la infancia era más importante que la opinión de 117 países soberanos.

Lo normal, ¿no?

Wade siempre tuvo la duda de si el culo de Barnes valía tanto la pena. Y es que ni el mismo sujeto en cuestión se lo creía. Steve parecía más bien estar usándolo como una excusa para enfadar a su ex.  

La verdad sea dicha, Tony actuó prudentemente al principio, intentó negociar, intentó por todos los medios tragarse su orgullo y odio hacia el otro hombre para que lo único que los mantenía levemente unidos no se derrumbara.

 

_» Cuando **"te amo, Steve",**  se transforma en  **"me fallaste, Steve"**  malas cosas pasan siempre, eso es lo que sé con mi limitada experiencia."_

 

A Steve ya no le importaba más lo que Tony tenía para decir. A Steve, aparentemente, sólo le importaba seguir con la batalla, con la que decía era su nueva misión. Era evidente que ya no se amaban ni respetaban, no como antes, pero ni Rogers o Stark sabían cómo ponerle fin a todo. Parecía que luchar era lo único a lo que se aferraban.

Muchos superhéroes alrededor de todo el globo fueron convocados para tomar un bando, o estabas de acuerdo o no, no había puntos medios.

Fue allí donde Wade, mejor conocido como Deadpool, se involucró. El mercenario tenía solamente diecinueve años pero tenía un traje, un nombre  _cool_ , un grueso historial de crímenes, asesinatos y un sótano lleno de municiones que haría llorar a la Armada.

La vida de Wade nunca fue sencilla y nadie podía juzgarlo porque hizo lo que pudo con lo que se le daba mejor, con lo poco que tenía a la mano. Wade era un  _sobreviviente_ , pero sabía bien que tomar el lado de los rebeldes no era lo indicado para alguien como él. Wade ya había tenido suficiente de hacer cosas ilícitas en el sótano escondido de un sujeto llamado como un detergente de piso,  _muchas gracias._

Deadpool estaba listo para ser alguien mejor.

No, okay ¿a quién quería engañar? El gobierno le prometió perdonar todos sus crímenes y dejar de perseguirle si ayudaba a derrotar al Capitán América,  _ni más ni menos_. Así que, por supuesto, que tomó el bando de Iron Man.

Fue el primero contacto que tuvo con Stark y no le impresionó nada. No era el gran hombre de hierro, egocéntrico y decidido que decían los medios, no. Perdido era la palabra que lo describía mejor en esos momentos. Tony estaba completamente  _perdido_. Ahogado en su propia desesperación como un completo perdedor.

Sí este era su líder, él dudaba mucho que su bando ganara algo más que una patada en el culo. Pero claro, nadie pedía su opinión en estos asuntos y tuvo que permanecer callado.

Fue allí donde también conoció a Peter, el chico tenía quince años en ese tiempo. Era un nerd total, delgado y con huesos torpes. Wade recordaba bien que lo vio caminando entre las filas de los nuevos reclutas de SHIELD y pensó que tenía rasgos de niño aun, el pelo café oscuro y grueso, del que sabes que es suave al tacto, sus ojos marrones y grandes le parecieron conmovedores. Fue atracción desde el principio para él, pero nunca le prestó mucha atención debido a que Peter no era legal y Wade estaba tratando de limpiar su historial no añadiendo más cosas, ¿okay?

Además, Peter tenía las manos bastante ocupadas, concentrado como estaba en su relación con Gwen - su novia de la secundaria - y en tratar de que sus padres no se mataran el uno al otro o le utilizasen como parte del chantaje emocional. Así que Wade nunca se le acercó, ni siquiera para saludarle.

La guerra continuó, sin realmente muchas bajas o incidentes graves, era como si cada bando estuviera pegándose puñetazos con extremo cuidado. Wade y a duras penas sangraba en cada misión, era ridículo, enserio.

Pero si alguien pensaba que ni Steve o Tony dejarían de hacer las cosas interesantes, estaban en un completo error.

 

_» ¿Lo sabías? No me mientas, Rogers. «_

_» Sí. «_

 

Steve traicionó su amor y rompió la confianza, y Tony... Tony simplemente perdió los estribos.

La batalla real comenzó.

_» Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si no tuviera otra opción. Él es mi amigo. «_

_» Yo también lo era. «_

 

El equipo de Deadpool no pudo llegar a tiempo, él y el resto del escuadrón estaban bastante ocupados librando su propia batalla con los cientos de otros superhéroes que apoyaban a Steve, por lo que Iron Man se quedó solo enfrentándose a dos súper soldados que ya no estaban jugando a la guerra, esto fue enserio y resultó en un desastre.

Cuando lograron acercarse, Tony estaba en el frio suelo, las manos ensangrentadas, llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Steve.

Bucky terminó herido y se desmayó en medio de todo, por lo que nunca pudo hacer su declaración oficial y revelar que fue lo que pasó. De todas maneras, no importó mucho, porque la evidencia recolectada en el juicio realizado meses después, lo dijo todo.

Un francotirador que nunca fue capturado mató a Steve justo en el momento en el que el soldado se estaba rindiendo frente a Tony, lo que ubicó al castaño como el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su ex esposo.

Todo el asunto fue desagradable y bochornoso.

Tony salió libre de cargos, por supuesto, pero internamente se culpó, se culpó por la muerte de Steve y de todos los demás superhéroes que murieron durante la larga y agotadora guerra.

El día que cambió para siempre el curso de ese Universo.

Un funeral público, una presentación humillante de parte de Tony, quien entre lágrimas no pudo decir su discurso, una estatua para honrar al Capitán América y estaba hecho. El acta de registro había ganado, pero no hubo celebración, no hubo gloría en una victoria bañada de la sangre de sus amigos y conocidos.

De la noche a la mañana, Iron Man se convirtió en el ser más odiado en el mundo entero, le acusaban de haberse único al complot del gobierno para deshacerse del Capitán que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar y así tener todo el control. De todas formas, fue nombrado líder de SHIELD y de los Vengadores, pero el sujeto estaba ido, su mente parecía no pertenecer ya a la tierra de los vivos. Era una calamidad andante, nunca se duchaba, nunca se afeitaba, nunca comía, el alcohol parecía ser lo único que lo mantenía funcionando, lo cual no tenía caso, porque entonces siempre estaba demasiado borracho como para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Tony amó a Steve por tanto tiempo que nunca pensó realmente como vivir sin quererle. Tony nunca imaginó un mundo donde no estuviera Steve, donde Steve no estuviera alrededor, donde sus acciones lo condenarían. Pero Steve no estaba, ya no _existía_ y Tony poco a poco parecía olvidarse de que él si lo hacía, de que tenía una vida, un hijo que aun esperaba por él en casa.

Nadie sabía cómo ayudar.

Tony se pasaba horas enteras en el cementerio recostado en la tumba de Steve, llorando y hablando consigo mismo. Jessica y Natasha intentaban impedirle que se torturara así mismo, pero después de un tiempo le dejaron hacer, al entender, que no había caso en hacerle ver algo que su mente no quería comprender.

Le permitieron llorar su pena a su manera, creyendo ilusamente que era una etapa que eventualmente superaría.

Peter, a quien su padre le había prohibido rotundamente usar sus poderes y ser un superhéroe, la estaba pasando aun peor. Y no porque llorara y demostrara al mundo cuanto le dolía la perdida, cosa que hacía, pero el chico se hizo un experto en fingir. Construyó una fachada de normalidad mezclándose en la multitud, logrando engañar a todos a su alrededor menos a Wade y por supuesto a Jessica, la única amiga real que parecía tener.

Cuatro meses después otro disparó le arrebató al ser que más quería.

 

_» ¿Qué estás haciendo, papá?_

_» ¿Qué crees que hago, Peter? ...Lo extraño demasiado. «_

 

Alcohol, un arma, la culpa comiéndote por dentro y eso fue todo.

Wade conoció al sujeto por muchos años, pero él jamás entendió a Stark. Por lo que jamás comprendió que demonios se le pasó por la cabeza ese día. Jamás pudo realmente entender, por mucho que lo pensara, que clase de desesperación se puede llegar a sentir para llegar al extremo de ponerte una bala en la cabeza enfrente de tu propio hijo. El hijo que decías amar, el hijo que claramente dependía de ti, el hijo que nunca más volverá a hacer el mismo porque tú simplemente lo abandonaste, arruinándolo para siempre.

Wade estuvo allí de pura casualidad, en verdad. Él ya no quería involucrarse en esta mierda dramática, pero Clint le pidió que lo cubriera porque no tenía ánimos para enterrar más cadáveres y menos si se trataba de Tony Stark. Ellos no eran precisamente amigos, pero Wade debía favores y nunca se negaba a pagarlos.

Deadpool se presentó en el sitio cuando las cosas aún estaban  _frescas._

La policía rodeaba el lugar, algunos rostros conocidos estaban dentro de la casa. Natasha con lágrimas en los ojos, sostenía con una mano temblorosa una carta de adiós con una letra casi inteligible y con la otra empujaba un viejo reloj de bolsillo gastado y casi oxidado.

 _"Sólo quiero que regrese a mi lado" -_ Es lo único que recordaba haber leído del papel.

Peter, quien estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente por Jessica, estaba tumbado en el piso, con la cara bañada en sangre que no era suya y riendo de puro shock.

Al día siguiente fue el entierro, se leyó el testamente y así como así, Peter pasó a ser el dueño de todo. Se quedó solo, enloqueciendo silenciosamente en una enorme casa vacía, llena de los recuerdos de una mejor vida que ya no volvería a tener y una empresa que ni siquiera podía dirigir.

Peter era sólo un niño pero se le obligó a crecer, a entender, todo a la fuerza.

A medida que pasaban los días, se le veía más pálido de lo normal, más pequeño, más frágil. Ya nunca sonría, su boca era una marca dura dibujada en su cara sin ninguna función aparente.

En las noticias presentaban; “ _Amenaza arácnida fuera de control._ ” seguido de un video donde el adolescente desquitaba su enojo con el resto del mundo con sus dos puños.

_Santos Infiernos._

Wade no pudo alejarse.

Se quedó por pura y mera lastima. Él se quedó, aunque nadie se lo pidió y aunque nadie tampoco se lo negó. Peter era un chico grande, era muy capaz y Jessica era una fiera y sobreprotectora madre postiza, pero eso no lo detuvo. Él empezó a ir y venir como le vino en gana en la vida de Peter, apareciéndose cuando podía, irrumpiendo en su vida como se lo permitía.

Ellos no eran amigos, no del todo, siempre hubo una especia de chispa entre ellos, pero que ninguno sabía cómo llamar.

─ ¿Eres idiota, Wilson? ─ Insistió Peter un día que Wade intentó hacer chimichangas en la cocina e hizo un desastre. ─ ¿Cómo demonios te metes a mi casa de todos modos? ¡He cambiado la jodida cerradura tres veces!

─ Soy un criminal y acosador de primera,  _Baby-boy_. Una débil cerradura no es problema para mí. ─ Bromeó el mercenario, abrazando a Peter por detrás cuando éste se dispuso a limpiar el desastre. Peter rodó los ojos y gruñó.

Wade se había vuelto más cariñoso con él desde que había roto su relación con Gwen hace un año atrás. Y es que el mercenario sabía que Peter lo necesitaba.

Desde la muerte de Tony,  - de la cual el chico insistía que no recordaba nada - se había convertido en alguien distante, reservado, no dejaba que nadie le tocara, pero por alguna razón, siempre mostraba sus verdaderos colores frente a Wade.

Podría bien ser porque el mercenario sabía cómo enojar a todo el mundo, o porque Peter realmente le apreciaba. Era difícil enterarse.

Él solo sabía que, en el fondo, Peter era muy frágil, inseguro y acosado por sus propios demonios. Tenía días malos, bastantes, y se encerraba en su propia coraza donde no permitía que absolutamente nadie entrara. Pero en los días buenos, Peter era alguien chistoso, con un sentido del humor que rivalizaba con el suyo, alguien valiente y leal, cuya inteligencia hacia honor a su apellido y superaba a la de Tony.

Wade le encantaba Peter, tal vez más de lo que estaba permitido.

─ De todas maneras ¿qué haces aquí? ─ Reclamó Deadpool sacándose la máscara. Peter no le molestaba ni se asqueaba por su apariencia, no había razón puesto que el castaño siempre lo había conocido de esa manera. ─ Se supone que los chicos de diecisiete años deben estar en fiestas, divirtiendo emborrachándose, teniendo sexo salvaje con colegialas calientes y no encerrados en el sótano de su mansión experimentando con arañas y obsesionado con el multi-universo.

─ ¿Cómo demonios sabes en lo que estoy trabajando? ─ Preguntó Peter con nerviosismo, acomodándose sus lentes.

Al parecer esto se suponía que era algo secreto. Jessica se encargó personalmente de que Peter dejara de ser Spider-man (ella quemó el jodido traje y todo) diciéndole que él estaba demasiado fuera de control cuando salía al mundo a enfrentarse a los _malos_. Quería que Peter estudiara y aprovechara su cerebro y tuviera una vida normal.

─ Siempre te estoy vigilando,  _Pete-Pay_  ─ Wade sonrió socarronamente. ─ Incluso sé lo que haces en la ducha.

Peter arrugó la nariz.

─ ¡Eres un pervertido!

Wade siempre disfrutaba burlarse de él y al final del día, sus idioteces y metidas de patas valían malditamente la pena porque Peter siempre terminaba sonriendo también.

Peter era adorable cuando sonreía y debería hacerlo más seguido. Pero no, Peter lloraba, se ahogaba en secreto y se hacía daño cuando creía que nadie le veía, tenía cicatrices oculta debajo de la ropa que el mismo Wade trababa de ignorar.  

Fue en medio de una de esas noches tranquilas que  _el incidente_ sucedió.

Wade estaba molestando a Peter con el nuevo chico de su escuela llamado Johnny Storm, quien le había invitado a salir el día anterior. La verdad era que Wade no sabía que Peter era bisexual, esta fue la manera que encontró el chico para confesarlo, como si fuera algo que Wade _debía_ saber. Cosa rara porque él mismo no tenía preferencia en el género o sexo de su pareja y no juzgaba, él era abiertamente pansexual, aunque hacía mucho que no tenía ningún tipo de compañía que no fuera su propia mano, lubricante caducado e unicornios, pero ese era otro asunto.

─ Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en nadie. ─ Insistió Peter cruzando los brazos en su pecho, como el terco adolescente hormonal que era. ─ ¿No crees que el hecho de que un adulto como tú este tan interesado en mi vida amorosa es algo raro?

Wade se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Había pasado ya un tiempo, Wade no pudo evitar notar que Peter estaba creciendo en los lugares correctos, ya no era tan bajo ni tan delgado y además olía bien, como un suave te de canela que te tranquiliza cuando estas a solas en casa después de un día arduo de trabajo.

Peter no le abrazó de vuelta, él nunca lo hacía.

─ Sólo quiero que seas feliz,  _Sweettums. ─_ Se escuchó decir con honestidad. Sabrá Dios por qué. Deadpool era un mentiroso, una alimaña, un anti-héroe. Pero Peter le importaba. ─ Quiero que sonrías de verdad,no esa mueca forzada y plástica que sueles lucir frente a el mundo entero.

Peter se revolvió incómodo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes-

─ Crees que nadie puede notar la diferencia, pero yo puedo. ─ Susurró Wade rozando con sus labios la punta de su oreja, donde iba a parar ese adorable rubor que bañaba su rostro cuando estaba avergonzado.

Peter se estremeció y Wade se rió. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios del menor se movían sobre los suyos, devorándole con insistencia. Peter le tomó de la nuca con una fuerza que no anticipó y Wade, desarmado, pensó que nunca recordaría como respirar de nuevo. Él se entregó a ello, enseñándole a los dulces y casi inexpertos labios de Peter a hacerlo correctamente, a hacerlo con un hombre.

Esa noche aconteció un trio, entre Peter, Wade y la pared.

Wade tomó la virginidad del culo de Peter contra el jodido muro más cercano, las piernas del menor enredadas en su cadera, sin palabras dulces y sin mucha preparación previa. Fue salvaje, lleno de desesperación y pasión contenida.

_Fue terrible._

Era una buena cosa que Tony estuviera muerto, porque le hubiera matado ver a su hijo con los labios hinchados, la mirada perdida, un chupetón del tamaño de una moneda brillando en su cuello y el semen escurriendo por su glorioso trasero.

Wade no estuvo orgulloso de ello y mucho menos de su deseo de corromper al chico como se le vino en gana; llevándolo a lugares donde no debía estar, incitándolo a gastar dinero de más, hacerse un nuevo traje y salir juntos a cazar desgraciados, escaparse de la escuela sólo para tener sexo en su sucio apartamento, ser un chico malo por un tiempo.

Peter necesitaba un respiro, Wade era una mala influencia pero era su mejor distracción.

Cuando Peter cumplió dieciocho años, Wade lo llevó a las Vegas para celebrar en grande, le regaló una identificación falsa, compró alcohol, se emborracharon, apostaron y perdieron dinero en las mesas de juego. Al final, Peter vomitó sobre sus zapatos y luego le pidió matrimonio, Wade se carcajeó, se encogió de hombros y dijo; _“Hombre, ¿por qué no?”_

Al día siguiente se levantó con un vestido blanco de novia, en una suit de un hotel en el cual ni siquiera se había registrado, un anillo en el dedo, Peter colgando del techo y ni un recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Ellos no pudieron anular todo el asunto porque Peter era una figura pública y los medios ya estaban teniendo el momento de su vida, documentando la vida salvaje de Peter que no hacía más que despejar las dudas – por si alguien las tenía ─ de que él era un Stark.

Por lo que bueno, Wade y Peter decidieron seguir legamente casados, pero no hacer un gran alboroto por ello. Su relación era casual, sexo, sólo por diversión, sólo para mantener a Peter alejado de su recuerdos, alejado del sufrimiento. Esa era la razón por la que Jessica odiaba a Wade, nadie la culpaba, pero de todos modos.

En una noche de septiembre, en su apartamento de mala muerte con Peter tratando de sacarle una bala que el mismo se disparó en el trasero como un el gran imbécil que era, se dijo; _"Demonios, creo que lo amo."_

Y esto estaba mal. Mucho.

La atracción que pensó que no significaba nada se sintió muy real entonces. No era un simple  _crush_  pasajero, un pasatiempo, esto involucraba sentimientos, del tipo que te desvelan por las noches, del tipo del que te hacen hacer tonterías y arruinarlo todo. El tipo de mierda cursi que te hace empezar guerras y ponerte una bala en la jodida cabeza.

Wade huyó. Sin una palabra, sin decir siquiera adiós.

Se alejó un tiempo, porque sentía tantas cosas por él que le asustaba como la mierda. Se alejó el tiempo suficiente como para que su nombre se transformara en un recuerdo. Peter se olvidaría de él, seguro que lo haría.

Peter no lo hizo. Wade mucho menos.

Peter le amaba enserio, incluso decía frente a los medios, con una mirada de niñita enamorada,  que estaba casado pero que no revelaría la identidad de su pareja por proteger su seguridad.

De todos modos su tiempo separado le hizo bien al castaño. Peter logró enderezar su vida, era un adulto y actuó como tal. Entró en la universidad, empezó a participar activamente en los asuntos de la compañía, se hizo cargo de los Vengadores e incluso la gente que antes odió a su padre, le adoraba con locura.

Peter era el superhéroe favorito de todos, el más famoso, el más guapo.

Peter la estaba pasando bien, o al menos eso es lo que Wade pensaba.

Al siguiente año, no pudo más. Se encontró en la puerta de su casa, de rodillas, con la maleta a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia como un idiota.

─ Te fuiste. ─ Dijo Peter apretando la quijada, mirándole con rabia. Wade se lo merecía. ─ Me dejaste solo, ¡me dejaste solo!

─ Lo sé. ─ Contestó Wade, sin saber que decir.

El hizo una promesa, una promesa que prácticamente le condenó, una promesa que hoy en día ni siquiera estaba seguro a quien hizo. Bien podría haberse tratado de Parker. Él no había estado enterado de nada, él le había dejado solo.

 ─ No lo haré nunca más, _Baby Boy_ , lo prometo. Iremos juntos, moriremos juntos.

Peter le observó con ojos tristes y cansados, asentó con la cabeza y le dejó pasar. El chico era un santo.

Wade se comprometió enserio, dejó de tontear y empezó a hacer las cosas bien solo para complacer a su amado. Peter se merecía eso y mucho más. Por primera vez en su vida dejó de refrenar sus sentimientos y los dejó ser.

Se sentía raro, no iba a mentirse. Vivir con Peter le hacía sentir demasiado doméstico, como que temía que no encajaría en esta clase de vida. Temía, incluso, que Peter, abriría los ojos algún día, se cansaría y le dejaría.

Wade no tenía material de novio, él ya le había demostrado eso, y por Dios, mucho menos de esposo. Aun así Peter insistía tenerle cerca.

En las noches cuando Peter se acurrucaba a su lado, corriendo los dedos por las cicatrices que no le molestaban, besándole como si ni siquiera necesitara respirar, susurrándole palabras de cariño al oído o un “ _te amo_ ” que le hacía llorar internamente cada vez; en esas noches, Wade se decía que valía la pena, que Peter era todo lo que nunca merecería pero que siempre trataría de conservarlo a su lado y hacerle feliz.

Peter jamás estaba feliz, y jamás lo estaría.

La triste verdad estalló en su cara cuando el castaño cumplió veinte años.

Wade sospechaba que Peter se traía algo entre manos, no era idiota. El arácnido solía encerrarse en su taller por horas, obsesionado con su dichoso proyecto del multi-universo, a veces desaparecía por días y parecía más olvidadizo. Peter no hablaba nunca de Steve ni Tony, con nadie. De hecho, a veces Wade creía que Peter tenía problemas para recordarlos, como si nunca hubieran existido, lo único que parecía conservar de ellos era las armaduras de Tony y el viejo reloj de Steve.

Otras veces, le pillaba hablándose a sí mismo, pero él no juzgaba, no preguntaba. Wade era esquizofrénico, por lo que siempre entendió que significaba tener voces que provenían de ninguna parte. Era como oír fantasmas en tu cabeza que nunca se callaban. A veces te decían cosas buenas, otras malas.

Pero lo peor vino en la conmemoración a los caídos por el quinto aniversario de la Guerra Civil.

La prensa hizo un artículo que habló pestes de Tony. Lo culpaban por todo, por la muertes, no solo de Steve, sino también la de los demás superhéroes y civiles. Lo tildaban de cobarde al suicidarse, de su incapacidad de ser padre, del mal ejemplo que había representado para Peter, quien había tenido una adolescencia empañada por los escándalos.

El artículo traía a relucir viejas cosas de las que ya nadie se acordaba, las orgias en las que Tony participó, sus días de borrachera, todo el dinero que gastó inútilmente y su participación en la creación de Ultron.

Era una carta de odio, una carta que tenía una foto real y sin censura del cadáver de Tony en el suelo.

Peter perdió la cabeza.

Empezó como simple ataques de ansiedad, que luego evolucionaron a constantes ataques de pánico al no ser capaz de recordar realmente que había pasado con Tony. Peter estaba sufriendo de serios lapsos de memoria. Se comportaba diferente cada vez.

Un día podía estar bastante animado, lleno de energía, pero al día siguiente estaba de caído, no permitía que Wade le tocase y rogaba con un niño pequeño por favor lo llevara con su padre. Lloraba casi hasta que se quedaba sin energías cuando Wade le decía con calma que Tony estaba muerto. Estaba confundido, asustado y desorientado, y aunque Wade trató de hacerle hablar, Peter no tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Peter empezó a retroceder, lo veía en sus ojos, el dolor estaba ayudando a romper su resistencia.

Wade sospechaba que podría tratarse de bipolaridad, y estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle ayuda a Jessica. No quería tener que llevar a Peter al psiquiatra, Dios sabía que Wade había tenido muy malas experiencias con ese tipo de instituciones. Esas sesiones de uno a uno con los psiquiatras, y en otros casos los medicamentos, no hacían más que empeorarlo todo.

Su indecisión para manejar el asunto lo llevó a conocer a Parker por primera vez.

Bajo la luz de la noche estrellada, en el patio trasero de la mansión. Estaba desnudo, bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de no arrepentirse ni un poco de haber matado al pobre bastardo que seguramente sería el dueño de esa sangre.

Peter le miraba como si le viera por primera vez, como si no le conociera en lo absoluto, sus ojos café brillando con locura bajo el espeso líquido carmesí que chorreaba de su cabello. Este no era su _Pete-Pay,_ este no era su _Baby Boy._

Wade estaba frente a un extraño que no sabía si quería conocer.

─ ¿Desde cuándo? ─ Preguntó una vez que Peter pareció volver en sí. Él ni siquiera pestañó cuando vio la sangre sobre su cuerpo, como su esto pasara con frecuencia.

Wade había sido un estúpido, él pensaba que le había dado espacio a Peter, al no acosarle con sus preguntas innecesarias. Él pensó genuinamente que le había hecho un bien a Peter al no hablar sobre ello, que le había logrado cambiar, que había sido su distracción, su respiro.  

Wade simplemente había sido parte de su perdición.

─ No sé de lo que hablas. ─ Insistió el castaño, desviando la mirada.

─ Por supuesto que sí, Peter. ─ Siseó Wade, tomándole del brazo con furia. ─ ¿Desde hace cuánto has estado mintiéndome? ¡¿Desde cuándo estas matando gente por diversión?!

La expresión escandalizada de Peter le confundió por un momento.

─ N-No es de esa manera, esto haciendo algo bueno, Wade. Lo juro. ─ Peter trató de deshacerse de su agarre, su cuerpo enteró temblaba como una hoja en pleno otoño.

Wade no le creyó.

¿Cómo podría?

Si Peter había sido lo suficientemente discreto para ocultarle esto por tanto tiempo, entonces, quién sabrá que más le había estado ocultando. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse y no regresar jamás.

Peter se paró en la puerta, impidiéndole pasar.

 ─ Por favor no me dejes, por favor. ─ Rogó con la voz quebrada. ─ Te necesito, sabes que te amo.

Wade vaciló, pero no cedió.

Peter se quebró. Ó Parker se cansó.

Él nunca lo supo.

El desgraciado le golpeó por atrás con el jodido candelabro. Su cráneo se rompió sin ofrecer mayor resistencia y cayó al suelo desangrándose.

─ ¡Te quedarás, lo harás! ─ Gritó con rabia contenida sin dejar de golpearle, su mandíbula apretada y su miranda furibunda. Eventualmente Peter se cansó y le dejó quieto. ─ Soy un desastre Wade, estoy completamente perdido, pero tú lo prometiste; _“iremos juntos, moriremos juntos”_ no puedes dejarme.

Peter dijo las palabras con tanta seguridad, que Wade entendió que esto no se trataba de una afirmación, se trataba de un ultimátum, del tipo que te da un novio desquiciado; _“Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.”_

El espíritu de Wade se hundió, pero así estaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a ser lastimado por la gente que le importaba. Pero Peter había sido diferente, Peter le había ofrecido su confianza, Peter le había hecho madurar, Peter le había hecho creer y _soñar._

Esa noche Wade hizo algo que no había hecho desde los tristes días en el que su viejo tío le violaba en el armario.

Él lloró.

Por supuesto que el amor de su vida, el chico por el que daría la vida, estaba loco. Por supuesto. Sólo así había conseguido que se fijara en él, ¿cierto?

No había palabras cálidas de apoyo, la esperanza de un futuro mejor, no había un perro, una familia en su prospecto, ni vivir en un barrio bonito, una casa espaciosa y una cocina lujosa con comida en las repisas.

Se trataba de esto. Una relación toxica, en la que ambos estaban locos con intervalos de horrible cordura. Una relación basada en mentiras a medias y en la que estaba jodidamente atrapado.

Peter parpadeó y pareció recordar quien era y donde demonios estaba. Vio la sangre, a Wade herido y ató cabos. Él se aterró y empezó a pedir perdón.

─ Por favor, mátame. ─ Pidió Peter cansado, de rodillas. Las lágrimas bajaban pesadamente por sus mejillas, por debajo de su barbilla. ─ Por favor, Wade.

A Wade se le partió el corazón.

─ Mírame, Peter. ─ Él le abrazó. Aun con la dignidad en el suelo, él le abrazó. ─ Shh, Todo va estar bien.

No, no iba a estarlo.

Entonces, le contó todo. Sobre el trauma que sufrió al ver a sus padres separándose y ser tan violentos el uno con el otro. El suicidio de Tony, del cual realmente no recordaba y que causó los primeros síntomas de su TID; sobre Ben principalmente, sobre su obsesión con el multi-universo. Peter culpaba a Steve de todo, y creía que podría traer a su padre en otra realidad alterna, una que fuera completamente parecida a esta, le traería la paz interna que anhelaba.

Desechó un poco la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve y Tony traían problemas en toda realidad conocida en la que estuvieran juntos, aumentaba las probabilidades de una guerra civil que eventualmente hacía infelices a todos. Entonces, cambió sus planes y  trazó uno nuevo, un plan para traer no paz a sí mismo, sino al multi-universo entero. Peter había sido cuidadoso en no dejar patrones fáciles de identificar, de sólo eliminar a los Steves y Tonys de las realidades donde la guerra estaba a punto de estallar.

Peter había estado haciendo esto desde hace unos tres años y nadie se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada.

 _“Asesinar sólo a los culpables”-_ Era como _Dexter_ , pero a una escala mucho mayor.  

_Mierda._

─ Suerte que no tengo que preocuparme por enredarme con alguien que me terminará odiando, porque yo ya me odio lo suficiente. ─ Bromeó Peter como si con ello aliviaría la tensión. Las lágrimas en sus ojos contaban otra historia. Wade le sostuvo con fuerza, el miedo acuchillándole las entrañas.

─ Te ayudaré.

─ ¿Estas demente? ─ Wade se rió, porque _joder_ , lo está. Su herida en su cabeza sanó por supuesto, su alma, no lo haría jamás.

─ Es evidente que no te detendrás, no al menos hasta lograr lo que quieres. Yo no puedo matarte Peter. ─ Confesó Wade. ─ Entonces lo haré por ti, así no tendrás que cargar con toda la culpa que evidentemente sientes. Sólo dime lo que sea que necesites que haga, lo haré, Peter. Lo que sea.

Peter no dijo nada y Wade tuvo miedo de mirarle a la cara, de mirarle y ver una disculpa, una _despedida._ Les tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y largos minutos para dejar de temblar.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Dijo Peter eventualmente, dándose vuelta para unir sus labios como siempre. Se besaron y se besaron interminablemente, como si temieran que fuera el final. Porque en realidad lo fue.

Wade no se fue en ese entonces. No se iría ahora. Pero Peter ya no olía a té y canela, Peter olía a sangre y decepción.

≠

En la tierra 8096* a Iron Man le tomó siete días apoderarse del su universo bajo el mandato de Purple Man.

A Spider-man le tomó tres.

**∞∞Flashback∞∞**

 

─ Yo conocía a mucha gente que mataría a su propia madre por dinero, así que no fue la gran cosa conseguir ayuda, pero luego muchos se fueron uniendo por voluntad propia, no fue difícil en realidad, todos habían perdido a alguien en la guerra y guardaban rencor.  ─ Explicó Wade, terminando con su relato, el cual le recordaba que Peter no estaba, no allí realmente, haciéndole sentir malditamente solo y adolorido. ─ Jessica no fue una chica buena todo el tiempo, solía trabajar para HYDRA y cuando Peter le explicó todo, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo que era la mejor idea que alguien había tenido jamás. Ella era una maldita. ─ Aclaró Wade, riéndose un poco.

─ ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto, Stark? ─ Tony a su lado, lucía miserable, pálido. A Wade no le importaba, él no le contó esto para ganar su simpatía o para hacerle sentir mejor. Wade le contó sobre ello porque él tenía una misión. ─ Que nadie hizo realmente nada por ayudarte a ti y a tus otras versiones, porque Peter tiene razón.

─ No, te equivocas, yo-

─ ¿Lo hago? ─ Wade alzó una ceja cuestionadoramente. ─ Dime, ¿acaso sabe Steve donde estas ahora, porque estás aquí?

El silenció le respondió.

─ ¿Lo ves? Ese es su maldito problema, demasiados secretos, demasiadas mentiras entre ustedes. ─ Su relación no era el ejemplo de la perfección, pero Wade y Peter lo intentaban, _maldita sea_ , ambos lo hacían. ─ Tú y Steve, son una mala combinación, su amor es como un incendio forestal, puede de que sea necesario para que la nueva vida nazca y se regenere, pero eso no evita que deje caos y cenizas a su paso, ¿cierto?

Él le quitó a Peter de la incómoda posición en su regazo y lo levantó con una sola mano. El castaño, como siempre, enrolló sus piernas en sus caderas, como si de un mono se tratase. Eran estos pequeños momentos de ternura los que convencían a Wade de que esto era lo correcto. De que _ella_ estaba en lo cierto.

Él le pasó a Tony su reloj, en éste se proyectó inmediatamente un holograma con los datos de una tierra que Peter no conocía, que Wade se había encargado de que Peter no conozca.

Wade observó a Tony leer con cuidado y fruncir el ceño. Su mirada llena de reproche no tardó en encontrarse a la suya.

─ ¿Qué exactamente me estas queriendo decir con esto?

Wade abrazó más fuerte a Peter, posando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

─ Esto dándote un arma para que hagas lo que yo no pude hacer esa noche, lo que jamás podré hacer.

Tony respiró profundamente. Wade acarició la cabeza de Peter, comprobando que estuviera dormido, ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

─ Quiero que lo mates.

Porque sí, este era del tipo de amor cursi que te hacía hacer tonterías, que te hacía crear caos en el multi-universo, que te hacía matar a sangre fría para protegerle, que te hacía ponerte una bala en la jodida cabeza o eventualmente… poner una en la cabeza del otro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> [A Love Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JaD9c21N1k)  
>   
> 
> Este es el video que inspiró esta historia, lo vi hace un año y pensé, hey, esto esta perfecto!
> 
> Aclaración;
> 
> Soy de las que piensa, (según evidencia de los comic y MCU) que Steve no sería un padre tan dedicado como siempre lo hacen ver en la superfamily, ¿por qué? Bueno, es que él mismo lo dijo, el hombre que se metió en el hielo era uno y el que salió fue otro completamente distinto que no quería las mismas cosas. Steve le fue fácil dejar atrás a los Vengadores porque no los consideraba su familia, Tony sí. Pero nuevamente, eso es mi opinión.
> 
> ...
> 
> No se ustedes, pero yo chille horrible escribiendo este cap jaja pa que vean que el autor también sufre. 
> 
> Se abren nuevas preguntas, ¿Por qué Peter no quiere ver a Wade? ¿A Quién se refería Deadpool con "ella"?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutaran,
> 
> Nos vemos!


	46. Dead Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap de los Ults y 1872.   
> Aunque no será el ultimo PoV de Ult Steve, ni tampoco el del 1872 Tony.
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> _[Dead Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPi25t_vsoc)_

Dicen que la locura era un puente estrecho.

Antonio estaba seguro que estaba a punto de atravesarlo.

Es que no lograba entender que había hecho mal en su vida para estar allí sentando, discutiendo esto una y otra vez con sus versiones alternas, un tema que ya no era relevante.

No quería saber, no quería enterarse de absolutamente nada de esto. Ya sabía la respuesta y no quería oírla de nuevo.

Ellos debería estar preocupados por darle caza al asesino, a  _Spider-man_  o a lo mejor concentrarse en tratar de buscar a MCU Tony, quien había desaparecido hace dos noches atrás sin que nadie lo notara.

─ Si tratamos de recrear el artefacto que le quitó la memoria y lo usamos, podríamos causarle un serio daño cerebral. ─ Comentó 3490 Nat con la mirada fija en el holograma que tenían enfrente, el holograma que mostraba la actividad cerebral de Ult Steve en tiempo real.

Durante estos dos últimos días, ellos habían corrido miles de pruebas, ninguna había logrado explicar que pasó exactamente, por qué Steve no podía recordar que había sucedido en su vida durante los últimos tres años y mucho menos durante las últimas horas en las que estuvo desaparecido. Afortunadamente, aparte de la pérdida de memoria, Steve se mostraba completamente sano.

Era el mismo guarro de siempre, pero con la actitud de mierda de antes.

Antonio aun podía recordar bien como con su perfecta y hermosa cara le dijo que no le quería cerca. Al parecer, el asunto del beso le enfadó tanto que en menos de unos minutos de contacto, Antonio se había convertido en su persona menos favorita en todo el edificio. Probablemente del multi-universo entero.

 _Como los viejos tiempos_ , pensó con amargura.

El pelinegro del Ultimate golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio de pura frustración.

─ Sinceramente no quisiera arriesgarme. ─ 616 Tony suspiró pesadamente a su lado, corriendo una mano por su cara cansada.

Juntos habían trabajado sin pausas para ayudarle a Antonio con este  _problema_ , y él sinceramente lo agradecía, pero tenía que ser sincero, no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

─ Tal vez podríamos seguir haciendo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, contarle de a poco sobre los años que se ha perdido, sobre lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo y esperar que sus memorias regresen por si solas. Por ahora ha tomado con calma todo lo que le hemos dicho.

─ Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ─ Antonio levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente. ─ Esto no luce como una amnesia temporal, Tony. Esto no se trata de magia, el mismo Thor lo dijo. Los recuerdos fueron arrancados de su memoria por tecnología avanzada, estoy seguro. ─ Una leve pausa. ─ Steve... él no recordará, ¡no tiene caso hablarle de nada porque simplemente olvidó todo para siempre!

─ Antonio... ─ Natasha pronunció su nombre como una súplica para que no se torturara, pero sinceramente estaba harto de ver esa mirada de lastima en sus rostros, no quería que le dieran falsas esperanzas, no quería nada.

Antonio era un hombre adulto, uno que había pasado por toda clase de mierdas. Si el cáncer no le mató, esto tampoco. Estaba seguro de que lo superaría.

No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

─ Escuchen, creo que ya es hora de que me rinda, es evidente que ese de allí. ─ Él señaló la habitación continua donde ahora mismo estaba Steve a la espera del veredicto final. ─ Es Steve, sí, pero no es  _mi_ Steve. Mi Steve está muerto,  _se fue_. ─ Él no pudo evitar que su respiración se atorara en su garganta. Le dolía todo. ─ Al igual que Stephanie, que Noir, que el Comandante y Dios quiera que el enano este con vida donde sea que se haya ido pero-

─ Antonio, es suficiente. ─ Susurró casi pálida Natasha al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos que ya no estaban. El pelinegro de 616 estaba concentrado en mirar sus manos sobre la mesa, su cuerpo tensionado y su expresión era de total desconcierto.

Esto era una mierda. Una gran y jodida  _mierda._

─ ¡¿Qué quieres que haga Natasha?! ─ Preguntó con honestidad, porque ahora mismo se sentía como un barco navegando a la deriva. Ni en sus más locos sueños Steve se olvidaría tan fácilmente de él, pero lo hizo. Lo extrañaba más de lo que se podía extrañar a alguien, estaba perdido y terriblemente asustado. ─ ¿Quieres que le dé una terapia de shock? O tal vez un; Hey, Steve ¿qué tal una mamada? Porque aunque no recuerdes mi nombre, ¡seguro como el infierno que tu polla recuerda mis labios!

Alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta sin una pizca de disimulo. Antonio ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

_Hablando del diablo._

El otro se acercó, y  _oh_ , ahí estaba Steve, vestido en una camiseta de color azul que resaltaban sus ojos y unos jeans ajustados que realzaban su trasero. Un recordatorio más de todo lo que Antonio no tendría jamás.

Quería llorar.

─ Eres el Stark de mi universo, ¿cierto? Escucha, no entiendo porque pareces tan obsesionado con mi polla, pero que te agradecería que dejaras de hablar tanto de ella de ahora en adelante. ─ Steve se acercó, su expresión y su tono de voz no era de una burla amistosa, era de total reproche.

Antonio miró hacía otro para no tener que verle fijamente. No había nada para él en los azulados ojos de Steve, ni reconocimiento, ni cariño.

 _Nada_.

Sus ojos traicioneros, sin embargo, fueron a parar en la entrepierna de Steve por mera costumbre. El rubio tragó con dificultad, su expresión se endureció enseguida. ─ Lo digo enserio Stark, deja de mirarme.

Antonio se dijo a si mismo que tenía que ser paciente y considerado con Steve. Esto no era su culpa, sino la del malnacido de Peter. Ahora que el soldado no recordaba nada estaba confundido, estaba-

─ ¿Me escuchaste, maricón?

... siendo un hijo de puta.

─ Es imposible no hacerlo, es como no querer mirar al sol, ¿sabes? La gente te dice que no lo hagas porque luego no podrás enfocar bien por un tiempo, pero no puedes evitarlo. ─ Antonio sonrió de lado, creyendo que había ganado. Steve pestañó confundido, obviamente no esperando tal respuesta.

─ ¿Acabas de comparar mi pene con el sol? ─ Steve entrecerró los ojos, como si se debatiera entre sentirse alagado o asqueado. Posiblemente lo último. Natasha se mordió los labios para evitar no reír, 616 Tony no fue tan discreto. ─ Hombre, sé que te lanzaste a mis brazos y todo eso antes, pero no sabía que te gustaba tanto.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

Antonio sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. Sólo Steve Rogers podía hacerle sentir de este modo, como si sus sentimientos fueran una burla, un insulto hacia él.

¿Acaso Steve quería humillarle? ¿Hacerle quedar mal?

Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego, Antonio sabía bien como.

─ Antonio... ─ advirtió nuevamente Natasha, él no estaba prestando atención.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ En pocos pasos se acercó a Steve, violando su espacio personal. Él tuvo que levantar la barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ult Steve era muy alto después de todo. ─ Entonces donde te deja eso a ti, ¿eh? Tú quien estuviste suspirando de amor por mi durante un año entero, tú quien lloraste la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, tú quien me rogaste para que no muriera y me quedara contigo, tú quien me pediste matrimonio once veces, tú hiciste todo un alboroto porque no quería casarme contigo, tú-

Otro puñetazo certero llegó a su cara. Tal cosa lo tomó desprevenido, Antonio cayó de bruces en el piso.

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ─ Gritó Steve, rojo de ira, su expresión confundida, los puños a su lado temblaban notoriamente. ─ Tengo una prometida, su nombre es Gail Richards, yo jamás la engañaría, jamás estaría con un hombre, jamás estaría  _contigo._ Ni siquiera te conozco y no quiero hacerlo.

Dicho eso el soldado se dio media vuelta y se marchó, prácticamente soltando chispas en cada paso. Este era el viejo Steve, el Steve que no le recordaba, que no le quería cerca, quien se daba la vuelta frente a una pelea en vez de quedarse allí y solucionarlo... el Steve que no le amaba.

Antonio se rió sin ganas, lamiendo su labio roto. El sabor de la sangre era mejor que el de las lágrimas que ya estaba harto de derramar, no sería de nada llorar. Se levantó del suelo antes de que Nat o Tony pudieran atreverse a ayudarle. Él aún conservaba su dignidad.

─ Si, él ha tomado con mucha calma todo lo que le hemos dicho, ¿cierto, 616? ─ Comentó sarcásticamente, saliendo también del lugar.

Había tenido suficiente de esto. Estaba harto.

Se dirigió al mini bar de la cocina, necesitaba estar ebrio ahora mismo, dejar de pensar y dejar  _sentir_ , acallar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas. Agarró la primera botella que se le atravesó, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la etiqueta. Abrió la tapa y le dio un gran y largo tragó, permitiendo que el líquido le quemara la garganta.

Antonio tragó a la fuerza y se permitió respirar un momento, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, su respiración descontrolada, su corazón hundiéndose dentro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos e intentó con toda su fuerza no llorar, pero las traicioneras lágrimas ya brillaban en sus pestañas, resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Era demasiado; las muertes de sus compañeros, la revelación de la identidad del asesino, la desaparición de MCU Tony, la pérdida de memoria de Steve. Todo.

Quería salir corriendo, alejarse lo más que pudiera y dejar que el dolor le consumiera en solitario.

Había estado preparado para morir, en verdad lo había estado. Pero nunca estuvo realmente listo para dejar atrás a Steve, para  _perderle._  No de esta manera. Aunque pareció que no importó mucho, porque al final tuvieron que separarse a la fuerza. Un tercero les arrebató la oportunidad de decidir, de elegir por ellos mismos su propia conclusión.

En algún punto, Tony imaginó que, si su relación terminaba, uno de los dos sería dejado atrás, uno de los dos terminaría sufriendo más que él otro, con el cáncer de por medio la balanza no estaba inclinada. Y por muy egoísta que sonara, Antonio no había pensado ─ por el limitado tiempo de vida que tenía ─ que sería él quien terminaría llevando esa carga.

Steve no recordaba, lo cual era lo mismo a decir que su relación, su compromiso con Antonio había terminado, dejándole atrás a él, y sólo a él, para asumir la separación. Recogiendo los pedazos rotos de su alma, los mismos pedazos que Steve se había encargado cuidadosamente de reparar hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando ambos empezaron su amistad. Por supuesto que sería el mismo Steve quien le destrozaría, era lo obvio, lo justo.

Antonio bebió nuevamente de la botella, recordándose que necesitaba bloquear la red complicada de sentimientos.

En verdad le perdió, su amor se acabó.

Su mente no pudo procesarlo, sin embargo, y se encontró preguntándose otra vez, como en la noche anterior, el porqué de esto, por qué le arrebataban su amor en el momento de mayor felicidad, cuando las cosas estaban bien, cuando por fin tenía una oportunidad.

No llegó a ninguna conclusión lógica, sólo sabía que por alguna razón misteriosa Steve y él no estaban destinados a ser felices, no juntos.

∞∞∞∞

─ Después de esto, escribiré una autobiografía llamada;  _"¿En qué capitulo se arreglará mi vida?"_  ─ Dijo con un acento de borracho Ult Tony, mientras le pasaba otra cerveza a 1872 Steve. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y se rió levemente.

No entendía en que momento había comenzado esta  _reunión,_  si es que podía llamarse de esa manera, puesto que los únicos presentes eran su Tony, R-63 Natasha, MCU Steve y él.

El club de " _los viudos y viudas"_  como les empezó a llamar el pelinegro del Ultimate después de la quinta cerveza, tal vez, para aliviar un poco la tensión y el sentimiento de pérdida que les rodeaba últimamente. Antonio seguramente no había planeado hacer de su desgracia un evento social, todos se le fueron uniendo de a poco al ver que el pelinegro estaba totalmente decidido a tomar hasta perder el conocimiento.

Así que acá estaban ellos, tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus pechos, jugando a que eran fuertes y no extrañaban a nadie.

A su lado estaba su Tony, aún sobrio, pero con esa expresión en el rostro que le decía a Steve que estaba en una sola pieza a duras penas. Esa expresión desolada que no se había borrado de su rostro desde el día que Noir Steve murió y que Steve, sin importar lo que hiciera, había podido arreglar.

Las lágrimas no estaban ahí, pero si algo más, algo que le dejaba saber al vaquero que, aunque Tony superaría esto, no sería el mismo de siempre. Lo sabía porque lo mismo sucedió cuando el mecánico se dio cuenta de que sus inventos estaban siendo utilizados para causar muertes atroces en la guerra. La misma época en la que Tony se volvió un alcohólico empedernido y dejó de ser el hombre que le respondía con comentarios inteligentes, presumido y lleno de confianza, su amigo de toda la vida; para luego convertirse en este cascarón vacío que llevaba su rostro.

Steve había perdonado a Tony por su egoísmo ese día en la batalla, porque cuando vio el cuerpo de Stephanie supo que ese pudo haber sido él, pero gracias a Tony no lo fue. Odiaba admitirlo pero la decisión de Tony le salvó la vida, al menos aun podía hace algo, al menos estaba allí para ayudar a R-63 Natasha a sobrellevar su pérdida. La chica estaba totalmente devastada, como era lo lógico, después de perder a su prometida de esa manera tan injusta.

Ella estaba a su lado, rodeándole con sus brazos, cuando el rubio le acarició la cabeza, ella sorbió su nariz y se abrazó más su cuerpo. Él le brindó una sonrisa triste.

─ Hey, MCU ¿por qué estás tan decaído? ─ Preguntó repentinamente Ult Antonio quebrando el silencio,  al tiempo que observaba al solado que estaba casi desparramado en el suelo, jugando con un viejo reloj de bolsillo entre sus dedos. ─ ¿Es por qué el enanito se fue? No te preocupes seguro que volverá pronto.

El rubio no dijo nada, era evidente que MCU no estaba prestando atención, su mente parecía estar bastante lejos de allí.

─ ¿O es porque tuvo un hijo y no te dijo nada sobre ello?

Eso capturó la atención de todos, incluso de la pobre Natasha que ya estaba medio dormida, levantó la cabeza para escuchar. MCU Steve adoptó una mejor postura de inmediato. Antonio parecía ignorar la bomba que acaba de soltarle y seguía tomando.

─ Tony... ¿tiene un hijo? ─ Preguntó totalmente desconcertado el soldado. Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna desde hace tiempo. Y ahora que el Sheriff lo pensaba, él no había visto a su contra parte hablar con absolutamente nadie desde aquel día en que todo se fue a la mierda.

Antonio enfocó su vista cansada en el Capitán, parecía realmente perdido.

─ Responde, Antonio, ¿quién es el hijo de Tony? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ MCU Steve se levantó y ahora estaba sacudiendo con fuerza al pelinegro, como si de esa manera le haría recuperar la sobriedad y el sentido.

─ El asesino, por supuesto. ─ Explicó vagamente Antonio, apartándole de un manotazo. El Sheriff fue testigo del preciso momento en que el su otro yo dejó de respirar.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Se le escuchó decir al pelinegro de ojos grises antes de que MCU Steve pudiera hacer la misma pregunta.

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, es decir, Antonio les explicó que había visto el rostro del culpable; Peter Parker, mejor conocido como Spider-Man. El sujeto era físicamente idéntico a la versión del chico el universo Ultimate, por lo tanto, era muy difícil que Antonio estuviera equivocado. No todos le conocían, pero la expresión de sorpresa en 616 Steve y Tony no se hizo esperar, ellos junto con AA-Steve, estaban planeando ahora su nueva estrategia para enfrentarse a esto.

MCU Steve por fin dejó de lucir pálido y recuperó la habilidad de hablar;

─ Pero tú dijiste que el culpable era Spider-man, un superhéroe común a través del multi-universo pero que no sabías que relación tenía con Tony o porque le buscaba, tú... ¿qué demonios, Antonio?

El pelinegro, en cuestión, rodó los ojos como si Steve fuera estúpido.  _Joder,_  Antonio era un mal borracho, esto iba a terminar en una pelea y entonces el Sheriff tendría que encargarse de la situación, haciendo el trabajo por el cual más lo solicitaban en su tierra natal.

─ Él me hizo prometer que no diría nada, sólo les dije lo necesario para acabar con él. ─ Antonio hizo caso omiso a la expresión de shock del soldado frente a él, se levantó para buscar otra cerveza en el refrigerador. ─ ¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Tú parecías bastante tranquilo, sacando tus propias conclusiones apresuradas, culpando a Tony porque siempre te es más fácil hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Oh no, esto iba a terminar en una masacre.

Y justo como el Sheriff lo predijo, MCU Steve y Antonio se pusieron a discutir de manera violenta, él estaba tratando separarlos pero le era imposible hacerse cargo del problema al tiempo que trataba de que Natasha no se hiciera daño al intentar ayudar a su versión masculina a pelear. Su Tony estaba tranquilamente bebiendo de su vaso en el sofá, ignorando todo lo demás, acostumbrado a como estaba a peleas más salvajes en los bares del viejo oeste.

La confrontación se terminó cuando un enfurecido AA-Steve les informó a todos que si no querían dormir en la maldita calle sería mejor si cerraran la boca, limpiaran el desastre y se fueran a dormir.

El Sheriff, apenado, terminó por limpiar todo por sí mismo, para luego asegurarse de llevar a R-63 a la cama. Ella lloró un rato mientras el rubio le masajeaba la espalda para que se quedara dormida. Para cuando regresó a la sala para terminar de acomodar las botellas vacías, las luces estaban apagadas. Steve se encargó de hacer la labor en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos y luego procedió a tomar una última cerveza en la terraza y disfrutar de la calma que brindaba la noche.

Se sentía con ganas de todo menos de dormir, su cerebro con demasiadas ideas en su cabeza. Se sentía tan malditamente indefenso, como si ni siquiera pudiera protegerse a sí mismo mucho menos a otro. Él era un Steve sin poderes, sin un súper escudo de un material desconocido o un suero que hacía maravillas corriendo por sus venas. Era un simple humano, con errores y defectos, haciendo lo que podía con sus pocas posibilidades. Y aunque no era de la clase de persona insegura que se menospreciaba, a veces se le hacía difícil encontrar su lugar en este equipo plagado de genios enfundados en brillantes armaduras, y musculosos rubios que podía enfrentarse con sus meros puños a las más grandes amenazas.

Dio otro tragó a su botella.

El sonido de pisadas suaves le hizo enfocar su atención en la entrada del lugar. Su Tony se apareció entonces sin previo aviso. Tenía bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, lucía cansado, con su ropa arrugada y la barba descuidada. Ni en sus peores días Tony se había visto así de mal.

─ Hey, Danny Boy. ─ Dijo el hombre antes de cruzar la poca distancia entre ellos y abrazarle con un solo brazo. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, más de lo que Steve estaba acostumbrado, pero dado que Tony había estado tan sensible en estos días, le dejó ser. Nunca estaba de más un poco de calor humano. ─ Creo que te debo una disculpa. 

Dichas palabras le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué?

Tony dejó escapar una risita fingida.

─ Por todo. ─ Comentó el pelinegro en suspiro profundo sin ofrecer mayores explicaciones, aunque Steve no necesitaba ninguna. El olor de alcohol en Tony no era fuerte pero estaba presente. Steve supuso que era la sensación de borrachera en Tony lo que le permitió por fin acercase a él y hablar del tema que habían estado evitando.

─ No pasa nada, Tony. Yo también lo siento. ─ Respondió Steve, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Él pudo sentir los músculos del otro relajarse bajo la palma de su mano, era como si Tony hubiera ido con la idea de que Steve lo mandaría a la porra aun si se disculpaba. ─ Enserio, no guardo ningún rencor. Creo que ambos fuimos lo suficientemente tercos para admitir que estábamos equivocados.

Tony pareció relajarse más, separándose de Steve para verle directamente a la cara, como si necesitara comprobar en su expresión la veracidad de sus palabras. Sin embargo, Tony no era bien conocido por su buen equilibrio en su estado alcoholizado - Steve más de una vez había tenido que cargarlo de vuelta a su taller - y terminó por resbalarse, apoyándose más en Steve.

El Sheriff se hubiera reído de no haber sido porque se percató que el rostro de su amigo estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, al punto en que podía contar cada pestaña que adornaban esos ojos grises, un color tan único que le daban a Tony una belleza particular entre sus otras versiones y que le hacía preguntarse con frecuencia porque Noir Steve no había caído por él.

Steve estaba a punto de bromear y señalar la torpeza de Tony, pero se detuvo en seco al observar esa mirada hambrienta en los ojos del mecánico. Sus ojos grises se posaron con atención en su rostro sorprendido para luego dirigirse a sus labios. Sin previo aviso, los labios delgados de Tony se posaron sobre los suyos, Steve contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos de manera automática, incapaz de mirar.

El sonido del cristal de la botella estrellándose contra el piso no se hizo esperar.

 _Oh Dios_ , este era el día. El día en que su heterosexualidad se iba a la mismísima mierda.

Steve estaba acostumbrado a labios suaves y pechos femeninos apretándose contra su cuerpo, curvas y manos delicadas; no a un pecho duro contra el suyo, manos con dedos largos y firmes enterrándose en su cabello, una barba raspándole la cara y estos labios firmes y masculinos comiéndose los suyos con posesividad, como si le estuviera enseñando como besar y ser besado.

Tony le mordisqueó el labio inferior y Steve no pudo acallar el vergonzoso gemido que salió por su garganta. Su única excusa en este lio era que no sabía de donde carajos había venido esto, no sabía que significaba esta demostración de afecto por parte de Tony.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó brevemente mientras rodeaba al pelinegro con sus brazos y le atraía más cerca, con la intención de profundizar el contacto.

Tony ni siquiera le detuvo, fluyo como el agua hacia él y le siguió besando sin hacerle caso a lo bizarro de todo el asunto, llevando una mano a su cuello y rozando con la punta de su lengua su boca, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. Steve se lo permitió y pronto se encontró siendo saboreado con más pasión y fuerza que antes, lo que le produjo una sensación de mareo junto con una emoción en el fondo de su estómago que no se atrevía a nombrar.

─ Steven. ─ Murmuró Tony con la respiración pesada. Steve jadeó ofendido y se separó de inmediato. Tony enseguida intentó reanudar la actividad previa derramando besos en su cuello, pero Steve no se lo permitió y le hizo a un lado.

_Usado._

Eso era lo que Tony le hizo sentir, lo que estaba haciendo con él. Le estaba usando como un pedazo de carne, como un cuerpo cualquiera para olvidarse de Noir. Y era sencillo, puesto que aunque no fueran de la misma contextura y altura, sus rostros eran similares.

_¡Pero qué idiota había sido!_

Tony había estado besándole, desparramando sentimientos ajenos sobre el primer hombre dispuesto, sin importarle si quiera si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

─ Steve, yo-

─ ¡No digas nada, Tony! ─ Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más y terminar de arruinarle la noche. Aun sentía la quemazón que le produjo la barba de Tony sobre su piel, la hinchazón de sus labios por el beso arrebatado y el calor en sus mejillas, signos de la estupidez cometida. ─ ¡Eres un imbécil! No quiero que me hables, no quiero que te acerques a mí y por nada del mundo se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo, te juro que te patearé el culo si lo haces.

El dolor y la culpa brilló en la expresión de Tony y se tambaleó hacía atrás. Steve jamás se había enfadado realmente con él, pero desde que ambos habían sido rescatados de su universo lo único que parecían hacer era distanciarse y pelear.

Esto no estaba cambiando solo a Tony, le estaba cambiando a ambos y Steve tenía el presentimiento de que no habría marcha atrás.

─ ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo me siento? ¿Te has preocupado por lo que tus acciones impulsivas me hacen? ─ Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Steve odiaba llorar, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando su compañero Bucky murió y entendió que era un simple hombre luchando en solitario contra la corrupción de todo un pueblo. Tony le miró desolado.  ─ Por supuesto que no lo has hecho, ¿cierto? Porque lo único que te preocupa es por ti, por mantenerme a tu lado a como dé lugar y usarme aunque a cambio me rompas el alma.

─ No es de esa manera, Danny Boy. ─ Tony extendió su mano temblorosa, invitándole a acercarse a él.

─ ¡No me llames de ese modo! ─ Eso le confundía más, el tono y apodo cariñoso era como ponerle más sal a la herida. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando todo estaba bien. Nada entre ellos estaba bien. Ese beso, ese _deseo_ , se había grabado para siempre en lo profundo de sus entrañas. ─ Se acabó, Tony. ─ El pelinegro le miró con temor. ─ No estaré allí para sostenerte cuando te caigas ni para resguardar tu espalda, se acabó.

Tony desvió la mirada y miró hacia el cielo, la resignación pareció ser lo que encontró allí, porque asintió a sabiendas de que Steve estaba hablando bastante enserio.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Dijo con firmeza y luego caminó lejos.

Steve se quedó allí, restregándose los labios con fuerza, cabreado y maldiciendo al dios del universo por hacerle las cosas más complicadas.  

≠

─ Natasha, por favor. ─ Se quejó Antonio aun sufriendo los estragos de la borrachera del día anterior, mientras era arrastrado por la castaña de la tierra 3490 en dirección al gimnasio, donde todos estaban entrenando para prepararse para la nueva batalla.

Al parecer los líderes del equipo decidieron que debían prepararse para afilar sus habilidades, ahora que conocían la identidad del asesino. Incluso el Spider-man de ese universo se había ofrecido a ayudarles en cuanto le contactaron y comentaron sobre el asunto.

─ No aceptaré un _no_ como respuesta, ¡Steve necesita tu ayuda! ─ Comentó tercamente ella. ─ Respóndeme algo, ¿quién le enseñó a Steve a adaptarse cuando despertó del hielo?

─ Yo lo hice. ─ Respondió él sin dudarlo, era algo que le enorgullecía después de todo.

─ Y ¿quién te salvó de morir cuando tu universo explotó? ─ Natasha empezó a contar con sus dedos. ─ ¿Quien estuvo contigo durante todo el proceso de la quimio? ¿Quién te ayudó cuando Romanoff te dejó?

─ Steve. ─ Él pestañó confundido, no entendiendo su punto.

─ Exacto, Antonio. ─ Natasha suspiró y le acarició la mejilla. ─ Steve y tú eran algo antes de ser pareja, algo igual de importante, ¿por qué entonces cuando ahora él te necesita más que nunca le estás ignorando? 

─ No le estoy ignorando. ─ Antonio rodó los ojos, en un gesto que estaba seguro era bastante infantil. ─ Simplemente le estoy dando espacio.

Natasha bufó y le empujó dentro del recinto de prácticas de los Vengadores de este universo, para luego disponerse a entrenar por su cuenta.

El lugar estaba lleno, todos los integrantes estaban allí, realizando un ejercicio en particular. Incluso AvAc Steve y Tony, quienes realmente no participarían en ninguna batalla, definitivamente no después de que se puso la vida de los bebés en riesgo.  El pelinegro divisó a su Steve en el rincón donde se ubicaban las pesas, estaba vestido con una sudadera, agachado en el suelo, temblando mientras que su versión del 666 le sostenía del rostro, con una expresión de preocupación, a su lado, 666 Steve se veía igual de tensionado.

_¿Qué demonios?_

─ Hey, ¿qué sucede? ─ Preguntó inmediatamente Antonio cuando estuvo cerca de ellos. Efectivamente Steve no estaba bien, lucía pálido, sudado y estaba respirando con dificultad. Él se agachó a su lado, angustiado de que algo malo le haya pasado, tal vez sus pruebas habían estado erradas, tal vez Steve había perdido algo más que sus memorias.

─ Algo le pasa a sus pulmones, no se escucha nada bien. ─ Respondió con un gruñido el vampiro, obligándole a Steve a mirarle fijamente, el rubio ni siquiera se quejó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando el otro Antonio se lo pidió. Era sorprenderte verlos tan _amistosos,_ ellos ni siquiera se agradaban.

 _─_ Se puso de ese modo cuando leyó esto. ─ Indició el hombre lobo, pasándole lo que parecía ser notas. Antonio las leyó con detalle, percatándose de inmediato de que se trataban de la historia de su universo. Un resumen detallado de los años que Steve se había perdido después del hielo.

 _Maldición,_ Natasha tenía razón.

Antonio era un idiota.

Fue fácil saber entonces que sucedió. Se imaginó a Steve, solo en su habitación tratando de entender por sí mismo como funcionaba toda la tecnología a su alrededor, con miedo a preguntarte a los demás porque no le eran familiares, leyendo en una simple nota que JARVIS seguramente le dio como sus seres habían fallecido por segunda vez. Todo porque Antonio no le ayudó, el único que sabía las respuestas a todas preguntas.

─ Yo me encargaré, pueden dejarnos solos. ─ Pidió, haciendo a su otro yo a un lado para ocupar su lugar. Sabía que el soldado no le dejaría tocarle por lo que simplemente empezó a indicarle como respirar correctamente. Afortunadamente, Steve hizo caso y siguió su consejo.

Cuando el rubio estuvo más calmado y claramente fuera de sufrir un desmayo por la falta de oxígeno, 666 Antonio decidió marcharse, no sin antes darle una clara advertencia a su otra versión;

─ Escucha, Stark, sé que Ultimate es un imbécil pero es un imbécil que se preocupaba por ti, él te amaba con todo lo que tenía y aunque ya no lo recuerde, creo que no es justo que tú lo olvides también. Ten cuidado la próxima vez. ─ El vampiro pasó una mano por la cadera de su Steve y se apartó de ellos.

─ ¿Que fue eso? ─ Preguntó Steve con el aliento entrecortado, aunque Antonio no estaba seguro si se refería a la amenaza de 666 o a su reacción. 

─ Un ataque de pánico. ─ Explicó sentándose en el suelo. ─ Solías tenerlos cuando despertaste del hielo, pero eso fue hace años. La última vez que te vi tener uno fue el día que me dieron la noticia de mi cáncer.

─ ¿Tienes cáncer? ¿Estas muriendo? ─ Preguntó alarmado el soldado sosteniéndole de la muñeca con fuerza y una expresión de absoluto terror. Antonio tuvo una leve sensación de deja- vu pero se dijo a si mismo que sería seguramente porque Steve estaba asustado de perder a otra persona que conocía.

─ No, ya no más, gracias a ti claro.

─ ¿A mí? ─ Él entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

─ Si, tienes una cosa por los moribundos. ─ Se encogió de hombros. ─ Te empeñas en salvar a todos, y casi siempre lo logras. Creo que nunca te agradecí realmente, ¿sabes? Pero…Gracias, estoy aquí gracias a ti.

Steve no dijo nada más, se revolvió incomodo en su sitio y desvió la mirada.

─ Entonces es cierto, ¿éramos pareja? ─ Preguntó, su tono aún era de asombro. Antonio dudó sin responder honestamente, no quería causar un altercado como el del día anterior. Asentó lentamente. Steve resopló. ─ Yo no lo recuerdo, no te recuerdo para nada. Siento decirte esto, hombre, pero tu culo no es nada memorable.

Antonio no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. Steve dirigió sus ojos azul hielo hacía él, mirándole como si le mirara por primera vez, antes de relajarse y reírse junto con él.

─ ¿Cómo terminamos juntos? ─ Indagó saber con un leve rubor en las mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con la falta de aire.

Antonio bufó.

─ Me pediste que te amara y así lo hice.

─ ¿Así como así? ─ Steve jugueteó con sus manos, se quedó mirando sus dedos con especial atención. ─ Pero... no hay ninguna prueba física de que estábamos juntos, de que nuestra relación era tan seria como todos dicen que fue.

El pelinegro entendía bien a que se refería Steve. No había videos, ni fotografías,  _un anillo._ Absolutamente nada que le demostrara al soldado de que ellos dos habían sido algo, algo fuerte, algo especial. Aun si Antonio o los demás le hablaran sobre ello, sería su versión de la historia, su verdad, no la de Steve.

El rubio no tenía recuerdos hechos por sí solo y si Antonio empezaba a arrojarle información de  _esto_  y  _aquello_  con la esperanza de que Steve volviera a ser el mismo, él podría empezar a creerlo como cierto. Historias que le contaron que se convertirían obligatoriamente en la verdad porque Steve confiaba en ellos, en él.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó la vieja cajetilla de cigarrillos que antes perteneció a Steve.

─ No, no la hay. Nuestro mundo ya no existe. ─ Antonio pasó una mano por su rostro antes de encender un cigarro y posarlo en sus labios. ─ Y ahora nuestra relación sólo está en mis recuerdos, como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si lo hubiera soñado.

─ Esto es una putada. Esto confundido, me siento completamente indefenso e inútil. ─ Confesó Steve con mal humor. Antonio se alegró porque al menos su actitud no había cambiado. ─ No entiendo nada a mí alrededor, no conozco a nadie allí afuera, todos están muertos o los he olvidado del todo. Es como si tuviera un gran rompecabezas al que le faltan las piezas, pero...

─ ¿Pero?

Steve se rascó desinteresadamente detrás de la nuca, luciendo incómodo y tieso.

─ Pero si te soy sincero, tú eres el único que me es levemente familiar, la única pieza que parece encajar. ─ Dijo por fin. Antonio aspiró profundamente y trató de calmar a su inquieto corazón. ─ Y quisiera tenerte cerca, aunque eres bastante odioso, eres honesto y creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero tú...tú me miras de una manera que me asusta como el demonio, como si esperaras algo de mí que ya no está allí, y luego pones esa cara triste cuando te das cuenta que de que es así. ─ Steve hizo gestos vagos con sus manos. ─ No quiero que te ofendas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero yo no te amo, no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de haberlo hecho y no sé si alguna vez podré hacerlo. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, no quiero herirte, Stark.

El pelinegro tragó en seco, sin poder evitarlo hizo una mueca afligida. Era doloroso escucharlo. No era como si no lo supiera ya, pero de todos modos. Al verle, Steve puso una mano sobre su hombre de manera amistosa, brindándole consuelo a su manera. El corazón de Antonio se derritió por el gesto desinteresado.

Aun cuando era Steve quien estaba realmente en problemas, siempre era Antonio el que parecía necesitar que le salvasen, y de alguna u otra manera, era Steve quien siempre le salvaba. Recordó las palabras de Natasha, y se llenó de culpa. Ella tenía muchísima razón.

Steve se merecía más que esto, Steve se merecía a su amigo y no a su amor no correspondido. Y ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, esto podría ser bueno para ambos. Un nuevo comienzo, uno sin la arena del tiempo corriendo detrás de sus pasos, sin el dolor de perderse uno al otro de por medio, sin tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Sólo Steve y Tony.

Aun si nada llegará a pasar, no podía regresar al pasado, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarse en el presente.

 _A veces ganas perdiendo,_ se dijo dándole un cigarrillo a Steve como una ofrenda de paz. Él otro cambió su expresión de temor y le sonrió.

─ No te preocupes por eso. De hecho, olvida todo lo que te han dicho, empecemos de nuevo, sin presiones ¿te parece? ─ Él le brindó su mano libre. ─ Antonio Edward Stark, pero tú eres mi amigo y puedes llamarme Tony.

─ Steven Grant Rogers. ─ Sonrió. Le sonrió de verdad. ─ Pero todos me llaman Steve.

El pelinegro asintió y le ayudó a encender su cigarro. Antonio no pudo evitar notar que Steve aspiró como todo un experto, tal vez fumar hacía parte de su memoria muscular.

─ Así que... ─ Steve sostuvo el cigarrillo con la punta de sus labios mientras sonreía de lado. Se veía como el pecado encarnado. Esto sería difícil, pero valía la pena. Steve valía la pena. ─ Tú estás totalmente enamorado de mí y mi polla es como el sol ¿cierto?

Antonio se atragantó de inmediato y no por el humo. La expresión presumida de Steve le dijo claramente que su comentario había obtenido la reacción esperada.

¿Qué Steve no quería aprovecharse de él y lastimarle?

Sí claro, ¡sus pelotas!

Antonio supo, desde ese instante, que Steve sería un amigo de mierda.

∞∞∞∞

Las alarmas se encendieron a eso de las tres de la tarde.

El Sheriff se había dormido a entradas horas de la mañana por lo que después del entrenamiento matutino se fue a descansar en su habitación. Corrió asustado, tomando la ruta en donde se originó el ruido.

Sus compañeros estaban allí, todos con una expresión que se debatía entre asco y curiosidad. 1872 Steve no supo si contener el aliento o respirar aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que la visita inesperada se trataba de Superior Iron Man y el Capitán de Hydra. Ambos sujetos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por lo que seguramente sería sangre. El rubio no quería saber.

─ ¿Qué hacen allí parados? Tenemos un asesino inter-dimensional a quien cazar.  ─ SIM sonrió ampliamente, señal de que su regreso significaba problemas.

616 Steve se apresuró a ir al frente, su mirada seria y endurecida.

─ Les dije que-

─ Si, si, sé lo que dijiste. ─ Comentó -991 de manera aburrida. ─ Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que no tendré posibilidades de ganar sin ustedes, esta vez nos comportaremos. ─ Él miró a su Steve. ─ O lo intentaremos.

─ ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaríamos? ─ R-63 Natasha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. ─ ¿Por qué crees si quiera que lo haríamos por voluntad propia?

Superior rió de manera presumida, como siempre que se salía con la suya.

─ Porque soy el único en todo el multi-universo que sabe cómo debilitar al Emperador. ─ Todos se miraron entre sí, como si no supieran que creer. Lo siguiente sin embargo, llamó su atención. ─ Soy el único que sabe cómo matar a la única persona que realmente le importa.

─ ¿Y quién sería ese? ─ Inquirió saber con voz temblorosa MCU Steve.

El Capitán Hydra con una sonrisa casi diabólica dijo;

─ Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabían que el Sheriff es mi Steve favorito? Por eso le he dado el peor primer beso homo de la vida.
> 
> *la autora no tiene sentido común*
> 
> En fin, el sig; When We Were Young, nos pondremos nostálgicos con 616 Steve - Tony y Natasha por fin contará su historia con Steve.


	47. When We Were Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Regresé - antes de lo previsto - después de unas merecidas vacaciones. No lo había anunciado acá, sólo en wattpad y mi fb pero estaba en proceso de mudanza y lo suficientemente estresada y no podía escribir ni pensar en actualizar, por eso mi ausencia.
> 
> Quiero decir gracias por los que han sido pacientes y siguen acá leyendo y apoyando la historia, ya falta muy poco para el final (sólo 3 cap)
> 
> Nota: La segunda canción es de los 616, la primera de 3490 Nat-Steve.
> 
> _[When We Were Young](https://youtu.be/gmPsLrOAlVc) _
> 
> _[Already Gone](https://youtu.be/iZbSvNEeDrs)_

Natasha trató en vano de abrazarse a sí misma para calentar su cuerpo. Aun no estaba del todo segura de si esto había sido una buena idea o si siquiera había dado resultado, pero valía la pena arriesgarse un poco para averiguarlo.

No había tampoco muchas cosas que hacer, no estaban realmente en sus planes de esa noche quedarse a ver como Steve y Tony se ponían melancólicos por el otro, ella tenía su propia cuota de problemas que solucionar,  _muchas gracias._

─ Creo que estas tentando mucho tu suerte, Stark. ─ Dijo una voz familiar desde uno de los rincones oscuros de la azotea donde se encontraba.

─ Así que supongo mi mensaje fue bien recibido. ─ Contestó Natasha, dándose media vuelta para encarar a su invitado. Su Steve reveló su rostro prontamente al salir a la luz. Él llevaba puesto ese ridículo uniforme del soldado del invierno que Natasha se encargaría personalmente de prender fuego una vez que esto terminara, una vez que ellos ganaran, porque por un demonio que lo harían.

─ Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien haya estado en la sala de mando en el momento en el que tu mensaje encriptado fue recibido. Si otro lo hubiera encontrado, estarías más que muerta. ─ Explicó el rubio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como si intentara verse más grande, más amenazador.

Natasha no estaba asustada de él, ya no más. Su Steve ya no era un fantasma que le acosaba en la oscuridad, no era una fantasía que creyó imaginar, era real y la necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca.

─ No importaba quien recibiera el mensaje, tú eras el único que podría leerlo, es después de todo, el lenguaje secreto que creamos juntos para situaciones de emergencias, y es por eso que estas aquí y no el Emperador, ¿no es así?

Steve apartó la mirada y no dijo nada, prácticamente dándole la razón. La castaña suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, necesitaba darse prisa con esto, sería más fácil y menos doloroso.

 _Como arrancar una bandita de un solo jalón_ , se dijo mentalmente.

─ ¿Alguna vez te ha dolido el corazón a horas inexplicables de la noche? ─ La extraña pregunta captó la atención del rubio nuevamente. Él levantó una ceja cuestionadoramente. ─ A mí sí, siempre, desde que abandoné mi tierra, desde que te creí muerto.

─ Querrás decir desde que me abandonaste y me dejaste a mi suerte, para morir. ─ Contestó Steve, evidentemente enojado.

Natasha caminó varios pasos hacía el frente, en dirección hacia él. Steve pareció palidecer por la cercanía.

─ Tenemos versiones muy diferentes de la historia, lo que sucedió ese día fue-

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Natasha? ¿Por qué estas acá? ¿Por qué estoy _yo_ acá? ─ Steve la interrumpió con una mueca llena de confusión y dolor.

─ Estamos acá, porque necesito saber si mi esposo sigue vivo ahí dentro de alguna manera, porque el monstruo que me hizo esto, es definitivamente otra persona que no conozco y no quiero conocer. ─ Respondió ella, apuntando con su dedo el horrible hematoma que aun adornaba su cara y que seguía ardiendo como una  _perra._  ─ Estoy aquí porque quiero que sepas que no me he rendido contigo y no lo haré, lo que sea que te hayan hecho lo arreglaré.

Steve echó su cabeza hacía atrás y rió amargamente. Natasha apretó los puños. Ella nunca había escuchado esa clase de sonido burlesco saliendo de los labios de su dulce Steve, confirmando una vez más, que él había cambiado, de que le _habían_ hecho cambiar.

─ No te tomarías tantas molestias si supieras lo que he hecho, he matado personas, Natasha. ─ Confesó el soldado con notorio arrepentimiento, su expresión desnuda y desgarradora no mentía al respecto. ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy digno de ser salvado?

Natasha obligó al aire a entrar a sus pulmones comprimidos, ahogó un sollozo traicionero y se acercó a su esposo para tocarle la mejilla. Steve se inclinó hacía su mano, cerrando los ojos.

─ Porque tú vales la pena, Steve, aun lo haces. ─ Resaltó ella cuando el rubio se alejó de su toque y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. A Natasha se le partió el corazón. ─ ¡Porque tu vida ha sido la mejor parte de la mía y no estoy lista para que no seas parte de ella!

Él siguió negando, como si de esa manera alejaría sus palabras, como si batallara internamente consigo mismo. Natasha esperaba que fuera así, necesitaba que Steve recordara, o que al menos se cuestionara  sobre lo que sea que le hayan metido en su terca cabeza.

Porque este definitivamente no era su verdadero yo, por supuesto que no. Natasha no estaba segura de que clase de persona se había convertido Steve en estos últimos meses, él seguramente, al igual que ella, y que todos, había cambiado por esta experiencia traumática.

Ella no estaba segura de quién era él ahora, pero si estaba segura de lo que él no era ni sería jamás.

Este no era el hombre confundido que despertó del hielo, exigiéndole saber quiénes eran ellos; el que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano la primera vez que terminaron una misión exitosamente. El soldado fuera del tiempo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su amigo - bueno, el amigo del hombre que él creía que Natasha era - su dulce e inocente Steve, quién que tartamudeó y cuyo rostro cambió en tres tonos distintos, cuando su identidad secreta se describió y éste se dio cuenta de que el que todos llamaban Iron Man era, de hecho, _Iron Woman,_ Natasha Stark, una chica.

Era un secreto que estuvo bajo llave por la simple razón de que Natasha era una figura pública, y desde su secuestro, todos sabían sobre la condición delicada de su corazón. Una debilidad memorable a la hora de combatir súper villanos.  Steve, sin embargo, no lo vio de ese modo y se enojó por las mentiras contadas, a Natasha le gustaba llamarle más bien, una leve variación de la verdad.

Tal cosa llevó a que la relación amistosa entre ambos se enfriara mucho, durante varios meses, Steve no la miró más que con cólera y desconfianza. No acostumbrada a tener relaciones saludables y estables en su vida, Natasha le dejó alejarse, culpándose a sí misma de lo que sea que se haya arruinado entre los dos. Porque si, no podía negarlo, además del cariño fraternal, ella se había sentido atraída hacia el soldado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Nat tuvo su propio y secreto momento en cámara lenta, donde la damisela de la historia se enamora inevitable y perdidamente del príncipe con el escudo, justo en el instante en que los ojos de Steve se enfocaron en la careta de su armadura, ella supo que le quería.

Pero bueno, John Hughes no estaba dirigiendo esta historia, así que Natasha no era ninguna damisela en peligro y Steve definitivamente no era un príncipe de en sueños. Ellos no se soportaban, peleaban, se enojaban el uno con el otro y argumentaban hasta que el resto del equipo imploraba por una tregua.

Natasha entendía, en parte, el cambio de actitud de Steve hacía ella, pero no justificaba lo demás. Empezó a sospechar que, tal vez, Steve era un sexista de mierda que no la quería en el equipo porque el simple hecho de que tenía pechos, pero mirando de cerca su relación con Janet (Wasp), notó que en realidad la hostilidad estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente hacía su persona.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas y prestarle mucha atención, pues a pesar de las diferencias, ellos eran capaces de trabajar como equipo y salvar al mundo, como siempre. No obstante, los problemas llegaron en forma del hombre que siempre estaba allí para arruinarlo todo, para hacerla sufrir y verla caer. El hombre que le enseñó con el dorso de la mano y un vaso de licor a ser la clase de mujer que era en ese entonces.

_Howard Stark. Su padre._

Su relación siempre había sido difícil, toxica y destructiva, sobre todo desde que su madre, María, había muerto y Natasha, quien creció siendo una copia exacta de su imagen, se convirtió en un recordatorio viviente de la mujer que Howard tanto había amado y odiado al mismo tiempo. Era por ello que se mantenían separados y sin contacto lo más que podían.

El magnate Stark, al igual que el resto del mundo, se enteró de las actividades de superheroina de su hija y por supuesto, tenía una fuerte opinión al respecto. Opinión que no tuvo reparos en plasmar en la cara de Natasha.

Fue inevitable que Steve y el equipo se enteraran, era imposible ocultar el dolor con maquillaje. Natasha no esperaba traer sus propios problemas y demonios al _trabajo_ , pero lo que nunca esperó fue la expresión de enojo y los ojos llenos de genuina preocupación de Steve posándose sobre ella.

Steve, como el buen samaritano que era, trató de convencerla de hacer algo al respecto, pero la violencia entre su familia ya era algo habitual, de hecho, Natasha no estaba segura de cuando inició por lo que ya no le importaba más. Pero por supuesto que la marcó, moldeándola, convirtiéndola en un ser despreciable que nunca esperó convertirse. Eso hasta que se transformó en Iron Woman, la armadura le permitía esconderse y pretender ser alguien mejor, o al menos aspirar a serlo.

Cuando Howard murió ese mismo año en un accidente de coche, Natasha no pudo sentir nada más que alivio. Aunque luego se asqueó de sí misma, al alegrase de la muerta del único familiar que en realidad le quedaba en el mundo. No era como si Howard había sido un padre en lo absoluto, pero había sido lo único que conoció y a lo que se sostuvo por muchos años, lo cual lo hacía todo aún más enfermo.

Si destruirte a ti mismo era una forma de arte, entonces, Natasha era todo una chica prodigio.

Dejó Industrias Stark al cuidado de Pepper, las armaduras bajo la responsabilidad de Rhodey y a los Vengadores a Steve. Natasha se dedicó a alejarse de todo y de todos, era un desastre que no podía llevar un horario normal como cualquier ser humano, que tomaba café y alcohol en exceso y tenía más sexo que cualquier hombre promedio; alguien que no sabía ni siquiera como superar la muerte del bastardo que tanto daño le había hecho, así que ¿cómo podía salir allí afuera y pretender que era una buena persona y salvar el mundo?

La respuesta era que no podía, porque Natasha no podía salvarse ni así misma.

Fue Steve él único que pareció no recibir el memo y se negó a dejarle en paz. El rubio se había dedicado a ignorarla, pero repentinamente ahora estaba en todos lados, demostrando que podía ser un dolor en culo cuando se proponía a serlo.

Steve se aseguró durante todo ese tiempo que Natasha comiera, durmiera, fuera a trabajar y que al menos se reuniera con los miembros del equipo de manera extra-oficial. Traducción; El Capitán América se convirtió en su niñera sin paga.

Natasha se dio cuenta, entonces, de que en realidad había estado asustada, asustada hasta la medula de estar sola, de enfrentarse a todo sola. Steve fue quien escuchó su grito silencioso de ayuda y se quedó, aun cuando ella nunca no se lo esperó.

Naturalmente, se volvieron amigos, no de la misma manera de antes, no, mucho mejor. Esta vez no existía todo un mar de secretos nadando entre ellos, podían ser honestos, podían ser ellos mismos sin temor a nada. Ambos habían visto lo peor del otro y no servía de nada ocultarse, ya no.

En el fondo, Natasha quería amarlo y sospechaba que Steve también quería que lo hiciera, pero el problema radicaba en que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces tuvo miedo, podía hacer un movimiento y perder a Steve, _y Dios_ , era mucho mejor tenerle como un simple amigo que no tenerle para nada. La idea la inquietaba, cada estructura de su cuerpo se sentía resquebrajar con el mero pensamiento.

En una noche estrellada, Steve sonreía entusiasmado mientras conectaba los puntos del cosmos con sus dedos, Natasha le miraba hipnotizada y se dijo a si misma que no podría pasar el resto de su vida sin él. Así que se lo hizo saber, bueno… de hecho Natasha hizo más que confesarse, ella le pidió matrimonio esa misma noche. Steve se ahogó en literalmente nada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, asentó con la cabeza. Natasha, confundida, le obligó a repetir su respuesta en voz alta muchas veces antes de creerle. Él le beso con una pasión y devoción a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada y se convenció de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos.

Resultó que la espera valió la pena. Fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Se casaron de la única manera en la que Natasha aceptaría hacerlo, con sus uniformes puestos en una iglesia en Italia donde no sólo el sacerdote fue testigo de su unión. Nat no quería distracciones, no quería una fiesta grande ni un pomposo vestido, sólo quería a Steve y su adorable compañía.

Ellos no eran perfectos juntos, pero se atrevía a decir que estuvieron cerca de serlo. Steve era testarudo y Natasha, volviendo a los viejos hábitos, se guardaba muchas cosas para sí misma, pero ellos habían permanecido juntos todo ese tiempo, se necesitó de un jodido asesino inter-dimensional para separarlos.

Se necesitó toda esta serie de eventos desdichados para tenerlos como amantes fugitivos encontrándose en medio de la noche, justo acá, sangrando por heridas no visibles que a lo mejor ya nunca sanarían, en una azotea en la fría noche de un Nueva York desconocido; Steve preguntándose porqué le amaba y Natasha tratando de convencerse de que esto sólo era una eventualidad, una cortada de papel. 

El amor podía doler, pero nunca lo había hecho de esta manera.

─ ¿Podemos, por al menos un momento descansar, olvidarnos de todos y pausar por un beso? ─ Preguntó Natasha, rodeando con sus manos la nuca de Steve, antes de que él pudiera arrepentirse de este encuentro y marcharse.

La misma expresión confundida yacía en el rostro del rubio, sin embargo, sus ojos paseaban con interés por los labios rojos de Natasha, así que ella lo tomó como un sí.

Decidida, ella le acercó y beso suavemente sus labios, rozándolos delicadamente con su lengua. Steve gimió sorprendido y se aferró a su cadera. Finalmente, el rubio se puso en sintonía con lo sucedido y unió su boca con la de ella en un movimiento abrazador. _Y joder_ , allí se fueron todas las razones por las cuales no deberían estar allí, por las cuales esto era peligroso y no deberían estar haciendo esto.

Lo único que importaba era el sonido que producían sus labios amándose, la calidez de sus cuerpos dispuestos rozándose entre sí, las amplias manos de Steve recorriéndole el cuerpo, sus dedos masajeando su rostro y sus uñas enterrándose en las hebras rubias del soldado. Necesitaba aire, era consciente de ello, pero no tenía la voluntad para despegarse de él.

_Dios, sí._

Natasha había olvidado lo que se sentía esto. Ella nunca había sido adicta a drogas de ningún tipo, pero siempre había pensado que besar a Steve era lo mismo que inhalar una dosis de cocaína. Era crudo, caliente y adictivo y ella había estado tantos meses en la maldita _abstinencia_. Se perdió en el momento, en la boca ansiosa de Steve que la besaba como si estuviera enojado, con ella o tal vez con el mismo, que importaba.

─ ¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¿Crees que con tus palabras dulces y tus trucos me harías flaquear y rendirme ante ti? ─ Él se separó primero y colocó su navaja en el cuello más que expuesto de la castaña. Ella no tembló ni apartó la mirada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Curioso, que a pesar de la amenaza Steve seguía viéndola con ojos hambrientos. Ella le había afectado. ─ No, Natasha. Tú no lo entiendes, el Emperador tiene la razón, he visto el bien que puede hacer con su misión, con la que ahora es _mi_ misión. Somos un mal necesario, todos ustedes merecen ser aniquilados.

Dios Bendito, Steve estaba totalmente fuera de sí, lo que sea que le habían hecho era evidente que había trastornado sus recuerdos pero no los había eliminado del todo como a Ult Steve, porque si fuera el caso, entonces él no la recordaría, o su relación.

Este Steve estaba diseñado para asustarla, y lo hacía en parte, pero Nat había tenido tiempo para pensar, para prepararse, tomar las decisiones correctas, cambiar su estrategia de juego y ganar.

─ Tal vez a Natasha se le acabaron los trucos, pero a mí no. ─ Dijo su otra versión; R-63 Natasha, saliendo de su escondite, pegó rápidamente el guantelete de su armadura sobre la mejilla del soldado. La expresión de Steve se llenó de miedo, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente, le habían tomado por sorpresa. ─ Este encuentro se ha acabado, suéltala, antes de que abra un agujero en tu cara.

Steve, acorralado, dejó caer su arma al piso y alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Él miró directamente a su Nat, cualquier rastro de cariño que había estado allí unos minutos atrás, había desaparecido por completo.

─ Esto no se ha acabado. ─ Recalcó, como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

─ Por supuesto que no, Steve. Apenas y ha comenzado. ─ Manifestó Nat, cruzándose de brazos, no dejándose intimidar. La expresión de Steve se endureció antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche por donde vino.

Después de varios latidos erráticos, ambas Natasha se permitieron hablar.

─ ¿Y bien, funcionó? ─ Preguntó curiosa R-63. ─ ¿Colocaste el dispositivo en su cráneo?

Natasha asentó con la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

─ En pocas horas, los recuerdos reales empezaran a remplazar los implantados. ─Natasha caminó hacía un lado, tecleando en su muñeca las nuevas coordenadas que necesitaba para abrir el portal. Su tarea acá, había terminado. ─ Como sospechaba, sus memorias fueron alteradas con magia, y como siempre he dicho, la magia es solo ciencia inexacta, así que es algo que puedo arreglar. Debemos darnos prisa, aún tenemos un asesino que vencer.

─ Me gusta cómo suena eso.  ─ La otra Natasha sonrió, ambas rumbo hacía su nueva parada.

∞∞∞∞

Se sentía tan frio aquí, tan silencioso.

Aun cuando el cuerpo de Steve estaba tan cerca de él, aun cuando su presencia seguía siendo tranquilizadora, de alguna manera ya no se sentía cálida como antes.

No.

Steve se sentía lejano, distante, su mente a miles de kilómetros, en un lugar inaccesible y remoto al cual Tony no podía acceder, ya no más. Aun cuando Steve estaba sentado al lado suyo, era evidente que no estaba allí.

Tony era plenamente consciente de que el soldado no le estaba haciendo compañía por decisión propia. Natasha les había citado en la azotea para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos, los tres a solas, como antes de que el equipo creciera, como antes de que todo se saliera de control. A estas alturas del partido, cualquiera creería que Steve y Tony ya habían aprendido su lección en cuanto los planes de Natasha se referían, pero no. La castaña muy astuta como siempre, se había marchado tan solo después de cinco minutos, al decir que tenía que estar en otro lugar y hacer cosas más importantes, pero que no quería que ambos desperdiciaran la noche.

Ambos se quedaron, tal vez por complacer a Natasha o porque ninguno de los dos tenía realmente nada mejor que hacer, ya que el plan de ataque estaba casi listo. Como sea que fuese, lo cierto es que Steve y Tony se quedaron allí, sumergidos en un silencio incomodo que se estableció entre ambos en el preciso momento en el que su versión femenina puso un pie fuera del sitio.

Tony no se atrevió a hablar, pensaba que terminaría diciendo algo que enfadaría a Steve, y de lo cual, se arrepentiría luego. Y no era como si Steve estuviera comportándose mucho mejor, de hecho, ambos habían estado lidiando con el  _problema_ como se les daba mejor; haciendo absolutamente nada al respecto.

Mirarle lo hacía todo aun peor, porque Tony era plenamente consciente ahora de cómo se sentía Steve al respecto, de cuanto le amaba, de cuan bien funcionaban como pareja, cuan felices podrían llegar a ser. Ellos eran perfectos juntos, Tony lo sabía bien.

Pero la perfección no mantendría este amor viviendo. No por mucho tiempo.

La rabia y la culpa le quemaban por dentro, como que deseaba que Steve lo superara y se enamorara de otra persona, alguien mejor que él, alguien que no le hiciera llorar como él. Pero a la vez se sentía egoísta, no quería que Steve olvidara sus toques, sus besos, su amor traicionero, ni mucho menos que terminara liándose con otra persona, un extraño que llegara a su vida y se lo arrebatara.

Pese a lo que los demás pensaban, Steve había tenido más relaciones sentimentales que Tony, y eso lo hacía sentirse inseguro, mucho, pero creía firmemente que nadie amaría a Steve mejor que él, nadie.

Pero... ¿Cómo se podía decir esto que sentía sin romperse en el proceso?

¿Cómo podía Tony poner este sentimiento en palabras aunque era mucho para una sola alma?

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando desperté del hielo y estaba confundido? ─ La voz de Steve quebró el suspenso repentinamente. Tony contuvo el aliento, expectante de lo que tenía Steve que decir. ─ Tú fuiste la primera persona que me habló...

Tony bufó.

¿Qué si el recordaba el día que encontraron a Steve?  _Por favor._

─ Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, recuerdo absolutamente todo sobre ese día, porque fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. ─ El rubio pestañó confundido, seguramente al no esperarse una confesión de esas. Tony respondió con la verdad, Steve se merecía saber al menos eso. ─ Nosotros empezamos algo grande ese día, el mundo cambió, yo cambié.

El soldado asentó con la cabeza, volviendo al mismo silencio de antes. Tragó en seco, pareció pensarse sus siguientes palabras muy detenidamente. Steve jamás se había mostrado tan inseguro frente a Tony, tan  _vulnerable._

Tony había provocado esto y se odiaba a si mismo con cada segundo que pasaba.

─ Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando entrenábamos y te pateaba totalmente el trasero? ─ Steve dijo esto último riendo, cambiando la atmosfera tensa de hace un momento. Tony sonrió también.

─ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Capitán América contra el débil y mortal Tony Stark? ─ Bromeó. ─ No tenía ninguna oportunidad.

─ Eso no te detenía de intentarlo y mejoraste mucho con los años. ─ Steve, aun sonriendo, le empujó suavemente con el hombro de una manera amistosa.

Tony se relajó y también sonrió.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste esa apuesta contra Carol? Tú y Hulk tuvieron que caminar desnudos en la calle. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos, los medios no pararon de hablar de ello por semanas. ─ Steve dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, seguramente rememorando el hecho.  _Dios,_  Tony había extrañado escucharle así, sin tapujos, una honesta y cálida risa colgando de sus labios.

─ Si, claro. ─ El pelinegro asentó con la cabeza, entusiasmado. ─ Pero para ser honesto, sigo insistiendo que ustedes hicieron trampa.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

─ Lo que digas, Shellhead. ─ El apodo cariñoso les hizo tensarse a ambos, como si Steve no se hubiera dado cuenta del  _error_  a tiempo. En esto se había convertido su amistad.

Otra vez el silencio desagradable les hizo compañía.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando te saqué de tu apartamento en llamas, hace varios años ya? Estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. ─ Preguntó Steve, apretando la quijada. Tony tragó un feo nudo en su garganta por el breve recordatorio de sus peores días, de su época más dura, donde tocó fondo y sólo hundirse en alcohol importaba.

─ Lo recuerdo.

─ ¿Y por qué dejaste de beber, Tony? ─ Cuestionó Steve mirando su perfil, aunque él seguramente sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

─ Por ti. ─ Susurró Tony, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Steve sabía malditamente bien que causó su sobriedad.

Habían pasado muchos años, él nunca había roto la promesa que le hizo al cadáver del rubio después de la guerra civil. Cuando Tony había enfrentado el hecho de que Steve estaba muerto y que ahora era el responsable de liderar a la parte ganadora, se dijo a si mismo que Steve le hubiera prefería sobrio y se mantendría así. Él había mantenido su palabra, aun cuando Steve no estaba allí para verle cumplir una promesa que nunca llegó a sus oídos, aun cuando éste regresó.

─ Cuando por fin logramos saldar nuestras diferencias después de la guerra civil, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? ─  _Joder,_  Tony no entendía a qué punto quería llegar Steve pero seguramente no era a ninguno bueno si es que estaba trayendo a colación estos recuerdos dolorosos y vergonzosos.

─ Dije que no soy la mitad de bueno en nada de lo que hago, como lo soy cuando estoy a tu lado. ─ Steve sonrió de lado, de una manera casi maliciosa y Tony no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no entendía como había sido capaz de decir semejante cosa con nada más y nada menos que todos los Vengadores presentes.

─ Después de esa batalla que tuve con Red Skull, donde todo el edificio de los Vengadores terminó reducido en cenizas, tú te negaste a reconstruirlo porque no tenías el dinero, ¿por qué lo hiciste de todos modos?

Tony pestañó confundido, pensando por unos minutos sobre ese hecho en particular, es decir, nunca pensó que fuera algo especial. La mansión y la Torre habían sido destruidas más veces de lo que podía rememorar,  _demonios_ , más de lo que su bolsillo quisiera recordar.

─ Lo hice porque tú me lo pediste... ─ La afirmación salió más como una pregunta, Tony no estaba muy seguro del por qué lo había hecho, pero la verdad él nunca le daba segundos pensamientos a las demandas de Steve.

─ Te lo pedí dos veces, ni siquiera de una forma amable y aun así lo hiciste. ─ Aclaró Steve como si fuera importante hacer la diferencia. Tony se encogió de hombros.

─ Lo que sea por ti, Winghead. ─ Contestó el pelinegro de manera automática, casi mordiéndose la lengua por la metida de pata.

─ Ese es mi punto. ─ Steve rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. ─ Todos estos años, has estado ahí para mí, haciendo hasta lo imposible por hacerme sentir bien, por complacerme, y no es como si yo no lo he estado para ti, me gusta decir que he sido el amigo que necesitabas en duras ocasiones... pero tu Tony, tú hiciste algo más que brindarme tu amistad. Yo no tenía nadie ni nada... ─ Dijo el otro hombre en un murmuro apagado. ─ Te empeñaste en ayudarme, tú me diste un propósito, un lugar donde pertenecer, un techo sobre mi cabeza, tú me diste un hogar... y ahora quieres arrebatármelo.

─ Steve-

─ ¡Cállate, sólo cállate! ─ Gritó Steve de repente. Tony se negó a mirarle y contuvo la respiración. ─ Déjame terminar, necesito hacerlo. ─ Luego de unas lentas respiraciones, el rubio continuó hablando. ─ Hace muchos años, en el principio de todo, dijiste que estarías conmigo y sólo conmigo durante todo el trayecto. Pero ahora más que nunca siento que no será así, que te alejaras después de esto, que no regresarás esta vez. Nunca logro entenderte, Tony, aun cuando pienso que lo hago, no es así. ─ Steve usó un tono enojado y lleno de reproche. ─ Eres como como un libro abierto al que le falta una página.

Tony se movió inquieto en su sitio, inseguro de cómo responder a eso. Steve hacía sonar todo tan dolorosamente  _real_. Era como si le conociera mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, como si anticipara sus movimientos aun cuando ni siquiera él había pensado que hacer o que decir.

¿Era Tony así de transparente o era simplemente que Steve podía leerle fácilmente?

─ Sólo quiero que sepas que me importas, Steve. ─ Se apresuró a señalar. ─ Es lo único que debes entender.

─ ¡Tonterías! Sí te importara, no me estarías haciendo esto. Me lastimaste, Tony. ─ Dijo Steve en un balbuceo lastimero. ─ Y me debes una explicación,  _merezco_  tener una explicación, aún no puedo descifrar por qué lo hiciste.

 _Lo hice para protegerte,_  se recordó mentalmente Tony, guardando silencio, diciéndose a sí mismo que esto era lo mejor, que no retrocediera. Porque no importara que camino tomaran ambos, uno de los dos terminaría marchándose. Tony quería que Steve siguiera adelante, era por ello que sería él quien se iría, el que ya se había  _ido._

Frente a su silencio, Steve habló de nuevo;

─ ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que queríamos, Tony? ¿Para los Vengadores, para el equipo, para nosotros? ─ Los ojos llorosos de Steve buscaron los suyos. Tony jadeó suavemente por todos los sentimientos que encontró reflejados allí. ─ Ahora todas esas memorias parecen ambiguas y estar embrujadas. Te amo tanto jodido idiota, ¿qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme de vuelta? ─ Steve dejó escapar un sollozo que le partió el corazón a Tony. Por supuesto que nada estaba mal con Steve. Steve era perfecto, Tony por otro lado... ─ ¿Por qué levantaste mis esperanzas con todas esas cosas  _insignificantes_ que hiciste por mí a través los años, sólo para quitármelo todo cuando llegó el momento?

─ Me siento fuera de tu liga, tanto que creo que ni siquiera estamos jugando el mismo deporte. ─ Se encontró diciendo rápidamente Tony, tratando de que Steve tuviera al menos una excusa a la que aferrarse y acabar con esta conversación.

Aunque que era cierto, en parte,  Steve siempre le había hecho sentir como si fuera inalcanzable, mucho mejor que todos,  _que él_. El hombre que podía recibir una paliza sin derramar una gota de sudor.

─ ¿Estas bromeando? ─ Steve jadeó consternado y le miró fijamente, como si tratara de buscar la verdad en la cara de Tony. ─ ¡Por Dios! Eres más denso que el puto concreto si piensas que me creeré semejante estupidez. ¿El gran Tony Stark - Iron Man, sintiéndose inferior a alguien? Tony he visto mujeres y hombres literalmente desmayarse en tu presencia. Si alguien debería sentirse intimidado, ese sería yo.

─ Steve, ¿te has visto en el jodido espejo? ─ Tony respondió de vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos. ─ Eres guapo, increíble, eres... hermoso y no en una manera femenina de decirlo, no hay nada femenino en esos abdominales. ─Bromeó el pelinegro sin ganas. ─ Pero es la palabra que encaja mejor para la manera en la que te ves.

─ Así que de eso se trató sobre eso, ¿de mi apariencia? ─ Contestó de una manera triste Steve, Tony tuvo la leve sensación de que ahora estaban hablando de dos cosas totalmente distintas. ─ Sólo un revolcón para ti, sexo fácil y caliente... con el  _Capitán América_.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Tony se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

─ Sí, porque eso es lo que es todo esto, Tony. ─ Steve señaló su cuerpo con las manos en movimientos casi descontrolados. ─ El Capitán América, pero lo que hay acá dentro... ─ El rubio tomó la mano de Tony y la colocó con rudeza sobre su firme pecho. ─ Sigue siendo el chico escuálido de Brooklyn de que está completamente solo.

─ Steve, no. Tú estás... ─ Tony trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica, algo inteligente que decir, pero su cerebro y su boca se negaban a cooperar. Quería decirle a Steve que él jamás estuvo solo, que jamás lo estaría, en cambio, se mordió el labio y se quedó allí mirándole con intensidad, ambos respirando pesadamente, sus manos aun entrelazadas sobre el corazón acelerado del soldado.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Steve le dejó ir, desviando la vista hacia el otro lado, su postura totalmente incomoda.

─ Sé que me mentiste. Nat me lo explicó hace un rato. ─ Dijo Steve de repente. Tony contuvo el aliento y se quedó tenso. ─ Bueno no le creí al principio, estaba dolido, ya sabes. ─ El soldado se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. ─ Pero ahora estoy casi seguro que lo hiciste, estas tratando muy fuertemente para alejarme, ¿no es así? Aunque aún no logro saber por qué.

Tony abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente como un pez fuera del agua, aún estaba tratando de asimilar todo. Steve se rió sin ganas por su expresión y se puso de pie.

─ De todos modos ya no importa porque se acabó, Tony. ─ Le hizo saber el rubio de manera tajante, mirando hacia el horizonte. ─ En estos últimos días he aprendido que todo lo que conoces, que añoras o que amas, puede irse así de rápido. ─ Steve chasqueó los dedos. ─ Y no me quedaré sentado esperando por ti Tony, no puedo simplemente darte tiempo para que admitas que sientes algo por mí, para que hables conmigo y encontremos juntos una solución a lo que sea que te preocupa. No tengo las energías. ─ Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos. ─ Pero sobre todo no tengo tiempo para ello. Esas personas allí adentro, dependen de nosotros, de mí. Y no los decepcionaré otra vez, necesito estar enfocado y sacarte de mí mente de una maldita vez.

─ Steve... ─ Tony se levantó también y pronunció el nombre ajeno con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos azules. A decir, verdad no sabía si estaba suplicando perdón por siempre decepcionarle, herirle o por otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de enmendar los miles de errores que siempre parecía cometer.

Steve le acalló, acercándose a él para tomar su rostro en sus manos temblorosas, lagrimas pesadas empañándole la vista.

─ No sabes lo que daría por escucharte decirlo. ─ Dijo Steve en un murmuro tan dulce que provocó que Tony hipara para acallar el llanto. Steve se atragantó, apoyando su frente sobre la del pelinegro. ─ Pero no puedo Tony, estoy cansado y no puedo hacer esto ahora. Y quién sabe, tal vez tú y yo solo estamos hechos para decirnos adiós, siempre de esta manera extraña y dolorosamente hermosa.

Tony dejó escapar un sollozo entrecortado. Esto no era lo que había querido que sucediera, nunca fue su intención herir a Steve, pero parecía que una vez que lo hacía no encontraba la jodida manera de parar.

Justo cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, una luz resplandeciente apareció de ninguna parte y se los tragó a ambos sin poner ninguna resistencia. Antes de que Tony pudiera reaccionar y prepararse para cualquier ataque sorpresa, se encontró frente a frente con ambas Natashas. Las chicas no estaban solas, los demás miembros del equipo también se encontraban allí, mirándolos curiosos por la posición tan cercana en la que se encontraban y seguramente por sus caras tristes.

Steve tenía razón, no había tiempo para esto, tal vez nunca lo habría. 

Tony puso su mejor cara de _póker_ y analizó su alrededor. Era una especie de laboratorio subterráneo, a lo lejos se podía ver a lo que parecían ser los miembros de los Defenders; Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Namor, Red She-Hulk y Scott Lang.

Ambos, Steve y Tony, pestañaron confundidos por el repentino cambio de situación y escenario. 3490 Natasha dio un pasó enfrente, colocando sus manos en su cadera, de esa manera que Tony sabía bien significaba problemas.

─ Chicos, bienvenidos a la tierra 2031, bienvenidos a La Resistencia.

De acuerdo, al parecer Natasha no bromeó ni un poco cuando dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Valió la pena la espera?
> 
> Siguiente Cap: "Beautiful Crime" ; volvemos al Spideypool y veremos por fin el pov de MCU Steve.
> 
> Nos vemos :)


	48. Beautiful Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicación rápida, puede que Parker les parezca un poco Ooc al final pero la razón es que en el TID una personalidad puede unirse con otra, es de hecho, lo que logra la terapia adecuada, pero acá no es por esa razón. 
> 
> \- En mi cabeza veo a Deadpool como el del 616, así que sus ojos son azules. 
> 
> Las canciones;
> 
> \- Beautiful Crime describe la relación de Wade-Parker.
> 
> \- Bite describe la relación de Wade-Peter.
> 
>  **Nota:** abajo hay un vídeo con el que entenderán mejor el Pov de MCU Steve. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[Beautiful Crime](https://youtu.be/v6G6SQNsX8M)_
> 
>  
> 
> _[Bite](https://youtu.be/1oUAYVQt6Gk)_

MCU Tony tuvo que pestañar varias veces y asegurarse de que estaba despierto para creer la escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

El castaño había despertado temprano esa mañana para reunirse con su hijo Peter - como previamente habían acordado - y así revisar algunas armaduras que el más joven había mejorado y que estaba muriendo por desarmar y analizar. Tony, entonces, se había dirigido a la sala principal, era el sitio donde Peter solía estar en las mañana, donde por lo general, el  _Emperador_ daba órdenes a sus comandantes y recibía los informes de las tropas desplegadas alrededor del globo.

La verdad era que Tony aún no sabía qué hacer en cuanto al tema de toda la dictadura y desgracia que impartía Parker en este universo, por lo que podría decirse que estaba tratando de ignorar el asunto hasta aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Parecía, además, un caso imposible de ganar. Ya que, por lo que Tony ya había aprendido, Parker era la clase de persona que terminaba por salirse con la suya sin importar qué; manipulando y controlando a todos los que se atravesaban en su camino o aquellos pocos que se le atrevían a oponerse.

Sin embargo, como siempre solía suceder, había una excepción a la regla.

Y era ahí donde entraba Wade.

Si bien, todos los que estuvieran ajenos a la relación que llevaban estos dos podían pensar que Deadpool era un caudillo más dentro de las filas; y aquellos, que si estaban enterados sospechaban que el mercenario era alguien importante para el Emperador, nadie seguramente imaginaba - ni siquiera el mismo Peter - que dentro de toda esta confusión y entre mañas, Deadpool era en realidad el maestro titiritero.

Y no se debía a que fuera Deadpool el encargado de aniquilar a los blancos importantes, no, sino por lo que estaba en sus planes. Wilson, al parecer, era el único que tenía en claro que tan fuera de control estaba la situación y había llegado a una solución, una… bastante radical, pero de todos modos. Y si bien Tony aun no confiaba del todo en él, le quedó bastante claro que a pesar del amor que el mercenario sentía por su hijo, y de la gran influencia que ejerció Peter en el camino que Wade decidió tomar, no era un esclavo de los deseos de Parker como todos los demás.

Es por ello que le sorprendió encontrarle desnudo, sentado en el que los seguidores del Emperador llamaban burlonamente, "el trono", con el que claramente era Parker (Tony ya había aprendido a diferenciar sus expresiones faciales) en su regazo, acariciándole y exhibiéndole delante de toda la jodida guardia imperial y los altos mandos, como si fuera un objeto, una muñeca bonita de la cual hacer alarde.

Tony había visto a Wade sin la máscara antes, pero nunca se había percatado realmente del color de sus ojos. Ahora, en cambio, podía distinguir el azul en su iris a varios metros de distancia y todo por la intensidad con la que parecía arder su mirada. Wade parecía no importarle la falta de ropa para cubrir su cuerpo magullado o los ojos curiosos sobre él. Estaba ido, callado e inmóvil y no ponía ninguna clase de resistencia a las caricias de Parker sobre su piel, pero su expresión hablaba de la agonía que yacía envuelta en el silencio.

El Emperador dijo algo a sus subordinados que Tony no pudo escuchar y que los hizo reír, para luego tomar la barbilla de Wade en un agarre que parecía doloroso y acercarle para un beso no apto para la cantidad de público allí presente.

¿Qué?

Y Wade estaba permitiéndolo, respondiendo incluso a la batalla que se libraba sobre su boca. Parker le estaba besando extasiado y Wade parecía no importarle aun cuando le aseguró a Tony que él sólo quería a Peter.

Ellos se separaron, el mercenario apartó la mirada rápidamente y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, mientras Parker sonreía ampliamente, claramente complacido de sí mismo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en las pocas horas en las que Tony les perdió de vista?

∞∞∞∞

**_~ La noche anterior._ **

Wade estaba hasta los cojones de Parker.

─ ¡Quiero hablar con Peter! ¡Ahora! ─ Exigió con furia y la respiración errática. Si no se calmaba pronto, mataría al bastardo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y _dulce bebé Jesús en pañales_ , eso arruinaría todo pero tal vez le brindaría la tan añorada paz que deseaba.

Parker se le quedó viendo como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

_¡Arrogante hijo de puta!_

─ Eres increíblemente ingenuo sobre ciertas cosas, Wade, pero creo que has entendido bien que Peter es un cobarde de mierda que no quiere hablar contigo. ─ El desgraciado entró con calma a su habitación, quitándose la ropa bañada en sangre para luego arrojarla en el piso. Wade le siguió de cerca, obligándole a darse la vuelta.

Wade necesitaba que Peter le hablara, que le dijera algo, lo que sea. Todo dolería menos que este _silencio._

─ ¡¡Dije que ahora, maldita sea!! ─ El mercenario tomó el jarrón más cercano, arrojándolo con fuerza contra la pared, provocando que incluso Parker diera un respingo por lo arrebatado de la acción. Wade aprovechó su confusión para tomarle de los hombros y sacudirle.

En otro momento, Wade hubiera reído por la expresión temerosa que Parker tenía, pero no estaba de humor para nada de eso hoy. Incluso sus voces estaban silenciosas, temerosas de salir y jugar con él.

 ─ Quiero ver a Peter. ─ Repitió de nuevo con un tono de voz que no daba pie a protestas ni contradicciones. ─ Desaparece, esfúmate de mí vista maldito psicópata o te juro que-

No tuvo tiempo para terminar la oración, pues en tan sólo un parpadeo, los ojos café de Peter se enfocaron en él, arrebatándole el poco aire que le quedaba. Hace mucho que no estaban juntos, con nada más que la compañía del otro, pero Peter no parecía alegre de verle, le miraba fijamente con ojos vacíos, como si no estuviera allí.

Wade le dio la bienvenida al miedo.

─ ¿Qué carajos, Petey-Pay?  ─ Él había extrañado mucho a Peter, ¿de acuerdo? Había imaginado miles de escenarios en los que el castaño se acercaba y buscaba su compañía, como antes. Y no era esto lo primero que hubiera querido decir para su reencuentro, pero era la mejor frase que simplificaba la locura en lo que se había convertido todo.

Peter apartó la vista, la vergüenza y el dolor empañando el rostro. Wade sabía que aquella expresión estaba destinada a quebrarle, pero necesitaba mantenerse unido en una sola pieza, porque _tenía_ que sacar esto de sus entrañas antes que terminara por acabarle.

─ No sé qué demonios hice mal para que me evites como la peste, ni siquiera te reclamaré eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera te pediré una explicación del por qué _y Dios_ … Peter sabes bien que durante todos estos años ni siquiera me ha importado que estuvieras equivocado, ni siquiera me importaba que creyeras que estabas en lo correcto. ─ Wade acunó el rostro del castaño en sus manos, obligándole a posar sus ojos llorosos y cansados sobre él. ─ Pero, ¿enserio? ¿ahora nos dedicamos a deshacernos de inocentes para apoderarnos de aquello que no nos pertenece?

Wade sabía que Parker era codicioso por poder. El mismo había le había ayudado a apoderase de dicha autoridad. Pero siempre había creído que existía una línea invisible que nadie estaba dispuesto a atravesar, ni siquiera dentro de la locura en la que podías estar sumergido. Por lo que, ni en un millón de años se imaginó que Peter permitiría a su alter-ego lastimar a otros Peters. Y era justamente eso lo que acababan de hacer; asesinar al Spider-man cósmico para apoderase de su poder en _“aras de un bien mayor”,_ como explicó Parker cínicamente cuando rompió el cuello de su otro yo y absorbía un poder que no le pertenecía, que no le fue concedido y del cual no era digno. Mientras que Deadpool se quedaba allí parado como un idiota, siendo fulminado con la mirada por una versión femenina suya que se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida del Peter asesinado.

Wade sabía que su relación con Peter no era algo que se repetía con frecuencia en el multi-universo. Es más, a veces pensaba que en aquellos pocos donde sucedía se debía a un _error_ en la matriz o alguna mierda complicada de esas.

Era raro, pero a la vez apreciado. Pero hoy, él había contribuido a destruirlo.

Hasta ese momento, Wade jamás se había sentido tan asqueado y miserable de hacer lo que hacía.

Frente a sus palabras, Peter sonrió descaradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

─ Cariño, ¿estás seguro que eres tú quien debería darme lecciones de moral? ─  La frase cargada de veneno se escuchó tan jodidamente sucia en los labios del castaño, que Wade no pudo evitar alejarse y mirarle con desconcierto.

Trató de buscar señales de Parker en el rostro ajeno. A lo mejor y se había confundido. El maldito adoraba jugar con él y sus sentimientos, pero este no era el caso. La persona parada frente a él, era Peter. _Su_ Peter.

Wade quería gritar para despertar de una maldita vez, pero sabía que sólo el eco del vacío le respondería.

No era justo, nada en esta pesadilla tortuosa era justa.

Entonces lo supo. Nunca esperó obtener una respuesta. Es decir, si, sabía que había una gran razón por la cual Peter estaba evitándolo, pero sospechaba que saber la verdad le lastimaría y Dios sabía que su corazón no podría aguantar más decepciones.

Así que lo ignoró, lo ignoró hasta que obviamente explotó en su jodida cara.

Según lo que entendía, Peter y Parker habían convivido como adversarios por mucho tiempo dentro de la mente de Peter, ambos tratando de ser la personalidad dominante, aquella que prevaleciera definitivamente. Según lo que Wade creía, Peter luchaba con lo que podía para no dejarse vencer, pero al parecer estuvo equivocado. Peter le estaba dejando ganar, Peter le estaba dejando el camino libre a Parker.

 _Peter estaba desapareciendo_.

Wade le agradaba pensar que aún había belleza y bondad dentro de Peter, _tenía_ que creerlo porque si no, podría rendirse y todo esto lucha habría sido en vano. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en una misión cada vez más dura, como tratar de escuchar una voz diminuta sobre todo el ruido.

─ ¿Por qué estas dejando que se apodere de ti?

Peter se quedó en silencio, agachando la cabeza como un niño avergonzado de sus actos. Cuando Wade pensó que ninguna palabra saldría de su boca, habló;

─ Esto es lo mejor, Wade. ─ Explicó sollozando. ─ Él es mejor que yo de todos modos, más valiente, más fuerte. ─ Wade bufó. Peter le miró con sus ojos grandes y asustados.  ─  Él te quiere para él ¿lo sabes? Y sé que lo prometiste, pero yo… yo creo que deberías hacerlo. Ustedes son más parecidos, después de todo.

Si, lo eran. ¡Maldita sea, lo eran!

Y era por esa maldita razón por la cual Wade detestaba a Parker. Porque al final del día, ambos eran la misma basura y Wade no quería restregarse en más mugre estando tan jodidamente _sucio_. Wade quería a Peter, aferrarse a la poca luz que le brindaba a su vida. Si se entregaba a Parker, dicha luz se convertiría en la oscuridad.

Ben entendía esto. _Demonios_ , el mismo Parker lo sabía.

Así que, ¿cómo se atrevía Peter a resignarse y decirle esto como si fuera la única solución? ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con su vida de esta manera?

Como si Wade fuera un trofeo, una _cosa_ que ya no merecía poseer y que podía pasar al siguiente en la fila porque sí.

El agua se estaba volviendo profunda, y Wade se preguntaba a menudo sí podrían ser capaz de nadar hacía el otro lado antes de que todo el jodido barco se hundiera, antes de que no quedara nada por salvar.

─ Este es mi castigo, ¿cierto? ─ Preguntó Wade con voz apagada. Peter frunció el ceño confundido. ─ Es porque te lo di todo, Peter. ¡Y ese fue mi maldito pecado! ─ Señaló enojado. _Joder_ , se arrancaría todo el cabello de la cabeza si es que tuviera alguno. ─ De todas formas, ya no importa.

Wade recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse. Necesitaba terminar esto, poner las fichas en su lugar y rezar porque todo saliera bien.  

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Preguntó Peter con voz apagada, colocando una mano temerosa sobre su hombro, como si necesitara tener cuidado, como si Wade fuera una granada a punto de estallar y pudiera hacerle daño.

A estas alturas, él más que nadie debería entender que no era el caso. La incapacidad de Wade para ponerle un alto, fue lo que los llevó a estar allí de pie teniendo esta maldita conversación después de todo.

─ Sé que estas confundido, Peter. ─ Dijo Wade sin atrever a mirarle. ─ Pero quiero que sepas que con cada latido de vida que me queda en este mundo, defenderé cada maldita respiración de la tuya.

─ Wa-

─ Te prometo que esto mejorará Peter. ─ Le aseguró.

Peter no dijo nada, asentando la cabeza como si de verdad le creyera. Le dejó ir y ni siquiera trató de hacer más preguntas.

No importaba. Esto estaba bien, las cosas se arreglarían pronto.

¿Entonces por qué no paraban estas estúpidas lágrimas?

∞∞∞∞

Todo seguía tan…igual.

MCU Steve estaba funcionando en autopiloto, escuchando lo que le pedían escuchar, estando en el lugar en el que los otros le exigían estar, hablando sólo cuando era su turno para hacerlo.

Como el perfecto soldado que se suponía que fuera. Lo único en su vida que parecía que era.

Steve no estaba completamente seguro en qué momento todo le dejó de importar. En cual instante una pieza se separó de su pecho, dejándole solo el vacío como única pista de que algo estaba increíblemente mal. 

Por supuesto que lo asoció a la ausencia de Tony, pero no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si eso era cierto. Se dio cuenta tarde de que no era justo culpar a otros de sus propios problemas.

Desde que Tony le dejó, desde que Tony se marchó. Steve se había cuestionado absolutamente todo lo que sabía de sus amigos y sobre sí mismo. Pero al final de la noche, y aun cuando sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, se había acurrucado en su cama, dejando la luz encendida con la esperanza de que Tony regresara.

Claro que Tony no regresó, Tony se había ido.

Entonces Steve se enojó porque esto sólo significaba que Tony no le importaba ni un poco probar su inocencia o explicarles a todos que demonios estaba sucediendo. Steve creyó tenerlo todo resuelto hasta que Ult Tony les contó sobre su encuentro con Peter Parker, un superhéroe conocido en el multi-universo por su generosidad y valentía más no por ser un asesino serial.

Sintió un gran alivio al saberlo, no iba a mentir al respecto… pero ¿qué hacía ahora con dicha información? ¿Pedir perdón?

Pero ¿cómo? Si Tony se había ido a un lugar donde sus palabras no llegarían.

Y allí vino lo peor, porque siempre había algo peor.

El sucio secreto salió a la luz.

Peter, el asesino multi-dimensional, era en realidad un Stark, el hijo de Tony. O al menos el hijo que sería de Tony.

_“¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Tú parecías bastante tranquilo, sacando tus propias conclusiones apresuradas, culpando a Tony porque siempre te es más fácil hacerlo, ¿no es así?”_

Le dijo Antonio esa noche cuando el otro lado de la historia se reveló. Y sí, de acuerdo, tal vez el pelinegro del Ultimate tenía razón.

_¿Importaba?_

Por supuesto que todo el asunto abrió más interrogantes. Sin embargo, lo primero que pensó era que el futuro no le había tenido nada bueno reservado para él y Tony después de todo. Se imaginó que la madre del chico podía ser una mujer que Tony aún no conocía, pero que sería lo suficientemente importante para que el castaño se olvidara de él y del gran amor que decía sentir. Aunque luego vino a su mente otro escenario más esperanzador, donde en realidad el chico también era suyo.

Algo hizo _click._

Su ilusión descabellada tenía algo de sentido y de hecho, explicaría muchas cosas.

Steve estaba en un punto difuso, donde la rabia se mezclaba con la confusión y la inseguridad, convirtiéndose en una marea de sentimientos abrumadores que no podía manejar.

Pero entonces de nuevo, ¿importaba?

No a 616 Steve, no a Natasha y a nadie al parecer.

Nadie parecía estar preguntándose las preguntas correctas, todos estaban preocupados por acabar con Peter, no por entenderle o intentar conciliar con él.

Steve se sentía vacío, solo y no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera; dejó de importarle también. El rubio dejó de preguntar, dejó de pensar e interesarse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Es por ello que no se detuvo en el pasillo a preguntar a 616 Tony que le pasaba mientras lucía serio y 666 Antonio y Steve le regañaban, llamándole idiota; o cuando pasó por el laboratorio camino a su habitación y escuchó a Natasha decirle enojada a AA-Steve que no le gustaba que le amenazaran antes de ir a dormir; no le importó el ver a 1872 Tony embriagándose con R-63 Natasha a tan pocas horas de la batalla, ni le preocupó el que Superior Iron Man estuviera sosteniendo una conversación bastante científica con Bruce Barnner sobre el factor curativo de Wade y que Hydra y 616 Steve no estuvieran a la vista; no le pareció extraño ver al Sheriff ignorando a su amigo y coqueteando avivadamente con Sharon Carter de ese universo; ni se alegró como antes lo hubiera hecho, de ver a Ult Steve y Antonio frente a su propia habitación, riéndose y viéndose tan amigables como solían serlo.

El tiempo y los demás seguían moviéndose como siempre, pero Steve parecía no hacerlo con ellos.

Tan perdido y fuera de sí estaba, que pasó varios minutos antes de darse cuenta de que otra persona yacía en la habitación con él.

¿Quién podía culparlo?

Steve no se había molestado en encender las luces al entrar. Ya nunca más. No desde que Tony se marchó sin decirle adiós a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Como si Steve no valiera ni siquiera el esfuerzo de una despedida.

─ Hey, Cap. ─ Susurró Deadpool con una voz rasposa producto inconfundible del llanto. El mercenario estaba sin su uniforme, sentado en la esquina de la cama, sosteniendo con delicadeza el reloj de bolsillo que Peter le había dado, el cual Steve no había tenido el valor para arrojar lejos.  

Todo el mundo habla teóricamente de cómo en situaciones de emergencia, no harías esto y aquello, o que en cambio actuarías de esta manera u otra, pero la triste realidad era que la gran mayoría se acobarda y congela cuando el momento real llega.  

Todos esperarían gran cosa del Capitán América, pero lo cierto es que Steve no fue la excepción. Steve se llenó de miedo y se _congeló._

─ Lo siento, no es mi intensión molestarte. ─ Se excusó Wade con total sinceridad. ─  Pero sé bien que esto está a punto de acabar y no puedo evitar pensar que si permito que vayas allí en la manera en la que estás, pensando como lo haces, todo se ira a la jodida mierda una vez más.

Steve sabía bien que debía combatir con Wade o llamar a los demás, aprovechar que la pieza clave de su plan estaba literalmente frente a sus narices, haciéndolo todo un infierno más fácil para ellos. Pero Wade se veía cansado, triste, tan… humano y Steve no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de empatía. Decidió, entonces, sentarse en la cama con cautela y permitir que el mercenario dijera lo que sea que tenía que decir. Suponía que debía ser sumamente importante, un mensaje que sólo le involucraba a él. No por nada Wade se arriesgaría a estar allí.

─ Necesito que prestes atención, Cap, necesito que tomes la decisión correcta porque aunque ella me aseguró una y otra vez que las cosas iban a estar bien, conozco a Stark y no puedo dejar todo en sus manos. Antes estaba seguro de que en cualquier situación él siempre te escogería a ti, pero esta vez, Rogers. ─ Wade hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior. ─ Esta vez es diferente y no creo que tú seas su última elección.

Steve estaba a punto de decirle a Wilson que no tenía ninguna idea de qué diablos estaba hablando y que no sabía si podía o quería ayudarle, cuando el mercenario le pasó lo que parecía ser su famoso cinturón inter-dimensional.

─ Creo además que al igual que Tony necesitas saber la historia, tú lado de ella. ─ El soldado no tuvo tiempo para la confusión, porque Wade le obligó a colocar su mano sobre el aparato y presionó un botón que le hizo sentir como si su cuerpo se desplazará a otro lugar sin ni siquiera moverse.

Steve jadeó.

Miles de imágenes y sensaciones corrieron como una ráfaga electrizante a través de su cuerpo. Todo pareció suceder en cuestiones de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Steve entendiera, para que las piezas encajaran y todo volviera a su sitio.

Las respuestas a las preguntas correctas.

Wade le había hecho ver un vistazo del pasado, de lo que él conocía como el pasado.

_¡Dios mío!_

Aún seguía temblando. Las imágenes que ahora tenía en su cabeza, los sentimientos que se alojaban debajo de su pecho, le hicieron ver y entender todo con claridad.

Steve lo sabía ahora, la historia completa. Sobre Tony y él, sobre Peter, sobre la clase de hombre que en la que se hubiera convertido si 616 Steve, Tony y Nat no hubieran intervenido; la separación de Tony y la manera en la que se arruinaría su familia; el secreto que desconocía que guardaba; La manera en la que lastimaría a Tony, rompiéndoles a ambos para siempre; la guerra civil que aún no había batallado pero que ya estaba condenado a perder.

El arrepentimiento le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos.

Lo sentía por todo. Por no haber prestado atención, por no haber estado allí, por lo tonto que fue, por haberle alejado, por _joderla_ antes de siquiera tener conocimiento de que podía arruinar esto, pero sobre todo por haberle dejado ir.

Él lo sabía ahora y estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón, a arrastrarse y rogar por ello si era necesario.

 _Dios_ , el aire parecía haberse vuelto denso, le costaba respirar.

─ Ahora, veras… ─ Dijo Deadpool, ignorando la manera descontrolada en la que Steve estaba llorando. ─ El Rogers que yo conocí intentó recuperarlos, a ambos, pero en algún punto creo que se rindió. ─ _Oh, sí._ Steve había visto y sentido eso también. Como su otro yo caminaba debajo  del cobertizo y veía por la ventana a Tony hablando con Peter para luego pensar que ellos no le necesitaban en lo absoluto, que estaban mejor si él. ─ Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle esto, tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero…trata más duro.

El soldado acalló un sollozo lastimero con sus manos.

─ Nos veremos en la batalla, Steve.

Dicho eso, Wade se puso de pie y se marchó por donde sea que vino. Steve ni siquiera pudo preguntar cómo demonios era que Wade sabía la localización de La Resistencia o que habría una batalla pronto.

Steve podía estar arriesgando seriamente la seguridad del equipo y de la misión, pero es que no encontró el valor. Se quedó allí en la oscuridad, triste y avergonzado por los errores que no aún no había cometido, llorando hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar.

∞∞∞∞

─ ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ─ Exigió saber Parker, apenas Wade se teletransportó de regreso a su habitación en la mansión. Él rodó los ojos por la escenita de esposa celosa que no le quedaba nada bien al otro hombre.

Como si le fuera a decir algo al malnacido.

No le importaba lo que Parker le haría si supiera de todos los secretos que Wade se estaba guardando para sí mismo, pero la verdad no quería que Peter le mirara con tristeza al saber de su traición.

─ Creo que tengo derecho a tener tiempo libre, _Emperador_. ─ Se burló Wade aunque tenía el ánimo por los suelos. Odiaba estar tan decaído y al remedo de hombre en el que se había convertido.

─ No me vengas con esa mierda. ─ Parker, soltando chispas por los ojos, le empujó contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra ésta. Como siempre, violando su espacio personal, tocándole como si él le perteneciera.

Estaban muy cerca, al punto en el que sus respiraciones se mezclaban unas con la otra. Wade le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Peter y su resignación.

¿Así que Peter quería que se rindiera y cediera?

Bien, alguien iba a tener una caída mala, la peor de todas.

Él cerró los ojos y envolvió a Parker en un duro abrazo.

Wade se carcajeó con fuerza cuando Parker se retiró rápidamente como si le hubiese arrojado una papa caliente.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ El murmuró casi sin aire del arácnido no le sorprendió para nada, después de todo, él siempre le negaba cualquier tipo de gesto cariñoso u contacto.

Wade se encogió de hombros.

─ Estoy cansado de sentir y de luchar contra esto, así que ¡vamos, ven por mí! ─ Wade se deshizo de sus pantalones y camiseta. Parker abrió la boca sorprendido. ─ Adelante, seré lo que sea que quieres que sea.

Wade hubiera esperado que Parker mostrará los misma sonrisa juguetona de siempre, las mismas ansias hambrientas de antes ahora que estaba poniéndose en bandeja de plata, pero la reacción que recibió no fue la esperaba.

Se sonrojó. El gran y temido Emperador se sonrojó.

¡Wade Wilson podía hacer que los malos se sonrojaran!

Quién lo diría.

─ Pero t-tú… ─ Balbuceó Parker inseguro, aunque al mismo tiempo se acercaba a él como un niño temeroso de tocar su juguete nuevo. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a último minuto.  ─ ¿Estás jugando conmigo hijo de puta? Porque si lo haces, te juro que te mataré Wade, no me importa si no puedes morir, yo te-

─ ¿Estas bromeando? ─ Wade hizo cara de circunstancias. Él estaba hablando muy enserio, jamás bromearía con algo así. Él rompió la distancia y le lamió la boca para incentivarlo. Parker dejó escapar un gemido. ─ Hemos estamos juntos por tantos años, ¿y aun necesitas un mapa?

¿Cuál era el maldito problema de Parker?

Wade estaba dispuesto, dispuesto a dejarse llevar y arder en el infierno.

Parker se acercó y le besó.

_Joder._

Eran los mismos labios a los que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que no tenían ni una pizca de reparo en succionar todos los secretos malos de su lengua. Se sintió sucio y excitado, como si estuviera bailando en un sartén caliente junto al diablo. Parker le escaló como a un árbol, enredando sus firmes muslos en su cadera, con sus manos le acercaba más a su cuerpo con desesperación.

Fue vagamente consciente de la mano que hurgaba en su entrepierna, acariciándole su polla, que claramente no daba una mierda por el TID  y no veía ningún problema en mostrarse interesada por alguien que no era Peter pero que se veía totalmente como él.

Había pasado un tiempo, un largo tiempo y no ayudó en nada que Parker fuera tan insistente y rudo como lo estaba siendo, por lo que el contacto íntimo produjo un cosquilleo familiar en su vientre y por debajo de sus bolas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se había corrido sin siquiera poder disfrutar a plenitud de lo que le estaban haciendo.

No se separaron, mantuvieron el beso hasta que sus pulmones necesitaron aire. Wade respiraba con fuerza, más cuando vio como Parker se chupaba los dedos bañados en semen.

 _» Eso no es higiénico «_ Le dijo una de las voces que estaban extrañamente calladas.

No necesitaba un recordatorio de todo lo jodido que estaba esto.

─ Deja que te folle. ─ Pidió Parker casi rogando. Wade levantó una ceja. ─ Sé que no te gusta mucho por tus traumas y eso, pero seré bueno, lo prometo.

Como quien se arroja a la corriente sabiendo que se ahogara, Wade parpadeó aturdido y asentó para dar su permiso. Parker le empujó a la cama y se abalanzó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con una expresión que le dejó bastante claro que no mantendría su promesa y que estaba dispuesto a follarle hasta matarle.

─ ¿Quieres llevarme contigo a la oscuridad? ─ Preguntó Wade lamiéndose los labios.

Peter fijó sus ojos café en su rostro y sonrió de lado.

─ No, Wade. ─ Negó con la cabeza, posando sus labios sobre los suyos ─  Esta oscuridad siempre fue la luz.

Parker empezó a repartir besos por su pecho lleno de cicatrices, sin darse cuenta en la manera en la que su _amor_ le estaba haciendo perder el control y sofocándole.

Ellos eran iguales, Peter tenía razón.

Porque al final del día ambos estaban solos, escondidos en las sombras, quemándose en el fuego. Porque Wade no podía dejarle, aun cuando le detestaba, aun cuando le había atrapado y convertido en _esto._ No podía.

Pero se acercaba el final de la línea, para todos, para ambos.  

El adiós de este hermoso amor que se convirtió en un crimen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Y para los que seguro se preguntan, ¿hey y mi lemon spideypool? 737 
> 
> Me lo estoy guardando, se preguntarán también que para cuando si ya sólo faltan 2 cap lol pues es sorpresa. 
> 
> ~ Este vídeo simplifica lo que Deadpool le mostró a MCU-Steve, es básicamente la misma historia que ya leyeron y conocen pero desde el punto de vista de Steve. 
> 
> Que sepan que no estaba en mis planes darle un pov a MCU Steve hasta el final, pero desde que vi este edit hace unos meses, pensé que no era justo no mostrar su lado de la historia, no hacerle saber de mejor manera lo que pasó. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta y que no lo odien jaja
> 
>  
> 
> _[Video POV Steve](https://youtu.be/z-F4Rn5Ylz8)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> El siguiente cap será la batalla final y será larguísimo, así que paciencia. 
> 
> Chauu~
> 
>  


	49. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a regañadientes tocó dividir el cap en dos, porque escribí demasiado, ósea esto ya estaba llegando a los 12k (40 pág) y les iba a dar un ataque leyendo todo junto porque empieza suave pero va subiendo en intensidad, ósea que el que sigue será dolor y angst. Entonces ST-verse concluirá con 51 caps, lo cual no quería porque odio los números impares, pero que se le hace u.ú
> 
> Espero disfruten, me costó mucho esfuerzo hacer esto. Gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia, no he podido responder todos porque son muchos pero si los leo!

─ No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso, Tony. Regresaré en una sola pieza, lo prometo. ─ Le aseguró el soldado adolescente por lo que sería la treceava vez, mientras se colocaba su traje de Capitán América. Steve le brindo una sonrisa suave, como si eso fuera suficiente para aplacar alguna de sus ansias.

¡Por supuesto que no lo haría!

Steve y los demás estaban a punto de salir a la batalla, y aunque Tony confiaba plenamente en habilidades de su compañeros, en el plan de ataque que tan meticulosamente habían creado; y aun cuando sería él quien se aseguraría de vigilar sus espaldas, no le tranquilizaba en nada el hecho de que sus amigos y Steve estarían expuestos a los peligros que yacían en el exterior, enfrentándose cara a cara con un asesino y un ejército que no vacilaría en acabar con ninguno de ellos.

Ya que por seguridad los bebés se habían quedado con los Vengadores del universo 12041, el menor optó por quedarse en la base y trabajar junto a Bruce Banner para ayudarles a desmantelar las armaduras centinelas que rodeaban la mansión ─ en la que estaban seguros se encontraba Peter Parker ─ y con cualquier otro trabajo de hackeo que se necesitaría. Los chicos necesitarían toda la protección posible y él se aseguraría de dárselas.

No era ingenuo, no dudó ni por un segundo de que Steve saltaría al peligro en cuanto 616 Steve diera su aprobación, ─ cosa que sorprendentemente hizo – dejando a AvAc en un estado de ansiedad que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y su capacidad de concentrarse en la tarea que ya le había sido asignada.

Él no quería perder a nadie más. No después de todo lo que pasó.

Ninguno ignoraba los gritos que provocaban las pesadillas renuentes que tenía con el cuerpo pálido y sin vida de Stephanie. No podía sacar de su cabeza ningún detalle, aún podía recordar claramente su expresión de resignación y de dolor, la sensación de la sangre pegajosa que de alguna manera se quedó marcada en fuego lento debajo de su piel, el llanto y los gritos desgarradores de R-63 Natasha aún retumbaban en sus oídos.

Tony, bueno... él no estaba bien.

Extrañaba de sobremanera a su amiga y a los que desafortunadamente ya no estaban con ellos. Le costaba dormir, comer y sobretodo dejar de pensar. No podía dejar de recapitular, una y otra vez, las palabras que Deadpool le dijo esa noche, las cuales seguían carentes de sentido alguno.

─ Hey, Tony ¿estás bien? ─ Preguntó Steve con un tono de preocupación, el ceño fruncido. Tony se obligó a salir de sus enredados pensamientos y mirarle de vuelta.

Steve había terminado de colocarse el uniforme y ahora cargaba un brillante escudo con los emblemáticos colores de siempre. Él se tomó la libertad de apreciar la manera en la que los pantalones militares de color azul oscuro parecían abrazarse a los lugares correctos. Tony nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar a Steve en su uniforme completo y no podía negar que le gustaba bastante lo que veía.

Las mariposas de siempre revolotearon en el fondo de su estómago.

─ S-Sí, sólo estaba, ya sabes, pensando un poco, asegurándome de que no he olvidado ninguna de las instrucciones de 616 Steve. ─ Se encogió de hombros para parecer menos engarrotado de lo que se sentía. Steve no cambió su expresión ni un poco y pareció que iba acercarse y abrazarle, pero se detuvo en el último minuto. Tony trató fuertemente de no sentirse decepcionado.

Las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado, no realmente. Pero Steve parecía estar un poco más cauteloso de sus movimientos y de sus palabras, como si estuviera demasiado consciente de su comportamiento frente a Tony.

Como lo había dicho esa noche, Tony no esperaba que Steve le respondiera prontamente, ni mucho menos que su percepción de él cambiara tan repentinamente. Había cosas más importantes sobre las que pensar y si todo salía bien, dispondrían del tiempo suficiente para volver a hablar sobre ello.

Tony no quería que su amistad se arruinara, le había costado un asesino serial, perder un brazo y un beso con Ult Steve para tener los pantalones de acercarse a Steve y hablar como dos personas normales. Y estaría completamente fuera de sus cabales si es que arruinara algo así. Steve le agradaba de verdad y ahora que le conocía mejor sabía que tan buena compañía podía ser.

Él podría olvidar sus sentimientos, hacerlos a un lado y nunca más sacar el tema si es que Steve se lo pidiera. Aunque para ser sinceros, Tony sospechaba que su amor por el soldado había crecido al punto de que no sería tan fácil de ignorar, aun si quisiera hacerlo.

─ Tony, sobre lo otro... ─ Dijo tímidamente el soldado, desviando la mirada. El corazón mecánico de Tony dio un salto dentro de su pecho.  _Oh Dios mío_ , Steve no sería tan cruel de rechazarle justo antes del baño de sangre que se desataría, ¿o sí? ─ Yo he estado pensando y bueno, creo que-

─ ¿Estás listo, niño?

_Gracias al cielo,_  pensó aliviado Tony cuando vio a 666 Antonio acercarse a ellos, luciendo la armadura de Iron Man en colores metálico y dorado con puntas filosas en los bordes que 616 Tony había hecho especialmente para él.

A todos les pareció buena idea, ya que ahora que el sujeto tenía un reactor arc que podía alimentar una armadura por sí mismo, y así, aumentar sus posibilidades en combate. Antonio había estado entrenando con ella, pero AvAc sabía que su versión paranormal prefería confiar más en sus habilidades sobre-humanas que en la armadura y que no dudaría de deshacerse de ella en cuanto pudiera.

Siguiéndole de cerca, como siempre, estaba 666 Steve, en su forma lobuna y con un uniforme de Capitán que habían adaptado para que pudiera expenderse y contraerse cada vez que su cuerpo cambiara de forma. Era bastante extraño ─ y de alguna manera cómico ─ ver al enorme lobo caminar en dos patas, vestidos como uno más.

Su Steve prontamente cerró la boca, cualquier palabra o rechazo que pudiera haber querido decir murió en sus labios y enfocó su atención en sus nuevos acompañantes.

─ Sí, señor. ─ Respondió rápidamente el adolescente, haciendo un breve saludo militar.

Antonio rodó los ojos por el gesto. 666 Steve, en cambio, dejó escapar una risita lobuna.

─ Recuerda, seremos la primera línea, tú misión es ser nuestro guardaespaldas, nos protegerás mientras nos encargamos de la barrera mágica, y por su puesto del imbécil de Castle, si es que llega a aparecer. Estarás siempre a nuestro lado, siguiendo nuestras instrucciones y no interferirás. ¿Te quedó claro? ─ Señaló el vampiro con firmeza.

AvAc Steve asentó con la cabeza varias veces.

─ Bien, yo y mi perro... ─ Eso provocó que 666 Steve gruñera levemente a su lado. Los ojos rojizos de Antonio brillaron con malicia, una sonrisa pícara se posaba en sus labios, como si esa era la reacción que se había esperado. ─ Oh disculpen, yo y  _mi_ Alfa... ─ El lobo asentó la cabeza con entusiasmo al escuchar el cambio de palabras. ─ Estaremos esperando afuera. Despídete rápidamente de tu noviecito y encuéntranos allá.

Tony no tuvo tiempo de corregir al vampiro, pues éste y el lobo salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejándole solo con un muy sonrojado Steve.

El pelinegro, ignorando sus nervios, se aclaró la garganta. Debían aprovechar empezar a moverse y pronto.

─ Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós. ─ Dijo, tratando de no sonar triste o angustiado. Steve apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

─ No es un adiós. ─ Explicó el rubio, mirándole fijamente, al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Tony y le daba un leve apretón. ─ Volveré Tony, lo prometo. Esto acabará e iremos a casa, juntos.

Tony asentó con la cabeza y con una gran fuerza de voluntad retuvo las lágrimas. Estaba asustado y no entendía realmente porque estaba pasando todo esto, porque todo había llegado a este punto. Nadie les había explicado mucho de la situación, pero por primera vez en su vida decidió que los adultos tomaran la batuta. Ellos sabían mejor lo que hacían, confiaba en que 616 Steve, Tony y Natasha los estaban liderando a una victoria y no a su tumba. Tenía que hacerlo porque si no, lo poco que quedaba de su valentía se quebraría y jamás dejaría que Steve saliera por esa puerta.

El soldado dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro que sonó a resignación, y sin mayores preámbulos, acercó a Tony a su cuerpo para brindarle un gran abrazo que derritió sus adentros. El pelinegro le rodeó con sus brazos de igual manera, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para evitar hipar.

Steve se separó, esquivando sus ojos. Tony le dejó ir renuente y le observó reajustar sus ropas y el escudo en su mano. Sin una palabra más, Steve caminó rápidamente en dirección a la salida. Tony se aseguró de no grabar en su memoria la imagen de Steve dándole la espalda, porque esto no era una despedida.

Ellos volverían a casa, lo harían.

∞∞

AvAc Steve sintió el aire frio chocar contra su piel desprotegida y trató en vano de no temblar. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero gracias al cielo la baja temperatura no le permití sudar y hacer más evidente su miedo.

666 Antonio sobrevolaba por los aires a una velocidad considerable, llevándole de las manos. Sabía que en algún punto dentro del espeso bosque 666 Steve, en su forma lobuna, les seguía de cerca.

Sólo ellos tres, pues esta era una misión que debía realizarse rápido y con la mayor sigiles posible.

Les habían escogido porque los 666 tenían la enorme de ventaja de ser inmune a la cualquier tipo de magia o fuerza sobrenatural que no provenía directamente de su mundo, los cual los convertía en las armas perfectas para derribar la barrera de energía que Wanda Maximoff – una aliada más del Emperador ─ había colocado desde que la Resistencia se volvió una oposición poderosa y digna de temer.

La última vez que el grupo de superhéroes había intentado traspasarla, Bruce Banner había perdido su capacidad de convertirse en Hulk, gracias a un sorprendente antídoto de rayos gamma que Peter había creado. Desde entonces, la Resistencia había perdido cualquier esperanza de atravesar la dichosa defensa mágica y acercarse lo suficiente al Emperador para dar un ataque directo.

Así que el hecho de que su versión 666 y Antonio estuvieran dentro del grupo de sobrevivientes fue casi milagroso. Ellos eran fuertes, probablemente los más poderosos del grupo – físicamente hablando ─ pero no eran inmunes a todo tipo de peligros.

Una estaca en el corazón, la luz del sol o rayos ultravioletas, balas de plata y todo podría terminarse antes de siquiera empezar.

Y era por esa razón que Steve estaba allí, era por ello que 616 Steve le permitió participar. Él no fallaría, no cuando le habían encomendado tan importante misión; proteger a los 666, mantenerlos con vida o al menos el suficiente tiempo para eliminar a Wanda y la condenada barrera.

Del éxito de esta tarea, dependía todo lo demás y como Steve lo había prometido, él se encargaría de llevar a Tony a casa sin importar qué.

─ Llegamos. ─ Anunció el vampiro por medio del inter-comunicador mientras aterrizaba. En el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, el Capitán adolescente corrió prontamente a su posición entre los árboles.

Cualquier ingenuo podría afirmar que no había absolutamente nada frente a ellos que les pudiera impedir pasar, pero eran conscientes de que no era el caso. La barrera era invisible, pero AvAc Steve podía percibir cierta energía crispante alrededor del sitio, una especie de corriente estática que no era normal.

Su equipo sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo proceder, habían memorizado además todo el terreno, la mansión y sus adentros. Información que les había sido suministrada por Natasha Romanoff, quien desde hace más de un año había estado trabajando como doble espía, ganándose la confianza de los "súbditos" de Peter, de los soldados y los aliados, al tiempo que trazaba un plan con la Resistencia para derrotarlo.

Prontamente, llegó 666 Steve, corriendo entre los arbustos. El gran lobo le hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y AvAc hizo una seña con los dedos en dirección al pelinegro para indicarle que podía comenzar.

Antonio se elevó nuevamente en el aire, y concentró toda la energía del guantelete y del traje en un punto cualquiera de la barrera, esto obviamente no la destruiría pero sería lo suficientemente efectivo para llamar la atención de la persona que la protegía. Claro, que el ataque también llamaría la atención de algunos cuantos soldados, pero Natasha les aseguró que se había encargado de poner a cargo a los menos entrenados, por lo que AvAc Steve no tendría ningún problema para deshacerse de ellos.

Los rayos de los guanteletes chocando contra el muro mágico no generaron precisamente una explosión, sino más bien un sonido agudo y urgente. Parecía una especie de alarma.

Natasha les había advertido de que la barrera no era precisamente impenetrable sino que servía como un medio de retraso para cualquier ataque, el tiempo suficiente como para que Wanda se encargara de los intrusos.

El hombre lobo a su lado, no perdió el tiempo y procedió entonces a mantener abierto con sus garras el pequeño agujero que su Tony había creado. La barrera inmediatamente reaccionó electrocutando al ser paranormal, pero aparte de los gruñidos que salían del fondo de su garganta, no parecía estar sufriendo un daño mayor.

La leve abertura pronto se fue convirtiendo en una orificio de aproximadamente dos metros y cuando AvAc Steve pensó que esto sería más sencillo de lo que habían imaginado, un portal se apareció del otro lado de la barrera, revelando así a la bruja escarlata, acompañada de unos cuantos soldados y por supuesto, Frank Castle.

El mercenario apuntó inmediatamente con su lujosa pistola plateada y fue así como llegó el primer disparo.

_Mierda._

∞∞

─ Necesitamos hablar. ─ Steve estaba ansioso esperando la señal de 666 Antonio cuando el pelinegro del 616 se apareció repentinamente a su lado, enfundado en su armadura centinela de color rojo y dorado, pero dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, observando con cautela la mirada constipada en el rostro ajeno, esa mirada que siempre lo delataba cuando tenía cosas que decir, pero que prefería mejor no dejar al descubierto. Cosas que involucraban  _sentimientos_  y que Steve, seguro como el infierno, no quería escuchar. No hoy.

El Capitán no había estado a solas con Tony desde esa noche en la azotea, donde una vez más se vio enfrentado a los recuerdos y tuvo que ser franco con respecto a su intención de dejar de caminar por esta la cuerda floja en la que inevitablemente se había convertido su relación con su mejor amigo.

─ No lo creo. ─ Respondió el soldado siguiendo su camino. Pronto sería su turno de salir allá afuera, tenía que concentrarse porque esto era importante y no había espacio para margen de errores.

Tony, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido, casi trotando para perseguirle.

─ Steve esto es urgente, no puede esperar. ─ Insistió.

Rogers se detuvo entonces, respirando profundamente para no perder la paciencia.

─ ¿Tiene que ver con el plan, la batalla, alguien está muriendo? ─ Exigió saber. Tony frunció el ceño, como debatiendo internamente si mentir o no, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

Steve resopló.

─ Entonces no lo es, y por lo tanto, no quiero oírlo.

Él caminó más rápidamente, ignorando la voz de Tony que llamaba a su nombre con desesperación. Steve se reunió con Ultimate Steve y Antonio, quienes le acompañarían en la siguiente línea de ataque. Trató de no pensar mucho sobre lo que sea que Tony haya querido decirle, si lo hacía terminaría por perder los estribos y enojarse. Pero le era difícil, más cuando Tony tenía la extraña manía de escoger los peores momentos para hacerle la vida imposible.

¿Qué acaso no le bastó con adueñarse de su corazón y pisotearlo frente a todos?

Al parecer no, al parecer Tony también quería hacerle flaquear y por lo tanto arruinar su labor como el Capitán América, lo único que lo estaba manteniendo cuerdo y en funcionamiento en estos últimos días.

De todas formas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para asustarse pues el potente aullido de 666 Steve se escuchó a la lejanía, seguido por la confirmación de 666 Antonio por medio de los inter-comunicadores sobre su éxito en eliminar la barrera mágica resguardada por Wanda.

Tenían el camino libre para pasar, la batalla real estaba a punto de empezar.

Steve se dispuso entonces a dar las últimas instrucciones a todo los demás escuadrones de la Resistencia, mientras corría y se hacía paso entre los pasillos que daban rumbo a la salida del puesto de vigilancia subterráneo en el que se encontraba. Sabía que los demás estaban en sus posiciones, listos para cumplir con sus tareas.

En poco tiempo se vio enfrentado a un grupo de soldados que estaban tratando de impedirles el paso, Steve hizo lo suyo y se defendió con todo lo que tenía. Observó a Jessica Jones y a su esposo Luke encargarse de cinco de ellos con sólo una patada, el moreno haciendo de escudo para impedir que la lluvia de balas llegara más lejos, mientras Danny Rand les demostraba a todos porque le conocían como puño de hierro.

La mente de Steve estaba en modo de supervivencia, calculando los mejores ángulos para arrojar el escucho y tenerlo de vuelta, ganar tiempo y permitirle a los otros escuadrones avanzar y acercarse a la mansión lo más pronto posible.

Dejó de escuchar el ruido de los repulsores de las armaduras desplegándose en el cielo en algún punto, señal de que AvAc y Bruce habían tenido éxito y ahora tenían acceso al sistema. Era un movimiento peligroso pues alguien inteligente como Peter podría rastrear la señal y el encontrar su posición. El científico se había quedado solo con el chico y aunque ya no pudiera convertirse más en Hulk, Steve confiaba que sería capaz de defenderlo en caso de que algo saliera mal y lograran llegar a ellos.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su Tony aterrizar a sus espaldas hasta que una voz robótica gritó su nombre por el auricular.

─ ¡Steve! ─ El soldado no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tony allí?

─ ¡Tony! ¿Qué carajos? ─ Dijo sin aliento antes de taclear a uno de los molestos secuaces de Peter. ─ ¡Deberías estar con Superior y Hydra! ¡Estas rompiendo la formación, estas poniendo en riesgo la misión! ─ Bramó totalmente furioso.

─ Lo sé, seré rápido, pero Steve, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante. ─ Insistió Tony como si eso justificara su presencia inoportuna. El Capitán decidió mejor ignorarle y seguir con lo que era importante; patear traseros y avanzar.

Iron Man empezó a disparar, gritando por encima del ruido para hacerse oír.

─ ¡Dijiste que querías escucharlo, que te morías por hacerlo! Pero... ─ No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de qué estaba hablando Tony, como siempre utilizando sus palabras en su contra. Una vena palpitó con furia en la frente del súper soldado. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Tony quería ganar una medalla por su impertinencia. ─ Creo que te mentiría si digo que te amo, porque esto definitivamente es más que eso. Es algo más fuerte, que no sé cómo poner en palabras porque no le haría justicia.

_"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Enserio, Tony? ¿Ahora?"_

Se le escuchó decir a 3490 Natasha en el auricular.

Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  _Joder,_ ellos estaban en una línea compartida, todos estaban escuchando esto. Todos. Pero por supuesto Tony no conocía la vergüenza y no le importaba ni un poco.

─ Es como si vivieras por debajo de mi piel, apoderándote y consumiéndolo absolutamente todo, y si soy honesto conmigo mismo no creo que sea algo que haya empezado a sentir recientemente, este sentimiento ha estado aquí desde hace mucho. ─ Explicó el otro hombre al tiempo que Steve se lanzaba encima de él para protegerlo de la siguiente ráfaga de disparos. Cosa estúpida pues Tony era quien tenía una jodida armadura metálica pero Steve era un idiota enamorado.

─  _Demonios_ , Steve probablemente me enamoré de ti desde que dijiste  _"¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?"_ en la tabla del laboratorio donde te descongelamos. Es como si hemos vivido miles de años juntos y todas estas emociones complicadas se acumularon hasta llegar a este punto.

_"¿Sería de mala educación si interrumpo esta conmovedora charla para decir que estamos a punto de salir?"_

Ese fue 1872 Steve. El Capitán del 616 se espabiló en el acto.

─ ¡Tony! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ─ Gritó el soldado haciéndolo a un lado. ─ Este es el peor momento-

─ Tú no estás envejeciendo, tu suero esta averiado. ─ Steve se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos ampliamente. Él no tenía idea de aquello. Es decir, era imposible, de seguro ya habría notado algo como aquello, ¿cierto? ─ La relación de 42 Tony y Steve se arruinó en gran parte por ello y yo... no lo sé, quería protegerte, pensé que te haría infeliz saber que algún día partiré y tú seguirás acá de alguna manera.

Tony hizo una pausa, para cambiar la forma de la armadura por una más grande, liberando pequeños cohetes que hicieron volar por varios metros a los soldados enemigos. Steve observó a lo lejos a Ult Steve acercándose junto a T'challa y a Sue Storm protegiéndolos con su campo de fuerza. No había ni un rastro de Ult Antonio por los aires, pero Steve sospechaba que él ya les había tomado la ventaja y se había adelantado para encontrarse con la siguiente línea de batalla; 1872 Steve y Tony, Red She-hulk, Namor, Scott Lang y Hope Van Dyne.

─ 666 Antonio dijo que soy un gran idiota -

_"Me gustaría que me dejaran fuera de esta narrativa, gracias."_  Protestó el vampiro inmediatamente.

─... lo cual probablemente soy. ─ Continuó Tony sin prestar atención a nada más. ─ Pero también me hizo darme cuenta de que empujándote a un lado sólo conseguiré hacernos a ambos miserables y bueno, lo he pensado bien y creo que tiene razón, es decir, Steve por Dios, tú y yo juntos. ─ Iron Man los señaló a ambos. Steve trató de no sentirse tan feliz por la manera en la que Tony hablaba de los dos como una pareja. ─ Somos dinamita pura, nadie jamás ocupara el lugar que ocupas en mi vida, y el sexo,  _diablos_ , arruinaste el sexo para mí por siempre y ahora estoy balbuceando, ¿cierto?

El soldado puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era tan ridículo.

¿Por qué demonios estaba escuchando a Tony cuando tenía un jodido equipo que liderar?

Tony pareció ver su desesperación, pues abrió la careta frontal para mirarle directamente. Steve hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho, era más fácil hablarle a la pieza de metal, lo hacía más impersonal, menos real.

─ Sólo estoy asustado, Steve. ─ Confesó el pelinegro, y como Steve le conocía bastante bien diría que le causó dolor físico admitir tal cosa. ─ Esto es no es igual, no es lo mismo a nada que haya sentido antes y es aterrador. Pensé que me había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero no me dí cuenta de que en realidad nunca he estado solo, tú siempre has estado allí, incluso en esos momentos en los que desapareciste, yo...yo me refugiaba en tu recuerdo, me aferraba a él, pero nunca fue suficiente, porque no era  _real_ , así que terminé por enloquecer y jugar con mis memorias.

El corazón de Steve se detuvo por un milisegundo. Él odiaba hablar sobre la guerra civil, de lo que Tony tuvo que afrontar solo. Sobre todo porque el rubio no estuvo allí para ayudarle, sobre todo porque Steve fue parte del problema.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, y desvió la mirada.

─ Mi problema es que estoy tan ocupado pensando en el futuro que me olvidé completamente lo bien que se siente vivir en el presente, acá, contigo. ─ Esto no era justo, no era justo que Tony le hiciera sentir esto, que estuviera allí diciéndole esto cuando Steve ya se había rendido, cuando Steve había matado sus esperanzas.

¿Con que derecho?

─ No puedo vivir sin ti y si, suena cliché y desesperado pero es la verdad. Eres el único que es capaz de hacerme sentir tan conflictuado conmigo mismo, a veces quiero romperte los jodidos dientes pero luego me arrepiento y quiero comerte la boca a besos. ─ Steve no pudo evitar reír y estaba seguro de que escuchó a los demás reír también, señal de que estaban escuchando todo pero sin interrumpirles, lo cual era absurdo, considerando que se estaba desarrollando una jodida batalla justo ahora. ─ Otras veces, pienso que es lo correcto asentarme contigo y luego como que quiero huir a un sitio perdido.

Steve podía entender bien el sentimiento contradictorio. Tony le hacía querer atrapar las estrellas y regalárselas, aunque aquello inevitablemente quemara su carne e hiciera hoyos en sus manos.

Amar a Tony era intenso en todos los sentidos, como tener una incesante presión para saltar hacía el vacío. Steve sabía que no todos podrían vivir con una sensación tan espeluznante como esa.

─ Steve, tal vez tú y yo jamás llegaremos a estar de acuerdo, tal vez nunca seremos completamente felices y sé que mi presencia en tu vida es algo que no esperabas. ─ Tony sonrió levemente, casi con timidez. Steve no estaba acostumbrado al gesto y tragó en seco. ─ Pero 666 me hizo darme cuenta de que no existe una sola razón válida para estar sin ti, quiero intentarlo de nuevo, por favor perdóname.

Steve no había esperado una confesión de amor en medio de gritos y el eco de una pelea en la lejanía, pero una mera disculpa fue suficiente para dejarlo totalmente en shock.

Tony debió ver su expresión de asombro porque rió.

─ Sí, lo sé, soy el idiota que se le olvidó por un segundo que te amaba y te lastimó, pero también soy el idiota que hará todo lo necesario para compensártelo por el resto de tu vida. Claro, si me lo permites.

Tony sostuvo sus manos enguantadas con los guanteletes. Un frio que no tenía nada que ver con el clima le recorrió la nuca. Se dio cuenta inútilmente que no estaba preparado para esto.

Steve sabía tres idiomas, tenía doce planes de batalla en su cabeza, conocimientos en varios tipos de armas, veinte tácticas de combate, trescientas y un maneras de lanzar su escudo; pero irónicamente, no estaba preparado para lo simple.

Steve no había estado listo para que Tony dijera que le amaba, porque sus dudas le habían hecho flaquear y esperar inconscientemente por el rechazo.

¿Qué seguía después de esto?

El trote firme de alguien acercándose le distrajo por un momento.

─ ¿Te quedarás allí parado como un idiota mientras el hombre derrama su corazón frente al enemigo o qué? ─ Aun si Ult Steve había perdido sus recuerdos, parecía tener una necesidad innata para entrometerse e interrumpir. ─ Por Dios, 616 besa al hombre de una vez por todas o lo haré yo mismo.

616 Steve le miró e alzó una ceja.

─ Pensé que habías dicho que no te sentías atraído hacia los hombres.

Ult Steve hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros.

─ No lo hago, pero con una confesión como esas,  _joder,_  como que quise ponerme de rodillas y chuparle la polla para sacarle de su miseria. ─ La cruda honestidad provocó que la cara de su otra versión se pusiera adorablemente roja. Él podría acostumbrarse a este Ultimate tímido. ─ ¿Y por qué demonios decir eso se sintió tan natural?

Steve se carcajeó, pero ignoró todo lo demás para centrar su atención en Tony, quien le miraba como si estaba a punto de vomitar de los nervios. Le conmovió un poco el hecho de que Tony haya arriesgado todo para llegar allí y hablar con él, fue estúpido y seguramente tendrían una fuerte discusión por ello, pero tenía que reconocer que el gesto y la palabrería cursi fueron malditamente adorables.

_Dios_ , Steve estaba totalmente perdido por él.

Suspiró, tomando una decisión que seguramente más tarde, con la cabeza más fría, consideraría algo atropellada.

─ Esto no significa que te haya perdonado por lo que hiciste. ─ La cara de Tony cayó al instante. Steve no debió haberse sentido tan satisfecho de asustar a Tony como se sintió. ─ Pero es un comienzo.

El pelinegro encontró sus ojos de nuevo, mirándole con lágrimas de sorpresa. Asentó con la cabeza.

─ Un comienzo. ─ Repitió Iron Man llenó de esperanza.

─ Bien, maricones, no sé ustedes pero creo que debemos avanzar antes de que alguien nos mate. ─ El soldado del 1610 levantó su escudo enterrado en el suelo y ajustó la pistola en su cinturón. Una sonrisa burlona yacía en sus labios.

─ El chupa pollas en el closet tiene razón, Tony, ¡andando! ─ 616 Steve disfrutó enormemente la cara de consternación de Ult Steve. Las risas de los demás se escucharon nuevamente por el auricular, y Steve entendió que, por ahora, sus amigos estaban a salvo. Sí aún tenían tiempo para bromear y reír, significaba que las cosas no se había complicado. No aún.

Tal vez esto no terminaría en una tragedia, tal vez si había un final felices para ellos después de todo.

∞∞

Para cuando el escuadrón de 3490 Natasha quiso atacar la entrada principal de la Mansión, los soldados que seguramente el Emperador dispuso para protegerse ya estaban allí esperándole.

Ellos no eran muchos, lo que significaba que su plan había dado resultado; enviar diferentes grupos a distintas zonas en los alrededores, con tal de dispersar las fuerzas enemigas en puntos en los cuales no podrían reagruparse y podría ser más fácil derrotarlos.

La milicia del Emperador le superaban en número, eso era evidente, pero ellos no eran personas con habilidades especiales, por lo que debían ser cuidadoso y guardar energía para cuando las batallas más complicadas fueran llevadas a cabo.

Sabían que Peter había perdido aliados significativos en su ataque sorpresa en la tierra 13, pero no podían ser confiados y bajar la guardia. Debían actuar con prudencia, esta era una oportunidad de oro, probablemente la única que tendrían.

Se trataba de ganar o morir, no había una zona gris en la cual resguardarse.

El escuadrón de Natasha estaba conformado por R-63 Iron Woman, Superior Iron Man, el Capitán Hydra, soldado del 199999 y AA-Steve. Su labor principal consistía en despegar el camino y crear una distracción que le permitiera al escuadrón de 1872 Steve acercarse, así Hope Van Dyne desbloquearía la seguridad de todo el edificio. Una vez que los sistemas fueran hackeados, el equipo de los vaqueros tomaría el relevo, combatiendo en el frente mientras ellos entraban en la mansión y se encargaban de Peter y sus secuaces.

Nat no era ingenua y sabía que, una vez pusieran un pie dentro de esas puertas, cada integrante en su equipo de mierda se dividiría y tomaría su propio camino. Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos ocultos para estar tan cerca de la línea de fuego, pero ella no vio la razón de reventar la ilusión de la perfecta formación de 616 Steve.

Ella también tenía sus razones oscuras después de todo.

La risa maniaca del Capitán Hydra la sacó un poco de sus pensamientos, pero ella prefirió concentrase en su propia batalla y no mirar en su dirección para descubrir que lo tenía haciendo ese sonido tan perverso. SIM, en cambio, estaba siendo sorpresivamente más discreto, moviéndose con sigilo entre las tropas, dando ataques fulminantes con su armadura Endo-Simbiótica. Su otra versión les estaba brindando apoyo en el aire, disparando a cualquiera que tratara de alejarse y acercarse al punto donde se suponía estaban ocultos el Sheriff y compañía. El sonido familiar del escudo chocando contra cuerpos en movimiento, le hizo saber que un Steve estaba a sus espaldas, las lecturas en el casco decían que se trababa de MCU Steve, lo cual quería decir que faltaba AA Steve.

Natasha contrariada, dejo de disparar los repulsores para buscarlo con la mirada. El maldito no estaba por ningún lugar.

_Joder._

Nat extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y desplegó varios microchips que salieron de su armadura y se pegaron en los cuerpos de sus enemigos, electrocutándolos y dejándoles inconscientes enseguida. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente y detener al rubio.

_"¡R-63, 1872 Steve cúbranme!"_

Pidió por medio del inter-comunicador, mientras se elevaba con sus propulsores y volaba en dirección donde JARVIS le informó, se encontraba el soldado.

Sus amigos no preguntaron absolutamente nada, gracias al cielo, y prontamente se escuchó el sonido de balas zumbando a pocos metros, seguido de gemidos de dolor y los cuerpos cayendo. El Sheriff se había vuelto mortal con casi cualquier arma de fuego, acertando siempre incluso a considerables distancias. R-63 Natasha aterrizó, tomando la posición de su otra versión en la alineación, arrojando sus propios  _juguetes_ explosivos que crearon una gran montaña de polvo y escombros. Dicho ataque le dio el tiempo suficiente a Natasha para alejarse sin que nadie se interpusiera y le siguiera.

_Perfecto._

Porque no necesitaba una audiencia, no para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

∞∞

El Sheriff se recordó a si mismo que debía respirar lentamente y mantener la calma. Asustarse lo único que haría sería romper su carácter y afectar su puntería.

Y vaya que la necesitaba ahora mismo.

Un tal Agente Venom - del cual le habían hablado en la Resistencia - estaba sirviendo de francotirador al igual que él, tratando de acabar con cada uno de ellos a la distancia. Por suerte, Sue Storm había llegado a tiempo y estaba haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por mantenerlos protegidos mientras un gigantesco Scott Lang trataba de eliminar al resto de los soldados que, de igual, manera estaba siendo el blanco de una enfurecida Betty Rose en su forma de Hulk.

El rubio de 1872 estaba haciendo lo suyo de igual manera, apuntando y disparando para tratar de mantener a los villanos alejados del lugar donde Hope y Ult Tony estaban tratando de hackear la entrada. Si esto no funcionaba no habría manera sencilla de entrar, no sin al menos perder a unos cuantos de los suyos.

El Sheriff no lo iba a permitir, no cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos, estaban cerca de la victoria, algo en lo profundo de sus entrañas le decía que así sería.

_"¡Lo hicimos, repito, lo hicimos! ¡Tenemos acceso a todo el sistema!"_

Anunció con gran entusiasmo la señorita Van Dyne.

¡Por fin!

Sus esfuerzos por fin serían recompensados.

_"¡De acuerdo, Superior y Hydra son los siguientes!"_

Respondió casi de inmediato 616 Steve.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se desvaneció como polvo en el aire, cuando escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la armadura Buster - en la que se encontraba su Tony - siendo derribada. Steve esperó unos segundos para que el mecánico se levantara o saliera de ésta antes de que el pánico aflorara y corriera con fuerza por sus venas.

─ ¡No! ¡No! ─ Gritó, tomando su rifle, levantándose del suelo y corriendo con toda la velocidad con la que sus piernas le permitían.

El vaquero estaba tan impactado, miles de malos escenarios corrían como una película en su cabeza, los sonidos parecieron volverse más minúsculos, imperceptibles, lo único que podía escuchar era su acelerado pulso retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos. Creyó escuchar a Ult Steve llamándole por su nombre, y a una furiosa R-63 Natasha perseguir a Hawkeye, el culpable aparente de que la armadura de su amigo no estuviera funcionando. El Sheriff no se molestó en buscar algún tipo de Venganza, sabía bien que Natasha quería guardarse el placer de esa tarea para ella sola.

Esquivando a la multitud y los ataques, Steve se deslizó rápidamente por debajo del gran e inmóvil traje metálico para protegerse del predecible tiroteo que el Agente Venom destinó hacía él. Gran error de su parte, porque ahora que no había acertado en matarle, le hizo saber en dónde se encontraba exactamente. Casi hiperventilando y con la adrenalina haciendo estragos en sus sistema sanguíneo, Steve salió armado nuevamente y disparó en el lugar del que provino los disparos. En poco tiempo, observó complacido como el cuerpo cubierto con una pesada armadura negra caía desde la azotea.

Sin retrasar más lo inevitable, procedió entonces a escalar la armadura para usar la abertura manual de la misma y liberar a Tony. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Namor ya estaba allí y había hecho pedazos la estructura metálica para ayudarle al pelinegro.

El príncipe mutante levantó a Tony y le recostó en el piso, colocando sus manos en el centro de su pecho carente de reactor arc. Él hizo el anuncio fúnebre;

─ Recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, su corazón se detuvo. ─ Steve abrió los ojos ampliamente y le odió fervientemente por la insensibilidad con la que el otro hombre decía todo aquello. Como si la vida de Tony no importara, no valiera nada, un simple número más en las estadísticas.

Steve intentó hacer que Namor se retirara y le dejara confirmar por su mismo el estado de Tony pero éste con un quejido mitad gruñido le apartó para proceder a darle los primeros auxilios.

─ No te irás, Tony, no lo permitiré ¿me escuchaste? ─ Dijo el Sheriff con lágrimas cargadas de frustración. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue recostarse cerca del cuerpo de Tony para luego tomarle de la mano y susurrar impertinencias. ─ Por favor, Tony, ¿qué demonios me queda allá afuera en el mundo si no enojarme contigo?

Namor le dio respiración boca a boca al mecánico, para luego presionar su pecho en un rápido conteo del uno al tres.

Aún nada.

Steve cerró los ojos y trató de que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire que, al igual que en el caso de Tony, parecía negarse a entrar. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, estaba totalmente petrificado.

No podía perder a Tony, no después de haber llegado hasta allí, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Sería una cruel broma del destino. Sí, él aún seguía enojado, y se había prometido a si mismo que no estaría allí para Tony cuando éste le necesitara, pero eso no incluía dejarle expuesto como un nervio en medio de una batalla tan importante para que un malnacido psicópata se lo arrebatara.

No quería tener que vivir para siempre con el recuerdo de Tony en su cabeza, el recuerdo de su risa, su palabrería de borracho, de sus estupideces, de sus labios sobre los suyos, de su cuerpo inerte que evidentemente no estaba respirando.

Steve quería a Tony vivo, lo quería allí con él.

El tiempo se movió demasiado lento para su gusto, Namor no flaqueaba en sus esfuerzos y cuando Steve estaba a punto de darse por vencido, perder la cordura y dispararse el mismo en la cabeza, el pecho del pelinegro se estremeció, su boca dejó escapar un gran jadeo que luego se convirtió en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

El Sheriff sabía que era un idiota, aún durante el amargo final, lo era.

Pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercar sus labios a la boca ajena, besándole con demanda, y con posesividad, como un hombre sediento que acaba de encontrar el santo grial. En sus adentros, sabía que este fue el peor movimiento que pudo haber hecho, especialmente cuando tan sólo unas noches atrás le gritó a Tony porque no le quería cerca nunca más.

Cuando se separó, los ojos grises y ansiosos de Tony se encontraron con los suyos, haciendo tantas preguntas que Steve no sabía cómo contestar. Pensaría bien sobre ello cuando dejara de tiritar, por ahora se aferraría a la esperanza de tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Steve había tenido una semana infernal, así que demándenlo si es que no tenía derecho a tomar decisiones estúpidas en momentos de tensión.

Namor se aclaró la garganta, y esa fue toda la señal que Steve necesitó para tomar su arma, retirarse y abrir fuego contra los enemigos que aún seguían de pie.

∞∞

3490 Natasha se acercó caminando entre la nieve que había empezado a caer, lo cálido de su errática respiración se evaporaba por los orificios de la careta, creando formas inconscientes que se desvanecían junto con su pocas agallas.

Y ese era su gran secreto.

Todo este tiempo, había estado asustada. Simplemente no lo había demostrado, cubriendo el miedo en varias capaz de sarcasmo y confianza.

Se recordó a si misma que no le había quedado otra opción, que tenía que aceptar que AA-Steve no aceptaría razonar, ni negociar. Porque nadie podía salvarle a ella, pero a Steve sí. Porque el único sonido que el Capitán estaba dispuesto a escuchar era el de grito de la batalla, de la venganza.

_"La única manera en la que tu esposo salga con vida de esta, 3490, es si estoy muerto antes de llegar a él."_

Fue la clara amenaza del soldado el día anterior cuando se les informó a todos de la formación de los escuadrones de ataque. Así que cuando el rubio se separó de ellos, claramente encontrando a su objetivo, esto se convirtió rápidamente en un serio juego donde eras la presa o el depredador.

No sólo un imperio estaba cayendo hoy, la redención de su alma se estaba desvaneciendo con cada paso dado. Porque AA-Steve no se detendría, no se rendiría, si es que el espantoso y ya familiar sonido de los golpes rompiendo huesos y chocando contra carne fresca era el indicio de algo.

El Capitán ya había encontrado a su esposo, y claramente estaba ganando, saliéndose con la suya.

Natasha reveló su presencia arrojando las pequeñas esferas que crearon rápidamente un campo electromagnético alrededor del cuerpo magullado de su esposo, bloqueando el siguiente ataque del otro rubio. Ella trató de no mirar la cantidad de sangre que resplandecía como luces de neones sobre la blanca nieve y se enfocó totalmente en la mirada cargada de ira del soldado frente a ella.

─ Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a ti, pero por un segundo creí que no llegarías a tiempo. ─ Dijo el sujeto, limpiándose los nudillos ensangrentados para luego tomar su escudo.

Iron Woman ni siquiera se molestó en responder, este Steve se había convertido en un enemigo más desde que decidió meterse con ella.

Cambiando la forma de su armadura centinela a una de color negro y de tamaño liviano, Natasha apretó los puños al frente, invitando a su rival a acercarse y hacer el primer movimiento. No era tonta, sabía que retar a un súper soldado en un combate en mano a mano le daría una clara desventaja, más aún si se trataba de este Steve. Pero era la única manera de crear un factor sorpresa, pues si bien 12041 estaba entrenando para luchar contra Iron Man, no lo estaba para luchar contra una Natasha Stark que no estaba dependiendo completamente de su armadura y había sido entrenada por otro Steve.

El soldado levantó una ceja, claramente sorprendido, soltando entonces el escudo para hacer la pelea más justa y ponerse en posición de combate.

─ Sabes que estoy en todo mi derecho de acabar con él, Natasha. ─ Explicó el rubio, lanzando una patada que Nat logró esquivar a muy duras penas. ─ Tengo derecho de matar a quien me lo quitó todo, a quien me arrebató lo que no me debía ser arrebatado.

Sí, tal vez Steve lo tenía.

Es decir, cuando Natasha entendió los motivos y patrones detrás de los asesinatos, también dedujo que, a lo mejor, su mundo jamás había estado en peligro, todo se debió a su intromisión. No se suponía que ella estuviera aquí, al igual que AA-Steve, ambos víctimas de una cruel jugarreta del destino en la que se vieron envueltos.

Ellos no habían sido bienvenidos acá, pero no tuvieron más opción que quedarse, que adaptarse, encontrar fuerzas en la más pequeña esperanza. Steve la había encontrado en la posibilidad de obtener venganza.

Ella entendía eso, lo respetaba de hecho.

Pero prefería morir a tener que ver como su Steve era condenado por algo que escapó de su control.

Todos eran víctimas y culpables, por lo cual se permitió sentir el escozor, la quemazón y el dolor de cada golpe que llegaba a su costado, creyendo que tal vez sería mejor si Steve descargaba un poco de su ira contra ella. La persona que prácticamente inició las incursiones, la persona que provocó que Peter llegara a mundos donde no se suponía que estuviera, quien no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle y evitar que su Steve fuera capturado y convertido en una marioneta.

Sí, Natasha había sido parte culpable de esta serie de eventos, al ser parte del problema y no de la solución inmediata. Ella nunca había permitido que la fea culpa y el odio se arrastrara por su ser, porque no haría nada más que refrenarla, que entorpecerla en lo que era su misión.

Pero esta vez, trató de esos sucios sentimientos se convirtieran en el motor que le permitiría ser más fuerte, más capaz. Que le permitirían convertirse finalmente en una  _guerrera._

Se liberó del agarre del soldado, estrellando su codo contra su barbilla. Steve tambaleó hacía atrás, pero Nat no perdió tiempo y conectó su guantelete derecho contra la nariz de éste. Cuando el rubio finalmente cayó al piso, la castaña arrojó un dispositivo que se aferró con fuerza a sus piernas, haciéndole caer antes de siquiera poder intentar levantarse. Steve siempre dejaba sus piernas desprotegidas, debido a la costumbre ya arraigada de protegerse con el escudo.

Intentó disparar su repulsor, pero Steve fue rápido y le tomó del brazo, apretándolo con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo y lastimarle la muñeca. Natasha gritó de dolor, pero no se rindió, pegándole a Steve en la cara con la parte frontal del casco, el cual se dobló con facilidad, pero fue lo suficiente para arrancarle un gruñido a su contrincante.

El golpe le hizo marearse y casi ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos, pero fue lo suficientemente ágil para deshacerse del casco que, evidentemente, no servía más. Se vio, entonces, frente a frente con las orbes azuladas de AA-Steve.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque no podía permitirse pensar que esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Tenía que terminar, ponerle un punto final, era la única manera.

Steve aprovechó la falta de protección en su cabeza, pues con su mano libre la tomó de los cabello, jalándolos con arrebato. La chica Stark ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y liberó el pequeño cuchillo que se desplegaba de la parte frontal del guantelete y cortó por encima del agarre de Steve, dejando su cabello enmarañado y asimétrico.

El rubio tomó la navaja y la rompió, aun con sólo la protección de sus guantes logró hacerse una herida por la fuerza ejercida. Steve hizo un movimiento brusco y se levantó del suelo, empujando a Natasha en el proceso, con una actitud decidida y totalmente dispuesta golpeó el reactor de la mujer con el arma corto punzante, logrando enterrarlo un poco. Iron Woman respondió de la única manera en la que pudo, sacando la jeringa que había guardado con precaución, conectando la aguja en el cuello del rubio, obligando al líquido mortal entrar en su sistema.

Natasha había pasado toda la noche creando un tipo de veneno arácnido que le diera a los demás la impresión de que Peter había matado a AA-Steve. Ella se pasó la noche entera creando un plan para matar a un ser humano, a alguien de su propio equipo en vez de pedir ayuda - como normalmente se esperaría - porque sabía que no había otra salida.

Lo había ideado todo en su mente tan fríamente, un plan de contingencia para actuar en el peor de los casos, pero no estuvo preparada para lo que pasaría en la realidad;

El jadeo ahogado que salió de la garganta de AA-Steve, su piel que poco a poco perdió todo color, la luz que abandonó sus ojos con cada pestañeó, su expresión bañada de miedo y desconcierto; la resignación que seguro debió sentir al entender que se convertiría en uno más en la lista de fatalidades; el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo como peso muerto sobre la nieve, su último suspiro en este mundo.

Natasha, temblando, se alejó del cadáver, se puso de rodillas y vomitó.

Pegó un grito desgarrador antes de que las lágrimas corrieran descontroladas por sus mejillas. Se deshizo del traje que pareció aumentar una tonelada en su peso, arrancándose cada pieza del mismo para permitiéndole al frio entrar.

Se sentía asqueada, envenenada por dentro, las consecuencias de sus acciones ardían desde ya como un tatuaje recién hecho, pero su Steve estaba vivo. No importaba que todo estuviera cuesta arriba, de que todo había llegado demasiado lejos. Su esposo seguía con vida y tendría otra oportunidad.

¿Pero la tendría ella?

Todo cambiaría, nada sería igual.

Ella no era perfecta nunca lo había sido, muchos le tacharon de egoísta y tal vez fue por ese egoísmo que fue capaz de matar a otra persona, para salvar al único que le quedaba, al unico que amaba.

Estaba condenada.


	50. In The End II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es prácticamente el final, prácticamente, siendo la palabra clave. 
> 
> Que sepan que yo planeé TODO esto hace muchísimo, lamento si no es lo que se hubieran esperado, pero es la historia que yo decidí contar; es decir, súperheroes mostrando su lado más humano y vulnerable en una situación de vida-muerte que puede aflorar lo más feo y bello de todos, que fuera Stevetony fue un plus jaja. 
> 
> La he luchado mucho y joder, pensé que jamás terminaría, pero ya estamos cerquita. 
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> PD: Casi todo es contado por MCU Tony

El ya familiar escozor que precedía a un mal acontecimiento le recorrió la piel.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, Tony pudo anticipar lo que iba a suceder.

Uno de los presentes iba a morir.

Observó con cuidado la postura tensa de Parker, quien antes había estado gritando histérico al tratar de que sus tropas respondieran al ataque que les había tomado por sorpresa en no menos de treinta minutos.

Después de la explosión que escucharon en la parte trasera - y posteriormente delantera - de la mansión, el caos se apoderó de los pasillos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Tony ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud cómo había llegado al salón principal. Él estaba con Peter en el laboratorio y lo siguiente que supo fue que 3490 Steve los había obligado a ambos a resguardarse allí, prometiendo que controlaría la situación y que enviaría a Deadpool lo más pronto posible.

Después de varios dolorosos minutos de incertidumbre, Wade si se presentó, pero sorprendentemente lo hizo junto a Superior Iron Man y el Capitán de Hydra.

Tony había estado aislado desde hace tantos días que verles le produjo la extraña sensación de haber estado atrapado en un sueño del que apenas era consciente. Un sueño que ahora se estaba tornando en una pesadilla.

─ ¿Te dejaste capturar, Wilson? ¿Es este acaso tu dichoso plan? ─ Exigió saber furioso, sin importarle un comino si Peter se enteraba a no. Tony estaba más que harto de las mentiras y las acciones que escondían otras intenciones de parte del mercenario.

Wade le dejó saber su odio a través su mandíbula apretada y la postura de sus hombros tiesos, que parecían contener toda la tensión.

─ Aunque no lo creas, Stark, me defendí, no sabía nada sobre ellos capturándome. Estoy tan ciego como Daredevil en esto, ¿okay? ─ Wade le echó un leve vistazo a sus dos guardias, sus miradas sedientas de sangre. ─ Y al parecer igual de muerto que él.

─ Nos place saber que aún al borde de la muerte conservas tu sentido del humor, Deadpool. ─ Aclaró SIM con la postura altanera de siempre. El sujeto estaba disfrutando claramente de esto.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró mientras sus dedos recorrían el dispositivo que llamaría a su armadura en un instante. No podía permitir que Peter viera morir a Wade, el chico se perdería por completo si presenciaba algo así.

Peter bufó a su lado, de una manera impropia de él que le dejo saber a Tony que el estrés de la situación había rotó la calma en el chico, provocando que Parker saliera.

─ Lamento que llegaran tan lejos sólo para encontrarse con el fracaso. ─ La voz de Parker sonó gruesa y confiada. Su padre no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. ─ Wade no puede morir.

El Capitán de Hydra, arqueando una ceja, se acercó a Deadpool y se deshizo de la máscara de su uniforme.

─ ¿De verdad?

Tanto Parker como Tony jadearon sorprendidos.

─ ¿Qué le hicieron? ─ Inquirió saber prontamente el Emperador, pues frente a ellos Wade lucía como ese día en el que 42 detonó su bomba especial, el día que tanto Peter como Wade perdieron sus poderes temporalmente.

─ ¿Sabías acaso de la existencia del Extremis? ─ Preguntó curioso el pelinegro del -991, paseándose pomposamente de un lugar a otro. ─ Supongo que sí, ya que tu querido papi, acá presente, tuvo contacto con una formula primaria hace muchos años, pero al igual que él, seguramente no le diste mucha importancia, después de todo era un experimento fallido e inestable. Esta cosita de acá. ─ SIM abrió la palma de sus manos, dejando que el traje viscoso se desprendiera de su cuerpo. ─ No sólo permite funcionar la armadura que llevo puesta, trabaja sobre tejido dañado, reparando esas pequeñas falencias de tu cuerpo y mente. El Factor curativo de Wade no es una mutación genética, es una creada en un laboratorio, una _anomalía._ Su mutaciones son alteraciones, _imperfecciones_. Yo lo he arreglado, lo he vuelto humano. ─ Superior sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver su reluciente dentadura. ─ Más importante aún, lo he vuelto mortal.

─ Y ya no es feo. ─ Agregó maliciosamente Hydra, pasando los nudillos de sus dedos sobre la piel carente de cicatrices en la mejilla de Wade. El otro se apartó asqueado.

SIM, dispuesto a probar su punto chasqueó los dedos y -991 Steve rajó la cara de Wade por encima de su ojo y éste, con un gritó alarmante, empezó a sangrar. La herida no cerró ni sanó, siguió goteando el líquido rojizo y espeso.

Ellos no estaban jugando con sus amenazas.

─ ¿W-Wade? ─ Dijo temeroso el arácnido, volviendo al semblante de antes, pero el tartamudeo y la inseguridad en su voz reveló que se trataba de Ben, quien ahora lucía asustado y pálido como una hoja de papel.

No precisamente lo que necesitaban ahora.

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules en el que se había convertido Wade, apretó los labios en una delgada línea que dejó muy en claro lo frustrado que seguramente se sentía por atormentar de esta manera a Peter. Sin embargo, sus palabras terminaron por confundir hasta a Tony.

─ Si muero, debes dejarme morir, Peter. ─ Dijo el mercenario con una mirada suplicante. Ben negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pequeños hipos de aflicción escapaban de sus labios, adiós a su actitud confiada, a su fachada de Emperador.

El muchacho estaba jodidamente atemorizado y paralizado por el miedo, dándole a SIM y Hydra la satisfacción de verle quebrarse.

─ No te preocupes, _Baby Boy_ , mi vida nunca fue mía para empezar, así que no me importaría perderla para salvarte porque no la necesito. ─ Aclaró Wade con un tono serio y honesto, antes de que el pelinegro del -991, con una carcajada, le diera un golpe por detrás y lo hiciera caer de frente. La sangre de la cara lacerada de Wade salpicó y dejó una mancha que corrió como un riachuelo sobre la lustrosa baldosa.

Tony se mordió con fuerza los labios para evitar gritar, patalear como un adolescente. Sabía que su otra versión estaba haciendo esto para debilitar al Emperador, para obtener una reacción. Pero era evidente que Superior no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, esto _sacudiría_ a Peter de la manera errónea.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir, quien era en realidad la persona más importante para el chico, bastante con ser un buen observador. Wade daría el mundo por Peter. Fue Wade quien se encargó de que el chico tuviera lo que quiso, aún si eso significó alterar su mundo y todo el multi-universo.

La clase de amor entre estos dos no era aquel que acabaría con la muerte, porque Wade era el un  loco bastardo que miraría al diablo a los ojos con orgullo porque se había sacrificado por Peter. Y Peter era la clase de chico obsesivo que destruiría el infierno y a quien sea que le separara de lo que creía estaba en su derecho de reclamar como suyo.

Pero Wade no era una posesión, él era más bien su ancla, lo que lo mantenía de alguna manera _conectado_ con la realidad.

─ No llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir. No importa donde me lleven _Petey-Pay,_ siempre estaré a tu lado. Iremos juntos, moriremos juntos, ¿recuerdas? ─ Hydra obligó al rubio a arrodillarse en el suelo, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si estuvieran frente a un fusilamiento público.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Esto era real, estaba sucediendo.

Tony llamó a la armadura y se enfundó rápidamente en ella, pero Superior le apuntó a un muy desprotegido Ben y le susurró un: _"Ni siquiera lo pienses."_

─ Stark, sabes cuál es mi última voluntad. ─ Tony con la respiración errática, dirigió su atención nuevamente en dirección a Wade. Su cara tan _humana_ era dolorosa de mirar. ─ Sabes que eres el único que puede hacerlo, no dejes que ellos se lo lleven, no permitas que le hagan sufrir. Ellos le destrozaran pedazo a pedazo, lo sabes y Peter-

Hydra le disparó por detrás como el más grande de los cobardes. Pedazos de cráneo y cerebro salieron volando por todas partes. Peter gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones en algún punto, pero Tony no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado, seguía detenido en el tiempo por la impresión.

Su estado de shock no mejoró cuando el insensible de Superior Iron Man abrió un portal y Hydra arrojó el cuerpo del mercenario en éste, riéndose como maniacos ante las suplicas de Peter que le pedían que por favor le concedieran al menos eso.

Wade no había sido un santo, Tony aún ni siquiera estaba seguro si le agradaba. Murió de la manera más fría e insensible posible. No en los brazos cálidos de su amado, ni una despedida o palabras bonitas. Y ahora, ni siquiera había un cuerpo que enterrar. Porque Wade era un criminal, uno que fue desechado como basura arrojada en el vertedero.

Cuando Tony logró volver en sí, pudo entender mejor lo que el castaño estaba diciendo.

─ ¡Wade era mío! ─ Aulló Peter con lágrimas que parecían ser más de rabia que de tristeza, arrodillado en el piso como el más grande de los mártires. ─ Él era hermoso, desafiando a la muerte cada vez, lo único que no podía destruir... Él siempre volvía a mí, Wade siempre volvía.

─ ¿Quieres que sintamos lastima por ti? ─ Preguntó descaradamente -991 Tony. ─ No te preocupes _Peter-Pay._ ─ Hydra rió por la broma compartida. ─ Tú serás el siguiente.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y empezó a reír también, de una manera descontrolada, con las lágrimas aún frescas detrás de sus ojos. El sonido extraño hizo eco en las paredes, dándole un toque macabro a la imagen. Incluso sus versiones súper villanas se detuvieron para observarle con extrañeza.

Ellos no le conocían, no lo suficiente, no como Tony ya lo hacía, por lo que nadie más que él puedo percibir el momento exacto en el que la locura se apoderó totalmente de su hijo.

Wade estaba muerto. Peter había perdido lo que le mantenía a raya, lo que le impedía que alguna otra personalidad más oscura que Parker surgiera.

_Que Dios se apiadara de todos._

∞∞

R-63 Natasha enrolló la cadena donde colgaba el anillo de compromiso de Stephanie, y con el cual, había estrangulado al hijo de puta de Clint.

No sentía felicidad, ni arrepentimientos.

Pero si satisfacción porque creía que había honrado la memoria de su chica, y ahora ella podría descansar en paz.

Tomó una de las flechas del arquero y la llevó hasta el patio trasero, atravesando los pasillos vacíos donde ahora solo reinaba el silencio. Esto no había terminado, pero la situación estaba lo suficientemente controlada como para no andarse con tantas prisas.

Sabía a donde dirigirse y por qué debía ir allí.

Efectivamente, encontró a 3490 sentada en el suelo congelado de lo que en otros tiempos seguramente fue un jardín, mientras trataba de arrastrar el pesado cuerpo de su esposo inconsciente. Su otra versión tenía la ropa bañada en sangre ajena, el cabello cortado desigualmente y el reactor titilando como un bombillo averiado, dándole el aspecto de una rosa muerta en medio del invierno.

La castaña de la tierra R-63 se quedó observando el cadáver de AA-Steve que ya empezaba a cubrirse con los copos de nieve, su rostro reflejando la expresión atónita que dirigió a quién acabó con su vida. Ella sintió un temblor frio sobre su nuca expuesta. 

Dedujo desde hace un tiempo que esto podía llegar a pasar. Porque AA-Steve dejó -  implícitamente - que sus intenciones de ayudar, de involucrarse, no era sino porque ellos eran la única opción que tenía para acercarse a 3490 Steve y obtener una venganza que luego traería más conflictos. 616 Steve y Tony, como siempre, decidieron ignorar el asunto porque seguramente no intuyeron que era demasiado grave.

Ellos subestiman de lo que era capaz Natasha Stark.

Cuando la otra mujer se percató de que tenía compañía, sus ojos empapados se abrieron ampliamente como un corderito atrapado, y que luego, rogaron silenciosamente por misericordia. Nat se sintió un poco herida porque su otro yo creyera que estaba allí para delatarla y no para ayudarla.

─ Y-Yo… no quise, lo siento, por favor.  ─ Sollozaba lastimeramente la castaña, uniendo sus manos rojizas como cual creyente que implora perdón a su dios. ─ Sé que te dije que no éramos los malos, pero me equivoqué, yo… yo no sabía qué hacer, él… él iba a matarlo y yo no podía-

R-63 le propinó una fuerte cachetada. La otra Nat ni siquiera preguntó por qué. 

─ Necesito que abras los ojos y despiertes. ─ Pidió, arrodillándose enfrente de ella para sacudirle de los hombros. ─ No estoy aquí para juzgarte, ¿has visto a tu alrededor, Natasha? Todos estábamos condenados desde el principio y lo sabías. Nadie se irá a casa con las manos limpias, _nadie._

La castaña del 3490 se estremeció, con las lágrimas ya congelándose sobre sus pestañas. Nat, sin mayores reparos, se puso de pie y examinó la figura inmóvil del soldado. Tomó la flecha olvidada del piso y pidió perdón a la memoria de su versión masculina de 12041, antes de clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del cadáver del rubio, justo por encima de su corazón.

─ ¡¿Qué haces?! ─ Exclamó perturbada su otro yo, arrastrándose sobre la tierra y la nevada para detenerle.

─ Con esto lo despistaremos, te dará una coartada. ─ Le aclaró R-63, acunando su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos azules que ella no poseía, esos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y emociones, emociones de las que ella misma ya carecía.

Porque ya no había nada para ella en este mundo, pero quería que Natasha tuviera una razón para vivir, para seguir luchando por quienes la necesitaban.

─ Pensarán que Hawkeye lo mató y no investigarán a fondo. No puedes permitir que te atrapen, Steve y los chicos te necesitan, los bebés te necesitan, lo prometiste.

3490 sorbió su nariz y negó con la cabeza.

─ No podré… ¿Cómo se supone que viviré con esto? ─ Imploró saber gimoteando, como si acaso su otra versión lo supiera.

Nat le acarició el cabello disparejo, para luego pasar la cadena entre sus dedos por encima de la cabeza de la otra chica, el último recuerdo físico que poseía de su amada. Besó su frente y limpió sus lágrimas.

─ Encontrarás una forma, siempre lo haces. ─ Porque la diferencia entre ambas era que 3490 Natasha encontraba fuerzas basadas en nada. Ella en cambio, se dejaría llevar, la adicción, la culpa y el dolor le quemarían con vida y no quería eso.

Limpió sus rodillas sucias y contuvo sus propias ganas de llorar. Llamó su armadura.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Preguntó confundida 3490 con la voz ronca por el frio, el llanto y la vida que le dio una paliza.

Dándole un último vistazo antes de cerrar el casco, le sonrió sin ganas.

─ Aun tenemos un Emperador que destronar.

∞∞

Tony era plenamente consciente de que _ese_ enfrentándose a Superior Iron Man, no era Peter, Ben o Parker.

Estaban frente a frente a una nueva entidad, una personalidad carente de nombre, y (al juzgar por la manera en la que su rostro pareció endurecerse) de emociones.

Fue totalmente extraño.

Tony realmente no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero fue como si un interruptor se apagase, dejándoles en la penumbra. Nada por ver, la oscuridad pareció volverse _él._

El Emperador se deshizo de su ropaje negro de siempre, revelando el uniforme de Spider-man que tenía debajo, los lanza-telarañas y por supuesto las patas metálicas que salían por detrás de éste.

El chico tenía, claramente, como defenderse, pero sea como sea, Tony no permitiría que estos dos se salieran con la suya. La rabia le consumía por dentro, estaba malditamente seguro que Hydra y SIM querían deshacerse de Peter no por ayudar al multi-universo, sino más bien porque representaba un estorbo para sus propios planes malévolos. Ellos le despedazarían - como bien lo dijo Wade - no mostrarían piedad y le usarían como un trofeo.

Así que Tony llamó a su Mark y empezó a luchar contra el soldado de Hydra, al menos una pelea de uno contra uno haría las cosas más justas. Tony era más pequeño y eso le daba más agilidad, más velocidad, pero el soldado era más despiadado en sus golpes. Los cortes que estaba haciendo con su escudo, estaba causando grandes estragos en la armadura, desarmándola por pedazos, pronto no quedaría nada y entonces se vería enfrentado a la furia de -991 Steve sin protección alguna.

Peter, por su parte, estaba ido, ni siquiera prestaba cuidado a las cortaduras e heridas que aparecieron en sus zonas más desprotegidas, producto del Extremis que desprendía la armadura Endo-Simbiótica de Superior, y que se moldeaba a cualquier forma de su antojo. Este extraño en el que se había convertido no gritaba, no se quejaba, ni siquiera lloraba. Algo en su rostro decía que no se detendría, no hasta ver el último de ellos tieso y ensangrentado en el piso.

Un escudo con los colores de la bandera de Estados Unidos, retumbó en el pecho del rubio del -991, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Tony se preparó para ser atacado por otra versión de Steve, pero con lo que se encontró fue con un par de brazos fuertes sosteniéndole de cerca.

_Su Steve._

Tony trató inútilmente de no temblar por el contacto.

─ Tony, tranquilo, soy yo. Estas a salvo. ─ Susurró el Capitán con el aliento desgastado contra su cabello revuelto.

Tony se separó del soldado, evitando tener contacto visual para no vacilar. No obstante, Steve no le permitió alejarse mucho, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos las heridas frescas y punzantes que ya adornaban su cara.

─ No deberías estar aquí, Rogers. ─ Indicó entre dientes. ─ Deberías marcharte, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Tony? ─ Preguntó con genuina curiosidad el soldado, obligándole a mirarle.

El castaño no había pensado que se reuniría con Steve, no tan pronto. Él seguramente ya estaba enterado de todo, y Tony no estaba listo para ver sentimiento alguno de reproche en los ojos de Steve. No quería que le mirase y le juzgara, como siempre. No lo soportaría.

Tony deseaba fuertemente que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

─ Tony, ¿estás bien? ─ Steve volvió a pronunciar su nombre de una manera dulce, como si le importara, como si aún se preocupara. Tony no merecía tal afecto, él había creado un asesino inter-dimensional con sus errores.

─ Márchate, Steve. ─ Repitió, soltándose de su agarre para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

─ Tony, no... Escucha, estamos aquí para ayudar, a ti y a Peter, por favor. 616 Steve lo sabe, él entendió, dijo que no le harían daño. ─ Insistió Steve, evidentemente creyéndose semejante estupidez.

Tony no quiso tragarse tal falsedad con leve sabor a verdad, estaba harto de que Steve le hiciera creer en todo lo que salía de su boca.

¿Por qué debería confiar en él?

Seguramente también hacía parte de este complot.

─ ¿Y tú les creíste? ─ La irritación pareció secar su garganta, su voz sonaba extraña, ajena. ─ ¡Abre los ojos de una buena vez, Steve! Ellos no le ayudarán, no lo pondrán en una celda y le darán tratamiento, ¡Ellos quieren verle muerto, como a Wade! ¡Mataran a nuestro hijo!

La cara de asombro de Steve fue todo un poema que Tony no tenía tiempo para leer.

Un grito agudo los sacó de su discusión.

Peter había atravesado a Superior en uno de sus hombros y ahora éste colgaba de la pared. El pelinegro sangraba profundamente por la herida, mientras que con la sustancia viscosa y sus manos desnudas trataba de que la punta de la estructura arácnida no entrara de lleno en su cuerpo. El aullido de su compañero lastimado, pareció despertar a Hydra porque llegó prontamente a socorrerle, lanzando el disco de Vibranium con toda la fuerza que el suero de súper soldado le permitía.

Tony sabía que Peter había sido entrenado por los mejores, pero verlo en acción era algo totalmente distinto. Su agilidad y flexibilidad a la hora de realizar movimientos que romperían cualquier cuerpo normal, era digno de apreciar. Con razón el chico había matado a tantos, era un arma viviente.

Peter-no-realmente-Peter, logró atrapar el escudo cuando este rebotó de regresó y lo lanzó en dirección al rubio del -911, provocándole un hematoma en la frente. El chico, entonces, perdió su interés en el pelinegro, permitiéndole caer al suelo como un muñeco que ya no le entretenía. Tony, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, no se atrevió a ratificar si su contraparte permanecía con vida o no.

Spider-man tomó al Capitán de Hydra por el cabello, y cuando éste intentó defenderse con su cuchillo, fue retenido por ráfagas de energía que empezaron a salir descontroladamente del cuerpo del muchacho, muy parecidas a las que Tony le había visto liberar a Jessica Drew por sus manos.

Era imposible, Peter no poseía ese poder, él secretamente los había estudiado. Pero, por la manera tan desgarradora en la que el soldado convulsionaba, Tony entendió que no se trataba de la misma habilidad, sino algo más poderoso y peligroso.

El sudor corría por la frente de Tony, el miedo recorrió su espina dorsal. Éste no era un ser que podría derrotar, ni por asomo.

Peter le permitió a Hydra agonizar en el suelo por unos momentos, antes de arrebatarle su arma y hacerle una incisión que iba desde su parpado izquierdo hasta su mejilla, la misma herida que éste le propició a Wade cuando estuvo indefenso. La sangre manó de inmediato, el dolor pareció ser tal, que sus cuerdas vocales no trabajaron más para emitir sonido alguno.

-991 Steve fue a dar al suelo, su cuerpo moviéndose con pequeños tics nerviosos, sus ojos reflejaban agonía, y el mismo Tony deseó internamente que Peter le matase ya y parará su sufrimiento.

El Emperador dijo algo que nadie entendió, pero el triunfo en sus orbes cafés era claro como el agua.

─ ¡Peter, es suficiente! ─ Gritó Steve con coraje. Él soldado se había movido de su lado y ahora estaba tomando al más joven del brazo. Tony tenía que admirar su valentía. ─ Dije, que te detengas. ─ Repitió con su tono de Capitán América.

La voz familiar pareció traerle de vuelta de ese pasillo oscuro en el que estaba atrapada su mente, porque el extraño en el cuerpo de su hijo, parpadeó confundido antes de poner esa expresión sarcástica que caracterizaba a Parker.

Para su vergüenza, Tony suspiró aliviado. Era mejor enfrentarse a un demonio conocido que uno nuevo por conocer.

El hombre más joven miró a su alrededor con intriga, estudiando sus manos rojizas con especial interés, como si no tuviera una sola idea de cómo adoptaron ese color y por qué. Él seguramente no recordaba nada.

─ ¿Capi-paleta? ─ Preguntó Parker, ladeando la cabeza como un perrito curioso. ─ Tú nunca aprendes, ¿no es así? ─ Se acercó al rubio, cortando la distancia. Steve, quién obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a Parker, tembló visiblemente pero no le soltó. ─ Porque recuerdo bien haberte dicho que no quería verte nunca más, pero mírate, aquí estas, trayendo los problemas a casa, como siempre.

Tony, por simple costumbre, se posó sobreprotectoramente enfrente de Steve para evitar que la furia de Parker cayera sobre él. Tal acción no pareció gustarle nada al castaño pues su expresión cambió a una atónita, sus ojos brillaron con lo que Tony pudo identificar como traición.

─ Ya veo. ─ Murmuró pensativo. Tony sabía que Parker había sacado sus propias conclusiones y al juzgar por su tono de voz, no era una buena. ─ Tú siempre lo elegirás a él, no importa lo que haga, ¿no es así?

La misma energía electrizante que emanó del cuerpo del arácnido, les rodeó, sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo, las cosas se sacudían, las paredes crujían.  Tony temió genuinamente por su vida, se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la boca, su respiración se volvió áspera, le era tan difícil pensar. Agachó la mirada y se preparó para lo peor.

El rugir de la batalla en el pasillo le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Pronto apareció R-63 Natasha, seguida de 616 Steve y Tony.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, todos estaban aquí, esto no era un ataque al azar, esto fue premeditado. Sus amigos habían planeado esto, lo había pensado con detenimiento, enviando primero a las dos personas que no temían ensuciarse las manos y hacer el trabajo sucio. La expresión de desconcierto de 616 Steve al ver a Peter aún de pie, le dejó en claro a Tony que éste quería eliminar el problema de raíz, pero no hacerlo por su propio puño.

Sus otras versiones se quedaron estáticas en sus puestos, seguramente pensando en cómo proceder. Su versión femenina, sin embargo, no tuvo las mismas dudas y con los cañones listos para atacar, se lanzó hacía su adversario, aún si era evidente que su armadura estaba incompleta y que no resistiría golpe alguno.

El emperador, con sonrisa en los labios y aún con el cuchillo de Hydra en mano, no vaciló en desplegar todo el poder cósmico que poseía y ralentizarla. R-63 se tambaleó y cayó en los brazos de Parker. Él no pestañó ni un poco cuando cortó la garganta de Natasha brutalmente, la sangre salpicó morbosamente en la cara de MCU Steve, haciendo que éste callera de rodillas con el pánico pintado en su rostro.

─ ¡No! ─ Chilló 616 Steve, recibiendo el cuerpo de Natasha cuando Parker lo tiró lejos de él.

Natasha abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua que luchaba por aferrarse a la vida y respirar. La sangre se resbalaba por las manos del soldado que, inútilmente, trataba de hacer presión en la herida y salvarla.

Ellos no se salvarían, nadie lo haría.

─ ¿Crees que puedes detenerme, Rogers? ─ Explicó Parker, limpiando la sangre de Natasha sobre su traje como si fuera mugre cualquiera y mirando a MCU Steve con malicia. Tony jamás había visto al soldado tan jodidamente asustado. ─ Ella era hermosa llena de vida, y en tan sólo un parpadeo todo eso se esfumó. Yo tengo poder y conocimientos, tengo lo necesario para alterar el multi-universo a mi antojo y hacerlo un lugar mejor.

616 Steve no les estaba prestando atención, llorando mientras asentaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, seguramente para afirmar lo que fueron las últimas palabras de Natasha. Los ojos de 616 Tony brillaron con lágrimas y el rencor, se enfundó en su armadura y empezó a disparar todo el arsenal que poseía.

Él también iba a morir.

Porque Peter era imparable ahora, porque no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Había perdido su conexión y empatía con el mundo. Su corazón estaba oscuro, podrido y no le importaba.

_"─ Esto dándote un arma para que hagas lo que yo no pude hacer esa noche, lo que jamás podré hacer. Quiero que lo mates."_

Recordó las serias palabras de Wade de esa noche.

¿Sería acaso la única solución? ¿Sabía Wade desde el principio que Tony se vería acorralado, contemplando seriamente la posibilidad?

Tony no quería que le arrebataran a Peter, no tan pronto, no de esta manera, pero era consciente de que no podía quedarse parado y ver como el chico con su mente trastornada jugaba a ser un dios en el multi-universo, decidiendo a su antojo quien debía vivir y quién debía morir.

Tony le quería, lo hacía genuinamente, pero debía reconocer que debían ponerle un alto a esta masacre. Peter llevaba años cometiendo estos actos despiadados, justificándose en querer mejorar al mundo, camuflando su verdadera razón déspota y llena de ira, detrás de una que causara más empatía.

616 Steve, Tony y Natasha le salvaron de morir hace ya un tiempo, aceptándolo en su equipo aun cuando fue evidente de que él era alguien buscado y que atraía al asesino en vez de espantarlo. Se sentía agradecido, pero realmente no les debía nada. Sin embargo, podría concederle esto a Wade, y sobre todo a Peter.

Tony podría tomar el peso de sus pecados y dejarles inocentes de toda culpa. La muerte sería la salida más misericordiosa para lo que quedaba de su hijo.

Le quitó a Steve el reloj inter-dimensional que tenía en su muñeca. Se desprendió de la armadura inútil, se puso de pie y corrió hacía Parker, ignorando a Steve que le llamaba con insistencia. Abrió el portal con las coordenadas que no pudo evitar memorizar, aún si creyó que no le serviría de nada.

Aprovechó la distracción de Parker con 616 Tony y le tacleó, lanzando todo su peso contra él. Ambos cayeron de bruces y rodaron en el suelo de tierras desconocidas.

∞∞

Este nuevo escenario era lo que parecía ser una pradera sin mucho césped. Había mucho silencio, ni nubes o estrellas y ningún signo de vida aparte de ellos. Tony observó de apoco como el dolor escaló hasta los huesos de Peter, dejándole tan exhausto que sólo pudo quedarse allí, haciendo nada más que existir.

Él lo permitió.

─ ¿Qué me hiciste? ─ Exclamó aturdido el joven, volviendo en sí. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que la atmosfera de este sitio abandonado no era normal, sus venas empezaron a tonarse de un extraño color morado que resaltaban en la palidez del resto de su rostro.

─ Este es un planeta tóxico para los tótems arácnidos. ─ Le explicó Tony con voz plana, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. ─ Como tú, Peter.

El castaño miró como la piel de sus manos se marchitaba, su respiración se entrecortaba.

─ No, imposible, y-yo... yo estudié el multi-universo por muchos años, sabría de este sitio si fuera el caso.

Tony miró el cielo oscuro, pensando cómo decir lo que tenía que decir sin sonar cruel. No quería hacer esto más doloroso de lo que ya era.

─ Wade se encargó de ocultar esta información, él me pidió que hiciera esto. ─ Se disculpó sin las lágrimas que ya no podía derramar. ─ Lo siento, Peter, en verdad, pero no me dejas otra opción. Por qué tú no quieres mejorar, no te interesa hacerlo.

Tony pidió perdón más por formalidad que por creer verdaderamente que lo merecía. Peter jadeó, se quedó recostado boca arriba. El aire a su alrededor parecía aprisionarle, como una jaula.

─ No, no... es lo mejor. ─ Una sonrisa triste. ─ Tienes razón, él yo que conocía desapareció hace mucho tiempo, necesito parar.  

Tony se atrevió a acercarse y entrelazar las manos con las manos frías de Peter.

─ Si estoy muerto no puedo odiar, ¿cierto? ─ Preguntó él, entendiendo la realidad de la situación. Sabiendo que su final estaba llegando, permitiéndole a Tony ser su verdugo, como si fuera lo correcto.

Lo peor de todo es que Peter aún le miraba con cariño y admiración.

¿Cómo podía amarle tanto?

Tony no lo entendía.

¿Acaso sabía él lo que sentía al hacerle esto, a dejarle ir?

 _Si amas déjale partir_ ─ Solían decir, Tony pensaba que en su caso deberían crear toda una nueva frase; _si amas, hazle un favor y mátale_.

Tony sólo quería que todo parara, que dejara de doler tanto como lo hacía. Por qué no podía tener un respiro, un rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Estaba cansado, sus heridas nunca sanaban porque no le daban tiempo para poder lamerlas en privado y curarlas.

Era como si estuviera maldecido y no pudiera tener cosas buenas.

¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo con el peso en este corazón fallido? Lo mejor sería que él desapareciera con Peter, todos estarían mejor. Después de todo nadie notó su ausencia antes, nadie vino a buscarle, ¿qué daño haría perder a otro Tony Stark, el causante de todo?

Con cada respiración dolosamente trabajada de Peter, una parte del alma de Tony se esfumaba. Se preguntó internamente si quedaría rastros del hombre que solía ser antes de todo eso y no simple pedazos que nadie podría ya unir.  

─ Wade, yo nunca... Nunca lo merecí. ─ Confesó Peter, con la necesidad de sacar sus últimos pensamientos atormentados. Hizo una pausa para toser sangre y temblar. Tony, trabajando en auto-piloto le ayudó a no ahogarse. ─ Yo hice cosas horribles, le hice cosas terribles, pero él siempre me perdonaba y me daba lo que quería sin pensarlo dos veces. Sé que nuestra relación era toxica, yo... yo le manipulé, le obligué a quedarse conmigo, pero él era el único que me amaba de verdad, y ahora lo perdí.

Tony se atragantó con un sollozo y acarició la mejilla de Peter. Nunca dejó de mirarle a los ojos, quería que le viera, que supiera que no estaba solo, que a pesar de todo, de no tener tiempo para ayudarle, de no tener el poder para regresar el tiempo y hacerlo todo mejor, él estaría allí, no se marcharía, no le abandonaría como los demás.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti papá? ¿Vas a amarme cuando me vaya? ¿Con todo lo que hice, con todos mis errores? ─ Peter tosió de nuevo, negando lentamente con la cabeza. ─ No lo creo. Nadie me recordará, seré olvidado y mi memoria maldecida por todo el multi-universo.

Entonces, Tony se dio cuenta amargamente de que no podía irse con Peter. Debía permanecer existiendo, tenía que honrar a su hijo de alguna manera.

¿Quién lloraría por él? ¿Quién se aseguraría de darle una apropiada sepultura y poner flores en su tumba?

─ Nosotros no lo haremos. ─ Se le escuchó decir a Steve detrás de ellos, sentándose prontamente a su lado. ─ Nosotros no te olvidaremos, tampoco a Wade.

Tony no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Wade me enseñó este lugar, también. ─ Steve respiró con pesadez, sus mejillas rojas y húmedas. ─ Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo, lo siento Tony. Soy un idiota y siempre estoy decepcionándote.

Tony negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar, no quería que Steve se disculpara por algo que era demasiado grande para controlar. Se había marchado solo porque no quería que el rubio viera esto, pero tampoco podía negarle el derecho de estar estos últimos minutos con Peter. El chico pareció reconciliarse con sus amor-odio hacia Steve o simplemente no le parecía adecuado irse de este mundo enojado, porque le permitió que le abrazase sin quejas.

─ Tú línea temporal ya cambió gracias a esto, sabes que probablemente nunca exista un Peter para ustedes, que tal vez sea el desastre que soy lo único que conozcan. ─ Murmuró el castaño con temblores, los ojos inyectados en sangre, tomando a Steve de la mano. ─ Lo siento, lo siento.

─ Shh, tú siempre serás nuestro hijo, Peter, no importa qué. ─ El rubio acarició su cabello, tranquilizándole con las palabras dulces de las que Tony carecía.

Peter les sonrió levemente, tomó lo que pareció ser su último halito de aire, su rostro carecía de color, el veneno corriendo por su sistema sanguíneo, matándole de a poco, destruyéndolo por dentro.

─ Lo siento, Steve. ─ Tony se ahogó, la vergüenza le impidió mirarles. Se sentía derrotado, inútil. ─ No pude salvar a nuestro muchacho.

Steve lloró con evidente desesperación y los abrazó con fuerza, ofreciéndoles a ambos la ilusión de que estaban unidos, de que eran una familia.  

Desde un principio Tony entendió lo peligroso que era esto, lo amenazador que era los asesinatos. Nunca, sin embargo, se imaginó que terminaría perdiéndolo todo. Su batalla nunca fue contra Peter, fue contra el mismo y los pensamientos que le perseguían en la noche.

Los minutos corrieron y su hijo murió bajo sus manos.

Tony había le había traído personalmente a su fatal destino.

Este era el nuevo material de sus pesadillas.

∞∞

**_~ Tierra 2031_ **

616 Tony hizo un recuento mental de todo lo que había sucedido.

Pocos habían perecido pero había muchos heridos. 666 Steve, era una de ellos. Su vientre sangraba profundamente y Antonio, angustiado, trataba de sacarle la bala de plata con sus propios dedos. Superior Iron Man, en un estado deplorable, tuvo que arrastrar el cuerpo de Hydra, que a duras penas y respiraba. El mecánico del viejo oeste había muerto por unos minutos y lucía como la mierda; el Sheriff a su lado tenía varios moretones, se había roto una costilla y tenía un ojo hinchado.  Y Natasha, con la muñeca torcida en un ángulo que parecía bastante doloroso, temblaba y se veía como si estuviera a punto de caer con el próximo soplo de viento que corriera en su contra; su Steve, quien sufrió una contusión grave en la cabeza, no estaba mucho mejor, Tony ni siquiera podía reconocer su rostro.

Al menos los Ultimates parecían estar intactos, uno recostado al lado del otro, mientras veían con una sonrisa en los labios como AvAc Steve corría a reunirse con su Tony en un cálido abrazo.

Estaban finalmente a salvo, pero todo se sentía tan _equivocado._

¿Qué clase de paz era esta? Sí AA-Steve y R-63 Natasha habían muerto. Todo por su incompetencia. MCU Steve y Tony desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, llevándose a Peter lejos sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

Ni siquiera su Steve parecía satisfecho con este giro de acontecimientos.

La verdad es que el pelinegro no esperó que sus otras versiones aparecieran de nuevo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que regresaría, mucho menos con lo que parecía ser un muy dormido Peter.

Inmediatamente hubo tensión, varias armas se cargaron, 666 Antonio gruñó por debajo y mostró sus afilados colmillos, 666 Steve intentó hacer lo mismo sin mucho éxito por su herida. No obstante, 616 Steve pidió de inmediato que se detuvieran. Tony, no entendiendo mucho, observó bien y se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba simplemente dormido; sus venas resaltaban por detrás de su piel de porcelana porque se habían tornado de un color purpura oscuro, sus labios negros y sus extremidades colgaban lánguidamente, como una muñeca rota.

 _Dios bendito_ , el chico estaba muerto.

Tony y Steve le habían matado. Sus propios padres.

Reinó el silencio lleno de tristeza. Nadie hizo un movimiento, todos parecieron contener el aliento.

MCU Steve acomodó mejor el cadáver del joven muchacho en sus brazos, levantó la barbilla, revelando sus ojos relucientes de indignación completa. MCU Tony detrás de él, no se molestó en hacer tal gesto, pero todos sabían ya lo que pensaba, su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo. Sus otras versiones caminaron de vuelta al interior de la mansión, con los gritos de los miembros de la Resistencia celebrando la desaparición del despiadado tirano.

Ellos no lo hicieron, aún con todo el daño que Peter les hizo, no podían. Todo estaría bien en este mundo y en el multi-universo, pero no pudieron evitar notar como se desvanecía la gloría de una dolorosa victoria.

Habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, aún si no fue lo correcto.  

Aparentemente, era hora de ir a casa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo nos queda un cap, señoras y señores, no lo puedo creer, por fin!! 
> 
> El siguiente no será tan extenso como acostumbro a hacerlos, simplemente cerrara un ciclo y sentará las bases para lo que será la primera secuela (Aftermath)
> 
> Sé que les preocupa que el final sea tan abierto y agridulce, pero quiero recordarles que nunca lo imaginé de otra manera y que creo que es justo y acorde a toda la temática que se ha manejado en todo el fic. 
> 
> Nunca pensé que se podría arreglar todos los sub-dramas manejados porque en tan corto espacio (no más me eche 587 páginas, ¡nada más!) en realidad giraba todo entorno a los protagonistas (616-3490-MCU y Peter) pero obviamente las cosas no quedarán así y para eso seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos en pequeños one-shot que completarán un fic de 10 caps. 
> 
> En el siguiente publicaré la lista de esos capítulos, con nombres y sinopsis, además revelaré por fin, el nombre de la segunda secuela y de que tratará, creo que no se lo imaginan para nada. 
> 
> En fin, nos vemos.


	51. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del Capitulo
> 
>  
> 
> _[Saturn](https://youtu.be/UBSjMjRxEks)_
> 
>  
> 
> Canción del Epilogo.
> 
>  
> 
> _[I'll Keep Coming](https://youtu.be/aeRaWNFRc2A)_
> 
>  
> 
> Este es el cap final, de verdad que me dio mucha mucha nostalgia escribirlo y trate de transmitir eso. Espero que no les parezca abrupto, como dije, esto es el final de St-verse pero sentará las base para cerrar las otras historias. 
> 
> Disfruten y por favor, no se salten las notas finales que publicaré.

Ult Steve realmente no recordaba a los que ya no estaban.

Bueno, corrección, él realmente no recordaba haber conocido a ninguna de estas personas, ni mucho menos ser tan amigo de ellos; si no hubiera sido por las fotografías que repentinamente le mostraron, no se lo hubiera creído de a mucho.

En su tiempo, él había sido estoico, de pocas palabras y pocos amigos.

Pero acá estaba, en el funeral de EMH Steve y Tony, presentando sus respetos, junto con los compañeros Vengadores de estos dos hombres que murieron en terribles circunstancias y que, aparentemente quien él solía ser, tenía en alta estima.

La cruel indiferencia que sentía pudo haber sido el motivo por el que lo notó, o al menos ese era la explicación que le gustaba dar al extraño hecho de que sus ojos siempre parecían encontrar al Tony de su universo sin importar qué. El caso fue que, pronto distinguió al sujeto en cuestión caminando entre las tumbas, siendo lo más discreto posible para que nadie notara su ausencia, y él, como siempre desde que le había conocido – por segunda vez ─ no pudo evitar que sus pies empezaran a moverse para seguirle a cualquiera que fuese su destino. 

Le encontró sin mucha dificultad, recostado contra una de las lapidas de mármol, dándole una calada a un cigarrillo que sostenía con sus largos dedos.

No dejaba de impresionarle el que Antonio Stark parecía un modelo sacado de una revista de ropa interior masculina, que no perdía el estilo aun estando de pie en un jodido cementerio. 

─ ¿Sucede algo, Stark? ─ Preguntó Steve, al ver la expresión melancólica del otro, una expresión que realmente no asociaba al hecho de que estaban despidiéndose de sus compañeros de batalla. Él era un soldado, vio morir a mucha gente en su época, y suponía que, después del 5to entierro en menos de tres días, el asunto perdió algo de gracia.

Antonio le brindó esa sonrisa conocedora que siempre hacía en su presencia, la cual Steve había aprendido a identificar como; “se-algo-que-tú-no-pero-no-te-lo-diré-“

─ Hey, Steve 2.0 ─ Le respondió, llamándole por ese estúpido sobrenombre que insistía le quedaba a la perfección. No era como si él hubiera muerto, pero si tenía que admitir que era una versión distinta de su antiguo yo. Se sentía diferente, aliviado de alguna manera.

Antonio desvió la mirada, metió las manos en su bolsillo y apretó el cigarrillo en sus labios.

─ Se trata de alguien que no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer, era bastante tosco la verdad, pero suave por dentro, como un osito. Rompió mi estúpido corazón y ahora no sé cómo repararlo.

_Oh._

Steve se posó al lado de él, ignorando las ansias que siempre tenía para consolar al otro hombre. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por él, lo que sea que había sentido su antiguo ser por Stark ya no estaba allí, es decir, él y apenas le conocía, le agradaba sí, pero era distinto hablar de amor o atracción. Así que Steve no podía mentirle o llenarle de palabras reconfortantes que no tendrían ningún significado real.

Antonio no pareció molestarle el silencio, soltando lentamente el humo por su boca, para luego pasarle sin problemas el cigarrillo a Steve para que éste le diera una probada. Steve aceptó y le dio su propia calada. Por alguna razón, ellos habían desarrollado una amistad basada en fumar.

─ Sabes, nuestra relación de amigos empezó en un cementerio. ─ Comentó el pelinegro, la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos azules que aún no se atrevían a mirarle a la cara. ─  Creo que deberíamos dejar el hábito de tener conversaciones que involucren cambios en nuestra vida basados en la muerte de seres queridos.  

─ ¿Cambios? ─ Inquirió saber Steve, no muy seguro a que se refería Tony.

Antonio revolvió su cabello que ya empezaba a crecer y suspiro.

─ Me marcharé en una hora, Steve. ─ El rubio frunció el ceño, y cuando era evidente que Steve no entendió realmente que significaba eso, añadió; ─ Me marcharé, sin ti.

El soldado casi se traga la colilla entera.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó con un leve tono de enojo.

Él no estaba seguro que iba a pasar cuando salieran de la tierra 616, pero pensó que Antonio tenía un plan y le acompañaría a donde sea que decidieran ir, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes del Ultimate, ¿no se suponía que debían permanecer juntos?

─ Acordé ayudar a la Resistencia para terminar de establecer el orden político en su universo, esa tierra carece de Tony y yo necesito un nuevo hogar. Así que, fue casi que el acuerdo perfecto. ─ Explicó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros para luego darle una palmadita a Steve en la mejilla. ─ No te preocupes, también arreglé algo para ti en esa misma tierra, ellos necesitan alguien que los guié en las batallas, si estás interesado, claro.

─ ¿Me estás abandonado porque no puedo darte lo que quieres? ¿Es porque estás enamorado de mí y yo no te correspondo? ─ Reprochó Steve. 

Estaba perplejo.

Por un momento, de verdad, pensó que no estaría solo, que Antonio sería paciente y le ayudaría a encajar de nuevo sin esperar nada a cambio.

─ Pensé que me querías a tu lado, pensé… demonios, ni si quiera sé que es lo que pensé. ─ Concluyó desesperado.

Antonio hizo un gesto indignado.

─ Esto no se trata de no quererte a mi lado, Steve. Se trata de que te amo demasiado y eso, eventualmente, se convertirá en un problema.

Fue esta vez el turno del soldado de desviar la mirada, le aterraba ver la intensidad que yacía en las profundidades de los orbes azuladas de Tony, la manera tan cariñosa que siempre le miraba, como si él fuera una pieza de arte, un tesoro. Le asustaba como el demonio saber que tenía ese poder sobre alguien más, la capacidad de herir a esta persona con cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

Ni siquiera Gail le había mirado con tanta devoción.

Frente a su falta de palabras, Tony siguió hablando;

─ ¡¿Crees que es fácil para mi hacer esto?! ¿Crees que fue una decisión que tomé apresuradamente pensando en mis deseos egoístas? ─ Antonio apretó la quijada. ─ Estoy haciendo esto porque he aprendido bien que no importa lo que haga, tú eres como un rio, Steve, siempre en marcha. ─ Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Tony. Steve tuvo la extraña sensación de que sabía que Tony no era un hombre que llorara a menudo.  ─  Necesitas huir primero, alejarte de mí, hacer tu propio camino, convertirte en quien sea que quieras ser. Si me quedo contigo creerás que me debes algo, creerás que _debes_ estar conmigo y no quiero eso. Este no eres tú, Steve. Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de perderte para que puedas darte cuenta de esto por ti mismo.

El ex - Capitán se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado, le agradaba Stark y no quería quedarse completamente solo en un sitio desconocido, pero ¿qué más se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Seguir a Tony como un perrito desamparado que no tiene otra opción porque no conocía nada mejor, porque no le queda nada ni nadie?

Ni siquiera una jodida tierra a la que regresar.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, no le pareció correcto. Antonio tenía razón, éste no era él, sus bajos instintos le pedían que tomara una motocicleta y se largara antes de que alguien le hiciera cambiar de opinión, redescubrir el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba por segunda vez, asombrarse con las maravillas que podía encontrar.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Antonio?

Él había tratado de evitar ver los retratos, los pocos que había de él y Tony en solitario. La manera en la que se miraban, la manera en la que se sonreían con complicidad, con afecto y un montón de mierdas que Steve estaba seguro querría tener alguna vez en su vida. Su antiguo yo había sido la mano que sostuvo a Tony por mucho tiempo, pero ese Steve había desaparecido, no hubo un funeral, un cuerpo que desapareció debajo de la tierra, pero que de igual manera se había ido con los demás.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que nadie le sostendría?

El otro hombre pareció leer sus pensamientos porque pronto acalló sus miedos;

─ Estaré bien, Steve, no debes preocuparte por mí.  ─ Él acarició sus dedos con timidez, como si esperaba que Steve tuviera una mala reacción y le pegara un manotazo. Steve abrió la palma de su mano y apretó la de Tony para hacerle saber que no era el caso.

Antonio sonrió de lado.

─ No te negaré mi amistad, porque no te quiero fuera de mi vida, pero…pero si alguna vez estás listo, mi corazón está abierto para ti, simplemente ve y encuéntrame. ─ Él le pasó un teléfono celular de Industrias Stark. Steve tomó el aparato con recelo, pensando que tendría que aprender a usarlo primero. ─ Pero cuando lo hagas está seguro de que es lo que quieres, porque esto, Steve, esto que siento por ti no es un juego, no es una aventura, es para siempre.

Steve asentó con la cabeza, aún si no estaba seguro si esto era lo correcto. Tony había tomado una decisión y parecía convencido de que era lo mejor. Confiaba en Tony y tenía que aprender a confiar en sí mismo por su cuenta.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes mirarle de cerca, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo y no podía irse y dejarle allí. Al final, Tony delineó el labio inferior de Steve con un dedo, en un gesto delicado que le estremeció más que un beso.

Steve respiró pesadamente y le abrazó, asustado de dejarle ir, de no volverle a ver nunca más. No quería perderle, quería a Tony en su vida de una manera u otra. Antonio pareció congelarse por el abrazo inesperado, pero eventualmente también le rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Steve.

─ ¿Prometes llamarme para hacerme saber que estas bien? ¿Prometes permanecer sobrio? ─ Susurró contra las hebras negras del menor, apretándole con fuerza.

Trató desesperadamente de grabar en su fallida memoria este recuerdo; Tony en sus brazos, Tony siendo lo suficientemente dulce y valiente para dejarle ir aun si eso significaba que Steve nunca regresaría a él. Tony quien le amaba con locura, aun si Steve no entendía que demonios hizo el otro Steve para merecerle.

Antonio se separó de él, levantando una ceja con malicia.

─ Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y así fue como le vio partir, dejándole solo y con la sensación de que pasaría un largo tiempo sin verle, acallando la parte irracional de su cerebro que le decía que le persiguiera, que no conocía una vida sin este hombre inteligente y egocéntrico.

 El momento se quedó con absoluta claridad en su mente, algo que nunca jamás podría volver olvidar.

∞∞

**_~ Tierra 616_ **

Volver a casa se sintió extraño, y de alguna manera _incorrecto_. Después de haberse acostumbrado a la insolación y a ver sólo versiones suyas alrededor, los rostros ajenos que en realidad eran familiares le resultaban algo abrumadores. 

Al menos habían sobrevivido, contaba como algo.

Fue una semana larga, llena de dolor y funerales.

Ellos se tomaron el trabajo de ir de universo en universo para despedirlos a todos como se lo merecían. Conocer de donde provenían sus otras versiones, ver la expresión desgarradora de cada familiar, amigo, o compañero de equipo que les extrañaría, no hizo más que echarle sal a la herida.

Cada ceremonia fue especial, los chicos dejaron fotografías de ellos en las tumbas, flores o algún detalle en particular que les diera a saber que ellos fueron importantes, no una cifra más en la fatídica estadística. Intentaron decir palabras bonitas y dramáticas, pero se rindieron prontamente cuando AvAc Steve se ahogó en lágrimas al dar su discurso de despedida para R-63 Natasha y Stephanie, y entendieron, que realmente no había nada que decir, al menos nada que pudiera expresar correctamente lo mal que se sentían.

Así que se limitaron a hacer sus pequeños rituales, arrojar las cenizas simbólicas de Noir Steve en el mar para pudiera realizar su sueño de viajar por doquier y ser un aventurero; El Sheriff y Natasha se quedaron con los anillos de Stephanie y Nat, prometieron atesorarlos para siempre; hicieron una fiesta en honor al Comandante y al Director, pues ellos así lo hubieran querido; vieron, con gruesas lágrimas que no pararon en toda la noche, los videos de la hermosa boda de AA-Steve y Tony; visitaron la Tierra 42 para asegurarse de que la paz soñada entre el Presidente Stark y el General Rogers, persistiera en su ausencia.

Hicieron lo que pudieron, estaban conscientes de ello, pero aún si no se sentía como suficiente.

Los ánimos estaban caídos, se suponía que ya podían descansar y respirar con tranquilidad, pero se la pasaron en vela en la sala común haciendo todo menos dormir. Demasiados acostumbrados a vivir en alerta, con miedo, rodeado de fantasmas de personas que conocieron poco tiempo pero que aprendieron a amar.

Al igual que 3490 Steve, ellos le devolvieron los recuerdos a Noir Tony, no de todo lo ocurrido, pues Noir Steve se había sacrificado para que los horrores de la batalla no le acosaran por las noches, el dolor, el arrepentimiento que ahora danzaba en lo profundo de los ojos de los que lamentablemente no podían olvidar.

Hicieron una estatua en el memorial de los Vengadores. Una estatua con todos ellos, tamaño real, parados uno al lado del otro, como un equipo.

No le hacía justicia obviamente. No habría manera de moldear en el metal, ni tallar en piedra, la sonrisa cálida de Stephanie, la manera tan gallarda en la que Noir Steve desafiaba a sus otras versiones; la voluntad inquebrantable de R-63 Nat; La amistad del Comandante y el Director; el amor perfecto entre AA-Steve y Tony; la complicidad que siempre rodeó a EMH Steve y su Tony; El sacrificio de 42 Steve y Tony que terminó por salvarles esa noche.

Una escultura no contaría sobre los horrores, las carcajadas, todos los lazos que se formaron y que se llevaron con ellos.

Era solo un objeto, una imagen basada en los recuerdos. Pero era lo único que tenían, lo único que les quedó. Lo demás eran memorias que se encargarían de atesorar en sus corazones, de no olvidar. Se asegurarían de contarles también a los que vinieran después de ellos, le hablarían sobre estos valientes hombres y mujeres que dieron todo para salvar la vida de unos extraños que se convirtieron en una _familia_ por accidente.

AvAc Tony abrazó desconsolado la imagen de Stephanie y aseguró una y otra vez que era perfecta. Natasha se arrodilló frente AA-Steve y pidió perdón. El mecánico, por su parte, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza de la estatua de Noir y con lágrimas en los ojos comentó que, donde sea que estuviera Steven, estaría enojado porque no creía merecer una cosa así.

Así que 616 Tony lo tomó como una aprobación de parte de todos.

Colocaron fotografías que lograron rescatar de los archivos de JARVIS y FRIDAY al pie de las estatuas, buscando que los buenos y agradables recuerdos prevalecieran frente a los malos; Stephanie con los bebés, su prometida bailando cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba viendo; el Director y el Comandante acurrucados uno al lado del otro mientras veían una película; EMH Steve entrenando a su Tony en el ring de boxeo; Noir ayudándole a 1872 Tony a construir una armadura; AvAc Steve riendo a carcajadas por algo que decía Ult Tony en su oído; AA-Steve llevando a un muy dormido Tony en brazos, para sacarlo de su laboratorio; 42 Steve discutiendo con un enfurecido Ult Steve; EMH Tony tratando de que Superior no se robara su comida; Natasha arrojándole una cuchara en la cabeza a 616 Tony para que saliera de la cocina; El Capitán de Hydra en una competencia de miradas con su versión del 666; MCU Steve y Tony compartiendo un beso de buenos días con tazas de café en las manos; 666 Antonio vestido de gala para la fiesta que realizaron; El Sheriff y Noir Tony cantando a todo pulmón una canción de Lady Gaga que AvAc Tony había insistido en enseñarles y que luego 616 Steve prohibió a JARVIS colocar en el estéreo porque estaba cansado de escucharles.

Todo en los retratos era tan doméstico e increíblemente sentimental que no pudieron evitar llenarse de resentimiento y pensar con amargura que, Peter les había arrebatado absolutamente todo eso sin una justificación valida.

Entendían el dolor de MCU Steve y Tony, pero no el de Peter, tal vez no les interesaba hacerlo. Había demasiada sangre y odio de por medio. A lo mejor algún día, cuando las heridas se transformaran en cicatrices.

Fue por eso que no pudieron ser hipócritas y asistir al funeral del chico - que sus versiones del MCU realizarían en privado en su propia tierra - más sin embargo, sí estuvieron allí para despedirles. Todos en línea, en una especie de calle de honor mientras MCU Tony vestido completamente de negro y lentes oscuros, transportaba la capsula flotante en la que yacía el cuerpo de su hijo. MCU Steve, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que todo había sucedido, tenían un traje similar con chaqueta y corbata, pero dejó al descubierto sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados.

El castaño no se molestó en mirar a nadie o decir palabra alguna, 616 entendía que su amistad se había roto, pero confiaba en el sabio consejo de Natasha, quien dijo que no les presionaran, que debían darles tiempo y espacio. Tony podía ser paciente, ellos les esperarían y le recibirían con los brazos abiertos cualquier día del año.

Esperaba de corazón que algún día pudieran perdonarles.

MCU Tony les miró una última vez, hizo un gesto que seguramente tuvo la intensión de ser una sonrisa pero que resultó más bien en una mueca, y atravesó el portal con el mismo voto de silencio. MCU Steve, por otra parte, fue un poco más abierto y se permitió darle un abrazo a Natasha y un beso a los bebés en sus brazos, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir a su Tony.

Se quedaron mirando el lugar en el que los MCU desaparecieron por más tiempo del necesario, con una sensación de vacío en el fondo del estómago. 616 Steve con una expresión triste, apareció a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para recordarle que estaban juntos en esto.

Tony se dio cuenta con amargura, que había llegado el inevitable momento de las despedidas.

Fue raro ver a Ult Steve parado allí sin Antonio, listo para irse en solitario. Ellos habían sido tan unidos que verle el uno sin el otro era casi como ver dos siameses recién separados.

Ult Steve no podía recordar esa cercanía, pero por la cara que tenía parecía que al menos se sentía fuera de lugar e incapaz de marcharse por sí mismo. 616 Steve le salvó de su miseria al abrazarle fieramente, levantándolo en sus brazos para luego plantarle un gran beso en los labios, alegando que él había sido su primer beso con un hombre y que era justo que él también fuera el primero que recordaría de ahora en adelante. Eso bastó para que Ult se carcajeara y abandonara esa fachada de inseguridad que realmente no le quedaba. Él se marchó levantando el dedo medio a todos.

666 Steve y Antonio, fueron más efusivos al respecto, despidiéndose de cada uno con una palmada en el hombro, un abrazo o un apretón de manos. Les aseguraron de que la próxima vez que hubiera problemas ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudar y que les deseaban a todos mucha suerte. Ellos parecían muy felices y Tony se alegraba de que entre tanta desgracia, ellos pudieron encontrarse el uno al otro.

Les siguió AvAc Steve y Tony.

Estaban claramente estaban muy afectados y triste por partir,  pero el pelinegro del 616 le tranquilizó saber que Natasha había prometido estar al tanto de ellos, visitarle con frecuencia y por supuesto permitirles mantenerse en contacto con los bebés que tanto adoraban. Su versión adolescente había sido todo un dolor en el trasero cuando le conocieron, pero ahora que le veía partir, presintió que extrañaría con especial vehemencia al pequeño bastardo.  AvAc Steve le dio un gran abrazo al bebé Tony y le hizo reír, AvAc Tony por su parte, le aseguraba a Natasha que un día entraría en su casa y robaría a Stevie. Entre risas y lágrimas, los AvAc volvieron a su hogar.  

La partida del Capitán de Hydra fue todo un caso, luego de su recuperación, el sujeto haciéndole una jugarreta a -991 Tony le había mantenido sedado y le entregó a la prisión en la zona negativa del universo 8046 apenas acabó el funeral de EMH Steve y Tony. Cuando 616 Steve le preguntó porque había hecho tal cosa, el soldado de Hydra se encogió de hombros y con una actitud relajada explicó que sabía que Stark le iba a abandonar a la primera oportunidad y que prefería saber que el maldito se pudriría encerrado que verle con alguien más.

Ellos dos estaban locos y sinceramente Tony sabía que todos dormirían más tranquilos en las noches sabiendo que su versión súper villana estaba en un lugar del que no podía escapar y hacerle daño a alguien más. -991 Steve se despidió de ellos sin mucho sentimentalismo y jamás dijo a donde se dirigía.

El Sheriff y el mecánico del viejo oeste, vestidos con sus viejas vestimentas se veían un poco tensos y como si estuvieran listos para tomarse una vacaciones. Aunque por la manera en la que 1872 Steve se había comportado en los últimos días en el que Noir Tony y 1872 Tony se la pasaron hablando del pequeño Steven, 616 sospechaba que el vaquero se metería en la primera mala pelea que se le atravesara. Deseaba poder encontrar el problema que les acongojaban y darle solución, pero entendía que lo mejor era esperar que ellos mismos hablaran. Les dejaron ir con la leve impresión de que las cárceles de 1872 seguramente se llenarían en estos próximos días.

Así que pronto se encontraron solos con Natasha y su Steve.

Se dirigieron a la calle continua a la Torre de los Vengadores, donde meses atrás Steve y Tony protagonizaron una de sus muchas peleas.

Todo había empezado allí para ellos, era lógico que también finalizara allí.

Natasha había tomado la determinación de adoptar a ambos bebés, aun cuando ellos se ofrecieron a buscar algún hogar para Tones. Nat se negó, diciendo que no tenía el corazón para separarles y que además, había prometido a R-63 que sería su nueva familia. Se le veía contenta de poder tenerles, y bueno Tony tenía que admitirlo ella sería la mejor mamá del mundo. Y quien lo hubiera pensando, un Steve y Tony que crecerían con una relación de hermanos.  

─ Prometí que no lloraría y heme acá llorando. ─ Dijo entre hipos 616 Steve, mientras abrazaba a Nat, de tal forma, que provocó que 3490 Steve hiciera una expresión de dudas que luego evolucionó a celos.

Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerle, siempre habían sido ellos tres, pero esta versión de Steve era callada, no ayudaba en nada que haya sido forzado a hacer tantas cosas que seguramente le mandarían a terapia por un tiempo. Sólo sabían que Natasha le amaba y que era feliz de tenerle de vuelta.

─ Basta, si no me voy ahora, no me iré nunca.  ─ Dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para abanicarse la cara con las manos y espantar el llanto.

La chica Stark, entonces, suspiró y estiró sus brazos en dirección a Tony con un puchero en los labios.

Tony se acercó a su versión femenina, la mujer que irrumpió en su vida de la manera más inesperada posible, la hermana que siempre deseó tener. _Dios_ , él le extrañarían más de lo que se podría extrañar un miembro de tu cuerpo.

Se abrazaron por última vez, notando la ausencia de los otros, en un silencio que explicó sin palabras la profundidad de su amor, lo lejos que había llegado esta amistada inadvertida, la gratitud que jamás dejarían de expresar, el sufrimiento por el que pasaron y que nadie más que ellos entendería. Steve se les unió en el abrazo, arrastrando consigo a su versión del 3490 que, un poco indeciso, accedió.  

─ Los quiero, chicos, por favor no discutan mientras no esté. ─ Les reprendió ella como la gran hermana mayor que era, dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

─ No prometemos nada. ─ Aseguró el rubio con desfachatez, rodeando la cintura de Tony con sus brazos. ─ Además, el sexo de reconciliación es muy bueno, ¿cierto, Tony?

Natasha le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y rodó los ojos con esa fachada exasperada, que en realidad significaba que estaba riéndose de la broma también.

─ No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que significó que cuidaran de ella. ─ Le dijo en casi un murmuro 3490 Steve, luciendo un poco avergonzado. Tony le aseguró una y otra vez que no había sido ninguna molestia, al contrario, pero que por favor no volviera a morir. Eso hizo que el soldado riera un poco y que Natasha se mostrará más complacida.

Ella tomó a Stevie en sus brazos y le dio la mano a su Steve. Se abrió el portal que los llevaría a casa. Natasha caminó varios pasos, y se detuvo de nuevo para darles un último vistazo.

─ Aun si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer todo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada, me permitió conocerles. ─ Expresó Nat, la felicidad iluminaba su bello rostro.

Tony lanzó un beso en su dirección, Steve ondeó su mano para despedirse, ella les dio un guiñó pícaro. Con el aliento entrecortado dijeron adiós y la vieron desaparecer.

─ ¿Crees que ellos estarán bien, Tony? ─ Le preguntó esa noche Steve con voz insegura, ambos estaban recostados en la cama, acurrucándose contra el otro cuando fue evidente que el sueño no llegaría pronto.

─ No lo sé, sólo estoy seguro de que no estarán solos cuando haya problemas. ─ Respondió con honestidad el pelinegro, resguardando a Steve en la seguridad de sus brazos. Amaba a este hombre, siempre lo haría. ─ Estoy feliz de que esto pasara, no sólo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que siempre estuvo en mis narices, sino que me tranquilizó saber que en cada tierra, en todas esas realidades, siempre nos encontremos, que existan un _nosotros,_ con su propia historia, su propio mundo.

Sus palabras hicieron que el rubio le recompensara con una llorosa y brillante sonrisa, un beso que le robó la respiración.

Porque era cierto.

Porque no importaba, en miles de vidas, a través de cientos de universos distintos, Iron Man elegiría al Capitán América y Tony Stark siempre elegiría a Steve Rogers. Llámenle casualidad, un patrón o un simple capricho del destino.

Era extraño y absolutamente hermoso que una posibilidad así existiera.

Porque empezó con dos hombres, uno era vida y el otro era muerte. Pero ambos se necesitaban, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro y nunca lo harían.

 

 

****

**_~ Epilogo._ **

**_I’ll Keep Coming._ **

Aún si no estaba despierto, pudo sentir el momento en el que sus huesos y sesos empezaron a reformarse, los tejidos, nervios y neuronas contactándose y enviando pequeños electroshocks en su cuerpo para asegurarse de que su corazón empezara a latir de nuevo. La sangre corriendo por sus venas reparadas, el crujir de su cráneo cerrándose y de la piel estirándose sobre el área afectada para darle la apariencia de antes.

Sintió con precisión, el instante en el que sus pulmones ardieron y se expandieron para darle la bienvenida al vital oxígeno.

Wade volvió a la vida.

Jadeó asustado, arqueando la espalda por el reflejo de dolor que aún atravesaba su organismo, se preparó para lo peor, aunque sinceramente no lo hizo para encontrase con _ella_ mirándole con atención.

Natasha Stark. 

1157 Natasha Stark para ser más específicos.

Una versión alterna del universo 3490,  más mayor, de cabello corto y una mirada fría como el hielo.

─ ¿Funcionó? ─ Fue lo primero que preguntó, cuando encontró sus palabras.  

Sería una jodida pérdida de tiempo si hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo por nada. Es decir, hasta había tenido que morir, _maldita sea_ y si le daban más malas noticias sería demasiado pronto. Otro asesino aparecería y entonces, todo iniciará de nuevo en otra línea temporal, creando un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar.

La científica asentó con la cabeza y le ayudó a bajarse de la camilla.

─ Tengo que decir que todo fue mucho mejor de lo que anticipé, la participación del Capitán Hydra y Superior Iron Man fue bastante inesperada, por suerte su versión del Extremis era bastante prehistórica y pude revertirla antes de que tu factor curativo muriera de verdad. ─ La mujer parecía bastante impresionada, y Wade sabía personalmente que ella era de pocas emociones. ─  Ellos siempre terminaban muertos antes de que pudieran siquiera ser reclutados, pero esta vez fueron traídos directamente por 3490, todo desencadenado por la incursión a TRN562. Fue una suerte que siempre pude averiar los mecanismos inter-dimensionales de R-63 Stephanie Rogers, su mal sentido de orientación ciertamente fue de ayuda.

Era ella quien había estado detrás de todo el misterio, viajado a través del multi-universo para detener la anomalía que había creado el Peter de su línea temporal, y quién fue en realidad quien inició esto. Ella fue la primera Natasha involucrada, quien a diferencia de su contraparte del 3490 acabó perdiéndolo todo, su hogar, sus compañeros, su esposo. Desde entonces, y con la única motivación de acabar con Peter, esta Iron Woman no se había detenido hasta probar todas las posibilidades que arrojó el programa SteveTony-verse, crear de alguna manera una ruptura que permitiera cerrar el ciclo, alterar el nefasto resultado que siempre precedía a la masacre del Emperador.

Le había tomado años.

1157 se acercó a Wade cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía interferir directamente y que necesitaba un aliado que le ayudará a involucrar a personajes que nunca se involucraron realmente en las otras coaliciones. Fue por eso que Wade se aseguró de que AvAc Tony fuera llevado a la base, porque si el chico estaba presente también lo haría su Steve y gracias a ellos dos los bebés se mantendrían con vida.

Stevie era una pequeña bola de baba cuyo cerebro aun no podía entender la importancia que tenía, lo que sus acciones cambiarían todo.

Natasha le guió entonces hacía la computadora principal, donde mostraba todo lo que Wade se perdió mientras estaba “muerto”.

Escuchó todo con desconcierto. El enano de Stark había cumplido su palabra e hizo lo que se le dijo, la tierra 2031 poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y el multi-universo estaba finalmente en paz. Todos parecían haber vuelto a casa, los MCU incluso se habían tomado la molestia de enterrar a su _Baby Boy._ Wade estaba bastante agradecido, se aseguraría de mejorar las cosas para ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo.

─ Tierra 19999, hora 8:30 P.M, hospital de Queens, Nueva York. Bebé caucásico, ojos cafés, tres kilos y medio, buena salud. Sus padres le llamaron Peter Benjamin Parker. ─ Ella leyó los datos de manera fría y calculada. ─ Todo un campeón, justo como te prometí.

Wade sintió tanto alivió que pensó que lloraría allí mismo. Era lo que había querido, su Peter ya estaba condenado a morir, lo supo hace mucho, pero este Peter del pasado tendría una nueva oportunidad, con sus acciones le habían abierto un camino completamente nuevo a esta versión del chico.  

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ─ Inquirió saber, Natasha parecía saberlo todo y Wade sinceramente no quería meter la pata, no de nuevo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto que pareció más robot que humano. Lo pensó detalladamente por unos minutos, antes de responder;

─ Asegurarte de que ningún hecho que convirtió a Peter en el Emperador se desarrolle. ─ Explicó, tecleando con rapidez en su computadora. ─ No te escogí a ti sólo porque eras cercano a él y entendías, sino porque tienes las agallas que nadie más tiene para hacer lo que sea necesario. Te ayudaré a perderte por un tiempo, que no te encuentren y cuando sea el momento te encargarás de que Peter siga siendo Peter y que el Emperador jamás regrese.

Wade estuvo de acuerdo, y empezó a ponerse la ropa que Natasha dispuso para él.

Sonrió con orgullo. Se había salido con la suya, y ahora no importaba si el Emperador seguía viniendo una y otra vez, Deadpool estaría allí esperándolo pacientemente para acabar con él.

Estaba ansioso por saber que le depararía este nuevo futuro, este nuevo final.

Pronto lo descubriría.

**_~ Fin._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en lo siguiente publicación ~
> 
>  


	52. Notas del autor

**₪ ₪ ₪ ₪**

Quise en este espacio escribir varias cosillas, primero los agradecimientos que en verdad debo dar.

No fue nada fácil escribir este fic, de hecho es mi primer trabajo y estoy muy orgullosa de como resultó todo. No tengo palabras para describir lo que significó que ustedes me apoyaran de la manera en la que lo hicieron para continuarla semanalmente (cuando aún podía publicarlo así) y los que no dejaron de leer y comentar para cuando se complicó un poquito todo para mi y actualizaba menos seguido.

Gracias a esta historia conocí gente maravillosa, y también unos pocos desagradable que intentaron desanimarme con sus criticas y odio, a ellos igual le agradezco que me hicieran más fuerte. De todas formas, me ayudó a unirme más con el fandom y entender lo que es ser un fanficker, cumplir un capricho mio de contar historias, de alimentar mi imaginación, de disfrutar de uno de mis primeros ships (SteveTony)

Nunca me he creído la gran cosa escribiendo, gracias Selene me alenté a hacerlo, pero cada uno de ustedes me hizo sentir especial y contribuyó a no rendirme en el monstruo gigantesco en el que se convirtió el fic.

De verdad que hay tantas cosas para decir, pero no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo, fue un viaje largo, más de un año, 600 páginas, 51 capítulos, 290 mil palabras; donde vimos a tantos personajes iguales pero disimiles en sus desventuras, lágrimas y disparates. Me alegra mucho que me permitieran hacerles reír y llorar durante todo este tiempo.

Gracias especiales a las personas que me ayudaron a editar esto cuando se volvió imposible para mi hacer todo sola; Selene, Soleil, Kari, Valeria.

A las amig@s que gané y con los cuales pude desahogarme con los spoilers, llevar una trama coherente y que me animaron siempre; Julio, Angela Odin y Angela Celeste, Dani.

No puedo evitar nombrar @aclumsykitty porque ella me inspiró a hacer cosas grandes.

Y bien, se que esto se volvió como un discurso de una premiación pero tenía que hacerlo jaja

**₪ ₪ ₪ ₪**

Aún nos queda un poco para disfrutar con estos personajes, y como prometí, revelaré entonces las sipnosis de las secuelas, no se preocupen la historia no se extenderá hasta hacerla imposible y aburrida de seguir, pero si entiendo que aún hay cosas que contar.

Como soy una maniática del orden cuando se trata de escribir, ya tengo todo organizado y planeado así que puedo contarles con seguridad de que tratará.

La primera se desarrollara en 10 capítulos, donde nuestros personajes lidiaran con las consecuencias de St-verse que seguirán afectándole aún después de unos años. Esta historia será básicamente fluff y smut con un poco de angst.

 

 **ALERTA- SPOILERS,**  si quieren mantenerse en el suspenso no lean las sinopsis de los capítulos.

**₪      ₪**

**Aftermath**

Ya todo acabo, Peter fue derrotado y los chicos regresaron a su hogar para obtener su felices para siempre ¿o no?

**Cap 1.**

666 Steve Tony ~(Horas después de St-verse) **A New Beggining**

Antonio y Steve se ven enfrentados a las consecuencias de su emparejamiento salido de norma, unos confundidos hombres lobos, y una enfurecida corte de Vampiros.

**Cap2.**

3490 Nat and Steve (Una semana después)  **Mess is Mine**

Steve y Natasha lidian con la aventura de ser padres primerizos, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando se esta luchando al tiempo contra sus demonios internos.

**Cap3.**

Avac Steve and Tony (Dos semanas después)  **Something About Us**

La adolescencia se complica mucho más cuando acabas de sobrevivir a un asesino inter-dimesional. Esto definitivamente no estaba en el manual de supervivencia de S.H.I.E.L.D

**Cap4.**

1872 Steve and Tony (Un mes después)  **Last Pale Light In The West**

La viuda Barnes dijo que no regresaran hasta que hablaran e hicieran algo sobre la tensión sexual entre los dos. Lo que seguramente Natasha no quiso decir con eso, fue que lo hicieran cuando se encontraron de rehenes, esposados uno con el otro y perdidos en medio del desierto.

**Cap5**

616 Steve and Tony (6 meses después) - AUN SIN TITULO - Capitulo Comedia

Steve podía aportar su testículo izquierdo que Tony le estaba poniendo los cuernos. No importa lo que Nat dijera, él estaba seguro e iba a matar al desgraciado.

**Cap6.**

Ult Steve - Antonio (Un año después)  **Find Me**

Después de 12 largos meses tratando de encontrarse a si mismo, Steve decide que ha tenido suficiente y regresa a casa.

**Cap7.**

SUPERIOR IRON MAN & CAPTAIN HYDRA (dos años después) Le **Bien Qui Fait Mal**

-991 Tony pasó dos tortuosos años confinado en una celda, enloqueciendo de apoco, con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza; encontrar al maldito hijo de puta que le puso allí.

**Cap8.**

MCU Steve - Tony (Tres años)  **The Things That I've Done**

Un día de Mayo cualquiera, cuando Tony pensó que estaba mejorando, cuando él y Steve por fin estaban avanzado en su relación, cuando nada más podía sorprenderle, Wade se aparece en su puerta, llevando de la mano a un huérfano de tres años llamado Peter.

**Cap9.**

Especial fluff-humor

666 Steve and Antonio. (Cuatro años después)

Definitivamente Antonio no se apuntó para soportar esto cuando aceptó ser la pareja del Alfa.

**Cap 10.**

Reunión ~ Cinco años después.

Él chico era pomposo, hablaba con palabras complicadas y definitivamente era raro. Sin embargo, ese día Stevie decidió que Peter debería ser su mejor amigo.

 

**₪ ₪ ₪ ₪**

La segunda secuela me la reservé porque quería sorprenderles, ni siquiera había dicho el nombre, sólo que planeaba hacerla y ya. La verdad se me ocurrió a mitad de St-verse y tuve que hacer leves cambios para que todo se diera de esta manera, espero que no me juzguen demasiado porque será bastante dramática jaja

Esta tendrá veinte capítulos, pero aunque estará conectada con St-verse, será bastante AU y los protagonistas algo Ooc. Advertidos desde ya.

**₪ ₪**

**Hey, Brother!**

Sí alguien tenía una vida más complicada que esta, Steve lo quería saber. Y es que no era normal que sus padres fueran así de sobre-protectores, que todos le temieran a su mejor amigo porque era (o se convertiría) en un asesino inter-dimensional.

_Y... ¡oh, claro!_

No omitamos el pequeñísimo detalle de que desde que ha tenido uso de razón, ha estado enamorado de su jodido hermano menor.

 

**₪ ₪ ₪ ₪**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ansiosos por lo que se viene?
> 
> Espero que sigan al tanto de mis otros fics, y los proyectos nuevos.
> 
> A todos, muchos besos y abrazos.
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
